


Eyes Ever Heavensward

by RoseDragonWitch



Series: Azure Skies and Crimson Squall [1]
Category: Final Fantasy 14 Heavensward
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 55
Words: 563,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDragonWitch/pseuds/RoseDragonWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major Game Spoilers! Louisoix Leveilleur once sacrificed his life for the realm of Eoreza and now his grandchildren seek to continue his legacy. After forced to flee to the snows of Ishgard, Alphinaud Leveilleur is forced to overlook all the choices he had made. That was when he comes to slowly realize that he is developing very strong feelings for the Warrior of Light.<br/>"Once he soared, high amidst the sky, only to be fell by his own two hands. Now he walked on, with naught but his own two feet, guided by the light to meet the new dawn.<br/>He did not mention it, yet he felt closer to these four misfits then he could ever remember feeling closer to… little did he know that this would be the last night that the four of them would continue together."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: In Grandfather's Wake

**Author's Note:**

> Do not read if you are in the middle of the Final Fantasy 14: Heavenward story line or if you have plans to. I have always liked the character Alphinaud, but I truly do love the changes in him in the expansion so I decided to do a story about that growth. I will be using my own character, Claire Faye, in the story as well, but feel free to think of your own characters.  
> Here is a list of things that will be in this story:  
> Major Game Spoilers for Final Fantasy 14: Heavenward.  
> Some Alphinaud/Warrior of Light Shipping  
> And even a little Haurchefant/Warrior of Light Shipping.  
> This story is mainly shown from Alphinaud’s point of view of the story and there will be some touching moment between him and the Warrior of Light as well as close friendships bordering on romance but let’s see where this story goes first. I do not own any copyright, am doing this purely for entertainment…  
> And if there are any special requests or suggestions that you would like to see happen here, please message me and let me know. Thank you all for taking the time to read this and please let me know what you think.

_**Prologue: In Grandfather’s Wake** _

  
It was hard to believe that five years had come and gone…

Five long years since the day that they had said goodbye to their beloved Grandfather on these very same docks. Who would have thought that they would be following in his footsteps one day?

And yet… he couldn’t help but think that everything he had been working towards had been leading up to this inevitable moment.

Standing on the deck of a ship was a young Elezen, barely of age, with white hair tied up in the back with a blue knot with the brightest of blue eyes. His twin sister, looking nearly identical to him was standing right next to him, while they both carried with them identical large grimoire hanging at their hips. They stood side-by-side, was watching their home and their father fading away from the quay.

Though they were only sixteen summers old, they were old enough to be considered of age in Sharlayan, and had recently graduated with the highest of honors from the Studium. So though their father did not approve of their plains, he knew that they were old enough to make their own choices. He simply decided to let them do what they felt was right, and did not try to stop them from leaving and heading to a land that they only knew about from books.

His sister was waving sadly at their father; and as he looked over at her, he could tell that she was thinking the same thing that he was. The day that their grandfather left…

He remembered that day as if it happened yesterday… how their grandfather had sat them down and told them that he would soon be leaving to head back to the land of Eoreza to help in the struggle against the Garlean Empire.

Both he and his sister’s responses could not have been more different. He knew Grandfather well enough to know that his mind was made up and there was nothing that he could say to change it. So biting back the waves of pain and sorrow that had risen up within him, he could only nod in acceptance. Though he was bursting to start weeping like his sister had done—wanting to just grab hold of their grandfather in a hug and begged him not to leave.

He did not trust himself to speak, for he knew that if he were to try, he would’ve lost control of himself as well and would’ve started begging too.

One of Sharlayan's most respected sages, their grandfather Louisoix Leveilleur founded the Circle of Knowing, hoping to intervene in the prophecy of the Seventh Umbral Era outlined in the Divine Chronicles. Though this went against Sharlayan's current policies of non-intervention promoted by the dominant Bibliothec faction, his standing meant their activities in Eorzea largely went unopposed

Alphinaud Leveilleur placed his hand on the Grimoire that he had carried with him everywhere he went for the last five years and thought back to when grandfather had given the two of them before he left. It had been a moon after he had delivered to them the sad news of his upcoming departure and were about to leave the house for the docks. Before they had left however, grandfather had drew the twins aside and handed each of them his final gift…

He could still see it in his mind’s eye… an elderly Elezen wearing an acton, armored leggings, and carrying with him a horned staff—the Tupsimati—bearing the mark of Thaliak. He sat on the bed as he drew them both close and handed each of them a heavy Grimoire…

“Even had you not gained admission to the Studium—and made me exceedingly proud in so doing,” he had told them both with a kind and loving smile on his face, “These gifts would have been yours regardless. Here—one for each of you. When read together, these two grimoires form a single tome. Provided you support one another’s studies, I have no doubt that you will soon come to understand the lessons inscribed therein.”

Alphinaud had taken his grimoire with the practiced grace and dignity that he had been working on for that moon, preparing for this moment. Though his heart felt that it was being ripped apart—just crying out for him to think of something to say to keep grandfather from leaving.

Instead, all he could say was, “Thank you, Grandfather.”

His sister, however, took her own gift with her eyes never leaving their grandsire’s face as she tried, for what felt like the millionth time, to dissuade him from his course.

“Must you leave, Grandfather?” she begged, “Is there naught I can say to make you stay?”

“Please, my dear. We have spoken about this,” he told her kindly.

Yes, they had been. He had long since lost count of how many times that they had gone over this. Grandfather was planning on leaving Sharlayan so that he may return to Eoreza. His purpose, he had patiently explained again and again, was to aid the distant realm in forestalling the ruinous arrival of the Seventh Umbral Era.

Alphinaud knew that he and his sister had been born in that distant land as well, however he could not remember it for they had bene less than a summer old when they had been forced to flee. From what he had learned, when the steel-clad wolves of the Garlean Empire descended upon Ala Mhigo, it had been his father and his fellows in the Forum who had made a valiant attempt to broker a peace. Needless to say, it had failed in the end and so their people felt that they had no other choice but to abandon their home—the city of Sharlayan—the renowned center of learning in Eoreza—and leave the realm completely.

It had taken five years of elaborate planning and painstaking preparation, but eventually, the entire population had been moved to the northern archipelago of their homeland and their old home was left behind empty in one night.

Yet as small family left the house and were making their way down to the ship that would take grandfather away from them, their father tried—once again—to reason with him from doing so. Yet, as his sister’s objections were simply for abiding love of Louisoix and the thought of his absence was too terrible for her to find the words, Alphinaud believed that it seemed to be more a political matter that father tried to stop this. As a highly influential member of the Forum, he was one of many responsible for shaping their policy and upholding their beliefs. As with many of his colleagues, they were opposed to military intervention, and believed that their duty would be to chronicle the world, instead of interfering with events that no longer concerned them.

“War is the favored resort of the uncivilized and the ignorant, Father,” he had said over his daughter’s pleas. “The wise abjure it. As Sharlayans, it is our task to observe—to chart the course of history, not to change it. Civilization shall not be advanced through petty conflict, but by the passing of recorded knowledge from generation to generation.”

“My mind will not be changed, Fourchenault,” Louisoix responded wearily, this conversation ending the exact same way that all the others had—even word for word. Like a play that they had been rehearsing and repeated until it felt like the words had lost their meaning. Though Alphinaud did not bring it up, he knew that his Grandfather secretly ostracized the Forum and their ways of choosing to leave the troubles of others to their own devices.

“To ignore the plight of those one might conceivably save is not wisdom—it is indolence,” he said firmly. “And such a passive stance will not, I fear, take us far upon the path to progress. That you would spare these younglings the horrors of war is a decision with which I am in full agreement. Thus do I refrain from exhorting you, or any other, to return to Eorzea at my side. We must all protect that which we hold most dear in the manner of our own choosing.”

His sister let out another cry of sadness, having pleaded that if Grandfather could not be stopped from leaving, then she would go with him. Alphinaud would have volunteered to go with them on the spot, yet their father had put his foot down and forbade them from doing such a thing. When they looked to Grandfather for support, he merely shook his head and told them both that this was a trip that he had to take alone. That even if they were of age, he did not feel right about leading them into such a dangerous journey.

Nothing could persuade Grandfather from his course and the twins could only watch as their beloved Louisoix Leveilleur step onto the ship, the sails catching a sharp wind and carried him away from them.

The twins merely stood there with their father as they watched Grandfather’s form disappear across the sea and over the horizon.

“And then he was gone,” he whispered as he gazed long and hard into the distance, though the ship was no longer visible to their young eyes. His sister didn’t say a word, merely glancing at him with tear-filled eyes, both of them hugging their hefty grimoires tightly to their chests as if their lives depended on it.

That day had been one of the most painful things that he had ever seen… but even that was nothing compared to what would follow.

Both he and his sister were only children, barely of eleven summers at this point, still possessed exceptional intelligence. In fact, they were so advanced in their studies that they were allowed to join the scholars of the Studium just a few moons prior to Grandfather’s departure. From that moment on, they would spend bells pouring over the two volumes that he had given them, never having seen such curious crafted grimoires before in their lives. For they were crafted in such a way that the contents of one could not be deciphered without the other.

He guessed that there was some hidden reason that Grandfather had given them such gifts, though it was very difficult since there was a rift now between him and his sister. For furious with him for his mute acceptance of their grandsire’s decision, a crack had appeared between the two of them. He knew that she was angry with him for just standing there and said nothing even as the man that they had admired and loved the most in their young lives left them.

But what could he say? What could he have possibly have said or done to stop him? Though he would not admit it, his sister had said everything that he had wanted to say to him. Besides, even if they had been allowed to go with him, he doubted that there would be many who would be willing to listen to a young child.

And so they devoted themselves to learning all that they could so that they would one day be able to follow after him and help their grandfather in his work. But that dream was shattered one night. Moons after Grandfather had taken a ship and left them behind, they had been keeping up with his work even from afar with the help of a man by the name of Urianger, who was working alongside their Grandfather.

They had learned that Eorzea’s leaders had established a network of guilds for the greater good of the realm. The members of these guilds were to devote themselves to no single material or martial craft, but endeavor to embrace all, that they might better serve the realm's immediate need. They would be called, simply, "adventurers." And according to Urianger, Grandfather thought very highly of these men and women who were fighting for the good of the realm.

But what drew their attention the most was the fact that the beast tribes of Eorzea had somehow regained the ability to summon their long-dormant gods—the primals. And it was this threat that Grandfather was working the most to trying to find a solution.

For it was his belief that if the primals were suffered to remain, they would seek out and devour the realm's crystals, draining the planet of its very lifeblood, and condemning Her children to a fate worse than death.

He would never forget reading about that and feeling cold at the thought. Why would they summon such beings to the world if it came with such a heavy cost? Why would they be dooming, not just their enemies, but themselves as well to such a fate?

“Grandfather will find a way,” his sister would say firmly. “He always does in the end. You’ll see… he’ll save Eoreza. I know he will.”

He believed that as well, and he nodded to her—though he also knew that it was going to be far from easy. In fact, it may take a long time… so long that it may be years before they would see Grandfather again.

Things seemed to grow worse when they learned of Gaius van Baelsar, the ‘Black Wolf’ as well as architect of the fall of Ala Mhigo, was joined then by Nael van Darnus, their legions combining to form a force the like of which Eorzea had never seen. To ready themselves for the coming conflict, the city-states of Limsa Liminsa, Gridania, and Ul'dah reinstated the Grand Companies—organization with executive power to call upon the sum of the commonwealths' military and economic might.

However, VIIth Legion Legatus Nael van Darnus had come with a very different solution to deal with the primal threat. Simply put… to annihilate all of Eoreza…

Meteor—a project to use ancient arcane magicks combined with the lost technologies of the Allagan Empire to bring the red moon, Dalamud, from the heavens. For it turned out that the moon wasn’t truly a moon at all. Rather some kind of machine that ancient Allag had launched into orbit several thousand years ago.

He never did forget how shocked the other scholars were when they learned that and he remembered how they scrambled around to write this down and take notes. He didn’t care though… all he and his sister cared about was if their Grandsire would be alright.

They had learned that a Garlean defector by the name of Cid Garlond was a master engineer, and he was helping to work alongside them to put a stop to this threat. They had learned that a transmitter deep inside an Garlean outpost in the heart of Eorzea was the key to this plan, for it was this transmitter that was calling down Dalamud.

Since not a single one of the Grand Companies could hope to stand against this threat alone, they had joined forces underneath the banner of the Eorzean Alliance. United, the city-states moved against the Garleans, using a small band of adventurers to infiltrate the stronghold and thus destroying the transmitter.

His sister cheered at that, thinking that it was over, at least until the end of the letter dashed those hopes by informing them that the White Raven escaped before they could subdue him. Even worse, he had a back-up plan by activating a second signal from beneath the land of Coerthas. And this one was so powerful that it fractured the very land and caused vast boulders to hurl into the air where they hung there suspended.

“Can that truly happen?” he could not help but ask in astonishment.

“There are several reported floating islands in Eorzea, though most of them are in the northern lands,” he remembered one of his professor’s saying when they had informed them of what was currently happening. As they continued to come up with theories, the twins just continued to look at each other with worry both still in their faces.

Urianger made sure to send them regular reports on their Grandfather and everything else that was happening to Studium, wanting what was happening to be written down for future generations. He had written to them that there was still hope in the form of the Adventurers who were fighting alongside them. In one last effort to put a stop to this plan, the Alliance selected a small party of these Adventurers, and bid them to rid Cid Garlond’s airship, the Enterprise, to the floating islands of Rivenroad and to do whatever it took to slay the White Raven.

He could not believe that these people were resting the hopes of their nations on just this small group of people. What were they to do if they should fail? And given how strong Nael had become, that seemed likely…

But to his and everyone else in the Studium’s astonishment, these chosen few succeeded in slaying the White Raven and destroyed the transmitter.

Yet the celebration had been short-lived, for even with Nael van Darnus’s death, it did not prevent Dalamud from continuing to fall. That was when they had heard the grimmest news yet… impact was imminent and the Seventh Umbral Era would soon begin.

He remembered praying, just begging the Twelve to do something to save Grandfather. He did not think of the people of Eoreza, only for his beloved Grandsire, and hoping against hope that he would leave and return home to where they were. His sister felt the same way, and wasn’t shy about voicing her opinions… at least until Urianger had informed them that Grandfather had one last plan to try and save Eoreza. A summoning by invoking the power of the Twelve to spare Eoreza’s demise. Though he admitted that it would surely have grave consequences for the planet, there was no other choice if they wished to save countless lives.

They had soon learned that while they prepared for the summoning, the VIIth Legion had gathered in central Eorzea, on the Cartenau Plains, where Dalamud was predicted to fall. They had been ordered to defend that area with their lives, and to do whatever it took to stop the Alliance from completing the Summoning.

“But why?!” his sister demanded. “Don’t they know that they’ll die too?! Why protect that place if death is all that awaits them?!”

“I doubt that their masters would’ve told them what will happen to them otherwise,” he offered and she fumed at the idea. That night, the two of them had joined with their professors and fellow students in the Studium’s observatory. They were all gathered around the giant telescope, each of them taking turns to gaze at what was happening from afar, awaiting the fate of Dalamud and Eorzea both.

When it had been his sister’s turn, though she kept knocking everyone else out of the way so that she could check every few minutes, she pressed her face so hard into the telescope’s eyepiece that it dug into her check.

That was when she let out a shocked gasp and cried out, “Dalamud has shattered!”

“Shattered!?” he shouted out, “What… before it struck the ground!?” he gasped.

“How is that possible!?” one of their professors cried out as the whole room was filled with excited murmurs and hastily formed theories.

“He’s done it! Grandfather has saved Eorzea!” his sister cried out as she turned to look at him, her eyes glisten with unshed tears of joy and relief. She was grinning madly at the thought that it was all over, and didn’t even care when he shouldered her aside so that he could look as well. The view provided by the device’s array of magnifying lenses was distorted and indistinct, but the fate of the satellite was unmistakable—he could see its crimson-fringed silhouette breaking apart in the skies over Carteneau.

Though the air was thick with billowing clouds of smoke and ash, he was forced to agree with that assessment—Dalamud was no more.  
And yet…

Something was not right.

He continued to stare at the scene that was happening countless malms away, and he watched as the red moon’s bloody glow had been replaced by an equally unsettling incandescent rain, as if the heavens themselves were weeping tears of light. Something was terribly… terribly wrong…

Yet it wasn’t until agonizing weeks later, just waiting for news from their Grandfather or even from Urianger on news of what happened. But when they finally did receive news, they wished that they hadn’t.

The Archon had written a long letter about what had happened that horrific day. How the people of Eorzea could only watch in horror as vast fragments of the falling satellite peeled away and rained down on the land, wreaking untold devastation. At Cartenau, both sides fought with a frenzy unmatched, neither giving the other any ground. Adventurers plied their blades till their lungs burned, changed spells till they grew hoarse... They fought without regard for their own lives, thinking only to save those of others.  
But it was all for naught. Overhead, the moon's skin of stone and steel disintegrated to reveal an elder primal, free of his ancient prison. A great roar announced the completion of Dalamud's metamorphosis. Bahamut…

The news that Dalamud had actually been an ancient prison for primal shocked them to the core, and even more so when they learned that Grandfather had stood against this gigantic beast on those fields when he invoked the power of the Twelve.

The front lines dissolved as allegiances were forgotten and both friend and foe fled as one. Enraged after aeons of duress, Bahamut vented his fiery wrath upon Eorzea. The manifestation of the prayers of a countless souls beseeching the Twelve for one thing. Salvation. And for a moment it seed that the gods would answer. A prison of pure light formed around the raging primal, and began to bleed the aether from his being…

No one was sure how it had happened, or what he had done, but he had succeed in the end. When the sky had cleared, all that anyone knew was that the abomination was gone and Eorzea had been saved. When the siblings reached the conclusion of Urianger’s staggering account, however, the pale flame of hope which both had been nursing was finally extinguished.

Even after five years, he could remember those words so clearly…

_On the broken fields of Carteneau, did my dearest mentor—thy beloved grandsire—become as light and embark upon his final journey._

It was as if the entire world shattered and broke apart around him. He lowered his head and fought to scream out in rage and grief at the news that he would never see his dear Grandfather again. His sister, however, couldn’t care less who heard her as she broke down completely, wailing out and shouting out to Grandfather to the heavens, as if she hoped that this was all just a bad dream.

But though Eoreza had been spared a fate worse than death, the land had been reduced to near destruction. What they called the Calamity, the survivors focused on trying to rebuild their lives, as the fabled Adventurers had been taken from them on the plains of Carteneau. From what was said, no one could remember…

The people claimed that they held no memory of them… while they remembered what they had done for them and how they had given their lives for the good of the realm, they could no longer remember their faces or their names. The story was always the same… these people were standing amidst a bright light… and it was because of this that they were given the name, ‘The Warriors of Light’.

But he could remember his Grandfather… he could remember him all too clearly. And it was here that both he and his sister vowed to do whatever it took to ensure that such a great sacrifice was not in vain.

And so they worked harder than ever in their studies, both of them preparing themselves for a journey that they too will one day take. It had taken them five years and they learned everything that their teachers had to offer them in the Studium, graduating when they were only sixteen. Now of age, they proclaimed that they would follow in their Grandfather’s wake, and continue on his legacy for him.

Their father, Fourchenault, was not the least bit happy with them and he tried his best to try and stop them; yet like with Grandfather, his words did not sway them in the slightest.

Yet ore than anything, they yearned to find out the fate of their Grandfather.

What exactly was the catalyst which triggered the end of the Sixth Astral Era? Was it the beast tribes gaining the ability to summon primals? Was it Nael van Darnus and his execution of the Meteor project? Or was the end begot of several factors? None of the theories that they had heard seemed to give them the closure that they both craved… and so, they decided that it was their time to go.

And it was then that Alphinaud and Alisaie Leveilleur left their home and everything that they had known behind, ready to put what they know and belief in to the test and mayhaps discover the truth to what happened to their Grandfather that night.

“And now it is our turn,” murmured Alphinaud, thinking back to the day of their grandsire’s departure.

“We follow in Grandfather’s wake,” replied Alisaie, her head bowed. Looking over at her, Alphinaud was struck by how widely their convictions differed. As they gripped the rail, however, identical grimoires now hanging from their belts, it was truly like looking in a mirror… in more ways than one.

“This will be far from an easy path that we will take,” he stated as he watched the land disappear behind them. “But one that we must take.”

“You do not need to tell me that, brother,” she responded firmly, and he knew that she hated it when he tried to think of her. She hated being made to look weak even when nothing was said. “I am well aware of this fact. If I was afraid of a hard journey then I would not have bothered to come, would I?”

“I never said otherwise, dear sister,” he responded calmly. “I am merely suggesting that we rest now while we can. Who knows what will be awaiting us at the end of this voyage?”

Little did they know that this voyage would be but the first step of a long and difficult journey. Nor did they know that when they went below deck to await arrival, that there was already a new Adventurer sitting there… one whom would shape the future for not just Eoreza… but the world forever.

However the twins barely paid their surroundings any attention as they found seats and leaned back, resting comfortably as they awaited arrival to their destination. Not noticing how the Adventurer directly across from them was moaning slightly in her sleep.


	2. The Warrior of Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphinaud is still having trouble coming to grips with all that had happened in Ul'dah and is struggling to get back to his feet.  
> Can a few words from the Warrior of Light help take some of the pain off his heart?

**Chapter 1: The Warrior of Light**

_*Dream*_

_“Alphinaud, Alisaie. Pray come closer…”_

_Deep below the ground, through countless malms of solid rock and soil, Alphinaud stood beside his sister as their Grandfather was bathed in an unearthly light. Yet it was different than how it looked before… it was softer, gentle… and his eyes—which once held so much anger and hate—had returned to how he always remembered them. The kind, aged wisdom that he so dearly loved and missed terribly after five long years._

_He and Alisaie stepped closer to him, having found out the truth of what happened that day on the battlefield and Grandfather’s soul had been saved. He was free at long last and he was going to bid them his final farewell._

_Grandfather looked down at them both with a loving smile before he spoke._

_“Your hopes and dreams must no longer be an extension of mine,” he told them seriously. “You must needs find your own reason to fight for this realm—your own meaning in this sea of chaos. Will you do that for me?”_

_Alphinaud looked up to his face and told him, with emotion fighting to get through, “Of course, Grandfather. I have already made it my mission to see this newborn Eoreza survive and flourish.”_

_Grandfather gave him a proud look that made Alphinaud feel like he had been wrapped up in a warm blanket. He nodded firmly before both of them turned to look Alisaie, who was looking down at her feet._

_“Alisaie,” Grandfather said kindly, “While I was yet enthralled to Bahamut, you spoke of my faith in man’s strength. Know that your words reached me, imprisoned though my soul still was. So forceful was your conviction, I wonder if that belief has not become your own. Perhaps, after all your anger and sorrow was spent, you found something greater within you.”_

_Alisaie did not answer as Grandfather looked up, over their heads to the third person who had journeyed with them all this distance, the person responsible for saving his soul to begin with._

_“See this fight through to its culmination,” he humbly requested. “‘Tis also your strength in which I have faith.”_

_The Warrior of Light nodded as Alphinaud, who had been looking at his sister, spotted the single tear fall from Alisaie’s eye._

_“Thank you,” she said, finally looking up. “For everything… Pray, take your rest, Grandfather… You deserve it.”_

_Grandfather only beamed at her before he crouched down so that he was eye level with them. He then reached out to place a hand on each one of their shoulders as he looked long and hard… as if he were memorizing their faces…_

_“There are records of an art that allowed one to summon the power of a primal from the essence of its demise,” he said softly to them. “And though I am no true primal, all that I have left, I give to you.”_

_His eyes shone at them and Alphinaud thought for a moment that he may also start to cry, wanting to reach up and grasp his grandfather’s hand just one last time._

_“Alphinaud,” he said softly, “Alisaie. My darling grandchildren. May Light’s blessings ever keep and protect you.”_

_And it was then that he stood up allowing himself to fade away from their eyes._

_That was when everything faded around them… so that Alphinaud was left alone in the darkness._

_His mission… yeah… it was his mission to see this newborn Eoreza survive and flourish… and look at what he had done? Because of him, the sultana of Ul’dah was dead… their friends… either missing or dead—they did not know… while those that remain of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn were forced to flee for their lives to the icy weather of Coerthas._

_They were all but destroyed now… all because he had been so sure of himself… because he failed to read the signs…_

_Alphinaud just wanted to stay in that darkness until he could fade away after his grandfather…_

_“Alphinaud?” called a distant voice and he looked up at the sound of his name. He looked all around him, yet he was alone as far as he could see._

“Alphinaud…” that voice continued to call out to him. “You need to wake up now.”

Wake up? Why would they want him to? But the voice was persistent and continued to call to him through the darkness. He sighed and he followed the voice back until he opened his blue eyes.

*Waking*

“Alphinaud?” called that familiar voice, though it was much closer now. He raised his head to look around and the first thing that he saw was that he was in the Intercessory. He was in his chair, his head having been resting on the table in front of him and he pushed himself up to stare around him in mild confusion as to how he got there.

That was when he felt a warm blanket being draped across his shoulders and he looked up in surprise to see that he wasn’t alone.

“You’ve been up all night again, haven’t you?” that concerned voice spoke up and he saw that it was Claire.

“Claire,” he said, rubbing his eyes tiredly as she gave him a slight smile before she walked around the table to where he saw a stack of firewood on the floor. She picked the pile up before she walked towards the fireplace, knelt down and carefully began to add the pile to the slowly fading fire.

“You need to take better care of yourself,” she said as she stacked the logs in and he wrapped the blanket a little tighter around him. “How many times have you fallen asleep here? You know, Lord Haurchefant has set a room for you with a bed.”

“I know,” he told her wearily as he struggled against a yawn. “I’m sorry. But I’m just trying to figure out what I can do to try and fix this.”

He could have sworn that he heard a sigh coming from her, but he didn’t mention it.

“You need to stop blaming yourself what happened in Ul’dah,” she said tiredly, her eyes focused on the flames as they were slowly starting to build back up.

“How can I not?” he asked, shaking his head before noticed that there was a small bowl of stew sitting on the table in front of him and he looked at it in surprise.

“I figured you could use something hot to eat,” she replied, without looking back at him, still working on the fire. “Tataru told me that you missed dinner again.”

“I wasn’t hungry,” he told her firmly.

“You won’t be able to get anything done if you get sick,” she reminded him. “Just take it. For me? Please?”

He looked over at it. To be honest, he wasn’t in the mood to have anything, but then he heard his stomach suddenly give a groan and he picked it up. Alright, he was hungry… but he just couldn’t help himself but just stare at the food. However, when he felt Claire’s eyes on him he put his lips to the bowl and took a few steady sips.

The hot broth went down his throat and into his empty stomach—and he suddenly felt much better than he had all day. Yet he still felt so empty inside. He glanced over at Claire, who was brushing the dirt and dust off her hands and he could not help but think about the day they met… well, when he first saw her…

_*Flashback*_

_Alphinaud and Alisaie took their seats inside the cabin and comfortably waited, silently listening to the creaking of the ship, the sounds of the waves hitting the side as they swayed on the open sea as they sailed to Eoreza._

_A middle-aged man, dressed all in red and a short blonde beard, was the first one to notice them. Looking for someone to pass the time with, he first strolled over to the two of them and attempted to strike up a conversation. But to be honest, neither of them were in the mood for talking at the moment, their attention solely focused on the land that they would soon be arriving at._

_The man, most likely some sort of peddler or merchant from what Alphinaud was able to gather, looked disappointed that they weren’t in the mood for talking. Yet he didn’t say anything for a long moment before he noticed that there was a fourth person in the cabin with them._

_It was a young hyur woman with long dark-pink hair, dressed in simple travelling clothes and a battered-looking grimoire at her side. Judging from her clothes and weapon, she must’ve been one of the many Adventurers that journeyed to Eoreza—though he could tell from a glance that she was just arriving here in Eoreza. Alphinaud did not pay much attention to her, and the only reason he noticed her at all was when he heard the slight whimper. Her eyes were tightly shut and her face was twitching slightly as if she were having a nightmare._

_With a look of concern, the man got up from his seat to stroll over and very gently began to try and wake the Adventurer up from her sleep._

_“...Oi! Y'all right, lass?” he called, and slowly the woman opened up her eyes, which happened to be a bright shade of green. She looked around with mild surprise, as if wondering how she got here, and blinked wearily from the bright sunlight that was shining through the windows; gazing up to look over at who woke her up._

_“You were moanin' in your sleep an' sweatin' buckets besides. Rollin' of the ship got your stomach churnin', has it?” the merchant asked her as she gave her head a little shake to clear the sleep away._

_After looking long and hard at her he then leaned back with a satisfied look on his face as he informed her, “Hmmm... Don't seem like seasickness, now that I look at you. It'll be the aether, then, I reckon. Some are more sensitive to the stuff than others, see, an' we ain't too far from Vylbrand now, which is chock-full of aetherytes. No need to fret, though. You'll soon get used to it.”_

_“I’m alright,” she reassured him in a very soft voice and a faint smile. “Tis just a dream. But thank you for your concern.”_

_At that moment the ship rocked almost violently and the merchant was almost knocked to the floor. He quickly regained his balance and looked disapprovingly around the cabin before he muttered, “Eurgh. Might as well have been bloomin' seasickness... Ship's leapin' around like a demented chocobo today.”_

_“Are you alright?” the Adventurer asked._

_“I reckon I might head out on deck—get meself a breath of fresh air,” he stated as Alphinard leaned his head back and closed his eyes, feeling like he was close to starting to doze off himself._

_“Limsa Lominsa's still a fair way off, in case you were wonderin',” he heard the merchant say._

_‘Oh, good,’ Alphinaud thought to himself. He was eager to see Eoreza with his own eyes and was pleased to know that this voyage would soon be over, having already grown bored of this ship._

_“Seein' as you're awake an' all, how's about you keep me company till we get there? Them young'uns don't much care for conversation, see,” the merchant said and Alphinaud had to fight the smile, having a good idea as to who he was referring to. “Anyroad, Brennan's the name, an' peddlin's me trade._

_“I’ll be happy to join you, Brennan,” the Adventurer answered him politely and he heard the sounds of her getting up and the sounds of a pair of footsteps walking across the cabin and to the stairs that would take them above deck._

_Alphinaud turned his thoughts back to Limsa Lominsa, having heard all about it. Limsa Lominsa prides itself on being Eorzea's foremost naval power. In fact, it wasn’t too long ago that the entire city was ruled by pirates. But thanks to one of these pirates taking charge and her influence, the city-state had grown and prospered over the years. This same pirate was soon made the Admiral, now running the maritime city into one of the city-states of Eorzea; as well as one of the members of the Eorzean Alliance._

_Still, pirates and cutthroats still roamed the city so he could only imagine just the trouble that accorded there on a daily basis. Not only that, but the city also had the misfortune to deal with not one, but two, beast tribes. The sea-dwelling Sahagin, and the kobolds who lived beneath the earth in the mines of O’Ghomoro._

_But at that moment there was a bell being rung from overhead and then the entire ship shook violently as what sounded like a minor explosion happening from outside._

_“What was that?” Alisaie said, being jostled out of her own sleep._

_“I do not know,” he answered, pushing himself out of his seat until he heard someone shouting from above._

_“Ships off the starboard bow! Pirate colors!”_

_“Oh,” he answered, and he settled back down calmly._

_All the other passengers soon came running down the stairs and into the cabin. Most of them were frightened, staring around them worriedly, and some were even giving silent prayers to Llymlaen, goddess of navigation, for safety._

_The last two to come in were Brennan and the Adventurer from before, and out of all of them, the two of them seemed to be the only ones calm—though Brennan did seem shook up._

_“What is the world comin' to...?” he heard the man ask harshly, “Pirates firin' on a ship flyin' Lominsan colors! Bastards either have a boatload of balls, or bugger all for brains.”_

_“Stay calm,” the Adventurer said calmly._

_But no sooner had she said that did the captain of the ship come bursting into the room, a rather smug smile on his face as he called to them all, “Ye can rest easy, friends! We've made it out o' cannon range, an' no buccaneer's bark'll catch this flighty temptress once the wind's in her sails.”_

_Sighs of relief rang out through the room, and shaky smiles were returning to everyone’s faces at the thought of being safe. That was when Brennan turned back to the Adventurer with a smile back on his face, also having calmed down._

_“That was too bleedin' close…” he said. “Glad one of us kept his head on his shoulders—I reckon I'd've lost mine, otherwise.”_

_She smiled back. “I did nothing,” she said modestly. “But I am glad that you are alright.”_

_“If them pirates gave up the chase, we must be close to port,” Brennan said casually, “Let's head up on deck an' have us a look, shall we?”_

_And they weren’t the only ones. Now that the danger was passed, everyone was acting like nothing had happened and soon everyone was leaving the cabin to go up on deck again._

_“They’re taking almost being blasted out of the water well,” Alisaie could not help but state._

_“Yes, almost as well as we did,” he reminded her in amusement. The crossing did not take much longer. For soon they heard the cries up above crying out that they had finally reached Limsa Lominsa._

_Ah, at long last. The two of them got up and watched through the window as the land came into sights. On the southern coast of the island of Vylbrand, under the shadow of ancient cliffs worn by the relentless onslaught of the Rhotano Sea, lies the maritime city-state of Limsa Lominsa. The city was spread out over countless tiny islands, each connected by sturdy bridges of iron and wood construction._

_Legend holds that Limsa Lominsa was founded shortly after the remnants of a giant armada fled from its homeland following a crushing defeat. Llymlaen is said to have taken pity on the plight of these brave sailors, and guided them to the shallows of a rocky bay where their ships were grounded upon the sharp rocks. With no home to return to, the sailors chose to settle in this newly-found land, and use the remnants of their vessels to begin construction of a city._

_He and Alisaie were some of the last two to get off the ship._

_And as they did so, Alphinaud spotted that Adventurer one last time as they were leaving. She was looking around with fascination, as if she had never seen such a place before in her life. Chuckling a little at the look of amazement on her face, Brennan appeared._

_“An' here's where we part ways, lass,” he told her. “I'm off to the markets to deliver me wares, then it's on to the highroad for me.”_

_He shuffled around in one of the many pouches at his belt and pulled out a very simple, silver band and held it out to her. “Here, I want you to have this—by way of thanks for savin' me arse earlier.”_

_The Adventurer looked greatly surprised by this but she took the offered gift gratefully. “Thank you,” she responded, and now that Alphinaud passed her, he realized that she didn’t seem to have much with her but the clothes on her back and her weathered grimoire at her side. She slipped the ring into her pouch at her side which let out a pitiful clink, showing that the purse had very little money in it._

_“Hey—you never did tell me your name, did you?” Brennan said suddenly, “Well, here's an idea... Become the sort of storied personage I can brag about havin' met, an' I'll consider us square.”_

_She actually laughed a little as Alphinaud passed with his sister and he heard her respond, “Sounds fair. But to make sure that you know it’s me, it’s Claire. My name is Claire Faye.”_

_Brennan smiled kindly at her and bowed a little before he turned and headed off onto the docks as the new Adventurer looked around at the city with bright interest._

_*End of Flashback*_

He wasn’t sure why he was thinking of that moment. Maybe he had been up too late again.

“Any news?” he asked her suddenly, hoping for something.

She shook her head grimly. “I have not heard anything from Lady Yugiri or Urianger,” she confessed. “If there was anything, I think they would have let us know as soon as they could.”

“I see,” he answered grimly.

“Have you been in here all day?” Claire suddenly asked and he looked up at her to see that she had stood up and was looking at him in concern.

“Maybe,” he said quietly, setting down the empty bowl. “What about you? Where were you? Helping the people here at Dragonhead?”

“Pretty much,” she shrugged. “Tataru has been helping Lord Haurchefant with all the paperwork. He’s been calling her a Godsend for that. He claims that it would’ve taken him moons to get through all that.”

Alphinaud was appreciating the attempts to try and take his mind off the trouble that they were in. Yet he just felt so miserable that he was having a hard time trying to bring himself up.

“Having any fun?” he sighed out.

“About as much fun as I usually do,” she confessed. “Running errands, slaying some monsters… nothing too special. But I pretty much know this area after all the running around I’ve done here before.”

They remained silent for some time… both of them just enjoying each other’s company as he continued to stare into his empty bowl. He understood her words, really… but what were you to do when the problem you have was of your own doing?

It was hard to believe that evening had started off so well… he was so sure that the three City-States would be able to welcome Ishgard back into the Alliance… that they would all be one more step towards a united Eoreza…

And because of him, that may just remain a dream…

That was when he felt a warm hand on his cold one and looked up in surprise. Claire was there, gripping his hand gently as she smiled kindly at him.

“Why?” he asked her simply, wondering just why she still here. Not just here in the room, but in general. There was no reason for her to do so… He had freely admitted that he had used the Scions, including her, in his schemes. That he hadn’t been thinking of her or what she would want for a long time now. He had come out and told her that he had used her all that time, so why did she bother to stand with him?

She just looked at him, and he wondered if she was thinking about that question as well. “Do I need a reason… to want to help someone?” she asked him. “Or is my help suddenly not good enough for you, anymore?”

“Not at all,” he told her, unable to describe just how much his companions staying here meant to him. But he could not find the words to tell her. “Even… after all this?” he asked nervously.

“If I blamed you for what happened, do you think I would still be here?” she asked softly.

Alphinaud stood up and turned away from her, still unable to even bring himself to look at her.

“This is my fault,” he said, “And no matter how much anyone says otherwise, I know that I have no one to blame for myself for what happened.”

“You couldn’t have guessed what would happen,” she told him softly. “None of us saw it coming. In one way, you could blame me for not being able to save Her Grace. I was in the room with her, but was unable to help her.”

“You can’t be expected to do everything,” he said before he froze at those words. How often had he asked her for a favor? Not because he needed it down, but because he knew that she could get it done. How many times had he asked for help but never really bothered to ask if she was alright with it. He just assumed that she would do it for she always seemed willing to do so. How often had he thanked her for what she had done…?

Not enough…

“Claire… I’m…” he said, trying to convey the words that he knew he had to say but struggled to find them. “It’s alright,” she said gently and she pulled him into a warm hug. He felt his face pressed up against her shoulder. “No matter what happens just know that you still have us. No matter how much you fail, you don’t need to worry about losing everything.”

Those words meant more to him then he could ever say.

He wanted nothing more than to just stay there in that comforting embrace and just hope that everything was going to turn out alright in the end. But he couldn’t. So, instead, he pushed her back and looked at her full in the face. “If I do keep messing up, then I can and will lose everything,” he told her. “I can’t just stay here and have other people clean up my mess!”

“If you feel that strongly about it, then how is staying in this room and making you sick going to help anything?” she asked him, that same smile on her face and he stopped. He looked down to the floor, understanding what it was that she had been trying to say. He felt her hand reach up and touch the side of his head and he closed his eyes at her gentle touch.

“It’s fine if you want to talk about it,” she said, “And it’s alright to admit just how bad you feel. But you won’t be able to fix anything if you stay like this. Besides, who else is going to do the talking for me when we meet people?”

He sat back in his chair and just looked at her like she was a particularly difficult puzzle.

“Is this normal for you?” he asked.

She just looked over at him as he specified what he meant. “Just being ordered to do something and you just do it?”

She chuckled softly. “Yes… that really is what I do on a daily basis. It’s usually a lot of tedious chores or pest problems. You hear the stories about braving the dungeons and slaying all these powerful or dangerous monsters… well, you’re going to be disappointed. At least at first.”

“Then why do you do it?” he asked her incredulously.

“I suppose you just get used to it,” she answered gently. She turned her head back to the fire and watched the flames for a short time. “But… if there’s a chance that you can help another… even if it seems small… isn’t that worth it?”

He just looked at her as she looked back. “I’m a wanderer… I help out where I can before I move on. Very rarely am I able to stay in the same place for long. Even if the people aren’t always grateful for it, I don’t see why stopping to help is so much of a problem if you can help.”

“Is that why you joined the Scions?” he asked her. “Because you truly wanted to help?”

She did not answer for a long time after that. She just warmed her hands by the fire as he watched. After a while she stood up and turned to look at him.

“The people here long for peace,” she told them, “And are in so much pain just trying to make it through the day. I’ve been through some hard times since coming to Eoreza, but there are still more who go through so much worse. Yet you see them continue on anyway. I want to help… if I can help anywhere, that’s it. That’s really all that I can do. If I don’t… who else will do it?”

He felt a weak smile on his lips as he looked up to her and she turned, grabbing a cloak and wrapping it around her shoulders. He thought about what Marshal Tarupin had said before and he knew that he had made a good point. Claire had done a lot of good and helped countless people… she had allies everywhere who would never turn their backs on her if she asked for help. He was sure that it would be safe—or rather—safer for her to travel. Limsa Lominsa and Gridania should be safe enough, and even parts of Ul’dah she would be able to go to if she was careful. But the problem was her face was well known. As if she knew what he was thinking she turned back to look at him.

“Don’t worry,” she said, pulling the hood of the cloak up and over her head. “I can stay hidden when I want to. I learned more than a few tricks from some friends of Doma.”

He nodded back as she headed to the door.

“Stay safe,” he told her and she glanced back.

“I always do,” she teased lightly and she walked through the door. He sighed as he sat down, thinking about her words and all that has happened. The betrayal of the Crystal Brave stung him so badly that it felt like a knife rammed into his stomach. But he couldn’t stay here, mourning over what happened forever.  As strong as Claire was, she couldn’t do anything to change this on her own. He knew that even she would need all the help she could get.

He sat there for several more long moments before he allowed himself to head off to bed, suddenly realizing how tired he was… yet as he found his bed and laid down his head, the ache inside him did not seem as bad.

*Several days later*

He had been trying not to spend so much time in the Intercessory, yet he and Tataru were forced to spend most of the day locked up in there. Lord Haurchefant had warned them that there were several men dressed in blue uniforms, seen stalking around not far from Camp Dragonhead. Having a very good idea who these men in blue were, they were forced to wait it out until they were sent word that it was safe to do so.

They learned that Lord Haurchefant had acted as cold as any Ishgardian towards these men, who had been seeking some fugitives, whom they believed had escaped this far to the north. He was glad of that, knowing that their friend came through for them once again. But it would only be a matter of time before they returned.

It wasn’t until that night was he allowed back into the main building, with word that their ‘guests’ had long since left the area. He bade Tataru goodnight outside her door, the door to the room that she and Claire shared, however since Claire spent most of her time travelling the land, it was just Tataru in there for now.

It was late that night as he walked by a set of doors, planning on turning in to bed that night. As he approached it, it was open by just a crack, a light from the hearth casting a stripe of light across the hallway. Alphinaud did not think about it much as he passed by it, thinking only longingly of a soft bed.

“You need not worry, my friend,” Lord Haurchefant’s voice said and he stopped for a moment, stepping up to the crack in the doorway to see who he was speaking to. He was surprised to find that Claire was there, standing with Lord Haurchefant. She was still wrapped in her coat, with show glistening as it melted on her shoulders as she stood next to him at the fireplace. “I was polite, yet cold towards those men who came here looking for you. I made sure that they did not stay for long and they are none the wiser.”

“I am glad,” Claire said, “I was worried when I heard that Crystal Braves were seen this far.”

Oh, that’s why she was here again so soon. He had been wondering about that. He was just thinking about opening the door and greeting her when she started speaking again.

“You have done so much for us, Lord Haurchefant,” she said humbly. “I truly know not how to thank you.”

Alphinaud nodded to himself. Yes, that was true… he knew not where they would be right now if Lord Haurchefant did not offer them that helping hand.

“Think nothing of it,” Lord Haurchefant called out happily. “After all that you and your comrades have done for us, this is the least that I can offer in return.” Lord Haurchefant’s back was to him, so that he could not see his face, but he could see Claire’s and she was looking at him with curiosity as he gave her a slight bow.

“What I cannot stand is this wrong done to you and yours,” he told her, and his usual cheerfulness was absent for a moment, he sounded almost angry. “I cannot bear the thought! After all that you have done for the people of Eoreza and this is what happens to you? The injustice of it all… what were they thinking?”

Alphinaud also felt the stabs of anger inside him at the thought of how easily that their so called ‘comrades’ had turned against them. Was coin truly worth it all? His hands clenched up tightly into fists as the feelings over what happened were threatening to spill out. At that moment he wanted nothing more than to stand up and start screaming out to the heavens in rage.

“We are still alive,” Claire said in that soft voice, and he actually felt some of his anger start to ebb away. “I do not know what can be done. But we have not yet forsook our cause. I cannot. I can’t let all that I have done be left to spoil. We are all that remains of the Scions… for now.”

“Ah,” Lord Haurchefant said, his tone now sounding sad. “Still no word of your missing comrades?”

She shook her head back at him, her face also looking sad.

“But we have not heard anything about them being captured or… killed,” she said bracingly. “So for now… they are alive. I suppose until we find them, we just continue on with our work the best we can.”

Lord Haurchefant sighed as he turned his head to look into the fire next to him.

“They may regret it when a primal next awakens,” he said, “If it wasn’t for the fact that a primal draining the land is a terrible thing, I would wish that one would be summoned and see how they take the news.”

Alphinaud almost broke into a harsh laugh. Yes, he had to admit that he almost liked the idea. If nothing else, it would be satisfying to think that they will be begging for her to come back and save them after all that has happened.

“Perhaps,” Claire said, and she sounded a little amused as well. “But I really don’t think that’s the best thing that can happen now. After all, they will probably send an army of people to deal with it and they would all be tempered. Not a good thing.”

Lord Haurchefant sighed a little again before he said, “I see your point. Shame… it may have made them see just how much they depend on you.”

“We’ll be fine… somehow,” she promised him. “I have plenty of friends and allies all over the realm who I know that we can trust. So far, word of what happened has not seem to spread just yet.”

Alphinaud frowned a little, vaguely wondering why that was the case. He knew that Crystal Braves were spotted in the City-States, yet Claire mentioned that though they seem to be looking for them, she confessed that she only save Braves or Brass Blades. No one else… why was that?

“Lord Haurchefant,” Claire said after several minutes of silence. “I do not know how to thank you, but I truly hope that one day I will be able to return the favor.

“Now, now…” Lord Haurchefant said kindly to her, turning back to look her full in the face. “I will have none of that. You have more than earned your keep here. After all that you have done for us, the idea of me turning you out to the cold is nothing but a crime. I believe that I still owe _you_ … rather than the other way around.”

Claire was smiling at him though Alphinaud did feel a slight stab of annoyance in him at that, not that he noticed it for he was still feeling so miserable himself.

“Just know this,” Lord Haurchefant said, and he took Claire’s hand gently in his as she looked at him with surprise. “That no matter what you face, when the day comes for you to confront your accusers, know that I will stand with you.”

And he kissed the back of her hand as blush crept up into Claire’s face.

“L-Lord Haurchefant…” she stammered, and for the first time that Alphinaud could remember, she seemed completely taken aback by this innocent enough action. “I… thank you.”

Alphinaud just stood there, watching the two of them before Claire promised that she would return in the near future to see them all again. And to pass on to him and Tataru that she was doing alright. Lord Haurchefant only gave her his word he would do so before he saw her to the door, sending her off with that cheerful grin.

Alphinaud left after that, returning to his room and laying down on the bed as he stared up at the ceiling.

Yes, they would continue on with their work. Their numbers may have been greatly reduced, but they were still the Scions and they would not stop in their mission no matter what it took. Yet… what could they do now? Even with the Warrior of Light at their side, what could they do on their own like this? Thinking about all that has happened so far, he rolled over onto his stomach, his face buried in his pillow as all the anger rose up in him again.

The images of that betrayal and their escape from Ul’dah began to parade across his mind’s eye in single procession, and his anger growing with each sight. He then screamed out, the sound muffled by his pillow…

Though… if he had thought about it… he might have thought it was strange that the image of Lord Haurchefant kissing Claire’s hand was the last thing that came to his mind before he screamed out.

 


	3. Coming to Ishgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time moves onwards for what remains of the Scions, yet at last they are granted entry into Ishgard.  
> As they plan to step foot into the city for the first time, Alphinaud's feelings are slowly but surely starting to grow. Yet will he realize what it is that he is feeling just yet?

Alphinaud remained at Camp Dragonhead for the next few days, which quickly turned to weeks and even moons. He and Tataru spent most of their time in the Intercessory, staying in contact with Urianger as he tried to keep them up to date on any news. Though their friend was ashamed to admit that they knew next to nothing on what was happening since he could not leave the Waking Sands with the Brass Blades patrolling all over Thanalan.

As for Claire, she was rarely ever seen around Dragonhead. She would disappear for weeks at a time before she would return suddenly to rest or simply to see how they were doing before she would disappear again. One of the few times that she did return, she confessed to him that she was still travelling across the land, but took great pains to avoid the cities, especially Ul’dah, and he was glad to see that she was doing such a good job of it.

She also informed them that she had been looking for any information on their friends, but had yet to hear of anything that could help them. Yet, she reassured them that she still had plenty of friends who were helping her.

It turns out that she learned the art of a paladin from the captain of the Sultansworn, and she found out, thanks to him, that General Raubahn was being held in the Marasaja Pit. But that was all the information that she managed to get so far. At least they knew that their friend was alive… that was as much as they could hope for right now.

She also reassured him that the Admiral and the Elder Seedseer were still on their side and it was because of that that she was able to travel freely through Limsa Lominsa and Gridania, though she had not had the chance to be able to speak to either of them in person. Even with their support, it wasn’t safe for her to stay in one place for too long. She had been forced mostly to travel the land on her own and continue to keep in contact with her Beastman allies. And things have been fairly quiet between the cities and the Beastmen for now, so she did not foresee any trouble with a primal in the near future.

While he was glad of this, he knew that they couldn’t keep this up forever. Lord Haurchefant had been more then generous to shelter them for this long. And he had done a remarkable job of making sure that any who came here looking for them were received with no help.

But they couldn’t stay here forever.

And so, he had come to a decision of what he would do next. He decided to wait until Claire returned to Dragonhead before he would inform them of what he was planning. Thankfully, it was only a few days after he came to his decision did she reappear. She had been concerned when she heard of another group of Crystal Braves having been spotted on the road to Coerthas.

They had reassured her that they apparently have not travelled this far north just yet, however, it seemed likely that they would before long. That was when he decided to tell them what he was planning on doing. He had his back to them as he said that there was something that he needed to do.

“Alphinaud?” Tataru asked worriedly. He didn’t immediately answer her as he stared at the table in front of him for a long time. Once he steadied himself, he finally turned around and looked them both in the eye with a new determination.

“The dawn’s light will shine again…” he said. The Scions were the hope of Eoreza, and the Warrior of Light was their brightest sun. So long as she was here, then he had hope that there will ever be a brighter tomorrow. Yet just moving out in the open was almost impossible for them. They could not work like this.

“So long as we have these specious accusations hanging over us, we will struggle to achieve anything,” he said, looking at Claire’s face before he turned to Tataru. He still felt guilt, and a great deal of it, inside him at the thought of how it was _his_ Crystal Braves who had been the key to this plan to frame them for the sultana’s assassination. It was just the three of them for now, and he did not want either of them to suffer anymore because of his mistakes. He wanted them to seek sanctuary in Ishgard where he knew that they would be safe, while he would try to make it up to them and clear their names.

“You must go to Ishgard,” he told Claire, yet his eyes were on Tataru as he spoke, “As Tataru proposed. I will return to Ul'dah and set things right.”

Neither of them looked happy and he could see that they were ready to argue, or rather Tataru looked ready to cry. Yet at that moment, the doors opened up again and this time it was Lord Haurchefant.

“Pray do not be so hasty, Master Alphinaud,” he had said, showing that he had overheard everything from outside.

“Lord Haurchefant?” he asked, wondering what he was going to say about this.

Lord Haurchefant stepped up in front of them all as he informed them, “Full well do I understand your desire to clear your names. But now is not the time for drastic action. You yet have allies upon whom you can rely. There is no need to act alone.”

Alphinaud wanted to say that he did not deserve such a thing, but when he glanced back at the girls, he knew that he had it whether he wanted it or not. Both were smiling kindly at him, and Claire gave him a stoic nod of the head, silently telling him that Lord Haurchefant was right. Unable to speak, Alphinaud just closed his eyes.

What did he do to have such comrades? He knew not what to say to them, he only knew that he would do everything he could to make sure that he would not disappoint them again. He opened his eyes and smiled back at them, trying to let them see just how much he appreciated them here.

“Yes,” he told them, “Yes, of course. Pray forgive my impatience.”

But that still left the matter of what they were going to do now. For he was sure that he was right in that it would only be a matter of time before they were found… they had to go somewhere… but Lord Haurchefant had seemed to have the answer.

Indeed, the man was so excited that he seemed hardly able to contain himself.

He beamed at them all as he said elatedly, “I bring tidings. Count Edmont has decreed that the three of you be taken in as wards of House Fortemps. Under our patronage, you shall be granted access to the city proper. Pray consider our manor your new headquarters, from which you may gather information and plan how best to proceed. Needless to say, should any of your missing allies be found ─ as I am certain they shall ─ they will of course be welcome to join you there.”

Once again, they found themselves indebted to him. This was better than they could have hoped for! He turned back to Lord Haurchefant and expressed his gratitude, “You are more than generous, my friend. On behalf of my fellows, I humbly accept your offer of hospitality.”

Lord Haurchefant beamed back before he said confidently as he looked back at Claire, “The Count is a good man and just. He will treat you with the kindness and respect that a hero ─ and dear friend ─ deserves.”

She smiled back at him, with Alphinaud feeling only the tiniest jab of annoyance, though he was not sure why. Meanwhile, the three of them were looking at him, waiting to see what it was that he had to say. He knew that this road they were going to walk down would be far from easy, but he did not have to do it alone. And so… there was only one thing to say.

“To Ishgard, then,” he said with a new conviction. “Together. There we shall carry on the Scions' legacy. There we shall begin anew.”

“Here, here!” Tataru cheered and jumped around excitedly.

All the preparations had been made. Lord Haurchefant had ordered a knight to fetch some warm coats for them to borrow for a fierce wind had picked up outside. He teasingly joked about how he wouldn’t want them to catch their death of cold just as they were allowed into the city. This certainly was not the circumstances Alphinaud had in mind when he thought about visiting Ishgard for the first time, but there was no helping it.

Lord Haurchefant said that he would enter through the gates before the three of them so that he could speak with the Count. But he assured them all that everything had been arranged, and that all they had to do was speak their names at the sentries at the Gates of Judgement and he would allow them to pass. A servant would then be waiting for them beyond the gates, ready to escort them the rest of the way to the manor.

They all nodded in understanding and Claire offered to go on ahead and wait at the gates for them. She stayed just long enough for Tataru to scold her into wrapping up warmly before she went; and though she agreed, he knew that there was no need to worry. He had heard some of the knights around here talk about like she was like a snow wolf in these lands, the cold didn’t seem to affect her nearly as badly as it did them.

Once he and Tataru received their warm coats, he felt he was as ready as he was ever going to be, and the two of them walked along the road towards Whitebrim. The weather seemed even colder than usual this day, and it bit fiercely, freezing his face and making it sting. He mentally cursed his long ears, which always hurt the most in cold weather. Thankfully, they arrived at the Gates of Judgment, to where Claire was already there talking to the Gateguard.

She waved them forward as the guard looked suspiciously at the two of them. Alphinaud approached the man and told him their names, and the guard nodded his head.

“Wards of House Fortemps?” he asked, “Ah, yes... You may pass.”

And so the three of them watched as the gate opened up for them and they set foot onto the Steps of Faith. There were still scars from when the hoard attacked before, and Lord Haurchefant was right for the winds were even worse here. He had to hold up an arm to shield his face as he struggled to make out even just a few feet in front of him. Claire led the way, and you would never guess that the wind was bothering her with how easily she did so, while he and Tataru were struggling just to remain upright.

He could not help but think back to when they first traveled to Coerthas with Cid as they searched for the Enterprise…

_*Flashback*_

_“I have heard of the Ishgardians,” Alphinaud said. “And they are a rather unfriendly lot to foreigners. Their nation has been at war with the dragons for a good thousand years and are not very tolerant of outsiders. They will not try to stop us should we travel through their lands, yet I fear that they are not known for cordial reception. But there is no other choice. We must try.”_

_They had received a promising report that the Enterprise had been last seen disappearing somewhere over Coerthas. Cid had managed to borrow a chocobo, while he had been forced to ride behind Claire from Fallground Float._

_“I agree,” Cid offered, and Alphinaud was pleased to see that Cid was starting to act more alive, than the empty shell that he had been before. Though he still did not remember much about who he was, he was hopeful that this was a sign that he may start to regain his memories soon. “And who knows, we might get lucky and meet someone who can help us.”_

_And so the three of them set off up the road, the warm dirt trail soon growing harder and colder as snow started to fall around them and the trees of Gridania growing smaller and farther apart. Claire urged her chocobo to keep going forward, though it was clear that the creature did not like the sudden drop in temperature and the sounds of the wolves howling in the distance._

_To be honest, he did not blame the bird, for he was starting to shiver from the frigid air, forcing himself to lean in closer to Claire in an attempt to keep warm._

_“And you aren’t the least bit cold?” he asked her after a few bells of trying to coax their chocobos to move through the deep snow._

_“Not really,” she answered back calmly. “I guess I just feel it less so then you do. I suppose all the travelling I’ve done in the rain and wind has helped to build up my tolerance for the worse environments.”_

_“And it doesn’t bother you at all?” He knew that he was repeating the same question over and over, yet he was having a hard time believing that anyone could be fine with this miserable weather._

_“Why do you keep asking me that if I keep giving you the same answer?” she asked, turning her head around to look at him._

_“It’s because he’s cold and doesn’t want to be the first one to complain about it,” Cid chuckled from next to them. Alphinaud felt his ears turning red as a faint blush made its way to his face. Thankfully he was able to pass it off as the cold wind swept over._

_“What about you, Cid? You spent years in Thanalan,” he reminded him, “You cannot tell me that you are enjoying this.”_

_“Ah, but I am dressed warmer than you are, I suppose,” he laughed, “That, and some muscle on you helps fight off the cold. You might want to think about that.”_

_Alphinaud glared at him as he could have sworn that he heard Claire chuckle to herself. But over the wind it was hard to tell if she did or not._

_*End of Flashback*_

Thinking about it now, Alphinaud could not help but smile at how easy even _that_ felt compared to this. But when another sharp wind hit him, he had to stop for a few seconds to keep himself from being knocked over.

They finally made it to the other side, where a second gate opened up and they stepped into the city for the first time.

The place looked and felt that it had been at war for a thousand years. Grey stone stretching everywhere in sight, like a castle towered around them as the wide streets were littered with ice. He looked up at the towering spires above them and he couldn’t help but muse that they did not seem so tall from afar. But now they were like mountains as they loomed over them, casting parts of the city into shadows.

“Gods…” he heard Tataru whisper in awe, “I feel like a child in a giant’s castle!”

Truthfully, that was what he felt like as well. This place was just enormous and he felt dizzy just looking up at the spires and turrets that seemed to challenge the sky.

They walked by the next few guards, doing their best not to draw attention. But he could tell from some of the dirty looks they were getting, they were doing a poor job of that. They were outsiders, and they hadn’t allowed any foreigners in for years. They were not welcomed here, that much was obvious.

They stopped not far from the gate, staring around them in wonder, trying to guess what it was they should do now, or even where to _look_ next. He could not help but stare around him, marveling just how different this city was compared to the other city-states that he had seen.

That was he spotted a man not far in front of him, dressed in fine clothes, his eyes focused on them. And that was when Alphinaud guessed that this must have been the servant that Lord Haurchefant told them would be waiting for them. He pointed this out to his friends and they stepped towards the man, who bowed when they did so, confirming what Alphinaud had thought.

The man welcomed both him and Tataru as Claire came up, and he said to her respectfully, “Greetings, Mistress Faye. On behalf of House Fortemps, I bid you welcome to Ishgard. My lord humbly requests your presence at his residence in the Pillars. If you all would come with me...”

And he led them through Ishgard, through the battered and crumbling parts of the city where had obviously been attacked by the dragons. They were led upwards, passing most of the city until they reached a place that the servant called ‘The Pillars’. Where, they were informed, that the High Houses were.

As soon as they stepped into the Pillars, he saw something striking right away… here it was like with Ul’dah in that you could easily see that there was the wealthy and the poor in separation. He did not say anything though as he stared around at the city as they continued walking up, until they reached a long bridge, with beautifully crafted statues that stood on either side of them. They were heading to where there was a sparkling fountain in front of a rich manor, and a knight standing guard outside it.

As well as Lord Haurchefant, who was chatting excitedly to the knight before he heard them approach. When he turned to see them there, he beamed wider than ever before.

“The Warrior of Light and her brave companions, walking the streets of Ishgard at last!” he cried out dramatically, “What a glorious sight! I cannot tell you how long I have waited for this day.”

“You sound even more eager about this as we are,” Claire chuckled at his enthusiasm.

He just beamed back at her before he seemed to remember where they were and stood in front of the manor doors, “Allow me to present to you my family home: Fortemps Manor! I should like nothing more than to show you around, but everyone is gathered to receive you. Come, my friends! Introductions must be made!”

He almost dragged them inside the beautiful building in his eagerness. Alphinaud looked around the manor, at all the rich with finery and history that almost screamed down at him, just realizing that this was the same home that Lord Haurchefant grew up in. Before they left Dragonhead, Lord Haurchefant had told them that Count Edmont was none other than his father, and they would meet with him, as well as his two brothers. This had surprised Alphinaud, for he never knew that Lord Haurchefant had siblings, and he wondered what they were like.

And… here they were…

Lord Haurchefant’s family was suddenly standing in front of them. Two young men, dressed in fine clothes, were standing off to the side, while an older man whom he could only guess to be the Count, was in front, waiting for them. A tall, Elezen with black hair and pale skin, dressed in a luxurious black coat bearing the insignia of House Fortemps, and carrying a finely crafted cane in his hands. Yet he had the same kind smile that Lord Haurchefant had, and he knew that he could be no one else.

Lord Haurchefant stepped forward, with all of them directly behind, before he saluted to the Count and said respectfully, “My lord. I have returned with the Scions.”

Count Edmont smiled kindly at them all as he said graciously, “I hope your journey was not too taxing.”

Lord Haurchefant then stepped back so that the three of them could speak directly to the Count. He gazed over the three of them with great interest before he spoke again.

“I, Count Edmont de Fortemps, do bid you welcome,” he stated formally. “As wards of House Fortemps, you shall be afforded every courtesy. My home is your home.”

Alphinaud liked him at once, and he could not help but smile as he stepped forward this time.

“My companions and I are deeply honored, Count Fortemps,” he said just as graciously as their host.

“The honor is mine, Master Alphinaud,” the Count countered, “Consider it an expression of our gratitude for your service to Ishgard.”

And he then bowed his head low to them, taking them all by surprise. They should be thanking _him_ for taking them in, not the other way around. But that was when he remembered something that he had been thinking of all day and asked, “Forgive me, my lord, but… are you not concerned?”

This had been of great concern to him, for were it to be known that he had accepted fugitives into his household, then they could end up creating problems for them all. After all, relations between Ishgard and the rest of Eoreza were less than favorably, and after all the kindness that Lord Haurchefant had done for them, the last thing that he wanted was to cause any unnecessary trouble for him and his family.

“To accept foreign guests at such a juncture—especially ones with our… reputation…” he trailed off, hoping that he wasn’t speaking out of turn.

“Do not worry yourself on my account,” Count Edmont replied firmly, “’Tis true that Ishgard’s first thought has ever been the war effort, hence the closing of our borders… Yet it is in troubled times most of all that men should seek allies, don’t you think?”

He then turned his head to look at his other two sons, who both nodded in agreement. Yet Alphinaud could not help but think that they were just doing that to please their father and wondered exactly how much they approved of them being here.

“Granted, will have raised eyebrows in the Vault and in the halls of the other High Houses,” the Count admitted, “But so long as you continue with your altruistic endeavors, I doubt my honored peers will feel moved to voice their concerns.”

So they just had to behave themselves and prove that they are worthy allies of Ishgard.

“Then there is naught to fear,” he reassured him, hoping that they won’t regret the risks that they were taking for them. “Though our numbers are much reduced, we are no less determined to carry on our work.”

“Full glad am I to hear it,” the Count told them with a smile. “Ah, but before you return to your labors, why not take a tour of the city? You would do well, I think, to acquaint yourselves with your new surroundings. After all…” he hesitated for a moment before he said, “you may be here for some time.”

There was no doubt in his mind about that and Alphinaud nodded in agreement. They had been offered sanctuary after all that has happened. They were safe here from the agents of Ul’dah for now. However they had to continue on their work and do their best not to rely too much on their friends’ generosity. He agreed fully with the Count before he turned to Claire and Tataru. He did not wish to take advantage of this situation, and he was glad to see that the girls looked as if they agreed with him.

“Though our friends in House Fortemps have been generous enough to extend us their protection, we must take care not to impose too much on their hospitality,” he said to the pair of them. “It is only proper that we learn about our new home, so that we might become more self-sufficient.”

“It'll take a while to learn the lay of the land, but learn it we must. Then there's the markets and taverns — we'll need to know where to shop and where to hear small talk,” Tataru said firmly, and he could tell that she was already making a mental map.

“'Twould seem a tour of the city is indeed in order,” he said before he looked up to the Count and added, “I thank you for your counsel, my lord. My companions and I shall of course do as you suggest.”

“Very good,” Count Edmont said before he gestured towards another one of his servants, “Then my manservant shall accompany you. He will be able to answer any questions you might have.” But then he seemed to remember something for he added, “Ah, but I grow forgetful in my dotage ─ there is something I must give you ere we part.” He then turned to the servant who had brought them here and asked, “Their documentation is in order, I trust?”

“Yes, my lord,” the servant said and he walked forward, pulling out several documents from his pocket as he did so, passing one to each of them. As Alphinaud looked at it, he could see the sigil of House Fortemps shining at the top.

“Those documents identify you as wards of House Fortemps,” the Count explained, “Given that our borders have remained closed for decades, many of my countrymen are unaccustomed to treating with foreigners. Should anyone happen to question your presence here, it may prove necessary to remind them that you remain under the protection of House Fortemps. But let us hope it shall not come to that.”

After thanking him once again, and reassuring him that they will do their utmost to avoid any situation which might compel them to invoke their name, the three of them followed after the servant out of the manor.

Alphinaud could not help but continue to stare around him at this city.

“I confess, it had long been a dream of mine to visit Ishgard,” he said to Claire when he felt her stand next to him. “To my childish self, her towers, bridges, and cobbled streets seemed akin to something from a faerie tale ─ and I have never quite outgrown the fantasy.”

“Oh, I understand,” she said, as she held a hand to the side of her head to keep her hair from blowing in her face from the wind. Yet, he could not help but notice how she was also staring around with a bright shine in her eyes and how the wind blew her long, pink hair about her almost elegantly.

“I'm glad I have a map!” Tataru piped up, and causing him to shake his head before he refocused on what was going on. Tataru had taken out a map and stared over it excitedly before she said in amazement, “This place is just as big as it looks! It’s going to take forever to get the lay of the land.”

Well, it wasn’t like they were in a rush to leave the city just yet. They followed the servant, who was standing beside the fountain in front of the manor before he started speaking.

“As this is your first time in our fair city, pray permit me to show you to the Hoplon, from whence we may gaze upon the splendor of the Holy Vault,” he said. “Though all other sights pale in comparison, 'tis only meet that you see it first. I shall then show you around the Jeweled Crozier, where you may purchase all manner of goods and services, before descending to Foundation's Aetheryte Square. If there are no questions...”

None at all, and they were more than willing to follow him across the bridge to where the main part of the castle was right in front of them. They passed the bridge, with a dozen statues of what looked like knights from old, built there.

The Holy Vault, where Archbishop Thordan VII rules from on high... the outside of the Vault was as impressive as he thought it would be. The mighty fortress-like building with golden windows that shone in the low light.

“They're awfully fond of statues, aren't they?” Tataru added as she looked back at the statues they passed and stared at them in awe. “Hey, what if I took up sculpting?” she added excitedly. “I bet you could make a fortune in a place like this! And we need every gil we can get!”

While he was glad she was taking this whole matter so well, he doubted something like that was what was needed at the moment.

Claire laughed a little as she said kindly, “It sounds good… but you might want to start off small before going straight into sculpting. I don’t think that it’s something that you can learn overnight.”

The servant gathered them all up in front of the Holy Vault and started to give them more information about it.

“The Hoplon, so named for the bronze great shield borne by our nation's patron deity, is the largest plaza in Ishgard,” the servant said proudly as he gestured around them. “The magnificent cathedral to the north is, of course, the Holy Vault. The Vault is both Ishgard's seat of government and the residence of the archbishop of the Ishgardian Orthodox Church.”

Alphinaud committed it all the memory before he asked, “Begging your pardon... The statues to the south ─ are they perchance Thordan's famed “knights twelve”?”

He had heard a great deal of talk of Thordan and his knights twelve and he could not help but wonder if those statues were built in honor to them.

“Very good, Master Alphinaud,” the servant said. “They are the fathers of Ishgard ─ the brave knights who joined with King Thordan I to put down Nidhogg and found this great nation. Ours is a city rich in history and tradition, and there is much you can learn by exploring the Pillars ─ time permitting, of course. Now then, if you would follow me to the Jeweled Crozier, I shall introduce you to Mistress Elaisse, our master of the markets.”

And off they headed off down several long flights of stairs and across several more bridges. Alphinaud soon realized that it very easy to lose yourself in this place, and he knew that it will take some time before he knew it well enough that he would be able to travel it without getting lost.

But that was when he noticed something very strange about this part of the city. Unlike the lower parts that they traveled up through when they arrived, there wasn’t a single scorched stone in sight. And as they reached the markets, there were merchants calling people to their stalls, and men and women travelling up and down the road to buy. Looking at this, you would never think that dragons had ever attacked this place.

As he looked on with a critical eye, Tataru tugged on the helm of Claire’s coat and said to her brightly, “If you want to buy something, let me do the talking. I could haggle for Ul'dah!”

“I’ll be sure to remember,” Claire told her with a smile. The servant then brought them up to a middle-aged woman, standing next to an outdoor heater for warmth.

“I present to you Mistress Elaisse,” he said graciously before he turned to the woman and added, “Mayhap you would like to say a few words?”

Mistress Elaisse looked over all three of them before she said curiously, “Well you're clearly not locals or traveling peddlers, which makes you all...?” That was when they showed her the documents that the Count had given them and she understood. “Ahhh, wards of House Fortemps! How very interesting.”

“Count Edmont has granted us leave to remain in Ishgard for as long as we wish—which may be some time,” Alphinaud confessed, hoping that she did not ask too many questions. Regardless of the Count’s reassurances that it was no trouble for him to have taken them in, he did not think that he had been completely honest with that fact. No, he could tell that the Count had taken a big risk by harboring them, and he did not wish for his protection cost him anything.

“Accordingly, we will have need of sundry goods, hence our desire to make your acquaintance. That is, of course, assuming you are content to accept the custom of foreigners. Should you be uncomfortable—?” he asked Mistress Elaisse worriedly.

But she shook her head at him, raising up a hand to stop him before she reassured him, “Young sir, we do not discriminate in matters of money. If you have coin to spend, who are we to refuse it? Weapons, armor, accoutrements, medicine, materials — whatever your desire, it can be found in the Crozier. Our merchants will be more than happy to accommodate you, as you shall soon see.”

And that was a good thing. He had a feeling that they were going to be coming here very often. Yet, when he turned around, he saw that his friends were gone… only to be told by the servant that they had already went to examine the stalls.

“We have not been here a day and already they are shopping?” Alphinaud could not help but ask incredulously.

“You need not worry, I pay for my own things,” Claire’s voice said as she came back up, and he saw her stashing some potion bottles into the pouches of the belt she wore. Seeing him look, she added, “I always keep a few on hand, just in case…”

Tataru also returned after a few more minutes, having only done a quick run down the street to see what they were selling before she came back. The House Fortemps servant then said that they next destination would be the Aetheryte Plaza in Foundation. They travelled back down through the city, and the lower they went, the more the damage became clear.

But he did not say anything as they arrived at the aetheryte, which they all quickly attuned themselves to. This should make it much easier for them to travel around…

“Do you ever get a funny tingling feeling when you attune to an aetheryte, or is it just me?” Tataru asked him.

“No, he confessed, “Not really.

“...No? So, it is just me... Hmmm...” she said before she tugged on Claire’s sleeve again and asked her quietly, “You don't think it's anything serious, do you? The tingling, I mean. There couldn't be something wrong with my anima, could there...?”

As Claire set her straight that there was nothing wrong with her, he turned back to the servant, who was about to explain to them their next destination

“Mayhap we should decide together,” he asked him. “What else can be found nearby?”

Slightly taken aback by the question, he cleared his throat and explained, “The Skysteel Manufactory stands to the west. There our engineers conceive and manufacture weapons for use against the dragons.”

Alphinaud could not help but think of Cid and suspected that he would have a field day if he was there.

“The Holy Stables, where chocobos are trained for war, also lie in that direction,” the servant went on. “To the north and east can be found the Congregation of Our Knights Most Heavenly, while to the south and east...well...” his expression suddenly turned very apprehensive as he added, “'Twould be best if you avoided that area.”

Alphinaud raised his eyebrows in surprise, politely asking, “And why is that?”

The servant cleared his throat nervously before admitting, “I...I fear our knights may not be able to ensure your safety in the lowest levels, Master Alphinaud...”

What did he mean by that? Not that he needed protection, but still…? What was wrong with the lowest levels?

Just then they heard some stumbling footsteps and a loud, slurred voice calling out loudly, “Hold yer nose when ye pass the Brume, little lord! A delicate flower like you is like to wilt in our fumes!”

They all turned to see a man stumbling from the same direction that they were told wasn’t safe for them, and the man was looking at them with drunken, angry eyes.

Still, Alphinaud did his best to remain polite as he said, “You misjudge me, sir, for I am no lord but a humble traveler.”

The unsavory character sneered at him as he called, “Oh, come to see the sights, have ye? Take a turn down the Hoplon and gawp at the statues? Bwahaha! Well, if ye've a mind to learn how the better half live, come and have a drink at the Forgotten Knight — ” and then he spat at the ground as he glared over at Claire, adding, “if yer nursemaid'll let ye!”

And with a cackle, the man went stumbling away.

The Fortemps servant sighed before he looked back apologetically at him, “My humblest apologies, Master Alphinaud. Pray pay that drunken lout no mind.”

But Alphinaud shook his own head, having a sudden idea.

“Oh, but I must,” he said pleasantly. “It would not do to refuse such a heartfelt invitation. Yes, I simply must see this Forgotten Knight for myself.”

He knew that it must be a rough place, yet he also knew that if this Forgotten Knight was a tavern like he thought, then there was a good chance that they could learn something of importance there.

He glanced at Claire, hoping she would agree as he said, “I trust you see the wisdom in this, Claire. There are few sources of information more abundant than a bustling local hostelry. Not that I expect to hear any news of our missing comrades just yet. Nevertheless, who can say what we might learn of recent events?”

She nodded in agreement as Tataru cried out happily, “Then I’m coming too!”

It was decided, and since they all wanted to go, the servant had no choice but to lead them to this tavern. And so they headed off after him as he led him to a part of the city that seemed to have suffered the most damage. It wasn’t too far from the square, and they passed through a set of doors to where they entered a dimly lit bar. The servant took them down the stairs and he had a good look around at the place.

The place was very dark and smelled strongly of stale ale, with several tables with customers drinking deeply, like men dying of thirst. There were several men behind the bar, filling drinks and serving them at least several dozen types of ale. Looking at them, Alphinaud could not help but feel his own throat growing parched.

“Mayhap one drink would be... No, no, I mustn't,” he said to himself. He did not think getting intoxicated would help matters at the moment no matter how tempting it was.

“Hm. Hmmm...” Tataru said as she looked around with bright interest. “Yes, I've got a good feeling about this place.”

He was glad that one of them thought so. This place was giving him a slightly uneasy feeling, and he had a understanding why the servant did not wish to come here. Speaking of whom, their guide was continuing to look around anxiously, like he thought that someone would grab them from the shadows and cut his throat.

“Once more, I must urge you to reconsider,” he begged them in a whisper. “There are several... gentlemen who appear less than pleased by our presence.”

Alphinaud knew that he was right about that, there were several men from the surrounding tables shooting them nasty looks, as if daring them to even look at them the wrong way.

“Must say, this is rather unusual,” said a new voice, however this one sounded friendlier and Alphinaud looked up to see that it was the bartender who had spoken. He was looking at all of them with great curiosity as he went on speaking, “Not just one, but a whole party of fresh new faces in my tavern.”

Alphinaud smiled at him and said, “We but recently arrived in Ishgard and are eager to acquaint ourselves with her more notable establishments, Master...?”

“Gibrillont ─ just Gibrillont'll do,” Gibrillont insisted. “And I'm flattered you think so highly of my establishment. Can't promise it'll live up to your expectations, but if it's decent food and drink you're after, you could do much worse.”

Alphinaud glanced back around the room before he said, “Judging by the number of customers I see, I suspect your fare is rather more than decent. Speaking of your clientele...I could not help but note a difference between those who frequent the upper and lower floors...”

He had a look around when they first stepped in and he could not help but notice that there was something different about those on the upper between the lower floors. He had a suspicion to why that was, but he waited until he heard the truth.

“Spotted that, did you?” Gibrillont asked with a rather grim smile. “Aye, up here you'll find peddlers, porters, off-duty knights, and so forth, dropping in on their way to or from somewhere else. Regulars maybe, but not locals. Folks from the Brume, they tend to congregate downstairs, where we offer a menu more suited to their tastes.” He then looked to a set of stairs that led to the lower levels, “Cheaper meals, stronger spirits ─ all quality, mind, but not the sort of stuff I'd recommend to yourselves.”

Now he _really_ wanted to try one of those spirits. But he pushed that out of his mind.

“You speak of the lowest levels, yes?” he asked instead. “Why do they call them the _Brume_ , if I may ask?”

Gibrillont sighed and explained with a shrug, “'Cause when the weather's foul and the brume rolls in thick, it's the poor sods living at the bottom who have to deal with it.”

“I see...” Alphinaud said after a moment’s silence.

“...And it's not just the weather,” Gibrillont went on darkly. “When the wyverns broke through the wards and started tearing up the city, it was the Brume that got the worst of it, while the Pillars enjoyed the protection of the High Houses and the Temple Knights. More'n a few people are still sore about that, mind…” he added and those that were listening in from the other tables all had looks of deep anger, even hatred just hearing those words.

“Which is why, considering your present company, I'd recommend you keep your wits about you if you mean to go below ─ and something sharp in your boot, just to be sure,” he added.

Now he understood. The damage here was clear when any that had been done to the Pillars was cleared up. In a lot of ways, he could see that the Forgotten Knight was a symbolism for the city itself… the ones higher up enjoy the finer things, while those in the lower levels were mostly forgotten about. There was an even greater distance between the wealthy and the poor than he first thought. He could also understand Gibrillont’s concern for them… after all… a group of outsiders consist of one who was barely moving onto seventeen summers… and two women… they must look like easy targets.

“...I shall take your words to heart, sir,” he informed him respectfully, glad that Gibrillont was kind enough to give them warning.

“Master Alphinaud,” the servant said, who seemed to be twitching a little, “I think it would be best if we returned to Fortemps Manor.”

Perhaps it was for the best that they head back now anyway. He agreed, getting ready to follow, however, before they left, Tataru had spoken an unexpected proposal.

“You go on ahead without me,” she said, “I'm staying for a drink or two!”

The servant looked horrified at the suggestion and gasped out, “M-Miss Tataru... I am afraid that is out of the question! My lord the count would never forgive me if I abandoned one of his charges in such a place ─ least of all a maiden!”

Alphinaud was also concerned for her, for she was no warrior, having said so herself on several occasions, and wondered just what she was thinking.

“What are you up to, Tataru?” he asked.

Tataru glanced up at him and said firmly, “Look around, Alphinaud ─ this tavern is full of people whose business regularly takes them beyond the Gates of Judgement. With friends like that, I could practically live here and wait for the newest gossip to come to me.”

Alphinaud knew that she was right, and he knew that it was his own idea that started this. And while he could see where she was coming from, he could not help but worry for her safety as he asked, “Indeed. But will you be safe here on your own?”

Tataru waved her hands at him.

“Oh please ─ do you know how often I looked after the Waking Sands and the Rising Stones by myself?” she demanded good-naturedly, “If I had a gil for every unwelcome caller I've driven away, I'd be rich beyond my wildest dreams! I'll be fiiine!”

Alphinaud knew that she spoke the truth. He could still remember the days when he heard some of her complaints about the many people she would force out of the building. He could not help but smile and nod.

Gibrillont suddenly spoke up with a light chuckle, “Not that I doubt the lady's knack for fending off unwanted advances, but I'll be damned if I'm going to let anyone lay an unwelcome hand on a patron in my establishment.”

Alphinaud thought it all over for a moment before smiled up at him this time and said, “That settles it, then. Tataru, Claire and I shall return to the manor for now. Contact me by linkpearl if you require assistance.”

Tataru beamed up at him and gave him the thumbs up before. “I will!” she said and then added to Claire, who was looking on with slight amusement.

“Don't you worry, Claire ─ if there's any news of our friends, I'll find it!” she declared without a shred of uncertainty.

“Of that, I have no doubt,” Claire answered back and after that, the two of them followed the servant out of the tavern, who was looking like he was afraid of being blamed for coming back to the manor having lost one of their new wards. The two of them reassured him that they would take full responsibility for this and that he need not worry.

Looking a little more comforted at their reassurance, they headed straight back to the manor, where the Count and his sons were still in the same room that they first met them in. The servant had gone straight to the Count and was whispering quietly to him, most likely of where Tataru was, before Lords Artoirel and Emmanellain approached them this time.

“How do you find our city? Beautiful, is it not?” Lord Artoirel asked them. He spoke politely, yet there was a slight air of smugness that clung to him, like he was waiting to hear how amazing they thought of the city.

“Oh, yes,” Alphinaud answered honestly. “I have often wondered what it would be like to walk the streets of Ishgard, and I have to say that I was not disappointed.”

Lord Artoirel smiled a little, confirming what he thought and bowed his head a little to him, however… Alphinaud could not help but notice that he didn’t pay Claire any acknowledgement… he was acting like she wasn’t even there. At least compared to his brother, Lord Emmanellain, who was close at hand, and looking at her with great interest.

“Is that…?” he asked as he sniffed the air and grinned. “Aye, it is the smell of mead! Newly come and already sampling the delights of our taverns!” Alphinaud had just opened his mouth, about to explain what happened at the Forgotten Knight, and how they did not have time to spend at taverns, when Lord Emmanellain took hold of Claire’s hand and added, “Oh yes, I like you. I like you a lot.”

“Ah…?” Claire asked, blinking in confusion several times before Alphinaud suddenly had the urge to slap his hands away from her. “Thank you…?”

Lord Artoirel then gave his brother a sharp poke, causing him to let go of her hand, and looked ready to tell him off for his behavior. Luckily, Count Edmont had spoken up when he finished hearing the servant inform him Tataru’s decision. He came to stand before them and asked, “Tell us, then, Master Alphinaud — does Ishgard meet with your expectations?”

“That which I imagined pales in comparison to the reality,” he answered, suddenly glad to be speaking to the Count again. And it was all true, he had imagined what the city would be like having heard so much about it. And he had seen the city in the distance when he visited Coerthas… but it was one thing to read about it or to see it from afar, another to actually be able to step through the city.

“I felt the weight of a thousand years of history with every step I took...and when those steps took me past the scars left by the wyverns in Foundation, I understood how easily that history could end in tragedy,” he added softly, feeling a rather hollowness inside at the thought of how terrible the attack must have been. He was not the only one either.

Count Edmont’s eyes sadden at the reminder as he stated, “The attack was devastating — the casualties...unspeakable. The wyverns did not discriminate. Unarmed men and women...even children were given no quarter.”

Alphinaud felt his heart aching at the idea, only imagining what that must have been like. Yet, he could not help but wonder… if he had not been betrayed by the Crystal Braves… would he feel this way now? Would he have cared at all? He wanted to think of course that he would… he did his best not to dwell on it and looked to the Count, who was continuing to talk.

“Ser Aymeric has ordered his knights to strengthen our defenses, and each house has been called upon to lend what support it can,” he explained before he gave them a rather forced smile, “There is much to be done, yet alas, able-bodied men and women are in short supply.”

Alphinaud suddenly spoke up, with an idea of how they might be able to be of service to them, “Mayhap we could be of assistance, my lord? After all you have done for us, we would welcome any opportunity to repay your kindness.”

He spotted Claire nodding in agreement out of the corner of his eyes and the Count looked both surprised and pleased by their willingness to help.

“That is...a most generous offer, Master Alphinaud,” he said slowly, “You are guests in my home, to whom I have extended my hospitality without obligation, let or lien. Nevertheless, Ishgard's need is great, and if you are willing to aid our cause, I cannot well refuse.”

“Good,” Alphinaud said at once, not at all afraid of what he might require. “What would you ask of us?”

And he swore that if the Count had told them to start scrubbing floors, then he would do it.

The Count looked over the pair of them before he said, his eyes turning to him first, “From what I have heard, you are an intelligent and persuasive young man. Such qualities may prove most useful to us in our efforts to secure provisions from foreign sources — identifying trustworthy suppliers, brokering contracts, and so on.”

Yes… and it was those qualities that led him to believe that he could save the realm on his own and invited their own downfall. Instead of speaking it, he simply nodded before the Count turned to Claire and said, “As for you, Mistress Faye... I could ask for no one better than a storied veteran such as yourself — a woman with the capacity to act swiftly and decisively when needed — to aid Artoirel and Emmanellain in their duties.”

That made sense… for he had a feeling that these ‘duties’ may be a little more dangerous than he was letting on, and he suspected that the Count would wish for someone like her nearby to help out should something unforeseen happen. However, his request had brought two very different reactions from his sons.

Lord Artoirel, for one, was looking at his father as if he could not believe that he would even say something like that.

“I beg your pardon!” he demanded, sounding almost angry at the idea. “I am more than capable of carrying out my duty by myself. I have no need of our honored  _guest's_ assistance!”

Alphinaud was not sure if he liked the way that he was saying ‘guest’… like it was a dirty word. Lord Emmanellain, however, was looking at him with amusement and asked him in a teasing voice, “Now, now, be reasonable, Brother. What manner of fool would say no when a famous hero offered to do his work?”

Alphinaud looked at them both, really starting to wonder if these two were really Lord Haurchefant’s brothers…

The Count turned to glare at them both.

“Hold your tongues!” he snapped at them, and he sounded almost like he was embarrassed by their behavior. “By the Fury... the two of you  _will_  conduct yourselves with dignity befitting your station and show Mistress Faye the respect she deserves! This is the woman who slew Gaius van Baelsar and some half dozen primals besides! She is not here to steal your glory or serve as your errand girl...”

At his words Lord Artoirel looked down at the floor in shame as Emmanellain merely gazed off in another direction, though he did not look nearly as sorry as Artoirel did.

The Count turned back to Claire, who characteristically, did not say a word, and added, “If you can pardon them their impropriety, Mistress Faye, I should be much obliged if you would lend my sons a helping hand. My thanks. Fury willing, they may even learn something from you.”

“You need not worry,” she smiled back. “I will help out however I can, Count Edmont.”

The Count smiled gratefully at her before he left the room, leaving them all to discuss what was to be done.

Lord Artoirel cleared his throat and approached Claire first. He then said apologetically, “Forgive me, Mistress Faye. I was...unprepared for my father's decision.”

Meanwhile, Lord Emmanellain said brightly, “I look forward to working with you, Claire! It's going to be grand!”

So, she was to put up with these two? These… duties… may be more difficult than Alphinaud first thought. However, he was confident that she could handle it and pulled her aside as to speak with her one last time. He suddenly had a feeling with all the sudden work they were given it may be awhile before he spoke with her again.

“Twould seem we shall not want for employment over the coming days — though that was never in doubt,” he told her. “Our host's initial reluctance to accept our offer of aid was solely for appearance's sake. In truth, he is glad of this opportunity to put us to work. By granting us patronage, House Fortemps has taken a tremendous risk. Until we demonstrate our worth to Ishgard at large, the count will face considerable opposition from his peers in matters great and small. And so he would have us publicly serve Ishgard — whilst simultaneously keeping his sons in check.”

“I understand,” she replied. He knew that she did, but he felt that he needed to say it anyway.

“'Tis an arrangement we may benefit from in unexpected ways. My own duties may feasibly bring me into contact with people who know something of our missing comrades. And as you go about helping our two lords with their various responsibilities, you will inevitably make new acquaintances in Ishgard, mayhap even new allies,” he said and the more that he thought about it, the more hopeful he was becoming. “Yes...” he stated, “the more I think on it, the more confident I am that by furthering their goals, we shall further our own.”

And the sooner that they found their friends, the sooner he could apologize to them for letting any of this happen.

“Alright,” she answered. “I’ll be fine. There’s no need to worry about me.”

“I know,” he smiled back at her. “But I just wanted to let you know. I look forward to hearing of your deeds in the days to come and wish you nothing but the best of luck.”

She nodded as she turned to the Count’s sons, going up to speak with them. And as he left, the last thing he heard before he left the room was Lord Artoirel, who was properly introducing himself to her.

“Let us begin anew, Mistress Faye. I am Ser Artoirel de Fortemps, eldest son of Count Edmont de Fortemps,” he heard him say as he walked through the doors and down the long corridor. “You will forgive me my outburst, I hope. I meant no disrespect. I merely consider myself equal to the duties entrusted to me... unlike _some_.”

Alphinaud chuckled a little, having a suspicion that he was looking at Emmanellan as he said that and his voice faded from his ears as he heard him say, “...Haurchefant has spoken of you often.”

Alphinaud knew that the matters here were left well in hand. He had no concerns about that, now he must make himself useful.

_*A couple days later*_

Alphinaud set about the tasks that he was given. He joined several of House Fortemps servants, who would meet with foreign merchants to break deals. He was in his element, able to convince and talk to the merchants easily enough to see things from their point of view and come up with deals that they could all agree on. And like he promised, he was even able to convince many of these merchants to be able to give him news on other merchants whom might be interested in trading with them.

So far, he had yet to hear of any news regarding the Scions or any other news, however he knew that they couldn’t expect miracles right from the start. When he wasn’t working on that, or exploring the city, he was at House Fortemps, and pouring over all the notes and theories that he knew on the primals and the Ascians, determined to find a way to be able to find ways on better dealing with them.

Lord Emmanellain’s young servant, a boy named Honoroit, was very interested in their work, and would sometimes stop in to ask questions about the primals.

Alphinaud was starting to get used to these splitting headaches as he would spend hours pouring over his notes, trying to make any sense of what it was that he was reading. It was growing late one night as he rubbed his tired eyes, telling himself that he will retire to bed once he found something useful…

This would be a lot easier if he had one of the Archons here to help… alas, they were on their own for now, and he was already starting to feel the stress from all the work with just the three of them here. Lord Haurchefant had also stopped by twice in the few days that they had been here, and would offer his impute of opinion when it came to the primals. He told them all the he could tell them about the primal Shiva and the heretics, though it wasn’t much. Still, every little bit helped… and he was sure to figure something out sooner or later if he worked hard enough.

“Excuse me, Master Alphinaud?” asked a young voice next to him suddenly and he looked up to see Honoroit looking at him curiously.

“Yes, is there something you need?” he asked, trying to stifle a yawn.

“Just thought to ask if you should get some sleep by now, sir,” he said politely. “You look like you’re about to doze off in your chair.”

“I feel like it,” he confessed as he ran a hand tiredly through his hair. “But it’s alright. I’m just trying to work out what we know about the primals.”

“I’ve heard Lord Haurchefant speak of them,” Honoroit spoke up at once, his eyes wide. “And he says that they’re some of the strongest foes you can fight.”

Alphinaud nodded tiredly. “Indeed they are,” he confirmed, “They are on the level of gods… no matter how many times they are summoned we do our best to see them defeated. However, we cannot keep this up forever. And for now, I’m trying to see if we can figure out a way to prevent them from being summoned… or at the least, find a more effective way to deal with them. Thankfully things have been quiet in the rest of Eoreza and no word has reached us on any primal activity. I thought that we might as well try to examine what we know of them while we keep an ear out for our missing friends.”

“Maybe you could ask someone to help you?” Honoroit suggested helpfully.

“That would be nice,” he said, shuffling some more papers around. “But right now it’s just the three of us, and my friends are busy where they are now. By the way, I heard that Claire is off at a settlement called Falcon’s Nest with Lord Artoirel?”

“Yes, sir,” Honoroit confirmed. “They have been gone for almost a week now. I have heard that they are trying to track down some heretics in all that ice and snow. And I’m afraid that Lord Artoirel is not so easily impressed. Not an enviable task for Mistress Faye, I imagine.”

“I shouldn’t think so,” Alphinaud stated, thinking of how cold it must be out there. “And have you heard anything from Tataru?” he added.

“Nothing of important, sir,” Honoroit confessed. “She sends in word to us to let us know that she is well. But she doesn’t seem to be finding any information that you can use.”

Alphinaud was a little disappointed, but not that surprised. He glanced up at the nearby window at the falling snow from outside and was suddenly much more grateful for the crackling hearth next to him. Yet, he wondered if she and Claire were both warm right now… he knew that he shouldn’t have need to worry about them, yet he could not help but say quick prayers to the Twelve to keep watch over his two friends.

Honoroit then suggested expectedly, “If you don’t mind, I could help you with your notes if you would like?”

“Really?” Alphinaud asked. “But it is late for you as well.”

“I don’t mind,” the boy answered, and he could see how he was looking over at the papers with great interest and knew that he wanted to learn exactly what their order did. He thought it over for a moment before he said, “Alright… but only for a short while. After that, we both should head to bed.”

With a bright eye, Honoroit went to get another chair so that he could sit across the desk from him and asked what it is that he should do. Alphinaud asked him to just take some notes from some of the books and put them in order for him so that he could look them over later on.

As he took notes he started to ask all sorts of questions, like what primals were and where they came from, were they really gods, and just how powerful they were. Alphinaud did his best to explain that due to the nature of their existence, a primal must consume aether from its surroundings, becoming a threat to the world of Hydaelyn. The summoning rituals need an ample supply of aether - the most convenient form being crystals and the prayers of their followers—the more prayer and aether that were offered, the stronger the primal would be. Due to their unwanted presence in Eorzea and the massive amount of energy needed to summon them, the land of Eorzea will slowly perish if this process isn't reversed. Thus, the Scions of the Seventh Dawn make it their goal to eliminate any primals that manifest.

“But how come Mistress Faye is always the one who you send to fight them?” he asked curiously after about another bell of work. “I’ve only heard of one of the Scions, and that’s her, facing every primal that comes along. That’s a lot of work for one person, isn’t it?”

Alphinaud sighed tiredly as he nodded.

“Yes,” he agreed. “But only a handful of people are able to fight them for she has a very rare ability known as the Echo.”

“And the Echo is…?” Honoroit asked curiously.

“Well, it gives them several abilities,” he said as he thought to all that Minfilia had told him about it. “But above all, it protects them from a primal’s influence.”

“Influence?” Honoroit asked in confusion.

He explained that, once summoned, primals can "temper" other beings, instilling fanatical loyalty to the primal and creating a secure wellspring of faith. Only those gifted with the Echo are immune to this process and Claire just happened to have this ability. And so, combined with all the strength that she has, she is the first logical choice when it comes to finding someone who can deal with the primals.

Alphinaud then went to overlook a list that he made earlier of all the known primals.

Bahamut: the Dreadwyrm, Elder Primal of the Dragons of Meracydia. He was incarcerated inside Dalamud until the Seventh Umbral Era.

He smiled at that, knowing that Bahamut had been dealt with, having been reduced to crystal dust deep below ground. He was confident that Bahamut, at the least, would not return to plague the land… at least he hoped.

He then looked at the next names on the list… Garuda: Lady of the Vortex, Primal of the Ixal.

Ifrit: Lord of the Inferno, Primal of the Amalj'aa.

Leviathan: Lord of the Whorl, Primal of the Sahagin.

His eyes then went to the next name and, to be honest, he wasn’t sure if this counted, but he added it down as well…

Good King Moggle Mog XII: Primal of the Moogles known as Moggleguard, who support him, and is modeled after their ancestors' savior.

Meanwhile, the next name was what he had heard from Urianger before they were forced to flee from Ul’dah, and he still was having a hard time trying to grasp the implications surrounding this primal…

Odin: the Dark Divinity, described as a roaming Elder Primal. The sword Zantetsuken is the primal, while Odin is an illusion.

He wasn’t sure how that was possible, yet he just went further down the list…

Ramuh: Lord of Levin, Primal of the Sylphs.

Titan: Lord of Crags, Primal of the Kobolds.

Shiva: Lady of Frost, Primal of the Ishgardian heretics in the image of Saint Shiva.

Another one that was strange… for he was informed that Shiva was not summoned like normal primals… rather, it was her soul that inhabited a mortal vessel. A woman who had the powers of a primal was a terrifying thought, indeed…

He thought it over for a moment, staring at the names before his hand slowly moved underneath and added another…

Phoenix…

He smiled a little sadly as he thought about his grandfather before he crossed it out. There was no need to worry. For he was certain that the primal Phoenix would be able to rest in peace from this moment on. The only ones who knew of this primal were he, his sister Alisaie, and Claire… all of which he was confident would never tell another soul.

Yet he could not help but think more and more of grandfather the longer that he sat there. He wished that he could ask him for his advice right now, though he knew that was impossible…

“Master Alphinaud?” Honoroit asked suddenly, bringing him out of his thoughts.

“I found this part here about ‘Egi’,” he told him, holding up one of the pieces of paper and holding it out to him. “What does that mean?”

Alphinaud smiled a little as he explained how Egi were tiny versions of primal that were made of concentrated elemental essence. And how only people who have defeated them in the past, people known as Summoners, were able to draw them into battle alongside them, much like how one would summon a Carbuncle.

He remembered just how shocked he was when he saw Claire summon forth an Egi while they were travelling together with Cid in their search for the Enterprise and asked her all about it. She had told him that she had found a teacher in Gridania and she had been learning the art of the Summoner. He had started to take notes on that as well, in case there was something there that could help them learn more of the primals.

After about another bell of this hard work and the long night was reaching the early morning, he finally decided that they should quit for now and he gathered up everything to work on tomorrow before he bade young Honoroit goodnight.

Yet the whole time he was continuing to think of his grandfather… wondering just what it was that he would have done and the steps that he would have taken to have prevented what happened at Ul’dah. He rolled over in his bed, his mind continued to spiral with troubled thoughts until he could no longer fight his exhaustion and fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Divine Intervention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Already it's been a few weeks in Ishgard and the Scions feel like they are at a standstill. But new threats are starting to pop up and soon dangers feel like they are behind every corner. In the meantime Alphinaud and Tataru are once again accused of a crime they did not do. When a friend comes to their rescue, Alphinaud experiences his first time in battle... and his ever growing feelings.

For the next few days, Alphinaud spent his mornings continuing to work with merchants to broker deals before he would travel the city and learn more of the history and about the city itself. When he was free in the evenings he would be usually be joined with young Honoroit, who was fascinated with all that he had to show him about the Scions. Alphinaud was proud to say that he was learning so much in a short time, though sadly nothing of any real importance about their enemies, nor of their missing friends.

He was slowly starting to fall into a system, yet, one night he returned to find Lord Artoirel had returned to the manor at last; as well as informing him that Claire had already left to accompany Lord Emmanellain and Honoroit to Camp Cloudtop in the Sea of Clouds.

“She sends her regards and wished she could have stayed long enough to greet with you and Mistress Tataru,” he informed him. “But my… ah... dear younger brother could not wait another second and she had to go with him and Honoroit. May the Fury watch over her…”

“You make it sound like her going with Lord Emmanellain is a bad thing?” he asked in concern.

“Oh, my younger brother has always been a handful,” Artoirel sighed. “After all that happened in the Western Highlands, I would have thought that she would have preferred a warm hearth and decent meal for a day or so before she went back into the cold. For Camp Cloudtop is anything but warm. But away she went… without so much as a complaint.”

“One of many qualities that many find endearing,” Alphinaud said politely, though his thoughts could not help but stray to Lord Emmanellain’s behavior before when he had been flirting with Claire before. He expected better from a son of one of the High Houses. But then he asked in a more curious tone, “How was her time with you and at the Falcon’s Nest?”

Lord Artoriel smiled ruefully. 

“Oh, how do I describe it?” he asked, sounding a little amused. “She certainly does not disappoint does she?”

“No, I find that she never does,” Alphinaud smiled fondly when he suddenly remembered what Honoroit mentioned before. “So, did she impress you, yet?”

He actually laughed at that before he said, “I will be honest. From the first moment Haurchefant came here and begged Father to allow you all patronage, I doubted her abilities.”

Alphinaud was surprised by this and asked, “Why would you think that? Certainly, I would have thought that Lord Haurchefant would have informed you of some of the many things she had done since arriving in Eoreza?”

“I fear that it is precisely those rumors that I doubted,” he confessed. “Unjustly, I now see. But you must know how rumors have a tendency to grow out of proportion the farther they spread. And the more stories I heard, the more I doubted them. And Haurchefant’s reassurances did not do anything to stifle those doubts.”

This surprised him. Lord Haurchefant was his brother after all, was he not? Why would he think so lowly of him? From what Alphinaud had seen, none of these brothers were similar in personality… Lord Artoirel was much more serious and independent than Lord Haurchefant… though he also knew that Lord Emmanellan was also so much more reckless and distracted with his joking personality than from either of them.

“I am afraid that me and my dear half-brother have never seen eye-to-eye,” Artoirel shrugged. “But if you must know, it is because Haurchefant always thought so highly of her and sang her praises, I have to admit that I had another motive for sending her on ahead of me to deal with those heretics.”

Alphinaud looked at him suspiciously, wondering just what this other motive was, and he felt himself frown.

“I do not blame you,” Lord Artoirel admitted, seeing his expression. “I see now that it was childish and if it had been anyone else, it could have gotten her killed. But you see, there was a group of knights on survey of the area who never came back. We went looking off for them, and went to an abandoned camp known as Riversmeet, having a guess that they might have tried to take shelter there. No sooner did I arrive did I hear the sounds of screams and went to find Mistress Faye having saved one of the knights that we were looking for and slew three heretics all at once.”

“That does sound like her,” Alphinaud admitted, though he could not see why Artoirel would think that he could have had her killed. It did not seem like rescuing that knight was much problem to her.

“Aye,” he said when Alphinaud pointed this out. “But when we came upon the wounded knight, we had to get him to safety. I knew that one of us would have to pursue the heretics alone while the other escorted the knight back Falcon’s Nest. It was dangerous to say the least… and Haurchefant’s dear friend just happened to be there… a celebrated hero of Eoreza who had slew countless foes in front of her…” 

As he spoke, Alphinaud’s frown grew more and more pronounced as he listened to the story, and anger was boiling inside him. He was slowly starting to see where this was going.

"I sent her on to deal with the heretics… not out of a desire to see justice done… but a part of me… a part of me wanted to see her fail,” Artoriel confessed with a sigh.

Alphinaud stared at him. How could he think like that? He opened his mouth, not having a clue to what he was going to say, however before he could, he had to remember where he was. He took several deep breaths and spoke in a calm tone, though it was very difficult not to show his anger, "You realize that what you say is true then if she had been anyone else, it could have cost her life. Would it have been worth it?”

Artoriel sighed and lowered his head. “Forgive me,” he said apologetically, “I see now that it was very childish and selfish of me. So I thank the Fury that I was proven wrong. And I also see that I was wrong from the start. For she accepted the task without any protest and fearlessly went off before she tracked the enemy down and faced them alone and still ended up emerging the victor. She managed to track a group of heretics across malms of ice and snow. In fact, she hunted them down on her own in the middle of a coming snow storm and slew them before reinforcements even arrived. From what I had learned, she even confronted Lady Iceheart in some of the abandoned buildings…”

“Iceheart was there?” Alphinaud choked out at once, his eyes wide.

“According to Mistress Claire, she was,” he admitted. “But she escaped in the end. We searched the surrounding area and found the heretics that Mistress Faye slew, but no trace of Iceheart. We left the matter to the Knights on hand, who will be doing full a search of the area for anything that could help them track her down. Yet, it is clear to me that Haurchefant merely spoke the truth when he would go on and on about her accomplishments…”

And to his surprise, Artoriel bowed low and added, “I had resolved to be more open-minded, Master Alphinaud. That I thought such thoughts proves that I still have much to learn. But you have my word that I will not doubt the Scion’s reasons for being here again.”

Lord Artoirel then left the room, with Alphinaud’s eyes following after him. To be frank, he did not know how he felt about all that. He wanted to ask a few more questions, yet he did not have a chance.

“He’s always been a bit prideful for his own good,” said a voice and he jumped a little until he saw that Count Edmont had entered the room this time.

“Lord Edmont,” Alphinaud said politely, composing himself. 

“Now, now, there’s no need for formality,” the Count informed him kindly as he approached him. “I just came here to express my gratitude to you for your help with those contracts that you managed to gain for us. I must admit that you managed to do an amazing job. I think merchants would be hiring you to do business for them.”

“Ha,” Alphinaud chuckled back. “I just have experience dealing with the more… stubborn of negotiators. I am merely glad to have been of service. I was just asking Lord Artoirel…?”

“Ah yes,” the Count nodded, “I just overheard what he left out in his report.” He gazed up to the door where his son had left through and shook his head before he said, “I shall be sure to apologize to Mistress Claire when I next see her.”

“I do not think that she will mind,” Alphinaud stated. “There is not much, that I think, bothers her.”

That was when he looked back at the Count and asked, “Forgive me for prying, my lord, but why would the fact that Lord Haurchefant thinks so highly of Claire cause Lord Artoirel to doubt her abilities?”

The Count sighed at the question, his eyes turning sad. He was silent for a short moment and Alphinaud feared that he may have asked too personal a question.

“I fear that there has always been a rift between my sons,” Count Edmont confessed, "My wife… the Countess… she has never approved of Haurchefant, for… for Haurchefant has a different mother. And I’m also afraid that Artoirel has never fully accepted him either for that fact.”

Alphinad could sense that he was treading upon sensitive information and he decided to change the subject.

“Well, at least Claire made it back in one piece,” he said. “And has gotten quite a lot done in the time that she has been gone. So now, I hear she is with Lord Emmanellain?”

“Yes,” the Count said, and he seemed glad for the change of subject as well. “Though I have to say that I am pleased with the quiet impression she left with Artoirel and I am hopeful she could do the same for Emmanellain. Full glad I am to have brought you all into our care.”

“And full glad we are to have been of service,” Alphinaud said with a bow of the head. “If I may be bold to ask, I suspect that they may be gone for another week or so?”

“Perhaps,” the Count confessed, “Mayhaps longer. If they can keep Emmanellain out of trouble. I’m afraid that Mistress Faye may have her hands here full keeping an eye on him. He has a bad habit of running off ever since he was young. It’s caused me no end of worry over the years. Well, I hope your friend will be up to the challenge.”

“Rest assure, I can think of no other whom would I would entrust your son’s protection to,” Alphinaud nodded before he excused himself to go back to his work, now working on his own once again.

*A Week Later*

Another long week had passed since he last spoke with the Count. He continued to work with Tataru, making a habit of heading to the Forgotten Knight to check on her and to find out any new information. He could tell that she was growing more and more discouraged with every passing day without hearing anything about their friends. He did his best to keep her spirit’s up as he continued to remain in contact with Urianger, though he had even less news to tell him.

Alphinaud felt like they had hit a wall and that there was no way that they could move forward. He hated just sitting around and going over countless notes, reading and re-reading them until he had them all memorized. But still, he was ashamed to admit that he found nothing of any good for them to use. And now that he was on his own, no longer able to answer questions for young Honoroit, he felt that his mind was having an even harder time trying to focus on the matter at hand.

With this helplessness sinking in… he hardly noticed it, but during those long hours at night that he would pour over those papers, his thoughts would sometimes drift towards Claire, and he would wonder how she was doing right now and if she was well.

She spent most of her time off with Lords Artoirel and Emmanellain in their duties, yet he had heard the people starting to whisper to each other about how a foreigner had been doing as much work as a dozen knights. He could not help but smile whenever he did hear of it… for he could see that Ishgardians were slowly, but surely, starting to warm up to them and that they could be of use to them.

It was a few more days after that did he heard any real news… though it was not the good kind. He had just returned from another walk through the city, now feeling like he knew where everything was by now, when he heard distant arguing inside one of the many rooms in the manor. He had just been returning some of the books that he borrowed to the library when he heard the arguing coming from inside.

“B-But Father…” said a terrified voice and then a loud smacking sound caused Alphinaud to flinch.

“How could you be so foolish?!” the Count demanded in a furious voice that Alphinaud had never heard from him before. “How could you end up doing something so reckless? You ended up endangering so many lives, including your own, because you wanted to play the hero?!”

“B-But that’s not t-truly what happened, F-Father,” the voice stuttered again, whom Alphinaud now recognized as Lord Emmanellain.

“Not another word,” the Count said, his voice still full of suppressed rage. “You are lucky that no one was killed. You will remain here in the manor until I think of a suitable punishment for you. If nothing else, it should spare people your incompetence!”

Alphinaud gulped, wondering just what Emmanellain had done to earn his father’s ire in such a way. He did not want to think of the punishment that was in store for him… 

But he had a feeling that for Emmanellain, it was just a relief for him to be allowed to leave the room with his father in such a temper. The door opened and Lord Emmanellain stepped out, whimpering slightly and nursing a red mark on his face.

“Gods,” he heard Emmanellain whimper as Honoroit appeared right behind him, looking shaken, “Did he have to strike me so hard?”

“Pardon me, Lord Emmanellain…” Alphinaud said, causing Emmanellain to cringe at his voice until he saw who it was.

“Oh… Alphinaud,” he said in a voice of forced laughter, “Well, ah… old boy, you really shouldn’t sneak up on someone like that. I… well… Father and I had a bit of an argument in case you did not see.”

“Oh, I heard,” Alphinaud confessed, looking worriedly at the door as Honoroit closed it. “If you don’t mind me asking, what was it about? I’ve never heard of the Count so angry like that.”

“Well,” Honoroit spoke up, sparing his lord the trouble of answering, “There was a… ah…” he seemed unsure of the right word to use before deciding, "situation up in Camp Cloudtop. And things got a little out of hand. It all started between the knights and the Vanu Vanu.”

“Vanu…?” Alphinaud repeated in confusion.

“A tribe of bird-like beastmen who live in the Sea of Clouds,” Honoroit informed him. “Up until recently, we had a sort of peace treaty with them. But then a while ago they turned violent against our people stationed there and no one knew what had caused this sudden aggression. Lord Haurchefant thinks that it may be because of the primal they summoned.”

“Wait, WHAT?!” Alphinaud cried out, the books that he was carrying tumbling out of his arms. “What’s that you said about a primal?!”

“Oh, I thought that Claire already returned and told you the whole thing,” he said in surprise. “Well, to make a long story short Lord Emmanellain ended up getting captured by the Vanu and was taken hostage into their camp.”

“I was on an important mission!” Emmanellain interrupted.

“But you wanted to turn it into a contest, my lord,” he answered back. “Which you lost by the way…”

“Wait, slow down…” Alphinaud said hurriedly, waving his hands at them, “Please start at the beginning. I must know this. You said that the Vanu are a beastman tribe and they summoned a primal?”

“Yes,” Emmanellain said with a shudder. “I saw the very creature with my own two eyes! It was a harrowing escape… I almost died you know! But by risking my life for all, I did uncover the existence of a new primal! Claire didn’t seem to know anything about it after all and she admitted she had never seen it before. That is no small thing! I would have thought that Father would be impressed with that at least…?”

“You still ended up captured and almost fed to that thing,” Honoroit said darkly. “You really should be more grateful for Mistress Faye saving you.”

“Please…” Alphinaud asked again, hoping that they could come out and explain just what happened.

“Oh, sorry,” Honoroit said as he explained what they knew. According to them, there was an old legend about the ruler of the clouds, a legendary white whale said to _swim_ in the Sea of Clouds as if they were the waters of the Rhotano. The Vanu who had cornered them had called him The Lord of the Mists: Bismark.

“Bismark?” Alphinaud repeated, his heart beating fast.

“Yes,” Honoroit said, “Mistress Faye, Lord Haurchefant, and Lord Emmanellain all confirm it. They saw a flying, feathered, white whale in the Sea of Clouds. And were saved at the last moment when Master Garlond appeared.”

“Cid was there too?” Alphinaud asked quickly, wondering just how much he had missed already.

“Yes,” Honoroit confirmed. “He’s been trying to repair an airship on the Sea of Clouds when he heard about the trouble they were in and came in to help. Master Alphinaud, I remember what you had said about the primals able to influence people, and well… I think that this explains why the Vanu turned against the knights up there. Don’t you think?”

Alphinaud thought that over quickly, trying to recover from the shock of running into a new primal so quickly.

“That would explain a lot,” he answered. “But tell me, what of Bismark? Is it still there?”

“He disappeared in the clouds from what everyone said,” Honoroit answered.

“No doubt frightened of the idea of confronting me,” Emmanellain said, though they both ignored him. 

“Lord Haurchefant stated that he would speak with Ser Aymeric about this new development and what could be done about it,” Honoroit confessed. "Claire should be on her way back to the manor anytime now. You can ask her then… I think asking her what happened may give you more information. But there is a report that was given to Count Edmont if you wish…?”

“Yes, I will ask to read it,” Alphinaud said quickly as he picked up the fallen books and Emmanellain went sulking away, most likely nursing his hurt pride… and cheek. “Thank you for telling me this. This demands immediate attention.”

Honoroit nodded though he looked to the library door worriedly and whispered that it may be best for him to wait until the Count calmed down before bothering him. But Alphinaud could not. He politely thanked him once again before he slipped into the library himself. The Count was still there, his back to the door, and was gazing into a warm hearth across the room.

He turned his head at the sounds of the door opening and saw who it was.

“Master Alphinaud,” he said, sounding weary.

Alphinaud slipped in and set the books he had borrowed on a nearby table before he turned to him and said, “Forgive me, Count Edmont. But I just heard the news of a primal having been seen in the Sea of Clouds?”

“Yes, I had a feeling that you will want to see the report on it,” he sighed, pointing to a desk where several papers were sitting. “It’s right there. Haurchefant was kind enough to write down what happened. Combined with Emmanellain’s account, I think I have the full story.”

Alphinaud quickly went over to the desk and picked up several sheets of paper, quickly reading through them. According to the knight in charge of Camp Cloudtop, a woman known as Lady Laniaitte, had requested that both Claire and Emmanellain help with searching for a crystal. Because wells cannot be dug in the Sea of Clouds, the knights of Ishgard must explore other means of obtaining potable water ─ perhaps through the use of a unique type of water crystal found in the floating lakes of Voor Sian Siran. 

But apparently Emmanellain ended up straying too close to the Vanu and was captured and taken to a nearby Vanu stronghold. And then, under the cover of darkness, Claire managed to free the young lord and held off the Vanu long enough for Lord Haurchefant to arrive with a party of knights to help. But with the number of Vanu growing, they were outnumbered and getting away seemed to have been growing more and more difficult with each passing moment… that was when the chieftain of the Vanu summoned the primal that they called Bismark and it was recorded that Cid Garlond, who was at Camp Cloudtop, appeared and spirited them away before they were swallowed whole.

Alphinaud sighed, glad to have proof that they escaped alive.

“I can see now why you were so worried about him getting into trouble, my lord,” Alphinaud stated.

“I don’t know where I went wrong with that boy,” the Count said, sighing and running a hand wearily through his hair. “He has always been so… reckless. He dreams of amounting to greatness one day, yet he does not think things through.”

“But they are all safe,” Alphinaud pointed out.

“That does not excuse the fact that he put them all in danger by being so careless,” Count Edmont stated bitterly. “I will have a few more words to say with him about this later. But I wish to speak with Miss Claire when she returns. I wish to thank her in person for all that she has done for us before I deal with Emmanellian. Rest assure I will have him punished for this. Ah, but you will have a new matter to deal with, do you not?”

“Yes,” Alphinaud confirmed. “For if this creature is a primal, and I have no doubt that it is, then we must find a way to deal with it as soon as possible.” He sighed before he added, “We have only been to Ishgard a few weeks and already this threat appears… I had hoped that we need not worry about another primal for at least a while yet. And this time we know next to nothing about this Bismarck. This will not be an easy matter to deal with.”

“No, but at least we know about it and we can think of a way to slay it,” Count Edmont said. “And I suspect that Mistress Claire will be a part of this?"

“I highly doubt that she will refuse,” Alphinaud confessed, having a very good idea to what her answer would be if they asked her help.

The Count sighed again.

“I’m starting to think that maybe Haurchefant was correct,” he said, more to himself than to Alphinaud.

“Correct about what, my lord?” Alphinaud asked, wondering what he was talking about.

The Count was silent for several more minutes as he stared into the burning hearth before he started to speak. “I doubt that he will have said this to any of you,” he began, “But when he came to me and begged that I accept the Scions into our household, Haurchefant described Claire as ‘Hope incarnate’.”

“Hope incarnate?” Alphinaud could not help but repeat as the Count chuckled.

“I am sure that he was just being his usual self,” Count Edmont informed him. “What was it that he compared her to? 'A shining beacon that shall guide the people of Ishgard through a raging snowstorm.' He has always been a bit on the... dramatic side, so I did not think too much of it.” He chuckled again before he added, “When he had said that, Artoirel had thought that he had suffered an injury to the head while training at Camp Dragonhead and Emmanellain teased if he was not simply infatuated…”

Alphinaud could not help but laugh a little at that, though he felt as if someone had suddenly grabbed hold of his insides and was squeezing them very tightly at those words.

“Ah… but in the short time that she’s been here, and even before that, she’s done much for Ishgard… as well as saving the life of my troublesome son,” the Count finished. “He may be a handful… but he’s still my son and I am truly grateful for what she has done.”

The Count finally turned to look at him and added, “I think it best not to mention what Haurchefant said to either of them. I believe that it would just embarrass them both.”

Alphinaud nodded in understanding before the smile faded, promising himself never to speak of that again. But the idea of a flying whale was overpowering every other thought at the moment.

“This is truly a troubling bit of news,” he said. “I will go to speak with Ser Aymeric about what can be done about the matter. But first I must go to the Forgotten Knight and speak with Tataru. I think she should know.”

“Mistress Claire has returned to the city and it should not be long before she returns to the manor,” the Count added to him. “If you wish to speak with her then…?”

“When you see her, please tell her to wait here for us,” Alphinaud asked humbly. “I will go and inform Tataru on this new development and see if she had found out any new information as well. I shall return to speak with Claire more about this new primal as soon as I can.”

The Count agreed and Alphinaud quickly left the manor, heading down the steps to the lower part of Ishgard, where the Forgotten Knight was. He had to inform Tataru of what he learned here and hoped that they could come up with a plan as soon as possible… little did he know that he was walking straight into a trap.

No sooner did he burst through the doors of the Forgotten Knight, did several pairs of hands reach out to grab him. He was hit hard, causing him to see stars and everything went dark, with Tataru’s scream in his ears the last thing that he heard before the floor came whipping up to meet him.

*Later that day*

“We will be fine, Tataru,” he said firmly, trying to convince himself that more than her. He could only vaguely recall what happened… that he no sooner stepped inside the Forgotten Knight was he knocked out. The next thing that he knew was that he was waking up in a dark, cold cell. As soon as she saw him open his eyes, Tataru rushed him in a hug, crying out that they were now accused of heresy and brought here for… judgement.

“Listen… I’m sure that this will be settled. We still have Lord Haurchefant and Ser Aymeric on our side. They are bound to hear about this and find out what they can do to help,” he reminded her.

She sniffled as she wiped at her eyes, but his words did seem to help calm her down a little bit. Meanwhile, he sat on the hard stone, floor and stared at the small barred window in the wooden door in front of him. What were they going to do? How could this have happened? They haven’t been in Ishgard that long and suddenly they were criminals all over again. He was beginning to think that the gods had their sights sets upon them being in prison.

His head was still pounding violently after he was knocked out from before, and he held his hand up to his forehead to try and soothe away the massive headache. He felt cold and sick to his stomach and he was sure that he could taste some blood in his mouth when he hit the floor.

“My friends,” said a familiar voice, one whom he knew right away and couldn’t have been happier to hear.

“Lord Haurchefant!” he gasped as he got to his feet and went straight to the door and spotted his friend through the window. “I can’t tell you just how good it is to see you here, my friend.”

“Lord Haurchefant!” Tataru shouted out happily. “Please tell me that you came to get us out of here!”

“We are working on it was we speak,” Lord Haurchefant said hurriedly. “We have a plan in motion, but tell me what exactly happened. They say that you have been consorting with heretics… not that I believe it of course, but I need a better idea of what happened.”

Alphinaud then told him how he had been going to the Forgotten Knight to visit with Tataru on a regular basis and they have been asking about the news in the rest of Eoreza from anyone whom would listen.

But that morning he barely walked into the tavern when he was meet with two men in white armor, knights of the Heavens Ward and were brought here for the crime of consorting with heretics.

Lord Haurchefant did not look the least bit surprised by this.

“The man responsible for this is known as Ser Grinnaux,” he said when they finished, “And as father says, he’s a brute.” He sighed grimly and added with a bitter tone, “Father believes that you both are no more than pawns to try and discredit House Fortemps.”

“All of this to get your family in trouble?” Tataru gasped as she fell to her knees in terror.

“Now now…” he said kindly. “Most likely it was a member of House Dzemael is manipulating Ser Grinnaux. The man may truly believe you to be guilty, though his masters know better. That they would resort to all this after you stood with us at the Steps of Faith and defeating Shiva… grave injustice. However, this can be righted quickly enough.”

“How?” Alphinaud asked quickly.

“Listen,” he said very seriously. “Ser Grinnaux accusations are baseless… he has no proof, however we cannot simply refute him since he is part of the personal guard of the archbishop, and his word is as good as the law. Not even Ser Aymeric has the authority to challenge them.”

“Then what do we do?!” Tataru cried out in fright.

“There is only one way out of this,” Lord Haurchefant said firmly. “You must prove your innocence in a trial by combat.”

“Trail by…?” Alphinaud repeated slowly, not liking the sound of that.

“A chance to prove your innocence,” he repeated. “In a trial by combat sanctioned by the inquisition, the victor's claim is judged true regardless of the petitioner's standing! Under Ishgardian law, a trial by combat pits the accuser against the accused. In this instance, you both would be expected to face Ser Grinnaux and a second of his choosing and defeat them.”

“F-F-Fight them?” Tataru gasped out, her eyes wide with horror. “B-But I cannot fight! I tried to learn before, and I was…?” she then started to cry a little again, despair on her face.

“It’s alright,” he said to her gently. “Please just listen.”

He then looked to Alphinaud and added, “You process some magical talents so I am afraid that you have no choice but to participate in the trial, Master Alphinaud.” Yet when he glanced at Tataru, he added, “But since you are not a warrior, Tataru, you can claim the right to name a champion to fight in your stead.”

“R-Really?” she asked, trying to dry her tears.

“Yes, but I am afraid to tell you that this is the only way out of it,” he said as he glanced back at Alphinaud. “When you are brought before the inquisitor, you must ask, nay, _demand_ a trial by combat. The trial will be held at the Supreme Sacred Tribunal of Halonic Inquisitory Doctrine. When the trial begins, the petitioner will be asked to restate his charges, and the accused invited to respond. Then, in accordance with the law, they will be asked to restate their request for a trial by combat.” Then, by turning back to Tataru, he told her, “When the high adjudicator acknowledges your right to the trial, that is when you must name a champion.”

She nodded as he added, “Do not worry. Should you begin to lose heart, look to me in the stands, and I shall cheer so loud, you will wonder how you could ever have contrived to doubt yourself! Now, are you ready?”

Alphinaud nodded as, to his relief and surprise, Lord Haurchefant then passed him his grimoire through the window and he took it back gratefully.

“You are allowed to have it back since you intend a trial by combat, but you must go along with whatever they say or do until you reach the Tribunal,” he said. “So just be patient until then.”

“Yes, thank you for all of this, my friend,” he said gratefully, feeling like he kept owing him more and more with each passing day.

“Do not worry,” Lord Haurchefant grinned back. “You are in safe hands. Oh… I cannot wait to see the look on their faces when they see their opponents.”

“Wait, what do you mean?” Tataru asked but he just beamed at them both and left them, with a promise that they will be in alright.

“Who… who did he mean?” Tataru asked worriedly but Alphinaud had a good idea to who would be standing in for Tataru.

Soon enough, not even a bell later, some guards came down to fetch them. They went with them peacefully, quietly, with Tataru hiding behind him as they were led out of their cell and up a flight of stairs through the Vault, and then outside onto the streets. He stayed calm, refusing to give their guards the satisfaction of knowing that he was scared of what would become of them should they lose…

The journey to the courtroom was a bit of a blur… like a dream. All he could tell next was that the two of them were suddenly forced into a large room. They were almost dragged to the front and forced before the High Council, towering over them as they watched what happened. There was already a large crowd of people behind them, watching the trial, and when he turned his head around to look at them, he saw that both Lord Haurchefant and Count Edmont were among them. Whey they caught his eyes, they each gave him a reassuring smile and it helped to give him strength as he turned to face the High Adjudicator, even though that sick feeling in his stomach seem to be growing worse.

Once things had calmed down and the court came to session, the High Adjudicator was the first to speak.

“We are gathered here today, under the watchful gaze of the Fury, to ascertain the guilt of two souls in a trial by combat!” he called, his voice echoing around the room. “Petitioners, step forward!”

Two knights were standing almost opposite of them on the other side of the room, and with a sudden burst of anger, Alphinaud recognized one of them as the knight who hit him to begin with. Ser Grinnaux then…

The High Adjudicator turned to him first, calling out, “Ser Grinnaux ─ for the benefit of all here present, I would ask you to repeat the charges which you have leveled against this man and this woman,”

Ser Grinnaux raised his head and called out loudly, “I, Ser Grinnaux de Dzemael, brother of the Heavens' Ward, did bear witness to these two foreigners consorting with heretics!”

Alphinaud glared at him as there were gasps of shock and horror behind him from the crowd. He had to fight the urge to yell at them that it was just a lie. He also had to bite back other words that sprang to his mind when he saw the [High Adjudicator](http://ffxiv.gamerescape.com/w/index.php?title=High_Adjudicator&action=edit&redlink=1) eyes narrowing before he turned to them.

“Let the accused step forward!” he called.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward, with Tataru shaking in terror right next to him.

“Alphinaud Leveilleur, Tataru Taru ─ you have heard the charges leveled against you,” the High Adjudicator called. “Will you take up arms to refute Ser Grinnaux's claim and thereby prove your innocence in the eyes of gods and men?”

Alphinaud raised himself up to his full height and called out, without a hint of hesitation or fear, “I, Alphinaud Leveilleur, am innocent of this charge, and claim my right to trial by combat!”

He heard several gasps behind him and he knew that many doubted the fact that they could win since they were to be up against two of the Heavens Ward, two of the nation’s finest warriors. But he was not going to just sit back and let his life be ruined just because of some sort of ‘game’ between the High Houses.

Tataru gulped as she also spoke up, still shaking, yet her voice was surprisingly calm, “I, Tataru Taru, am innocent of this charge...” Her eyes were still shining with fear, but also with a new determination as she added, “But I am no warrior, and cannot fight, so I claim the right to name a champion!”

Once again, there were more gasps behind him, and Alphinaud once again had a good idea as to what they were thinking. Wondering who would be willing to stand up and fight for a foreigner… yet he was placing all his hopes on one person who had yet to let them down…

The High Adjudicator was looking over Tataru, knowing that it was easy to tell that she knew nothing of fighting.

“To the old and the infirm, the young and the weak, this right we allow. Very well,” he called and Alphinaud felt some relief, glad that she, at least, wouldn’t be harmed in this ridiculous trial. “Who will stand for this woman?”

The words were no sooner out of his mouth when, at that moment, the doors that they were force through before opened up and they all turned to see a familiar figure walking in. Tataru almost danced with relief at the sight of Claire walking up to them, her own grimoire at her waist before she looked up silently at the High Adjudicator, so that though she did not say a word, she was making her intent known very clearly.

“Just as I was beginning to doubt the efficacy of the Ishgardian justice system!” he stated, and he knew what it was that caused Lord Haurchefant to smile like that before. “Come, my friend ─ let us put an end to this mummer's farce!”

And he glanced back to see their opponent’s faces, though they were doing a good job of hiding it, he could see the worry in their eyes and the sweat starting to form on their brows when they realized that they weren’t up against some novice in battle… well, not completely for he still had to prove himself against them now.

The High Adjudicator looked to the people on either side of him, and they all agreed. For their laws state that if someone was willing to stand in for the accused, then they were to allow it. Just then, the middle of the room suddenly started to move, parts of the floor moving away to reveal a platform underneath while bars rose up around like a cage.

So… they were supposed to fight in here…

Tataru looked up nervously at Claire as she passed, but their friend just gave her a smile.

“Don’t worry,” she reassured her as she followed him down the stairs so that they were standing on the platform, and he was suddenly wondering if this was what it felt like to be a gladiator in the middle of the coliseum… or forced onto a stage. That was really what this was about wasn’t it? To put on a show…

Tataru was forced to stand off to the side, bars rising up and entrapping her as she was to watch the whole thing. Her hands were shaking in trepidation and her eyes watched fearfully as the two of them face off against Grinnaux and another of the knights, known as Paulecrain.

“O Halone, render unto us Your judgment!” the High Adjudicator called out, his hand held up high. “Raise up the righteous, and cast down the wicked!”

Alphinaud knew that he was no true warrior either, but he had to fight his hardest as the two of them raised their grimoires.

“I shall do what I can to support you, Claire!” he promised, refusing to be a burden here. “Now, let us teach these noble sers the folly of bearing false witness!”

She nodded as she opened her grimoire and was the first to shoot a spell out at them. Ser Paulecrain jeered at Claire.

“Well, well, who do we have here?” he called before he spun out his lance. “This one is mine, Ser Grinnaux. Go and play with the boy.”

“Hmph,” Grinnaux snorted as he pulled out a large ax that was so large, it looked like it weighed more than he did. “Bloody waste of... Come on, then! You wanted this, remember!?”

And the battle began. Ser Paulecrain forced himself between him and Claire, allowing Ser Grinnaux to face him on his own.

Alphinaud flipped his grimoire open and shouted out, “I have my pride!”

And he began to shoot out spells as well as Claire almost danced around Ser Paulecrain’s attacks. He had seen her fight with all manner of weapons before in the past, so he knew that she was skilled with a lance and already knew all the moves that lancers had… as well as having experience with axes… so he knew that she was well aware of the strengths and weaknesses of both weapons. He, however, was not so fortunate.

He did his best to hold off Grinnaux’s attacks while using his spells to continue weakening him over time. Yet was aware that this would take a while. Claire was trying to get to him as fast as she could, however Paulecrain wasn’t letting giving her that chance. He knew that she wouldn’t be able to help until she took Paulecrain out first. But he was holding his own for now… if he could just keep it up until she got there…?

Grinnaux seemed to growing more and more irritated the longer that they stood. “I've had enough of your tricks!” he shouted out before he let out a loud cackle that made Alphinaud’s eardrums shake.

“Claire! Alphinaud's in trouble!” Tataru screamed out, but her words reached Claire too late. Before Alphinaud knew what was happening, he was hit with a blinding light as what felt like lightning hit him. He staggered backwards, half-blind, but just then he felt the lightning wrapping around him and he suddenly couldn’t move. He opened his eyes and stared as he was bound by some kind of magicked chain, keeping him from moving and hovering a few inches off the ground.

“Ha! A fine champion you are!” Paulecrain shouted out, taunting Claire, who just realized what was happening. But he was so busy laughing at her, that he didn’t notice how she dodged Paulecrain’s next attack and duck underneath his arm to get close enough. If he hadn’t been so busy mocking her, he would have realized this much sooner—yet she didn’t go for him, instead, she went straight for the chains that bound him and set to work shattering them.

His whole body was shaking and stinging painfully once his feet hit the floor, the chain broken, yet there was no time to try and catch his breath.

“You have been indulged enough, heathen swine!” Grinnaux hissed, now looking furious.

“I’ve got you now!” Paulecrain shouted out, also looking angry. This time Paulecrain used some sort of magic to create large, black spheres of energy pulsating around them. Just then, they created pathways of light upon the floor from each sphere and Claire’s eyes widen in horror. He realized what was happening too late, yet she dove at him, tackling him to the ground just as the sounds of explosions were going off—making his head ring painfully.

And he realized that had he continued to stand where he was, he most likely would be writhing in agony right about now. Claire was up on her feet and went charging right back at Paulecrain with fury in her gaze.

“Pull yourself together,” he hissed to himself, his body still aching from where the chain had been wrapped around him. He forced himself up, and he turned his full attention back to Grinnaux. He knew that he was doing his job… keep him focused on him so that Claire could finish Paulecrain. He knew that he could not hope to beat this man on his own, yet he did not have to… just until help arrived.

He could hear the cries and cheers coming around him, with most shouting out encouragement to Grinnaux, yet he could also hear the voices of the Count and Lord Haurchefant cheering for them. He wished that he could look up at them, yet he could not take his eyes off Grinnaux in case that ax he was swinging around like a pocket knife ended up taking his head off.

So far the plan was working… and to his relief, he heard a gasp of pain and Paulecrain’s voice snarl out, “Hell’s take you!”

There was a loud clang of armor hitting the ground and knew that Claire just took him down. All that was left was to deal with Grinnaux. Yet Grinnaux had just cast that binding spell once again, and the next thing he knew was that he was bound by chains and left unable to move for a second time. He struggled and writhed around furiously, trying to break free. He did not want to blow this chance for them, but the pain from the chains was constricting around him and he could hardly breathe.

“Claire, Alphinaud! Look out!” Tataru screamed out.

Thankfully, Claire faced Grinnaux this time and was eventually able to break his concentration and shattered the chains off him once again. Once his arms were free, he immediately turned back to Grinnaux angrily, and this time they combined their magic together, finally bring him down in the end… hitting the floor with a loud crash which echoed around the room.

There was stunned silence all around them, with the only sounds were his labored breathing as he stared down at their defeated foes. The crowd stared at them in shock, unable to believe that two of the Heavens Ward were defeated just like that… and by a pair of outsiders.

“Th-They... I mean, WE WON!” Tataru screamed out joyfully and like that, everyone erupted into cheers as he was panting hard, noticing only now his body was shaking.

The High Adjudicator looked over them all before he held up his hand once again.

“The Fury has spoken! Alphinaud Leveilleur, Tataru Taru ─ you are hereby acquitted of all charges. Blessed are we who receive of Her wisdom and see justice wrought by Her divine hand! Petitioners, accused ─ go forth in peace!”

Alphinaud wiped the sweat from his face, still trembling as the people around them continued to cheer in amazement.

“You alright?” Claire asked and he looked back in time to see her concerned expression. It annoyed him just a little to see that she was barely out of breath from all that. Yet he could not help but smile back and nodded in reassurance as he struggled to stay on his feet, still feeling the effects of that chain.

“Delivered from an untimely demise yet again. My thanks...” he said to her, “…as always.”

“Anytime,” she answered evenly as she reached out and grabbed hold of his arm to steady him; she then helped him to leave the arena until he was able to compose himself. But just then, they were told that there were still some formalities that must be completed, however, they were assured that once it was done, they would be allowed to leave.

“Why is it I spend half my time pulling you out of trouble?” Claire could not help but ask them, yet she did not even sound upset as he beamed back at her.

“I guess that we are just high maintenance comrades,” he chuckled back as she led him to a seat where he was able to relax, still gasping for breath. He looked back up, about to tell her how grateful he was for this, when he saw that she was gone. He was startled until he was told that she had already left the hall and that Lord Haurchefant would personally oversee it all before he returned with them to the manor. As they waited for their friend, Tataru still giddy with excitement over what happened as he was left alone with his thoughts. He had never truly fought in a battle like that before. He remembered back when he and Alisaie held their own against Bahamut by combining their powers together to create a shield, yet that wasn’t the same thing.

He gulped hard, able to hear his own heart beating in his chest and a pounding in his ears, feel the blood rushing through his body. This was different… though he wasn’t sure what it was. But in that battle his reflexes were quicker, his senses grew sharper… it was unlike anything he ever experienced before…

Yet a part of him liked it.

As he tried to get his thoughts sorted out, he suddenly heard some shouting going on outside the doors for a brief moment. He looked up worriedly before they opened and someone came in, looking mildly annoyed.

“What’s going on out there?” he asked.

“Oh, something about someone bringing in a chocobo,” she answered back with a shake of her head. “Honestly, they should know that those birds are prohibited in the Supreme Sacred Tribunal of Halonic Inquisitory Doctrine! Why bring one in?”

Alphinaud could not help but wonder why anyone would bring a chocobo of all things into a place like this, yet he did not dwell on that when he saw Lord Haurchefant enter the room, beaming happily at them, and looking just as giddy as Tataru was.

[“](http://ffxiv.gamerescape.com/wiki/Haurchefant)By the Fury, what a splendid victory!” he cried out joyfully when he raced over to them. “To see how you strove in the face of adversity ─ two brave young souls bound together by the puissant bonds of camaraderie...! Why, it stirred me to the very depths of my soul!”

“We could not have done it without your support my friend,” Alphinaud said, surprisingly cheerful.

“Where’s Claire? I want to thank her,” Tataru asked, jumping up and down and looking pass him like she thought that he was hiding Claire behind him.

“Oh, I sent her on ahead to the Manor,” Lord Haurchefant answered. “You can speak with her then. I just came here to see to these formalities before I leave to speak with Ser Aymeric more about the primal seen in the Sea of Clouds.”

“A P-P-PRIMAL?!” Tataru gasped out, her eyes wide and the happiness fading almost instantly.

“I shall explain more later,” Alphinaud promised her before he looked back to Lord Haurchefant and asked if he found out any more news on this primal called Bismark.

“Not much but I did see it with my own eyes,” Lord Haurchefant confessed. He started to fill out some papers for the priests here and answered Alphinaud’s questions as well as he could about Bismark. Though it wasn’t much that Alphinaud didn’t already hear from the report. Lord Haurchefant seemed to sense this and apologized for not having more information, but until they saw it, they did not even know that this primal existed.

“You need not apologize,” Alphinaud explained. “There are many primals whom we don’t know much about. Remember Shiva? We knew nothing about her. And even the ones that we are aware of we don’t have very much information. Still, that is not the important thing… what is important that we will find a way to deal with Bismark.”

Lord Haurchefant nodded sagely before he beamed happily once again.

“Now then, Father has already returned to the manor and is most likely eager to hear more about these events,” Lord Haurchefant informed him joyfully. “For we have much to rejoice about now! I shall see you both soon, once I finish speaking with Ser Aymeric.”

Alphinaud nodded, knowing that they needed time to think of a plan of action anyway. As he thought, Lord Haurchefant suddenly asked, “By the way, I must ask, Master Alphinaud. Was that your first time in battle?”

“Ah…” Alphinaud said, taken aback by that question before he felt himself growing red in the face. “Was it that obvious?”

“Oh no…” Lord Haurchefant smiled as he shook his head. “I must say I was impressed with how calm and level-headed you were. Most would have gone to pieces at the thought of facing such a foe. Yet you stood your ground and did not back away. That was most impressive. Yet… you did not seem to be able to tell that you should have dodged those balls of energy back there. Most in battle know better than to stand in the line of fire.”

“Just what were they?” Tataru asked uncertainly.

“Powerful energy attacks,” Lord Haurchefant explained. “Only those in the Heavens Ward are able to master such spells while using weapons of brute force. But you can see the damage they can do. The disadvantage of those is that they take their time to fully take effect and they cast light onto the ground to show what direction the attack will be directed towards. You have to be quick and stand on ground that is not bathed in their light to be able to avoid it.”

“Ah… yes… I realized that too slow,” Alphinaud confessed with embarrassment. “I am lucky that Claire was smart enough to know and knocked me out of the way before it was too late.” He sighed again, and as he thought more and more about it, he realized that she was really the one who fought against those knights… while trying not to let his mistakes cost them the battle.

“Now, now, there is no need to be hard on yourself,” Lord Haurchefant smiled and that was when Alphinaud realized that he had said all of that out loud. “You lack experience in battle, tis true. Yet you held your own and did an admirable job of it. Very impressive for your first true battle, if I must say so.”

“Yeah… I suppose,” Alphinaud said, feeling a little bit better, but making a mental vow that he would start to devote himself to more battle techniques. He could not expect Claire to be able to come and save him all the time.

“In honesty, I am a little jealous to have such a lovely maiden care so much for your safety, Master Alphinaud,” Lord Haurchefant laughed.

When he said that, Alphinaud felt his face heat up and his heart starting to beat a little harder… it was different from how he felt from after the fight… yet it confused him just as much. As he recovered he heard the two of them continue to talk.

“Why didn’t you tell me that she would be fighting for me?” Tataru asked Lord Haurchefant with a happy laugh. “I was so worried!”

Lord Haurchefant just laughed louder than ever before he said, “There was no need. Lest you doubt, both me and Ser Aymeric were ready and willing to have stood in for you as well. But we all know that our Warrior of Light is easily the most accomplished warrior among us, and mayhap in the whole realm... So we knew that we couldn’t have found more capable hands to place your safety in.”

This time, it was Tataru who blushed as she gave him a loud thank you for saying that. Alphinaud also nodded in thanks, continuing to do so over and over until they parted ways and he was able to step outside into the fresh air, just in time to see that the sun was very low in the sky. He took a deep breath, unable to believe just how sweet the air was to him after all that had happened.

Tataru continued to twirl and dance happily as they walked across the bridges, heading straight back to the manor.

Indeed, it was all that he could do to stop himself from copying her as they reached the manor and the knight showed them inside. Inside were the Count and his other two sons, all of them discussing something together, most likely the battle that the Count had witness earlier… yet it did not seem to be that way as they stepped inside.

“By the Fury, not even here all that long and she was given an audience with the archbishop himself,” Lord Artoirel said with awe in his voice.

“Maybe he wants to ask her to join the Heavens Ward since she beat two of his guard,” Lord Emmanellain joked.

“What are you all speaking of?” Alphinaud asked, getting their attention and they looked up to see who it was.

“Master Alphinaud! It would seem that the Fury has smiled upon you again, my friends,” the Count smiled warmly when they entered. “Praise the Fury that you both return to us safely.”

Lord [Artoirel](http://ffxiv.gamerescape.com/wiki/Artoirel) added, “I was not present at the trial, but my father told me of your performance. He said you both were a wonder to behold!”

“That’s right!” Lord Emmanellain added with a laugh, “Are you trying to become the talk of the city? Because if you are, you're doing an admirable job of it.”

“That was not our intent, but things worked out well for us,” Alphinaud said lightly.

“Worked out well? The Fury herself must walk with you!” Emmanellain cried out excitedly, “Two foreigners besting two of the greatest warriors in all of Ishgard while there was a crowd to watch?! Anyone who did not known about you will sure to hear about it before the day is through!”

Alphinaud smiled graciously at them, glad of their worry for them, but that was when he looked around, realizing that there was someone missing.

“And where is Claire?” he asked curiously. “Lord Haurchefant informed us that she should be here.”

“Oh, well…” Lord Artoirel said carefully, “She was summoned to the Vault. Apparently the archbishiop himself requested a meeting with her.”

Alphinaud turned to stare at him sharply. “The archbishop?” he repeated. “Whatever for?”

“The message didn’t say,” Lord Emmanellain answered with a shrug. “Lucky girl though… a personal summons like that? That’s considered to be a real honor.”

“We advised her not to delay with meeting him,” Count Edmont added. “She left some time ago. We told her that we would tell you both when you returned.”

Tataru then walked up right next to him.

“What’s wrong, Alphinaud?” she asked worriedly.

“Hmm? Nothing,” he said, though he knew that he was lying. He did not know why, but the idea of her going by herself to the Vault caused him a great sense of uneasiness. He could not help but worry whether this was some kind of trap. Maybe the recent events have made him paranoid, yet he could not help but suspect that there was some reason behind this sudden invitation. Yet, he reasoned with himself, that Ser Aymeric was likely to be there and he would be on hand should something happen.

After congratulating them on their freedom, their hosts left the two of them alone in the room, having quickly explained that they had been called away. Apparently they received some kind of disturbing news by the Knights most Holy, yet wanted to stay long enough to see them well before they left. Alphinaud thanked them all and told them that he understood, however he could not help but pace the room anxiously when after they left. Tataru also seemed to be worried as she played around with the hem of her tunic, pulling at it so forcefully that it was starting to fray beneath her fingers. Thankfully they were not force to wait for long… soon enough the doors opened up and Claire had returned. He let out a sigh of relief that he did not realize that he was holding when he saw her.

As soon as she saw her, Tataru jumped up from her seat near the hearth and went running up to their friend.

“I nearly cried when you stepped forward at the Tribunal, Claire!” she cried out, gratitude ringing in her voice. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

“I’m glad to have helped,” Claire replied fondly, gently patting Tataru’s head.

“There you are,” he said as he also stepped forward. “I confess, I was more than a little concerned when I learned that you had been summoned to the Vault. What did they want with you?”

Claire informed them at how she met with the archbishop, who personally apologized for the ‘mistake’ at their imprisonment and he hoped that they could find it in their hearts to forgive them. Of all the things that Alphinaud had been thinking off, this wasn’t one of them.

“Well, well,” he said, hoping he didn’t sound as surprised as he was. “A formal apology and an admonishment of those responsible? I see my fears were wholly misplaced.”

But she did not look nearly as calm as he felt.

“I’m afraid that they were not wholly misplaced,” she said and he looked at her in confusion before she confessed, “There was another reason he called me there. He wished to ask me of the Ascians.”

Alphinaud stared at her in shock as she told him the whole story. How the archbishop confessed to her that he had met with them, and even had them as guests. They had come to him, offering them secrets to a power that would help them continue their war against the dragons, and the archbishop has been listening to them. Yet this was all a ruse, according to him. He kept them close by, all in an attempt to learn their plans and defeat them once and for all, inciting that they should aid him in this endeavor.

“By the gods,” Alphinaud whispered as Claire finished informing him of everything she learned. “The archbishop freely admits to consorting with Ascians? So their ambitions extend to Ishgard as well... We will have new primals to contend with ere long, of that you may be certain. 'Tis but a matter of time.”

And already they had one new primal to deal with…

He could see the wisdom in the archbishop’s plan… yet he could not bring himself to truly come to trust him if he was allowing the Ascians to come and go as they please. Was it possible that this was all part of a trap that the Ascians had come up? Did they suspect what the archbishop was planning and merely using this to their advantage? He wished that there was something that they could do… yet…

“Yet shorn of the support of our missing allies, what can we realistically hope to achieve?” he asked almost desperately. No sooner were those words out of his mouth did Tataru gasp next to him.

“Ahhh! In the midst of all the excitement, I completely forgot to tell you!” she cried out and when the two of them glanced down at her, she said quickly, “When I was asking around about the Scions, I heard the most awful rumor! General Raubahn is to be executed for crimes against the sultanate!”

[Alphinaud](http://ffxiv.gamerescape.com/wiki/Alphinaud)’s eyes hardened, feeling like a parade of misfortune was just continuing down in front of them. One bit of bad luck after another… he wasn’t sure how much they could be able to take.

“If the Flame General dies, we will lose a staunch ally, and the one man capable of holding the sultana's assassins to account,” he said before he looked up, knowing full well what they had to do next. “Lord Haurchefant was wise to counsel restraint, but this business will brook no delay. We cannot permit this execution to take place.”

He then looked at them both before said with a new determination in his voice, “We must save Raubahn!”

“Gods, I hope we're not too late to save General Raubahn...” Tataru looked on guiltily. “I should have told you sooner ─ about the execution, I mean ─ but what with the trial and everything...”

“No one is blaming you,” Claire reassured her, “We understand. What I want to know is how do we do that? It’s not like we can just walk into Ul’dah and bring him back with us.”

Alphinaud agreed, knowing that they were pretty much on their own… well, maybe not completely.

“Wait here,” he told them both and he left them both before he used his linkpearl, knowing that time was of the essence. Thankfully, he did not have to wait long to hear an answer and he felt a fire in his belly at the thought that they were, once again, ready with the beginnings of a plan. He returned to the room with the women there, both of them discussing what they could do about this whole mess. When he came back in, he called them over to discuss what they were to do next.

“Though the situation calls for urgency, it would avail us little to charge headlong into Ul'dah without a plan,” he nodded. “Before we can formulate a plan, however, we must first learn how things stand in the sultanate ─ which is why I propose that we visit Limsa Lominsa.”

Claire looked at him in great surprise and he nodded back and explained what he had been up to since coming to Ishgard.

“Aye, you heard me right. While you were about your altruistic endeavors, I acted as an intermediary in trade negotiations between House Fortemps and a Lominsan consortium,” he confessed. “During said negotiations, an opportunity to send word to the Admiral presented itself, and I duly seized it. I am happy to report that we yet have a stout ally in Limsa. The Admiral has pledged her full cooperation in any effort to rescue Raubahn.”

“That is a relief,” Claire told him, looking impressed with what he had been up to on the sly.

“Accordingly, I have agreed to meet with her, that we might discuss how best to proceed. Naturally, I told her to expect us both. Your presence never fails to embolden our allies, after all,” he smiled.

“I’m honored,” she said, though there was some red on her face at his words. “Though that seems to be causing more trouble these days.”

He smiled grimly at that before he told her, “When you arrive in Limsa Lominsa, make yourself known to Sergeant Zanthael at Bulwark Hall on the lower decks. He will admit you to the Bridge.”

Tataru then spoke up, “I'll stay here in Ishgard and carry on searching for clues to the others' whereabouts. Let's hope we all find what we're looking for, eh?”

“Indeed, my friend,” he answered back. “I know that you will not disappoint us.”

They all felt like they were getting something done now that their course was clear… yet as they were getting ready to leave, Alphinaud could not help but notice that there was still something in Claire’s face that seemed to trouble her.

“Is there something amiss my friend?” he asked her and she barely glanced at him.

“No… not really,” she said in that same quiet voice that she so rarely uses. “Just… something the archbishop said that troubles me.”

“About the Ascians?” he asked and she nodded. She was quiet for a long moment before she shut her eyes.

“He said… he said that there was nothing that they feared in this world more than me… the Warrior of Light,” she explained.

“Well, I do not blame them…” he told her, thinking of all that she had done and all the times that she foiled the Ascian’s plans… even succeeding in destroying one of them. It did not surprise him to hear that the Ascians feared her… so why was she so troubled by that?

“It just… it worries me just how far they will go if they see me as that big of a threat,” she sighed. And he stopped to gaze at her as he thought that over. Most likely, they would try their best to kill her and that thought made his whole insides freeze. She sighed as she ran a hand through her long hair in a tired way. “Mayhaps I am worrying overmuch. Forget I said anything.”

He nodded, though now that she had mentioned it, he could not help but worry about it as well. Hopefully, he will find a way to push it out of his mind as they left the manor, teleporting straight back to Limsa Lominsa. Their first priority was to save Raubahn. They would worry about what came after later.

 


	5. Keeping the Flame Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphinaud understands what it feels like to be wrongfully imprisoned, and now they must race to save a friend who suffers the same. He and the Warrior of Light go to some old friends to mount a rescue before it's too late. But when confronted with the traitor Ilberd, will his words sway them from their path?

It had been so long since he had seen anything but snow that he staggered a little at the warm, salty air and the sounds of the sea gulls over the waves below them. Regardless of what else that Limsa Lominsa was, he could not deny that it had the most beautiful weather.

They had teleported right to the square in the center of the city on the lower decks, just outside Bulwark Hall. Since it was starting to get dark, they did not need to worry as much about being spotted. They quietly slipped across the decks and into the cover of shadows where a sergeant was standing guard to the door that would take them straight to the Admiral—and he was looking around anxiously.

As soon as he spotted them approaching him, the guard said, “The Admiral has been expecting you. Say the word and I will take you to her.”

After taking a quick glance around to make sure no one was watching, he quietly allowed them into the Bridge, making sure to close the door behind him. They were in the familiar hallway, heading straight down it, to the Admiral’s Command Room.

When they reached the right door, they knocked… and entered.

Admiral Merlwyb was waiting for them and when she called for them to enter, she stood up, beaming like he had never seen her beam before.

“Friends. ‘Tis good to see you safe and well,” she said, her voice almost ringing with happiness. “I will admit, I had not counted on you seeking ─ let alone finding ─ refuge within the Holy See, but full glad was I to learn that you had.”

Alphinaud smiled back, truly glad to see her as well and answered, “Thankfully, we had allies there who took us under their wing. And theirs was not the only aid we received, I suspect.” When the Admiral raised her eyebrows shrewdly at him he added, “When we fled Ul'dah, we fully expected to become wanted men, known to all and hounded at every turn. Yet that did not come to pass. On the contrary, 'twould seem the charges against us have not been made public. Might we have you to thank for that, Admiral?”

She smiled a little wider.

“Sharp as ever, Master Alphinaud,” she confessed, not showing any signs of regret. “On Marshal Tarupin's urging, the Elder Seedseer and I demanded that the Syndicate suppress news of the Scions' alleged crimes until such time as irrefutable evidence could be found.”

That explains a great deal of things, why they have yet to hear anything of bounty hunters after them. Aside from those few who did pursue them as far as Camp Dragonhead, they had been mostly left alone.

“Our argument was simple,” the Admiral added, “lacking proof, to accuse the saviors of the realm of so unlikely a crime would have the people up in arms. In their wisdom, the Syndicate agreed, as you yourself have seen.”

Up in arms? Well… he did not think about that, but he supposed that until they had hard proof, to try and broadcast whom it was who had killed Her Grace would cause riots in the streets. Yet there was still something here that seemed… strange.

“There is something you should know,” the Admiral said suddenly, interrupting his thoughts. “Some few days prior to the banquet, the Elder Seedseer and I were summoned for a private audience with the sultana. There, she revealed her intent to announce her abdication, that she might pave the way for the establishment of an Ul'dahn republic.”

Alphinaud jolted back a step, having expected pretty much anything else but this. He could not believe that she had been planning something like that without them knowing. Just what was she thinking? Surely she would have known what would happen…?

“What? But such an announcement would have plunged the entire nation into chaos!” he gasped out.

The Admiral nodded sagely as she continued, “She was well aware of that. 'Twas for fear of what might ensue that she summoned us. Her Grace wanted the Elder Seedseer and I to lend Raubahn a helping hand, you see ─ to aid him in preserving the peace during the transition.”

Now it all seemed to be falling into place. If the Syndicate truly had eyes and ears all over, then they must have overheard what Nanamo was planning… how they found out, he did not know, but what matters is that they knew that they would lose their power over Ul’dah if she went through with this plan.

He raised his hand to his chin and said thoughtfully, “So... having somehow caught wind of her plan, Lolorito and Teledji plotted the sultana's assassination in the hope of maintaining the constitutional status quo...?” he summed up, yet there was still something from this picture that did not seem to add up.

“But they must have known that her death would sow as much chaos as her abdication ─ chaos from which Teledji alone might feasibly stand to profit,” he pointed out, “Surely Lolorito would never knowingly—”

That was when it clicked together. There was one other way that this whole mess was played out… if he was right, then maybe the true puppetmaster was not whom they thought. “Ah…” he gasped, his eyes wide as his theory came to mind, “Could it be…? I dare not hope…”

The Admiral turned to her Storm Marshal and they shared a nod before he informed them, “The Ul'dahn authorities have yet to announce the sultana's passing. To allay any suspicion that may arise from Her Grace's absence, they have issued a statement to the effect that she is presently convalescing from illness.”

“Mayhap they're waiting for a fitting moment to break the news,” the Admiral suggested with a bitter tone. “Or mayhap they know of some other reason to delay.”

Alphinaud pushed away his theory before he went onto the matter that brought them here to begin with.

“Something else has been bothering me, Admiral,” he said urgently, “I was dismayed to learn that General Raubahn is to be executed ─ yet upon hearing the news, I could not help but wonder why he had been kept alive for so long. Pray mistake not my meaning ─ ” he added quickly, “I am, of course, overjoyed that our friend still draws breath, and that he might yet be saved. But if his enemies truly wished to eliminate him, they could have done so immediately. I see no reason for this delay.”

The Admiral nodded in understanding as she answered, “Aye... You've struck upon an important point, Master Alphinaud. Following his capture, Raubahn had been held in the Marasaja Pit within Ul'dah. In recent days, however, he has reportedly been moved to an unknown location. Queerly, 'twas not the Brass Blades who spirited him away, either, but a band of soldiers decked in blue...”

Anger boiled inside him as he knew that they could only be one group. The sting of their betrayal was still fresh in his mind as he snarled out, “The Crystal Braves.”

The Admiral looked at him sympathetically and confirmed, “Aye. If I read the winds aright, the arrangement between Lord Lolorito and the Braves has come under strain.”

_‘Well, isn’t that just tragic?’_ he thought sarcastically.

“At any rate, if we're to rescue Raubahn, we'll have to find him first,” the Admiral said, “And you'll be glad to hear that I have already entrusted the task to those best able to see it done ─ our friends of Doma.”

Ah… he could not help but smile a little when she said that.

“Raubahn's survival is vital to the Eorzean Alliance. We can ill afford to lose him. But I cannot send troops into Ul'dah. 'Twould spell the end of the Alliance, and war, like as not,” the Admiral declared resentfully, “If there is to be a rescue, it falls to you and yours to attempt it.”

“I would not have it any other way, Admiral,” Alphinaud said firmly, personally glad of this fact. “It was _I_ who founded the Crystal Braves, and _I_ who must take responsibility for their actions.”

The Admiral gazed long and hard at him, like she could see something that he couldn’t and smiled, “Spoken like a true leader, Master Alphinaud.”

And for the first time, in a long time, he felt a warm feeling of pride rise in his chest.

“By way of a first step, you should seek out our Doman contact. You will find her among the frontier hands at Revenant's Toll, working in a kitchen,” the Admiral told them.

Storm Marshal Slafyrsyn added apologetically, “Would that we could join you in rescuing the Flame General, but the sultanate would not take kindly to a foreign power on their soil, allies or no.”

Alphinaud nodded again in understanding. The Crystal Braves may no longer answer to him, but that does not absolve him of responsibility. As commander, he was accountable for all the wrongs they have committed ─ all the havoc they have wreaked…

They thanked the Admiral and turned to leave, but before they left, the Admiral spoke up once more.

“Though it's useless to dwell on the past, I often wonder if I could have ─ and should have ─ done more for you and Raubahn that day,” she said, her voice just dripping with regret. “Leaving the banquet was tantamount to leaving you and yours for dead. Should you think me craven, I wouldn't hold it against you. But I will make it up to you, this I swear.”

She was looking directly at Claire this time, who was looking at her sadly. She then spoke up for the first time since entering the room, “You need not blame yourself, Admiral. To be frank, I know not what you could have done differently. You have nothing to be ashamed of.”

The Admiral looked greatly comforted by the fact that Claire did not blame her, yet she also looked like she did not truly believe those words either.

“Come what may,” she said firmly, “know that the Scions of the Seventh Dawn can count on our cooperation.”

That one sentence was worth more than every traitorous Crystal Brave to him. They bade the Admiral farewell, informing her to contact them, or Tataru in Ishgard if they had any more news they had to share. As soon as they left the Command Room and headed down the hallway to where they would teleport straight to Mor Dhona, he starting thinking out loud.

“To think that the Sultana had been planning to announce something like this,” he said to Claire as they walked. “I understand her desire for change, yet was this truly the best solution? You think that she would at least have thought to ask for the General’s advice…?”

He glanced over at Claire’s face and he realized that she didn’t look the least bit surprised by this revelation. That was when he suspected something.

“You knew?” he asked and when she looked at him he finished, “What the Sultana was planning?”

She nodded grimly.

“And you didn’t tell us?” he asked, both angry and exasperated. He knew that she didn’t like to talk often, but you would think that she would have thought to mention something like this.

“Didn’t have time because they had taken me prisoner,” she sighed. “I only found out what she was planning the night of the feast.”

“Oh,” he said, shutting is mouth as he thought that over. “Wait… that was why you were in her chambers that night?”

She nodded again.

“Please tell me what happened,” he asked as he turned to face her, suddenly shamed that he did not think to ask earlier. “Minfilia said to me that there was a matter at the Quicksand that you had to attend to. Pray, what was it?”

Claire sighed and confessed, “It was all part of their trap. I went to Momodi and she told me that one of the Crystal Braves left a message for me. It was Alianne, and according to Momodi, she seemed to be deeply troubled by something and asked me to meet with her at the station west of Coffer & Coffin. I arrived and waited but she never showed up. That was when I spotted an empty vial lying on the ground. Not long after that, Laraentus showed up and said that he would keep an eye out for her for me. That was when I left.”

“But why did you go to Her Grace’s chambers?” he asked.

“I went back to the Quicksand and Momodi told me that the Sultana’s lady-in-waiting stopped by with a message,” Claire explained. “Her Grace wanted a private meeting with me. I went to go meet with her and she told me her plans, how the feast was supposed to be the stage in which she would make that announcement. She then asked that I do everything that I could to help support Raubahn as well. That was when she drank that poisoned wine…” She sighed and added wretchedly, “I didn’t realize that something was wrong until it was too late.”

Alphinaud let that all sink in. So that was the key to their plan. The Sydicate knew what the Sultana was planning and decided to do something to prevent her from making that announcement. And they framed Claire for the crime because she just happened to be in the room. Yet they had planted that vial with traces of the poison on her and he knew that this scheme had been in motion for a long time. They had _intended_ for Claire to take the blame for the crime from the start. But why? Why target Claire as well? The last thing that they would want would be to frame the Defender of Eoreza?

The Admiral was right… for if they were to try to blame her for so unlikely a crime it would spark an outrage. The people would never stand for it.

And why try to get rid of the one person who could fight a primal? Was it possible that Teledji felt threatened by her as well? That she had grown too strong? That seemed the most logical reason. He must have known that she couldn’t be bought like the Crystal Braves and would never turn on Raubahn. So why not remove her before she became a threat as well?

He then looked back and asked, “And you did not check Her Grace when she collapsed?”

She shook her head.

“No,” she answered. “For Teledji came in with a handful of Brass Blades just after… after she drank from the goblet. That was when I was taken prisoner. I didn’t have time to do anything.”

Yes… Teledji most likely thought that she was dead and felt no need to check… but was it possible that she…?

“Alphinaud?” Claire asked and he blinked, not realizing that he had been lost in thought.

“Nothing,” he reassured her. “Just a theory. But we don’t have time to dwell on it right now. Rescuing Raubhan is our top priority at the moment. Come, let us away.”

And they left, heading back to Mor Dhona, and hoping that their luck will continue to hold out.

*Mor Dhona*

He really did not spend much time here in Mor Dhona, even after forming the Crystal Braves, he spent most of his time helping with the situation in Ul’dah. But Claire, who had come and gone here plenty of times, and he had to admire her nerve for continuing to stop by even after being framed for murder.

She promised him that she did her best to remain out of sights here, and she even had a good idea to who this contact they were looking for was and led them to the kitchens at Revenant’s Toll, just above Rowena’s shop.

There were a handful of Domans who were working there, but Claire walked right up to one of the women and asked, “Miss Higiri?”

The woman turned to see who was talking to her and gasped excitedly, “Mistress Claire! I knew in my heart that you were safe, but to see you again in the flesh... Words cannot well express my relief.”

Claire nodded with a smile before she waved Alphinaud over and introduced her as Higiri, who once served in the Rising Stones. Now that he thought about it, Alphinaud had seen her before working at the bar with Minfilia’s mother.

He thanked her for agreeing to meet with them and asked what she had to tell them.

“Even as the victory feast was taking place, the Crystal Braves turned upon us and took the Rising Stones by force,” she confessed, “Amid the chaos, some few of my compatriots and I were able to slip away unnoticed. Since then, we have remained in Revenant's Toll, keeping watch over the mutineers while awaiting your return. You have done well by us, and we Domans do not soon forget our debts. We swear to do all within our power to aid you.”

“Your words mean so much to us, Mistress Higiri,” he said, feeling like he was thanking people more and more as the days went by, but was not at all upset about it in the least. “And I humbly thank you for all that you and your people have done for us already.”

Higiri nodded and then went on to inform them, “Shortly before you arrived, I received word from Limsa Lominsa that you were searching for General Raubahn.” And when they confirmed this, she added, “As the Admiral will have informed you, he was recently moved from his cell in the Marasaja Pit. At the same juncture, Yuyuhase and the 3rd Unit were observed leaving the Rising Stones.”

Yuyuhase… The mere mention of the name calls to mind the moment he felt cold steel against his neck...

“This can be no simple coincidence. Their purpose, we believe, is to escort the Flame General to the scene of his execution,” she informed them, “Suffice it to say, we have people shadowing the 3rd. If you would join the hunt, pray seek out Douware at Highbridge, where I too am bound.”

They thanked her and promised that she would see them there.

“Yet again, our Doman friends prove their worth... Lolorito was a fool to refuse them asylum,” Alphinaud said to Claire as they slipped out from Mor Dhona, heading to the closest settlement near the Highbridge, which happened to be Camp Drybone.”

He let Claire take over from here, for she knew the lay of the land much better than he did. Underneath the light of the rising moon they appeared in Camp Drybone, the heat of the desert now gone with the sun.

It was a long trek across the deserts sands, passing along the road, heading off in the direction of the Highbridge. He was not used to travelling like this, yet Claire looked like she could do this in her sleep, though he reasoned she spent most of her days wandering the land, so this would be nothing for her.

In the distance, he spotted the bridge and they both hurried along the road, running as fast as they could, searching around for Higiri and Douware. Shadow crept across the land, and each one looked like it may belong to a Crystal Brave… waiting for them before they jumped out and attacked. Perhaps everything that happened was making him paranoid.

He could not help but think back to the first time that he came here to Thanalan…

_*Flashback*_

_The two of them headed down the streets to where they would continue on with their travels. The memorial services will be happening soon, and they decided that they would head to speak with Minfilia before they would head to the first one, in Gridania, to hear the Elder Seedseer speak. That was when he noticed that his sister seemed to be completely lost in thought. Though he knew how much she hated talking about politics, he would normally hear her complain more about them than she had as of late._

_“Is there something wrong, Alisaie?” he asked her. “You’re being quieter than usual.”_

_“I was just thinking,” she said darkly._

_“About what?”_

_“About…” but before she could finish, they heard a terrified scream coming from just around the corner and they both jumped up at it. They stepped out of the shadows of the alleyway to find themselves right in front of the Quicksand to where all the trouble was happening. A woman in a dirty, shabby cloak was crumpled on the ground just in front of the fountain. She was desperately trying to scramble to her feet and get as far away as she could from the men in front of her._

_The one in front had the look of some merchant, who had a rather disgusting smile on his face, and he was surrounded by several armed and greasy-looking men that looked to be like bodyguards standing around him._

_“Shut your mouth, you thieving little swine!” the merchant shouted in a know-it-all and obnoxious way. “You stole from me--don't even think to deny it!”_

_“P-Please, sir,” the woman begged. “I didn't steal nothin'! I b-bought this-- paid for it with me own coin!”_

_“A refugee?” Alisaie asked him._

_“Most likely,” Alphinaud answered back, wondering what was going to happen, as the yelling soon drew a crowd._

_The merchant only laughed nastily at how scared she was and continued shouting out, “What rot! You refugees are all the same-- couldn't afford maggoty mole meat, much less a choice cut of dodo! I'm going to say it one more time: give back what you stole, or I'll make you wish you'd never set foot in this town!”_

_“Oh, what is with him?” Alisaie asked darkly. “It’s just some meat, there’s no need to cause trouble.”_

_“It’s clear that he just wants to make an example out of her,” Alphinaud stated. “If he really wanted to know if she stole that meat, he could have her take him to whoever it was that she bought it from and confirm it.”_

_“That explains why I do not like that smile on his face,” she answered back as the man did give the poor woman a rather hungry look, like a predator would before pouncing on its prey._

_“By rights, I should turn you over to the Brass Blades, you know-- help keep the streets safe for the law-abiding citizens,” he threatened. “But I'm a reasonable man. If you agree to serve me in... whatever capacity I require, the authorities needn't hear of your crime.”_

_“Disgusting,” Alisaie hissed as the men around him all hooted with laughter. As they threatened to come closer, the woman grew more desperate and tried to push herself away from them, however she seemed too scared to even get up._

_“B-But I ain't done nothin' wrong!” she cried out, staring around wildly at the crowd around her for someone to help. “Twelve as me witness!”_

_But at her plea, most of the crowd drew back, not wanting to get involved. Out of all of them, however, there was one who did not back down._

_“It’s her again,” Alphinaud said in surprise, spotting that same adventurer that he had seen before._

_As soon as the woman’s eyes found the adventurer, and saw how she was the only one who didn’t back away, she reached out a shaking hand to her. She than began to plead, tears beginning to form in her eyes, “P-Please, adventurer! Help me, I beg o' ye! I swear on me mother's grave, I didn't steal nothin'! I bought this with the coin I'd saved...” she started to cry more openly as she finished, “I only wanted to treat me children to a decent meal...”_

_The adventurer stood there for a moment before the men made their way even closer to the woman. Apparently they got to close and the adventurer stepped in. She broke from the crowd, running to put herself between the men and their innocent victim._

_At the sight of her there, the merchant laughed as he called mockingly, “And who the hells are you when you're at home!? This dog's master?”_

_“They’re gonna regret that,” Alphinaud smirked, “After all, I heard that she had to put down some giants just yesterday?”_

_“They don’t know who they’re messing with,” Alisaie agreed as the adventurer held up a pair of hora’s that were hanging at her sides, readying herself for a fight._

_The merchant snorted at the sight of her preparing to fight them. “I've had enough of this mummer's farce. You lot, teach them a lesson!”_

_Wordlessly, the terrified woman finally managed to get up and staggered away as the men surrounded the adventurer while they continued to laugh and belch out from the ale that they had drunk._

_The fight was over in just minutes…_

_They didn’t stand a chance. And Alphinaud watched with impressment how she easily took out the three weaker men before finally landing a heavy blow against the largest and greasiest looking of the them, knocking them to the ground without any idea to what hit them. Seeing how strong she was caused the crowd to cheer and applaud._

_“I ain't gettin' paid enough for this!” one of them yelled before they hobbled away, leaving their boss there on his own._

_“H-Hey! Where the hells do you think you're going!?” he shouted after them._

_“Not so tough without someone here to fight for him,” Alisaie stated calmly and she clapped a little as well as the woman staggered with relief over to the adventurer, a smile so big that they could see it from here. Though they could not hear what she was saying, they knew that she was thanking her rescuer for standing up for her._

_But as she spoke, the adventurer staggered for a moment, her hand going up to her head as if she was feeling dizzy, and she seemed to freeze for a moment. Alphinaud raised his eyebrows at the sight of it. As far as he could tell, those men hardly touched her the whole time. That was when he wondered something. He heard that this adventurer had the gift of the Echo from the other Scions, and the Echo was the ability to see into another’s past… when this happened, they faded from reality for a moment._

_Was that what was happening?_

_But it did not seem to last long, for a minute later, the adventurer seemed to shake herself from her trance and spoke back to the woman, who was looking at her with concern._

_Just then, the adventurer turned her attention back to the man who had started all this. Not wanting to give up, he shouted out, afraid that she would attack him now, “Wh-What now!? You mean to threaten a defenseless citizen!?”_

_“He seemed all set for doing just that when he had someone here to fight for him,” Alisaie said darkly._

_“There’s no need,” the adventurer retorted coldly, her quiet voice being carried over the silent crowd. “I will vouch for her. I saw her by that meat! You have no right to bother her any longer!”_

_Ah, so it seemed that he had been right. It looked that she did see a moment from that woman’s past._

_The merchant couldn’t have looked more shocked by her words and stuttered out, “...What? Saw her buy it, you say? Th-That's absurd!”_

_That was when his sister suddenly called out, “Aye, 'tis true! Leave the poor woman alone, you damnable vulture!”_

_“Alisaie,” Alphinaud smirked a little at her as she turned her head away._

_“What? Just hearing him talk was giving me a headache,” she retorted coolly as the merchant was staring around, angry that someone else had called out. But seeing how he was outnumbered, and that there was someone vouching for the woman, he had no choice but to leave now before he was the one turned to the Brass Blades._

_“I will overlook this... but just this once!” he shouted out before he turned and ran, even as the crowd were all shouting and jeering after him._

_“Well, that ended well,” Alphinaud stated as he looked back to the two standing there._

_The woman that she had saved was smiling even brighter than before as she thanked the adventurer in the distance. The adventurer only nodded in reassurance before the woman bowed humbly to her and walked away. Alphinaud watched how the adventurer seemed to be looking after the woman until she was out of sight—as if afraid that someone else would cause trouble before she got ready to leave as well._

_With nothing else to hold them here, he and Alisaie were also about to continue about their business. But before he left, he spotted someone stepping out from the shadows of a building. It was Y’sthola, and she was looking at the adventurer with great interest as she approached her, getting her attention as she was leaving._

_“Well, looks like we may be having a new Scion after all,” Alphinaud stated as he watched the two exchange a few words. He had heard from Y’shtola how she told Minfilia that she believed that this new adventurer had been helping people throughout the realm, and believed that she would make a valuable member to the Scions._

_“Well, that all depends on what she wants,” Alisaie stated. “We shall soon see.”_

_“You do not think that she will join?” Alphinaud asked her as the two of them set off again. The other Scions had been talking about this lone adventurer for some time now, and Minfilia asked that she be kept an eye on to see if she could be someone who could help them. “After seeing her step in to help someone without any promise reward?”_

_“That is her choice,” Alisaie stated calmly. “Though with how much of a mess Eoreza is, it will need all the help it can get.”_

_Not long after that they returned to the Waking Sands to report to the other Scions, Alisaie seemed more interested in staying outside in the town while he went in to speak with the others inside their headquarters. He had stepped in to speak with Minfilia to ask more about the Ascians and what he had learned, or lack thereof, that he gained since coming to this land._

_Not long afterwards, Y’shtola returned with news._

_“Been awhile since I last saw you, Master Alphinaud,” Y’shtola stated politely at the sight of him. “Everything is going well, I hope?”_

_“Nothing too important,” he answered back, “We are doing as well as can be expected. Tell me, is it true that there is a threat of the Amalj’aa summoning Ifrit again in the near future?”_

_“Merely a guess,” she answered. “Though all our sources point to it. We must be ready for the worse. We will have an investigation set up as soon as everyone is here. If the Amalj’aa are, indeed, planning to summon their god, then we must fear for the lives of all those who have been kidnapped. If at all possible, we may be able to mount a rescue. But you are more than welcomed to listen…?”_

_“No, I fear that I will have more work to do,” he courteously refused. “I will do all that I can to find out all I can about the Ascians and to get help to the cause if I am able. I will entrust the matter to your capable hands.”_

_She nodded before she looked to Minfilia and asked, “Will the others be here soon?”_

_“I received word from Papalymo that he and Yda will be here very shortly,” she answered. “As for Thancred, he promised that he would be here later once he finishes up some work in the city.”_

_“Good,” Y’shtola said with another nod. “I want them all here to welcome Claire.”_

_“Claire? The adventurer?” Minfilia asked in great surprise. “You mean?”_

_“I watched her very closely since she left Limsa,” she answered. “And I have to say that I like what I saw. She carried her role perfectly as envoy. Humble and polite she bore the message to those that she was charged with, as well as showing unfailing courage when the situation called for it. And whenever she came across someone in need of aid, she stepped up to do so without any hesitation or thought of reward accept for words of gratitude. Just earlier, I witnessed one such display when she helped a woman in Ul’dah.”_

_“I can confirm it,” Alphinaud said with a smile. “I saw what happened as well.”_

_“I cannot say how it is, maybe by fate, but every deed that she does seems to help the greater good,” Y’shtola explained. “All in all, I believe that she’s someone whom the Scions have been looking for. Of that I am convinced.”_

_“You think that she is the one, then?” Minfilia asked at once and he looked at them in confusion._

_“Impossible to say,” Y’shtola replied. “But the fact is she has been chosen by the Mother Crystal. If you meet her, you will most likely agree that the power of the Echo is strong in her.”_

_“Excuse me, but what did you mean by when you said, ‘the one’?” Alphinaud could not help but cut in and the other two blushed a little at his question._

_“It happened… shortly before the Calamity,” Minfilia sighed. “I only met Louisoix in person once. Though I had been in contact with him for a long time before that. The last thing that he ever said to me was ‘Darker days lie ahead. But know that where there is darkness, there will always be light.’ And he said to me that when the one who bears the light comes to stand before us. One who is gifted with the Echo. Together, we will greet the dawn.”_

_Alphinaud felt an odd child going up his spine at those words. They sounded exactly like something that grandfather would say._

_“So…” he began, doing his best to keep his composure. “You think that this adventurer, Claire, is the one?”_

_“She is one of Hydaelyn’s chosen,” Y’shtola answered. “Of that there is no doubt in my mind. As well as the fact that she has so far shown to be unfailingly brave and a kind soul whom has yet to forsake someone when they need help. It’s impossible to say, but if I had to guess, I would want to believe that she is the one. In either case, I think that her lending her strength to our cause will be able to benefit the Scions tremendously.”_

_“Oh, you mean she has accepted the invitation?” Minifilia asked excitedly._

_“Not yet,” Y’shtola answered, “I had informed her to take her time and think it over. But I have a feeling that she won’t be needing much time to think about it. I informed her that if she decides to take up the offer she need only speak to Momodi at the Quicksand. And I informed Tataru that we may be having a guest here shortly. The rest is up to Claire.”_

_“You seem fairly confident that she’ll come,” Alphinaud told her, suddenly thinking that this conversation was very similar to the one he had with Alisaie earlier. “But she doesn’t know anything about who we are or what we do. How can you expect her to trust us when she doesn’t know if she can?”_

_“We will give her an explanation should she arrive to meet with us,” Minfilia reassured him. “The choice is ultimately hers, of course, and should she chose to come, we will do our upmost to assist her in her ventures as an adventurer. Either way, we will begin to decide on what to do about the possible threat of Ifrit. Some days ago there had been a caravan carrying a large cargo of crystals to Amajina & Sons was waylaid and stolen. We must decide with or without the adventurer’s aid in this matter.”_

_“Well, I wish you luck,” Alphinaud answered the two._

*End of Flashback*

He gave his head a shake, wondering just why that came to his mind now. Thankfully they had just reached the bridge without incident, searching around for their Doman friends. They soon spotted Higiri there, dressed in black and daggers hung at her sides, with a man standing next to her.

“I have been expecting you,” the man, whom he could only guess to be Douware, spoke when they approached. “Time is of the essence, so I shall be direct. Yuyuhase and his men are bound for Halatali. We believe that this is where they intend to carry out the execution. Hozan is presently keeping watch over the entrance. Let us make haste and join him.”

Halatali? He had learned of it… it was once considered a holy place for the first Lalafell to arrive in Eorzea. With the twisting labyrinth of natural caverns which wind through this massive mesa were transformed by the Pugilist's Guild into a series of training pits, animal pens and holding cells to accommodate the ever-growing popularity of Ul'dah's coliseum. After the Calamity, however the location was abandoned - those remaining in the pens, left for dead. Those that survived had pretty much taken over and grew wild. It was only a short time ago did he hear that Halatali had been cleared out and reopened…

Still, if that was where Raubahn was, they had to go there. He bit his lip as he realized that Raubahn's ties to Halatali are well known. That Ilberd should choose this of all places to stage his execution is no coincidence. The fiend... are there no depths to which he will not stoop?

They slipped away into the darkness, their Doman friends passing through it so easily it was like a second skin and simply disappeared. They weren’t the only ones though, for Claire, whom he had learned had also been trained in the same art of ninjitsu, and was also carrying a pair of daggers with her, was also slipping in and out of the darkness. However she remained in his sights at all times… leading him to believe that she was more than capable of keeping up with the others, but she preferred to stay by his side so that they didn’t leave him behind.

Though he appreciated the thought, he did not wish to act like a burden. He was responsible for all of this and he was going to see it through until it was resolved. Heading down further south, they slipped through a pass that would take them to where another Doman was waiting for them. Douware and Higiri remained in the shadows, with Claire reassuring him that they were still close by. He did not know how she could tell, yet he did not doubt them.

At the sight of the Crystal Braves through the dark, it made him bare his teeth in anger. He would have just gone rushing in if he had his way, however he saw that the entrance to the dungeon was guarded by at least half a dozen of them. Instead, they slipped behind a pillar, to where Houzan was. They joined him, crouching low as he whispered, “You come at a good time, my friends. But moments ago, the traitor Ilberd arrived and entered Halatali.”

Even more anger boiled inside him at the thought of the traitor as he clenched his fists tightly.

“From this, we may be certain that General Raubahn is being held within,” Houzan whispered on. “There is no time to lose ─ General Aldynn may be executed at any moment. You must enter Halatali and free him from his captors. Please see to your preparations, and tell me when you are ready to proceed. One of our own will accompany you inside.”

He was ready to go right now. But before those words were out of his mouth, another friend appeared, and this time it one that he knew well and was glad to see, though he had only seen her without her mask once before.

“Pray forgive me my lateness,” Lady Yugiri whispered to them.

“Lady Yugiri!” he cried out in surprise, and perhaps a little louder than necessary as she observed him with a critical eye.

“Master Alphinaud,” she said, her mouth twitching a little. “I am pleased to see that the light of resolve shines in your eyes once more.”

Thinking of their last encounter in Camp Dragonhead, he was glad of the darkness hiding his blush.

“Ah, yes...” he said to her, “How pathetic I must have seemed to you when we last met. I am ashamed to recall it. For a time I was well and truly lost.” But he looked up, proud the new resolve that he knew was in his eyes. “But with the aid of my comrades, I have since refound my purpose, and I shall take care not to misplace it again.”

She grinned back as she nodded, but then the smile faded as she informed them, “Since your escape from Ul'dah, my fellow shinobi and I have shadowed the Crystal Braves' every step in hopes of learning the Scions' whereabouts.” He waited, hoping that she found something but was disappointed when she confessed, “Regrettably, our investigation has yet to yield any useful information. Pray forgive us.”

But he shook his head, reassuring her, “You need not apologize, my lady ─ we are grateful for all that you have done on our behalf.” Claire nodded firmly as he added, “Besides, Raubahn is no less a friend, and we cannot well abandon him to his fate.”

Lady Yugiri then turned to Houzan, giving him an order to draw the guards away from the entrance along with Douware and Higiri while the three of them slip inside to rescue the Flame General. Hozan nodded and with a great bust of smoke he was gone. They did not have to wonder where he went for long. Just a few seconds later they heard the screams and the slashes of knives in the dark.

“Come,” Lady Yugiri said and they slipped away, suddenly finding their way no longer blocked. With nothing to stop them, they went running through the cave entrance, and down into the darkness. The only sounds that he heard were the dripping of water in the distance, the sound of their footsteps hitting the floor, and the occasional growl of a beast somewhere deeper in this place.

Still, aside from the guards outside, he did not see anyone else around. In fact, if it wasn’t for that fact, he would have wondered if this was some sort of trap. Not even any of the people who worked at the Coliseum were here, and he could not help but wonder if something happened to them.

[“](http://ffxiv.gamerescape.com/wiki/Alphinaud)Not a soul from the Coliseum to be seen,” he pointed out, his grimoire in hand. “This bodes ill.”

“First time I’ve seen this place so empty. I’ve actually trained and travelled through here more than once,” Claire informed them. “I know my way through here.”

He felt a little bit better for that fact and Lady Yugiri nodded in understanding as she unsheathed a pair of long blades.

“Take the lead, Mistress Claire,” she said. “I shall follow close upon you.”

Claire pulled out her own daggers and led them through the murky corridors. It was very quiet at first, for they did not encounter a soul; yet the further that they went in, he realized that he could hear slight whispers that were echoing off the walls almost silently. It wasn’t much, but he knew now that they weren’t alone in this dungeon. At last they ended up coming across two people dressed in blue and the three of them struck without warning and they fell by their hands quickly enough.

“Away with you!” he shouted out, feeling justice starting to emerge when he saw them fall. Deeper they went into the place, spotted several more Crystal Braves as they now started to run across ramps and passing the large, heavy chains that hung from the ceiling.

“Leave this to me!” Lady Yugiri called as she jumped in first this time. Again, their foes fell easily and they started to head up and down even more ramps. Though he did not know how far that Raubahn was, Claire certainly knew her way and he just trusted her to guild them until they found him.

To his relief, they did not have to travel to the very end of this miserable place to find him. They ended up bursting out into a wide arena, and there, bound in chains and trapped in some sort of barrier… looking thin, battered, and a shadow of his former self, was none other than General Raubahn.

Yugiri stared around them as they ran to him, “The General... but where are his captors? I mislike the look of this.”

“General!” he shouted out. At the sound of his voice, the panting General raised his head and Alphinaud saw just how thin he had become since his imprisonment with the bones in his face standing out, and his eyes with a dark and haunted look. But at the sight of them there, those same eyes wide with amazement, as if he could not believe what he was seeing.

“You… came…” he whispered in a heavy pant. They ran straight up to him, yet as Alphinaud reached out to touch the barrier, it gave him a slight electrical shock and he pulled his hand away at once. Though it wasn’t much, in Raubahn’s weakened state, it did not need to be. Just strong enough to keep him held here. Lady Yugiri went around to the machine that he was chained to and crouched down low to examine it.

“He is bound by some manner of magitek device,” she said, and then added before he could ask, “Yet I dare not force it open ─ it may well be booby-trapped.”

Judging how low that Ilberd was willing to sink to betray them all, it wouldn’t surprise him if that was the case. They couldn’t risk it.

“I have heard of such devices,” he said, having spent some of his time reading up on magitek while he was in Ishgard. “The Crystal Braves will possess the key. Let us split up and look for it.”

They all agreed, knowing that there had to be more Crystal Braves down here and one of them surely had the key.

“That will not be necessary,” said a voice that he knew and Alphinaud felt his eyes narrow in anger as he slowly turned on the spot to see a Lalafell standing there at the gate with his arms folded. A face he had not seen since that night at the palace…

“Pray do not take it personally, my friends,” Yuyuhase said calmly. “You are the victims of harsh economic conditions. Happily, you will not suffer for long. This poison will convey you swiftly unto the bosom of Thal, where I hope to join you, after the passing of many prosperous years.”

Fury rose up in him like a snake when he saw that smile and Alphinaud raised his weapon, ready to fight, as he heard the sounds of his comrades beside him draw their blades, the sound of their steel almost singing in his ears. But then the gate fell, separating them from Yuyuhase… they were trapped in this area…

And to make matters worse, a green mist began to seep around them and the air grew thick with the stuff until he felt he was about to choke on the stuff. He knew right away what it had to be, and he held up an arm to his mouth and nose to try and block it out. A poisonous mist…

Lady Yugiri tried to perform some sort of spell but something went wrong as she coughed a little.

“Confound it!” Lady Yugiri cried out, “The mist stifles my healing!”

[“](http://ffxiv.gamerescape.com/wiki/Yuyuhase)Farewell, friends. Oh, and do try to relax,” Yuyuhase scolded lightly, “They tell me struggling only makes it worse.”

“We cannot let them escape!” Alphinaud shouted, his mouth going dry and he did his best not to breathe in so much of the poison, but it was everywhere. If they did not get out of here fast, then they could be dead in minutes. “Claire, force the gate!”

Raubahn was already coughing and spluttering behind them, still helpless and bound. But he still had enough strength to tell them something.

“Leave me...” he coughed, “Save yourselves...”

“That poison is already effecting your mind if you think that we’ll do that,” Claire said, anger lining her voice as she charged at the gate, determined to get it open. He and Lady Yugiri also jumped in to try and help her… but as they worked at the gate, he heard a strange bubbling sound and he looked up in time to see something falling towards him. He jumped out of the way just as some sort of flan splattered on the floor.

“...Beasts!?” he shouted out, as a second one fell near Lady Yugiri, who was already fighting it, “The mist must be drawing them!”

Unable to destroy the gate with these things attacking them, they turned to deal with them as fast as possible, meanwhile the air was continuing to fill up with the green vapor. Alphinaud just did his best to focus on the matter at hand, knowing that he had to do what he could to help. He and Lady Yugiri fought the flans while Claire continued to slash at the bars on the gates. It was difficult, but he was able to bring his beast down quickly enough until it was hardly more than a puddle on the floor.

He couldn’t have had better timing for no sooner did he finish his opponent did Lady Yugiri finish off hers… and with a great burst of suppressed anger, Claire broke right through the bars and was already out.

“Hah! The way is clear!” he called with a smile.

“The mist remains...” Lady Yugiri called coughing slightly, “We must stop it at the source!”

But how were they to do that? He looked to Raubahn worriedly, knowing that his health was the one he was most worried about. Lady Yugiri saw where he was looking before she called, “I shall tend to the General! Pray see to the mist and the key!”

Alphinaud nodded in understanding, promising that they would do so. Just then, Raubahn seemed to muster up what little strength he had and croaked out, “The Braves...have the key...”

Confirming what they knew, he followed Claire, who had already gone on ahead, searching for the source of the poison. When he caught up to her after she ended up bringing down two more flans, he coughed out as loudly as he could, trying to ignore how his eyes were watering in pain, “Do you know where it’s coming from?”

“It’s thicker up this way,” she cried out, pulling up the front of her tunic to cover her mouth and nose. He quickly copied as they ran back the way they came, running into more of those flans and forced to deal with them. But he saw that she was right…

The further up towards the entrance, the thicker the vapor became and the harder it was to breathe.

But as they continued upwards, heading closer and closer to their way out, until they ended up hearing a strange hissing sound. Following the sound, they ended up finding the very object… some sort of Atomizer that was humming loudly and was continuing to puff out the green fog.

After defeating a couple more flans, they ended up splitting the damn thing where it caught fire… it burned as the smoke quickly stopped.

“That takes care of the mist!” he called, and already the air was starting to clear up. “Next, to find the key and free Raubahn!”

They went running off as the mist continued to disperse, and they found themselves down another passage where several Braves were waiting for them.

“How did they survive the poison!?”

“Bah, looks like we'll just have to finish the job!”

Not on his watch…

He stood back as he let Claire charge forward, taking them all on at once. He did his best to aid her from afar, healing and casting spells whenever he could. Eventually all three of the Braves were on the ground and she was looking through their pockets, searching for the key. He waited with baited breath until she pulled out something that was a cross between a card and a key, and they knew that it had to be it.

“The key!” he gasped, “Take it to Raubahn!”

They rushed through the passageways, back the way they came, as fast as they could go, with him silently praying that nothing else befell their comrades while they were gone. To his immense relief, he saw them both there waiting for them, and it seemed that he and Claire had been the ones taking care of the trouble.

Claire had reached the magitek device, already trying to disable it. After about a minute, she figured it out and at once the chains holding Raubahn unlocked and the barrier dropped.

They turned their attention to him, who was still continuing to cough.

“My… thanks…” he gasped out gratefully.

“Slowly, General,” Alphinaud warned him, growing more and more concern for his health. “You are yet weak from your ordeal.”

“Nevertheless, we must quit this place,” Lady Yugiri said. While he agreed completely, for the General had spent more than enough time down here. Alphinaud believed that they could wait until Raubahn had caught his breath at least.

“I should have known,” said a sly voice behind them. “What are clever contrivances to the Warrior of Light? ...Well done, _hero_.”

The owner of that voice spit out the last word as if it was something vile before they all turned to glare at the three Crystal Braves standing against them.

Ilberd was there, along with two others, Yuyuhase and Laurentius… two more who were behind the chaos in Ul’dah the night of the feast. Ilberd looked over them all with that same sly grin on his face that made the anger that Alphinaud was trying to keep under control fight to break free.

He pulled his grimoire out and flipped it open even as he spat out, “Ilberd…”

“You mean to struggle on, then?” Ilberd chuckled like he thought that it was all very funny. “Very well. If you would stand in my way, I will cut you down like all the rest.”

Well, Alphinaud didn’t know how many people he cut down in the past, but he didn’t face the three of them before. Though he knew that Ilberd may have won over more than a few loyal subordinates, Alphinaud had comrades who were willing to fight alongside him despite all the problems he had caused. There was no contest… he knew that he was lucky… he may not deserve such loyalty, but he was going to fight to protect it.

“Come, Scions ─ let's get this over with,” Ilberd taunted them. He and Yuyuhase pulled out their swords as Laurentius brought forth a spear.

“The sultana's assassins are here! Crystal Braves, to arms!” Ilberd called as a few more Crystal Braves came running in to help. Though they were outnumbered once again, that mattered little. Alphinaud was determined to bring them to justice and nothing was going to stop him. Though he could not help but roll his eyes, wondering why Ilberd was even bothering to continue to play along when they all knew the truth of who was to blame for what happened to Nanamo.

“Whatever it takes to survive!” Yuyuhase called.

“I am no hero ─ never was, and never will be!” Laurentius cried out as he bore his spear at them. It was madness fighting like this. It was three against five, and there were times that they kept switching opponents so that they were forced to fight multiple people same time. But one by one… their enemies dropped until it was just them against Ilberd.

But at last even he was brought down… Claire was the one who dealt the finishing blow, sending him crashing to her feet. Breathing hard and gulping down, she just held her blades up, ready should he try to continue to fight.

Yet just because he was defeated did not mean that he was beaten… bruised and injured, Ilberd managed to get to his feet with Laurentius and Yuyuhase nursing their own wounds, leaving the other two Braves dead on the ground.

“This changes nothing!” Ilberd snarled viciously at them.

“It is over, Ilberd!” Alphinaud shouted back at him. And it was true… he and his men were barely standing, while the rest of their accomplices were either dead or unconscious on the ground. Meanwhile, he, Claire, and Lady Yugiri were all still willing and able to fight. “Lay down your arms and surrender yourself to justice!”

“Justice!? Justice for what exactly?” Ilberd demanded. “'Twas not _I_ who assassinated the sultana, boy!”

“Ere we debate who is responsible for the assassination, I would ask whether an assassination took place at all,” Alphinaud shot back and it seems that his suspicions may have some merit to them after all when he saw the look on Ilberd’s face.

“Clever little shite…” he hissed, but then his eyes went to Claire and he spoke directly to her this time.

“If you think you fight for justice, lass, you'd best wake up. The truth is, you fight for whoever bloody well tells you to. Can you not see you're being used!?” he demanded loudly, “By the Scions, the city-states, even the Crystal Braves. They none of 'em care a whit what you want ─ only what you can do for them.”

Those words were as good as a slap to the face to him. He wanted to tell her that it wasn’t true, that she shouldn’t listen to a man like him… but what right did he have to try and tell her otherwise?

Alphinaud thought back to the times that he did see her as little more than a pawn. Sure, he never realized it himself until too late, but the truth was… Ilberd was right about one thing.

He did use her… she had been a pawn in his schemes…

And though she did not say anything about it, did she secretly resent him for that? Did she really think that all they ever saw her as was a weapon? That she was just being used and that no one else cared about what it was that she wanted? He glanced at her out of the corner of his eyes.

What was it… that _she_ wanted?

But Ilberd went on speaking.

“And how do I know this? Because I'm the same ─ a pawn to be used as my masters see fit,” he snarled in disgust. “All I ever wanted was to liberate my homeland, and I ate dirt to make it happen. But what have I achieved after all these years in servitude? Nothing! Not a bloody thing.”

His eyes then looked behind them to where Raubahn was still struggling to breathe after all the poison. Ilberd then pointed his blade right at him and declared, with a wild look in his eyes, “If we ourselves are not free ─ free to think and to act ─ how are we ever to reclaim our homeland? Know this: there is nothing I would not give to take back Ala Mhigo! NOTHING!”

And then he threw something to the ground, which exploded in a blinding light, causing Alphinaud to wince in pain and back off. When it died down and he forced his eyes open, seeing colors and forced to blink several times to make sense of what was going on, he saw what happened.

For a moment, it looked as if the three men had vanished… until he spotted them having turned and were running. Ilberd suddenly turned and grinned smugly back at them before he also fled towards the exit.

At the sight of that smug grin sparked anger in him all over again. 

"You'll not get away!” he shouted and he went running after him, stopping only when Lady Yugiri held up her hand to prevent him from going any further.

She then turned to look at him and said sharply, "No, Master Alphinaud. Now is not the time.”

He wanted to push her hand out of the way and continue to chase, but the more reasonable part of his mind was yelling at him that he knew that she was right. Locking those feelings away, the three of them turned back to Raubahn, who needed their attention now more than anything. So taking several deep, calming breaths, he turned with the others to their friend.

As Lady Yugiri stood on guard, ready to fight should anyone else try to attack them, Alphinaud stood in front of him as Claire crouched at Raubahn’s side until he was finally able to catch his breath. Now that he was out of the barrier they got their first clear look at him in a long time. He looked a real mess… having grown very thin and his armor was removed so that he was dressed in a filthy tunic; with what was left of his left arm tied up in dirty bandages.

He slowly raised his head to look grimly at them all.

"I'm but a cripple and a fool, and still you came for me…” he said in a hoarse voice. “I'm in your debt.”

Alphinaud knew that feeling all too well. To feel responsible for being foolish and unable to help even yourself… however he knew that Raubahn was not to blame for what happened.

"We are all of us fools of fate, General,” he said firmly. "But even fools have a part to play."

“On your feet, gladiator,” Claire added kindly as he looked at her. “This fight is not over.”

"Rest assured, I was not planning to die till I'd avenged the sultana…” he told her, but maybe there was something in the way that she said it, or that kind smile on her face that seemed to set a spark of Raubahn’s spirit and it was slowly starting to burn again. “Still, your words are welcome, lass.”

With a slight grunt of pain, he pushed himself up to his feet once again. He looked up in the direction that Ilberd had fled before he held up his one arm, his hand clenching tightly into a fist. "Know this, Ilberd... There is nothing I would not give to see you pay for what you've done. My wealth, my arm, my life… _nothing_.”

‘Tis another thing that Alphinaud knew all too well… feelings of wanting revenge, but his mind had cleared and so he had to ask, "General ─ are you aware that Lord Lolorito has yet to announce the sultana's death to the public?”

Raubahn looked startled by this news.

“…What?” he asked, "No. No, I was not aware of that ─ nor of anything else outside my cell. 'Tis passing strange, though... I assumed the bastard would make it known at the first opportunity and set about tearing down the sultanate.”

It was time to let them know what he had been suspecting all day; he only hoped that he would not come to regret it. 

"As did we all,” he said, “And it is indeed strange that he did not ─ strange or perhaps revealing? Now, I have no conclusive proof, nor do I wish to give you false hope...but I have reason to believe that Her Grace may yet live.”

They all looked to him in great surprise, but Raubahn looked so stunned that his eyes were as wide as plates.

“What?” he gasped out, "But how can that be?”

Alphinaud was about to explain, but Lady Yugiri interrupted, once again reminding them that they weren’t safe here and they should continue this conversation somewhere else. Having spent enough time in this dungeon, Alphinaud was more than happy to leave. So the four of them journeyed out of there together, wandering through the crumbling tunnels until they came back outside and into the fresh air just as the first rays the sun were beginning to poke over the horizon.

Raubahn stepped out in front of them and took several deep breaths and Alphinaud knew that he was savoring the scent of fresh air after being kept locked up for so long. He almost chuckled when he thought back to how, not even a full day ago, he had done the same thing when his and Tataru’s names were cleared.

They allowed Raubahn a moment to relish his freedom until one of Lady Yugiri’s men, Douware, stepped out from the fading shadows and she approached him.

"The General is safe,” she told him. “What news without?"

"My lady. The guards have been subdued, as per your command. We have since kept watch over the entrance,” Douware explained quickly. “There has been no further activity.”

“Then Ilberd and his minions have fled via some other egress,” Lady Yugiri stated with disappointment. "Scour the perimeter for signs of their passing.”

Douware bowed in understanding. “At once, my Lady!”

Alphinaud knew that there would be no point, for they were sure to have long since fled by now. As a former adventurer himself, he was sure that Ilberd knew the area better than most, as well of him having a head start. There was nothing that could be done about that. He will be made to pay for his crimes later, but right now they should focus on Raubahn, who had lost most of his strength from his imprisonment and needed a safe place to recover.

No sooner did he start to wonder just where it was that they should go now when he realized they weren’t alone. He appeared silently, much like Douware and Lady Yugiri did, yet he was no Doman.

"General Aldynn, I presume, and the Scions of the Seventh Dawn,” the stranger asked as he approached.

“Who are you!?” Alphinaud demanded, automatically thinking that this was another trap. “Identify yourself!”

The stranger bowed low and answered, “Pray do not be alarmed. My mistress is a friend, and I come bearing a message of goodwill.”

That was when the stranger told them that Urianger had the Waking Sands ready for them and that he and others who have remained the Scions allies were also there waiting for them. A carriage had already been prepared for them, where they would be able to travel without fear of being seen.

Alphinaud seriously doubted that story. But after a quick word with Urianger over the linkpearl, confirmed what the man said. In the end, Lady Yugiri decided to travel in the carriage with Raubahn, while he and Claire would travel their own way to Vesper Bay.

"It is only prudent to be wary, but you may be assured that this is no ruse,” the stranger reassured them. "Pray leave the care of General Aldynn to us, and make your way to the Waking Sands. Friends await you there.”

Even so, Alphinaud still felt a little uneasy about all of this even they gathered in front of the carriage. But Lady Yugiri did help to dispatch most of those remaining fears.

"Be at ease, my friend. I have an idea who this messenger's mistress might be…” she calmed him.

Alphinaud wanted to ask her who she thought it was, but the sun was slowly starting to rise and they had to get going. He decided merely to trust her judgement.

“I will leave the General in your hands,” he then said to her as Claire called her chocobo to her. That was when he saw that instead of her usual bird, who had feathers of the lightest shade of violet, this one was jet black.

“Who is he?” he asked in surprise as Claire gently stroke the feathered neck.

“Lord Haurchefant gave _her_ to me,” Claire answered with a smile. “After that trial by combat. She’s very special in that she can fly, but we’ll just be riding her there. I don’t know the air currents here in Thanalan… if there are any.”

“Currents?” he asked in puzzlement as he watched her climb up onto the chocobo’s back.

“Special air currents in Coerthas,” she explained. “Once you tune yourself to enough of them, then you’ll be able to ride the winds on a flying mount, like a black chocobo. But we’ll just run the rest of the way here.”

Well, they weren’t trying to gather attention and he supposed a flying chocobo would do that, so he climbed up behind her and they took off down the road, heading towards Central Thanalan, which would take them east to Vesper Bay.

The ride was mostly silent as they kept to the road and made sure to duck their heads down when they saw any signs of people in case they were searching for them.

But Alphinaud was thinking about Ilberd’s words:

_Can you not see you're being used!? By the Scions, the city-states, even the Crystal Braves. They none of 'em care a whit what you want ─ only what you can do for them. And how do I know this? Because I'm the same ─ a pawn to be used as my masters see fit._

He could not help but wonder over and over again. Did Claire feel like she was being used?

“Claire?” he as hesitantly. “What is it that you want?”

She looked back at him in surprise before her eyes soften in understanding.

“You’re concerned about what Ilberd said to me?” she asked.

Was it that obvious? Maybe he should have worded that better… still, no point in denying it now.

“You… you don’t think that we’re using you, do you?” he asked worriedly. Claire did not answer for a long moment and he felt concern settle in.

“Yes… and no,” she finally confessed. “I know that you don’t mean any harm. But it does feel like that sometimes. But you know the part that really bothers me?”

“What?” he asked in apprehension.

“Sometimes you don’t even ask… you just… assume that I’ll help,” she answered after another moment of silence.

Alphinaud thought that over for a long time before he finally said, his insides wretched with guilt. “You know… you’re right…”

He bit his lower lip, feeling lower than ever before… however, Claire chuckled softly.

“I know that you never meant for me to feel like that,” she told him, “Most of the time, I help simply because I want to. No other reason. Do not concern yourself with what Ilberd said. None of you ever made me do anything against my will.”

He felt a little bit better by those words, but he still felt like she wasn’t being completely honest. He had a feeling that maybe it bothered her a lot more than she was saying.

“But what is it that you want?” he asked her.

“I will tell you once we figure out what it is that we need to do next,” she answered as she pressed the black chocobo harder and it picked up speed, passing over Central Thanalan with ease.

“Alright,” he agreed, unconsciously tightening his hold around her waist. “But… I just want to let you know, I’m sorry for all that you had to go through because of us… because of me.”

“Like I told you before,” she replied, “If I blamed you for anything, I would have said something by now. You don’t need to worry about me turning against you and joining Ilberd.”

Oh, he knew that. He knew that she would never betray them… but still…

He rested his head against her back as he listened to the sounds of Claire’s own heart beating inside her along the chocobo’s clawed feet racing across the ground. Neither one of them said another word until they reached the familiar sights of Vesper Bay, though it had been such a long time since he had seen it. Most people were still inside since it was so early in the morning, which worked out perfectly for them. They arrived to the outside of the Waking Sands, and waited as the carriage pulled up a little while later.

They all slipped inside quickly as possible and down the stairs to meet with the others.

Meeting them just outside the sonar were three figures, all of them welcomed faces. Urianger was beaming at the sight of them, along with Pipin Tarupin, and Master Papashan.

“My dearest friends!” he said joyfully, breaking away from his usual calm demeanor. “Praise be unto the Twelve for delivering you from the clutches of treachery.”

“Father!” Pipin cried out, running forward to Raubahn as soon as he saw him.

“Pipin, my son…” Raubahn said and he actually sounded a little choked up. “And Master Papashan besides…”

Pipin’s own happiness seemed to fade for a moment before he lowered his head and said mournfully, “Forgive me, Father… I should have been at Her Grace's side…”

Alphinaud opened his mouth, about to tell him that her death may not be the case, but before he could even begin to form the words, someone beat him to it.

“Save your tears. The sultana yet lives.”

They all turned to see that the stranger from before was back, but this time he was not alone. Standing beside him was a Lalafell, dressed in a yellow robe, a pointed hat and matching glasses—and was now observing them all with great interest.

He recognized who she was right away, but could not explain for the life of him why she was here.

“You…” the General began, his own eyes staring at her in shock.

She approached them all, gazing at each one of them separately, before she explained, “It was _I_ who arranged this gathering. And judging by your perplexed expressions, it would seem introductions are in order. I am Dewlala, head of the Order of Nald'thal, and member of the Syndicate.”

So… it was a member of the Syndicate who arranged all of this? While it did make some sense… why would she go to all this trouble? But Raubahn spoke up, urgency in his voice as he asked quickly, “What you said about the sultana ─ is it true? Is she alive?”

Dewlala nodded her head before she looked at Claire and asked, “Young lady ─ I understand you were with the sultana when she drank from the poisoned goblet and collapsed. Would I be correct in assuming that you did not personally verify Her Grace's vital signs?”

Claire nodded slowly, as Raubahn lost patience and barked, “Why ask, when 'tis plain you know the answer!”

“Calm yourself, General, and let me finish,” she scolded lightly, “The truth is not as you imagine it. You are all victims of a most ingenious ruse ─ a ruse conceived to eliminate the threat posed by Teledji Adeledji.”

Alphinaud blinked, startled by that. Of all the things that he had been expecting… to kill Teledji Adeledji was the true goal all along? But…?

“'Tis my belief that Teledji plotted the sultana's assassination alone, but that Lolorito caught wind of his plot, and exploited it to his own ends,” Dewlala explained, looking directly at the General. “He sought to manipulate you into eliminating Teledji for him, and you duly obliged. At one fell swoop, he removed his two foremost rivals, all the while remaining above suspicion.”

Gods, it was so simple when she explained it all like that. In fact, he was kicking himself for not having thought of it from the start. And he wasn’t the only one.

“Gods strike me down for a fool…” Raubahn cried out, “But the sultana ─ how can it be that she lives?”

“She lives because Lolorito willed it,” Dewlala explained. “Her own lady-in-waiting is but one of his many little birds; by her sleight of hand, the poison was switched for a less deadly draft before it could reach her mistress's lips.”

Urianger thought it over. “Some manner of sedative, perchance… of a potency sufficient to induce a slumber like unto death,” he suggested.

Alphinaud sighed. He could see it all so clearly now… after Her Grace called Claire in and her lady-in-waiting poured the wine, she then told Claire her plans before she drank from the goblet… that was when she collapsed. And how convenient was it that Teledji just _happened_ to be outside the door with a small army of Brass Blades? And then, so certain of her having drank poison, he did not need to check for a pulse… instead ordering the Brass Blades to seize Claire.

“Were I to guess, I would say Her Grace is being held somewhere, dreaming dreams of a brighter Ul'dah, even as we speak,” Dewlala stated causally, as if nothing serious had happened.

At those words, a look of relief passed over Raubahn’s face and he fell to his knees, with Pipin at his side.

“Oh, Nanamo…” he gasped out, but the relief was soon replaced with anger as he pushed himself up once more, his one arm balled up tightly into a fist and he was shaking with rage. “I will never forgive Lolorito for his part in this!”

“Though Lolorito's hands are far from clean, they did pluck Her Grace from the jaws of death. That must count for something,” Dewlala pointed out for him. “And though one may call the man's methods into question, it cannot be denied that he knows the value of stability ─ to the very gil, like as not. He craves power, 'tis true, but he has no desire to depose the sultana.”

True… and as much as Alphinaud hated the man, if he hadn’t step in when he did, Nanamo may really have died. At least now they have a chance to save her and clear their names.

“I had never taken sides in your feud with the Monetarists, but it was not for want of concern for our nation's welfare,” Dewlala explained seriously.

Truly? It was hard to believe that with all the cold indifference that they had shown before.

“Indeed, 'twas out of the desire to see order restored that I furnished your Far Eastern friends with information, and arranged this gathering,” Dewlala added. She then glanced towards Lady Yugiri, who didn’t look the least bit surprised or offended.

Dewlala then turned back to Raubahn and said, “I hope you are ready to work, General, for there is much work to be done. Our first priority must be to bring matters back into balance. Lest you forget Her Grace's words, the true wealth of Ul'dah lies in the health, happiness, and hopes of her people.”

Again, Alphinaud found it ironic at how she talked about that now, _after_ all that has happened.

“As for the more worldly kind of wealth, I am content to let Lolorito help himself to whatever Teledji Adeledji left behind,” Dewlala stated unconcerned. “You, meanwhile, must do that which you alone can do: rescue Her Grace and take your place at her side once more. For her sake… and that of our nation.”

For the next bell or so, they remained at the Waking Sands, sharing with each other what has been happening with all sides. To Alphinaud’s relief he had learned that the beast tribes had been fairly quiet as of late. His biggest fear was that if the beastmen had learned that the primal slayer was missing, they would seek their chance to summon their gods once more. However, thanks to Claire’s friends in each of the tribes, relations between man and beastman have reached an uneasy peace for the time, even without the Scion’s presence.

He could also tell that the syndicate have worked very hard to conceal the truth of what happened from the rest of Eoreza for now. That, he was certain, had helped.

Alphinaud strolled forward to speak with Dewlala, asking her for more information on this plan of Lolorito.

Thanks to her, he had learned that to prevent Her Grace from enacting such a radical reform, Teledji chose assassination as the quickest and easiest way to solve his problems. But the reason that this illusion of Nanamo’s death was being kept up so that they could expose Teledji’s sympathizers, enabling them to uproot his corruption completely. But there was still something Alphinaud did not understand and he asked why Teledji felt the need to frame the Warrior of Light and the Scions for this crime.

And that was when he learned the petty reason behind it.

According to Dewlala, accusing the Warrior of Light of murder and blaming the other Scions as accomplices was all Teledji’s idea. Apparently he wished to ‘repay’ them for interfering with his Carteneau Reclamation Bill.

That was it? Because they had stopped his plan before he was willing to risk a revolution?! He felt his hands shaking in suppressed anger as he asked more questions. Dewlala agreed, saying that blaming the heroes of Eoreza of something that they would never do would cause the citizens of Eoreza to start riots. Besides, she admitted that they needed Claire to continue to fight their enemies for them and she couldn’t do that if she was rotting away inside some cell.

Alphinaud felt even more anger inside him at how she had voiced that.

Dewlala continued to explain that she was sure that Lolorito would have cleared their names once this matter had been settled. Yet it seems that he did not count on their unexpected flight from the palace and the now missing members of the Order.

Oh, how cruel the fates truly were. By refusing to accept their wrongful imprisonment and fled, they had all but destroyed themselves in the process.

He glared at Dewlala as he asked in a voice that he was surprised at how calm it was, “And the General’s sudden execution? What is the meaning of that?”

“Apparently Lord Lororito had a bit of a falling out with Captain Ilberd,” she explained with a shrug. “Tis his own existence that he finds offensive. Apparently he’s become something of a beacon of hope for all the Ala Mhigo’s refugees and downtrodden. His story of rags to riches has inspired many to give up the idea of liberating their homeland. So, Ilberd finds the General’s sudden death in disgrace as a solution to this. But Lord Lolorito has no desire for the General’s death since he is the one person that Her Grace trusts more than any other. And he is needed if she is to take up the throne once more.”

The whole time it was just illusions and lies to try and remain in power and to crush enemies. He felt nothing at that moment but anger and hate inside him at all responsible, yet his greatest feeling was of humiliation… for he, too, was just as much a pawn in all this as anyone else.

At that moment, what he wanted most was for someone to talk to.

He looked back to Claire who was being thanked by Papashan over and over for helping to save Raubahn. But she seemed to have sensed that he was looking at her, for she looked up in mild surprise. She then thanked Papashan for his kind words before she walked over.

“Are you alright?” she asked him in passing.

He shrugged. “I had not counted on Prioress Dewlala herself appearing,” he confessed, not sure of what he should say anymore. “In my defense, my suspicions regarding the sultana proved more prescient. Much remains to be done, but in rescuing Raubahn, we have taken a vital first step towards resolving matters in Ul'dah.”

He thought more of what Claire had said before and added, “We couldn't have done it without you, Claire. Thank you.”

At that, she suddenly blushed red and looked away as she muttered a quiet thanks herself for his words. He smiled fondly, realizing that she just couldn’t take compliments well, could she? Something that he had found to be endearing now that he thought about it. He blinked, wondering where that had come from and gave his head a little shake as he asked her to meet him outside so that they could discuss what else he had learned. Yet they were interrupted from a petrified call from Tataru back in Ishgard over the linkpearl. They faced another crisis for it appears that another assault on the city was coming, and the Dravanians were preparing for their most devastating attack yet.

Though he hated the idea of leaving without helping to find the sultana, they lacked the evidence to act upon these claims and knew not where she was being held. As well as the matter that the General needed some time to regain his strength. Instead he would leave it to the others while the two of them return to Ishgard with all haste.

They said their goodbyes to their friends and allies, who were all more than understanding of what they had to do. Since there was only a small number of them, they all had to be where they were most needed, and they promised to keep in touch with Tataru should they learn of any news.

“Pray do not tarry for my father's sake,” Pippin had reassured him. “I will see that he is well looked after. And should we uncover any information on Her Grace's whereabouts, I promise you will be the first to know.”

Papashan bowed low as he added, “Thank you for rescuing General Raubahn. From the bottom of my heart. To behold him now, gaunt and unkempt... It pains me to think of all the hardship he has endured.”

Yes, it had to be a nightmare. Alphinaud did not want to imagine what a strong man like the General had been forced to go through to have been this greatly weakened. He left the building with Claire, pausing only to inform Urianger to contact Tataru if there was any news that they find.

As they stepped out into the hot desert sun, the people were already bustling about the street for the day. Yet no one payed any attention to the two of them. Deciding to head back to Ishgard through teleporting, they stepped off to the side and imagined Foundation.

But before the left, he suddenly remembered something and looked back at Claire.

“Claire?” he asked her. “You never told me what it was that you wanted."

She looked surprised that he remembered that after all that had happened and seemed to think it over for a moment before she sighed. “What I want, I must find myself. For what I long for is peace,” she confessed as she took his hand and they stepped into that familiar feeling of teleportation. “And that’s all I want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special shout out to Hisomi Seiya whom I met the other day in Eoreza.  
> Hope you're having fun with your Ninja Quests! :)


	6. In Search of Iceheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have saved the life of a friend and ally, yet no sooner did they return to Ishgard did they find out that another storm was on the way. In a desperate attempt to avoid the city streets being dyed red with blood, Alphinaud thinks up a bold plan. Meanwhile, his feelings are steadily growing stronger, will he figure out what they are... or at the least, start to?

Alphinaud had to suck in several lungsful of air to recover from teleporting when they reappeared back in Foundation. He always hated travelling that way, it was just how sick and light-headed it made him…

It was like you were scattered into countless pieces as you were pulled downstream. Unable to move or breathe, just simply forced to follow the current until you were pulled together again when you arrived at your destination.

He stumbled slightly and had to grip Claire’s sleeve to keep him from falling over.

“You alright?” she asked him in concern, and he wasn’t surprised to see that she was completely unaffected by the trip.

“Yes,” he nodded as he stood on his own and gave his head a little shake to clear his mind. “Though I just do not think I will ever get used to that.”

“You will with time,” she smiled back at him. “And it does save you a great deal of time if you are in a hurry. Now, tell me again what was it that Tataru called us about?”

“I’m not sure of the details, only that she said that there may be another attack approaching the city,” Alphinaud informed her as the two of them headed to the Pillars and up the stairs. “She said that the Count wished an audience with us as soon as possible and that we were not to tarry any longer than we had to.”

“What do you think he wants?” she asked worriedly.

“We shall soon find out,” he answered back, though he could not help but wonder if he was going to ask them for assistance in this upcoming battle. “Let us hear what the Count has to say.”

They continued on their way, and the first thing that he saw, with an uneasy heart, was the fact that the streets were mostly empty. This could not be a good sign…

He could understand the people in the lower levels wishing to duck inside, yet even after the resent attack on Ishgard, those who lived in the upper levels were able to go among their lives like nothing had happened fairly quickly. Yet here, it looked like pretty much everyone in the city was hiding inside.

He pointed this out to Claire, and she grew gravely concerned. They started to sprint as fast as they could to get to Fortemps Manor. When they reached the right street, the first thing they saw was Tataru pacing back and forth in front of the manor with a worried and frightened expression on her face.

She heard them running, and looked up to see them both here.

“Tataru,” he called as she sprinted the rest of the distance between them.

“Ah, there you are!” she cried out, her eyes wide with anxiety, “Sorry for cutting your reunion with General Raubahn short. I wouldn't have bothered you, but the city's awash with rumors of another Dravanian attack, and Lord Haurchefant was desperate to get hold of you. Speaking of whom, he and the others are waiting for you inside, so you'd better head in! We can talk later! Everyone's waiting for you inside!”

Not liking this at all, they thanked her before stepping inside. It looked like the whole family was there, waiting for them. The Count and his sons were all gathered there, with Emmanellain and Artoirel both looking lost in their own heads as Lord Haurchefant and the Count were by the fireplace and discussing something with serious expressions. When the two of them entered and Lord Haurchefant looked up, and for the first time that Alphinaud could ever remember, their friend did not look pleased to see them there.

The Count also looked at them solemnly as he said, “Ah, you are returned…”

Alphinaud then heard Lord Artoirel whisper behind him, just as grimly, “The hour has come…”

What was that? But before he could ask what the problem was, Emmanellain had already approached Claire, taking hold of her hand once again. “There you are, old girl! Tell me, do you want the good news first or the bad news? Actually, don't bother. There isn't any good news.”

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Alphinaud could not stop himself from gripping hold of Emmanellain’s wrist and causing him to let go of Claire’s hand.

“Forgive me,” he said, rather forcefully, “But can you please tell us just what is going on?”

The Count was also giving Emmanellain a dark look, which caused his youngest son to shut up, as Lord Haurchefant stepped towards them.

“My friend!” he said hurriedly, “I thank you for answering our call with such alacrity! As I am sure you are now aware, the Dravanians are once more gathering for war.”

Count Edmont stepped forward as well and this time he explained what it was that was truly happening.

“Mistress Faye, Master Leveilleur,” he said as he looked over them both with a somber expression, “I must apologize for this abrupt summons, but we thought it best to have Mistress Tataru contact you by the most direct means available.”

“When the Observatorium bell tolls, 'tis a warning that cannot be ignored,” Artoirel added, “The Holy See has ordered that we make ready for battle.”

“In case you haven't heard, a band of trappers returning from the west claim they saw a cloud of dragons big enough to dim the midday sky!” Emmanellain added, and for once he didn’t sound like he was joking.

Nidhogg's minions gather once more for war…” Count Edmont explained once he silenced his sons with another a sharp look. “But I would not have you take up arms in another of our conflicts.”

This surprised Alphinaud.

Why not? Their duty was to protect Eoreza! Though they had closed their gates for so long, Ishgard was still a part of Eoreza as well. It was their duty to fight for them as well.

“When first you came to Ishgard, I offered you my protection,” the Count explained, “If I cannot ensure your safety here, I cannot well accept your aid, much less ask for it. Scions of the Seventh Dawn, you are faced with a choice: to remain in a besieged Ishgard, or seek sanctuary elsewhere. I would not presume to influence your decision, but I must ask that you make it swiftly, lest our enemies force your hand.”

But where else would they go? Where _could_ they go? They only just arrived in Ishgard, and they were still considered to be criminals elsewhere. While he appreciated their concern, and knew that they were only speaking with their safety in mind… they could not truly expect them to simply leave and let them face the hoard on their own? He was going to speak this up, but Lord Haurchefant turned to his father.

“The coming of the Horde spells ruin for Ishgard… but her knights shall fight to the last to shield her citizens from harm!” he proclaimed proudly.

The Count glanced at his son out of the corner of his eyes, and even from here, Alphinaud could see the worry and fear in them. But instead, he addressed him and Claire one more time.

“I confess, I know not where else you might seek sanctuary,” he admitted, “but few places are like to be more perilous than a city under siege.”

Now what? It seemed like the whole household was willing to let them leave if they did not wish to fight, just to keep them safe. Alphinaud knew not what to do… he let his mind wander for a way out of this as the Count and Lord Haurchefant started speaking again about possible fortifying Camp Dragonhead.

He looked around absentmindedly, spotting Claire who was speaking to Artoirel, already repeating the choice that his father had already given them.

“The Observatorium bell has tolled. Either flee this place or make ready for war,” he was saying to her.

Meanwhile, he heard Emmanellain whisper to himself, “How many dragons would it take to darken the midday sky, do you think? A thousand? More? Too many, at any rate…”

He was right about that. Alphinaud thought about all the dragons that attacked at the Steps of Faith, and if he had to guess, the number that was coming was going to dwarf that. He caught hold of Claire’s eye, silently directing her to him. As she drew near, he saw that her eyes were blank of emotion…

He knew that look… he could tell that her mind was already made up and it didn’t take a genius to realize what she was going to do.

Alphinaud had also made up his mind as well. Lord Haurchefant did not turn them out when they needed help and he was not going to do so here. Besides, what would leaving solve? They could keep on running and try to find a new safe place, but it was starting to appear that there were no safe places left in Eoreza for them.

“Though we flee to the ends of the world, 'twould seem that no place in this troubled age is free of strife. Once more the Horde descends upon Ishgard, and once more her weary defenders must take up spear and bow,” he said her, “The Count would have us seek shelter from this storm, but I, for one, grow tired of running. If we are to shine the light of dawn, we must do so in the sight of our fellow man, not hunkered in a hole.”

He looked up at her and asked, “What say you, Claire?”

She raised her eyebrows at him, as if to ask, ‘what do you think?’ but instead, she answered simply, "I would stay and fight.”

He smiled back, having already guessed that.

“Then fight we shall!” he said proudly, “Let it never be said that we abandoned our allies in their hour of need!”

“That is all good… but the question is… how do we do that?” she asked. “There’s only so many of us. And if we are up against as many dragons as they said…?”

She was right. And he also knew that even with Claire, there was no way that she could fight off an entire hoard of dragons on her own. If they were to save Ishgard, then they would need to figure out a plan. The question was… where do they look?

That was when he thought that there was one way. A one in a million chance of it actually working, but it was the only way that he could think of if they were to spare Ishgard. He looked up at her, who patiently waited for him to say something.

“The choice we make this day may have grave implications for our order,” he informed her, “It is only right that Tataru should have a say. Come, let us all meet outside and discuss the path that lies before us.”

She nodded, leaving him to quickly tell the others that they were going to discuss it over before they made up their minds. The others understood and the Count left the room with Emmanellain and Artoirel… yet as they did so, Alphinaud may have imagined it… but he noticed how Emmanellain looked after the doors that Claire had just left.

Once again, Alphinaud felt anger boil inside him.

“Are you alright, my friend?” Lord Haurchefant asked and Alphinaud blinked in surprise, having forgotten that he was still here.

“Ah… yes,” he said tiredly, “This is just… so sudden.”

Lord Haurchefant nodded knowingly.

“I was stunned when I first heard as well,” he said, “But it cannot be helped. We have time, though not much of it, to try and prepare for whatever happens. And whatever does happen, know that the knights of Ishgard shall fight to the last to protect the citizens.”

Yes, but there is only so much that the knights can realistically accomplish.

“I want you and the others to do what you think is right,” Lord Haurchefant added. “Whatever you decide, know that I will support your decision.”

“Thank you again, my friend,” Alphinaud said with a bow. “We will discuss what can be done outside. I don’t know what our best choice is at the moment. But in either case, I want to thank you for all the help that you and your family has given us these few weeks.”

“It was no trouble at all,” Lord Haurchefant said sincerely, his face having the shadow of his usual smile there. “In fact, it is we, who should be thanking you for all that you have done for us. And of course, Claire did help to save Emmanellain. That, alone, I hope to find a way to repay.”

“Speaking of your brothers… they are… so very different from you,” Alphinaud could not help but bring up.

Lord Haurchefant smiled. “Ah, yes…” he said fondly. “They have been that way since we were young. Artoriel has always been so serious about everything. He is father’s heir of course, so he does have to work very hard. Though he’s a bit on the proud side. Hates asking for help, and is just so… stiff all the time. It’s enough to make one wonder how he manages without losing his mind.”

“And Lord Emmanellain seems to get… distracted very easy,” Alphinaud pointed out. “I would have thought that he would be more focused than this.”

Lord Haurchefant actually chuckled a little at that.

“Yes, Emmanellian does have a bad habit of flirting with every young woman that he sees,” he confessed. “Even now he cannot help himself. But do not think poorly of him because of it. He means no harm, the flirting is innocent enough. Besides, you cannot blame him when face to face with such a lovely maiden.”

Alphinaud looked up sharply.

“What do you mean?” he asked and Lord Haurchefant looked surprised by the question.

“I mean that our dear friend is a beautiful, young lady,” he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “And I noticed that Emmanellain has tried a few attempts to flirt with her already. Not that I blame him, she truly is gorgeous.”

Alphinaud frowned a little and turned his head away from him.

“Now is not the time to be thinking such thoughts,” he pointed out darkly.

“Ah, I’m afraid that it’s in darkest moments that our thoughts stray to such things,” Lord Haurchefant chuckled. “It is the petty nature of man not to notice just what is important to us until we are at risk of losing it. And I have to admit that my dear younger brother always did have wonderful taste when it came to women.”

“You are right, that is petty,” Alphinaud could not help but bring up.

“Oh, do not think it is all about appearance,” Lord Haurchefant said as he checked over his shield and sword. “Not all of us care about outer beauty. Personally, I’m more interested in the inner.”

“And has any caught your eye?” he asked him, not realizing that his voice was sharper than usual.

His back was to Lord Haurchefant, who looked up in mild surprise. If Alphinaud had been paying attention, he would have noticed the curious look in Haurchefant’s eyes before he stated, “Oh, there is someone. However, I know not of her feelings for me.”

“Who?” Alphinaud asked a little too quickly.

And it was then that Lord Haurchefant had a glimmer of understanding in his eyes.

“Like you said, Master Alphinaud,” he stated with a slight smile, “Now is not the time to be thinking such thoughts. I believe that our companions are waiting for you outside.”

“Hmm?” he asked, distracted, before he remembered what was happening. “Ah, yes… you are right,” he said, and his voice had returned to normal. “Pray forgive me, I must speak with the others.”

He then gave him a bow and left the room, his mind still racing.

What he did not know was that when he left, Lord Haurchefant leaned back against the table and was watching the doors with that same thoughtful expression on his face.

“Haurchefant?” asked his father’s voice, and he looked up as the Count walked in.

“Sorry, father,” Haurchefant stated. “I was speaking with my friends, it seems we shall be hearing of their decision soon enough.”

“I see,” his father sighed. He was silent for a moment before he asked, a question that had been on his mind for awhile now, “Do you think that they will seek sanctuary somewhere else? While I must confess, the idea of the Warrior of Light fighting for us does comfort me, I cannot, in good conscious, allow them to stay here when we cannot promise them protection.”

“If I know them as well as I think I do, then they will find a way to help out somewhere,” Haurchefant confirmed. “Though I also hope that they chose to leave. I do not know what to do if harm were to befall them.”

His father looked at him inquisitively from the corner of his eyes as he noticed the faraway look in his son’s face.

“Be honest with me, my son,” he asked. “When you first begged me to accept them into our house, you mentioned Mistress Faye to be ‘Hope Incarnate’ did you not?”

“I meant every word, father,” Haurchefant reminded him. “She has become a symbol of hope for the people of Eoreza. And I do not think that I am the only one who thinks that. I truly have come to believe that she will one day guide the people of this realm to a brighter future.”

“Did you tell her that?” he asked and Haurchefant laughed.

“I wish I could,” he smiled. “The look on her face would be priceless, I don’t doubt. Yet I think that she had enough on her mind without her knowing that I think so highly of her. Besides… I’m not sure if Master Alphinaud would be please with me should I say something like that.”

He smiled at his father, who raised his eyebrows in slight surprise.

“Truly?” he asked. “Why would that bother him…?”

“Oh, I do not think that even he realizes it just yet,” Haurchefant confessed. “But when I started to tell him how lovely I thought that Claire was, I could sense just how annoyed he was with me. I do think that he disliked me discussing such a thing.”

The Count’s eyes softened empathetically before he chuckled as well, sounding like he was glad for this minor distraction. “I see,” he said. “Ah, to be young and naïve again… and Miss Faye?”

Haurchefant shrugged in amusement. “That might just be the one complaint I have about her. It’s impossible to know what is going on inside her head. I’ll say this, perhaps Emmanellain should take her when he plays cards with his friends. She has that famous stoic expression that they will never figure out and I predict that she will win everything but the clothes off their backs in no time.”

“I would have thought that you may be a little discouraged by this,” the Count suddenly said. “I was under the impression that you had feelings for her as well. Tell me…” and he turned his full attention to him. “What are your feelings, my son? Just what is she to you? Is she truly just a friend… or…?”

Haurchefant merely smiled back with a knowing look in his eyes.

“She is _hope_ , Father,” he answered. “And for now, that is all that you need to know.”

“That does not answer my question, Haurchefant,” his father said, his eyebrows raised. “And though I am starting to see just what you mean after all that she has done for us, I cannot help but wonder if a part of this is mere infatuation you may be feeling?”

“Oh, not at all…” Haurchefant stated without any doubt in his voice. “But you need not dwell on it too much for now, Father. Mark my words, I know not how they will do it, but I have faith that the Scions will come through for Ishgard. I find that Claire always does in the end…”

Haurchefant then bowed low to him, stating that he will contact him again once he was safely back at Camp Dragonhead. The Count wished him well as he watched his son leave the room. But just then, Haurchefant stuck his head back into the room and added, “Regardless… I envy the man who catches her eye… whoever that may be.”

The Count only shook his head fondly as he watched his son disappear. Though he was no closer to trying to figure out his son’s feelings. He also understood feeling of loving someone. He remembered how he felt about Haurchefant’s mother… and how his heart had been broken when he had realized that they could never be together.

Every time he looked at his son’s face, he saw his mother there… and he smiled sadly. He only hoped that his son would never feel the pain of loving someone that they could not be with.

He thought more about how Master Alphinaud was still young and just starting to awaken thoughts and feelings that he never experienced before… and how he did not know anything about Haurchefant’s feelings… or even that of Claire’s…

He shook his head, wondering why things seemed to be growing so complicated all of a sudden. Then again, with Haurchefant around… that was to be expected…

Just one of many things that he was thankful for…

*Outside*

Alphinaud met with Claire and Tataru just outside the manor doors and they gathered together to discuss their next course of action.

“Ishgard cannot well endure another assault,” he told them both bluntly, “Even should her knights succeed in turning back the Horde, the casualties will be catastrophic.”

Tataru looked scared at the idea and asked quickly, “But what other choice do we have? It's not like we can talk it over with them. Dragons and men aren't exactly on speaking terms.”

He had been hoping that she would say something like that.

“...With certain notable exceptions,” he finished for her.

It took her just a few seconds to realize what he was proposing and she took a step back in shock as her eyes grew so wide.

“You don't mean... Iceheart!?” she gasped out as Claire was also looking at him with great surprise at his suggestion.

Alphinaud turned to Claire. Back when they were walking across the desert on their way to rescue Raubahn, he asked her questions about Bismarck and the heretics—as well as confessing that he heard her confronting Iceheart in an abandoned building.

He remembered what she said about Iceheart…

“When last you spoke with her, she lamented her crimes, did she not?” he asked and when she nodded, he added, “Then there remains a sliver of hope. If we can persuade Iceheart to act as our intermediary, we may yet be able to convince Nidhogg to abandon his bloody course.”

“If there is to be a meeting, I would accompany you,” spoke up a deep voice that he only heard a few times before. All three of them looked up as the Azure Dragoon, dressed in his black armor and carrying a heavy lance upon his back, approached them.

What was he doing here?

“...Estinien!?” he choked in surprise. And for one horrible moment, he thought for sure that they were in big trouble. For he had willingly suggested that they should seek out Iceheart and attempt to negotiate a peace with the dragons.

Yet, instead of looking offended, or even angry, Estinien was observing them all with an air of interest.

“Even with your intermediary, Nidhogg's bloodrage may render him deaf to reason,” he stated, “However, the mere attempt may afford our forces precious time to prepare. Of course... you might also consider a more direct approach to ending this conflict.”

Alphinaud blinked, wondering just what it was that he had in mind.

“With the power of the Eye at my disposal, and the vaunted strength of the Warrior of Light, we could conceivably slay the beast outright...” Estinien offered.

Oh, now he understood. He wished to come with them for the chance to fight Nidhogg himself. Alphinaud quickly thought it all over. If they were going to attempt to meet with Nidhogg… then there was a very good chance that it would turn sour very quickly. He looked at Estinien for a long moment before he agreed.

“If we are to risk a face-to-face meeting with the dread wyrm, I for one would feel safer in the company of the Azure Dragoon,” he said but he added that there was one condition. “However, I should only turn to your lance if my words failed to find their mark. Is that clear?”

Estinien nodded in understanding.

“Perfectly,” he said agreeably, “I shall assume that Iceheart enjoys similar diplomatic protection until instructed otherwise.” But his tone then became very serious as he added, “A word of advice: think carefully before divulging the particulars of this plan to Ser Aymeric. 'Twould not do to have the lord commander accused of consorting with heretics.”

Yes, remembering how they handled him and Tataru simply because they were accused of consorting with heretics. He would not wish that on anyone.

“Indeed,” he agreed, “I thank you for your counsel, Estinien. We shall be honored to have you with us. I am glad to be of service.”

Estinien then left them to further plan what they were to do. It was hard to believe that they were really going to do this and he looked to Claire, plans already forming in his head.

“We have chosen a difficult road ─ yet even should we succeed in winning Iceheart to our cause, our plans for parley will swiftly come to naught should the Holy See decide to strike first against the Horde,” he told her.

Still, this wasn’t going to be easy. And he knew that it was going to take time just to find Iceheart. They were likely to be away from the city for some time, and given how… _overzealous_ that some of the Holy See could be… there was a chance that they may attempt to strike first. That could not be allowed to happen… but in order to prevent that while they were away, they would need Ser Aymeric.

“We must petition the lord commander's aid ere we set forth,” he declared. “I only hope that Ser Aymeric will be willing to muzzle Ishgard's forces on the strength of our vague assurances.”

Claire nodded in agreement before he turned to Tataru and gave her a request.

“Tataru ─ I would ask that you remain at Fortemps Manor and inform the count of our decision,” he told her. “Tell him that the Scions of the Seventh Dawn mean to do all in their power to ensure that Ishgard and her people survive.”

She jumped up excitedly and a smile was back on her face.

“Yes, sir! Don't worry about the Count ─ I'll tell him the Scions aren't going anywhere!” she said firmly.

Good. Now it was time for them to head to the Congregation of Our Knights Most Heavenly, where Ser Aymeric was most likely to be right now. The two of them wasted no more time as they hurried down the nearest flight of stairs, heading towards the Pillars.

But as they ran, Claire had a question that had been plaguing his mind.

“Do you really think that Iceheart will help us?” she asked.

“I do not know,” he confessed, “Yet, if it is true that she regretted the attack on Ishgard, she may at least be willing to hear us for a chance of peace.”

He could feel them watching him before he looked at her full in the face and added, “I know that it is a long shot. But right now, it is our only one.”

And for a fraction of a second, those eyes suddenly turned sad.

“I know…” she answered mournfully.

*Foundation*

They made it to the Congregation and rushed inside, asking to see Ser Aymeric. They were pointed to a door to where a knight was standing guard.

“You would speak with the lord commander?” the Temple Knight Guard repeated when they asked to be let in. He looked around, as if asking for someone to tell him it was alright or not.

Thankfully, Estinien had reappeared at that moment, and informed the guard that they were with him. With no other problems, they all stepped inside to see that Ser Aymeric was at his desk, already speaking with one of his knights with Lucia at his side as usual.

“I want the defenses of the outer ward rechecked,” he ordered, “See to it that the ballistas are in good repair and supplied with enough ammunition for a prolonged siege.

“At once, my lord!” the Temple Knight said proudly, springing into a salute before he left, walking passed them all as they approached Ser Aymeric’s desk. The stress on their friend’s face faded a little when he saw them.

“Ah, 'twould seem I have visitors ─ and unlike those massing beyond our walls, these ones are welcome,” he said, giving them a worn-looking smile.

Already Alphinaud could see that the worry of this attack was taking its toll on him. He wished that there was more that they could do for him at the moment, yet they had to at least try this before resorting to the worst case scenario.

“Pray forgive us for interrupting you in the midst of your preparations, Ser Aymeric,” he told him apologetically, “but our suit concerns the impending assault. To speak plain, we believe there is a chance the invasion might be halted before it even begins. I can divulge little more at this time, but I must nevertheless request that you advise the Holy See to refrain from launching any preemptive sorties whilst we seek to put our plans in motion.”

Aymeric stared long and hard at them, clearly interested in this ‘plan’ that they were going to try.

“I will gladly lend my support to any endeavor that could spare the blood of my countrymen ─ but I would know more of the cause you would have me champion,” he said, his eyes still looking at the hard, as if he thought that he would be able to read their minds and discover what it was that they did not wish to tell him. “Will you not share aught of this mysterious undertaking?”

He and Claire shared a look. Just what were they to say to him? Who knows just how they would react if they told him just what it was that they do?

“Know that I have offered my lance to aid in this endeavor,” Estinien spoke up suddenly. “I cannot claim that its success is assured, but our actions should serve to delay Nidhogg's advance at the very least. Which is more than can be said for the ill-conceived counterattack advocated by the See's more vocal crusaders. They offer glorious death, but little hope of victory.

Aymeric thought this over. It was obvious that he did not like being treated like he couldn’t be trusted, and the idea of two of the strongest warriors in Ishgard would be leaving for who knows how long… yet there wasn’t much other choice. Especially if this preemptive strike was being talked about.

“Aye…” Ser Aymeric agreed as he pondered over it all. “Their proposal does not inspire confidence. Our resources should rightly be spent shoring up the city's defenses.”

He was clearly weighing his options and he looked from Estinien to Claire.

“Hmmm. The Azure Dragoon and the Warrior of Light, sallying forth together to face the dread wyrm, Nidhogg…” he said softly, more to himself then to them. “I must admit, the mere thought of it does much to dispel my misgivings.” At last, he nodded. “Go, then ─ carry out your plan. I shall do what I can for you within the Holy See.”

They all left the room, already hearing Ser Aymeric starting to give new orders behind them. They stepped out and out of earshot of anyone else. Though with everyone so focused on the upcoming attack, and were running around to get things done, they did not pay much attention to the three of them.

Estinien turned to them and said with faint amusement, “I will say this for your plan: it has made keeping secrets from the Holy See seem almost entertaining.”

Alphinaud gave him a apprehensive smile before he looked back to Claire.

“Having secured Ser Aymeric's support, we may proceed without fear of a preemptive Ishgardian attack ─ which is not to say we can afford to dither.”

“How much time do you think that we have?” she asked.

He honestly did not know, merely giving her his best answer.

“History tells us that the Dravanians will attack as soon as their Horde reaches a critical size,” he stated as he thought of the books he had read concerning the history of the war. “Before that happens, we must needs track down and win over the Lady Iceheart… and then locate and parley with Nidhogg. In short, time is against us.”

She nodded in understanding before he turned to Estinien, “If you are ready, Estinien, let us be about our task.”

They were about to leave when he suddenly remembered something. He glanced at Claire and said quickly, “Before we set forth, we must needs inform Tataru of our plans.”

“Then I shall await you at Saint Reinette Forum,” Estinien informed him, “Tell your friend we may be some time ─ the road you have chosen is neither short nor easy.”

“Of that I need no reminding,” he answered back coolly. “Come, Claire. Let us head back to Fortemps Manor.”

*Fortemps Manor*

It was a good thing that the manor was just about empty by the time that they arrived. They did not need to risk being asked by everyone else just what they were planning or where they were going. Though he wished that they could’ve said goodbye to Lord Haurchefant, the Count, and the others since it may be a very long time before they saw them again.

The only people around were the servants, who were already preparing for the worst to happen, and Tataru, who beamed at the sight of them both when they found her. “I told the Count that the Scions are here to stay!” she told them both with pride.

Alphinaud chuckled a little and smiled, though he did not feel happy at the moment. Still, he had to admit that he did like the idea of being able to do something productive.

“Our course is set, Tataru,” he informed her. “It may be some time before Claire and I return to Ishgard.”

The smile on her face faded a little at that news.

“Well,” she said nervously, “Just you be careful, all right? Oh, and don't worry about me ─ I'll be busy listening out for news of our lost friends!”

He nodded to her, knowing that there wasn’t going to be any scrap of rumor or gossip going to go on in the city without her knowing about it.

“If anyone can find them, it is you, Tataru,” he told her with confidence, “Farewell, for now…”

“Oh!” she cried out, waving her hands around as if she just remembered something. “Oh! Before you go! You must put this on, Alphinaud! I made it specially!”

He watched in puzzlement until she pulled out a pile of neatly folded clothes for him, and he knew what this was about. Alphinaud felt his face turn red at the gesture.

“No, no, I… I couldn't possibly…” but when he saw her eyes start to well up with tears he let out a sigh. “Very well.”

He had both girls turn around as he changed, even though he couldn’t see the reason why she would be giving him new clothes right now. Yet as he slipped it on, he immediately felt warmer as he looked at himself. A white-tunic with matching pants and boots, with a dark blue coat with black hood and black gloves… he felt very different from how he did before, yet he could not help but think that it also felt… right.

“By the Twelve…” he said, as he looked over it all. “It fits perfectly. And the quality is… actually rather good.”

Tataru beamed proudly.

“I'm glad you like it!” she said, “I've been practicing my needlework while I listen to rumors and the like. A good receptionist is always learning new skills!”

Alphinaud just smiled at her, trying to tell her just how much this meant to him. Not just the clothes, but her kindness in general, though he still felt that he did not deserve it.

“My thanks, Tataru,” he said gratefully. “Whatever else awaits me upon the road, I shall not fear the cold.”

“'Twas the least I could do. Now, I must be getting back to the tavern, or I'll never catch up with all the gossip!” she smiled at them both. “Best of luck on your journey!”

And she followed them out as far as the Forgotten Knight, waving them off until they were out of sight.

“You know… we’re lucky to have her,” he said, and he felt his face burning red. “She’s one of a kind.”

“Yes… we are,” Claire smiled as she looked him up and down, making him blush even more. “I’ll have to ask her to make something for me when I next see her.”

Since he knew the city very well by now, he knew where the Saint Reinette Forum was, near the broken fountain in the middle of Foundation… and he led Claire this way until they were able to find Estinien already waiting impatiently for them.

“You have said your farewells, then?” he asked when they joined him.

“Aye,” Alphinaud answered. “We are ready to depart. I suggest we begin our search for Lady Iceheart without delay.”

“Very well, but she will prove an elusive quarry,” he reminded him, “Where do you intend to start looking?”

He had been thinking of that. Though he could not claim to know exactly where she was, he did have a good idea where to start searching.

“In the absence of any fresh intelligence on Ysayle's movements, I propose we pick up the trail where last you encountered her,” he said, gesturing to Claire, “The Coerthas western highlands. Let us speak with… Ser Redwald, was it?”

She nodded and he finished, “As the commander of Falcon's Nest, it is like that he will know if any heretic activity has been reported in the area.”

“Well, then,” Estinien said as they headed off, informing them that they will be taking flying chocobo’s to the Highlands from here.

*Coerthas Western Highlands*

Estinien rented his own chocobo as Claire called the one that Lord Haurchefant had given her, and Alphinaud climbed up behind her like usual. It was lucky that he held on tight for he let out a startled cry when the bird took off flying. Though he had known that there were flying breeds, it was still something of a shock. And unlike the smoothness of an airship, this ride was anything but pleasant.

“You alright back there?!” Claire called, using all the strength she had to keep them flying steady. “I know it takes a while to get used to it!”

“I’m fine!” he shouted back. The wind was bitter and it stung his face as they flew across the sky—suddenly feeling waves of gratitude towards Tataru for the warmer clothes. He was sure that he never would’ve been able to handle it otherwise.

And though he knew that Claire already had experience flying a chocobo, as well as knowing that she would never let him fall… he wanted to get back to the safety of the earth as soon as possible. He just held on tightly to her waist as she let out a slight shriek of joy as she forced the chocobo to keep flying forth.

How could she be enjoying herself right now?! And why was she continuing to force the bird to keep flying faster?!

Thankfully, their trip through the sky soon ended and he watched as Falcon’s Nest soon appeared below them through the cloud. They ended up coming in for a fast landing and he had to bury his face into the back of her jacket, his head bumping against her bow and quiver in the process, yet he did not care at the moment as he waited for it all to end.

The landing was rough and he was almost flung off, having to tighten his grip to keep himself from leaving his seat, and he let out the relieved sigh when he felt that they had stopped moving.

“Sorry,” Claire said with a laugh, “I’m still trying to get the hang of landing as well. I’ve only been at it for a while.”

“Its fine,” Alphinaud gulped back before he let go of her and slid thankfully onto the ground, feeling a little light-headed. “We got here in one piece. That’s all that matters.”

“Not bad!” Estinien’s voice called and he pulled up right beside her. “I may have won this time, but you did well for a beginner.”

“We should have another race if we have the spare time after all this,” Claire smiled.

Oh, so _that_ was why she suddenly went so fast… they were racing. He wanted to tell them off for that, but it did get them here fast, so he let it go as the two of them slid to the ground as well, and Claire guided the chocobo’s over to the nearby stables.

“Where did you get your own black chocobo anyway?” Estinien asked her curiously. “Usually only the High Houses have them.”

“Lord Haurchefant gave her to me,” she answered as she stroked the bird’s beak fondly, and it let out a soft chirp, as if liking her gentle touch.

“’Tis a most generous gift,” Estinien said, looking at the chocobo in an impressed way. “Normally, those birds cost an arm and a leg. And he just gave it to you? If I didn’t know better, I would think that the Lord fancies you.”

“He’s a little old for her isn’t he?” Alphinaud asked, not sure why he felt a slight stab of annoyance.

“And you’re a little young for her don’t you think?” Estinien teased.

“W-What?” Alphinaud stuttered. “I know not what you’re talking about!”

“Hmm? Talking about what?” Claire asked, and it was clear that she hadn’t been paying attention as she guided the birds to the chocobo keeper at the stables, making sure that the birds would be taken care of.

“N-Nothing,” Alphinaud said, and to prevent Estinien from saying anything he added quickly, “Why don’t we just fly them over a greater distance?”

Wow, he must really have be eager to leave the talking behind for him to volunteer them to ride all across this frozen wasteland.

“I thought I told you,” Claire informed him, saying goodbye to her chocobo, “I haven’t attuned myself to all the air currents here yet.”

And she suddenly pulled out a small compass and held it up. Noticing him looking at it, she added, “Lord Haurchefant gave this to me as well. It’s to help locate air currents. I already found a few the last time I came here. Hopefully I’ll be able to find the rest this time.”

“So you won’t be able to fly across this land until you find all the air currents?” he asked curiously.

“It’ll be impossible to fly safely,” she said, “Don’t worry, I’m sure that the more we travel, the easier it will be to find them. Now then…” she stroked her bird’s head lovingly once more before she looked back and asked, “Shall we continue?”

“Lead the way, my lady,” Estinein told her. “You were the one who knows Redwald, yes?”

She nodded and led them through the small settlement until they came across a man bearing the mark of House Durinedale. He was keeping watch on this extremely cold day, but as soon as he saw Claire, his expression lightened up greatly.

“Well, well! Mistress Faye!” he called, sounded almost cheerful. “What business brings you back to Falcon's Nest?”

He then looked over her shoulder to see Estinein there.

“...Judging by the company you keep, it can be no trifling matter. The Azure Dragoon I know, of course,” and then his eyes found him and he said, “but I do not believe I have met this young gentleman…?”

Alphinaud stepped forward to introduce himself.

“Alphinaud Leveilleur, at your service,” he said confidently. “And you are not mistaken as to the gravity of our mission, Ser Redwald. As I am sure you are aware, the Observatorium has warned that the Dravanians gather for another assault. We believe there may yet be a way to avert the coming conflict ─ but only if we can find the elusive Lady Iceheart. Thus have we come to Falcon's Nest in the hope of acquiring the latest intelligence on the heretics' movements.”

Redwald looked startled by the request but recovered quickly.

“I see,” he said thoughtfully, “Then you would be best served by speaking directly to my men. A patrol is due to return from its sweep of the surrounding lands at any moment. You may also wish to question the knights assigned to pick over the remains of the heretic refuge at Gorgagne Mills. 'Tis possible they have unearthed information that could be of use to you.”

He then looked over at Claire and added, “Mistress Faye knows well the place I speak of, for it was she who first discovered it.”

“Yes, I remember it,” she answered him with a nod. “I know where it is we need to go.”

“Let us divide our forces, then,” Estinien said to them. “I will stay and await the return of the patrol while the two of you visit this refuge. When I have completed my inquiries, I will join you there.”

“A wise use of our time,” Alphinaud agreed as he turned to Claire, “Come, Claire. I am eager to learn what Ser Redwald's men have found in the heretics' lair.”

They thanked Ser Redwald for his time and he let Claire lead the way across through the rest of Falcon’s nest, before they stepped outside the protection of the walls to the vast wilderness in front of them. It was hard to believe that this land had ever once been lush and green. Out of all the places, the Calamity had hit here the hardest. You could see the remains of where life had once been but was now covered by the ice.

And the monsters that roamed these lands, as Claire explained, were tougher than usual beasts for they had learned to survive here. He had to admit that she had a point, for there were all matter of claws and fangs as they passed them. They stuck to the frozen river, walking along it like a pathway, keeping as far as they could from the animals. Whenever one did approach, however, Claire was easily able to shoot it dead with her bow.

“How far is this mill?” he asked her as she had shot a creature, called a Deepeye, right through its one eye and it shed a few tears as it fell.

“Far enough,” she said, settling her weapon onto her back. “The Western Highlands are much bigger than most places of Eoreza. And there are all these cliffs and beasts just looking for an excuse to kill anything… it’s not easy getting around.

They reached a large iron bridge and began to cross it, where he spotted several large furry beasts that had claws long enough to slice him to ribbons without any effort.

“I can imagine,” Alphinaud agreed as he watched the beast lumber on, saliva drooling from its fangs.

Through the thick snow they continued marching, struggling to get through the deep inclines and across the monster-infested area. But soon, he spotted a small farmhouse in the distance, with several windmills frozen solid, unable to turn even in this high wind.

“That’s it?” he asked, panting a little from a steep hill. “You would think that they thought to check in these abandoned buildings for heretics to be living in from the start. Wouldn’t they seem the most logical option?”

She shrugged. “I suppose they hadn’t had a chance to search in this direction since they only recently managed to clear out Falcon’s Nest,” she offered as they headed to what had once been known as the Gorgagne Mills.

They approached the building, and Alphinaud looked hard at it to see that it truly looked like it had been abandoned for decades. Hard to believe that heretic’s had taken to living here not long ago.

“Just a simple farmhouse…” he muttered, “It makes one wonder what other innocent facades the heretics have chosen to hide behind.”

“People learn to be creative when they have to be,” Claire offered as they spotted several knights searching around the building as they came within reach of them. They kept quiet, waiting for the knights to see them first… and when one of them turned around to search the area, he was the first to spot them.

“Mistress Faye!” he called, sounding pleasantly surprised.

Claire strolled forward to greet him, already asking him how they were doing and asking about their findings.

Alphinaud let them talk, listening in with great interest.

“...Our findings, you say?” the man asked and he sounded faintly embarrassed. “Well, there is something of a tale there... No sooner had we chanced upon a promising-looking sheaf of letters than we were ambushed from the shadows by great white beasts. 'Twould seem the heretics foresaw our coming, and left behind their pets to discourage further investigation. Several of our number were badly wounded...”

Alphinaud looked at the building behind him at those words.

“...And you cannot carry out your duties until the creatures are slain,” he finished for them. He then looked at Claire, unable to stand the thought of waiting here for who knows how long as they let them clear the creatures out. “We have not the time to wait for reinforcements ─ let us deal with these ‘pets’ ourselves, Claire.” Without another word, he went running off, ignoring her calls for him to come back.

But they could not wait. They had to hurry…

However he soon came to regret this act. For no sooner did he step inside the broken-down barn, could he hear growls coming from around him. He pulled out his grimoire, feeling ready… at least until the beast came lumbering out from a stall and he felt his whole body freeze in fear at the sight of it. His mind went blank as the enormous, white bear towered over him. For one horrible moment he thought that the last thing he would ever see would be those massive claws tearing him apart…

Luckily for him, at that moment, an arrow came shooting right over his head and struck at the bear’s eye, causing it to let out a scream of agony… and then several more arrows began to fall and he stood back to the side to allow Claire to come in, her bow at hand and she was continuing to fire until the creature fell with a crash to the floor.

She stopped and turned to him in concern, “Are you alright?” she asked worriedly.

He was panting hard, his heart beating against his chest until it hurt.

“Oh... Oh dear... Th-The creature took me by surprise...” he tried to explain, feeling like a complete idiot for running in like how he did, only to almost be killed here. Only now did he realize just how dangerous it was, and how foolhardy… he could not believe that he had done so…?

“F-Forgive me...” he muttered in mortification. “Until my hands stop shaking, I fear I shall prove more a hindrance than a h-help. Pray go on ahead, and when you are certain that the rest of these...things have been slain, notify the expedition leader that it is safe to return.”

“You need to be more careful,” she said sternly as she turned to the door that would lead downstairs. “Take it from me… look before you leap! There are plenty of adventurers who get themselves killed because they go rushing in without thinking!”

He felt his face turn red from embarrassment, though he had to agree that he deserved it. He should have been expecting them from the start, yet he froze. Sure they fought together against those two Heavens Ward knights, and even against some Crystal Braves… yet that was because he could see them and they were in an arena where he could get a good look around. That wasn’t the same as going into abandoned places where there were wild beasts waiting to tear them apart.

However, he couldn’t help but feel like he was back at the Studium and was getting scolded by his teacher for making an obvious mistake to a calculation or something.

He was driven out of his thoughts when he heard a loud growl coming from below and then the sounds of roars and cries of pain before everything fell silent. He sighed, knowing that she must’ve taken care of more of those… things.

He turned and went out the door, leaving the rest to her, knowing that she was more than able to take care everything else here. When he left the building, one of the first things he saw was that Estinien had caught up to them. Alphinaud supposed having trained in this cold land would give him the advantage of knowing the easiest and the quickest way to get here.

Estinien was speaking to the Expedition Leader for information, and when he spotted him, the dragoon walked quickly over to talk.

“They have informed me that you were clearing the building out,” he said. “Is the task done?”

Rather than answer that question right away, he pressed him if he had learned anything useful while he was searching through Falcon’s Nest.

“My inquiries availed me naught,” he answered, and he sounded a little annoyed at the moment, “The patrol leader had little to say beyond which of his extremities the frost had bitten the hardest…”

At that moment, Claire had appeared again, blood splattered at the edge of her pant legs as she strolled across the lawn to them.

“I heard a frightful growling from below. You encountered more of the beasts, I take it?” Alphinaud asked her.

“A few,” she confessed, “Polar bears.”

“Excuse me?” he asked, taken aback.

“That’s what they are called,” she answered calmly. “Polar Bears. There are more of them to the west of here. And no shortage of them.”

_‘Oh great…’_ he thought bitterly, hoping that they didn’t have to fight more of them. He wasn’t sure he could take another scolding… or to be made fun of by Estinien if he learned that how he handled the situation in there.

He looked at Claire, hoping that she would take pity on him and not tell Estinien how foolish he was when he went rushing inside the building alone. And to his great relief, she didn’t say anything of the sort.

“They are taken care of,” she answered confidently. “I searched the place myself. It’s empty.”

“Good,” Estinien said and he walked passed them, calling the expedition leader towards them to tell him the good news. Alphinaud waited until Estinien was out of earshot before he muttered a soft thanks to Claire for not telling him what happened.

“Just be a little more careful next time,” she said gently. And to his surprise, she ruffled his hair as she added, “You could have done worse. This was your first… battle out in the wilds, isn’t it?”

“That obvious?” he sighed grimly, still feeling ashamed of himself. After they had freed Raubahn from his imprisonment, he had started to feel confident in his growing abilities. Yet when he tried to test them out on his own, he had panicked and almost risked getting killed.

Claire just patted him on the shoulder and added, “You’ll get better. Just remember to be more careful. We need you to work hard too.”

He smiled a little ruefully at her as the expedition leader arrived.

“The beasts are slain, then?” he asked, looking at them.

“Yes,” Claire answered, “I searched the whole place. There’s nothing there. Beast or man.”

“My thanks, Mistress Faye…” he said gratefully as he bowed, “We may return to our duty without fear of a mauling.”

Once he steadied himself, Alphinaud followed them all back inside the farmhouse, and glanced around anxiously at the ruined building. While he did not doubt that Claire had taken care of the beasts, he could not help but feel paranoid at the same time. However, he saw that there really wasn’t much left in this place. Anything that had been left here after the Calamity had either been used or stolen by heretics. He guess that after this place was discovered, the heretics took whatever they could with them before they fled the building.

They walked down the stairs to what had to be an old cellar, and this place was lit with candles, with a shrine that was obviously devoted to dragons set up at the end of it. This had to be the place.

The expedition leader then turned, suddenly asking them, “You wish to track down Lady Iceheart, is this not so?”

“Yes,” Alphinaud said, wanting to contribute to something here without revealing too much of what they were doing. “Is there anything you have found that could help us track her down?”

“The records we discovered ere those beasts mauled my comrades appeared to be some manner of correspondence,” the knight confessed. “We had not the luxury of perusing their contents more closely ─ intent as we were on surviving an onslaught of fang and claw ─”

And he pointed near the stairs where several of those bears were lying dead with arrows stuck in their heads after Claire got through with them.

“But I'd wager those epistles contain more than friendly salutations betwixt lonely heretics.”

“My interrogation of the patrol proved fruitless,” Estinien added, “Either we divine some clue from these letters, or we wander the snowfields and pray that the gods lead us right to Iceheart's door. 'Tis hardly a choice at all…”

And so they searched the building, from top to bottom for more of these letters to try and find something that could be of use to them. But when those bears moved into this place, it would seem that they made a mess of things looking for food and the letters were either scattered all over or destroyed. Estinien was growing more and more irritated by the lack of action around here—muttering that he should be fighting wyrms right now.

But together the three of them had found more than a dozen letters, and as the knight looked over them, he had discovered that every one of the pages was actually a record of dealings between the Gorgagne Mills heretics and their fellows at the Akh Afah Amphitheatre. According to the papers, the heretics were trading off food, clothes, and other provisions—meaning that there must be other ruins that they were living in around these parts.

“‘Akh Afah’ is taken from the dragons' tongue ─ it means, roughly, ‘Eternal Circle.’ 'Tis little wonder the heretics thought to return to the place,” Estinien spoke up.

Alphinaud glanced at Claire, who looked back with a knowing gaze.

“The Akh Afah Amphitheatre…” he repeated, “The very place where you witnessed the manifestation of the primal Shiva, was it not?”

She nodded grimly.

“If that is our destination, the journey will be long indeed,” Estinien said bitterly. “The amphitheatre lies on the other side of a treacherous tract of ice and snow that cannot swiftly be crossed.”

“Then we must place our faith in the aethernet,” Alphinaud said, thinking sadly of the last time that they were at Snowcloak… and they weren’t alone. “As you may recall, our dear friend Moenbryda succeeded in recreating the Akh Afah beacon after it had been destroyed by Lady Iceheart.”

“Oh, I remember,” Claire muttered. “That was not a pleasant trip.”

He would assume so by travelling to a destroyed aetheryte with no guarantee of survival.

“At the time, it was assumed that the resultant aetheryte would only be temporarily viable, but given that the heretics of Gorgagne Mills seem to have been in regular contact with their brethren at the amphitheatre, I'll wager it still functions,” Alphinaud went on, “I suggest we make for the aetheryte within Snowcloak without delay.”

He turned to Estinien and asked, “Correct me if I am wrong, Estinien, but in the course of mapping the Snowcloak tunnel system, a passage was discovered leading out into the western highlands, was it not? Might it be possible for us to reach the aetheryte from this side of the wall?”

Estinien thought it over for a brief moment before he admitted, “It should. House Durendaire posted soldiers at the western highlands entrance after the tunnels were cleared, but they will not deny us entry.”

And that was when they began another long trek, heading back the way they came only to start heading east. Once they reached the other side of the iron bridge, they jumped down to follow the frozen river to where they would find the tunnel that led into the heart of the mountain. There were already some knights standing guard over it when they finally reached it.

When they saw the Azure Dragoon with them, they all leapt up and began asking what it was that they wanted. When asked if they had seen Iceheart or any of her followers in the area, they answered that they had been surveying the Warrens from this entrance but the progress was slow. There were still some heretics in the area and they weren’t leaving without a fight.

Alphinaud stared up at the wall, remembering the last time he had been at the entrance of a similar ice cavern.

“Is something wrong?” Claire asked him, noticing how quiet he had grown.

Alphinaud took his time in answering. Rather, he asked her, “Do you recall the first time you ventured into these tunnels in search of Lady Iceheart? It seems an age ago, does it not...? Back then, I still believed myself the commander of the Crystal Braves…”

It wasn’t long ago when he thought that he was making a difference. That he had created something that would serve to inspire and unite Eoreza. And instead, it led to so much chaos and corruption…

Claire did not answer him, and he was glad that she did not. For he wished to be left with his thoughts for just a moment. She left him there as she went to speak with the knights, who recognized them as guests of House Fortemps. They couldn’t understand why they bothered coming all the way here, but if they wished to search the tunnels for heretics, they weren’t going to stop them.

Alphinaud gathered his thoughts and composed himself before he turned back to the two of them, who were waiting for him.

“Assuming the Akh Afah beacon still functions ─ and we must pray to the Twelve it does ─ we shall arrive at our destination in mere moments,” he told them. “Though I do not expect to be greeted by the primal Shiva, we should nevertheless be prepared for a frosty reception. The heretics are not like to rejoice at the appearance of uninvited guests ─ particularly ones with our history.”

He had a bad feeling that they weren’t going to take kindly to the appearance Azure Dragoon, or the Warrior of Light… who was also the one who brought down their… saint…

“Well then,” Estinien said, looking at Claire. “Since you are the only one of us who has been to the Amphitheatre, I think it best if you guide us.”

She nodded and she bent low to enter the narrow tunnel, with Estinien right behind her and Alphinaud following. The tunnel was made of rock and solid ice, and he kept slipping a little behind them, not having the faintest idea for what was waiting for them at the end of it. They crossed through Snowcloak quickly enough however, and soon found themselves standing in front of the aetheryte.

When they arrived, they all stepped into the familiar sensation of falling but drifting… and they were teleporting. This one was much rougher than any other time he could remember… and he felt sick as he drifted across in a blink of an eye… it was rough, almost violent, and he felt like his entire essence was vibrating so hard that he would shatter, though he wasn’t completely all there while travelling this way.

He could only thank the Twelve when they finally arrived at their destination, and thankfully with all pieces in the right places. He opened his eyes and stared around at where they were.

It was a massive Amphitheatre and it was glowing with the light bouncing off the ice that made it look like it was made of crystal. The northern lights shown above them as seats stood tall around them like they were in the coliseum. The Akh Afah Amphitheatre…

“Nostalgic,” Claire spoke up, a bitter smile on her face as she looked around. “I half expect Shiva to be here.”

“An impressive structure,” he said, staring around in awe, “I wonder how many ages it has endured…”

Estinien then added, “Mayhap you should ask its occupants. They seem a friendly bunch.”

Several men and women, dressed in armor, came out of nowhere and they were each bearing a weapon. Friendly? If this was friendly to Estinien, Alphinaud did not wish to know what he thought of hostile.

“Dogs of Ishgard!” one heretic shouted in outrage. And his cold eyes were glaring at Claire with disgust, as if he could not believe that she would dare to come here. “Is it not enough that you banish our beloved saint? Will you not be satisfied until the ice is slick with the last drops of our blood!?”

“Stay your weapons!” Alphinaud called to them, “We come under the flag of parley! We wish only to speak with your mistress, that we might broker a peace!”

“Do you think us fools, boy!?” another heretic spat out, “It will take more than honeyed words to earn our trust.” He then pointed to Estinien and yelled, “You walk with the dragonslayer, and we know all too well what he is capable of!”

“My reputation precedes me...” Estinien said, and he sounded very pleased that they knew who he was.

Alphinaud sighed deeply, though he supposed he knew that it was going to end like this from the start.

“...They give us little choice,” he muttered grimly.

“Come, brothers!” the heretic shouted out, “May dragon wings bear us to victory!”

“You will not defile this sacred place a second time!” another shouted and soon it was an all-out fight once again. Alphinaud tried several times to try and yell some common sense and words of peace to them, but they were clearly not the least bit interested in listening to them.

“Waste no more words on them,” Estinien yelled, spinning his lance around before he went charging his blade into the nearest man. “They are deaf to reason.”

But that was when something happened… one of the heretic’s bodied was bathed in something dark… pulsating with a kind of dark fire.

“By the Fury...” Estinien cursed, “They partake of the blood of dragons!”

Alphinaud stared with a mixture of shock and horror. And then, the body of the man melted away to reveal black, demonic wings, his snout growing longer as fangs exploded from his jaw, his skin turning scaly and armored as claws sprouted from his hands….

And soon a pair of bright, red eyes were glaring with unadulterated hatred at them.

“Seven hells...” Alphinaud, having rarely ever swore before, “Can dragon blood truly bring about such a transformation?”

To shock him even more, the dragon spoke up, though it was more of a growl than a man’s… “You should not have come here, Ishgardians...”

“Twelve forfend!” Alphinaud said, and he felt himself starting to shake, his body actually freezing up once more.

“At last,” Estinien chuckled darkly next to him, swinging his lance around expertly before he pointed it at the dragon. “A foe I might sink my lance into.”

How could he be enjoying himself like this? Fighting against a monster?! But Claire didn’t react at all, her expression as stoic as ever as she began to shoot her arrows right at the leader, fighting him herself without help from anyone else.

Seeing how fearless that his companions were, he could not bear the idea of letting them fight to protect him and he gave his head a hard shake before he resumed his own fight. He would be alright… He may not be a warrior like they were, but he could at least support them.

So he stood with them, summoning his carbuncle to his aid as he continued to help the others in wearing down the ranks. Until, at last, only the dragon remained. Both Claire and Estinien went charging at him, battling furiously until the dragon had crumbled at their hands and collapsed… dead.

One of the surviving heretic was gasping for air as he cried out to the others, “Th-They fight like demons... 'Tis death to remain!”

“Fall back, brothers!” another shouted in terror, “Retreat to the Cinders!”

Before anymore words could be said, they all fled from them, running as fast as they could go; and as quickly as they had appeared, they had disappeared. They knew this place much better than they did and Alphinaud had no doubt that they will be long gone even should they attempt to follow.

Besides, it seems that Iceheart was not here…

Alphinaud sighed grimly, feeling that this was, once again, a wild dodo chase. “I see no sign of Lady Iceheart. Would that we could have questioned one of them...” he said mournfully.

“What would you ask that we do not already know?” Estinien asked, and this time he sounded surprisingly hopeful. “They make for the Cinders, and so must we. Even should an ambush await us, 'tis certain there will be more heretics to question.

Alphinaud glanced back at him, and he grew slightly annoyed to see that he and Claire barely looked tired while he felt like he had been wrung out.

“‘The Cinders,’ you say?” he asked, hiding how tired he already was. “I confess, the name is unknown to me. Mayhap you would be so good as to enlighten us, Estinien?”

“...I suspect it is the heretics' way of referring to the Dreaming Dragon ─ an island of sorts found in the midst of the frozen lake of Ashpool,” he informed them. “Some five hundred years past, 'tis told that the Azure Dragoon of the age fought a dragon of titanic proportions. After a savage struggle, the mighty creature was weakened unto the point of death, and forced into a magicked slumber by an entire chapter of the Holy See's sorcerers. Ere long, a rain of ash and cinders did begin to fall upon the sleeping serpent's motionless form, covering the creature at length in a shroud of gray. ...Of course, a thick layer of ice has since formed on top of it, but you may be sure I speak true.”

“A fascinating tale,” Alphinaud answered as he thought it over. “We should make haste to this ashen isle.”

They turned to leave, this time with Estinien leading the way. He was about to follow after him when he passed by Claire, and she spoke for the first time since entering the Amphitheatre.

“You did well,” Claire told him as he passed. “You had me worried… I thought you were going to freeze up again.”

Alphinaud blushed before he looked away and added, “Well… I can’t let you and Estinien do all the work, can I?”

She chuckled softly, just letting the matter go as he followed after Estinien and she brought up the rear. Soon they found their way out of the caverns and back out in the Warren, where the knights, who had been keeping guard jumped up in surprise and began to praise them for their work of clearing out the heretics when they told informed them that Amphitheatre was empty now.

But his mind was still thinking of the idea of a dragon the size of an island being covered with so much ash as to bury it. Only in a land where war had raged for a thousand years could possibly do such a thing and he felt sadness inside him at the thought.

When they left the knights he asked Estinien where they were to head to next.

“The Dreaming Dragon lies far to the west,” he answered, “Before we approach the frozen beast, however, there is another place I would visit first. I am told the Convictors have set up camp in Twinpools. Their leader, Jantellot, may have information of use to us. Ah, but mayhap you are not familiar with that name, either...”

When they shook their heads, Estinien went on to explain, “The Convictors are dragonslayers ─ after a fashion ─ but I am willing to wager that they encounter their fair share of heretics. If we are indeed walking into a trap, I would learn all there is to know of our foe.”

“A sound suggestion,” he said, knowing that they were to need all the help they could get right now. “Let us speak with these Convictors, then, and temper our haste with a measure of caution.”

*Later*

It took them about two days to reach their destination from the moment that they arrived in Falcon’s Nest. After they climbed out of the Warrens, they followed the frozen river to the west where the monsters that roamed these parts seemed to be growing larger and more vicious with every step.

Alphinaud never realized just how much work everything was when there were only a few people that they could turn to. And he knew that this would be much easier if they did have more than just the three of them. There had to be a faster way to get to their destination.

“There is an easy way and the only way to do everything,” Claire told him when he voiced his opinion.

“I just want to know how much longer do we have to go?” he told her, once again feeling like his teacher was scolding him for asking a dumb question. He was glad that Estinien had chosen to scout up ahead so that it was just the two of them.

“You can’t always try to think of how long it takes,” she said, “If you do, then you lose track of everything else.” She looked shrewdly at him and asked, “You tired already?”

“No,” he lied. Truth was, he was getting very tired and hungry from all that had happened. But he did not wish to be the one to complain. “I’m just concerned that the longer that we spend out here the less time that Ishgard has.”

“I understand,” she told him. “But us complaining about it won’t make much of a difference, will it?”

Alphinaud thought it over and sighed as he nodded. That was when he felt her hand on his shoulder and she said, “It’s alright to relax just a little bit. Staying tense all the time will just wear you out.”

He nodded, and wondered if that was how they did it.

His companions didn’t seem to be the least bit bothered by the cold, the hunger, the long distance… or merely they were just so used to it by now that this just accepted it without problems.

Estinien soon rejoins them after having cleared out a few beasts from their path and they are able to continue on.

Across the fields of white they marched, heading much further west then he had gone before. In the distance he could see something sticking out of the ice, enormous and curled… the unmistakable form of…

“Yes,” Estinien confirmed when he noticed where Alphinaud was looking. “That is all that remains of the dragon… its tail.”

“So we’re all walking along its back?” Claire asked, looking down at the ground in an impressed way. “I can only imagine just its full size…”

“Yes, what it must’ve been like to face something that large…? Now you see why it took everything they had to put the dragon under sleep,” Estinien confirmed.

“Well, I think we are safe from the idea that the dragon may wake up anytime soon,” Alphinaud said and he was glad that he was able to keep the nervousness out of his voice.

“It’s under layers of ash, ice, and snow,” Estinien confirmed, “Even if the accursed creature was still alive, I doubt that it will be breaking out that easily.” But as he turned his attention to the skies, like he thought that they might be attacked from the air, Alphinaud distinctively heard him mutter, “Shame…”

“You would want to fight it?” he asked, his eyebrows raised.

“It would be a challenge,” Estinien confirmed, “But my lance hungers for Nidhogg’s head above all others.”

Alphinaud gave him a stern look. “I understand your hatred for Nidhogg, but we must not be careless. We will attempt to parley a peace with the dragons. Only if that fails will we turn to your lance.”

“I remember our agreement,” Estinien muttered in annoyance. “And I cannot deny that I welcome the idea of sparing Ishgard the might of the hoard. But you cannot believe that the accursed beast will bother to listen?”

“We will not know until we try,” Alphinaud said calmly. “In either case, we must find Iceheart first and hope that she will be willing to take us to the dragons.”

Claire, who had remained silent as they argued, looked over at them and asked, “Are you that bored that you are hoping for something dangerous to happen, Estinien?”

“You can’t tell me that you are enjoying walking across endless malms of wilderness like it’s a pleasant stroll,” the dragoon asked sarcastically before he glanced at her and saw that she was smiling.

“Ah, but of course, I forget that you adventurers seem to thrive travelling the land,” he spoke up.

“You make that sound like it’s a bad thing,” she offered. “As I recall, you seem to be spending most of your days roaming the land as well.”

“You know full well why I do that,” he told her, and for a moment, Alphinaud saw Claire’s eyes turned sad, as if she was remembering something dark. He grew concerned and was about to ask what they were talking about when she spoke again.

“I meant no offense,” she told him remorsefully, “And I apologize if I said anything like that.”

Estinien only gave her a grunt, yet they let the matter drop.

Alphinaud was baffled at this. What were they talking about? Now that he thought about it, he realized that the two of them definitely seemed to know each other when they first met him back at Camp Dragonhead. He opened his mouth, about to ask how that was until Estinien pointed ahead of them where they could see the trail of smoke, signaling a fire. So that had to be where the Convictory was.

Glad for the chance to be able to rest for the moment, he picked up the pace, following the other two as they travelled around the boulders and slopes to get up high enough to see it.

It was a rather feeble looking camp, with a wooden barricade stacked around like a fence, and a few wagons and tents set up. It did not look promising to him, yet Estinien insisted that this was the Convictory and that it was their best place to try and get some answers. So Alphinaud bit back the retort that sprang to his lips and ended up crossing the rest of the way through the snow.

The people were less than helpful. More than anything, the people here seemed annoyed by their presence, yet they didn’t try to stop them. They just ignored them as they allowed their group to walk through the encampment. When they humbly asked for their leader, Jantellot, they were pointed to the fire where a few men were gathered around it. The man, whom he could guess to be Jantellot, was stoking the fire when as they approached. When he heard them, he stood up welcome them before he gazed over him and the others with inquisitiveness.

“Well, well. What do we have here?” he asked brightly, “Hoping to join the esteemed ranks of the Convictors, are we?” He got a good look at them both, his eyes glancing over Claire before falling towards him. “The hard-eyed lass looks promising, but you have a frail look about you, boy… I give you three days ere the wilds claim your corpse.”

Shocked and insulted, Alphinaud felt his face turning bright red, he could even feel his ears growing warm as he demanded, “I beg your pardon...?”

“Be not so quick to judge,” called Estinien’s voice from behind them, “I have seen this ‘frail’ youth fell heretics with a flick of his wrist.”

“And who are you to question my ─ By the Fury!” Jantellot cried when he saw Estinien before he began to speak with much more respect. “That armor... That lance! The Azure Dragoon himself graces our camp! Pray forgive my disrespect, ser. I am Jantellot ─ leader of the Convictors and fellow slayer of dragons.”

He composed himself and went on politely, “...May I ask what winds ─ fair or foul ─ carry you into our humble camp?”

Estinien quickly explained about their goal to try and find Iceheart and Jantellot nodded at the name.

“Ah. Lady Iceheart, is it? Aye, I know her by reputation ─ but I'm afraid I've seen naught of her or her people,” he confessed and Alphinaud felt he was quickly becoming used to feeling of disappointment. “That said, my own men can be...ahem...somewhat lax when it comes to making reports. You may wish to question them yourselves.”

Though he was still slightly sore about that crack he made about him before, Alphinaud spoke up in a respectful voice, “Thank you. We shall. Claire, Estinien ─ let us make our way through the camp, and see what information there is to be had.”

They looked around the feeble camp, and they began to question everyone that they saw. While he personally felt that this was rather tedious, he was hopeful that at least one of them may have knowledge that will be able to save them what may turn out to be days of searching.

Claire was trying to win some of them over by helping out and doing all matter of tasks and chores for them while he and Estinien were quickly growing irritated by how unhelpful everyone was being. At last, they caught a break when they heard of a man named Pierriquet who had some information about the heretics.

“Summat I can help you with, milord?” he asked when they finally tracked him down. Growing tired of repeating himself, Alphinaud explained once more that they were trying to find Iceheart.

“Heretics, is it? Well, I've never seen one meself... but that ain't to say I haven't heard a thing or two,” he admitted.

“We would be grateful for any information you can share with us. The gods know we've gleaned precious little from talking to the rest of these... people,” Alphinaud confessed, hoping he did not sound insulting.

Pierriquet gave a little bow.

“If it please milord, I'm Pierriquet ─ a soldier by trade, though not much of one, if I'm honest,” he spoke up with slight embarrassment. “It weren't for the love of stabbing folk that I took up the spear, see. No, it was by order of Ser Jantellot's father. Still, as long as they keep paying me wages, I ain't fussy as to what they have me do. Not everyone's as patient as me, though. Plenty of lowborn lads who get pressed into service start grumbling before they've seen their second battle. And once they've got to thinking how unfair it all is, it don't take much for the heretics to turn their heads. From what I hear, the simple promise of freedom tends to do it.”

That would be enticing. To be given freedom and a chance to get back at those who had their lives under their thumbs. Alphinaud was starting to understand that when people felt that they at their lowest point, they would be willing to do just about anything if promised a better life.

“That may explain how Lady Iceheart was able to expand her following so swiftly,” he muttered as he thought it all over.

“Sad to say, some mates of mine gobbled down the heretics' tripe and asked for seconds ─ told me they were off to the western highlands to light a signal fire,” Pierriquet explained with a shrug, “That's how you let the heretics know you're serious about joining their ranks, apparently. Send up some purple smoke, and the bastards come to you.”

Well, if that’s true then it may not be too much longer before they get their long sought-after meeting with Iceheart after all.

“...Is that so? Why then...I am minded to start a fire,” Estinien said thoughtfully. They thanked Pierriquet for his information before they drew away to discuss what needed to be done.

Build a fire… Alphinaud was not familiar with how to build a signal fire, but how difficult could it possibly be?

“If we are to lure our foes to our position,” Estinien declared, “then we must find a means of producing a signal of purple hue.”

“How do we do that?” Claire asked him curiously. “Do we need some sort of powder or…?”

“...As it so happens, I once heard the tale of a trapper who dropped the hide of a wooly yak onto his campfire,” he said as he thought it over. “Aside from the terrible stench, the story also described in detail how the smoke from the smothered flames was tinged a deep violet. You are a monster hunter of some note, are you not, Claire?”

“I see where this is going,” she shrugged tiredly.

“It should prove a trifling task for you to procure a number of hides,” he told her bracingly. “We may need to burn more than one ere the heretics notice our beacon.”

“Alright,” she answered simply as Estinien turned to look at him.

“Master Alphinaud. You and I shall gather wood for the fire,” and when Alphinaud raised an eyebrow at him, Estinien added, “Aye, it will take the both of us to find enough dry fuel in this frozen wasteland.”

And then he pointed out further to the northwest, where they could see the curled tail still sticking up through the snow and added, “Let us meet again at the Dreaming Dragon with the fruits of our labor.”

“Sounds good,” Claire nodded and she left with a wave of her hand.

“And where do you suggest that we look for wood in all this?” Alphinaud asked, waving his arm around to indicate the snow around them.

Estinien shrugged as he said, “That is why I said that we will _both_ gather the wood, Master Alphinaud. Just start looking for wood. You do know what wood is, don’t you?”

“Of course I do!” he snapped back and he went marching off, with Estinien chortling behind him.


	7. From One Heretic to Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though they feel like they have done nothing but run around in circles, a group of misfits managed to join forces to prevent a war from breaking out. They continue westward, hanging onto a fragile dream of peace... as Alphinaud continues, he starts to have trouble keeping up with the sheer strength of the others. While they were used to travelling the land, he struggles just to gather wood for a fire...

The two of them spent most of the night wandering around in the dark, searching for any piece of wood that could burn. Alphinaud was stuck looking in all sorts of unlikely places, more than once drawing the ire of nearby beasts, until he at last found a few dead trees where he was able to pull down the branches. Later on, he met up with Estinien; and when he was satisfied with their haul, he took them to some rock faces that were called the Twinpools—which was right next to the frozen, curled tail. Alphinaud had to grit his teeth and climb up these boulders until they were on a ledge that overlooked the rest of the area; all the while making sure not to drop the wood that he had to carry.

Alphinuad had to be honest, he did not have the slightest idea what to do here. He never made a fire before and he wasn’t able to find as much wood as he had hoped. Luckily Estinien had made up the difference, having gathered dead grasses, crumbling leaves, and a couple logs that were mostly dry. It wasn’t perfect, but he explained that it should suffice for their purpose. Alphinaud could not see Estinien’s face thanks to his helmet, but he could tell that he was watching him with a mixture of amusement and skepticism.

“Come now, this cannot be the first time that you have ever built a fire, is it?” the dragoon asked with a slight laugh as he started to make a small pile of the wood and handed Alphinaud a couple rocks that he called a flint.

“Ah…” Alphinaud said in embarrassment, “I know the principle of it.”

He could not believe just what he was doing here. He had left Ishgard on a mission of noble purpose, and now here he was scrabbling for sticks in the snow. His sore hands were quickly growing numb as he tried to strike the flint to cause sparks.

“You are too timid,” Estinien answered as he watched, “You need to hit them together hard. Maybe we should have had Claire light the fire and sent you off to deal with the yaks.”

Alphinaud did not expect it to be this hard. His hands were so cold that they were hurting, and he was sure that he was going blister his own fingers.

“You sure that you don’t want me to do it?” Estinien asked after several more long minutes of striking the flint fruitlessly.

“No, I will handle it,” Alphinaud answered stubbornly. With a sigh, Estinien leaned over his shoulder and gave him some simple advice to try and help him understand what he was doing wrong. Until, at last, Alphinaud saw a few sparks fly from the stones.

Alphinaud was so startled that he almost ended up dropping the flint. Taking a deep breath he tried again, doing what he had did a moment ago and, at last, he created enough heat for the dead grass to catch the sparks and start to smoke.

Estinien clapped a hand on his shoulder before he knelt down to take over. Alphinaud let him, knowing that he might accidently cause the fragile flicker to go out. Eventually they had a tiny flame going, and Estinien was showing him how to set up the logs and kindling so that it was off the snow and remained dry for it to burn.

Alphinaud nodded, putting all of it away in his mind in case he needed to know it later. He handed the flint back to Estinien, who held up a hand.

“Keep it,” he said, a shadow of a smile on his face. “You earned it. I can always find more. You can practice. But seriously, you must’ve had a privileged upbringing if gathering wood and building a fire is so new to you.”

“Ah… yes,” Alphinaud confessed. “I was born here in Eoreza. In Sharlayan. But I was hardly more than an infant when they abandoned the city. I spent most of my life before coming back to Eoreza in the classroom and libraries.”

“I see,” Estinien stated calmly, “But still… you must’ve had some experience since coming to Eoreza?”

“Ah… no,” Alphinaud confessed a little uncomfortably as he looked away. “Not until recently.”

“Not so easy out here, is it?” Estinien asked shrewdly, “More difficult then reading out of a book, huh?”

“Much,” Alphinaud confessed as he looked at the tiny flame. It was strange… he had been in front of a fire countless times before. Yet there was something different about it this time. He had helped to make it… suddenly the blisters on his fingers did not seem to bother him as badly as they did before.

“Ah, there she is,” Estinien said as he looked below them. “She took so long I was starting to wonder what had happened.”

Alphinaud looked down to see what he was looking at and saw that Claire had returned, her arms full of a thick, woolly hide that she had ripped off some yak. She had spotted the smoke and waved up at them when she saw that they spotted her.

She climbed up to join them; holding out the hides as she apologized for taking so long. Apparently she had a hard time tracking the yaks down in the area, and had kept running into wyrms. It was not until she spotted the light from their fire did she find them.

“Good,” Estinien said bracingly, “If you could see it, then if Iceheart is in the area, then there’s a good chance that she will be able to see it as well.”

He then took the wool and very carefully set it to the fire, making sure not to drape it over the flames and smother it. He did it slowly and gently until the shaggy hide was softly burning and to their amazement, the smoke changed color until it was the lightest shade of violet—showing up bright enough in the dark.

“So now I guess we wait,” Alphinaud said as the steady stream of smoke rose up into the air.

“I’m amazed that you could find enough timber in this place to even start a fire,” Claire said. “It must have been difficult.”

“Actually, it was the easy part,” Estinien chuckled as he smirked at Alphinaud, whose face was red.

“Hmm?” Claire asked, looking at Alphinaud, who muttered about how he was having so much trouble with a flint.

“Maybe we should have had you take the flint,” Estinien teased Claire. “I’m sure that you must know how they work.”

“Oh, I don’t carry a flint with me,” Claire answered and the two looked up in surprise.

“Then how can you start a fire otherwise?” Estinien had to ask in shock. “Don’t tell me that you never knew how to start one either!”

“Of course I do,” she answered patiently before she bent down and carefully caused a tiny flame to burn at the edge of her fingers, adding to the wooly hide to help it burn.

“Ah, a thaumaturge as well?” Estinien laughed in understanding. “Well, that explains it. All the more reason we should have had you here, it would’ve been so much easier if you can set fire with a snap of your fingers.”

“It’s harder to do without a wand or staff,” she confessed, as she stood back up, “But I can do little things like that. Nonetheless you both did well to get any fire going in a place like this.”

Alphinaud was just thinking that maybe he should take a few lessons in basic thaumaturgy as well before he felt the flint in his pocket and decided against it. He rather learn how to use this instead. And he was planning on mastering it!

All they had to do now was sit and wait, and just hope that Iceheart would see their signal. They set to work watching the smoke, carefully using other hide that Claire brought when their first had started to run thin.

After some time, Alphinaud grew worried that maybe Iceheart would not appear, but their patience finally paid off in the end.

“Ah,” said a woman’s voice, “I should have known it would be you…”

They all turned at once to see who it was who had spoken. Walking towards them out of the dark was a fair Elezen woman with long silver hair, icy blue eyes and pale blue lips. Unlike the other heretics they met before, she wore long blue jacket with a skirt rather than armor and he could not see a weapon on her.

This woman had her eyes focused on Claire, who watched her cautiously, confirming what he already suspected. So, this was the infamous Iceheart that he had heard so much about.

She moved toward them, folding her arms as she gazed back just as cautiously as they were to her before she said, “Word reached me of a struggle with a small but well-armed band of trespassers. Forgive my comrades their hostility ─ few come here uninvited, and fewer still with good intent. Now, tell me why you are here.”

She was speaking directly to Claire, who answered back simply, "We wish to stop Nidhogg's attack on Ishgard."

Lady Iceheart smirked a little at the reply.

“So, you seek to stem the Dravanian tide with talk?” she asked skeptically, “A romantic notion. If you but knew the truth ─ the spark which lit the flames of this animosity ─ you would understand the futility of your quest.”

Her eyes then went to him and Estinien as she asked, “Shall I relate it to you? The sordid history my gift has shown me? That which the Holy See has taken such pains to suppress?”

Alphinaud was about to ask what she meant when he suddenly remembered what Claire told him about how she also had the gift of the Echo. Meaning that she had to have witnessed a vision of the past and that had to explain why she was so convicted by her actions.

He nodded, curious to hear what it was that she had to say.

“Twas more than a millennium past when an Elezen tribe first sought to claim the lands of Coerthas as its home,” Iceheart began, “Unfortunately for them, Coerthas was already home to dragonkind, and they were not inclined to make way for the invaders.”

Well, he could not blame them for that.

“Thus did a bloody war begin ─ a war which might well have rumbled on until one or the other side was exterminated, had it not been for the resolve of a single woman,” Iceheart stated with reverence in her voice, “That woman's name was ‘Shiva.’”

Wait… Shiva? The same Shiva that she, herself, had allowed to inhabit her body? That same woman whom the Holy See deemed to be the saint of the heretics… he had a feeling that she had something to do with this war, but what? How could a woman who had lived and died a thousand years ago have anything to do with what was happening today?

“While those around her fought and died, she attempted to parley with the dragons, and in so doing discovered them to be possessed of profound intelligence and reason,” Iceheart explained to them. “The great wyrm Hraesvelgr in particular so enchanted Shiva that she found herself growing to love the creature, whom her people considered a monster.”

She sighed as he stared at her. So… Shiva didn’t lay down with a dragon… but rather fell in love with him? But given that dragons were as close to immortal as it was possible to get, he did not see how this could be possible for them to be together, at least until Iceheart went on with the story.

“In the eyes of a near-immortal dragon, however, the fleeting life of an Elezen is as that of a freshly cut rose ─ scarce has the flower bloomed before it begins to fade and wither. Such melancholy musings plagued Hraesvelgr, who had found in Shiva an unexpected and beloved soulmate,” Iceheart explained, “He knew that all too soon, death would snatch her away from him. Unable to bear the thought of their separation, the maid bid the wyrm consume her, that their spirits might be entwined for eternity. ...Though loath to perform the deed, Hraesvelgr ultimately gave in to her plea, and soon thereafter, the tale of their ill-fated love spread throughout the two warring factions. No more could they raise blade or claw against one another, knowing that the souls of their kin were so inextricably bound. In the days that followed, man and dragon learned to live in harmony, and together built a nation unlike any the world had ever known.”

Alphinaud’s eyes widen as he continued to listen to the story, amazed by what was revealed to him. That was the real truth? Why would the Holy See seek to keep that covered up? That man and dragon once lived together in harmony…?

And it was thanks to Shiva’s sacrifice that it had been possible. So why lie about it? And what happened to break that peace?

“For two hundred years did this blissful age of peace continue, as it would to this day, had vilest envy not stirred in the hearts of the Elezen,” Iceheart finished up, her tone filled with disgust. “It is said that wyrms owe their longevity to the boundless reserves of vitality found within their eyes ─ and 'twas in this belief that a traitorous band of knights deceived their allies of some two centuries, and took by force that which they coveted...”

So the war began because of man’s treachery? He did not want to believe it, yet it made a horrible kind of sense to his ears. However he felt that there was something part of this tale that seemed… to be absent. He wasn’t sure if they had the whole story, though he could not put his finger on which part it was that they were missing.

“Nidhogg ─ he who now stands poised to unleash his wyrmlings upon Ishgard ─ was the great dragon who lost an eye to Elezen treachery,” Iceheart informed them, “And until he prises it from the hands of the traitors' progeny, no amount of conciliatory words will stay his fury.”

There was silence around them as they tried to digest what they just heard. Yet to Alphinaud’s surprise it was Estinien who spoke up first.

“You are wrong, Lady Iceheart,” he said. When they all turned to look at him, with Iceheart looking angry that he would dare call her a liar, he added, “Lest you misunderstand, I do not doubt your vision of the past ─ 'tis true that Nidhogg greatly desired to reclaim the Eye. Indeed, it was for that very reason that I kept it with me as I roamed the land, attempting to draw him away from the city.”

At that moment, he pulled something out and held it in his hand for them all to see. It was an enormous eyeball, dark red and pulsating with a kind of dark energy that sent chills up his spine just looking at it. He could almost feel the hatred coming from the thing and swore that the thing was staring right back at him.

“Good gods…” he whispered at the sight of it.

“Until recently,” Estinien explained, “Nidhogg seemed unable to resist its allure, and pursued me relentlessly. Needless to say, that is no longer the case. Now, it would seem he has fixed his attention on Ishgard itself, though he knows full well the Eye does not reside there.”

Iceheart took that news in and folded her arms as she thought it over.

“You believe he targets the capital for another reason...?” she asked, and she did not sound as cold as she did a moment ago, more… inquisitive than anything else.

Estinien looked at the eye grimly as he acknowledged, “I believe reason has all but left him. Through the Eye, I feel much of what Nidhogg feels, and the dragon's thirst for vengeance will not be quenched by aught less than a sea of blood.”

The idea gave Alphinaud goosebumps and a horrible feeling like his insides were melting. So what were they to do now? If Nidhogg has lost all sense of reason then he could not see a way for them to try and parley a peace with him… but as he thought of the story that Iceheart told them, he thought of another way that they might be able to take.

“If Nidhogg is indeed lost to reason, might we not seek an audience with Hraesvelgr instead?” he asked and they all looked to him in surprise as he reasoned, “He has thus far shown no inclination to aid in the invasion of Ishgard, and may yet welcome our efforts to broker a peace.”

Iceheart thought that over for a moment before she asked, “You still believe that a peaceable solution can be found?”

She looked unconvinced of the idea, yet seemed unable to come up with a good argument. “Very well,” she said at last, “I will take you to him.”

Just what they were hoping for. He knew that seeking her out had been their best option. Iceheart looked up to the sky before she added, “Our road will lead us to Dravania, the homeland of dragonkind. There we shall ascend unto the clouds, where Hraesvelgr resides...”

She then turned and led the way down the slope, with Estinien following right behind. Alphinaud was about to follow as well when he heard a slight gasp of pain and stopped at once to look back at Claire. She was panting hard, her hand over her chest as if she was in terrible pain.

“Claire?” he asked worriedly. He wasn’t sure if he imagined it or not, but for a moment he could have sworn that he saw a faint glint of light shining from her hand, as if she was holding onto something sparkling.

But after a few seconds, she seemed to be back in control of herself and lowered her hand where he saw that she had nothing there.

“Is aught amiss, my friend?” he asked in concern.

“I’m fine,” she said, sounding a little out of breath. “It passed.”

While he was glad for that, he was still worried. It was not like her to show signs of pain or fatigue… even after all that has happened, she continued to press on without any problem…

Yet… maybe that was what was wrong. She had been forced to fight continuously for some time, and he could not remember of when she last had a chance to even rest. He wanted to wait until she rested here for a short time, just to make sure that she was alright… however he also knew that they could not afford to take their time since they needed to meet with Hraesvelgr as soon as possible.

“I sense the many battles are beginning to take their toll,” he told her, thinking of something to do. “Rest awhile. And should you lose sight of us ─ Dravania lies beyond the mountains to the west.”

“No, really. I’m alright,” she reassured him, “We don’t have time.”

Alphinaud sighed before he walked on ahead, with Claire following right behind. Though he did not like it, he didn’t try to stop her… it wasn’t like he could order her to rest if she was against the idea. Nevertheless, he did keep a close eye on her as they soon joined up with the others.

As they walked on together, Iceheart suddenly turned around to address Claire directly.

“You are Claire, yes? Pray address me as ‘Ysayle’ if you wish,” she informed her rather formally.

Claire smiled back politely, “If you wish, Ysayle.”

“...'Tis passing strange, is it not, that fate should bring us together thus?” Iceheart—or rather Ysayle—asked rather curiously. “Never did I think to walk alongside the Warrior of Light. ...But history is full of such unexpected alliances.”

That was true… and now that he thought of it, they truly were part of one of the strangest groups that he could ever imagine. He could only wonder just how stranger it could only get before Ysayle suddenly looked over at him and he realized that he had yet to introduce himself.

“Alphinaud Leveilleur,” he stated civilly. “At your service. I am a member of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn, and I look forward to travelling with you.”

She nodded calmly before she looked back to Claire, and he suspected that it was due to the fact of her being the only person that she actually knew here. “Shall we make our way into Dravania, then?” she asked, “The chill of the western highlands is unrelenting, and I would sooner be under the sheltering canopy of the Chocobo Forest.”

“Lead the way,” Claire gestured and Ysayle turned too led the way across the frozen land and closer to the walls of ice that blocked them.

As they followed, Alphinaud felt the first few thrills of excitement burning in him.

“We journey to the homeland of dragons, Claire,” he said, unable to keep the eagerness out of his voice. “The scholar within me burns to see the sights I have but read about...as does the child within me, I confess.”

She laughed a little and she also seemed to agree for she confessed that she had long since wondered what the land of the dragons looked like. However, as they continued on Claire suddenly stopped dead and he looked back to see what the problem was.

It was Estinien who had stopped her, having grabbed hold of her elbow and was giving her a dark look.

Alphinaud was about to ask what the problem was now when Estinien spoke up.

“Be on your guard, Warrior of Light,” he heard him say, “With the mistress of the heretics as our guide, we may yet find that we are being led to our graves.”

Alphinaud frowned a little at him. Sure, he did not trust Ysayle, nor did they have a reason to do so, but even he could tell that she did not wish to fight any more than they did. This idea of an invasion of the hoard seemed to trouble her as much as it did to them. She was being generous enough to offer to be their guide and he wasn’t helping things.

Claire only nodded gravely at him before he let go of her arm and she pressed on without another word. Estinien had given Alphinaud the same hard look that he had given Claire a moment ago, and he could tell that he was warning him as much as her. Instead of saying anything else to that, he merely nodded his head as well, silently telling him that he would be careful, before he followed after Claire.

The moon was already sinking across night sky as they crossed over the last few malms of snow, to reach the cliffsides, the moonlight reflecting off the snow to cast things in an unearthly light. Once they reached the wall, where they would be forced to climb up the sides of ice, Ysayle pointed out a gap that would take them to the Chocobo Forest. While he did not like the idea of climbing up boulders of ice, she promised that they would not need to worry about snow where they were going.

Though he could not deny that he liked the idea of not having to worry about the snow anymore, he was still irritated by how slow he was going.

Ysayle wasn’t a warrior like Claire and Estinien, yet she was definitely used to getting around this frozen land with ease. He continued to feel like the helpless one and he was growing truly sick of having to struggle to keep up with their raw strength and stamina.

At one point he ended up slipping and almost ended taking a nasty fall until Claire’s hand shot out of nowhere and grabbed hold of his wrist to pull him back up.

“Are you ok?” she asked and he nodded, giving her a quick thanks. But as he looked at her, he realized that the light from the moon was shining almost directly above her, casting her in that ethereal light. Her eyes were shining like stars as the moonlight in her air brought out her face so clearly that her skin was almost shining.

“Ah… yes,” he stammered a little. “Thank you…”

She then let go of his wrist and he realized just how warm her hand was when she was no longer touching him.

Alphinaud suddenly gulped down hard, passing off how hard and fast his heart was beating from the shock of the almost fall. Just then, Estinien had jumped up to join him, having climbed up with the greatest of ease.

“Not so easy, young lordling?” Estinien teased him as the women had traveled on a little ways ahead of them. “It’s easy to sit back and give commands, but not so much when you’re the one who has to go out and do the work.”

Alphinaud gave him an annoyed look, but he had to admit that he had a good point. He remembered how he had used to give orders to others and they would get the job done. When you were the one who was on the mission, he realized that it much harder than he had thought, and he wondered if maybe he had been too hard on his Crystal Braves. He thought of their betrayal and wondered if it was because of that if they had turned against him like that.

He shook his head hard. No… he did not want to believe that, needed to keep up with the others for now.He wasn’t a commander anymore. He had to work harder than he ever did to earn his keep and to show others that he wasn’t going to let what happened in Ul’dah break him. He had to keep going no matter how hard it was.

So he did what Claire would do and just chose not to complain. He kept his mouth shut as he forced himself to climb and trek after them. They passed through the deep ravine and down a much smoother road, to his relief.

They hiked on, no one really speaking to the other. It was rather awkward for such an unlikely group of people to be travelling together like this, and perhaps they all felt the same way. In fact, the only thing that any of them seemed to have in common… was Claire…

And even then… she and Ysayle had both fought each other in the past.

He walked with them, listening to nothing but the crunch of snow beneath their boots and the sounds echoing off the walls on either side of them.

He was exhausted from all that they had to do the day before and longed for something to eat, and maybe some sleep. But according to Ysayle there was a small settlement known as Tailfeather that lay in the heart of the Chocobo Forest and he knew that he could wait until then. So they continued, even well into the night until the snow was replaced by ground and dirt and the cold air slowly grew warmer. And those few times that they did speak, they could no longer see the puff of fog that came from their mouths.

At last they stepped out of the ravine, and emerged out into another wide area that was filled with trees. He had read maps and books of Eoreza and knew that this was the Chocobo Forest in the Dravanian Forelands… but never did he imagine that it was this big.It was beautiful and he felt the warm air hit his face, the sun just barely touching over the horizon, bathing everything in a warm light. The trees were massive and towered over them, the canopies so thick that they could hardly see the sky above them. After all the white that he was used to seeing in Coerthas, he was almost knocked back by the explosion of color.

“Do you sense them, Claire?” Estinien asked suddenly, his head turning to the west. “A gathering of dragons, to the west…”

How in the name of the Twelve did he know that? How could he sense them? Yet it seemed that Claire knew what he was talking about for she nodded in agreement before she turned back to Alphinaud, who spoke up almost automatically.

“This forest was mentioned in the pages of the New Eorzean Geographic,” he said as they walked along the road. “As I recall, the author advised travelers to give the local chocobos a wide berth. According to her, they can be remarkably aggressive...”

Ysayle stopped walking and turned to them. “We now stand on the threshold of Dravania. The path to Sohm Al will take us far to the west, beyond the embrace of the forest's branches. It will be a long and demanding journey. Might I suggest that we take our rest at the village up ahead, and see that we are properly provisioned?”

Yes, that sounded like a wonderful idea. But the fact that there was a village here had been running through his mind since they stepped through here and he had to ask.

“There is a village here? But I thought these lands the sole domain of dragonkind. Why would anyone choose to live in so perilous a place?”

“The wild chocobos,” Ysayle answered simply, “Tailfeather was built by hunters who make their living capturing and selling the beasts. Their leader, Marcechamp, is an acquaintance of mine. Being a gregarious sort, he will no doubt welcome our arrival. And he will also possess more recent knowledge of the road we seek to travel. I trust there are no objections?”

He and Claire shook their heads, yet Estinien was becoming more and more irritable the longer that they stood there and he asked rather briskly, “Only to this ceaseless chatter. If we are to meet this acquaintance of yours, let us do it before Ishgard burns.”

He and Ysayle both gave each other nasty looks, yet they didn’t press the matter as they continued on westwards, down the road and through what looked like the remains of an ancient city. He looked around in amazement, and he could not help but wonder if his grandfather had wandered this same forest before? And where were these ruins from, he wondered…

The sun was about halfway risen across the horizon by the time they reached a gate, and through it they arrived in the village that Ysayle spoke off. He was glad to see that the people here seemed to be much friendlier than those at the Convictory…

All of them were dressed in furs and leather, clearly showing that they saved every part of the animals that they hunted. There were several buildings made of dark wood and the smell of chocobos was everywhere. There were wagons and cages set up, with chocobos in a series of stables nearby or sleeping large wagon-like cages.

They crossed over a bridge where a creek of fresh water flowed through until they were at the other side and they saw another aeytherite set up there. Alphinaud was surprised as he looked around at the village and watched as they built or worked on traps, obviously used to catch chocobos and other creatures around here, or spotted how some were fishing or practicing with their weapons.

In fact, Claire… who’s bow was mostly worn-out at this point, went over to see if she could buy herself a new weapon. Alphinaud chuckled fondly as she came back with a staff this time, claiming that it had been awhile since she had a chance to fight with magic. Whatever made her happy… and he didn’t argue as they followed Ysayle to one of the buildings and inside to where a man, whom he could only guess as Marchechamp, an Elezen dressed in furs, was sitting at a table.

As soon as he looked up and saw Ysayle, a big smile stretched across his face and he stood up to throw his arms open wide.

“Well, tan my hide an' call me leatherface, we have visitors!” he called cheerfully, “Oho, an' if it ain't the lovely Ysayle! It's been too long, girl!”

Ysayle smiled warmly, and just like that, her icy appearance that had hung about her seemed to disappear for the moment.

“That it has, Marcechamp. That it has,” she agreed, “My companions and I are on a pilgrimage to Sohm Al. Might we stay in Tailfeather awhile, and prepare for the next leg of our journey?”

“Of course, of course, stay as long as you like!” he said sincerely. “In fact, I wouldn't suggest leavin' the forest at all. The dragons've been absolutely bleedin' murderous of late.”

Yes, and that did not make sense to Alphinaud. Why would they live in a place alongside dragons? Especially when they were growing more and more fierce?

He had to know and he asked, “Forgive me, sir, but I am not sure I understand. Do the dragons not bother you here in the forest?”

“Bother us?” Marcechamp asked in surprise.“Did Ysayle not explain things to you, boy? You've seen them towerin' caelumtrees all about, haven't you? If you were flyin' above the canopy, you'd barely be able to see the ground. An' as you'd expect, the local wildlife's canny enough to stay hidden beneath the leaves ─ which is why the dragons do their huntin' elsewhere, an' we can do ours in peace.”

It seemed so simple he was unable to believe he did not think of it before. So they simply were so small and well covered that they were left alone. You could not hurt something if you could not see them, after all. That explained why everyone here in the village seemed so calm and at ease even in a land were dragons ruled.

“...I see. Thank you for the explanation,” he said gratefully.

“You're welcome,” he answered back, “Now, I know it won't stop Ysayle here, but dragons ain't the only things you'll need to keep an eye out for. Especially if you're set on headin' west…”

This also seemed very strange to him. What could be as dangerous as running into a dragon out here? Claire seemed just as curious and she stepped forward to ask.

“Excuse me, but what do you mean by that?” she wondered.

Marcechamp glanced at her as he asked, “I daresay you're wonderin' what could possibly be worse than dragons, eh?”

Well, it certainly crossed their minds…?

“Well, I'll tell you: the bloody Gnath,” Marcechamp explained.

Gnath? Where were they? It sounded like some kind of insect to him…?

“They're what you might get if you crossed an antling with a megalocrab an' taught the thing how to walk on two legs,” Marcechamp explained, running his fingers through his unkempt hair. “They never used to stray far from their hives out of fear of the dragons, but they've gotten a lot more aggressive of late, sendin' out war parties for malms in all directions. They've even taken to harassin' the Dravanians in their own lairs, if you can believe it. An' when they venture into the forest ─ which is more an' more, by the way ─ they certainly ain't afraid to come after my lot. I can only imagine how much worse it'd be closer to the Gnath's home territory…”

From what he said… it sounded like these Gnath were far more than some random beast. If he had to guess, they were another beastman tribe. Marcechamp was giving them some sound advice, if they were insistent on heading out west then they were to keep watch for any Gnath along the way.

He had read widely of the world and its wonders… yet after seeing some after stepping into the unknown, he saw now just how little he really knew the world. Books could only take you so far. They thanked Marcechamp and headed outside into the bright sunlight, deciding that they would rest here for a while and resupply before they would head out to the west.

Well, Claire was as restless as ever and informed them that she would see if she could find any work around the camp to keep her busy. He had asked if she was not at all tired, still thinking of her moment of pain back at the Twinpools. But she insisted that she was fine and that there was no need to worry about her.

She turned and left, heading off to find someone to talk to. She wasn’t the only one either… Estinien seemed to be as impatient as she was and was pacing up and down, looking like he wanted to head off to fight some dragons now, but was keeping himself distracted as he watched the hunters about.

“These hunters scrabble in the shadow of dragons for naught but the love of coin. Greed inspires courage and madness in equal measure, it seems,” he spoke up.

Yes… that certainly seems the case. Pay someone enough and they’ll be willing to do just about anything.

Alphinaud excused himself and went wandering around the village. The more that he looked, he could not help but think that these people were a rather friendly lot… well, most of them were. There were a few who seemed to be a little short-tempered with him when he would approach and asked questions about this place. But most seemed willing to answer just about anything he had to ask. It was afternoon by the time that he was able to find himself a bed in one of the houses, being allowed to rest there for a few bells. And after a meal of some local fruit and meats he was able to buy from one of the hunters he felt more comfortable than he had been for the last few days, able to lay his head down and drift off to a peaceful sleep.

*A couple days later*

They were at Tailfeather for several days, the weather constantly changing so that it was difficult to leave. Instead, they spent their time seeking more information about the dragons and the area before the sun had come out and they could head out. He had rarely seen Claire in all that time, who had chosen simply to roam the forest and help the hunters out however she could. In that time, she had won over most of the village, and they were as friendly with her as they were with Ysayle.

Speaking of which, when they left on the third day they spent here, Ysayle looked to be in much higher spirits then she had when they first met and he had asked her about that.

“I am glad to see Marcechamp is doing well,” she had said as she explained the route that they were to take, heading up north to where they would find a way to Sohm Al. But that smile faded to a more worried expression as she added, “'Twould seem that much has changed in Dravania. The Gnath were not wont to cause such strife when I lived here.”

Alphinaud looked at her in surprise and asked, “You lived here? In Dravania?”

“Aye, 'twas in the time following the Calamity,” Ysayle confessed sadly, her eyes misting over as she thought of the past. “My family was dead, my home was gone, and I had fled from the bitter cold into these lands. I knew not the paths of the forest then, and wandered out from under the protection of its boughs. That was when I chanced upon Hraesvelgr. He had descended from his mountain lair to hunt for food. My exhausted mind could not contend with the sight of the majestic wyrm ─ nor the vision of the past his presence visited upon me. Thankfully, Marcechamp found my unconscious form at the edge of the trees, and nursed me back to health. And in Tailfeather I remained for some time.”

Ah, so that was why she knew the people here so well.

“...Hence your familiarity with the locals,” he said before he realized that he had spoken up in the middle of her tale and added, “But I interrupted you ─ you were saying these Gnath were once a peaceful people?”

Ysayle thought that word over for a moment before she confessed, “ _Peaceful_ would not be the most fitting description. They are a fiercely territorial tribe, and any who intrude upon their domain are attacked without hesitation or quarter. Outside the borders of their homeland, however, they were rarely hostile. Indeed, we were even able to trade with them on occasion.”

Estinien, who had been listening in added, “They have changed, then. What of it? We have not the time to creep through the underbrush on some roundabout route. I say we make straight for Sohm Al and crush any unruly insect we meet underfoot.”

“A more direct path, then,” she answered, her tone with him very cold. “Very well. Let us first follow the trail west out of the forest, and make for the statue of the Stained One. From there, we should have a fair view of the road that leads to Sohm Al. Shall we...?”

They finally left the village and ventured out into the forest once again. Thankfully, Claire certainly knew her way around this place almost as well as Ysayle did so they need not fear of losing track of where they were heading. They continued through the forest, but to his shock, they were attacked several times along the way by creatures that could only be the Gnath.

They were a bug-like race with pincers and clicking noises every time they moved. He had to admit that Marcechamp’s description of these creatures was almost spot on.

They took care of them as swiftly as they could, yet there were so many Gnath that it was hard to keep up with them. Even Claire and Estinien had problems with their sheer numbers. But finally they crossed over and out of the forest into a much more open area known as the Smoldering Wastes. That was when they were passed by several ruins, and according to Ysayle this one was known as ‘The Stained One’.

There were all statues of dragons and buildings having been mostly worn through the centuries. And they stopped just beside a statue of a dragon that had fallen over and was disintegrating away.

Out of breath and tired already even though they had only left the village not long ago, Alphinaud stated, “Should we chance to meet Marcechamp again, remind me to thank him. Had he not warned us to expect the Gnath, I doubt I would be standing here.”

He then looked up at the ruins and he thought that it looked very familiar. He thought about it for a moment before he realized where he had seen statues like this before and added, “...Amid ruins that I would tentatively describe as Ishgardian...? The style, if not quite identical, betrays a definite resemblance...”

“You have a scholar's eye, Master Alphinaud,” Ysayle said approvingly. “This structure is, in fact, over a thousand years old. It is a remnant of the age when our ancestors and dragonkind lived together in peace.

“Hmph,” Estinien snorted skeptically. “You claim this as evidence of our harmonious past? I was taught that these buildings were constructed by heretics, in honor of your Dravanian masters. This rubble inspires no such awe in me...”

Not again… over the last few days, the two of them were constantly bickering back and forth. Alphinaud had hoped that moving on again would give them something to think about other than trying to pick a fight. It seemed that he was wrong.

Ysayle glared back at him.

“Stubborn fool,” she hissed angrily at Estinien. “How desperately you cling to the false teachings of your beloved Holy See!”

“Enough! Both of you!” Alphinaud snapped, and he actually sounded like he was trying to break up a fight between two children. “You threaten the success of our mission with this incessant squabbling.”

His words did not seem to have much effect on them for it was clear thatthe two looked like they were just going to continue with their fight. Anxious for help, Alphinaud turned to Claire, hoping that she could say something to get through.

“Claire, pray reason with these two,” he asked desperately.

Truthfully, he had begun to wonder if even Claire’s patience had begun to wear thin by listening to these two argue about the same things over and over. But mayhaps it was because of her quiet nature, yet she was usually the one who got them to break up in the end.

"Set aside your differences for now,” she requested simply.

“Quite!” he agreed, turning back to them. “Lest you forget, our goal is to prevent a war which will claim the lives of Dravanians and Ishgardians alike. If we are to accomplish this, you must learn to tolerate each other's presence.”

Both Ysayle and Estinien both continued to glare at the other, but to his relief, the urge to fight did not seem as strong now.

“Trust in Claire's gift ─ in time, the secrets of history will be brought to light. Let that be enough, Estinien,” Alphinaud added.

Estinien thought that over before he asked, “You would have me keep my counsel until Claire's visions confirm the truth? Very well.” Yet he shot a scowl at Ysayle and added, “But bait me not.”

“Our meeting with Hraesvelgr will likely provide the catalyst Claire's gift requires ─ as it did mine,” Ysayle said confidently, “Let us press on.

Glad that they were able to get these two to make peace for now, Alphinaud was glad to go on, until he noticed the worried look in Claire’s face. Wondering what was wrong now, he drew back a little so that he was walking alongside her while Ysayle led the way and Estinien marched a little further away from them—just out of earshot.

“Is there something troubling you?” Alphinaud asked her.

“Well…” she said awkwardly, “You seem to have a great deal of confidence in my gift.”

That answer surprised him.

“But Minfilia always spoke so highly of your ability of the Echo,” he reasoned, trying not to think of his friends which caused a stab of pain at the thought that they still did not know where they were or if they were even still…? He pushed that thought aside as he went on, “She said that the Echo is strong in you.”

“Yes,” she confessed, “Yet it has been awhile since I last had a vision. Besides, it doesn’t work like that. I can’t just turn them on whenever I want. They just… come to me. Often unexpectedly. I fear that I don’t have any control over it. There is no guarantee that I will see anything when we meet with Hraesvelgr.”

He did not know that. Their mission seemed to be a little less likely of succeeding with every second. Yet he did his best not to dwell too much on that matter as he pressed on and added, “Well, like Lady Ysayle said, it will all determine on our meeting with Hraesvelgr. We cannot give up before we even try.”

She nodded in agreement, yet he could not help but see that she continued to look worried about all this. He felt terrible having spoke of her gift like how he did before. Not for the first time he wondered just what it was like to be able to see memories… He did not know how it worked, how the Echo allowed one to see into the past… and it did not seem like either she or Ysayle seemed to enjoy it.

“It’ll be alright,” he repeated firmly. “Our first concern is to get to Hraesvelgr and do whatever we can to stop this coming attack. We can worry about what comes afterwards later.”

“Yes… you are right,” Claire agreed and her indifferent expression was back. Though he couldn’t tell for sure, he had a feeling that maybe his words did something to dispel her fears…

And he couldn’t help but feel a warmth pressing inside him at the thought. All of a sudden, the day seemed to be much brighter…

They strolled across the land, ducking out of the way from the more aggressive of beasts. Estinien was more than willing to go after every dragon and wyrm that he saw, until he was shot back by Ysayle. Fearing another fight about to break out, Alphinaud reminded them that they did not have the time to waste. They were only to fight if they had to.

He was glad to see that it had worked and it kept them both satisfied for a time until he spotted the magnificent building in the distance and asked what it was.

“Spy you the three great towers to the west?” Ysayle asked, pointing ahead “Ishgardians know them as Anyx Trine. The place serves as a roost for Hraesvelgr's lesser kindred. If we are to reach the peak of Sohm Al, then we must first beseech these dragons to open the way.”

Wait, they were to ask for help from the dragons so soon? Oh, he did not expect that… what were they to do now? Sensing his discomfort, Ysayle spoke up once again.

“But do not be disheartened ─ the one who leads them is a friend,” she reassured him. “Of rather more concern is the disposition of the Gnath. Let us survey the approach to the towers, and see if the path is clear.”

“Dragons in the sky, and Gnath upon the ground...” Alphinaud sighed, “One must needs sprout eyes in the back of one's head to survive this land!”

Estinien’s trail of thinking led him to something else and he spoke up, “These antmen are bold to bring their war to the dragons' doorstep. Mayhap we should invite them to man the walls of Ishgard...”

While that might help to improve relations with the beastmen, Alphinaud did not think that now was a good time to bring this matter up. He was more concerned with the idea of facing dragons up ahead. Even if they were friends of Ysayle, what made her think that they would not attack them when they came too close?

“You need to understand that not all dragons wish to fight,” Ysayle told him when he had asked her that question. “The ones who live here in Anyx Trine, are peaceful enough that they have no intent of fighting unless they have to.”

“I see,” Alphinaud said, though he supposed some of his doubt remained in his voice for she spoke again.

“Wars happen all the time,” she sighed mournfully, “Yet not everyone wishes to join in the fighting, do they? The dragons here do not wish to be part of the war. Seeking only to be left alone in peace.”

Alphinaud nodded, though it was not because he fully agreed with her. She seemed convinced that they should not have to worry overmuch, however, he was still trying to wrap his mind around the fact that they were to be facing off with dragons at all.

He glanced at Estinien out of the corner of his eyes and hoped that the dragoon did not jump in and start fighting as soon as he saw them.

They continued on up the road, heading towards the ruins in the distance, and the more that they walked, the taller that Anyx Trine seemed to become. It was a wonder to behold at such a distance and the closer that they drew, the more ruins laid that were scattered all over and regal they seemed to grow. Yet the road was far from easy, for more Gnath would appear out of nowhere and strike unexpectedly. The four of them always knew right before there was an attack for they could hear the sounds of clicking in the distance and they would appear and strike.

“'Tis as I feared: the road ahead is teeming with Gnath soldiers,” Ysayle said as they would be forced to leave the dead things behind them.

“Marcechamp did not exaggerate, then,” Alphinaud stated with a tired pant, “These beastmen have grown brazen indeed if they would threaten the dragons so openly.” Though now that he thought about it, he had a theory and asked, “Do they intend to assault the lair itself...?”

Ysayle did not like that idea at all and stated, “I pray they do not... Mighty though my Dravanian friends are, they are yet vulnerable to the Gnath's muskets. There is no route save the one before us. Should the beastmen offer battle, we have no choice but to accept.”

And again they would continue forward, even as more Gnath would appear at random times and try their luck at killing them.

“The Gnath are fast becoming a nuisance,” Alphinaud said in annoyance, “They seem to plague our every step.”

“Hmph,” huffed Estinien severely, “'Twould seem the enemy of mine enemy is also mine enemy.”

But at long last, they made it to the very doorstep of Anyx Trine, and Alphinaud was once again struck by the massive size and beauty of such a structure. It was as tall and as grand as some of the towers in Ishgard and he knew that they were of the same style and he had to wonder just how long it took to build it… decades… if not centuries.

“I take no pleasure in killing the Gnath. 'Twas to avoid bloodshed that I agreed to join you on this journey,” Ysayle stated grimly. “...Well, it cannot be helped.” She turned to the front entrance and added, “We may proceed into the courtyard together ─ but leave the task of hailing its occupants to me.”

And she turned her gaze back to Estinien and added darkly, “And keep your lance on your back, dragoon.”

Estinien shrugged teasingly as if to ask why she would think that he would try something. But instead he added, “On my word to the Warrior of Light, I shall start no fight...only finish it.”

Alphinaud was really starting to wonder if Estinien was just trying to get a rise out of her.

“You truly are beyond salvation,” Ysayle hissed, “Come, then...”

Alphinaud stared up at the structure once more. “The scale of this structure is nothing short of astounding...” he stated when he felt Claire close by. “But that is only to be expected, I suppose, given the size of its occupants.”

He was about to step forward, however Estinien held up a hand to hold him back.

“A greater dragon approaches...” he said in warning. Alphinaud froze at the thought, yet Ysayle was still marching forward. Before he could call out a warning to her, she suddenly stopped, looked up at the sky before she called out, “Vidofnir!”

He had no time to wonder just what it was that she was doing when, from above, something came crashing down, landing right in front of them. He shut his eyes and did his best to keep himself upright before he cautiously looked over his arms to see that it was—indeed—a dragon, with glowing golden eyes and scales the color of ice blue staring down at them.

He froze at the sight of her, his entire body shaking as he fought to control himself. Yet the dragon didn’t even glance at them, her attention focused on Ysayle.

“Ah, 'tis thee, Little One,” she had said, and though her mouth did not move, he could hear her words echoing, as if from inside his own mind, “From above, I did mistake thee for a Gnath. 'Tis well I chanced to looked again, or thou wouldst now be ash.”

He gulped hard, glad that she thought to do such a thing before Ysayle smiled up at her warmly.

“Dear Vidofnir... how I have missed you,” she told her, and she truly sounded like she meant it. “Would that I had come sooner... and not out of dire necessity.”

Vidofnir tilted her head a little before she said, “Thou art troubled. Speak, that I might know thy plight.”

And Ysayle explained who each of them were before she told them that they are aware of the impending attack on Ishgard. So, to avoid such a thing, they had come here to seek Hraesvelgr’s aid in putting a stop to it before it begins.

“Thou wouldst have Father admonish his brood-brother?” Vidofnir asked, her tone nothing short of astonishment at the thought of such a thing.

“I would end this war without further bloodshed,” Ysayle answered back calmly.

“How am I to believe thee, Little One...” Vidofnir asked, her eyes suddenly turning to Estinien, “when thine own companion beareth Nidhogg's stolen eye!?”

Estinien did not seem to like Vidofnir talking about him like this and strove forward.

“Have care, dragon...” he threatened, “or I shall gouge out one of yours.”

Was he trying to ruin this for them? This was not helping in convincing Vidofnir to allow them safe passage!

“You forget yourself, ser!” Ysayle snapped furiously at him, speaking the words that he could not. “We are here on a mission of peace!”

“My sire's will forbiddeth me from inviting discord to our home... 'Tis for this reason, and no other, that thou still drawest breath, knight,” Vidofnir snarled at him.

Ysayle looked up pleading to Vidofnir and cried, “Vidofnir, please ─ we must be allowed to convey our intentions to Hraesvelgr in person, with words of our own choosing. Grant us this favor, and open the way to Sohm Al!”

Vidofnir looked down at her and seemed to be thinking it over, as if trying to sense if she spoke the truth. At last, she said, “Thou hast ever been welcome, Little One. ...But I cannot grant thy wish. I am bound to remain here, and protect my kin from the Gnath's god.”

Alphinaud’s eyes widen in shock at those words, knowing that it could only mean one thing.

Ysayle also looked startled by this and asked quickly, “The Gnath have summoned a primal!?”

Well, if that was the case, it would explain much. Why the suddenly passive tribe of Gnath had turn violent so suddenly. In that case…

He glanced over at Claire, who caught his eye and they nodded, both knowing what it was that must be done.

Alphinaud stepped forward and spoke to Vidofnir in a tone of nothing but respect, “Pray excuse my forwardness, but if we were to eliminate the threat to your territory, would you consent to Lady Ysayle's request?”

Vidofnir looked down at him, and he could almost hear the laughter in her voice as she said, “Ha! Dost thou imagine thyself equal to the task ─ to succeed where dragons have failed? 'Tis beyond thee, mortal. But thou art welcome to try, nonetheless. Only know that idle promises shall avail thee naught!”

And with a great sweeping motion of her wings, she took off, flying up and towards the building, near the top where she would be able to keep a lookout of any and all coming towards them. The group watched her leave as Ysayle let out a sigh.

“It would seem we have no choice but to make good on Alphinaud's offer. Why must our every bid for peace breed yet more war?” she asked sadly.

Alphinaud was truly beginning to wonder that as well. When would things ever be easy for them? Just when will all this bloodshed finally be at an end?


	8. Lord of the Hive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things just seem to be growing more complicated by the second. First they are tasked with the extermination of another primal, one whose name they don't even know, and there is just one way that they are able to think of being able to confront it... by offering themselves up as sacrifices. And it isn't the idea that they are once more heading into dangerous territory that is growing complicated either...

How do they keep getting themselves into such predicaments?

On top of the fact that Ishgard was facing the possibility of extermination, they now had to find the god of the Gnath… whom they knew nothing about, and defeat him before they would be allowed to move onwards.

“Alphinaud?” Claire’s voice asked and he looked grimly at her.

“Once more a primal rears its head, and once more the task of slaying it falls to you,” he sighed regretfully, “Would that I, too, possessed the Echo...”

Was it just him? Or did she actually seemed to blush a little bit in her cheeks?

“By the Fury...” Estinien hissed next to them. “Must we now defeat a primal, that we might treat with a wyrm?” He addressed Claire, “I do begin to see how you gained your reputation for surmounting the insurmountable...”

She just shrugged back at him in a helpless way, as if to say, ‘you get used to it’.

“So, the Gnath have summoned their god...” Ysayle muttered thoughtfully, “And thus is the mystery of their newfound belligerence laid to rest.”

Estinien turned to her and asked her tauntingly, “Are you not glad, Lady Iceheart? I thought you would applaud them for summoning a primal to further their own ends. After all... _you_ did.”

Ysayle glared at him before she snapped, “I did not reach out to Saint Shiva to further mine own ends! I desired her strength only to forge anew the peace between man and dragon! But what a fool I am to speak of peace to you ─ a bloodthirsty savage who murders without thought or compunction!

“Enough! Enough, I say!” Alphinaud called to them both, growing more frustrated by their childish arguing. “If the Gnath have truly brought forth their deity from the aether, we must face it together or watch our hopes fall apart! All now rests upon this primal's defeat.”

The two of them looked briefly ashamed of their behavior as he reminded them, “...But ere we think of confronting it, we must first study its origins. What is the nature of this god? What manner of faith sustains its existence?”

Ysayle looked at him before she seemed to take a lot of effort in calming down.

“...My apologies. You are right, of course,” she sighed before composing herself. “Let us return to Tailfeather and consult with Marcechamp ─ he knows more of the Gnath and their culture than most.”

They turned around and walked along the long road back from where they came. This time however, it was much smoother since the road was devoid of Gnath this time around. Possibly they seem to be giving them wide berth… or simply they defeated all the ones in the area for now. In either case, it was much easier getting back to Tailfeather then heading to Anyx Trine.

Marcechamp was where they had last saw him, and he jumped up happily when they entered the cabin.

“Oho! Back already, are we?” he asked cheerfully.

It was almost sad to see that optimistic look in his eyes fade when they told him the grim truth.

“...Hm? Ah, met the Gnath, did you? And what is it you'd like to ─”

But Alphinaud quickly interrupted him and told them of their plight. The smile was wiped off his face to be replaced with a look of pure horror, his eyes wide and his jaw fell open. It seemed to take a few minutes for him to remember how to talk.

“Summoned a primal, you say!?” Marcechamp cried out in dismay. “Seven hells... Well, I don't know bugger all about Gnath religion, if I'm honest. Beyond their tradin' habits, there never seemed much point in askin'.”

Well, this wasn’t a good way to start things off. Marcechamp thought it over for a moment before he added, “But it shouldn't be that hard to find out. From time to time, we barter with a small hive to the north and west of here ─ outcasts from the main tribe, from what I understand. I reckon they'd be willin' to tell you a bit about 'emselves...if you give 'em the right incentives.”

“That sounds promising,” Alphinaud said, knowing that this was their best chance. He remembered Claire telling him about the beastmen tribes and how there were groups who were not interested in fighting. He hoped that this group will be similar to that and be willing to assist them. “And what exactly would a Gnath consider to be ‘the right incentives’?” he asked.

“Oh, nothin' your average hunter couldn't scrounge up in a day or two,” Marcechamp answered causally. “But seein' as you're in a hurry, you might want to divide the chores amongst yourselves. You'll want a good-sized jar of landtrap nectar, a basket of caelumtree fruit, and ─ always a Gnath favorite ─ a generous portion of young nanka flesh.”

Sounds like a plan. If they all gathered these items, they should be able to meet with these Gnath soon enough. The four of them talked amongst themselves as they decided on who would do what. Estinien volunteered to gather the fruit, stating that he would be able to leap to the branches of these giant trees with no problem.

He and Ysayle would gather the nectar, and Claire was told on how she to carve some from some smaller nanka that live in the river and that was when Marcechamp marked it on her map of the area where the ‘trading post’ was.

“You have been most kind, Master Marcechamp,” Alphinaud stated, and he was starting to get excited again over the thought of helping to do something useful. “Well, then! Let us attend to our respective tasks, and reconvene at the trading post. I need hardly add that the last one there is a rotten nanka egg!”

He heard the women laughing a little as he turned and left the building, but he was so focused on getting his job done that he forgot to be embarrassed. They left the village and they split up, with Ysayle taking the lead to guide him to where they could collect the nectar. It was a little uncomfortable to be left alone with Ysayle since until a little while ago they had been enemies. But she seemed to be at ease as she led him through the forest—informing him of the most likely places they could find the landtraps.

She did not steer him wrong, for soon they found several of the giant, moving weeds and he pulled out his grimoire to strike them from a distance. It did not take him long to fell these plants, yet once he did so, he realized that he did not know how to collect the nectar. Luckily, Ysayle had already thought of how it was going to be done. She pulled out a bottle that she had borrowed from Marcechamp and approached the dead creature, carefully collecting every drop of nectar that she could harvest from it.

“I would have thought that you would have disliked the idea of killing these things?” he could not help but ask once they had killed their third landtrap and she said that they had collected enough to fill the bottle.

“Rest assured, I despise the idea of killing needlessly,” she told him without looking up at him. “Yet these things are weeds that hurt the earth. It is better that they be destroyed before they harm this beautiful forest.”

Once she had finished, she asked him as she carefully corked the bottle, “Just how old are you, Alphinaud?”

“I am approaching seventeen summers,” he admitted and she looked up at him in surprise.

“You speak with one who processes a wisdom that reaches far beyond your years,” she informed him. “I can see that it is easy to forget that you are still so young to be fighting.”

“I’ve been told,” he shrugged. “My teachers weren’t ones to shy away from praises, though they were rare and hard-earned.”

“And I see that you also possess a rare talent for the arcane arts,” she complimented as she stood up, the jar in her hands. “I have no doubt that if you continue to apply yourself to the study, you will become a powerful mage in time.”

He felt his face turning red at the compliment and muttered an awkward thank you to her, and she smiled a little teasingly at him.

“But,” he added, “I would not have known how to harvest it without your help.”

“Like I told you before, I spent a great deal of time in these lands and I know much about it,” she told him. “It’s the hunters you should thank for teaching me how to do so.” She then turned her eyes to the grimoire in his hands and added, “Though I admit that is an unusual grimoire that you carry. I have never seen one like it.”

“That is because it is one half of the complete grimoire,” he answered, his hand running along the soft pages. “My twin carries the other half. Our Grandsire gifted them to us before he left home to come here to Eoreza. They were the only things that we brought from Sharlayan. Tis my most treasured belonging.”

He continued to run his fingers along the pages almost absentmindedly. He wondered where Alisaie was right now and if she was safe. Claire had told him that she had seen her again after they returned from the Coils and they had gone their separate ways. He was much heartened when Claire told him that it looked to her that any anger that Alisaie held for Bahamut seemed to have left and she had found a measure of peace. She also informed him that his sister planned to leave on a journey on her own, to continue to see this Eoreza and become stronger as she sought for a new reason to fight. He wondered just what she was up to since then…? And if she found this new reason yet.

“Something truly special, then,” Ysayle spoke up and he glanced at her, almost forgetting that she was there. “And I can see that it will be much used in any upcoming battles.”

“I’ve learned a lot since coming to Ishgard,” he confessed as he closed the grimoire for now. “I’ve been doing my best to keep up with Claire and Estinien, though I confess that I am nowhere near their league of strength.”

“That goes without saying,” Ysayle muttered. “They are monsters, the both of them. I fear to know just what they had to go through to get that strong. And whatever else _he_ may be… he is handy to have around when we are being attacked.”

He could see that her dislike of Estinien was still strong, but to his relief, she did not continue to insult him. Though if he had to guess, she was still thinking of several strong words that she would like to be calling him right now in her head.

“Still, you are rather young to be out here risking your life to stop a war in a land that is not your own,” she stated to him curiously.

“I am a Scion of the Seventh Dawn,” he answered simply. “It is my duty to do whatever it takes to secure the safety of the realm.”

“Yes… though I was under the impression that there were more of you,” she told him. “I’ve only seen you and Claire? What happened to the others?”

Alphinaud felt the familiar stabs of guilt inside him at the thought of the others and sighed as he unhappily told her what had happened in Ul’dah, and how they were forced to seek asylum elsewhere. He explained that aside from him and Claire, the only other Scion that was able to escape harm was Tataru, who was back in Ishgard, trying to find any scrap of news on the others. The rest of their allies and friends were either missing, too far away, or unable to provide any help to them at the moment. He was glad that Ysayle did not say anything as she let him talk himself into a silence.

“It must be serious if you believe that you could be safe in Ishgard,” she said at last when he was quiet for a while.

“At the time, there was little choice,” he told her. “Thankfully we had a friend whom was willing to take us in even after all that had happened. Tataru is no warrior, but even she is doing everything in her power to find our colleagues, but it has been far from easy.”

“I see,” Ysayle said, and she really sounded remorseful for them. “I know that it may not seem like much, but know that I am truly sorry for that. Believe me when I say… I know how it feels like to blame yourself when something does not go as you plan.”

“And I thank you,” he told her, and he really did mean it. Perhaps it was because she blamed herself for the assault on Ishgard before. “I am lucky that I still have friends whom stood with me. I… I do not know where I would be now without them.”

She nodded, as if she understood that feeling as well. Yet, as he was teetering on the edge of asking her what it was that she had thought destroying the wards at the Steps of Faith would bring them when she asked him another question.

“So what is it that you hope to achieve?” she asked him as she carried the jar of nectar. “Why did you come to this land in the first place?”

Alphinaud thought it all over before he decided on the simple truth.

“My grandfather was the man whom I loved and idolized the most in the world,” he confessed. “And he had come here to Eoreza more than five years ago. He sacrificed his life to save this land from Bahamut… and even though he may be gone, I wished to continue on his legacy. I wished to see his dream realized. That was the reason that me and my sister journeyed here… at least at first.”

“What has changed?” Ysayle asked, though from her voice, he could tell that she had an idea of what it was.

“I grew to love this land, and I see now why grandfather gave his life for it,” he answered, thinking of when he last spoke with Grandfather in the Binding Coils. “It took some time to understand that… at first, I did not think that it was possible for the realm to be saved if the people were so distant and cut off from each other. No one person could change all that… who would have thought that it was one person who changed my mind on that matter.”

Ysayle did not need to ask who it was that he met.

“In Sharyalan,” he went on, “We are taught to merely watch and observe from a distance. That our duty is to record history, not to try and meddle in the affairs of other nations. But… Eoreza was once our nation as well before my people fled about fifteen years ago. After all that I have seen, I cannot help but wonder why they chose to run and hide rather than stay and fight for their own home? It was like they gave up before even trying to protect anything. Our laws, however, are strict on the matter of war…”

“Laws are strict everywhere we go,” she reminded him. “Especially when it involves war. They are needed to prevent the people turning to violence, but when those in charge come to believe that they must keep those laws at all costs that things start to turn violent anyway. They don’t see that they need change when it is sorely needed most. Tell me… just what good has the scriptures done in a thousand years? Were the Azure Dragoon here…” she spat his title like it was a foul word, “I know that he will object to me saying this, but I think that hiding the truth has done nothing but gifted the people of Ishgard a thousand years of suffering.”

She stared up sadly into the distance and asked sadly, “Why are they so eager to turn to blissful arrogance? Why do they seek to turn the past to dust? This… I will never know.”

Alphinaud turned to look at her as he stated, “If what you say is true, then you must not blame the people. For they could not possibly have known.”

She sighed.

“I know that,” she admitted with her tone one of great sadness, “’Tis not _them_ whom I blame.”

“Forgive me for asking then… but… what did you hope to achieve by Summoning Shiva?” he had to ask and she sighed once again.

“I have the power of the Echo, but as a warrior, I am not gifted there,” she confessed. “I wished for more power to bring an end to this damnable war. On my own, I am nothing…” She looked at him as they were the first to reach the trading post and waited for the others. “It is a hard lesson, but one that we all must learn. There is only so much that one person can do. I simply wished for the strength to make the truth known to everyone.” She gazed over at him and added, “Those who fail to learn from the past will be doomed to repeat it.”

In his mind’s eye, Alphinaud remembered the carriage ride as they were forced to flee from Ul’dah. “I… I see your point. And I shall take care not to forget that.”

They remained in that silence for a time before Estinien caught up to them, carrying several large pieces of fruit.

“When I set out to master the dragoon's jump, 'twas not to strike fear into the hearts of high-hanging fruit,” he complained to them as he handed the fruit over. Alphinaud only smiled, and more so when Claire arrived not long after, carrying a bag full of the slippery, and slimy-looking meat that she had collected from the river.

She patiently listened to him as he told her about how they did their job and she just smiled as she handed the meat over to him.

“Splendid,” he said as he took the bag. “I shall put this with Estinien's fruit and assemble a suitably generous-looking hamper for the Gnath.”

He went to the tree that served as their ‘trading post’ and set it up as appealing as he could before he stepped back to join the others.

“Well, everything appears to be in order. Assuming no one has any objections to my choice of presentation, I shall place our offerings at the trading post as instructed. Were I of the Gnath, I think I would be suitably impressed,” he said before he was starting to worry at the thought of how long they would be forced to wait out here. They had already wasted a great deal of time, and who know just how much longer Ishgard had before the attack was to happen?

“Well? How long must we wait? Should we have sounded a signal or some such?” he asked nervously.

“Calm yourself, Master Alphinaud,” Estinien said calmly, looking directly over his head to something behind him. “Our offering has not gone unnoticed.”

Alphinaud turned at once to see what it was that Estinien was looking at, and that was when he spotted them. Three Gnath had come from the gap in the stone mountain, the smell of their offerings catching their attention.

They approached cautiously, their many eyes on the food that had been set there, and they clicked their pincers excitedly at the sight of it.

“Long has it been since hunters last came to trade, bearing gifts that filled the air with such delightful scents,” one of them clicked out, and it was here for the first time that he heard a Gnath speak. It was very difficult to make out it’s words for they were continuing to click their pincers made as they spoke.

“Landtrap nectar!” the second one said.

“Caelumtree fruit!” cried the third and then the three of them together yelled out happily, “And nanka flesh!”

Well, it was safe to say that they succeeded in bringing the right food if they were this pleased about it. The one who spoke first, was now speaking again.

“What delectable foods you have brought for us. Our meager existence is much enriched by your bounty,” it said humbly. It clicked loudly several more times before adding, “Come, hunters. Come to our hive if you would trade. Cramped and stifling our homes are, but the rancid incense keeps the dragons at bay.”

“Cramped!” the second Gnath repeated.

“Stifling!” the third agreed.

And then the trio called out together, “And horribly smelly!”

“But better to live in stench than be cracked and crunched by dragon jaws, yes? Come, come, it is not far,” the leader said and they shuffled over to take the bag of food before scuffling back the way that they came.

“Can those truly be Gnath? Were it not for their appearance, I would think them wholly unrelated to the savage creatures that attacked us on the road,” Alphinaud said in amazement. And it was true. Unlike the menacing, almost violent appearance of the others that attacked them before, these Gnath seemed to be very friendly and thrilled over the modest food that they brought them.

“These Gnath seem harmless enough. Almost jovial, even,” Ysayle stated, “I would prefer, however, that we conclude our business with them as soon as possible.

“...Strangely friendly, are they not? Or mayhap just strange,” Estinien added.

Strange, yes… but he’ll take that over the violent ones any day.

“Most beastmen you meet are strange like that,” Claire spoke up. “But so long as we have peaceful intent, they may be willing to answer our questions.”

And so their little group followed the three Gnath through the gap in the mountain… and the first thing that he realized was that the Gnath weren’t kidding. The smell around here was horrific, almost sent him sprawling to the ground. Breathing through his mouth he stared around at the simple, primitive homes that a tribe of Gnath were gathering around. The houses seemed to have been made of some kind of stone… but it was like it was chewed up and stuck together to form these strange houses.

The Gnath that spoke with them before appeared before them, clicking happily as it said, “Your presence has been announced to the storyteller. You must speak to our chosen leader in words, for we are Vath. We are the Nonmind.”

Nonmind? What did that mean? And how else did they think that they were to speak to them without words?

The Gnath clicked several more times before adding, “The storyteller awaits you. If you wish to trade, then it is to him that you must speak.”

Instead of asking questions however, Alphinaud merely thanked him as the four of them approached the Vath Storyteller, who glanced up at them curiously. He seemed to be the oldest Gnath there, and if Alphinaud had to guess, he was their chief. He had no real proof, just a feeling from how the Gnath held himself when they approached them.

“Welcome to our hive, hunters,” he spoke in that same jerky voice as the other Gnath—as if not used to speaking out loud. He gave them a slight bow as he went on, “You have brought delicacies much sought after by our people, and we are much pleased. What would you have in return?”

Alphinaud cleared his throat, and pressed on, trying not to let his dislike of the smell distract him.

“Honored elder ─ pray allow me to begin by thanking you for welcoming us into your home, and for accepting our humble offerings,” he told him respectfully, “My companions and I are come in search of knowledge ─ specifically, knowledge of your people's god.”

The Vath Storyteller seemed greatly surprised by this and clicked a few more times.

“Knowledge alone?” he asked. “What strange hunters you are! But if it is words you desire, then words you shall have! We are the Vath ─ the Nonmind ─ and to speak is our fate! You will hear the tale of the Gnath's god ─ of the god the Onemind summoned into our midst.”

“The ‘Onemind’...these are the Gnath who reside in the main colony?” Ysayle interrupted.

Vath Storyteller nodded his head and confessed, “Yes, they are one. Connected.”

Connected? How did they mean by connected? What makes these Gnath so different from the ones in the main colony?

“But let us begin the story at its beginning...” the Vath Storyteller explained, “Some moons ago, a single dragon flew in from the east, bleeding and weak. It fell from the sky and into the hive, where it was swarmed by my brethren. And with spear, and spell, and musket, the dragon was slain.”

“'Twas likely one that had fled battle with my kinsmen,” Estinien interrupted this time. “I should commend you for finishing the job.”

Ysayle gave him a furious look as the Vath Storyteller went on.

“Dragons are fierce and terrible adversaries,” he explained with several more loud clicks. “The Onemind would always cower when their winged shadows passed over the ground. But no longer ─ they had learned that a battle-weary Dravanian was easy prey. Thus did the Overmind decide to heed the words of the black-robed men.”

Ah, of course… the Ascians again. Why was he not surprised? So they planted the idea of summoning their god into the Gnath’s mind… it sounded like the Gnath were not that interested in heeding those words… at least at first. But when they realized that they could slay dragons if they were already weak enough, they decided to go through with it. But what he could not understand was why… what their purpose for resorting to such an extreme was? The Kobolds, Sylphs, and Sahagin all summoned their primals because they thought that they were protecting their homes from man. While Ifrit and Garuda were summoned more out of desire for power by their children… if what he heard from the people of Tailfeather, the Gnath were mostly left alone if they were in their own lands. As far as he could tell he did not see a reason why they would feel compelled to summon a primal.

The Vath Storyteller suddenly gave a sad sigh as he started speaking again.

“The Onemind would call forth our god, and unleash His blades upon the dragons... Dravanian lands would become Gnath lands, and ever larger would grow our domain,” he explained sadly, “But our god ever hungers. The price He demands in crystals far exceeds the rewards for this war. We of the Vath despise and revile His insatiable existence!”

And that was the reason that these Gnath left the main hive and came here. Tis the same reason why the Sylphs of Little Solace had fled from the Sylphlands, for they did not wish to become bound to Lord Ramuh. The beast tribes have ever summoned their gods out of necessity. That the Gnath should do so out of mere covetousness sets a worrying precedent...

The Vath Storyteller did not seem to be able to tell them more at the moment and they gathered together to discuss what to do next.

“I call upon the power of a primal for the greater good...conscious all the while that I do so at grave cost to the land,” Ysayle explained forlornly. “I reason that it is a necessary evil, and willingly shoulder the burden of my sin. In suggesting that such crimes can be justified, you may argue that I presume too much ─ but you must surely see that I am aware of the magnitude of my transgressions. Not so the Gnath. They summon their deity for no greater purpose than to expand their dominion.”

Alphinaud turned to look at her.

“To a Scion of the Seventh Dawn ─ one sworn to eliminate the primal threat ─ the distinction you draw seems questionable at best,” he told her, but he also knew of the desperation that his Grandfather had used in attempting the power of summoning. “But the fact remains that my own grandfather risked unleashing the power of the Twelve in an attempt to prevent the Calamity. Thus, while I may not condone your actions, I at least understand them.”

He did understand. While he could never agree with her choice, he understood her reasons for doing so even if he did not like them.

“Not so the Gnath, as you so rightly put it. If they truly seek naught but territorial gain, I can only conclude that they are ignorant of the ruinous consequences of their god's insatiable appetite,” he said as he thought it all over. “The longer this primal is suffered to exist, the greater the suffering it will cause. It must be destroyed.”

Estinien looked down at him in surprise as he stated, “How lightly you propose the destruction of this god, Master Alphinaud ─ a being of whom we know naught. Has it occurred to you that you may be sending the Warrior of Light to her death?”

Alphinaud’s words caught his throat. Though it was a calm enough question, the words were like a shout to his ears and he felt as though he had been struck in the face. Had he learned nothing from before? Was he starting to slip back into that thought that Claire would be able to achieve the impossible once again and then they would move on? Was he starting to think like that again?

No… no, he did not want that. She stuck with him even after all that he had done; even after having treated her like a pawn in the past. It was easy for him to think about slaying the primal since he was not the one who would be doing the fighting, wasn’t it?

“No, I ─” he spoke up but sighed. He wanted to slap himself for even daring to take her victories for granted again. They knew nothing about this primal, not even how to find it. “...You have the right of it, Estinien. 'Twould seem it is I who am guilty of presuming too much.” He then looked over at Claire and asked sincerely, “Pray forgive me, Claire.”

Though she did not look happy, she answered back, “I do not fear my duty.”

As benevolent as ever… making him feel even worse if that was possible. Yet what else could they do? He could not fight with her for he did not have the same form of protection that she did.

“Wait,” Ysayle spoke up, “Claire need not face this foe alone. Like her, I am blessed with the Echo's protection, and may do battle without fear of primal influence. Let me bear this burden.”

Wait… was that wise? Ysayle herself admitted that she wasn’t a skilled fighter, and though she has the Echo, he doubted that this confrontation will end without a fight.

“Ha!” Estinien laughed before he demanded, “Do you truly imagine yourself a second Warrior of Light? Remind me: how many primals have you faced, my lady? Not that it matters ─ we know not where this god resides, or how to challenge it. Unless you mean to pray until it appears?”

“Hm…” Alphinaud said as he thought about it. “Estinien makes a valid point. Let us speak with the Vath, and learn how best to secure an audience with their deity. In this, at least, I may be of assistance.”

He disliked the idea that he was completely useless when fighting against a primal. He wanted to make himself as useful as he could, even if it is just asking questions.

“Even a wounded dragon is a dangerous opponent ─ these antmen did well to overpower one,” Estinien muttered as they started to ask around. But their words only served to confuse them even more.

_“Put this idea from your minds, generous hunters. If you meet with our god, then He will have your souls. Surely you are not so generous as that?”_

_“We are the Nonmind. We do not hear the Onemind's thoughts. We cannot predict their will.”_

Why was it that they could not get a straight answer from them? He could not make heads or tails on this Nonmind vs their Onemind… what was it? The four of them met up a short time later, and they all delivered their information, or lack-thereof.

In an attempt to try and get more help, Claire had left and gone to do some more chores for the Vath to get them to open up. While she was gone, he turned to the other two and asked them what they thought.

“There must be some way of infiltrating the main colony...” he said, desperate for some kind of inspiration to hit him.

“The Vath greet mine every question with cryptic utterances,” Ysayle said regretfully, “I fear I am no closer to understanding the tenets of their faith...”

“By the Fury... I would swear these beastmen know less about their god than I do,” Estinien hissed. Their only hope seemed to be to wait for Claire and hope that she managed to charm the Vath enough that they will give her a straight answer. As they waited, Alphinaud continued to think about the idea of Onemind and Nonmind…

“The Vath are wont to allude to certain concepts without explanation, but I believe I am beginning to grasp a few of the fundamentals,” he said quietly, “From what I understand, the king-like ‘Overmind’ sits at the center of Gnath society, and its presence somehow allows its subjects to communicate without need of word or gesture.”

“How strange must spoken language seem to those who once shared minds... 'Tis little wonder the Vath are by turns so obscure and transparent in their meaning,” Ysayle stated as she thought that over.

“I do not envy the antmen their bond,” Estinien muttered. “Were every man's mind made known to his neighbor, Ishgard would not last a bell.”

Alphinaud had to admit, that was very true. And also a good thing that people could not share each other’s minds with others in that case.

“The Vath tell me that their tribe is not accustomed to giving each individual a name,” he said as he went on, “It seems they only grasped the concept after they began trading with the hunters.”

“And what has that to do with their primal or their faith, Master Alphinaud?” Estinien asked annoyed, “Let us glean the information we require, and be done with this place...”

“For once, I am in agreement with the dragoon,” speaking like she hated agreeing at all. “Speaking with these beastmen is an exercise in frustration.”

At that moment, Claire had just returned, but she did not seem to have much luck either.

“Nothing,” she said regretfully. “Only that we should offer ourselves as a sacrifice and be brought before him.”

“Well, that was a wait of valuable time,” Estinien hissed.

But determined to figure something out, Alphinaud began to go over everything that they did know at the moment.

“These Gnath ─ the ones who inhabit the larger hive ─ are known as the ‘Onemind,’ and it was by their combined will that the primal was summoned,” he recited as if he had memorized a passage from one of his textbooks. “Those who reside in this smaller hive, however, are the Vath ─ or the ‘Nonmind’─ who, for reasons that yet escape me, seem to have been excluded from the telepathic bond which connects their Gnath counterparts. Thus are the Vath ignorant of the Onemind's thoughts and intentions.”

“...And of the nature of their own god. In summary, we have wasted our time,” Estinien finished for him angrily.

But Ysayle had a faraway look on her face.

“Not so,” she began carefully, “Perilous though it may be, the Vath did furnish us with one certain method of approaching the primal: as sacrifices.”

Alphinaud looked up, his eyes wide as he began to grasp what it was that she was suggesting.

“Should we allow ourselves to be captured in the environs of the colony, the Gnath will bring us before their deity to make an offering of our souls…?” Ysayle explained.

“What are you saying? That’s suicidal!” he retorted.

“You have a better idea?” she retorted herself, and try as he might, he could not seem to think of anything.

“All rests upon the destruction of the Gnath's god. If we must surrender ourselves for sacrifice to approach the abomination, freely will I do it,” Ysayle volunteered.

“Forgive me, but let us be clear about what it is that you propose,” Alphinaud retorted angrily, “You mean to say that you would deliberately provoke the Gnath, surrender yourself into what might generously be termed their ‘custody,’ and then wait until their god arrives to claim your soul?”

The plan sounded just so dangerous and stupid that he could not believe that they were taking it seriously.

“Aye, that fairly well describes my plan,” she answered before she looked at Claire and asked, “You will join me in this endeavor, will you not, Claire? Judging by great risks you took to prevent the summoning of Saint Shiva, you are not a woman to err on the side of caution.”

“No, I will join you,” she answered back calmly as if she had just been asked to go to the market, “It’s my job to be there should the primal need to be slain anyway.”

“...Would that I could fight at your side, Warrior of Light,” Estinien said with a shrug, “But the power of the dragon is no protection against primal influence. Forgive me, but I must remain here with Master Alphinaud.”

Was no one going to stop this?!

“Then it is settled,” Ysayle said firmly. “Claire, you and I shall challenge the guards at the entrance to the colony. Once the hive is roused, we shall feign a brief show of resistance, and then allow them to take us prisoner.”

“I will admit, I had begun to wonder whether ‘Nonmind’ meant ‘brainless.’ Apparently not,” Estinien muttered.

How can they be taking all this so lightly? He grumbled darkly to himself as they finished planning out the rest of this ridiculous plan. As he heard Ysayle and Estinien talk, he heard footsteps right behind him and he knew who it was without having to even turn around.

“Are you sure of doing this?” he asked her.

“As you, yourself, said Alphinaud,” Claire reminded him softly, “We are short on time and we don’t have too many options.”

He turned around to face her, about to yell that that it was reckless, yet… as he found her eyes, he could not seem to find the words. Alphinaud merely sighed and muttered, a little bit ashamed, “Estinien's words stung me more than I care to admit─'twould seem I have begun to take your victories for granted. Do be cautious, my friend...”

“I always am,” she reassured him. “You just stay here and keep Estinien out of trouble.”

“I… I will,” he promised her. It wasn’t much, but he wanted to at least let her know that he would be alright here on his own and that they will be waiting for them to return. As he looked at her, he couldn’t help but have a feeling that there was something else that she wanted to say… now that he thought of it, something in him was screaming at him to say something as well… yet he could not find the words.

However, before he could figure it out, Estinien had strolled over and gave Claire a nudge in the shoulder so that she would look at him.

“I would be curious to test my lance against a beast tribe's god, but I cannot risk falling under its sway,” Estinien sighed tragically. “Tell me of the battle upon your return, Warrior of Light.”

“I’ll be sure to do so,” she reassured him. “Just try to keep yourselves entertained until then.”

And it was all that he could do to force himself to watch the two women leave the safety of the Gnath’s home. He watched after them as they grew smaller and smaller, heading towards the main hive in the distance… and then they were gone from his sight.

It was all he could do to stop himself from running after them.

_*Hours later*_

Bells passed, yet it felt like years to him. Alphinaud had been feeling the knot in his stomach pulling and tightening with every second that he was forced to wait. He knew that this wasn’t something that they could do easily or quickly, yet he hated waiting here and not being able to do anything to help. Once more, he felt like he was a young child being left behind so that he wouldn’t be in the way while the adults worked on something important.

He paced back and forth in front of the entrance to the Vath’s home in an agitated way, looking up so often at the horizon for a trace of their comrade’s return, that his neck was starting to ache. In fact, he kept this up for so long that he was starting to leave a rut in the dirt.

“Must you do that?” Estinien finally asked as they kept watch well into the night. He had pulled out a stone and was running it across the blade of his lance, the sound making a slight ringing sound as he sharpened it. “It’s getting quite annoying.”

The Gnath had kept small fires going outside their homes and the firelight bounced off Estinien’s black armor and helm, making him look almost demonic.

“I cannot help it,” Alphinaud hissed back bitterly. “They’ve been gone so long now, do you think that something may have happened to them?”

“They are breaking into a hive, surrounded by angry Gnath, all of which are carrying weapons, in an attempt to fight a god whom we know nothing about and with no certainty of victory,” Estinien reminded him.

“You aren’t helping!” he retorted coldly.

“I’m just saying you shouldn’t be surprised if they don’t come back right away,” Estinien answered calmly. “This isn’t something that you should expect them to do in just a few bells. They may be gone for a while, if they return at all.”

“Please stop talking like that,” Alphinaud muttered, trying to master his own fears. “I just do not know what to do if something were to happen to them.”

“It’s only natural for a man to worry if his woman will return to him,” Estinien stated reasonably.

Alphinaud almost tripped at those words and stopped pacing to turn back at him, almost shouting out, “I beg your pardon?!”

“What?” Estinien asked and Alphinaud saw that he was grinning. “I am merely telling you that you are not the first.”

“What are… that’s not… it’s nothing like that!” Alphinaud snapped back and Estinien laughed.

“I would have an easier time believing that if you weren’t as red as a tomato right now,” he pointed out and Alphinaud inwardly cursed as he knew that he was right. He could feel the heat splattering his face and ears.

“So you and Claire aren’t…?” Estinien asked shrewdly.

“What? No!” he said angrily. “Why would you even ask that?!”

“Truly? Bizarre,” Estinien said to himself. “You seem just so worried about her all the time.”

“Just because she is my friend and I am concerned for her safety does not mean that we are anything more,” he said, turning away. “Is that such a terrible thing?”

“Just that you certainly seemed eager to prove your worth,” he pointed out slyly.

“I wanted to make myself useful! I didn’t want to leave everything up to everyone else!” he answered back exasperatedly. He didn’t dare come out and admit it, but he did not want to force Claire to do more than she had to do. She would be the one to face the impossible foe… she always was. And they shouldn’t force her to do everything alone. Yet… the more that he thought about her, the more that her face began to appear in his mind… the way that her eyes seemed to shine… the sunlight caught in her long hair…? How she looked under the light of the moon just a few nights ago right before they arrived here in the forelands…?

“Truly? It looked more like you wanted to impress her, if you ask me,” Estinien spoke up, snapping Alphinaud out of his thoughts.

“I was just doing my part to help in this mission!” he answered back, almost snarling at him.

“Take your victories where you can, I guess,” Estinien shrugged.

“And what does that mean?” Alphinaud asked darkly.

“Just that you are a young man and it will only be a matter of time before you fully understand, even if you do not see it yet,” Estinien answered back and he was smirking a little.

“What?!” Alphinaud called out, unable to believe what he was hearing right now.

Estinien laughed again before he said in a slightly more serious voice, “I apologize. It has been some time since I was able to make fun of someone. And you, my friend, are making it just too easy. I needed that laugh.”

“How happy I am that I amuse you,” Alphinaud grumbled irritably as he went back to pacing back and forth.

Again, Estinien chuckled before he added, “Why not get rest a little? I will keep watch for you. And I will wake you should they return. I think you are making the antmen anxious from how you’re acting here.”

Alphinaud looked back at the tribe and he could see that he had a point. For the Vath, were clicking about anxiously, and watching them from a distance. Taking several deep breaths, he forced himself to sit down and rested his back up against the stone behind him. Though he stopped moving, he continued kept watch over the horizon, even if it had grown too dark to see now.

Perhaps after watching at nothing but darkness for so long, he started to drift off. For all that he was aware of now was that the first rays of light were reaching across the land, stretching the shadows almost like someone had dropped a bottle of ink onto a map. The sky remained dark and cloudy, matching his grim mood at the moment. He felt exhausted as he rubbed his tired eyes and reached into his pocket to pull out some of the dried food he had gotten from the hunters back at Tailfeather.

As he swallowed, he glanced around him and saw Estinien was only a few feet away. Now it seemed like he had taken up his roll of pacing back and forth, only he seemed to be doing it out of boredom instead of anxiety. Alphinaud sighed, not sure of why he was so worried now. Claire had been in dangerous situations before… and she always came back no matter how impossible the task was. So this was taking longer than usual…

Still… he couldn’t help it… he was so worried.

He turned his gaze up to the gloomy clouds as he thought more about these foreign feelings inside him. He had come to enjoy her company… maybe more than he could say… and not having her around made him feel anxious though he wasn’t sure why. He didn’t need her there to hold his hand though, so when did he start to feel like that was the case? He tried to think it over… but he could not seem to think of a moment when that happened.

She was just…

However, he was so lost in his thoughts he did not pay attention to anything around him until he heard Estinien’s voice speak up.

“The antmen's god is fallen, then? Impressive, Warrior of Light.”

Startled, he looked up at once to see that Claire had, indeed, returned. She was marching towards them across the planes and smiled tiredly when she saw the two of them standing there, waiting. Alphinaud jumped to his feet, almost running forward and had to restrain himself from throwing his arms around her and giving her a hug. As the knot of anxiety in him loosened at the sight that she was safe.

“Claire! Are you unharmed, Claire!? What of Lady Ysayle?” he called, almost forgetting of Ysayle. That was when he spotted Ysayle walking up to join them as well, looking completely worn-out. “Lady Ysayle! Thank the Twelve!” he sighed in relief, feeling almost light-headed. But when he got a better look at them, he realized just how beaten up they looked… bruised and battered, yet they were alive and for that he was grateful.

He and Estinien both drew up to them to ask what happened. That was when the women explained their encounter with the primal… whose name they had learned to be Lord Ravana. Lord of the Gnath and Fourfold master of the blade. A warrior and conqueror, Ravana respects strength and abhors weakness. He revels in battle with worthy opponents, and wielded the legendary Chandrahas blades.

The first step of their plan worked well, for they ventured right into the heart of the Gnath’s hive, and they made sure that they had their undivided attention. Once they felt that they had done enough, they allowed themselves to be caught and offered no resistance as they called to be thrown upon the mercy of their god.

The Gnath were more than eager to take them straight to Lord Ravana, in fact, they didn’t even bother to disarm them. Plainly they thought their god to be invincible. When they were brought to the sacrificial chamber, that the Gnath called Thok ast Thok, that was when he appeared.

That was when they described him of a mighty warrior, an insect with armor black as night and thicker than steel, he had four arms and each one bore a sword of cold steel. Alphinaud listened, enthralled at the story, and he was amazed when Claire explained how Ysayle valiantly attempted to speak with him.

He was astonished at the thought of her calmly speaking to such a savage-sounding god. But her words fell about deaf ears, for Lord Ravana had made it clear that he was not about to stand down for them. But they found out that it was because he lived to fight and bring about conflict that he existed. He was summoned for his children wished to see the Dravanians slain and to seize their territory. It was for that purpose that he was given form.

That was when the women realized that they had no choice but to put a stop to him. Claire then explained that they had made a deal with him. That they were to fight him in combat, and should they emerge the victors then he was to withdraw his shoulders from Dravanian soil.

“And he agreed?” Estinein asked, sounding a little skeptical.

“Yes, he was overconfident,” Claire answered. “I do not think I could have faired so well if Ysayle did not weaken him first.”

“You flatter me,” Ysayle sighed with a shake of her head. “I was no match for him, truthfully. I did my best and I fell for I, too, was overconfident. Luckily, Claire was able to bring the finishing blow. I recovered enough to be able to see the ending of the battle and I must say that it was a sight to behold. We need not worry about Lord Ravana for the nearby future at any rate.”

“... Lord Ravana,” you say?” Alphinaud repeated, a little amazed that they did not even know the primal’s name until now. “How curious that the Vath never mentioned his name... And you are quite certain he will keep his word?”

Ysayle nodded.

“There was honor beneath his savagery,” she reassured him. “That we survived the encounter at all was a miracle ─ a miracle I must attribute to Claire.”

“Never did I doubt you, Warrior of Light...unlike some,” Estinien confessed before smirking over at Alphinaud, “You were gone so long that Master Alphinaud here nigh lost his wits with worry. Fretting like a maid for her sweetheart, he was!”

Those words were enough to cause Alphinaud to feel like he was being tortured on the inside.

“Estinien!” he cried out, his eyes wide as he jerked backwards, “Was that truly necessary!?”

Estinien started to laugh loudly as he said, “Hahaha... Not truly necessary ─ but certainly true.”

Claire looked completely taken-back by those words and… Oh no… she was definitely turning red.

After all that they said, Estinien still went and is making a big deal out of nothing. Looking in any direction that was not at her, he ran off a little bit away so that he could at least hide his face. He silently cursed his fair skin where the red was burning so clearly.

He could hear Ysayle scolding Estinien for his words, yet he could not bring himself to look. Why? Why did he go and blab about that to them? It was natural to worry about them, wasn’t it? He didn’t see how he could’ve been so calm!

“Alphinaud?” Claire’s quiet voice spoke up right behind him and he sighed, forcing himself to turn around, but was unable to meet her gaze for some reason, instead, focusing on her shoulder.

“You both are back,” he said briskly, “And the primal is dealt with. So we can continue on without worry.”

“Were you worried? Really?” she asked him curiously.

“Tis nothing,” he muttered, and he was starting to wonder if his hair would soon catch fire from how hot his face was becoming.

“Thank you,” Claire said and he looked up, wondering just why she was thanking him.

“For worrying,” she smiled back. “It’s… it means a lot to know that someone cares. Most of the time… people just assume that I’ll get the job done and don’t think too much of it.”

Suddenly… the red in his face seemed to burn even worse. A part of him wants to refuse to admit that he was worried sick, another part in embarrassment of the situation but the fact was that she thanked him for worrying. 

He suddenly realized that he would have liked to thank her too. For everything

“Ahem!” he coughed out, finding his voice. “What matters is that the primal is banished, and our promise fulfilled. We should return to Vidofnir without delay. Lest you forget, this was but a means to secure an audience with the wyrm Hraesvelgr. Nidhogg's minions will not be halted by idle chatter! Come, now ─ we must make every moment count!”

Though, part of the reason was to continue on before Estinien decided teased him anymore than he already had done. As they left Loth ast Vath, he could hear Estinien continuing to tell them, “Ahh, you should have seen the boy fretting... 'Twas a sight to behold!”

At that moment, Alphinaud wanted nothing more than to hit him with a ruin spell.

“Tease him no more,” Ysayle scolded, “Master Alphinaud is to be applauded for his sense of responsibility. Given his years, 'tis little wonder the burden weighs heavy upon his shoulders...”

They were starting to sound like an old married couple and the only reason he did not snap that way to Estinien was because he didn’t want to turn Ysayle against him like this too.

“Shall we be on our way to Anyx Trine, then?” he called, bringing them back to the matter at hand. “I would not have the dragons think that we have forgotten our bargain.”

Thankfully, Estinien seemed to let the matter drop for now and they headed back towards Anyx Trine. Yet he could swear that he heard a snigger or two coming from the Dragoon the further they walked. In fact, when the women were a little bit further from them, Estinien whispered in his ear as he smirked, “Well? I would have thought you would have said more to her?”

“By the Twelve! Let it go!” he yelped at him.

“Let what go?” Ysayle called as the women glanced back at them.

“Oh… nothing…” Estinien said lightly, and as if he did not think he could bear another scolding from Ysayle, he let the matter drop.

Really, why was he making such a big deal out of this? He and Claire were friends! And nothing more than that!

So why was he unable to look her in the face a moment ago? Why can’t he get that smile she had out of his head? He just wanted to beat his head in the whole walk to Anyx Trine. But he knew that his comrades would be questioning his sanity should he start that.

“Vidofnir will be pleased to hear of Lord Ravana's defeat, and of his pledge to recall his soldiers,” Alphinaud reminded them instead.

Estinien seemed to remain more cynical and asked, “Will the dragon now honor her word? That remains to be seen...”

Ysayle, for once, ignored him, and turned to Claire as she said, “You should be the one to break the news. The victory was yours, after all.”

But Claire shook her head and answered, “No, she is your friend. I believe she would take the news better from you.”

Thankfully, the rest of the way through Avalonia Fallen to Anyx Trine was quiet. Well, aside from Estinien asking Claire more questions about how she fought against a primal, it was pretty uneventful. They arrived back at Anyx Trine, and he could see that Vidofnir was on the ground this time, and she looked up when she sensed them enter.

They came close to her and she gazed down at Ysayle warmly.

“Thou art returned, Little One. Hast thou abandoned thine ill-conceived contest with the Gnath?” she asked.

Ysayle beamed and said, “Nay, my friend, we return in triumph. By Claire's hand was the beastmen's god, Lord Ravana, laid low. In his overconfidence, the primal swore to withdraw his followers from your lands in the event of his defeat ─ a promise we believe he will keep. The Gnath shall trouble you no longer.”

Vidofnir’s eyes widen in shock and she was now staring at Claire with amazement.

“The deity is slain, then...? How didst thou contend with his biting blades!?” she asked. But before Claire could give an answer, Vidofnir seemed to reason that the process was no longer important and her people were safe for now.

“...But the particulars matter not,” she said before she looked at the group in full. “Thou hast fulfilled thy promise, and I shall fulfill mine. Attend me, mortals: here you unto the deepest reaches of Mourn, and there shall you find Halo ─ the altar from which you may begin your ascent to the summit of Sohm Al.”

Ah, at long last. Alphinaud could not help but smile, at least until Vidofnir added, “But be fairly warned: the minions of Nidhogg shall not lightly suffer your presence on that sacred mount. By your struggles within the cavern shall I judge your party possessed of sufficient fortitude to proceed.”

“We shall not disappoint you, Vidofnir. If memory serves, the cavern of Mourn is entered from the second floor of the central tower. Let us begin the climb,” Ysyale said to them all but she had taken no more than a few steps then did she stumble and almost fell. Both he and Claire managed to catch her and steady her, and her pale skin looked even whiter than before.

“Lady Ysayle? Are you alright?” he asked in concern as she panted for breath.

“I thought so,” Claire sighed mournfully, “I knew that you couldn’t have recovered that quickly?”

“Recovered…?” Alphinaud asked worriedly and that was when Claire reminded him that Ysayle fought Ravana first and the battle ended in her defeat. It was a bad wound and if circumstances were different, then she would not be alive right now.

“What circumstances?” he asked, wondering just what happened and Ysayle seemed to have frozen at the question.

“It matters not,” Claire said firmly. “Before we leave for Sohm Al, I believe that it be for the best if we rest for a time.”

“By the Fury…” Estinien snarled exasperatedly a short distance away, which they ignored. With Ysayle’s injury, they needed to wait for a time before she was able to recover enough for them to press on.

As their companion rested, Claire was actually doing what she did best and was helping the dragons in any way that she could, actually becoming friends with some of them. Estinien however… it looked like it was taking all of his willpower not to start putting his lance to use.

Alphinaud sat close to him, making sure that the dragoon did not give in to his habit of killing. Now that they were allowed to finally pass through to the domain where Hraesvelgr lived, he believed that it was in their best interest not to turn these dragons against them.

Alphinaud was also able to catch up on the sleep that he needed. While he was nervous around being… in such company as dragons, he was exhausted and he settled himself as comfortably as possible inside the tower as he caught up on all the rest that he missed before. He was not sure how long that he remained asleep, only that by the time that he woke up, it was to voices speaking softly not too far from him.

He opened his eyes wearily to see what it had been that disturbed him. He saw both Claire and Ysayle a few yalms away and they were talking quietly with each other as to avoid waking anyone else.

He was about to push himself up to ask how they were feeling, when he caught what they were saying.

“So… you, at least, believe what I said about the truth of the Dragonsong War?” Ysayle asked Claire, who was repairing the staff that she had, and he saw that it had taken a big beating from their last battle.

“I have no reason to doubt you,” Claire answered calmly, “I know how convincing the Echo can be. Though now that I think of it, it’s been quite a while since I saw anything.”

“Yes, as have I,” Ysayle admitted worriedly before she asked, “Tell me… have you heard any word from the Mother Crystal at all?”

Claire shook her head. “Not for a long time,” she admitted, “Twas after that business with the Ultima Weapon did I last hear from her. As I was escaping, she spoke to me… but since then… nothing.”

That far back? That happened so long ago he could not believe that neither one of them had heard anything from Hydaelyn in all that time. He raised up his head a little more so that he could hear better what was being said.

“There was another who did hear her voice though,” Claire added suddenly as she thought it over. “Her name is Minfilia and she also has the power of the Echo.”

“And she heard from Her though we could not?” Ysayle asked curiously.

“It was when we fled from Ul’dah,” Claire told her somberly as she sighed and set the staff down next to her. “I was framed for the Sultana’s supposed murder and we were left with no choice but to flee. My friends each stayed back to give the rest of us time to escape, one by one, until it was only me and Minfilia left.”

Alphinaud found himself listening intently, his heart beating hard for he had never heard Claire go into such details about what happened that night.

“We could have escaped together… yet she refused to do so,” Claire admitted sorrowfully.

“Why is that?” Ysayle asked in wonder as Claire merely shook her head.

“We were almost out of the tunnel when she suddenly claimed she heard Hydaelyn voice,” she admitted, “She did not say why, only that whatever she heard, she had to remain behind because of it. That was the last time that I saw her… since then… nothing…”

The two of them sat in silence for some time as they let that news sink in.

“Tis strange that you could not hear her voice that time,” Ysayle said with a frown. “But your friend did.”

“I know,” she admitted, a little ashamed, “But I believe that Hydaelyn was speaking directly to Minfilia that time. What she said, I do not know, but Minfilia insisted that she had to remain behind, yet she told me that I could not stay with her. She begged me to just go on and do what I could to save Eoreza from the darkness. We haven’t seen or heard from her or any of the others since then.”

Alphinaud could not believe it as he laid there, pretending to still be asleep. So Minfilia could have also escaped with them, yet she chose to stay behind? But why? What was so important that she would stay and risk imprisonment, even death, like that? And if she never escaped that tunnel, then where was she now?

“Do not blame yourself,” Ysayle informed her. “From what it sounds like, the girl was not going to leave for anything. I doubt that you could have talked her into it, especial if Mother was the one who told her that she had to stay.”

“I wish that I at least thought to ask what She said,” Claire stated grimly, “If I at least understood why…?”

Ysayle observed her in the dark before she rested her back against the wall and folded her arms.

“If there has been no news on her death, then there is a chance that she is still alive,” Ysayle said bracingly. “Should you ever find her, you can ask her then. Until then, just keep going forward. After all, Eoreza sees you as its Defender.

Claire looked up at her, and even in this darkness, Alphinaud could see the sad glimmer reflected in her eyes.

“I know, I know,” she replied with a sad sigh. “It’s just rare to be able to talk to someone who can understand. Even Minfilia… I do not think she ever fully understood.”

Understood what? What was she saying? Did this have something to do with the Echo? Alphinaud wanted to go over and ask what was wrong, yet he could not seem to bring himself to do so, rather just listen in with baited breath…

“I know that the visions are not fun, nor can I claim to know why we were blessed with it,” Ysayle breathed. “Though if I did not have it, I never would have found out the truth. ‘Tis far from easy, but I rather know the truth then continue to live a lie.”

He watched as Ysayle looked over at the dragons that were scattered around them and though he could not see her face from this angle, he could tell that she was smiling.

“You see? It is possible for mankind and dragons to live together in peace,” she whispered, “As they once did… as they should have always have been. It has been my dream for years now, and I will continue forward to try and build that peace and let the truth be known.”

“Must be hard,” Claire informed her. It wasn’t a question… a statement… like she could understand just how difficult this crusade that Ysayle took up on her own was.

“No harder than your duty,” Ysayle pointed out as she gazed back at Claire. “Though I admit that I am far from innocent.” And suddenly she lowered her head sadly before she spoke in a remorseful voice that he had yet to hear from her, “Many have died in my name… so I understand why you blame yourself for what happened to your comrades.”

Alphinaud felt his jaw drop open… Claire blamed herself? Why? She did nothing wrong that night. If anything, it was more _his_ fault than it could ever have been hers.

“I could not help them,” Claire told her, and then she did something very strange, she placed her hand over her chest as if something had hurt her. “I lost the Blessing of Light… ever since Midgardsrmor stripped it from me, I feel… like there’s a… emptiness there.”

Wait? What? Alphinaud almost jumped up in shock at the revelation. Claire no longer had the Mother Crystal’s blessing? He knew that she spoke with Midgardsrmor… but that he had actually…?

“I was amazed to find myself speaking to him when you cornered me before in the Western Highlands,” Ysayle spoke, her voice very serious. “To think that he has been there all that time…?”

“Not always,” she sighed tiredly, “It started when the dragonstar burned red one night. The Ishgardians feared that it was a sign that Midgardsrmor was awakening, even though everyone thought that he was dead. They asked if I would examine the Keeper of the Lake myself. I journeyed up through the destroyed warship, looking over whatever was left.”

She sighed, sounding more tired than he could ever remember hearing from her.

“Aside from the wildlife and the Garleans who came there looking for spare equipment, I could not find any evidence that he was coming back to life… at least until I reached the top and I spoke with him.”

“And he took from you your Blessing?” Ysayle asked, listening in amazement at the story. Alphinaud understood, for he listened intently as well, wondering just what it was that happened exactly that day, and what it was that she did not tell them.

“Once he realized that I was one of Hydaelyn’s chosen, he did something to me. He pieced my chest with this light… and then… my blessing… it was… gone,” Claire whispered, and she sighed as she lowered her hand. “He had said that all he did was strip me of that blessing. That I profited much by Her grace but no longer.”

“But why would he do that?” Ysayle asked but Claire merely shook her head.

“He said that there was a covenant which… now bound me to him,” she sighed. “Until then… he would watch… listen… and wait… those are the words he said to me. What he is watching and waiting for, I don’t know. But I still feel his presence, even now.”

So all this time, she could feel the father of dragons watching her? Was it like with Estinien, able to sense Nidhogg’s presence?

“Did you tell anyone else about this?” she asked.

“I told Minfilia,” Claire admitted, “But it was only because she could sense that there was something different about me. She could tell that I was missing something. Yet when I reassured her that I was alright otherwise, she said that we should just let it go for now.”

“Not very comforting,” Ysayle sighed.

“She never was, I suppose,” Claire admitted with a bitter laugh. “Still, I hope with all my heart that they are safe. I wonder if Tataru has heard anything while we were away?”

Alphinaud wondered about that as well. They sat in that silence for a time before Ysayle asked her something else that took him by surprise.

“I must know, why did you let me go that day?” she asked and Claire glanced over at her.

“When you cornered me back in the mill…” she pressed on. “You had a weapon and already killed all my guards and comrades stationed there. Why let _me_ go?”

“You wish I did not?” Claire asked.

“That is not an answer,” Ysayle pressed her. “While I am glad that you did in the end, I must know why. You could have easily have killed me there. Yet you let me live, why?”

Claire thought that over for a moment, as if, she too was having a hard time understanding it.

“I do not know,” she finally said. “Your words… I just kept thinking about them.” She looked at her and confessed, “I’ve done a lot of things I am not proud of doing. I am known as the Warrior of Light, but I’ve killed many times before. More than I can count… so I guess… we are both just another pair of sinners.”

Sinner? Her? Alphinaud could not believe what he was hearing. Just what was going on inside her head for her to think these thoughts? Ysayle, however, seemed strangely impressed by her answer.

“I am glad to know that you do not see yourself as perfect,” Ysayle said as she leaned back and her eyes started to close, as if tired. “Despite what others may believe. Also, I am glad that you are here. I do not think we would have made it this far without you. I do not know how, but I will repay that debt.”

“It is no debt,” Claire answered. “So long as we can end the fighting, that will be more than enough.”

“Then we are both of one mind,” Ysayle nodded as she became silent and drifted off to sleep. Claire smiled a little at her sleeping form before she stood up and picked up her staff, leaving the room and heading outside once again.

Yet, Alphinaud laid awake for a time, thinking about what it was that she said as he stared up at the dark ceiling. Was that how she saw herself? A sinner? But she always did so much good for the realm… even when she was forced to take the life of another, it was always for a good reason, so why would she think that way of herself?

He shut his eyes, trying to force himself to get some sleep, yet hearing that kept his mind active for a long time and it wasn’t until much later did he fall back asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Here are to you few who reviewed. I decided to get back to your questions now that I have some free time on my hands. I hope to be able to answer any more at the end of the next chapter.)
> 
> Kiome-Yasha: I don’t blame you. I just love reading about a jealous Alphinaud. And thank you for thinking that my story is amazing. In fact the reason I started writing this was because I couldn’t seem to find any good stories with Alphinaud in it. Especially one with the WoL. The few I did find, well they were pretty much abandoned at this point since I haven’t seen an update of them for a long time now. Oh, and I’m not sure if you can break the Kudo button, though you can try LOL. And I have been working on this story for a while and I have a clear idea where it’s going so that’s why I’m able to update it so often. Besides, I know how it feels to be kept waiting on a chapter on a good story for a long time so I try to get the chapters up every few days—a week at most. You also need to remember that he’s barely seventeen and he’s spent his days in the classroom so I’m guessing that he hasn’t had much time to spend with girls. I think that it would take him an annoyingly long time for him to realize what he might be feeling. Anyway, I do hope that you will continue to love what I have planned next. Hope to hear what you think soon.
> 
> Ioeth: Hi there. Glad to think that I’m doing a good job on this. I don’t have a Beta so I have to proofread everything on my own while juggling school at the same time. But yeah, I do try to keep up with different perspectives about what I think could have happened in the story. And I’m also glad that you liked the fight scenes that I’m doing. Not usually something I’m good at doing so I thought to try something new. As for it being Alphinaud’s first battle, I’m just guessing on it. It’s just that until that moment, I can’t remember seeing him ever actually in a fight before so I’m just kinda playing it by ear. It makes sense to me… this is like a new Alphinaud for the expansion, and he would be out of his elements at this point. Just shows how much he’s changed since A Realm Reborn by the end of the Main Scenario. 
> 
> SasquatchJoe: Thanks so much for that. It’s hard to try and keep to their characterizations, but I do my best. I really hope that this chapter did not disappoint you.


	9. Beyond the Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At long last the group of four unlikely individuals are able to climb Sohm Al to the Churning Mists. But like with everything else, this part of their journey is far from easy or simple. They have no way to find Hraesvelgr on their own. But as Alphinaud and the Warrior of Light leave to speak with someone who could help them, their relationship grows ever closer as they have a chance to speak without interruptions on their way to Gridania.

The tower was so dark that it was difficult to tell if it was night or day. All that Alphinaud knew was that when he next woke up, it was to the sounds of arguing. He opened his eyes and looked around as he pushed himself up into a sitting position. His first thought was that it was Estinien and Ysayle at each other’s throats once again… it turned out that he was half right.

He gazed up to see that, a few yalms away, that it was Estinien was hissing furiously to another, only—to his great surprise—to see that it was Claire whom he was arguing with.

“Why?!” Estinien hissed at her and Claire looked on unflinchingly. “I cannot believe that you did that!”

“You think it was wrong?” she retorted coldly, her voice as quiet as ever but also cold as ice.

“Of course I do!” he snapped back.

“What’s going on?” Alphinaud asked, rousing himself fully from his sleep and pulling himself up so that he could get to them and find out what this could be about.

Estinien barely glanced at him before he snarled at Claire, who silently answered him with a dirty look. “She went to all the trouble to save a dragon.”

“He was in pain,” she answered darkly. “And his sibling asked me for help. What was I to do?”

“You could’ve let the damn thing die!” he responded furiously.

“I promised Kal Myhk that I would help!” she answered coldly.

“Alright, what is this about?” Alphinaud demanded, looking at them both.

Apparently too angry to even speak with her any longer, Estinien turned away in a huff as Claire sighed and told Alphinaud what she had been up to while Ysayle was recovering and he had been asleep.

She told him about a dragonling named Kal Myhk and how his mother had asked her to track him down and to catch their dinner. She had become friends with him after a few games and even helped to bring dinner back. That was when he told her that his brother Ohl Ahs was seriously injured when he flew too close to Ishgard. When she went to go and meet with him, he recalled the men who plucked him from the skies of Coerthas and left him for dead, and so he had harbored a deep hatred for man.

But she decided to help Kal Myhk heal his wounds and stop his pain. When they went to speak to his mother, Gullinkambi, they learned that there had been a man who created a medicine that was effective for healing dragons. After searching the ruins in the Abalathia Foothills, they found a tablet that mentioned it and they followed it to create a powerful remedy to put an end to Ohl Ahs pain.

“So you healed him?” Alphinaud asked, a slight smile on his face when he realized that he wasn’t the least bit surprised to hear that she had done something like this.

“The reason for his pain were the broken spear tips lodged in his wounds,” she answered. “He wasn’t happy when he saw that I was a child of man, yet once he found out that I helped to take away his pain, I think that he sees that not all of us are bad. It will take a few more days of rest before he takes to the skies again, but he is no longer hurting.”

“So you believe in fostering friendships between man and dragon too?” Estinien demanded darkly, having been listening in from where he stood.

“I see no reason why I could not help,” she answered back firmly. “These dragons don’t wish to fight. Though I have only been here a short time, even I can see that. If I could help put an end to his pain, then of course I choose to help. Up till now Ohl Ahs believed that all men were cruel and evil, but now he’s starting to see that’s not the case.”

“Perhaps you could take a lesson or two from that,” Ysayle’s voice spoke up and they looked up to see her walking towards them.

“Lady Ysayle,” Alphinaud said in surprise. “Are you sure you should be up now?”

“You need not worry,” she told him, “My wounds have healed well enough. Just some rest was all that I needed.” She then looked up and she was giving Claire a kind smile as she said, “I’ve been hearing about all the good you’ve shown the Dravanians around here. It warms me greatly to see that you, at least, can see that there is a chance for peace between the two kinds.”

“Hmph,” snapped Estinien as he turned back to Anyx Trine. “I see I will not win this fight. But mark my words, don’t get to friendly with them Warrior of Light.” He then turned to Ysayle and added coldly, “If you, Lady Iceheart, have finally recovered, let us continue on before these creatures you love so much burn Ishgard to the ground.”

Ysayle’s friendly persona faded as she scowled at them and they marched off, heading to the entrance of the massive structure, to where they would finally enter Sohm Al now that they were all together and rested enough. As Ysayle led them up the steep climb through the Mourn, a place where these dragons go when it was time to die, Alphinaud drew back to talk to Claire.

“That was a kind thing you did,” Alphinaud told her. “But… why?”

“Kal Myhk called me family, what else could I do?” she asked him with a shrug. “I suppose… even if it’s a dragon… I can’t seem to turn my back on someone if they ask me for help.”

Alphinaud looked at her long and hard before he sighed and smiled. “I see,” he said. “I’m glad.”

“You don’t think I should have left him to die, then?” she asked curiously.

“No… no, I like you like this,” he said before he realized what he said and turned red as he added quickly, “I-I mean… this helped to prove that we truly mean them no harm. Despite having Estinien carrying Nidhogg’s stolen eye and everything.”

Damn… what was wrong with him these days? Why was speaking, something that he always had a gift for doing, seemed to becoming so difficult? He gave his head a shake and added, more calmly, “Our journey seems to be nearing an end in any case, at least I hope so. We will finally be allowed to speak with Hraesvelgr and hopefully come to some sort of understanding.”

“I certainly hope so,” Claire sighed and they continued on through the warm and gloom of the Mourn.

They passed through this ancient place, with Estinien able to work off some of his frustration by slaying several of the beasts that they passed, until they came up to a steep slope where Vidofnir was waiting for them.

“Well done, Little One,” she said when she saw them approach, “As promised, I shall open the way to Sohm Al's summit for thee and thy companions.”

But as she did, she gazed over each and every one of them before she gave them a warning.

“Heed me now, children of men: the domain you seek to enter hath not seen visitors of your kind in nigh on a thousand years,” she said with her tone deadly serious, “Though I freely grant you passage, your presence will not be welcomed. To my kin, this mountain is revered as holy ground and resting place both ─ ware you the minions of Nidhogg during your ascent, for 'tis certain they shall take great offense at your intrusion.”

Yes, they should all be aware of this fact. For they were to ascend to a place where only dragons have lived for a thousand years. They will not suffer the idea of men setting foot here—especially with such hostilities between their kinds.

“We are grateful for your warnings, gentle Vidofnir,” Ysayle told her gratefully and Vidofnir nodded before, to everyone’s surprise, she turned to Estinien next.

“My final words are for thee, dragoon: have care to keep the stolen power thou wieldest in check, lest it breed further despair,” she said and she took off, leaving them there.

“Estinien...?” Ysayle began, and was it possible she sounded the slightest bit worried for him? Yet he pushed the warning aside.

“The way is open. Let us not tarry here,” he said as he strove forward.

“A moment!” Ysayle called to him, “Shall we blindly forge on, knowing the dangers that await us? Tioman herself is said to guard this peak.”

Tioman? The legendary wyrm…? So she guarded this mountain? He had heard stories of how powerful, and deadly, she was. Her hatred for man was second only to Nidhogg himself…

“I do not fear Nidhogg's consort,” Estinien answered back coolly. “Any dragon foolish enough to bar our path shall feel the sting of my lance.”

“Spoken like a true butcher!” Ysayle snapped angrily, “Need I remind you that we are come to parley a peace!?”

Estinien turned around to face her.

“Let us be clear, heretic: 'twas to save Ishgard and her people that I first lent my support to this doubtful venture,” he answered back with his voice as cold as ice. “And 'tis for their sake that I go now to speak with Hraesvelgr. But I said nothing of Tioman. Should the opportunity present itself to rid my people of one of their deadliest enemies, I shall take it. That is my duty as Azure Dragoon.”

Ysayle shook her head.

“You are beyond redemption...” she murmured darkly, just looking at him and it was clear that she wished him nothing but ill.

“We will accomplish nothing by bickering,” he reminded them sharply. “If we are to meet with Hraesvelgr, our path leads up the mountain. We shall defend ourselves if attacked, but avoid conflict wherever possible. What other choice do we have?”

Estinien did not answer him. Instead, he just looked back up the path—yet as they started forward once more, Alphinaud have could have sworn that he heard him whisper, “I feel the weight of Dravanian rancor pressing down upon me...”

And he wasn’t the only one who heard those words. For some of the anger in Ysayle’s eyes was replaced with sadness.

“A dragon lost to anger is beyond all control. This I learned to my sorrow when I unleashed the Horde upon Ishgard...” she stated. They all looked at each other for a long moment before they mustered up the strength needed to continue on. And so, up they ventured through the harsh wilderness of Sohm Al. Surprisingly, there were near enough dragons like he had thought that there would be. Giant poisonous plants and other creatures, but it wasn’t until they neared the summit did they come across more dragons.

And it was there where they came across Tioman, whom they had no choice but to slay. He ended up following up the path that Claire had carved for them, who went on ahead of them with Estinien right behind. When he and Ysayle finally caught up to them, the two of them had just brought Tioman down at that moment. They arrived in time to see the terrifying creature—which was practically seething with hatred—fall to the ground in death.

“Claire!?” he called, and he hurried forward, glad to see that aside from minor injuries she seemed to be hall and whole. He then looked around him anxiously, until he realized that the four of them were alone.

“'Twould seem Tioman was the last. I sense no other dragons nearby,” Estinien muttered, noticing the same thing that he had. But at that moment, he stumbled and almost fell, clutching at his chest in terrible pain.

“What is happening!?” Alphinaud asked in worry, running to his side at once.

Estinien gasped, hissing in pain before he spoke, “Nidhogg... He roars.”

“He knows we are here, then?” Ysayle asked in worry.

Estinien panted hard for air as he gasped in a rasp, “His fury… It bleeds through the Eye.” And Alphinaud suspected that the concern must have appeared on his face for Estinien added, “Fear not, I am yet my own master...” He took several deep breaths before he forced himself up.

“...But that damned wyrm's wrath burns hotter than flame... Come, the heart of the dragons' homeland yet lies before us.”

They made to follow, but then he noticed that Ysayle stayed where she was for a moment before she shook her head grimly. That was when he heard her mutter despairingly, “Thus do we add another link to the chain of vengeance. Oh, Saint Shiva, when will it end...?”

That was not the first time that she had asked something like that. And he knew that it would not be the last… nor would it be the last time he would wonder the same thing. Upwards they travelled, higher into the clouds. The air grew colder as the wind whipped at their faces and almost blew them back off the mountain more than once.

“How much longer?” Claire asked at one point.

“We stand within the sacred homeland of dragons, beneath the sky that is Hraesvelgr's domain. Our quest nears its end, Claire...” Ysayle whispered back and Alphinaud felt his heart beating faster as he wondered what this place would be like.

“Ahhh... I feel the wyrm's anger. His lair is not far...not far at all,” Estinien added, still wincing a little in pain. Alphinaud looked at him in worry, suddenly thinking about how terrible that it must feel to be connected to such a creature who was bent on blood. He tried his best to distract them by speaking of what he knew of Sohm Al.

“We have reached it at last... The peak of Sohm Al. 'Tis said to be the highest mountain in all of Eorzea, you know,” he stated, hugging his body for warmth, for even the clothes that Tataru made him weren’t completely enough for the chill he felt here. “I thought it cold in Coerthas, but the air here carries the chill of a dozen winters…”

They had reached the very peak of Sohm Al, having crossed over such a perilous path, and when they came up to level ground where they could go no higher, he gasped out in amazement at what he saw. They were standing upon what looked like countless floating isles that shone like pearls in the bright sunlight. The place was scattered with dozens of ruins that were crumbling away before their eyes, with massive mountains and broken up landscapes as far as the eye could see…

But his eyes spotted the magnificent structure in the distance of a majestic fortress that was taller than even the towers of Ishgard and much more beautiful than he could ever have pictured. Just looking at it he could almost see the years—a thousand years of them—singing out to him.

“How can one not be moved by such a breathtaking sight...?” Ysayle gasped as she stared at the monument in the distance, like a child whom had seen something that she had been yearning to see for years.

“It’s beautiful,” Claire agreed in a whisper as she stared at the sparkling buildings in the distance. “I never thought I would see something like this up here.”

Even Estinien had to admit it, stating that this place was far from the barren mountaintop that he had pictured before.

“Well, dragoon?” Ysayle asked a little smugly, “Do you believe these ruins were also built by heretics to deceive the faithful of Ishgard?”

Estinien just huffed at her, not bothering to grace her with an answer, but Ysayle just continued to smile in a satisfied way. Alphinaud kept his eyes on the floating isles in front of him, but his mouth started to speak again.

“Now that we have scaled the mountain, there remains the problem of finding Hraesvelgr himself...?” he asked, and he had to admit, he did not think of finding a dragon in their own homeland would be difficult. But now that he saw how big this place was…? How were they to find anything here?

But before he could voice his worries, Ysayle was suddenly looking behind them and asked, “What manner of creature is that...?”

They all turned to see what she was talking about and there… Alphinaud’s eyes widen in shock at the sight of it… floating there was none other than… a moogle.

It stared at them all in a state of shock before it went squeaking off in terror, disappearing into a deep crevice of the mountain and out of sight.

Alphinaud was almost too stunned to speak before he looked at Claire, who stared back at him with her eyes just as wide.

“Claire. Do my eyes deceive me, or was that a moogle?” he asked, and she nodded, showing that he wasn’t going crazy or seeing things. “It was my understanding that they only dwelled within the Twelveswood. I certainly never expected to see one in the Churning Mists... If the moogle does live here, however, he may know where Hraesvelgr makes his lair. Quickly, now, before we lose the creature completely!”

So all four of them gave chase, running after the creature and deep into the cave to come out into a unexpectedly open area, filled with large, plush-looking shrubbery and beautiful flowers. Above them was a great opening that showed the sky, yet they were cut off from the harsh wind and it was surprisingly warm here.

They spent the better part of a bell searching the entire cave to try and find a trace of the moogle, yet even when he felt that they must have turned over every stone in this place they hadn’t found any trace of the moogle.

“Bah, he's gone!” Alphinaud cursed to himself, “Claire, we must widen our search. We did see a moogle, did we not...?”

“I know we did,” she confirmed. “But it’s difficult to find a moogle when it does not wish to be found.”

“I have heard tales of these moogles, but 'tis the first time I've ever laid eyes on one,” Ysayle whispered, “They are rather adorable, aren't they?”

Claire looked up at her with a teasing smile on her face.

“What ─ Why do you stare at me so? Can I not find a creature adorable?” Ysayle choked back as she turned a little red before they continued the search, “My heart is not truly made of ice...”

“I never said otherwise,” Claire smiled back. Alphinaud left the two of them to talk about it before he walked a bit away to speak with Estinien to see if he had any luck.

“A ‘moogle,’ did you say? I am unfamiliar with the breed, but after searching every inch of this place, I see no evidence of this moogle of yours,” he informed him, “Are you certain it wasn't a trick of the light? Mayhaps 'twas simply one of these strange plants, shifting in a breeze...”

But Alphinaud shook his head firmly, Claire saw it too, he knew that they weren’t just seeing things.

“I'm sure I glimpsed the moogle fleeing in this direction. Could he be concealing himself with magic…?” he offered.

“Tis possible,” Claire answered, having come up behind him. “Moogles are good at hiding, and you cannot blame them for being nervous about us. I doubt that any of them had ever seen a person before.”

Though understandable, it did not help them.

“Confound it,” Alphinaud muttered in frustration, “Could we but enlist the aid of one of the local moogles, I am certain Hraesvelgr would not elude us for long...”

“Though the Eye enables me to sense the presence of dragons, I can only identify Nidhogg's with any certainty,” Estinien muttered, “We could wander the Mists for days, and not know if we were any closer to his brood-brother...”

So what were they to do now? This floating island was enormous and he knew that Estinien was right in that it could take them days walking across this place. Even if they were forced to do so, it did not guarantee that they would see any signs of Hraesvelgr. Besides, who knows how much time Ishgard had left?

“And those are days we cannot well afford to squander,” Alphinaud muttered bitterly before he blinked and realized something. Wait… there was a way… they did have a chance to find the Moogles here. There was one person whom they could turn to for help right now and he quickly came up with a plan. “Shall we divide our forces, then?”

He then looked to Ysayle and asked, “Lady Ysayle ─ might I ask you to question any dragons whom you judge it safe to approach?”

“I shall try,” she said, though she did not sound confident. “Yet I fear the influence of Nidhogg's rage will render most of the Dravanians in the area deaf to reason. And what of you, Master Alphinaud?”

“I have not yet given up on the moogles,” he said and he turned to Claire, telling her quickly, “Claire ─ come with me to Gridania. I mean to petition the aid of the moogles' kin in the Twelveswood. After that business with Moggle Mog, I daresay they will be glad to help us.”

He could tell from the understanding glint in her eyes that she did not need an explanation. She nodded once.

“Assuming you have no need of me, I shall remain here,” Estinien told them. “Nidhogg senses both the loss of his consort and the coming of the Eye, and his attention is firmly fixed in this direction. I mean to do what I can to hold his gaze, in the hope that it might delay any action against Ishgard.”

If nothing else, that would buy both them and Ishgard some much needed time… he just hoped that he wouldn’t do anything hasty in their absence.

“Thank you, Estinien,” Alphinaud answered before he turned back to Claire. “Come then, Claire, let us make haste for Gridania, and rendezvous at Nophica's Altar. Ah, but I neglected to tell you... There is an aetheryte of ancient construction here which should make the return journey rather less arduous. Pray do not forget to use it!”

Yeah, he had been amazed to have seen an aetheryte up here of all places. He could not help but wonder if the moogles used it while they were here… in either case, it looked like it still functioned so they should use this to their full advantage. It was going to be much easier to be able to teleport here rather than making the long journey back all this way.

“Of course,” Claire answered.

Were they not in such a hurry, Alphinaud would ask the rest of them where they thought that this aetheryte had come from. But after saying their goodbyes, with vows coming from both Ysayle and Estinien that they won’t kill each other while they were away, he and Claire teleported, heading off towards the forests of Gridania.

*Nighttime in Gridania*

It had been so long since he last set foot here, that he almost felt like he was seeing this place for the first time. They were just outside the Twelveswood, heading under the cover of the trees. They came this far out for they were still considered to be criminals and who knew if there were to be enemies around searching for them.

The stars were out as they appeared outside the Bobbing Cork in the North Shroud. They figured that it was safer for them to rather appear outside the city and to slip in under the cover of darkness than to just teleport in without thinking ahead.

The two of them left Fallground Float and walked the road towards the city itself. But as they headed on, Claire suddenly stopped, having to lean up against a tree as she breathed hard.

“Claire?” he asked in concern, “Are you…?” but then he remembered her battle with Tioman and how she had yet to have any rest since then and he knew that not even her could have gone all this way without having worn herself ragged at this point.

“Let us rest for a time,” he suggested quickly, “I will need to send a message to the Elder Seedseer and request a meeting anyway. It may take a little time, so… why don’t you rest awhile here?”

“If I didn’t know better, I would think you sounded worried,” she said teasingly and he watched as she reached into her bag and pulled out a few Hi-Elixirs and already drank one of them.

“I’ve always wondered,” Alphinaud could not help but ask as he looked to the potion bottle, “Do those taste any good?”

“Not really,” she confessed. “It’s like taking medicine. It does the job, but the taste leaves much to be desired. Or maybe… it’s because I know the ingredients. There are some things that are better left unknown.”

“I’ll be sure to remember that,” he smiled a little. He left her to treat her injuries as he walked a little further away before he used his Linkpearl to contact the Adder’s Nest so that he could request a meeting with the Elder Seedseer.

They were overjoyed to hear that he and Claire were back in the Twelveswood and he humbly asked for a meeting as soon as possible. They promised to get back to him as soon as they could and they will deliver the message to the Elder Seedseer without delay.

There wasn’t much more to do but wait until they replied to him. He went back to Claire, and was relieved to see that she was already looking much healthier than before. However bad it may taste, she was right in that it certainly helped her to start to recover.

“I will be able to change once we get to Gridania,” she told him calmly as she looked over her dirty and torn clothes with a tired expression. “Though I think we should get back to the others as soon as we can. I don’t know how long they can stand each other’s company without someone there to break them up.”

“Yes,” he nodded, thinking about how there wasn’t anyone there to keep them under control. He could only hope that they will behave themselves until they got back. But as he thought about it and looked at her, he could not help but think about what she had said to Ysayle before the other night.

He wanted to ask, yet how was he to do that without letting her know that he was eavesdropping? In the end, he supposed that there would be no point in denying it and he decided to just state it bluntly.

“What did Ysayle mean?” he asked her, “When she said that you let her go?”

Claire looked up in surprise. “How did you… oh…” she said, understanding on her face, “You were listening to us last night?”

She didn’t sound angry, merely curious.

He looked down guiltily. “Forgive me,” he said, without looking at her, “I woke up and saw that you both talking. I could not help overhearing.” He then raised his head again and asked her, “You… let her go? You cornered her and you could have finished her off, yet you let her escape?”

Claire looked away from him, just staring ahead in the distance for a short time.

“Yes,” she confessed. “Why I did it though… I can’t say, not even to myself. I think… she said that she wished to set things right. I guess… I wanted to see if she could make good on her vow.”

“But… what did she mean by Midgardsromr?” he pressed her, the questions rising up to his lips before he could try and stop them. “And why did you not want to tell the rest of us that he stripped you of the Blessing of Light?”

“Because, I didn’t want you to worry about me,” she answered simply, and this time she was the one avoiding his eyes. “I’m sorry. But… I felt that I had to deal with it on my own. Besides… a lot of stuff happened after that so there wasn’t much time to talk about it.”

He was a bit lost for words for a moment. But he did not like the answers that he was given and pressed on, “But what did Ysayle mean when she said that she saw him with you? And you said that he bound himself to you?”

“I can’t answer, but the fact is that he is with me wherever I go,” she sighed tiredly. She placed her hand back over her chest like how she had done before when she spoke with Ysayle, like something inside was hurting her.

“Are you alright?” he asked in concern.

“Yes,” she said, her hand gripping the front of her tunic as if she was hoping to fill some sort of empty space. “From time to time it hurts so badly… but I’m not sure if it’s because he has something to do with that.”

Just then, Alphinaud remembered that night back in the Western Highlands when he saw her in pain for that brief moment just after meeting Ysayle. That had to be it…

“So… Midgardsromr has been following you all this time?” he asked, his eyes wide.

“I feel his eyes on me all the time,” she confessed, lowering her hand and gazing at him sadly. “And I hear his voice… not as often as I did before coming to Ishgard. But he makes his opinions known to me if he wants. He can even appear before me in the form of a dragon pup.” She then turned her gaze back to the ground as she confessed, “I have not heard from him recently… not since I parted with Ysayle when I confronted her in the mill. Yet like I said, that matters little because I feel his presence everywhere at all times.”

Alphinaud just looked at her, unable to think of anything that he could say to that. He could not imagine just what that would be like to have such a connection… and the idea… well… the very idea frightened him greatly. To be bond to a dragon, especially the father of them all, to be able to sense him there at all times… he did not want to imagine it.

“But he’s not doing anything else to you?” he asked in anxiety, terrified that it was like the part of a parasite and slowly killing her, or even with Midgardsromr attempting to try and possess her. He was relieved to see her shake her head.

“No,” she answered, “He is just watching me. I don’t know what it is that he wants or expects however.”

Neither of them said anything for a long time as he tried to grasp that thought.

“But…” he added after that long stretch of silence, “Look at how far you came, even without the blessing.” He gulped down, wishing that he could think of something more comforting to say as he added, “So… I hope you don’t feel like you need it to define who you are. You didn’t always have the Blessing of Light and it wasn’t because of it that you were able to come this far and help so many people.”

He continued to look at her as she slowly raised her head and was smiling warmly at him. “I appreciate that. I know all of that, yet…” she said sympathetically, “it’s hard to remember that sometimes.”

“Is this what you do all the time?” he asked. “Just travel the land and help wherever you can?”

“Pretty much,” she said, stretching her legs out in front of her and gazing up at the sparkling stars in the sky, “It’s often hard since you are in a new place and you don’t know anything. But it becomes much easier over time.”

“I do not see how you enjoy it though,” he sighed, suddenly feeling tired.

“You think I enjoy it?” she asked lightly.

“Well… it’s just that is what you do,” he said, hoping he didn’t offend her by accident. “All day, every day… one would think that you enjoy it.”

“It’s my life,” she answered simply.

“Well… it doesn’t have to be if you truly don’t wish it,” he offered in confusion. Did she truly not enjoy being an adventurer anymore? Why would she continue on like this then if she disliked it?

“It was fun at first,” she confessed and for a moment she sounded truly tired… though he suspected that it was not because of the long journey that they had been on up till now. “When I first arrived in Eoreza. I was just a young girl who didn’t have a clue about this foreign land. Yet I wanted to explore every part of it. It was fun… but somewhere along the way… I think it just worn thin.”

“When?” he asked and she sighed.

“I can’t say, for I’m not sure myself,” she answered as she thought it over. “But if I had to guess, it was after I earned the title… The Warrior of Light.”

Alphinaud stared at her as she looked back, the stars reflecting in her eyes. “I’m not an ‘adventurer’ anymore. I’m a warrior… and all that a warrior knows how to do is fight. Not explore…”

She slowly stood up and walked a short distance away from him, her head tilted up so that she could continue staring up at the stars. “I had joined with every guild that I could find in Eoreza,” she confessed to him and he found himself listening to every word. “I was always so eager to learn… like how to defend, to heal… or simply do damage. I also know every craft known to man, and I’m not afraid to work for the materials… I even know the best places to look for them. But in the end, beneath all that… I’m still a warrior. And warriors must answer the call to battle.”

“You don’t… wish to fight anymore?” Alphinaud asked softly, staring at the back of her head as the moonlight shone in her hair, giving her a slight halo effect.

“It’s gotten to such a point that I no longer have a choice,” she answered, her back still to him, “I must fight.”

He just watched her before she turned and he was surprised to see that there was a smile back on her face.

“Not that I mind though,” she said simply. “If you’re good at something, why waste it?”

They stood together in that silence for the longest time yet, enjoying each other’s company without having to say anything. Alphinaud just continued to look at her as she kept her attention on the heavens, as if searching for something.

She wasn’t like anyone else that he had ever met in his life. She was like this complicated puzzle that he could not figure out. And that bugged him for he was always able to figure out puzzles no matter how difficult they were.

She was silent… gentle… but also deadly.

Just… who was she?

“Oh, look!” she called, pointing upwards, “There’s the Ewer.”

“The what?” he asked as he stood up and walked over to stand next to her and she pointed out a series of stars in the constellation for him.

“The Ewer,” she explained and she pulled out a card from her pocket for him to see. It was blue, with the image of a god holding onto a great urn as water flowed out of it, the name ‘The Ewer’ printed below it.

“It represents the fifth heaven… a mighty river carrying all the water from the Scholar’s vessel. Water that is the knowledge of all that have come before… and all that will walk after. All spun from Nymeia’s loom…” she recited for him.

“Since when did you learn about that?” he asked in amazement as she chuckled.

“I met some astrologians who have been teaching me a thing or two about them,” she answered proudly. “I like to think I am a dedicated student.”

He just looked at her face, only just realizing how pretty—even beautiful—she was when she smiled. “I can see that,” he said, and he looked heavensward once again and asked, “Can you tell me more?”

And that was when she pointed out another… the Bole, or the World Tree.  The constellation which shows the tree planted by the Matron and nurtured by the Keeper, the World Tree where it the source of all life had sprung from. And it offers protection to the weak… shielding them from harm.

He soon found himself committing what she said to memory. He listened intently as she pointed out the other constellations. Soon they were lying on their backs on the soft ground and just continued to stare up at the sky as she would point each one out to him.

The Balance…

The Arrow…

The Spire…

The Spear…

Each one she explained and he would listen intently, only vaguely aware that this was probably the most he ever heard her speak. When she talked about The Spear, however… the weapon naturally came to his mind. He thought more of what she said about how she had to keep fighting—that she no longer had a choice.

“Do you truly wish to keep fighting?” he asked her softly, just glancing over at her and wondering what she would say to that question. “If you did have a choice… and I think that you do, regardless of what you say. Please… just tell me what it is that you want for once.”

She kept her eyes on the heavens for a time before she turned her head to gaze those piercing eyes that made him feel like she was looking right into his soul.

“Yes,” she said firmly. “I wish to fight… not for the sake of fighting, but for Eoreza. I do not fight because I enjoy it, but because I want to put an end to all the fighting. Does that make sense?”

He just looked long and hard at her face before he smiled back. “It does, my friend,” he said as he felt his hand unconciously take hold of hers. Together they looked up again and listened to her continue with the lesson on the stars.

He would fight as well… not because he truly wanted to fight… but because he wanted to see peace return to this land.

Besides… there was another reason… and he felt his face burn, suddenly glad of the darkness hiding it as he realized that he wanted to see Claire smile more often.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I know I got this chapter up surprisingly quick but I just couldn't wait. Besides, it may be a least a week before I am able to put another chapter up since I will have a very busy next couple of days. Anyway, hope that you enjoyed this next part where there is a lot more possible romance than in the last few chapters. All else I can say is hope you all are having a good weekend and Happy Halloween!)
> 
> SasquatchJoe: I’m so glad that you liked the chapter so much. I wanted to show a more playful side of Estinien, and I think that he would have passed the time teasing Alphinaud. Whether or not he actually believes that he cares about her in such a way… or merely because he enjoys tormenting him. Either way, I think that it’s something that could have possibly happened. And I did notice that Alphinaud did tend to worry about the WoL a great deal both before and during Heavensward. And there are a large number of people who have noticed that as well. As for the scene with Ysayle and Claire, I think that it was a possible conversation that could have happened as well. I think that Ysayle would be wondering more about why the WoL had let her go before. As well as the fact that I think that the two of them do have a lot in common and could bond over their burden of the Echo and the Crystals of Light. I think that Ysayle had become somewhat of an older sister figure almost during this journey. Anyway, I wanted to add another chapter more of the ever-growing relationship with Alphinaud and the WoL here. And I think that this is a good chapter which I am proud of. Hope you enjoyed it.


	10. Mountaintop Diplomacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting to know each other a little more, Alphinaud and the WoL must set off on their mission once again, this time seeking aid from the Elder Seedseer and the Moogles of the Twelveswood. As they continue forward, memories of Alphinaud's past and the people he met start to come back to him... as well as memories of the person he used to be.

They spent a good deal of the night gazing up at the heavens before Alphinaud finally received a message from the Adder’s Nest, informing him that the Elder Seedseer has granted them an audience. While he was glad that they were getting somewhere, he could not help but wish that he could have spent a little more time outside listening to Claire’s lesson on the stars. But after he told her that they had to continue their way to Gridania, they wordlessly got to their feet and continued along the road that would take them there.

He would occasionally gaze over at her as they continued towards the city. Her expression was calm like it always had been, like a mountain up against a storm—as unmoving and strong as ever. From the way that she looked, you wouldn’t guess the kind of talk they had before. Then again, she was never someone who was easy to read.

Meanwhile his own feelings were tumbling around inside him with great unrest. And for the life of him, he could not understand what it all meant no matter how hard he tried. He couldn’t help but feel foolish for not being able to state what was wrong with him. He shut his eyes for a moment and tried to force himself to listen to the turmoil. But at that moment Claire pointed out that they had reached the gate to Old Gridania and so he was left with no choice but to focus on what was happening now rather than these melancholy emotions for the moment.

They ventured passed the gate guards, who paid them no real attention for though the sky was steadily growing lighter, it was still dark enough that they were confident that no one would be able to recognize them if they kept their heads down. They ventured into Old Gridania, and he was focused on what he should tell the Elder Seedseer. He was sure that if there was anyone who would be able to help them contact the moogles in the Churning Mists, it would be the Twelveswood moogles.

They quietly slipped to the Stillgland Fane, where there was a conjuror waiting for them, ready to take them to Kan-E-Senna. They were allowed inside, and he smiled when they stepped into the tranquil atmosphere of the Lotus Stand and the many fireflies that twinkled in the air, with the sounds of gentle water flowing beneath them. Meanwhile, standing there waiting for them was the Elder Seedseer and her guard. She beamed warmly at the sight of them as they approached.

“I bid you welcome, friends,” she told them, “The Admiral spoke of having met with you, but 'tis no less of a relief to see you safe and hale with mine own eyes.”

He only realized now just how good it felt to see her again after all this time as well.

“We humbly thank you for agreeing to receive us upon such short notice, my lady ─ and for all you have done for us in our absence,” he told her sincerely, but the smile faded a little. He hated that they had to come here to ask them for a favor after all that they had been doing for them while they were away, yet it couldn’t be helped. So, he then humbly asked, “Would that it were solely to express our gratitude that we came to you this day... Alas, the tides of battle yet dictate our comings and goings. Elder Seedseer ─ we would beg your wisdom in a matter that may finally bring an end to the Dragonsong War.”

Surprised astonishment appeared on her face, as well that of her guard, at this declaration. She asked them to continue to explain; and so he told her everything that they had been doing while they were away. After they sought asylum within Ishgard and helped to rescue Raubahn from his wrongful imprisonment, they had received distressing news of an impending attack on Ishgard by Nidhogg’s vengeful army. According to the Ishgardians, they feared this attack to be so powerful that the very survival of Ishgard may not guaranteed. Even should the city survive, the causalities will be beyond counting.

While their friends asked that they seek sanctuary elsewhere, they could not ignore Ishgard in its time of need. Yet how were they to do that? Even with the knights and Dragoons of Ishgard fighting with them, how could they fend off an entire army of dragons? That was when they decided to try and prevent a battle breaking out in the first place. They were willing to try and come up with some sort of understanding with the dragons, to parley a peace and spare both sides unnecessary bloodshed.

Together with the Azure Dragoon they managed to track down Iceheart in the Western Highlands so that they could gain an audience with Nidhogg’s own brood brother Hraesvelgr and ask for his help to end this war once and for all.

Kan-E-Senna listened with continued amazement as he explained a little more of their venture, having made it all the way to the Churning Mists, where Hraesvelgr’s domain doth lay. Though they had made it that far, once they saw how large the Churning Mists were, they realized that it could take days to find him on their own. Because of that, they fear that they will run out of time and Nidhogg will launch his attack before they would find the Wyrm-King.

That was when he explained that they had spotted, of all things, a moogle not long after they arrived. And they reasoned that if there was one, then there would doubtless be more around. Alphinaud told her that he was sure that if they could request these moogles for their help, then they should be able to find a way to speak with Hraesvelgr. That is… if they could find them. They spent a lot of time and energy looking around for that moogle, yet it had simply disappeared… and thus, they have come here, seeking help.

Kan-E-Senna listened intently to his story without interrupting once, and when he had finished, she had a curious expression on her face at the idea of moogles in the sky.

“…I see,” she said at last. “So you seek a means to contact these moogles of the Churning Mists...”

Alphinaud nodded, just about to ask her if it was possible for her to summon a few moogles here right now so that they could explain the situation to them as well. If they could not come with them, then they would at least like advice on the best way to approach this problem. But before he could do so, he heard an excited squeak calling overhead.

“Kupopopo! I say, kupo!”

They all looked up at once to see, to their luck, that a moogle just happened to be soaring towards them. And he couldn’t have been more thrilled to see it.

As the little creature fluttered down towards them, Kan-E-Senna looked up at him and said politely, “Greetings, Kuplo Kopp. To what do we owe the pleasure of your company?”

The moogle stopped and hovered in mid-air as he answered, “I was struck by the sudden urge to bring you some fruit, Kan-E ─ and I'm jolly glad I did!” He looked to Alphinaud and asked, bouncing about in eagerness, “Tell me more about these moogles in the sky, kupo!”

“I will gladly tell you all I know ─ though it amounts to precious little,” he answered honestly, glad of this little act of fate that Kuplo Kopp arrived when he did. “We encountered a moogle high in the clouds of Dravania, and had hoped that you and your kin in the Twelveswood might agree to facilitate a meeting.”

Kan-E-Senna looked back to Kuplo Kopp and asked, “Pray correct me if I am mistaken, Kuplo, but there are legends, are there not, which speak of moogles who dwelled beyond the clouds?”

“Indeed there are, kupo!” Kuplo Kopp answered happily before he began to tell them the story, “Long, long ago, back when the world was still young, they say my ancestors served the gods up in the heavens. Of course, that was before their masters took to bickering like spoiled children...”

“Ah, yes, the tale of Good King Moggle Mog XII,” Kan-E-Senna said when Kuplo Kopp stopped speaking for a moment. “He is revered for holding fast to a rope of miraculous length, that his subjects might climb down from the sky and escape to the world below.”

Alphinaud thought the legend over, sure that everyone here was thinking of when the Moogleguard summoned King Mog before.

“Hmm... Ignoring the more fanciful aspects of the tale, it may well be that Kuplo's ancestors hailed from the Churning Mists,” he spoke up, and now that he thought it through, he realized that it did make a lot of sense. If he had to guess, centuries ago, the ancestors of the Twelveswood moogles must have left the Churning Mists for whatever reason—perhaps around the time of the beginning of the Dragonsong War. “Given how long his kin have resided in the Twelveswood, it is perfectly possible that the details of their history have faded into myth...”

“Indeed, Master Alphinaud. Such stories oft contain a measure of truth. 'Tis like that the moogles of the Churning Mists tell similar tales of the world below...” Kan-E-Senna stated as she thought it over as well, “I can well imagine why the one you encountered fled at your approach.”

He could understand that. After all, if those moogles have yet to ever leave the Churning Mists, and since men have not set foot there for a thousand years, they would be frightened at the idea of seeing people for the first time.

“Oh, fleeing's second nature to us!” Kuplo Kopp squeaked out proudly, “We often hide when the larger races come tramping through the forest. Of course, where there's one moogle, there's bound to be more…”

And that was what he was hoping for. Alphinaud looked at Kuplo Kopp, wondering if he would be willing to help them in this matter. He was sure that if he chose to come with them, then the moogles in the sky would surely want to speak with him. He watched their little friend flutter there for a moment, and Alphinaud could almost see the clashing emotions inside him. The curiosity of meeting his distant cousins in the sky… battling against the fear of leaving the Twelveswood for the first time.

Alphinaud found it strange that he could tell the emotions of another so much clearer than he could with his own…

But he did not say anything, willing to give Kuplo Kopp time to figure it out himself. This was a big decision after all and he had to be the one to make it. But in the end, and to his greatest relief, the little moogle said determinedly, “...Which is why I've decided to take a trip to the clouds, kupo! They surely won't be afraid to talk to me!”

Alphinaud smiled at him, grateful that he had decided to come with them.

“I was hoping you might say that, Master Kuplo. You will accompany us, then?” Alphinaud asked excitedly, silently hoping that they could leave right away.

“Just you try and stop me, kupo!” Kuplo Kopp said firmly as he bounced around, “I'll admit, the thought of venturing outside the Twelveswood is a bit unsettling, but I can hardly refuse a chance to meet my distant distant cousins!”

That was when they received a rather unexpected request.

“If you will have me, I too will accompany you on this venture, and lend my voice to your cause as an ambassador of Gridania,” Kan-E-Senna offered seriously. Alphinaud turned to stare at her as each member of her guard were looking horrified that she would even suggest such a thing.

“M-My lady, I ─ Are you quite certain?” Alphinaud stuttered, wondering if this was truly a wise choice. While he was sure that she may also be able to help them, he was mostly concerned for her safety in the matter. The last thing that he wanted was for her to get hurt by venturing into dangerous territory. But when he saw the spark in her eyes, the fire burning there, any words he had to try and refuse her offer died in his throat.

There was no hesitation, no fear, and no way that she was going to be talked out of helping.

“How oft has our nation turned to the Scions of the Seventh Dawn in its hour of need?” she asked seriously as she glanced at Claire as she spoke. As usual, Claire did not say anything as she watched Kan-E-Senna talk. Perhaps he was just seeing things, but as the two looked each other in the eye, there seemed to be some kind of silent understanding passing between the two. “How oft have we asked the Warrior of Light to risk her life to save our own? Full many times, I say to you ─ and never have they refused us. Thus do I choose this day to offer mine aid to our allies for the good of the realm.”

Those words seem to resonate within his soul as understanding washed over him like waves. Though instead of dragging him down, they seemed to help to raise him up… for he understood completely. He knew those feelings all too well and he could see now why she was so determined to help them in any way she could.

However, not everyone seemed to agree with her…

Standing behind her, her guard and the Conjurors all seemed to be very unhappy, some shaking their heads and others were looking like they could not believe that they were even having this discussion. Kan-E-Senna seemed to sense this as well for she narrowed her eyes just a little before she glanced back at them and asked, “...Is this not just?”

When they realized that she was speaking directly to them, they all froze, like they couldn’t believe that they were disagreeing with her in the first place, and bowed back. But Alphinaud continued to smile as he told her sincerely, “A most unexpected ─ and most welcome ─ offer, Elder Seedseer. We would be honored by your presence.”

And so it was all decided. Kuplo Kopp was already making plans on how many Kupo Nuts he should take with him as the Elder Seedseer’s guard were preparing themselves for the worst possible situation. As they talked, Alphinaud took Claire aside and informed her that it might take a while to arrange everything.

He advised that it may be best if she return to the summit ahead of them and inform their companions of who they would be bringing with them. He would stay with them to serve as a guide back to Sohm Al. When she suggested that she could accompany them, he reassured her that he did not expect it to be a difficult road since they would have the Elder Seedseer’s personal guard there with them and they had already cleared the pathway up the mountain of dragons.

Claire agreed in the end, promising to see them one more time once after she resupplied and was ready to leave. When Claire left, he went back to the others as they were continuing to discuss plans. Two of the Seedseer’s guard would be accompanying them, while the rest were to remain here in Gridania to keep an eye on the people here.

“My lady…” one of the Conjuror’s said worriedly. “Are you sure this is wise?”

“Yes, I am certain of it,” Kan-E-Senna reassured them with a reassuring smile. “Hopefully, I will only be away for a few days at most. So while I am gone, I expect that everything will be carried about smoothly. Should anything happen, I suggest that you speak with Brother E-Sumi-Yan. He will be more than capable of answering any questions that you need answered.”

The others were continuing to look upset of the idea of her leaving, yet they did not say anything as they listened to every order that she gave them, expecting them to maintain order while she was away. They were informed to tell anyone who asked that she would be leaving to help solve an important manner and that she would be gone only a short time.

As he let her handle most of the arrangements, Alphinaud could not help but think back to the first time that he first met her. Now that he thought about it… they were talking about Claire that time, weren’t they?

*Flashback*

_Kan-E-Senna had welcomed both him and his sister with a warm smile. It was a bright and sunny morning with a clear, blue sky and just the touch of the laziest wind drifting about them as they stepped towards the Elder Seedseer upon the wooden stepping stones. Yet before they had even stepped foot in that place, they were outside the Lotus Stand, they had found two men arguing with each other outside the Conjurer’s guild._

_Judging from their apparel, it looked to be one of the Wood Wailers arguing with an archer—the Bowlord that Alphinaud had heard so much about was his best guess._

_“Sir, you really want to trust a matter this important to some outsider?” the Wood Wailer asked incredulously._

_“This matter is not up for debate,” the Bowlord answered strictly, looking angry that they were even having this argument. “We needed help and I would have thought that you would be pleased that someone answered it.”_

_“But she’s an outsider!” the Wailer repeated, almost shouting at him._

_Alphinaud was about to step in and ask what this was about, but someone had beat him to it._

_“What is happening here?” asked a warm voice that seemed to ring with wisdom. And that alone was enough to put an end to the fighting for the two looked up at once. Both he and Alisaie looked as well to see a pretty Padjal stepping towards them from a pathway that was set up next to the Conjurer’s entrance. She was dressed in a long, white dress with a fur collar, and like all Padjal, she had thin horns on either side of her head, which were shown off by the leaf-shaped headgear in such a way, that it looked like an elegant tiara._

_Following behind her were three guards which were dressed in the whitest of armor. Obviously they heard the fighting and had come here to see who was causing it. And there was very little doubt in his mind who she was… the Elder Seedseer herself, Kan-E-Senna._

_This was proven when the two men caught sight of her before they jumped up to attention and bowed low._

_“My lady!” they both recited at once as she stepped towards them, her face showing no signs of unease in her face, merely holding to a calm and composed demeanor that befitted her role as leader._

_“So that’s the Elder Seedseer,” Alphinaud whispered to his twin as he watched._

_“The people of Gridania speak highly of her,” Alisaie added with a nod. “And Grandfather’s journal mentions how she is compassionate towards all, even to her enemies.”_

_They watched until she raised her head and spotted him and his sister there as well. She then smiled warmly at the pair of them, bidding them to come forth so that they could be properly introduced. They did so, and once they were in front of her, they also bowed respectfully as she kindly welcomed them to Gridania, stating that she had been looking forward to their meeting. She was about to invite them to the Lotus Stand when she suddenly turned back to the two men and asked in concern, “What seems to be the problem?”_

_The Bowlord sprang into an immediate salute as he answered firmly, “My lady, I finally found a soul brave enough to enter the Tara Deepcroft to investigate it.”_

_“The Deepcroft?” Alphinaud repeated, not understanding what they were talking about._

_“Beneath the Central Shroud,” Kan-E-Senna explained for him and Alisaie, “There is an ancient underground burial site. This is the Tam-Tara Deepcroft. It once was part of a settlement of the Gelmorran. But for generations, we have used it to bury our dead there. Lately, however, there have been reports of problems of the most heinous kind.”_

_“What sort of problems?” he could not help but ask. He did not like the way she used the word ‘heinous’… like whatever was going on in that place was not normal._

_This time it was the Bowlord who answered him, “As of late, we have had reports of shadowy figures skulking about those halls. Based on the multiple accounts of eye witnesses, we suspect that these people may be part of the Lambs of Dalamud. It is a doomsday cult which sprung up five years ago before the Calamity.”_

_“These individuals, I fear, worship the red moon Dalamud,” Kan-E-Senna added grimly, her kind face melting into one of worry for just a brief moment before her calm expression reappeared._

_“Worship?” Alisaie could not help but ask skeptically. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but wasn’t it actually an ancient satellite that almost ended up destroying Eoreza? I mean, it wasn’t even a moon! It was a machine that held a primal inside. Why would anyone in their right mind worship it?”_

_“That is a question that I think we are better off not knowing,” the Bowlord stated darkly, and Alphinaud had to privately agree with that suggestion. “But to make a long story short, they believed that Dalamud would deliver them from the devastation that enveloped the land.”_

_At the reminder of the Calamity, Kan-E-Senna’s features turned deeply sad, her eyes which had been as bright as a summer morning, were suddenly cold as the first snowfall in winter._

_“So you can imagine just how disappointed they were when Dalamud exploded and broke apart before it hit the ground,” the Bowlord added bitterly. “One would think that they would question their faith, yet it just seem to set it aflame.”_

_“I don’t believe it,” Alisaie said, shaking her head before Alphinaud heard her mutter under her breath, “Save them? How was it going to save them?”_

_“Anyway, they truly believe that it was man who interfered with the coming of their lord’s moment to save them all, but now it is their duty to avenge him,” the Bowlord finished up. “I do not know what it is they plan to do in the Deepcroft, but there is no doubt to my mind that it will not end well. That is why we needed someone to handle it. And I am glad to say that there was a volunteer.”_

_“But Sir…” the Wailer said quickly, a part of him looking ready to continue the argument from before._

_“Listen! I don’t care if she is an adventurer and an outsider,” the Bowlord answered back coldly, reprimanding him like how a father would to a misbehaving child. “She was the only one brave enough to step up to it.”_

_“But what makes you sure that we can trust her?” the Wailer demanded._

_“Would you rather have gone down there in her stead?” he retorted. For a moment it looked like he had won for it was clear to the Wailer that just the thought of going to such a dangerous place seemed to cause him to freeze up with fear._

_“As you can see, my Lady,” the Bowlord added as he turned back to the Elder Seedseer. “Normally I would dispatch my best men to scour that place, but with our ranks decimated from the Calamity, and the Ixal at our borders, I don’t have any men to spare. So I had no choice but to reach out to Mother Miounne and hope she could find help. And this adventurer stepped up to offer her services. Unfortunately…” he finished up as he glared at the Wailer, “some here don’t see that as a good thing.”_

_Kan-E-Senna did not say anything right away as she looked to them both. But when her eyes drifted to the Wailer, she answered him, “If such brave souls are willing to help us, then I do not see what the problem is.”_

_The Wailer was looking properly abashed and lowered his head in embarrassment before Kan-E-Senna then asked, “But tell me. This adventurer you speak of. Just who is…?”_

_“She is the one who has been helping the people of Limsa as of late, my lady,” the Bowlord answered. “She had earned quite a reputation in the short amount of time that she’s been there. In fact, I recently heard that she had solved some problems concerning pirates just the other day.”_

_Alphinaud blinked in surprise before he shared a glance with his sister, both thinking the same thing._

_“Ah,” Kan-E-Senna answered with a smile. “Then I think I may know who you are speaking of. She was Limsa’s envoy and I met with her myself. If I was to ask for an adventurer to help, then I do not know any better. Especially, if the Admiral, herself, thought so highly of her.”_

_“I… I’m sorry, my lady,” the Wailer muttered, his face turning red like the evening sun._

_But the Elder Seedseer did not look upset at him, and even gave a kind smile as she reminded him patiently, like he had merely forgotten something, “I know that you said it out of loyalty to our nation. Gridania is fortunate to have such souls as you protecting her. But don’t be so quick to judge. If she wishes to help, then we would truly be foolish to disregard it simply for the fact that she was born elsewhere.”_

_“I… yes. I will be sure to remember that from now on, my lady,” the Wailer mumbled and she nodded kindheartedly, allowing the men to leave without complaint._

_“I apologize for that,” she answered, turning back to the two of them. “I hope you don’t think badly of them. They are devoted to protecting our people and our nation, and for that I count as a wonderful thing. But even the very best of us tend to get carried away from time to time. If that should happen, a friendly reminder is all that it takes.”_

_“I understand,” Alphinaud answered with a bow of his head. “And I also see that it would be hard to trust someone you do not know.”_

_After sharing a few more words of welcome with the Elder Seedseer, he and Alisaie were allowed to enter the Conjurer’s guild’s library where they were able to study up on the books about the Ascians and the primals. Though, the information was very scarce and what they did find, they already suspected or knew. In fact, they were in there the rest of the day, leaving only when the sun was setting down across the sky and the first shadows were crossing the land._

_They met with Kan-E-Senna once more, to inform her that their search yielded little. She did not look surprised and apologized that they could not be of more help to them._

_“I truly wish that there was more that I could do to assist you, but…?” she began, but before she could finish, there was the sounds of footsteps racing towards them. They looked to the entrance of the Lotus Stand, and to their surprise, it was the Bowlord who entered—yet unlike earlier, there was a smile on his face._

_He saluted at the sight of her and said, “My Lady! Forgive the interruption! Yet I could not wait to report to you concerning the Deepcroft! I am here to reassure you that there is nothing more that we need to be concerned with.”_

_“Oh, has the matter been dealt with, already?” Kan-E-Senna asked, her face lighting up._

_“Aye, my lady,” the Bowlord nodded, beaming happily. “We looked into the place ourselves after the adventurer came out. It’s completely empty. All the Lambs of Dalamud, as well as the foul Voidsent they summoned… all dead. We do not need to worry. The dead may now be able to rest in peace.”_

_“Tis a great relief,” she sighed with a smile, her hand over her heart and a peaceful glint in her eyes now. “Full glad I am of this. Pray tell me, where is Claire? I wish to speak with her and thank her for all her help.”_

_“Regrettably, she left bells ago, my lady,” Bowlord Lewin answered with a salute. “Apparently, and I heard this from Mother Miounne herself, there has been a message from Ul’dah. They were seeking help from a reliable adventurer in regards to a serious problem. Mistress Faye has already left Gridania.”_

_“I see,” Kan-E-Senna answered, and she sounded a little disappointed in that. “I understand. It sounds urgent, and she has proven to be nothing if not reliable. So it only makes sense that she would be in high demand.”_

_“Well, we are to depart for Ul’dah ourselves soon, my lady,” Alphinaud offered. “If we are able to speak with her there, we will inform her of your gratitude.”_

_Kan-E-Senna looked back at him with gratitude at the offer, yet she was shaking her head. “Your words are welcomes, but that is alright,” she reassured him. “We all have work that we will do. The next time that I speak with her face-to-face, I shall be sure to thank her then.”_

_With that settled, he thanked her for her help before he and Alisaie left, heading straight to the airship landing to head to Ul’dah, where they would be speaking with General Raubahn and the Sultana._

_“You know… I’m starting to think that Lady Faye really enjoys it,” Alisaie commented suddenly, rubbing her tied eyes from countless books that they had poured over in the last day._

_“Enjoy what?” Alphinaud asked, having to fight back a yawn himself. “The attention? The fame?”_

_“No,” his sister answered calmly. “The danger.”_

*End of Flashback*

It was funny how little he knew back then.

He smiled fondly at the memories that paraded across his mind’s eye as he let the Elder Seedseer continue to speak with her guard, merely informing her that he would wait for her at the airship landing.

She nodded, reassuring him that it should not take long for her to join him there. Meanwhile, he should take this time to rest or resupply as well since they were leaving as soon as possible. He thanked her once again for her concern as he left the Lotus Stand once more, looking forward to returning to the Churning Mists.

But to his surprise, he ended up crossing paths with Claire almost immediately… and literally. He had just turned around a sharp corner and ended up crashing right into her. Not that he noticed right away for she was as unmoving as a boulder… so much so that he was almost sent falling to the ground until a soft hand reached out and grasped his wrist just in time.

“S-Sorry!” he called, quickly regaining his footing. “I was looking the other way and… oh…”

Claire was smiling at him when he finally looked up. The first thing that he noticed was that she had changed out of the furs and leathers that she had pieced together from their times in the wilds and had changed into long, white robes. However her weapon was unique as it was of a floating star globe that have cards spinning around it—the same as the cards that he had shown her before. He remembered what she had told him about Astrologians and how they learn to channel the power of the stars through their star globe in order to heal and support their allies, or bring space-warping destruction down to earth in order to inflict ruin upon their enemies.

Though he hadn’t have ever paid much attention to it, he had heard of Astrologians before back in Sharlayan. Ever has man coveted knowledge, and none more so than that of his fate. Though this gift of astrology, the people of Sharlayan saw fit to not only read the stars, but to write their movements as well. By attuning their aetherial energies to that of constellations, they learned to wield magicks with heretofore unseen properties.

The second thing that he realized was her hand still holding onto his. Her grip was so gentle that you would have a hard time ever believing that it was the same hand that had brought down gods and was the very thing that nightmares feared…

“Sorry,” she said softly, and he could have sworn that he felt a slight tingle going up his arm the moment that she let go. “I was just coming to tell you that I’ll be heading back.”

“I see,” he told her, “We will finish making the preparations and once they are complete we will take an airship to the Chocobo Forest and continue on foot the rest of the way. With the Dravanians of Aynx Trine allowing us safe passage, and the way up Sohm Al cleared we should not have too much trouble. We will meet you there, my friend.”

She nodded and turned to leave before he added, “And keep the other two out of trouble.”

She grinned back and called, “Assuming they haven’t killed each other while we’ve been gone.” And then she started to teleport, rising up into the air the familiar feeling of magic stirred in the air… and then she was gone.

With a slight sigh, he continued his way to Carline Canopy to await the others. To his relief it was only another bell before Kan-E-Senna had arrived and informed him that they were ready. After getting in contact with the airship landing, an airship had already prepared for them to take them out of Gridania. They were finally able to leave the city at around the crack of dawn, and soon they were in the air to cross over the North Shroud, heading towards Coerthas. Though a part of him was afraid that he was pushing their luck by thinking at how smooth their fortune had been today, he could not help but be surprised at how well things were going so far. He only hoped that the rest of the journey would go as smoothly… though he had to admit that he much rather enjoyed this ride compared to the back of a flying chocobo.

But just thinking about that terrifying ride to the Western Highlands, he was unable to stop the laughter rising up and breaking free. His companions all looked up, his laugh causing them all to stare at him with startled amazement. He soon stopped when he noticed this.

“What?” he asked, gazing back at them.

They continued to stare at him before Kan-E-Senna smiled, her eyes sparkling with joy before she informed him, “Nothing, my friend. It’s just… I think that was the first time we ever heard you laugh like that.”

Alphinaud folded his arms as he tilted his head as he asked, “Truly?”

He never really thought about it, but now that they mentioned it, he had to admit that they had a point. He couldn’t remember the last time he had a chance to laugh like that as well.

“What was so funny?” one of the Elder Seedseer’s guards asked curiously and Alphinaud shrugged, still finding it strange that was the first time he laughed in a long time…

“WOW! KUPO!” Kuplo Kopp suddenly squeaked out in amazement as he looked cautiously over the side. Alphinaud was pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of his squeak and glanced at him as he squeaked, “I’VE NEVER BEEN UP SO HIGH!”

“Careful,” Alphinaud warned him, noticing how far he was leaning over the side of the airship, “We don’t want you to go toppling over, right?”

Once he brought it up, Kuplo Kopp let out a shrill shriek and dove back to hide behind Kan-E-Senna. She chuckled softly as she gently rubbed Kuplo Kopp’s head as she whispered soothing words of comfort to him.

“Sorry,” Alphinaud muttered in slight embarrassment. “I was just worried that a sudden wind would come and sweep him away.”

“Yes, you should be careful,” Kan-E-Senna agreed as she turned back to Kuplo Kopp. “However, you are showing a great deal of courage coming along with us like this. It is your first time leaving our forest home, isn’t that right?”

“Kupo Kupo… that’s right,” Kuplo Kopp said proudly, puffing its furry chest out, almost inflating with confidence.

“Well, it should take us a while to reach Tailfeather,” Alphinaud stated as the two guards stepped to either side of the ship and were watching around cautiously for any signs of danger. “So we should relax until we get there.”

“Agreed,” Kan-E-Senna agreed as she stepped up to stand next to him as they observed the shrinking ground far beneath them. “So, to pass the time. I would be grateful to hear more of what happened to the Scions since the last time that we saw each other.”

When she spoke that time, Alphinaud could almost feel the sadness radiating off her and he sighed. But he told her everything that he could. He left the feast that night after he had been told that one of his Crystal Braves requested an urgent meeting. So he had left to see what the matter was… it was once he was alone with them did he realize too late that it was a trap. Before he knew it, they had a sword to his neck and had no choice but to allow them to imprison him as they carried out their plan… to frame Claire and the other Scions of the supposed murder of the Sultana.

The Elder Seedseer was shocked, to say the least, when she was informed that Nanamo was most likely still alive and of the horrors that Raubahn had suffered through. Though they both knew that he would not stop searching for her until he found her. He also explained that not long after he was imprisoned, Marshal Tarupin was the one who found and freed him before they fled the city. Almost as soon as they escaped however, they had found Claire, who had used a secret passageway out of the palace… however it came with a cost… they had no idea where the Scions were or what happened to them.

When he mentioned the Scions, he asked her if she had heard any news about their missing friends, which she regretfully informed him she did not.

“I have asked the Elementals but they have yet to find any trace of any of them,” she sighed, and Alphinaud could not hide the disappointment and worry that he was feeling at that moment.

“I am truly starting to wonder…” he muttered, a little more to himself than to her, “It’s like they simply disappeared. I would have thought we would have found a trace of them by now?”

“I have asked that the search be continued while I am away,” she reassured him in a bracing way, which helped to steady his nerves, though he still felt sick to his stomach at the thought of going so long without any real news. “I am hopeful that it will only be a matter of time before we are able to find something.”

Though he was starting to feel like that was never going to happen, he forced himself to nod as he looked back to the vast sky, the warm colors of the dawn dying it with multiple shades of gold and red. The shadows of the trees stretching long below them as they continued northwards, knowing that it wouldn’t be long until they reached the snows.

And so, he explained more bitterly about their flight from Ul’dah… having had the help of several other friends before they were able to escape to Camp Dragonhead, where Lord Haurchefant had sheltered them for moons before he was able to get them entrance to Ishgard.

“Most glad I am that you and Claire managed to escape,” the Elder Seedseer said a little later on as the air was slowly starting to grow colder, and the clouds were thick with unfallen snow… they were almost to Coerthas. “We were worried that all of the Scions had gone missing that night. And tis a great relief to know that Raubahn is safe also.”

“Yes,” Alphinaud smiled back before voicing the words that Estinien said to him before, “We must take our victories where we can, I suppose.”

“But I must admit that I was surprised to hear that you managed to gain sanctuary within the Holy See,” she confessed, as she thought it over. “Especially since they have closed their gates to all others for almost two decades.”

“To be honest, I am also a little surprised,” he answered back, and he thought fondly of Lord Haurchefant. “But we are dear friends with a knight of Camp Dragonhead and it was he who was able to grant us the aid we needed. I do not know what we would have done without him, or our other allies. Not that we had been in the city that often since then. It just seems like it’s been one bit of trouble after another. Yet, this plan to end this war is the only chance we have to end it without fighting, and I am hopeful of it.”

“I see,” Kan-E-Senna nodded to his words, “Though it will be far from easy, know that I will do that I can to help you.”

“Your generosity know no bounds, Elder Seedseer,” he told her and he was puzzled as she chuckled a little. “Is there something you find funny?”

“No,” she smiled kindly, “It is just that I see that you have changed since last we met. I cannot put my finger on it, yet you do not seem to be the same young man that I knew before.”

“I know,” he admitted as he also turned to stand next to her as they watched the scenery change around them, and at last they spotted the snow-covered mountains in the distance. “I sense that something had changed about me as well, though I’m not completely sure I know what it is either.”

She just continued to smile at him as she asked more about journey that he and Claire had taken together and what they had been up to since she had last saw them.

Alphinaud told her all that happened—and though they pretended otherwise—he suspected that Kuplo Kopp and the guards were listening in as well. But he started off by telling her of their first few weeks in Ishgard, to their accusations of consorting with heretics, to Raubahn’s rescue.

Kan-E-Senna was amazed of how he explained when they managed to track down the leader of the heretics and they journeyed far with the Azure Dragoon at their side. As well as horrified to have learned of the existence of two more primals… one of which still roamed the Sea of Clouds.

“A flying whale?” she repeated with her eyes wide, and not even her guard could stop themselves from turning around with identical expressions of shock at such an idea.

Alphinaud nodded grimly and explained, “I have yet to see the creature myself, but from what Claire and Lord Haurchefant explained, that was what it was. He is called Bismarck: The Lord of the Mists and he is the primal of a beastman tribe known as the Vanu Vanu. Nor was I there when she fought against Ravana, Lord of the Hive and the god of the insect-like Gnath. But one of these primals has been dealt with so there is no need to worry, for a time anyway. Were circumstances different, dealing with Bismarck would be our top priority. This impending attack on the city must show you just how serious it is if dealing with another primal is not our greatest concern at the moment.”

“It must be,” she said seriously, her hands on her staff and a sad look on her face. “I wish that there was something more that I could do to help, yet as matters stand… we simply don’t have any solutions to the primal threat.”

You could see the weight of sadness weighing heavily on her shoulders before she confessed, “I should have remembered this the first time.”

“The first time? The first time of what, my lady?” Alphinaud asked curiously and Kan-E-Senna seemed to be a little surprised that she had spoken out loud before she sighed.

“After the raid at the Waking Sands… when we were informed that the Scions were gone… I cannot tell you how frightening that thought was,” she admitted quietly. She shut her eyes and added, “We all counted on the Scions help… yet it wasn’t until that moment when we were told those words did I realize just how much we depended on you all.”

She opened her eyes again and added, and Alphinaud could not tell if she was speaking to him or herself at that moment.

“How could I dare to have taken the work that you Scions and the Warrior of Light had done for us for granted?” she asked, a bitterness in her voice that Alphinaud realized she was directing towards her.

Alphinaud lowered his head as he felt humiliation enter his entire body once again.

“You would not be the first, my lady,” he admitted ashamed. “If taking the hard work of others for granted is a crime… then we are both guilty.”

He could feel those eyes on him, yet he could not bring himself to look up at her just yet.

“I think that we all have taken Claire’s many victories for granted,” he confessed. “And now that we almost had her taken from us for good… I think we all realize just how much we—that Eoreza—needs her. I believe… without her here… we would not last a moon.”

He heard the Elder Seedseer heave another sigh as she spoke up, “Yes. However, we cannot expect the Warrior of Light to continue to fight the primals for us forever… and it saddens me greatly just how much we have come to depend on her that… that I fear, we give her little choice in the matter.”

Alphinaud thought more of what Claire had said the night before, about how she no longer had a choice but to continue to fight and he sighed as he looked up at the clouds, suddenly wishing that he could see the stars again.

“We simply keep moving onwards, my Lady,” he answered grimly. For in truth, he knew not what else he could say to her. “And I know that it is hard on Claire. I, too, wish to find a way to spare her anymore hardships that have been forced upon her. To that end, we must continue to search for a way to put a stop to all this fighting and that includes the primals. For now, however, we just have to press forward and do whatever we can and hope that a brighter morning will be waiting for us at the end of this journey.”

At last, he turned to look at her, and he saw her nodding grimly before the two of them gazed on at the passing sky in silence for a time… even as the snow began to fall around them.

In fact, they had gone so long without speaking, having passed over the first few mountains of ice and properly into Coerthas, that the next time that Kan-E-Senna spoke, he suspected that she was merely trying to make small talk rather than continue to remain in silence.

“It makes me grateful for the green of the Twelveswood,” she said softly as she gazed at the white below them, stretching as far as the eye could see. “Tis like someone had draped a white blanket over the land. The voice of nature is so weak… yet not dead.”

“Yes, I fear that the Calamity had hit here hard,” Alphinaud informed her, and he spotted the Sleeping Dragon in the distance, knowing that it wasn’t far passed that they were to arrive in the Forelands and to Tailfeather. “The weather had changed almost overnight. Now this land has been plunged into a never-ending winter. I don’t suppose it would be possible to do something about it? After all, Coerthas wasn’t always frozen like this. So…?”

“No, it wasn’t,” Kan-E-Senna agreed. “Very rarely did I venture into these lands either before or after the Calamity, however, I can remember the beautiful, green fields and the flowers that once bloomed here. It saddens me greatly that it all lies buried under ice.”

“The people of Ishgard had been through hard times, yet they continue on because they have to,” Alphinaud informed her. “Their coldness… how indifferent they are to the plights of others… I believe that is the only way they know to protect themselves…”

“Another reason I wished to come with you,” she informed him softly. “I wish to do something for Ishgard. For so long now we have cursed them for ignoring our own plights… but now I see rather hypocritical that is of me… for we have been ignoring their own suffering for a long time now. I understand now why they act the way they do. War is all that they know.”

Alphinaud gazed at her before he remembered what she said before… how he had changed since she last spoke with him. Though now that that she said it… he realized that she had changed as well. He could not help but think about how all three of Eoreza’s Alliance leaders had changed as well. He could still remember the Remembrance Ceremonies where he listened to their words… pretty words… yet there had been something hallow about them as well…

*Memory*

_The day of the remembrance services had arrived—and now it was the evening where Gridania’s Grand Company, the Order of the Twin Adder, will hold the first of the three services. It was the Elder Seedseer Kan-E-Senna who will deliver her address at Mih Khetto’s Amphitheatre. The next evening will be Ul’dah’s, when Flame General Raubahn Aldynn will be addressing the masses at the Royal Promenade. The night after, they were to head over to Limsa Lominsa’s Stateroom, where Maelstrom Chief Admiral Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn will be giving her address._

_Alphinaud and Alisaie made their way to the Mih Khetto’s Amphitheatre, the two of them almost late. It was already full of people, so many that it looked like all of Gridania had come to hear the Elder Seedseer speak. Speaking of which, she was already on the stage, with her younger brother A-Ruhn, and sister named Raya-O. Alongside them was the Conjuror known as Brother E-Sumi-Yan—all four of them standing upon the stage as the voices of the people quieted._

_The two of them approached just as Kan-E-Senna stepped forward, gazing around at every single person as if she couldn’t be happier to see them there._

_“Our forebears were once strangers in the Twelveswood,” she called in a soft but graceful voice that seemed to soothe the ears of all listening in. “Fearful of the greenwrath, they hid themselves in the dark recesses of the earth. Yet they dreamed of basking dappled sunlight of the forest. Through great effort, they proved their worth to the elementals, and were granted a place beneath the boughs. So it was that Gridania was born, some fives centuries ago. Working hand in hand, the Hyur and the Elezen settlers sowed the seeds of our civilization. And soon they were joined by folk of all races. So nourished by the waters of unity and blessed by the light of the Matron, Gridania flourished into the great nation it is today.”_

_Alphinaud continued to approach the stage with his sister as they listened in carefully to what she was saying. However, his eyes ended up spotting another person almost directly in front of them. A young Hyur woman—looking no older than nineteen or twenty years old—with dark pink hair swaying a little in the light wind. He recognized her at once as the adventurer that had helped that woman back in Ul’dah… the same woman whom the Scions had taken a great interest in lately._

_Oh, that’s right… he recalled Minfilia mentioning to him that the newest Scion had been asked by all three of the Grand Companies to join their ranks. Well… some would say ask… it looked more like a courtship of three men trying to win the affections of a woman. At least that was how Thancred had described them._

_So she was the one who fell the might Ifrit, and she looked no worse the wear for having been fighting with the primal of fire. Beside the fact that she was looking a little tired, she seemed to be perfectly well and healthy. He walked forward so that he could stand next to her, his sister right beside him on his other side, and he whispered, “Do you see the Gridanian standard?”_

_Claire Faye looked over at him with mild surprise that he was speaking to her like they already knew each other as he continued, “There, hanging behind the Elder Seedseer. The entwined serpents represent the unity between Hyur and Elezen. An elegant symbol, do you not agree?”_

_But she had no time to answer for the Seedseer was continuing with her speech._

_“In accordance with the will of the elementals, we have embraced a life of peace,” she called to the crowd, who were continuing to watch with amazement to every word she said, “Alas, our neighbors have not always sought the same for themselves — nor for us. Though we Gridanians have no love for war, we still less for those who would threaten our way of life. Ever have we fought to protect the sanctity of the Twelveswood.”_

_Alphinaud had to admit that was true. Yes… so much so that they have become very much like the Ishgardians… keeping to their woods and having a distrust of outsiders. At least they have yet to fully close their gates to the outside world… though he wondered if that was just because of the Alliance._

_“When the Garlean Empire brought its war of conquest to Eorzea, we rallied under the noble standard of the Twin Adder, that we might push back the encroaching darkness,” Kan-E-Senna spoke on, “And it was we who prepared the ground for the reformation of the Eorzean Alliance, that all the peoples of this realm might stand united against the common threat.”_

_She paused, and the crowd applauded, before she continued once again. “Five years ago, the Alliance met the armies of the Empire upon the fields of Carteneau. It would prove the bloodiest battle in recent memory. Countless Gridanian lives were lost. As supreme commander of the Order of the Twin Adder, ever shall I bear the weight of our people’s sacrifice. Alas, their loss was not the only tragedy to befall us that day, for soon came the Calamity. The scars borne by our forest are a constant reminder of its violence. Our lives have been irrevocably changed, each waking hour a struggle to survive. Driven to desperation, some among us have strayed from the path of righteousness, resorting to banditry, poaching, and other unconscionable deeds. To compound our woes, the Ixal have returned in force, emboldened by our suffering. They test our defenses nigh without cease, and prey upon the vulnerable. So beleaguered from within and without, it is of little wonder that our unity now falters. Dark times are upon us.”_

_There was a discontented murmur from the crowd, cursing the Ixal and their current predicaments. The Seedseer closed her eyes a moment, and Alphinaud raised his eyebrows, wondering if he had just imagined the pained expression across her features before she kept speaking. “On this day, five years ago, countless laid down their lives that we might behold another dawn. Please join with me in honoring their memory.”_

_The crowd all grew silent around them, allowing time to think about all that was sacrificed, but that was when Alphinaud heard his sister whisper, almost angrily, “And how do you propose to honor the memory of those you cannot remember, pray tell?”_

_Alphinaud chose to ignore her, more curious about what was to be said next._

_After several moments, the Seedseer resumed her speech. “The destruction wrought by the Calamity was indiscriminate — it dealt death to Eorzean and Garlean alike. Yet while we have labored to rebuild – to rebuild our lives — the Empire has set about raising steel fortresses here in the Twelveswood. Let none be mistaken — the Garleans remain the greatest threat to our survival. If we are to stand against them, we must remember what it is to be united. Our many troubles blind us to the woes of our fellow man. Thence is harmony lost. Yet harmony is the founding principle of Gridania. We are gathered here to honor the fallen. Let them be honored not only in word and thought, but through concerted action! I bid you join hands with me once more beneath the Twin Adder standard! And together, let us heal the forest’s wounds, that our progeny might live in harmony beneath these boughs. For serenity, purity, and sanctity!”_

_The speech ended, and the crowd erupted in cheers and applause, and the Seedseer smiled warmly at the crowd, turning and leaving the stage._

_It seemed to be over already. He was not surprised… nor was he was impressed with the speech. Neither had it seemed, was Alisaie, or even Claire. She remained behind with them as most of the crowd were leaving the grounds. When they were alone, he turned to speak with her properly._

_“If you’ll permit me,” he said, introducing himself to her, “Alphinaud.” He then looked behind him to his sister, who didn’t even bother to look over at them as he introduced her as well. “And my sister, Alisaie, at your service.”_

_Claire nodded her head once. “My name is Claire,” she answered in a soft voice, “And the pleasure is all mine. I heard what you said about the standard. Were you speaking to me, while you said it?”_

_He smiled at her and answered, “I saw at a glance that you were a fellow traveler. You might call us students of history, sampling the realm’s remembrances in pursuit of…” He paused. “Enlightenment.”_

_Claire did not answer, merely waiting patiently and he recognized that she wished for him to continue._

_“The Gridanians are unfortunate enough to have to contend with two beast tribes,” he informed her. “The Ixal are unquestionably the more troublesome, being of a naturally warlike disposition, and wont to summon their bloodthirsty primal, Garuda. The sylphs, by contrast, are peaceful in nature, being mischievous rather than malevolent, and have long been on friendly terms with the Gridanians — until recently, at least. Alas, they have grown aloof, a change observed at roughly the time they summoned the primal Ramuh.” He paused, a small, unreadable smile crossing his face. “The Gridanians have no love for war, and they consider open conflict a last resort. Though they clash with the Ixal ever more regularly, you may be assured that they do so in self-defense. As for the sylphs…they are as yet bound by a peace treaty, though one wonders how long it will be before it is broken.”_

_“I see,” Claire answered, “And what do you think should be done about this?”_

_He glanced around at the empty amphitheater and answered, unable to hide just the tiniest hint of disappointment in his voice, “The Twelveswood was grievously wounded during the Calamity, leaving Gridania vulnerable to attack. The people are hopeful that restoring the wood— and thereby the power of the elementals— will put an end to their woes.” He shook his head, chuckling softly. “Yet how long will that take? Centuries, I’d wager. Meanwhile, the Ixal will continue their incursions, spurred on by Garuda and her insatiable appetite for destruction. Whether the Gridanians like it or not, sooner or later it will come to an all-out war. And when it does, the Order of the Twin Adder will need all the help it can muster.” He shook his head, his expression still amused. “How valuable might the aid of a capable adventurer prove to them then?”_

_“I am not sure,” she answered calmly. “I am still new to these lands if I must be honest. And I know little of the history, nor of the problems facing the nations. But I thank you for all that you have said. I found it most… enlightening, myself.”_

_He smiled back before he gave a short bow and he left with his sister as Claire remained behind, and he wondered if she was merely reflecting upon his words or had already made up her mind._

_Once they were a distance away from the Amphitheatre, Alisaie glanced at him before she asked briskly, “What was that about? You showing off is nothing new, but why seek her out specifically?”_

_“I merely wished to speak with her face-to-face,” he confessed honestly. “As a Scion, it would’ve been rude not to do so.”_

_“I think you just liked having someone who actually has the patience to put up with your explanations,” she said coldly. “I usually just ignore you.”_

_“Well, I won’t deny that is an added bonus,” he said with a laugh, “Now then, we make for Ul’dah. The next speech will be tomorrow night.”_

_*Ul’dah*_

_They arrived almost late once again to the Royal Promenade, having to squeeze in among the throng of people that were gathered in this narrow hallway. Standing in front of them upon the carpeted stairs were two Sultansworn on either side of a pair of doors, as well as General Raubahn… with none other than the Sultana Nanamo Ul Namo at his side._

_The two of them pushed their way through the masses as the General continued on in a loud and commanding voice, "Hark you, souls of flame, drawn to the bosom of the desert, where the fire burns brightest and shall rage forevermore! Where since antiquity, under the sage and judicious rule of the Ul Dynasty, we have wrought sand into gold! Where by the Grace and Glory of Nald’thal have our brave sons and daughters flourished and prospered— I speak of Ul’dah!”_

_They drew nearer to the stairs as the crowd all roared out proudly at the mention of their home. To his pleasant surprise, he saw that Claire was also there as well. Most of the crowd were Lalafells, so she wasn’t that difficult to spot standing over them. She must’ve sensed that she was being watched and she turned her head around in their direction. She gave them a smile, and wordlessly offered for them to stand next to her as she looked back to the front._

_He took her up on her offer as they came up to stand beside her, while his eyes went to the standards behind the Flame General._

_“There, at the Flame Generals’ back flies the Grand Company’s standard,” he offered for Claire, knowing that she was listening to his words. “Note the sigil. The golden scales of order balance the jewel of prosperity with the flame of might.”_

_A sigil that he did not like though… for it looked to him that it was a symbol of not to be proud of. The flame of might on the sigil was on a set of scales with the jewel of prosperity as the counterweight. As far as he could see… the sigil was a symbol of an attitude which invites conflict and self-interest. A sigil where control of the people are handed to the wealthiest citizens… then again, perhaps that’s was the perfect standard for Ul’dah now that he thought about it._

_“I see,” Claire said simply as Raubahn went on with his own speech._

_“Great and many are the gifts our nation has given the realm. In Eorzea’s darkest hour, on the killing fields of Carteneau, none spent more in blood and gold than we. Thus was the VIIth Imperial Legion laid low!” he called out._

_Alphinaud rolled his eyes and had to fight the dark laugh threatening to leave his lips as the crowd roared with approval. Instead, he muttered so that only Claire and Alisaie could hear, “So that’s how it happened! How soon history forgets.”_

_Neither of them said a word as they continued listening in._

_“Yet many left our gates, never to return,” Raubahn resumed after the cheers faded again. “Let us pray for our absent brothers and sisters, that they might know happiness in the great beyond, as Thal’s honored guests.” Just like how it had been at Gridania, the crowd solemnly saluted at his words. And just like how it had been at Gridania, it did not last long._

_“If the fates were fair, the price we paid that day would have brought us victory. Alas, they are not. And now, but five years into this Seventh Umbral Era, the spirit of sacrifice which granted us our strength is all but dead.” General Raubahn threw his arms wide. “Look around you. What do you see? A people divided, downtrodden and enthralled! Where are the merciful alms of the rich?! Where is the just steel of the righteous?! I ask you: is this the great nation our brothers and sisters gave their lives to save? You who call this ‘living’ dishonor the name of the Immortal Flames— it is but a slow death!”_

_Well, at least he was honest._

_“Our enemies surround us,” the Flame General called, “The savage hordes of the Amalj’aa wait beside our roads, strangling the lifelines of trade. Meanwhile, the Garleans make mock of our borders, and despoil our land of its natural wealth. We stand on a precipice…yet we do not act. Whether trader or soldier, Monetarist or Royalist, all must recognize that a divided Ul’dah stands to fall.”_

_He then raised a fist once more to the sky. “Victory and Fortune walk hand-in-hand! Ye who seek glory and wealth! Look not to what little you can snatch from your neighbor, but to the boundless wealth of the world beyond! Now is the time to unite! Now is the time to ride forth! In the name of the sultana, I beseech you! Line not your own coffers, but those of the Immortal Flames! Seek not to prosper from Ul’dah, but to restore her to prosperity! As the realm prospers, so shall Ul’dah. As Ul’dah prospers, so shall her people!”_

_The crowd erupted once again into applause, and Raubahn turned, kneeling to the sultana, before she stepped forward, sitting primly upon his forearm – and Alphinaud couldn’t help but wonder if a part of him was showing off as he lifted the Sultana up high above the crowd. His eyes found the Sultana and she smiled almost sadly, yet she took her turn to speak to the people._

_“People of Ul’dah! I, Nanamo, seventeenth in the line of Ul, address you,” she called in a sweet voice that carried over them all. “Much has been made of the wealth of Ul’dah. Yet those who measure that wealth in coins and carats are gravely deceived. For the true wealth of Ul’dah lies in the health, happiness, and hopes of her people. Beloved subjects, I bid you raise aloft the torch of Ul’dah, that her Flames might serve as a beacon for all Eorzea to see!”_

_The crowed roared its love for the sultana, thunderous applause echoing in the chamber, and Raubahn raised his fist one last time. “For Victory and Fortune, stride fearless into the inferno,” he roared. “For we are by fire reborn!”_

_“He has a gift for speaking,” Claire said causally, “Almost makes me wish I was as well.”_

_Alphinaud chuckled a little though it was lost over the loudest cries of approval from the people yet. With all the noise happening around them, it was impossible to have a conversation at the moment. But the three of them patiently waited for the crowd to leave once again before they all turned to each other again._

_“Fancy meeting you again,” he said, amusement in his voice._

_“A pleasant one,” she smiled. “Tell me, what did you think? I am curious to know after you made your opinions to me back in Gridania.”_

_He could have sworn that he felt his sister roll her eyes behind him, as if to say, ‘don’t encourage him.’_

_He chuckled at that as he ignored her, addressing Claire directly. “The Ul’dahns have a long history of conflict with the Amalj’aa, the beast tribe that worships the primal Ifrit. Judging from your look of distaste,” he added, when he saw her expression darken and he remembered that she had quite a first mission by the Scions. “I take it you have encountered them,” he asked, though he knew the answer._

_She nodded her head, though she didn’t speak more about the subject, merely waiting for him to continue on. He obliged by explaining, “The Ul’dahns do not shy from confrontation. If aught threatens their precious prosperity, they will seek to crush it.”_

_Such a brute force method in his opinion. Yet he didn’t say that, merely telling her, “So they have dealt with Ifrit thus far, smothering his flames each time he is stoked to life. Yet he is but one of several problems. Though they have been quiet these past five years, the Garleans have not gone away. Meanwhile, refugees continue to arrive in droves, and Ul’dah has no clear policy on how to deal with them. After all, not even the sultanate’s coffers are bottomless. And even assuming they had the coin, resources will ever be finite.”_

_“Interesting,” she said, “Sounds like there are as much problems here as it is in Gridania.”_

_He nodded as he added on, “Which brings me back to the subject of Ifrit. It has been observed that the Amalj’aa are summoning him with ever increasing frequency. Every time they do so, the Ul’dahns send their forces to smite the primal, and though they invariably succeed, each victory is bought with blood. It is a war of attrition which they cannot well sustain. Small wonder, then, that the Immortal Flames are eager to recruit more members.”_

_Her eyes seemed to turn sad as she looked away for a moment. He watched that look, unsure what had caused it, or what she would do, but he smiled slightly as he added, “At such a desperate hour, an adventurer of your experience would be a most welcome addition to their ranks.”_

_“Perhaps,” she agreed. “Though that remains to be seen.” She looked back at him and added, “Thank you once again for your insight. Once more it has been… enlightening. I expect that I will be seeing you at the final service?”_

_He merely smiled, letting her know that she would be right and he followed after his sister, who left ahead of him, and seemed unable to stand listening for much longer._

_“Doesn’t talk much, does she?” Alisaie stated more than questioned. “Compared to you anyway. That, or she simply does not mind as you continue to talk. Don’t know why she does. It gives me a headache every time you open your mouth.”_

_“Just because there are those who enjoy my company does not mean that you need to dislike them, sister,” he reminded her patiently._

_“Why did you not tell her that you knew that she had defeated Ifrit?” she asked suddenly, giving him a suspicious look out of the corner of her eyes._

_“I simply wished to give her as much information as possible before she makes her choice in the end,” he offered. “I have no intention of influencing her decision… merely to help give her as much information from someone completely unbiased. There is no need to tell her who I am at the moment.”_

_“Because you are considering to abandon our mission?” she asked coldly._

_“Don’t be ridiculous,” he answered back calmly, yet there was still some anger there. “I was simply enlightening her.”_

_*Limsa Lominsa*_

_“I think that this place might be the only place that will allow even pirates who look as though they had half-drowned themselves with ale would be allowed in here,” Alisaie said crossly. “Not that it matters. I doubt that it will be any different from the last two places.”_

_“We shall soon see, sister,” Alphinaud answered as they stepped through crowd, whom the people seemed to be so focused on the Admiral they were not noticed. Good thing, for this city was filled with pick-pockets and they wouldn’t hesitate to try and rob from them if they were paying any attention. However, some of them do seem like they had been sampling a fair amount of ale before coming here… some were as green as the leaves in Gridania while others were swaying where they stood—like they couldn’t see straight._

_Thankfully, most of the people seemed to be quite sober as they were waiting for it all to begin. Alphinaud looked around, hoping to find Claire before it did start and he was glad to find her. She was standing near the front once again… yet unlike the last two times, she did not seem to be at all surprised when she heard them approach. She merely moved to the side a little bit to give them room. He and Alisaie took the spot just as the audience was cheering up at the balcony above them._

_Up he looked, to see the Admiral strolling forward. A strong stride, fitting for one who ruled over this city of brigands and cutthroats. With an eye as sharp as any hawk’s the Admiral looked down sharply at each and every one of them before she raised her fist high into the air._

_“Brothers and sisters of the sea, hearken unto me!” she called, traces of a pirate still in her voice, “Look upon this, our mighty crimson standard, and tell me your hearts do not swell with pride!” She allowed them to cheer once more, and continued. “Seven hundred summers have come and gone since our forefathers first ran aground in this fertile bay. In that time, guided by the Mother of Oceans, Limsa Lominsa has grown from humble fishing village to uncontested ruler of the five seas and beyond!”_

_“Did you look, as the Admiral bid you?” Alphinaud asked Claire, “It is a rather stirring standard, I must say. The crimson field is meant to signify the blood of fallen crewmates, while the black longship represents a pirate vessel.”_

_“Appropriate,” she stated softly, and like before, she did not seem surprised by the sudden explanation._

_“When the Garlean Empire marched upon Eorzea, we assembled beneath the Maelstrom’s standard, and our Grand Company was reborn. All answered the call, from the Knights of the Barracuda to Hyllfyr’s Bloody Executioners, and together we met our would-be conquerors upon the field of Carteneau,” the Admiral christened, her eyes darkening as the memories of that day seemed to be flooding back to her. “That day, the world bore witness to the united strength of Limsa Lominsa! I swear to you— no army ever fought harder, or with more courage. Yet many of ours did not survive. Join me now in remembering those who fought in the name of freedom, and fell. May their souls be returned to the sea.”_

_She snapped a salute, and the crowd did so as well, though Alphinaud again spoke in a murmur. “Freedom… Yes, they have always been rather fond of their freedom. Much as the beast tribes have. Small wonder— beneath the surface, one would struggle to tell them apart.”_

_“It has been five long years since the Calamity struck,” the Admiral continued on, after the moment of silence having been as short as the other two. “Five long years of tireless rebuilding. Yet still the wounds of the Calamity fester and weep. But when I stand atop the Mizzenmast, and gaze upon our battered and broken vessel, I see an undying spirit. Did we not build all this from the wreck of the Galadion all those centuries ago? Shall we not do so again!?”_

_She brought her arm down in a sweeping gesture. “Yet there are those who would see this ship sink beneath the waves of the restless Rhotano. The Sahagin creep ashore seeking blood for their accursed god. While the mines of O’Ghomoro spew forth kobolds who push ever south, despoiling our lands as they go. These savage beast tribes will be the first waves to crash against our creaking hull. And behind them swells the grim tide of the Garlean Empire. Even now, the curs fly their flags within our borders. Doubt not but that they will be upon us ere long. We are well nigh surrounded. Yet there are those among us who would rather turn their swords against their crewmates than our cannons against our foes. How can we hope to repel our many enemies when mutiny breeds below deck?”_

_Ah, but isn’t that in a pirate’s nature? They claim to love freedom, yet are not above taking those of others such as the beastman. Little wonder why both the Sahagin and the Kobolds hate the people here so dearly._

_Yet again, the Admiral raised up her fist._

_“There is but one course left to us!” she shouted out in a strong voice. “One bearing that will bring us victory over the beast hordes and the Empire both, and see this ship safe to port. We must mend the rift the Calamity has reopened ‘twixt pirate and Maelstrom, and stand fast with our adventurer brothers against the coming tempest! Mark ye well: a crew without unity is no crew at all — ‘tis but a mass of drowned men. To me, then, brothers and sisters of the sea! Gather beneath the undying crimson standard and pledge me your strength, your skill, your wisdom! And with the guidance of the Navigator, this great vessel of ours shall ride the waves till sea swallows all!”_

_Alphinaud sighed, shaking his head… wondering why he had been expecting anything else. Her speech was hardly different from the last two… and once again, he was not the least bit impressed with any of it. Claire stayed back, and so he decided to do so as well. Alisaie looked as if she couldn’t care less what they did anymore, so they all drew back to allow the few drunk pirates and the citizens to leave before they would have a chance to speak to each other without interruption._

_“I’m starting to think that the gods are trying to tell me something with me continuing to run into you two,” Claire stated to them in amusement._

_He smiled back, liking her slightly dry sense of humor. “As the Admiral mentioned in her address, Limsa Lominsa is plagued by two beast tribes. The first are the fish-like Sahagin, worshipers of the primal Leviathan. The second are the kobolds, who dwell beneath the earth, and take the primal Titan for their god. As if the beast tribes’ presence weren’t enough, the Garleans have also chosen to erect a fortress right in the Lominsans’ backyard,” he informed her, once more pleased that she was listening in to him without interruption._

_“And that is to say naught of internal strife,” he added, “As a nation of pirates, there is no end to the blood feuds between the various factions. And while they fight amongst themselves, the Garleans whet their blades and watch. If the Lominsans are to have any hope of withstanding the Empire, they must first resolves their own affairs. Differences must be set aside, and the primal threat dealt with once and for all.” He paused, glancing up at the standards hanging upon the walls once again before he sighed, “To this end, I expect that they will soon take decisive action against the beast tribes. Mark my words, the Maelstrom standard will be drenched a deeper shade of crimson ere long.”_

_He looked back towards Claire, who was watching him with a passive expression that he could not read. “That a capable adventurer like you would be a valuable addition to their crew is beyond question. But will you sail with the Admiral?” he asked._

_Claire seemed to think it all over for a moment._

_“We shall find out,” she answered calmly. “In either case, I thank you for all your words of wisdom up till now. I will think over everything you have said and I will make my decision then. I hope that we will meet again soon.”_

_He bowed to her politely as they parted ways for the third time._

_“I did not think it possible,” Alisaie told him with a huff. “For someone to stand to hear not one but three long explanations from you.”_

_“You sound impressed,” he told her with a shrewd expression. “I don’t think that you said so much as a word to her.”_

_“You were so busy talking that I had no time,” she answered back coolly. “You know, you should hang onto her. Not many can put up with you like that. If you weren’t already in love with the sound of your own voice, I would suggest that you ask her out. Though I doubt even her patience could last if you married her.”_

_“My dear sister, I barely know her,” he laughed._

_“Good, I would’ve pitied her otherwise,” she answered back amused. “I pity any who has to put up with you for too long. And that includes me.”_

_“How rude of you,” he said. “Come, if we hurry, we can catch the final ferry out of Limsa for the night.”_

_*Later on in Ul’dah*_

_“Yes, it is over,” Alphinaud explained as he shared a meal with Alisaie at the Quicksand and was speaking to Minfilia over the linkpearl. “I did meet up with Claire a couple times. Tell me, has she made up her mind?”_

_“She said so,” Minfilia told him and she sounded slightly frustrated. “She says that she thought it over long and hard and that she will be arriving soon with her answer. She should be here any minute, which I certainly hope so. Our… guests from the Grand Companies, while we are delighted to have them here, I don’t know how some of the other Scions can take having to put up with their… suspense. Y’shtola is quickly losing patience with them, and I think that it may be a matter of time before she deals with them in her own way. Oh… hold on. Tataru had just informed me that she has just returned. Looks like we will soon find out. I hope to hear from you again soon.”_

_He hung up and took a long sip of his drink before he looked at his sister’s unhappy and thoughtful expression across the table._

_“The gods only know what ‘grand’ company our adventurer friend will keep,” he offered. “Hmph. The wheels of change are in motion regardless.”_

_“Brother,” she said, speaking for the first time in what felt like bells and he could tell that this had been on her mind for some time. “Are you certain this course is best?”_

_“Whatever do you mean, dear sister?” he asked politely._

_“The so-called ‘Remembrance’ ceremonies were little more than standard-waving rallies,” she said angrily, before she glared at the tabletop and added, “As though the Calamity and the Seventh Umbral Era warrant scarcely a mention!”_

_“Well, of course they were ‘standard-waving rallies’,” he said casually before he took another long sip. “Since you are so observant, mayhaps you notice what mention was made of the Warriors of Light? None. I suppose they must have forgotten the heroes who spared Eorzea a fate worse than the Calamity? No, dear Alisaie, they haven’t ‘forgotten’ these details. They have elected to omit them.”_

_He was a little surprised to hear that he managed to keep the anger out of his voice for the most part. He took a deep breath, calming himself down before continuing on, “Deep are the wounds the Calamity inflicted upon Eoreza. So deep, in fact, that the realm still bleeds. Needless to say, the beast tribes and their primals do little to alleviate the pain. So the task of salving Eoreza’s wounds falls to the Scions of the Seventh Dawn — with a little help from our friends the Grand Companies. Remembrance will yield no remedy. If our world is to heal, we must put the horrors of the Calamity behind us.”_

_But his words only seemed to infuriate her all the more as she suddenly stood up, slamming her hands on the table._

_“Our grandfather would never entrust the fate of the realm to despots who rewrite history to their convenience!” she shouted out, earning the startled expressions of several of the other guests. In fact, Mistress Momodi was looking around, as if wondering that she would have to be forced to have them thrown out._

_Yet he and Alisaie ignored them all as the two of them stared at each other long and hard—like they were the only people in the room at the moment. But at long last, Alisaie stood tall, turned and walked around the table, heading straight to the door. He did not know how… perhaps he could just sense it, however he just knew that this was where they would part ways._

_He did not react at all as he finished his meal and she stopped right next to him._

_“There must be another way to cure what ails this world,” she said firmly. “And I mean to find it!”_

_“You are most welcome to try,” he informed her, silently letting her know that he had no intention of trying to stop her or talk her out of it. “Our paths may differ, but our destination is the same. In time, I daresay we will see eye-to-eye.”_

_“I should hope so,” she said coldly, and without another word to him, without even looking back, she walked out._

_Alphinaud did not act like anything just happened, merely allowing his thoughts to wander as he muttered to himself, “Hope does not come into it. We share the burden of this fate, dear sister. And we will prevail together, or not at all.” He closed his eyes for a moment as he finished, “The salve will serve not only to close up our present wounds…” he gazed up at the ceiling grimly and finished, “But prevent old ones from opening anew.”_

*End of Memory*

He could see was Alisaie meant… what an arrogant child he was back then.

“I changed a lot since we last saw each other, my lady,” he said softly. “But ‘tis only because I have such loyal companions at my side that I was able to push myself up again.”

“I am glad,” Kan-E-Senna said kindly. “And I also have a feeling that Claire may be a good influence on you.”

“Maybe…” he whispered a little absent-mindedly. It was so strange how things had changed since then. He merely introduced himself and Alisaie to a random adventurer. That was all that Claire was to him at that point though, wasn’t she? Just some stranger who had only recently joined the Scions.

Who would have thought that they would have come all this way together? Have achieved so much in the short time that they had?

But as he thought more about it and Claire’s face appeared in his mind’s eye he couldn’t help but also think to himself…

_‘Or that… whenever she smiled, somehow I found myself smiling along with her.’_

Alphinaud felt his cheeks starting to burn a little red at the memory. In fact, he was so lost in thought, he did not notice the curious expression on Kan-E-Senna’s face as she was looking at him. She looked at him wonderingly, like how one was trying to figure out a complicated problem… before she seemed to grasp the answer in front of her. She smiled, a slight chuckle on her lips as she turned her gaze out over the frozen land of white.

“Do you find something amusing, my lady?” Alphinaud asked her curiously when he heard the chuckle.

“Oh no…” she reassured him kindly, her eyes twinkling a little. “I had been wondering something for a time now, and only now do I see that my suspicions may have been correct all along. To be honest, ‘tis something that me and the other Alliance Leaders had been wondering about. I shall have to inform them when I next see them.”

Alphinaud blinked, wondering just what it was she meant. “About what, my lady?”

She just laugh quietly a little more before she continued to gaze at the land below them; instead she changed the subject by asking him more about what their adventures in Ishgard, sounding a little bit like a child who wanted to hear the ending of a bedtime story.

Alphinaud blinked a few times before he nodded and complied, informing her next of their wild ride on the black chocobos and his first trip to the Western Highlands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry for the long wait. However I’ve been busy the last week and my birthday is going to be on Sunday so I haven’t had much energy for writing. Anyway, the new patch comes out tomorrow! I don’t know about you all, but I just can’t wait to hear more of the story! So I thought that I had to get this chapter out before then. Hope you all enjoy it.)
> 
> Kiome-Yasha: Thanks so much! And really, I think that a part of Alphinaud had always cared about the WoL. It was after they found the Enterprise and you see just how relieved that he was when he saw that she was safe after fighting that dragon. Though now that I think about it, it really was more of the fact that he was starting to see her as more of a friend than anything else. All throughout the story though he does show a lot of concern for the WoL and I’m so glad that you thought how cute it was with Alphinaud completely oblivious to his own feelings. And as for Estinien, I think that there was a little spark between him and Ysayle… and I always thought that they argued a great deal like how an old married couple would and I just had to put that in. Well, I don’t want to give too much away for future chapters, but Alphinaud’s feelings will continue to grow, though when he starts to realize what is going on is going to be my secret. But yes, the scenes such as the Crystal Braves and Lord Haurchefant’s fate will be added in later chapters and I hope to do them justice. As for the age difference, I really don’t see too much of a problem with that. Alphinaud has to be around seventeen at this point, and Claire is in her late teens to her early twenties so that’s not an unreasonable age gap. And I guess the reason I started writing this story is because I haven’t seen too much stories about Alphinaud/WoL shipping so I guess someone had to do it. I hope that you do well with your story and my server is Lamia. What are you on? Hope to hear from you again.


	11. Waiting for the Wind to Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time had come at long last. Soon they would be face to face with Hraesvelgr. Though the winds had blown in so they must wait until dawn comes for them to be able to do so... that night they open up to each other and come to some very important realizations. Once he stood up as high as the Churning Mists... only for him to be shattered by his own hands. All he can do now is continue forward on his own strength and with his companions. He did not mention it, yet he felt closer to these three misfits then he could ever remember feeling closer to anyone… little did he know that this would be the last night that the four of them would continue together.

Their journey to the hunters’ camp was uneventful, which Alphinaud was grateful of. They managed to leave the cold of the Highlands behind them and broke through to the warmth and color of the Forelands. At the sight of the trees and blooming plant-life, Kan-E-Senna broke into a wide smile, and he could tell that she was already feeling more at home already. He had to admit that she had every reason to do so… for after the shock of all that white, to see so much life thriving was enough to relax his eyes.

It was very difficult for them to find Tailfeather through the treetop branches, which he explained to the Elder Seedseer just how important they were to the hunters here for they kept their view from the dragons.

At those words, their guard suddenly froze up, their eyes straining around them and he knew that they must have been expecting dragons to come after them at any moment since they were above the canopy. Yet he reassured them to remain calm as he tried to get a glimpse of Tailfeather through the leaves, and to his relief, he spotted it. They carefully landed just outside the entrance at the gate before stepping onto the ground, having arrived without anything serious happening.

But the sight of their airship had quickly drew the attention of the hunters, a large number of them coming through the gate, watching them with apprehension. They most likely have never seen an airship in these parts before and it wasn’t hard for Alphinaud to realize that they may be worried about what this may mean for them and their village.

Alphinaud stepped ahead to request that Marcechamp be brought here so that he could explain their peaceful intentions. That they were merely stopping here for a short while before they would continue on their way. He was glad to see that several of the hunters had recognized him and went to get Marcechamp to tell him what happened.

By the time that he arrived, Kan-E-Senna had strolled forward as well, with her guard and Kuplo Kopp—who was staring around in amazement at every little thing.

“Kupopopo!” he cried out, spinning around in midair as he looked about. “I’ve never seen trees like these before! It’s a forest! But so different from the Twelveswood!”

“Yes,” Alphinaud heard Kan-E-Senna replied to him. “Very different, yet beautiful as well. I see that the land here is very healthy and strong. ‘Tis a relief to see that the snow had not made it this far.”

Once Marcechamp arrived, Alphinaud stepped up to him, quickly explaining who they were and why they were here. That they had traveled here all the way from the Twelveswood, and that they were merely stopping here before continuing on foot the rest of the way through the Forelands. He then humbly asked if they could leave the airship here until they returned so that it would be able to take the Elder Seedseer home once their business was done here.

After having calmed everything down and came to an understanding, Marcechamp bowed low to Kan-E-Senna, offering her to step inside their humble village for some rest and food if she required it. She thanked him, but politely refused the offer, saying that merely having the chance to greet him and see this village was more than enough.

Marcechamp laughed at that, taking her hand and kissing it gratefully as he was more than happy to tell her about the humble lives that he and everyone else here led. They were able to grow food and they hunted for their meat, as well as trapping and training chocobos to sell off for later on.

This seemed to please the Elder Seedseer greatly, so glad she was to meet others who shared her love of nature and the respect for all that it gives us. However, she noted that it may also be difficult to get everything that they could need easily for the people here. Then she offered that it may be possible for the people of Gridania may be able to set up some sort of trading system with the hunters here in Tailfeather sometime in the future, if at all possible.

This looked like the start of a new friendship between Gridania and the hunters here in the Forelands, however he felt that he had to step in and courteously remind them that they will have plenty of time to discuss this later on. For their comrades were still waiting for them to arrive at their destination. Once the pleasantries had been put aside for the moment, Marcechamp was more than happy to show them the road that they should take if they wish to get to get through the forest. He was also rejoiced to hear that the primal that they had been warned about, had been slain.

He informed them that it now explained why the aggression of the Gnath had suddenly calmed. He admitted that it was a rather tense quiet, however the roads have become much safer now so they shouldn’t have any worry from them for now.

After several more parting words, with Marcechamp amazed over the sight of a moogle bouncing around here, their group left Tailfeather—leaving both the airship and the pilot behind to wait for their return, they began the long trek through the forest.

Alphinaud had to see that Marcechamp spoke true, for this journey was surprisingly calm, compared to his first walk through here. There were no signs of dragons or Gnath waiting to jump out and attack them. In fact, they made it through the forelands without any trouble, and all the way to the ruins of Anyx Trine before he explained to them all that they were to climb through here to get to the foot of Sohm Al.

Kan-E-Senna’s guard were dismayed at the idea of their lady walking through a tower full of dragons, and he could see that they were getting ready to try and reason with them. Alphinaud was not blind to their concerns, and thus he reassured them that these dragons were not like those in Nidhogg’s hate-filled hoard. This was home to Hraesvelgr’s lesser children and that as long as their intentions were peaceful, then they shouldn’t have problems being allowed through.

Kan-E-Senna accepted his reassurances, simply stating that his words were enough for her. And though it seemed to have done little to change the minds of her guard, they did not dare try to stop her. Instead, they loyally followed behind her, their eyes staring around… ready for anything that may happen.

They entered through the ruins, and the dragons who were scattered around the entrance all looked up at the sight of them there. Alphinaud could feel his companions tensing up behind him, yet he bowed his head to each dragon as they passed, hoping that they could tell that they meant no trouble at all. When they saw him, most likely remembering that he had been here before with Ysayle, they slowly seemed to calm down and went back to minding their own business.

Yet… though he could not explain it, he had a feeling that they were just as tense of having them here as his companions were of simply walking right through the front doors of these dragons home. Still, it was a calm affair and they met with nothing more than curious looks as they climbed upwards through the tower and into the Mourn.

As they entered, he saw how the Elder Seedseer heaved a sigh of relief. Though she had remained calm and collected the whole way, he suspected that she must have been terribly nervous after seeing the dragons up close like that.

“Never in my wildest dreams did I think that we would be able to just walk passed the Dravanians as we did just then,” Kan-E-Senna informed him once they reached the dry, warmth of the Mourn. “Needless to say, I found the experience both enlightening… and dizzying.”

“Kupopo!” Kuplo Kopp cried out, having been hiding behind the guardsmen the whole time. “Never have I seen such big creatures, Kupo! They were larger than the houses in Gridania! No wonder this tower is so huge to be able to fit them all!”

Alphinaud smiled at them both, knowing just how they felt.

“I, too, felt much the same way, my lady,” he confessed. “Yet, it is clear that these Dravanians wish simply to be left alone. They do not wish to fight… otherwise the others and I could not have made it through the first time. Now then…” he looked forward, pointing ahead to where their road will take them directly to the foot of the mountain, “Our journey will be over soon enough. We are nearing the final foot of our journey.”

“Oh goodie!” Kuplo Kopp cried out, now that they were away from the dragons and almost to the Churning Mists to meet the other moogles, their friend was so excited he could hardly stay still. They continued onwards through the Mourn, with Alphinaud explaining more of what they had learned of the dragons here and what he had personally seen of them since arriving. Though large and imposing… there was a wisdom and distain for needless fighting in them as well. Truly, it was Nidhogg’s own brood whom seemed hellsbent on bloodshed.

Aside from the rare beast going after them, which the guard took care of, they made it through the Mourn before they reached Solm Al. Once they gathered themselves—with the guardsmen asking Kan-E-Senna for what felt like the hundredth time if she was well or needed rest—they were ready to go. Truthfully, Alphinaud was a little worried on how well she would take a long walk like this… however she seemed to have more energy than any of them if truth be told. In fact, he couldn’t help but see a slight child-like eagerness in her face as they began to walk up Sohm Al.

“I see that you have learned much in the few weeks you have traveled here with your companions,” she informed him with a smile as Kuplo Kopp was admiring the strange flowers that they passed. “I must say that while it does not sound like it was easy and dangerous at the best of times, it seems to me that you may have been enjoying yourself as well.”

Alphinaud was a little surprised by that statement and thought it over before he also began to chuckle.

“Perhaps you are right,” he said as they trekked upwards and underneath the wilted bramble that had been cut through by Claire and Estinien from before. “While I agree that it has been far from easy, I feel that I have learned more from this journey then all the books that I read back at the Studium. I do hope that my companions are well though. I must say it has… been _interesting_ to travel with them, to say the least.”

“Yes, they sound like a handful,” she chuckled along with him. “The Azure Dragoon in particular sounds like he’s a real trouble-maker.”

“That’s an understatement,” Alphinaud nodded. “Still, I am glad to have his lance with us. And I’m glad that Claire is here, she seems to be the only one who can really break him and Lady Ysayle apart when they are fighting with each other.”

“It’s hard to believe that Ishgard’s Azure Dragoon, the Warrior of Light, and the infamous Iceheart have agreed to journey together this far,” Kan-E-Senna said, shaking her head in amazement. “I have heard the tale from you… yet I still have a hard time believing it, myself.”

“I must admit that it also surprised me how it all turned out,” Alphinaud confessed. “But I believe that Lady Ysayle and Estinien both wish to put an end to this war without sacrificing their allies. Still, their difference of opinion is enough to get them to start bickering like an old married couple.”

He suddenly realized what he said and added quickly, fearing for his safety, “Don’t tell them I said that.”

Kan-E-Senna smiled at him before she held up an imaginary key and locked her mouth shut, showing that she would keep it secret.

Any dragons that escaped from Estinien’s and Claire’s wrath the first time seemed to have escaped up farther to the Churning Mists. Still, their guard continued to remain on high alert, ready to attack anything. But luckily, there were no incidents as they finished climbing up to the bitter cold of the sky and they got their first glimpse of the floating islands.

Seeing the looks on their faces made him wonder if that was how the four of them looked when they first saw this place as well. In fact, he was still overcome with amazement at the beauty of such a place… having never dreamt that he would be standing here.

“Amazing,” Kan-E-Senna whispered, her eyes on the sparkling structures in the distance as the guard seemed too stunned for words. “I have never thought that I would see such a sight up here.”

“We were amazed as well,” Alphinaud confirmed as the cold air felt like it was burning his lungs, “And still are. But we must be careful. This place is supposed to be home to countless dragons, My Lady. I think that it best we join the others.” He glanced around and spotted the entrance to the cave before he pointed it out, “They should be through here.”

And so the small party followed him as he entered the cavern, which brought them out of the cold. He was pleased to see that the other three were there, waiting for them. Claire was having a conversation with Ysayle, and Estinien was waiting at the entrance for them. He looked up when he heard them before he called, “They are here, Claire.”

Claire and Ysayle both looked up as well as the five of them arrived and greeted them.

“Greetings, my friends,” Alphinaud stated, glad to see that they were all safe. He looked to Claire and informed her, “I am happy to report that our journey was mercifully uneventful, devoid as the road was of Dravanians. 'Twould seem the dragons have abandoned Sohm Al for the Churning Mists.”

While they seemed glad of this, when he asked if they had learned anything new, he saw the disappointment on their faces. Not much had happened while he had been away. Estinein confirmed that he had continued to feel Nidhogg’s rage, yet he added that the dragon continued to be on his guard. If nothing else, his attack on Ishgard was now less imminent and he was on the defensive after he sensed the moment they had slain Tioman… and that seemed to be enough to prove to the Dragoon that this journey wasn’t all a waste of time anymore to him.

As for Ysayle, she regretfully informed him that her efforts to try and speak with the dragons here had all been in vain. She explained that Nidhogg’s rage drove his minions to attack her on sight, while those few dragons who _did_ speak with her did not tell her anything about Hraesvelgr or how to find him.

Hopefully they could change that now.

Alphinaud then turned to make introductions, presenting Kan-E-Senna to Estinien and Ysayle, though simply giving her Ysayle’s name instead of ‘Iceheart’. As they greeted each other, he couldn’t help but notice how Ysayle’s eyes widen when she spotted Kuplo Kopp, who was bouncing around more than ever—practically dancing with excitement like he expected the moogles here to jump out at any second.

Kan-E-Senna glanced around as well, like she could feel something different in the air than they could. And this seemed to be confirmed when she stated, “Friends ─ I feel it only right to inform you that we are not alone.”

They all looked to her at once as she continued to gaze at everything in her sights.

“The moogles are all around us even as we speak,” she informed them and Alphinaud was dearly wishing to ask how she could tell. However, she went on, “And I should imagine they are more than a little concerned by the horde of strangers that have descended upon their home. Mayhap now would be an opportune moment to introduce ourselves.”

They agreed and they stepped back, letting her work, though what it was she was looking for was something he could not claim to know. But eventually, they came to step up onto the large boulder that stood in front of a massive flowering shrub with pink blossoms that stood in the center of the grotto.

“This should serve...” she said softly before she glanced at Kuplo Kopp at her side.

“They're hiding, of course ─ but there's so many of them, kupo!” he whispered in awe and she smiled back, checking what she already knew. Alphinaud stared at them before at the area once more, wondering how they could be hiding right now?

But Kan-E-Senna then turned to address the plants and everything around her, though he still could not see a thing that would make him believe that the moogles were listening.

“I am Kan-E-Senna,” she called in a soft, yet clear voice. “My companions and I have braved the long road from the Twelveswood to share words with you. On this, the occasion of our first meeting, we bring an offering of light and wind.”

She then raised her staff, where she was creating a brilliant and sparkling light that seemed to warm the air around them. He took a deep breath, suddenly feeling as if he had sunk into a warm bath, feeling almost in a dream-like state from this light which had some sort of hypnotic glint about it.

Kuplo Kopp also pulled out a small horn and was blowing it as he bobbed around her… he gave several little toots out of it as the light continued to fill every corner of this cave…

And so they waited, wondering just what was going to happen next.

Suddenly, they heard a new voice speak up, sounding like a squeak like Kuplo Kopp, yet was much deeper.

“Oooh, such a gentle and pleasing glow, kupo...” and at that moment, moogles started to appear from every which way… they were coming out from behind rocks and flowers as well as from underneath the giant mushrooms until there were so many that Alphinaud could not help but wonder just how they could not have found them before. They looked just like Kuplo Kopp, only they were larger and their fur was of a warmer, more pinkish hue than Kuplo Kopp’s soft white color.

But out of the blossoming tree in front of them, the largest moogle that he had ever seen came bursting out, wearing a kind of silver crown on his fluffy head. Almost all of them jumped back in surprise at his sudden appearance and his size.

This moogle gazed down at them through his squinted eyes with the greatest of curiosity as he called out, and he realized that it was his voice that they heard a moment ago, “I am Moglin, the chieftain of this moogle clan.”

Kan-E-Senna was one of the few who did not move as she smiled at him and she lowered her staff and addressed him courteously, “Chieftain Moglin ─ it is an honor to meet you.”

Kuplo Kopp bobbed happily as he added, “Greetings! I am Kuplo Kopp, ambassador of the Twelveswood moogles!”

Moglin turned his attention to Kuplo Kopp and asked, in a tone which held shock, “...A moogle from the world below? Your hide is of a different hue, but that pom is unmistakable! I might need a moment here, kupo...”

He wasn’t the only one. For the sudden appearance of so many moogles around them was making Alphinaud feel a little light-headed as well. They came bursting out in such numbers so quickly, it was like a great gust of wind came and blew all the seeds off a dandelion and they were filling the air.

“My companions were no less surprised to learn of your existence here amongst the clouds,” Kan-E-Senna explained, speaking to Moglin as if they were old friends whom they hadn’t seen each other in years. “I hope they did not startle you overmuch in their eagerness to make your acquaintance. Full well can I imagine your wariness. I am told that men have not walked here in nigh on a thousand winters. Mayhap you will forgive them their forwardness when I unfold to you the grave matter which first brought them into your midst. My companions crave an audience with the great wyrm Hraesvelgr that they might negotiate an end to the war 'twixt man and dragon.”

Moglin seemed to need a moment to fully grasp those words.

“An end to war, you say? Hmm...” he looked down at her with a critical eye before he said, to Alphinaud’s relief, “I trust you, Kan-E-Senna ─ the light of peace shines brightly within your soul.”

But then he turned to him and his other three companions and added, “...But I'm afraid the same cannot be said of your friends. To be plain, we did not hide ourselves because they were the first of your kind to be seen here in a thousand years ─ well, not  _only_  because of that. We hid because we smelled dragon blood.”

Blood? They smelt of dragon blood? But how could they smell something like that on them?

Moglin was looking mostly at Claire and Estinien at those words before he added, “These skies are home to many, many dragons. While some crave peace, such as Hraesvelgr, many others crave the opposite...such as Nidhogg. Suffice it to say, we are worried that the presence of your blood-spattered warrior friends will attract the attention of the nastier kind, and invite destruction into our happy home.”

Oh, so that was a big reason that they hid from them before. But it wasn’t like they killed those dragons because they wanted to… well, Estinien did not count, but they had no choice but to resort to fighting back whenever the dragons came for them. He opened his mouth to try and explain this, however someone beat him to it.

Claire and Estinien moved back a little at Moglin’s words before Kuplo Kopp jumped up and fluttered between them and Moglin in anger.

“Now just a moment, Chieftain!” he squeaked furiously, shaking his tiny fists. “Claire here may have doled out the odd thrashing or two, but it's always been for a really good reason! She is a champion of the Twelveswood moogles, and I'll not hear her good name slandered!”

Normally, he would be worried that Kuplo Kopp was going to risk their chance to get these moogles to help him, but at the moment he could not help but agree. Thankfully, Moglin did not seem offended but the sudden outburst.

“Now, now, Ambassador ─ let's not ruffle each other's fur,” he said calmly. “I shall of course take your testimony into consideration…”

“If I may, Chieftain: there is little room for trust 'twixt strangers,” Kan-E-Senna spoke up again agreeably. “Might we not take this opportunity to learn more of each other?”

Moglin seemed to like that idea and called, “An excellent suggestion, kupo. In the interests of fostering friendship ─ and keeping an eye on you ─ I extend to you the hospitality of Moghome. Prove yourselves worthy of our assistance, and it will be yours. I shall be watching, kupo!”

Alphinaud wondered just what it was that he got himself into. Now that they were offering free labor, the moogles decided that each of them was to be given certain tasks to prove that they had good intentions. Moglin stated that they were giving them the ‘Trials of Trustworthiness’ and he would see if they were worthy of their aid. One by one, Alphinaud watched his companions approach Moglin, who told them to seek out certain moogles, who would then be the ones charged with giving them their tasks.

When it was his turn, he could not help but feel a little offended that Moglin stated that ‘Alphinaud’ was as odd a name… and asked if he ever considered changing it to a nice moogle name instead. Well, that would serve a moogle well enough, yet Alphinaud was not a moggle and he pressed on, wanting to know just what it was that he wanted him to do. Though already it was taking a bit of a strain to remain polite.

“He insulted your name too?” Claire asked in amusement as he drew away from Moglin, having been told which moogles would be testing him.

“Yes, and let me tell you that it was all that I could do not to tell him that I think _his_ name odd,” he muttered in annoyance and she chuckled.

Unsurprisingly, she went off to find her moogles without protest while he went off to do his own work. Truth be told, it felt no different than doing household chores for them—in fact, he suspected that this was all fairly easy for Claire, who helped people on a daily basis. He could not help though but feel like this was just a waste of time. Yet he bit his lip and refused to say anything no matter how trivial the tasks he was given.

Really though, all he did was clean, carry heavy objects, and go out to collect plants or stones for the moogles before they let him know that he was finished. Out of all of them, Kuplo Kopp was the only one whom did not have to do these ‘trials’ and was now dancing and playing with his new friends.

But he supposed that was to be expected. Once he was told that he was finished, he stood back, hoping that the others could finish their so called ‘trials’ soon so that they could start discussing the reason they came here to Moglin. Thankfully, he did not have to wait long.

Claire soon appeared from out of nowhere to inform him that Moglin was ready to speak with them. Alphinaud nodded, though he was really wishing that Claire would stop sneaking up on him like that. He suspected that she was probably not even aware of how light on her feet she was… he could tell that her training with her Doman friends had paid off.

“Are these ‘trials’ over, then? My tasks have been little more than household chores...” he asked in frustration. If she felt the same way, she hid it well before she informed him of what she had to do, she had been out collecting plants, slayed a few dragons… and even going through all the trouble to find a painted pebble that was considered to be a ‘masterpiece’ by a moogle.

Alphinaud shook his head exasperatedly before he said, “If our hosts elect not to grant their aid after working us like pack chocobos, I shall demand compensation in Kupo Nuts out of principle.”

Claire actually laughed at that and he suddenly found himself calming down a little before he added, “But I hope it will not come to that. Let us hear the chieftain's verdict, shall we?”

Claire agreed wholeheartedly and went to collect the others. As they approached Moglin again, Alphinaud was hearing some of their complaints as well. Like one of the Elder Seedseer’s guards was forced to tidy up fallen leaves… while the other was complaining about how Kan-E-Senna, herself, had actually been doing scrubbing and sweeping—though their lady did not look to be too bothered by it.

Now that would have been a sight to see.

Meanwhile, Estinien was muttering under his breath about what he was really thinking about their hosts; while adding a great deal of threats and swearing as well. As for Ysayle, she still seemed struck by the cuteness of all these moogles. It was hard to believe that the woman who earned the nickname ‘Iceheart’ was enchanted by the fluffiness of these creatures.

Still, the matter was over and they drew near Moglin, who was watching them from his flowering tree, which he was nestled in like a throne.

“Never have I seen such determined workers, kupo! It would have taken us moons to complete all those dreary chores and niggling errands!” he piped up.

Somehow, this didn’t surprise him. Yet he knew better than to say otherwise.

“And have our labors proven the purity of our intentions, Chieftain?” Kan-E-Senna asked him with a grace that he suddenly envied.

“Without a doubt!” Moglin bounced around, “In fact, there was never really all that much doubt to begin with... You were, after all, already friends with a fellow moogle. But, you see, before any meeting with Hraesvelgr could take place, certain preparations needed to be made... And what better way to help you pass the time than by having you perform all the tiresome tasks that no one ever wants to do, kupo!”

What? So they did all that for nothing? He wasn’t sure if he should laugh or start shouting.

Estinien, who seemed to be on the brink of losing his temper completely the longer that he was here, began to growl menacingly behind them, causing Moglin to freeze in midair. When he looked down at him and saw Estinien fold his arms, an aura of murderous anger hanging around him, causing Moglin to gulp nervously.

“Ohhh dear... Th-The horn! Bring out the horn! Quickly now!” he cried out at once, flapping about wildly.

At his command, another moogle came flying out from around the corner and in its tiny paw was a horn, much like the one that Kuplo Kopp had played before. In fact, it was possibly because of such a glowing statement from Kuplo Kopp, that this moogle came right in front of Claire and held out the horn for her to take.

“We blow on this wondrous instrument whenever we wish to speak with the great wyrm, kupo. We, uh...we haven't perhaps been treating it with the care it deserves of late,” Moglin muttered nervously, still glancing nervously at Estinien, before he added, “(and I think Moghan may have sat on it).”

He cleared his throat anxiously.

“So we needed some time for cleaning and polishing (and straightening),” he added before calling out in a would-be-happy voice, “No lasting harm done, though! Now, you need simply head to Zenith ─ the wyrm's dwelling to the west ─ and give the horn a good toot.”

That was it? They made them work like that for no other reason than that? It was like they were toying with them from the start! He had to take several calming breaths to prevent himself from following Estinien’s example and start hitting something.

_‘At least we got what we needed in the end,’_ he thought to himself. Though he couldn’t help but also privately think that he hoped that when they found the other Scions, they don’t _ever_ find out about what they were forced to do here. He could well-imagine Yda or Thancred never letting him hear the end of this.

“We are in your debt, Chieftain,” Ysayle told him gratefully, one of the few who did not seem to be upset about these mindless chores that they had to do. “Thanks to your noble gift, we shall finally have a chance to plead our case to Hraesvelgr.”

Moglin nodded, however there was something in the way that he was looking at them that caused him to feel like there was another catch here.

“…Very Possibly, yes,” Moglin stated, though the doubt remained there and he added, “...But I wouldn't get my hopes up too high, kupo. The old wyrm isn't terribly fond of...um...”

He seemed hesitant to say the word ‘man’ as if he feared that he would be insulting them by accident. But Ysayle understood and comforted him by stating, “Your concern is appreciated, but I am quite certain that Hraesvelgr will welcome our overtures.”

Alphinaud could only hope that her confidence had merit.

“... _Should_ we ever arrive at his lair,” Estinien spoke up in his usual short temper as he turned and headed straight to the entrance like it was painful just standing here. “Come ─ we have squandered enough time already.”

Not showing any signs of annoyance or even irritation, Kan-E-Senna, turned her attention back to Moglin.

“Chieftain Moglin, we thank you for your gracious hospitality,” she said humbly and Alphinaud had to suppress a snort at the word ‘hospitality’. “Though we must soon take our leave, I pray that we may continue to nurture the shoots of this new-sprung friendship 'twixt earth and sky.”

At least they have gained new friendships… in fact, Alphinaud could see that the moogles from the land and sky would be seeing more of each other in the near future.

“Of course, of course, kupo!” Moglin called happily, “Visit us whenever you wish! Consider Moghome your home amongst the clouds!”

Kan-E-Senna bowed her head low to him as she told him with light joy in her voice, “This journey has provided us an invaluable opportunity. We must cherish and strengthen the new bonds we have forged.”

Though a part of him still felt slighted by all that these moogles put them through, he and the others thanked Moglin politely as well before all of them followed after Estinien. As they neared the exit, he could hear Estinien continuing to mutter under his breath, “Barefaced little bastards... They have played us for fools.”

Maybe, but at least it was over. And they did achieve their goal in the end, they have the means to summon Hraesvelgr at long last. It will not be long now…

As the situation fully hit him, he suddenly grew very nervous, and he wasn’t the only one. He could hear Ysayle whispering to herself behind him, thinking of their upcoming meeting, “Hraesvelgr... At last, we shall meet again.”

He gulped down hard, suddenly feeling a little bit sick in the stomach. While, he was glad to finally get to this long-awaited meeting with the Wyrm-lord… now that they were so close, he started to feel knots of anxiety in him at the thought.

Kuplo Kopp just seemed to be almost out of his mind with joy as he called, “Oh, I have so many wonderful tales to tell my kinsmoogles back in the Twelveswood!”

At least someone here had a good time.

Well, now that they had the horn, it was time for Kan-E-Senna and the others to return to Gridania. He was looking around for Claire, feeling that before they parted ways, they should speak with the Elder Seedseer before she left. Claire appeared silently beside him, making him jump a little, before she explained to him that she spoke with the moogle named Moghan, and he would be their guide to the Zenith.

He nodded to her, yet he could not help but worry that something else may go wrong now that they were so close to the end. Though Estinein had confirmed that the attack had not happened yet, Alphinaud dared not think how long they had been away from Ishgard now. Gods help them if they meet with further delays...

“To the best of my knowledge, we have all that we need for our trip to Zenith. And I believe the Elder Seedseer and her retinue will soon be making the journey back to Gridania,” Alphinaud said to Claire in an attempt to distract himself, “It would be remiss of us, I think, not to convey our gratitude to them prior to going our separate ways. Shall we?”

She agreed, and they would do so after they thanked Moghan for being kind enough to show them the way.

But as they meet with the moogle, Moghan seemed to be unusually nervous about something. When Alphinaud asked what was wrong, Moghan asked fretfully, “...Why do I get the feeling my life is in mortal danger? Could it be those berries I had for supper?”

Alphinaud was about to suggest that it might be these berries he spoke of, at least until he heard Estinien whisper behind him, “Must we have this creature as our guide? I would sooner flay the thing than follow it.”

That explained that…

Deciding to simply tell Moghan that it was all in his mind, he and Claire told him, Estinien, and Ysayle that they will join them outside in a few short moments once they thanked their other friends. They all understood, though Estinien told them they best hurry up, the three of them left while he and Claire remained behind a little longer.

The two of them approached Kan-E-Senna, who confirmed that they will take the pathway they came back to the Tailfeather. Claire suggested that she could go with them, though Alphinaud suspected that it was mostly out of courtesy to ask since they all knew she was needed here the most right now. Kan-E-Senna thanked her for the offer, but she reassured them that the journey back should not be of any trouble for them, and that they should focus instead on doing whatever they needed to do. And they also promised that they would continue to keep an eye out for the other Scions in their absence before they wished them the best of luck.

“Alphinaud, Claire ─ I do humbly thank you for what has been a most enlightening experience,” Kan-E-Senna told them sincerely. “Were it not for your pioneering spirit, the existence of these moogles might never have been revealed to us.”

Why was _she_ thanking _them_? If not for her then they never would have made it this far.

“'Tis we who should be thankful, Elder Seedseer,” he countered her respectfully, “Were it not for your timely diplomacy, they would never have chosen to reveal themselves at all.” And he then turned to Kuplo Kopp and added, “And 'twas your presence, Kuplo Kopp, that ultimately won us their trust. It must have taken great courage to leave the sanctuary of the Twelveswood, and we are exceedingly glad that you did.”

Kuplo Kopp fluttered happily as he squeaked, “It was my pleasure, kupo! I've made so many new friends, and have so many fantastic tales to tell my kinsmoogles back home!’

Yes, and there was bound to be more interaction between these two tribes of moogles in the future. He was glad of that much, at least.

“And it is to our home that we must now return. May you ever walk in the light of the Crystal, my friends,” Kan-E-Senna told them, and he could have sworn that he saw her eyes shining in concern for them.

He nodded back, saying, “Safe journey, Elder Seedseer. We too must be on our way. Hraesvelgr awaits.”

And he turned, leaving the way that they came…

He stepped back out into the brisk, cold air, and he was surprised to see that the sun was mostly set by now. The days just seemed to be flying by and he could not help but he only realized now just how long they must have been here at Moghome if the day was almost over.

Alphinaud was about to ask Claire what she thought before he realized that she wasn’t with him. He looked around worriedly, only to see that Claire and Kan-E-Senna were still speaking to one another inside the cavern.

And, was he perchance imagining the look of apprehension on their faces? Nonetheless, the Elder Seedseer bowed low to her before she, Kuplo Kopp, and her guard turned and left them, heading back to the pathway that would take them down the mountain, and Claire joined him.

“Was there something the matter?” he asked her as she approached.

“Hm? Oh, no…” Claire said, though there was still a hint of worry in her face. “She was merely telling me to be careful.”

He nodded as he added, “We have tarried overlong. Let us forge ahead as swiftly as we may, lest Ishgard bear the brunt of the Horde's fury.”

“Enough talk. Let us leave this risible place behind us,” Estinien called to them in disgust, and he did not seem to notice pensiveness on Claire’s face as she looked at him. As if she was concerned for his safety most of all at the moment. Alphinaud frowned a little, wondering what was happening, and about to ask her when Moghan, who had been waiting for them with Ysayle, called to them.

“Have you said your good-byes and dabbed away your tears, kupo?” he called, pushing everything else out of their minds for the moment. “Then we are indeed ready to go!”

Finally… at long last, they were about to walk across the Churning Mists. Alphinaud prepared himself for the worst, half expecting something unforeseen to happen once again, and followed after Moghan.

“As Chieftain Moglin already explained, the shiny instrument we gave you is the best means of grabbing Hraesvelgr's attention,” their little guide pipped up as they walked on. “I'll come along, and show you the way to Zenith ─ that's the big palace where you need to blow the horn. First things first, though, we need to make for Asah. Oh...and watch out for rampaging dragons. Hm, maybe that should have been the first thing, kupo.”

Alphinaud wished that their moogle guide thought to warn them of the dragons from the start… not that it mattered for it goes without saying that they were in dangerous territory where there were nothing _but_ dragons surrounding them. They continued on dauntingly, though after a thousand years, the ground they were on was so overgrown and beaten apart that it was difficult for them to stay far enough to avoid confrontations.

As they walked, Alphinaud could not help but stare at the countless ruins that they had passed in utter amazement. They had to have been built by people, there was no doubt in his mind… yet how did they get here? That was when he remembered what Ysayle said before about how man and dragon once lived together in harmony…

He looked to the Zenith in the distance and for the first time he found that he could fully believe it. There was no other explanation… for if no one had been here for a thousand years, then it had to be here before all of it.

And seeing it here was giving him an overwhelming sense of sadness.

He could only imagine just what Ishgard would be like if that peace had last… a thousand years of peace sounded too good to be true… yet there had been a chance that it could have happened. Why did this war ever have to happen?

Ysayle suddenly pointed to one of the isolated islands, near the Zenith which held a grand sculpture of a beautiful, young woman with stone wings enfolding around her as her hands were held up in prayer.

“Do you see that sculpture to the west of here? I am all but certain it was carved in the likeness of Saint Shiva,” she said with certainty.

Alphinaud looked at it as well…

So that was her? Again, more proof that what Ysayle claimed to be true. Shiva’s sacrifice had brought about two centuries of harmony… yet, again, what was it that caused that peace to be broken? He wished that he could know the full story, though he knew not which parts they were missing.

But there wasn’t too much time for him to focus on it for at that moment their distraction cost them when several more dragons had spotted them when they strayed too close.

Onwards they would continue, though he could not help but feel like an invader… walking across this land and slaying the inhabitants who attacked them. They eventually found their way to some more ruins that Moghan called Asah, and they ended up finding several moogles were standing guard there.

Thanks to them, Alphinaud had learned that the moogles helped to protect the Zenith for Hraesvelgr. And in return, he helps to protect them and consort his ageless wisdom whenever they ask. It seemed like a fair exchange.

“Things were a bit bitey for a while there, but I think we've arrived in one piece, kupo,” Moghan sighed tiredly, “I wonder what has the dragons so awfully snappy... I mean, the bad ones are always bad, but they seem worse than usual.”

Well, a full-out battle between them and Ishgard was about to happen at any time so Alphinaud could imagine why they were more aggressive than usual. But it was starting to get late, and they were still a good distance away from the Zenith. He was just starting to wonder if they were going to make it there in time when Moghan looked up at the winds, which were becoming more violent with every second.

“Hmmm…” he said, “We may have a small problem, kupo. When the winds are high like this, Hraesvelgr invariably abandons his lofty perch and heads to the lands below to hunt. If you tried blowing the horn now, I doubt he'd hear it. I suggest we stop at the clearing up ahead and rest until the wind dies down.”

Alphinaud had to bite his tongue to keep himself from screaming out a curse. The fates make mock of them once again. To be so close... but if what Moghan said was true, then there was no helping it.

“Who can say when the weather will turn...? I have a mind to make camp,” Alphinaud sighed bitterly, only realizing how tired he was at that moment.

Ysayle sighed as well, “And now the very elements conspire to delay our meeting with Hraesvelgr...” she then shook her head hard before she added, “I must be patient.”

They all must.

Perhaps this was blessing in disguise, for they were all tired and have yet to have much time to rest since they left Anyx Trine. So they asked Moghan where they would be able to find a safe place to stop for the night and their guide was more than happy to show them. He guided them a little bit further until they were right near the Zenith’s doorstep. But in a wide clearing amongst the ruins—only a short distance away.

Once Moghan looked around to make sure that the area was cleared, he bobbed a little in the air as he informed them, “This should do nicely, kupo. The winds will likely have died down by tomorrow, but until then, we might as well make ourselves comfortable!”

Alphinaud agreed that this looked as safe a place as any. But as he thought more of it, and realized that they were going to meet with Hraesvelgr in the morning…

All of a sudden he had to gulp down hard to fight the urge to be sick once again. Not sure if he could hide his anxiety from his comrades, he suddenly felt the need to excuse himself for a moment to gather his thoughts.

“If we must interrupt our journey so close to its end, I suppose this place is as good as any,” he said, “And mayhap a brief respite from the hardships of the road will help to clear our minds in readiness for the coming parley.”

He felt them all looking at him, but he continued to do his best to hide how nervous he was. He looked around for something to distract his mind, and maybe give him some time alone for a moment. He added with a nod, “Very well, then. I believe a campfire is in order. Leave the gathering of fuel to me ─ I acquired a keen nose for firewood during my time in the frozen wastes of Coerthas.”

He then turned and went off before anyone could stop him. Not that he wanted them too… just a moment alone. That was what he needed the most right now.

What was wrong with him anyway?

To try and parley with the dragons had been _his_ idea after all… he shouldn’t feel like he wanted to back out now! They did not come all this way for him to give up. But how was one to treat with a dragon? Let alone one as powerful and ancient such as Hraesvelgr?

Strange now that he thought about it… out of all of them… he was the only one whom did not have a connection to a dragon.

Ysayle with Hraesvelgr…

Estinien with Nidhogg… no matter how hated it was…

And Claire with none other than Midgardsromr…

Perhaps the three of them could understand each other in a way that most could not… he did not know what it was like to be so connected with someone else like that—especially with a dragon. Estinien could sense Nidhogg’s own feelings of hatred while Claire could feel and hear Midgardsromr’s presence wherever she went… and Ysayle was able to see into Hraesvelgr’s own past.

Once he realized that, he felt a little… out of place, like he didn’t really belong here with them.

He gave his head a shake as he returned to collecting firewood and found some from a dead Trent; one that looked like it had been killed not long ago. He walked up and began to pull some wood from it, knowing that it would serve well.

He had learned from Estinien that they needed dry wood and this looked to be as good as it got. Once he felt that he had collected enough, and calmed himself down, he felt that he was ready to return to the others.

Camp was already set by the time that he returned. Ysayle had collected some plants and herbs as well as used some of the food that Claire had gathered up for the start of a stew. Ysayle confessed that it would be rather plain, but it was better than an empty stomach.

Alphinaud couldn’t remember the last time he had something to eat, yet he wasn’t sure he would be able to keep anything down in worry for whatever tomorrow would bring.

He approached and dropped the wood down at his feet as they prepared the fire. Estinien was the one who set it up for them, but Alphinaud insisted on trying to light it again, with the Dragoon teasing that it better not take as long as last time.

When Ysayle asked what he was talking about, Estinien explained how the night that they met up with her it couldn’t have been any clearer that Alphinaud had never made a fire before in his life and it took forever for him to get it going.

Alphinaud felt his ears turning red as he heard them chuckling, yet he did not mind. He had hoped that this time would be easier since they did not have to worry about all the snow… though this high wind was not helping things. Nevertheless, he pulled out the flint that Estinien had given him and he remembered hard just how he was able to get those sparks last time.

It took him a few tries, but he was able to get the sparks needed to get the fire going, and soon, they were all sitting back comfortably as they let the food cook. Dinner was a quiet affair, with them only having enough for one bowl each… though Claire did share a tiny bit with Moghan, who had never seen anyone cook food like this before.

Still the moggle only took a little sip before saying that he thought that it tasted really good, only for him to go back to the couple Kupo Nuts that he brought with him.

Alphinaud smiled at him as he drank his stew since they did not have any spoons. Though there wasn’t much flavor, he could not help but enjoy it greatly, already feeling much better than he had before.

Once they all had something in their stomachs, they even started to tell a few stories as they waited for night to fully settle, and he even laughed when Claire started to tell them all about the misadventures she had been having with a bumbling inspector. In fact, even Estinien and Ysayle were both laughing so hard that there were tears starting to well up in their eyes when Claire told them about how she had been watching them try to catch a thief in Costa del Sol.

“You are jesting!” Estinien roared with laughter. She had just told them how the inspector had actually put on a dress, while his assistant had been fooled completely.

Even Claire was unable to hold herself back as she laughed with them, “I know… but I swear it! He really thought that no one could tell the difference if he put on her dress!”

“What a moron!” Estinien hooted and soon another round of mirth echoed around the place. It was several bells before they were able to calm down enough to realize that it was already very late, with the stars back out and shining so brightly that Alphinaud felt that he could reach out and touch them.

Already he could pick out some of the constellations that Claire had taught him before, and he was secretly proud that he could recall each one with so much clarity. They sat like that, merely enjoying the comfortable silence around them, and it was when he glanced down to look at the fire before he started to speak.

“Ahhh... few things compare to the simple pleasure of sitting beside a crackling campfire of one's own making,” he sighed tranquilly as he watched the flames licking at the wood.

“Hah! So speaks the ‘great explorer.’ Until recently, you wouldn't have recognized firewood if it came with kindling and a flint,” Estinien snorted a little, the story of the ‘gentleman’ inspector having put him in an unusually good mood.

Alphinaud smiled back in amusement, finding himself agreeing how funny all of that seemed all of a sudden.

“'Tis well you instructed me so patiently, then!” he answered back calmly, “But yes, left to my own devices, I would have been compelled to signal to Ysayle with a pile of damp leaves.”

In all honesty, he simply spoke the truth. If he had set out on his own then he would doubted that he would be able to have made it passed the Highlands if he didn’t have the others there. He only realized just how much he had come to rely on them all.

He looked back to the fire again as he also began to realize just how far he had come since then. They had been travelling together for only a few short weeks, though it felt like it had been years instead. Yet… he still could not help but fell that no matter what he did, he could not hope to match up to them. Not sure why he did it… perhaps because he felt like he needed to get it off his chest after all this time, he started to speak what was on his mind.

“I was born the pampered son of a Sharlayan dignitary, and, alongside my twin, became the youngest student ever to be accepted into the Studium,” he explained and he knew that they were all watching him. He suddenly felt like he come out onto a stage, yet it was more comfortable… and painful than he could imagine.

“How proud I was to match wits with scholars and philosophers...” he confessed to them all, “How ignorant of mine own shortcomings... That hubris invited manipulation and betrayal...and led to the downfall of the Scions.”

He was wondering just what it was that they could say to him. Would they also blame him for his arrogance? Or would they try to tell him that it was not his fault? He hoped that it was neither for he did not think he could stand hearing them tell him off right now, nor did he think that they could try and push the blame off someone else when he knew that it was through no ones’ fault but his own.

But to his surprise, and relief, they did neither of them.

“We all of us are guilty of similar ignorance,” Ysayle said softly, as she leaned against a fallen pillar. “How many men lay down their lives, never knowing what it is that they fight for? Never questioning that which they have been taught to believe?”

He had never thought about it like that and looked up to see the sympathetic look on her face before she shut her eyes.

“'Twas only upon meeting Hraesvelgr that I learned the truth hidden within our history,” she explained, “Were it not for that chance encounter, I would never have vowed to tear down the Holy See, and expunge the falsehoods with which it fans the flames of conflict. I would have lived and died in ignorance. That the truth has driven me to do terrible things, I cannot deny, but I would rather sin in the pursuit of peace than imagine myself virtuous for perpetuating a needless war.”

Was that truly better though? To try and convince yourself that what you were doing was right when you know that your actions had cost others to die? That was what he did after all. He had believed that he wanted to bring the nations together. Only for it to end in disaster.

“If this journey has taught me anything, it is the importance ─ and difficulty ─ of holding to one's convictions in the face of failure...of striving always to replace one's ignorance with knowledge,” he said, and his eyes found Claire’s. She did not answer him but she still had that kind look in those gentle eyes, still showing that she bore him no grudge. He supposed that was what was keeping him going. He was sure that it was not easy for her either, but she kept going because she had to. That was where he drew his encouragement from… her own determination in the face of hardships…

“You are well on your way, Master Alphinaud,” Estinien informed him, getting everyone’s attention, “At your age, I was but a fool swinging a spear, with scarcely a thought in my head. Even now, I struggle to acknowledge the misconceptions under which I have labored.” He sighed as he looked back at the Zenith shining even in the darkness. “Sitting here, amongst these grand ruins, how can I deny that man and dragon once lived in peace?” And they all looked up at those same ruins, knowing just how he felt.

“But for all that such an age existed, we are now in a time of war. Nidhogg killed my family, and no quirk of history will exonerate him,” Estinien went on grimly before he threw another log onto the fire.

“I may be ignorant of how the Dragonsong War began, but if we do not put an end to this conflict now, I can say for a certainty that it will only breed more vengeful souls such as mine,” he said, his tone deadly serious. “In my hands resides the power to vanquish a great wyrm. If Ishgard's survival rests on me wielding that power, I will slay Nidhogg myself...orders or no.”

Ysayle glared at him.

“Estinien... You gave your word...” she warned him darkly.

Alphinaud was really hoping that they did not decide to start another argument… not now. But to his surprise, that was not the case.

“My word is contingent upon the success of our parley,” he answered back calmly. “Show me the strength of  _your_  convictions, Lady Ysayle. Convince Hraesvelgr of the righteousness of your cause.”

Ysayle leaned back against the rock before she said, a faint smile on her face, “Doubt not but that I shall, dragoon.”

That was when Alphinaud realized that was the first time that Estinien had called Ysayle by her real name. It could be that… he was also starting to believe in a brighter future as well. Perhaps they had learned that there was still hope. Alphinaud, too, was starting to believe that they could pull this off and finally end the war. It would all depend on tomorrow.

He looked up at the sky, smiling as he felt the wind starting to die down.

“Well...winds willing, we shall have our answers on the morrow,” he answered, “Let us sleep now, and face our fate with the rising of the sun...”

They remained in that relaxed silence for a short time, at least until the weariness seemed to finally be settling in and they were soon discussing who would take the first watch. While all of them agreeing on one thing was often difficult, they all did decide that they were not to stay here without having one person awake at all times. In the end, Alphinaud volunteered to stay up so that they could all get some rest. Though, truthfully, he was too anxious to leave room for sleep at the moment.

They agreed to let him, though Estinien had informed him that he was to wake him should he get tired and start to nod off. After Alphinaud reassured them that he would do just that, Estinien leaned his back up against a boulder and fell into a light doze. Claire and Ysayle had fallen asleep soon after as well, and though neither one said anything, Alphinaud suspected that they were both still tired after all that they had been up to the last few days.

He did not mind, however, for they had more than earned a peaceful night’s sleep at the very least. And he wanted to help give them that. And so, he kept watch well into the night, his senses tuned in to every little sound, trying to detect if it was just the wind or an approaching enemy.

He could not deny that he was uneasy being the only one up at the moment… yet seeing how at ease his companions were, he had a strong feeling that there was no need to worry. Besides, should something come along, he was sure that they would all be up in a flash and ready for a fight.

The night wore on and the whole time his mind was still racing, wondering just what the right words would be to use when they would meet with Hraesvelgr. Would he welcome their plea for peace? Or would he dismiss them? There was still so much about the Dragonsong War that they did not know. To the Ishgardians, the war started because the dragons attacked them, but according to Ysayle she had seen a vision of the past and claimed it was the other way around. How could two versions of the same story be so different?

If what Ysayle said was true, and he had no reason to think that she was lying, then there was a good chance that their parley would not be headed. But he was hanging onto the hope that Hraesvlgr’s desire of ending this war would overpower any negative feelings that the wyrm-lord felt towards man. In all this time, he had never once taken a side in this war, and showed no interests in doing so… this was their one and only chance and he was not willing to let their chance go so easy.

And should the worst happen, he was glad that the Azure Dragoon and the Warrior of Light were there with them.

He looked across the fire—which was hardly more than glowing embers now—to their Moogle guide. Out of all of them, he seemed to like Claire the most and was curled up like a fluffy, squeaking pillow at her side, both of them sleeping very peacefully.

That was when Alphinaud’s eyes looked up to Claire’s face and watched her gentle breaths for a time. Truthfully, it was strange to see her sleeping. In all the time that he had known her, she was always the last one down but the first one up, always ready to go at a moment’s notice.

Yet now, for the first time, he was seeing her completely at ease with the world around her. From how contentedly that she and the others were, you would never guess that they were actually countless malms above the earth and in dangerous territory, infested with dragons.

He supposed that having nerves of steel was just a requirement for ones who volunteered to come along on such a mission.

Alphinaud had to admit that he did like to see her like this. Not have to worry or fight every second of the day and able to take respite from the harshness of the world for a short time. To see the faintly shining embers gleam on her face, she suddenly looked much younger than he had ever seen her. That was when he remembered just how young she really was—only a few summers older than he—and look at how far she had come?

It felt so long ago when she was just one of the countless, nameless adventurers, coming to Eorzea to make a name for themselves. Hard to believe that one person had carried the fate of the entire realm on her back on many occasions. How did she do it?

“You know, I was joking when I said that you were fretting like a maid for her sweetheart,” chuckled an amused voice and Alphinaud jumped so badly that it took every ounce of willpower not to yell out. He looked next to him to see that Estinien was smiling slyly at him.

“Estinien?” he said whispering a little louder than necessary as his heart calmed down. “I thought you were asleep.”

“I was,” he snickered, “I woke up a few minutes ago. I was just about to tell you to get some rest when I noticed that you were busy admiring our travelling companion.”  He then looked over to where Claire was sleeping and shook his head with a soft chuckle.

“What is so funny?” Alphinaud demanded quietly, the tips of his ears turning red and he was secretly glad that the others weren’t awake to hear Estinien tease him again.

“You’ve done nothing for a while but stare at her, I’m guessing?” he reminded him playfully and Alphinaud looked away bitterly.

“We go to speak with Hraesvelgr when the sun rises,” he reminded him coldly, “It comforts me to know that we’ll be ready for whatever comes our way.”

“Ah,” Estinien chuckled again, but that smile never faded from his mouth. “There’s no need to be shy though, I will admit that she truly is lovely to the eyes. Svelte yet… voluptuous.” He grinned even wider when he saw the red deepening on Alphinaud’s face. “Hard to believe that she is able to match strength with primals time and time again. But you wouldn’t have guessed it with how well you took their departure before.”

Why couldn’t he let that go? What was wrong with being concerned?

“Is it wrong to worry for the safety of friends?” Alphinaud asked grimly, gazing at the embers again. “I am well-aware that she had fought primals countless times before, but this plan was dangerous at best. You were the one who pointed out that we knew nothing about the Gnath’s god, and that there was a chance that Claire—that both of them—” he added quickly, “could’ve been heading off to their deaths. Should anything have gone slightly wrong… if things had turned out any differently…? Of course I was worried.”

“Oh, I know that,” Estinien admitted. “I was making fun. Seeing how I couldn’t finish doing so before with Lady Iceheart scolding me.”

“This journey may have gone easier if you had not been so keen on trying to get a rouse out of Lady Ysayle,” Alphinaud reminded him, his eyebrows raised, reminding him that Ysayle was more than just what that nickname was. “She truly does wish to put an end to this war once and for all. And though I cannot say that I like her methods, I do understand her desire all too well.”

“I did not contradict you,” Estinien admitted, his tone back its usual disinterested frostiness. “I can also understand. After a thousand years of war, then I would think that anyone would be desperate enough to do almost anything to end it. But it’s hard to remember that when you think of the horde attacking Foundation.”

Like that, the cold air seemed to turn even colder at the mention of what happened at Foundation. Alphinaud had not been there, so he did not see what had happened to the city, but from what he had heard of it, the attack was bloody. He could only imagine the anger and fear that was in each Ishgardians at the sight of all those dragons attacking from the sky.

He did not dare asked Estinien, however. He did not wish to know.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, listening to the wind continuing to whistle through the empty ruins and the occasional grunt or snarl of a faraway dragon, or even the little squeaking from Moghan.

“If someone had told me then that I would be travelling to a floating island in an attempt to parley with the very beings that I dedicated my life to trying to rid the world off with such company, I would be questioning their sanity,” Estinien suddenly spoke up as he looked over each and every one of them. “The heretic’s own mistress and champion of dragons, along with the second Azure Dragoon and Warrior of Light, as well as a boy who didn’t even know how to start a fire when we first met… the oddest company if ever there was one.”

“The second…?” Alphinaud asked in surprise, looking back at him, “You mean… Claire’s an Azure Dragoon too?”

Estinien looked at him in surprise. “You don’t know?”

Alphinaud shook his head and he had a sneaking suspicion that Estinien was rolling his eyes.

“Aye,” he commented as he leaned his back up against a slab of stone once again. “There had always been one Azure Dragoon every generation. So imagine my surprise to find out that the eye had chosen another.” He picked up a long branch at his side and poked grimly at the ashes of their fire before he went on speaking. “It was about twenty years ago when I lost my family and my town of Ferndale to Nidhogg’s flames. My father… my mother… even my own little brother… I remember returning home only to find them dead all too clearly, and it has haunted my mind every single day since then. It was then that I vowed that I would not rest until I became a warrior and avenge them by taking Nidhogg’s head.”

Alphinaud stared up at him, suddenly horrified. What would that be like? Returning home only to find your whole family dead and your home burned to the ground? He could not put into words just how horrifying a thought that was. He did not know what he would have done if that had been him. What could anyone possibly do should they be forced to experience that? Suddenly, Estinien’s hatred for dragons all seemed to make perfect sense.

“That was when the former Azure Dragoon took me in and I learned much from him…” Estinien went on, “I eventually became strong enough that the eye had chosen me. But when I heard the rumors of Nidhogg awaking once more, I knew that I had to do something.”

“And so you stole the eye,” Alphinaud said, thinking back to what Estinien had said about Nidhogg’s eye before.

“Yes,” he admitted. “The eye had always been kept under tight guard. Only the Azure Dragoon was allowed to use it… but no one would ever have guessed that it would be the Azure Dragoon who would steal it. I took it so that I would be able to keep the wyrm focused on me, rather than the city.”

“I cannot tell if that is incredibly brave… or mayhaps foolish,” Alphinaud informed him, thinking that over. “What if Nidhogg had come after you? You, yourself, said several times now how powerful he truly is. You would be dead and he would have reclaimed his missing eye, thus regaining his full strength and power.”

“Yes, but I needed to do something to keep his attention away from the city,” Estinien reasoned. “And until recently, he had been focused solely on me. I do not know what it was that drew his gaze, but Nighogg seems more intent on destroying the city than reclaiming his stolen eye.”

“But what does this have to do with Claire?” Alphinaud pressed on curiously. “I have not seen her come in contact with the eye, so how do you…?”

“The man I mentioned before, Ser Alberic, the former Azure Dragoon, had requested the aid of a strong Lancer to help reclaim the eye after I had stolen it,” Estinien explained as he turned his head to look over at Claire. “I could not believe it… That Ishgard would resort to sending coin-starved adventurers after me? I did not know whether to laugh or feel insulted.  When I first encountered her, however, the eye awoke… something that it had not done since it had chosen me.”

“I see,” Alphinaud said thinking it all over and suddenly he remembered something. “When I first met you at Camp Dragonhead, it was clear that you and Claire already knew each other, though I did not ask.”

“Never in history has the eye chosen more than one Azure Dragoon in a generation. Once he learned of this, Ser Alberic decided to train her as a Dragoon after that,” Estinien went on. “I was fascinated in this nobody adventurer whom the eye had deemed worthy. As I travelled the land hunting for Nidhogg, I would spy her sometimes travelling across Coerthas as well, testing her strength against the beasts and dragons who lived there as she trained in the frozen weather.”

Alphinaud could hear the inquisitiveness in his tone and informed him, “You sound impressed.”

“It had taken me many years to grow as strong as I am now, yet she was mastering the art faster than I had… faster than anyone else ever had,” Estinien informed him. “I then made myself known to her and Ser Alberic. Asking for a parley at Boulder Downs so that we could speak. I came out and told them the reasons I had for stealing the eye and my hopes that I could join forces with Claire.”

“Really?” Alphinaud asked in surprise before he understood. “You said in the last thousand years, no single Azure Dragoon had ever been able to defeat Nidhogg. I see, so you hoped that with two…?”

“Then this would give us the edge needed to finish off the accursed beast once and for all,” Estinien finished with a nod. “Yet by the time that Nidhogg was about to awaken, and I requested the two of them to meet me at the Steel Vigil…”

His teeth suddenly gritted together hard and Alphinaud wondered what caused this sudden surge of anger.

“Through the eye, I am able to feel what Nidhogg feels… I was able to discover certain events from his past… that was when I found out the truth,” he said bitterly. “Ser Alberic… the man who raised me and taught me the art of the Dragoon… the man whom I had come to love as a father… had been a coward. The last time that Nidhogg had awoken and attacked Ferndale, Ser Alberic had driven his spear right into the dragon’s empty eye socket. That was when he met Nidhogg’s gaze and he became overwhelmed with the wyrm’s rage. You see… the Azure Dragoon is connected to the dragons… that is what gives us our strength. Afraid that he would become enthralled by the dragon, he chose to relinquish the power of the Dragoon and that was how he was able to free himself from Nidhogg’s influence. Yet, that meant that there was no one left to stop the damn creature from razing my village to the ground and killing everyone I had ever known and loved. He was only able to save one child… me… and he had never told me what had happened.”

Alphinaud stared at him, unsure as to how to answer that. But before he could even try to think of something to say, Estinien continued on.

“A Dragoon must take care never to allow their emotions to overcloud their resolve,” he sighed grimly. “But my anger at what I learned had caused me to forget all about that. I confronted him and demanded the truth… and I believe I may have gone as far as the kill Ser Alberic had Claire not stepped in.”

“And you both battled?” Alphinaud guessed, suddenly understanding Estinien’s words the day that he had met him—how he was no longer without peer in battle.

“Aye,” Estinien answered back, “She wished to protect Ser Alberic and we clashed furiously at the ruined vigil. A battle I will never forget. For I felt the raw strength in her lance that day. In the end, she had beaten me fair. But that was when I lost complete control of my emotions. I wanted more… more power to crush her and Ser Alberic both. That was when Nidhogg heard me and I very nearly lost myself the same way that Ser Alberic almost did all those years ago.”

“What happened?” Alphinaud asked, unable to turn his gaze away from him, his nails digging into his arms as he waited anxiously to hear the end like how a small child would when they wanted to finishing hearing the end of a bedtime story. He knew not how they could’ve gotten out of that mess if Estinien had given in to Nidhogg’s control.

“I still do not know how it happen… or why…” Estinien said, and there was a faint trace of awe in his voice. “Mayhaps I was seeing things… or part of some dragon mind-control, but I could’ve sworn that Haldrath had appeared before me to aid Claire.”

“Haldrath?” Alphinaud cried out, his eyes wide and his jaw falling open. “The first Azure Dragoon? But he died over a thousand years ago! How is it possible?”

He spoke loud enough that Claire and Ysayle stirred slightly and he stopped talking until both calmed down and returned to their deep sleeps.

“But how is that possible?” Alphinaud pressed on in a quiet voice, not wishing to wake them up needlessly. “Are you sure?”

“I do not know,” Estinien admitted as he thought it over. “But for that brief moment when I attacked Ser Alberic, Claire stood in the way and I saw the spirit of Haldrath appear in her place. With a great burst of light, Nidhogg’s influence was banished from my mind and I was myself again. Badly injured, but myself again.”

“But… but how?” Alphinaud asked again in utter amazement at the story. “How did you break free? And how was Haldrath’s spirit able to appear like that?”

“Whatever happened, I am thankful for it,” was all Estinien could say. “Though I have not said it to her, I think that she understands my unspoken words of gratitude. I do not think that even she knows just what befell in that battle any more than I do, and to be honest I rather not know.”

Alphinaud thought that over, wondering just what it would be like to suffer such a fate. Would it be like becoming enthralled to a primal? To lose your mind and dedicate your life of servitude to a malevolent power only to die a shadow of your former self? What a terrible fate that would be… and he felt his heart ache painfully at the thought of it—with his grandfather’s face appearing in his mind’s eye and how he had once been reduced to something like that…

He was just grateful that he had been saved in the end…

“Do you… do you still hate Ser Alberic for his decision?” he asked apprehensively.

Estinien did not answer for a long time, in fact, he was quiet for so long that Alphinaud wasn’t sure if he had fallen asleep again. But eventually, the Dragoon spoke up when he found an answer, “I can never fully forgive him for what happened to my family, knowing that he could’ve done something to stop Nidhogg. But… I now understand why he did it. I, myself, had fallen prey to Nidhogg before and would’ve become… I do not know what… but at least I was able to return to myself in the end. So, while I cannot blame him for his choice, I find it difficult to forgive him.”

Alphinaud looked back to Claire’s sleeping form and said softly, “She never talks about herself. I never knew any of this.”

“Aye, I learned that a long time ago,” Estinien agreed, looking over at her as well. “A silent guardian, content to watch events unfold with minimal interaction. Only stepping in when she feels that she has to. I had never met anyone like her before.”

“Agreed,” Alphinaud stated grimly before he lowered his head in shame. “After my mistake caused the downfall of the Scions, I had thought for sure that she would not want anything to do with me. We were framed for a crime that we were innocent of and branded as criminals. In the end, we were forced to flee from the very lands that we worked so hard to protect and seek sanctuary elsewhere while our comrades went missing to buy time for the light of hope to escape. The Warrior of Light… the once-honored hero and guardian of Eoreza… now a hunted fugitive.”

He sighed at the memories of what happened that night paraded across his vision until he could almost swear that he was back there. But still, he went on speaking.

“I was all but certain that she would be furious with me for allowing this to happen. But she never blamed me… not once. She just continued to stay like she always had done.”

Thinking about it now… before… he was independent to a fault… he hated asking for help from anyone. Yet, he had no problem accepting it, and even asking, from her. He looked up to the star-scattered sky and he knew the answer. She never complains and always gets the job done. He knew that. He knew that he could always rely on her help. That was why she was always the first one he thought of should there be work that we needed finished. Even now… after all this, she continues on without a word of protest and follows through with it—often going above and beyond to see a task done.

“I think she just knows that there’s no point in blaming yourself for what happened,” Estinien informed him, and Alphinaud realized that he had almost forgotten that he wasn’t alone here. “You made mistakes before and you are paying the price. But you are both still alive and have a chance to set things right. Getting upset and cursing your fate won’t change any of that. But you are lucky that she’s the most patient person alive. Had it been anyone else, I feel that you may not have gotten off so easily. I fought against her and I know full well the kind of strength that she has. Hard to believe that she had become my equal and even superior as a Dragoon in the short time that she had been training. Did you know that she even started to mentor a rival of mine?”

“Truly? She started to teach other Dragoons?” Alphinaud asked in great surprise once again.

“Funny how it worked out,” Estinien said in amusement. “Her name is Heustienne. And she had once helped to train Claire when she first began to walk the path of the Dragoon, herself. As an adventurer, Claire has fought fiends all across the realm. Because of this, she had learned to enhance our techniques and evolve them to such a point that she can fight differently than those who fight solely dragons. Heustienne and I were almost equal in strength at all times. She is the best Dragoon we had in all of Ishgard, second only to me. Yet, even so, she wanted to grow stronger. And what better mentor than an Azure Dragoon?”

“This Heustienne sounds like a fearsome opponent,” Alphinaud confessed. “She must be strong if you think so highly of her.”

“She has to be,” Estinien said, more to himself than to Alphinaud and the latter raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“What does that mean?” he asked politely, wish that once, just once, he could see Estinien’s expression through the armored helmet.

“Like me, she is an orphan of the war,” Estinien answered coolly. “It’s the same story for countless others. One told so often that I think it ceases to mean anything anymore in this world of death and loss.” He sighed softly before he added, “In this world you only have two choices. Either lay down and die or grow stronger and move on. You can curse the hand that fate had dealt you with all you want, but what you do with it is up to you.”

Alphinaud looked away, guilt starting to settle inside him as he thought about all the suffering that he had seen in his life. Both in Ishgard and the rest of Eorzea… and how… disconnected he had been about it at first.

“I fear that I would relate little to that,” he disclosed grimly as he glanced up to the women once again. “I lived a sheltered and privileged life. I would not go as far as to say that my sister and I were spoiled, but we had more than enough. Even at a young age I discovered that I had a gift for words. I was able to match anyone in almost every argument, except for, perhaps, my grandfather. I believe that had made me arrogant from a young age. I see now that I have no one to blame but myself for what happened to the Crystal Braves. After their betrayal, I am truly ashamed at how pitiable I must have appeared. But with the help of my companions, my spirit was renewed and I was able to press on. Though why they choose to stand by me is something I still can’t claim I know.”

“That is what comrades are for,” Estinien offered, looking back down at him thoughtfully. “Though I cannot say that I am an expert on the matter, for I have been travelling alone for a long time now. In a way, you are lucky… for you did not have to continue on your own as I have.”

Alphinaud thought that over for a while and realized that he was right. They had fallen on hard times, yes… they were hobbled and their numbers were all but destroyed all in the course of one night. But there was still hope for a brighter future for Eorzea.

“It is hard to understand what another has gone through unless you go through it yourself,” Estinien admitted. “But betrayal is never a good feeling no matter who it is. I cannot tell you just how much it hurt me to learn of Ser Alberic. But it is good to know that you will always have comrades whom you can always turn to for help.”

“Yes,” Alphinaud agreed, smiling again, that terrible ache inside him easing at the thought. “I learned the hard way that there are few things in this world that are more precious than unconditional support. Something that I vow to never take for granted again.”

“Something we both have in common,” Estinien smiled a little sadly. “I had vowed never to let my emotions cloud my judgement. To become a creature whom had given my people a thousand years of suffering and had taken my family from me… I rather die than let something like that happen. I was lucky… but I must always remain guarded. Nidhogg will not hesitate to try and claim me a second time.”

The silence that followed after that was the longest one yet. The two of them sat there for what felt like years as the stars moved overhead, heading on deeper into the night and to the inevitable dawn that would arrive.

“Get some rest, Master Alphinaud,” Estinien said at long last. “We leave at first light and we must be at full strength for whatever comes next.”

“What of you?” Alphinaud asked in concern.

“You need not worry,” he answered back calmly, “I have rested enough. You are the one who needs it more than I do right now.”

And as he said it, Alphinaud suddenly had trouble keeping his eyes open and he was fighting the urge to yawn. Instead, he nodded and laid back onto the ground, staring up at the sky—seeing how the stars slowly starting to fade as dawn was starting to come. Suddenly he wondered if he would ever tell his sister about everything he had seen and done. He had come a long way, and though he couldn’t have hoped to have done it on his own, he was at least able to keep up with everyone here.

“Estinien?” he asked unexpectedly. “Did you ever feel like you were being used? I had thought the Crystal Braves mine until the moment I felt the sword of betrayal at my neck… but thinking back, was I just using them to my own ends? Only to have been the one who was used all along?”

Again, Estinien took his time to answer as he thought the question over.

“I had often felt like I was being used by the church in the war,” he answered. “But I was a willing pawn. I wanted to fight and protect my people as well as to get revenge on Nidhogg. You think that you have been used as a pawn? Or maybe even used others? That’s something only you can figure out. We all must carry our prisons with us, Master Alphinaud. For me… it is my unrelenting lust for revenge. For the Warrior of Light? It is her compassion… it’s like she cannot turn her back on anyone, or anything, when they ask for help. If she thinks that she is being used as well, then that is most likely her choice. As for Lady Iceheart? It is her desire for peace between man and dragon. While there may be no bars entrapping us, they are no less a prison. You would do well to remember that.”

“Indeed I shall,” Alphinaud promised him. “And forgive me for saying it. But I believe that that it is nothing short of astonishing. After all that you three had gone through but still continue on with the fight. Not just anyone can do that.”

Estinien grunted at the praise before he finished up, “They say that those who suffer terrible misfortune in their lives are favored by the gods. I’m starting to think that it is true. Now, for the last time, get some sleep. Or I shall take great enjoyment in telling Claire how enchanted you were by watching her sleep all night.”

“Don’t you dare,” Alphinaud snarled darkly, as he rolled over onto his side, his back to Estinien and hiding how red his face was. Yet, he could’ve sworn he heard his armored companion snigger once more.

But from where he laid, he could just make out Claire’s face once more and looked on sadly for just a brief moment. He did not know what else he could do… he was well-aware that there was still a long way to go. But the fact remained was that he did not want to use Claire or anyone else ever again.

He did not want to have to spend the rest of his life turning to her for help. He did not know what he could do… but he did know one thing for sure.

After travelling alongside her all this time, he wanted to do whatever it took to help her. He may not be able to fight alongside her as an equal on the field of battle or against a primal… but he decided that he wanted to fight with her wherever he could. And that was all he wanted.

He shut his eyes and soon found himself drifting off. But that was when he realized something very important. There are faces that one looks at to feel at ease… and she just happened to be that for him.

Once he soared, high amidst the sky, only to be fell by his own two hands. Now he walked on, with naught but his own two feet, and his companions, guided by the light to meet the new dawn.

He did not mention it, yet he felt closer to these three misfits then he could ever remember feeling closer to anyone… little did he know that this would be the last night that the four of them would continue together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (How was it? Been spending a week playing 3.1 and I only wish that the main quest storyline was longer. Anyway, it was this scene that really got me to start writing this story. After spending that night talking to each other, I was thinking about what may be going through Alphinaud’s head that whole time. For fun, I wrote out this chapter only for me to start wondering about the whole story and soon I found myself writing one bit after another. Anyway, I hope that you like this chapter. And I think that I decided to try and do one chapter a week. I hope that you all agree on that and let me know what you think.)
> 
> Ioeth: Well, I just thought it would be a cute idea that the Alliance leaders would have figured it out a lot sooner than Alphinaud would. Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> SasquatchJoe: Yeah, I think that the two of them were made for each other if you ask me. The WoL never talks and Alphinaud never stops talking. They complete each other don’t you think? XD. But yeah, with Alisaie teasing him about it was merely an attempt to knock him down a few pegs, you know how siblings can be. And I’m glad to see that you don’t mind having to wait between updates. I hope that you continue to enjoy the story.
> 
> Kiome-Yasha: Always enjoy hearing from you. And I’m so happy to see that you enjoyed the flashbacks. Though to be honest I think that Alisaie was just poking fun at her brother when she suggested that he should hook up with Claire. Though I wonder if she actually wishes that it happens especially after her roll in the Binding Coils. Also, I’m glad that others see just how much Alphinaud had changed since he first came to Eoreza—while in other ways he hadn’t changed at all. I really do think that the WoL was a positive influence on him after all that happened. As for the leaders all thinking about the two of them possibly having feelings for the other, it’s not hard to notice that Alphinaud spends a great deal of time worrying over the WoL before and after Heavensward. I just wanted to put in some more scenes of the two of them together, yet Alphinaud still conflicted with his emotions since he still has not realized how much he cares. And yes, I have enjoyed some of the new content from 3.1 though I do wish that there were more storyline than the little bit we got. The patches are just too short if you ask me. Though I think that it’s good for him for everyone to be poking fun at him at least once. And yes, I had read about how he’s dealing with women… really Alphinaud… you could have worded it better when you were talking to Y’shtola when they got her back from the lifestream… and apparently he learned how to draw to impress the ladies… can’t wait to see what else happens. Though now with Thancred back, I hope that he doesn’t take lessons from him when it comes to impressing women… not unless he wants to get slapped. Anyway, I hope that we can meet up sometime as well. What’s your character’s name?


	12. Heart of Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time had finally come for them to meet with Hraesvelgr. But with such a bloody history now revealed to them, with no other choice, they must continue onwards, with the path ahead filled with even more bloodshed awaiting them.

Alphinaud was soon awoken by the sounds of people moving about him. He opened his eyes blurrily to see that the others were awake and there was already a small breakfast cooking over a tiny fire. The sun was shining above him, helping to warm him up despite the cold that he felt, though he was having a hard time trying to tell just how early it was as he pushed himself up into a sitting position.

Claire was at the cooking pot as Moghan was looking over her shoulder at whatever it was she was stirring, as he talked animatedly about what he was thinking about already.

“The campfire was so cozy... I must have fallen asleep, kupo,” he said happily, bobbing around in the air as he felt the wind with his little wings. “But do you feel how the winds have shifted!? They will have borne Hraesvelgr back to the skies above Zenith ─ I'm sure of it! This is your chance to climb to the highest floor of the palace, and summon him with a toot on that shiny horn!”

Alphinaud turned his head around to look at the desolate surroundings before he realized that Moghan was right in that the harsh wind had died down greatly since last night. This was good, for he was worried that they would be forced to keep waiting for who knows how long, seeing how everything they have done so far has ended in some sort of setback.

“So, uh...I-I'll be heading back now, if it's all the same to you,” Moghan muttered nervously, once he seemed to realize that now was the time to continue onwards to the Zenith. “Good luck, kupo! It was nice knowing you!”

As Alphinaud pushed himself up to his feet, he watched as the little moogle went flying away, most likely looking for the cover of Moghome. It was clear to him that Moghan thought that this meeting was not going to go well for them.

“Good riddance,” Estinien muttered in annoyance and he turned to see the Dragoon sitting comfortably up on the fallen pillar as he watched Moghan fly off. “I’ve been dreaming about what I would like to do to him and all the others.”

“Estinien,” Ysayle warned as Alphinaud approached them, feeling more well-rested then he had felt in a long time. Thinking that he may have to sleep outside more often, he quickly stepped between the two so that they could avoid another fight. Thankfully, Claire helped to cool the air by producing a very simple breakfast for them all. It was a stew very much like the one they had last night, poured into little bowls for each of them; but better than nothing.

“I trust you are well-rested, Claire?” he asked as she handed him a bowl and she nodded. “Good. If we are to parley with Hraesvelgr, we shall each have need of the full complement of our wits.”

“Whenever you are ready, Warrior of Light,” Estinien answered, swallowing his stew in just one great gulp and then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “Full eager am I to gaze upon this great wyrm.”

“We must succeed in winning Hraesvelgr to our cause,” Ysayle whispered before she added quietly to herself so quietly that he could hardly make out her words, “Lend me your resolve, Saint Shiva...”

After finishing their meal and putting out the fire, they continued onwards to the west where the sparkling building continued to stand over them, making even some of Ishgard’s towers seem like nothing in comparison.

Alphinaud just continued to be struck at the sheer beauty that such a structure could exist. “So this is the place...” he whispered, thinking that they would, at long last, meet with Hraesvelgr. They walked through the broken archway to where they spotted an ancient aetheryte that he was astonished to see still spinning and sparkling with aether… showing that it was still functional.

He pointed it out to them, and they were just as surprised as he was as they traveled across the worn steps, through the ancient arch and over fallen stone towards a winding ramp. They walked up to what look to them as some sort of platform that was surely large enough for a dragon to land upon and they gathered upon it… this was the moment…

“It is time, Warrior of Light,” Estinien looked to Claire, who had pulled out the glittering, little horn. She nodded back to him just as Alphinaud heard Ysayle mutter another quick prayer to Shiva from next to him. Claire stepped forward, taking a deep breath as she did so, before she then blew hard on the little trumpet. The sound of it rang out across the landscape in a melody rather than just a single not. One that sang beautifully, yet also so sadly… it was almost as if it had a life of its own…

They waited for a moment… and that was when it happened… a voice called from the very heavens themselves as the bright blue sky was suddenly overtaken by a sudden gush of clouds, they came out of nowhere and swirled around them like they were in the middle of Garuda’s tempest.

“ _Mortals... Why do you disturb my solitude?_ ” this voice called deeply. All four of them looked around anxiously, wondering what was going to happen… that was when they spotted him…

They heard the beating of his great wings first… and then a dragon… one far larger than any other he had seen, appeared—riding upon the winds with swooping grace that did not fit such a size…

The great wyrm circled around them just once as he slowly turned to ride the current down towards them. With an almighty crash he landed right in front of them, the weight of his body causing the entire foundation to shake. They all stared up in shock and amazement as they got their first look at Hraesvelgr…

A large, slender white dragon with his head extended from a crane-like neck, with four forward facing horns. As for his wings, Alphinaud saw that there were feathers at the tips were the color of whitish-blue, while those on his head appeared black-tipped. And a single golden eye was gazing down at them, while the other was an empty eye-socket.

“Hraesvelgr...” Alphinaud gulped in shock.

“ _Thou speakest the name of a creature that but awaiteth the release of oblivion. Leave me..._ ” he had replied.

Alphinaud gapped like a fish as his hands went up to his ears.

“By the Twelve...” he muttered in awe. The sound of his voice was ancient and dripped with wisdom and power. For though he spoke in a language that made no sense to his ears… however, at the same time he understood his words as clearly as if it had been spoken in a tongue he knew. “Mine ears hear the tongue of dragons, yet the meaning rings clear within my mind... How can that be...?”

All he could rationalize is that the will behind his words so undeniable that it transcended his ignorance of the dragons' language… at least that was his best guess at the moment.

Ysayle stepped forward to address him this time.

“Hraesvelgr... do you not remember me?” she asked in a tone of nothing but awe and respect. “'Twas I whom you found in Dravania ─ I who glimpsed the truth.” She then stretched her arms out as she added, “The truth about your past, about Shiva─”

But as soon as she had said that name, Hraesvelgr’s one eye widen in shock and anger before he let out a roar that sent waves of terror down Alphinaud’s body.

“ _Do not speak her name, mortal!_ ” he roared and the others had to steady themselves to keep them from being knocked over.

“But speak it I must!” Ysayle cried up imploringly at him, “I have summoned Shiva's soul from the beyond, and offered myself as her vessel! She has made her heart known to me!”

“ _Foolish girl_ ,” Hraesvelgr answered darkly, not the least bit impressed. “ _Thinkest thou my beloved's spirit hath descended from the heavens!? That the secrets of her heart are thine to know!?_ ”

His beloved? So the story that Ysayle told them all before was true after all…

But Ysayle was shaking her head as she pleaded, “I have surrendered mine to her! Do you not see, my love? I am Shiva reborn!”

Hraesvelgr closed his one eye in a way that clearly said that he didn’t believe that for a moment.

“ _Gullible fool..._ ” he said, and this time, he sounded almost like he pitied her. “ _The Light but illuminated the past for thee, it did not grant thee omniscience. The spirit thou hast summoned belongeth not to Shiva ─ 'tis but a shade conjured by thine own fancy._ ”

Alphinaud stared up at him. A shade? A shadow? Of what? If it wasn’t Shiva’s soul that Ysayle summoned… then what was it?

“ _In an age long past, mine own kin were guilty of like folly,_ ” Hraesvelgr explained. “ _Beguiled by the dark ones' lies, they attempted to resurrect a king amongst wyrms ─ yet the divinity they called forth merely borrowed the semblance of my fallen brood-brother. Such gods are not summoned, but created. Phantoms spun from the threads of misplaced faith._ ”

Alphinaud’s eyes widen as he realized that he spoke of Bahamut! Yet… what did this all mean? That the primal Bahamut wasn’t the same Bahamut that had been his brood brother? But simply took on his form and name? But then… if that was true, what the primal to begin with?!

Ysayle just stared at him as she slowly began to grasp the truth of what was being said.

“Then…” she whispered, her lips trembling as her eyes began to mist up, “The spirit that answered me...?”

“ _...Was but thy dream of Shiva_ ,” Hraesvelgr finished for her, “ _Thy soul hath been corrupted by a deity of thine own making, child._ ”

Ysayle just stood there, frozen in shock, before she collapsed to her knees, and Alphinaud suspected that she was close to crying, if she wasn’t doing so already. All that she had believed in… was crumbling around her into dust… it was like everything that she had fought for had been shattered like a mirror, right in front of her.

Claire stepped forward with a worried expression on her face, looking like she wanted to comfort her, yet no words seemed to be able to reach Ysayle at that moment.

Alphinaud looked back up at Hraesvelgr as he bravely took a few steps forward, remembering the reason they had come here to begin with. He then spoke in a voice that rang with a calmness that he did not feel, “Be that as it may, Lord Hraesvelgr, Ysayle's desire to heal the rift between man and dragon is real, and it has borne us this far. We would spare both our kind and yours the ravages of this senseless war! Pray join your voice to ours in a call for peace and forgiveness!”

He was breathing hard, just finding the words that rang within his own soul, trying to let Hraesvelgr sense that all that they truly wanted peace. Yet as he looked at the dragon, he could see already that his words fell on deaf ears.

“ _The tale of thy kind is one of avarice, treachery and death ─ and thou wouldst speak to me of peace?_ ” he asked and Alphinaud felt his own hope break.

“ _Hark thee, mortal, to the naked truth...then tell me thou deservest forgiveness!_ ” Hraesvelgr told them as he raised his head, his wings stretching out. “ _Twelve hundred years ago, my beloved Shiva's sacrifice served to bring an end to the war 'twixt man and dragon, paving the way for an age of peace and cooperation. Two centuries of harmony were to follow, during which time the Elezen learned much about us, not least that the eyes of a great wyrm are the wellspring of his strength. 'Twas out of the selfish desire to possess this strength that King Thordan then conspired to undo all that our peoples had achieved together. With the aid of his leal knights, that most noble of Elezen lured my brood-sister Ratatoskr into an ambush, and took from her that which he craved. Fain would I strike the image from my mind, yet still the scene doth linger ─ of my brood-sister's tattered corpse, defiled by her Elezen allies._ ”

Alphinaud stared up in shock at what he heard. For now they knew the reason that their peace was broken… so this was the true story?

“ _They had torn out her eyes, and feasted upon them in the manner of wild beasts. Yet that was not all, for from their bloody banquet, the fiends had gained strength beyond that of mortal men..._ ” Hraesvelgr said, and his voice echoed with grief and sorrow that he had been carrying around with him for a thousand years. “ _Even now, I labor to comprehend the enormity of their betrayal. Nidhogg was the first to learn of the atrocity, and he took to the skies, hungry for vengeance. But though he slew Thordan and some few of his knights, their fellow butchers knew only too well where to aim their spears, and with now-practiced savagery, they set about my brood-brother, sending him flailing from the field... Such is the truth the Holy See would keep hidden. Such was the beginning of the Dragonsong War. 'Tis a song my kind shall ne'er forget, e'en should ten thousand years pass and Ishgard crumble into dust._ ”

The Holy See knew… they knew the whole truth and yet they kept it hidden all these centuries… but why? Why would Thordan and his knights do such a thing? Was power truly worth breaking the harmony between their two kinds and plunging them into a never-ending war?! What could possibly justify what they did?! What did they expect was going to happen to them and Ishgard if they did this?!

As he tried to get over his shock, Estinien marched forward, with an aura of fury hanging to him like a shadow.

“Your tale bears scant resemblance to the one I was taught,” he said with a voice dripping with suppressed anger. “How _convenient_ that it should absolve _your_ kind of all responsibility. But tell me, _dragon_ : why should I believe your version of events?”

Hraesvelgr looked as if he could care less what Estinien or any one of them thought.

“ _What thou choosest to believe is immaterial,_ ” he answered them simply. “ _The betrayal that yet haunts mine every waking moment is no less than the truth to my kind. And Nidhogg meaneth for Thordan's people to suffer for this sin till the end of days. That which thou imaginest a war of extinction is but a punishment ─ a siege of the spirit. Hast thou not seen those who tire of the torment? Those who abandon their own and side with dragonkind?_ ”

Alphinaud thought those words over as the answer came to him.

“Ishgard's so-called heretics...” he said softly.

Hraesvelgr heard his words and added, “ _Know that all the traitors' progeny bear a trace of Ratatoskr's essence. But a single sip of our blood is enough to awaken it..._ ”

Ysayle, who had pushed herself up to her feet during the tale, looked away as understanding shown on her face as well.

“Then... the seed lies within us...?” she asked in a horrified tone.

Hraesvelgr confirmed this by informing them, “ _'Tis for this reason that those who abandon their loyalties are rewarded with a drink. And thus are they transformed, to join the ranks of Nidhogg's ever-growing army as newborn dragons. One by one, through death or defection, my brood-brother shall account for all of the betrayers' children..._ ”

And so Nidhogg plans to get back for every single Ishgardian… one way or another.

“Ye gods...” he gasped as he thought back to the night that they went to the Akh Afah Amphitheatre and faced the heretics there… how that one man took a new form. “I have borne witness to such a transformation! Looked on as a heretic assumed the shape of a dragon... I imagined it some manner of Dravanian enchantment!”

Just then, a horrible realization came to him. He looked to the others and whispered, “But if any Ishgardian, regardless of allegiance, has such potential within them... Twelve forgive us. To think of all the dragons we've slain...!”

He could not believe that they had done so much… and it was all for naught, just adding more to this cycle of death. They all slowly turned to look back at Hraesvelgr, who did not look the least bit surprised by what was said.

“ _There will always be some, of course, who choose to fight until the bitter end ─ like thee, dragoon..._ ” Hraesvelgr said, and he was speaking directly to Estinien this time, “ _But struggle as thou might, thy youthful vigor will be spent ere thou reachest two score and ten. And Nidhogg shall remain to torment thine offspring._ ”

Estinien turned back to gaze at him, but it was different this time. There was no anger or skepticism… just a grim kind of understanding.

“Oft have I wondered why Nidhogg did not simply raze Ishgard to the ground,” he said, almost to himself, “Now I have my answer. He has no intention of winning the Dragonsong War, for it is no war at all, but vengeance ─ an eternal requiem sung for his murdered sister.”

All this time they thought that they could finally put an end to a war… but how can you stop a war if it was never one to begin with? How can you stop someone who was obsessed with the idea of revenge? Just so full of hatred that he had lost all sense of reason?

“ _Thou hast the right of it, dragonslayer. Comprehendest thou now the futility of thy quest?_ ” Hraesvelgr asked him, almost mockingly.

Alphinaud truly knew not where to go from here. He had been so hopeful that they could end the fighting, so sure of it… he did not think of what would happen if it had been so futile… yet it just looked like they wasted their time trying to get here.

“I have not come this far only to admit defeat,” Ysayle suddenly yelled, refusing to give in that easily. “We can still return the Eye to Nidhogg, and beg forgiveness for our ancestors' crimes. Mayhap our words will sway him!”

“ _Stubborn child…_ ” Hraesvelgr sighed, and this time he sounded more tired than anything. “ _Thou thinkest in mortal terms. Our perception of time is too broad for thee to grasp. 'Tis a simple matter for thee to offer thine apologies ─ thou didst not perpetrate the crime. Despite thy visions, the deeds of history seem distant to thee_.”

Ysayle could not seem to come up with a way to counter that, and Alphinaud knew that they all knew that it was true. For them… it was a distant thing… to a dragon… time is nothing. Apparently, Hraesvelgr remembers what happened that day as if it were yesterday—to him and Nidhogg—the wound must still seem… fresh.

“ _For a wyrm such as Nidhogg, however, that history is yet part of his present, as fresh as the blood that did gush from Ratatoskr's wounds. How could he not be driven mad?_ ” Hraesvelgr asked sadly, lowering his head a little before he shut his eye, as if remembering something from long ago. “ _'Tis only by the calming embrace of Shiva's soul that mine own fury hath not consumed me. But let us speak no more of what is done. My faith in your kind is spent, and I would be alone._ ”

And then he left them, his great sweeping wings took him to the sky… and out of their sights as the great beating of his wings pounding in their ears until the wind died down. The weather calmed and it was as bright and as clear as it was when they had first woken up… yet it was as if night had fallen over them. They had nothing left but a feeling of deep despair…

Hraesvelgr was every bit as awe-inspiring as he imagined. His voice fairly dripped with power ─ the will behind his words so undeniable that shook Alphinaud to the core. 'Tis but a pity that he misliked what he said.

Alphinaud sighed miserably. He no longer knew what to do…

“So far did we travel ─ even unto the very heavens themselves ─ only to be dismissed like unruly children,” he muttered mournfully. “And far from mitigating this... humiliation, the hidden truths we have learned serve only to prove that our grand mission of peace was destined to fail from the first.”

Nothing was going to deter Nidhogg from his course. Even if they went to him now and returned the eye as they begged for forgiveness, he would never abandon his desire to see Ishgard destroyed.

Yet, out of all of them, Ysayle seemed to be in the worst shape.

“What false god is this Shiva? What manner of phantom have I welcomed into my heart…?” he heard her muttered imploringly, as if hoping that someone would answer. But he knew not what he could say to her, for he did not know himself.

“As predicted, Ysayle's faith in the wyrm was misplaced,” Estinien muttered suddenly with a bitter tone. “Which leaves us with but one recourse.” And he then turned his head to look over at Claire and said, “You know I have the right of it, Warrior of Light.”

Claire looked deplorably at him as she asked, “You mean to…?”

“Well, what do you propose we do now?” he asked her, “I, for one, am intent on continuing to the east...”

Alphinaud turned to him, asking, “What is there to be found in the east?”

“Nidhogg's lair ─ the Aery ─ is said to lie in that direction,” he answered lightly, “And the Eye tells me he is near...”

Ysayle’s anguish seemed to have been dispelled for the moment as she whipped around.

“You cannot still mean to slay him!?” she demanded furiously.

Estinien folded his arms.

“You cannot still mean to stop me,” he retorted back coldly, and it was as if last night never happened. Alphinaud had started to believe that maybe the two of them were beginning to see each other less of enemies and more of comrades. Yet now that they knew the truth, now that they knew that their goal was fated to fail, they seemed to have gone back to being nothing short of foes. “I have been true to my word, and aided you in this fool's errand with Hraesvelgr. But your efforts at parley have come to naught, Lady Iceheart. I would see Ishgard saved, and for that, Nidhogg must die.”

“With the tale of our ancestors' vile betrayal yet ringing in your ears, you speak of continuing this war?” she shouted at him angrily.

Estinien shook his head as he said, “Nay, lady, I would but pierce its vengeful heart. When Nidhogg dies, this war shall die with him.”

But would that really be the end of it? Sure, killing Nidhogg may seem like the answer, but how could they possibly hope to savage any sort of peace between mankind and the dragons? But before all that, there was another matter that he needed to point out.

“A moment, Estinien,” he reminded him, “You yourself spoke of the great wyrm's strength ─ that you believed him powerful enough to raze your city to the ground. How then are we few to challenge him? Even behind the stout walls of Ishgard ─ with an army of knights manning the defenses ─ our victory would be hard-won. Yet you propose to contend with the beast in his own lair?”

Estinien then pulled out the Eye once more, and when Alphinaud looked at it, able to feel the malice pulsating inside it, he understood now why it was so. For now he knew the reason behind its seething hate.

"In close combat, this will afford us an advantage,” he answered before he looked at Claire again. “And with two Azure Dragoons working in unison, who can say what might be possible?”

Claire did not answer him, but merely looked at him sadly, her expression torn.

“But such speculation is meaningless if we cannot even find the wyrm. Our first task must be to seek out Nidhogg's lair,” Estinien added.

Alphinaud sighed wretchedly. Though he did not wish for it to be done, he could see Estinien’s reasoning… and maybe… just maybe… it would be a mercy for Nidhogg… for whom, at that moment, Alphinaud felt nothing but pity. Would it… would it be kinder to put Nidhogg out of his suffering?

“The story of this nation grows bloodier by the moment. Must death always be answered with more of the same?” he asked as Ysayle turned away from them all.

“Such is the way of things, I fear. I shall consider it a miracle if mine armor is not stained crimson ere this conflict is ended,” Estinien muttered as he put the Eye away once more.

“That I should be blinded by my own lies... Everything I believed... Everything I thought I was... Gone... All gone...” Ysayle muttered to herself.

Ysayle did not bother looking at any of them as she walked a short distance away. Her head was bowed low and her hands were clenched into tight fists… which he noticed were shaking. Whether it was from anger or suppressed tears, he could not guess. All he knew for sure was that she would not be accompanying them any further. He suspected that she would remain here while they continued onwards. He wanted to say something to her, but he knew that she would never listen to them now.

“Ysayle,” Claire whispered, reaching out to try and comfort her once more.

“Leave her,” Estinien snapped, “Your words will not reach her now. And we have not the time to wait for her to gather up the pieces of her shattered faith.”

The sad fact was… they knew he was right. Nidhogg’s strength was growing stronger with every second, and if they were even going to attempt an assault in his own lair, they had to start moving. And so… it was with a heavy heart that they left the Zenith… and Ysayle behind. They had no other choice but to follow Estinien eastwards, though where he was so keen on going, Alphinaud did not know, nor was he in the mood to ask. They soon left Zenith far behind as they travelled over the unstable landscape, passing by more dragons and ruins, coming as far to the East as they were able until the ground beneath them disappeared and they were at the edge of the Churning Mists.

“Iceheart's faith in the wyrm was misplaced. Which leaves us with but one road to follow...” Estinien muttered as they drew closer to see what it was that he was looking at. There, floating in the sky was another island. Yet this one was surrounded by darkening clouds that were pulsating with lightning. Unlike the beauty and almost serene feel of Zenith, this was something that you could… almost taste the foul destruction in the air.

“Estinien...” Alphinaud whispered, his eyes wide as he stared up at the distant island. “Pray tell me I am wrong... Is that it?”

Estinien nodded to confirm what he thought. “Aye... That would be the Aery. I feel Nidhogg's presence through the Eye ─ ” he then reached up to place his hand over his chest as if something was hurting him as he added, “his caustic hatred gnawing at my soul. 'Twould seem the death of his consort has put him on guard. Mark how he wards his lair with tempestuous winds.”

Those clouds… Alphinaud understood. For now Nidhogg fears that they may be desperate enough to try and attack his lair directly… which he had every reason to do so since that was _exactly_ what they were planning.

“A similar barrier once barred our entrance to the primal Garuda's domain... until we discovered the means by which it could be penetrated. Mayhap it is time we called upon Master Garlond,” Alphinaud whispered, and truthfully he could not think of anything else that they could possibly do right now anyway. A part of him yearned to think that maybe this would help give them enough time to try and come up with an alternative… but he was not hopeful.

“'Twill be just like the good old days, no?” he asked Claire, who did not smile back. He could see his own feelings mirrored back in those sad eyes at the thought of what they had to do.

“Hm. A force of sufficient power to break through a primal's defenses might conceivably grant us access to the Aery...” Estinien said as he thought it over, “...And I can offer no better solution. Pray consult this engineer friend of yours.”

Alphinaud sighed before nodding in agreement. However he had one condition and he added firmly, “Very well. On the condition that you swear not to lure Nidhogg from his lair in our absence.”

Estinien shrugged in an innocent way, as if he could not believe that he would even suggest such a thing.

“And steal all the glory for myself, you mean?” he asked shrewdly, “Nay, I am not so selfish as that. Contact me by linkpearl when your preparations are complete, and we shall set forth from Ishgard together.”

He wasn’t sure how he knew, but Alphinaud felt that he could trust his words. Maybe it was because… as strong as Estinien was, even he was not so foolish as to risk a blind attack on Nidhogg while they were away.

At least he hoped not.

In any case, Alphinaud suspected that no matter how tempted he was to fight, he doubted that Estinien could brush off what they had all learned just earlier from his mind.

He felt that it would be safe enough to leave him for at least a little while. He then turned back to Claire and suggested, “I suggest we rendezvous back at Saint Reinette Forum, Claire. From what I gleaned of the Holy See's decidedly ambitious airship project, Cid will still be in Ishgard.”

“Go, meet with your engineer friend. I shall remain here and keep vigil over the wyrm,” Estinien said and so that was when they would begin the first step of their plan… possibly what had been planned from the very beginning since they left Ishgard.

Alphinaud felt Claire take his hand again, and he allowed her to pull him into the sense of teleportation…

Estinien… and the Churning Mists were gone from his sights… and he was glad that he was able to lose all sense of self even if it was for a brief moment as he allowed the current of aether to carrying him along the rough stream.

*Later*

They had been gone from Ishgard for so long that it felt strange to be back in its streets. The first thing that he felt was relief, to see that the city was still in one piece. Yet there was anxiety in the air, he could feel it… as if the whole city was holding its breath. They were all preparing for the worst and expecting it at any moment.

Alphinaud stared around… but in such a large city, how could they hope to find Cid?

He let go of Claire’s hand as he continued to look around, suddenly realizing that he had no idea where to go now.

“If our only remaining recourse is to violence, then we should seek out the swiftest path to victory,” he said seriously, “With every moment we hesitate, Ishgard's prospects grow bleaker.”

He suddenly remembered that Claire had seen Cid here and he turned to her to ask, “When last you saw Master Garlond, he was advising the Ishgardians on their ailing airship, correct?”

She nodded and he went on, “In that case, he might still be at Camp Cloudtop. Failing that, we could try the airship landing, or mayhap even the Skysteel Manufactory...” But the more that he thought it all over, the more that he realized that they could not afford to spend too much time running around trying to find him.

“But let us not waste time searching aimlessly,” he whispered, biting his lower lip. “Someone in the city is sure to know where to find him. The question is who? Ser Aymeric would seem the obvious choice, but there is no guaranteeing he will be able to grant us an audience at short notice...?”

He was on the verge of thinking that maybe they should contact Tataru and see if she has been in contact with Cid when he suddenly remembered that there was another whom they could turn.

“Ah, I have it!” he cried out excitedly and he turned to Claire as he stated, “Count Edmont's youngest son prides himself on knowing all of the Holy See's juiciest rumors. Let us return to the manor and see if Lord Emmanellain is about.”

“I’m surprised that we did not think of him right away,” Claire said, her tone with dry amusement. They bolted straight towards the Pillars without wasting another second. Alphinaud was dreading what they would do if it turned out that Lord Emmanellain was not there, or if Lord Haurchefant was…

Not that he wouldn’t be glad to see their friend again, but he knew that if they ran into him now, then he would be asking just where they had been all this time and what they were planning on doing. However they had no time to explain right now.

Thankfully, as they ran up the stone steps to take the quickest way to the manor, they caught their first bit of good luck in who knows how long. As soon as they were allowed in by the guard standing watch outside, they spotted that Lord Emmanellain was, indeed, there… the tavern keeper’s loss was their gain.

“Ah, the hero returns!” Lord Emmanellain called when he the two of them come running into the room. From what Alphinaud could tell, it seemed to be that Emmanellain and Honoroit were the only ones at home at the moment, which was good for them.

“How goes the fight, old girl? Well, I trust!” Emmanellain asked Claire, without even bothering to look at Alphinaud.

“Ah, yes,” Claire said quickly as they approached him, “Lord Emmanellain this is important. We are searching for our comrade, Cid Garlond, and we were hoping that you may have an idea to his whereabouts?”

“…Hm?” Emmanellain asked in surprise at the question, but more than willing to keep talking. “In search of a ‘Cid Garlond,’ you say? Then say no more! The taverns are full of talk, and the name of said silver-haired genius has cropped up more often than most. I hear he has been tasked with getting that monstrous airship the Holy See commissioned to actually fly. 'Twould seem the project has been plagued with mishaps from the first. In any case, Garlond Ironworks employees are known to frequent the airship landing, and I'll wager their master does too.”

Just then, young Honoroit spoke up, “When it comes to ─ ahem ─ exchanging information of uncertain origin, Lord Emmanellain is something of a prodigy.”

Well, Alphinaud did not doubt that.

As if he hadn’t heard Honoroit, Emmanellain continued on, “If you do find Master Garlond at the airship landing, I trust you won't forget who told you where to look! Credit where credit's due, and all that!”

“Ah… yes, I’ll be sure to do that,” Claire said, though it was clear that she couldn’t have cared less about that at the moment before she turned back to him.

“The airship landing?” Alphinaud stated, glad to have a straightforward answer.

“Yes, I thought as much,” he said hurriedly, “Come, Claire ─ we must find Cid and trouble him for his expert opinion.”

They went running out of the room and to the front door without so much as a parting word to Emmanellain. And though Alphinaud did not say it, he was glad that they were leaving before they gave Emmanellain the chance to start flirting with Claire again. He blinked at the thought, suddenly realizing what he had been thinking of. He gave his head a shake, reasoning that they did not have time humor Lord Emmanellain with polite refusals.

Really, were he and Lord Haurchefant really siblings? He was starting to wonder.

*The Landing*

They must have run all the way to the airship landing from the manor, hoping that their luck would continue to hold out. And to his greatest relief, it turns out that it did. Standing at the landing in a group were none other than Cid, Biggs, and Wedge, all of them seemingly in deep conversation with each other.

“If Ishgard comes under attack, we'll have to get out of the city pretty sharpish,” he heard Biggs state seriously as they drew closer, “Don't much like the idea of leaving a job half-finished, though...”

Wedge, who seemed very nervous and twitchy, kept jumping and looking at the sky like he thought that dragons were going to come swooping down at any second. But at the sounds of their running footsteps, Cid looked up, and he gave them a beaming smile when he saw who it was.

“Claire! Alphinaud! How fare you both? Not terribly well, judging by your faces,” he called cheerfully as they skidded to a stop in front of him and started to gasp for air.It was so good to see him again… Alphinaud never realized just how much he missed having his easy-going attitude around. If only they had more time to catch up…

“Greetings, Master Garlond,” he told him hurriedly once he caught his breath. “I am sure it will come as little surprise when I tell you we have need of a favor...”

Cid blinked at that, and before he could stop himself, Alphinaud quickly informed him of all that had happened while they were away. How they had journeyed to the Churning Mists to try and negotiate a peace with the dragons, only to fail. After thinking it through, they had decided that the only way to save Ishgard from this coming attack was but to slay Nidhogg, which means that they needed to get to the Aery to do so. Their problem was, however, was that even though they know where his lair is, the dragon had put up some sort of barrier to keep them from reaching him. And they couldn’t think of anyone better than him to help them get through it.

Cid was quiet the whole time as he talked. When Alphinaud finished, he could see Cid thinking it all over what it was that they were asking of him. Finally, he looked up to ask, “...Another wind barrier? And you say it was conjured by Nidhogg? Hm.”

Alphinaud watched Cid think that over before he confessed, “The  _Enterprise_ could certainly take you where you need to go... but she would not fare well against dragons. She's agile for a ship her size ─ but not that agile. The Dravanians would fly rings around her. And if they took it into their heads to incinerate the rigging, there would be precious little we could do to avoid them.”

As much as Alphinaud hated to admit it, he knew that he was right. The _Enterprise_ is fast, no doubt about that, but even she could not hope to match the speed and agility of a dragon in flight… especially in Nidhogg’s own territory… but they had to do something!

“But there must be something we can do! Some manner of weapon we could employ...?” he asked desperately, trying not to sound as frustrated as he felt. “Estinien stands vigil at the edge of the Churning Mists, but we do not know how much longer─”

Cid waved his hands at him to try and calm him down.

“All right, all right, I didn't say it was impossible,” he reassured him, “I said it was impossible for the  _Enterprise_. We need a smaller boat.” He then looked to Biggs and Wedge, calling out, “Biggs! Wedge! It's time we gave that new toy of yours a proper field test.” As the two of them jumped to attention, Cid looked back to him and Claire before he added, “It's probably best if I let the lads show you. Come on, the manufactory's not far!”

They headed off once again, almost to the other end of the city to a building that Alphinaud had seen, yet had never entered before. They met up with the three of them just outside the doors, and Biggs and Wedge were both almost jumping around in excitement at the thought of showing off their new ‘toy’.

“Ah, yes ─ the Skysteel Manufactory,” Alphinaud whispered to Claire when he recognized the building. “As I recall, this workshop is primarily devoted to the construction of dragon-slaying weapons...”

“I know,” Claire nodded. “The machinists here are always coming up with new inventions all the time.”

He wanted to ask her how she knew all that, but his attention was focused more on their friends, who were impatiently waiting for them to hurry.

“Our little project’s just inside,” Biggs said excitedly when they stopped in front of him, “Oh, you are going to like this one.”

Biggs was grinning widely as Wedge was jumping around in delight as they dragged them inside the Manufactory so that they could see what it was that they had been working on. When they walked inside, the strong smell of steel and smoke hit his nose and the loud noises of gears turning and hammers clanging caused his ears to ring.

But his attention was drawn towards the ceiling, where hanging suspended by ropes was what looked like a miniature airship. There was only one seat, yet it was large and graceful, with a pair of propellers and even a tall sail that folded up in the back. Alphinaud stared up at it in amazement, barely noticing how Cid was speaking.

“The Ishgardians have granted us the use of a small corner of their workshop ─ all part of the agreement. I think you'll see we've made the most of the space...” he laughed and Alphinaud turned his eyes away from the ship to look around the room, which was piled with all manner of junk and tools and parts… all of which he would have loved a chance to examine closer, if they were not in trouble at the moment.

“They all want to build bigger, but we know where the future is headed!” Wedge said proudly and everyone was looking at the ship again.

“Feast your eyes upon our latest and greatest feat of engineering! We call it a ‘manacutter’!” Wedge said, gesturing towards the little ship proudly.

“After you put down Gaius, Wedge and me struck out on our own for a bit, and started work on the successor to the Tiny Bronco,” Biggs explained to Claire as they stared up at the little thing.

“Impressive little thing, isn't she?” Cid laughed, looking at the ship with a fond look. “My talent for ship design has plainly rubbed off on them.”

Both men glowed proudly and waved, as if to say ‘it was nothing’.

“They've adapted the principles of corrupted crystal technology, and constructed a mechanism which converts aether from its surroundings into elemental wind,” Cid explained. “Said wind is then harnessed by the specially engineered sails, providing the craft with propulsion and lift. All in all, a most elegant solution...”

Cid then trailed off for a moment before he added, “...I'm actually a little upset that I didn't think of it myself.”

Though Alphinaud was not an airship designer or an engineer, he understood what they were trying to say. Though small, this ship could convert aether from something such as a barrier and transform it into wind that will cause it to fly. It sounded so perfect, until they started speaking again.

“The design does, however, come with one small flaw...” Wedge admitted slowly as the smile faded from his face. Alphinaud looked at them all, wondering what this ‘flaw’ was and worried that it may hinder their chances of getting to the Aery.

“The energy conversion ratio's bloody awful,” Biggs sighed, “To generate enough power to get you off the ground, you need to be in an area awash with predominantly wind-aspected aether.”

And that was when Wedge finished up, “In other words, there are a few places you can fly...and lots of places you can't.”

So… they needed someplace with a lot of aether around them in order to get them airborne. Thankfully, from what he saw of the barrier surrounding the Aery, they may not have to worry. However getting even that far…?

“The new Ishgardian airship hasn't left the boys much time for tinkering ─ meaning it may be a while before this particular project takes off,” Cid confessed to them before adding somewhat awkwardly, “if you'll forgive the pun,”

There wasn’t much that could be helped. They were asking for some time to work out the problems before the ship was ready. Now, while Alphinaud was sure that they could fix whatever was wrong with the Manacutters, the question was, could they get it done in time? But before he could ask, the door burst open and Tataru came bursting into the room.

It really was good to see her again, until he saw the anxiety in her face as she bent over, gasping for air, having clearly ran here from a great distance.

“Tataru, what's happened!?” Wedge asked at once, looking at her with concern.

She didn’t answer him. Instead, once she caught her breath, she looked up at him and Claire before she cried out, “I've been looking all over for you! There's been word from Ul'dah! It's about Her Grace, the sultana!”

Alphinaud felt his jaw open in shock. In all honesty, with what has been happening to them lately, he had forgotten all about the trouble in Thanalan and their mission to try and rescue Her Grace.

“It seems you're required elsewhere,” Cid said seriously when he nodded to Tataru in understanding. “Leave the manacutter with us. We'll see that she's airworthy and suitably equipped to slice through those winds. You, meanwhile, should concentrate on providing Raubahn and the sultana whatever help they need!”

He was right. They needed to finish work the mannacutter, and he suspected that they will not have time later to help with the matter in Ul’dah. Alphinaud sighed, starting to think that there was no end to all that they had to do. But he and Claire nodded in understanding before he turned to Tataru and they all left the Manufactory together.

“I’m sorry for pushing this on you so suddenly,” Tataru added regretfully as they walked with her. “It really is so good to see that you both are safe! I really missed you and I was worried constantly! But I just heard that you were seen in the city again a few minutes ago and I came running here as fast as I could. I needed to pass on the message from General Raubahn to you.”

“It’s alright,” Alphinaud reassured her. “We understand. When we have time, we’ll tell you about our journey. And our unexpected outcome…” he gulped a little, still having a hard time trying to come to grips with what it was that they were planning on doing now. “But for now, please tell us what you know.

“General Raubahn says they may have uncovered the sultana's whereabouts! And he wants you ─ by which I mean both of you ─ ” Tataru explained with a glance at Claire as well, “to go to the Waking Sands right away and help with the investigation.”

Well, here they go again. He turned to Claire, and he was glad to see that the tiredness that he was feeling was mirrored on her face as well… though he suspected that she was doing a better job of hiding it than he was.

“Come, Claire ─ pressing though Ishgard's plight may be, our presence here will not serve to hasten the manacutter's completion,” he said seriously, though a part of him was glad that they could put the matter of the Aery out of their minds for the moment. “Let us return to the troubled lands of Thanalan and lend what aid we may.”

Oh, he almost forgot about Estinien, and he had a feeling that he better let him know what was happening before the man did something reckless.

He looked back to Tataru and added quickly, “Tataru ─ have our friends at the Congregation send a message to Estinien. Tell him we have identified a solution to our problem, but that it will take some time to prepare.”

Tataru gave him a thumbs up, despite not knowing what it was that he was talking about. She then called out happily, “As you wish, Master Alphinaud!”

Good, while he and Claire could not guarantee control over Estinien, he had a feeling that Ser Aymeric might be able to.

Alphinaud then looked to Claire, who was already looking ready to go. He steadied his resolve, drawing his strength from her calming presence before he said firmly, “To the Waking Sands, Warrior of Light. 'Tis past time Ul'dah was delivered from this darkness!”

Maybe now was the time to finally clear their names and set things right. He was finally prepared to return to Ul’dah and finish dealing with the air of treachery there once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter was unusually hard to write for some reason. I’m glad that I finally got it done in the end. In any case, here’s my Thanksgiving gift to you all! Happy Thanksgiving!)


	13. A General Summons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At long last they return to the scene of the crime... where the Scions faced their worst defeat. Yet, it was not against a primal or the cruel workings of the Garleans... but against the very same people they swore to protect. Never is there a more petty creature than that of man...

Alphinaud and Claire left Ishgard under the cover of night once again, still not willing to risk being spotted just yet. So rather than teleport straight to Thanalan, they instead headed straight for Limsa Lominsa. They would then take a ferry that would directly take them to Vesper Bay without worry of being seen. They stayed quiet, arriving at the Waking Sands quickly enough before slipping across the small town until they reached their old Headquarters.

Despite the familiar surroundings, it felt foreign after having spent so much time in the wilds for the last few weeks. Master Papashan and Marshal Tarupin were already waiting for them when they arrived and they took them below to the Sonar; promising that they will answer their questions once they were all gathered together.

When they stepped into the room, the first people he saw were Lady Yugiri and Higiri… however, his eyes were quickly drawn to the man standing right in front of them. Long gone was the broken and weak shell of a man they parted with, and the General Raubahn that they once knew was back. He almost looked as if he had never spent all that time imprisoned, his health and strength back… as well as his heavy armor, though he now wore a long and tattered cloak, bearing the colors of the Immortal Flames, over his left side, where his arm was missing.

Nevertheless, he smiled widely when he saw them.

“Thank you for coming,” he said as they approached.

“No thanks are necessary, General,” Alphinaud said honestly, truly glad to see just how well he looked now. “I trust your recuperation continues apace?”

Raubahn stretched out his one arm, as if he was testing it out before he confessed, “I cannot complain. Thanks to Higiri and her ministrations, I've regained much of the strength I lost during my imprisonment.”

Higiri, who was standing next to him, smiled humbly at his praise and Alphinaud felt true relief to hear that Raubahn was very near to full recovery. His smile faded however before he asked in a serious voice, “I gather you have made progress in the search for Her Grace.”

It wasn’t a question, it was a statement, for he knew that they wouldn’t have called them here for any other reason.

Raubahn’s own expression became very solemn.

“Aye, some good fortune at last,” he confessed, “A few days past, Dewlala informed us that a sizable shipment of alchemical supplies had been delivered to the palace.”

Alchemical supplies? This must be important if they were all looking so grave about it. Thankfully, Marshal Tarupin stepped up and explained the significance of this shipment.

“With Papashan's assistance, I set out to ascertain the source and nature of the shipment. My inquiries led me to Frondale's Phrontistery,” he explained, “There I learned that an order had been placed for a curious substance designed to sustain patients trapped in death-like slumber ─ an invention of the former head alchemist, apparently.”

Alphinaud’s eyes widen at those words.

“A death-like slumber...? This cannot be a coincidence!” he cried out.

Raubahn nodded, “It lends some weight to Dewlala's claims, aye. Her Grace is likely somewhere within the palace ─ abed but alive.”

“Before making any attempt to extricate the sultana, however, it seemed prudent to learn what manner of substance was used to induce her torpor,” Lady Yugiri spoke up, and he jumped a little, having forgotten she was here.

“To that end, I made inquiries as to the whereabouts of the one most like to have administered it ─ the lady-in-waiting, Meriel,” Lady Yugiri continued on. “We sent for you as soon as we learned of her location. All that remains is to apprehend the woman.”

A wise choice… even if they were to find Her Grace, they would need someone who knew of what it was that kept her abed. There has to be some kind of antidote to whatever potion they had used. But rather than risk an actual tragedy, they needed to know more of what it was that was actually given to her.

“We shall find our cat's-paw in the Silver Bazaar,” Raubahn said darkly, flinging his one arm out. “But we must tread carefully. The market is not the bustling place it once was, and someone is sure to mark our coming. Should they inform the Monetarists, we'll have a fight on our hands. We must be prepared for the worst ─” he paused for a moment, almost seemingly embarrassed, before finishing, “And being short an arm, I thought it wise to take another in its stead.”

Naturally, he was looking directly at Claire before he asked, “What say you, Warrior of Light? Will you lend me yours?”

“Do you have to ask?” she responded with a nod and he actually grinned back at her, and it was as if all the hardship he had been through never happened.

“Then I pity the bastard that stands in our way,” he said, and for a moment, he sounded like he could not wait to go out and start fighting again. “Come, my friends! For Nanamo... and for Ul'dah!”

And together they strolled out of the sonar. As they left, Alphinaud wondered if any of them felt the same why he did… feeling like they were taking back control of their lives.

*Silver Bazaar*

They slipped out of Vesper Bay and travelled across the deserts sands, very near to Ul’dah. Alphinaud could not help but be reminded of when they fled the city that night… once again…

It seemed so long ago after all that’s happened. It was there that he faced his darkest hour yet he rose up again and he liked to think that he came a long way since those days of his foolish ambitions…

But he knew that there was still so much that needed to be done. Hopefully this next step will be able to make that road easier. If nothing else, he wanted to at least clear the Scion’s names and to help make up for his disastrous actions.

“So… we find Meriel… but I do not think that it will be as simple as for her to just confess everything,” he whispered to Claire as they crossed the bridge that carried them over the deep gorge to a tiny river flowing beneath. “Yet that does not necessarily mean that she knows what concoction it is that is keeping Her Grace asleep. I pray that she will be able to at least tell us what she does knows. That will give us something of a start.”

Once they reached the Silver Bazaar, Lady Yugiri had informed them that Meriel left the palace shortly after the incident and came here. She suggested that they begin by questioning the market’s residents and confirm if she was still in the area.

They had some more luck when Claire said that she had some friends who lived at the Silver Bazaar. In a time before she joined the Scions, she had journeyed and even trained in this area for a few short weeks—having helped the people who lived here. She was sure that someone could be able to give them some much needed help.

“You really are a Saint, my dear,” Papashan told her fondly and Claire gave him a smile. Though, Alphinaud had come to know her well enough to know that it wasn’t a true smile… but one forced, almost painted on. And he was suddenly reminded of a mask, though he wasn’t sure why.

“Saint?” Claire repeated dully. “No, I’m no such thing. I’m just a…”

“Claire?” Alphinaud asked worriedly before she seemed to realize what she was saying. She have her head a shake before she spoke again.

“Forgive me,” she stated. “I shall see what I can find.”

And without another word to any of them, she slipped away from the rest of the group and into the dark. Though Alphinaud could not help but feel the worry in the pit of his stomach at the emptiness that had been in her expression. He wanted to ask about it… but he knew that now wasn’t the time. With her gone, all they could do was try to keep a look-out, while asking anyone who walked by if they had any information. Most of the people were wary of these newcomers and either walked by without so much as answering them, or telling them they had no idea what they were talking about.

Raubahn was quickly losing patience the longer they stood there.

“Godsdammit, where is she!?” he heard him hiss furiously, “I will tear this place apart if I must!”

“Easy now, General,” Papashan soothed calmly, waving his hands up at him. “We don't want her bolting down some other hole.”

Master Papashan was right. If she got wind that they were here, she may try to risk escaping and going somewhere else. While he doubted that she would be able to go anywhere else, they had to be careful.

A few more minutes had passed when Claire reappeared and she informed them of what she had heard from some of her friends. They confirmed that Meriel was, indeed, living here yet she hardly leaves her house. The one closest to the market entrance.

Yes… they had her.

They quickly found the house closest to the entrance and they entered without knocking. A woman was already there, her back to them and rearranging things on a shelf. Alphinaud glanced up at Claire, wanting to know if this was the same woman that they were looking for, and he was glad to see her nod.

She strolled forward with both him and Lady Yugiri right behind, walking silently, with Meriel never even hearing them approach.

Alphinaud shut his eyes for a brief second, readying himself for whatever happened next.

“You are Meriel, the sultana's former lady-in-waiting?” he asked and though he was glad that he was able to remain calm, he could not hide the coldness in his voice.He watched with grim satisfaction how Meriel froze in place before she turned back to look at them, her face full of fear… her eyes wide as she stared.

“I know no one of that name! Pray excuse me...” she said firmly and she walked right past them, heading straight to the door. They did not need to try and stop her because they knew that she wouldn’t even be able to set one foot outside.

They turned just as they heard a fist collide with the door and Meriel stopped dead in her tracks. Raubahn was there, and there was a deadly look in his eyes as he glared down at her.

Meriel seemed to shrink beneath the furious gaze that Raubahn was giving her before she choked out in fear, “General Aldynn!?”

He did not answer her as he stood to his full height, towering over Meriel, and began to walk towards her. Meriel meekly shuffled backwards, while still trying to appear as small as she could, almost knocking into him and Lady Yugiri while Marshal Tarupin and Master Papashan also entered until they were standing on either side of Raubahn.

She was surrounded on all sides and had nowhere to go. Once he was sure that he had her attention, Raubahn said warningly, “We will have the truth from you, girl...”

Alphinaud hoped that Meriel would be able to see the fruitlessness of trying to deny anything. She was clearly no warrior, as well as being outnumbered and outmatched by every person here. She could not hope to escape now. However, they did not want to hurt her. Despite all that she and her master had put them through, there was no need for this to end in violence. All they wanted was for her to tell them what she knew… Alphinaud was ready for whatever she had to say, yet it was not Meriel whom spoke next.

“Mayhap 'twould be better coming from me,” called a rather conceited voice from outside.

Alphinaud looked to the door and he was astonished to see, not only Dewlala standing there, but also Lolorito at her side.

At the sound of his voice, Raubahn slowly looked back and his eyes narrowed with hatred. For one moment, Alphinaud was sure that the General was going to throw reason to the wind and strike Lolorito down where he stood.

But perhaps he was curious as to why the man would show up here in person after all that he had done. He suspected that it was most likely that was the only reason he was still alive at this moment.

“Lolorito...” Raubahn snarled viciously, “You'd best talk fast.”

Lolorito and Dewlala both approached the rest of them calmly, almost strolling towards him. The tension in the air seemed to be growing by the moment… it was so thick that he could almost taste it.

“As you know, Teledji Adeledji's Carteneau Reclamation Bill was no more than a façade ─ a means to get his grubby little hands on that Allagan monstrosity, Omega,” Lolorito reminded them all, as he stepped smartly over the threshold. “When he learned of Nanamo's intention to abdicate, however, he was forced to amend his plans. Suddenly, assassination seemed the most promising way to further his ambitions.”

Yes, and how many innocent people were to be sacrificed for him to get his hands on that accursed weapon? A weapon that he doubted that Teledji could ever hope to control and most likely would have ended up destroying himself and countless others in the process. Alphinaud did not wish to think of it. That was when Lolorito had informed them all of some new information that he had been unaware of.

“I am told Teledji had discovered a maid in whose veins ran the blood of House Thorne ─ ” Lolorito informed them causally, as if he were merely informing them of today’s weather. “A new, more pliable puppet to sit the throne. 'Twould have caused an uproar, of course, but few could have contested her claim.”

Especially since House Thorne, the original royal family of Ul’dah, was dethroned centuries ago. Unless someone painstakingly when through countless archives and family trees, there was almost no chance of being able to disprove it.

“'Twas plain that Teledji's wild machinations had outgrown our ability to control them,” Lolorito answered, “So I decided to usurp his scheme, and left the fool to seal his own demise.”

Raubahn continued to glare down at him as he asked with a menace in his voice that clearly stated that he better choose his next words carefully, “And what of Nanamo?”

Lolorito looked aside, as if he honestly could not have cared less about answering, “Oh, I have no desire to harm Her Grace ─ 'twould profit me little to destabilize our government. Thus did I employ young Meriel here to administer a potent sleeping potion in place of a poison.”

Well, that was one good thing. At least they have proof that Nanamo is still alive.

Lolorito, meanwhile, looked up at Raubahn and informed him, “You should know, General, that your dear friend Ilberd was fully aware of my plan. I had him lie about the assassination as a means to prime your rage against Teledji. We weren't entirely sure how you would react, but things went rather better than expected.”

Alphinaud remembered during their time on the road, Claire had told him more of what happened that night. How, in a state of rage and grief, Raubahn had lost it when Teledji had mocked Nanamo’s death. It ended when Raubahn had cut him down where he stood… never to belittle Nanamo ever again.

“You conniving little worm...” Raubahn yelled furiously, “You had your claws in the Crystal Braves before their first recruit had sworn to serve!”

Lolorito just shrugged as he answered back, “But of course. When a new game begins, 'tis only prudent to have a piece on the board. Ilberd was mine. Truth be told, a significant proportion of the Braves' initial endowment was also mine. With such large sums moving about, 'twas a rather trifling matter to disguise my own contribution.”

Rage was also building up in Alphinaud at those words. His hands shook and he grinded his teeth together as he tried to maintain his emotions, though he could’ve happily throttled the man’s throat.

“Ah, Ilberd...” Lolorito sighed, almost fondly, “I secured his services with a promise to support his cause once my authority had been solidified. I swear, the man thinks of naught but prising Ala Mhigo from the grasp of the Empire. Unlike you, General, the poor fellow seems quite unable to forsake the land of his forefathers. Mayhap that's why he called you a traitor to your people and a disgrace to your homeland... amongst other things. What was it he always compared you to? Oh, yes! ‘An overgrown lapdog, begging for scraps at the sultana's table!’ Oh, how we laughed...”

Alphinaud was not sure if Lolorito was trying to get a rise out of Raubahn or not. He was pushing his luck already, but seemed unable to resist insulting the general every chance that he got.

“Alas, Ilberd's entertaining little outbursts eventually gave way to wearisome tirades, and the zealous brute became rather unruly,” Lolorito went on. “I had no wish to see you executed, you understand, but he would not take no for an answer. Rest assured, his employment with me has long since ended.”

So… it was then that they moved Raubahn to Halatai and attempted to execute him there. Alphinaud knew that Lolorito could care less what happened to him, but he also knew that they needed Raubahn alive, for he was the only one who could convince the Sultana to take the throne once more. After all, had Raubahn been executed...what then? Would Nanamo have thrown reason to the desert winds, and called once more for the sultanate's dissolution? He had little doubt that she would have.

“...Which brings us neatly to the present. What say you, General? Both you and the Sultana are alive; we have one corpse and one fugitive; and preparations have been made to restore your good name,” Lolorito asked with a shrewd smile. “Shall we cry quits and start again with a blank ledger? Hm?”

“The hells we will!” Raubahn, his face red with fury, and he seemed to be suppressing the desire to kill the man where he stood. He then bellowed out, “Do you honestly expect me to forgive and forget? After all you've done!? You're guilty of high treason!”

Dewlala, who seemed to be thinking along the same lines that he was and that Raubahn was dangerous close to drawing his blade, finally stepped in and spoke up.

“Stay your blade, Master Aldynn!” she yelled, “You yourself are not innocent! Or have you forgotten your own crime in executing Teledji Adeledji without trial!? Though you acted out of loyalty to the sultana, such deeds are in violation of both the word and spirit of the law!”

That alone seemed to have been enough to calm Raubahn down, though only a little. In all honesty, though they all despised the man for his actions, the fact was that Lolorito did save Her Grace from Teledji’s plot.

Once she seemed confident that Raubahn wasn’t going to cut Lolorito down, at least for the moment, she turned and asked, “...If you would, Lord Lolorito?

Lolorito stepped forward and reached for his large coin purse at his side, he pulled out an elaborate, white bottle and held it out to Raubahn.

“This potion will wake the sultana from her slumber,” he reassured him, “Consider it a gesture of conciliation. You will find Her Grace resting comfortably within her private chambers. Should you doubt my word, I shall willingly accompany you to the palace as your hostage.”

Alphinaud hated to admit it… but he had to admire Lolorito for his diplomacy. He truly knew what he was doing this whole time, in control almost from the very beginning. And while Alphinaud despised his methods for doing so, there was no doubt that the only reason that Ul’dah remained in one piece was for his actions.

Raubahn glared down at him, but was in control of his emotions as he knelt down to his level and took the bottle. He held it tightly in his hand, and when he spoke, it was much calmer.

“I like not your motives, Lolorito... but you saved the sultana's life, and for that you have my gratitude,” he said honestly as Lolorito nodded. Alphinaud knew that the two of them will never see eye to eye… but this was as best an outcome as they could have hoped for.

“Raubahn Aldynn, you are hereby reinstated as general of the Immortal Flames!” Dewlala spoke up loudly and formally. “The citizens of Ul'dah shall once more be united under Nanamo Ul Namo, and together we shall usher in a new age of prosperity!”

And that was the end of it. No bloodshed, Raubahn and the Scion’s names were to be cleared… and they have the key to awakening Nanamo. This was the best that they could have hoped for and they all left the Silver Bazaar together.

Yet still… Alphinaud was having a hard time grasping that it had all happened that way.

Papashan turned to look at them all and informed them, “In all honesty, I care little for the truth behind these machinations. All that matters to me is that the sultana is alive and well...”

While he felt the same way, Alphinaud was still trying to register all that just happened.

“By the Twelve...” he muttered as he walked with Master Papashan, Claire, and Lady Yugiri. “I feared Lord Lolorito's arrival would herald another bloodbath. Little did I suspect that he of all people would gift us the means to rouse the sultana.”

“You had killed the one you served...” Lady Yugiri stated softly to herself.

“Pardon?” Claire asked as she glanced at her.

“Ah, pray excuse my mutterings ─ I was reminded of a line from an old poem,” Lady Yugiri answered as they traveled across Western Thanalan, following after the others.

Alphinaud glazed at them, those words ringing in his ears as he thought them over. He wanted to ask Lady Yugiri about this poem, yet he felt uneasy about it. Almost like he was scared of the answer. He shook his head, deciding to talk about it another time. For now, they were heading straight to Ul’dah, and after all this, they were finally returning to the place where they suffered their greatest defeat.

*Ul’dah*

This was the first time that he had set foot in the city since the feast, and as they walked through the streets, with everything so calm and peaceful, you would labor to believe the corruption and deceit that was boiling just beneath the surface.

Lady Yugiri offered to stay outside, wanting to check on something else, but assured them that they would meet up later. They parted ways, and travelled up the Steps of Thal, through the city until they found themselves back in the Royal Promendae. It would appear that the Syndicate moved very swiftly to clear their names. The guard, Bartholomew, for one, did not seem remotely surprised by their presence and allowed them through.

They gathered in the Fragrant Chamber as Raubahn went to the Sultana’s chambers to try the potion; after giving Lolorito a threat that if it turned out that this potion did now awaken her, then he would personally make sure that he would sleep… forever.

As they stepped into the room, Claire immediately stopped in her tracks.

“Is there something wrong?” Marshal Tarupin asked her as he joined her at her side.

“No. It’s just that… this room has bad memories for me,” Claire muttered grimly as she looked around it. “Last time I was here, I was bound and dragged in while accused of murder. I would’ve been glad never to set foot here again.”

“Claire…” Alphinaud began softly, his own heart aching at her words. But he never had a chance to try and even think of something he could say for Lolorito suddenly spoke.

“Too bad that heroes such as yourself don’t get a choice in the matter,” he said in a bored tone, as if he couldn’t care less how she was feeling. “Truthfully, I do not know what Teledji was thinking when he trying to frame you for the crime. Well, if he was hoping to cause a spark of outrage among the people here, he certainly would have had that. A very unwise move though if you ask me.”

“Really?” Claire asked dully, seemingly not caring what he had to say.

“But of course,” he said, looking back up with a rather haughty smile. “After all… to imprison the one person who does all the work for us in slaying the primals and fighting the empire was not a smart move for that fool. You are much more useful to us out of prison, my dear.”

Claire gave him a dark look, yet she did not say anything as she strolled passed him.

“Ah… finally, someone with manners,” he chuckled with a hint of amusement. “’Tis a shame that she’s too loyal for her own good. I would have paid a fortune to have her in my services.”

“You may wish to hold your tongue,” Alphinaud said, fighting his own anger as he glared down at him, still outraged at how he was the one who had the real control over the Crystal Braves.

“If words are enough to make her want to attack someone, then she would be little more than a savage, wouldn’t she?” Lolorito answered as if he was indulging a spoiled child. “But I hope you understand that I hold no grudge against her. She has proven to be very useful to us in any case… even if her talents can’t be bought like the Crystal Braves were.”

He smirked up at him and Alphinaud’s anger was growing so close to the breaking point that he had to bite down on the inside of his cheek to keep himself from cursing Lolorito to oblivion; his hands clenched so tightly into fists that it hurt.

Lolorito knew that he was making him angry, and he smirked widely up at him.

“That’s one thing about people like her… be they ally or enemy, there will always be someone in the shadows to pull her strings,” he confessed as he walked right passed him and took a seat at the table to await Raubahn to come back.

Alphinaud glared at him, his hatred going up at those words. Yet his mind was lost in thought as he joined them all and took a seat directly across from Claire.

_‘Pull her strings…’_

A puppet… that was what he called her. They all pulled her strings so that their desires would be granted… yet without her, they would never have been having such thoughts. Without her, Eoreza would have fallen long ago…

Claire… or Eoreza… which one of this is really the one who is unable to move forward without the other?

He sat there with them, his mind still travelling down that spiral of uneasy thoughts, when finally, the doors opened and the General appeared. They waited with baited breath as he approached the table with his head bowed. But when he looked up, he was smiling warmly and Alphinaud felt a great sigh of relief.

“Her Grace is awoken,” he called to them all, “The palace physician assures me she is none the worse for her slumber.”

Alphinaud looked across the table to Claire and she was smiling back at him, a reflection of his own relief in her eyes.

“I believe Her Grace will soon resume her plans to place the government of Ul'dah into the hands of its citizens,” Raubahn added firmly. “Whatever path she chooses to take, I shall walk it with her. And we shall tread slowly, lest the nation be unsettled in our wake.”

Alphinaud looked at him and he knew that it was far more than a friendship that those two shared. To Raubahn, Nanamo was more than just the Sultana… she was almost like a daughter to him and he loved her like how a father would. And he suspected that Nanamo felt the same way about him in return.

Lolorito leaned back in his chair with his arms folded.

“Her Grace's compassion is a shining beacon to us all...” he said, with an air of sarcastic coolness, “but what our city truly thrives upon is competition. 'Tis in the struggle against our rivals that opportunities are seized and fortunes made. And with the Empire on the offensive once more, now would hardly seem the time to turn our system of government upon its head.”

They all turned to look at him, not liking the way he chose to word it at all.

“Are you privy to new intelligence, my lord?” he asked, dreading the answer.

Lolorito went on calmly, “I would hardly call it _new_. Remind me: what was the name of that enormous imperial warship which met its end in Mor Dhona?” And without waiting for any of them to answer he added, “Wait, I have it! The Agrius. Yes, well, 'twould appear that the Garleans have been hard at work on another such vessel.”

Alphinaud stared at him, for he remembered seeing the remains of the Agrius from Mor Dhona. Another ship… that large? That dangerous? He felt a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach.

“How close are they to completing this ship!? Is it operational!?” Marshall Tarupin cried out at once.

“Its maiden flight was a success, I hear,” Lolorito answered and Alphinaud wondered if he was the only one who was surprised to hear how calm he was. “I should imagine Emperor Varis is eager to see how it performs in battle.” He then looked around at the table and said loudly, “My lords… and ladies, I move that it is time to repair the damage caused by Teledji Adeledji, and prepare our great nation to repel the Empire once more.”

Alphinaud nodded hard before he looked to Claire once more. This only proved one thing to him… if Eoreza was to survive, then they needed to stand together now more than ever. Otherwise this warship would most likely send them all down in flames.

*Royal Promendae*

Raubahn promised them that he had matters well in hand here, and that they should focus on making sure that Ishgard survived the upcoming attack. He would look after the Sultana and Ul’dah for them, as well as find out as much about the Garleans new warship as he could. He would also be in contact with the Admiral and the Elder Seedseer to discuss what happened and this recent news they learned—to try and come up with any possible preparations for whatever happened next.

And he was sure that hearing that he and Claire were doing well would help to raise their spirits at the same time.

Knowing that they could leave matters to him, he and Claire left the Fragrance Chamber together until they were outside its door on the Royal Promendae once again. And yet… Alphinaud did not feel much in the mood for celebrating… they had finally cleared their names and solved things peacefully—despite feelings there was hardly even an argument! Her Grace was alive and well with Raubahn and the Alliance still in piece… he should be happy at how well things turned out…

But his mind was heavily weighted down with more thoughts of the past.

He waited until they were out of earshot of the guards before he felt the need to speak.

“'Tis well that the sultana has awoken,” he said to Claire when he felt her next to him. “The Syndicate yet needs to put its house in order, but 'twould seem the worst of the confusion has passed.”

He then turned away from her as images of that night came rushing back to him. But he wasn’t that same weak little boy anymore.

“Ul'dah has taken control of its future...and I must do the same,” he said firmly.

“What do you mean?” Claire asked behind him.

Alphinaud wanted to stay quiet, yet the feelings were welling up inside him, just building until he felt that he was going to burst. He needed to tell someone, and he could not think of anyone whom he trusted enough to speak with more than her.

“I have decided to disband the Crystal Braves,” he said seriously, as he took a few steps forward. It was easier to keep talking when he didn’t have to look at anything but the floor. “Among the recruits, there were those who supported our order's goals and convictions with all sincerity. 'Tis my hope that these loyal men and women will choose to remain our allies in the battles to come.”

And that smug grin of Ilberd running from them burned in his mind as he added angrily, “As for those who sided with the traitor, Ilberd, they shall be hunted down and held to account for their crimes. It is my earnest hope that they will surrender themselves peaceably when the time comes...though I think it unlikely.”

No, most likely they would run, fight, or try to find some excuse for their actions. But at that moment he decided that he would not rest until he made up for every one of his mistakes… and he will see Ilberd brought to justice.

“Ah, my all-conquering Crystal Braves...” he groaned miserably, “The model army meant to pave the way for a single, unified Grand Company of Eorzea. That so high an ideal should be brought so low...”

“I know that,” Claire said softly. “And I believe that you had the best of intensions… we just weren’t careful enough.”

 _We_? She was not to blame for any of that. It was because of him… and he needed to say that.

He raised his head as he said, “I need not tell you how deeply the betrayal stung me. Yet I see now that it was mine own naivety and pride which allowed the Braves to fell prey to corruption.”

There would be no point in him trying to pass the blame onto another. He knew that it had all been his fault. He should have been more careful, should have been able to see the signs… still… these thoughts weren’t doing him or anyone else any good. Though the Crystal Braves were finished, the Scions lived on.

He turned around to look at her full in the face.

“As ever, it is to your own shining example that I turn for inspiration,” he said sincerely and he was surprised to see the look of disbelief on her own face. “Like you, I mean to stand firm in the face of hardship, and give mine all for the cause.”

And when he saw the faint blush rising in her cheeks at the praise, he finally felt himself smile again. He felt better than he had in a long time, with those feelings of regret and anger having been built up for so long and finally released.

“Let us resume the search for our missing comrades, that we might come together to shine the light of dawn across the realm once more,” he said and she nodded back in full agreement and he smiled a little wider. “The role of Crystal Brave commander suited me ill, and I shall play it no longer. Henceforth, I shall be no more or less than Alphinaud, proud member of the Scions.”

“I’m glad for that,” she said, “Because we need to as well, you know?”

And this time he was the one turning red.

“I blush to speak thus of mine inner turmoil... But the fact remains: there is no woman alive in whom I would rather confide. Were it not for your shining example, I might never have emerged from beneath the pall of my despair,” he told her as she drew up to stand right in front of him.

Like always, there was something about her presence that seemed to bring a sense of peace. Like the very air around her seemed to calm everything when she was near. His own fears and anxiety about the future, which at the thought make him feel sick to his stomach at how uncertain it was, suddenly quieted. Instead there was a warmth that made him feel like he just had a warm drink on a cold day. A weight had been lifted off his chest and he felt that he could properly breathe again. He wanted to thank her for everything that she had done for him… yet he knew not how to put it into words and not sound like he was making a fool of himself.

He was driven out of those strange thoughts when Lady Yugiri suddenly reappeared behind them and he almost had to slap himself to get him to snap out of his daze.

“I am assured that Her Grace will make a full recovery,” Lady Yugiri asked as she walked the steps up towards them.

Alphinaud turned around and nodded to her, shook up by how powerfully he lost all sense of where he was for that moment.

“Aye, and Ul'dah, too, shall flourish once more. General Raubahn and his colleagues have matters well in hand, I believe,” he said, glad that his thoughts seemed to clear. What was wrong with him? He almost had to force himself to remember what happened not only moments ago in the Fragrance Chamber.

Though he knew that the relations between them will remain strained. And he did not want to be around when Her Grace learns of what happened and confronts Lolorito about it. There was no way that she could be kept in the dark about this forever… especially how the Scions were greatly reduced in numbers and were now working from Ishgard.…

That was when he remembered something.

“...Lady Yugiri, a question, if I may,” he asked, “I believe your people have been keeping a close watch on the Crystal Braves. Might you know how things stand at the Rising Stones?”

“Ah, yes, of course,” she responded. “You will be pleased to know that the 3rd Unit Braves abandoned Revenant's Toll when they learned of Captain Ilberd's defeat. The only blue uniforms to be seen there now are those worn by soldiers loyal to you, Master Alphinaud.”

Alphinaud was stunned to hear that and lowered his head.

“…To me?” he repeated, not sure how else to respond. To know that there were those who truly wished to protect Eoreza and held true to those oaths they made meant so much to him. He owed it to them to meet with them.

“I see,” he said after a moment of silence. “I am grateful to hear that at least some of our members were true to their oaths. Ere we return to Ishgard, I must go to the Rising Stones and thank these stalwarts for their service. It shall be my final act as Crystal Brave commander.”

But the thought of going alone… to be honest that scared him as much as the thought of meeting with the dragons. He was not sure he could stand to face them alone in such disgrace.

He looked to Claire and asked, hoping he didn’t sound like he was begging, “Will you join me, Claire? You were there at the company's inception ─ 'tis only fitting that you be present at its end.” He would have ended it there, yet after having told her everything else he felt that he should add, “And...I would appreciate the support.”

She nodded. “Of course,” she said gently and he sighed in relief. Soon, the three of them left for Mor Dhona together. Though his heart was still beating so hard that it hurt… he couldn’t explain it, even to himself why he felt like this… but it was like his heart was trying to tell him something that his mind did not understand… and now it was growing impatient the longer that he remained confused.

*Mor Dhona*

Mor Dhona… Revenant's Roll… The Rising Stones…

The memories that came with this place were so strong that it felt like it was going to knock him back like a great wind. He stared long and hard at the front doors as he felt Lady Yugiri and Claire standing on either side of him and he knew that they both must be looking at him with concerned expressions. He appreciated it, yet he knew that he had to do this. He had to face it head on.

With their presence helping to give him courage he took a deep breath before he walked through those doors into the Rising Stones. When they stepped inside, the first thing he saw standing across from them was a small group of people, all of them talking together.

As soon as they heard them enter, they turned to look and he suddenly felt a great deal of shame and he kept his eyes on the floor as they approached.

He then heard one of them speak, the woman named Alianne, “C-Commander!? You're alive!”

“An' Claire, too! I knew ye'd scrape through!” Riol laughed as they all ran up to them in excitement.

Alphinaud forced his head up and looked at them all sadly, his feelings of fondness grown sky high for them.

“My splendid Crystal Braves. I have wronged you. All of you,” he confessed to them rather formally. “My promises of glory and salvation have brought you naught but blood and betrayal...”

Riol gave his chest a pound.

“Bah, ye'll not hear us complainin',” he said, and he sounded happy for some reason. “'Twas a sight messier than expected, aye, but we was still fightin' for the freedom of all ─ just like we swore. Ain't that right, mates?”

And each one of the Braves cheered behind him and Alphinaud felt even more shame.

“You humble me,” he declared, “I am truly blessed to have such steadfast comrades.” He then took a deep breath before he opened his mouth, about to tell them, “It is with the most profound regret, then, that I must─”

But Riol interrupted him before he could tell them how he planned to disband what was left of the Crystal Braves.

“That's enough o' that, Commander!” he said loudly, Alphinaud’s words died in his throat as he stared at them. “We know what ye've a mind to say, an' we ain't havin' none of it. We've talked it over, see, an' we're all agreed: ye can take our uniforms, an' strip us of our ranks ─ but we won't be no less of a company.”

Alphinaud felt as though there was something lodged in his throat.

“But the Crystal Braves─” he began, but this time it was Alianne who stopped him.

“The Crystal Braves may be finished, but the ideals upon which the company was founded live on,” she said firmly. “They bind us to each other ─ and to you.”

“Commander,” Riol said firmly before he corrected, “...Alphinaud. Our minds are made up, so ye may as well get used to it. Let us help the Scions. Let us help you find Minfilia an' the others.”

Alphinaud just continued to stare long and hard at them. It was just like that night when he realized that he wasn’t alone. “My friends... A-After all that has happened... I know not what to say...” he admitted. And he looked down, his eyes brimming up with tears… and he was unable to keep them hidden as he felt them fall.

He just never seemed to learn, did he? Not that he… minded…

*Later*

“I feel blessed to have witnessed such a display of camaraderie,” he heard Lady Yugiri whisper to Claire behind him. But he could not help but smile at those words as he wiped the tears away, not daring to look up until he was able to compose himself.

“Are you… aright?” Claire asked him and he somehow knew that she was smiling at him.

“Pray excuse me... I had thought my tears spent,” he said before he thought back to when he was still a young child. Words that he heard before yet did not fully understand, but now he did. “My grandfather used to say that one could measure a man by the constancy of his comrades... Mayhap I am the exception which proves the rule.”

He finally looked up at her just as she opened her mouth. He held up a hand, knowing full well what she was about to say, yet he did not need to hear it.

“Nay, do not protest,” he interrupted. “I know that I am not worthy of their loyalty, Claire…”

 _‘Or yours either…’_ he could not help but think to himself.

“...But as Thaliak is my witness, I shall do everything in my power to earn it,” he finished and that was when he felt her gentle hand wipe a stray tear from his cheek and they both laughed a little.

“I’ll hold you to that,” she smiled as he took a deep breath, suddenly realizing just how wonderful it felt to be alive. He suddenly felt like he was up for any challenge that was standing in their way. However, he also remembered the last time he felt so confident and resolved that he would never forget the lessons that he learned since he started this journey.

Claire then brought him back to the matter at hand as she asked him what they were to do now.

He glanced at her and said, “I must speak of future plans with the remaining Braves. Any information we uncover on the missing Scions will need to be shared with our allies across the realm ─ specifically, Urianger in the Waking Sands, and Tataru in Ishgard. While we are organizing our various channels of communication, I would ask that you call upon Master Garlond at the manufactory. I will join you in Ishgard as soon as I am able.”

“I understand,” she said with a nod, “Were you able to learn of anything so far, though?”

“I am informed that F'lhaminn and her bodyguards, Hoary Boulder and Coultenet, went missing shortly after the feast,” he confessed before he sighed grimly. “It was the 3rd Unit who tried to ambush them in Limsa, yet she managed to escape. Our list of absent friends grows longer...”

“Well, I’m sure that they’re safe,” Claire said bracingly. “F’lhaminn had been able to escape capture for years. As for the others, maybe they were in hiding all this time. Now that we no longer have these accusations hanging over our heads, they might try to come back here and look for us?”

Alphinaud did not think of that. Though he silently thought that the idea sounded too good to be true no matter how comforting they were. He suspected that Claire was doubtful of those thoughts as well, yet neither of them said anything else about it as she said that she would check in with Tataru, Cid, and the others for him.

She then disappeared from his sights, teleporting back to Ishgard on her own.

He took several more deep breaths before he went to finish speaking with the remaining Crystal Braves, asking them for any news on the traitors or the missing Scions. They admitted that they have not heard from any of the other Braves since the night of the feast, where they were also forced to flee. They were given a choice to join with them or to risk death… and those whom could not bear the idea of selling themselves for coin went into hiding instead. Once news had reached them that Raubahn was safe and Ilberd had been defeated—thus abandoning the Rising Stones—they came here to wait and hope that the Scions would return.

But so far, the two of them were the only ones that they had seen.

Disappointed, but still hopeful, he informed them that they were more than welcomed to stay here for as long as they desired and to continue their work of searching for the others and to keep an ear out for any important news. Should they hear anything, anything that they thought important, they were to let them know as soon as possible.

“Aww…” Riol laughed. “You mean to tell us that you’re going to go running off with the Warrior of Light on some new adventures?”

Alphinaud felt himself laugh before he explained what they had been up to since the night of the feast. Once he had caught them all up on the basic story, they were staring at him in shock.

“You mean you guys went to try and stop the war by talking to the dragons?!” Alianne gasped, her eyes in danger of popping out of her head. “And now you’re going to try and fight Nidhogg?!”

“Yes,” he said, with a sad edge to his voice. “Though regrettably, I fear that this may be our only choice. Nidhogg will never heed the words of parley. So now, we must launch a direct attack against his lair. If we are successful, then we may finally put an end to the war.”

He looked back to them and added lamentably, “My friends, I feel that I must return to Ishgard. The Azure Dragoon is an impatient man and I fear that if we take too much longer he may attempt to do something foolish like draw Nidhogg out of his lair and fight.”

“Awww…” Riol groaned out, in a much different way than he did before. This time it was out of disappointment that they couldn’t go. “Damn… that will be one hell of a fight… one to be sung about for generations! Wish I could go, but I have a feeling we may just be in the way!”

Alphinaud smiled back and answered, “I have little doubt that Cid managed to get the manacutters working by now. I wish to go and finish discussing the plan. I doubt that Nidhogg will be playing cautious for much longer.”

His comrades here were all ready for anything that came next and reassured him that they will take care of the Rising Stones until they found the other Scions. So he did not need to worry, and should instead focus on helping Ishgard survive to see the next dawn.

With loyal men and women such as they, how could he ever worry? He thanked them all from the bottom of his heart as he readied himself to leave.

But as he neared the doors, he heard Riol’s voice speak up.

“Alphinaud?”

He stopped to see the man had come forward to face him as the others went around the Rising Stones to various duties.

“Is there something wrong?” Alphinaud asked in concern.

“It might not be my place to say this,” Riol began, “But I felt that there’s something that we need to talk about. Now I know you’re in a hurry, so I’ll make it quick. Just what is it that you mean to do exactly once you get back to Ishgard and join your friends?”

“What do you mean?” Alphinaud asked him. “I told you that we plan to journey to the Aery with the Azure Dragoon to stop Nidhogg.”

“So you mean to go with them even that far?” Riol asked, as if confirming what he was already suspecting.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I?” he asked in surprise. And what was that look in his eyes? Like he knew something that he did not?

Riol shook his head. “Just a piece of advice, Alphinaud. Sometimes… we must accept what we _can_ and _cannot_ do. While I was with the Company of Heroes, I learned that there are times that you must do the hard thing for the sake of the team. If you know that it’s the right way, then you have to follow through with it no matter how you feel.”

Alphinaud blinked at those words.

“I’m not sure… I understand what you mean,” he said in confusion.

Riol gave him a kind look and answered, “I have a feeling you will very soon. Just remember that we all have our places where we are most needed. The important thing is to be able to know just where that is and to allow others to go where they must.”

And he gave him a tilt of the head before he went back to all the others, calling out that they should have a drink to celebrate the good fortunes they have had today. As a round of cheers went off, Alphinaud continued to think about those words…

What did he mean? Where we belong? He belonged with the Scions and helping to fight for the realm. He could admit that he may have forgotten that along the way before the fall of the Crystal Braves, yet he wasn’t afraid to go on ahead, this time with more caution and appreciation of the comrades that he had now.

Lady Yugiri accompanied him outside the Rising Stones and out into the town.

“'Twould seem the Ul'dahns no longer require my services. I shall return to the search for our missing companions...” she told him.

“Good luck, and thank you, Lady Yugiri,” Alphinaud said gratefully and she smiled kindly.

“You need not worry,” she reassured him, “Me and my people owe you and the other Scions for taking us in when no one else would. This is the least that we could do for you. You need not worry about us. And I will be sure to stay in touch with the remaining Braves here. Meanwhile, I think that for now you should return to Ishgard and finish what you must do.”

And he nodded in agreement.

“Yes, I shall be in touch,” he said, “And if you need any help don’t be afraid to let me know.”

And they parted ways, with him heading back to Ishgard. Though their names were cleared and they were free from the idea of being hunted… their duty still loomed over their heads… greater than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hello all. I thought that I would get this chapter up early since it’s pretty short and I have a long day at school tomorrow so I doubt that I’ll have much time to upload it then. I hope that you all will enjoy it, and in the next chapter, I think I’ll be having another touching moment between Alphinaud and the WoL before she leaves with Estinien. Hope you all will be looking forward to it.)
> 
> SasquatchJoe: Really? Thanks so much for telling me that! I knew that a handful of people were reading this, but I didn’t think that you would be growing like that. It really does bring a warm, fuzzy feeling to hear that there are people who think you did a good job trying to weave a story on a different character’s PoV! Again, thanks for telling me that, and I hope that my future chapters will continue to be satisfying.


	14. Into the Aery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending so much time with the WoL, Alphinaud comes to realize that he feels safe with her nearby. Now she plans to fly off while leaving the rest of them behind where it was safe. Once again, she will risk her life to protect them all... Alphinaud understands that this is how it must be... but will he make it through the night without losing his mind with worry for her and Estinien's safety?

After he left the Rising Stones and had gone straight back to Ishgard, Alphinaud decided to stop at the Skysteel Manufactory before returning straight to Ser Aymeric. When he entered the noisy workshop, the first thing that he saw was Cid acting his job as a cruel taskmaster to Biggs and Wedge. They were working furiously on a pair of manacutters, all three of them covered with grease and soot, with tools and spare parts having been scattered all across the floor. Alphinaud was forced to be very careful were he stepped because of the increase in mess since he was last here.

When he noticed that someone had entered, Cid turned to face him.

“Ah! Alphinaud, my boy!” he called cheerfully when he saw who it was. “Claire was here not long ago, she told me about what happened in Ul’dah, I have to admit, didn’t see the ending coming, but full glad I am hear that Her Grace is safe.”

“Yes, everything seems to be well in hand,” Alphinaud replied as he looked to the manacutters before asking how much longer they will take before they were ready.

“We completed their first test flights but moments ago and they couldn’t have gone better,” Cid said proudly. “We just need to finish up some minor adjustments and they’ll be set. I think another bell… maybe two, but we should be good to go. Claire went off to Fortemps Manor when I told her a friend of yours, Estinien, was there waiting.”

“Estinien?” Alphinaud said in surprise before he reasoned that he must have heard about the manacutters by now from Ser Aymeric and decided to come here and check it out himself. If that’s the case, then it stands to reason that Nidhogg must still be hiding in the Aery if he felt it was safe to return. He thanked Cid for this news and left straight for the manor where he found Tataru waiting for him instead of the others. She quickly explained that she had been in contact with Estinien as well and when they informed him of their plan, he saw no reason to tarry in the Mists. He and Claire had just left for the Congregation a few minutes ago to speak with Ser Aymeric, for Estinien said that he felt that they had been keeping their friend in the dark long enough.

Alphinaud nodded, agreeing that now was probably as good a time as any to inform the Lord Commander just what it was that they had been up to since they last saw him.

He and Tataru both left for the Congregation themselves after that. After arriving, they met with a Temple Knight saying that Claire and Estinien were already in a meeting with Ser Aymeric. Tataru decided to wait for them out here, for Urianger just contacted her through the linkpearl. Leaving her to handle things here, Alphinaud stepped inside to see Claire, Estinien, Ser Aymeric, and Lucia were already talking—most likely about their mission.

He stepped inside just in time to hear Ser Aymeric say, “Ah, the moment has come, then?”

They all looked up when the door opened and Alphinaud smiled fondly at them all as he stepped forward.

“Pray excuse my lateness. I paid a brief visit to the workshop to inquire about the manacutters. The engineers assure me that they are ready,” he informed them all as he strolled forward to stand with them.

Estinien nodded and then looked from him to Claire before he said, “The Aery is now but a short flight away. Yet what a long and winding path we took to reach this point.”Estinien looked back to Ser Aymeric and confessed, “Were it not for Master Alphinaud's proposal, we never would have attempted to parley with the dragons. Though our negotiations yielded little, our expedition with Lady Iceheart taught us much.”

Aymeric folded his arms as he looked at them.

“You took an unimaginable risk...” he said, and Alphinaud could have sworn he heard the disbelief and amazement in his tone. “I could scarce believe the tale Estinien told.”

Estinien nodded as he agreed, “Aye, 'tis true that many of our countrymen would sooner die than join hands with the heretics' mistress, but 'twas through that most unlikely of alliances that we came to speak with Hraesvelgr.”

Alphinaud felt the familiar sensation of sadness and humiliation as his memories of the meeting came back.

“A conversation that went rather poorly, as I recall,” he reminded them sadly, and he could not help but wonder if Ysayle was still at the Churning Mists.

“In this instance, the journey was more important than the destination,” Estinien countered. “Had we not slain Nidhogg's consort, Tioman, and put the great wyrm on his guard, the Dravanians would have arrived at Ishgard's walls long ago.”

“Aye, that they would,” Ser Aymeric agreed. “Full grateful am I for every hour of respite your actions have afforded us. Thanks to you, our defenses are much improved. 'Tis but a pity they won't be enough,” he finished with a grim sigh.

Alphinaud then looked at Estinien, remembering what he had said about Nidhogg before and how he felt threatened enough to have put up a barrier around the Aery. Thinking about it, it did make sense to attack the wyrm lord like this now that he was on guard… though he also knew that it was also sheer madness to try.

“Thus you believe an assault upon the Aery represents the city's best chance of survival. Is that not so, Estinien?” he asked him anyway.

Estinien nodded firmly before he pulled out the Eye once more. Alphinaud frowned a little when he saw it. Was it his imagination or did the eye seethe with more hatred than before?

“I am under no illusions,” Estinien admitted as he looked grimly at the Eye. “Nidhogg's might is legendary. But with his Eye in my possession, I can stifle his strength at the source.” He then looked up at Claire and added, “Victory will be hard-won, even so, and I shall be glad indeed to have the Warrior of Light at my side.”

The words were no sooner out of his mouth whenSer Aymeric suddenly stood up, a new determination shining in his eyes.

“You shall have my blade as well,” he declared abruptly. “There are more of these ‘manacutters’ to be had, yes?”

Lucia, who was looking horrified at the suggestion, gasped out, “Lord Commander, no!”

Ser Aymeric looked back at her and asked sharply, “How can I, a proud knight of Ishgard, stand by and do naught while an outsider risks life and limb for our homeland? I swore an oath to protect this city!”

Estinien folded his arms and looked on patiently as if he were addressing a child why he couldn’t come with him on a trip. “Pray leave the slaying of dragons to dragoons, ser knight. Your duty to command the city's defense is no less vital. Should we fail, and Nidhogg slip through our grasp, who, then, will hold the walls against him?” he asked firmly. “Will you leave Ishgard in the hands of the Holy See's zealots?”

Ser Aymeric did not seem to appreciate being told to stay here where it was safe like this. “There are others─” he tried to reason.

Estinien held up a hand and reminded him, “Who but you has the authority and the standing to orchestrate a city-wide defense? I do not, and neither does the Warrior of Light. That is why it is our place to fight, and yours to remain here, Lord Commander.”

Alphinaud opened his mouth to speak as well until Estinien spotted this.

“What, you too, Master Alphinaud?” he asked and Alphinaud looked up in surprise as Estinien said in frustration, “By the Fury... You have shown some promise, but this adversary is far beyond your skills.”

Alphinaud folded his arms, about ready to argue back that he had as much right to go as they did… but before the words formed on his tongue, he remembered what Riol had said to him not even a bell ago.

_Sometimes… we must accept what we can and cannot do. There are times that you must do the hard thing for the sake of the team._

He said that he would find out the meaning of those words soon enough and now Alphinaud understood. He must have guessed that something like this would happen, that the others here would pressure him into staying behind. Now that he thought about it… they had a point. He had learned a great deal about battle since he had started to travel the land… but he had barely been able to work up the courage to speak with Hraesvelgr, who hadn’t been interested in fighting. Nidhogg would be just as powerful and was not at all afraid to resort to violence.

Alphinaud also knewthat Estinien was a good man, even if he did not show it easily. In fact, he had come to see the Azure Dragoon as a comrade, and even as a friend, whom he trusted. And he also knew that Estinien was not telling him to remain behind because he was being cruel, but because he was concerned for his safety.

The more that he thought about it, Alphinaud knew that if he went, then there was a certainty that both him and Claire would have their attention divided… between protecting him… and facing against Nidhogg.

But he could not let them do that. This was no game after all… there was a good chance that they could get killed by going to face Nidhogg—who was as dangerous as any primal. Maybe even more so for he did not care about gathering followers… and would not hesitate to kill them. If they were to win this upcoming encounter, then they needed to focus entirely on staying alive… not to watch over someone who was still a novice on the battlefield.

Yet… he could not help but be reminded of the time when Claire and Ysayle went to face Ravana and he was forced to remain behind. But this time, it wasn’t because he did not have the Echo to help protect him… it was because he was too weak…

He hated that. He hated thinking like that… yet he also knew that it was true. If he went with them he would just be in the way… more of a hindrance than a help…

With Riol’s words still in his ears he unfolded his arms and said in a calm voice that disguised just how bitter he felt about this, “Your candor is appreciated, ser dragoon. I shall remain, then, and cheer you from afar.”

Estinien nodded, seemingly impressed and glad that he willingly chosen to remain behind so easily. He looked up, over Alphinaud’s head to Claire and said, “Well, my friend, 'twould seem I have discouraged the last of the volunteers, and claimed the task as ours alone. But if any alive can best this wyrm, 'tis surely we two!”

Alphinaud’s head turned in time to see Claire’s expression. She did not answer… but she lowered her head, a look of grim acceptance on her face, as if she rather be doing anything but this. Alphinaud felt his heart going out to her, yet she merely looked up again in understanding, a firmness in her eyes that he did not like…

She was feeling the same way that he was… he was not any happier about their only recourse to end this war, especially after learning the truth of the origins of the Dragonsong War. But there was no other choice.

What happened a thousand years ago was an unforgivable sin. Man had no one to blame but themselves for the beginning of this war, but the people of Ishgard did not deserve to suffer like this for something that their ancestors had done so long ago. And maybe… maybe Nidhogg will finally be at peace if they brought an end to him.

The time had come… they had said that they would finish the last minute preparations and that they would leave in a bell at the earliest.

Alphinaud was barely listening to anything else that was being said… he knew that he made the right choice to remain behind… so why did he feel so miserable about it?

*A little bit later*

Claire and Estinien both left the room to finish preparing themselves for the battle ahead. Meanwhile, Alphinaud continued to discuss more of their journey with Ser Aymeric, informing him of the Gnath’s god Ravana and how Ysayle and Claire had dealt with him. Ser Aymeric also confirmed for him that there had been aught done about Bismarck as of yet, what with this upcoming attack with Nidhogg. For now, they have yet to have too much problems with the primal… aside from the whale doing some damage in the Sea of Clouds.

Alphinaud could understand that, though he knew that once the matter with Nidhogg was settled, they would have to do something about that flying whale before any permanent harm could be done.

It was easier to forget what was about to happen when they were talking… but all too soon there was a knock at the door and Lucia entered, looking grave.

“The hour has come, Lord Commander,” Lucia informed him.

Ser Aymeric sighed in acceptance. “Alright,” he said in a voice of forced acceptance. “I shall speak with Estinien once more before they leave. Thank you, Lucia.”

She saluted before she turned on her heel and left the room right away, leaving the two of them alone again… sharing identical expressions of suppressed acrimony.

“I hate it,” Alphinaud confessed to Ser Aymeric, and for a moment he didn’t care if he sounded childish or not. “I hate all of this…”

He did not need to elaborate.

“As do I,” Ser Aymeric sighed in agreement. “I would wish nothing more than to fight alongside them against Nidhogg… but I see wisdom in Estinien’s words. As I am certain you do as well.”

“I do,” Alphinaud added bitterly, “But still… I feel… like being treated like a child for misbehaving or something. To just be left behind…?”

“To be fair, it is no fun adventure that they are going on,” Ser Aymeric reminded him as he stood up from his desk. “We are needed here and simply must trust in them. I must admit, if there is any who can defeat Nidhogg, it is the Azure Dragoon and the Warrior of Light combined. I have faith that they will not let us down. They have yet to do so, after all…”

Alphinaud knew this. He also trusted in them completely to get the job done, yet he hated feeling so helpless, forced to just wait here, while his friends were off fighting for their lives to protect everyone.

Ser Aymeric saw the look on his face and guessed… or perhaps just shared in those similar feelings.

“Just pray,” he suggested simply. “That really is all that we can do. Just pray that our dear friends return to us hale and whole.”

Alphinaud thought that over before he sighed and nodded in understanding.

“I’m sure that Claire is still here,” Ser Aymeric informed him. “She should be ready to leave at any moment. You should be able to speak with her again if you wish?”

Alphinaud nodded again, knowing that he did wish to speak with her, to apologize at the very least for being forced to let her carry all their hopes on her shoulders once again. Ser Aymeric pointed to a door and informed him that they had given her a room so that she could prepare herself. She would most likely still be there.

Alphinaud politely thanked him as he excused himself, heading down the long corridor that was filled with barracks where the dragoons and Knights Most Holy sleep and train.

As he passed by a door, he overheard Estinien’s voice from inside. Not only that, he heard him speak his name and Alphinaud crept closer to the door to listen in.

“I have pricked Master Alphinaud's pride I fear. But had I been less forceful, the boy would have insisted on accompanying us to the Aery,” Estinien’s voice said.

Alphinaud felt a touch of anger inside him at those words, yet the next voice that spoke up sent a wave of warmth instead.

“He’s not helpless,” Claire reminded him. “He never would have been able to journey with us all that way were he so.”

“Do not think me blind to his talent,” Estinien reassured her, “With a few more campaigns under his belt, I have no doubt that Alphinaud will make a fine field commander.”

At the word ‘commander’ he felt himself filch. He had been a commander before, hadn’t he? No… he did not believe that roll was suited for him at all. Right now, he was a Scion… and a worried friend.

“But one does not practice their skills on an adversary such as Nidhogg. We shall be hard-pressed enough without the added worry of carrying a novice,” Estinien pressed on.

Alphinaud heard Claire sigh before she admitted, “I know you are right. I cannot deny that I feel better knowing that he and Ser Aymeric will remain behind rather than accompanying us to the Aery.”

“Then you should be focusing your energies into staying alive,” Estinen said and that was when Alphinaud heard his footsteps drawing closer to the door. Alphinaud drew back into the shadows as he heard him speak again,“We have tarried long enough. Let us call upon Master Garlond and take possession of the manacutters.”

The door opened and the black armored dragoon stepped out into the hall. Thankfully Estinien was looking down the other end of the hallway and did not noticed that Alphinaud had been listening to them.

“I will be waiting for you at the Manufactory,” he finished, “Don’t make us wait too long.”

“I will be there soon enough,” Claire’s voice answered back coolly and Alphinaud watched as Estinien shut the door behind him. He walked back the way that Alphinaud had come, most likely to speak with Ser Aymeric again, or simply to head off to the Manufactory right away.

Alphinaud just watched him go, wondering why he felt so fearful all of a sudden. He approached the door with a heavy heart. In all honesty, though he understood Estinien’s reasons, he could not bring himself to fully accept them.

He knocked hesitantly and waited until Claire called for him to enter and he grimly opened the door.

He stepped inside to see the small bed that she was sitting on, with her back to him, having just strapped metal greaves to her feet. She was dressed in full Drachen scale armor similar to Estinien’s only of a much lighter shade of blue than black, and with a shining lance laying on the bed next to her. She stood up, her helmet in her hands as she stepped around the bed to see who it was.

“I had a feeling it was you,” she said as she walked towards him.

“I just came to inform you that everything is ready,” he explained, keeping his voice as calm as possible. “Cid has assured me that the Manacutters are ready and Estinien seems… eager to leave.”

“I noticed,” she answered as she swept her long, dark-pink hair up into a ponytail so that it would be out of the way before she pulled her helmet over her head, covering most of her face in the process. “I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.”

Alphinaud tried to say something encouraging, yet he could not seem to bring himself to speak at the moment as he watched her finish checking her armor. Truthfully, what he wanted to say more than anything else was that she should not be doing this… perhaps she sensed this for she started to speak.

“You do not need to worry about me,” Claire reassured him as she picked up her own lance, and began to inspect the sharpness of the blade carefully. Once she was satisfied with it, she turned back to him to add, “In all truth, this is Estinien’s fight more than ours. I am the one who’s interfering, and only out of necessity. Estinien can disable Nidhogg, and it is up to me to finish him off—or at the least to weaken him. It matters not which one of us deals the finishing blow so long as it is done. But the fact is that he cannot do both.”

He did not answer her.

“You have an important job to do as well,” she said softly to him and he looked up at her. “I’m not the least bit eager to fight Nidhogg… especially after all that we learned. But what other choice is there? You must stay here and help protect the city.”

He could not help but feel like how Estinien had told Ser Aymeric the same thing. To stay in the city while they were in a fight that would decide the future of Ishgard. If they won, they could put an end to all the fighting once and for all… and if they lost…?

Then that would mean that both heroes would be dead and the Eye will be returned to Nidhogg… there would be nothing left to stop him from leveling the entire city. Alphinaud studied her for a little while before he sighed, “I am sorry to distract you. I know that you have other things to worry about right now.”

“Oh, no,” she smiled, her head turning back at him “You aren’t distracting me. I am sorry… were things different, I would be glad if you were to come with us… but…?”

“But I know I can’t go,” he answered with a nod, “I know… and you needn’t apologize. It isn’t your fault. I understand completely. I shall remain here and wish you well from a distance.”

Yet it was harder to say goodbye to her here then he could ever remember. Even when she was going off to fight primals, he always feared if she was going to come back or not. This time though… there was something different about now that made him feel terrified of the thought of her leaving. Maybe it was because he had grown so used to her presence over the last few weeks and moons that the idea of her going off without him just seemed to scare him more than anything else.

“Don’t worry about me,” she said again. “I’ll be fine.”

“Just… take care of yourself,” he asked trying, and unable, to hide the anxiety he felt. “Come back as soon as you can. And bring Estinien home too. I know that you won’t let it happen on your watch, but just do whatever it takes to make sure that you both survive and return again.”

She nodded and headed to the door. But as she passed him, she stopped and he felt her grasp his shoulder tightly. He could not feel the warmth of her hand there, only the cold steel of her gauntlet. Nevertheless, the motion was a great comfort to him. He looked up into that serious face as she forced a smile for him…

“I always come back in the end,” she promised him, before she gently led him out of the room. They left the barracks behind and found Tataru by the doors. Apparently she had been waiting here for them the whole time. She jumped down from her seat and went running over to them the moment they appeared.

“Claire…” Tataru whimpered a little at the sight of her dressed in full armor, knowing that now was the time.

“Tataru,” she answered back softly as Tataru’s eyes began to well up. Before she was able to stop herself, she began to wail loudly and Claire had to crouch down to be able to look her in the eye. She reached out her hand and gently stroked Tataru’s head as she whispered words of comfort to her.

Hearing it now, it was strange that Claire was the one comforting them when they weren’t the ones who were going to be flying off to the Aery.

“You… you are to head to the Skysteel Manufactory,” he reminded her, his voice choking a little and Claire nodded in understanding. The three of them left the Convictory together and headed through the town…

More than a couple people stopped to stare at them along the way, most of them leaning out of windows or poking their heads around doors since they were still frightened at the idea of the attack happening at any moment. But it would seem that word had already reached around the city that the Azure Dragoon and the Warrior of Light had joined forces and were planning on an attack to finish Nidhogg.

But Alphinaud barely paid any attention to them as they walked in silence the whole way towards the Manufactory, where he could already see Estinien waiting impatiently for them outside the doors with Cid and the others.

Cid was the first to spot them and he waved at them when they drew close.

“Claire, old friend! The 'cutters are ready when you are!” he called happily. They stopped long enough to greet Biggs and Wedge again, who were giving Claire and Estinien lessons on how to fly the manacutters.

“These little beauties are our pride and joy...” Biggs said proudly, “And now they're yours! So, uh...be careful with 'em, eh!?”

Alphinaud rolled his eyes. Really? That was all that he had to say?

Wedge, who was looking exhausted, but added optimistically, “...I guarantee you won't find any loose rivets ─ we triple-checked!”

Claire and Estinien both looked at each other as he said, “The moment is at hand, Warrior of Light.”

And she nodded to him in agreement.

“The finer adjustments cost us a few sleepless nights, but we got there in the end!” Wedge reassured them, though Alphinaud noticed that he seemed to be speaking mostly to Tataru, as if asking her what she thought about that. However, at the moment, Tataru just continued to look nervously up at Claire without noticing anything else happening around them.

“Which means you can get where you need to go. I tell you, these little beauties'll tear through that wind barrier like a cermet drill through cottage cheese,” Biggs added as he gave them a thumbs up, and a confident grin on his face.

“And that, my friends, is a Garlond Ironworks guarantee!” Cid proclaimed proudly.

Of that, Alphinaud had no doubt. He was sure that they pulled out all the stops to make sure that these little airships will get them to where they needed to go… it was who was waiting there for them that worried him.

“You have our thanks,” Estinien said gratefully before he turned to Claire and added, “Come, Warrior of Light ─ the dread wyrm awaits!”

Cid psyched himself up, holding up a fist and said eagerly, “Give that overgrown lizard a kick in the tail from me, eh? We'll be waiting for you, Claire!”

“You take care of yourself, you hear me!?” Tataru demanded firmly to Claire. “And you better come back in one piece!”

“I mean to do so,” Claire reassured her calmly, as the others all stepped inside the building. She turned to follow them… yet she suddenly stopped walking and turned back to look at him with mild surprise.

Alphinaud wondered what it was that had stopped her, and that was when he realized that he had unconsciously reached out and grabbed hold of her hand as she was leaving. As soon as he realized this, he let go quickly.

“S-Sorry,” he muttered in embarrassment, not sure of what was wrong with him.

But as he drew back, Claire actually smiled—a true smile this time—and she stepped forward to embrace him with one arm while the other hand still held her lance. He froze at the sudden action, yet he could not deny that even though he felt her cold armor, he felt safe in her arms once again.

What was it about her that brought this feeling of safety and warmth?

“Thank you for worrying,” she told him, and he could hear the gratitude that she was trying to convey. Why? Why was she always thanking them? It should be the other way around… how many times had she bled for them? Fought for them? Risked her life for them? Too many times.

He felt his arms rise up as he returned the hug, just hanging on tightly as he screwed up his eyes tightly.

“Thank you…” he whispered so softly, he wasn’t sure if she heard him. But he heard her chuckle warmly.

“You can thank me after I get back,” she teased lightly. “I’ll be alright.”

She spoke with such certainty that he could not help but come to trust her words. “Don’t worry about me. You focus on taking care of the city for me.”

His throat suddenly closed up, he could only nod as she pulled away. He forced his eyes open and saw that she was still smiling, which only helped to put him more at ease.

“Just keep the city from falling apart for us until we get back,” she requested before she turned and headed back into the workshop and he suddenly felt much better as he followed.

He watched after her before he lowered his head.

“I promise,” he said, though she was already out of hearing range.

*Minutes later*

Alphinaud could only watch the two of them climb into the manacutters and test them out carefully. They took a quick test flight, merely flying around the airship landing until they got the hang of the controls. They were to leave here and fly out over the Western Highlands and the Forelands to reach the Churning Mists. They were sure that it would not take long if they were able to fly the whole way… the real test would be the barrier…

They said their goodbyes one last time before they took off for good. Alphinaud looked up and saw that Claire was gazing back down at him before she gave him a firm nod of her head, which he returned. Somehow he understood her unspoken words as he watched the two of them hitting the air with ease… and he watched with the others until they were out of their sights.

“They’ll be fine,” Alphinaud said firmly, though he suspected that he was trying to convince himself of that more than the others. “They will come back… they have to. I mean… think of all the trouble we’d get in without them here?”

Ser Aymeric, who had joined them with Lucia, chuckled a little before he nodded in agreement.

“In the meantime, let us do our part and prepare the city for whatever comes,” he said before he turned to them all. “My friends, let us pray for their safety and their success. And ensure that they come home to a strong Ishgard. They are doing their parts… and we must do ours.”

They all nodded and they left, one by one, heading back to their usual places to await the outcome of the battle. Ser Aymeric and Lucia both returned to the Congregation while Tataru went to the Forgotten Knight, and Cid and the others retreated back to the Manufactory. Soon, it was just him… alone…

He decided to return to the Manor and await word there. Yet as he walked back, his mind was plagued with terrible images about what might be happening out there, just what awaited them. He felt sick to him stomach, wanting nothing more than to fly after them and fight Nidhogg even if they didn’t need him there.

He had to remind himself more than once that doing something that foolish would not help them right now. He just found himself wandering the streets of Ishgard, and he hardly noticed just how cold it was until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

He jumped a little and turned his head up to find that Lord Haurchefant was there, smiling at him.

“Lord Haurchefant!” he gasped in surprise and he looked around to realize that he recognized the part of the city he was in… though he could not recall how he came to be here. His feet had just carried him here without him noticing.

“My friend, it has been such a long time since I last saw you,” Lord Haurchefant laughed a little. “Why, when Mistress Tataru informed us that the Scions had a plan in the works, I knew that you would end up coming through.”

“Hardly,” Alphinaud said with a forced smile. “Claire and Estinien… they are…”

“I heard,” Lord Haurchefant answered and the smile faded from his face slightly. “Ser Aymeric was kind enough to inform me that our friends are now attempting to bring the fight to Nidhogg himself. I was at Camp Dragonhead when he contacted me. Needless to say, my heart almost stopped with shock. I hurried back here as quickly as I could, however it seems that they had already left.”

He sighed a little longingly before he smiled back down at him as he added, “Master Garlond at the Manufactory told me that you were still in the city, so I thought I would come and make sure that you are safe. While it does my heart some much needed good, my friend I must ask, just what has been happening?”

But Alphinaud shook his head, unable to bring himself to say anything at the moment. Lord Haurchefant seemed to understand however and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“Very well, you can tell me once they make their triumphant return to the city,” he said agreeably. “You know, that may be the better idea! Oh, I cannot wait! I am certain that it will be a story told for generations to come!”

For the first time all day, Alphinaud felt himself smiling at Haurchefant’s almost childish antics, suddenly realizing just how much he appreciated having him here.

“Pray forgive me,” he muttered, looking down at his feet. “I just… I’m…” his voice trailed away helplessly, nonetheless Lord Haurchefant seemed to understand.

“I’m sure that she will be fine,” Lord Haurchefant added with a comforting pat on his shoulder. “If I know her as well as I think I do, then she promised that would come back, didn’t she?” and when Alphinaud nodded, he added happily, “And she’s not the type to break a promise. No matter how hard it is.”

“Yes,” Alphinaud gulped a little, though still worried.

“You want to walk with me for a while?” he asked him softly. “Just around the square? I think that we should have that talk after all. Man to man…”

Because Alphinaud could not bear the thought of just waiting here like this, he nodded and allowed him to steer him by the shoulders back the way they came so that they could talk.

*Late that night*

“Alphinaud? Are you alright?” Wedge asked worriedly.

Alphinaud and Lord Haurchefant spent the better part of a bell walking around Foundation. With most people inside their homes at the moment, they were alone the whole time that they had their talk.

Alphinaud had then parted ways with him later afterwards and found himself at the Manufactory once again. He had asked Cid if he could study up on some of the machines here… though he did not want to admit that it was mostly because he was in desperate need to distract his mind.

He spent most of the day and well into the night studying up on every book and plan that he could get his hands on at the Manufactory. Wedge had approached him several times to try and talk to him, yet Alphinaud was so lost in his own head that he hardly heard a word of what he said.

Alphinaud couldn’t help it though, for Lord Haurchefant’s words were still ringing in his ears as he was trying to figure out just what he should do now.

He didn’t realize how much time had passed until he heard snoring behind him. Rubbing his tired eyes, he looked to see that both Biggs and Wedge had fallen asleep where they sat. Well, they had been up for days working on the manacutters, under Cid’s whip-lashing no less… of course they would be exhausted.

Alphinaud ran a weary hand through his hair before he decided to go as well. He thought that it would be best to head to the Congregation and see if Ser Aymeric had heard from Estinien yet. When he stepped outside, he was astonished to see that night had long since fallen over the city, only seeing now that he must’ve been truly lost in thought all that time.

His thoughts kept turning to Lord Haurchefant and their talk from earlier. He honestly did not know what to believe anymore… who would have thought that one talk would change everything he thought he knew about his life around? He shook his head hard, wishing more than ever he could speak with his grandfather for advice. But he would worry about them later on…

He ran back to the Congregation, and was allowed a meeting with Ser Aymeric, only to discover that they have yet to hear of anything from either Estinien or Claire. Alphinaud supposed that no news was good news in this case, yet he felt like he was going to lose his mind not knowing what was happening. He remained at the Congregation with Ser Aymeric, who was just as anxious about all of this as he was, though he did a better job at hiding it.

Yet it wasn’t too much longer when something else happened…

The doors to Ser Aymeric’s office were suddenly thrown open and a knight came running into the room, panting hard and with a wild look in his eyes. Both he and Ser Aymeric jumped to their feet as the knight tried to catch his breath.

“Lord Commander!” the knight screamed out in panic. Alphinaud felt as though his insides were frozen. Were the dragons attacking them? Did they fail to slay Nidhogg and was he, at last, launching his attack?

“What is it? Speak!” Ser Aymeric demanded at once.

“Forgive me, Lord Commander, but there is trouble in the city!” the knight cried out. “Apparently some citizens threw the gates open for a group of heretics and now they are running through the city, burning as they go!”

“What?!” they both cried out and began to fire off questions so quickly that no one could hope to make sense of anything said.

“I’m… I’m sorry, sir,” the knight called helplessly. “But now is not the time! The entire city is in a panic.”

“Yes, I understand,” Ser Aymeric called, giving his head a firm shake. “Gather the knights positioned around the city at once. Stop the heretics, yes, but our number one priority is to protect the people. Go.”

“At once, Lord Commander!” the knight said and he quickly sped out of the room.

Alphinaud was stunned by this news. Heretics? What was going on? Why would heretics suddenly go marching against the city? And who in their right mind would open the gates to them, knowing what would most likely happen?

Ser Aymeric suddenly went to his linkpearl.

“Come on…” Alphinaud heard Ser Aymeric mutter under his breath imploringly. “Please be there… please answer…”

There were several tense minutes…

“Estinien?” Ser Aymeric said, and Alphinaud held his breath, waiting for the news. Suddenly, Ser Aymeric’s eyes widen with shock and relief. “Yes, thank the Fury you are safe!”

Alphinaud felt lightheaded with the news that Estinien was alright. But what about Claire? He opened his mouth to ask, but Ser Aymeric went on speaking, “I am sorry, my friend. But you must return to Ishgard at once! Some citizens opened the gates and now heretics are attacking people in the streets.”

He was silent for a moment as he listened to whatever Estinien said before he nodded, adding, “Godspeed my friend.”

He then stood up to his full height and made his way around his desk as Alphinaud asked, “What happened?”

“Estinien confirmed that Nidhogg is dead,” he said at once, “They will return to Ishgard with all haste. For now, we have to do whatever it takes to stop the violence.”

“I will go with you,” Alphinaud said firmly.

“It’s far too…” Ser Aymeric answered, but Alphinaud had enough of being told to wait.

“I have to go and stop them!” he yelled out. “Are we to mark the end of the Dragonsong war with the city destroying itself not moments after Nidhogg has met his end?!”

Ser Aymeric looked long and hard at him before he nodded. “Very well,” he said, “Let us make haste.”

*Later*

It had been madness. There were people running everywhere, heading up to the higher parts of the city. They were screaming with terror, crying out for friends and loved ones, children were crying—the knights doing everything they could to herd them upwards and away from the danger. The cold air was filled with the smell of burning wood and the sounds of fighting could be heard below.

Together they managed to secure the Pillars and were working their way down to the lower half of the city when they received more shocking news. This time it was Lucia who had informed him of what happened.

“I’m not sure, Lord Commander,” Lucia said hurriedly, when she had caught up to them as they had almost reached Foundation. “But the heretics have retreated! Something had calmed them and they have already left the city and have disappeared into the wilderness. Estinien and the Warrior of Light have both returned as well and Estinien requests to see you as soon as possible at Fortemps Manor. They have agreed to inform us of what happened.”

Ser Aymeric heaved a sigh before he nodded in understanding. He then looked at Alphinaud and added, “You go on ahead. I am certain that you wish to inform everyone at the manor. We will meet you there as soon as we can.”

Alphinaud agreed, eager to learn of the battle’s outcome…

Though he wasn’t sure how… he had a sneaking suspicion on who helped to calm everything down.

As well as the fact was that he felt like singing when he finally received news that Claire was still alive and well… he suddenly remembered more about what Lord Haurchefant had said before—could it have really only been that morning?

But he had made up his mind then that he would find a way to deal with these feelings inside him. He knew that Lord Haurchefant was only helping him to realize what was going on, yet he wondered if it was truly better that way.

He screwed up his eyes hard for that moment, his heart pounding in his chest as he knew what it was that he wanted. He stopped running for the briefest of moments as he stared at the ground, his hands curled into fists.

“No,” he whispered to himself. “No matter how much sense he makes… she is my best friend, and that’s it. That’s all that I need to know.”

And with a firm nod to himself, he started off running once again, glad that he had been able to talk some sense into his mind… his heart… however… was another matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Chapter up early. But I had to get it up now because there may not be one for at least another week. Been going to college for a few months now and the schedule changes every month. I’m going to class every single day for the next week and I don’t think I’ll have another chapter up until around Christmas. So, I hope that you will enjoy this chapter until then. As for the talk that Alphinaud and Haurchefant had? You’ll find out soon :)


	15. He Who Would Not Be Denied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an agonizing wait, our heroes finally meet up again after the violence in the streets and Nidhogg's death. It should be a time for celebration... yet after a thousand years, dark secrets that Ishgard had been trying to keep buried are finally coming to light. When Ser Aymeric risks everything to confront the truth, they all must make a choice on which side they are on in the days to come.

_*Flashback*_

_With most of the people hiding inside their homes, the Foundation Square was empty all but for Alphinaud and Haurchefant walking together around the broken fountain. Alphinaud explained more about what their plan was. How Cid and the others built a couple small ships that should be able to get them to Nidhogg’s lair. They would then use the power of the Eye to lure him out of hiding… and hope that he doesn’t strike them down where they stand._

_After a while, Alphinaud also confessed a little of the bitterness that he felt over being left behind like this._

_“I just… feel so helpless,” he confessed desperately. “Just being left here like this while my friends are off risking their lives? I hate every bit of it.”_

_“I think we all feel that way at least once in our lives,” Haurchefant reasoned. “I know I have. More times than I can count. And as for Claire, I doubt that even she started off as strong as she is now. How many different battling styles has she learned to get this strong? I fare lost count.”_

_Alphinaud thought it all over for a moment, having forgotten about that. Claire rarely ever seemed to go with the same kind of weapon for long. Whether it be a sword, staff, knives, spears, grimoires… the list seemed endless. He also remembered what she said to him before about how she had joined with every guild she could in Eoreza and learned how to protect, heal, and do damage._

_“I guess…” he said slowly. “I remember her telling me about it. Estinien even mentioned that she was his superior as a Dragoon.”_

_“That takes a lot of training and dedication to be considered that good,” Haurchefant stated fondly. “Even more so if Estinien is willing to admit it.”_

_“Yes, but… don’t you see? It’s almost like we’re forcing her to get stronger to keep fighting for us,” Alphinaud said, feeling anger, though he didn’t know exactly who it was directed at anymore._

_“I understand,” Haurchefant told him softly as he gazed up at the cloudy sky just as snow began to fall softly around them. “I think we all might have taken for granted that she’s still as mortal as the rest of us. But… I must say that it’s hard to forget that when you see her charging straight into battle like an avenging angel of death. Seeing her like that, it’s hard not to be struck dumb by such a sight. I suspect that she must have an intense desire to become strong in a short time. Well do I understand that desire.”_

_Alphinaud glanced at him._

_“You must have spent years mastering the sword, haven’t you?” he asked._

_“Yes,” Haurchefant agreed with a nod. “I used to devote all my free time practicing my swordplay. I didn’t spend a lot of time at the manor, I would train from day to night, only going home when it was too dark to see.”_

_There was something odd about how he said that. Why would he spend as little time as he possibly could at home? That was when he remembered what the Count said before._

_“Was there… did this have to do with your family?” Alphinaud asked hesitantly._

_Haurchefant turned to look at him, a sadness in his eyes._

_“So father told you?” he asked._

_“Just that there has always been a rift between you and your brothers?” Alphinaud confessed slowly, and he was a little surprise to see Haurchefant chuckle softly at his words._

_“A rift? That’s speaking lightly,” Haurchefant stated as he closed his eyes, as if remembering things from long ago. “But though my dear brothers and I may not have always seen eye to eye, it was far better than my relationship with… the Countess.”_

_“Your stepmother?”_

_“Yes, though she was no mother to me,” Haurchefant said, and perhaps it was the light, but he thought that Haurchefant’s face became rather… stone-like as he spoke of the Countess. “She did not approve of me, and made sure that she never passed up a moment to say so. I hated being inside the manor whenever she was there. I spent as much time outside as possible, training to become a knight. I wanted to prove to her and everyone that I was far more than just the bastard son of House Fortemps.”_

_Haurchefant leaned back and finally looked up at the sky again with a fond smile._

_“I was about your age when I got my chance,” he confessed. “I met Francel when I was only twelve years old. He wanted to escape from one of the many parties that my family was holding one night and we met around back when I was practicing with a wooden sword.” He smiled widely at the memories as he added, “I remember that he took some pudding from the party and offered to share it with me. He had been my best friend ever since. Oh, the trouble that I used to get him into…”_

_Alphinaud couldn’t stop the grin on his face as he thought it over. He could image the young Haurchefant running around, with a wide grin on his face with devilry shining in his eyes as he dragged Francel behind him on some adventure…_

_Harchefant looked back down at Alphinaud and added, “That’s something special, when someone’s your best friend. I knew that I could always count on Francel.”_

_“And that was the reason that you wanted to save him when he was accused of heresy back when we first met?” Alphinaud asked him, smiling a little as well._

_“Francel is a lot of things, but a heretic is not one of them,” Haurchefant said firmly before he leaned back on his hands to watch the drifting snow. “He would gladly die than to ever betray Ishgard. He may not be the strongest with a blade, but he’s got a lot of courage to make up for it. I remember when I was invited to come along with him and his father to go hunting in the eastern lowlands for his eleventh birthday. That was how I earned my ‘spurs’ or so I am told.”_

_“How?” Alphinaud asked in surprise._

_“We were hunting around Clearwater Lake when Francel went racing after their hunting hawk. He went out of our sights. We chased after him, naturally, but all we found was his Chocobo… Francel was gone.”_

_“Gone?” Alphinaud repeated. “But how? He couldn’t have just vanished!”_

_“He didn’t,” Haurchefant informed him. “Some bandits decided to try their luck with kidnapping. From what Francel told me after we got back to Ishgard, they were planning on holding him for ransom. Everyone was in a panic to try and find him. We thought that he simply fell and had gotten lost or something, we didn’t realize that he was grabbed like that until we found the tracks and realized that he had been dragged away. Let me tell you that was scary… to think of the danger that such a dear friend was in… and I had no idea how to help.”_

_Alphinaud stared at him as Haurchefant told him more about his feelings of helplessness and fear._

_“That… that sounds like me,” Alphinaud stated slowly._

_“It does, doesn’t it?” Haurchefant admitted with a smile. “It’s only natural that we would worry about our friends. I was about ready to tear my hair out and turn over every single stone in the lowlands if that was what it took to find Francel. Thankfully, I was able to calm myself down before I did anything.”_

_Haurchefant then did something strange and he reached over to touch his left arm, as if something had hurt for a moment. Alphinaud did not ask about it though for he was going on with the story._

_“Well, Francel’s father was already giving orders to the men that he brought with him to head back to Ishgard at once and to find the Temple Knights to help us search,” Haurchefant went on with his story. “But I was afraid that by the time that they got back it would be too late. I couldn’t stand there and just wait. So I went on ahead on my own, to find their hideout, if nothing else.”_

_“And you did?” Alphinaud guessed._

_“Yes,” Haurchefant nodded. “It was an old, abandoned cabin. I was able to track them back there. The hardest part was sneaking around, trying to find out if Francel was in there or not. I was sure that he was, but I needed to know for certain. I managed to creep up to the door when I heard threats being said inside… and I didn’t need to guess who it was that they were threatening.”_

_Alphinaud was finding himself more and more enthralled by the story, already guessing what had to have happened._

_“I didn’t think,” Haurchefant went on, “I just went barreling inside and I tackled one of the bandits to the ground on my way. They were a lot bigger than me, and all I had was a little hunting knife… but still… I managed to kill them and I even found Francel. Beaten up, but still alive. Better than me, I tried to block an arrow with my arm, forgetting that I didn’t have a shield.”_

_He held up his left arm and removed the chainmail there just so that he could show the scar where the arrow had embedded itself in his forearm._

_“Didn’t even notice that until it was all over,” Haurchefant said bemused. “I learned that you should always carry a shield with you from that moment on.”_

_Alphinaud stared at the scar before he looked up at him and shook his head._

_“That was reckless,” he said firmly. “You could’ve gotten yourself killed. I don’t think that Francel would have thanked you for that. He would have been heart-broken to think that you died for his sake.”_

_“I wasn’t thinking about that,” Haurchefant confessed. “All I was thinking of was protecting my best friend. I didn’t care if I got hurt, I didn’t even realize that I could’ve easily been killed there until we were leaving the cabin and found everyone else. But when I looked at Francel and saw that he was ok, all I felt was relief from the bottom of my heart. After that, I earned my knight’s title. I think that Francel insisted on the name. ‘Of the Silver Fuller’… though I did not have a sword with me at the time. Still… you should’ve heard him, he was going on and on like I had just saved all of Ishgard from an army of dragons on my own. I swear it got more incredible each time he told it.”_

_“You didn’t bother to tell it yourself?” Alphinaud asked._

_“No, it would’ve been too much trouble,” Haurchefant stated as he waved his hand at him as if getting rid of a fly. “I tried to tell them what really happened, that I went charging in without thinking and just ran my knife through their stomachs in the process. But Francel would always go into such detail that you wouldn’t have thought that he kept his eyes closed for a lot of it.”_

_They both then laughed a little at those words before they fell silent, watching the snow sparkle a little from the sun as it crossed the sky. Alphinaud had no idea how long the two of them sat there, but long enough for him to start feeling really cold inside… though he wasn’t sure if that was just because of the weather._

_“I wish that I could just head off on my own, like that,” he confessed. “I envy and admire you for being able to do so. But… I can’t. I know that I would just be in the way if I went after them. I would only put them in danger and cost them their one chance to defeat Nidhogg. I know all of this and I accept it but… it’s just not easy to admit that you’re weak.”_

_“I don’t think that you’re weak,” Haurchefant replied. “It’s like I told you after that Trail by Combat. You lack experience, that’s it. You have learned much since coming to Ishgard, have you not?”_

_Alphinaud only nodded dully as Haurchefant went on, “One does not become strong overnight. It takes a long time with a lot of training and hard work. I can speak for me, Claire, Estinien… and many others that there are no shortcuts. Of course there will always be those who are naturally gifted and they are able to learn quickly. Others… it may take a while, but if they give up the first time that someone goes wrong, then they will never get there.”_

_“It always sounds so easy when you talk about it,” Alphinaud stated. “But going through with your goal isn’t always so. And what of those who don’t have to lift so much as a finger when they have all the gold in the world?”_

_And his thoughts turned angry as he thought of Lolorito and how Ilberd betrayed them all._

_“Of course it’s easy to talk about doing something great,” Haurchefant said sagely, “That will always be the easiest part. And where will always be someone out there who tries to buy what they want, but that shouldn’t stop you from giving up. You aren’t that type of person, my friend.”_

_Alphinaud raised his head a little at those words, feeling some of his own insecurities fading a little. Yet…_

_“Do you really think that she could get killed?” he asked worriedly, for that had been his greatest fear at the moment. “_

_“I doubt that she plans on it,” Haurchefant told him, “For those who walk the warrior path, if that is to be our fate, we will not run from it. But if I know her, she’ll come back to us one way or another. So I wouldn’t worry.”_

_Alphinaud looked down at the ground grimly and he felt Haurchefant place a comforting hand on his shoulder._

_“But we can’t help but worry about our friends no matter what we tell ourselves, can we?” he asked knowingly._

_“She means a great deal to me,” Alphinaud confessed quietly. “I guess… she’s my best friend too, so you should understand just how hard this is on me. And I hate how much that I and everyone else puts her through. She doesn’t think about herself, she’s always gets so wrapped up in helping someone else that she forgets about her own safety.”_

_“It’s because she cares,” Haurchefant stated._

_“Yeah, and who’s supposed to be there to care for her when she needs help?” Alphinaud asked bitterly. “But I can’t keep up with that raw strength, not like this. I’ll have to become a lot stronger if I’m ever going to be allowed to do more than just stay behind and pray.”_

_“I understand,” Haurchefant said firmly, looking at him with concern in his eyes. “I’m also deeply worried for her and Estinien. I’ve been praying to Halone almost non-stop since I heard about them leaving.”_

_Alphinaud turned to his friend, who was looking sympathetically at him at his side, “What do I do?”_

_Lord Haurchefant gripped his shoulder tightly with that kind look in his eyes._

_“Do we care about them? Of course,” he smiled back, “It would be impossible not to. I’ve known Estinien for years and this isn’t the first time that I feared for his safety. And dear Claire… she is someone whom I also care deeply about. She helped to bring succor to as many as she could without thinking of reward… how she risked her life to save the life of a dear friend of mine…? How could I not come to care for her and constantly worry? You know, when I heard how she had planned on confronting Shiva, I was worried sick… I swear all that worry took a few years off my lifespan. It was only the fact that she returned alive and well that I didn’t start yelling at her for doing something so rash. But that’s proof that we care, is it not?”_

_Alphinaud sighed before he looked back up to Haurchefant with a forced smile._

_“After listening to your story, you just confirmed something for me,” he told him. “You two are just alike, you know that?”_

_Haurchefant blinked before he laughed happily._

_“While I am flattered at the comparison, I don’t see it,” he teased as he punched his shoulder._

_“No, I mean it, you two really are alike,” Alphinaud said firmly. “You two don’t think twice about your own safety when it comes to helping another.”_

_Haurchefant smiled back before he clapped a hand on his shoulder and stood up._

_"A knight lives to serve—to aid those in need,” he said firmly. “Don’t ever forget that. Though, perhaps you would like to return to the manor now? It’s fairly cold, and I must speak with father and explain what is going on.”_

_“Thank you, but I think I’ll take my time heading back to the manor,” Alphinaud told him. “I feel like I need to be doing something to take my mind of things.”_

_He stood up and looked at him long and hard and said, “Thank you for listening, my friend.”_

_Haurchefant only gave him that beaming smile right back._

_“Anytime you need someone to listen, don’t be afraid to come to me, my friend,” he told him. “I’ll always be here should you need me.”_

_*End of Flashback*_

Alphinaud had been thinking about that conversation all day, wondering about his words and what he should be doing next. He had been going through countless books and tomes while he waited, trying to find some way to distract his mind from his worry and his insecurities. He just wished he knew what to do.

Even now, as he gathered with Ser Aymeric, Lucia, and Count Edmont, who was also worried at the thought of Haurchefant out there in the riots, he continued to think more of those words.

“I am certain that he is fine,” Ser Aymeric reassured the Count. “Estinien informed me that he was perfectly safe when they returned. He should be returning with Claire shortly.”

“Is Estinien already here?” Alphinaud asked.

“Indeed, he is,” said the cool, haughty voice of the Dragoon they all knew so well. The doors opened wide and Estinien had walked in. Alphinaud gasped in shock when he saw him. Estinien’s black armor was cracked and battered… but also stained a crimson red color.

Alphinaud gulped down, having a very good idea how it got dyed that particular shade of red. He could only stare at him as he stared to ask questions to what had happened, their friend merely stated that he would explain once Claire and Lord Haurchefant returned.

Thankfully they did not have to wait much longer. For soon, the two of them entered together… Claire looked just as haggard as Estinien, though without the blood-stained armor. Yet she smiled wearily when she saw them all and he released a sigh of relief when he saw her safe.

He wasn’t the only one to be glad to see them. For as soon as he saw his son, the Count gasped out very much the same way that Alphinaud felt, “Praise Halone, you are safe!”

Lord Haurchefant grinned back at him. Other than the ash smeared on his face, their friend seemed to have escaped the riots outside relatively unscathed.

“My safety was never in doubt, Father,” Haurchefant reassured him with a smile. “For I had the Azure Dragoon and the Warrior of Light by my side. We bring the most wonderful tidings!”

“Yes, tell us, what happened?” Ser Aymeric added, looking at the three of them with fervor. “The violence is the streets is all but gone… and is it true? Is Nidhogg truly gone?”

Estinien and Claire both glanced at each other before they looked back at them.

And so they were told the whole story…

They started off by informing them of their decision to find Ysayle and to try and broker a peace between Ishgard and the Dravanians. They went into the long story about how they had searched for her throughout the Western Highlands before they were able to signal her to come to them. It was there that she told them of how she also had the power of the Echo, and how she had witnessed Hraesvelgr’s memories of when their two sides had once lived in peace thanks to Shiva’s sacrifice. When they told her of their hopes to end the war without further violence, she agreed to accompany them to meet with Hraesvelgr.

“But why?” Lucia asked at once. “Why would she want to stop what she had been striving for all this time? It was she who destroyed our wards at the Steps of Faith and allowed the Hoard to attack Foundation!”

“She regretted it,” Claire answered softly to her. “I don’t think… she meant for innocent people to get caught up in the fighting like that. I think her goal was the Vault, and to reclaim the Eye for Nidhogg to atone for their crimes. But…?”

“But she couldn’t control it,” Estinien added dully. “The Dravanian’s rage could not be held back and so they attacked everyone in sight.”

“After getting to know her, I believe that,” Alphinaud sighed. “I truly believe that she is a kind but misguided soul… she had the best of intensions, but she lost her way. If not, she never would’ve accompanied us to put an end to the fighting without further bloodshed.”

There was silence for a moment before Haurchefant turned back to them and asked them to continue. And so, they told him about how they journeyed to Tailfeather and then to Anyx Trine at the foot of Sohm Al, which would carry them to the Churning Mists. It was there that Ysayle introduced them to a friend of hers, Vidofnir.

“Such an unusual party to travel with,” Haurchefant said in awe as Alphinaud explained of their meeting with the dragons of Any Trine. “But one where I can’t imagine a better one, giving the circumstances.”

“Yes, though I suspect it would have been easier if two of our comrades had stopped trying to pick a fight with the other,” Alphinaud stated before giving Estinien a sideways glance.

“What?” Estinien asked coldly and Alphinaud’s mouth twitched a little before he went on to explain more about the Gnath and their primal Ravana. How it was decided that Claire would go on with Ysayle to deal with this threat, otherwise they would never reach the Churning Mists.

“And you fought against another primal, my friend?!” Haurchefant asked in excitement to Claire.

“Still, that was reckless,” Count Edmont stated, shaking his head as he stared at her. “You just walked right up to the colony, and allowed yourself to be taken hostage? Do you not realize just how easily events could’ve unfolded in tragedy?”

She smiled a little ruefully back at him. “We were both aware of the dangers, Count Edmont,” she told him. “But we did not have time to think of another. We needed to reach the Gnath’s god as soon as possible.”

“And thankfully, things turned out so well,” Alphinaud nodded firmly. “Both Claire and Ysayle returned to us and the primal was slain. I fear that the Gnath did not truly understand the consequences involved to resort to a summoning, and thus, Ravana needed to be dealt with. According to Ysayle, in his confidence, Ravana swore to withdraw his army from Dravanian soil should he lose. And that helped to prove ourselves to Vidofnir, allowing her to grant us passage to Sohm Al.”

Afterwards, they explained more of their journey up the mountain, and when they informed them of how Tioman was slain, there were cries of amazement at the thought of the death of Nidhogg’s consort. The story then went on to explain of their encounter with the Moogles of the Churning Mists, forcing him and Claire to return to Gridania to ask for aid from the Elder Seedseer, who accompanied them to greet with them in person. They mostly grazed over this part of the story for Estinien was growling a little at the mention of the Moogles.

“What’s the problem with little furry creatures such as them?” Haurchefant could not help but ask when he heard the growling.

“You… probably don’t want to go there,” Alphinaud heard Claire whisper back to him.

Alphinaud cleared his throat to continue talking, how the Moogles had given them a horn to summon Hraesvelgr to them at the Zenith. Claire even showed them the little, silver horn—which they seemed mesmerized by it for a moment. Once they reached the Zenith, Hraesvelgr had come when they called, and it was there that they learned the truth from him.

He had explained that after Shiva had sacrificed herself to bring peace between their kinds, two hundred years of peace had followed. But it was the betrayal of King Thordan and his knights that shattered the peace one day. They had lured their brood-sister Ratatoskr into an ambush, and slew her before they ripped out her eyes and devoured them.

Their comrades were staring at them in shock as the revelation was revealed to them. Miserably, Alphinaud pressed on, by telling them everything else that they had learned, how it was Nidhogg who first learned of this betrayal and understandably attacked them for vengeance. Though he had slain King Thordan and half of his knights, the remaining knights knew just where to aim and sent him flailing from the field. It was for this reason that Nidhogg still rages war on Ishgard to this day, and it was according to Hraesvelgr that the Holy See had kept this truth buried for a thousand years.

“Wait, so you mean to say that everything we were taught about the origins of the war are nothing but lies?!” Haurchefant gasped in shock. “That it was our people’s fault for starting the war?!”

“Yes, I am sorry to be the one to tell you this,” Alphinaud told him regretfully. “However, there is proof. For it turns out that every single descendant of Thordan and his knights all bare a tiny trace of Ratatoskr’s essence… and it’s because of this fact that they are able to become dragons themselves. Which means that…?”

“Which means that it isn’t just the four High Houses that are descended from Ishgard’s founding fathers,” Count Edmont stated, his eyes wide as he thought it all over.

Estinien turned to Ser Aymeric and said, “Do you remember when we used to wonder why Nidhogg did not simply end this war in one shot by unleashing his entire army upon us? It was for this reason. Nidhogg cares not for winning the war, for to him… this is no war. This is his eternal vengeance towards our people for what happened to his sister. And he will not stop until every Ishgardian is made to pay in blood.”

Ser Aymeric was looking a little green in the face at those words before Alphinaud then told them that it was after that did they return to Ishgard after deciding to confront Nidhogg in his own lair and putting an end to this. But once he reached that point, he could not continue and he looked to Claire and Estinien, waiting for them to start telling them what happened next.

Claire sighed grimly as she went on, informing them that the manacutters did their job perfectly and they managed to reach the Churning Mists without any problem. It was as they were heading towards the Aery did things turn dangerous. For no sooner did they arrive did the wyrm appear and come after them. He managed to disable her own manacutter for a time while he gave chase after Estinien, who was forced to land as soon as he could to begin the fight.

She then explained that though she was knocked about in the sky, she was able to safely reach an area where she could land. Yet she had to travel through the rest of the Aery on foot, passing by minions of Nidhogg’s army and even forced to dodge lightning bolts.

“So that was what took you so long,” Estinien stated in understanding, “I was wondering for I was forced to deal with him on my own until you arrived.”

“I hurried as fast as I could,” she shrugged. “It was no easy stroll, I’ll tell you. There were so many dragons that a single person could not hope to get through quickly. ‘Tis lucky that I managed to make it at all.”

“Well, it sounds like you managed to deal his army a telling blow as well as defeated Nidhogg,” Aymeric stated carefully, still looking shaken at the news revealed to them, “But please, continue on.”

This time it was Estinien who went on to tell them how he had managed to hold off the wyrm on his own until Claire finally arrived. Once she join the battle, he continued to enfeeble him with the power of the Eye, yet it was taking all his power and concentration to do so. Claire was left to fight the wyrm mostly on her own while she protected him from the minions whom Nidhogg summoned to his side.

More than once, the Eye managed to protect them from the worst of his attacks, while continuing to weaken Nidhogg… until at last, Estinien used what was left of his strength to stand up and end it. He was able to deal a telling blow against Nidhogg, ripping out the other eye and leaving his body to dissolve into nothingness.

“My, such a thrilling tale!” Lord Haurchefant cried out, beaming at the pair of them. “Tis a story that shall be told about for generations!”

Yet the smile faded when he saw that neither Claire nor Estinien were smiling. Alphinaud was also surprised to see that both of whom were looking very miserable.

“Pray tell, what is the matter?” Haurchefant, looking at them in worry. “What else happened?”

Claire sighed and she looked up to explain that the moment Nidhogg was defeated, she was shown a vision of the past. She explained that she witnessed history… the _true_ history of what happened a thousand years ago.

They listened with growing astonishment as she explained that she saw the end result of Haldrath and his remaining knights after the battle with Nidhogg. How Haldrath had torn out not one, but both of his eyes. She had confirmed what Hraesvelgr had told them, in how it was their betrayal of his sister Ratatoskr that brought Nidhogg’s fury down upon them.

Haldrath forsook his right as king, deciding that he would bear their sin of taking Ratatoskr’s strength until the day that he died. He then told his knights to decide what to do in the matter of who would rule over their people. Stating that he trusted his men’s decisions and left them, travelling the land until he repaid the debt that he brought upon them.

“You saw our ancestors?” the Count asked in awe, and she nodded grimly before continuing further. That the knights were going to divide the rule between them, yet some of the surviving knights did not wish to fight anymore. Now that Haldrath was gone, they saw no more reason to continue to serve. One by one, they left until it was just the four remaining…

Fortemps, Haillenarte, Durendaire, and Dzemael...

They decided that they would serve the role of stewards, until the day that a king would return to the throne. It was then that they would start their nation anew… with a new history… and they let the truth of what they did that day die on the battlefield.

“But wait…” Ser Aymeric stated in confusion. “If what you say is true, and Haldrath took both of Nidhogg’s eyes… then how is it that he processed that one all this time?”

Estinien sighed as he also started to speak again. He explained how they went back to speak with Hraesvelgr, for he was the only one who could finish answering their questions. It turned out that when they returned to Zenith, Ysayle was still there, for finding out the truth shook her to the core.

“We learned the whole bitter truth…” Estinien explained dully. “What it was that Hraesvelgr did not tell us before. We summoned him once more to speak. The eye that was in Nidhogg’s skull belonged to him all that time. That was why the wyrm was missing one of his own when we first spoke to him.”

“And that was when you returned the eye to him?” Alphinaud guessed, as he suddenly began to understand. The others looked at him in surprise as Estinien and Claire both nodded.

Claire added that both she and Ysayle shared another vision of the past. How they witnessed that a thousand years ago, after Haldrath had spared Nidhogg’s life after taking his eyes, he went to his brood brother Hraesvelgr, bloody and blinded, his life fading, he demanded half of Hraesvelgr’s strength so that he could exact revenge on Ishgard… how it was Hraesvelgr’s strength that kept Nidhogg alive all these years…

“So that is the true story of the Dragonsong War…” Ser Aymeric whispered as this revelation was sinking in.

“Yes,” Claire told him regretfully. “From acts of betrayal… and vengeance… that all it ever was.”

“But…” Alphinaud said, coming forward, “What of Nidhogg’s other eye? We have the one here… but… the other is missing? And why did Nidhogg only now decide to hurl his entire army at the walls of Ishgard if he was intent for the war to go on until everyone was dead?”

But neither Claire nor Estinien had an answer to those questions, just forced to shake their heads helplessly.

“Even though Nidhogg is gone, I wonder if he was ever the true enemy to begin with...” Estinien muttered with a sigh as he finished the tale by informing them that after Ser Aymeric contacted him, they learned of the heretics attacking the city. Once she learned of this, Ysayle asked to come with them so that she could reason with her comrades to stop the fighting. For they all felt that there was no more need to do so.

“So that is the reason why peace was restored so quickly,” Alphinaud stated in understanding. “I thought that it was strange that they would leave as quickly as they had come.” He smiled a little as he added, “I should have known…”

Count Edmont was looking on in wonder as he asked, “The infamous Lady Iceheart, here in Ishgard? This is most unexpected...”

Ser Aymeric then added, “She has done much to quell the violence. The Inquisition may not approve, but we are glad of her presence.”

“And with the great wyrm's demise, even our nation's more reactionary elements will have scant grounds to press for her immediate impeachment,” the Count added.

“My thoughts exactly,” Ser Aymeric agreed.

But what was to happen now? They knew the truth, so what were they going to do with it? They could not just sweep it under the rug and pretend that nothing happened.

“What of the truth revealed to us by Hraesvelgr? That the origins of the Dragonsong War ─ a core tenet of Ishgardian faith ─ are quite unlike those depicted in the scriptures,” he asked, looking mostly to Ser Aymeric.

Ser Aymeric gazed back at him grimly.

“...That men and dragons once lived together in harmony, and that it was man's treachery which shattered the peace and plunged our peoples into war,” he repeated as if reciting lines from a story that he heard.

“The same scripture also describes the origins of the High Houses. Were it exposed as false, the legitimacy of our rule would be called into question,” the Count added, “If both highborn and lowborn can trace their ancestry to Thordan and his knights twelve...?”

Alphinaud reminded him, “But a single sip of dragon's blood is required to confirm their lineage.”

Ser Aymeric’s eyes suddenly darkened as he said, with anger just barely concealed, “If the Holy See knew of this and chose to remain silent, their crimes are grievous indeed. Regardless, this state of affairs cannot be allowed to continue.”

They looked at him, wondering just what it was that he had in mind. However, it seemed that Count Edmont was the first to guess what he was thinking and stated at once, “Ser Aymeric! You cannot mean to raise this matter with the archbishop!?”

Lord Haurchefant’s eyes widen at that before he added quickly, “Pray consider what you are proposing! If the Holy See chose to conceal the truth for centuries, what reason would they have to reveal it now!?”

Yes… for a thousand years they had done their best to cover up that horrible truth. They tried to shine themselves in a better light, to justify their actions for betraying their dragon allies… and for what? All it did was cause a thousand years of war and suffering for their descendants.

Alphinaud thought to how he and Tataru were branded as consorting with heretics simply for asking questions and he would have a very good idea to what would happen were Ser Aymeric to confront the archbishop about this.

“At best, you will be branded a heretic and clapped in irons!” he reminded him loudly.

But Ser Aymeric did not look all that concerned about that most likely outcome.

“Then, at least, the archbishop will have shown his true colors,” he said seriously as he gazed over each and every one of them. “My friends, this war will never truly be at an end until the truth is made known. You must see what lies on the horizon if it is not. When ruled by fear of a common enemy, we were united. But now we have none. During the war, the highborn needed men to lead, and the lowborn, men to follow. Not anymore. 'Tis but a matter of time before the old order is called into question. Lady Iceheart will share the truth with her followers, and the Holy See will be powerless to stop its spread. The disenfranchised will rise up, united, and blood will flow in the streets once more...”

No one could think of a word to say to his speech, all of them struck by how much sense it made… yet they knew what would happen should he attempt to follow through with it like this. For they knew that even if the archbishop did decide to reveal the truth to everyone… not all were going to be willing to accept their dark history after a lifetime of lies.

Ser Aymeric strolled passed them, heading straight to the door. He stopped only long enough for him to say one last thing.

“A divided Ishgard will not survive.”

And it was then that he left them without a glance back. Lucia did not try to stop him, but she looked at the door with her face contorted with anxiety, as if she was fighting the urge to run after him.

“Tread carefully, Lord Commander...” she whispered as they all looked to each other. Not sure of what they should do or say now.

Alphinaud watched the door long after Ser Aymeric had left, as if expecting him to come back at any moment. But when he did not, he turned to Lucia, knowing that she was the best person to ask in this case, “My lady, is it wise to let him go?”

They all looked to him as he went on, “I sympathize with the lord commander's desire for reform, but to approach the archbishop in this manner bespeaks an idealism to which I did not think Ser Aymeric prone.”

Lucia kept her eyes on the door as well but she did answer him by saying, “Though he comports himself as a realist, he has long dreamt of reform. 'Twas that idealism which first drew me to him ─ that which made me swear an oath to serve…”

Alphinaud arched an eyebrow in confusion, wondering why she seemed to be speaking more to herself about that then to the rest of them. But then she turned to look at him and said seriously, “We must not think of ways to hinder his cause, but rather ways to aid it ─ even should the Holy See cry heresy.”

Alphinaud took a step back, understanding at once what she was saying, though he could not help but hope that he had misheard…

“You cannot mean...” he asked as she stood to her full height.

“If the lord commander does not return from the Vault at the appointed hour, I mean to go and fetch him,” she answered with no shred of doubt.

Edmont turned to her this time.

“Have care, my lady ─ your words border on treason!” he warned seriously, “Should they reach the wrong ears, you would be declared an enemy of Ishgard!”

Lucia looked as if she couldn’t have cared less about that and her tone confirmed that thought when she informed him, “That is a risk I am willing to take. Lest you forget, my lord ─ I am not born of this land. My loyalty is to the lord commander alone. But I speak only of what may come to pass. If the rumors regarding his heritage are to be believed, we have naught to fear.”

His heritage? What did that have to do with the matter? He had heard that Aymeric grew up in very poor conditions…? Having grown up in the Brume himself and he had to struggle his way up through the ranks of the knights until he earned the title Lord Commander.

But Estinien seemed to understand for he grunted and folded his arms before he snarled bitterly, “Lies and Slander.”

Alphinaud looked to him to Lucia, feeling like he was missing something very important and asked, “Forgive me ─ what rumors are these?”

Lucia sighed as she confessed, “That Ser Aymeric is the archbishop's bastard son.”

Alphinaud stared at her as she explained, “Senior clergy are not permitted to marry and sire children. But even the holiest among us are not immune to temptation.”

Alphinaud shook his head, unsure of how best to respond to that.

“I labor to believe it...” he finally said, “Ser Aymeric is truly the archbishop's son?”

“He has never been publicly acknowledged as such, but the rumors have plagued him since childhood,” Lucia admitted before she went on speaking with a fondness in her voice, “That he rose to his current position, despite being despised as a bastard, and accused of profiting from his father's influence, bespeaks the quality of his character.” She shut her eyes for a moment as the full situation seemed to fall upon them.

“It is my hope that on this occasion, the burden of his birth will work in his favor,” she said, “Should our worst fears be realized, the archbishop will not be so quick to execute his own flesh and blood, affording us time to mount a rescue.”

Estinien unfolded his arms before he declared, “Bastard or trueborn, he is our nation's best hope. If the Holy See dares to threaten him, I shall lead the charge against the Vault myself.”

“Hear, hear!” Lord Haurchefant suddenly cried out with eagerness. “The future of Ishgard rests on Ser Aymeric's shoulders! I too will do mine utmost to aid his cause!”

That was when the Count turned to him and scolded, “Haurchefant, be reasonable...”

But Lord Haurchefant just looked at him with a proud smile on his face.

“A knight lives to serve, Father ─ to aid those in need!” he told him sincerely. “The people need Ser Aymeric ─ more than ever ─ and we may be his only hope! There is no greater calling for a knight than to save the life of his fellow man.”

His words seemed to echo inside him, filling Alphinaud up with a surge of emotion, though what it was he was not certain.

“I swear to you, on the sigil of our house,” Lord Haurchefant finished with such an air of certainty that it left no room for doubt, “that I shall do this and make you proud.”

As if hoping for someone to back him up, the Count looked to Claire, wondering her opinion. But as Alphinaud knew she would, she was smiling and silently nodded, letting him know that she agreed with what they were saying.

“Even you?” the Count sighed, “Romantic, reckless fools, the lot of you.” But knowing that there was nothing more he could say, he said, “So be it ─ make your preparations.”

Lucia smiled at them all and said with gratitude, “I thank you all for your support.” But that smile did not last long as she added, “Though your assistance is most welcome, I fear it will not be enough. Few as we are, we will struggle to reach the lord commander. If we are to succeed, we must needs recruit others to our cause.”

Alphinaud knew that she was right. For there was very little chance of the archbishop agreeing to reveal everything to Ishgard, and most of Ishgard will be on his side. What were they to do? Far be it from him to criticize a man for his blind idealism ─ but he might at least have pretended to consider another course.

“Hmph,” Estinien muttered. “Of all the people... He should know better.”

“If we must risk the fortunes of our house to bring this truth to light, then so be it,” the Count spoke up. “But are you truly prepared to do this? To face the Heavens' Ward in battle, if you must?”

“Have no fear, Father!” Lord Haurchefant said firmly. “My arm will not falter; my shield will not break. I promise you: we shall prevail!”

“But how are we to carry out this bold endeavor?” Alphinaud asked them, getting to the very root of their problem, “Even with an army of knights at our backs, a direct assault on the Vault seems unlikely to succeed.”

Even with the Temple Knights with them, they were more likely to be killed before they even got close to the archbishop.

Lucia nodded in agreement.

“You are correct, Master Alphinaud. Not even the assembled might of House Fortemps and the Temple Knights would be sufficient,” she admitted, but then she added, “With the support of another party, however, we may yet stand a chance.”

“You speak of one of the other High Houses?” he asked her, trying to think of anyone in any of the other Houses who would be willing to aid their cause.

But Lucia shook her head and said, “Precisely the opposite. I speak of the revolutionaries rumored to reside in the Brume. 'Twas these disgruntled Ishgardians who opened the gates of our city to the heretics, I believe.”

Alphinaud then could see where she was going and he smiled.

“But of course! If their hatred of the Holy See drove them to such deeds, they might well be persuaded to assist in Ser Aymeric's rescue, knowing the truth he would lay bare...”

“Such is my hope, Master Alphinaud. And I would have you and Claire reach out to them,” she confessed with a favor in her tone. “As a Temple Knight and sworn servant of the Holy See, any overtures I make are doomed to fail. But as outsiders, the two of you may receive a warmer welcome.”

He thought that over and he had to agree that she had a point. These revolutionaries would never listen to a Temple Knight… and they had experience trying to get people to warm up to them. And so, in the end, he and Claire both agreed.

“Very well. We shall seek out the leader of these revolutionaries, and make our case,” he reassured her and she smiled back her thanks before she looked to Estinien.

“Estinien ─ will your brothers heed your command if you order them to stand aside?” she asked him worriedly.

Alphinaud did not think about that… he did not want to imagine what they would do if they were forced to face a small army of dragoons. Yet Estinien did not seem concerned.

“The dragoons have no love for politics, my lady,” he explained, “They will gladly watch and wait while the highborn fight amongst themselves.”

“How very wise,” Alphinaud said, glad to know that was one less thing to worry about, before he turned to Claire, “Claire ─ we should hurry to the Forgotten Knight. Tataru may have knowledge of the revolutionaries.”

As the rest of them began to make other plans, the two of them were already heading towards the door. Yet just as Claire reached out to take the handle, another hand appeared and grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

They both looked back, and were surprised to see that the hand had belonged to the Count. He was looking at the pair of them in concern before he said, very seriously, “Tread warily, Mistress Claire. The men and women you seek may misinterpret your intentions.”

She gazed at him for a moment before she nodded.

“I understand,” she said softly, “And thank you for your warning, Count Edmont.”

He nodded before he let go of her arm and the two of them left the manor, heading down to the Forgotten Knight, yet Alphinaud was continuing to think of those words…

*The next day*

The two of them were hurrying to reach the Forgotten Knight as quickly as they could. Along the way, he could not help but notice that people already knew of Nidhogg's demise, snatches of conversation relaying their excitement. A scant few would bow or clap when Claire passed, expressing their thanks for her help.

But she ignored it all as if she couldn’t even hear them.

They could see the parts of the city that had been burned from the attacks earlier, but thankfully the worst of it did not seem to be as bad as they thought it would be. By the time that they had reached the Forgotten Knight, though there was some damage to the building, it looked very much like how it did the last time they saw it.

“It would seem that the Forgotten Knight was spared the worst of the earlier chaos...” he said as they entered and searched around for Tataru. To his relief, they spotted her there at her usual place by the bar. As soon as she looked up and saw them, a huge, relieved smile appeared on her face as well.

“Claire, Alphinaud! Gods, I've been worried sick! It's so good to see you!” she cried out happily as she went running up to them when they climbed down the stairs.

Alphinaud smiled warmly back at her, realizing just how glad he was to see that she was safe.

“And you, Tataru,” he said honestly. “How did you manage to escape the chaos in the streets?”

“Gibrillont and the others barricaded the doors until the heretics left,” Tataru then explained to them, “No one was harmed, thankfully. But what about you two? What came of your journey?”

Seeing how ready she was to help out, he gave her a brief summary of what happened while they were away and what was happening in the city now. She then gasped out in horror at what she heard.

“...You're not serious. What was Ser Aymeric thinking!? I mean, the way you two talk about him, I wouldn't have believed...” she said before she trailed off.

Yes… though Alphinaud could understand why Ser Aymeric was acting the way that he was, it was unlike him to have lost his patience so easily. He did not know what it was about, but something about finding out the true history of Ishgard and the most likely possibility of the Holy See keeping this hidden from the people seemed to have sparked a great anger in their friend. Though now that he thought about it… it was most likely the idea of his father being involved.

“Anyway,” Tataru went on, and he came out of his thoughts to listen. “I've heard rumors of the people you're looking for, but I doubt they'll be of much use. The only thing I can say with any certainty is that they're led by someone called ‘the Mongrel.’”

Alphinaud blinked at the name. The Mongrel? Why would anyone ever choose such a name?

“A queer moniker if ever I have heard one ─ but mayhap it will make the individual in question easier to find,” he said hopefully. “Come, let us all make inquiries below. If truth be told, I doubt anyone will be willing to speak of this ‘Mongrel’. But we may still be able to confirm that Tataru's information is correct.”

For the rest of the day and well into the night they searched The Brume. Yet they were not able to find a shred of information… not that he was surprised, to be honest. These revolutionaries would not have evaded capture for so long without the masses' complicity. Frustrating though it may be, they must press on. While he continued speaking with the people of the Brume, Claire had gone to speak with Gibrillont and see if he knew anything that could help them. As the proprietor of the Forgotten Knight, surely he must have heard whispers of the Mongrel before. He could only hope that he would be more willing to help them than the others.

He left the matter mostly to Claire as he questioned as many people as he could. Yet he might as well have stayed silent for all the good that it afforded them. He bit his lower lip, trying to think of something he could say to get them to see that they were not their enemies…

Thankfully, Claire came through once again. When she next met with him, he asked what she had found out and he was surprised to hear that ‘The Mongrel’ was born between an Elezen nobleman and a Hyuran maidservant… that she was a girl with ruby red eyes and raven-black hair…

It wasn’t much, but they at least knew what she looked like… and that was a start. But as they started to try and think of a way to draw the Mongrel out into the open, he realized that Tataru had yet to return. That was when he remembered that she went below to ask around… and he suddenly had a bad feeling about that.

It turned out that he was right… for no sooner did they start looking for her did they find her running from two men down in the Brume, apologizing over and over again for asking questions.

He and Claire raced down as fast as they could to protect her, and they faced off against the two men. They were preparing for the worst… when, at that moment, a woman’s commanding voice rang out.

“Enough! Leave threatenin' women and children to our ‘betters’! We don't have the knack!”

At the sound of her voice, the two men spun around at once and he looked passed them to see a young woman, about Claire’s age, standing there, with a musket on her back and dressed all in black… with raven-black hair and ruby eyes. He knew right away who she was…

So… this was the infamous Mongrel.

“Hilda!?” the filthy fellow choked in shock as she strolled forward.

Hilda stopped to gaze at them before she looked to her comrades and said in amusement, “Lay a finger on the blue bloods' pups and you're like to lose the hand.”

Her men froze as Hilda turned her full attention to the three of them. “It ain't often I get called on by  _glorious_ heroes like yourself. So tell me: what have I done to deserve you? Before you start ─ let's go somewhere a bit more private, eh? The Forgotten Knight, say.”

They agreed, and followed after her.

“For once, it would seem the fates are smiling upon us. Had those ruffians forced our hand, I dare not think what would have ensued,” Alphinaud whispered to Claire, knowing that they would have won that fight, but them fighting against the people here was not going to help them or Ser Aymeric.

But the two men that were with their leader were glaring at them as they headed up to the Forgotten Knight, just snarling that they had their eyes on them.

Alphinaud just gulped and whispered, “I think it best if you take the lead this time, Claire.”

He normally would have done all the talking. But he also had a feeling that Hilda appeared when she heard that the Warrior of Light, a defender to everyone, was looking to speak with her. She may be more willing to listen to them if Claire was the one explaining the situation.

They entered the Forgotten Knight, though he could not see how this was any better. It was full of people… at least until he saw Hilda head over to pay Gilbrillont a large sack of coins and he managed to clear the whole place out, leaving just the six of them to have their discussion. And so, they quickly explained about their journey to the Churning Mists and what they learned there, as well as how Ser Aymeric had gone to confront the archbishop about revealing the truth.

Hilda folded her arms as she listened to them, not saying a word until they finished.

She then opened her eyes and summed up, “...So while you were on your way to kill Nidhogg, you stumbled on some dirty secrets that the Holy See has been hidin' for centuries.”

“Eh? What are they on about?” one of the men asked her and she answered him patiently, “The High Houses, and what makes a nobleman so bleedin' noble. They trace their blood back to King Thordan and his knights twelve ─ the founders of Ishgard. But our friends here reckon we're  _all_  descended from the heroes of eld ─ highborn and lowborn alike. And so Ser Aymeric, lord commander of the Temple Knights, has gone to ask the archbishop if he wouldn't mind lettin' everyone know.”

That summed up their problem surprisingly well.

“Is he simple!?” the other man shouted out in shock, “The old bastard'll have him executed for heresy!”

That did seem to be the worst case scenario… and more likely to happen than not, regardless of the fact if the ‘old bastard’ was his father.

“Well, seems to me that's what the good ser wants,” Hilda answered as she thought it over. “Seems he thinks a noble sacrifice will serve to prove his claims.”

“We cannot stand idly by and allow Ser Aymeric to do this. Ishgard has need of him,” he said firmly. They could not let this happen. Ser Aymeric was just the change that Ishgard needed if it was to survive. Besides, he had grown to be a good friend and a steadfast ally… they owed him this much and he wasn’t going to stand by and let him die.

Hilda shrugged and said, “Look, you've a good heart. I can see that. Willin' to risk your neck for someone else, even when his troubles ain't yours. But what's this got to do with me?”

“If Ser Aymeric is imprisoned in the Vault, we will need all the help we can muster to breach their defenses and rescue him,” Alphinaud answered her. He knew that there was little chance she would agree to a full attack on the Vault, yet if he could just explain to her that they didn’t necessarily need them to launch an attack…?

Hilda seemed to be thinking it over. She then opened her eyes and there was even a smile on her face. Yet just as she opened her mouth to give him her answer, the doors above them burst open.

“What in the hells─!?” she cried out just as a man, dressed in white robes… garb that Alphinaud had seen on the Heavens Ward, stepped inside. He watched as the man sniffed the air, as if he smelled something disgusting before he marched forward almost lazily, gazing down upon them. Alphinaud blinked, having remembered him… his name was Charibert… and he was there that day that they undertook their trial by combat.

“Ahhh, the unmistakable scent of heresy...” he said lightly as he looked at Hilda, before his eyes found him, Claire, and Tataru and his grin widen… as if he had been given a big treat. “And what do we have here? The honored guests of House Fortemps consorting with the queen of rats? Oooh. Plotting insurrection I shouldn't wonder!” He then tutted at them as if they were children who were plotting a prank together. “That won't do. Sickness is wont to fester and spread. It must be burned out ere the infection takes hold.”

Hilda glared at him before she pulled her musket off her back and pointed it up at him with a wild grin on her face this time.

“I reckon ser'd be happy to wield the irons himself,” she said, “Well, so happens I've got irons of my own.”

She fired… yet the bullet did not do a thing, for it bounced away from Charibert and Alphinaud gasped as he realized that it was a very powerful barrier protecting him.

Hilda glared at him in frustration before Charibert started to cackle.

“Ahahaha! Such simple creatures, rats. Certain to attack when cornered,” he laughed before he turned around to the doors behind him and said, “Let us step outside, milady. In here, your toys could hurt someone.”

Naturally… the confrontation ended in a fight.

At first it started off as him, Claire, and Hilda against Charibert, but soon members of the Temple Knights came bolting out of nowhere to aid him. It was a furious fight, with Charibert continuing to taunt them the whole time… they were holding their own, however Alphinaud knew that they could not keep this up forever… for more knights just kept coming… and there was no end to them in sight.

Just then another voice, this one both familiar and welcomed, shouted out over the noise of the battle. “Stop this, all of you!” and Alphinaud could not help but smile when he heard it. “Why are you fighting!?”

“Lord Haurchefant! Over here!” Alphinaud shouted back as Charibert sneered at the sight of Lord Haurchefant pulling out his sword and shield as he charged at them to help.

“Hmph,” Charibert jeered, “How fitting. The noble bastard and the mongrel bitch.”

Alphinaud felt anger burn furiously at those words and Claire went rushing straight at Charibert to make him regret those words.

“This mongrel bitch is going to put a bullet between your eyes!” Hilda called as well as she pointed her musket to shoot, only to miss again as he dodged.

“I suppose now is as good a time as any...” he said as he summoned out his Carbuncle, except for the usual emerald or amber ones… his was of a ruby red color. It burned hot like fire as it curled up into a ball and went spinning towards more knights.

The battle went on until they were surrounded by beaten Knights and Charibert had been brought to his knees, gasping for breath. They thought that they had him until he looked up to them, his eyes glancing over them until he found Claire.

“There's no denying your gifts...” he said, speaking in a mocking way. “A well-deserved reputation indeed.”

“Enough!” shouted out another familiar voice and this time it was Lucia who came running in to help. Yet before any of them could do anything to stop him, Charibert leapt away… quite literally, for he jumped, one that Alphinaud could not imagine any normal man capable off, save for a Dragoon, until he was atop of a nearby house… and then he disappeared from their sights.

“Gah! Lucky bastard,” Hilda spat when he was gone.

No… not really…

“Nay...'tis we who are lucky,” he informed her. “Had we fought on, 'twas but a matter of time before our conflict claimed the life of an innocent bystander.”

And that was when he pointed out to Tataru, Hilda’s friends, and several other bystanders who had been cheering them on during that battle. They were looking up to the roof where Charibert had run off too and more than a few of them were shouting out jeers at how he had gone running.

Lucia looked over them all, as if checking them for injuries before she said, “I thought the Heavens' Ward might come here as well.”

Lord Haurchefant looked to her in concern. “They came to the Temple Knights' headquarters?” he asked worriedly and she nodded grimly.

“Aye,” she said. “Ser Grinnaux announced that the lord commander had been imprisoned under suspicion of heresy, and that the Heavens' Ward had been granted full authority in his stead.”

“Then the Heavens' Ward now commands the Temple Knights...” Lord Haurchefant summed up bitterly.

Alphinaud groaned out. This just kept getting worse and worse… now they were up against the Temple Knights as well as the Heavens Ward? Just how much worse was this going to get?

“Those still loyal to Ser Aymeric answer to me,” Lucia informed him, “Alas, that amounts to but half our number. The other half, who opposed his promotion to lord commander, have gathered at the Vault as ordered.”

Hilda shook her head, not sounding the least bit surprised.

“Bolsterin' the guard already, eh?” she asked, “If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're expected.”

Lucia then glanced at Hilda, already guessing who she was as she asked, “I take it you're in charge around here?”

“Hilda, and yes,” Hilda grinned proudly. “The young master was just persuadin' me to join his lost cause.”

And then she grinned a little wider. “Convincin' little beggar, isn't he?” she asked and they all saw the sudden glint in her eyes. “Aye, your passion moved me ─ a bit. That, and the fact that we're sick of livin' off the leavin's of our ‘betters’. If you've a mind to change things around here, then we've a mind to join you!”

Alphinaud smiled back… maybe Charibert had actually helped them out. Though truthfully, he had not counted on the Temple Knights' involvement... Not as enemies, at any rate.

Anyway, they now had to discuss what it was that they were to do now.

Tataru was shaking her head at the whole thing as Hilda’s friends had gone over to Claire and were telling her how awesome they thought she was as they watched the fight.

“Did you see the way she wielded that weapon of hers?” he even heard Tataru whisper to Claire as she stared at Hilda. “Maybe I should get one for my own protection...”

That would be a force to reckon with… and Alphinaud had to admit it may be taken into consideration for Tataru’s own protection. But that was a matter to talk about another day. Meanwhile, Tataru had come straight up to him and sighed, “First Ser Grinnaux and Ser Paulecrain, and now this Charibert character... I mean, it makes you wonder, doesn't it? Are all the knights of the Heavens' Ward this bad?”

“I’m starting to wonder that myself,” Alphinaud admitted, wondering if there was any honor in the Heavens Ward at all.

“I never liked him, not since his days as an inquisitor,” Lucia admitted as Haurchefant helped Claire away from her admirers and over to them to finish talking about their next course of action. “He took far too much pleasure in his work.”

Alphinaud could tell. They needed to quickly act… he was not sure what was happening in the Vault right now, but it couldn’t have been good. They gathered together to get the plan ready, but before they did, he looked to Hilda and wanted to ask her something he had been thinking about since he first heard about her.

“By the way…” Alphinaud started, wondering just how he should put this question into words without making it sound offensive.

But she was already smiling shrewdly, like she knew what he was thinking.

“Let me guess: you're wondering why I chose ‘The Mongrel,’ right?” she asked and he meekly nodded.

“Because it's what I am, and I'm not ashamed of it. Not anymore,” she admitted honestly, “Besides, even my pureblood pups have more in common with me than the lords and ladies up on high. They none of 'em are well-bred. Hells, some of their mothers were cast out after a spot of fun, same as mine. Story old as time ─ and one we're sick of hearing, which is why we took up arms.”

He could see that now… and another wave of shame washed through him. Because that was how he used to act, after all. He used to act like he was above all that. But he could see now that these people did not mean to harm anyone… they just wanted to see things change for the better, not for just a selected few.

“Not that we mean to hold all the blue bloods to account,” Hilda declared, “Some have done right by us, I'll allow, like them in House Haillenarte. 'Course, you'd know all about that, wouldn't you? But enough talk. Your friend's still rotting in a cell. Let's not keep him waiting.”

But just then, Hilda added something that made him realize that he may be in more danger that they first thought.

“We've been working in secret to undermine the Holy See and the High Houses. That much I'll acknowledge. But this nonsense about us throwing wide the gates for the heretics is just that: nonsense,” she said.

He looked back at her in surprised. Now, she admitted to everything else… he saw no reason why she would’ve denied the fact that they let the heretics in. Besides, a lot of their people got hurt in the raid as well from what he heard.

Lucia was also looking at her in surprise as she asked, “If not you, then who?”

Hilda shrugged and said, “You Temple Knights, of course. Reckoned it was your beloved Ser Aymeric's doing at first, but then I heard how he lost his head. My next best guess would be the Heavens' Ward. That way they'd have the perfect excuse to go door to door through the Brume. Slaughter the heretics and their ‘sympathizers’ in one fell swoop.”

Really? They would risk the lives of countless innocents over something like that? But Nidhogg was dead now! There was no more reason to continue fighting and spilling the blood of their own! When were they going to learn from the past? Or was it just in man’s nature to thirst for blood? He felt his anger rise at the thought as Lord Haurchefant said, sounding just as angry, “But the Heavens' Ward's scheme did not account for Lady Iceheart's intervention...and so they have been forced to improvise.”

“A fine bloody mess, ain't it? But the die is cast. So what's the plan?” Hilda pressed them.

They had talked it over a little bit before and they had a good idea of what needed to be done. At last they had their plan beginning to take shape.

“We must divert the attention of the High Houses away from the city, and to do that, we need the cooperation of your allies in their service,” Lucia said bluntly as Hilda raised her eyebrows.

“...And what makes you think I have friends in high places?” she asked darkly.

“You would be fools not to, given your goals,” Lucia reasoned. “Lowborn knights are ideal recruits. Most swore fealty only out of desire for a better life. If offered an opportunity to shed the yoke and live for themselves, who among them would not at least be tempted to take it? Rare is the man eager to die for a cause he does not hold dear. But it need not come to that this day. If they and their fellow knights are deployed afield to deal with a new threat ─ a massing of heretics, for example ─ then they will be unable to join in the defense of the Vault.”

Hilda thought that plan over.

“Huh,” she muttered. “Spread false reports of an attack to get 'em out of harm's way, you mean?”

Alphinaud nodded as he added, “The city will not soon forget the heretics' last assault. If the High Houses believe another attack is imminent, they will have no choice but to act.”

Besides, this would also prevent a lot of people giving their lives for no reason. They didn’t want to have to kill those people just for following orders, merely get them out of the way while they break into the Vault.

“Can it be done?” Lucia asked anxiously.

“Can we trick them into leaving Ishgard?” Hilda asked her, “Aye. Can we keep them out for long? Not bloody likely. Make sure you're ready before I send word, because you won't get a second chance at this.”

If they could give them as much time as possible, then they should have the rest of the matter well in hand.

“Then it is decided,” Alphinaud said before he turned to the others. “To the Vault! The archbishop must be held to account!”

“And the lord commander granted his liberty!” Lucia said firmly, with a fire was burning hot in her eyes.

Alphinaud was fully beginning to see what could be accomplished when they joined forces. That was when was cautiously optimistic that they just might be able to pull this off after all. He hoped that he did not jinx anything by thinking it… he dared not hope to get his own hopes too high.

Hilda then glanced at Claire after she sent her men off to deliver the messages to their friends and allies across Ishgard.

“One chance only, Claire. Make it count,” she said to her seriously.

“I have no intension of letting your hard work go to waste,” Claire responded with a smile and Hilda grinned back.

“I knew I liked ya,” she laughed.

“With allies such as these, we cannot fail!” Lord Haurchefant said, looking ready to go at any second.

“Hearken to me, everyone!” Lucia called them all over to her to go over the plan one last time. “We have two objectives: rescue Ser Aymeric and apprehend the archbishop. We will therefore divide our forces into two parties.”

She looked to both him and Lord Haurchefant.

“Lord Haurchefant, Estinien, Master Alphinaud and I will make ready to breach the underground gaol and search for the lord commander,” she said, “We will not move, however, until the second party has entered the Vault.”

She turned to Claire and added, “I speak of your party, Warrior of Light. For this plan to succeed, you will need to fight your way into the highest levels of the Vault, even unto the archbishop's private chambers. When the Heavens' Ward realize what you intend, they will fly to their master's side, leaving only a token force to guard the gaol. Temple Knights loyal to our cause have already secured the entrance to the Vault. Once you are within, they will signal to us. If all goes to plan, we shall rejoin you with Ser Aymeric and confront the archbishop together.”

Claire nodded to the plan, and he could tell that she was already mentally finishing preparing herself for whatever came next.

Lucia then asked them all, “Is everyone clear as to their duties?” And when they all agreed, she finished, “Then let us do what must needs be done!”

They separated from Claire, Hilda, and the others—trusting them enough to get their jobs done without too much problems. They, meanwhile were to head to a side entrance into the Vault. This was the same doorway that their guards used for him and Tataru before when they were escorted from their cells to the Tribunal. This should take them directly below and hopefully to the cell where they were holding Ser Aymeric.

Everything was going just as they planned so far… maybe a little too well… he gave a silent prayer to the Twelve that they would all be able to get through this mess in one piece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (First time I got to really work on this for awhile. I was stuck in school all week and tomorrow is going to be the first day off I had in a long time. Anyway, I hope I did this chapter justice, I was pretty bored in the game when we were searching around for Hilda and I didn’t want to go into much detail about it. Next chapter will be a real heart-breaking one. Oh Haurchefant… WHY?!)
> 
> Zdragonizhungriez: Aww… glad you liked it. As for your question, which part from 3.1 are you talking about? I do plan on continuing on throughout 3.1 if that’s what you’re wondering about, but we’re getting a little ahead of ourselves for now. Hopefully, I don't disappoint you.


	16. A Knight’s Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were risking everything to save their friend.   
> But one of their own would not leave the Vault alive...  
> And so, they must press on with the loss weighing heavily upon them like stones threatening to crush them. Here, even the strongest need a few words of comfort from another once in awhile.

Alphinaud went with the others to meet up with Estinien after Lucia had sent word to the Temple Knight Squire at the front entrance to the Vault that they were ready. Once she ended the call over her Linkpearl, she told them that they would inform them as soon as it was time. Meanwhile, they were to wait and be prepared to sneak in through a side entrance that would take them inside to the lower levels of the Vault, and down to where their cells were. Alphinaud knew the way that she spoke of, for he and Tataru were held there before after all… and he had hoped never to see it again.

About a bell later, Lucia had received word that most of the city’s knights were called away from the Vault when word reached them about a mob of heretics gathering outside the city. The Squire then warned them that they would soon find out that this report is false and likely hurry back here as soon as possible…

Thankfully, he had also informed them that Claire had just entered and they knew that now was the time. They waited only a little more, making sure to give her enough time in the Vault to get everyone’s attention before they followed. Once they could no longer stand the thought of waiting, Lucia led them to the entrance and they slipped inside. As Alphinaud suspected, the halls were empty, with only a few stray knights here and there, which they dealt with easily.

“Looks like Claire is doing her job admirably well,” Estinien commented at one point.

“Do you think that we should worry?” Lucia asked in concern. “She is vastly outnumbered even with just a portion of guards here.”

“She can handle them,” Alphinaud said with certainty. It was the Heavens Ward that he was more concerned with. Yet they would worry about that later. He just continued to follow after Lucia to the deeper part of the building, passing countless cells and chains in the process. Just how many people could be held down here? He didn’t not want to know…

As they crept around, heading to a corner, Estinien suddenly held his arm out to stop them. Alphinaud cautiously looked around him to see what it was that he sensed. Standing down this hallway there were several guards standing outside one particular cell. Alphinaud pulled his head back before he was spotted and they all looked at each other as they hid in the shadows.

“How much do you want to bet that they’re keeping him in there?” Estinien asked dryly as they all pulled out their weapons, getting ready to strike. A minute later, all four of them came charging out to fight—taking the knights all by surprise. These poor men fell quickly enough to their onslaught until they were all on the ground, barely having enough time to even draw their swords.

Once they were sure that they were down and weren’t getting up anytime soon, Lucia rushed to the door.

“Lord Commander!” she gasped as she tried to force the door open, but it was locked.

“Move,” Estinien commanded as he raised his lance and he struck at the door, almost knocking it off its hinges as he shattered the lock. Lucia threw the door open and they found Ser Aymeric lying unconscious and face-down on the cold stone, his wrists locked with thick shackles. Lucia flew to his side, gently turning him over so that they could see his face.

He was a mess… bleeding and covered with countless bruises, while his arm was hanging at an odd angle as he coughed violently.

“Ser Aymeric?” Lucia whispered mournfully and at the sound of her voice, Ser Aymeric’s eyes opened to see them all gathered around him; though one eye seemed to be swollen shut. He had to blink several times, as if he couldn’t believe what he was seeing… and he then gave a weak smile.

“I… had a… feeling… you might…” he tried to say but he winced in terrible pain has he grabbed his arm.

“Don’t try to speak,” Alphinaud said firmly. “We’re here to rescue you. And we are already in the process of stopping the archbishop.”

“That’s right,” Lord Haurchefant said, getting on Ser Aymeric’s other side and helping Lucia pull him into a sitting position. “Let’s get you out of here.”

“It was… foolish to come here,” Ser Aymeric whispered as he gazed at them. “You are putting yourselves in danger…”

But he then started to cough again and a few drops of blood dripped from his mouth.

“By the Gods… what did they do to you?” Estinien demanded furiously.

“Questioned me,” he gasped back, though his voice was already starting to sound a little stronger. “Though they preferred a more… forceful method other than asking questions. They wanted… to know… if anyone else knew Ishgard’s true history. They were demanding… that I tell them who it was who… told me… and if I had told another soul… but you need not worry. I did not say anything to them.”

“We don’t care about that,” Haurchefant said firmly. “You were beaten and tortured! That alone is unforgiveable!”

“I promise that for every drop of your blood that they spilled, they will answer to my lance,” Estinien declared angrily.

“Don’t worry about me,” Aymeric said firmly, trying to make them understand. “My health is not the important thing here. We must… we must stop my father.”

“The archbishop?” Alphinaud asked and Ser Aymeric lowered his head in shame at those words. “It’s alright,” Alphinaud went on, “But Ser Aymeric, we need you… _Ishgard_ needs you. That’s why we came here. Rest assure we understand the risks involved, but so far things are going as planned. For now, let us quit this place before more guards show up.”

They all agreed with that suggestion, and as Estinien broke Ser Aymeric’s shackles, they informed him of what was happening.

“Let us go,” Lord Haurchefant said firmly, wrapping Ser Aymeric’s uninjured arm around his shoulders as he helped him to stand. “Claire’s probably on her way up to apprehend the archbishop even as we speak. We must meet with her.”

“Aye, one woman against all of the Heavens Ward? I like not those odds, even if it is the Warrior of Light,” Estinien agreed as he and Alphinaud stepped outside so that Lucia and Lord Haurchefant could guide Ser Aymeric into the hall. He was limping badly, but he was able to stand without leaning too much on Haurchefant’s support; insisting that he would not be a burden.

“You need not worry about me, Lucia,” he reassured her softly, wincing a little as he spoke—suggesting broken ribs. “These wounds are not life-threatening… rather it’s the pain of not being able to do anything that truly hurts. Right now, stopping… stopping my father is the more important thing.”

Estinien nodded before he looked at them all again. “You and Lucia will both escort him out of here,” he said to Alphinaud. “Return to Fortemps Manor, but be careful not to let anyone see you. Me and Lord Haurchefant will go after Claire and lend her any support that we can.”

“N-No,” Ser Aymeric gasped as he hissed in pain once again when he turned sharply to look at him. “I must… I must go as well… I need to see with… I must try… I need to know why my father is doing this. I have to try at least one more time to get him to listen to me.”

“Lord Commander…” Lucia began but she sighed as shook her head. Maybe she realized that she could not stop him for she had a reserved look on her face before she said, “Fine… but this time, _I_ will go with you.”

Ser Aymeric turned to her in surprise.

“Lucia…” he began but she shook her head hard.

“You can barely walk on your own,” she reminded him stubbornly. “I will go with you. I will not take no for an answer.”

He just looked at her before he gave her a small smile, “Very well. Let us go…”

But they hardly took more than a few steps to reach the end of the corridor when they heard the sounds of shouting and running footsteps.

“Godsdamnit,” Estinien hissed looking back. “I had hoped that we already dealt with the guards in these lower levels. I guess they must have guess what we were planning and are coming to check that you are still sitting in your cell, lord commander.”

Alphinaud frowned, knowing that they could not afford to waste more time down here.

He stepped forward, his grimoire back in his hands as he flipped it open.

“Don’t worry, I can handle them, I will catch up to you all as soon as I can, Claire’s the one who needs the help right now,” he declared as stood in front of them all.

“Master Alphinaud we can’t force to you to take them all on your own!” Haurchefant said at once, pulling his own sword out and his shield from his back.

“You can and you will!” Alphinaud called back, “We don’t have time for this! Go! Help Claire! I can handle a few guards!”

“But…” Ser Aymeric began, yet Estinien held up a hand to stop him. The other three gazed at him as he nodded in agreement at his words.

“He’ll be alright,” Estinien assured them. “I’ve seen him fight. I would be astonished if he could not handle these weaklings on his own.”

Several knights turned the corner and as soon as they saw that they had Ser Aymeric with them, they were screaming out orders to stop them, drawing their blades. Alphinuad then drew the symbols on the page, and summoned his ruby carbuncle to his side. “Hurry!” he called to his friends, “I shall be right after you once I’m finished here!”

He hoped that they would not try to complain, they did not have time to deal with it. Thankfully, they seemed to understand.

“Alright,” Lord Haurchefant called, withdrawing his own weapon. “Just follow this passageway when you are done here. If you keep going up then you know you’re going the right way! We will meet up with you as soon as we find Claire and the archbishop!”

“Just follow the trail of devastation and you’ll find us eventually,” Estinien smirked a little and they all turned to leave, though they could not run with Ser Aymeric in such poor condition.

“Stay safe, my friend!” Lord Haurchefant called out before they left. Alphinaud nodded back, letting them know that he understood before he watched them go. Once they were out of his sights, he turned to the three knights and held up his hand…

This fight would not take long… and yet… he could not help but stop that feeling of foreboding dread that passed over him for some unknown reason. He shook his head hard. Now was not the time to get distracted… he would worry about what would happen later.

*The roof of the Vault*

How big was this place?

He ran up trying to get to the top as soon as he could. As he did so, he ended up passing countless bodies of the members of the church. Either dead, badly injured, or unconscious. He recognized Claire’s work anywhere and he felt hope rise up in him at seeing how many there were the more he ran on.

Alphinaud had dealt with the guards, though it had taken longer than he had hoped it would. Other than a few scratches, he escaped relatively unharmed—faring far better than the knights he left out cold on the floor. He did what the others told him and continued to run upwards through the many levels of the building, trying to find them.

He had thought that the Vault was large on the outside, yet the inside seemed to be considerably larger. He was forced to run through the long hallways and up the graceful curved staircases. It was seeing how large this place was did he fully begin to see just how important their faith was to Ishgard as a whole. He knew that these people were very religious, yet seeing the Vault like this made him see just how much that the people looked to their faith for hope. Only for it to be a lie… a thousand years of lies just piled up on top of each other to hide their ancestor’s treachery.

He still could not understand why Thordan and his knights would break their treaty with the dragons. Was strength truly worth it all? How could they have not expected their former allies to react the way that they had?

Still, that was a matter to deal with another day. He forced himself to keep on running, passing by the broken shells of enchanted armor and large black and white chess pieces—which gave him a bad feeling just looking at them.

He soon ended up bursting outside on the very rooftop of the church. The sun was setting, dying the sky in a deep orange-red with specks of gold as the spires were casting their shadows across the structure. He climbed up several more flights of stairs until he reached a large flat surface that was covered with burns on the broken tiles, showing marks of another fight.

Alphinaud stared around at the battle scars, knowing that the others had to be close. But he could not figure out just where they could have gone from this point. Just then, he heard the unmistakable sounds of an airship engine and he glanced up to the sky in time to see that it was, indeed, an airship taking to the skies just beyond the wall in front of him. He was too far away to make out who was on it, yet he could guess… the archbishop had gotten away it seems. But… where were the others? Surely they would have been able to stop him?

He looked back to the wall in front of him to realize that there was another pair of stairs that led to a door that had been left open. That had to be where they had gone! He sprinted towards the doors, having just reached them when he heard something… he did not know why it had caused him to stop, but for that brief moment, he could not help himself…

He realized what it was he had heard… it was… crying…

It was so soft that he was amazed that he could hear through the high winds up this high, yet there was no doubt in his mind that it was crying. Concerned, he burst through the doors to see what was happening. He was standing on a long pathway that seemed to serve as a landing pad for an airship—and he understood how that ship had managed to take off before. But his eyes were drawn to what was right in front of him…

There, in the middle of the walkway was a group of people huddled around something…

Dread filled every part of his body as he slowly, almost numbly, made his way forward. He had just seen what it was that his friends were crowding around when he approached closer… and who it was who was crying.

Lucia and Estinien knelt there, watching with grief in their faces while Ser Aymeric was holding Lord Haurchefant’s head in his arms, cradling the man’s upper body…

Claire was with them… and it was she who was crying.

Never… not once had Alphinaud ever seen her cry. Not even when they were accused of Nanamo’s murder and were forced to flee from Ul’dah. Claire, who had always been the pillar of strength for them all… was crying her heart out as she rested her head against Lord Haurchefant’s chest… her tears falling onto their friend’s armor like she did not care who saw her…

He took another step forward before he saw it…

A shield, with a hole blasted right through was lying forgotten next to them… and finally to a gaping wound in Lord Haurchefant’s armor that was already soaked with blood as it glittered with an unearthly light.

Alphinaud stared at Lord Haurchefant’s face, which held no signs of pain, even though there was blood dripping from his mouth. He just wore that achingly familiar smile… with no signs of breath…

The whole world just seemed to shatter around him as Alphinaud stared at the scene. Sensing his presence, Estinien raised his head and looked back at him. Yet… he did not say anything… what could he say? Nothing he could ever say would ever take this pain away…

Alphinaud just fell to his knees.

“Haurchefant…” he whispered, as tears began to fall from his own eyes as well…

*Much later*

Everything after that horrible moment seemed to have passed by in a blur.

With the archbishop and the Heavens Ward gone, Ishgard was in a panic… with the people demanding that Ser Aymeric guide them for now. Their friend had no choice but to oblige, and while there were some who opposed to this idea, with the dragoons, half the Temple Knights and the people of Ishgard behind him, desperate for leadership, the Vault had no choice but to drop any charges leveled against him.

They had moved Lord Haurchefant’s body from the rooftop, preparing the rites and everything to ensure that he travels safely to Halone’s Halls. But Alphinaud knew that such a kind and noble man as he did not need safe passage… they will already have the gates flung wide open for him.

Now came to the matter of trying to keep Ishgard from falling apart. Though fearful of having the archbishop gone, the people were overjoyed once the announcement had been officially made that Nidhogg had been slain. There was much talk of the war finally being over… yet Alphinaud could hardly bring himself to listen.

How could there be joy in the world when their dear friend was no longer in it?

Alphinaud spent most of the time trying to get a word out of Claire… he was truly worried for her. She never spoke much… but now she hardly made a sound the whole time as they tried to keep the situation calm in the city. She was almost… catatonic… just sat there and stared ahead without looking at anything.

Alphinaud was growing more fearful for her well-being with every moment… especially when Estinien told him what had happened. After they left him to deal with the guards, they followed the trail of carnage that Claire left behind in her wake as they raced up through the Vault. They caught up to her just as she finally confronted the archbishop, who was about to escape by the airship…

Yet as she and Lord Haurchefant charged forward to try and stop him ─ in their haste to apprehend their quarry, they failed to notice a transformed Ser Zephirin above them creating what Estinien had called, a sort of spear of light, and he shot it directly at Claire when her back was turned. Lord Haurchefant saw what had happened before the rest of them did and bellowed a warning before he raised his shield in her defense. Yet, the steel gave way, and the spear found a mark...

The airship forgotten, they surrounded Lord Haurchefant, who lied upon the ground struggling to breathe. As Ser Aymeric cradled him in his arms, the fallen knight looked up to Claire with a mixture of agony and relief, and asked only one favor from her… that he see her smile… just before the light left his eyes forever.

And that was when Estinien’s voice died out and Alphinaud felt himself falling away once again. So that was what happened…

He glanced at Claire again, who was sitting right next to him, but she didn’t even look at them, didn’t even acknowledge what Estinien was saying. In fact, he wasn’t sure if she could even hear them anymore… it was like she was in another world… her thoughts were miles away…

All the while, in her lap was the broken shield that Lord Haurchefant used to save her life.

“Claire?” he asked apprehensively, his voice hardly above a whisper, but again, she didn’t even look at him.

“Let her be,” Lucia whispered and he jumped a little, not having heard her return. He, Estinien and Claire were waiting in one of the many rooms of the Vault while they awaited news on how Ser Aymeric’s health was from his ‘treatment’ before. Lucia was very pale as she walked in, and her eyes were sad as she looked to Claire’s frozen state before she whispered, “I do not think us trying to force her to talk will help the turmoil inside her mind. She must come to terms with this when she is ready.”

Alphinaud knew that was true, but he could not help but worry. He had never seen her like this before, and knew not how to help. That was when Lucia plastered on a forced smile as she added, “I had some chirurgeons overlook the Lord Commander’s injuries. He will not be seeing battle for some time, but I understand that they will cause him no lasting harm. What he needs now is rest.”

Well, that was one good thing.

Alphinaud nodded, glad of this small bit of good news, though he suddenly remembered that he had sent word to Tataru about what happened at the Vault and he wondered if she had told the Count. He felt that he had to be there as well… he should tell them.

He brought this up with the others and Lucia looked down guiltily as she confessed that Estinien had already sent word to Lord Haurchefant’s family, but they may want a better account of what happened in person… Estinien offered to go himself but Alphinaud shook his head. He decided that he would be the one to do it.

It was the least that he could do for them.

However, when he looked at Claire once more, he was not sure if she was able to do it at this time. He thought it over before he made up his mind. He carefully got up from his seat to approach her, kneeling down at her side.

“Claire?” he asked, but she did not answer him, not that he expected her to, however. Instead, he pressed on, just telling her that he was leaving for Fortempts Manor to explain what happened to the others.

“Then… take this,” she whispered so softly he wasn’t sure if he imagined her words. Yet she moved her hands away from the shield that she still held and he understood that she wanted him to take it to Lord Haurchefant’s family.

He nodded in understanding, though he wasn’t sure if she could see that gesture as he carefully took the battered shield… he could still see the red unicorn, erased and wreathed in thorns. And below... he shuddered at the hole that had blasted right through it like it was made of paper.

“When… when you feel that you are ready, I will be waiting for you at Fortemps Manor,” he added gently to her.

She just continued to look ahead, but she nodded and he knew that she would be along soon enough. He stood and bade farewell to Lucia and Estinien, telling them that he will be at Fortemps Manor for the time being and that they will return to see Ser Aymeric later.

They both thanked him for his help and promised to pass along his words to the Lord Commander once his wounds were finished being treated.

And so, it was with a heavy heart that Alphinaud took the shield with him when he left the Vault and slowly made the trek back through the cold streets, his mind just going over and over what Estinien had told him. He could not begin to imagine what was going through Claire’s mind…

He suddenly stopped and looked up at the cloudy sky… he had been in the northern lands long enough to be able to sense when a storm was coming… and it was going to snow again very soon…

Maybe he did know what it was like, now that he thought about it… how often had he blamed himself for what happened to the Scions? Their friends were all missing… and they knew nothing of their fates. He knew that and he had no one to blame but himself. But what happened to Lord Haurchefant…? It wasn’t her fault. He did not blame Claire for his death…

He hoped that the Count would not either…

Still… he remembered just the other day when he had walked the streets with Lord Haurchefant at his side as they talked. If he had known then what was going to happen…? He shut his eyes, feeling the burning pain of tears spilling out once more. He took several shaky breaths as he did his best to hold them back a second time. This was not helping them now… he had to get back… they deserved this much.

Yet still, it felt like there was a knife in his heart as he forced himself to keep taking one step in front of the other. And with every step he was slowly bleeding to death… that was how it felt at that moment… and it took everything he had not to throw his head back and howl in agony…

But eventually, he found his footsteps guiding back to the manor. When the guard let him in, it was in a quiet, subdued way… and he knew that he must have heard what happened.

The Count was in the same room where they first met, as well as Tataru and Lords Artoriel and Emmanellain. As soon as he entered, the Count barely glanced over at him before he turned his full attention back to the window—staring out with the same blank stare that Claire had when he parted with her.

Both Artoriel and Emmanellain however, jumped to their feet and rushed at him as soon as he entered.

“Master Alphinaud! What happened?” Artoriel asked at once. “We… we just heard that…?”

“It’s not true, right?” Emmaullain asked, actually laughing a little like he thought that it was a joke. “Come on old boy, you shouldn’t make such jests…? Like Haurchefant would ever… ever…?”

He wished that he could tell them that it had all just been a joke. He wished that he could tell them that Lord Haurchefant was merely badly injured… yet would make a full recovery with time like Ser Aymeric… but instead he closed his eyes in grief before he carried the shield over and gently placed it upon the table. Lord Haurchefant’s brothers watched with eyes wide with shock when they saw the broken shield… knowing at once what it meant.

And, without looking at them, Alphinaud told them the whole story. He explained their efforts to find the leader of the revolutionaries as well as their fight with Charibert… to how they came up with the plan to break into the Vault, and their part of sneaking in and rescuing Ser Aymeric… how everything had gone so smoothly up until…?

Which was where he also explained everything that Estinien had told him after they parted ways. How he raced up the stairs to find them… only to see that Lord Haurchefant was already…?

His voice caught in his throat more than once during the tale before he forced himself to continue and tell them what Estinien said about how Lord Haurchefant had died… and his killer…

“Estinien said… the he could tell that it meant the world to him to see that she was alright,” Alphinaud said softly, his voice breaking up ever so slightly. “He… he didn’t seem to care that he was… dying… he only cared that she was ok. His last words… Estinien said that… he said that a smile better suits a hero. I don’t think that he regretted anything he did…?” he could not go on. No one say anything for the longest moment yet.

“Did… did he suffer?” Artoriel asked softly, his voice thick as Lord Emmanellain’s mouth trembled, and young Honoroit was biting his lip hard as he was fighting the urge to cry.

“I don’t think so… at least judging from the peaceful expression I saw on his face when I… arrived,” Alphinaud gulped down. “He… he was smiling…”

Ironic that Lord Haurchefant had been the only one with a smile among them. Alphinaud lowered his head, the pain seemed to be growing worse by the moment. Meanwhile, Count Edmont just continued to stare out the window; out at the falling snow, not even bothering to look at them or say a word the whole time that Alphinaud spoke. He had thought that the Count would have been demanding answers to what happened…?

Even though he did not know how he could ever answer him, he wished that the Count would start asking… this silence was worse than anything he could imagine. In fact, it seemedto be pressing in around him, the silence just pounding on his ears, but he felt that if he said anything then another terrible thing would happen. So he just stood there with Tataru, who was crying soundlessly into her hands.

He did not know how long they all stood there in that awful stillness, but eventually, the doors open once more and Claire had returned. She did not look at them, her gazed focused solely on Count Edmont, who was still at the window.

She cautiously approached him.

“Count Edmont?” she began softly, but before she could go on, the Count spoke up at last.

“Don't,” he said firmly. “Please.”

She looked up at him, her grief still on her face as she waited for him to continue speaking. And Alphinaud realized that she would accept whatever he said. Whether he blamed her or not at this moment… she was ready to take anything that he had to say to her…

“A knight lives to serve,” Count Edmont sat finally, his voice quaking as he tried to keep it steady. “To protect. To sacrifice. There is no greater calling.” He seemed to be doing his best to try and comfort himself by repeating those words that Haurchefant, himself, said before. Yet it did not seem to be doing much good…

Tataru was crying even harder as Artoriel and Emmanellain both looked down mournfully…

Alphinaud wanted to say something to help comfort them all… but he couldn’t do so. Unable to bear the sight of it, he also lowered his head as the Count said briskly, “Leave me to mourn, and give chase. For my son, and for the nation he loved. Go.”

He wanted them to leave… he probably could not bear the sight of them right now. Alphinaud knew that they would never fully recover from this… he could not blame the Count for his grief, and maybe anger at them for not being able to save his son.

Still…

The words that he spoke to him… was it only yesterday? They continued to ring in his mind…

_“That was reckless. You could’ve gotten yourself killed. I don’t think that Francel would have thanked you for that. He would have been heart-broken to think that you died for his sake.”_

_“I wasn’t thinking about that,” Haurchefant confessed. “All I was thinking of was protecting my best friend. I didn’t care if I got hurt, I didn’t even realize that I could’ve easily been killed there until we were leaving the cabin and found everyone else.”_

Lord Haurchefant believed in them… he trusted them to take care of Ishgard in his place. He had faith in them all, especially in Claire. But he could see now the real reason he stood in the way and protected her. It wasn’t because she was the Warrior of Light… but because she was a dear friend, and he could not bear the thought of her getting hurt.

And that spoke louder than anything else he could think off.

Alphinaud finally found words that he could say out loud, and made a vow, “...His sacrifice shall not be forgotten.”

But his words seemed to have been too much for Count Edmont for whatever remained of that brave front he put up, finally crumbled.

“My son...” he choked, his hand covering his eyes as Alphinaud could feel the sadness pouring out of him. His cane fell to the tile floor with a clatter and he dropped to his knees, finally breaking down completely.

Alphinaud left with Claire and Tataru after that, leaving the Count to mourn in peace with his sons. Perhaps the women were feeling like how he felt… that they were intruding upon their grief and did not deserve to be there with them. Truthfully, a part of him was glad to leave for he could not stand there and be unable to think of anything to say give them succor. They left the manor… the cold outside matching the cold that he felt on the inside with Tataru continuing to weep.

“I'm sorry, I just... I can't... she stuttered out, yet he did not say anything as he just tried to fill in the gaping hole inside him. But he waved his hand down at her, showing that he understood.

“I... I could not stand there in silence, but...” he said, needing to say something. “When all others had forsaken us, Lord Haurchefant took us in. Our beacon of hope in a world of darkness. He did his utmost to raise our spirits, so that we might face our troubles with courage. With conviction. So that we might face them as... as knights...”

Yes… a knight lives to serve… to protect… aid those in need… isn’t that what the Scions were? Truly? Knights? Lord Haurchefant… a brave and noble soul did his best to give them hope when they needed it most… and it was thanks to him that the Dawn’s Light lives on.

Alphinaud stared up at the gently falling snow and he was suddenly reminded of the night that they had fled to him for help, Lord Haurchefant offered them Camp Dragonhead as their temporary headquarters… which he deemed the Falling Snows.

“I...” he said before he forced himself to, “We must press on with our mission.”

Ishgard was Lord Haurchefant’s home… he loved this city more than anything and Alphinaud made a vow to himself that they would do all in their power to protect it in his place. He was sure that Lord Haurchefant was watching over them even now, and he will forever watch over the city he loved so much as well. Alphinaud meant every word he said… they would not let his sacrifice be in vain.

“Tataru, pray return to your duties at the Forgotten Knight,” he said to her, keeping his voice as steady as possible. “Let us go and speak with Ser Aymeric, Claire. I worry for his well-being.”

Tataru just seemed to unable to form a full sentence, or even coherent words. But he placed a hand on her shoulder in a comforting way before she was able to compose herself a little and nodded firmly. As she left, he saw her pulling out a handkerchief and blowing her nose loudly into it before he and Claire headed off to the Congregation.

The tense air between them… he just couldn’t stand it. He glanced at her out of the corners of his eyes and saw her miserable expression. He wanted to say something, anything, to help comfort her… yet he was just as lost as she was.

Still… he had to do something.

And so… he did the only thing that he could think of… he reached out and took her hand. She stopped for a moment and looked at him in surprise as he just looked on, trying to turn his own feelings into comfort. But she seemed to recognize what it was that he wanted to say and she actually gave him a watery smile as she returned the gesture by squeezing his hand tightly.

They walked on like that for the rest of the way to the Congregation, only letting go when they reached the front doors and asked the knights there that they needed to speak with Ser Aymeric.

The Temple Knight Guard, merely said, “An audience with the lord commander? Yes, yes of course...”

He let them enter, which looked no different than how it did when last they were here. Yet there was an air of sorrow and suffering that hung in the air, not unlike at Manor Fortemps. Ser Aymeric, Lucia, and Estinien were all gathered there, their faces holding a mixture of anger and grief.

Ser Aymeric just seemed to be staring at a spot on his desk, and he was holding his wounded arm, which still seemed to be very painful for him.

Lucia was looking at him with concern as she whispered, “Ser Aymeric...”

Meanwhile, Estinien was muttering threats to himself about what he was _really_ thinking about this whole thing…

“Curse those bloody whoresons and piss on their swiving round table.”

Truthfully, Alphinaud could not disagree with any of that. The three of them looked up as he and Claire entered the room and Ser Aymeric heaved a sigh before he forced himself to raise his head and he gave them all a smile that did not reach his eyes.

“My friends,” he said kindly, “I am in your debt.”

Alphinaud gulped before he forced himself to start speaking as well.

“Think nothing of it,” he said, surprised at how calm his voice was. “Your wounds are healing well, I trust?”

Ser Aymeric shifted in his chair before he admitted, “Some wounds do not heal...”

He then lowered his head in a moment of silence for Lord Haurchefant and Alphinaud was struck by another desire break down.

Claire suddenly staggered beside him, a hand going up to her head as if she were in terrible pain. She then froze, her eyes shutting tightly like she was trying to remember something.

“Claire?” Ser Aymeric asked in concern, half-rising from his seat, but Alphinaud held up a hand as he watched her, having seen this before to know what was going on.

“That’s what happened after the battle with Nidhogg,” Estinien said suddenly, and he seemed to also realize what was happening as they waited several long minutes. In due course, Claire seemed to come out of her trance and gave her head a little shake, her expression one of grave concern.

“You saw something, did you not? A vision of the past?” he asked her and she nodded.

“Yes…” she said softly before she looked up to Ser Aymeric. “I saw… I saw you, Ser Aymeric. And… your father. I saw how you two spoke of the truth of the Dragonsong War and his reasons for keeping it hidden from the people.”

Ser Aymeric stared at her in amazement as Claire went on to explain.

She explained how she watched him approach the archbishop and come right out and accused him of knowing the whole truth and that he had kept concealed from the people. The archbishop admitted it, and then explained that because Nidhogg meant to make Thordan’s betrayal eternal and to cause his descendants suffering until there wasn’t anyone left was his reason for keeping it all secret. When Ser Aymeric told him that he had given them a lost cause, for their own countrymen to give their lives for a lie, the archbishop responded by asking him what he would tell to those who have lost family members already… the sins of antiquity… was what he called them. That was when he called in the Heavens Ward to… escort him to a cell while he promised that he will bring the ‘change’ that he so desperately desire.

Alphinaud stared at her before he looked back to Ser Aymeric, who seemed too stunned to speak, gaping at her in a mixture of awe and bewilderment. He blinked hard before he seemed to remember how to speak.

“So _this_ is the power of the Echo,” he whispered in wonder. But then his voice was tinted with shame and there was even red on his face as he added, “Would that it had shown you a finer moment from my past.”

He sighed as he looked up and admitted, “'Twas an exercise in futility, as you saw. Faced with the firmity of his conviction, and his many ready rejoinders, my words deserted me. To be frank, I am embarrassed to recall it.”

Alphinaud and Claire both looked at each other and they both knew they were thinking of the same thing… and he was glad to see the faint smile back on her face for even such a brief moment.

“A friend once impressed upon me the importance of differentiating between words, deeds, and beliefs,” he reminded them all words that Ser Aymeric, himself, had spoken before, “Were he here, I suspect he would judge your father's ‘conviction’ to be no more than rank, self-serving delusion.”

Ser Aymeric looked surprised that he had remembered something like that after all that’s happened, however, he actually started to smile again as well—a true smile this time.

But then Alphinaud’s expression turned attentive as he thought more of what Claire had said. “Even so, I cannot help but wonder what manner of ‘change’ he intends to bring about.”

“I have given some thought to that as well,” Ser Aymeric confessed, “During the battle within the Vault, the Heavens' Ward demonstrated strange and unnatural abilities.”

“Aye, the manner in which Ser Zephirin struck down Lord Haurchefant was unlike anything I've ever seen before,” Lucia said and it felt like the sting of a whip at the mention of his name.

“The spectacle called to mind King Thordan and his knights twelve as they are depicted in scripture ─ holy powers and all...” Ser Aymeric seemed to force himself to keep on speaking.

Alphinaud thought of the pictures that he had seen in some of the scriptures. Of king Thordan and his knights holding onto the power of the eye torn from Nidhogg’s head… yet now he knew where their strength truly came from.

“Mere fabrications... which have become objects of faith... instilled with the belief of countless devoted souls...” he said before his eyes widen in horror and he cursed out, having a good idea what it was they were planning now, “Seven hells!”

Ser Aymeric nodded grimly as he confirmed that he was thinking of the same thing as well.

“If Lady Iceheart can use her own body as a vessel for summoning, I see no reason why others could not...” he answered bitterly.

Estinien bared his teeth as Lucia looked deeply troubled before she asked, “Are the Heavens' Ward truly so reckless?”

“Unbelievable,” Alphinaud whispered, wondering why anyone would resort to such a summoning.

“As they fled, my father spoke of Azys Lla,” Ser Aymeric added, “Though I know not what he intends, I fear no good shall come of it. His ambitions are too great, and his minions too powerful... We must find the Heavens' Ward, and stop my father, before it is too late.”

He thought it over for a moment before he sat up straight in his chair and spoke up, rather formally, “Mistress Faye, Master Alphinaud ─ I, Aymeric, Lord Commander of the Temple Knights of Ishgard, do hereby entreat the aid of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn.”

Though he spoke like a politician with those words, Alphinaud knew that he was asking them, not as a citizen of Ishgard, but rather as a friend.

“Our aid in preventing whatever it is that the archbishop intends?” he asked him knowingly. Ser Aymeric nodded before he looked directly at Claire.

“Your aid in bringing him to justice,” he said firmly, silently giving them permission to do whatever is necessary to stop whatever his father was planning. “Too much blood has been spilled for the lies he perpetuated. No more.”

Claire nodded before she declared, “I shall pursue him to the end of the world if I must."

Alphinaud knew that she would do it too.

Even if it took years and she had to search over every square inch of this world, she would not stop until she found the archbishop. And he would go as well… he would not stop until he saw Lord Haurchefant’s killers brought to justice.

Ser Aymeric smiled sincerely at her as he said, “I thank you, Claire. I have heard many men make such pledges, but you ─ you speak in earnest.”

“Much has changed since our order's founding, but our duty to combat the primal threat has not. If the archbishop and the Heavens' Ward are guilty of the crime of summoning, then Claire and I will stop them,” Alphinaud said without a shred of doubt. Though he hoped that they could stop him before such a thing were to happen.

“Would that I could join you in the pursuit, but alas, my father's absence has thrown our government into chaos,” Ser Aymeric told them regretfully and his eyes seem to be watering in pain the longer that he tried to keep himself held upright. “Ever since the founding of our nation, there has been an archbishop to serve as a guiding light for the masses ─ a force for stability to counterbalance the High Houses' ceaseless maneuvering. Convincing the people to recognize the truth of our origins would have been difficult even with my father's support. The road ahead is that much more fraught with peril without it. Yet walk it we must, for unity is more vital to our survival than ever. After all, Nidhogg's death did not mark the cessation of Dravanian hostilities. Far from it. We will have great need of each other in the days to come.”

“You may ever count on my lance, Ser Aymeric. To my dying breath, I shall defend Ishgard from the Horde,” Estinien said without a moment hesitation.

Lucia then looked to Ser Aymeric and made a surprising request. “If I may, Lord Commander, I would like to assist the Scions in their search for the archbishop,” she said.

Ser Aymeric nodded to her, showing that he trusted her to do what she thought was right. Alphinaud welcomed the extra help… for they were going to need as much as they could get right now. Alphinaud sighed as he tried to grasp everything that he heard now. He had thought that one person with the power of a primal was an unprecedented threat… but now this? Shiva was nothing compared to the thought of the archbishop and Ishgard's twelve finest knights, each imbued with primal powers and a thousand years of prayer. If they were too late to stop him and they were to complete this summoning…? May the gods have mercy on them.

“Very well,” Alphinaud said. “With me, Claire. I believe we have much to discuss.”

After they met up with Lucia outside, she had informed them that the ship that the archbishop and the Heavens Ward fled on was known as the Soleil. The last time that it was seen, they were heading off in the direction of the east, towards the Sea of Clouds. She had already sent word to Camp Cloudtop and they were to inform her if they should happen to see it. And they got lucky when Lady Laniaitte informed them that the ship had been sighted by her scouts.

“Then the archbishop is somewhere in the Sea of Clouds?” Alphinaud asked her.

“Or was, not long ago,” she answered back. “The airship has not been seen since it disappeared into the northern reaches, near the Blue Window. Alas, because the region is firmly held by the Vanu Vanu and not easily accessible from Camp Cloudtop, House Haillenarte has yet to establish a foothold. We will need not only an airship, but a captain bold enough to risk the beastmen's wrath.”

Well, if that was the case, he could think of one person who might be crazy enough to deliver them safely there.

“I think we both know the perfect candidate, Claire,” he said to her, “Let us pay a visit to Master Garlond at the Skysteel Manufactory.”

“I see...” Lucia agreed, “Then I will take my leave for now. There are other matters which require my attention.”

They parted ways as the two of them headed straight back to the Skysteel Manufactory, somehow guessing that Cid would be there. Though the pain of loss still hung on his heart, he felt better knowing that they were going to act, that they had a new plan…

But where could the archbishop and his knights be headed? And what does ‘Azys Lla’ have to do with it? It had to do something with this summoning they were planning, yet he could not think of ever hearing the name before, nor did Ser Aymeric. Well, for now, they had to find the archbishop first. And Cid was the only one he could think of who would be willing to deliver them into Vanu territory.

They made their way silently to the Skysteel Manufactory, and when they entered Cid beamed widely at the two of them.

“Ah, the dastardly duo,” he said cheerfully. “What mischief have you two been getting up to lately?”

His cheerful attitude was like a punch in the chest and Alphinaud lowered his head miserably.

“...You haven't heard, have you? I hardly know where to start,” he asked miserably. Cid arched an eyebrow as Claire turned her head away to look at the floor. Alphinaud quickly explained to him of what had been happening and Cid looked like someone had knocked a heavy weight into his face once he was finished.

“...He was a good man,” he whispered mournfully. It seemed like that was all he could think to say at that moment.

Alphinaud took a deep breath before he forced himself to raise his head.

“Cid, have you ever heard of ‘Azys Lla’?” he asked, trying not to let his grief weigh him down. “The archbishop spoke of it before he fled.”

Cid shook his head and Alphinaud had to hold back the sigh of disappointment.

“No, but it's probably some source of phenomenal cosmic power that's key to his plans,” Cid answered reasonably. “From what he told Claire, the Ascians tried to tempt him as they tempted Gaius with the Ultima Weapon. Even if he spoke true about playing along, I can see him attempting to seize it.”

“As if we needed another reason to pursue him...” Alphinaud muttered to himself bitterly.

“Well, I'm convinced,” Cid said firmly, punching his fists together. “The Enterprise is at your disposal. Come to the airship landing when you're ready to depart. Heh, it's just as well. After pulling you out of the fire these last few times, I reckoned I was due to deliver you _into_ it.”

“Into the fire, is it...?” Alphinaud said, with an almost painful smirk on his mouth. “In that case, I should inform Tataru of our plans. Pray go on ahead to the airship landing. I shall join you anon.”

Without another word, he left them to prepare the _Enterprise_ before he headed off to the Forgotten Knight. Truthfully, he needed a little time to think… on his way to meet with Tataru, he was glad that he had calmed down by the time that he entered the tavern. Tataru’s eyes were still red and swollen as she worked around the bar.

“Are you doing alright, so far?” he asked, already kicking himself for asking that question right now.

But Tataru sniffled a little bit before she said in a brave voice, “I’ll be fine. I just… needed a good cry right now.”

He nodded in agreement, knowing the feeling all too well. He then told her that he and Claire were leaving with Cid and the others. They had a lead to where the archbishop might be and they were to begin the search. He did not know how long they were going to be gone, but he reassured her that he trusted her to take care of everything here.

“Any word from our allies?” he added.

She shook her head sadly. “No,” she told him regretfully. Though Alphinaud had come to expect this answer. After all, it’s been moons now and still nothing from anyone. What was going on? He would have thought they would have heard something from one of them after all this time…? And now that their good name had been cleared, they should have been able to come out of hiding, shouldn’t they? Just where were they?

“But…” Tataru added in a slightly more hopeful way, “I’ve been in contact with Urianger and Riol, and they think that they finally found some promising leads. They’re going to look into them and we’ll find out if they are as promising as they think.”

Alphinaud sighed before he nodded again. Again, that was all that they could do at the moment.

“Well, that’s something, at least,” he said comfortingly. “Anyway, like I said, we are going to start our search in the Sea of Clouds. In any case, continue to keep an eye and ear on everything here in Ishgard and contact us should you find out anything important.”

She gave him a thumbs-up, letting him know that they could count on her.

“And also…” he began, but stopped as he thought of the Count.

“Don’t worry…” she said, guessing what he was thinking of, “He’ll need time. But if he’s anything like his son was, he will rise up again soon enough!”

“Well, just keep an eye on the Count and the others for us, Tataru,” he told her. “They’ll need all the support that they can get in the days to come.”

She nodded in understanding before she said, “I’ll do that… and you can keep an eye on Claire for me too, won’t you?”

Alphinaud blinked before she looked down sadly and said, “She must be feeling so guilty for what happened to Lord Haurchefant.”

“But it wasn’t her fault,” Alphinaud said at once. “She was not the one who dealt the blow.”

“No… but she probably blames herself because he protected her from an attack that was meant for her,” she said bitterly. Alphinaud’s eyes sadden at the thought.

“I see,” he said quietly.

“Just… she’s always been there to support us, Alphinaud, I think it’s about time that we were there for her, you know?” she asked, her eyes watering up a little again. “Right now, I’m most afraid of her going off and doing something really reckless now… and I don’t want her to do that. Lord Haurchefant wouldn’t want her to do that either. So… lend her a sympathetic ear if she asks for one… and even if she doesn’t ask for one!”

Alphinaud nodded. Truthfully, he did not know what he could say to give her any form of ease after all this. But he at least wanted to be there if she wanted to speak about it.

He left Tataru, though he suddenly felt like he was carrying around a heavy weight on his neck as he headed straight to the airship landing. He arrived in time to see that Cid and the others were already there.

“The boys have been hard at work preparing for our flight, and I'm pleased to say we are ready to depart,” Cid was just saying to Claire, “That is, as soon as a certain... Ah.”

Cid just looked over her head to see him coming towards them.

“Pray forgive me my lateness. Tataru and I had much to discuss,” he informed them. “We still have no news of the missing Scions, but she assures me that Urianger and Riol are pursuing promising leads.”

Cid then clapped his hands.

“Come, come ─ we can continue this discussion aboard the  _Enterprise_!” he called.

Wedge then jumped up and saluted at the sight of them there.

“Claire! Shall we get going?” he asked, trying to sound as upbeat as possible. However, his positive mood did not seem to be helping as they followed him onboard. Claire silently took her seat at the side of the ship, not really bothering to do anything else as she watched Biggs and Wedge argue with each other.

Cid and Alphinaud just looked at each other in worry, both of them concerned for their friend’s well-being. But neither one of them dared to bring it up as Cid went straight to the wheel and the roar of the _Enterprise’s_ engine roared into life. They took off, feeling like they had no sooner arrived in Ishgard than they were heading off into the unknown once again…

*Late at night*

Progress was sluggish for that storm that Alphinaud sense coming had struck not long after they hit the sky. A sudden snowstorm had picked up, forcing them to go much slower than usual to get to the Sea of Clouds. By the time the storm cleared away, night had fallen and Biggs and Wedge fell asleep. Cid decided that they earned themselves this rest after all the hard work that they had been doing the last few days. He said that was the only reason he didn’t give them a rude awakening and start to bark orders. Besides, the way was now smooth and he assured him that they didn’t need to worry about anything happening for now.

But they weren’t the ones Alphinaud was worried for. He kept glancing behind him to where Claire continued to sit against the side of the ship. Never speaking, hardly moving, and keeping her head down the whole way there. He remembered how Tataru asked that he lend her a sympathetic ear… but how was he to do that?

He wasn’t the only one who wondering that. For at one point, Cid gestured to him firmly to come up and stand with him at the wheel for a moment, and when he did, Cid hissed in a quiet voice so that she could not hear them, “Don’t just stand there. Say something to her.”

“What do you propose, I say?” Alphinaud whispered back.

“You’re the one here who prides himself on speaking,” Cid muttered, “So think of something, already. I’m really starting to worry about her here.”

He made it sound so easy… Alphinaud knew that he could match just about anyone as a diplomat… but to someone who was grieving?

“Look, you’re better with words then all of us here,” Cid reminded him sharply, giving him a poke in the side of the head. “If you can’t think of anything to say at a time like this, then what’s the point in you coming along?”

“Why don’t you say something then?” he retorted in a hushed whisper.

“Because I’m the one flying the ship,” he reminded him. “Besides… I think that she might appreciate you speaking more than me at the moment.”

“Why is that?” Alphinaud asked.

“Because you understand her pain better than any one of us at the moment,” Cid reminded him darkly. “Besides, you knew Haurchefant better than I did… and while I also grieve for him, I think that you can help her through it better than I can.”

Alphinaud glared at him before glancing back at Claire in worry. He knew that he would have to say something to her sooner or later. He would just have to try his best… even though he was suddenly feeling as nervous as when they had gone to the Churning Mists to speak with Hraegvlar.

He cautiously approached her and then gulped as he took a seat right beside her. She did not even look up as he looked at her sad face. He gulped hard again, his throat suddenly dry, before he glanced back at Cid for support. But he just waved his hand at him as if to say, ‘go on’.

Glaring at him for a second, Alphinaud took a deep breath and asked, hoping to take her mind off things, “I’ve never been to the Sea of Clouds… you have, right?”

He grew really concerned when she did not answer him for the longest time. Yet, she seemed to force herself to speak as she nodded.

“Yes,” she uttered in that quiet voice she so rarely used. “When we first came to Ishgard. Lord Emmanellain ended up kidnapped by the Vundu…”

“Right… I heard about that,” Alphinaud repeated slowly. “And you met the Vanu Vanu didn’t you?”

“Not a pleasant experience if truth be told,” she stated. “They worship the primal Bismarck and they were the ones that summoned him when we were here.”

Alphinaud made a choking noise which he beat down. He had forgotten all about Bismarck.

“The flying whale that you mentioned before,” Alphinaud stated at once.

“Lord Haurchefant came to the rescue again…” she smiled sadly. “When he heard what happened he came with some of his knights to help me fight off the Vundu to save Lord Emmanellain.”

Alphinaud winced at how his feeble attempt to take her mind off things only resulted in her being reminded of what happened. He was starting to feel like he was just doing more harm than good by trying to talk to her. But when he looked back at her distant expression he suddenly realized something. Was this how he looked at Camp Dragonhead?

Either way… he remembered how she had helped to give him comfort when he needed the most. He thought it over hard about what he needed to say at this moment… when he suddenly felt his mouth moving, not really listening to what his mind was trying to come up with.

“I know… how painful it is to lose someone you cared for,” Alphinaud said slowly, looking at a spot against the other side of the ship. His mind was no longer listening… and he realized that maybe… for now he shouldn’t let his head do the talking for him. Just this once, he let his feelings do so… though he found it easier not to look at her as he did so…

“Lord Haurchefant was a dear friend to me as well. He… he gave us hope in our darkest hour. He was the first person we thought of when we needed help the most. And… knowing that he isn’t here anymore… it hurts. It hurts so badly that I don’t know how I can ever describe it.”

He snuck a glance at Claire. She didn’t react at all, however, he could tell that she was at least listening to what he was saying. While he didn’t know if he was saying anything that was helping her pain, he pressed on, confessing feelings that he never told to anyone before.

“I felt the same way when I heard about how my Grandfather sacrificed his life for Eoreza,” he acknowledged. “I… I remember how hard I tried to keep everything inside while my sister wailed beside me. I do not blame her… in fact, I think… I envy her for that. Unlike me, she’s not shy about letting others know how she’s feeling. She’s not afraid to speak her mind.”

He stopped here, finding it difficult to continue talking. He always did his best to keep his emotions locked up inside. He always swore that he would never let anyone else see him cry ever since he was young…

And yet he had opened up more and more the further that he went on this journey. He only realized now just how good it felt to get those feelings off both his mind and heart. He wondered if that was what Claire did… kept everything inside, never allowing anyone to see past that stoic mask she always wore.

“The best that we can do is just keep going forward,” he went on. “Protecting Ishgard was Lord Haurchefant’s greatest wish. So we must carry on in his stead. We won’t let his sacrifice be forgotten. That, I think, is the best way that we can honor his memory.”

He forced himself to look back at her and saw her nod her head just once. Her eyes were hidden by her bangs so he couldn’t get a glimpse of any emotion she was feeling as she said, her voice still calm, “He was smiling… the whole time…”

“Then… then you should know that he didn’t blame you,” he said awkwardly. “If he was glad to see that you were alright, then… that was enough for him. He died… without regrets.” He hesitated for a moment before he added, “He really did care about you, you know? Maybe more than you can imagine…”

His thoughts strayed to a bit of the conversation that he had with their friend the day that they took that walk around Foundation. Again, she was silent. But as he watched her, he could see a stray tear falling down her cheek.

“It’s not your fault,” Alphinaud said softly and he clenched his hands tightly as he stared at his knees. “He didn’t die because of you.”

“He died trying to protect me,” she reminded him softly.

“He died to save your life, but you were not the one responsible,” he said firmly. “If there was anything you could have done… I know that you would have done it… it wasn’t your fault. I just want you to know that.”

He waited for her to say something, but instead he froze when he felt her head rest against his shoulder. He did not dare move a muscle as he felt his heart beating hard against his chest. He focused on Biggs and Wedge, still snoring in front of him… in fact, he was still for so long that when he finally felt brave enough to move his head a little, he felt a slight creak in his neck.

But he ignored that as he looked to his side and saw that she was sleeping as she used his shoulder as a pillow… with a slight trace of tears marked on her cheeks. He heard a slight chuckle and he looked the other way to see that it had come from Cid, who was still at the wheel, and was smirking back at him.

“What?” Alphinaud hissed quietly so that he did not wake the others up.

“Nothing,” Cid smirked widely. “I just think it’s cute. I think that she’s grown on you.”

“You told me to do something, and I am,” he hissed back, wondering why he was reminding him of Estinien all of a sudden. Thankfully, Cid just turned his head back to stare forward… with the sounds of a sad chuckle still in his voice.

“Nothing,” he said with a shrug. “We’ll be at the Sea of Clouds soon enough, though. So you best be ready to go when we land. In fact, you should try and rest too. I’ll wake you all up in case something happens.”

Alphinaud was really starting to feel annoyed at Cid, though he wasn’t sure why. Instead, he rested his head against the Enterprise’s steel wall behind him as he realized just how tired he was. All the exhaustion and sleepless nights he had been having finally catching up. But as he did, he glanced back down at Claire’s sleeping face once more and he came to a realization.

He reached his hand down to take hers and held it tightly like how he did earlier as he let her continue to sleep.Soon, he rested his head against hers, feeling his own tears both forming and falling from his eyes as he shut them.

Though he mourned the loss of their dear friend… though he knew that he would never forget that brave man’s sacrifice… the fact was that he protected her when no one else could… and at that moment, the one feeling he had above all others… was gratitude to the brave knight who saved her.

As he dozed off… he did not yet realize how Claire seemed to unconsciously squeeze his hand back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Ok, I feel like I did a really good job on this chapter. I know that because while I was writing this last part, I made myself go AWWWW! It was just so sweet… Haurchefant… may you ever live on in our hearts. To tell you the truth, I had been itching to write this part ever since I started this story. I remember when I first saw it when I played the game and I just couldn’t believe it at first. It took a while for my brain to register what happened and then I was like… NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO! He was like the best character! He actually cared for the WoL’s wellbeing and happiness compared to other characters who just send them off to fight without thinking. He was like the big brother that I always wished I had… I must have mopped around the house for at least a week after watching that scene. I hope that I really did justice to it all.)


	17. Bolt, Chain, and Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though still mourning the lost of a dear friend, they must press forward before anymore innocents are lost. Their journeys now take them to the skies once more, to the Sea of Cloud to hunt the archbishop and his lapdogs down. Though their plans get interrupted by the arrival of a sky whale... and now they must go fishing before they are able to go any further.

The sky was growing lighter and lighter the more they flew on until the very first rays of gold shone from the distance. By the time they finally reached the floating islands, it was just after dawn and Alphinaud awoke to the sounds of Cid calling that it was time to wake up. He yawned and rubbed his sore eyes, and that was when he felt the faint marks of tears before he recognized that he must have started to cry at some point, though he could not remember when.

He suddenly realized that Claire was gone from his side and when he looked up, he saw her standing near the front of the wheel with Cid, who was still barking orders at Biggs and Wedge.

Alphinaud stretched a little, pushing himself up and running his fingers through his hair warily… which was when he realized how warm his hand felt. He blushed a little as he understood that it couldn’t have been long since his companion woke up.

“Hey…” said the voice of that same companion and he looked up to see her walking over to him. Though she still had a sad look on her face, he was glad to see that she looked better than she had last night. She held out her hand to him to help him up.

“Morning,” he replied as she pulled him to his feet. “So, are we there yet?”

“Almost,” she informed him and she glanced back at Cid, who was telling the others off for dozing off like that, despite the fact that Alphinaud knew that he allowed them to sleep. “We should be there in a few minutes.”

“Good,” he answered before he suddenly felt nervous again. “Are you… you feeling alright?”

She nodded.

“I think… I needed that,” she confessed. “Thank you… for what you said last night. I think, it all just hit me at once.”

“Yeah,” Alphinaud said awkwardly as he cleared his throat, feeling how his blush was burning worse than ever. “I’m just… glad I could help.”

That was when he noticed that he had yet to let go of her hand. He quickly dropped it as she turned to head back to looking out at the sky.

“Ah, and Claire?” he asked and she stopped to look back at him. He opened his mouth to say something, but then he noticed that Cid and the others were looking at him with great curiosity as well. He frowned at them before he said, “Never mind. It’s not important now.”

She turned back to the sky as he glared at the others, who all looked away innocently. He walked up to stand next to Cid, wanting to get a good look at the Sea of Clouds when they arrived.

“Sorry, but on a ship this small, kinda hard to keep conversations private,” Cid whispered to him and Alphinaud glared at him.

“Just fly the ship,” he muttered angrily and Cid grinned widely at him.

Alphinaud stared ahead as they dove through a particularly thick cloud, and that was when he saw it. High into the heavens where isles of earth and stone floated as clouds. It was much like the Churning Mists, however there were many more islands than he could count, all of them stretched out in miles around them—and unlike the Churning Mists, they were filled with lush greenery so that the place seemed to be brimming with life.

He looked down, seeing what could only be Camp Cloudtop—just a tiny and simple outpost, as they glided over the floating isles. The land here was more broken up and scattered far apart then he had expected. They flew in high, passing many of the floating islands until they came to a landing that Cid felt safe enough to let them off. They had been staring around the skies as they flew in closer, and aside from the large airship that was being repaired at Camp Cloudtop, they had not seen a trace of another vessel—much less the archbishop’s.

They disembarked and stepped out onto the soft grass, the wind blowing so hard that a part of him feared that he might get knocked over the edge. But once he found his footing, he and Claire turned back to Cid, who had just stepped down onto the ground as well.

He promised them that they would keep the _Enterprise_ here for now, but they will be ready to go again at any time. He also reassured them that they charted a safe enough route for Lucia to catch up to them… unless Bismarck showed up that is…

“We'll stay in touch with your Temple Knight friend, don't you worry!” Wedge reassured them.

“The Enterprise is ready to fly at a moment's notice,” Biggs added with a thumbs up, “Just come running if you run afoul of something you can't handle.”

Having friends you could rely on really was something precious, wasn’t it? He nodded his head in thanks to them before he and Claire started to walk away from the ship.

“From here, Camp Cloudtop looks rather far...” he muttered before he felt Claire looking at him and he cleared his throat for the second time that morning. “Ahem. Be on your guard, Claire. The Vanu could be anywhere ─ even watching us as we speak…”

“Oh, don’t worry,” Claire said a little ruefully. “I’ve gotten very good at sensing when I’m being watched.”

He could not help but let out a slight bit of laughter at those words before he shook his head a little and said more firmly, “Assuming the Soleil is here, I doubt she will come to us. We should begin searching the isles in earnest... Of course, we must remain vigilant for Vanu scouts as well. I would rather avoid needless bloodshed.”

She nodded back and they set off together, wandering the floating islands, searching for a trace of the Soleil… yet with this many islands in all directions, he knew that they could be here for days and never find a trace of an airship.

“So…” Alphinaud said a little awkwardly as he glanced worriedly up at her. “You… how are you doing?”

She did not look at him as they continued walking forward, yet he knew that she was listening. She was just taking her time in trying to find the right answer.

“Better…” she said softly, “But… only a little. It still… hurts.”

Alphinaud nodded in understanding as he shut his eyes. It all happened so quickly that he was still having trouble grasping that their friend was now gone. He half expected to return to the manor later on, and find their friend there discussing matters with his father before greeting them with that warm smile.

“I’m sad…” Claire confessed and he looked back at her, and he saw a hint of anger on her face, and her hands were curling up into fists. “But angry too. I want… I want to make them pay for this.”

It was the first time that he had ever seen anger from her, at least anger that he was able to see pass that mask she always put up. She was always so calm… almost elegantly so… but now he could see the fire of fury burning in her eyes fiercely. He understood, of course. He wanted the archbishop and his knights to pay for taking their friend. He could feel his own anger boiling as it began rising up and scorching his insides. In fact, he was fighting to keep it contained, wanting to run to the edge of the island they were walking on and just screaming out into the distance all manner of threats and curses that he could think of until his throat bleed.

And judging how Claire was shaking slightly from next to him, he wondered if she was feeling the same.

“So even someone as calm as you can be capable of rage,” Alphinaud said softly. “That’s really good to know.”

She suddenly took a deep breath and sighed out.

“I will make them pay for this,” she vowed softly. “But more than anything, I want to make sure they don’t hurt anyone else again. Either way though, we must find them first.”

Alphinaud nodded firmly, understanding completely.

“I feel the same,” he said firmly. “One way or another, we will hold them accountable for what they did. But you are right. First, we must find them. And that starts off here.”

They spent the next part of several hours searching around the skies for a trace or just a clue of something. Yet they couldn’t seem find even a shred of luck when they weren’t even sure of what it was that they were supposed to be looking for anymore. The beasts that roam these parts weren’t shy about attacking them either and they had to keep their senses on high alert so not to be taken in by surprise.

“Gods, look at them. So many isles... so many places to hide,” he would moan out whenever he looked up to see just how many hiding places there were. “No, we must not lose hope,” he would then remind himself, “He is out there, Claire ─ and we will find him.”

Though he was starting to think that maybe he was trying to tell himself that more than her.

This went on for at least half the day, just hopelessly searching around them, and he was truly starting to believe that this effort was doomed to fail from the start. Was it like their mission to try and parley with the dragons? An act that was futile from the start and they were just clinging onto to false hope?

But no sooner did he start to head down that spiral of dark thoughts when they heard a deep voice crying out a short distance away, one distressed and scared.

“Begs mercy of netherlings! Does not fight! Does not wish to die!”

They both jumped and turned to look in the direction that the sound had come from.

“That sounded like… a Vanu,” Claire said at once, turning to look him with wide eyes.

“Was that a Vanu being attacked? But by whom?” he asked before they both went running off without another thought to see what was going on. They continued running across the floating strips of land that were connected by rickety bridges and stone platforms until they spotted it…

This was the first time he had ever seen a Vanu and he the first thing that he thought of was that they had to be some form of avian beastman for they had beaks and red feathers yet did not seem to have wings. However, unlike the [Ixal](http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Ixal), this Vanu was much larger and he was wearing tribal clothing, covered in beaded necklaces and a sash of bright, warm colors… yet his face held sheer terror as he stumbled trying to run. That was when they saw what it was that was chasing him.

There were several armored men surrounding the lone Vanu, who was quaking in fear as they pulled out their weapons against him.

“Over there!” Alphinaud gasped, “Imperial troops!?”

“But why would they be here?” Claire cried back.

He could not think of an answer for her, which was well because an Imperial Centurion had just spotted them.

“Ishgardians!?” the Centurion shouted out, “Seize them! They'll know where the archbishop is!”

Alphinaud shook his head. He only wished that they did… if they weren’t in danger right now, he would have been wondering why they were so interested in finding the archbishop, yet they had no time for that right now.

“The enemy of my enemy...” he muttered grimly. “We've no choice. With me, Claire! Protect the Vanu!”

Imperial Centurion then shouted out, “Remember: Lord van Hydrus wants them alive! That's an order!”

“Lord van Hydrus? Regula van Hydrus!?” he repeated, wishing that he could get some answers without fear of being beheaded.

Without bothering to answer his question, a vicious battle began. Alphinaud ran forward to stand in front of the Vanu to try and protect it as Claire was in the heart of the fight, taking on anyone and anything that got to close to her. Here, she was welding a sword… but not like any he had ever seen. This one was massive, and it was so heavy that she needed two hands on the handle at all times. He doubted that she could have used a shield if she wanted to. Still, even without that defense, she was more than able to keep up with them all, swinging the blade around with deadly destruction. In fact, it was almost… frightening… for from that sword could he feel pulsations of energies he could not recognize, yet felt like electric bursts of power. It felt… almost primal and ferocious…

Yet, he also felt strangely safe as she stood directly in front of him and the Vanu, taking all the hits that were being shot directly at them.

“What are you doing!?” the Imperial Centurion shouted at his men, who were continuing to drop in droves. “You're a disgrace to the VIth! Subdue these savages!”

Savages? Who are they calling savages? They weren’t the ones going around and slaughtering innocent people just for being in front of something they wanted. But the Centurion’s shouts served to bring more and more soldiers in to fight.

Alphinaud was growing more and more frustrated at how they kept on coming. But the worst part was when they actually brought forth a magitek monstrosity to fight for them.

“There's no end to them!” he shouted out.

“No weapons to fight netherlings! No desire to die!” the Vanu behind him crowed out fearfully, huddled up in a tight ball like he hoped to just disappear.

Luckily Claire managed to stay calm. She called out orders to him to focus on the soldiers while she dealt with the magitek. Alphinaud did as he was told and he was surprised by how effective this was for while all the soldiers were focused on her, he was free to heal and strike back however he wanted. Once they were down, the two of them turned their full attention onto the magitek, just hitting at it over and over until it began to smoke and sparks flew… with a crash, it toppled, hitting the ground where it fell apart… broken beyond repair…

They had beaten all the Imperials… leaving the three of them still alive. Claire shifted her massive sword onto her back once more, barely breaking a sweat, as he was panting for breath.

“And so we live to fight another day...” he gasped out, turning around to look at the Vanu, wanting to hear his side of the story.

The Vanu was also breathing hard, but when he looked up to them, Alphinaud could have sworn that there was a smile on his face… at least he thought it was a smile. It was hard to tell with a beak.

“Netherlings save Lonu Vanu from certain death!” Lonu Vanu shouted out joyfully. “Showers netherlings with thanks like summer squall! Lonu Vanu knows not what wind bears netherlings to cloud sea, but warmly welcomes them! Shows gratitude where gratitude is due! Lonu Vanu owes much and more to netherlings. As saviors, as heroes, Zundu welcome you! To village we go! To north! Come, come!”

Without another word, their new friend went lumbering off across the island, heading off in the same direction that he had come from before when he running from the Imperials. Alphinaud was not sure where he was leading them, but if there was a chance that they could find the archbishop, then the Vanu Vanu surely would have seen something.

Alphinaud glanced at Claire, wanting her opinion on if they should trust this Vanu.

“So the Garleans were searching for the archbishop and believed that the Vanu Vanu knew something of his whereabouts,” he summed up for her, “Methods notwithstanding, they may have had the right of it... I conclude that we should accept Lonu Vanu's offer of hospitality, and visit his village. I want to believe Lonu Vanu is sincere in his intentions. Nevertheless, keep your eyes open, Claire.”

She nodded as they followed, heading up a steep pathway to keep up. “I don’t think that we need to worry,” she added. “He does not seem at all like the Vundu.”

He trusted her judgement and hoped that it would pay off. They soon reached a small village, and it was clearly Vanu-made structures, depicting stone buildings with trees growing through them with decorative paint matching their colors while in the trees hung smaller buildings that reminded him of birdhouses. There was even a rough aetheryte setup right in the center of the village, and Alphinaud could not help but stare at it in admiration.

“Like breeze guides leaves to rest, come and lay down your burdens, netherlings! Lonu Vanu throws wide arms in greeting! Behold ─ Ok' Zundu!” Lonu Vanu said joyfully when they met with him at the village’s entrance. And he did, indeed, throw his arms wide open to show his home to them.

“A far warmer welcome than the one you received from the Vundu, I think,” Alphinaud muttered to Claire, who smiled back, and it was a great relief to see that gentle smile back even for a moment.

Lonu Vanu heard what they said and laughed harshly. “Hah! Vundu bluster and blow hither and yon. Sound and fury, like aimless gale.”

But just then, Alphinaud heard something… a very strange sound like a song-like whistle echoing across the skies. He stared around him as Lonu Vanu cowered in fear, not unlike when he was attacked before.

“Eh!? What unseen lightning begets such thunderous report!?” he cried out fearfully, yet it was clear from his tone that he knew just what it was.

“No,” Claire moaned out from next to him. “Not now…”

“What is it?!” Alphinaud called to her. Yet before she could answer, at that moment, Alphinaud was surprised to see that Cid had come running up to them from behind. He must’ve been searching all over for them judging from his red face from all his running, and there was a look of alarm when he saw them.

“There you are!” he shouted out racing up to join them. “Did you see it!? It's that damned flying whale again! The imperials are after it!”

“Where!?” Alphinaud shouted in fright. If that whale was around then that only meant that…?

“The White!?” Lonu Vanu cried out and that was when they saw it. While he had heard of what it looked like from Claire, Haurchefant, and Cid… to see it like this was beyond anything he could imagine…

What burst from the clouds was a massive creature… though not as large as Bahamut had been, it still dwarfed the size of most primals… it was made up of skin and scales, yet there were a number of wing-like fins covered in white feathers as well as a large spiked spine going down it’s back. Alphinaud could not see any eyes, but rather a ferocious mouth large enough to swallow the Enterprise whole…

And it was from him that they heard that sound. It broke through the clouds on one side of the island that they were on, soaring right over their heads through the sky, before diving right into the clouds on the other side of the isle as if it were water.

Alphinaud’s jaw fell open as he started in shock as it continued to ‘swim’ gracefully beneath the clouds.

“He's wounded!” Cid shouted out as Bismarck reappeared and continued onwards. But before he got too far, he stopped to one of the smallest islands and opened its massive mouth wide before swallowing it whole in one gulp with a loud, crunching sound.

“By the Twelve... Did the beast just eat that island!?” Alphinaud shouted in shock, continuing to stare at Bismarck before it dove once again.

They stared on in stunned silence for a moment before Lonu Vanu let out a cry.

“O insatiable White, O devourer of worlds! Why must You torment us!?” the Vanu cried out mournfully. With a better grunt he turned back to them and added, “Bah! Lonu Vanu wastes no more words on His unfathomable deeds. Come, netherlings! Come and break words with chief of Zundu!”

He went lumbering off into the safety of the village as Claire stared after him before she turned back to the two of them.

“Do the Imperials think they can kill it?” she asked.

“It'll take a lot more than imperial cannons to bring that beast down...” Cid stated worriedly.

With little choice, the three of them followed after Lonu Vanu. Though still shook up, Alphinaud continued to stare around more at the group of Vanu and saw how peaceful this group seemed to be. He was having a hard time believing that they had attacked Claire and the others before. When he pointed this out to her, she confessed that that the Vundu live on some of the other islands, closer to Camp Cloudtop. This group lived separated from the main group it seemed, much like the Gnath of the Nonmind they met before. Which means that this group weren’t part of the tribe who first summoned Bismarck.

They walked further into the village, and Alphinaud saw that the Vanu were watching them warily. Thankfully, he did not see any hostility in their faces… looking at them more curiously than anything else. Once he felt himself starting to relax, Lonu Vanu led them up to where they would meet with their leader.

The chief was larger than any of the other Vanu, and wore a tribal mask with great horns and decorated with bright colors and beads. He looked at them all interestedly as Lonu Vanu approached him.

“With wisdom deep as nethers and eyes clear as cloudless blue, Sonu Vanu speaks for Zundu,” Lonu Vanu said deeply as he introduced Chef Sonu Vanu. “Hearken to his words!” He then turned back to Chief Sonu and added, “Netherlings deliver Lonu Vanu from claws of steel-shod fiends and prove nobility. He knows not to ignore zephyr winds, and brings before you with all haste.”

Sonu Vanu now looked at them with great interest and with gratitude as he said, in a voice that was rich and deep, “Soft rains to soothe the heart and sunshine to warm. Gratitude of Sonu, chief of Zundu, is boundless.”

Alphinaud learned that they were very fond of metaphors, these Vanu… but he enjoyed it nevertheless. He stepped forward, remembering to stay respectful and hope that they would be able to answer their questions.

“We are honored to meet you, Chief Sonu,” he said humbly. “I am Alphinaud Leveilleur, and these are my companions Claire Faye and Cid Garlond.”

The Chieftain looked at them all, nodding his head at each of their names.

“We are come in search of an airship ─ a flying vessel of the nethers ─ which we believe is somewhere in the cloud sea,” Alphinaud explained, hoping that they would be able to help them.

Sonu Vanu then asked, “Ah, like to black steel-shod contraption from which you save Lonu Vanu?”

“Alas, no,” Alphinaud told him politely. “That ship belongs to the Garlean Empire ─ an old enemy of ours... though not the enemy we are looking for at present.”

Yes… their list of enemies just seemed to keep on growing. At this rate they were likely to be forced to fight against the whole world. He did his best not to dwell on that manner.

“The men we seek wear armor of purest white, and are led by an older man in white robes,” he pressed on, hoping that he was specific enough.

Lonu Vanu suddenly spoke up. “Wait! Lonu Vanu hear tell of these netherlings!” he cried out at once and they all turned to him.

“You do?” Alphinaud asked excitedly, “Are you certain?”

Sonu Vanu nodded his head in confirmation and Alphinaud felt hope rising in his chest.

“As sun rises and falls and returns, we are,” he said seriously. “Zundu scouts can testify to words of Lonu Vanu.”

This was great… what were the Imperials thinking? Instead of trying to capture and slay them, why don’t they attempt to make peace with the beastmen? That was when he reminded himself that first they would have to be capable of that. Massive killings just seem to be the one thing that they know how to do. That was when he started to wonder… was it possible that the Vundu summoned Bismarck because of the Imperials? It would explain much, but he would ponder on that later as he listened more.

“Aye, aye! Winds carry purpose of netherlings to our ears as well,” Lonu Vanu added. “Netherlings seek key to Azys Lla!”

Cid beamed as he punched the air excitedly.

“Now we're getting somewhere! Tell us, Chief Sonu: what exactly is this ‘Azys Lla’?” he asked.

Sonu Vanu’s eyes suddenly turned dark at the mention of Azys Lla.

“Beware, netherlings, for blackest clouds portend greatest danger,” he told them very seriously and Alphinaud felt a bit of cold going through him at those words. “Look not into heart of tempest. There lies ancient birthplace of sin, home of forbidden secrets. To speak more is to call the wind!”

But Alphinaud did not understand. Birthplace of sin? Home of forbidden secrets? What did they mean? It sounded like this Azys Lla was another floating island, but what made this one so different from the ones here in the Sea of Clouds? And how come no one has ever heard of it before?

He wanted to press on and ask, but knew that discussing it any further would not be wise, especially if the Zundu had such frightened thoughts about it.

“But the White devours isle where key is kept,” Lonu Vanu added suddenly. “Deep within bowels of mighty Bismarck, it lies, beyond reach of the foolhardy!”

So the key to getting to this place had been hidden in one of the islands that Bismarck swallowed? Just their luck…

“And beyond ours...” Cid sighed, not sounding the least bit surprised.

Sonu Vanu then turned to Lonu Vanu and scolded, “Rejoice not in His gluttony, Lonu Vanu, for as stone gives way to water and wind, all yields to the White.”

Lonu Vanu nodded. “This he knows, Chief Sonu. Madness of Vundu bodes ill for all Vanu…”

With must to be thought over, they thanked him for his words before the three of them gathered in a group to speak about what must be done. The fact was that they needed to get the key to Azys Lla before the archbishop got his hands on it… but it was inside Bismarck… which means that there was only one way to get it.

“Could we not just leave the key to the forbidden land in the island-eating whale's belly? I mean, I can think of worse places to keep it,” Cid asked at one point, looking at the two of them. Claire only smiled back and raised an eyebrow at him. He sighed dramatically. “...No?” he asked. “I thought not.”

Alphinaud thought it all over before he started to go over what they just learned.

“So Azys Lla is home to forbidden secrets, accessible only to the bearer of a key which the archbishop covets...” he said, hoping that he understood it right. He looked to them and added grimly, “Much as I would like to believe it safe within the belly of Bismarck, the knights of the Heavens' Ward wield primal powers. If we do not slay the whale and claim the key first, they surely will.”

“I agree with you,” Claire began calmly, “But… my question is how do we do that?”

“Quite… how we will go about it is another matter,” Alphinaud agreed. “As was the case in our battle with Leviathan…” he looked up at the endless blue sky and finished, “we are out of our element, and this time, we have far fewer allies to call upon...”

They were pretty much on their own for right now. What were they to do? Mayhaps he just needed more time to think of something and told them, “Be that as it may, our customary approach still holds true. We must begin by learning more about the White. Let us each question the residents of the village, then regroup and share our findings anon.”

They spilt up and began to question the Vanu around the village what they knew of the White. But the whole time he learned very little about their god. Only that with every day, Bismarck’s insatiable hunger devours the floating islands piece by piece… at this rate, the Vanu feared that the White would devour all the land until nothing remained.

After speaking to several more Vanu, both of whom were more eager to tell him about skyfishing than their god, did he meet up with Cid, who had no better luck than he did.

“Personally, I've seen enough of that flying feathered whale already...” Cid complained. “I mean… that thing almost swallowed me, Claire, and the _Enterprise_ all at once! Not something you want to relive.”

Alphinaud sighed, waiting for Claire, and having hopes that she would come back with some information like she usually did. He was glad when she did come back, he heard how she met with the Keeper of the Tales: Kunu Vali. And she told them the story of Bismarck as told by the Vanu.

According to Kunu Vali, Bismarck was a white whale born in the sea like all other whales. But because he was white compared to his brother who were black as night, they ended up tearing him apart and left him to die. However the gods took pity on him and raised him up to the heavens. When he opened his maw, did the clouds come and a new sea for him to swim in. But when he looked down and saw the Vanu Vanu hated and hunted, he raised up the isles of earth and moved them to the sky and to safety. But the Zundu here don’t believe that this is their true god. They believe that the true Lord of the Mists is merciful and kind… not like this Bismarck. They believe that his rage and endless hunger was given to him by the Vundu when he first appeared.

Alphinaud thought the story over, as well as the worries of the Vanu.

“So according to the Vanu Vanu, the Sea of Clouds and the floating isles were gifts from Bismarck to his people...” he muttered.

“Gifts which he has taken to eating, yes. Technically within his rights, I suppose, if perhaps a little ungenerous. Gods, eh!?” Cid asked unhelpfully. He then looked down at him and asked, “But what of you, Alphinaud? Did you learn aught of value?”

Alphinaud sighed and admitted a little embarrassed, “Alas, no. That is, unless you have an interest in the intricacies of Vanu skyfishing...”

But at his words, Cid’s eyes shone with excitement.

“Skyfishing...?” he whispered before he cried out excitedly, “My gods, that's it! Alphinaud, my boy, I could kiss you!”

Alphinaud gave him a very strange look, wondering just what he said the cause him to act like they had the answer to all their problems.

“From what we have observed, Bismarck is a creature of pure instinct, driven primarily by hunger,” Cid explained quickly, “When wounded by the imperials, it fled ─ but not before devouring another island to restore its strength. What I propose is this: we tow a suitably appetizing island through the Sea of Clouds, in essence ‘fishing’ for our flying whale.” He then looked quickly to Claire, adding, “Once we draw Bismarck out of hiding, we shall use dragonkillers to fire grapnels into the beast's hide, and then reel it in close, enabling our resident eikon-slayer to engage it directly.”

Alphinaud thought it all over… while it did sound like a plan… he had one big problem with this.

“A bold plan, Master Garlond ─ but an exceedingly dangerous one,” he pointed out, “Should Claire fail to subdue the creature, she would almost certainly be eaten, along with the rest of your ‘appetizing island’.”

Cid shook his head and smacked Claire on the shoulder with pride as he said, “Oh, she won't fail. And if anything does go wrong, I'll be at the helm of the  _Enterprise_ , ready to tow her out of trouble. I wouldn't entrust a task like this to anyone else.”

“Nor I,” Alphinaud admitted as he thought the plan over for a moment. He knew that they didn’t have a better choice. And so he agreed… however there was one condition he wished to add.

“I trust you have no objections to my joining you as well?” he asked. He refused to just sit back and let others risk their lives once again.

“Not at all, the more the merrier!” Cid said brightly and Alphinaud felt relief… to be honest, he was worried that Cid might make him stay behind by telling him how dangerous it was. “Right, then ─ it seems the boys and I have a lot of work to do if the  _Enterprise_  is to be ready for our fishing trip, while you two need to find me some bait! And not just any island, mind ─ I want a mouthful at most!”

“Well, you heard Cid,” Alphinaud said to Claire, glad to be feeling useful again—not even minding the fact that there was a chance they could very well get eaten in this little adventure. “We need an island to bait the hook. By way of a first step, I propose we speak with Chief Sonu. If the Zundu are as concerned by Bismarck's behavior as they have given us to believe, they may well be supportive of our efforts to slay Him.”

They could but ask… though he hoped that the Zundu could understand that they had to do this and agree to help them. As they left Cid, who ran back to where he left the _Enterprise_ , the two of them went back to Chief Sonu, who was looking off into the distance with a troubled expression.

“The tramontane is upon us. The White feasts, and the Vundu rejoice in His carnage...” Alphinaud heard him whisper to himself as they approached.

“Hear me, Chief Sonu,” he said as they came before him and he spoke with as much respect he could with his tone still hinting on urgency. “This creature which torments you now is not the deity who raised up the floating isles and made a gift of them to you. He is a perversion of your beliefs given form by the Vundu ─ a false savior who consumes that which He should rightly safeguard.”

He saw Chief Sonu’s eyes sadden greatly at those words, and Alphinaud recognized that he knew this to be true. Yet he did not know what else they could do about the White for they had no way of stopping it from eating their home.

“Yet it need not be this way, Chief Sonu,” he added in a kinder way. “We have the power to strike down this impostor... but we must beg of you an island to see it done.”

Sonu Vanu looked at them in surprise before saying, “Motes against the tempest. In vain do they struggle...”

But he continued to observe them a little bit, taking long and hard looks at them, as if trying to detect just how serious they were about this endeavor.

“...Yet who is Sonu to speak of what may be?” he added at last. “Perhaps even the tramontane can turn to the ponente.” With a great nod of the head he sighed and agreed, “Very well, netherlings. When you are ready, tell Zundu scouts what manner of island you require and they guide you to it.”

Alphinaud smiled in great relief. Truthfully, he did not want to risk upsetting them when they had such a good first meeting. He was glad to see that Chief Sonu was able to trust them enough to be given a chance to try.

“We shall not fail, Chief Sonu. On that you have my word,” Alphinaud promised him before adding to Claire, “Come, Claire ─ let us see how Cid's preparations are progressing.”

He looked back at Chief Sonu, who sighed once more before he looked up to the sky about him and whispered mournfully, “May soft rains come to cleanse us of these sins...”

Alphinaud felt his good mood fade a little at those words. He could only hope that they would be able to wash their own sins away one day. Still, they had to press on. He told Claire to return to Cid and wait with him while he spoke with the scouts to find an island that would be able to work for their needs. Chief Sonu brought forth two other Vanu and told them how these nethers were attempting to try and slay the Lord of the Mists. Their reactions were not encouraging, though he did not try and tell them otherwise. He merely explained that they were going to use a small island as bait, and they hoped that they would be generous enough for them to use one.

After speaking with them for a while, the scouts did know of one particularly small island that was disconnected from all the others, as well as the fact that it should be large enough to get The White’s attention. It sounded perfect and he watched as they pointed it out to him on his map, letting him know that they were free to take it, but they added that they doubted their chances of success, much less their survival.

Alphinaud merely thanked them for their concern as he informed them that he must return to his friends and let them know. He soon left the village, heading straight back to the _Enterprise_ , but he was surprised to see that Cid and the others were already almost done with the preparations needed for this stunt.

Claire was standing off to the side as she watched them work, and she was checking over her blade as she waited. When she sensed his presence, she looked up and waved him over.

“My, that took hardly any time at all. The Ironworks engineers do not disappoint,” Alphinaud laughed a little.

“It really was amazing how quickly they pulled it together,” she informed him. “I think that they work best under pressure.”

Cid grinned at them as he stepped down from his ship and called to them what they had been up to.

“Our Ishgardian friends have furnished us with dragonkillers and ammunition, and I've taken the liberty of procuring a magitek field generator as well,” he declared, “Rest assured, we've chains to spare, every link forged by the Manufactory's master craftsmen. If you've any lingering doubts as to their strength, know that they were originally intended to bind dragons ─ and were not found wanting.”

Alphinaud nodded in understanding before he informed him, “It pleases me to inform you that the Vanu Vanu have agreed to furnish us with an island of our choosing.”

He then pulled out his map, ready to show them exactly where it was. Cid then punched his fists together eagerly.

“Then all that remains is to confirm the readiness of the poor bugger who'll actually be doing the fighting,” Cid said as he looked to Claire, who rolled her eyes at him but was smiling nonetheless. Cid grinned back before telling her to speak with Wedge when she was ready to go. Alphinaud left the two of them to talk as he climbed onboard the ship, heading up to the wheel where Cid was so that he could guide them to the island they were to use.

But Cid then turned to look at him with a very serious expression, his joking mood long gone.

“Alphinaud, I want you to go below and help out Wedge,” he commanded as he began to start up the ship’s engine.

Alphinaud looked to him in surprise.

“But…” he began.

“Look, I know what you’re going to say, and the answer’s no,” Cid interrupted firmly, giving him a hard look. “It’s bad enough that one of us is up here. It’s not a game and we all have to be prepared for the worse.”

“I thought that we were going to stay ahead of Bismarck,” Alphinaud pointed out.

“We are, but we don’t know how strong Bismarck’s influence is and none of us has the same protection that Claire does,” Cid reminded him. “I’m staying up here because I have to man the ship and be ready to leave should the worse happen. And I need help so Biggs volunteered to stay up here as well. But you and Wedge will be more helpful to us in the engine room. And it will just be easier if I know that you guy are safer below deck.”

Alphinaud sighed, knowing that he had a good point. He had to remind himself that at least he was coming along this time. He let out a groan before he agreed to this arrangement. However, he wanted to know everything happening until that moment so he would stay up top until the last moment. In the end, Cid agreed to let him, only if he promised that he would go below when they caught sight of Bismarck.

Once that was settled, Alphinaud waited for the others to get onboard, overhearing some of the conversation that Wedge and Claire were having on their way over.

“I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but I don't like this plan. I don't like it one little bit! But I can't help being excited all the same!” the Lalafell said loudly, if somewhat fidgety. “So tell me, Claire: are you ready to hunt the white whale?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” she shrugged.

Wedge then bowed low and gestured her onto the ship in front of him. “After you, then, Claire! All aboard!”

Claire bowed back almost playfully as she stepped lightly up the stairs to join them.

It did not take them long to find the island, one that should be more than enough to get Bismarck’s attention, if he was truly driven by hunger. They all jumped down to the island and together they were able to start stringing up the chains for the _Enterprise_ to pull with.

Cid then installed a couple dragonkillers at either end of the island, as well as setting up a field generator in the very center that should serve as some protection against some of Bismark’s attacks and protect the island. He was explaining how everything worked to Claire, and was even giving her advice on when to tell what weapon was needed.

She listened to every word he was saying as the rest of them were finishing up the chains. They must have triple-checking everything before Cid was satisfied that they were prepared to go… after one more check of the links, that is. He barked that they could end up failing if even one link came apart so better safe than dead. As Biggs and Wedge grumbled but checked everything over once more, Alphinaud moved closer to Claire.

“Would that I could fight alongside you, Claire, but primal influence being what it is, I think it best that I assist Wedge with the machinery on this occasion,” he said to her, though he wished that he could do more than this.

Cid, who heard him, called, “Since we still don't know the extent of Bismarck's influence, I'd prefer to keep those not actively participating in the battle inside the ship. It would be a shame if one of us started chanting ‘The White! The White!’ and stabbed you in the back, after all.”

“Yes, I see your point,” Claire answered, looking back at them both. “And I appreciate the thought, you guys.”

“Don't worry, Claire ─ the  _Enterprise_  is more than capable of staying ahead of Bismarck!” Wedge said at once. “Alphinaud and I will be keeping an eye on things in the engine room just to be sure!”

“And Biggs will be up here with me, helping to keep the _Enterprise_ from falling apart since I’ll be at the wheel the whole time. We will be a distance ahead, so hopefully we will be just far enough away from the whale that we don’t feel anything.”

“Hopefully?!” Biggs shouted out at him, his tone edging on hysterical. After much arguing and complaining on all sides, they felt as ready as they will ever be. Claire remained on the isle as the rest of them climbed back onboard the ship. Cid started up the engine once more, and soon they were slowly moving forward, dragging the island right behind them.

They were moving much slower than usual thanks to the added weight, but they were making good speed anyway as they carefully sailed away and into the open sky. Once they were a safe distance away from crashing into any of the other islands during the battle, all that was left to do now was wait. So while Wedge went below, Alphinaud kept his eyes out on the clouds around them. Claire stood there, staring around with her weapon in hand, ready for Bismarck to come after them at any moment.

They did not have to wait for long.

They had only been in the air for a short time, when they heard that familiar whale call. With Cid shouting at him to get back to the engine room, Alphinaud turned to the little door in the floor that would take him below, but not before he spotted the whale through the clouds. It was gliding along gracefully after them, and it opened up its massive maw to let out a roar that shook the whole ship.

“Alphinaud!” Cid shouted angrily when he saw him just staring at the primal. Alphinaud shook himself out of his stupor before he wrenched the door open and began to slide himself inside. But before he did, he glanced up to Cid one last time.

“Be careful,” he said, who nodded back firmly and he finally ducked inside.

“Get ready, everyone! Here it comes!” he heard Cid shouting out as he slammed the door shut and cutting them off from what was happening outside. It was chaos below as Wedge was doing his best to keep things running smoothly. Though it was not easy since the ship was being tossed around violently and Cid wasn’t helping things by shouting out warnings that were making Alphinaud sick with worry… especially with Bismarck continuing to roar.

“What in the seven hells was that!?” Cid shouted out, “On your guard!”

He could hear the sounds of screaming and loud bangs coming from outside. The sound of the wind seemed to be blowing harder than ever as Bismarck continued to shriek, and if Alphinaud had to guess, the White seemed to be growing angrier with every second. Just then, a large blast made the _Enterprise_ creak and groan like it was in danger of being shook apart. This roar had caused him to lose his footing and slammed right into Wedge, almost crushing him.

“Dammit! We lost the generator!” Cid screamed over the noise.

Alphinaud just did his best to stay calm and worked on the mechanisms and gears to keep the ship running, knowing that if they allowed anything to fall apart then they would be trapped here with no way to escape.

Eventually things calmed and they returned to a slower pace… at least before they heard the loudest roar yet… and then silence… Alphinaud looked up at the ceiling above him, his hands hardly noticing the pain of trying to hold onto the wrench that was fighting to break free from a stray cogwheel.

“It’s quiet…” he gulped hard, sweat pouring down his face from the heat in this confined space. “You think…?”

“That it’s over? Gods I hope so,” Wedge whimpered. “But I have to say, I don’t know when you’ve had the time to be studying up magitek technology, but you are a godsend down here helping with the engines.”

Alphinaud grinned at him as he went back to work. “I’ve been doing a little bit of studying up when I was at the Skysteel Manufactory,” he confessed, “But nothing compares to real, hands-on experience.”

That was when some of the devices started to spin and go crazy around them, causing Wedge to stop whatever he was doing and look at them in disbelief.

“Our fore and aft gyroscopes? Their signals are going off the charts?!” he shouted out.

“What does that all mean?” Alphinaud asked worriedly as Wedge just shrugged helplessly, not sure of what was going on any more than he was. They worked until they got the Enterprise running just like it was before, just waiting to hear what was happening outside.

At last, the trapdoor was thrown open and Cid was calling them up, while at the same time muttering curses to himself.

This could not be good.

“Cid?” Alphinaud called as he pulled himself up, glad to be back in the fresh air after that hot and stuffy engine room. “What’s wrong?”

He looked around and saw that the _Enterprise_ had received a great deal of damage… and the island that they were pulling was battered and crumbling… That was when he heard a slight groan next to him and spotted Claire up against the side of the ship… her eyes were closed.

“Claire?” he cried out in panic and went rushing over to her side. How she looked now really wasn’t all that different from the _Enterprise_ … beaten, scratched up, bruised, and soaked to the bone.

“W-What happened?” Wedge shouted out, staring around in panic.

“Got her back here safely enough,” Cid said, working at the wheel again as Biggs was holding onto a piece of the ship and hammering it back into place as fast as he could. “She should be alright, but let me tell you… that was a rough trip. Be glad that you weren’t up here.”

“You mean Bismarck got away?” Alphinaud asked.

“Oh, no…” Cid muttered furiously, hitting the wheel with a fist. “She brought him down… but it was that damnable Ascian and the archbishop that were the problem.”

“Wait, WHAT?!” Alphinaud shouted out in shock.

And so Cid bitterly explained, “She got the key back… it was a sight for sore eyes to see that damn whale turn back into aether. But then, when I turned back to shout at her that we were turning back, I saw an Ascian standing there with the archbishop. Don’t know where they came from but they were there.”

“W-Why didn’t she try to fight them?!” Wedge called out worriedly.

“She already took down Bismarck,” he answered. “She was a mess from that even if she was still standing. Besides, they… they did something to her. They had her trapped, floating up in this dark energy so that she couldn’t move. Couldn’t move… couldn’t fight them… couldn’t stop them from taking the bloody key.”

“But how did they get away?!” Alphinaud asked at once.

“It was right after that did another airship show up and took them,” Biggs answered this time as Wedge ran up to help him with the torn piece. “And then the key started to glow and all this strange stuff started happening. Whatever this key is for, it shot this beam of light in one direction and the chief thinks that it’s leading them to Azys Lla right now.”

“So that’s why our equipment were going crazy!” Wedge gasped. “I think that we may have been able to record the direction that it was heading though! So…?”

“So we can follow them, aye,” Cid nodded. “I hoped that you might say that, Wedge. I know you're eager to get after the Heavens' Ward, but considering what we just put the ship through, I'd say she's due a little tender loving care.” He then patted the wheel gently. “And Claire needs a bit to sleep to get back the energy she lost. Shouldn’t be long though before both are up for another chase though, I reckon!”

Alphinaud nodded before he looked back worriedly to Claire. He thought it over before pulled out his grimoire and cast a quick healing spell, just helping to speed up the process. Soon enough, Claire’s tired eyes opened up and he was the first thing that she saw.

“Hey…” she said tiredly.

“Don’t worry, you’re safe now,” he said firmly. “Cid told us what happened. Are you alright? Did they hurt you?”

“No, they were more interested in the key, then hurting me at the moment,” she told him grimly. He sighed in relief, though it was terrible that they managed to get the key, he was just grateful they didn’t do anything else to her. Still…

Alphinaud lowered his head shamefully.

“Forgive me, Claire. Had I known what was happening, mayhap I could have done something to stop them…” he said, though, in truth, he did not know what he could have done in that situation. “Alas, Wedge and I were still sealed within the engine room and heard naught of the struggle until it was over. And now, for all our efforts, the archbishop holds the very thing we sought to keep from him...”

“You have no reason to apologize,” Claire said to him as she pushed herself up a little more and shook her wet hair out of her face. “They must’ve just been waiting for us this whole time to see if we could take out Bismarck for them.”

He nodded, but then he pressed on, “But all is not lost, for we yet live, and we know their destination! Let us give chase and bring an end to their machinations!”

“In retrospect, we should probably have seen that coming,” Cid added in a voice of forced cheerfulness. “Still, you fought well, Claire ─ better than that, in fact. Chin up, eh?”

“Yes, just… let me catch my breath,” Claire said, resting her head against the side of the ship as Wedge came over, having pulled a small towel from below deck and passed it to her, which she took gratefully.

“That damn whale though… who would’ve thought that he could call in that storm?” Cid muttered darkly as Claire started to dry herself off.

“Storm?” Alphinaud asked in confusion.

“Yeah, turns out that it could control the weather, that’s why we look like we were stuck running around in a monsoon all night,” Cid said as Wedge passed another towel over to him.

After going into more details about the battle, they spotted the floating islands in the distance and they it was truly a relief to see them there. They let the chains go, releasing the small island back among the rest of the isles, before they pulled up to the same spot that they disembarked the first time they came here. The sun had long since set, and it was very dark with the absence of the stars and moon thanks to the thick clouds. Still, as they stepped onto the islands, with Cid and the others already hard at work on repairing the damage, it felt good to be back on solid ground… so to speak.

Alphinaud waited for Claire, who had a bit of food and water that Biggs and Wedge had stashed away in case of an emergency, or when Cid wanted to work them like dogs without a break. In either case, by the time she joined, she looked more like her old self, though still tired.

“Though we failed to secure the key, we must not forget that we succeeded in ridding the realm of another primal ─ and prevented the Vanu Vanu's lands from being consumed in so doing,” Alphinaud said, determined that she should not blame herself for the archbishop for getting the key. “The Zundu, at least, shall be glad of our deeds this day. Let us go and inform Chief Sonu of our victory. Cid and the others will need a moment to tend to the Enterprise, besides.”

She agreed, though he had a feeling that it was more to the fact that she felt that it was only right to reassure the Zundu that they did not need to worry about their god anymore.

“The force generated by the beam was enough to displace the ship, and after comparing the data recorded by our fore and aft gyroscopes, I... Ahem,” Wedge cleared his throat, getting everyone’s attention. “To cut a long story short, I think I've almost determined its heading.”

“As you'd expect, they flew off in the direction that beam was pointing. Bastards...” Biggs muttered angrily.

“In any case, we will be back once we speak with Chief Sonu,” Alphinaud promised them. “We will leave it all to you.”

Leaving matters to them, he and Claire headed up towards the village, both of them feeling like they were just beat up… though in Claire’s case, looked like it. Though still concerned about losing the key… the fact remains that another primal had fallen by the Warrior of Light’s hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I hope you all enjoyed my present to you all. I've been really enjoying doing this fic and have been thinking of doing another FF 14 character's POV. So if there is anyone out there with a suggestion or opinion on who they would like to see, I would love to know. There is only one thing left for me to say… Happy Holidays!)


	18. A Difference of Opinion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still grieving over the loss of a friend, they had brought down another primal only to lose the key that they needed. However, their enemies numbers grow by the hour and there is only so far that our heroes can go before they reach a dead end. Yet, is it possible they may, at last, have found one of their missing friends?

They began the long walk to Ok'Zundu, and Alphinaud was determined to believe that they still had something to rejoice in by defeating Bismarck. But the whole way back, he could not help but feel that something was terribly wrong. He pushed it off simply as disappointment that they lost the key… at least until they were just outside the village.

The feeling had grown to such a point that he could not help but stop.

“Wait. Something is amiss...” he whispered and the two of them ducked down behind one of the Vanu’s structures so that they could get a look at what was happening before they walked in.

And he saw what it was that had caused his uneasiness… Imperial troops… there was no mistaking that black armor, and it looked like a small army of them had taken over the village.

“No… the Zundu,” Claire whispered fearfully and he saw where she was looking. A unit of soldiers had captured what looked like all of the Zundu and they were rounded up into one group, with the Imperials standing watch over them. Their leader, decked head to toe in black armor that resembled a beetle, was barking orders at everyone.

Among the Vanu captured, Alphinaud could see Lonu Vanu as well as Chief Sonu… they appeared to be unharmed, yet there were guns and blades pointing directly at them. If they so much as twitched wrong, then they would be struck dead before they next blinked.

“Imperial troops ─ and they have already secured the area,” Alphinaud whispered to her. But apparently he spoke loud enough for them to be heard for the Imperial Centurion turned his head sharply in their direction.

“Reveal yourselves at once!” the Imperial Centurion commanded out forcefully. With every other solider suddenly looking up, they had no choice but to oblige. They stood up and slowly walked towards them, their eyes fluttering about to each and every one of their enemies… and he somehow knew that Claire was thinking the same thing he was… just what were their chances of getting out of this alive?

“And there I was expecting more beastmen. Who are you!?” the armored man demanded.

Alphinaud glared at him, wondering if there was anything he could say that wouldn’t get them all killed here. He knew that they could not hope to fight off an entire legion of Imperials on their own… especially since they still had their Vanu friends at their mercy.

However, at that moment, they heard the thudding of metal and the swish of a cloak before a deep voice spoke up.

“I thought Ishgardians responsible for the disappearance of our scouts, but I see now that I was mistaken.”

Alphinaud turned to see who it was who spoke… have been expecting another solider. But instead, there was a large man with greyish skin and platinum blond hair. His face was gaunt and he had pale yellow eyes, and like Cid, he bore the signature ‘third eye’ of Garleans, with a circlet worn over and outlining it. He also wore a massive suit of dark armor with a red cape, which draped across his shoulders. His cold eyes passed over them, lingering on Claire when he spotted her. That was when Alphinaud suddenly knew who he was and his eyes widen as his jaw dropped a little. There was no doubt in his mind… this was Varis zos Galvus… the Emperor of Garlemald himself…

“Just as Roaille observed,” the Emperor said calmly, “The Warrior of Light is wont to appear at the most inopportune times.”

“The Warrior of Light?” the Imperial Centurion gasped a little, stepping back as he looked at Claire with new interest. “She who bested van Baelsar!?”

“It would seem that the famous hero of Eorzea seeks Azys Lla as well,” Varis zos Galvus said, and he was speaking directly to her, not even paying Alphinaud any attention. “Hardly unexpected. The secrets of the Allagans' power to bind eikons to their will could scarcely fail to interest the Scions of the Seventh Dawn...”

Alphinaud was listening to every word that he spoke, yet he was finding it very difficult to understand. To bind eikons? Wait, so Azys Lla had something to do with the Allagans?

“You know as well as we what will ensue should these insatiable creatures be allowed to roam free ─ that their very existence threatens the life of this star,” the Emperor continued on calmly, “We but disagree on the solution to the problem.”

Alphinaud’s eyes narrowed and he said angrily, “Genocide has ever been the Empire's favored recourse ─ and that is why we will continue to oppose your every attempt to claim Eorzea!”

Varis zos Galvus smirked at him now, his eyes turning to him when he spoke… as if he were something interesting that had been put on display.

“You do not hesitate to speak your mind... even when your every word could be your last. Alas, your sentiments betray the narrowness of your view,” he sighed as if speaking to a child. “The fate of Eorzea and its inhabitants is of little concern next to the fate of the world. 'Tis my solemn charge as emperor to bring the eikons to heel. If this requires the extermination of certain _elements_ , then so be it.”

Alphinaud knew what he was about to do even before the Imperials were pointing their weapons at Chief Sonu.

“No, don't!” he shouted out, holding up his hand like he hoped that would help to stop him, “They are not His thralls!”

But before anyone could give the order to kill, fire fell from the sky and struck at the ground near their feet.

“Where did that come from!?” the legatus demanded out furiously.

“Take cover!” a familiar voice shouted from above and they ducked in time as Lucia fell from the sky, riding, of all things, a suit of magictek armor of the purest white. She landed between them and the Imperials, this time aiming her lasers at Varis zos Galvus.

“Your Radiance, we must withdraw!” the legatus shouted, jumping straight to the Emperor’s side. And that was when the shadow of something monstrous appeared above them. For one wild moment, Alphinaud thought for sure that it was Bismarck again… but when he looked up, he felt his stomach drop. In fact, he wondered if it would have been better to hope it had been that flying whale again…

It was an airship…

But unlike any that he had seen except for the ruins found at Mor Dhona… of what remained of the ship of war with the corpse of an ancient dragon wrapped around it. Just then the ship fired more explosives down at them and they were forced down to take cover just as the voice of Varis zos Galvus called through a thick cloud of smoke, “We shall meet again, Warrior of Light. On that you have my word.”

With nothing but smoke in front of them, they could not see anything happening and had no choice but to let them escape. Yet in the end… it was probably better that way. For in their rush to escape, the Garleans left behind their hostages and they rushed forward to free the Vanu. Once unbound, the birdmen did not waste time to head back home, after thanking them for their help.

“Never in my wildest dreams did I think I would stand less than twenty paces from the Emperor of Garlemald...” he said, and he was glad that his voice was so calm, despite how shaky his legs had become. “So Garlemald, too, has designs on Azys Lla... But why would the Emperor himself elect to lead the expedition? Varis zos Galvus in the flesh... I assume the commander that accompanied him must be the legatus of whom the centurion spoke...”

“Alphinaud…” Claire said.

He shook his head, realizing that he had been trailing off as he talked to himself. “Ah, forgive me,” he said, “This is neither the time nor place for such idle speculation.”

He then turned to look her full in the face and asked, “Pray return to the  _Enterprise_  at once. It occurs to me that our friends may have run afoul of Imperial forces as well. I have yet to apprise Chief Sonu of all that has occurred, but once I have, we will rejoin you at the airship.”

“What if they return?” Claire asked him, clearly concerned for them.

“I’m not worried,” Alphinaud said, almost jokingly. “If you fear for our safety, may I direct your attention to the suit of the magitek armor nearby and its exceedingly capable pilot.”

And they both looked up at Lucia, who was smiling down at them.

“Ah, the armor? I had it sent here as a precautionary measure...” she said, he wasn’t sure what it was, but there was something in her tone that made it clear to him that she did not wish to discuss it any further at the moment. Claire, who seemed to sense this as well, nodded to her before she left, leaving Alphinaud to head back to the village to check on the Vanu while Lucia kept watch. He was glad to see that no one in the village appeared to be injured… though definitely shook up at what they just went through.

At least they were safe, and that was all that mattered.

He quickly hurried up the stairs to where he last saw Chief Sonu, and was relieved to see that he was back in his usual place.

“Chief Sonu, are you and your people alright?” Alphinaud asked in concern as he approached him.

“Ah, the Netherlings friends have returned,” Chief Sonu said kindly when he saw them. “Sonu Vanu was worried when we Zundu saw the storm clouds growing upon the distance. Knew it meant that friends were in terrible danger against the White. Knew it as surely as day gives way to night. But then those netherlings of the cold, black steel appeared.”

After Alphinaud explained who they were, Sonu Vanu sighed as he went on with a great shake of his feathered head, “So they too are seekers of the forbidden secrets, these netherlings of black steel...”

“I am afraid so, my friend,” Alphinaud answered grimly before he went on in a more optimistic way, “But if it’s any consolation, you need not fear the return of Bismarck for a while. For he has been slain.”

Chief Sonu gazed at him in amazement before he gave him a smile.

“Sonu is pleased to hear this,” he said joyfully before he bowed his head. “This joyous news is like seeing rainbow after violent thunderstorm! Most glad Sonu is to hear of this. And heavens blessings be upon netherlings whom the westerly winds were kind enough to bring forth.”

“It is not me you should thank,” Alphinaud bowed back with his own smile. “But I shall be sure to pass it along to Claire when next I see her.”

“The netherling girl that came before?” Chief Sonu asked knowingly and Alphinaud nodded.

“For it was by her hand that the Lord of the Mists was fell,” he informed them. “And all the credit should go to her. Though I fear that we ended up losing the key to our enemies in the process. The ones we spoke of to you when we first came here before. We must make haste after them as soon as possible. We hope to reach them before they reach Azys Lla, though that seems unlikely.”

Chief Sonu’s eyes darkened as he said, “Enemies of Netherlings mess with something that should never, ever be touched. Heading to the blackest of storm clouds they are. Thunderous weather for all will come in the days ahead.”

“If we do not stop them, then who knows what they plan to do,” Alphinaud said, agreeing that whatever it was that the Garleans were willing to go so far for couldn’t mean good news for the rest of them. “But it pleases me to see that you and your people are safe after such an ordeal. I would humbly thank you for all the help you have given us, Chief Sonu. And I hope that we can continue to be friends.”

“Tis Chief Sonu who is grateful for what Netherlings have done for us Zundu,” Chief Sonu gave a warm laugh. “With the White now asleep, we need not fear Him devouring our home. May Netherlings go with the warmest of blessings and the gratitude of all the Zundu. May westerly winds ever bare them to safety.”

Alphinaud bowed low once more before turning to leave. But before he did, Chief Sonu called to him, “Netherlings must be warned though.”

Alphinaud turned back as Chief Sonu finished, with worry lining his careful words, “Great power Netherlings must have to have brought down the White. And only greater will be found at Azys Lla… but beware, for also terrible sin looms over that place like dark shadows. Be warned that all that look will find only death and ruin there.”

Alphinaud nodded sagely to his words. “I shall take care not to forget those words, Chief Sonu,” he said. “Thank you. We shall be careful.”

He left the chief, and ran through the village to catch up to the others, worried that something may have happened to them despite the short amount of time since the Garleans left. He was glad to see that they were safe as well when he found them, though if he thought about it, he realized that there was very little chance of such a large battleship finding a small airship among all these floating pieces of land.

Cid was already talking to Claire and when he drew near, and he heard him saying just what he thought about everything that happened today…

“What in the seven hells happened out there?” Cid demanded, “First the archbishop turns up with an Ascian in tow, and now the godsdamned Emperor pays us a visit!? What is this, a procession of notable bastards? Who's next? The Keeper of the Seventh bloody Gate!?”

“No one so ‘notable,’ Master Garlond,” he reassured him and they looked up as he approached. “I am happy to report that the Zundu were overjoyed to learn of Bismarck's demise,” he added to Claire’s inquisitive look. “Chief Sonu sends his warmest regards, Claire. There was much talk of westerly winds.”

“Miraculously, none suffered lasting harm during the raid,” Lucia added, who had a look over in the Village as well. Apparently she had been hoping that they could continue some form of peace between the Vanu and Ishgard as well as searching for any more information on the archbishop. “It would seem the Zundu were taken entirely unawares, and wisely chose to offer no resistance.”

Which _was_ wise for them and he was glad that they were spared anything worse than being tied up. Had they tried to fight back more than a few of them would have been killed… he was willing to bet that it would have been a massacre had things ended any other way.

“I sense they have no more to fear from the Empire, for the present, at least,” he added for their benefit. “Had the Emperor truly been intent on their extermination, Ok' Zundu would already have been leveled. Plainly, Varis is only interested in reaching Azys Lla.”

“Speaking of which, if you're all ready to continue the chase, the  _Enterprise_  is as well. Shall we?” Cid asked, sounding eager as if the battleship never arrived. His infectious mood was spreading and Alphinaud could not help but smile as well.

“Well? What are we waiting for?” he asked them.

“And what will we find at the end of the road...?” Lucia asked softly before she went to carefully load her magitek armor onto the ship as well. Though it was large and heavy, Cid reassured her that the _Enterprise_ would be strong enough to carry it.

“Lest you wonder,” Cid added as they climbed onboard. “Wedge was able to calculate the heading indicated by the beam of light emitted by the key. If Azys Lla lies in that direction, we'll find it. The Soleil may have a lead on us, but she's no  _Enterprise_. We'll catch them ─ you'll see!”

The rest of them clambered onboard, heading off in the direction that they marked out as quickly as they could. As they took to the air once more, Alphinaud could not help but realize that they were, once again, heading down a road they knew not the outcome.

*In the sky*

Most of them had been keeping lookout for any signs of the archbishop or the Garlean’s battleship the whole way as Cid piloted the ship. Alphinaud got used to the usual stabs of fear as he kept his eyes on the skies around them, half expecting to be attacked at any moment. Every shadow that was cast from the clouds caused him to freeze up—half expecting it to turn into that battleship at any moment.

Meanwhile, Lucia was staring up at the magitek suit of armor with a distant, faraway look on her face.

“I did not think that I would ever have occasion to pilot a suit of magitek armor again ─ least of all under these circumstances,” she spoke up suddenly. 

Alphinaud turned to look at her. Yes, how did she get her hands on that? It was built by the Garleans, was it not? He opened his mouth, about to ask, when she suddenly removed the circlet that she always wore and turned around to face them. That was when he spotted the ‘third eye’ in the middle of her forehead and he knew at once what it meant.

“My full name is Lucia goe Junius, and I was born a citizen of Garlemald,” she confessed formally.

There was silence all around them as they tried to register what she said.

“Ah!” Cid suddenly laughed. “That explains it! When we first met in Ishgard, I very nearly called you Livia.”

Alphinaud looked between them, suddenly feeling like he was in the middle of a private joke. But as the name rang inside his head, he could vaguely recall it from somewhere.

“Livia…?” he asked, before he realized where he heard it before. “Livia sas Junius? The tribunus who served under Gaius van Baelsar!?” he gasped.

He looked back to Lucia, who nodded to his question.

“Aye, she was my sister ─ though we spent little time together,” she confessed simply. “After our parents were killed in an uprising, we were sent to live in different households, setting us on separate paths...” She walked away to stare out at the darkening sky. After a minute of silence, she confessed more of her past. “Livia felt at home on the battlefield and chose to become a soldier, while I underwent training to become a spy.”

That explained it… from the first time that he saw her back at Camp Dragonhead, Alphinaud had a feeling that she did not like them… Claire especially. And he remembered how Lucia treated her almost… coldly during their first few meetings. He merely thought it was because Ishgardians were known for being so… wary of outsiders.

Now he knew the real reason why… because Claire was the one who brought her sister down…

Preferring not to mention that, instead he asked, “Then... Ishgard was...?” 

Lucia turned back to face him.

“My mission,” she acknowledged. “'Twas believed that Allagan relics of great worth were stored in the Vault, and I was sent to investigate. Though I was given little information at the time, I now suspect I was searching for the key we but recently lost. And then I met Ser Aymeric.”

As soon as she said Ser Aymeric’s name, she stopped there for a moment and a smile appeared on her mouth as she turned back to the sky.

“'Twas his usefulness to my mission which prompted me to approach him, but I soon found myself drawn to him for other reasons,” she declared to them all, her voice trailing off in a fond way. “He too was a prisoner of his past ─ judged for his heritage as a bastard son of the archbishop. Yet unlike my sister and I, he did not curse his fate. He simply rose above it. In time, I came to realize that I had found a man worth following, and a new home besides. And when I subsequently confessed all to Ser Aymeric, he was good enough to accept me into his service.”

Alphinaud looked away, suddenly finding it very awkward. For it was Livia who had launched the raid at the Waking Sands and killed many of their comrades… as well as taking several of their friends prisoner. None of them ever talked about it, but just mentioning those days of being held in that Garlean stronghold was enough to cause Tataru to tremble with fear…

And then there was the fact that Claire was the one who ended Livia’s life…

“...I do not question your loyalty to Ser Aymeric,” he said slowly, “'Tis your loyalty to your sister which concerns me.”

Lucia slowly turned back to face him, but also to Claire, and he had the impression that she was giving her the answer rather than to him. “I have long been of the opinion that those who dwell in the past risk losing sight of their future.” They just stared up at her as she gave them a kind smile, showing no signs of anger or resentment. “My sister fought for her convictions, and for those she held dear. So do I. So must we all.”

Alphinaud smiled back, knowing that she was right. Regardless, of any negative feelings that any of them held for each other, there was nothing that could be done to change the past. What was done, is done. Besides, they had fought together on the same side far too many times for them to stop now.

“Well, I for one am happy to welcome a fellow Garlean to our merry band ─ especially one who can make magitek armor sing!” Cid called happily back at her.

Biggs, who was up at the front of the _Enterprise_ , then chose at that moment to speak up, “Chief, we should be getting close.”

And they continued onwards through the darkness and into a set of clouds that seemed to have an almost metallic taste in them. They travelled on for a short time, the air growing thicker and it felt like there was a weight being pressed in on him from all sides.

They dove through a gathering of thick clouds, the familiar sky fading until it became an unearthly orange color that made you think of the setting sun. Yet there was something about this that made him very uneasy… there was something… not right… something… unnatural about this place.

“Once we break through those clouds, we'll be right where the light was pointing ─ right where Azys Lla should be!” Wedge called as they all held on.

“Hold on, everyone!” Cid shouted, squinting through the cover. “Look! I think that's it!” And that was when they spotted the islands floating off in the distance. Tall, spiraling buildings on groupings of islands not unlike those in the Churning Mists or the Sea of Clouds. Yet, while the other islands had greenery or beautiful buildings… this place was anything but.

There was almost no plant life, just a barren wasteland with chains connecting the islands and spiked metal buildings that were starting to rust from time. There was still power in these structures for he could see how they were lit up with dark lights flashing about them. And unlike the other floating islands he had seen, there was something… artificial about this place.

But what caught his attention, more than anything else, was how familiar it looked. After having travelled through the Binding Coils with his sister and Claire, he was able to recognize the technology here.

In fact, Alphinaud shared a quick glance with Claire as he was thinking back on that adventure, and he saw her nod back in full understanding. This was the work of Allag…

“Chief,” Biggs called worriedly, “is that...?”

“Allagan, aye,” Cid confirmed what they all knew. “There's no mistaking their handiwork.”

Yet as they tried to approach closer they felt like they had hit a wall. The ship was jumping violently as bits of electric energy suddenly shot all over them, burning them and tearing the _Enterprise_ apart.

“What was that!?” Alphinaud shouted over the noise as he struggled to stay upright.

“Some sort of barrier!?” Cid called back, using all his strength at the wheel, trying to keep them from being blow back. Yet the harder he tried to push against the invisible fortification, the more that the ship was starting to break and tear.

“She won't hold, Chief! She's breaking up!” Wedge screamed in panic.

“I've lost the auxiliary propeller!” Biggs added loudly as a large piece of the ship broke off completely and plummeted below them, smoking slightly.

“Cid, it's no use!” Alphinaud had to scream to make his voice heard. “We must return to Ishgard and find another way!”

“Damn it all!” Cid cursed out, though he had to know that there was nothing else they could do right now. “Why do the Allagans always have to make everything so bloody complicated!?”

And so, with a great heave, he pulled away from the barrier, giving a sharp turn and heading back in the direction that they came from. Alphinaud fell to his knees on the deck of the ship, breathing hard as he tried to catch his breath.

Cid's piloting under pressure was a marvel to behold ─ and may he never have the opportunity to do so again.

*Ishgard*

A few more hours in the air and they were safely on the ground once they reached the familiar landing in Ishgard, which Alphinaud could not have been happier at the fact. The _Enterprise_ just barely got them here safely for it was coming apart at the seams and large pieces of it kept falling off on the trip back, making him fear that they wouldn’t even make it this far.

He was just thanking the Twelve over and over again in his mind when they touched down in one piece. Yet when he looked back to the severely damaged airship, he had to admit that he was amazed that it had upheld through all that and still managed to carry them home.

“Gods, just thinking about all the repairs we'll have to make is giving me a bleedin' headache...” Biggs whimpered as he stared at all the work that needed done.

“Ack! And we'd barely finished repairing the damage incurred during our skyfishing trip,” Cid yelled out furiously, just looking at the remains of the _Enterprise_ as though he was at the sickbed of his own child. “On the other hand, any landing you can walk away from, as they say...”

Fair point. Alphinaud was just glad that they managed to get back here in one piece. Cid then turned to them and added, “I can only presume the  _Soleil_  passed through the barrier unscathed. That would certainly explain why the Vanu called it a key…”

But he still shook his head mournfully as he looked as his beloved ship.

“For every day I spend in the sky, it feels as though I spend a week on the ground...” he sighed.

As Claire stepped over closer, Alphinaud looked up tiredly at her.

“Assuming Cid is correct ─ and I have no reason to think that he is not ─ the Vanu's key is required to pass through the barrier protecting Azys Lla,” he said and it all made sense to him. Why else would they go through all the trouble to get their hands on the ‘key’ if it did anything else? But even without it, we must find a way to reach the isle.”

He thought it over for a moment before he came to the decision that their best option right now would be to speak with Ser Aymeric and hope that he may be able to help them. Also, he thought that Claire may need a little time to rest before she did anything else, for she still looked a little exhausted from her battle with Bismarck. Alphinaud told her that when she was ready, she was to join them at the Congregation. He also said the same thing to Cid once he got a better idea how long the repairs for the _Enterprise_ were going to take.

Cid nodded, turning his full attention back to the ship, already trying to figure out which tasks that needed to be done right away to Biggs and Wedge and which ones could wait. Alphinaud left them, though he was also feeling tired and thinking longingly of some rest… perhaps with a bath and a hot meal as well. Yet he shook that off as he headed to the Congregation, needing to speak with Ser Aymeric as soon as possible. Luxuries can wait.

He passed by the Temple Knight Guard when he entered the Congregation and was allowed into the Lord Commanders room… where he got a surprise to see that Ser Aymeric was not alone. For Count Edmont was standing there talking with him, and they all looked up when the door opened.

“Count Edmont,” Alphinaud said, shocked to see him there.

“Ah, Master Alphinaud,” the Count said as he turned to look at him. There was still sadness in his face, but also a faint smile as well. “It has been awhile. I am glad to see you well.”

“I’m… I didn’t expect to see you here,” Alphinaud confessed nervously. “Though I am glad to see you after all that has… has happened.”

“Ah, yes…” the Count said sadly. “Ser Aymeric has been keeping in close contact with us since… well. I pray you will forgive me my earlier display. I grieve for my son still, and shall continue to do so, but I have resolved to be strong. It is what he would have wished.”

There was nothing to apologize for, for he understood completely. And he knew that he was right, Lord Haurchefant would want them to be strong and to just keep moving forward. There would be time to grieve later and he knew that their dear late friend would understand.

He nodded to him before he turned to Ser Aymeric and informed them that, in their pursuit of the archbishop, they ended up meeting up with the Zundu. And how it was thanks to their help, they were able to slay Bismarck… yet, it was with a bitter taste in his mouth that he informed them of how the Emperor decided to grace them with his presence.

Ser Aymeric and Count Edmont both looked at him with a mixture of astonishment and concern, before he reassured them that they were all perfectly safe. Their encounter was more of a… _introduction_ than an assassination attempt. However they ended up losing the key to the archbishop after Claire brought down Bismarck and they persuaded them all the way to Azys Lla. He explained that they found out that Azys Lla is actually an floating island, and from their experience, there was no doubt that it was definitely of Allagan origin—probably set adrift there for thousands of years. Yet as they tried to go further to the island, they discovered that there was a powerful barrier around the isles that almost ended up destroying the _Enterprise_ and they had no choice but to return.

Though they knew little and less of Azys Lla, one thing is plain: the archbishop and the Garleans cannot be allowed to unveil any of its hidden secrets.

“I swear, wherever there's an Allagan ruin, there's trouble just waiting to happen. I suppose that's why they erected such damnably convoluted defenses around everything...” Cid’s voice said and that was when he entered the room along with Lucia to join them.

At the sight of Ser Aymeric, she smiled warmly just as he beamed back at her when she took her place by his side. Cid then took over speaking as he explained more of the damage that the barrier was capable of and how he guess the key worked. No sooner did he finish did Claire enter, having changed again a set of very loose-fitting and light clothes as well as—to his surprise—a musket not unlike the one that Hilda welded, upon her back. She looked surprised as felt did when she saw the Count standing there and stopped in her tracks for a moment. But the Count smiled kindly at her before he drew closer and they were talking very quietly to each other.

Alphinaud smiled only a tiny bit as he left them to talk for a moment as he focused on listened to Cid continue to explain what he was able to learn about the barrier and any possible way they could try and deactivate it. But in truth, Alphinaud was so relieved to see that the Count did not seem to blame her for what happened to his son. He knew that it would have just broken Lord Haurchefant’s heart if his father did end up accusing his friend for what happened.

“...In summary, the isle owes its lofty position to the industry of the Allagans,” Cid finished up, getting everyone’s attention. “And we can be all but certain that the archbishop and his cronies are enjoying the view from its top.”

Ser Aymeric did not look happy about this as he sighed, “I see.”

“If we are to join them, we will first need to pass through the isle's aetheric barrier ─ which is, alas, more powerful than most,” Cid muttered before adding darkly. “Powerful enough to make a mess of a perfectly good airship, at any rate...” He then went on in a more professional tone, “As far as I can gather, the barrier mechanism draws aether from the surrounding environment, and polarizes its elemental aspect to produce what is, in effect, a wall of lightning.”

“It seems plain that without the Vanu's key, any attempt to reach the isle will end in failure,” Alphinaud added, unable to think of another way that the archbishop’s ship was able to get through without trouble. Since they were unable to find them, it only made sense that they were already on the island. Looking for what… that was anyone’s guess.

“Alas, the key was careless enough to leave without us,” Cid spoke up sarcastically, “and I don't think the Vanu keep a spare.”

Ser Aymeric thought this over before he folded his arms and asked, “Master Garlond ─ based on your experience, is there no other way that we might breach the barrier?”

Cid frowned as he thought it over hard.

“Well, in the past, we've beaten similar barriers by nullifying them with elemental converters,” he said slowly, “But the one we're up against this time dwarves aught we've encountered before. The _Enterprise_ simply isn't large enough to bear the requisite amount of crystals.”

“I am reminded of the quantity needed to nullify Leviathan's command of the sea...” Alphinaud said, having heard of the story from the other Scions. “A veritable mountain of crystals that could only be borne by lashing two galleons together to form a ‘twin vessel’ scarcely able to propel itself, much less fly.”

Unless they had a ship as large as the Garlean’s battleship he could not see how they could ever bear enough crystals to be able to reach the island.

“That said, we're not without options,” Cid went on, “If it isn't feasible to nullify the barrier, we might try  _piercing_  it.”

“How?” Ser Aymeric asked with interest.

“We create a ram of condensed aether and mount it on my ship,” Cid answered. “There's just one problem ─ I don't have the faintest idea how to build one. It's going to take a true authority in the field, I reckon.”

Alphinaud sighed, feeling like they were, once again, stopped at a dead end. “Would that the Archons were still with us...” he could not help but say regretfully. He was sure that one of them might have an answer to this problem.

Just then, Count Edmont looked down at them and said, “But yesterday evening, I chanced to find Mistress Tataru in unusually high spirits. Assuming I understood her excited ramblings correctly, she has acquired a clue pointing to the whereabouts of one such individual.”

Alphinaud stared at him in shock. After all this time, did they finally have a lead to where their friends were?

“An Archon!?” he gasped. “Truly!?”

Cid laughed joyfully at hearing that.

“Hah, fortune favors the righteous, eh?” he cheered, punching his hands together. “Well then, let's not waste any time. While you go and look for our missing friend, I'll work on modifying the  _Enterprise_. Her hull will need reinforcing to bear the punishment, not to mention a mount for the ram.” He then grinned as he added, “Just you wait, my pretty ─ by the time I'm finished, you'll be an airship reborn!”

“Think not of the cost. Whatever you require to modify the  _Enterprise_ , you shall have it,” Ser Aymeric said at once as they began to talk about what was needed to repair the ship as he and Claire thanked the Count for this information. They ran out the door, planning on heading straight to the Forgotten Knight to speak with Tataru themselves.

“She may not spend her days slaying primals, but Tataru is no less a Scion than you or me,” he mentioned. “Full oft has her knack for acquiring information proven vital to our endeavors.”

“I just hope that she’s had more luck than we’ve had lately,” Claire stated as they ran, glad that the Forgotten Knight wasn’t far at all.

*The Forgotten Knight*

They ran through the tavern doors, to find Tataru at her usual place, chatting up a storm with some customers. She beamed when they walked in and came running right up, meeting them halfway.

“Welcome back, Claire!” she said happily. “How goes the mission? Did you manage to catch up with the archbishop and his cronies?”

“Sort of,” Claire answered, “It’s a long story, Tataru.”

With them short on time, they managed to get to the very basic and important parts for her.

“So, you finally arrived at Azys Lla... only to find your way barred by some sort of barrier...” Tataru asked with a sigh and her shoulders slumped. “Typical.”

But she suddenly brightened when she cheered happily, “But it's not all bad news! I've made progress in the search for our friends! Don't worry, Claire ─ we'll get to Azys Lla yet!”

“Pray tell us, what happened?” Alphinaud asked, holding his breath.

She looked back to Claire and asked, “When you fled the victory feast, you used the ancient watercourse beneath the city, right?” When Claire nodded, Tataru went on, “Well, shortly after things went back to normal in Ul'dah, I asked Marshal Tarupin to have the tunnels searched.”

Alphinaud thought that over, a little surprise that they did not think of such a thing right away. But he had reasoned that if they were still there they would have been found long ago.

“A logical place to look... It was there that you lost contact with Minfilia, Thancred and Y'shtola, was it not?” he asked Claire anyway, thinking back to what she had told him about their flight from the palace.

“Yes,” Claire confessed. “And we lost track of Yda and Papalymo inside the palace itself.”

Alphinaud then turned Tataru and asked, “Dare I ask what the marshal found?”

Tataru looked down a little before she confessed, “Um... I don't _actually_ know. Pipin's message just said that there had been a discovery, and that we were to come to the Hall of Flames at our earliest convenience.”

He did not like the sound of that. Just because there had been a discovery did not necessarily mean that it was good news. For all they knew they might have found…?

He shook his head, not wanting to think about it.

“I dare not think what it might be...” he said, but if there was any chance at all they could find a clue to their comrade’s whereabouts they had to try. “We shall depart at once. Tataru ─ let Urianger know to join us in Ul'dah. He will wish to be present as well.”

“Yes, sir!” she cried out at once with a bright smile. As she went off to do what she was told, he could feel Claire’s eyes on the back of his head.

“What are you thinking of?” she asked.

“Truthfully?” he asked dully. “This might not be good news that Marshal Tarupin calls us to Ul’dah… and even if it is good news… how am I supposed to face our friends after all this?”

He lowered his head in shame.

“Just tell them the truth,” she said, drawing up close to stand next to him. “You have to at least meet up with them to apologize, right? In either case, you don’t need to face them alone.”

He raised his head and nodded before he looked back at her.

“You are right,” he said. “Let us make for Ul’dah. Whatever is waiting for us, we shall all face it together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Happy New Year! The first chapter of a new year and here’s to hoping that this is the start of many more to come.)


	19. Lost in the Lifestream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they have reason to hope that a lost friend can be returned to them, it's a race against time to find her. But what will the changes that their old friend undertake once they have her back? What will become of the Scions once they are all gathered together again?

It felt strange to be back and be able to walk the streets of Ul’dah again after all that happened.

Though he already knew that there was no need to be so cautious anymore, a part of him had to fight the urge to look over his shoulder in fear of being followed. And whenever they passed by a Brass Blade, he half expected them to turn around and try to arrest them.

Yet, thanks to the Sultana and Raubahn back where they belong, everything seemed to have returned pretty much to normal… in fact, it was almost as if that night at the feast never happened…

Almost.

He did his best to put that all out of his mind and focus more on what was needed to be done right now as they continued on their way to the Hall of Flames. Tataru, meanwhile, was looking around the city excitedly, enjoying the warmth of the sun and desert after spending so much time in the snow.

“It feels like a lifetime ago that I last set foot in Ul'dah. Oh, would that I could visit the markets...” he heard her sigh longingly to Claire before adding, “but the pleasure must wait.”

Once outside the Headquarters of the Immortal Flames, he couldn’t help but smile when he spotted Urianger already standing there, waiting for them.

“As thou art returned to us, wherefore might our comrades not be the same? Never shall I concede them lost till I have seen proof of their passing,” he told them in his usual deep tones when they greeted him warmly.

“I pray the marshal has good tidings to share...” Alphinaud could not help but say in reply. They stood back and waited impatiently for Marshal Tarupin to arrive; meanwhile, he couldn’t help but wonder if it was ok to hope that they found good news for them… or if he should be expecting the worse. After all this time and all these dead ends and chains of bad luck, they desperately needed something to give them hope. But right now his worst fear was that they were about to receive… tragic news.

He was silently tormenting himself with these thoughts… in fact, he was so tortured with them that he was almost glad when Marshal Tarupin arrived just so that he could stop thinking for a minute. Marshal Tarupin bowed low when he had entered, greeting them happily.

“We are grateful for your assistance, Marshal Tarupin,” Alphinaud began, but Pipin wouldn’t hear a word of their thanks as he interrupted.

“You saved Her Grace and Father both. 'Tis the least I can do to repay you,” he answered back firmly. Just then, Tataru, who was jumping around anxiously, could not help but speak up when she wasn’t hearing news on their missing friend right away.

“Forgive me my impatience, Marshal, but your missive mentioned a discovery...?” she asked hurriedly.

“Yes, of course,” he said to her before he turned to address them all, “As per your request, I had my men scour the waterways. Almost immediately, we encountered a difficulty: an entire section of the tunnel had collapsed.”

Alphinaud felt his heart sinking at those words. A tunnel collapse…? Remembering what Claire had said before… Y’shtola and Thancred stayed behind in the tunnel to fight off their pursuers so that they could give her and Minfilia time to escape. He could picture it very clearly… the two of them making a final stand in the tunnel against a group of Crystal Braves… as they fought, the battle may have taken a toll on the ancient waterway…? And then…?

Then was it possible that they…?

“With the Mining Concern's cooperation, however, we were able to remove the rubble, which yielded the battered bodies of a dozen Crystal Braves,” Marshal Tarupin went on.

Alphinaud gulped hard and asked with dread, “Go on...”

When he noticed the nervousness in his voice, Marshal Tarupin added kindly, “Be at ease, Master Alphinaud ─ your friends were not among the deceased. That alone is cause for hope.”

Alphinaud felt his shoulders sigh with relief at those words. Indeed, when he heard of the collapse, he had feared the worse. While that still did not explain where the others were, he was glad to hear that their friends, at least, did not die in the tunnel.

“And then there is this...” Marshal Tarupin added before he pulled something out and held it up. As soon as he saw it, Alphinaud knew what it was at once—however, it was Tataru who shouted out what they were thinking.

“Y’shtola’s wand!” she gasped out in amazement. Alphinaud nodded in agreement, recognizing it as well and knew that it belonged to Y’shtola beyond a shadow of a doubt. Though it was now hardly more than a splintered bit of worn wood, having spent so much time buried underneath the rubble. Unlikely to ever be used again.

At the proclamation, Marshal Tarupin nodded, seemingly confirming what he had thought as well.

“I had assumed as much,” he said just as Urianger stepped forward and held out his hand, asking if he could be allowed to see it. When he took the broken wand, they watched as Urianger examined the wood with a critical eye.

“'Tis as I did surmise,” he said in his usual grave tones before he looked to the rest of them. He then looked up at them as he explained, “Judging by the aetheric imprint that lingereth yet upon this wand, it hath assuredly been employed in the casting of a most uncommon magick.”

“Namely?” Alphinaud asked slowly, wondering what he meant by ‘uncommon’ magick.

“The very first that man did conceive to traverse great distances, and the ancient precursor to all methods of travel that utilize the Lifestream: Flow…” Urianger answered grimly. “The spell entaileth the reduction of the corporeal form into its constituent aether, that the caster might enter the Lifestream, and ride its currents thereby. Unlike the teleportation magicks of modern times, it requireth not a lengthy incantation. That Y'shtola should choose to employ such a spell bespeaketh the need for haste.”

Once the explanation sunk in, Alphinaud then looked up excitedly as he cried out, “All of which would suggest she managed to escape!”

But Urianger did not look nearly as pleased as Alphinaud expected him to be, and he felt his own smile slowly fade, not liking this. If Y’shtola managed to teleport them out of there, why didn’t he see that as a good thing? Though now that he thought about it, if it _was_ that simple, then… where were they now? Why have they not received any contact?

“Would that it were so simple. Know that the scholars of Sharlayan forbade the use of this spell ─ and with good reason,” he explained grimly. “The caster hath but limited control over his course. For every mage who came safe unto his destination, another would be set adrift in the Lifestream, never to emerge.”

Alphinaud was feeling sick to his stomach when he realized what he was saying. So it was a fifty-fifty chance of working correctly? And if they got it wrong then…?

“What?” Tataru cried out in panic. “No! No, you can't mean...”

“Be not downcast, my friends, for there is yet hope. 'Tis like that Y'shtola's passage hath left traces in the Lifestream,” he said gently. “Could we but follow these from the point at which the magick was invoked, we may yet find her.”

Alphinaud remembered that fateful night when he had fled the city running with Marshal Tarupin. After the Crystal Braves betrayal, he had been imprisoned… at least until Pipin had arrived and saw what was happening. Thanks to him, he managed to escape that cell and the two of them managed to make it safely out of the city…

Perhaps it was fate or by some chance did they end up running straight to Claire after she climbed out of those old ruins.

“To the Sil'dihn excavation site, then,” he said before he turned and added his thanks to Marshal Tarupin for all his help.

Their friend salute in reply. “Do not mention it,” he said sincerely, “I shall pray for Lady Y'shtola's safe return. Would that I could be of more assistance, but our nation's resources are stretched thin. Be that as it may, do not hesitate to contact me if there is aught I can do.”

Alphinaud nodded in silent thanks once more before the four remaining Scions all turned and hurried from the Halls of Flame as fast as they could, heading down a road that he remembered taking all too well.

*Central Thanalan*

They reached the ruins in no time at all… the sun was already high in the sky by the time that they arrived. He let Claire take the lead from this point on, following closely behind as she carefully led them to the exact location of the tunnel and where she had climbed out.

Just standing here reminded him harshly of the events from that day once more. He remembered just how sick with worry he had been as he wondered about his friends and if the Braves had gotten to them as well. He had no idea what was happening… and it was only made worse when he heard the talk of assassination in the streets. He had feared the worst… and while he did not mention it at the time, but when he saw Claire safe and alive he could not describe the relief that he had felt then.

“Alphinaud, I think that you may be getting a little sunburn,” Tataru pointed out and Alphinaud knew that he was actually blushing again, though he knew not why.

“It’s alright,” he said, turning his head away to look in the opposite direction. “You don’t need to worry about me.”

But he just happened to end up looking at the back of Claire’s head as she was showing Urianger the entrance. “I was just thinking about something…”

Rather than try to explain it to her, he stepped closer to the ruins, allowing his thoughts to carry him away for a moment. As he did so, he stepped into the tiny river that flowed through here, and looked down in time to see his reflection looking back. This was the first time that he could remember seeing his own face for so long and he could not help but stare back. He looked a little older, a little more unkempt and even a little scruffy… and he could suddenly feel every muscle and callous that he gained since he last saw his face.

How long has it been now… since he looked back at himself? Before the feast wasn’t it? He remembered that weak, arrogant boy that he had last seen… and now he was looking at this one. When did that happen? When did that boy from before disappear… and when did this one appear in his stead?

“Alphinaud?” Tataru asked at his side and he jerked his head up at once.

“Sorry,” he said at once before he joined the others, though his thoughts still full of worry for Y’shtola and his different reflection now.

Urianger was looking around him at the air through the Sharlayan goggles, all of them watching with silent anticipation.

“Evidence of Y'shtola's passage will have been made faint by time,” he said slowly. Alphinaud was not surprised. For that was to be expected… how many moons has it been since she first involved that spell? “But mayhap some few scant traces yet remain to guide our steps. The trail leadeth to the north and east…” and after several more minutes where he continued his calculations, he finished, “...Unto the bosom of the Twelveswood.”

Alphinaud looked up sharply at him, asking if he was certain about this as hope rose in his heart.

“Aye, there is no mistake ─ thither hath Y'shtola journeyed,” Urianger nodded without a shred of doubt.

“And yet the Gridanians have reported no sightings,” Alphinaud said worriedly as he quickly thought about the possibilities. “We must take this to mean she is still adrift.”

Urianger looked back at them, anxiety on his face as well.

“If it be so, I do fear for our friend,” he said sharply. “Contrary to its name, the Lifestream is more akin to a raging torrent. Linger overlong in the midst of this maelstrom, and the aether that formeth one's soul shall surely be scattered, ne'er to be reformed.”

Y’shtola had already been trapped there for so long though… anymore time within the Liefstream would mean… if it was not to late already…?

“We have no time to waste,” he said at once. He first looked to Urianger and said sharply, “Urianger ─ pray explore all possible options for reversing the effects of this forbidden magick.” He then looked back to the others, adding to them, “Claire, Tataru ─ we three shall press on to Gridania and petition the Elder Seedseer's aid.”

Not one of them disagreed with his decisions. Right now it was a race against time… if they were not too late, then they had to hurry to rescue their friend. For her life, her very soul, was in danger of ceasing to exist.

*Gridania*

They wasted no time in travelling to Nophica's Altar, impatiently waiting to gain an audience with the Elder Seedseer. Before they left Urianger, who returned to the Waking Sands to do more research, Alphinaud had contacted the Adder’s Nest, informing them that the three of them were coming and that they must speak with the Elder Seedseer as soon as possible for it was an urgent matter.

“It is said that the elementals perceive the Lifestream. If, as we suspect, Y'shtola is still adrift in its midst, they may be able to find her,” he said to his friends behind him as he paced anxiously in front of the entrance to the Lotus Stand. “But if we are to appeal to them for assistance, we must needs do so through their chosen ─ the Padjal. It is imperative therefore that we speak with Kan-E-Senna without delay.”

“I agree, but you pacing isn’t going to get us in any faster,” Claire reminded him and he had to wonder just how she could be so calm at all times.

Tataru nodded firmly before she declared loudly, “Hold on, Y'shtola! We're coming for you!”

“I have already requested an audience with the Elder Seedseer. She will receive us in the Lotus Stand presently,” he muttered as he stopped moving and took several deep breaths. “We need but speak with the conjurer to be admitted.”

No sooner did he say that did a conjurer appear before them from the Lotus Stand, waiting for them all. After a few quick words, she allowed them inside to where the Elder Seedseer was waiting, and he could not help but be reminded of when they had asked for her help when they had travelled to the Churning Mists. He did not think that they would be asking for her assistance again this soon, but full glad that he was that she had to agree to meet them in such short notice.

Kan-E-Senna smiled warmly as the three of them approached her.

“Be welcome, my friends, and speak freely. I gather your suit will admit no delay,” she asked them.

Alphinaud stepped forward at once and said, “It will not, my lady. Pray forgive the abrupt nature of our request, but it is a matter of life and death.” The Elder Seedseer looked surprised by this declaration, but listened as he informed her that they finally found out what became of Y’shtola after they fled Ul’dah. In her haste to escape from the collapsing tunnel, she had invoked a dangerous teleportation spell, and now she was trapped somewhere in the Lifestream. If they were to have any chance of saving her, then they needed her and the elementals help in locating her before it was too late.

Kan-E-Senna’s expression was filled with grave concern as she understood the problem.

“I see...” she said seriously, “As you say, we must needs act swiftly if we are to free Y'shtola from the ungentle pull of the Lifestream. And as you have surmised, we cannot do this unaided. However...”

Alphinaud felt himself sink a little further in hopelessness as she paused for that brief moment. Now what was the problem? He should have known that it would not be so simple. When has anything ever have been easy for them?

“In requesting the elementals' assistance to find Y'shtola, you must needs be aware of one difficulty ─ a difficulty born of the fundamental difference between man and elemental,” Kan-E-Senna explained.

Alphinaud tilted his head a little. Now that he thought about it, he never understood the connection between man and elemental. He knew that there were those who could communicate with them, but he knew little and less on how it worked.

“That being…?” he asked, dreading the worst.

“In perceiving the world around him, man relies upon senses such as sight and sound. For the sake of convenience, he gives names to such things as are near or dear to him,” Kan-E-Senna explained almost poetically. “Being formed of pure aether, however, such concepts are foreign to the elementals. Instead, they perceive by observing the ebb and flow of the energies of life. So profound a division cannot be bridged with simple discourse. The elementals' voices stir not the air, and thus reach not our ears, while our words are but wind to them. Though we seers can commune with them through feelings, naught that we can impart will serve to aid them in identifying Y'shtola. Nay, they must needs be presented with aether which is akin to hers. If you could but find a family member...”

But she barely finished when Tataru let out a dramatic gasp.

“Oh, I know just the person!” she cried out excitedly. “Y'shtola has a sister who came to live in Gridania. She told me about her once.”

Kan-E-Senna looked relieved at this information and Alphinaud could not believe it. Was this just pure luck on their part?

“That is most fortunate indeed! Pray seek this sister out, then, and bring her to Everschade,” Kan-E-Senna stated with a smile. “There, we shall petition the great ones' aid in finding your lost companion.”

They thanked the Elder Seedseer for her understanding and assisted help in this manner before they promised that they would join her as soon as possible. They quickly left the Lotus Stand and were discussing just where they could find her sister.

“I was not aware that Y'shtola had a family member here in Gridania. How very convenient. Forgive me...” he said, laughing a little to his friends, still taken aback by discovering this sister of Y’shtola’s. “I have grown so accustomed to being laughed at by the fates, I cannot help but mistrust them when they smile on us. We must, of course, seek her sister out at once.”

“If memory serves, Y'shtola's sister is named Y'mhitra,” Tataru explained and Claire looked at her in great surprise.

“Did you say Y’mhitra?” she asked at once.

“…Oh, you know her, do you?” Tataru asked and Alphinaud could not help but smile even wider at their good fortune when Claire nodded. “Well then, that out to make things easier!”

Claire was more than able to lead them to where she was. They travelled through Gridania and went straight to Apkallu Falls to where they found a young miqo’te woman with white hair, looking very much like Y’shtola. This had to be her. She was standing by the falls and was watching the flow of the water with a peaceful expression on her face—and as they approached, her ears perked up at the sounds of their footsteps. As soon as she realized that Claire was with them, she smiled brightly.

“Greetings, Claire. What brings you here today?” she asked as she looked over them all and added politely, “I see that you have companions.”

Alphinaud took a step forward to greet her and introduced him and Tataru, “Lady Y'mhitra, it is an honor to meet you. My name is Alphinaud Leveilleur, and this is Tataru Taru.”

Y'mhitra nodded to him and Tataru with mild surprise, clearly wondering what this was about, but soon turned very pale when they quickly informed her of what happened to Y’shtola.

“So you are my sister's comrades in the Scions of the Seventh Dawn,” she said in understanding and the worry shone unmistakably in her eyes. “When I heard that your people were being pursued, I desperately sought to reach Shtola, but all mine efforts were to no avail. Now I know why…” and she muttered sternly to herself in a tone of disbelief, “A forbidden spell, of all things! That she should be so reckless...?”

Alphinaud felt guilt inside him once more, remembering that Y’shtola never would have resorted to such a spell if it wasn’t for him. He was about to tell her how sorry he was for all of this but she went on firmly, “But what's done is done. I thank you for bringing word to me. Needless to say, I should be glad to help. Though we were born of different mothers, our veins course with the same father's blood. I hope that this will be enough for the elementals. Come, let us make for Everschade at once.”

So the four of them quickly left the falls and made their way to Central Shroud to where the guardian tree was in the Everschade. Still, along the way, Alphinaud could not help but continue to feel a little cautious at how well things were going for them all of a sudden. Perhaps the fates just felt that they had been cruel enough for a while and gave them a break just this once… or maybe there was something far crueler than he could imagine awaiting them further down the road. He hoped that the former was the correct answer.

They arrived at the meeting place, the air seemed very peaceful as they walked through the water and he felt a little of the worry that had been plaguing his mind for some time fade slightly. This was the first time that he had ever seen this tree—the one whom the Gridanians referred to as the Guardian Tree… the oldest and most powerful of all elementals in this forest. As they approached, he could feel the flow of power emanating from the very bark of the wood—as if seeped with raw power… yet it was soft, almost tranquil…

Kan-E-Senna was already there waiting there along with her younger brother and sister, as well as her usual guard. The four of them slopped through the water towards them, with the Elder Seedseer turning to see them. As soon as she saw Y’mhitra there with them, she gave them a kind smile before she turned back to the tree.

“Let us begin,” she said resolutely as their guard stepped a little farther away from them to give them more room. “Raya-O, A-Ruhn ─ if you would,” Kan-E-Senna said to her siblings before they stood together, raising their staffs held high. Kan-E-Senna paused for a moment, as if saying a silent prayer to herself before she held her own staff aloft, calling out in a firm, yet gentle voice, “Hearken to me, O great ones. Pray give yourselves to the Lifestream, a drifting soul to find.”

No sooner did her plea leave her lips did all three of the staffs began to glow brightly, bathing the surrounding area with light. The rest of them all waited with baited breath, just hoping that they would soon be reunited with Y’shtola after all that happened… just praying that they weren’t too late to save her.

“Please, Y'shtola...” he heard Tataru whisper pleadingly from next to them. “Please come back to us...”

Alphinaud gulped once more, his throat feeling very dry as he was saying a quick prayer to the Twelve as well. Praying that his mistake would not cost their friend her life… or worse…

The next few minutes were some of the longest he could remember having… but at last, Kan-E-Senna looked up sharply.

“There!” she said firmly. “Now!”

At that moment, they raised their staffs up even higher, and the light was so bright now that he had to squint hard to be able to make anything else. And that was when he saw it… a single hand reaching out through the light imbedded in the tree… followed by an arm… leading to the familiar face of Y’shtola. She was adrift in the light and as it grew brighter and brighter, eventually forcing them to close their eyes tightly against the brilliance of it, unable to look until it died down.

His eyes were seeing red as he blinked several times to make anything out. But once his vision cleared, he looked forward and he spotted Y’shtola’s form lying at the foot of the tree, the others surrounding her so that all that he could see was her face. They all made their way forward quickly as one of the guard pulled out a blanket and covered Y’shtola’s body, whom he just realized was naked, so that they could keep her warm.

Y’mhitra was at her sister’s side in a flash as the rest of them approached cautiously, dreading that something was wrong. Yet it was the Elder Seedseer who turned, holding up a hand and silently telling them not to come closer.

They stopped at once, watching nervously, before Kan-E-Senna spoke to her guard in a serious voice, “A room has been readied at the Roost. Pray bear her thither at once.”

Still wrapped in the blanket like a newborn babe, one of the guardsmen gently picked her up in his arms to carry her away, with Y’mhitra following at their side anxiously. All that he, Claire, and Tataru could do now was watch as they carried their friend away, just hoping that she was going to be alright. As they passed, he got his first glimpse of Y’shtola’s face… she was very thin and deathly pale… clearly her time in the Lifestream had not been kind to her. Yet there were no signs of pain or discomfort… it was like she was merely sleeping. They heard the Elder Seedseer walk up next to them and heard her words as she said gently, “All that remains is to pray, my friends.”

Right now, that really was all that they could do, wasn’t it? But why… why was praying for better times the only thing that they could do to help anymore? Why could they not do more? Nonetheless, it had brought them this far. Hopefully, praying for Y’shtola’s fast recovery was not beyond them as well.

*The Carlina Canopy*

As they walked back to The Roost, Tataru was crying hard the whole way, but they were tears of happiness—something that they had not have for the longest time. However optimistic she tried to be for them all, he knew that the lack of news concerning the other Scions affected her worse than anyone.

“Oh, Y'shtola... Just seeing her face again...” she sniffled again and again. “It's... Oh, I've been so worried...”

Alphinaud could understand for he had to wipe a few unshed tears from his own eyes in his relief as well.

“Let us pray that Y'shtola awakens,” he said, smiling at her as they waited at the Carlina Canopy for news. Y’mhitra was a skilled healer, like her sister, and wanted to help in any way she could. They were to wait outside until she and the other conjurers were finished checking her health for any side-effects from being trapped in the Lifestream.

Tataru then went on to tell them that while they waited for her to wake up, she thought to finish something that she working on it for a while now, in the hopes that they would find Y’shtola soon. And she asked Claire to run and retrieve a few of them for her, one from the Leatherworkers’ Guild, and the other from Brother E-Sumi-Yan at the Conjurer’s for the finishing touches. As Claire went off to do that, Alphinaud said that he felt it best that he should head back to the Lotus Stand and thank the Seedseers for their aid. For without them, they would have never have found Y’shtola to begin with…

He had returned to the Lotus Stand where he humbly offered them his heartfelt gratitude for their help. The Seedseers were more than happy to have been of use to them, for it was the least they could do after all that they had done for Gridania. Yet, before he left, they gave him a warning.

“Still, she should be careful from now on,” Kan-E-Senna told him, her smile fading slightly. “Given her extended time within the Lifestream, who’s to say what it has done to her? There’s no telling the kind of consequences on her health there will be in the future. So pray watch over her.”

Alphinaud nodded firmly, understanding their concern, and he promised that they would do their utmost to ensure that they help her through her recovery.

He returned to the Carline Canopy to where Tataru was still waiting for them. She was swinging her feet about in her chair anxiously, and he knew her well enough to know that she had been fighting the urge to go charging in there herself to see how Y’shtola was doing. Thankfully, by that time, the conjurers had finally came out from the inn and informed them that, as far as they could see, Y’shtola’s health seemed to be none the worse for wear though she was very weak and needed rest.

After thanking them, the two of them decided to wait for Claire to return before they went back there themselves. Tataru was pacing back and forth inside the Canopy the whole time that she waited. She then added to him over and over, “Y'shtola is resting within an inn room. Though she's still unconscious, the signs are positive. The Conjurers say she is in sound health and should awaken before long! Isn't that wonderful?”

As she continued to joyfully tell him how wonderful she thought it was, Claire eventually reappeared, carrying several packages with her, one of which was very long and thin.

“Ah, you're back! You have the items, I hope?” Tataru cried out excitedly at the sight of her and the packages. Claire nodded silently before she passed them over, with Tataru unable to stop herself from taking a quick peek inside them before letting out an excited squeal.

“...Oooh, it's precisely as I requested ─ a perfect match for the other pieces! Truly, Geva is a master among masters!” she cried out in delight, jumping up and down. “And the staff completes the surprise! Thank you so much, Claire!” She then giggled a little to herself, acting like a child about to receive her present during the Starlight Celebration, “Tee hee, I can't wait to see what Y'shtola thinks of the surprise!”

Alphinaud had been worried that they weren’t going to be allowed inside just yet, however, another Conjurer had exited the Roost, informing them that they left Y’shtola in her sister’s care, and she was awake. They were allowed to go in whenever they wished. At those words, they all rose together and walked straight back to the inn, searching around for the right room. When they finally found it, they could already hear the voices inside. Tataru was so excited that he doubted nothing short of an army could stop her from charging in…

He, however, was much more anxious at the thought of seeing her. While glad that they were reunited with her after all this time, he could not help but feel fearful of what he would say. What could he say to her after all that has happened? Thinking about how much she must have suffered while trapped in the Lifestream… how she had nearly ended up losing so much more than just her life, made him feel sick with shame.

He quickly looked back to Claire, wondering what she was thinking.

When she felt his eyes on her, she looked back, still as silent as ever. Yet seeing that familiar, calming look in her eyes made him smile a little back, already some of his anxieties being soothed. It was something he had come to learn about her after, having grown to tell that though she was a woman of few words, he had to find other means of trying to figure out what she was thinking. He had learned that her expressions said it all. He was surprised that no one had been able to see them before… or maybe they had just did not realize it. It was something about her personality that he was not sure what it was.

But if she was able to put on a brave face and soldier on, then so could he.

He took a deep breath before he approached the door and knocked before they entered.

Though looking a bit on the frail side, Y’shtola was sitting up on the bed, speaking with her sister. Tataru’s eyes lit up and she gave the biggest smile that Alphinaud had seen on her yet. And it only seemed to widen when Y’shtola turned to look at them. She had been changed into very simple clothes, yet that wasn’t what he noticed what was most different about her. Her white hair was shorter than he remembered seeing it… but it were her eyes that he noticed the biggest change. Her once bright turquoise blue eyes had turned to that of a blank… silver color that seemed a little… unnerving. However, when she looked up at them, she had a look of greatest relief and she was wearing a warm smile.

Tataru could not be held back any longer.

“Y'shtola! I'm so glad you're back!” she cried out ecstatically.

“Tataru...” Y’shtola said softly, still sounding tired, yet her voice was the same as it had always been. Having heard Y’shtola say her name again seemed to be too much for Tataru for she started to break down completely all over, and cried loudly as Y’shtola gently stroked her head in comfort.

He and Claire also came forward, and Y’shtola was beaming up at them… any worry that had been in her face faded when she found Claire standing there.

“You are safe... Thank the Twelve,” she said earnestly and Claire nodded back with a smile, letting her know that she was just fine. That was when Y’shtola’s eyes found him and he could see that there was a little surprise mixed in with her relief.

“Something has changed about you, Alphinaud,” she said carefully before adding more to herself, “Or mayhap the change is with me? I seem to sense the aether around me more keenly than before.”

That did not surprise him. After all, she would be able to sense aether much stronger than ever before after having been submerged in so much of it for so long, wouldn’t she?

“I am pleased to see you well again,” he told her honestly. “Do you feel strong enough to talk?”

Y'shtola nodded before turning to her sister and added, “Worry not. I am well enough.”

Alphinaud half expected Y’mhitra to say otherwise, but she seemed to be reasonably satisfied that her sister was healing well and did what she asked. She stood and they waited as she left the room before they asked her what had happened since last they saw her.

“Tell us, then ─ what befell you after you fled the feast? We were told that there had been a tunnel collapse,” he asked at once.

Y'shtola glanced at Claire and confessed, “That was _my_ doing. I brought the tunnel down that you and Minfilia might escape. At the last moment, I invoked a teleportation magick in hopes of spiriting Thancred away, at least. Needless to say, it did not go quite as planned, and I found myself adrift in the Lifestream.”

That was when she seemed to realize that it was just the three of them here and she stared around in confusion.

“The others ─ where are they? Did they not escape?” she asked worriedly.

Alphinaud was dreading this question and looked down shamefully as he admitted, “They remain unaccounted for. You are the only one we have been able to find.” He took a deep breath and he said loudly, his voice shaking a little from trying to hold back some of his misery, “I am truly sorry. It was the Crystal Braves who pursued you that day ─ my hubris that led to our undoing.”

He meant to go on, he half-expected her to start shouting at him as well for his foolishness, but she just shook her head with a kind look.

“No apologies are necessary, Alphinaud ─ you are not to blame for what occurred,” she said softly. “Know that were our comrades here, they would commend you for keeping the light of hope alive.”

Alphinaud slowly looked up at her, his guilt still clawing at his insides, unable to know what to say to any of that. Of all the things he expected her to say to him, this wasn’t one of them.

“Don't... don't worry!” Tataru added to him. “The others are alive and well, I'm sure of it! We just need to find them!”

Alphinaud looked down before he realized that he agreed with her. They found Y’shtola after all… and if she was alright, then there was a chance for the others.

“Indeed, Tataru. Let us find our friends and rebuild the Scions,” he said firmly, though his words seemed to have been amusing for some reason, for Y’shtola chuckled.

“Ha! There is the Alphinaud I remember ─ and I feel much the better for his return!” she said, this time, sounding more like her old self. “'Tis time I arose!”

And she carefully stood up on her shaky legs, but nonetheless, strong enough to stand without needed assistance. At the sight of it, Tataru let out an excited cry.

“That reminds me! I have a change of clothes for you! I don't like to boast, but I made them myself. I learned how to weave while we were in Ishgard, you see,” she said and she looked over to Alphinaud happily, who stepped back as the girls giggled at the sight of his red face and he quickly excused himself. Claire stepped out with him as Tataru was already pulling out the new clothes that she had prepared earlier.

“What is with women and clothes?” he could not help but ask, not realizing that Claire was right behind him.

“I think that it just means a lot to her to help,” Claire answered with a laugh, making him jump. “And who doesn’t like shopping?”

“Speaking of which, where do you get yours?” he added as he looked to her lightweight jacket and leather armor that looked tailor-made.

“I usually find them around dungeons,” she confessed with a shrug. “But just know that Tataru isn’t the only one who knows how to use a needle.”

“I see,” he stated conversationally.

Yet, he felt himself turning red again when she added in a teasing way, “And she did such a good job with your clothes she could not help but show them off.”

He let out an annoyed grunt as she smiled, the two of them waiting outside for the others. After a surprisingly short time, the two appeared, with Y’shtola already looking better than she had a moment ago. She was now wearing a long-sleeved white top with extended sides and back and short black shorts, black thigh-high boots and a black bolero shrug over her shoulders—topped off with a glittering staff on her back as she came up to them with Tataru at her side.

“Tataru has apprised me of all that took place in the aftermath of the assassination plot,” she said and she sounded both in awe by it and deeply troubled. “It would seem I have been away for some while.”

That was an understatement. Though it did not feel like it sometimes, it was shocking just how much can happen in a short amount of time. Rather than say that however, he merely nodded in agreement as he added, “Yes, much and more happened during your absence. At present, we seek to follow the archbishop to Azys Lla.”

“And you want for some manner of aetheric ram to pierce the floating isle's protective barrier,” Y’shtola finished for him and he nodded back. He really hoped that she would be able to think of some way to build this device; otherwise they would be stuck at another dead end.

“We do,” he admitted. “Might you be able to furnish us with one?”

Y'shtola thought it all over for a moment.

“A means to prise open a hole in an Allagan barrier ─ and one large enough to admit an airship, no less... Hm... Nay. I lack the knowledge to devise such a weapon,” she confessed grimly and he let out a sigh of disappointment. He had thought for sure that she would know…?

“...But I know of one who could,” Y’shtola finished and that got their attention. He looked up at once as she explained, “A leading figure in the field of aetheric research, and one of the finest scholars ever to grace Sharlayan ─ Matoya, my former master.”

“Matoya... The name rings strangely familiar,” he said, trying to think of where he had heard of it before… and he was almost certain that he had heard of it from his grandfather at one point, yet he could not be sure.

“In my youth, I had the honor of studying under Matoya. In the field of aetheric research, she was without rival,” Y’shtola explained, with a touch of affection in her voice. “I have no doubt that her knowledge will be of aid to our cause. The question is, will she share it with us? My master has ever been willful ─ the gods forbid anyone disagrees with her. When the Garlean Empire first marched upon Eorzea some fifteen years ago, the denizens of Sharlayan were summoned back to the motherland. However, Matoya refused to join the exodus. To this day, she lives a hermit's life on the fringes of the abandoned city.”

Why would she chose such a life? Rather than join all those she knew, she chose to stay behind and live on her own? It sounded very lonely to him. However, he guessed that she had her reasons… which in this case, they were very lucky if she may be the only one who could help them.

“So it is to the Dravanian Hinterlands that we must go. To the place of my birth...” he said, and he was suddenly shaken at the thought. He had only been scarcely a summer old when they left. He had no memories of the place… and now he was returning to the city for the first time in fifteen years. “Though Alisaie and I were born in Sharlayan, our days there were short. We remained only until the exodus, and I have not returned since.”

“Oh, so it's to be a homecoming, then? As fine a reason as any to go to Sharlayan, and it would afford us the opportunity to pay my master a visit,” Y’shtola said brightly.

“Ahem. I believe you have mistaken our primary objective, Y'shtola,” he reminded her firmly. “At any rate, the journey will take us through largely unknown territory. Let us first return to Ishgard and make our preparations. The journey to Sharlayan will take us through largely unknown territory. Let us first return to Ishgard and make our preparations.”


	20. A Great New Nation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that they have a plan once again, the three Scions venture to the Hinterlands to seek out a legendary scholar by the name Matoya. Along the way, they must pass through the ghost town of Sharlayan... but they soon find out that there aren't any ghost there.

He wished that they had more time to celebrate… for they have had very little reason to do so for a good, long while. Yet, as happy as their reunion with their friend was, there was still so much work that needed to be done. They wasted no time in travelling up through Gridania and towards Coerthas since Y’shtola could not teleport straight to Ishgard like they could.

So, while they were walking up the snow-filled road that would take them to Steps of Faith, they filled Y’shtola in on more details on what they had been up to while she had been… away.

She was startled to hear just how much they managed to accomplish on their own since she had been in the Lifestream, as well as outraged when she learned of the scheme in Ul’dah. But she was also stunned to hear how they had travelled to the Churning Mists, had discovered the true history of Ishgard, slew Nidhogg, and discovered the existence of two new primals… though she was both relieved and unsurprised to hear that the primals, at least, had already been dealt with.

“’Tis a relief to see that Eoreza was left in safe hands even though the rest of us have been… indisposed,” she had stated, shaking her head in amazement.

“And there is still so much more that needs to be done,” Alphinaud confessed. “Truthfully, while I wish that we had been able to find you much sooner, we could not ask for a better time for your return.”

“I am not the one you should thank,” she responded. “Rather, it is Master Matoya. Though first we must find her… and _convince_ her to help.”

He was not sure he liked how she voiced ‘convince’… like she was talking about some dangerous, impossible task.

“You do not think she will be able to help us?” he asked worriedly.

“Will she be able to? Yes. That much I am sure of. Will she be _willing_? That’s completely different,” Y’shtola stated grimly. “While I am certain that if we explain our situation, she will likely feel compelled to help us in the end… However, just for me… I predict that I’ll have to beg for it long before. That would be just like her.”

She sighed as she stretched out her arms wearily. She was still pretty weak at the moment, so they had to travel through the snow a little bit slower than they normally would so that they didn’t push her too far, too fast.

“Knowing her, the world could be ending and she would make me say ‘please’ before telling me the secret to saving it,” Y’shtola chuckled as she thought more about it. “Though it may be thanks to her, that I have a shorter temper than most, I have missed her terribly. It will be good to see her again.”

She began to regal them with tales of what life was like while she was still young and working as her apprentice. Most of them involving the accidental destruction of something priceless before ending with certain… punishments. One of which was when Y’shtola was forced to rewrite several chapters of a book in a dead language that got damp from when she was learning how to cast water.

It was fun to listen to these stories as they continued travelling northwards. Aside from the occasional Croc or Gobbue that would lumber on by, which Claire took care of easily with a single well-aimed bullet from her musket, the only problems they had were the deep snow and cold. Their trip was uneventful… at least until they had to pass through Camp Dragonhead…

It had been the first time that he had returned here since they left it for Ishgard. And now, seeing this place… was more painful than a knife wound when he realized that there was someone missing from here.

Haurchefant seemed to light up everywhere he went, it was his open-mindedness that let them first enter Camp Dragonhead, along with his willingness to help was key for them to find the _Enterprise_. He was always ready to offer words of encouragement or a smile to those who needed it most… the Scions not least of all. Alphinaud smiled a little as he thought back to how their friend had been able to express his sincerity and loyalty with such ease… he was the type of man who could smile in the face of any disaster… the more trouble that they were in, the more determined he was to face it head-on.

He was always here if they needed him. Always willing to give them a hot meal and warm bed whenever they passed through the cold of Coerthas. More than willing to talk and eager to listen to any story or adventure that one wanted to tell.

This place had become like a second home to them all thanks to Lord Haurchefant… and all the time that they spent here. But now that friend is gone… gone forever…

“Is there something wrong?” Y’shtola asked, noticing that he had fallen silent. In fact, she was looking around at them all, just realizing how miserable that all three of them looked as they passed through the seemingly life-less fortress—not able to bear the thought of stopping to speak with any of the residents here at the moment.

Alphinaud glanced sideways at Claire, who was walking next to him. Her face was filled with sadness and she kept her head down… though… when he looked at those green eyes he could see something else there.

He wasn’t entirely sure how he was able to tell, mayhaps it was because he had gotten to know her so much better now… but there was anger. Very rarely did she let that calm mask of hers slip, yet even while she was wearing it, he was starting to get a better glimpse of the emotions that she kept hidden from the rest of the world. There was anger there… though she remained silent, it still spoke loudly enough for him to understand. It was anger at the archbishop and his knights for taking their friend away from them, from taking the very heart and soul of Camp Dragonhead and leaving the world seem a little darker. He knew that anger all too well, for he felt it as well… he wanted to see those who killed Haurchefant punished.

“Claire? How about you and Tataru head back to Ishgard ahead of us?” he suggested quietly when neither she nor Tataru had moved a muscle. “I think that it best that we be ready to go as soon as we get there.”

Claire nodded firmly as Y’shtola looked around in confusion. But Alphinaud shook his head at her, silently telling her that he would explain later.

Tataru agreed as well, and after they agreed to meet up with them in Foundation did they teleported back on their own, leaving him to finish guiding Y’shtola back to Ishgard on his own. Once the two of them were gone, did Alphinaud sigh grimly and continue walking with Y’shtola—who only continued to look baffled about this whole thing.

Before she could ask any questions, he already started speaking up.

“I did not wish to tell you this and risk everyone feeling like we were opening old wounds again,” he sighed grimly as he told her how their friend, Lord Haurchefant had been the one who offered them sanctuary here at Camp Dragonhead after they fled from Ul’dah. And it was thanks to him and his family that they were allowed into Ishgard… as well as how it was him who had saved Claire’s life when they rescued Ser Aymeric from the Vault.

“He’s dead?” Y’shtola asked softly, staring at him in shock when he told her what had happened on the roof of the Vault.

Throat too tight to speak, he forced himself to nod. He then felt her hand grip his shoulder very tightly as she whispered, “I’m… I am so sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” he answered back, his eyes staring ahead as a little puff of his breath created a miniature cloud in his vision. “It was not your fault.”

He felt her hand drop and heard her voice say, “But, know that his sacrifice shall not be forgotten. By Claire least of all, I am sure.”

He only nodded, not wishing to discuss it any further. Mayhap she sensed this for she let it drop, instead, asking more about Ishgard and what it was like. He did his best to answer, yet he felt that it would be better for her to see it with her own eyes once they got there. They crossed the Steps of Faith together before they were allowed passed the gate, and into the city proper.

They stepped back into the cold grey of Ishgard, with Y’shtola gazing around much like how he and the others had when they first came here. However, he wasn’t sure if it was just the trick of the light, but there seemed to be something wrong with her eyes. While she was looking around, they did not seem to be focusing on anything in particular.

He did not ask about it for she had just found the Aetheryte crystal in the middle of Foundation and went to it at once. Claire and Tataru were already there waiting for them as they talked—or rather, Tataru was doing all the talking as Claire listened.

They had decided that it was best that Tataru head back to the Forgotten Knight and continue to listen for more news while the three of them travelled onwards to Sharlayan; which their friend did so quiet cheerfully. With Y’shtola now returned to them, Tataru seemed to be filled with a new vigor to continue searching for the others as she promised them that she would be keep her ears open for any other news so they need not worry for her.

“We managed to find Y'shtola,” she reminded them happily. “Given time, I'm sure we'll be reunited with the others as well!”

They bid her a fond farewell before they headed off. Sharlayan was out in the Dravanian Hinterlands, so to get there they had to head straight out west from the Dravanian Forelands. Which means their best choice was to head to Tailfeather and start out from there. The plan was to borrow a few black Chocobos—but then, Claire suggested that since she had found all the currents for the Western Highlands and the Forelands, so that she would be able to fly, then she could teleport straight to Tailfeather. In the process, she would search about and check things ahead of them.

He agreed, since Y’shtola could not teleport herself there and he would be more than able to show her the way. In truth, he suspected that the people of Tailfeather would likely be glad of her presence again after all the help that she had given them last time. Claire had left before Y’shtola returned with a couple rented Chocobos.

“She went on ahead without us?” Y’shtola asked in amusement, having discovered that he was alone.

“She does that a lot,” he shrugged, though personally he didn’t mind this time, for he would be in complete control of the Chocobo this time and not have to worry about flying so high or fast. He mounted the bird, and had just enough time to think that this wasn’t so bad before they both took off into the air. Y’shtola flew along right beside him, and Alphinaud had to admit that it was a great deal more difficult to fly a Chocobo on your own. It took everything he had to be able to keep the bird from accidently flinging him off as the icy wind hit his face again, making his long ears freeze.

They were just about halfway over the Highlands when he noticed that Y’shtola seemed to be observing him with those blank eyes…

“What is it?” he asked, wondering what it was that she could see that she thought was so interesting.

“Nothing,” she responded loudly over the wind. To their luck, it was an unusually clear day and the bright blue sky shone with nary a cloud in sight. He had to squint across the landscape though for the sunlight was bouncing off the snow and making everything so bright that it was difficult to look at.

“It’s just that you changed since I last saw you, Alphinaud,” she called as she went on, the two of them flying a little bit lower to the ground so that they could hear what the other was saying. “There’s a certain… fire burning within you that I have not seen before.”

Alphinaud gazed at her before he kicked the Chocobo gently in the sides and went just a tiny bit faster so that she could not see his face starting to redden.

“A great deal has happened to me since we last saw each other,” he reminded her with a slight tease. “I had thought that we gave you enough details for you to know the story even better than we do.”

“It’s just that the Alphinaud I knew before may not have taken the journey to speak with the dragons so gracefully,” Y’shtola chuckled a little. “And even now, you’re not complaining even though we must now cross over dangerous terrain without knowing what we will find at the end. I think that our Warrior of Light may be a good influence on you.”

Alphinaud found that funny and chuckled, which seemed to take her by surprise.

“You are right,” he confessed simply. “I only wished that I had paid more attention sooner. I did not know half as much as I do now… and I also see just how much that we depended on her. More so than I can say.”

Y’shtola thought that over before she sighed.

“I believe that are right,” she acknowledged, and she sounded sad here. “It seems that she has done more good for Eoreza in the time that she has been here than all of the Scions together in the five years after the Calamity. Makes me feel… humiliated… almost worthless even. I know what you are about to say,” she added when he turned his head back and opened his mouth to tell her that she was not worthless. “Yet, we continue to send her off to do the fighting for us, without ever thinking about how much of a strain that it must be on her as well. Even now, she’s been fighting for us when we couldn’t even do anything to save ourselves.”

Alphinaud glanced at her for a moment before he turned his attention back to controlling the reins.

“Maybe it’s a wake-up call for us to start putting in some real work,” he said and she actually laughed this time.

“I guess,” she said, sounding a little happier. “Well then, let’s catch up to her before she puts us to shame again.”

And they sped off across the skies as he led her along the same path that he took once before. When he did… he had been the Diplomat… and he was with others…

The Defender… the Dragoon… the Dreamer…

He could not help but wonder just what the three of them were doing right now.

*Dravanian Forelands*

The day was bright and warm once they reached the Chocobo Forest and they landed just outside Tailfeather before sending the Chocobos to return home. He was a little worried that they may not find their way back on their own, yet as soon as they dismounted, they were already back in the air, heading back the same way that they had come.

“I have not been this close to home since we left it before,” Y’shtola said fondly, looking around as if hoping to find a sign that will directly point them to Sharlayan. “How many years has it been now?”

“I admit, I am curious to see it,” Alphinaud agreed, having been wondering about the place where he had been born. He had always wanted to go there and see for himself, and he could not believe that he was finally getting his chance. “I have no memories of the place, but my teachers at the Studium often talked about it.

They entered the village, where they were greeted by some of the many friends that Claire had made before. While their companion, herself, was speaking with some of the trappers when she spotted them approaching.

“Anything happening?” he asked her.

“I asked about the dragons and the Gnath,” she explained as she strolled over to meet with them, and he could see that she wasted no time in changing her weapon out for a large and heavy looking battleax, which was slumped over her shoulders. “Things have been pretty quiet as of late. No trouble from the dragons or the Gnath. It looks like that Lord Ravana has kept his promise so far.”

“The Lord of the Gnath?” Y’shtola asked as she thought the name over. “Yes, you mentioned that before. As well as your plan that could have only worked if the Twelve have been watching over you.” And then she went on to scold them, “Pray tell me, just what were you thinking marching straight into the middle of the hive like that? What were you expecting to happen? You would fight a primal, walk away with your lives in tact, and just _hope_ that he kept his promise?!”

Naturally, Claire just shrugged as if to say, ‘What can you do?’

“It was just the four of us and we were short on time,” Alphinaud added, and he was once against struck by how stupid it all sounded when put together like that. But rather than admit that he had been worried sick about the whole venture as well, he answered, “Yet, the fact remained that Estinien and I did not have the Echo to protect us like Claire and Ysayle. It was foolish, we all know, but I am thankful that it worked out as well as it did.”

Y’shtola still did not look happy about that it, yet there wasn’t anything she could do since it was already in the past. Instead, she looked around Tailfeather with new curiosity. As she did so, he was thinking more and more of the last time that he was here.

“You look down all of a sudden,” Claire mentioned to him and he glanced up at her a little before he confessed what was on his mind.

“When last we set foot here, Estinien and Ysayle were with us. Though it was not all that long ago, I find myself strangely taken by nostalgia,” he said to her.

“Yes… I wonder… how Ysayle has been doing?” Claire said softly and Alphinaud felt an ache inside him as he had also been wondering that. He hoped that she had found some measure of peace despite all that they had learned. While he had yet to hear any new news of the fighting between the Ishgardians and the dragons… he had to remind himself that Nidhogg had not been slain that long ago, so he supposed that just a few days wasn’t going to mean much. They would have to wait and see what was to come.

But then he shook his head, knowing that this war will never truly end until they stop the archbishop at the least. They had to keep moving forward and hope to find a way. But secretly… he hoped that they would find Ysayle again someday soon. He knew not what she would say to it… but he wanted to ask her if she could consider becoming a Scion… while he knew that it would not be a welcomed thought among many, he felt that she deserved a second chance. She wanted to bring peace to Ishgard, and he felt that they needed a Scion here to help care for it in the days to come. If nothing else, he was sure that Claire, at least, would support them.

“Y’shtola?” Claire’s voice suddenly asked, knocking Alphinaud from his thoughts.

Y’shtola glanced back at her and replied, “I believe I am sufficiently rested. Let us continue west to Sharlayan.” She pointed onwards to the west as she explained, “Once we descend the mountain path, we will arrive at the Dravanian Hinterlands. From there, it is but a short distance to the city. Be warned that we shall be passing through Gnath territory. We must needs be wary of them and the dragons both.”

This would not be a problem for they had travelled the forelands before, it was the land beyond that he was more concerned with. Regardless, they continued on foot the rest of the way—treading the same path that Alphinaud remembered taking before. However, instead of heading to Anyx Trine, they kept walking westward, to where Y’shtola knew the way to the Hinterlands. There were dragons and Gnath to contend with, yet their group of three were strong enough to be able to fight them with little problems. Though, it was more of two since Y’shtola was still shaky on her feet and she didn’t seem to be willing to cast a spell unless she had to. Thankfully, he and Claire were more than able to strike any dragon that strayed too close without making it seem like they thought that Y’shtola was weak.

They eventually came to an arched gateway, which Y’shtola confirmed to be the entrance to the Hinterlands. They picked up the pace and hurried along the fields towards the archway, with Alphinaud barely able to contain his excitement.

He was going home…

*Dravanian Hinterlands*

Even with the quickly darkening sky, he had to admit that it was truly beautiful in the Hinterlands. Endless fields and hills, with mountains surrounding the land, almost like it was a vast fence that sealed them off from the rest of the world. The mountains were of toppling mounds of stone, reminding you of a child building with blocks.

Below them were the bare bones that were all that remained of the once great city. Beautiful white buildings that shone from the light of the early moon like marble. The first bits of the wilds starting to take over as parts of the structures were beginning to crumble with trees having forced themselves up and growing through them. He stared around in amazement at the grounds and could not help but wonder what the city must have looked like when there were still others who lived in it.

“This master of yours, do you know where to find her?” he asked suddenly as they walked across the green fields in the late twilight.

“Matoya dwells on the far side of the Thaliak River,” Y’shtola answered back as she gazed at the river to their left. She was searching up and down it several times. "Let us search for a crossing.”

They walked along the waterside, with Y’shtola telling them that there should still be a bridge up ahead… well, they found it… the problem was that when they reached it they found that it had already collapsed long before. It was no surprise… with no one here to care, it was bound to have crumbled away eventually. Thankfully, Y’shtola claimed to know another way. She pointed up to the towering structure in the north, where shone the symbol of Sharlayan and ancient text glimmered upon it in green. She informed them that they should be able to cross there.

They walked the whole way towards the monument, yet as they neared it, Alphinaud was having a hard time trying to come to terms with all of this. It had been less than two decades since the people abandoned this place, and yet the city had already fallen to just a feeble shadow of its former glory. His mind was continuing to think it all over as they reached a set of stairs and began to climb.

"But fifteen years abandoned, and already Sharlayan has fallen into such disarray…” he sighed sadly when they reached the top. “Verily, a city is no more than its inhabitants.”

Y’shtola looked sadly up at the stone when she heard his words, pointing it out to them.

" _'Knowledge Seeks No Man’_ …” she recited softly. “So says the motto of Sharlayan engraved upon yonder stone. The meaning is simple: it falls to us to seek enlightenment. During the Sixth Astral Era, at the turn of the thirteenth century, men from the northern nation of Sharlayan journeyed across the seas to Eorzea in search of knowledge. Upon arriving at these shores, they established a camp for their scholarly endeavors. Over time, this camp grew into a settlement, and the settlement prospered, and so much so that it came to be counted amongst Eorzea's great city-states. Alas, those glory days are now but a fading memory. With her keepers lost to her, Sharlayan has become an empty husk of her former self.”

Alphinaud looked at it, his thoughts once more straying to how beautiful the city must have looked before. What he did not understand though was why did they flee so easily? They build this place with their bare hands, they started from the ground up and put in every brick… and they just abandoned it? Just like that? Just left the city here to fade away along with all the knowledge that was surely left behind? How could they just walk out on their own city like that? He could imagine doing so if war had arrived and they had no choice but to flee from a destroyed city… but they left without even trying to fight for it.

What caused them to feel that they had no other choice but to run as they had? 

Before he could dive too deep into those dark thoughts, he suddenly heard a voice calling out.

"Pshkohhh... Uplander is mistaken. Sharlayan has new keepers, is on cusp of new age of glory!”

At the sound of the voice, they all turned at once to the top of the stairs to where they saw a group of, of all things, goblins standing there. There were five of them, with the one in front wearing armor the color of copper as they stood in their way.

At the sight of them, he and his companions tensed up, readying themselves for whatever was coming.

“Goblins?” Alphinaud cried out in great surprised. “Here to plunder the city!?"

The lead goblin gasped in outrage.

"Uplander is mistaken muchly! We are not thieves!” he snapped back at them. “This place is our home!"

Y’shtola raised her thin eyebrows before she asked, " _Your_  home? When last I looked, it was mine and Alphinaud's. We were  _born_  here.”

The goblin did not look impressed as he shot back, "Pssshmph! When uplanders abandoned city, uplanders gave up claim. Born here or no, uplanders are trespassers!”

The other goblins behind him all nodded firmly and began to stamp up and down angrily, as if readying themselves for a fight as much as the three of them were.

Y’shtola was glaring back at them, looking ready to continue the argument, yet Alphinaud could understand what they were saying. The city was abandoned, and had been for years… the Sharlayans did not bother to fight for it, and simply left it behind without a second thought. Now that he thought about it, he could see that they shouldn’t have expected the land to be empty forever. It was only going to be a matter of time before someone else came in and decided to do something with it. While he could also understand Y’shtola’s anger… maybe it was because he had no memories of this place that he did not feel the same way. 

In either case, to avoid a fight breaking out, he spoke up.

"My friends, please,” he called to them. "We did not come to dispute your claim to this land. Our purpose here is peaceful: we desire but to cross the river.” And when they continued to look irritated he added, “Be calm, I beg you, and let us speak like the civilized folk that we are. Surely we can come to a mutual understanding.”

He just focused on the goblins, who were looking at them critically, at least he thought that was how he thought it; with those masks on it was difficult to tell. The other four goblins were looking to their leader, letting him decide what they were to do. The well-spoken goblin thought it over a little more before he slowly came to a decision.

"If that is truth, then uplanders are welcome here,” he said at last. “Come with Slowfix ─ Slowfix will show uplanders settlement.”

And so he turned and the goblins behind him followed after they nodded in agreement.

“You’re taking this calmly,” Y’shtola whispered to him as they followed them. “Having them just walk in and take over?”

“I don’t really mind that much,” he confessed. “I was only a summer old when we left Sharlayan behind, after all. I cannot complain about not remembering anything about it.”

Y’shtola looked like she was going to continue to argue, thankfully, Claire stepped in to defend him.

“It matters not,” she said. “Don’t you think that it’s good the city isn’t dead?”

Y’shtola stopped before she could speak as she let those words sink in.

“Besides,” Alphinaud added, “Who knows more about the land here than those who have made it their home? They must know a safe way for us to cross over and find your master quickly. The last thing we want right now is to make them mad.”

Y’shtola thought it over a little more before she sighed and nodded once. Glad to see that she remembered their purpose for being here, they continued on until they reach what looked like the square where it was full of hustle and bustle, running this way and that with supplies and tools. And it wasn’t just full of goblins, but people that looked as if they came from all over, were mixed together as they worked on moving large slabs of rubble and stones.

They met up with their goblin guide, Slowfix, then turned to them and called proudly, "Here is heart of settlement, name of Idyllshire!”

Alphinaud stared around in amazement. Truthfully he was glad to see that there were so many people here. He liked having the idea of people coming in and bringing it back to life rather than just leaving the city to fade away into memory.

"What've we got here?” called another voice, “Guests?”

It was then that a Roegadyn who had spoken. She had seen them speaking with Slowfix and had come over to see what was going on before she introduced herself as Midnight Dew.

"Greetings to you,” Alphinaud said politely to her, "I am Alphinaud Leveilleur, and may I introduce my companions, Claire Faye and Y'shtola. We have journeyed far in search of a friend, and seek to cross the river.”

Midnight Dew looked surprised by the request and even more so when she heard that they were looking for a friend here of all places. But she seemed to have some understanding there as she finished for them, "But findin' the main bridge collapsed, you went lookin' for a detour, and ended up stumblin' into Slowfix and his crew. Is that right?”

He nodded as Y’shtola added, "That is the short of it, aye. This place, Idyllshire ─ I came expecting a ghost town; suffice it to say I am surprised to find it so alive.”

Midnight Dew stated casually, as if it was the most natural thing to expect, "Well, with all them precious artifacts lyin' about, 'twas only a matter of time afore treasure hunters like me moved in.”

Yes, Alphinaud was rather surprised himself that they didn’t think that part over. However, as far as he could see, the people here meant no harm, merely wanting to try and build a new life for themselves.

"But we weren't the first to arrive, neither,” Midnight Dew confessed. "By then, Slowfix and his gobbie friends were already settled."

Midnight Dew gave him a thumbs-up when they looked to Slowfix, who confirmed what she said as he even danced a little.

"At first, gobbies and hunters disliked each other,” he confessed. "But understanding came, then friendship. Now gobbies and hunters have joined hands to build great new nation!”

Y’shtola thought it all over before she sighed, "So that is what happened after we Sharlayans departed…”

She seemed like she was more intent on saying it to herself than actually stating that fact out loud. New understanding came over Midnight Dew’s face.

“Oh,” she said, with a slight awkward in her tone, “So you're locals...? Um, no hard feelin's, I hope? All these nice buildings, but no one to live in 'em ─ felt like a waste, you know?”

Alphinaud nodded in agreement, knowing that all these people about were a bit disorientating if nothing else.

"We’ve been tryin' to put the place to rights, and things've been goin' well for the most part, but it ain't all smooth sailin’,” Midnight Dew went on. "Not to sound ungrateful, but the traps your people left lyin' about are a bloody nuisance. And there's the Illuminati harryin' us day and night…"

"Slowfix has bright idea!” Slowfix suddenly cheered, "Uplanders desire mutual understanding, yes? Best way to understanding is helping one another! Help citizens of Idyllshire, and uplanders can be citizens too! Citizens are free to cross river!”

Alphinaud thought that over. If they do some chores for them to prove that they meant them no harm, then they would make them citizens of Idyllshire and will show them the way to cross the river. He was suddenly reminded of those stupid ‘trials’ that the moogles had for them. Still, at least these guys were being more open with them than Moglin had been… and it would help to improve friendships with them… so he nodded.

"Well, I am not aware of a quicker way to reach our destination,” he said as he turned to his friends, "Let us assist Slowfix and his people. From the goblins' perspective, such a well-appointed city is certainly an attractive proposition.”

Y’shtola did not look happy about it, but she nodded in agreement as did Claire.

Both Slowfix and Midnight Dew seemed glad for the free labor and left them quite cheerfully to accomplish their goals.

"I suppose it's only to be expected that others would come and occupy Sharlayan,” he heard Y’shtola confessed under her breath. "Nonetheless, it feels akin to having strangers take over your home in your absence.”

They learned from Slowfix that one of their biggest problems were these golems that patrolled across the city and was making it difficult for them to try and expand Idyllshire. He asked if they could help them deal with these traps and Y’shtola was the one who had the answer.

“Many golems prowl Idyllshire, get in the way of expansion plans. Slowfix wants uplanders to eliminate golems. We are to eliminate the golems,” she repeated as she repeated what they were asking. “That should be a simple enough affair. The automata were employed as sentinels, and by design can be unmade with a coded command. At the time of the exodus, it was ‘Noughts and Crosses,’ and I see no reason why it should not still work. Let us divide the task between the three of us, the quicker to be finished with it.”

Alphinaud looked around and he pointed downwards to see the golems below them, wandering the land.

“I shall see to the golems beyond this point,” he said, before he added to Claire, “The area yonder, I leave in your capable hands.”

They agreed to meet up in half a bell once they were finished. So, when their tasks were done and he meet up with Y’shtola, who informed him that the golems she dealt with crumbled at her command. However, it bugged him slightly given the difficulties he had with his own…

Claire soon returned, meaning that one way or another, she dealt with the golems. He looked over at her, and it seemed to him that she had no problems either… as well as the fact that she even found time to help some of the other citizens here with other minor chores while waiting for them to finish.

“Must you always go above and beyond in your tasks?” Y’shtola could not help but ask with a slight laugh. “If I didn’t know better, I would swear that you were trying to make us look bad.”

Claire merely smiled back serenely before she raised an eyebrow at Alphinaud, silently asking him why he seemed to be put out as well.

He looked at her in annoyance and confessed, “Of all the luck, one of my golems was not receptive to the password, and tried to pummel me bloody. Thankfully, I managed to dance clear of its fists and strike it down.”

“Well, lucky you’re so light on your feet,” she teased and he merely laughed back… not noticing how Y’shtola was looking curiously at them both.

When they met up with Slowfix again, who seemed to be the head Goblin around here, they told him of all that they had done, and hope that this will prove their intent.

"Uplanders helped gobbieflock, earned right to be citizens of Idyllshire,” he reassured them, yet there was something… almost tense about him as he looked at them with a pleading look that Alphinaud could see even through the mask. "But Slowfix must ask another favor.”

“…Another favor, you say?” he asked in concern and Slowfix nodded solemnly.

"Short time ago, dear friend of Slowfix ventured into Illuminati territory. Illuminati are nasty goblins, show no mercy even towards gobbiekin,” he explained worriedly. "Slowfix fears for friend's life. Please find friend before Illuminati do."

Ah yes, the Illuminati. He had heard about them before. That they were an organization of goblins who were under the leadership of one Quickthinx Allthoughts. They had gained a reputation of being ruthless and for hoarding knowledge… which is said to rival even that of Sharlayan. He could imagine why they would be here in the Hinterlands… they must be searching the city for relics.

At one point in his life, Alphinaud would have felt great annoyance at the thought of having to do another task with such little time, but for some reason he did not seem to mind.

"I am suddenly taken by a sense of foreboding,” Y’shtola sighed.

"Be that as it may, we cannot turn a blind eye,” he said to her firmly. "Let us make haste and find Slowfix's friend.”

Again, she was looking at him in great interest, like he was a particularly interesting book that she was reading. Nevertheless, she nodded and the three of them left the settlement to head to what was called the Makers’ Quarter, where they wandered the streets, while staying as quiet as possible to avoid any confrontation with the Illuminati. Thankfully, aside from some minor bouts with any stray Illuminati goblin who just happened to spot them, they made it to the center of the Makers’ Quarter without too much trouble.

They soon found their quarry… a lone goblin standing in front of a building, going through several boxes of junk that she obviously collected. At the sight of her, Claire gasped in amazement.

“What is it?” he asked her at once.

“I don’t believe it,” Claire whispered, smiling widely at the sight of the goblin. “Brayflox Alltalks…”

“Brayflox?” Alphinaud repeated before his eyes widened in surprise. He knew that name… he remembered it from what felt like a lifetime ago…

*Flashback*

_“So there were troubles concerning the Sylphs?” Alphinaud had asked Minfilia when he entered the Waking Sands, a couple weeks after he and his sister went their separate ways. He was with Minfilia, Y’shtola, Yda, and Papalymo as they were discussing everything that had been happening as of late._

_“Well, we know now that they are more likely to embrace peace than shun it,” Minfilia confessed. “Which is a great load off our minds. At least for now.”_

_“But they summoned Ramuh once before, did they not?” he asked._

_“Yes, and that is where the confusion started from,” she told him. “Gridania was terrified that the sylphs will resort to summoning their primal sometime in the near future. But at the same time, the Elder Seedseer did not wish to break the treaty between their people. They have enough problems with the Ixal and Garuda, who is one of them most savage and terrible of all the primals that we are aware of.”_

_“And that is why the Elder Seedseer had asked for assistance?” Alphinaud asked. He knew that this was a delicate situation and if they were to win the sylphs favor, they would have to be as diplomatic as possible. “And… let me guess… you sent Claire off ahead to investigate?”_

_“She had the best chances out of any of us to win their favor,” Minfilia answered. “She had been spending much time in Gridania and Little Solace for these last few weeks.” She then looked up to Papalymo and Yda and added, “As well as you two. You were just finishing up on the matter, were you not?”_

_“It went about as well as we could have hoped for,” Papalymo smiled. “It turns out that the reason the sylphs had been acting so strangely as of late were for two reasons. One of which is that there were imperial soldiers in the Twelveswood.”_

_“Soldiers?” Alphinaud asked in surprise. “What were they doing there?”_

_“We’re not quite aware of the reason for that just yet,” Papalymo confessed._

_“Yeah, but we do know is that they were capturing sylphs,” Yda piped up. “And to make matters worse, the Sylph Elder went missing because of the imperials trying to catch him.”_

_“Yes, thank you, Yda,” Papalymo said firmly, clearly not appreciating being interrupting like that. “The point is, to escape the Garleans from capturing him, he fled into an abandoned dungeon called Toto-Rak and was almost killed there. But thankfully Claire took care of it and rescued the elder in the process. Thanks to her we were able to bring Elder Frixio back to his people and resolve the matter peacefully. She had stayed behind a little longer to bring a message from the sylphs to the Elder Seedseer. The sylphs seemed to have grown quite fond of her in the time that she stayed with them.”_

_“Yeah, they looked kinda sad to see her go,” Yda laughed. “I think if they could’ve, they would have her live there with them in the trees. Funny thing is though, they didn’t seem nearly as sad to see me and Papalymo go…?”_

_“Good thing for us then that they understood that we need her as well,” Papalymo answered. “And I have to say that it was nice to work with someone who isn’t such a scatterbrain. Unlike some here I could mention.”_

_“Who?” Yda asked curiously._

_“You just proved my point,” he responded._

_“HEY!” Yda yelled back._

_“And the second reason for the sylphs hostility?” Y’shtola asked, breaking them up before it turned into a fight._

_“Right, well, the second is that many sylphs, all those who took part in summoning Lord Ramuh the last time, were tempered,” Papaylmo informed them._

_“Well, that explains a lot,” Y’shtola sighed grimly._

_“Yes,” Papalymo told her sadly. “We have written it all down in a report so that you can read it later. But for now, disaster is averted and everything worked out better than we had hoped.”_

_“I see. That is good. However, I was also told that there has been a rumor going around about a man in a black robe and a crimson mask who was responsible for a number of murders in the Black Shroud as well,” Alphinaud stated curiously as he looked to Minfilia._

_“I had Claire investigate him as well,” Minfilia admitted. “She had to travel all the way to Little Ala Migo and worked hard to earn their trust. She managed to save some reckless youths from getting killed at the hands of the Amalj’aa. But it turns out that they got into their heads of summoning their god to retake their homeland from the Garleans. Apparently, they learned about summoning from that same black-robed man. Up until recently she had been in Gridania, and had been investigating those same murders. Apparently things had been solved there for now.”_

_“Unfortunately we had to call her back once we received news that a group of Kobolds had summoned their primal… Titan,” Y’shtola added bitterly._

_Ah yes… he heard about that also._

_While Y’shtola was the one leading this mission, he knew that they all looked to Claire to slay the primal. Who, he wasn’t surprised to learn, had agreed to do so. But he was more interested in how this happened. He had thought that there had been some kind of pact made with the Lominsans and the Kobolds so he could see no particular reason why they would resort to such an extreme._

_In the wake of the Calamity, both Limsa Lominsa and the Kobolds home of O'ghomoro had been badly damaged, and neither side was willing, or able, to cause any unnecessary bloodshed. And so they had made a pact. Like how when children were angry with the other and they would draw a line in the sand, was much how the pact went. Both sides promised to keep to their lands and there would not be repercussions. While far from perfect, it did prevent an all-out war up until now._

_When he asked about it, it was Y’shtola who confessed that it turns out that the Lominsans broke this pact by suddenly trying to take more land. And it was because of that did the Kobolds summoned their god in an attempt to protect themselves. When spoken like that, he could hardly blame the Kobolds for their anger._

_But regardless, Titan needed to be dealt with._

_Along with the Sahagin summoning Leviathan, Titan had been summoned before a few years back. The two primals caused an unbelievable amount of damage before they were eventually slain. Apparently, it was the work of some mercenaries, known as the Company of Heroes, who had done the deeds._

_With Claire already having experience in dealing with primals, as well as the Echo, she was the perfect person to turn to for help in this matter. Both Yda and Papalymo had left the room to continue doing their parts to search for information about Titan and to ask for possible help from the other Grand Companies. Alphinaud was soon left alone in the room with Minfilia and Y’shtola, who seemed to be holding back a towering temper._

_“I’m amazed at how well she’s taking this,” Y’shtola told them, sounding exasperated after Papalymo dragged Yda out with him, reminding her that she still had work to do, and plenty of it. He was just scolding her into heading back to the Adder’s Nest as Y’shtola continued to complain._

_“What’s the problem?” Alphinaud asked her._

_“The leader of the Company of Heroes, that’s what,” she hissed. “He refuses to help us without us proving that we’re capable of fighting Titan.”_

_“I would have thought that he would be aware of the damage that letting a primal loose can do?” he asked incredulously._

_“He knows, he fought against Titan the last time he was summoned, and only he and the other members of the Company know how they managed to gain entrance into Titan’s chambers,” she complained. “I’m working with the Malestrom to ready themselves for the worse in the meantime, but I thought I would give my report in person before I return to Costa del Sol. We had no choice but to humor him and do whatever he asked. Claire has been sent on a ridiculous mission around Eoreza to run these ‘tasks’ for them.”_

_“Dare I ask?” he asked her._

_“I do not know, but I do know that if I were the one who had been forced to do this, I would’ve accepted it with much less grace,” she muttered with a sigh. “I swear, I don’t know how she does it. Does she ever complain? No, not once. Anyone else would be ready to kill someone by now.”_

_“I’m more surprised that this man is willing to do all this meanwhile Titan’s shadow is covering Limsa,” Alphinaud stated, shaking his head in amazement._

_“That’s not the half of it,” she said. “From what I heard, he sent her to Gridania to poach a giant adamantoise egg before she went off to the Forgotten Springs in Southern Thanalan to hunt for a Wellwick worm.”_

_“Is there a point in this?” he asked incredulously._

_“I’m seriously wondering about that,” she sighed. “But from last I heard, she’s now dealing with a certain matter up in Wineport. Something about wine and some goblins causing trouble. He sent her to one of his old comrades this time… a goblin by the name of Brayflox. I do not envy Claire right now.”_

_“Whatever happens, return there and support her in any way you can,” Minfilia said firmly. “No matter how tedious it is, she’s our best hope to putting a stop to Titan before any damage can be done.”_

_“You make that sound easy,” she muttered with her hands held up helplessly. “I’m about ready to give them all a piece of my mind. If what I guess is right, then they will have a lot to answer for.”_

_She then turned and marched out, calling back that she promised to have a report in when she found the time, assuming they weren’t all killed by Titan first._

_“I almost pity those men,” Minfilia could not help but speak out once the angry scholar marched out. “They don’t know what they are in for.”_

_Alphinaud spent the next few bells with Urianger, as they both compared notes and exchanged what they had learned of the Ascians. He was a very insightful man, and Alphinaud never realized how much he missed having someone match wits with him when it came to a difficult problem._

_It was just after sunset did Minfilia inform them of the progress with Titan._

_“Y’shtola is incensed,” she explained, sounding almost amused as the little sylph named Noraxia hovered at her side. “It turns out that the Company of Heroes had Claire running all over Eoreza for ingredients for a banquet. One held in her honor.”_

_“What?” was all he could ask. “How could they think of food at a time like this?”_

_“That’s just what Y’shtola reported in,” she answered. “She said that Claire looked like she had been to the seventh hell and back by the time that she was finished and the Company of Heroes was satisfied that she had proved her worth. But what amazes me most is that she was forced to fight a dragon for that goblin that Y’shtola had mentioned. She escaped with her life after slaying the creature… and apparently she played an instrumental part in helping to revive the wine industry in Limsa all in the course of a few days. It’s unbelievable.”_

_“This banquet better have been worth it,” Alphinaud muttered darkly. “But Claire has the answers she was looking for?”_

_“Apparently,” Minfilia answered. “They claim that they now have a plan. A risky one, but if it works out, they should be able to get her right into Titan’s chambers and fight him.”_

_“Brave one is strong one indeed!” piped up Noraxia happily._

_“Yes, she is,” Minfilia smiled at her. “But what she must do next is the real challenge. For she now faces Titan. And we know next to nothing about him except that he commands the earth itself.”_

_“I see,” Alphinaud said. “I will be awaiting the report on Claire’s success. Keep me informed.”_

*End of Flashback*

Of all the goblins it had to be…? He wasn’t sure if he should laugh or not.

Brayflox Alltalks looked up when she heard them approaching and she jumped in excitement at the sight of Claire there.

“Pshhh... Shkohhh... Goodly uplander! Long time no eyecatch!” she cried out happily, “What is bringing uplander here?” She seemed to think it over before she gasped out, “Does uplander have lustyeyes for junk of Brayflox? Uplander must not be touching junk of Brayflox! Brayflox is finding junk first!”

Y'shtola shook her head in amazement.

“I knew I recognized that voice... Greetings, Brayflox,” she said smiling. “It has been a while. Forgive us for interrupting your work, but Captain Wheiskaet gave me to understand that you are marked by the Illuminati. This happens to be Illuminati-held territory. Is it wise to be here?”

Brayflox laughed at the question as she called, “Pshhhawww! Brayflox eat Illuminati for sunupses!”

Well, she was certainly not lacking in confidence was she? Alphinaud was about to tell her that her friend Slowfix had asked for them to check on her when they were interrupted.

“Pshhhkohhh... Who eats who for sunupses?” called a furious voice and they all looked up to see another large group of goblins there, dressed in black and wearing helmets of metal as they glared at them. Brayflox let out a startled cry at the sight of them and Alphinaud knew right away who they had to be… Illuminati. Which means that the goblin in front could only be the leader he had heard about… Quickthinx Allthoughts.

“Brayflox Alltalks!” Quickthinx shouted out when he saw her there. “Unwise you are to come here after dirty-taking secret knowings of cheesemake from Illuminati!”

Wait… cheese? What was he talking about? Next to him he could have sworn that he heard Claire give an exasperated sigh, like she knew right away what he was so upset over.

“Brayflox did no unright!” Brayflox shouted back, “Cheese recipe is gobbie birthright!”

“Save tongueflaps for trading in deathpit! Pray to gobfathers, for punishment is neartimes!” Quickthinx called as he and his whole group of goblins pulled out every manner of weapons and were pointing directly at Brayflox. But the most dangerous thing that they had at their side was a tank. It was enormous, large enough for Quickthinx to jump up and ride on. It looked like they had taken large pieces of metal and just hammered them together. The front was of an enormous metal skull with glowing orange eyes, set upon three wheels—one on either side and the third right in front. It let out loud puffs of smoke and steam as it rolled up—and a cannon sitting right on the top of its head… taking aim directly towards Brayflox.

“Pray to gobfathers!” Quickthinx shouted from the top of the tank. “For punishment is neartimes!”

“It appears we have no choice...” Y’shtola commented, staring in shock that they were going through all this because of something about cheese?

“Pssshkoh! Brayflox showy-do Illuminati gobbie trick or two!” Brayflox shouted out as they all pulled out their weapons and charged at the tank to help her out.

“To deathpit with you!” Quickthinx shouted. Alphinaud honestly had no idea why they were fighting over something so silly in the first place, but it did not matter. They had to help Brayflox.

“Whatever this is about, Brayflox needs our help!” he shouted out.

“Tremble before might of Illuminati!” Quickthix shouted and soon he had his whole army upon them, which turned into full-out battle. Though the four of them were more than able to fight them off, more and more just kept on coming. In fact, more than once did the goblins set off a round of firing from the cannon to unleash bombs every few feet. Having to keep on his toes, Alphinaud remembered the importance of keeping his footing thanks to that farce of a trial back in Ishgard. He learned his lesson then, not to stand in the line of fire…

They managed to deal with the bombs as quickly as they could, however for every single goblin that they took out, more began to rush over to take their place.

“Yet more of them! At this rate...” he yelled in frustration as a new group of goblins came running towards them out of nowhere.

“Now seems as good a time as any...” Y’shtola said suddenly before stood off to the side. “I shall invoke a spell!”

As he and Claire kept the goblins busy, Y'shtola held up her staff, giving it a real test. The three of them guarded her as they did their best to break up their opponents, regardless of how outnumbered they were.

“Pray keep the enemy at bay!” Y’shtola called as she continued chanting. As he fought, he could hear her chanting behind him…

_“Undying earth... Nourishing water... Ride ye wind... and become as light! Aether, to me!”_

The spell took a great deal time for her to get it done, but when she did, she ended up creating what appeared to be a kind of whirlwind of light and wind from a series of magical symbols and circles on the ground. Once she was ready, she unleashed a force so strong that the blast struck their enemies all in one go. What happened next was a bit of a blur, however… those few who goblins remained on their feet were on their last legs while the tank had taken a great deal of damage for them.

“It... it is done...” Y’shtola said firmly, yet already he could see that it had taken a great deal of strength from her, having still not fully recovered from her time spent in the Lifestream. She was panting for air, having to lean on her staff for support.

Alphinaud stared in shock around at all the defeated goblins.

“Amazing...” he choked out. “How did you learn such a potent spell?”

She just grinned back at him in a rather smug way as she let them finish dealing with the rest of the goblins and their toys. Until, at last, the tank fell with an almighty crash, throwing Quickthinx from its head. As the tank collapsed into a pile of broken parts and twisted metal, Quickthinx was left with no other choice but to flee. He, and what remained of his minions, turned and ran as fast as they could to get away from there.

“Psssheehee!” Brayflox cheered happily. “Illuminati no match for furious gobfists of Brayflox!”

She then turned to look at them all and said, as if nothing at all had happened, “More junk is awaiting Brayflox muchly! Brayflox is taking leave of uplanders!”

And she left without another word, not even so much as a ‘thank you’, as she left them all of them to look at each other and shrug.

Y'shtola couldn’t have looked more baffled by this whole thing when she turned to them and confessed, “Being embroiled in a cheese war was the last thing I expected coming to Sharlayan. At any rate, we have fulfilled Slowfix's request. Let us return with the good tidings and be on our way.”

Alphinaud nodded in agreement to both of those statements.

“So that was the famous Brayflox... I have newfound respect for the Company of Heroes,” he said as Claire nodded in amusement. “That a motley crew such as theirs could achieve the feats they did bespeaks unwavering solidarity.”

Neither one of them disagreed, heading back the way that they came, and walking straight into Idyllshire. The whole way there, Alphinaud was talking to Y’shtola about the magic that she welded against those goblins. He had known that she was capable, but he saw now that he would have to work harder if he was going to reach that same level of skill.

Y'shtola smirked a little before she confessed, “One does not simply ‘drift’ in the Lifestream; it is a constant struggle to hold on to your very essence. The experience has hardened me in ways I can ill explain.”

They returned to Idyllshire to find Slowfix pacing back and forth anxiously until he saw them.

“Uplanders are back! Did uplanders find friend of Slowfix?” he asked at once.

They nodded, reassuring him that they found her and that she was safe, as well as what had happened while they were away. Slowfix did not seem all that surprised when they explained how she had run into a bit of trouble no sooner than they got there.

“Pshkohhh... Time has not cured recklessness of Brayflox,” he said with a shake of his head. “Without help from uplanders, Brayflox would now be dead gobbie. Slowfix owes uplanders debt of gratitude! Slowfix and Brayflox are joined by unseverable gobbiebond. If Slowfix had known that uplanders are friends of Brayflox, Slowfix would have welcomed uplanders to gobbieflock at first meeting!”

Well, Alphinaud wished that they knew that before. Still, he smiled and reassured him that they were just happy to help.

“'Twould be an understatement to say that I am quite ready to move on,” Y’shtola stated, still looking a little shaky. Alphinaud nodded, knowing that while he enjoyed visiting the land of his birth, it was about time that they move on again.

“Let us hope there are no further surprises,” he said, though, knowing their luck, they were bound to come face-to-face with more challenges. In fact, he half-expected some horrible monster to be barring their way should they attempt to leave.

“Pssshkoh... Uplanders have upheld bargain most highly,” Slowfix stated, and he seemed to think that they had done enough for them. “As promised, Slowfix makes uplanders honored citizens of Idyllshire, free to cross river at will. Though uplanders must leave for now, Slowfix hopes that uplanders will pay many visits and help build great new nation!”

“You are most kind, my friend,” Alphinaud answered back gratefully. “You may be certain that we will return.”

Y'shtola looked like she wanted to say something. Now that they were in the middle of leaving, she spoke up, and he could tell that this was something she felt that she had to say.

“I must confess, at first it upset me to learn that my home had been occupied by others,” she admitted. “But I see now that it is in good hands. Under your care, I look forward to seeing Sharlayan thrive once more, to become a home to people of all races and creeds.”

Alphinaud smiled, glad to see that she had warmed up to the idea that this place doesn’t belong to just one kind of people.

Slowfix nodded happily to her before he said, “Slowfix has already ordered the gobwatch to let uplanders through. Safe travels!”

Y'shtola looked to them to ask, “Alphinaud, Claire ─ shall we, then?”

They thanked Slowfix once more before they left the area, heading back to the entrance to where the gobwatch was on duty.

Y'shtola was looking a little put out as they went the where the path was cut off. It looked as if an enormous pillar or something had fallen over, their way now completely blocked off.

“I shall be very cross if we are asked to clear this mountain of rubble,” she said firmly.

Alphinaud could not blame her. For he was not going to be very happy either if it turned out that they expected them to do all the heavy lifting.

“So we are free to go... where exactly?” he asked, looking at the massive pile of rocks. The Gobwatch had the answer. Breathing loudly through their masks, they said that Chief Slowfix had told them that they were free to come and go at will. They asked that they wait a moment while they cleared away the barricade. He had looked at the large pile of boulders and could not help but lament the fact that it would take forever to move all those heavy stones even with a small army of goblins… at least until he noticed that they were all placing an unusually large amount of saltpeter near the boulders. That was when he guessed what they were planning. He backed off with the others as fast as his legs could go… but for once, Claire did not notice what was going on until it was almost too late.

By the time she realized that she had only seconds before the pathway was cleared, they were already standing far back. He waved at her to hurry and join them and she sprinted towards them just as they blew up the rubble with a might BANG!

“Thank you for leaving me there,” she told him crossly and he could not help but laugh a little. “Some friends you are.”

“I am sorry,” he told her apologetically. “But I would have thought that you would be the first to notice it. How was I supposed to know that they were going to blow it up?”

“I’ll remember that next time,” she retorted, but he could see that she was also fighting a smile as she turned away and heading back to their now cleared pathway.

“I see that you two have gotten close while I’ve been away,” Y’shtola informed him and he felt his insides freeze at her words. “I’ve never seen you so open with someone like that. I can tell that you must have been through a lot together.”

Alphinaud carefully masked what he was feeling before he asked, “Well, like you said, a lot has happened. And it has just been the two of us… and Tataru of course. Often it felt like everyone has to do the work of ten people to get anywhere.”

She nodded, but she added, “I know I said it before, but I am truly astonished by how much you’ve changed, Alphinaud. Willing to travel long distances, not thinking about yourself when you volunteer to help someone… It’s like you’re more adventurer than scholar now.”

Alphinaud laughed a little more as he thought that over.

“You know, maybe you’re right,” he agreed softly. He then felt Claire’s eyes on him and he cleared his throat a little before he added, "I am ready whenever you are. Let us go and meet the legendary Matoya."

"Finally, we can continue our journey,” Y’shtola said, going back to the matter at hand and he was glad to see that she didn’t read too much into his conflicted feelings. "Ahem. Barring any misadventure, we shall soon arrive at the cave where Matoya resides. Unless you have unfinished business in Idyllshire, let us strike out at once.”

They said their goodbyes to the goblins and left the city, crossed over the river, with him personally thinking that they had managed quite well. Compared to the endless delays and struggles with trying to get to the Churning Mists, this had been settled fairly easily. Onwards they journeyed until they came back out into wide open fields.

"Ahead lies the Answering Quarter, where the scholars of Sharlayan gathered to hone their knowledge,” Y’shtola informed them as she pointed to what looked like a building for observing the heavens was. "Even from this distance, 'tis plain that much of it has been given back to the wilderness.”

“Yes,” he agreed, staring around them. “I guess that our friends have yet to try and take the land back here just yet. Meaning that we won’t be seeing many friendly faces until we reach your master.”

“Oh, she’s anything but a friendly face,” Y’shtola said in amusement as they continued on together.


	21. Forbidden Knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After coming a long way, our heroes finally have a chance to meet with the legendary Matoya, hopeful that she will be able to give them the help that they need. While she has the WoL leave to fetch the tome from the library, she informs Alphinaud on some advice considering the nature of light and dark... as well as helping him finally start to gain some insight to his own feelings.

There was a soft wind hitting their faces as they cross through the wetter parts of the land, this next stretch seemed to be just as long, if not longer than when they first reached the Hinterlands. There were parts of the abandoned city that seemed to have flooded and become almost swampish… festering with morbiles and giant insects in the knee-deep water.

But Y’shtola barely paid them any noticed as she led the two of them down the overgrown pathway until they were slipping down a steep slope, finally reaching a set of waterlands from where the river had trailed through into these shallow pools. Alphinaud spotted the other half of the bridge that they couldn’t cross over before and wondered for a moment just how much trouble they could have saved themselves had they been able to cross over before.

Well, no use complaining about it now, right? It worked out alright in the end.

They marched their way through thick mud as the water caused their clothes to stick to their legs and slow them down. Yet, with every step, Y’shtola was growing more and more confident that they were going in the right direction. As they slipped down further they were almost underneath the range of mountains, and along the way, they came across were groupings of… frogs?

“Sentinels,” Y’shtola explained in a whisper as the abnormally large amphibians marched along on their own while carrying ranges of staffs around with them. “The Sharlayans enchanted normal frogs to act as servants and to perform minor tasks. But like with so many other things, they were left behind in the exodus. I guess they must have returned to being wild.”

“So… they’re not dangerous?” Alphinaud asked, though he couldn’t honestly say that he actually believed his own words.

“On the contrary, I fear that they are _very_ dangerous since they are still under those enchantments but are now feral… I think it best that we give them a wide berth,” Y’shtola said seriously. “But we are almost there… it’s just a little further ahead.”

They continued to troop through the water, though he honestly had no idea what it was that they were supposed to be searching for. He just trusted that Y’shtola knew which way to go until they reached a particular part of the mountain where she suddenly stopped. He thought that she was going to ask for some rest… at least until he realized something very unusual about the place… the flowers and herbs that were growing out here seemed to be thriving, but not as if they were wild… someone has clearly been tending to them as if a garden.

When he pointed this out, Y’shtola only smiled mysteriously before she walked passed it all and headed straight to a point in the side of the mountain, feeling about it carefully before she seemed satisfied.

“This is the entrance,” she said before she walked backed to them.

Alphinaud looked up to the wall again, but saw nothing but solid rock. He glanced at Claire, about to ask her if she could sense anything unusual, when he saw her raise her eyebrows at Y’shtola, as if she thought it was some kind of joke.

“…Hm?” Y’shtola asked when noticed this. “You seem unconvinced, Claire. Well, that will only add to the surprise. A word of warning before we proceed: stubborn geniuses make poor hosts, and time will have done naught to improve my master's temperament. Doubt not but that there will be sentinels and traps both to deter unwanted guests. But we'll not be deterred, will we? Go on and touch the wall yonder. You will want to have your weapon near at hand.”

Claire just continued to look skeptical as Y’shtola asked in a teasing way, “What are you waiting for? Go on and touch the wall yonder.”

Claire sighed as she did what she was told, and it seemed to him that Y’shtola seemed more interested in seeing her reaction than anything else.

“And, of course… she doesn’t react at all…” Y’shtola said in disappointment. For no sooner did Claire touch the wall did several sentinels appeared out of nowhere and went charging at her, who held up her axe and swatted the frogs down as easily as flies. “At least I got a good reaction from you, Alphinaud.”

Alphinaud blushed a little, for he had let out a cry of shock and jumped back as soon as the sentinels attacked. But Y’shtola just grinned back as they walked up to join with Claire, who looked back to see just what the point that was.

“Those sentinels may suffice to discourage the average trespasser, but not the Warrior of Light,” Y’shtola said kindly. “The way should now be clear. Come, let us go and see my master.”

She then held up her hand, and to his amazement the part of the rock slid right out of the way and opened up to reveal an entrance. They entered inside, and his first thought was that he had expected it to be a little more impressive than it to be literally the inside of a cave for someone to have taught Y’shtola everything she knew about magic.

The more he looked around, the more his eyes got used to the gloom. And he soon realized that there were several pieces of furniture scattered about, and piles of books stacked up in teetering towers. Even in this dim light he could see hundreds of those books piled all over the place, as well as several enchanted brooms sweeping about. Just then they heard an aged voice speak up grumpily from the darkness, “Don't you know it's rude to enter without knocking? Hmph, the youth of today ─ no manners at all...”

They saw a faint candlelight coming from a table where an old, hunched-over woman stepped out from behind, dressed in long sweeping robes and leaning on a weathered and gnarled cane that was not unlike its master.

Y'shtola was the first to step forward and offered rather bluntly, “Though we neglected to knock, we did create something of a commotion. I had hoped that would suffice.”

The woman, whom Alphinaud could only conclude as Master Matoya gave Y’shtola a sharp look.

“Heavy-handed as ever, I see. And still not a hint of grace. Some things never change,” she said in annoyance as Y’shtola shrugged a little with a shrewd smile on her face.

“To give credit where credit is due ─ I learned from the best,” she said before she smiled widely and added, “It has been too long, Master Matoya.”

At hearing her name, then the old woman smiled back, revealing several missing teeth.

“Indeed it has. It's good to see you again, my girl, and with your fiery spirit unquenched. But look at you ─ all grown up and womanly,” she said and she sounded almost warm at that moment. That was when she looked behind Y’shtola to see him and Claire standing there as well. Her eyes lingered on Claire for just a moment before she looked straight at him and asked, “...The one there in the fancy duds ─ that's Louisoix's granddaughter, I take it?”

He heard Claire stifle a slight giggle next to him and he felt his face burn red before he said firmly, though with still respect in his tone, “Ahem. Grand _son_ , begging your pardons.” That was when he realized what she said and he asked, “You knew my grandfather, my lady?”

“… _Knew_ him?” she asked with a slight cackle. “We were constantly at each other's throats! Like rabid dogs, we were! He was a stubborn bugger, was your grandfather. Never a dull moment when he was around, though, I'll give him that.” She finished that last part just as fondly as she had spoken of Y’shtola before she added, “As for you, boy, I've known you since you were a rosy-cheeked babe at the teat.”

Alphinaud had to choke back a laugh as he smiled.

“And my sister, too, I gather,” he said knowingly. “May I say what an honor it is to meet you again, my lady.”

Matoya rolled her eyes at his words.

“Spare me the hollow pleasantries, boy. I'll wager my remaining good teeth you didn't come to a forgotten corner of Eorzea to flirt with a wrinkly old woman,” she cackled. “Now, out with it ─ what is it you need of me?”

So, they informed her of all that they had been up to. All about the Scions of the Seventh Dawn and their parts in it. When they mentioned how Claire had fought with them and done so much in their name, Master Matoya looked at her with the greatest amount of interest, like she was a tome written in an ancient text that she was trying to figure out.

They also informed her of their run from Ul’dah and how Y’shtola ended up lost in the Lifestream in their desperate haste to escape, and only recently joined with them again. Yet he couldn’t help but notice how that Master Matoya was looking at Y’shtola’s face with the gravest of concerns.

Finally, they told her about the archbishop’s plans to find the island of Azys Lla after managing to steal the key. They had followed in Cid’s airship all the way to the island… however, their greatest problem was that there was a barrier erected around the isle, and they couldn’t get pass it without the risk of being torn to pieces. It was after that did they find Y’shtola again and it was she who suggested that they seek her out for her advice.

The whole time, Master Matoya stood there quietly as she let them talk, wearing that thoughtful expression on her face as she learned of all that had been happening in the outside world as of late.

“Azys Lla...” she said softly, once they finished. “I never thought I'd hear that name again...”

“You are familiar with it?” Y’shtola asked with surprise.

“As familiar as one can get from poring over musty old tomes,” Master Matoya confessed darkly. “The Allagans set the isle afloat not long before the sun set on their empire. Old Louisoix and I often talked about it.”

Alphinaud stepped forward, listening in very closely as they were finally about to get some real answers.

“The place is home to a research facility dedicated to finding ways of mastering mighty beings such as primals and dragons,” Master Matoya answered. “And find ways it did, too ─ frightening ones. Such secrets as lie buried on Azys Lla aren't fit to see the light of day. And now you tell me a band of dragon-baiting primal-botherers are trying to dig them up!?”

“Indeed,” Alphinaud answered, “And to make matters worse, the Ascians have a hand in their plot. They must be stopped, no matter the cost.”

But still, he still could not understand why the archbishop would head there. If he intended to become a primal, why head to the one place where they could find a way to stop him? Ah, but maybe that was their reason… to stop them from finding a way to put an end to his plot? Or was there something else hidden on that floating isle that they were not aware of?

Master Matoya seemed to be thinking it all over for a time before she muttered, “I see.” And at last she sighed, “Very well.”

Y'shtola shrugged in disbelief.

“You will help us, then?” she asked, as if making sure that she heard right. “Truly? I had not anticipated such an impassioned response. Could it be that the presence of young blood has stirred your own?”

Master Matoya gave her an annoyed look. “Aye, some things never change... One day, that pertness is going to cost you your tail, my girl,” she threatened. “Don't say I didn't warn you.”

But still, she smiled at that before she cleared her throat and went on speaking.

“'Twas some fifty years ago, shortly after Garlemald had brought all of Ilsabard under its rule. Faced with the threat of invasion, the people of Sharlayan scrambled about for a means to resist the Empire,” she explained life here before the exodus. “For my part, I was tasked with developing an aetheric converger.”

“Ah, yes, a device which draws in aether and concentrates it to produce a destructive force,” Y’shtola interrupted.

Master Matoya nodded grimly as she went on, with her tone growing more and more outraged with each second. “But as my research neared its end, it was _denounced_ by the Forum, who claimed that my device was more likely to destroy us than our enemies.”

She then smirked as if remembering a particular mischievous memory and added, “After that, they and I had a little falling-out, and I decided to seal away all the fruits of my research, lest the dunderheaded ingrates reap any benefit. Petty, I know, but gods, it was satisfying!”

Y'shtola looked like she might laugh.

“Do mine ears deceive? 'Twas you, was it not, who was so fond of saying that all knowledge exists to advance mankind? That how it is used depends on us?” she asked her smartly.

Master Matoya rolled her eyes at her.

“I don't remember,” she said firmly before adding, “Perhaps.” But when Y’shtola smirked at her, Master Matoya sighed before she snapped, “All right, yes, that was a pet phrase of mine. And that should give you a notion of how sick and tired I was of those spineless wretches of the Forum. All talk and no trousers, that lot. That's why I decided to remain behind rather than join the exodus.”

For a moment, he almost felt like was talking to his grandfather again… though he did not use such colorful terms, Alphinaud could still remember how he used to talk about the Forum with such disappointment.

“You may have had your disagreements with my grandfather, but upon that point, your minds were as one,” he said in amusement. And he could see where they were coming from. After all, they would have just left Eoreza fall to complete ruin if it were up to them… thankfully there were people like his grandfather and Master Matoya who knew better.

“With respect, Master ─ the fruits of your research should not be left to spoil,” Y’shtola asked pleadingly, “Will you share with us the secrets of the aetheric converger?”

Master Matoya sighed, yet she did not sound angry as she said, “Aye, I will. All the information you need is contained in a tome I wrote on the subject. But you'll have to fetch it from the forbidden section of the Great Library.”

The Great Library? Even back at the Studium, which was full of more books than any one person could read in a single lifetime, he had heard his teachers talk about the Great Library which dwarfed the one there. He could not believe that they had a chance to go there next.

Y'shtola, on the other hand, did not seem to share his excitement as she said, “You were not exaggerating when you said that you had sealed it away. Though the city is abandoned, the library's guardians are all but certain to remain.” She looked to the two of them and said seriously, “We must needs cut a path through them. Come ─ let us away.”

They agreed, and all three of them turned to leave, with him wondering just what the library would be like after being empty for so long. But they didn’t even make it as far as the entrance when Master Matoya called, “Not so fast, you lot! Shtola and the boy are staying with me.”

They stopped and looked back at her in surprised as she said, not even bothering to hide her amusement, “I need help to make new sentinels to replace the old ones you walloped. There'll be board and lodging, don't you worry, but know that you'll have to work for them. Hard. I'll have no sluggards in my house!”

And she was grinning evilly like she loved the thought of having someone new to boss around.

Alphinaud was about to say that he was sure that he could handle it, but when he saw her look sharply at him, he clammed up, knowing that now probably wasn’t the best time to tell her otherwise.

“So… I’m the only one with your approval?” Claire asked her calmly.

“Oh, the Great Library's guardians shouldn't pose any difficulty for a hero like you,” Master Matoya said without any concerns and a wave of her hand as if trying to shoo away the thought of any danger. “You'll hardly notice Shtola's absence. And the girl... boy ─ whatever ─ would only get in your way.”

Alphinaud glared at her, but Master Matoya barely paid him any attention as she added, “But if it turns out you aren't up to the task... Well, then I'll know you can't be trusted with something as dangerous as an aetheric ram. Now, the library's entrance is locked tight. I'll loan you one of my servants to open it ─ the broom yonder.”

She then pointed to one of the sweeping brooms before she barked, “...Well? What are you waiting for? Introduce yourself, girl!” And when Claire didn’t move right away, Master Matoya added sharply, “Are you going to introduce yourself to that broom or not? No skin off my nose if you don't.”

“Ah… alright…” Claire muttered awkwardly as she stepped over to where the broom was.

“Greetings, good madam,” the broom spoke up, taking him and Claire both by surprise. “I am Broomsy, my lady's servant of some fifty years. May I say what an honor it is to serve you! I am given to understand you wish to enter the Great Gubal Library.”

“Ah, yes,” Claire said, and it was clear that she found it as strange as he did that she was talking to a broom.

“To find it, pray head east upon leaving this cave,” Broomsy said. “The building will come into view shortly after you reach the collapsed bridge. I shall go on ahead and await you at the entrance. When your preparations are in order, pray come and meet me there. It will be my pleasure to unlock the door for you.”

Well, at least it was happy to help them. Alphinaud watched how the broom went sweeping off towards the entrance before Claire looked back at them.

“The Great Library was more than just a repository for tomes; it also served as a center of research for countless fields of study,” Y’shtola said to her with worry. “Fields such as the development of arcane entities, the fruits of which were employed as the library's sentinels. Be ever on your guard, Claire.”

“Would that I could accompany you to the Great Library, but I sense it would be unwise to go against my lady's wishes,” Alphinaud said resentfully. Oh, all the things that he could learn with just a small peek…? Then again, if he went, he suspected that if he did go, he would not wish to leave for at least a few days… time which they did not have.

“Rest assured, I mean to use my time here productively, gleaning all that I can from our learned host,” he said, before he added bitterly under his breath. “Even if the old crone can't tell boy from girl...”

Luckily for him, Claire seemed to be the only one who heard those words.

“To be fair… you both look alike,” she offered with a smile.

“What are you loitering around here for? Hurry up and fetch that book!” Matoya barked at Claire, who held up her hands, showing that she didn’t want to start a fight before she silently followed after the Broomsy.

Matoya watched her go before she smirked a little.

“Well, what do you know?” she laughed harshly. “Someone who follows orders without complaint. Wish I had students that were that easy to deal with. Rather than some little girl who set her robes on fire when she first started working under me.”

“You distracted me when I was trying to concentrate!” Y’shtola snapped back as Matoya cackled a little. “I can’t believe that you still think that was my fault!”

As the two of them bickered, Alphinaud was given a little more time stare around about the cave and got a closer look at some of the tomes just lying about as if they couldn’t have been cared less about. These books were priceless… yet it looked like they had been tossed aside like cheap romance novels… and he knew that if his professors from the Studium saw them like this, they would have had fits.

As for Master Matoya, she was not shy in putting them to work. It was hard work like she said, and he could not help but pity Y’shtola having to put up with all this on her own when she was first learning magic. He learned very quickly that when Master Matoya wanted something done, you do it… or she’ll want to know the reason why. Alphinaud just kept his head down and worked until the broom called Broomsy reappeared at the end of the cave and came over to them.

“Mistress Claire had safely reached the Great Gubal Library,” it said though he still had no idea how a broom could speak without a mouth. “I had unlocked the door and bade her good fortune in her search. She will return here when she is finished, my lady.”

“I’m not worried,” he said confidently before he realized that he had spoken up. “She has faced far worse in the past.”

“Ha! Easy for someone to say when they aren’t doing all the hard work,” Master Matoya scolded and Alphinaud felt a little red in the cheeks once again before he looked back down at the complicated geometric symbols and graphs that he was supposed to be working on. “Luckily, this girl is more than capable of clearing out the library for you. If what you say is true and she’s brought down at least eight different primals, I doubt the library will be much trouble for her to deal with.”

“I’ve been wondering about that,” Y’shtola said suddenly. “I did not think that you would have believed something like that with nothing but our word. I would have thought that you would have told us off for telling stories that one person could be so powerful.”

“Even rumors are able to reach me here,” Matoya answered briskly. “I’ve been hearing more than a few stories about a midlander Hyur girl who came out of nowhere and started saving the realm since she arrived. The moment she stepped into the cave I could sense that she has much power inside her. Great power that was carefully worked for a long time… something which you could have taken a few lessons in,” she added to Y’shtola, whose now silvery eyes twitched a little in annoyance. “Such power the likes of which I have never seen before. Aye, I knew who she was the moment I sensed my sentinels being destroyed. I’m surprised that neither of you could sense it.”

“Not everyone has such a gift with seeing aether as you do,” Y’shtola reminded her calmly. “But I admit that the first time that I saw her, I could also sense that there was something different, though I cannot put my finger on just what it was. But, I agree that you are right. She has worked hard to become as strong as she is now. In fact, she’s much stronger now than she was the last time I saw her in Ul’dah.”

Y’shtola then looked over at him and added, “You as well, Alphinaud. I know I said it before, but you have also changed a great deal since last we spoke.”

Alphinaud glanced at her and turned away, embarrassed.

“A lot has happened since last we met,” he said again. “And I’ve changed in many ways. And though the road has been far from easy, I will continue to walk it.”

She nodded in agreement. “At least we need not walk it alone,” she added comfortingly.

“Ah… you mean to drag that girl with you to the end?” Matoya muttered grumpily. “I can see why you send her off to do the dangerous stuff. But you would do well not to do that quite so often.”

“You don’t think that we can trust her?” Alphinaud asked, looking up sharply, almost daring her to say something different.

“Not at all, you can trust her completely given how much she’s willing to put up with you all,” Matoya answered. “Not many are willing to go through even half of the troubles you put her through. Patience of a saint, that one.”

Alphinaud frowned a little as he tried to understand just what it was she was trying to say.

“Then… you don’t want us to rely on her from now on?” he asked slowly.

“Nope…” she said as she walked back to her table to where her empty teacup was waiting for her. “The girl has already taken care of who knows how many problems for everyone. People can’t go and run to just one person for help every time they get themselves into trouble. They need to learn to start pulling their own weights. And I think that girl needs to learn how to say ‘no’ for her own sake.”

“You think we’re taking advantage of her?” Y’shtola said, and he could tell that it was more of a statement than an actual question.

“I think? I _know_. Even though I just met her, it’s obvious even to these old eyes,” Master Matoya said darkly. “I may not know her story, but given how she left without a word, shows me that she’s used to being sent off to do dangerous tasks. How many times have you sent her out to do something that someone else could’ve done just as easily? It’s only going to be a matter of time before the girl snaps and leaves for some place where no one knows her. I wouldn’t blame her if she is tempted by that thought from time to time. And who know? A day may come when she may go through with it.”

“She wouldn’t do that,” Alphinaud said knowingly, not wanting to believe that something like that would happen. Yet… yet the words that Ilberd had said before when they rescued Raubahn suddenly started to echo in his ears again.

_“Can you not see you're being used!? By the Scions, the city-states, even the Crystal Braves. They none of 'em care a whit what you want ─ only what you can do for them.”_

“Everyone has their limits, boy, you would do well to remember that,” she retorted coldly. “Especially women. We put up with a lot, but even we can only be pushed so far.” She then barked at Y’shtola to go make some more tea for her before she got to some real work.

Y’shtola gave her an irritated look before she marched off to where there was a teapot set at the other side of the cave.

“You’re still a bit naïve to know anything about the hearts of women, but you would do well to remember this advice,” Matoya added to Alphinaud when he was left alone with her for that moment. She then gave him a dark look as she added, her tone very serious. “And you would also do well to remember that it’s always the brightest lights that cast the darkest shadows.”

“What does that mean?” Alphinaud asked.

“That each of us has a darker side to us, boy,” she snapped back. “Old Louisoix also said it before, as well. What was the term that he used…? _Every time you light a candle, a shadow is cast._ Or something along those lines. But what I can say, for some, the darkness runs deeper than most. As for that girl, I can sense that even she has a darker side. Nothing unusual mind, we all have darkness in us somewhere—it’s just part of our nature. She may be a Warrior of Light… but she’s also a child of man and therefore it’s a part of her nature as well.”

Alphinaud just stared at her, not sure of what he should say before Master Matoya went off after Y’shtola and began telling her off for not preparing the tea just like how she liked it.

“You don’t even know how I like my tea anymore? What’s the point in having you?” she barked as she marched off. She and Y’shtola soon seemed to be bickering… yet he could not help but go over those words… a darker side to them all…

It was hard to think that Claire did have a dark side to her; but he knew that Master Matoya was right in that there was darkness in them all. Once again, he wondered if Claire resented them all for always forcing her to work so hard. Thinking about it now, most of the Scions did spend a lot of time at the Waking Sands or Rising Stones while she was out and about day after day. With so many pressures on her shoulders, they weren’t helping to make her burdens any easier, where they? Oftentimes they were denying her some well-deserved rest if they needed help with even a small matter that someone else could have just as easily have done.

He did not want to imagine it… but would Claire one day get so fed up that she would leave? Did she wish to go somewhere where she wasn’t a Warrior of Light? Just try to start over without the responsibilities that they were all but shoving down her throat every free moment she had? He did not want to ever think that was possible… but he knew that there was always a chance. And the thought scared him more than anything else…

If she left… Eoreza wouldn’t survive a moon.

As well as…

His heart was suddenly pounding hard against his chest until it hurt. He gripped the front of his coat, glaring a little as his heart was continuing to rage against him. Mayhaps he was finally starting to realize what it was that it was trying to tell him… but he knew not what to do about it.

*Hours Later*

Master Matoya was not at all afraid of putting them to work. At the end of the first hour, he felt as if his fingers had been stripped of skin, thus leaving the bone behind, for they hurt so much. The only good thing that he had going for him was that he had a chance to get a glimpse of all the tomes and theories that was laying buried here.

He had the good fortune to be tutored by some of the finest scholars in Sharlayan. Yet it was clear from all this work that Master Matoya exceeds them all. He wished that he could have heard her and his grandfather arguing with each other at least once. He suspected those arguments may well have gone on for days.

In fact, just a few more hours in this cave with all this was enough to help him learn just as much as years at the Studium. He could not believe that all this was kept hidden away here…

And with Master Matoya working them like packed Chocobos, it was a lot easier to put any troubling thoughts and feelings out of his mind for the moment. But at last, Claire returned, as he knew she would… and this time she had found some new clothes while she had been in the library and taken to adorning herself in Sharlayan-styled clothes. Y'shtola was the first to notice her return and almost leapt to her feet in her hurry.

“You have the tome, yes?” she asked quickly, “Then hurry and show it to Matoya that I might be free of her stifling attention.”

Claire nodded and she pulled out a thick tome from the inside of a pocket of her new coat and held it out.

“I take it you found the tome,” Master Matoya called, approaching them when she saw that she had returned. “Well, let's see it, then.” She took the tome from her and looked over it with a critical eye. “Aye, this is it all right…” And then she turned to shout to them, “Shtola! Boy! Put down whatever you're doing and come here! Claire has returned with the tome!”

“Thank the gods,” Y’shtola sighed in relief as she dropped the pen that she was holding and massaging her sore hand. “But another minute under Master Matoya's exacting supervision, and I would certainly have lost my mind ─ or mayhap merely my temper. Some things never change indeed...”

“Well, I for one appreciate the exacting supervision,” Alphinaud confessed. “In the short while we have been here, I feel I have gained a far better understanding of arcane entities than I did during my entire time at the Studium.” And then he added to himself, excited at the new possibilities, “Should the opportunity present itself, I should very much like to employ this knowledge for the betterment of mankind ─ create a new variety of Carbuncle, perhaps...?”

“Don't get ahead of yourself, boy,” Master Matoya snapped, having heard him and knocked him out of his thoughts. “Louisoix's grandson or no, it'll take another decade under me before you can call yourself a scholar, and a deal more than that to make you a scholar worth a damn.”

Alphinaud shut his mouth at once as she glowered at him and lowered his head.

“As you may have gathered, Master Matoya is not easily impressed,” Y’shtola whispered to him and Alphinaud cleared his throat awkwardly.

“...Indeed. Ahem. So, uh...” he said before he cleared his throat and added quickly, “Claire has returned with the tome, has he not? Shall we examine it?”

Master Matoya set the book onto the table and looked at it long and hard.

“I had not thought to behold this tome again...” she whispered before she held up her staff and used a spell, engulfing the book in a strange light… like a handful of lightning piercing every inch of paper… it lingered there for just a moment before it became calm once more.

“There. It is deciphered. Now your friend should be able to make sense of the contents,” she reassured them all. “That said, it’s one thing to understand the workings of the aetheric converger, and another to actually make it work. You do realize how much aether is required?”

Ah… right… he had almost forgotten about that problem. Regardless of how well Cid could build it, and Alphinaud was sure that he could, their biggest problem was the fact that they had no way to power it without the use of crystals.

“Cid is keenly aware of the energy dilemma. His airship is by no means large, and it can only bear a limited quantity of crystals,” Alphinaud confessed.

“If only we had white auracite and the aetheric siphon...” Y’shtola added bitterly.

Alphinaud looked down, knowing who it was who last had the siphon.

“Alas, Minfilia is missing, along with both artifacts. And Moenbryda is gone...” he told them all despairingly.

Y’shtola sighed as she wracked her brains to try and think of something they could use instead.

“Would that there were another ready wellspring of energy for us to draw upon...” she said and that was when Alphinaud realized what she said and suddenly wished he could kick himself.

His eyes wide, the answer had hit him like a sack of bricks. Something similar to a mountain of crystals, but small enough to be portable…?

“Why did it not occur to us before?” he cried out and he was smiling as he punched his fist into his hand. He looked excitedly to his friends as he added, “We already have what we need: the Eye! It has been drawing aether into itself for as long as the great wyrms have lived! It is a veritable wellspring of energy!”

They looked to Master Matoya, as if hoping that she could confirm for them that it was a solution. She thought it over, and he wondered just how much she knew about the Azure Dragoon and the Eye of Nidhogg.

“Hm, it might just suit our needs. But is this energy something that can be harnessed at will?” she asked.

“I believe so ─ with the aid of the Azure Dragoon of Ishgard,” Alphinaud answered at once and he was sure that Estinien would not refuse his aid should they ask.

“Then it is settled,” Y’shtola said at once. “Let us return to the Holy See at once.”

They all made to leave, but Master Matoya called Y’shtola back, wishing to discuss something with her before she left. They had no problem with this and they thanked her for all of her help before they exited the cave to wait for Y’shtola to join them. Out in the bright sunshine, which felt good after spending so much time in that dank cave, he started to ask CLaire what the library was like.

“Very dark,” Claire confessed. “And I have never seen as many books gathered in one place as there… it was less a library and more of a miniature city.”

He pressed her for more details, though it was clear that she was not liking discussing what kind of traps she had to get passed. Yet, she seemed amused at how he was listening to her with such fasciation. He couldn’t help himself… he was wondering if it would be possible for him to step foot into that place at least once. And with the monsters and guards cleared out, he did not think that it would be such a problem anymore… yet first things first, they had to deal with the crisis in Ishgard. Once it was over, he may be able to return and explore the place himself…?

Yet as he listened, he was slowly finding himself focusing on the sound of her voice. It was soft… yet gentle…

Since she hardly spoke, it was a rare treat to hear it. But it was because of that fact that it seemed to have such a calming effect on those who heard it. There was something about her voice that already made him feel small, though he did not know why.

Gods be good, to think that anyone could have such a power over him. Why had he felt so completely assured that the future wasn’t as dark as he had feared it to be so long as she was here?

“As if you could conceal it... from her of all people...” he heard an almost angry whisper which caused Claire to fall silent and whatever spell that held him there broke as he turned back to see that Y’shtola had reappeared, muttering furiously to herself.

“Y’shtola?” he asked, making her jump a little, having not realized that she almost ran right into them.

“Hm? Pay me no mind. I was but thinking aloud,” she added with quick smile back on her face. “Well, now that we should had everything we need, I believe that it is time to head back to Ishgard.”

He frowned a little at how quickly she tried to change the subject. He wanted to ask more, but instead, he merely nodded in agreement before he added to Claire.

“Thanks to your customarily heroic efforts, we now possess the knowledge to build an aetheric ram,” he said to her gratefully. “All that remains is to secure its energy source. Let us hasten back to Ishgard and consult Ser Aymeric regarding the Eye.”

At his words, she turned red again and he could not help but smile, wondering why accepting gratitude was so difficult for her.

Y’shtola nodded in agreement before she added, “'Tis well that you were able to retrieve the tome. Had you failed, Master Matoya planned to have us take dictation while she quoted its contents from memory.”

Just the thought of that terrified him… she would probably criticize their penmanship and snap at them to write something over if she thought that they did not understand it. Still, they had the tome and they should have all the pieces needed. They left the Hinterlands, teleporting straight back to Foundation, and hoped that the others have made more progress on the _Enterprise_. Soon, it would be time to leave… and they would have to be ready for whatever came their way…

*Ishgard*

They teleported straight back to Ishgard and they took Y’shtola to Congregation of Our Knights Most Heavenly, and to where Ser Aymeric was waiting. At first glance, when they entered his office, he still looked a bit on the worn side, but his wounds seemed to be healing well. He was able to stand without showing signs of discomfort, and his arm seemed to be properly working again.

“Ah,” he said with a smile when they entered the room. “You are returned!”

“Ser Aymeric, I am pleased to see that your recovery proceeds apace,” Alphinaud smiled back before he turned to Y’shtola so that he could make introductions. “May I introduce Y'shtola, a fellow Scion of the Seventh Dawn and Archon of Sharlayan.”

Y'shtola approached and bowed low.

“My lord,” she said simply. “Pray excuse me for forgoing due pleasantries, but we seek your counsel regarding the aetheric ram. Though we now possess the knowledge to build such a device, we yet lack an appropriate source of energy with which to power it. We believe, however, that Ishgard may possess the solution to our problem.”

Ser Aymeric looked on interestedly before he said sincerely, “You need not apologize, my lady. Full eager am I to learn of your progress. Please, tell me of this energy source that you believe we possess.”

And so they told him of what happened while they went to Master Matoya. How they have the tome that they could use to build an aetheric converger. However, the problem was that they had no way to harness the energy needed to power it without the use of crystals… except for the Eye.

Ser Aymeric listened intently before he asked, “...And you are certain that the Eye can lend its power to Master Matoya's aetheric converger?”

“At Estinien's command ─ yes,” Alphinaud said, knowing that Estinien would be more than up for the challenge.

Ser Aymeric nodded in understanding.

“Very well,” he reassured him. “I shall speak with him.”

“My thanks, Ser Aymeric,” Alphinaud sighed in relief, yet it was Ser Aymeric who shook his head.

“Nay, my friend, 'tis _I_ who should thank you ─ as should every Ishgardian. You labor in our name, with nary a care for your own safety,” he said honestly… and Alphinaud was not surprised to see that his eyes strayed over to Claire as he spoke.

Alphinaud nodded before he looked to the two women and added, “Let us next speak with Cid. He will doubtless be eager to begin work on the aetheric ram.”

Ser Aymeric agreed and stood up from his seat, only with the slightest trace of a wince as he did so. “I shall personally relay your proposal to Estinien. If that which you ask is possible, you may be assured of his cooperation.”

Claire nodded before she asked him if his wounds would allow him to do so. He reassured them that he was alright and added, “My thanks again, Claire.”

And so the group quickly left, heading back to the airship landing and Alphinaud hoped that they had gotten to the _Enterprise’s_ repairs while they were away.

“Ah…” Y’shtola sighed fondly as they reached the landing to where Cid was. “I count my blessings for every familiar face I see. I pray that the coming days will find more of our friends returned to us.”

Alphinaud agreed that as well. Things seem to be going amazingly well for them at the moment, which he still had some concerns with. He had a bad feeling that something bad was waiting for them just around the corner… though he hoped that he was just being paranoid. Still, when they spotted the boys at work on the _Enterprise_ , it was clear that their friends hadn’t been slouching off while they were gone… in fact, the  _Enterprise_  has undergone so much change, he scarcely recognized her. It was like looking at a new ship…

He only wished he had more time to admire it.

Cid looked up from what he was hammering a piece of steel into place and beamed brightly at the sight of them.

“Ah, you're back!” he called cheerfully, coming down from the landing to speak with them properly. “The preliminary work on the  _Enterprise_  is more or less finished. Tell me you found a way to build the aetheric ram!”

Y'shtola stepped forward as they handed the tome over to him.

“Greetings, Cid. It has been a while,” she said calmly, as though she had just been away on a business trip and they were meeting up for a pleasant talk. “This tome contains the fruits of my former master's research on a device known as an aetheric converger. Our ram should operate on the selfsame principle.”

Cid stared at the book in amazement before he seemed to realize who was standing in front of him and looked up again.

“Ack, where are my manners?” he laughed before he looked back up. “Put a toy like this in my hand, and I go off into my own world... Gods, it's good to see you! And bearing a gift besides ─ a very distracting one, if I might add! If I didn't know better, I'd think it was my nameday.”

Alphinaud was just hoping that Cid would be able to make sense of what he was sure to be very complicated instructions.

“...But there will be time for tearful reunions later,” Cid added, “I'll make a start on the tome right away. So long as I have a grasp of the fundamentals, I should be able to knock something together.” But then his tone went slightly graver as he added, “Which leaves the small matter of the energy source...?”

“We believe we have found a solution to that problem as well,” Alphinaud stated quickly. No sooner had he said that did Ser Aymeric arrive with Lucia and Estinien in tow. It had been awhile since he had seen Estinien, but the first thing that he noticed was that he was still in his blood-soaked armor... seeing it sent a chill up his spine at the thought of how much of Nidhogg’s blood was needed to dye it that color.

“Pray forgive us our lateness,” Ser Aymeric said as Estinien stepped forward, looking at them all seriously, showing that he was already aware of what they were asking of him.

“The power of the Eye is not to be drawn upon lightly, but I believe we have sufficient cause to do so,” he said as he held the Eye in his hands and Y’shtola stepped forward to get a good look at it.

“So this is the fabled Eye... By the Twelve... it seethes,” she whispered in awe. “'Tis a wonder such power can be contained, much less controlled...”

Just barely. Alphinaud knew that there were times that it was more difficult than others for Estinien to be able to keep it from taking over his being. He remembered the night they spent at the Churning Mists and how Estinien admitted how he had given into Nidhogg’s rage just once before. Though now with the great wyrm dead, he hoped that their friend would be able to find some measure of peace and could find a new purpose other than just vengeance.

Cid looked from the tome in his hands to the Eye before he looked back to Biggs and Wedge.

“Boys!” he called loudly, “Our friends have kindly provided all the ingredients. Let's see if we can't make something out of them!”

“You heard the chief!” Biggs said to Wedge eagerly. “We're not resting till the aetheric ram is operational! Not one wink of sleep!”

Wedge muttered what he _really_ thought of this under his breath, but didn’t complain, at least not loudly, as they went back to work. All they had to do now was wait for them to finish… they were to leave once they were…

The step of their journey would soon start… he only hoped that it would end well for them.


	22. The First Flight of the Excelsior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hour of departure had finally arrived. With the memories of the lost still hanging heavily upon their hearts and minds, they must journey forth to confront the archbishop and stop him before it's too late. With their friends and allies there to see them off, one can't help but wonder if they will be able to return to them alive.

As he had thought, Master Matoya’s writing was both long and complicated, so Cid, a master of mechanics… not magicks, was having a great deal of trouble trying to make any sense of it. Thankfully, Alphinaud was doing his best to explain to him how it all worked, yet sometimes it felt like he was translating an entire book for someone who did not the same language he did.

Still, he watched over the construction of their aetheric ram and how it should be mounted at the front of the ship. Despite having never built one before, once Cid understood the basics, he was able to work amazingly fast. It took him half a day to get the whole thing planned out, built, and then fastened to the ship, and he promised them after a few more tests, he was confident that they would be ready to go.

Good thing to. Once they were sure that the ram was working and ready, they were to disembark to Azys Lla once more… and this time, they were going to finish what they had set out to do. They could not, would not, let all the hard work and sacrifices of so many people be wasted here.

It was almost the hour of departure…

“You ready?” asked a familiar voice from behind him.

“Nearly,” he confessed, turning to see Claire with them again. She was dressed in a himation, with an elaborate dragon-style design inter-woven throughout it, with a shining horn-like crown upon her head, and sandals that would make it easy for her to move about on the field of battle. As she stepped closer to get a better look at the ship, he could see the jewel-like armor crested upon her body almost like scales, even with a miniature pair of dragon wings on her back.

She noticed that he was looking at her choice of attire and she smiled as she confessed that she had managed to get them from Rowena when she visited Idyllshire. She was as ready to leave as she ever will be. He nodded in understanding, letting her know that they would be leaving soon. But now that the time had come, he was thinking of the long road that they took to get them here… as well as the people who selflessly helped them to even get this far.

“Given the danger of the task that lies before us, I think it only right that we take a moment to bid our friends and allies farewell,” he said suddenly, thinking of everyone he wished that he could thank. “Alas, Cid requires my assistance with Master Matoya's rather singular writings.” Besides, he had a feeling that they would feel more reassured that they were going to come back in one piece if the Warrior of Light were the one to do so. “Might I entrust the task of visiting those who will remain behind to you?”

She nodded just once before he grinned back as he watched her leave. He watched after her until he could hear Cid sniggering a little behind him and he immediately turned back to the others to start giving them more directions.

He oversaw the next few tests on the converger, and after a few minor repairs and adjustments, it was complete. Alphinaud nodded at Cid’s reassurances that it would hold up under the strain of all that aether and would surely bust through even a barrier of the Allagans. As he let Cid then bark orders at Biggs and Wedge to do one last check of everything, he waited until Claire returned to them. As soon as he spotted her, he jumped down to the landing, wiping sweat from his brow.

“What did they all say?” he asked.

“Ser Aymeric only laments that he cannot come with us,” she answered when she reached him, “But because of his wounds, he admits that he may be more of a burden than an aid. Yet he has given us his blessing to do whatever is needed to stop the archbishop.”

Alphinaud nodded in understanding. In other words, if they were unable to stop the archbishop’s plans in time… then they were to see to his… extermination. Though he silently hoped that it would not come to that. The idea of facing all that was more than he could bear at the moment. If he and all twelve of his knights were capable of becoming a primal…? How could they ever hope to stop thirteen primals all at once?

But he hid his anxiety as he listened to Claire go on.

“Lucia says that she will be praying for our safety… Hilda also wishes that she could come. However she worried that there may be trouble here in Ishgard… she promises that we don’t need to worry about it though. She’s now working with Ser Aymeric to keep the peace.”

“Yes, I’m glad to see that she remains an steadfast ally,” he said with a nod, a part of him wishing that she could have come with them as well. If nothing else, the trip there would be filled with colorful language as she would abuse the archbishop’s name. “And did you speak with Tataru, as well?”

“She wants us to be careful,” she said simply, though Alphinaud wondered if there was more to it than just that. But he did not press the matter when he noticed that she was carrying something that he had not noticed before.

Claire noticed where he was looking and sighed as she held it up to show him. He recognized it at once as the same shield that he brought to the Count after…?

“I decided to speak with Count Edmont again as well,” Claire confessed her hand gently touching the hole that was still in the metal. “And… he entrusted this to me. Were he here… I know that Lord Haurchefant would want to come with us as well…”

Alphinaud stared at the shield sadly, his hands going up and gently touching the hole as well, his fingers just brushing against hers.

“...Count Edmont bequeathed to you Lord Haurchefant's shield? A noble gesture,” he said, and he shut his eyes in memory of the friend they lost. When he next opened them, he was filled with a renewed determination to fight again… he would not let Lord Haurchefant’s sacrifice be in vain!

“We bear the hopes and dreams of full many souls. Let their faith in us be a source of strength and courage as we face our remaining trials,” he said and she nodded as firmly before she strapped the shield to her back once more.

“Work on the Enterprise is nearly complete,” he told her. “Please let Y'shtola know to make ready, and return hither. We shall depart as soon as all members of the mission are present.”

She nodded again and left him to find the others as he turned back to work with Cid. After checking everything for the hundredth time, he could see no more reason why they should delay. When everyone was gathered, he turned first to Claire and said firmly to her, for they started this journey together and now they were to end it, “Let us go, Claire! Azys Lla awaits!”

She smiled back as Y’shtola and Estinien both stepped up to the landing and in front of the new and improved _Enterprise_. Once they were all gathered, Cid beamed proudly at them all before he decided to make an introduction, as if they were meeting with a close, personal friend of his for the first time.

“Ah, excellent timing! We've just finished our work on the  _Enterprise_. She's so much improved, I've decided to give her a new name to suit: The  _Enterprise Excelsior_! Or simply the  _Excelsior_ , if pressed for time,” he called proudly and Alphinaud had to admit that the new name suited the ship well. It would be more than enough to get them to Azys Lla… they would deal with whatever came next.

“Once again, she'll carry Eorzea's protectors into battle!” Cid cheered, punching his hands together.

“All aboard!” Wedge called as he and Biggs waved from the ship. Alphinaud stepped up with Y’shtola and Estinien, getting ready to head off to their long-awaited fight. But as they were leaving, their friends and allies all arrived to see them off… everyone from Ser Aymeric and Lucia, to Hilda, to Urianger (whom he was surprised to learn came all the way from the Waking Sands) and Tataru… to even Count Edmont and his sons.

And it was the Count who spoke first.

“I can do no more than see you off with prayers for your safety and success,” he said as Claire turned back to look at him. “Yet know that wheresoever you may go, my son's spirit goes with you. May the Fury grant you strength!”

Claire lowered her head sadly in thought of their friend before she looked straight back at the Count—with some sort of silent understanding seemed to pass between the two of them. The rest of their allies soon stepped forward as well.

“Return to us ─ all of you!” Ser Aymeric called firmly.

As Alphinaud watched them all, remembering all that they went through together, he felt fondness for each and every one of them and he meant to return with nothing less than triumphant. They all seemed to draw some sort of encouragement from Claire’s silent nod to Ser Aymeric’s words before she turned and joined them onboard the Excelsior’s deck.

As she did so, he noticed how Tataru closed her eyes and crossed her hands over her heart in a quiet prayer and he knew that she was wishing for their safety… he hoped that they wouldn’t disappoint her. Claire came to stand beside him as they all turned to look ahead, with Cid back at the wheel.

“ _Enterprise Excelsior_... engage!” Cid called and with a great start the ship slowly took off, smoother than it had ever been and they rose up high into the sky, with the sun starting to set in the distance and snow was falling once more. Night will soon fall… but soon the dawn will come and the light will return… and they would all be there to greet it together…

As the  _Excelsior_ soared up between Ishgard’s tallest towers, heading off to where they would find Azys Lla and their enemies… he turned his head to get one last glimpse of their friends, still standing on the airship landing and quickly fading from their sights as they watched. They left the frozen city behind, and he knew that they all knew that they would return victorious… or they would not return at all.

*Azys Lla*

No one said a word to each other as they continued on through the sky. With the knowledge of where Azys Lla was located, they were able to reach it in half the amount of time it had taken before since they did not need to head to the Sea of Clouds first.

All of them were preparing themselves for whatever was coming. They continued onwards through the clouds as the sky grew darker and darker and Alphinaud could taste metal in the air once again. He knew that they were close. The familiar sky faded to one of darker, unnatural colors and soon he could see them in the distance. Those spiraling buildings floating amongst the barren land and eerie chains that bound them there…

The archbishop and his cronies were without a doubt already inside, and now they were finally able to follow… at least, in theory. As they drew closer, they all braced themselves for the barrier, which they knew was waiting for them.

“This is it!” Cid shouted out, his hands still at the wheel and was holding it tightly. “Get ready!”

Estinien moved forward to stand at where the ram was mounted and he pulled out the Eye, which was still burning with power. Holding it tightly in his fist he held it up as he shouted out, “Eye of mine enemy! Render unto me thy power!”

And then a sudden burst of aether exploded violently from the Eye. Like a dark bonfire it burned with an intense aura and it was taking everything that Estinien had to keep it under control, even to just stand up straight seemed to take every ounce of strength he had. The power from the Eye continued to rupture around him as a trail of aether was being directed straight into the converger. The power was growing more and more until with a great burst of strength, the ship was bathed with its anomalous light…

Then it blended together to form a long, giant spearhead of a crimson color at the front of their ship. Alphinaud grinned for a moment, almost unable to believe it was working. He looked to Estinien, ready to call that he had done it… until he saw that his whole body was shaking with suppressed agony.

“Ugh... No...” Estinien hissed, shaking with the effort to keep the Eye under control. “You will not claim me! I am the master!”

Cid needed to hurry, for Alphinaud knew not how long Estinien could hold it. Thankfully, Cid seemed to understand for he moved his ship forward, faster than it was probably safe for them to go, while their spear of aether lit up the way. Cid yelled out in determination as they collided against the barrier. They hit it with a crash and felt tremors that rattled the ship as the barrier held, refusing to give way for them. But they kept at it, knowing that this was their only chance—and they weren’t going to let go of it without a fight.

For a moment it was a stalemate, for neither the spear nor the barrier was giving an inch… they just held on tightly and hoped that it would be over soon… and for their sakes, it was. At last the tip of the spearhead forced its way through, penetrating the barrier like how a needle would to a balloon before they went slamming through, the barrier shattering like glass, leaving an opening wide enough for them to travel through. They went flying through it at high speeds as the rest of the barrier around them began to splinter and shatter apart… it seemed that a larger hole had been made than they had expected, yet it didn’t matter. They had made it.

“We're through!” Alphinaud cried out. He couldn’t believe it… after all that they went through, their plan had worked in the end! Once they were through, Estinien had halted the flow of aether before he collapsed to his knees, gasping for air. Alphinaud made to run forward to their friend…

But their victory was short-lived. He heard something… coming from below there was an loud, whistling groan… and for one horrible moment he thought that it was Bismarck—resummoned and waiting to swallow them whole.

He wasn’t the only one who heard it, soon everyone was looking around anxiously until they looked below and they saw something rising up through the thick cloud layer.

Once again, Alphinaud’s thoughts turned to the work of some primal… for the thing that was rising up was enormous. Larger than even Bismarck had been and he felt his entire insides freeze up at the sight of the dark shape rising high and fast despite its size.

“What is it?” Y’shtola cried out from next to him.

Alphinaud did not answer, for he now knew exactly what it was… but it was Biggs who shouted it out.

“Chief!” Biggs shouted out in panic, “We've got an imperial battleship on our tail! And it's bleedin' massive!”

The same ship they saw back at the Blue Window, and Alphinaud understood now what was going on. The Garleans were trying to get to Azys Lla as well… while they had managed to follow the archbishop this far, they could not get passed the barrier either. Instead, they guessed that they would be able to find a way, and simply hid under the cover of the clouds to wait for them to let them in.

Suddenly, there were lights shining all over the battleship and Alphinaud’s eyes widen with horror as he realized what they were planning. Yet before he could cry out a warning to the others, the Garleans began to fire upon them. Fire and explosives rained down from every angle as their own little airship struggled to stay in the air.

Cid took hold of the controls and forced the _Excelsior_ straight upwards in a desperate attempt to evade the attack.

“Damn it!” Cid shouted out, “The bastards were waiting for us to open the door for them!” Up and about he flew as the Garleans continued to fire their cannons at them, showing no mercy. Now that they were able to get to the island, the Imperials clearly felt that they done their part, and now they had no further need of them.

“I'm going to try to shake them! Hang on to something!” Cid shouted out as he continued his best to fly the ship despite the onslaught. Though they had yet to be hit, the impact of the explosions around them were enough to knock the _Excelsior_ like a kite in the breeze.

“Uwaaaaaah! We're all going to die!” Wedge screamed out, losing his head completely as he crouched down and covered his head in terror. “Tataruuu!”

Forward was their only hope and so they continued, however—at last—a missile had hit them. It was directly in the back and though it did not destroy the ship, it had knocked out one of the Excelsior’s propellers. Wedge was knocked down as the rest of them were forced to just hang on tightly to keep themselves from being flung off. Smoke clouded their vision, making it almost impossible to see where they were going.

“She won't take much more of this!” Biggs shouted out over the noise.

It was all over for them… they were never going to make it to the islands in time… and even if they did, the Garleans would only crush them once they got there. Alphinaud closed his eyes as he tried to keep himself upright, just praying for a miracle to happen.

And through the sounds of the cannons… he heard it… the beating of great wings…

He opened his eyes just a little in time to see something come soaring up from directly beneath them. He only had enough time to get a glimpse of the white wings of a dragon… a dragon that he recognized at once even though this was only the second time he had ever seen him.

He ran to the side of the ship with Claire to get a better look at it and he knew that his eyes weren’t just seeing things. It was none other than Hraesvelgr. The great wyrm flew straight upwards above them, and once the Garleans caught sight of him, they turned their cannons upwards as well, firing harder than ever. Hraesvelgr’s whose golden eyes—both of them—shown even from this distance, let out a great roar that echoed throughout the skies as he soared above the battleship.

That was when Alphinaud saw something—or rather _someone_ —fall from his back, plummeting below towards the ship. Again, Hraesvelgr let out a roar even as two other dragons swooped down, acting as shields, one on either side of the mortal woman who had jumped…

And Alphinaud recognized who it was.

“Is that... Ysayle?” he gasped, “What does she mean to do!?”

All he could do was watch with a mixture of horror and astonishment as she fell among the endless barrage of attacks.

“O goddess born of mine own hopes and dreams. For the last time, I beseech You!” he heard her voice carry out even through the noise, even as both dragons were fired at and fell as they protected her from the attack.

“Fill this vessel with Your light! Still the hatred within our hearts and bless us with eternal grace!”

Ysayle’s body was then coated in diamond-like ice. It grew up and around her like petals from a flower until her entire form was engulfed by it.

“No! What is she doing?!” Claire shouted out.

Just then the ice shattered and instead of the Ysayle he knew… there was an Elezen woman wreathed in frost. Pale-blue skin and long flowing hair that rose up to form an icicle-like crown on her head. She wore skin-tight armor of ice and cold, with a pair of long ribbons that flowed in the wind behind her.

Though this was the first time he had ever seen it, he knew exactly who it was… the primal… Shiva…

She spun through the air with grace, and he watched in shocked amazement, even as Hraesvelgr roared one last time, his part was done. The battleship fired upon them once more and Shiva flew up to position herself directly between them and the oncoming assault. Ice then grew out upon the missiles, causing them to stop dead in midair, freezing outwards until they resembled flowers or even reminded him of fireworks frozen in time.

The fire from the missiles burned and caused the ice that encased them to shatter into countless pieces, thus raining down upon the battleship. The pieces exploded on contact with the ship’s metal frame and Alphinaud could see the flames and smoke burning across it.

The Garleans continued to shoot at her, yet she was a much smaller target, able to dance and spin with elegance, managing to avoid them all; like watching a ballet in midair. But then a particularly large missile went aiming straight for them and the ship, Alphinaud didn’t have time to register anything else, only knowing that if this attack hit them this time, then there would be nothing that any of them could do. They could not survive.

At the last second, however, Shiva came swooping in out of nowhere, positioning herself between them and acting as a guard, with the bomb exploding at her back.

He stared back as she opened her eyes… glowing with a bright blue, filled with power… yet he could see their friend mixed in with it. Ysayle _was_ Shiva… or maybe that was what the primal Shiva was all along. Though there was pain on her face she was smiling at them, and he had seen a smile like that as well… the same kind that had been on Lord Haurchefant’s face when he had been killed in cold-blood back at the Vault. And he understood…

Ysayle had taken her fate into her hands and she was not going to give it up without a fight.

She rose up into the air once more, the light pulsating around her like the northern lights over Coerthas, ice falling from her body, sparkling diamond dust she spun in the air, aiming straight for the battleship once more. Her body was then coating itself with ice for a second, this time, forming a kind of flowered spear slowly making its way towards the ship. But as it grew closer, the larger it grew behind her, growing outwards with sharp pillars while the front struck at the very nose of the ship.

There was a blinding light as an explosion happened.

Alphinaud had to close his eyes to the brilliance of the light. But once it died down and he cautiously looked up, he could see the sirens going off from all over the battleship as it smoked and burned. Large pieces actually breaking off and tumbling from the vessel to the clouds below in the process.

The warship… though badly damaged, remained airborne. Ysayle floating in the air, her body hunched over and breathing hard.

Her power depleted…

They watched as she remained suspended in the air for a moment longer before the ship fired upon her one last time. This time, she did not dodge them, she didn’t even try move… and Alphinaud did not know if it was because she could not, or would not do so…

All he knew was that the merciless attacks fell upon her and she was bathed in its blaze. Her body slowly bent over backwards, the ice breaking away from her before dissolving into crystal dust. And she fell, leaving the trail of aether behind her as she did so.

Shiva’s form disappeared and Ysayle, their friend, was back again. But her eyes were closed, a look of peace upon her face as she fell through the sky. As she fell, he heard something… like an echo at the very back of his mind, Ysayle’s words, like she was willing them to hear them… one last time…

_“Farewell, Warrior of Light. And thank you ─ for showing me the way.”_

“NOOOOOO!” he screamed, his hand reaching out in front of him desperately, as if hoping to catch her. But her entire body was already bathed in a clear light—a light that seemed to pulsate comfort to them all with a life all its own… before her body shattered and disappeared.

Her power… her light… created a luminous, blue aether that spilled through the sky and up into the heavens. They only stared on in shock… it all happened so quickly, that it was like it was all a dream, that Alphinaud could not bring himself to believe it even though he saw it with his own eyes.

“This aether...” Y’shtola whispered in awe, “It was a Crystal of Light. She, too, was one of Hydaelyn's chosen...”

And he knew why… a gentle soul, who dreamed only of hope and peace for all future generations. Though she may have taken a different path, he knew that Hydaelyn had chosen well. May the heavens welcome her with open arms…

They watched as the Imperial battleship faded from their sights, while the _Excelsior_ reached the safety of the islands, and beyond their wrath. With their damaged ship, the Garleans were likely forced to make an emergency landing and start with the repairs.

But all Alphinaud could think of was what just happened… Ysayle… their friend… was gone forever…

He was frozen… as if he, too, had been encased with ice. The only thing that he became aware of was when he heard the sounds of footsteps and Estinien’s voice whispering softly behind him, “Fare you well, my lady.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A much shorter chapter than any of the others, but I felt that Ysayle deserved her own chapter here. That had to be one of the best but saddest moments in FF... I couldn't believe that she was gone when I first saw it. No matter what anyone says, she was one of my all-time favorite characters.


	23. Close Encounters of the VIth Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One after another... they keep losing their friends. With the latest in a long line of sacrifices made in the name of peace, they press on to Azys Lla, more determined than ever to put an end to all of this. If they can survive the trip to get there, that is.

The _Excelsior_ had taken some damage, yet better than it would have fared otherwise. No one made a sound as they flew lower and lower over the floating island, trying to find a safe place to land. They remained silent out of respect for Ysayle’s sacrifice, for it was only because of her that they were still alive.

At last, Cid found a place for them to land where they would be hidden from the Garleans in case they resume their pursuit, though it seemed unlikely given the damage to their ship. They slowly landed and stepped out onto the metal platform. Ordinarily, Alphinaud would have been fascinated by everything around him, the moving machines and mechanisms that were still operational even after thousands of years.

But all he could feel was the terrible shock at what just happened.

“Taking on an imperial battleship by herself...” he heard Biggs said as Wedge whimpered beside him, “Primal or no, that took some courage.”

Yes, she had saved their lives at the cost of her own. Why… why did it have to happen like that? Was there something they could have done to save her? Anything?

He suddenly felt a familiar hand squeeze his own.

“Ysayle...” Alphinaud whispered to Claire, knowing it could only be her, “I cannot believe she is gone...”

He looked up to see the pain in her own face. “Neither can I…” she confessed.

“The Echo is a gift and a burden both... as you know only too well,” Y’shtola spoke up softly and Claire sighed as she let go of his hand. Alphinaud wished that she hadn’t… for that helped to give him a slight bit of comfort.

“I wish I didn’t,” Claire admitted grimly.

He and Claire looked miserably at each other, not really paying much attention to Y’shtola. Though he knew that she was sadden by her death, Alphinaud was also aware that Y’shtola did not know Ysayle. Not that it was her fault. Still, the pain was so much worse than he could ever describe. That was when Alphinaud remembered that there was another who travelled with them and Ysayle; and looked over at Estinien, who was still staring behind them, in the direction where Ysayle had made her last stand.

What did he feel? Though he and Ysayle had different views, though they often butted heads, and ideals, against the other, they had come to learn the truth together and come to understand their beliefs. Did he feel anything at all?

Perhaps he felt Alphinaud’s eyes on him for Estinien suddenly spoke up for them all to hear.

“Though we walked opposing paths, Iceheart was a worthy woman,” he said, “Her deeds will not soon be forgotten.”

Alphinaud closed his eyes. It seemed… as though any animosity that remained between him and Ysayle was fully gone. He had made peace with her and was grateful for what she had done for them. If only it did not have to cost the life of a friend…

“Whew...” Cid gasped as he came over, having finished looking over the damage that had been done to the ship. “I don't know about you, but I'm glad to be back on solid ground ─ even if said ground is floating in the sky. When that imperial battleship appeared, I honestly thought we were finished. And we would have been, had your friend not arrived when she did.”

“Twelve grant her mercy…” whispered Alphinaud sadly as he lowered his head. He wished they had met with her much sooner… before she had become known as Iceheart… Her passion for bringing peace to the world rivaled that of any Scion. “Brief though our time together was, Ysayle was a true friend ─ a gentle soul who fought for her beliefs. She... she would have made a fine Scion.”

“What is a Scion but one who fights for our cause?” Y’shtola asked him. “Our hopes survive thanks to her sacrifice. Let that be enough. Yet I cannot help but wonder: how came she to know of our presence here?”

“From Hraesvelgr, I would wager,” Estinien offered, sighing as he seemed to force himself to speak with them, an aura of sadness seemed to hang about him like a dark cloud. “He will have felt my channeling of the Eye's power. It would seem they were able to make peace with one another in the end.”

That seemed the most likely. If Alphinaud had to guess, she must have gone back to the Churning Mists to speak with him after she calmed the riots in Ishgard. Though what for? To make peace with Hraesvelgr? Or was there something more to this?

“She gave her life because she believed in us,” Cid said firmly, “We owe it to her to see our mission through.”

They all nodded in agreement before he turned to look forward, pointing to the building straight ahead.

“See that dome-like structure further in?” Cid asked. “Let's make our way there.”

They all walked forward together, but when Alphinaud glanced back, he saw that Claire remained where she was for a moment longer. She was staring behind them, just like how Estinien had done just moments ago. But before he could call out to her, she turned to follow as well… her eyes burning with unspoken emotion… yet her face was set.

They walked forward, staring around at the sheer monstrosity of the place that they stood upon. Cid is right. They owed it to Ysayle to see the mission through. Heavy though their hearts may be, they must forge on ─ in the name of those who have fought and died in the name of peace.

Yet…?

“It's still active ─ all of it...” he heard Biggs mutter in awe, his eyes wide behind his googles.

“Crikey...” croaked Wedge in agreement. “This place is like something out of my dreams...”

Alphinaud allowed them to walk in front of him as his mind continued to play over what he had witnessed.

“Why would she do it? What was she thinking doing something on her own like that?” he muttered bitterly to himself.

“To atone,” Claire whispered and he jumped, looking back at her sad face, not realizing that she had been right behind him.

“What?” he asked.

“She used a crystal of light to take on Shiva’s form…” Claire answered grimly. “She… she told me before… that she would make things right… she wished to make up for her part in that attack at Foundation. And she found a way.”

She looked up at the sky as she finished, “I believe that she thought this would be her way to make amends. Never again did she wish to harm another… never would she allow someone to die because of her. So she chose to entrust her dreams of peace to us.”

“How do you know?” he asked, not surprised to find that he was whispering.

“If it had been me, I would have done the same,” Claire answered simply as she looked down at him. “We were not so different, she and I.”

He watched her staring behind them once more, her expression showing that she was lost in thought. And Alphinaud remembered what Y’shtola had said before.

_“The Echo is a gift and a burden both... as you know only too well.”_

Claire would know, wouldn’t she? She would have known Ysayle’s hopes and dreams better than all of them. She would have understood why she had done the things that she had done. Perhaps… perhaps she was even given a glimpse of what might end up being her own fate as well.

At that thought, fear struck his heart as he wanted to grab onto her and beg her to swear to him that she would never do the same thing. But before he could act on impulse, Cid was calling out to them.

“The isle's sentinels don't seem to frequent this area,” Cid muttered. “We should be safe here. Let's talk strategy, shall we?”

They gathered around Cid, who was already giving them a rundown of the best way to go about this.

“First of all, in the interests of efficiency, I suggest we make this place our base camp,” he started off. “We can coordinate the search for the archbishop from here.”

“I have no objections,” Alphinaud stated before he looked around at the seemingly endless isles, realizing that this place was a lot bigger now that they were inside the barrier. “Now that we stand upon Azys Lla, I am struck by the vastness of the isle. We must needs be methodical if we are to find our quarry.”

“Good. Now, unless I'm mistaken, this used to be an airship landing, and a major one at that,” Cid said with confidence. “From what I know of Allagan design, there should be a terminal nearby that's linked to the isle's operational heart. If we can find such a terminal, we should be able to learn something of the archbishop's whereabouts. Let's split up and look for it.”

They did as he suggested, though if he had to be honest, none of them were entirely sure what exactly they were supposed to be looking for. Cid had found one terminal almost right away, yet he spent several long minutes going over it and was unable to even turn it on.

“This place is an engineer's playground,” Biggs exclaimed, looking over some of the machines. “If I had the time, I'd be going over it with a bleedin' magnifying glass.”

“To think that such a massive structure has been floating above our heads for all these millennia... It beggars belief...” Alphinaud agreed. He knew that the Empire borrowed most of their technology from relics they found among Allagan ruins. Yet even their equipment was considered to be ‘primitive’ compared to Allag when it was at its prime. He thought more of the Coils which held Bahamut for five thousand years, and how they were able to keep him trapped and contained all that time as well.

“I daresay this landing could accommodate even a Ragnarok-class vessel...” Alphinaud said to Claire the further they travelled. “Remarkable. What ungodly vessels must the Allagans have built to warrant so vast a landing?”

He was so distracted by everything here, that he was having a hard time trying to remember just what it was that they were supposed to be looking for. After a while, Wedge turned up missing, so Claire went with Cid and Biggs to find him while he remained behind with Estinien and Y’shtola, trying to come up with something.

“I’m sorry about your friend, Alphinaud,” Y’shtola said softly at one point and he looked back at her grimly. “I wanted to say that before, but knew not how to do so.”

Alphinaud nodded in understanding. “Thank you,” he answered. “Though she may have been misguided in her ways, I believe that she would have made a fine ally.” He lowered his head as he added, “If only things had turned out differently…?”

“She took her fate into her own hands,” Y’shtola consoled. “I doubt that there was anything that we could be done to stop her. But I was also talking about the friend that you lost before while you were in Ishgard. I am truly sorry.”

Alphinaud stopped walking for a moment before he lowered his head sadly.

“You mean, Lord Haurchefant?” he asked grimly.

Y’shtola nodded.

“Tataru told me more of what happened,” she confessed. “I wished to offer my condolences for your loss. While I did not know him, any friend of yours and Claire’s is a friend of mine. I just wish that there was something I could do.”

“Your words are enough,” he sighed. “There is naught else that can be done. Yet, none was more devastated than Count Edmont.”

Y’shtola gave him a sad look before she asked, “And Claire…?”

“Was the first time I’ve ever seen her like that,” Alphinaud confessed. “Hurt… and so angry… though she has done an admirable job of hiding it. I hate to be Zephirin when she gets her hands on him. She won’t be letting him leave the battlefield alive,” he then added bitterly, “Not that I would want him to.”

“You want to make him pay for what he did?” Y’shtola asked knowingly.

“Yes, I wish that I could finish him off with my own hands for what he did,” Alphinaud sighed, anger burning at his insides once more at the thought. “But I don’t think that Claire will allow that. She hasn’t said anything about it, but I know that if she had her way, she wishes to be the one to finish him.”

Y’shtola sighed at that.

“I’m sure that I don’t need to tell you this, but be wary of your hatred,” she warned. “Lest you forget what comes from obsessive thoughts. From what you say, Nidhogg too was blood-thirsting, hells-bent on revenge.”

“You speak as if you were there,” Estinien spoke up darkly, having approached silently. “When you see someone that you care about struck down like that, it’s hard to let go of thoughts of revenge. The archbishop and his lapdogs needs be dealt with before they end up hurting others the same way.”

“I meant no offence,” Y’shtola answered him.

“In either case, I don’t think we need to worry about Claire becoming like that,” Alphinaud said, hoping to break it off before it becomes a fight. “All she does, she does in the name of lasting peace… like Ysayle. You rather that she not do anything at all?”

“No, I was just worried,” Y’shtola answered calmly. “But you are right. I should have known better than to ask.” She then looked to Estinien, looking a little more at ease, as she asked him if he found out anything.

“Machines are beyond my ken,” Estinien admitted, looking off in a different direction. “I’m more concerned with the dragons over yonder.”

“There are dragons here as well?” Alphinaud asked in surprise.

“Yes, though they are…?” Estinien paused for a moment, “Unlike those I am used to slaying.”

“What do you mean by that?” Y’shtola asked, her eyes narrowing in concern.

“I cannot explain it,” Estinien confessed. “Only that there is something different to them than the dragons that I’ve fought against in Ishgard.”

Alphinaud was about to ask what he meant when he heard Cid’s voice calling out, “Wedge, bring the node this way, would you? There's something I'd like to try.”

“Sounds like they found something,” Y’shtola said and they turned back to see what it was that was happening. When they returned to them, the first thing they saw was that they had something with them. It looked like a large metal sphere, floating and spinning in the air as it lit up brightly—and Cid was actually giving the thing orders.

“Node! I need a status report on the facility!” he called.

The orb lit up as it spun again before Wedge spoke up firmly, “Gilly! You have to do what the chief says!”

Just then the orb froze for a moment before it spun once more, yet this time, the terminal that Cid had trouble working with suddenly lit up. Several screens appeared in front of them with a mass of numbers and graphs, one piled up on top of the other.

“Yes, that's it!” Wedge said happily to the sphere as if it were a favorite pet, “Good girl!”

Alphinaud stared at the glowing terminal as Cid was looking over the new information with a great deal of interest. When the rest of them approached, Alphinaud heard him speak up.

“Ah, here we are...” he said, looking over everything carefully, “Hmmm, not much of note. It appears someone recently reactivated ‘Helix,’ which is this area.”

Alphinaud watched as the node bounced around for a moment before turning back to Cid.

“Reactivated, you say?” he asked curiously.

“By the archbishop, I'd wager,” Cid answered, his attention fully on the screens. “I daresay he woke the place up when he used the Vanu's key.” He then looked back to the node and asked it, “Are there any other people in the facility? If so, where?”

The node flashed again as more information appeared on the screen. They watched as Cid examined it.

“Let's see here... On the ‘Flagship’ ─ that's the central isle ─ I'm seeing positive readings within the Aetherochemical Research Facility and the Fractal Continuum...” he said slowly, “And what have we here? Intruders detected in the Gamma Quadrant, defense system engaged.”

“Our imperial friends, I suspect,” Y’shtola answered with grim satisfaction. “I hope they enjoy the defense system.”

He hoped so too… hopefully the defenses could take care of them and spare Eoreza anymore needless suffering by their hands. But he knew better than to hope for something like that.

“But what of the archbishop and his cronies?” Y’shtola pressed on.

“Hmmm, what might offer an indication?” Cid muttered to himself. “...Ah! How about this: Which area is currently consuming the most energy?” And when another screen popped up, Cid looked it over before he found an answer, “... Somewhere called ‘Triad Control,’ inside the research facility.”

Triad Control? And what was that supposed to mean?

“And what manner of place is that?” Alphinaud asked. No sooner did the question leave his lips, did the node respond.

Another screen appeared and Cid bent lower to examine it.

“It is, and I quote, ‘a regulation facility for the 'Warring Triad' test subjects.’ And that's all it says,” Cid read off. “The rest of the information is only accessible to users with consular privileges.”

“I mislike the sound of this...” Y’shtola said worriedly, “which leads me to believe that it is indeed the place.”

Yes, it sounded a little too foreboding to be anywhere else.

“I am inclined to agree with Y'shtola,” Alphinaud admitted with a sigh. “Whatever it is that the archbishop seeks, it is like to be there.”

“That settles it, then,” Cid said firmly, looking back at them all. “Let's find a way to cross over to the Flagship.”

That was all well and good, but how where they to go about it? He looked back to the Flagship, and aside from the chains that connected it to the other isles, he could not see a safe way to get up there.

“The Warring Triad...” he repeated as he thought it over. “I somehow doubt they are amenable to negotiation.”

“The Warring Triad puts me in mind of a tale from my childhood,” Y’shtola suddenly spoke up in worry, “It told of three gods locked in perpetual conflict.”

Alphinaud glanced at her, suddenly having a very bad feeling about that.

Meanwhile, the others were looking over the node.

“Well, this node turned out to be rather more useful than I expected!” Cid laughed.

“What in the Fury's name is that thing?” Estinien asked as the node continued to bob about in the air. Rather than answer, Biggs laughed a little.

“A few years back, Wedge decided he wanted a dog. And when we said no, he sulked for a bleedin' month,” Biggs said fondly as Wedge cooed over the node.

“Yes, but what is it?” Estinien asked again.

Meanwhile, the node, whom Wedge called Gilly, blipped when Claire approached it.

“Greetings, Mistress Claire,” Guidance Node, Gilly, asked. “Is there something you wish to know?”

They looked at her as she thought the question over. Finally, she asked, “Tell me how to reach the Aetherochemical Research Facility.”

“Determining a recommended location for routine inspection…” Gilly said as it blipped. “Location determined. Requesting access to the Aetherochemical Research Facility… Access granted. Generating route... Route generated. Commencing guidance to chosen destination. Please be aware that the designated route may take you through restricted sectors, and that the isle's defense systems may attempt to terminate you.”

Terminate? Just what was waiting for them on this island?

“Be kindly reminded that, in accordance with the terms and conditions of use, you and your party assume all risk of damage or injury, including death, that may occur en route to your destination,” Gilly went on. It then turned around in the air and went hovering off in the direction that Estinien had been looking before when he spoke of the dragons.

“So we are to follow that... thing?” Estinien asked doubtfully as Claire watched it leave them, before he shook his head in annoyance and added to her, “...I shall leave it to you to deal with it.”

Alphinaud had gotten to know Estinien well enough to know that he meant that if this thing turns out to be more trouble than it’s worth, then they were to ‘deal’ with it the only ‘proper’ way. Seemed fair enough if it made him happy.

“Though we know little of the node, we know still less of the facility at large. Let us see where it leads us,” Y’shtola reminded him.

“Can the guidance node be trusted? I know not, but we have few other options,” Alphinaud said before he looked back to Claire. “Let us see where it leads us. Claire, Y'shtola, Estinien ─ we four shall proceed to the research facility.” He then looked to Cid and added, knowing that the ship still needed repairs from the beating it took from that battleship. They best be prepared for the worst, and to have it fully repaired and ready to go should something unforeseen happen. “Cid, the  _Excelsior_  is our sole means of escape. Pray remain here and have her ready to depart at a moment's notice.”

“Understood,” Cid said with a nod and Biggs and Wedge both gave them the thumbs up. “We'll see that she's repaired and ready to fly. If anything happens, just let me know via linkpearl.”

“Promise me you'll take good care of Gilly!” Wedge scolded Claire, “Don't let any harm come to her!”

“Be on your guard, my friends ─ the enemy could be anywhere,” Alphinaud added to them all as they said their goodbyes and separated. They turned and began to follow after Gilly, leaving Cid and the others behind them, as they travelled along a metal pathway across the barren land. Any form of plant life had long since wilted and died. Alphinaud had wondered what kind of creatures could survive here in such a dead place, and he was sorry to find the answer. Apparently, there were machines, drifting about without a destination or purpose.

It started off as only a few sprites and rooks that stood in their way, but the further along the land they travelled, they came across some large clockwork manikins that lumbered about. There was no life in any of these creatures, yet whenever one of them drew too close, they would spin around and go charging at them, forcing them to defend themselves.

Eventually the node guided them to a strange platform on the edge of the isle and waited patiently for them to approach.

“We have scarce begun, and already it leads us to a dead end,” Estinien muttered, his patience already sounding close to reaching its breaking point. But Alphinaud looked up to the platform, having seen something like it back in the Coils before as well.

“If I am not mistaken, this is some manner of teleportation device,” he explained, yet he knew not how to make this one work.

“Mayhap the node has further instructions for us,” Y’shtola offered.

Gilly did not answer any of them since they weren’t registered as ‘users’… whatever that meant. But since Claire was recognized, it would only answer the question for them if _she_ asked.

It blipped before it said, “You are currently within the Alpha Quadrant. First, you must use the nearby matter conduit to travel to the Beta Quadrant. Please wait a moment while I activate it.” It spun and lit up again before a terminal on top of the platform became operational. It showed up miniature screens and data as the rest of the construct began to light up and the rings above it starting to turn and pulse with power. That was when a surge of power from this device was teleported to another device, identical to this one, on the island in front of them, which also began to light up even from this distance.

“Conduit activated,” Gilly stated. “You may travel to the Beta Quadrant at your leisure.”

And so, they climbed up the winding ramps to the terminal, still apprehensive about the whole thing as Claire worked at the controls to get it working. It was not like travelling across the land with the use of an aetheryte; that much he knew. But this trip was just as uncomfortable as he felt himself being broken down and sent across the space between them in a moment. In a great burst of light from the rings above them, they were suddenly standing upon the platform again. For a moment, he thought that something went wrong and they had yet to move anywhere.

At least, until he looked down and realized that they were much higher up than before, and he could see the device they had just left, below them and at their backs. They had arrived at the Beta Quadrant.

“The matter conduit appears to operate on the same principle as the aetherytes. How remarkable that it should still function after all this time...” Alphinaud said in wonder as they headed down the ramps on this device.

“According to my records, this conduit was last serviced approximately five thousand and fourteen years, six months, eleven days, seven hours and thirteen minutes ago,” Gilly said, “That it should function without mishap may be described as a miracle.”

Oh… that’s just great. So they went through it without any guarantee of surviving?

Gilly continued to blip about before it went on.

“Resuming guidance to the Aetherochemical Research Facility. Please follow me,” Gilly informed them. “This sector, the Beta Quadrant, is home to laboratories which produce chimerical life-forms for both military and household applications. Our facility has been awarded three-star certification for compliance with ASO3001. The good behavior of the creatures born here is guaranteed. Please be warned, however, that millennia of neglect may have had an adverse effect on their disposition. For your own safety, please refrain from approaching the creatures.”

It then went hovering off in another direction, leaving them no choice but to follow.

Estinien was the first to jump off before he turned to the rest of them and demanded, “Are you certain it is wise to trust this orb with our lives?”

“That node is not what it seems. From amidst the metal, I sense the gaze of a living being. Have care around it,” Y’shtola added, also looking a little uneasy at the node as it continued to float away from them.

“You have a better option?” Claire asked as they continued on foot the rest of the way. The Beta Quadrant was much like the Alpha in that it was another barren wasteland, however beside the machines, there were also several creatures that had once been known as Lamia—creatures with long reptilian tales while the upper half of their bodies were more akin to a person—though covered with scales and each one carrying weapons. They were much more aggressive than the machines, hissing furiously whenever they got into one’s sights. As they ducked inside the cave system to reach other side of the island, there were many different vats of green liquid, which made Alphinaud uneasy just looking at it. Beside the Lamia’s there were also several other chimera creatures… that looked like they had once been flesh, but infused with technology into creating these mindless creatures who also went racing to kill anything that moved. And there were even some beings that looked like moving plants that dispelled spores around them, making them have to cover their mouths and noses until they were able to pass so they would not breathe in any of the deadly poison.

Y’shtola sighed grimly each time they were forced to keep fighting these killing creatures.

“The Allagans did not respect life,” she muttered regretfully as she would look down at the monsters with pity. “Brilliant as they were, I cannot bring myself to respect them.”

Especially with all the messes that they left behind for them to deal with. Alphinaud nodded before he also bit back a sigh as he said, “The area teems with chimerical creatures. Be on your guard.”

Thankfully, they managed to make it to the other side of the island, and to the next teleporter without too much trouble.

“The orb is beginning to try my patience,” he heard Estinien hiss under his breath once they drew near.

“Unable to activate matter conduit. Energy shortage detected. Identifying cause... Cause identified: unauthorized siphoning of energy by chimerical creatures. Locations: the Recombination Labs and the Biomass Incubation Complex,” Gilly explained and Alphinaud sighed in understanding. In other words, unless they fixed the problem, they weren’t going to be going any further.

“Time is short ─ let us split up and eliminate the culprits,” he said as he turned to them all. “Claire, pray dispatch the creatures at the Recombination Labs. The rest of us shall sweep the Incubation Complex. Take care, and return hither when you are done.”

They parted with Claire before the three of them went off. “I welcome the chance to limber up ahead of the battle to come,” Estinien muttered, heading off to where the Incubation Complex was located once Gilly gave them directions.

They found the Incubation Complex quickly enough and were forced to deal with the creatures in there. It was sad to kill these poor creatures, but what else could they do? Besides, it was probably a mercy to put these beasts down rather than continue to let them live like this for the rest of their days.

Once they felt that they had done all that they needed to do, they decided to head back to Gilly and see if that fixed the problem. While they were walking back however, Estinien drew closer to talk to him.

“I would have thought you would have liked to have gone with our Warrior of Light,” he whispered slyly. “You know… some alone time before we go off to fight for our lives…?”

“Seven Hells, are you still going on about that?!” Alphinaud demanded furiously.

“Going on about what?” Y’shtola asked, looking back at them, and there surprise on her face when she heard him swearing.

“N-Nothing!” Alphinaud said at once, feeling his face heating up before he turned to glare at Estinien, who was still smirking as he demanded, “What is wrong with you?”

“Like I said before,” Estinien shrugged in amusement. “You make it too easy.”

“The area is clear. Let us return to the node,” Alphinaud snarled back, marching forward and leaving the two of them behind.

Y’shtola looked from him to Estinien before she whispered to the Dragoon in bewilderment, “What is this about?”

Estinien chuckled as he answered, “Just a little harmless teasing. It’s just too much to resist.”

With a laugh, he followed after Alphinaud, with Y’shtola continuing to blink in confusion before she followed.

They only had to wait a little longer for Claire to return, by then, Gilly had announced that the conduit had its energy restored and they were able to travel onwards to the third island… what was called the Gamma Quadrant. It was the same as the trip from the Alpha Quadrant, having made it there in one piece… though he was really starting to wonder just how much further they would have to go before they would be able to reach the ‘Flagship’.

He was about to ask them what they thought when Claire suddenly looked passed them and quickly walked to the edge of the platform. He saw her mouth forming a firm line and he quickly looked to see what it was that drew her attention. Positioned there, was the Imperial’s damaged battleship.

The four of them quickly jumped down from the platform, running to the nearest set of rocks. Gilly followed after them as they knelt down and hid, trying to get a glimpse of what was happening. What looked like a small army of Garleans had already dispatched from the ship, and they were moving equipment and crates around as they started to examine the area.

“So the Garleans managed to land... Repairs on their vessel appear to be well underway,” Alphinaud muttered bitterly.

“I doubt that they will leave any time soon, however. Nay, they will remain here long after they have stripped the isle of all its secrets,” Y’shtola sighed.

“Whether or not they mean to linger, their presence here and now is an unwelcome complication,” Estinien reminded them.

“Indeed,” Y’shtola nodded. “Let us avoid confrontations unless absolutely needful.”

They all agreed. While it was troubling knowledge that the Garleans were here seeking more secrets of Allagan technology, they were not the biggest concern at the moment. They would worry about them once this threat with the archbishop was dealt with.

They slipped away quietly, heading onwards to where Gilly was leading them to the next teleporter.

“Warning: intruders detected in force in this quadrant,” Gilly informed them, and Alphinaud wished that it spoke in a quieter voice for they were still in a territory that was swarming with enemies. “It is recommended that you avoid confrontation where possible. Be kindly reminded that, in accordance with the terms and conditions of use, you and your party assume all risks of damages or injury, including death, that you may sustain in the course of guidance. Please follow me to the next matter conduit. It leads to the Delta Quadrant, where the facility's greatest achievement is located.”

The greatest of their achievements? Oh, Alphinaud really did not like the sound of that. They slipped away, keeping to the shadows as they ducked around the Garleans, trying to avoid being spotted. They managed to do so quite successfully, however… having crossed over this isle quickly despite the fact that they were forced to sneak about.

At least they did until…?

“The gravity of our mission is plainly lost on that orb,” Estinien muttered before he tensed up. “Wait. Something is afoot.”

They stopped dead, ducking behind the rocks once again before cautiously looking around to see what it was that was wrong. There was a legion of Garleans right up ahead, with the soldiers all standing at attention, and their commander was up in front. Alphinaud drew in a breath, recognizing him at once as Regula van Hydrus… the same man whom they had encountered back at the Sea of Clouds when they held the Zundu at gunpoint.

“Our objective lies at the heart of the isle,” Regula van Hydrus called to his men before he started to give them their orders. “The Third will remain to guard the ship, while the Second patrols the perimeter and eliminates any threats. The First will come with me to secure the research facility. Let no man doubt the import of our mission: the Allagans found a means to capture eikons alive, and their knowledge lies hid upon this isle. If we can but acquire it, we would be able to prevent the beings from returning to plague us, thus ending the cycle of rebirth. I need not remind you that success will raise our legion high in the Emperor's regard. Yet, by the same token, His Radiance does not tolerate failure. That is all. All troops, prepare for deployment!”

His men saluted before they ran off without complaint or a questiong. Alphinaud and his friends stayed where they were until they were certain that they were gone before they got to their feet.

“So that is their purpose,” Y'shtola said seriously.

Yes, and now that he heard it said out loud, Alphinaud supposed that they should have been able to guess that was what they were planning from the start.

“To think that the knowledge used to bind no less a being than Bahamut sleeps here...” he whispered, even wondering if this was the place that had constructed Dalamud to begin with.

“Imprisoning a primal in such a manner would represent an effective means to halt the cycle of summoning ─ were it not for the grave and obvious risks,” Y’shtola spoke up.

“Indeed,” Alphinaud agreed. “We need but refer to past experience ─ that of Bahamut's calamitous return ─ to see why this is not the solution we seek.”

There must be a better way to halt this cycle of a primal’s rebirth. He remembered when he spoke with the Elder Seedseer about this on their way to the Churning Mists. They couldn’t keep fighting the primals like this forever. They had to find some way that would be able to rid the world of their presence once and for all.

“Held in duress, a primal will continue to nurse its hatred for mankind,” Y’shtola reminded them all, “And when it inevitably breaks free, its rage will be beyond quelling.”

“Whatever folly the Garleans mean to commit, they can wait,” Estinien spoke up firmly. “We must remain focused on our task.”

Once again, Alphinaud was brought out of his thoughts. He had to remind himself that they had to take this all one step at a time. Again, they would worry about the Garleans later. If they didn’t stop the archbishop here, there would be no later.

“Yes, of course,” he nodded. “It would not be polite to keep the archbishop waiting.”

“These soldiers bear the sigil of the VIth Legion, ordinarily deployed within Ilsabard. They are certainly a long way from home,” Y’shtola examined as they continued to sneak about.

“The VIth Legion has long been the favored of Emperor Varis,” Alphinaud sighed. “It is the iron fist with which he crushes uprisings. We cannot afford to be waylaid by the Garleans. Let us make as much haste as caution permits.”

They did so, forced to keep their heads down as they travelled the rest of the way across the isle, just following after Gilly as it led them to the next conduit. It was with great relief when he saw it in the distance, already wondering what the next Quadrant was to be like.

Gilly was up front and waiting for them as usual.

“That you have survived to this point is in defiance of possibility. But it appears the danger is not yet past,” Gilly said before it started to spin and blip around urgently. “WARNING! Intruders approaching. Please eliminate them if you wish to proceed.”

All at once, several armed Garleans came charging out of nowhere when they saw them. Gritting his teeth in annoyance, they met with the soldiers head on, already taking care of them without too much difficulty.

Alphinaud placed his Grimoire back at his side as he smiled and nodded at Claire. She nodded in understanding as she went back to work with Gilly, getting ready to activate the Conduit.

But just as they were almost ready, Alphinaud’s heart sank when he heard the sound of armored feet running towards them. Fighting back the growl, they looked back to see a group of more Garleans coming running at them with their weapons drawn. They responded in kind, drawing their own weapons and waited for them.

But then the Garleans stopped, taking him by surprise as they stood just out of reach, yet ready to strike at any moment.

“What are they waiting for?” Alphinaud whispered to them.

“Orders,” Estinien hissed back.

And he seemed to have guess right for no sooner were the words out of his mouth did another speak up.

“That would explain my men's silence,” the deep voice called and Alphinaud glared up when he saw the armored figure of Regula van Hydrus strolling almost causally towards them. “We meet again. And this time, we will not be interrupted.”

He held up his hand, and the men at his side withdrew their weapons and stepped back as Regula reached up to grab hold of the hilt of his own blade.

“Come! Show me your power, champions of Eorzea!” he challenged them and the next battle began.

“Come, eikon-slayer. Impress me,” he taunted, though facing the four of them on his own, he was able to hold his own, despite being outnumbered. But Regula mostly ignored the rest of them, his attention focused mostly on Claire as the battle raged. He would stab his sword into the ground to create large pools of blue fire which burned anyone of them should they even set foot inside them.

He would then bring his blade slashing through the air to create an X-shape mark of light. It would remain there, suspended before it would go barreling in a straight line, and striking down anyone foolish enough to be standing in front of it.

“Surely you can do better than that!” Regula van Hydrus laughed before his men came rushing in to help them.

“Hmph,” Estinien laughed back, “naught but toy soldiers to knock down.”

“Leave the rank and file to us! Focus on the legatus!” Y’shtola shouted to Claire as she and Estinien went dashing ahead, leaving him and Claire to deal with Regula. As time went on, their enemy suddenly contacted his men.

“I need air support! Now!” the legatus called, and that was when several enormous ceruleum tanks would be dropped around them from a small airship. Alphinaud didn’t understand what the purpose of that was until Claire went running at the tanks and knocked them as far away from them as she could. The fire that Regula was creating had caught hold of the tank and suddenly exploded around it.

Oh, now he got it… a quick way to do damage, and kill them off in one blow.

“So it comes to this! Obsidian Carbuncle!” Alphinaud called, “Come!”

Thanks to the work that he managed to glimpse from Master Matoya, he was able to create a new kind of Carbuncle that he had been itching to try out but never had a chance to do so. But now, a little creature the color of purest black had appeared before it went rushing at Regula as well.

They kept this up until Regula jumped backwards, away from them.

“I had heard the tales of your strength, Warrior of Light,” Regula van Hydrus said to Claire, perhaps with just a hint of respect. “And now that I have experienced it firsthand, van Baelsar's defeat seems less inexplicable.”

He looked away for just a moment before he went on speaking, “You are a formidable foe, and I have thoroughly enjoyed our time together. Alas, all good things must come to an end. Allagan secrets await, and there is no profit to be had in remaining here.”

Just then at least a dozen of his soldiers came jumping down from the boulders on either side of them. Meanwhile, another airship, one just larger than the _Enterprise Excelsior_ came swooping down behind the soldiers, it’s cannon out in front, pointing directly at them, ready to fire if they tried to move, no doubt.

Several large Vanguards also came lumbering into view, standing on either side of Regula like bodyguards while his soldiers stood in front of him to serve as shields.

“Keep them occupied!” he commanded before he turned and ran up the ramp that the airship had lowered, disappearing inside. The ship then took off, heading straight towards the flagship.

“Coward...” Estinien hissed, gripping his lance tightly as he glared at all that was standing in front of them.

“It would seem we have no choice,” Y’shtola said, looking with annoyance at the Garleans as if they were stains on her clothes.

But there was no time!

While he was sure that they could take out every single one of their foes here, they had wasted too much time here already! Besides, he knew that only the Warrior of Light would stand a chance against whatever was waiting for them inside Azys Lla… and he wasn’t going to let her waste any more energy on these guys when it would be needed to help keep her alive.

There was only one thing that could be done.

He looked at Claire, who stood at his side.

“You must continue on,” he said to her. “We will hold them here.”

She looked at him while he stared firmly back, not leaving any room for argument.

“Take the Eye,” Estinien added from her left and she broke eye contact with him to look at the Dragoon. “It should still hold enough energy to be of use to you.” He lowered his lance just enough to reach for the Eye and he held it out for her to take.

Normally, this would have surprised him, but after all this, he knew that Estinien had developed nothing but respect for Claire since they met. And he would never have trusted the Eye to any other but the Warrior of Light… another Azure Dragoon.

“I shall join you as soon as I am able,” Estinien promised her.

Claire gazed up at him before she nodded in understanding, much to Alphinaud’s relief. He had been afraid that she would insist on staying behind to protect them. But he made a vow before… he didn’t want to have to hold her hand for the rest of his life. Now was the time for him to prove it to himself.

Claire took the Eye as Estinien smiled back… and this was a true smile, one that they all shared together. They trusted her, and as soon as they were done here, they would follow to help out anyway that they could. That smile faded once he turned his head back to glare at the Garleans.

“Enough talk!” Y’shtola called, her staff held up in front of her. “Make haste and stop the archbishop!”

Claire nodded to them all, sheathing her own Grimoire before she ran back to Gilly, who hadn’t moved since the trouble started. The Conduit started to glow, and they knew that it would transport her safely to the next isle.

He watched as Gilly drifted upwards towards the platform. But before Claire followed, she turned back to look at them, and for just a moment… their eyes met.

_‘Please be careful…’_ he silently pleaded to her, hoping that she would understand. _‘I don’t… I don’t know what I would do if you weren’t here. If something were to happen to you…?’_

She just looked hard into his eyes before she turned, running back up the ramp to reach the terminal. After working at the controls for a moment, she became as a speck of light… leaving them behind.

At least she was safe from Garleans at the moment.

He took a deep breath, knowing that they had to do their part to help out. They would hold the Garleans here, as well as take out as many as possible. Once they were done, they would follow…

And so a long battle began. One after another they would fell their enemies, only for more to come rushing in to fight. It seemed endless, but they could not falter. As strong as she was, Claire was still but one against the twelve of the Heavens Ward and the archbishop… and if they were too late and they became primals? They had to get out of here.

Yet that may take a while, for their foes were relentless and it didn’t seem to matter how many of them they brought to their feet. They had the numbers against them and it was only going to be a matter of time that they would overwhelm them if they didn’t think of a way out of here.

But after a while, one of the soldiers commanded them to stop.

“The Warrior of Light has followed after our Lord!” he shouted out, having received a transmission over his linkpearl. “We must try and join up with him!”

At the command, most of the soldiers drew back, leaving only a handful of them behind to buy time.

“How did she get up there?” Alphinaud asked, panting hard for breath, dripping in sweat as he gazed up at the Flagship, which seemed miles away. “Was there another Conduit…?”

“It matters not,” Estinien said firmly, spitting out a mouthful of spit. “She got in there somehow and we should do the same!”

All of Azys Lla seemed to be shaking with tremors as they continued fighting. But at last, they brought down the last of the Garleans that were standing in their way.

“Damn… tenacious bastards,” Estinien hissed, wiping sweat from his face. “Just didn’t know when to give up, did they?”

He looked back up to the Flagship before he went on, “I mean to hitch a ride with the Garleans one way or another. That should get me up there quickly enough.”

He then turned back to them and added, “Meanwhile, you should leave while you still can.”

“But…” Alphinaud shouted out in worry.

“I’ll go!” Estinien shouted, swinging his lance onto his back. “You both get Cid and bring our escape ship here now! We’ll leave as soon as this is finished!”

“We can’t let you guys go alone!” Y’shtola shouted out as she stepped forward.

“This place is falling apart!” Estinien snapped back as the shaking seemed to be growing worse by the second. Alphinaud could hear the sounds of parts from within the flagship crumbling and the more that he looked on, he could see that there were parts that were starting to smoke, while large pieces were being blown off from the inside and tumbled towards the earth below.

“No sense in all of us getting in there only to be killed,” Estinien yelled as the sounds of explosions were ringing in their ears. “Don’t worry. I’m sure that our friend already cleared out a way for me to get down there quickly. I mean to be the one to end all of this. I think she would prefer that you escape and wait for us.”

Alphinaud bit his lower lip, hating this but at the same time, he could not counter that. He was already drained and did not think that he could stand to fight in this exhausted shape. Y’shtola also looked as worn as he felt and they shared a look, knowing that he was right. Estinien still had the strength to go on and they knew that he could not waste his time worrying about them if he meant to get down there to be of help.

“Alright,” Alphinaud said to him. “Just do what you must. And come back safely.”

He nodded, but then he gave him a shrewd grin and added, “And I’ll be sure to tell Claire that you send all your love.”

“Shut up!” Alphinaud shouted out, his face turning red as Estinien went racing upwards, with a great leaping jump that would defy all explanation and was heading up into the main part of the island, looking for a way up to the Flagship.

“Gods… I hate him sometimes,” Alphinaud hissed in embarrassment.

Y’shtola was looking at him in new interest as she asked, “Do I want to know what he meant?”

“It’s nothing! He’s blowing this out of proportion!” Alphinaud shouted back at her.

“Shame,” she laughed a little, a teasing smile growing on her own face. “I think it’s cute.”

“Oh, not you too!” he snapped bitterly as they took off, running back the way that they came, contacting Cid to get here as soon as they could.


	24. Heavensward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The outcome of the battle with the archbishop had come to an end. But the war is still far from over, and new surprises and revelations are unveiled. The question now is, what do the people do now?

Parts of the flagship were already crumbling around them as they stared at it from a distance. After they parted ways with Estinien, they contacted Cid, asking for him to come and get them. Thankfully, he just finished repairs on the airship, and it didn’t take them long to arrive. When he did, however, he was startled to hear that Claire and Estinein had gone on ahead of them to stop the archbishop on their own.

They were all willing to go jumping in after them, but no sooner did they board the _Excelsior_ , did the tremors got even worse. In fact, they grew so violent that they had to move away from the rest of the floating isles, forced up into the sky so that they were safe from any danger. But then there were great burst of smoke coming up from around the Flagship and Alphinaud felt as if the bottom of his stomach just dropped.

“Cid!” he called, “Take us in closer!”

“But we can’t do that!” Biggs shouted out, “We get any closer then there’s no promises that we’ll be able to get back into the air again!”

“So what?! You want to just leave them behind!?” Cid demanded angrily. But they all knew that anything else they did would be next to suicidal. As the rest of them argued about what they should do, Alphinaud suddenly heard something below them… an almighty roar, one that he recognized at once as the sound of a dragon. He looked at once, trying to see where it was coming from. Just then, he saw it… an enormous dragon breaking free from one of the lowest parts of the Flagship.

A black dragon with leathery wings and jagged scales that were covered with scars. Like Hraesvelgr, he had four horns, yet they were all facing outward, as the spines that ran down his back curled and twisted into deadly spikes. However, even from this distance, what drew him were the eyes. Deep red that were pulsating with a dark aura…

He froze at the sight of it, the others seemingly not noticing as they continued their arguement… thankfully, the dragon did not turn their way, instead, it was heading off in almost the opposite direction once it was cleared of the Flagship. Where did that thing come from? He knew that Estinien had said that there were dragons here, yet how could they have not noticed one such as that?

But more importantly, where were Estinien and Claire? How were they supposed to escape if they couldn’t get the airship closer to the Flagship to even begin looking.

“Oh no…” he whispered, shaking his head and gave a prayer inside his head, praying to each one of the Twelve that they would not take any more of their friends from them. And it seemed… just this once… the gods thought to answer his prayers. For as he prayed over and over, he heard the sounds of more wings beating through the air and another roar of a dragon. For one horrible moment he thought for sure that dragon from before had turned around and was coming for them.

At least until he heard Wedge shouting out excitedly, “Chief! Over there!”

He opened his eyes at once just as Biggs and Wedge were both waving wildly, screaming out in joy to something behind them. He turned and his jaw dropped… for flying towards them, sitting aback a small black dragon, who was adorn with a saddle, armor, and even reins—was Claire.

She was bleeding and there were clearly signs of burns on her face and clothes, but still… she was very much alive. He felt that his face might split apart from how wide his smile was as she flew closer, also smiling brightly when she saw them.

“Haha!” Cid laughed out, sounding a touch hysterical. “Godsdammit, do you always have to cut it so bloody close!?”

Really, did she have to scare them like this all the time? He remembered the fear that they all felt when they knew not what happened with her and the Ultima Weapon. If he didn’t know better, he would swear that she had a thing for dramatic escapes.

He and Y’shtola just looked at each other, with an identical grin of relief on her face as well. It seemed like he wasn’t the only one who had been praying for another miracle as well. And he had a feeling that wasn’t the only thing to be thankful for either. They all turned to gaze back at Azys Lla, knowing that she wouldn’t be here if their task wasn’t done. There were parts continuing to break and fall away, but most of the structure stood against all the chaos, and he understood that it would remain long after they were gone.

But still, they were all alive, and that alone was cause for celebration as they gazed back at Claire.

“It would seem she has done it again,” Y’shtola said with a big smile.

“Was there ever any doubt?” he asked, unable to say the words that could convey the happiness that he felt at that moment. “Let us return to Ishgard. Our friends will be eager to learn the battle's outcome... and welcome back their champion.”

Claire nodded back at them, as the dragon drew up right next to their ship, gliding alongside them with the greatest of ease. Both of them, dragon and rider, seemed to be quite comfortable with this arrangement, just soaring along like this was normal.

Yet as she watched, Alphinaud saw Y'shtola’s smile slowly faded as she looked around, as if just realizing something was wrong.

“Where is Estinien?” she asked and Alphinaud’s eyes widen in shock. How could they have forgotten him?

“Cid! Turn around! We must go back!” he cried out.

“No…” Claire called and when he glanced back at her, her head was down. “There is… no need…”

He suddenly felt cold inside him. No… it couldn’t be… Estinien was…? He opened his mouth, about to ask, fearing the worse, but it was Wedge who shouted it out first.

“You mean he’s…?” Wedge cried out in horror, but then Claire shook her head hard.

“No… at least… I don’t… I don’t know…” she confessed, looking away from them as if she couldn’t bear the thought of having to tell them what had happened. Meanwhile, the dragon that she was on suddenly lowered his head as if he, too, was feeling a great sense of sadness.

“What do you mean?!” Alphinaud called, leaning over the edge of the ship as far as he felt safe to do so as he continued to ask his questions. “And… your friend there? What happened?!”

It seemed to take a great effort for her to do so, but she forced herself to look up at them.

“You will understand later. But know that I could not stop the archbishop in time, and thus he became a primal…” she called, “but there’s no need to worry about him. He and the Heavens Ward are taken care of. And two more Ascian souls are destroyed.”

“What? Ascians were there too?!” Cid shouted out. Turning around from the wheel, almost letting go of it as he was staring at her. “What the bloody hells happened in there?”

But she just gave them all a firm look, showing that now was not the time to talk about it.

“I will tell you all everything,” she promised, “Once we return to Ishgard. I am certain that the others will wish to hear it as well.”

The others were all looking upset by this vagueness, but they all nodded in agreement, knowing that was the best thing to do now. If the archbishop had been dealt with, then that was all that they needed to know at the moment. But Alphinaud was also willing to bet any sum of money that the others were also all coming up with questions to ask once they returned.

As for himself, he was still burning with a need to know more. He wanted answers, just opening his mouth and getting ready to continue asking questions anyway… at least, until the dragon turned its horned head to look at him. Alphinaud’s voice died in his throat almost as soon as he looked into those fierce, ancient eyes… unable to even make a sound. Even after the dragon slowly turned his head to continue to look forward, Alphinaud was unable to move for the longest time. He had felt the power coming from Hraesvelgr from his words alone, made him feel so small and weak compared to such a powerful, intelligent creature. But here… though this dragon wasn’t even half the size that Hraesvelgr was, there was so much power in those eyes that even the largest dragon seemed feeble in comparison. And he hadn’t even heard a word… there was power in words, this he knew better than anyone, but here… there was just as much, if not more, in that gaze alone.

But more than anything, he could not help but feel like those eyes had been watching him for a long time… like this dragon knew _exactly_ who he was.

The rest of the long trip was mostly quiet, but they were able to get a few more details out of Claire about what happened after she parted with them. She confessed that she travelled down through the main part of the Flagship, having faced many of the monsters that were created by Allag, and even some Garleans that had been able to follow afterwards. But it was right after that did the archbishop show up with his knights, and she discovered what happened to the other Eye.

The Azure Dragoons had carried the left Eye all these years… while the right Eye had joined to Haldrath’s body, who eventually was consumed by its power. Even after a thousand years of death, his body did not decay. That was when the archbishop transformed the Dragoon’s body and the Eye they had into a sword, where he took on King Thordan’s soul, thus becoming a god.

She glossed over most of the details after that, but they were able to make out that he and the Heavens Ward had fallen by her hands. He was dying to hear more, like how a child would when wanting to hear about the best part of a bedtime story, yet he could not bring himself to ask, for her face showed that of the gravest of concerns…

Whatever happened in that building had disturbed her greatly. And though she did not explain what happened to Estinien, or how she came to be riding this dragon now, he had a bad feeling that this was all connected.

Meanwhile, both Biggs and Wedge were shouting cries of amazement to find out that she dealt with another primal and twelve knights all at the same time. They were cheering and jumping around the ship, just singing praises like when bards sung about the heroes of old. Though their verses left much to be desired and their voices were enough to give him a headache, he let them, for even he felt a need to join in.

The sun had risen by the time that they found the city again, and he signed tiredly, but happily, when he saw the familiar towers in the distance. He was exhausted, thinking longingly of some food and sleep when they returned. Though he was both startled, yet not surprised to see that there was already a group of people there waiting for them.

Cid chuckled up ahead as he confessed, “I sent word to Ser Aymeric through the linkpearl,” he smiled back at them. “Thought that they should all be here to give us the hero’s welcome back and to share the good news.”

Their ship flew lower and lower as they approached the landing, and he could see many of their friends as well as a handful of Temple Knights waiting for them. He beamed at the sight of Tataru, Ser Aymeric, Lucia, Count Edmont and his sons all there, ready to greet them—all of them looking just as happy as he felt to be back.

Cid landed the airship smoothly while the dragon, let out a roar as they approached. The handful of knights that were with them had each instinctively pulled out their bows and arrows, getting ready to fire. Alphinaud was about to shout out to them that there was no need to, yet when they realized that it was Claire who was on the dragon’s back, they froze, wondering what to do. The two landed right in front of them, with Tataru gasping out joyfully at the sight of her and cheered.

Once the dragon had landed, the knights all took aim, getting ready for a fight… at least until Ser Aymeric held up his hand to stop them silently. Without taking his eyes off Claire, he said, grinning, “I daresay you are the first soul in Ishgardian history to arrive in our city upon dragonback. This scene shall be remembered for a thousand years to come.”

Yes, she certainly had a gift for doing the impossible didn’t she? Alphinaud thought that all over fondly as the rest of them stepped onto solid ground once more, and Claire slipped off the dragon’s back, also smiling tiredly, as the rest of them came forward.

Once they were all together, Alphinaud could almost feel the tension from their allies as they waited for news of what happened. Though he did not know everything, Alphinaud took a deep breath, readying to tell them what he did know.

“As we had feared, the archbishop summoned the soul of King Thordan unto himself and thence became a primal,” he explained. He could see the shame and sadness in Ser Aymeric’s eyes at the news of what became of his father, yet he nodded firmly, showing that he understood what this meant, and what had to be done.

“But he and his knights are no more, thanks to the Warrior of Light,” Y’shtola reassured them all.

Just then, another voice spoke up… one that he could never describe even if he lived for a thousand years himself.

_“Your struggles are not yet over, mortals.”_

Alphinaud jumped at the voice, the very power and age of it rang clearly within his mind like someone had rung a bell right next to his head. Yet it was deep and soft, almost like feeling soft velveteen beneath his skin, one that knew more than anyone else in this world from the vast ageless feeling it rang. Everyone spun to look up at the dragon, who was observing them all with curiosity, his red eyes gazing over each and every one of them.

For the first time that he had ever seen him, Ser Aymeric seemed too stunned for words.

“Whom do I have the pleasure...?” he finally stuttered out, unable to hide all of his shock from his polite tone, staring at him in amazement.

“ _I am Midgardsormr_ ,” the dragon informed them all. “ _I have journeyed with Hydaelyn's champion and observed his deeds in the conflict between man and dragon_.”

Alphinaud stared at him in shock… the Father of all dragons? This was him? And he quickly looked to Claire, who was looking at Ser Aymeric, whom everyone was staring at now. She merely nodded, silently confirming what he said and Alphinaud looked back to Midgardsormr in awe.

He understood now… didn’t Claire tell him before that she could feel him always watching her every move? He must have been watching their journey through Ishgard and to the Churning Mists and every place afterwards… so of course he would know who they all were.

He also remembered how she told him how he could sometimes appear before her in the form of a dragon pup… slowly regenerating his strength… and it looked like he must have gained enough power to return to a much larger and more powerful form.

Everyone was staring at the Father of Dragons, waiting for him to speak. Midgardsormr took his time as he continued to observe them, as if he was still trying to figure out something as well.

“ _Tell me, children of Thordan_ ,” Midgardsormr finally spoke up in that same voice that sent shudders through his body. “ _Do you desire peace_?”

It did not sound like he was being sarcastic… it was an honest question. This whole war started because the ancestors of Ishgard had murdered his daughter… yet, unlike Nidhogg, he did not seem like he was set out for revenge. Why else would he have helped Claire escape with them?

Ser Aymeric stared at him for a moment before he got down on one knee and knelt reverently in front of him. The Count was the next to kneel, followed by Lucia, Artiorel, and Emmanellain… with the four knights startled by this act, and quickly following suit.

“My people have committed unspeakable atrocities against dragonkind ─ even against our own,” Ser Aymeric came out and admitted from where he knelt. He spoke in a respectful, yet mournful way, showing the depth of his regret, “Would that we could undo these wrongs... but we cannot. Be that as it may, the future yet presents a chance to begin anew. Our nation has broken free of the shackles of a false faith, and Nidhogg shall lead his kindred against us no more. I doubt not that it will require much effort and perseverance, but 'tis my belief that, in time, Ishgard will again become a place where man and dragon may abide together in harmony.”

He spoke the truth. Alphinaud could hear it in every single word he spoke. He was speaking from the heart, yearning for a chance to prove it to the dragons that they did want to live in peace with them, that there was no need to continue this endless war. Ishgard started the war a thousand years ago, that much is true… but… but the Ishgardians cannot help that they were born into something that their ancestors started. While he could understand the dragons reasoning, he did not see why children should have to suffer for the sins of their fathers any longer.

Ser Aymeric was willing to try, the question now was… was Midgardsormr willing to give them that chance?

He looked, silently hoping that they could see past the hatred and accept forgiveness. Midgardsormr looked long and hard at Ser Aymeric before he finally said, “ _I shall remember thy words_.”

Alphinaud let out a breath he did not realize he had been holding all that time. It seems, that they were not the only ones tired of fighting as well. But he was not so naïve to believe that this was the end. He also knew one other important thing… that Midgardsormr spoke true. Even should another ten thousand years pass and they were long since gone, everything that Ser Aymeric just said would remain with him.

Ser Aymeric bowed his head low in understanding, also realizing that he was going to be held to that vow. One that he will gladly do his best to see fulfilled.

“ _Yet be warned: Nidhogg's soul liveth on_ ,” Midgardsormr went on and Alphinaud’s jaw fell open in horror. What was he talking about? Claire and Estinien had finished him off with their own hands, didn’t they? He couldn’t possibly be… there was no way that… How was that possible? Nidhogg was gone… yes, he was Midgardsormr’s child, but he must have already be aware of what happened… his son’s hatred had taken leave of his senses and he had to be stopped.

“ _His unbridled rage hath claimed for its vessel the one thou callest the Azure Dragoon_ ,” Midgardsormr explained and Alphinaud gave a sharp intake of breath, looking quickly to Claire, hoping for her to tell him that it was not so. Yet she just looked away, shutting her eyes grimly and he closed his own eyes, shocked by this news.

“Estinien!” Ser Aymeric gasped, standing back up as Alphinaud was trying to grasp what was happening as well. There was just no way… how could this be possible? What happened inside that cursed building? He shared a look with the others behind him, and they were just as horrified at the news as he was. The very being that Estinien had dictated his whole life to try and defeat to protect his people… he had now become? Was he…?

“ _Doubt not but that Nidhogg will call out to his brood ere long, nor that they shall answer him_ ,” Midgardsormr warned them all. “ _Steel yourselves, for the true test is yet to come_.”

Ser Aymeric seemed to need a moment to grasp what he was hearing before he said, in a voice of determination, “Come what may, we will never cease to believe.” He stepped forward, almost as if he was trying to tell Midgardsormr what was going on inside him for he knew not what to say. “Upon the souls of they who have sacrificed themselves to pave the way for peace, we will never abandon our cause.”

Midgardsormr continued to observe them all, not speaking for a moment, before he answered, “ _A thousand-year war cannot be ended in a day_. _It may take generations. What thou dost begin, thy children must continue._ ”

It seemed that their journey to try and parley with the dragons had not been in vain after all. Even though it may take a long time, even though there was a chance that they may not live long enough to see a true end to the war, Ishgard was given a second chance. It was a precious gift from the dragons themselves, one too precious to waste. For Midgardsormr, the father of Ishgard’s enemies for a thousand years, had given them something that they needed most. Hope.

“ _Entrust unto them thy hopes and dreams, that peace may reign again... and forevermore_ ,” Midgardsormr finished before he turned his head down to look at Claire. Alphinaud watched the two look at each other as some sort of silent understanding passed between them and she nodded to him.

Midgardsormr then let out another roar before he pushed off from the ground and was in the air. He spun about before he flew off into the distance, all of them continuing to stare after him even when he was long out of their sights.

Alphinaud slowly drew closer to Claire, who had an unreadable expression on her face as she watched. As he drew closer, he could see just how tired and worn-out she looked, looking ready for some well-earned rest.

“He’s gone…” Alphinaud whispered.

“No…” Claire whispered to him and he looked at her with worry as she placed a hand over her chest as if something had hurt her. “He’s still here… he will always be bound to me.”

*Later*

In the days that followed the defeat of the archbishop, Claire explained more about the events at Azys Lla. After Midgardsormr had left Ishgard, with rumors flying around the city about seeing the Warrior of Light arrive on the back of a dragon, and the grim news of Nidhogg’s return from the dead, the rest of them returned Fortemps Manor. Though he knew that she was exhausted, Claire said that she would be able to explain what she witnessed while she had been searching for the archbishop.

They gathered with Cid, Y’shtola, Ser Aymeric and Lucia, Urianger and Tataru, as well as Count Edmont and his sons—after he made them both swear not to tell anyone what they heard heard—speaking mostly to Lord Emmanellain when he said that.

And so she began from the beginning. She had informed them ever since she had been asked to examine the Keeper of the Lake, Midgardsormr had… bound himself to her. She admitted that she could not explain what or how it happened, only that he had been here all along. She confessed that while she was climbing up through the wreckage of the Agrius, she did not see any signs that Midgardsormr was alive. At least until she reached the very top and his spirit awoke and attacked in a kind of spiritual form. She then explained that she had managed to defeat the spectral dragon, and he had given her reprieve to state her reason for disturbing his resting place.

“So he has been alive all this time?” Lord Artiorel gasped out as his little brother stared at her with eyes wide and mouth open.

“Yes,” Claire answered. “Like… hibernating all these years. Time to man is different than that to a dragon. Even though it’s been about fifteen years since he last woke and we would naturally think that he was dead.”

“To man, time is everything,” Alphinaud nodded in understanding. “But to a near-immortal dragon, however, less than two decades is next to nothing.”

“So he has been merely asleep all this time,” Count Edmont said softly as he took it all in.

“Yes,” Lucia nodded before she said, “I remember you mentioned that before. But you said that it was not he who was the one who roared.”

“No, you are correct,” Claire said, looking at her. “Midgardsormr admitted that it was one of his children who did that. Though we already know who. It was Nidhogg who desired to continue the war. His words still echo within mine ears… ‘My children have heard the song. Ishgard shall burn’.”

There were shivers around the room, having heard the Wyrmking’s voice first-hand, it wasn’t hard to picture him saying those very same words. And they all new how close it came to it actually coming true.

“I remember his words very well,” Claire went on, “And only now do I fully understand what they mean. He said that ‘sons must answer for their father’s misdeeds. We do not forgive, we do not forget…’.” She sighed as she shut her eyes and continued, “Now that we know the true history of the Dragonsong War, it all makes sense.”

“But if that’s true, then why are you still alive, old girl?” Lord Emmanellain asked, looking pale. “I mean… if he was keen for the war to go on, why didn’t he just finish you off. Make no mistake,” he added, “Full glad am I that he didn’t, but…?”

“I think he was going to,” Claire admitted calmly. She then explained that he halted when he realized that she had been chosen by Hydaelyn. He then told her that he would not harm her, yet in exchange for this, he somehow managed to strip her of the Blessing of Light, which was a form of protection that the Mothercrystal had given to her. Somehow, this protection was what helped to keep the Ascians from attacking the Scions at their Headquarters. That was how Nabriales had managed to enter the Rising Stones.

“And it was only because of the grace of Mother Hydaelyn that we were safe from them,” Y’shtola sighed, shaking her head grimly at this news. “It all makes sense now.”

Claire nodded back sadly before she went on to inform them that in place of the Blessing of Light, Midgardsormr had somehow bound himself to her to create some sort of covenant. She shrugged as she added that she suspected that it was to judge whether or not she had the right to bare Hydaelyns light…

Ever since then, she had been gradually regaining the blessing as she travelled across the lands and learned more of the Dragonsong War.

“Wait,” Y’shtola said as everyone continued gapped at her words. “So… this whole time you did not have Hydaelyn’s protection?”

“I still had the Echo,” Claire confessed. “I could still see into the past as well as it kept me protected from a primal’s influence… but, yes. The blessing was gone… but the more I travelled, the more that I was able to break down, what he called, walls that he put around me. It wasn’t until just before I confronted the archbishop did the last wall crumble and the blessing fully returned to me.”

“So… you regained Hydaelyn’s blessing?” Ser Aymeric asked, just summing up what she said as she nodded.

“Right. Except… it’s… different from what it was before, though I know not how to explain it,” she acknowledged, looking down to the floor. She then went on to tell them more about how Midgardsormr had been following her around in the form of a diminutive dragonet while slowly regaining his true form.

“Wait… you mean he was watching all of us this whole time?!” Cid gasped out and she nodded, though she insisted that while he was there, he was more an observer. He did not interfere, for his intent was to ‘watch… listen… and wait.’ Yet, it was thanks to him that she was able to reach the Aetherochemical Research Facility and able to escape from it alive.

She then explained more on what after she parted ways with them on Azys Lla, he guided her to one of his children. His daughter Tiamat, who had been imprisoned on that floating isle for five thousand years. Alphinaud felt the need to sit down as this washed over him. Suddenly remembering what Gilly said about the island’s ‘greatest achievement’, this must have been what the node was talking about. Claire explained more about what Tiamat had to say. When Midgardsormr and his First Brood came to Hydaelyn, they spread far and wide across the realm. Tiamat and her mate Bahamut had travelled to the southern reaches, which would one day be known as Meracydia.

He and Claire shared a look, having heard a little of Meracydia before while they had been in the Binding Coils. Yet, neither one of them said anything about that, as Claire turned back to the others, informing them more of what happened five thousand years ago. How it was during the Third Astral Era that the Allagan Empire had slain countless dragons as they brought Meracydia under its rule, including the death of Bahamut himself. In her grief, the Ascians had manipulated Tiamat into summoning Bahamut back as a primal—something that she regrets to this day for the creature was just an imitation to her love.

An imitation… that was what Hraesvelgr said before. So it was true then… that the dragon Bahamut, and the primal who bore his name were both completely different beings. But then… if that’s true, then what was creature that was sealed away into Dalamud all that time?

Claire then went on to tell them that it was that Ascians who had taught the Allagans the secrets in capturing primals, and they later sealed him away, where he remained until the Calamity five years ago. As for Tiamat, she and many other Meracydians were captured and then bound at Azys Lla. Filled with grief, and regretting her mistake of consorting with the Ascians, Tiamat made no effort to break free from her bindings, choosing to remain there even after all these years. She then warned her that Allag had sealed away many primals long ago, and that the true key to peace was to eliminate the threat that the Ascians pose to the realm.

So she chose to remain imprisoned there all these years… just what were the levels of guilt and grief that she felt that she deserved such a punishment? Just the thought made him feel cold inside, a surge of pity for Tiamat. He remembered trailing through the Coils with Alisaie and Claire… just before they confronted their grandfather, he remembered his sister looking at the reconstruction of the sphere of Dalamud deep beneath the earth… how she stated how Bahamut had been forced to stare at this never-changing place for five millennia. How, in many ways, he was to be pitied, not hated.

He could see what she was saying. The idea of being bound like that, unable to move or die, just forced to exist.

Though he had never met her, the fact that she felt that she deserved this pain, spoke louder than anything else he could imagine.

He looked around at all the others, and he could see similar expressions of sadness and pity as well for this Tiamat as well. Claire then told them more of the two Ascians that she confronted before the archbishop, one of which was Lahabrea, which she explained to some of the others that he was the one who had pulled the strings behind the Black Wolf and the Ultima Weapon, and the other was a woman who called herself Igeyorhm—whom was the Ascian who was in the company of the archbishop to take the key after Bismarck fell.

Confirming the fact that his father had help from the Ascians to achieve this mad plan of his to become a primal, Ser Aymeric looked down at the floor in shame. Claire gave him a sympathetic look before Ser Aymeric seemed to gain control of the emotions battling inside him, just asking her what happened next.

She then informed them how she reached the bottom of the Research Facility, where the Ascians had been waiting for her.

“If it had been anyone else, I would be questioning the story at this point,” Y’shtola smiled, laughing a little. “Confronting two Ascians only to walk away alive?”

Claire only shrugged back before she told them some horrifying news of what the Ascians had down. The two of them had somehow fused together into an Ascian Prime.

“Fused? How?” Count Edmont gasped as they all stared at each other but Claire shook her head, unable to answer them. She only told them what she did know in that she defeated the Ascian Prime, and the two separated, readying themselves to flee. But before she could escape, she trapped Igeyorhm in the shard of White Auracite before using Nidhogg’s Eye to destroy her.

Alphinaud glanced at Urianger at this news, and though there was no change in his expression, there was an air of satisfaction… for one of his dearest friends had been avenged thanks to the White Auracite he passed on from her and her sacrifices.

But with only one shard of the Auracite, she would have had no choice but to let Lahabrea go… at least until the archbishop appeared, bearing Haldrath’s body and the other Eye. He took onto the soul of King Thordan before he managed to slay Lahabrea… for primals feed upon aether, and an Ascian’s soul is made up of nothing but aether.

“Well, at least he did one thing right,” Cid muttered bitterly as Ser Aymeric’s eyes sadden as he continued to hear the truth.

“But Nidhogg…?” Alphinaud asked, wanting to know just what became of Estinien.

Claire sighed and told him that during their battle with Nidhogg, Estinien’s armor had been stained by Nidhogg’s blood… his armor steeped in a blood that had a thousand years of hatred. After Thordan had fallen, Estinien retrieved both of the Eyes, intending to take them somewhere where they could never be found by man or dragon. Once he did this one last task, he confined to her that he believed that he would, at last, be free from his toils.

What happened next, she wasn’t entirely sure how it was possible, only that Nidhogg’s spirit had took advantage of Estinien’s moment of weakness and consumed their friend’s mind, using his body to regain a physical form with both of his eyes finally restored.

“Then…” Lucia asked worriedly, growing paler with every moment. “Then he is…?”

Claire shook her head helplessly.

“I do not know…” she admitted, “I don’t know if it’s possible to save him, or if he’s even still alive… but I do know, that he could have chosen to fight me. He could have… but he didn’t. He was at full strength, with both eyes, and I don’t think I could have stopped him on my own, especially after all that. Yet, he just left. Though I can’t say if it’s because of the building starting to fall apart, or because some part of him had some control.”

“Then… it may still be possible?” Ser Aymeric said, his face screwed up with pain at the fate that had befallen their friend.

“I don’t know,” Alphinaud said, gulping down hard. But he knew one thing, Estinien was a dear friend and comrade whom they never would have made this far without him. If it was at all possible for him to be saved, then they would try. “But we cannot leave him to his fate if there’s even a slim chance he can be saved.”

Claire then told them about Midgardsormr’s sadness at seeing what Nidhogg’s fury had turned him into. She believed that was the reason that he spoke with them for peace between their races and warned them about his vengeful son’s return.

“Why… why didn’t you tell us about what he did to you?” Cid asked her in amazement. “I mean… he stripped you of the Blessing of Light and bound himself to you… and you said that you could hear him all the time?”

“Not all the time,” she explained, “But he made his opinions known to me. He would sometimes appear before me as that little dragon, I would simply just hear his voice.”

“So how come none of us knew?” Cid demanded.

“I knew…” Alphinaud said and they looked to him in shock. “She told me… but… it doesn’t change anything.” He sighed as he added, “Besides, we felt that it was safer this way. Lest we forget that men have been executed as heretics for declaring far less than that. After she returned to us after examining the Keeper of the Lake, and told us that she heard Midgardsormr speak, we felt that… in the best interests of Claire’s safety, as well as our strained relations with Ishgard at the time, that it was better to stay quiet.”

“But…” Emmanellain started, until his father shook his head.

“No, I agree,” Count Edmont said. “It was probably for the best. Especially, if his intent was just to watch. I see that he had also grown tired of this endless war as well.”

“But… he’s gone now, right?” Tataru asked, looking around at them all just as Claire sighed.

“He’s still here,” she confessed, her hand back over her heart. “I feel his eyes on me wherever I go… but I sense something different. He doesn’t want to fight… rather, hope that our races will learn to live in peace. And that, my friends, is what I believe is all he wants.”

There was silence in the room at those words, slowly grasping all that happened and what was revealed to them. It was Ser Aymeric who finally broke the silence.

“I understand his desire,” he sighed. “And full glad I am that he decided to lend you his wings in the end. For had my father’s twisted plans had come to full fruition, I can’t begin to imagine the kind of damage and suffering that would have been done.” He shook his head bitterly as he added, “He claimed that everything he did, was in the name of peace. But it was just a desire for power more than anything else. This was not the answer that we need.”

“So… what do we do now?” Lucia asked softly, looking at Ser Aymeric. “Without an archbishop, without a leader, the people are lost. News of what happened, as well as the true history of the nation, is already being told around the city even as we speak. What do we do now?”

Ser Aymeric shut his eyes for a moment before he raised his head up and looked directly at Claire.

“If man and dragon are able to put aside their differences to work together for the greater good, how can we dare do anything less?” he asked, “While I agree that it will take time, I meant every word I said. And I mean to build Ishgard into a city that we can be proud of, one where no child will have to fear the skies any longer…”

Count Edmont spoke up then, gently reminding him, “After a thousand years of war, the people have forgotten what it was like to be at peace. Change will not be easy…”

“But we have a chance,” Ser Aymeric reasoned. “The truth is already being made known. And we will do all in our power to find and save Estinien… if he can be saved, I will do whatever it takes to ensure it.”

“Then…” Alphinaud said, having a solution to help Ishgard take a step forward. “I have a suggestion, Ser Aymeric.” When he felt everyone’s eyes on him, he went on speaking, reminding him that Ishgard was not alone, but unless it stood with the other nations, then there was nothing they could do to help them.

“The Garleans are still searching all over Azys Lla for new technology, and it will only be a matter of time before they continue their own war on Eoreza,” he reminded them all. “If Ishgard, if Eoreza as a whole, is to survive, then we must stand united. Ishgard once stood with the other nations together under the same banner of the Alliance. The question is now, will it do so again? Or will it stand alone?”

Ser Aymeric thought it all over before he gave a firm nod.

“You are right, Master Alphinaud,” he said firmly. “I think it’s about time that Ishgard finally rejoins her sister nations. And together, we will build a future for all of Eoreza’s children. A future, where they need never raise a weapon. And if they do, it will be for peace. Not for war.”

*Days later*

Once it was decided, Alphinaud contacted the other members of the Alliance and informed them of Ishgard’s decision. He let them know that the archbishop’s plans had all gone up in smoke, and that the primals Ravana and Bismarck taken care of—for now anyway—they all agreed to journey to Ishgard, to formally welcome the estranged nation back into the Alliance. Since there was no longer an archbishop, Ser Aymeric will be acting on behalf of Ishgard…

Alphinaud had witnessed the ceremony from afar… he watched how Ser Aymeric had appended his signature with all the banners of the four nations around them. How Nanamo, alive and fully healthy, proclaimed the news that Eoreza was whole once again. The four leaders then joined together, proclaiming to everyone present that they would fight for their futures… for the future of all those who live in Eoreza.

They will need each other. For it will only be a matter of time before the Garleans continue their march… at least now they would have a fighting chance if Eoreza is finally starting to unite as a whole. And, of course, they could count on the Scions and the Warrior of Light to fight with them.

Speaking of which… the one person who should have been there at the ceremony was noticeably absent…

Not that he was surprised. He had a very good idea to where she was at that moment.

He turned around when he heard the sounds of tiny footprints behind him, already guessing who it was. Tataru had returned, carrying a small bouquet of flowers, before they left the city together. They walked through the streets that they had long since memorized, reaching the Arc of the Worthy and crossing the Steps of Faith.

A cold wind blowing through him, though he did not feel it like he would have moons ago. He did not mind the cold and snow nearly as much as he did when he first crossed this bridge. While they walked, he remembered the last time the two of them walked this pathway, Claire was with them, and it was their very first time entering Ishgard. It now seemed appropriate that they share this next moment together. He and Tataru reached the Central Highlands and crossed across the snows as he looked to the sky. It was a beautiful sky, of the brightest blue and not a cloud as far as the eye could see.

He could almost feel as if their dear friends were watching from the heavens and were smiling down at them. In fact, he could feel their presence so clearly that he glanced over his shoulder, only to be disappointed, and a little surprised, to see that they were still alone.

“Alphinaud?” Tataru asked, when she saw him stop walking.

“It’s nothing,” he said as they moved forward. They passed through Camp Dragonhead, their hearts feeling heavy when they walked through the same place that had sheltered them from the cold on numerous occasions, a friend, now missing from here forever, who had always there to greet them when they came. They didn’t stop for long, passing through it as quickly as they could, as they walked northwards, along a road that would take them towards the Steel Vigil. There were a few dragons lurking about, but they kept to themselves, not bothering with the pair of them.

While this place was not the grave where their friend was resting, rather it was a monument had been risen here for they knew that he would have liked it. Someone was already there, and he was glad to see that he had been right.

Claire was standing up on the cliff in front of the stone, which overlooked the entire city. It had been she who insisted on putting a monument here… for she said that she knew that he would have loved no better spot to overlook the city that he had loved so much.

No one could disagree with her, and the Count had fully supported her idea.

“There you are,” Alphinaud called gently to her, and she turned to them, not looking surprised that they had found her. She watched them as they approached softly and gazed long and hard at the memorial… at the name written there.

“A noble monument to a noble soul,” Alphinaud said simply.

Claire smiled a little as she turned back to look at it sadly. She knelt down and offered a silent prayer before she pulled out the shield that she had been carrying with her all this time, and propped it up against the stone. The same shield that its owner had used to save her life…

Tataru stepped forward and set the flowers down reverently, and even shed a tear as she did so as she said softly, “From here, Lord Haurchefant can watch over all of Ishgard...”

Alphinaud raised his head, and though they were all still feeling the pain of the loss, they were all smiling. As if Lord Haurchefant was still there with them… even absent, he could never fail to bring them light in the darkest of situations.

“It has been a long and arduous journey,” Alphinaud said, thinking back to the journey when it first started.

Because of his arrogance, he failed to foresee that most of his Crystal Braves were bribed by Teledji, only learning the truth too late. Thinking about it now, the idea of the Crystal Braves had seemed like a good idea at the time. A company that served not a single nation, but Eoreza as a whole… something that others could rally behind and support as they helped to solve the many problems of the realm while the Scions could be left to deal with the primal and Ascian threat. There were only so many of them after all, and like he thought before, they had been taken advantage of Claire’s many talents. This should have been a way to ease some of the burdens both on her, and everyone else’s shoulders. All in all, he did not believe that the idea, itself, was a bad one. Yet he had overlooked many loopholes and potential dangers. He had lost sight of what could happen if he wasn’t careful and he paid the price for his naivety.

He had to accept that. There really wasn’t much else that he could do but to admit that he made all the mistakes. He screwed up big time, because he truly believed that he knew what he was doing. He could see that now.

They were accused of assassination, lost most of their friends along the way, with only him and Claire escaping to safety after Cid brought them here to Coerthas and rejoined with Tataru. It was Lord Haurchefant who kept them hidden and safe the whole time they spent here before he was able to grant them entry to Ishgard. Alphinaud had fallen into the depths of despair and he would not have had the strength to climb back out if it were not his friends there to support him and he vowed to work for the future alongside Claire as they planned the journey to Ishgard.

It was also Lord Haurchefant who reminded him that they had to be patient, and convinced Count Edmont to welcome them as wards of House Fortemps. It was there that he and Tataru were accused of consorting with heretics and who knows what would have happened if Claire didn’t return and they fought alongside each other for the first time to win their freedom. Why did it feel that she spends half her time saving them?

That was when he first learned from her that the archbishop had been meeting with the Ascians as well that Raubahn was to be executed from Tataru. The two of them, along with Lady Yugiri, traveled to Halatali to free him. After which, was when they heard of Nidhogg gathering his forces to launch another attack. They vowed to do whatever it took to stop this war and journeyed with Estinien to find Ysayle, to ask her aid to broker a treaty… first with Nidhogg, and later Hraesvelgr. They journeyed together all that time and he learned more and more about his companions and he was able to open up to each of them in different ways; ways that he never could do with anyone else. He remembered the fear he felt for his friends when he was forced to wait and pray for their victory against Ravana… and the teasing that Estinien gave him…

Thinking about all that has happened almost made him laugh now… they journeyed through Sohm Al, up to the Churning Mists where they encountered the Moogles and all the tasks that they had to do for them after they brought the Elder Seedseer with them for her aid. Then that night they sat beneath those stars and in front of that fire that he helped to build. Sitting there with them, he opened up and spoke of some of the turmoil inside him and he felt much closer to this group of misfits than he could imagine…

He remembered how they trekked across the cracked cobbles and up the ancient steps and over fallen stone. The defender, the diplomat, the dragoon, and the dreamer… that was who they all were really.

They past the spinning aetheryte and towards the winding ramp and called the dragon lord to them, only for Hraesvelgr to tell them the whole truth of Shiva and the Dragonsong War. With no other choice, they left Ysayle and followed Estinien to the Aery. It was there where they planned to do the only thing they could do… slay Nidhogg.

They returned to Cid, who promised to help them do so before they journeyed back to Ul’dah; finding the Sultana safe after waking from her sleep, and things were finally set straight. He remembered how he and Claire spoke afterwards… how he came out and told her all the pain and guilt that had been inside him since that night and his vow to disband the Crystal Braves…

She just listened to him, not saying a word, and he could not describe how relieved he was when she did not blame him or anything else… she didn’t judge him, didn’t feel like he needed to be punished when he knew that he would have deserved it… she was just… kind.

That was worth more to him than all the money in Ul’dah…

He regretted that he could not accompany her and Estinien to the Aery and help them… but he knew that he was still no match for a foe and he stayed behind to help look after the city… only to learn of the heretics storming the pillars. Yet they left as quickly as they had come, and he found out that it had been Ysayle who had put a stop to the needless violence…

He assisted in the plan to free Ser Aymeric, who had been arrested after confronting Archbishop Thordan VII with the truth of Ishgard's past. Though they were successful, the archbishop fled to the [Sea of Clouds](http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Sea_of_Clouds), and they lost one of their own in the process. Vowing to make his sacrifice mean something and to protect the city in Lord Haurchefant’s place, they left Ishgard to pursue the archbishop, where they battled with Bismarck and ended up meeting with none other than the Emperor himself…

Needing to find another way to Azys Lla, at long last they found Y’shtola and she guided them to Matoya, they found a way to get the information that they needed… even though he was impressed with her knowledge and respected her greatly, he could not help but think of her as an old crone who couldn’t tell boy from girl apart. Then… at last, they travelled to Azys Lla, where Ysayle showed at the last moment to sacrifice her life to give them one last chance… and it was thanks to her that they managed to make it to their destination in one piece. They stayed behind to hold off the Garleans so that Claire could go on ahead and confront the archbishop…

And now here they were… Ishgard having rejoined the Alliance after so long, and the archbishop and his knights having been defeated…

“And we have lost much and more along the way,” he added softly, “Yet come what may, we must stay true to our purpose and press on.”

He would not forget those who went before them… he would remember each and every one of them. He would do whatever it took to protect what he had left, and if there was any way to get back those that were taken from them… he would do it.

Tataru laughed a little, sounding ready for anything, and even scolded them a little like it was their faults for taking so long to get to work…

“That's right, you two! It's high time we got back to rebuilding the Scions!” she then pointed straight up to the sky and cried out, “Which means we're going to need money ─ and lots of it!”

He and Claire exchanged a smile over Tataru’s proclamation before the three of them stared across the land, up to the endless blue sky. They all shared a moments of silence, glad to have come so far… yet still have so much to do. But they weren’t afraid of hard work and were ready for whatever came next.

Midgardsormr was right… change would not come in a day. It may take many years… but if they started now, then they would be that much closer for that day to arrive. He then looked down at the monument and read the words written there.

_Lord Haurchefant Greystone_

_"A knight lives to serve—to aid those in need._

_To protect. To sacrifice. There is no greater calling._

_And aid those in need he did… with a smile.”_

*Later that day*

They returned to the city, all three of them, where the people were already hard at work rebuilding and construction. The air was different from before… it was as if the people could breathe easier now, without having to worry about the full weight of the church crushing down at them. Alphinaud felt that it was safe, just for now, to enjoy themselves in the city. To their surprise, the first person they saw was actually Hilda, who was enjoying a hard drink as she watched the people coming and going.

“Hilda?” Tataru called out happily when she saw her and Hilda grinned back when she spotted them.

“You know, seein' you flyin' in on dragonback helped put things in perspective. I mean, if man and dragon can put aside their differences, how hard can it be for the rest of us?” she asked, holding up her mug to Claire as if in a toast. “To be sure, our lives won't change overnight, and it'll take effort to bridge the gulf between highborn and lowborn, but I'm confident it'll all work out in the end.”

The two men with her, whose names he learned to be Symme and Eudestand, both cried out, “We've got Hilda's back, don't you worry!”

“We'll change Ishgard into a country we can all be proud of! Just you watch!”

“Of that, I have no doubt, my friends,” Alphinaud laughed a little as they continued to stroll through the town, and though none of them said anything, he knew they were heading towards the manor again… but what they were going to do next, he was not sure just yet.

There was a celebration going on at the manor as well when they arrived. In fact, the mansion was already full of people, most that they did not know. He grabbed a glass of wine off a passing servant’s tray and tried some of it as more people started to show up.

As Tataru looked about them with bright, curiously eyes—he saw how Claire moved back, looking like she hoped not to be noticed, however once it was known that she was here, a lot of people suddenly wanted to speak with her so she could not slip away like she wanted. She was polite to many of the young lords and ladies who clambered around her, yet they were blocking every attempt she tried to make to escape when it was clear that she was not in the mood to answer their many questions.

He stepped forward and offered to tell them more about their journey to the Churning Mists, and they were distracted from her for a moment so that she was able to slip away before they realized it.

Trying not to laugh at that, once he spoke with them for a short time, he backed away as well, lingering more in the room, occasionally spotting a person whom he did know but didn’t stop to chat. It wasn’t until he found Lord Artiorel, staring out of a window at the sky, did he draw closer to speak with him and see what was happening.

“This is for celebration of the ceremony?” he asked once he drew closer.

“Ah, Master Alphinaud,” Lord Artiorel said, turning around as he approached. “Yes, indeed. Father thought it would be a good way for the Houses to get together and discuss more about what we can do for Ishgard. Though I did not see you there at the ceremony. I would have thought that you would have wanted to join us.”

“Oh, I saw the ceremony, though I did not stay long,” Alphinaud confessed. “There was another matter I needed to see to.

Lord Artiorel nodded before he took a sip of wine. He then added, “I confess, I found the ceremony unexpectedly stirring... Each of us must play our part in building a brighter future for Ishgard ─ we who profess to rule most of all.”

“I suppose that it’s easy to say something,” Alphinaud said simply, knowing all too well how true that was. “But another to be able or willing to follow through with it. I learned that lesson the hard way.”

Lord Artiorel thought that over before he declared, “I suppose then I’ll get a head start on it. Though Haurchefant is gone, his spirit lives on within us all. For my part, I shall strive to be a knight worthy of the name. I pray that brother will watch over me.”

Alphinaud smiled at that.

“I’m sure he will,” he agreed kindly. “Though you two may not have always seen eye to eye… there’s no doubt that you both cared about each other. I’m sure that he will be watching over you every second, probably lamenting how he cannot fight by your side.”

Lord Artiorel chuckled at that. “That does sound like him. Ah, but now that I think of it, he may be too busy watching over Mistress Claire to be bothering with me. She’s a handful…”

“That she is,” he admitted with a laugh, “But we wouldn’t want her any other way.”

“Indeed,” said another voice and this time it was the Count who found him.

“Count Edmont,” Alphinaud said in mild surprise that he managed to find them in this packed room.

The Count smiled, only a hint of sadness in his eyes as he admitted, “During the ceremony, I felt Haurchefant's presence. He was watching us from on high, with pride in his eyes and that customary smile on his lips...”

“Yes, I felt his presence earlier as well,” Alphinaud confessed, remembering the walk up to the memorial. “So much so, I could almost swear that he was right behind me. Even like this, he will let us know that he’s still here.”

The Count chuckled softly, his smile a little forced, before he said in a more serious voice, “Change is coming to Ishgard. Great change…”

“But change is needed,” Alphinaud reminded him. “And we do not need to worry about going too fast too quickly, at least not at the very beginning. We just have to keep going forward. And rest assure that we Scions will be here to help every step of the way.”

“Speaking of which,” the Count said, looking around, “Where is Mistress Claire? I thought I heard someone say she was here?”

“She was,” he explained. “I don’t think that she likes parties. She doesn’t linger much. She is still and adventurer after all, and they are not known for staying in the same place for too long. But I’m sure she’s in the manor somewhere.”

“Well, she better get used to it because everyone is going to want to meet her,” Lord Artiorel offered. “Emmanellain keeps goes on and on about how his friends want him to introduce him to the Warrior of Light. And he’s not the only one. At least a dozen people in the last hour have asked me where she was. I merely told them that she has important things to do so they should not be disappointed if they can’t meet with her.”

“Probably for the best,” Alphinaud nodded. “I doubt that this quiet will last long. In our line of work, if there’s a threat happening, she could be at the other end of Eoreza by sunrise tomorrow. Besides, like I said, she doesn’t like to linger.”

Artiorel chuckled a little before looking to his father, and they began to talk more about the changes that were sure to come. Alphinaud listened to some of the ideas that they were already coming up with to help further improve Ishgard when he suddenly had a sneaking suspicion in the pit of his stomach. He politely excused himself, slipping out of the main living room and through the rest of the manor… and he was pleased to find Claire soon enough. She had come out of a room, almost ending up running into him.

“Sorry,” she said, and she was carrying a stack of clothes in her arms. “I was just picking these up… they were… torn and covered with blood… so I asked if Tataru would have time to fix them.”

“Ah, yes,” he nodded. “Understandable. You may want to lay low for a while, everyone back there is desperate to get a glimpse of their hero.”

Claire sighed before the two of them walked down the corridor, “I’m not interested with friends like that.”

“A bit cold… but please don’t mind them though,” he said conversationally, “Will you at least stay friendly with the rest of us?”

She merely gave him a brief smile as Alphinaud enjoyed the moment’s peace, not able to remember the last time he was able to simply relax for any period of time.

“After long years of estrangement, Ishgard rejoins her sister nations in the Alliance,” he said as they entered a room that she had served as her own whenever she rested at the manor. Though she hardly used it. After she told them all that she could recall from Azys Lla, she had retreated here and sleep for the rest of that day, and most of the next, though it was probably the first time that she had used a proper bed since they arrived in Ishgard. “Words cannot well express my joy. None of this would have been possible without you, my friend.”

“You make it sound like you had nothing to do with it,” she reminded him when she pulled a bag out from under the bed and began to put the clothes in it. “You were there too.”

Ah, but what could he have done on his own?

“Change is coming to Eorzea. Though it will inevitably bring with it a measure of upheaval, with hard work, peace and prosperity are sure to follow,” he said hopefully, “And yet, even as we look forward to the coming of a new age, we must needs be wary of old threats. The lords of Garlemald have not relinquished their claim upon Eorzea, and we shall be forced to contend with them again ere long. And then there is the matter of our comrade Estinien, claimed body and soul by Nidhogg...”

Claire lowered her head sadly at the mention of Estinien’s fate and asked, “Do you think… it is possible to save him?”

Truthfully, he did not believe so, but he didn’t come all this way just to give up because something seemed hard.

“If there is a way to rescue him, we must find it. Suffice it to say, the path ahead holds no shortage of challenges, but together, we shall overcome them,” he said as he watched her continue to pack.

“You leaving?” he asked lightly.

“For now,” she said, tying up her bag and picking up her new Grimoire. “I can’t just sit around. I’m going to go travelling the land again for a while and see if I can’t learn anything new. There are still plenty of parts that need to be explored and I’m going to improve. I even heard of something known as the Anima Weapons, a new kind of weapon that I am eager to see.”

Improve? How could she grow any stronger than monstrously strong?

“I could come with you,” he offered and she smiled warmly up at him.

“I think that Ishgard needs you here for now,” she informed him. “Ser Aymeric is going to need all the help he can get in the days to come. Besides… I doubt that you will want to spend your time wandering the land just right now.”

But he had learned so much from before and she seemed to sense he was about to say that and she added, “We need you at full strength in case another journey starts up. Don’t worry… I’m sure you will be the first one to volunteer when that happens. And I’ll look forward to your company again.”

“Won’t that be hard on your own?” he asked, before he remembered who he was talking to. Still, he had to ask, “If I were you, I'd forget about all travelling for a while and have some time to myself. Even you must see you've earned it.”

“But when I don’t have anything to do, then I get bored,” she laughed back. “Besides… I won’t be alone…”

Alphinaud was about to ask who she was talking about before he remembered Midgardsormr was still with her. He would serve as her mount from here on and Alphinaud wondered if that, perhaps she wished for some time to come to grips with that.

“Alright,” he said, “I will inform every one of your choice. But… please check in with us more often from now on. I don’t think… I could stand to have to wait days, even weeks, just to know you’re alright.”

She nodded and said, “Keep me informed if you have any new information. And don’t worry, I’m never too far away if you need me.”

He smiled warmly back at her before she added, “Also, I heard that Count Edmont has been planning on writing a series of chronicles of everything that happened, I think that you and Tataru should be here to give him all the details he can handle.”

He laughed at the slight tease.

“I’ll make sure to give you a glowing part,” he promised. “Oh, and I thought I should tell you… Ser Aymeric sent word to you, and I think he suspected that you were going to be leaving for a time. He wanted me to thank you on his behalf. He said that though you came here as an outsider, you still risked all to bring Ishgard a chance for peace… a chance for much-needed change. And he swears that they will not squander it. He vows to you that he will do his best to bring Ishgard out of its dark past and rebuild the nation with a strong foundation of truth and equality.”

“I’ll hold him to that,” she answered back.

“Also, I think he wanted to tell you this, but you are a true hero to the people here,” he added, “I believe the minstrels will be singing of your deeds for another thousand years.”

“Something for them to talk about until then,” Claire chuckled as she finished packing and stood up. “Give my best to the Count and the others. And you need not worry. Like I said, I shall be back should anything come up.”

“Do you plan to travel for the rest of your days?” he could not help but ask.

Claire thought that over, as if she never really thought of it. “I’m not sure,” she confessed, “But I guess I’ll just keep going and see what happens.”

Alphinaud understood… though after having her beside them all this time, he could not help but feel a little bit lonely at the thought of her going. Still, he knew that should anything come up, she will not hesitate to come again.

“Take care, my friend,” he said and she stopped right in front of him on her way to the door. That was when she did something that took him completely by surprise and she bent down to give him a kiss on the cheek.

His face was burning so hotly that he was sure that he looked like he had been sunburned, his eyes felt like they were about to pop out of his head they had gotten so wide…

“I’m trusting you to take care of everyone for me, for now,” she beamed. “I know you can do it…”

And with a wave, she walked through the door, disappearing from his sights… but he stood there, staring after her even though he knew that she was long gone for now. Still… he felt light-headed, almost dizzy by that unexpected action… and he could not help but smile a little as he gently touched his cheek.

Perhaps… he was not the only one who was changing as well…


	25. Dragonsong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so ends another part in the journey of the WoL. But now that they have a moment to breathe easier, they start to think more and more of what was sacrificed in order to get them this far. Just how much more will be asked of them?

_And so they came, at a friend's behest. Heroes once celebrated as saviors of Eorzea, brought low through treachery, their names blackened with royal blood... With memories of the lost and dreams of redemption, with hope yet in their hearts, they came... To Ishgard, shining city on the mount, overlooking the dominion of Coerthas... A great and proud nation devoted to Halone, the Fury, ruled by Thordan VII, Archbishop of the Ishgardian Orthodox Church... The last bastion of the Faith, her walls ever bristling with the sworn swords and spears of her four High Houses... A land that after a thousand years of war had forgotten what it was to be at peace. Through gates long closed the Warrior of Light and her companions passed, entering at last a city whose history was written in blood. In the midst of the Dragonsong War they came ─ three weary travelers whose arrival would set in motion great change... Though none knew then how great..._

— From the memoirs of Count Edmont de Fortemps

“Now, how does that sound for a beginning?” Count Edmont asked him in amusement.

“It sounds so perfect that I can see it all happening in front of my eyes,” Alphinaud chuckled, sitting across from him in the library. Claire had been right. Count Edmont had meant it when he claimed to start writing a series of chronicles of all the changes that were coming to Ishgard. That was how the two of them were now sitting across from each other in the library, to make sure the events that happened would never be forgotten. Alphinaud had provided the Count with all the details as he could, and it was during this time that he had learned that it was not only Lord Haurchefant who could be poetic when it came to adventures of friendship and courage.

Along with the reports he had gotten from both Artoirel and Emmanellain, he had also written some introductions for Claire on her first steps into the land of Ishgard.

_To the frozen wastes of the western highlands, once verdant tracts made pallid by the Calamity... Beyond the towering wall of ice, to lands long forsaken that the knights of Ishgard strove tirelessly to reclaim... To the hamlet of Falcon's Nest, once abandoned, now freed of its pall of snow and ash, she came..._

That then led into her part of travelling around the western highlands before he would then move onto to her journey in the Sea of Clouds…

_Upon an airship conceived within the fecund mind of Cid Garlond, renegade prodigy of Garlemald who had come to call Eorzea home... High into the heavens where isles of earth and stone floated as clouds— frontier the knights of Ishgard had scarce begun to explore... To a fledgling outpost within the Sea of Clouds where careworn scouts ever scanned the skies for winged shadows, she came..._

The Count seemed to have grown to like writing about Claire, giving her a glowing praise when he wrote about how she recused his wayward son from the Vanu… as well given simple, yet gallant words on the parts with Haurchefant…

Whenever he wrote his son’s name, Alphinaud would see this look in the Count’s eyes… one that was always so sad. Everyone had learned to be very careful with what they said about Lord Haurchefant in the following days; not that they pretended he ever existed, but the pain was still fresh in all of their minds and seemed to steal their breath away every time they uttered it.

Still, they did their best to continue on with a smile on their faces, like they knew how he would have wanted it of them. Tataru would spend long hours both at the manor, and at the Forgotten Knight, helping out whenever she could, while keeping an ear out for any news. Y’shtola and Cid, meanwhile, had gone back to the Hinterlands, having been receiving some very strange aetheric changes, some pretty powerful ones as well. None of them wanted to think about it, but they all secretly knew what it could lead to in the near future… a primal.

He let the two of them handle overlooking the area, expecting to be kept up-to-date on anything happening there while he would remain in contact with Urianger at the Waking Sands, and the others at the Rising Stones. There was still no further news on any of the other missing Scions, but Riol had some hopeful leads that he was pursuing. Meanwhile, they told him that they had everything at both headquarters under control and that they should be more focused on what was happening in Ishgard. For the other three city-states had remained in a state of uneasy peace for now, which was a relief on all their parts. No further signs of aggression from either the Garleans or the Beast Tribes, for now, leaving them free to worry about other matters.

Alphinaud continued research on the primals and kept in close contact with Ser Aymeric, Lucia, and Hilda and her group as they strove tirelessly to keep the things in the city calm. There were still attacks from the dragons, but much less than they had been expecting. It seems that Nidhogg has been keeping to his liar since Azys Lla… and another sharp pain went through him whenever he thought about Nidhogg’s rebirth. He had been trying to learn more about how it might be possible for a dragon to have taken possession of a mortal in such a way.

The Azure Dragoons gained their strength through the power of Nidhogg’s stolen Eye, and thus had a constant connection to the great wyrm. He remembered what Estinien had said when he first met him that day in Camp Dragonhead, on how Nidogg’s very spirit had stolen into his blood and could even hear his voice. There was also the fact that Estinien was still a child of Ishgard and thus had some of Ratatoskr’s essence inside him, as well as the fact that the moment that his body was claimed by Nidhogg, he was carrying both Eyes and armor that was stained with blood. Putting it all together, perhaps they should have guessed that something like this could possibly happen, no matter how terrible the thought was.

But now that they had a good idea to how it happened, they had no way to undue it. How to reverse it while leaving their friend alive… if there was still a way to do so. He sighed grimly as he would then rub his tired eyes, trying to think.

He wasn’t the only one who was feeling worn-out either. He could see it in Ser Aymeric, struggling to maintain law and order in the city. Like they had feared, there were plenty of people who were not at all happy about the revelations that they discovered. Especially those in the church, who had long since believed in the teachings, and were now forced to accept that what they taught was wrong. Members of the church, or even just students, were being harassed and treated especially badly by those in the Brume, believing that they had known the truth all this time and kept it hidden from the public on purpose. Which was false of course, with only the archbishop and the Heavens Ward the only ones truly aware of the truth—as far as they all knew. But with years of neglect and suffering in the cold, they would start to lash out at anyone.

With promise of change, Hilda was able to convince her people to help keep things calm, and thus put an end to most of the violence that was starting to boil over. Because of this, Ser Aymeric had appointed her and many of her fellows as guards of the city, helping to keep peace… but just barely. One cannot help but wonder how long this will last.

As for Claire, naturally, he hadn’t heard from her since the day she left the manor. He wasn’t worried though, knowing better than anyone that she can take care of herself, and was doing her part to help others and keeping her own ears open for news. But this particular day was a surprise, for he did end up seeing her when he decided to make the trip to Haurchefant’s memorial. He had been inside the manor, pouring over books and theories until his head hurt and he was starting to see double. He felt that some fresh air would do him some good, and he thought that he could let Haurchefant know more of how things were going while he was there.

So he excused himself to the Count before he left the manor, heading to where he could see that reconstruction was going well. He would smile despite his tiredness as he continued through the city and across the Highlands, giving him plenty of time to relax his mind and enjoy the quiet for a change. But as he was approaching the site where the memorial stood, he heard something…

Something on the wind… a song…?

He stopped for a moment as he stood there listening.

_Children of the land do you hear_

_Echoes of truths that once rang clear_

_Two souls intertwined_

_One true love they did find_

_Bringing land and heavens near_

He froze, listening to the sad voice before he began to walk again, wanting to find out who would be out there and why they were singing. It all made sense when he spotted the familiar stone in the distance, and now that he knew where the sound was coming from, he felt that he should have been able to guess it from the start.

_But flames that burn full bright, soon fell dark_

_Memories dimmed by shadowed hearts_

_In the waxing gloom did wane the lover's moon_

_Watching as their worlds drift apart_

Alphinaud approached the place where Haurchefant’s memorial was now forever guarding over Ishgard when he saw her there. Claire had a harp in her hands and it was she who was singing that sad, but beautiful song. The reason that he did not recognize at once was because this may be the first time he ever heard her sing, and thus, was taken aback by it. He did not interrupt her as he listened to her words, telling the truth of the Dragonsong War and the pain of lost and misery.

_One soul's cry_

_A passion dwelling within_

_Sacrifice, a final plea to her kin_

_Yet this bond of hope, by treachery was broke_

_Scattering her words to the wind_

_Swelling over long,_

_Seas of blood, are a song_

_And death an afterthought_

_To those who fight for naught_

_A throne, lying empty_

_A reign, incomplete_

_Alone, for eternity_

_A pain, without cease_

_Children of the land, answer this_

_Why must you turn to empty bliss_

_Tell me why break trust, why turn the past to dust_

_Seeking solace in the abyss_

_Tell me why create, a circle none can break_

_Why must you let go, the life you were bestowed_

_This I fear I'll never know_

_Never know_

She played for just a moment longer before her voice faded away and she lowered the harp until the air was quiet once again. When he felt that it was safe enough, he slowly approached, and she turned her head, having heard his footsteps through the crunching snow.

“You just missed Lord Francel,” she informed him softly as he looked to the fresh flowers that had been set there. “He comes here often…”

Alphinaud nodded, his heart aching for he knew that he and Haurchefant had been friends ever since they were young. A smile twitched at the edge of his mouth as he remembered when Haurchefant told him how he saved Francel from those bandits.

He looked to Claire and he confessed, “That was a beautiful song.”

“Oh, you were listening?” she blushed, though she probably already knew that he had to have heard. “I think that the words just… came to me.”

“No, I… I think that it summed everything up well,” he told her, a blush also coming to his cheeks as he looked at her. It was the brightest day, with the sun shining, just like the last time that they were here together.

“Claire?” he asked suddenly. “Want to… want to take a walk with me real quick?”

“Oh, sure,” she said in mild surprise, but she smiled as the two of them turned and began to walk down the path. They strolled across the snow together, enjoying the sun as they watched a pair of hawks’ fly overhead. The whole time he pretended to enjoy the walk, though he did enjoy spending this time with her, he was still worried about how he could relieve some of the anxiety that was twisting inside him.

“This reminds me a little of when we crossed the Western Highlands,” Claire said suddenly, walking a few steps ahead of him and turning her head to look back at him. “Remember?”

“Ah… yes, I do,” he said with a little laugh. “Thinking back, I realize just how naïve I must have seemed to you. I remember… when I went charging into the mill only to freeze up when I saw those bears… and how I couldn’t even start a fire.”

She laughed with him. “You really weren’t bad, and you stayed with it till the end. You should be proud.”

“I am,” he confessed, and he started to confess to her just how hard it was for him to light the fire that night… how he was amazed that Estinien didn’t lose his patience and hit him or something for taking so long. She started to laugh with him and he felt lighter with each second.

But when they stopped by a pile of boulders and sat down to rest for a moment, he felt that awkwardness return when she told him that she would be leaving again. He understood, she was an adventurer after all, and there were no shortage of people out there for her to help. His mind was still plagued with troubling thoughts as they weighed heavily upon his heart. He needed to talk to someone, yet he knew not how to do so. He wished that he had Lord Haurchefant’s attitude about all this—able to open up to just about anyone.

“Claire…” he finally said without looking at her.

“Hmm?” she asked and he could feel her eyes on him as he kept his eyes focused in front of him at sparkling snow.

“You know… you know when you are at work on a very complicated calculation and how you spend so much time going over every part of it… and just when you reach the end and you think that you have the right answer you feel that you should go over it once more just to make sure…?” he asked rather quickly.

He knew that he wasn’t making much sense in this matter, but he was trying his best to explain it, and could not think of a better way to go about it.

“And a part of you is scared that if you do go over it and you realize that you made a mistake somewhere and then ruined everything?” he went on.

“I’m… I’m not sure,” she said softly. “But I have been in plenty of situations where I am afraid of failure. Is that what you’re trying to say?”

He turned back to look at her, about to tell her that it was nothing, but when he saw her face he felt his breath catch in his throat as she continued to look at him with that unreadable expression.

“Oh boy…” he said, shaking his head.

“Just say it simply,” she suggested. “Don’t try to use so many words. That might make it easier.”

“Is that what works for you?” he asked without thinking and she chuckled.

“I guess it’s because I don’t talk much anyway that it works for me,” she suggested. “Though I find myself talking much more often when you’re around.”

He felt his face burning worse than ever… this was not helping.

“It’s just that…” he began slowly, “Was there nothing that we could have done to save them?”

He did not look at her, but he knew that she was looking at him with sadness in her eyes. “Haurchefant, Ysayle… Estinien… I’ve looked over everything I could find on the effects of dragon’s blood have on man. Yet what you said, Estinien did not become a dragon by will. But…?”

He looked up at her as he asked, “But Nidhogg was dead! How could something dead take over the mind of the living?” he asked.

Claire did not answer for a moment as she thought it over.

“I think…” she said softly, “Some trace of his spirit remained as long as his eyes did.”

She reached up to her chest, right above her heart and added, “I know that Midgardsormr wonders just what his child’s endless quest for vengeance has turned him into.”

Alphinaud sighed grimly as he rested his arms on his knees as he looked to the ground.

“I just don’t know if it’s at all possible to save Estinien,” he confessed. “Wasn’t his body destroyed in the process? Is he even still alive?”

“I think…” Claire whispered, “Some part of him may be trapped inside Nidhogg… yet…”

She trailed off and he sighed, knowing that she didn’t have any more answers than he did. He clenched his hands tightly together as he said, “I want to save him. Estinien deserves a chance for some peace after all that he has done, all that he went through. If there is a way, I hope to find it. yet, I’m also afraid that if we wait too long, then it may be too late.”

He hesitated for a moment before he sighed.

“I also worry about you all the time,” he told her. “I can’t help it, especially after seeing how far that you’re willing to push yourself.”

He looked at her and saw just how red she had gotten and he looked at his feet.

“I just want you to know that I do care and if you ever, ever need any help… or anything at all… then I want you to know that… I’m here,” he told her. He was finding it easier to keep looking down at his feet.

“You’re… you’re my best friend,” he said finally and he gulped hard. “And I really care about what happens to you.”

It was the best that he could do right now. He was about to get up and leave when he suddenly felt her hand on the side of his face, gently turning his head to look at her where he could see the warmth in her eyes.

“And you are mine,” she said and she pulled him into a tight hug. He could breathe in her scent that reminded him of flowers springtime and he breathed in deeply as he hugged her back tightly. He was scared of the future. There was no point in trying to hide it. He was afraid of how far they would have to go and just what may happen. Just how many more were they going to lose? Just what else would they have to sacrifice in the name of peace? Yet… as he leaned into that warm embrace, that not even the cold of the snow around them could freeze, he felt safe and protected.

He sighed, screwing up his face as he buried his face into her shoulder, just wanting to savor this moment of safety for a little longer.


	26. An Uncertain Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time always moves on no matter if we are ready for it or not. The truth of the Dragonsong War is revealed to all and all of Ishgard is holding it's breath for the changes that were coming. The only way that they will be able to survive the incoming storm is if they stand together... but will they be able to do so, or will they end up destroying themselves in the end?

_In the wake of the archbishop's fall, the nation of Ishgard trembled, the faith of her people shaken to its very core._

_For a thousand years had they fought and died, certain of the justice of their cause, only to be told that their holy war was born of the sins of their forefathers. What then, for those brave men and women, thus stripped of their righteousness, but to despair?_

_To deny the truth and decry its speakers?_

_And what then for those whom they defamed but to hope on? To have faith in a brighter tomorrow? A tomorrow in which man and dragon might live together in harmony ─ then as distant as the very stars in the heavens..._

_Yet while we dared to hope, deep within his lair, the enemy lay gathering his strength._

_Nidhogg, now possessed of his two eyes and the body of the Azure dragoon ─ prizes to which he had laid claim at the very hour of the heroes' triumph._

_As desperately as we sought the solace of peace, the great wyrm craved the misery of war._ _Nor was he alone in this misbegotten desire..._

—  _From the memoirs of Count Edmont de Fortemps_

Alphinaud rubbed his exhausted eyes, knowing that he needed to get some sleep, but finding it almost impossible at the moment. He had spent the better part of the night, tossing and turning in his bed as nightmares plagued his mind.

He would see his friends all disappearing, one by one, by dark shadows until he was left alone, which scared him so badly that when he awoke, he was dripping in sweat and unable to fall back asleep. Finally, he saw no further need to try, so he got up and headed back to the library to continue his research. He had just found the latest entry that the Count had been working on and had been going over the grim words; lost in thought.

He suddenly sighed as he turned his attention to the window where snow was falling once again. The sky was already starting to show signs of light… dawn was fast approaching. He was just so tired at that moment that he wanted to lay his head down and sleep a little more, but fearful of more nightmares kept him from doing so.

He had more important things to worry about now…

For their greatest fear at the moment had come to pass. He had received news from Y’shtola several days passed that the aetheric readings had proved to be true. A primal had awoken, this time a primal summoned by the goblins of the Illuminati.

Alexander, the Walking Citadel, they were calling it.

They had been describing it as a large, metal fortress in the Dravianan Hinterlands. They had been keeping him informed that Claire had been working with Cid, Biggs, and Wedge to try and explore the fortress as she began battling Alexander from the inside. From what he had learned, since the Sharlayan exodus, a structure has stood steady against the flow of the Thaliak River. Now, the Illuminati have summoned a primal around this rusting ruin ─ a terrible colossus of steam and metal. Steel screamed against steel when it rose from the waters, and it drank deep of the land's aether before grinding again to a halt.

With the citizens of Idyllshire crying out for help, the Scions were doing their best to help keep things under control. Y’shtola was keeping in contact with Master Matoya with advice on the best way to with this new threat, for she feared that it would only be a matter of moons before the giant primal bled the realm dry. Thankfully, Claire led a small band of her fellow adventurers inside the giant and managed to disable to core with the help of some treasure-hunter.

Alexander had been dealt with for now… but with the Illuminati still lurking about inside, it was only going to be a matter of time before the creature started to move again. They needed a more permanent solution.

He ran a hand wearily through his hair as he turned over a random page and stared at the mass of words that his brain would no longer register.

Focus… he kept telling himself, trying to force him to pay attention. This was important work and he had to keep himself busy. But the sleepless night combined with his worry over everything that they were struggling to deal with lately was taking a heavy toll.

He was able to keep himself busy even as the sun had risen from the horizon and the entire city was bathed in its golden light. In fact, he was impressed with how much he was able to examine before he next closed his eyes. He had only meant to shut them for a moment, just to let them rest. But without him even realizing it, he had fallen into the world of dreams once again. They came to him one by one, in solemn procession…

_A man dressed in crimson-red armor stood with his back to him before the armor turned into black scales and leathery wings burst from his back…_

_A woman, cloaked in frost, shattering apart like she had been made of glass…_

_The forms of countless dragons swooping down upon him, their jaws opening wide as they unleashed great fireballs like they were rain from the sky…_

_There was blood splattered on the ground, with a broken shield laying in a large pool of the ruby liquid…_

_A young woman sat upon a throne made up of bones; wrapped up in the darkness as she held a hand out for him to take._

_That woman… he knew her… but he couldn’t be sure for he could not see her face. But he reached out, nevertheless, no matter how much fear he felt. She was the only thing in this darkness whom reached out a helping hand to him. He wanted to cling to that tiny bit of hope that flickered in his chest._

Someone was calling out his name and the dream went away at once, simply fading from his mind until he had forgotten it a split second later.

“Alphinaud?” asked a voice and he opened his eyes tiredly to see a familiar face peering up at him.

“Oh, Tataru,” he yawned as he raised his head up, not realizing that he had fallen asleep at his place at the table. “Forgive me.”

“Are you alright, Alphinaud?” she asked worriedly. “Did you get enough sleep last night? You look terrible!”

“No, no I’m fine,” he reassured her as he yawned once more. “I was up very early and fell asleep here. That is all.” He gave his head a little shake, having felt better than he had all morning, as he looked out the window to see that the sun had already risen up into the sky, and he guessed that it was just after morning. “Is there something you wished to discuss with me, Tataru?”

“Huh?” she asked confused before she seemed to remember her reason for waking him. “Oh, right!” she proclaimed excitedly. “I’ve gotten some news that I knew that I had to share as soon as I heard! They haven’t found any of the other Scions yet, but there is some news on some of our missing people.”

“Really?” he asked in surprise. “What about?”

But rather than answer, she just gave him a slight mischievous smile.

“Claire is supposed to be stopping by soon,” she said brightly. “I’ll tell you everything that I heard when she gets here! I’m sure she’ll want to hear it too!”

“Claire… oh, right,” he said, reasoning that he must still be half asleep. Though for some reason, a piece of the dream he had not moments ago came back to him… the form of the woman sitting upon that throne in the dark…

But as soon as the memory came, it faded until he was struggling to recall what it was that he had remembered. He gave his head another shake before he stood up and accompanied her to the main living room to wait.

“She caused a slight bit of panic that day at the party when everyone discovered that she was missing,” Tataru said as she shook her head like a disappointed parent, yet he could see that there was a smile that was fighting to break free. “She could have at least told us that before she went running off.”

“That’s what she does,” Alphinaud said in mild amusement. “You can’t really expect her to waste her time at a party when the open road was calling?”

“No, I suppose not,” she giggled back, a rather wicked grin on her face. “To be honest, I quite enjoyed seeing the heart-broken looks on some of the young lords’ faces when I told them that she had left. More than a few of them had been just dying to have a chance to speak with her, you know?”

Alphinaud forced a smile, thought he felt a rather large stab of annoyance in that. He could imagine several of the handsome lords that had been had the party that night, and he couldn’t picture Claire with any single one of them.

But rather than say any of this, he decided to change the subject.

“Hard to believe that it has already been several weeks since the ceremony,” he said conversationally, looking around the room, looking just like how it had when he first arrived at the manor.

“Yes,” she agreed softly. “But things are looking really good for everyone. Our names are cleared, and we already saved several friends, and Ishgard has joined the Alliance again. It’s all starting to look up, isn’t it?”

“I certainly hope so,” he sighed, his thoughts still miles away, though he wasn’t sure what it was that he was trying to think of. After several hours, or maybe it was just a few minutes, the doors opened and Claire had returned—fresh from the road, and no worse for wear.

She smiled as she approached them, snow glistening on her shoulders and in her hair like little diamonds. Tataru jumped up from her seat at the sight of her and happily proclaimed, “Welcome back, Claire! How are you? You feeling alright? What have you been doing? I’m dying to know.”

“Nothing too interesting,” Claire shrugged. “Keeping busy helping out a tribe of Vanu in the Sea of Clouds. And there are some troubles with these sky pirates…”

“Sky pirates?” Tataru cried out, her eyes wide as Claire chuckled and merely held up her hand, silently telling her that it wasn’t important.

"Fortuitous timing as always, Claire. Tataru was about to brief me on the search for our missing comrades,” Alphinaud said lightly before he looked at their receptionist and asked, “If you would be so kind, then?”

Though obviously still wanting to hear more about these sky pirates, she looked up happily, more than willing to explain the exciting news that she had been bursting to tell them.

“Absolutely! You'll be pleased to hear that Riol and his men have been making excellent progress! You remember how F'lhaminn helped me to escape the Crystal Braves in Limsa Lominsa, only to then disappear?” she asked, and Alphinaud remembered that night when they had joined her at Camp Dragonhead. That’s right… the two of them were shopping at the markets before they were ambushed by Crystal Braves. F’lhaminn had told her to run and she did until she was rescued by Lady Yugiri.

They both nodded as she went on, “ _Well_ , according to Riol, she crept aboard a ship bound for RadzatHan, where she's been hiding ever since. He assures me that it won't be long before we're reunited.”

That was a relief. He knew that Minfilia would have been heart-broken to discover that they did not know of her mother’s fate. Once they found her, he could imagine how happy she would be to hear this… though, now that he thought about it, he was sure that F’lhaminn would not be pleased to know that they were unaware of Minfilia’s whereabouts either.

“As for Yda and Papalymo, the remains of their linkpearls have been found ─ and in  _Pearl Lane_  of all places,” Tataru added. “Riol thinks they must have disposed of them after escaping from the Royal Promenade.”

Alphinaud thought it all over for a moment.

“Yes,” he said thoughtfully, "that would make sense... They could not risk being eavesdropped upon by our betrayers.”

Tataru then added, "We're all but certain they fled the city shortly after... though we still don't have a clue where they went."

There was something very odd about that. He could guess what may have happened. Claire said that the two of them stayed behind to fight off the Crystal Braves and Brass Blades while the rest of them made it to the hidden tunnel where she would later be separated from Y’shtola, Thancred, and finally Minfilia. He surmised that after the two groups parted ways, the two of them had managed to slow down their pursuers before they were somehow able to escape themselves. Logically, they would have been in hiding all this time.

But still… surely they would have heard about their names being cleared and that the Sultana was alive and well? They would know that they were in Ishgard, shouldn’t they? Why hadn’t they contacted them by now? Was it possible that they weren’t willing to… or able to?

“I see,” Alphinaud said, doing his best to hide his anxiety. "And what of Thancred and Minfilia?”

Tataru’s smile faded a little before she shook her head.

"...I'm afraid I have nothing new to share about those two,” she confessed grimly. But then she went on in a much brighter tone, determined not to be held down by this fact, “But it's not all doom and gloom! The good news is, we've enlisted the services of a Sharlayan scholar ─ one of the Students of Baldesion ─ to aid in the search, who should be arriving any day now!"

Alphinaud was surprised by this and asked, "One of the Students, you say? I should very much like to meet this scholar ─ if time permits.”

Ah, but he was forgetting some very important information. He had received the message yesterday and had been meaning to contact Claire later on today about it. He turned to her and explained, “But first we must attend to a more pressing matter. Ser Aymeric has summoned the two of us for a private audience. The messenger did not specify what he wished to discuss ─ only that it was urgent. Assuming you have no objections, Claire, I suggest we proceed to the Congregation forthwith. And mayhap we can meet with the scholar afterwards. Agreed?”

Claire nodded as Tataru beamed widely at the thought of some work getting done.

"In that case, I think I'll return to the Forgotten Knight for now. Things are liable to fall apart if I'm gone too long, you know!” she called.

Too true. How they could have made it this far without her was beyond him. They both bade her good fortune and to alert them should anything happen or she discover important news, which she promised to do so wholeheartedly. With their destinations near, the three of them walked together, parting ways only when they reached the Congregation. As they parted, she gave them a friendly wave before she went skipping off as the two of them were allowed inside.

As usual, they greeted the knight that stood guard over the outside of the Lord Commander’s office, who let them pass with a polite bow. Hopefully, the reasons for being asked to come would not be as grave when they were last here.

As they entered, he spotted Ser Aymeric and Lucia at their usual places and looked up with smiles at the sight of them.

"Thank you for coming. I wished to speak with you both in a place where privacy was assured,” he said more formal than usual.

“We quite understand,” Alphinaud said, knowing that these last few weeks have been hard on everyone. Not least of all, Ser Aymeric—who had taken over as acting ruler of the entire nation now that the archbishop was gone. Though his injuries from his time in the Vault have healed, it was clear that he was already coming under a heavy strain. “What was it that you wished to discuss?"

Ser Aymeric sighed a little. “With my father's passing, the seat of the archbishop lies vacant. And so, in accordance with canon law, I have assumed his responsibilities.” 

Alphinaud nodded, already aware of the fact that he had come out and told the people everything. Something that he was wondering to be the right choice. Was it wise to reveal so much all at once? Curiosity getting the better of him, he asked, "I confess, I did not expect you to divulge quite so much quite so soon. The details of the archbishop's plans, perhaps... but the true origin of the war and all it entails...?”

He trailed off when he saw Ser Aymeric sigh.

“I too had concerns,” he confessed before he glanced at the two of them and added, “But when the Warrior of Light is witnessed returning to the capital upon the back of a dragon, one's options are rather limited. Mayhap I could have concealed certain details... but for how long? And at what risk? Should the truth have come to light in the meantime, how would the people have viewed my silence? After a thousand years of lies and secrecy, I could not well abuse their trust and hope to be believed. The time for deception has passed.”

Much like the aftermath when he first learned Ishgard’s true history and had informed them of his intention to confront the archbishop about it, he made a lot of sense. Yet Alphinaud would be lying if he said that he wasn’t worried about what may come from this fact.

Perhaps Ser Aymeric sensed this for he added, “I only wish the people agreed. That some would deny the truth, I had anticipated ─ but not this many. And among the few who acknowledge that my father had to be stopped, no small number question our methods.”

Maybe they should have expected this. For many years now, the people had looked to the archbishop for leadership and guidance… now only to be told that he was killed in such a manner… but what other choice could there have been? It was not as if they relished the thought of confronting primals, but it was a duty that needed to be done. They were only doing what was necessary to preserve the future of, not only Ishgard, but Eoreza as a whole.

But most don’t think like that.

"If they suspect a coup, it will not be long before some turn to violence,” Alphinaud said worriedly.

“It has already begun ─ and that on both sides,” Lucia answered sadly. "Men and women of the cloth are being harassed in the streets. Some have even been assaulted in the Brume. Hilda and her people have formed a watch to help us maintain order, but such measures will not prevent the unrest from spreading." "For all our talk of peace, the people remain frightened and confused. For their sake, we must bring the Dragonsong War to a definitive end,” Ser America answered firmly.

Alphinaud could vaguely see where this conversation was going. And of course, they would be willing to help with any manner which could help put the war to an end. But with Nidhogg back and violence breaking out in the streets, what could be done?

“And we should be glad to help you, Ser Aymeric,” he assured him, "But what precisely would you have us do?"

"We wish to treat with the dragons of Anyx Trine. To that end, I would trouble you for an escort and an introduction,” Lucia answered back.

"Anyx Trine?” Alphinaud asked before understanding what she was suggesting. “...You would speak with Vidofnir, then?”

"We must needs open a dialogue between our peoples,” Ser Aymeric stated. “Acting as my representative, Lucia will extend an invitation to their leader, that she might visit us here in Ishgard.”

Alphinaud thought it over, weighing the pros and cons of this decision. While he had met with some of the dragons of Anyx Trine personally, and he knew that these particular Dravanians preferred to be left in peace and may be open to the thought of trying to breaker a peace… However… he was a little doubtful that any would be willing to come here to Ishgard for fear all of this being a ruse to ambush them.

Still, he saw no harm in extending an invitation. If nothing else, this should help take the first step towards an understanding between the two kinds. In the end, both he and Claire agreed to escort Lucia to Anyx Trine. They left Ser Aymeric, and soon the three of them were discussing the upcoming journey to the Forelands.

"The journey, at least, should pose little difficulty this time,” he said out loud, thinking about the last time that he ventured there.

“I know little of the lands these dragons call home ─ this Anyx Trine,” Lucia reminded him. “Had you not agreed to escort me, the coming journey would seem a far more daunting prospect.”

As she spoke, he noticed that she was looking rather paler than usual, and he was suddenly reminded of how nervous he felt when he first journeyed to the tower.

"I confess, I myself once shuddered at the thought of it,” he confessed kindly. “Yet even the longest journey begins with the first step, does it not?” He suddenly remembered that they should inform Tataru that they would be leaving the city again for a time and he added, “Ah, but ere we set forth, I must needs inform my comrade of our plans.”

“Very well,” Lucia nodded agreeably, “I shall see to my preparations.”

He then turned back to Claire who, naturally, didn’t seem the least bit daunted about heading out even though she just returned to Ishgard not even a bell ago.

"Then let us go and bid farewell to Tataru, Claire,” Alphinaud stated and she nodded calmly.

They parted with Lucia, promising to meet up with her once they informed Tataru of what was going on. They went straight to the Forgotten Knight, where they found her already hard at work, and was very eager to hear what they had to tell her.

"So? What was your secret meeting all about? I'm all ears!” she said, perhaps a little too loudly. They quickly, and quietly, told her what Ser Aymeric had asked them to do. “A diplomatic mission to Anyx Trine, you say?” she repeated in amazement. “Well, I suppose that does take precedence... But should your meeting with Vidofnir happen to end early, you might consider rendezvousing with Y'shtola in Idyllshire. She'll be there to receive our guest. Don't get me wrong, your meeting with the dragons is terribly important and everything, but this scholar just happens to be─”

Yet Alphinaud was already thinking about the best way to approach the dragons about this invitation to Ishgard to be paying much attention to what was being said. He had been wanting to speak with this scholar, of course, but right now their mission to the Forelands was more important.

He interrupted before Tataru had a chance to finish speaking as he reassured her, "Time permitting, as I said. We shall endeavor to join Y'shtola, but if we cannot, pray pass on our regards.” He then looked up at Claire and added, “Let us be off, Claire. We have kept the first commander waiting long enough.”

He quickly left, excitement already bubbling inside him at the thought of another important mission. Though he would soon wish that he stuck around a little longer to let Tataru finish speaking…

*Later*

They had returned to the Congregation of Our Knights Most Heavenly, with Lucia ready and waiting for them. Claire remained silent as Alphinaud informed Lucia more of the road that they would be taking—whom did not look thrilled at the idea of traversing across the Western Highlands in plate armor. Yet she didn’t complain as Alphinaud explained what they were to be doing.

"The path is long but known to us. From Falcon's Nest, we shall cross the Western Highlands and make for Tailfeather in the Dravanian forelands,” he explained, “There we can stop to rest and replenish our supplies. Questions? If not, then the stables await.”

Neither had any questions or protests as they left together. He and Lucia went to rent a couple black Chocobos for the journey to the Forelands, while Claire already had her own ready to go. Really hoping that Lucia was not the type to want to race all the way there, they all mounted the birds and took off into the frigid air—freezing in mere minutes.

The weather had turned gloomy and snow was falling hard as a wind picked up. It was truly miserable as they fought to keep the Chocobos up in the air, oftentimes being forced to land and run across certain parts, due to the wind being so difficult to maneuver. More than once, the bird went wild, feeling like it was going to buck him off, only for Claire to fly up beside him and help steady both him and the bird until he managed to regain control.

As expected, she already had complete control over her own Chocobo and had no problem getting her feathered friend to go exactly where she wanted her to. Meanwhile, his own bird didn’t trust him at all, and he had to forcibly turn the stubborn creature forward to keep it from going back the way they came. All in all, it was far from a pleasant trip, and was quite relieved to have reached the Chocobo Forest and let his Chocobo finally go flying back off towards Ishgard.

He shook his head at the sight of the retreating bird before he looked to the others. Claire was gently stroking her own Chocobo, whispering words of praise into her ear as she petted the beak, while Lucia was looking around Tailfeather with interest.

“How do you do that?” Alphinaud couldn’t help but ask in amazement at how easily she managed to calm animals, or how she seemed to master just about everything she touched.

“I guess she just trusts me,” Claire shrugged as she decided to temporarily leave the bird with some of the hunters to look after until she returned. Though she didn’t say anything else, Alphinaud thought those words over. Yes, that would explain a lot… it was hard not to trust the Warrior of Light, wasn’t it?

He then turned his own attention around him as well, realizing that this was his third visit to Tailfeather, yet the first time felt as if it had been a lifetime ago. He frowned a little, feeling sadness inside his very soul as he looked at how familiar everything seemed, yet different at the same time. It wasn’t until he heard Lucia speak did he snap out of his spiral of sad thoughts.

"I always imagined that the first time I set foot upon Dravanian soil would be at the head of an army,” Lucia said calmly, “And here I am, ready to treat with the brothers and sisters of mine enemies.”

Alphinaud glanced at her before they all looked to the ruins of the distant tower, knowing that they would reach it there in mere bells.

"Full well do I know how difficult it can be to set aside the past,” he informed her without any emotion in his voice. And well, did he know that fact. After all, it had taken him so long to be able to come to grips with his defeat with the Crystal Braves… while he had accepted it… it was still painful to even think about. “Though it was I who first proposed recruiting Ysayle to our cause, I questioned the wisdom of my words almost as soon as I had uttered them... and for a long time after that. Here was a woman with the blood of innocents on her hands. Men, women, children ─ all slain in the name of the implacable Lady Iceheart.”

It had seemed so foolish at first. To ask the leader of the heretics for aid in such a plan that it sounded idiotic even to his own ears. “Yet she acknowledged her misdeeds and agreed to join us in common cause. At our side, she fought in service to that greater good... even unto her dying breath ─” he paused, feeling his breath catch in his throat and doing his best not to look at anyone, focusing only on the tower in the distance. “And while that does not absolve her of her sins, I… I hope that one day she will be remembered not merely as a heretic, but as a misguided soul who dreamt of peace.”

No one spoke for a long moment.

"...You ask much, Master Alphinaud,” Lucia finally said. “Yet who can say what might come to pass... should our negotiations bear fruit.”

"Yes ─ yes, of course,” he said gulping a little. “We must press on to Anyx Trine. If you will follow me…”

And so, they left the safety of the village, and walked along the road that he had travelled twice before, already. They walked swiftly through the forest and across the land, already spotting the gate that would lead to the Hinterlands in the far distance. But that was another matter all-together. Right now, his biggest fear was if they would be welcomed at Anyx Trine with an Ishgardian Knight in tow.

So it was with no small level of caution that they entered the shade of the tower. He could feel how tense Lucia had become just by standing next to her. Years of fighting against dragons had developed an instinct for slaying them, this he knew, and he could tell that she was fighting against that impulse right now.

The dragons pretty much ignored them as they stepped through the front doors and into the dark tower, climbing up the many stairs as they searched for Vidofnir. They soon found her on one of the upper levels, and she looked up at the sound of Lucia’s armored feet hitting the floor.

She ignored him and Lucia at the moment, looking directly at Claire, being the first one to speak.

“Ever a pleasure to see you well, Vidofnir,” she told the dragon politely.

“Thou art ever welcome here, friend of Ysayle,” Vidofnir replied, her voice echoing in his ears. Though her voice spoke in such a way that it did not feel like it was going to knock him over, it still carried a layer of wisdom through her long centuries of life. Her large, golden eyes fell upon him and Lucia next, with those same eyes lingering on Lucia as she went on, “But this one I do not know.”

"Pray forgive us this unannounced visit, Vidofnir,” Alphinaud stated respectfully before he turned to make introductions. “May I present to you Lucia, first commander of the Temple Knights of Ishgard ─ and our trusted friend.”

Lucia bowed low before she gathered her courage and spoke up.

"It is an honor to meet you, Vidofnir,” she told her in the same respectful tone that he had used. “I am come as an envoy of Ser Aymeric, lord commander of the Temple Knights and acting leader of the Holy See.”

“Indeed,” Vidofnir stated, and Alphinaud wondered if he could detect some surprise and curiosity in her tone, “You may speak, knight."

Lucia took a deep breath, raising her head up high as she began to speak. Words that he could tell that she chosen with great care on their journey here, but words that she spoke with a hidden passion.

"For one thousand years, man and dragon have been locked in an endless cycle of bloodshed and sorrow. To our shame, we long believed your kin to be the architects of this war. But now we know the truth: that King Thordan and his knights twelve did willfully betray and murder the great wyrm Ratatoskr, shattering the peace between our peoples,” she said, informing them of what the people had been ignorant of for all this time.

“For one thousand years, our leaders conspired to conceal this truth ─ a truth which was at last laid bare by the Warrior of Light, the Azure Dragoon... and Ysayle,” she went on grimly. “Alas, a deception so intricately wrought cannot be undone in a moment, and our people labor to accept the truth. After an eternity of war, who would dare to dream that peace could at last be within our grasp? Yet dream we must, as Ysayle once did. And we must make that dream a reality, as she could not. We humbly beseech you, Vidofnir: join hands with us in friendship once more, before the eyes of my people, in Ishgard.”

He had feared that mentioning Ysayle’s fate may spark an anger, for Vidofnir had cared deeply for Ysayle as if she were family. But Vidofnir’s expression did not change—though it was very difficult to be able to tell the emotions of dragons—at least from his perspective. Still, she remained peaceful, thinking over those words as she observed Lucia.

"...A most unexpected invitation,” she said at last. “I have heard your request, knight. However, I cannot yet give you mine answer.”

Alphinaud bit his lower lip, trying to hide some of his disappointment.

“May I ask why?” Lucia asked, politely asking with no hint of accusation in her voice, rather with curiosity.

"This matter concerneth my sire. He must needs be consulted,” Vidofnir answered back coolly. “Moreover, the Gnath grow bold, even as they did before, and I would not leave my people at the mercy of the swarm.”

The Gnath? But he had thought Ravana to be dealt with! He had withdrawn his troops from Dravanian soils and had sworn an oath not to continue his assault. This was something that they would have to look into soon. He shared a brief glimpse with Claire, who looked just as disheartened to receive this news as he was.

"Then we will wait,” Lucia answered with a nod of her head. “After a thousand years at war, we shall not give up on peace for want of patience.”

“Ha! Fear not, Knight,” Vidofnir said with a slight touch of laughter, "thou shalt have mine answer within thy lifetime."

Well, that was good… problem is, that could still take years. Still, it was something, the best that they could have hoped for at the moment. If nothing else, they will at least consider the proposal. The question was now, will her father be willing to allow it to happen?

"So soon? My humble thanks. I shall bear your words to my lord forthwith. Until we meet again,” Lucia said gratefully as she bowed low once more. Rather than push their luck, they humbly thanked Vidofnir for her time as they prepared to leave.

"Never did I think to see a knight of Ishgard come unto Anyx Trine bearing words instead of steel... Would that the Gnath could show the same restraint,” he heard Vidofnir speak with Claire, whom she seemed to like. “Too many children have fallen to their spears and muskets,”

He and Lucia waited until Claire finished speaking with Vidofnir herself before she joined the two of them.

“Given the circumstances, I would say that went rather well,” Alphinaud stated to both women conversationally.

"To be frank, I am surprised our proposal was not rejected outright,” Lucia confessed. “Whether aught will come of it remains to be seen, however... Mayhap I should take this opportunity to speak with some of the other dragons…”

Alphinaud opened his mouth, about to ask if she needed their help for that task, but she seemed to realize what he was about to offer.

“Ah, but you need not wait for me,” she informed him. “The return journey holds no fears for me now."

Alphinaud was worried, but when he thought about it, he was sure that she would be more than able to find her way back to Ishgard now that she knew the way. He nodded to her before he added, “Well, if you have no further need of our services, we shall continue on to Sharlayan. We hope to welcome a scholar who has agreed to aid us in the search for our missing comrades.”

"Then I pray your journey is as swift and uneventful as ours was, and thank you again for sparing the time to assist us, even when such grave matters remain unresolved,” Lucia answered back kindly.

"I can think of no graver matter than a thousand-year war ─ one which our friends gave their lives to see ended. Suffice it to say, I would willingly make a thousand such journeys to ensure that their sacrifice was not in vain,” Alphinaud stated before realizing just how dramatic that it sounded. Lucia didn’t laugh, but he could have sworn that he saw her fighting a smile at the same time.

"Of that I have no doubt, Master Alphinaud. I only hope the fates will not hold you to your word,” she informed him.

After they parted ways, Alphinaud turned to Claire.

“So... it would seem we have time to greet this scholar after all. How delightful. I shall be interested to hear how she means to go about finding Minfilia and Thancred,” he said to her. “I can only assume she is privy to some new investigative technique. In any event, our first order of business is to rendezvous with Y'shtola in Idyllshire.”

And so it was just the two of them this time as they left Anyx Trine and took to the road. He supposed that they could have teleported there, yet there was just something about walking the rest of the way with a friend by your side. And though he had done most of the talking, she was an avid listener, which he found to be just as good.

*Idyllshire*

"Ah, Claire ─ 'tis good to see you. I confess, I had assumed your business in Anyx Trine would detain you longer. Did your meeting with Vidofnir go well?” Y’shtola asked when they reached the settlement. She had been waiting inside the city when they tracked her down, and she smiled warmly at the sight of them.

"As well as can be expected,” Alphinaud informed her. “She must discuss Ser Aymeric's proposal with Hraesvelgr, of course, but she seemed amenable to the suggestion. What of our Sharlayan guest? Has she arrived yet?”

"She has, but when I explained that you would be joining us, she asked if she might use the intervening time to explore,” Y’shtola informed him. “I agreed to meet her outside on the Frontbridge. We should be on our way.”

They joined her just outside the front gates to the city, all three of them waiting for their guest to join them. Alphinaud looked around curiously, wondering who this scholar was. But as he thought, he suddenly remembered that Tataru had tried to tell them something about this scholar before he had interrupted her.

“Wait,” he wondered to himself, “back in Ishgard… what was she trying to tell me…?”

But no sooner did he wonder about that, a Lalafell came running up along the road towards them. She had brown hair and light blue eyes gazing at them from underneath the hood of a unique robe with animals ears. Alphinaud stared in shock, unable to believe what he was seeing as the scholar stopped in front of them, slightly out of breath as she cried out, “I am terribly, terribly sorry to have kept you all waiting!”

Of all the people that it could have been… he barely listened to what Y’shtola said, making the introductions and thanked her for her assistance.

"Oh please, think nothing of it! A trip to Eorzea was long overdue,” Krile said with a little curtsy. She looked up at Y’shtola before her eyes drifted to find Claire, and she was gazing up at her with the greatest amount of interest. “You must be the Warrior of Light,” she guessed, giving her a critical eye that she was well known for, until Krile seemed satisfied with what she saw. “Yes... you certainly do look the part. A pleasure to meet you at last, miss.”

A part of him was silently wishing that she would ignore him, but naturally, no such luck. He stepped back as she turned a smug gaze to him as she asked teasingly, “And who is that I spy but young Alphinaud Leveilleur himself! I daresay someone's grown an ilm or two in my absence ─ or are those lifts in your boots?”

Claire and Y’shtola both turned to him in surprise as he struggled to keep hold of his composure.

"We, uh... Ahem,” Alphinaud said as he cleared his throat awkwardly. “Miss Krile and I met at the Studium, years ago. I shall forever be indebted to her for her sage guidance.”

"It was no small task keeping him out of trouble, believe you me!” she chuckled. “The youngest ever to enter the Studium ─ him and his sister, eleven-year-old prodigies.” She then looked directly at him and a rather evil grin appeared on her face as she added, “Suffice it to say, social graces were not among his list of talents! Striding up to his seniors on his first day, head held high ─ what was it he said again…?”

His face feeling like it was about to scorch his hair with how hot it had gotten, he shouted out before she could go any further, “Thank you, Krile!”

He had held up his hands, half a mind to tackle her to get her to be quiet as memories of when he first entered the Studium came rushing back. Thinking about how he acted, that smug, arrogance he held then as he spoke to his teachers like he was the one in charge. If the others ever heard about it, they would never let him live it down.

"For what? I haven't finished yet,” Krile answered him, clearly enjoying teasing him like she used to do when he was at the Studium. “Would you care to attempt a more dexterous deflection?”

He knew that the others were staring at him with no small amount of interest, he could just sense it, and he was willing to bet all the money that his family owned that they wanted to hear more.

"Ahem...” he said, trying to redirect everyone’s attention off of him. “Mayhap we should save this delightful conversation for a more fitting occasion, when pressing matters do not demand our undivided attention.”

"A bit much, but better,” Krile said, as if she was testing him on an exam and could spot room for improvement. “I can tell you have been putting your skills to use here in Eorzea. Henceforth, I trust you will dazzle me with your eloquence at the  _first_  time of asking.”

He gulped, not daring himself to look at anyone else as he slumped forward, knowing that he hadn’t heard the last of this. He wished that he could just sink into the ground and disappear.

“Right,” Krile said cheerfully, once she had her fill of tormenting him. “On to more pressing matters ─ finding Minfilia and the other missing Scions!”

"I gather you have new information to share with us?” Y’shtola asked curiously.

"A new approach, actually,” Krile corrected. “Tataru recounted the tale of your escape, and it gave me an idea. Simply put, assuming Thancred left some manner of trail when you whisked him away ─ as is almost always the case with teleportation magicks ─ I am confident I can find and follow it.”

Relieved that they were discussing something other than him, he looked up and asked, maybe a little harsher than he intended, “Then what are you waiting for!?”

She sighed as she acknowledged, “The wherewithal to do it. The fact is, my abilities aren't quite up to the task. Not in themselves, anyway. If I had Master Matoya's Crystal Eye, on the other hand…?”

Oh, was that why they were asked to meet here? He wondered just what it was that Krile had in mind for finding Thancred, and just how difficult it was bound to be. And this Crystal Eye… what was it?

"Then let us all call on her forthwith. I think it best that you explain your plan to her in person,” Y’shtola said agreeably and they all agreed. They let Y’shtola take the lead, heading across the bridge and back out into open area as she started to talk more about the land here.

As they walked, Y’shtola suddenly turned to ask, “So… what did Alphinaud say that first day?”

“Stop!” he yelled behind them even as Krile grinned at the question.

“I think it was something along the lines of, ‘You better remember this day, for you will look back and realize that was the Alphinaud Leveilleur whom arrived’, or something along those lines,” she answered as she and Y’shtola both started to laugh.

At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to just run off to the ledge and dive into the river. At the very least, drowning would have saved him the humiliation.


	27. In the Eye of the Beholder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the idea of peace possibly in the future, hope is rising in their hearts that anything is possible, even find their lost friends after all this time. Now that they have a lead, they intend to follow it through and see what lies at the end. But there is still a long way to go, for new powerful foes are waiting for them down the road, along with some, who rather see Ishgard destroyed than see it change.

The whole trip to Master Matoya’s cave was torture. Krile was not shy about telling Y’shtola and Claire about some of the trouble he got into when he had been a student at the Studium and he could feel his face burning ever hotter with every word spoken. He couldn’t bring himself to look at any of them, just silently wishing that he could be swallowed by the earth.

This was all punishment for something, he just knew it, though he wished he could remember just what it was that he did to deserve it.

“And then,” Krile went on with a laugh, “The Headmaster of the Studium promised not to have the two of them thrown out so long as they never spoke of what happened again!”

Y’shtola laughed before she looked at him and said, “Who would have thought you had such a mischievous side, Alphinaud?”

“I was twelve,” he reminded her, his face now resembling a sunburn.

She and Krile laughed as he just kept walking forward, not even daring himself to look at Claire. She, alone, had did not laugh, but she was listening to the stories with great interest, which—if anything—made the whole thing seem so much worse.

He was grateful when they finally arrived outside the entrance to Matoya’s cave. As Y’shtola and Krile both strolled forward to the rockface, he turned to Claire, determined to change the subject.

"She was less than flattering about my technique when last we met, but this time I have come prepared. Let her belittle my Obsidian Carbuncle if she dares!” he said proudly before he remembered who he was talking about and looked at Claire, quickly asking, “…Do not tell her I said that."

Claire smiled back warmly and he was suddenly grateful to know that she wasn’t the talkative type.

"Another conspicuously uneventful journey... It would seem we are destined not to be late,” Alphinaud said. But when he saw her raise an eyebrow at him, he sighed grimly before he added, "Oh, who am I kidding ─ it will be fortunate if she does not mistake me for my sister again.”

For the first time, she giggled silently and he shook his head in confusion.

“You laugh at something like that, but not when she was telling you about my—ah—ill-begotten youth?” he asked. She smiled shrewdly at him, as if she expected him to guess the answer as they followed the other two.

"The Crystal Eye is one of Master Matoya's most cherished relics. I doubt very much that she will grant us leave to lay hands upon it unless we can convince her that it is vital to our cause,” Y’shtola said to Krile, who was looking around curiously.

"You did say we were headed for a cave, did you not?” Krile asked in confusion, “Because I certainly don't see a cave nearby. Is Master Matoya meeting us on the way or something?”

The three of them shared a look before they looked back at her in amusement, wondering how she was going to react to this next part.

But before they continued on, Y’shtola reminded the pair of them with a slightly piteous tone, “You know how she can be. If Krile does not meet with her approval, then that will be that.”

Krile frowned a little worriedly at that before she confessed, “I have heard many stories of Master Matoya ─ some quite flattering, others less so.”

"Rest assured, they all are true,” Y’shtola answered her knowingly. “This way ─ and have care where you tread.”

And so they opened up the entrance, which took Krile aback at first, but she quickly hid her shock as she allowed them to lead her into the dark cave.

The place looked just like how it had when he had last ventured in, and he wondered just how Matoya could stand to live in such a dark and dank place for all these years. This darkness was pressing in around him and he wasn’t sure that he could ever feel comfortable in it.

Matoya was enjoying a cup of tea when she looked up and spotted them coming in.

She sighed, and the look on her weathered face said quite clearly that she did not like what she was seeing.

"Is that trouble I smell, or did you forget to wipe your boots on the way in?” she asked like they truly did forget to wipe their feet before they entered.

Y’shtola smiled a little as she retorted just as cleverly, "Forgive us, Master Matoya. We will be sure to wipe them on the way out. And may I say how glad I am that age has not yet deprived you of your senses.”

Alphinaud wished that he had the courage to be so bold against Matoya, who did not look amused.

"Ever so quick-witted, aren't we ─ to the detriment of your manners,” she sighed before she shook her head, knowing that there was no point in delaying the inevitable. “Well, out with it then. What do you want?” 

At that, Krile stepped forward. She spoke politely and calmly as she answered, “Pray allow me to introduce myself, Master Matoya. I am Krile, of the Students of Baldesion. I hope you will excuse our unannounced visit.”

Master Matoya raised her eyebrows, stretching out her wrinkled face as she repeated, “Baldesion, you say?” She said it as if she was remembering something from long ago, and it seemed to take a moment for her memory to come back. “Ah yes, the old coot set up shop on the Isle of Val, didn't he?”

Krile nodded before a look of sadness overtook her features, showing no signs of the teasing enjoyment she had displayed earlier when she was tormenting him.

"Regrettably, our order's headquarters ─ and the isle itself ─ were obliterated by a magick of immense power,” she confessed. “I have the blessing of Light to thank for my own preservation.”

Alphinaud’s jaw fell open as he stared at her.

"Krile ─ you too possess the Echo!?” he asked in astonishment. He had known her for six years… and never… not once, did she ever tell him?

"Well yes, of course I do,” she told him, as if he was asking as question in class and the answer was obvious. “Our order is devoted to uncovering the mysteries of Hydaelyn and interpreting Her will, particularly through the study of Her gift to us. It was in the course of these studies that I met and subsequently befriended Minfilia. She and I have rather a lot in common.”

Alphinaud stared at her, wondering just what it was that he was supposed to be feeling. He was a little upset that she did not feel that it was important to tell him, but at the same time, it was probably because of her gift that she was still alive after the isle was destroyed.

“I had no idea,” Alphinaud finally decided.

"You weren't supposed to,” she told him kindly. “Not that I wanted to deceive you, you understand, but precautions had to be taken.”

Alphinaud opened his mouth again, about to ask what precautions she was talking about when Master Matoya snapped out irritably, "Yes, yes ─ that's all well and good, but you still haven't told me why you're here.”

He jumped a little, having forgotten about her for a moment, as Krile looked back apologetically.

"The Students of Baldesion are gone, and there is naught I can do to change that,” she stated regretfully, but he could tell that she had been practicing what she was going to say on her way here. Mayhap she had been trying to convince herself of that as much as them. “But the Scions of the Seventh Dawn can yet be restored and my dear friend found. You have in your possession an ancient Crystal of Light ─ one you call your ‘Crystal Eye.’ I believe I can use it to focus my abilities and locate one of the missing Scions.”

Master Matoya looked down at her, all of them patiently waiting for her answer. At long last she sighed as she said in a complaint, "And there I was thinking you might want to make use of my  _years of experience_ …” They all smiled at her as she told them to wait here.

She left them for a few minutes. When she returned, she was carrying a large, perfectly round crystal on a pillow. She carefully, almost reverently set it on the table in front of them as they stared at it.

"Long did I ponder the nature of this crystal and its familiar radiance...but never did I suspect it was a Crystal of Light,” Y’shtola said.

A Crystal of Light? Truly? He stepped forward, gazing at it in wonder. He had heard tales of these Crystals… but this is his first time ever seeing one.

"On the cusp of an Umbral Calamity, souls blessed with the power of the Echo invariably appear,” Krile explained. “To aid these Her chosen warriors, Hydaelyn bequeaths to each a sliver of Her strength in the form of a Crystal of Light. But as Her strength wanes, so too does the potency of Her gifts. This crystal, born of an earlier era, is infused with a power far greater than those of this age.”

He stared long and hard at it. Though it looked no different than ordinary crystals, he could see—no, feel—the power pulsating from within. Something pure and gentle… but very powerful. He had to fight the urge to reach out and take it in his hands just to find out what it felt like. In all the tales of these crystals, only those whom were chosen by Hydaelyn herself, or someone of great wisdom and power, were worthy of being able to use it.

"You could travel the length and breadth of the land and not find a crystal even a fraction as pure. Its value is beyond measure ─ as are the risks inherent in its use,” Matoya stated both fondly and with a hint of warning.

"No two manifestations of the Echo are alike. I, for example, can converse with beings of every shape and size ─ excepting beasts, contrary to what others would have you believe. Language has nothing to do with it, of course; rather, I am sensitive to the whispers of the soul. Their intent, their very essence even ─ the traces of which served to guide the elementals to Y'shtola,” Krile explained. “Farfetched though it may sound, I believe that with your Crystal Eye, I may be able to pick up where they left off and follow the remaining trail to Thancred. That is, if I have your permission…?” 

Matoya glanced at the crystal for a moment, thinking it all over. Finally, she told them, "Well, the poor sod's not going to find himself. So, as long as you don't drop it or take it out of my sight, you may do with it what you will.”

Well, that was certainly easy. She must like Krile, otherwise they could have been here trying to reason with her all day. Still, it was a relief to know that it ended so well. But he was also wondering about what Krile had said moments ago. No two manifestations of the Echo are alike… so he had to wonder… he gaze over at Claire, who was looking at the crystal with great interest as well. What about her? The Blessing of Light… what made it so different from Krile… Minfilia… or even Ysayle?

"Thank you, Master Matoya!” Krile curtsied gratefully before turning her attention onto the crystal. “When let us begin.”

The rest of them stood back as Krile took her place right in front of the crystal, seemingly preparing herself. She then carefully held up her hand and closed her eyes, concentrating hard. For a few long moments, nothing happened, but then the crystal began to glow brightly and he stared. A surge of energy seemed to pulsate from within the crystal, pathing the surrounding area in a bright, blue light. It was almost like… a heartbeat… like the crystal had some kind of a life all its own.

He felt an odd chill travel through his body, quite unable to explain just what it was that he felt. But it was like… safety… like when he was younger and his grandfather had wrapped him up in his arms with his sister and held them tightly. He felt warm and protected… and he couldn’t help but think back to that and remember how wonderful it had been.

“From the Black Shroud…” Krile’s voice spoke up, breaking him out of his thoughts, “the trail continues to the north and west... towards a mountain... the foot of Sohm Al.” Her eyes opened and she let her hand fall, breathing a little harder than he had expected, but otherwise unharmed. “It was a near thing, but he was not deposited within the rock. I think.”

So he was alright? Thank the Twelve for that!

"The hunters of Tailfeather know those lands well,” he said at once. “I say we begin our search there!”

His friends agreed, and they turned to Master Matoya, thanking her for her help.

"No one ever comes around for tea anymore,” she complained after another roll of her eyes. “No, it's always saving this, preventing that, or mending the godsforsaken other. Anyone would think I wasn't good company.”

Alphinaud did not dare trust himself to speak. It was probably for the best that they leave now before he did something that might make her angry. They quickly left the cave, teleporting away to the Chocobo Forest, wondering if they were about to be reunited with another friend after so long.

Question now was… what were they going to find?

*The Chocobo Forest*

"Thancred may be a capable warrior, but he was wounded when last I saw him,” Y’shtola explained as they headed back to Tailfeather. “If any beasts were nearby when he emerged from the Lifestream, he would have been hard-pressed to repel them.”

Meaning that his options must have been severely limited. Alphinaud frowned as he thought it over. If it had been him, and he was suddenly teleported to the middle of nowhere, what would be the first thing he would do?

"Were I to find myself in an unfamiliar wilderness, my first instinct would be to seek out signs of civilization,” he said slowly.

"Ordinarily, perhaps, but in his wounded state, he may not have wished to risk contact with strangers of unknown allegiance,” Y’shtola answered reasonably. “Yet even had Thancred chosen to remain in the forest, the hunters would surely have stumbled across his trail.”

That’s true. He had seen enough of the hunters to know that they were experts at such a skill. Even someone who was skilled in stealth and shadows like Thancred, he couldn’t possibly be able to hide his trail at all hours of the day, especially if his injury was bad.

"Tailfeather doesn't strike me as an isolated outpost, though,” Krile spoke up. “Merchants and traders pass through reasonably regularly, do they not? In which case, we'll need to provide a more detailed description when we question the locals.”

He thought that she would suggest something like that, and he had already taken the liberty to prepare for it. He pulled out several sketches he had done on their way here and showed it to them.

"Fear not, Krile ─ I have already prepared several sketches of Thancred for that very purpose,” he answered as they looked at it.

Y’shtola took the paper, but there was an oddly emptiness in her eyes as she looked over it.

"This... this is impressive,” she said, surprised that his drawing skills were this accurate. “You drew him from memory?”

"A skill I acquired some years ago for reasons I no longer remember,” he said, though that part was only half true. “I propose we split into two pairs. Y'shtola and I will inquire at the outlying encampments, while Claire and Krile question the residents of Tailfeather. Afterwards, we shall regroup near Loth ast Vath and share our findings. Assuming there are no objections, let us be about it.”

“Sounds good to me. In that case, shall we be off?” Krile asked brightly before joining up with Claire and they headed off to the village. But as they did so, Alphinaud realized that he made a big mistake in letting Claire go with her for he heard his old teacher say, “My, he certainly has matured, hasn't he? Hard to imagine he was once a boy who practiced drawing for hours to impress young ladies...”

“Wait!” he called, halfway to calling out that maybe Y’shtola would be better off going to the village with Claire, but too late, they had already gone and he felt his face burning worse than ever.

He slumped forward once again, wondering just what he was thinking by letting them go off like that. Meanwhile, Y’shtola was looking at him with great amusement, as if she had just discovered the answer to a hard question.

“I see what Estinien meant,” Y’shtola chuckled. “Just how much did I miss since we parted at the feast?”

“Nothing!” Alphinaud snapped back. “She’s a friend! That’s it! I just don’t want the one person here who is considerate enough not to make fun of my past to be given a chance to do so!”

Y’shtola only smiled back.

“Come now,” she teased. “Even if Krile does take this golden opportunity to tell her all your most embarrassing stories, you really that Claire would say anything?”

Alphinaud glared at her, not daring himself to speak. Though he couldn’t help but pray that Krile doesn’t tell her too much. Hopefully, the thought of finding another Scion would help keep her distracted.

*Later*

Alphinaud spent the next few hours with Y’shtola, walking around the small encampments that were scattered across the Chocobo Forest. They questioned every hunter they saw, showing their pictures of Thancred, and he was glad to hear that many of them did claim to have seen a stranger in these parts. A young Hyur man, whom none of the hunters recognized—the only problem was that they couldn’t confirm it was Thancred for they never got a clear look at his face. Apparently this man kept to himself and busied himself with hunting some of the beasts that roamed these parts; not bothering the hunters or getting in their way. As long as he didn’t take to hunting the Chocobos, then the hunters didn’t really feel the need to concern themselves with whoever this stranger or whatever he was here for.

Still, he was becoming hopeful that they were on his trail, though Y’shtola not nearly so much. She frowned a little when they heard that this man was seen wielding an axe when confronting any wildlife.

“It just doesn’t sound like him to simply resort to using such a weapon,” she said critically. “I mean, I suppose I could see him using one if he had to but…?”

"I believe we are on the right track,” he said, unwilling to think that they were looking for the wrong man. “Many of the hunters claim to have seen a strange man who could have been Thancred. We have to at least try.” Maybe Alphinaud was becoming a little too hopeful. For he did not wish to encounter disappointment like that if it turned out that they were wrong.

“Yes,” she agreed slowly before she ended up striking down another one of those giant insects when they ventured too close. Once it was dead, she sighed, "'Tis little wonder so many here have taken up hunting. The forest is teeming with wildlife.”

“While I know that he can take care of himself, I hope that Thancred has made the most of his predicament,” Alphinaud sighed. Once they asked all the people they could find, they went to meet up with Krile and Claire in the Smoldering Wastes. Alphinaud had been dreading this next meeting. And though she didn’t treat him any differently than when he last saw her, he was mortified with whatever Krile might have said while he wasn’t around.

"My apologies for our late arrival,” he said, careful to avoid Claire’s eyes. “We thought it wise to question as many hunters as we could.”

"Many have made camp in inaccessible locations ─ ideal for hunting game, not so receiving visitors,” Y’shtola added, much less optimistically than Alphinaud had hoped for.

"Nevertheless, our time proved well spent. There have been countless sightings of an exceptionally capable Hyuran hunter with whom no one is familiar,” he explained. “Though none chanced to see the man's face, his height and build match Thancred's description, as does his fighting prowess.”

“That’s what they said in Tailfeather, more or less,” Claire spoke up. “A Hyuran hunter welding a giant axe in battle.”

“...So you have heard the same tales,” he nodded to her, “Be that as it may, we yet want for conclusive proof…”

If only they had some way to learn, beyond a shadow of a doubt if it was him.

"Mayhap this is unrelated, but I heard a curious tale regarding a Vath trader,” Krile spoke up suddenly, “He came to Tailfeather in search of garments fit for a ‘man of refinement’ ─ which seemed a rather curious description for one of his kind.”

A man of refinement? Oh, that had to be him! Alphinaud was more than willing to follow this lead and see what they found at the end. Who other than Thancred would be that theatrical?

"...You are implying that Thancred sent a Vath to market in his stead?” Y’shtola asked in surprise, though he could see that she also looked more hopeful when she heard of garments fit for a ‘man of refinement’. “Why would he not go himself?”

"Well, if you recall, you yourself emerged from the Lifestream as naked as your nameday,” Alphinaud reminded her at once, excited that they were finally getting somewhere. “It is a scene I shall never forget─”

" _Is it now_?” Y’shtola asked, glaring at him coldly.

Alphinaud realized too late what he had just said.

"Well, I was pleased to see you!” he added quickly, trying not to make it sound like how he knew how it sounded like. “I-I mean─ It was a simple statement of fact! It stands to reason that Thancred found himself in the same… predicament.”

He seemed to be making it worse, for he could see her eyes narrow in anger, making him wish that he had just kept his mouth shut.

"In any case, if he had dealings with the Vath, they should be able to tell us, no?” Krile spoke up, recusing him from trouble. This distracted Y’shtola just long enough for him to gather his wits and come up with a good excuse.

"Quite right, Krile, quite right…” he stuttered out, wanting nothing more than to just keep moving forward. "Well, what are we waiting for? For all we know, Thancred could be waiting for us in Loth ast Vath! We must go and see the Vath right away. Come along, everyone! Come along!”

He turned and almost ran away from them, still feeling Y’shtola’s eyes on him as Krile’s voice carried, "Honestly, that boy... Some things never change.”

Yes… stupid him. He thought that the learned to be more careful with his words.

“You think you would have learned by now,” Krile scolded him as Y’shtola walked forward so that she could talk with Claire and not have to deal with him. “You had such a bad habit of speaking before thinking it all out. I had hoped that your time in Eoreza would have helped cure you of that.”

“I misspoke! That’s all,” Alphinaud said, his cheeks still red. “Look, I merely meant that it was such a relief that she was alright. We had been worried over her for moons, not knowing if she was even…” he sighed as he added, “We didn’t know if we would ever see her again. And I blamed myself for it. To know that our friend was returned to us alive means more to me than I can say.”

Perhaps she seemed to realize that she had touched upon a sensitive topic for him and she gave him a kind smile.

“I see,” she told him. “I understand. And I apologize for poking fun at you for that. But mayhap you should have just said that and we could’ve avoided Y’shtola’s anger at you. Though I think it may be more annoyance now than actual anger.”

“Yes,” Alphinaud gulped down, hoping that once they found Thancred, then Y’shtola would forget all about this conversation.

“Well, at least you don’t need to worry about Y’shtola teasing you about any of the stories I told her for a while,” Krile laughed a little, a shrewd smile on her face. “Or are you that embarrassed that your beloved would have thought less of you? I will say this much for you, you have good taste.”

“Beloved?” Alphinaud asked incredulously, before he looked up and realized who he was talking about. “You mean…? Not Claire?!”

“Well, you seemed so upset to think that she was alone with me where I might be able to let slip some of the misadventures you had when you were a child,” Krile teased. “To put your mind at ease, I did not tell her much. Only that you learned how to draw in an effort to show off to fair maids.”

Alphinaud could only thank the Twelve that it was just the two of them here, for he knew that he really would have run to the nearest river and jumped in had the others heard her. He looked ahead to see that the other two were a bit ahead of them and he spoke quietly so that they couldn’t hear him, “It is not that way at all. It’s true that Claire is dear to me, but she is my friend. That is all it is.”

“Hmmm,” Krile said as she thought his words over. “I didn’t think that you would come out and admit you care about her. This girl seems to have quite a bit of power over you… but she doesn’t seem to know it.” She giggled as she added, “Oh, it’s so adorable! She doesn’t know does she?”

“Know what? You are making a big deal out of this,” Alphinaud stuttered out. “There is nothing between us. She is a dear friend whom I owe a great deal to. There is no need to try and try to change it into something else!”

“Truly?” Krile continued mercilessly, that taunting grin still on her face. “You just seemed so worried that I would tell her something.”

“There was no need to for she wasn’t the one laughing,” he retorted, though he feared that she had hit the mark.

“Oh, I just think it’s rather charming,” Krile reassured him. “Don’t worry. I won’t say anything else about this to her. But I do want to hear all about this later like I said.”

Alphinaud blinked in confusion, wondering just what it was she was talking about when those words came back to him.

_"A bit much, but better. I can tell you have been putting your skills to use here in Eorzea. Henceforth, I trust you will dazzle me with your eloquence at the first time of asking.”_

Wait… was she was talking about Claire?! _That_ was what she meant?!

He wanted nothing more than to scream out in frustration. Why was everyone so determined to confuse him even more than he first thought?

*Loth ast Vath*

Krile hadn’t said another thing to him, not even a few teasing words, as they crossed their way through the Smoldering Wastes and to Loth ast Vath. Not that he minded, for he was baffled by what she had said before and was trying to think of a way to avoid it in the future.

The Vath Storyteller clicked at the sight of them. They approached to greet him, which the Storyteller was more than happy to do so as well.

"Great hunters, we welcome you once more to Loth ast Vath,” he clicked. “What do you seek this day?”

Alphinaud pulled out one of his sketches and showed it to him as he answered, “We seek a man. A man with whom we are told you may have had certain dealings.”

The Vath Storyteller looked at the paper in surprise as he asked, "...How curious. The hunters tire of godly sport and pursue mortal prey?” He sounded a little worried here and Alphinaud quickly reassured him.”

"No, no, he is not prey,” he answered, “but a friend long missing.”

The Storyteller clicked in relief.

"Good, good,” he answered. “He is a friend to the Vath as well, one with whom we have traded many times.”

"Truly? And you are quite certain it was this man?” Alphinaud asked, a smile back on his face as the women all looked at each other.

"There is no doubt,” the Storyteller clicked. “The fleshling clothed in skins came to us from Sohm Al, lost and weak. He offered meat and hides in trade, and in exchange we tended his wounds. He brought us much flesh, so skilled a hunter he was. Much flesh. When he asked for garments, we were glad to provide them.”

Was this really too good to be true? He knew he shouldn’t expect so much, but he was willing to bet that it had to be him.

"And where is he now?” Y’shtola asked, who was also looking convinced.

“Gone to Loth ast Gnath,” he answered with his pincers clicking. “Not long ago. When he heard the Onemind had summoned our god once more.”

He had been afraid of that. He and Claire both looked at each other in worry as Y’shtola cried out, “Ravana is returned!?”

"Vidofnir did say that the Gnath had grown as before,” Alphinaud answered, remembering the meeting with Lucia present. But this didn’t make sense. Why would Thancred go to such a perilous place? And to face a primal no less? He had been informed that ever since his possession by the Asicans, Thancred had become extremely at risk to a primal’s presence. He didn’t even have the Echo to protect him… what was he thinking?

“But what could Thancred hope to accomplish by himself?” he asked out loud before he added respectfully, “Honored elder, we thank you for your help. Would that we could repay this kindness ere we depart, but we must hasten to our comrade's side.”

The Storyteller nodded in understanding, still clicking his pincers as he said, "Go, great hunters, lest the Gnath claim him as a sacrifice. One hunter, however skilled, cannot stand against the colony. Go to your friend.”

*Later*

Claire was able to lead the way straight to Loth ast Gnath. Though they feared the wrath of the colony, they had to see what was happening. If they could just get close enough to see what was going on then maybe…? He didn’t know what he was going to do anymore. All he could remember was that they were all running towards the Hive, no one really having a plan but to just get as close as they could and hope for the best.

But as they neared, thus taking out a few Gnath in the process Alphinaud looked up when he heard the sounds of fighting from within the canyon.

"Who else could be...?” he began before he realized what may be happening. “Thancred! It could be Thancred! We must hurry!”

They went charging in, their way surprisingly empty aside from the dead Gnath already at their feet. If he had stopped to think about it, then maybe he would have realized that something was wrong. But it was driven out of his mind when he approached the gorge and looked down to see what was happening.

A massive primal, much smaller than Bismark had been, but larger than Shiva. He was coated in a thick black armor with two long, elongated horn-like antenna out of the top of his head, and glowing red eyes. On his back were insect like wings, light and clear-blue as they shone in the weak light, and four massive arms, each one holding a blade as he glared down at his foes.

They arrived just in time to see the man with the axe defeat the primal with great ease… the creature returning to aether even as he watched. At first glance there appeared to be a group of adventurers there.

There was a Lalafell girl with blond hair tied into pigtails and dressed in long grayish-white robes and a staff upon her back. The next was an Eleven dressed all in black, with a long robe with a high color and a hat that covered all but one eye. It was impossible to tell if that person was young or old, or even male or female. The next was a large Roegadyn dressed in armor that was not unlike the kind that the paladins wear by the Sultanswarn in Ul’dah, followed by a Miqo’te girl dressed in a light outfit with a bow upon her back. The last was a Hyur man, and he seemed to be their leader, having been the one who took down Ravana. He was dressed in fur and armor with a bloody axe upon his back. As soon as he saw the weapon, Alphinaud knew that this was the man that the hunters had mistook for Thancred.

They watched as the five of them gathered together to celebrate their victory and he was astonished to have seen it. Aside from Claire, he didn’t think he would ever see another who was able to bring down a primal with such ease.

He and his comrades jumped down into the canyon to meet with these strangers, who just realized they weren’t alone. They all turned to face them as they cautiously approached. The four of them stared back at the five adventures, both sides waiting for the other to speak. But before he could think of anything to say, the axe-welder staggered, his hand going up to his head as if in pain. Alphinaud opened his mouth to speak, but then the other four members of his group also reached up to their heads as well.

“Claire? Krile?” Y’shtola’s voice spoke and he turned to see that the strangers weren’t the only ones who had frozen, for both Claire and Krile seemed to be in terrible pain. He had seen those looks before, knowing that it was the power of the Echo. But as soon as it came, it seemed to fade and both were shaking their heads, as if trying to clear their minds.

"So you are the Warrior of Light,” the man spoke up, getting everyone’s attention and Alphinaud looked up to see that the man was sneering at Claire, mockingly finishing by saying, “The  _savior_  of Eorzea.” His comrades came out of their stupors as well, all five of them looking at Claire like they weren’t the least bit impressed. “It's a wonder you didn't come sooner, what with the primal and all. Lost a step, have we?”

“Have care,” Alphinaud heard Y’shtola warn. “The aether moves strangely around him.”

"It would seem we share a common enemy,” Alphinaud asked, “Mayhap you would tell us who you are?”

The man shared a rather smug look to his friends as he asked, “…Shall we show them?”

Just then the miqo’te girl pulled out her bow and pointed straight up, pulling tight on the string and launching an arrow. He wondered what this was about until the arrow came back down… but it seemed to have multiplied until the air was soon thick with glowing arrows falling upon them. He froze, trying to think of a way out of this until Y’shtola came rushing in. She jumped in front of them, throwing out her arms and creating a kind of barrier around them to throw off the attack.

But they were far from safe for the paladin came charging out of nowhere, breaking right through her shield and striking her with his own metal one, knocking her down. Her staff went flying off her back and out of her reach before the paladin moved out of the way of the mage, who held up their staff, fire burning hot and unleashed a spell.

The arrows and the shield were just an effort to buy time for the mage to finish casting, and all that he could see was fire burning around him. The impact of the heat was so great that he was flung back, landing hard on his side and rolled as he had the wind knocked out of him. It was all that he could do to keep himself from blacking out. He coughed raising his head, bruised, but otherwise unhurt. Krile was lying a bit away from him, moaning slightly as she tried to wrap her senses around what happened.

But as he tried to recover, the paladin came charging in, this time for Y’shtola, who had been forced to roll onto her back and held her hand up to produce another shield as the man struck with his sword. The barrier she created was enough to stop him, and he could see the mad glim in the man’s eyes, like he was impressed that she had stopped it, but wanted to know just how far he could push her.

Alphinaud looked around wildly, trying to find Claire and he spotted her exactly where she was a moment ago. Out of the three of them who were struck by the fire spell, she alone seemed to have been able to withstand it, yet she was kneeling down, trying to recover as the axe-welder went straight at her. He dragged his massive, bloody axe with him as he charged; he tried to shout out a warning, but she didn’t need it. As soon as he realized what was happening, Claire was up on her feet, pulling her own axe down from her back as she stood to face him. It looked like the start of a fierce fight, but before the warrior could even reach her, something came flying from above and struck the ground, very narrowly missing their foe.

The axe-welder was forced back before everyone turned to stare up to see where the knives had come from. Standing upon one of the ropes that connected the Gnath houses with another was another man… but this time, it was a welcomed one… one whom they all knew well.

His hair had grown longer and was now tied back in a short braid, while he had grown a slight beard, and his skin had developed a dark tan like he had been in the hot sun for a long time. Covering half of his face was a blindfold which covered his left eye, and he was dressed in a shirt covered by a long, black tunic with straps of leather belts and armor over his arms as his jacket flared out. He also has white fingerless gloves and greenish pants with a heavily patterned black leather greaves and high boots.

But there was no mistaking who it was.

Thancred jumped, taking the warrior by surprise as he flipped over in midair and kicked down, forcing the warrior to hold up his axe to stop him. He then pulled out incredibly long daggers and soon the two were fighting. Neither one was able to land a solid blow for the warrior was able to block Thancred’s blades, while Thancred jumped and danced out of reach of the axe. It seemed to be over after Thancred forced the warrior back, sliding as he dug his feet into the ground to stop him as he charged. The warrior was no amateur on the field of battle however, for he launched Thancred backwards, almost smashing him against a wall, only for the rogue to come flying back at him. They collided and the explosion was enough to send them both backwards this time.

Alphinaud pushed himself up to his feet, looking at Claire, who was sporting a few burns on her face, yet had refused to back down. She looked ready to charge in to fight, herself. But the warrior’s face was alive as he fought against Thancred, looking like he wanted to keep going until the Lalafell girl went to his side. He turned to look at her and some sort of understanding passed between them.

The warrior sighed as he stood up.

"Not very sporting of you to interrupt, but so be it,” he called to Thancred. Just then all five of them were looking directly at Claire, as if the rest of them weren’t even worth their time. It was then that Alphinaud knew that this message was for her alone. “Mark well our faces, Warrior of Light, for we are the Warriors of Darkness. Walkers of a different path. And we shall meet again.”

Before another word could be said, before they could even recover from their shock, they watched the five teleport away, leaving them confused and at a lost for what to say. Krile, who seemed to have recovered enough to get up, had joined Claire as they stared where the warriors had been just before.

“Warriors of Darkness?” Krile asked, as if she wasn’t sure she heard right. “…Really?”

With the sound of blades being sheaved, they looked to Thancred, who was gazing back at them. The cold look that had been in his eyes during the battle, faded until he gave them all a warm smile.

“Thancred!” Alphinaud gasped as he ran forward. “Are you all right?”

They all gathered around him, looking ready to start asking questions, at least until they heard the distinct clicking of Gnath in the distance and remembered they were in the middle of enemy territory.

"Pleasantries can wait. I'd rather not be here when the Gnath arrive,” Thancred answered, “Agreed?”

Nodding at once, they all turned and escaped together, making sure to put some distance between them and the Hive.

*Smoldering Wastes*

"Suffice it to say, our reunion was not at all as I pictured it,” Y’shtola stated as all five of them gathered together. Y’shtola was already telling Thancred off for it turned out that he had been watching the whole thing, and he was just telling them how the battle was with the Warriors of Darkness against Lord Ravana. “Waiting until the last instant to join the fray. 'Tis plain you have not lost your appetite for the dramatic.”

" _My_  appetite for the dramatic!?” Thancred laughed a little. “Have you forgotten the circumstances of our parting? The heroic last stand, the tunnel filling with light, and then…” he sighed fondly. "Had I known you intended to use forbidden magicks to deliver me to some godsforsaken wilderness...” He then gave her a bright smile as he finished, “...I would have thanked you in advance.”

“Thancred…” Y’shtola answered and she was smiling back at him.

Alphinaud was also smiling, for he had forgotten how easy-going things seemed to be whenever he was around. He missed that light-hearted attitude of their bard friend.

"If nothing else, you might have warned me that I would emerge from the Lifestream in the altogether,” Thancred added, sounding only slightly annoyed. And soon he was telling them about his time spent here in the wilderness. How he had made himself some knives from some obsidian he found in the area and used them for hunting. Food was not a problem, and he was able to stitch together the hides he got to fashion what one might kindly call clothes. But he confessed that he was not skilled in leatherworking, nor did he intend to take up the art, and informed them that it was probably for the best that he met the Vath before returning to them.

Alphinaud knew it. There was no way that it couldn’t have been Thancred when they heard of the Vath seeking clothes for a ‘man of refinement’.

"So  _you_  were the ‘fleshling clothed in skins’ of whom the storyteller spoke,” he said happily.

"A description which fit me as ill as the skins themselves,” Thancred said good-naturedly. “Happily, I was able to trade with the Vath for garments better becoming a man of refinement. From them I learned of Ravana, and of the great warrior who had once laid him low.”

He then looked over at Claire with a bright look in his eye, and he didn’t need to say anything for they all knew that if it had been any of them, they would have assumed who it was.

"And thence did you conclude that were you to track the primal's movements, it would surely bring you into contact with the Scions once more,” Y’shtola answered lightly.

"It seemed a reasonable assumption,” Thancred shrugged. “I could think of no one else with your enthusiasm for slaying beastman gods. Until now, that is.”

At the mention of the encounter with their… new enemies, the happy mood seemed to diminish suddenly.

"Ah yes... the self-proclaimed ‘Warriors of Darkness’,” Alphinaud said slowly, thinking about those cold and dark warriors and wondered just what this all meant. “'Tis only fitting that they stand in opposition to the Warrior of Light, I suppose.”

But…? But who are they? Where did they come from? And what were they doing? If the Warriors of Darkness were directly opposed to the Warrior of Light, then wouldn’t that mean that their goals were completely on opposite sides? In other words, why go around and slay the primals?

"I glimpsed the leader's past ─ if only for a moment,” Krile spoke up in worry. “They were confronting a man in black. An Ascian, I think.”

Oh, that was what it was? He suspected that the Echo had something to do with this and glanced over at Claire. She confirmed what Krile said when she nodded, silently letting them know that she saw the same thing.

"If these warriors are capable of doing battle with Ascians and primals both, they must be possessed of powerful protection ─ protection not unlike the Echo…” Alphinaud reasoned. Was it possible that they witnessed a piece of their past as well? Was that how they knew who Claire was? It seemed the most reasonable excuse but how could a Warrior of Darkness have the Echo, a gift from the Mother Crystal? This seemed… he shook his head, completely lost.

Suddenly they heard the distant clicking of the Gnath back at the Hive, and they sounded pretty angry here.

“Don’t worry,” Y’shtola said as they all tensed up. "We should be safe here. Our pursuers are not like to stray so far from the colony.”

“I hope so,” Krile said, and she suddenly looked exhausted. "The vision caught me unawares, and I was unprepared for their attack, but... I could hear the colony chattering all around us... They were so loud... so unbearably loud…”

She suddenly looked a bit faint and he grew concerned.

"Do you need to sit down? I have water, if it will help,” he asked her, already going to a pouch of water at his side but she shook her head, giving him a smile, reassuring that she was fine, only needed to catch her breath.

He tried not to worry as Y’shtola spoke up, almost with a laugh, "But then how was I to know there was not  _one_  vagabond wandering the Chocobo Forest but two.”

“That’s the part I don’t get,” Krile said, looking at Claire.

"He  _knew_  us. He knew  _you_. Did he walk in our memories as we walked in his?” she asked, but Claire merely shook her head, just as lost as she was. He was worried. The Warriors must have known something… they didn’t react at all when they first saw her, but all of a sudden, they did. But Claire didn’t seem to know them at all, so the only logical explanation was that they did somehow see their memories. And if they did… what did they see?

"Blessed with the power of the Echo, and driven to put down primals...” Alphinaud stated slowly. “Despite his declaration that they walk a different path, I struggle to see how their goals conflict with ours.”

They sure didn’t seemed at all bothered when they slew Ravana. Wouldn’t they be on their side then? Naturally, wouldn’t the Warriors of Darkness be on the Ascians side? At least that was the way that he saw it. Maybe they were part of a different group? Not on their side nor the Ascians? But if that was the case, then whose side were they on?

“Nor is that the only oddity. I find it passing strange that such exceptional individuals should have wholly escaped our notice until now. Surely we would have heard rumors and attempted to recruit them to our cause?” Alphinaud added. He had been keeping an ear out on all news that he could get in Eoreza, and as far as he knew there weren’t any other warriors out there other than Claire who were travelling the land and slaying powerful beings like that.

"I recall no such adventurers ─ and I would not soon forget their like,” Y’shtola said at once. “Nor would any of us, I think. One of our primary duties was to scour the citystates for promising candidates ─ which is how I found Claire.”

"Ah, the memories,” Thancred said fondly as he gazed at their Warrior of Light. “It seems like only yesterday that you slew your first primal. Speaking of which, I had the distinct impression that it was  _not_  the first time that band of merry men and women had killed a god.”

Yes, that was the impression that Alphinaud got as well. They sure weren’t green adventurers who got lucky. They fought like they slew gods on a daily basis… almost… like it was sport to them. Who were these Warriors?

"I labor to believe that a band of preternaturally gifted adventurers has been traveling the land, slaying primals without our knowledge,” Y’shtola said stubbornly. “'Twould imply gross negligence on our part.”

While most may consider that she was nursing hurt pride, Alphinaud understood what she meant. Even though the Scions had been out of connection with most of Eoreza for a while, he was also sure they would have heard about such a group as well. He shook his head, trying to look at the bright side to all this. They found Thancred and Ravana had been dealt with… that would do for now.

"Speculation will avail us naught,” he said finally. “There is far too much we do not know. For the present, we must needs concentrate on what we  _do_  know, namely that Lord Ravana is no more. Vidofnir must be informed. The news may render her more receptive to Ser Aymeric's invitation.”

Thancred looked at him with confusion in his eye, looking ready to ask what he was talking about. But at that moment, Krile spoke up.

"Since you seem to have affairs here well in hand, I shall take my leave,” she told them, still looking a bit ill. “Simply being in the vicinity of this colony is giving me a stinking headache. If you have need of me, I shall be with Master Matoya. I would beg her assistance with the search for Minfilia.”

At the mention of Minfilia’s name, Thancred’s eye widen in shock.

"Wait ─ Minfilia is missing?” he demanded at once. “I thought she escaped with Claire!”

Out of the corner of his eye, Alphinaud saw Claire look away in guilt and he quickly spoke up, “I shall explain on the road. Much has happened in your absence…”

They bid farewell to Krile, who took the road towards the Hinterlands, and the four of them headed straight to Anyx Trine.

“Wait, that’s where the dragons are,” Thancred said in worry. “I’ve been here long enough to know…”

“Yes, we know,” Alphinaud answered. “Don’t worry. You’ll understand.”

And so they began to tell him everything. Claire admitted that when she last saw him and Y’shtola, she and Minfilia were nearly at the exit of the tunnel when she stopped and told her that she heard the Mother Crystal speak. She tried to get her to come with her, but she refused, instead turning back and running back the way they came before Claire was forced to go on alone. When she emerged from the tunnels, she met with Alphinaud, whom was escaping from Ul’dah.

Alphinaud took over from there and was telling him how with the help of several of their friends, were able to escape to Camp Dragonhead where Lord Haurchefant sheltered them and eventually got them asylum in Ishgard. Thancred listened intently the whole time as they began to tell them more about their time spent in Ishgard, their recuse mission for General Raubahn, and when they learned of an evitable attack by Nidhogg’s army on the city. He, Claire, and the Azure Dragoon then decided to try and make peace with the dragons. But to do so they needed help from the Mistress of the Heretics… Iceheart, or as they knew her, Ysayle. Mentioning the names of all the friends they lost was very painful for him, but he forced himself to go on. How they travelled through the Wester Highlands and to the Forelands on their journey to the Churning Mists.

“With all the time that we spent here, I’m amazed that we weren’t able to find you sooner,” Alphinaud confessed.

“Not surprisingly,” Thancred answered, speaking for the first time since they started telling him the story. “I’ve been keeping mostly to myself, for I didn’t know exactly where I was to be honest, nor how to contact anyone since I didn’t even have the clothes on my back at the time. For all I know, we could have passed by each other and never even knew it. Shame. For it sounds like one exciting jaunt.”

“It was far from a jaunt,” Alphinaud sighed as he went on with more of the story, where Claire and Ysayle went to the Hive and defeated Ravana the first time before they climbed up Sohm Al to the Churning Mists. He continued on with the story until he reached the part of them returning to Ul’dah and discovering what had happened to the Sultana and finally able to clear the Scion’s name.”

“Well, that’s a load off my mind,” Thancred answered, smiling when he heard that Nanamo was alright. “I would have truly hated to have returned with all of you only to be arrested.”

They were forced to stop the story when they arrived at Anyx Trine and walked through the tower to find Vidofnir. While he was getting used to the sights of dragons, he still felt a slight thrill of fear at the thought of walking through such an area. Claire, naturally, didn’t seem to be the least bit bothered by it, though Y’shtola and Thancred were both extremely tense as they began to climb the stairs.

They climbed up the tower to meet with the white dragon near the top level. She raised her massive head when she heard them approach, and Alphinaud was glad that the others keep their cool as they approached her.

" _I had not thought to see thee again so soon, mortal_ ,” Vidofnir said calmly. “ _If thou seekest the knight, know that she hath long since departed for Ishgard_.”

Alphinaud bowed when he greeted her.

"My thanks, Vidofnir, but it was not for her that we came,” he told her respectfully, glad to hear that Lucia had headed back. “We bring good tidings for you and yours. Lord Ravana, who had been summoned by the Gnath, has again been laid low.”

" _Truly_?” Vidofnir asked, her eyes widening at the news. “ _Once more you mortals have succeeded where mine own kind did fail. You have our deepest thanks._ ”

If only they deserved their thanks.

Regretfully, he informed her that they weren’t the ones who fell the god, rather it was someone else. Again, she seemed greatly surprised by this. But nevertheless, the fact that Ravana had been dealt with and the Gnath had withdrew for now was something for them all to be grateful for.

“ _But to another matter. I have tidings for thee as well_ ,” Vidofnir added and he looked up in surprise this time.

"Regarding the Ishgardians' invitation?” he asked, holding his breath as he waited for an answer. He knew that she had promised to give them an answer soon, but he didn’t expect it to be this soon.

_"As promised, I brought the matter to my sire. Hearken to his answer now,”_ she answered and thus told them what her father had told her. _"“For a thousand years have I mourned my beloved, who gave her life to forge a peace thy king betrayed. Such was my lot, until a child of Ishgard came unto me. “For want of warmth, she wrapped herself in a dream. Yet the world will remember her deeds. For truth, she fought. For justice, she sinned. For redemption, she sacrificed, and became as light. “To follow one's heart, to have faith in one's convictions ─ be it for weal, or be it for woe. Such is the folly and the glory of man... and of dragon.”_.”

Hearing those words, he knew right away who she was talking about. Ysayle sought for redemption and thanks to her sacrifice, they were now given a chance for peace. Whatever else she may have been, he truly believed that she was a worthy defender of harmony.

_"He hath entrusted the choice to us, and we have made it,”_ Vidofnir answered. _“We will keep faith with you who walk in the Light.”_

"Then you accept Ser Aymeric's invitation?” Alphinaud asked, unable to keep the joy out of his voice.

Was that a smile in her face? It was very difficult to tell with dragons, at least to him. But he was almost willing to bet that she was smiling at him as she answered, _"Let it be known that I, Vidofnir, shall journey unto Ishgard on behalf of my people.”_

"We are honored to receive your answer, and will convey your words to our allies without delay,” Alphinaud told her gratefully, his heart beating fast as he realized that they had just taken a huge step in finally ending the war _. ‘It is happening, Ysayle,’_ he thought _. ‘Would that you were here to see it…’_

Thancred was a bit confused and Alphinaud promised to tell him everything on their way back to Ishgard. At first, he had suggested to Claire and Y’shtola to go on ahead without them, but Claire decided to stay at Anyx Trine for a little longer to help with the dragons here and Y’shtola reassured him that she would be fine going back with them the long way.

When they left Claire, he could hear her talking with Vidofnir.

_“When Ysayle first brought thee before me, I knew in my heart of hearts that this day would come,”_ she said as they descended the tower.

“How does she do it?” Thancred asked as he shook her head. “She makes friends with the most unlikely of people.”

“No, but I like her like this,” Y’shtola laughed a little. “If she was ordinary, then we wouldn’t be here, right now would we?”

“Fair enough,” Thancred chuckled. “And I would certainly have been killed… or at the least still in thrall to an Ascian. But still, on that different matter, I must say that I never would I have thought that I would hear of a possible end to the Dragonsong War,” Thancred said in awe.

“It truly was a sight to behold,” Y’shtola nodded in agreement. They left Anyx Trine and the Forelands, travelling back through the Western Highlands since Thancred couldn’t teleport straight to Ishgard.

In the meantime, Alphinaud finished telling him the rest of their journey to try and bring peace between Ishgard and the dragons. They learned of the true history of the Dragonsong War and Nidhogg had been slain before they discovered what the archbishop had been planning, and all the events leading up to their confrontation with the archbishop at Azys Lla.

Once he had reached the part where they found Y’shtola, she joined in and told him more about seeking out Master Matoya and their goals to try and find a way to get to the floating isle and more of what happened when they finally did. Thancred didn’t answer at all as he listened with growing amazement at the story they were telling. In fact, it wasn’t until they reached Ishgard and met up with Claire after teleported to them after a few hours of helping the Dravanians did he speak again.

She greeted them at Foundation, letting them know that their dragon friends were all doing well and she was glad to see that they made it back here safely.

"Fortunately, the journey afforded us ample time to brief Thancred on recent events,” Y’shtola informed her.

In fact, once he saw her, Thancred finally spoke up.

"So you slew a handful of primals, chatted with the Emperor of Garlemald, uncovered the truth behind a thousand-year war, thwarted a megalomaniacal archbishop's ambitions, and then rode home on the back of the Father of Dragons. Does that about sum it up?” he asked and Claire only gave him a shrewd smile as she shrugged.

“Unbelievable you are,” he laughed as he shook his head. “Truly, just when I thought that your story couldn’t get any more exciting!”

"Right,” Alphinaud said, eager to introduce Thancred to Lucia and Ser Aymeric. “Let us not keep Ser Aymeric waiting. ...Are you quite well, Thancred?”

"Yes ─ yes, quite well,” Thancred said, a little distracted. “Forgive me. You have given me rather a lot to digest. This whole affair with the Ishgardians and the Dravanians... and our friends nowhere to be found. 'Twould seem there is no end to our troubles.”

Alphinaud sighed a little, knowing that feeling all too well. They had countless problems to deal with now and the list did seem endless, only growing with every passing day. Still, they had accomplished much and he was willing to see this whole thing through to the end.

"We can but face them head on, one at a time,” Y’shtola answered, “For now, we must apply ourselves to our allotted tasks and leave the others to theirs. Remember, Thancred ─ we found you, as they found me. In time, we will find Yda and Papalymo and Minfilia as well. These troubles will soon be but a memory ─ one which we will look back on together.”

"Pray do not misunderstand ─ I did not mean to imply that it would be otherwise,” Thancred told her, a little sheepishly. “I merely wish that I had rejoined our grand adventure at one of its more triumphal moments. Despite your recent accomplishments, the mood here is less than celebratory. But I have no doubt that we will enjoy many more glorious victories soon enough ─ and you may rest assured that I will play my part in them to the very hilt.”

Alphinaud laughed a little at that, and it did feel good to do so, if even for a moment. He knew that he was still trying to wrap his mind around so much that’s happened, and it was a lot to take in all at once. He knew this and he understood that it was going to take some time. Thankfully, they have that for now.

"I know you will,” he reassured him. “So then ─ to the Congregation!”

They headed off in the direction of the Congregation, yet once they passed by the Forgotten Knight, he wanted to go running in and tell Tataru that they had found another old friend. Yet he felt that it was vital that they quickly inform Ser Aymeric of Vidofnir’s decision before they reunited with Tataru. Hoping she would understand, they entered the Congregation… yet almost immediately, he knew that something was wrong.

For no sooner did he step into the building did the air of unease, even anger or fear, seemed to hang about the knights. Lucia, herself, was at the war table with one knight, a man named Handeloup, and they were speaking urgently to each other.

"This is a dark day for the Temple Knights. But I have faith that we shall overcome this trial,” he heard Handeloup say to Lucia firmly as they approached, yet there was a great deal of worry in his voice as he spoke. Alphinaud frowned, wondering what had happened while they were away.

“Oh good, you’re back,” Hilda said when she spotted them. “Things got a bit heated while you were away.”

Lucia looked up at once at those words and a look of relief came over her face.

"You have returned!” she sighed, “In this at least the fates are kind.”

"Greetings, first commander!” Alphinaud said, hoping that this new bit of news would give them cause to celebrate. “It pleases me to inform you that Vidofnir has accepted Ser Aymeric's invitation.”

He had expected them to look happy, or at the least pleased to have received a positive response so suddenly. Lucia smiled, but the smile did not reach her eyes.

"She has!? These are glad tidings indeed...” she told them, and he could see that she was trying to sound optimistic. “Would that the lord commander were here to hear them.”

Alphinaud raised his eyebrows at that. Did something happen while they were away?

"Ah. Is he otherwise engaged?” he asked curiously.

"Aye ─ sleepin' off a knife to the gut,” Hilda spat out sourly.

" _What?_ ” Alphinaud cried out as the others behind him all let out cries of shock as well. He went on, wanting answers, “What happened!? Will he live?”

"The chirurgeons tell me he will make a full recovery,” Lucia told him mournfully. “But had Lord Edmont and Lord Artoirel not been on hand when the assassin struck, he would not have been so fortunate. For a mercy, they subdued the fiend before he could land the telling blow.”

Alphinaud could not believe it. This happened while they were away? Maybe this look of bafflement appeared on his face for Hilda added, "The attack was just the beginnin', though. Not long after, buildings all 'round the city ─ includin' several of ours ─ burst into flame.” They all turned to look at her as she spat out, “Bastards caught us completely by surprise. We've been dowsin' the fires, but for every one we put out, it seems like two more start up. Casualties are mountin'─especially in the Brume.”

In that case, there is no chance that was accidental, especially after the attempt on Ser Aymeric’s life. But why? What was the point? What did they hope to gain by burning all of Ishgard down around them and killing Ser Aymeric?

"'Tis plain these fires were started by the assassin's conspirators,” Lucia stated tiredly. “Until they have been rounded up, there will be no end to this.” She then looked to them and asked humbly, “Will you help us find them?”

Did she even have to ask? Not a single one of them objected and soon a plan was formed. They found out that not long before Lucia returned to Ishgard, Ser Aymeric was with Count Edmont and Lord Artoirel as they walked through Foundation. An assassin passed by, stabbing the Lord Commander as he did so. While Count Edmont tending to Ser Aymeric, Lord Artoirel managed to apprehend the assassin before they brought them both back here.

While comforted by the thought that Ser Aymeric will live, they had to continue without him until he recovered.

"The archbishop may have fallen, but the legacy of his predecessors endures,” Y’shtola said grimly.

Alphinaud frowned, feeling anger boiling inside him at the very thought of all that had happened. That man was a dear friend of theirs, who worked tirelessly to try and create a better future for all of Ishgard, but there were some who believed otherwise. These attackers were so terrified of change, that they were willing to do anything to stop it… even destroy their own city in the process.

He knew that change was scary, and that there were plenty who could not bear the thought, but this was what was needed. If change didn’t come, if Ishgard continued to live in the past, then this war was never going to end.

"Even if we had the same resources to combat the fires as them up in the Pillars, we'd still be fightin' a losin' battle,” Hilda spat out angrily. “You've seen the Brume ─ all them narrow streets with wooden houses crammed together. It's  _kindlin'_  is what it is.”

"The flames are spreading,” Lucia added. “We must needs begin our investigation immediately. Witnesses must be found; suspects must be identified.”

Yes, before anyone else died. Alphinaud asked if they were able to determine the precise locations of where the fires were set, wondering if there was a pattern to the attack.

"If there is, we have yet to discern it. Fires have been reported throughout the city, in both the Pillars and Foundation. Indeed, given the size of the area affected, I think it best to divide our forces,” Lucia answered as she took control. Though now that he thought about it, with Ser Aymeric recovering, she would be in charge of the Temple Knights for now. Already she had a plan in mind. “Master Alphinaud and Mistress Y'shtola ─ I would have you take charge of the investigation in Foundation.”

He nodded at once.

"As you wish,” he answered her as he looked to Y’shtola and added, “Mayhap Tataru can be of assistance as well.”

Glad to see her agree, he turned back to the others as Hilda went on.

"Meanin' Claire and me get the Pillars. Oh, they'll like me up there,” she smirked at the thought before she looked over at Thancred and added, “Only question is, will the grizzled old rogue strikin' a pose over there be joinin' us?”

Despite all that had happened, Alphinaud almost laughed at that. If Thancred looked offended, he hid it well as he strolled forward to introduce himself.

"Thancred, of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn. And may I say what a pleasure it is to meet you too, my lady,” Thancred answered.

Hilda smiled but didn’t look like he impressed her as she answered, "I'll bet. The name's Hilda.” She looked him up and down for a moment before adding, “A Scion, eh? And there I was thinkin' I'd found a fellow ruffian amongst all these illustrious personages.”

Well, at least they were getting along, which wasn’t a surprise. He looked back to Lucia who told them that she would remain behind to coordinate the best way to put out the fires. If they were to learn of anything important, then they were to report back here as soon as possible. While she did have faith that Ser Aymeric would make a fast recovery, she wished to welcome him back with a gift… the arsonists bound and begging for mercy.

Afterward, the two groups parted ways. If Ishgard was to be saved, then they would have to start by saving it from itself first.

*Later*

He accompanied Y’shtola to the Forgotten Knight, where Tataru was incredibly nervous and jumpy, while both the bar and the inn were more populated than he had ever seen it. They greeted her, and she gave them both a smile, which widen when they quickly informed her that they had found Thancred.

“Oh, I can’t wait to see him again!” she said happily, jumping up and down. “First Y’shtola and now Thancred! It won’t be long now before we find the others!”

“Something to look forward to,” Alphinaud answered before his own smile faded and he asked her about the fires. Her happy mood faded as she told them what she knew. It all started just a few bells ago, it started when a couple houses suddenly caught fire and no one knew how it had started. With the high, cold winds here in Ishgard, it wasn’t long before the fire began to spread. Both in the Brume and even up in the Pillars.

She had been here, helping out whenever she could for the people here, saying that it hadn’t spread to the Forgotten Knight, which they were all grateful for. They had been helping to bring people here, drowning their woes in drinks while using a lot of the inn rooms to treat anyone injured. The Temple Knights do what they can to help, but it hasn’t been easy with everyone scared and confused.

Alphinaud nodded in sympathy.

"Prior to the fire, do you perchance recall anyone unfamiliar loitering in the vicinity?” he asked her.

"Wooden dwellings built end-to-end and one atop another, each home to a family... How many were abed when the fires were set…?” Y’shtola asked sadly to herself as Tataru put on a brave face.

"You didn't expect me to stand idly by when there was work to be done, did you?” Tataru asked. “As I was helping treat some of the people brought here, I did see a few suspicious-looking people in the Brume.”

“Suspicious how?” Y’shtola asked.

“Just that while everyone was either running around in panic or just staring at the fires, there were a couple who pretended they weren’t seeing anything,” Tataru told them. “I don’t know how else to describe it. I think that we should start looking throughout the Brume though. Most… most of it’s empty for now.”

They all agreed, leaving the Forgotten Knight and started searching the streets, asking anyone they met for information, or seeing if any of them saw someone suspicious. Most were still in shock over what happened, and those who could speak to him, didn’t know anything that could help them. Alphinaud could see the remains of the fire and could see blacken and chard buildings… the fire must have been furious indeed for it to have spread so quickly. The air was full of the smell of burnt wood, and it was very difficult trying to look out for anyone who was doing something they shouldn’t, as many were shifting through the remains of houses as they tried to find any belongings. He felt that he was running around in circles until he ended up coming across a couple young children, who told him that they did see a man they never met before near one of the first few houses that had caught fire.

The children told him that there were people offering sanctuary inside the Vault and they were going to go there now. Alphinaud nodded and thanked them, but before they left, he asked if they could point out the man they saw. They then led him to a certain man who was loitering near the remains of one of the buildings… as if searching for something.

Alphinaud thanked the children before wondering if this man was the one responsible, or was he at the ruins of his own home and he was looking for anything that might have survived the fire. But there was only one way he could find out. He met with Y’shtola and Tataru, informing them of what the children told him and they all approached the suspect together.

But it soon became clear that they had their man when they greeted him, simply asking if he could answer a few questions. No sooner did they ask, he tried to run. Reacting completely on instinct, he ran forward, tackling him and knocking them both to the ground as Y’shtola rushed on to help tie him up.

The man thrashed about in their care as they dragged him off to a corner of the Brume where they could question him in private. They had just set him down, and began to ask him who he was and what he was doing when Claire, Hilda, and Thancred had appeared.

"Silence will avail you naught, sir,” Alphinaud said firmly, not noticing that their friends were here until he heard them speaking to Y’shtola and Tataru, asking what was going on.

"Good,” Y’shtola’s voice said, “Now that you are here, we can proceed with the interrogation.”

"You should've seen the way Alphinaud tackled him!” Tataru cried out excitedly and Alphinaud had to fight the slight smile that sprung to his lips. He looked up and the first thing he saw was that Claire was right here next to him.

“Ah, Claire! I was just about to summon you,” he said to her, once again, marveling at her sense of timing. They both looked down at their man, still bound tightly, struggling against his bonds. “As you can see, we have detained a suspect.”

Everyone looked down at him now as Y’shtola started to explain, "We found this man loitering near the remains of one of the stricken buildings. According to eyewitnesses, he was also present before the fires broke out. We wished to have words; he did not. So we insisted.”

"Let me go, damn it! You've got the wrong man!” their captive cried out.

Thancred didn’t look the least bit convinced at the plea before he bent down to have a good look at their man. Alphinaud raised his eyebrows when he saw their friend sniffing the air around their captive. He was about to ask what he was doing when Thancred spoke, "My, but you reek of oil. And are those  _burns_  on your hands? An occupational hazard, I suppose. But tell me ─ does arson pay well?”

He could smell oil on a man’s clothes when the air was filled with the scent of smoke and ash? He couldn’t believe it… but it certainly confirmed that their hostage was lying for his face went bone-white and he was visibly trembling.

"I-I'm a victim, you imbecile!” he screamed out, “Look at me!”

"Aye, that you are ─ after a fashion,” Thancred agreed with a cold, scathing voice that Alphinaud never heard him use before. “You should know that your pious patron has already spun us a  _delightful_  yarn about how his pet mongrel slipped the leash and set about burning half the city to the ground,” Thancred said and Alphinaud looked at him in surprise. They caught someone too?

“Not very noble of him, I grant you ─ but then these highborn types rarely do show loyalty to their pets,” Thancred went on before he smirked and added, "...In fact, he called you rabid and begged us to put you down.”

Alphinaud wondered where he was going with this until the man looked up in shock.

"Th-That's bollocks!” he blurted out in outrage. “ _He's_ the one what told me to keep goin'!” Their captive was soon shaking and even started to cry as he said mournfully, “...Even a sinner such as me could find salvation in the Fury's work, he said. I'd left it behind ─ tried to, with all my heart! Said my prayers every day, like a good man. But he came to me!  _He came to me_!”

“And there you have it,” Thancred said before he looked to Hilda and asked, “Hilda, would you be so kind as to escort our friend here to the Congregation?”

"Aye,” Hilda answered, her eyes narrowed in anger, and glaring down at the man as if daring him to try and run away. She grabbed him roughly, forcing him up to his feet and pushed him along in front of her. “So long as you don't mind if he's limpin' when he gets there,” she called back as she took their arsonist with her.

Alphinaud would have felt for the man, but honesty, he should have seen that what he was doing was wrong. And he was probably safer in custody with the Temple Knights than the people once they found out that he was the one who started the fires.

All they had to do was find the mastermind behind all of this.

"That was incredible, Thancred!” Tataru cried out as they all turned to look at him. “But how did you know he would confess?”

Thancred didn’t smile, but there was an understanding look in his eye as he confessed, “Well, I have seen his like before. A troubled soul, manipulated by men of power and wielded as a weapon... I could not be certain, of course. But given the stakes, I thought it worth the risk.”

"And if our captive had called your bluff?” Y’shtola asked shrewdly.

"Must we entertain hypotheticals?” Thancred asked lightly. “The world as it is is vexing enough.”

Maybe that was for the best. Alphinaud would try to remember that advice from now on, though he knew that his thoughts have a bad habit of jumping to the worst conclusion.

" _Thank you_ , Thancred,” he told him truthfully. “Whether by luck or judgment, we have at last confirmed that these arsons were orchestrated by a person or persons of influence. I think it best that we now return to the Congregation and discuss how best to proceed.”

It did seem to be their only option at the moment. So he led the way back through the Brume and up towards Foundation, planning to say goodbye to Tataru, whom they asked to return to the manor for now, where she would be safe. She didn’t look completely happy about it, clearly wanting to return to the Forgotten Knight to continue helping out, but she agreed in the end, merely asking that they all be careful as well.

They found Hilda already there, confirming that she let the Temple Knights have the bastard, or what was left after she was done with him, and were questioning him at that moment. Hopefully, they will have their answers before long. Though that might prove to be difficult since the arsonist had realized that they had been bluffing and was now refusing to say anything.

They soon meet up with Lucia, looking tired, but alert as she informed them that the last of the fires have just been put out. All they could do now was hope that their captive would crack under the questioning and tell them what they needed to know. If they could just have a name…?

But why? What did they stand to gain from all this violence? That was the one thing that Alphinaud could not, for the life of him, understand.

"On behalf of the Holy See of Ishgard, I thank you all,” Lucia told them all gratefully. “The man you apprehended is being interrogated as we speak. Though he fell silent upon realizing that we had not turned his master, he will soon tell us what he knows, one way or another.”

Well, it was only going to be a matter of time before he realized that they were lying. The question now is just how much it was going to take to get him to talk. As he thought, the doors opened up and Lord Artoirel came into the room.

“Pardon the intrusion, First Commander...” Artoirel said, pausing only a moment when he saw them all there. He bowed his head at them before he looked back to Lucia, who didn’t look too surprised to see him here.

“Ah, Lord Artoirel. Are you come to see your father?” she asked, “He is attending Ser Aymeric in his chambers at present.”

Count Edmont was here? He must have been as worried as they all were over Ser Aymeric.

“I am,” he said, and he held up a small jar to show her. “He bid me bring this salve.”

“Then do not let me detain you,” Lucia said, pointing to a door, letting him know where to go. “And thank you for your kindness, my lord.”

“In times of trouble, every man must do his part,” Artoirel said grimly, and that was the first time that Alphinaud noticed the melancholy expression on the man’s face. He looked tired and worn… as if he was carrying a heavy burden on his shoulders. Alphinaud wanted to ask what was wrong, but Lord Artoirel added sadly, “Would that I could do more.”

They all watched him leave the room, with Alphinaud feeling concern for him. Out of Count Edmont’s sons, he knew that Lord Artoirel was always the most serious, yet… this was very different than from what he had seen on him before.

“...My lord Artoirel did not seem to be in the best of spirits,” he said, not realizing that he had spoken out loud until Lucia answered him.

“'Tis little wonder, Master Alphinaud,” she reminded him sadly. “His father is widely slandered, and his half-brother not yet cold in the grave.”

He flinched a little at the mention of Lord Haurchefant, and his own guilt rose at the thought of how Count Edmont was being slandered for doing the right thing. And it was their fault, wasn’t it? None of this would be happening to the Count, who had shown them nothing but kindness, or the rest of Lord Haurchefant’s family if it wasn’t for them. If they never came to Ishgard… maybe he would still be…?

“How desperately we cling to that which we hold dear, knowing all the while that a day will come when we must let go,” Y’shtola said softly.

He looked up at her, but his eyes caught hold of Claire’s face, who was looking down at the floor, and seeing the guilt in her eyes made him feel even worse than before.

“It was not so long ago, was it...?” he asked her, and she glanced up at him, knowing that he was referring to when they last spoke with Lord Haurchefant. She sighed as she nodded. Hilda spotted this and said something herself.

“The past belongs to the dead,” she said firmly, yet not unkind. “The future's ours to do with what we will.”

Thancred nodded in agreement to those words before he said his piece.

“No more farewells. Not for a good while yet, at least.”

Alphinaud felt his eyes burn… he certainly hoped so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry for the long wait. Been busy playing 3.2. But yeah, there will be a few more chapters until I’ll be forced to stop. They say that it will take another 3 months before 3.3 comes out, though I’m hoping that it will be sooner. Did everyone enjoy this patch? I loved the part with the cyclops because I think that maybe Thancred was watching and wished that he could have something to do and he got his wish. While I don’t think that the WoL would normally fight for just one nation, this is just an exercise. It wasn't like a real battle and it was to help the people, I suppose. But yeah, three city-states against one isn't really fair. But with the WoL fighting for Ishgard, it does seem to level the playing field, at least I try to think of like that. Though, Thancred is right in that it might seem a little bit like cheating. As for Ser Aymeric, the way he acts here almost makes you think that he has some feelings for the WoL, right? But I digress, I kinda liked seeing that. And did you noticed how 3.1 was around Artiorel? And now 3.2 is on Emmanellain? I really do like that and seeing how different they were then when we first met them. Makes me wonder who 3.3 will involve? Edmont, maybe? That would be cool. As for Ser Aymeric, hopefully he's not making Lucia too jealous. But there is definitely some kind of hidden emotions there for the WoL. How strong that is we'll find out later I hope. Still, I do hope that Thancred will snap out of it and cheers up. I mean, I know how he feels, but him sulking isn't doing him or anyone any favors. Hopefully he won't do anything stupid to try and save Minfilia because despite what he said to Krile I do think that he sees her as much more than a friend. My favorite part was the ending with that touching heart-to-heart with Alphinaud. The Alphinaud from ARR wouldn't have thought to do something like that like bringing drinks in. It really makes you see how much he's changed. And on the subject of having feelings for the WoL, I was kinda thinking that he was going to confess just how much she means to him. But that's my hopeless romantic side talking. Yeah, Alexander was brutal. It's like Power Rangers! It was like living through my childhood again.)


	28. As Goes Light So Goes Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though the promise of a peace meeting with Vidofnir lies on the horizon, the city is still in turmoil after one of her own had set it ablaze. Just how much must be paid for the city to realize that change is upon them? And that not all change is a bad thing?

“I do not mean to diminish our accomplishments, but until we identify the ones who ordered the fires set, our work is far from finished,” Lucia informed them all grimly.

Alphinaud knew that, they all knew that, but they all needed some good news. While the fires had been dealt with and they even have the man who had set the fires in custody… they still didn’t know who was behind all this and why? It was someone with a lot of influence and power in Ishgard… but he was still struggling to grasp the reason why they would have had the fires set to begin with. Just what did they hope to gain from burning their own city to the ground?

“”Between the various conservative and religious factions in Ishgard, I daresay there is no shortage of parties who would like to see the status quo preserved,” spoke up Thancred suddenly, “Do any likely suspects spring to mind?”

Lucia looked grave, about to speak, but before she could utter a word, the doors open and three people came into the room. Ser Aymeric was out in front with Count Edmont and Lord Artoirel walking on either side of him.

“”Far too many to count,” said Ser Aymeric, wincing in pain.

Alphinaud couldn’t believe that he was so soon. What was he doing here? He should be in bed!

“Lord Commander, your wounds!” Lucia cried out, voicing what his own concerns, aghast that he was even thinking of getting up right now. After all, one does not simply ‘sleep off’ a knife wound.

“Are healing well, thank you,” Ser Aymeric interrupted firmly, but with a kind tone. He looked around at them all, his eyes straying a little curiously on Thancred, him being the only one in the room he didn’t know, but he then went on to speak to the room at large.

“Time is of the essence,” he said seriously. “Lest we forget, these men would sooner put their own city to the torch than see it change.”

Was that truly what this was about? The ones involved risked the lives of countless people because they couldn’t bear the thought of Ishgard changing? Ishgard had remained the same for a thousand years! And the old way wasn’t working anymore, if it worked at all! Why couldn’t they see that? Suddenly, the reason behind the fires and killing Ser Aymeric seemed to be too clear… though he supposed a naïve side of him didn’t want to believe that these things would happen over something like that.

“When our enemies learn that we have apprehended their arsonist, there is no telling how they will react,” Ser Aymeric sighed. Though they didn’t have to wait long. For no sooner were those words out of his mouth did the doors burst open behind them and a Temple Knight came dashing into the room.

“Lord Commander!” sounding out of breath, like he had run all the way here from a great distance. But judging from just this… before he even started to speak, Alphinaud knew that what he had to say wasn’t good news. And he was right…

“An armed mob has seized control of the Vault!”

Well, they certainly didn’t waste any time did they? They stared at him as Ser Aymeric slowly turned to face him, having to be very careful of his injuries. “And now we know,” he said gravely before he demanded in a more commanding voice, “Tell us what happened, Ser. Spare no detail.”

 

“We were directing refugees into the basilica, as you ordered, when all of a sudden, men brandishing weapons were all around us,” the knight said in a shaky voice. “It happened so fast, my lord. We had no time to respond. They've taken the refugees hostage and barricaded themselves inside the Vault.”

“And they sent you to deliver their demands,” Ser Aymeric guessed.

Most likely. And now Alphinaud was wondering just what their demands were and what they were planning on doing with the hostages if they failed to comply. Though he already had a very good idea to both of those questions.

“They... the True Brothers of the Faith demand that a conclave to select the next archbishop be held forthwith,” the knight answered nervously. “Furthermore, th-they declare that you, Lord Commander, are guilty of patricide and high treason, and that you must surrender yourself at once to receive of the Fury's judgment.”

What? That was what they were after? Do they really think that everything would go back to the way it was before if they executed Ser Aymeric? Everyone knows the true history! They couldn’t honestly believe that the people forget everything and it would all go back to how it was, did they?

“Ridiculous!” Lucia declared furiously. “Do they honestly think that executing Ser Aymeric will change anything? That the truth will somehow die with him?”

They truly were mad if they believed that.

“These fundamentalists rage against the passing of the old ways, unable to accept there can be no going back,” Artoirel stated quietly and Alphinaud glanced at him when he heard that tone. Why did he have a feeling that he wasn’t just talking about these True Brothers of the Faith?

Count Edmont stated in a would-be causal voice, “Given the _fanciful_ nature of their demands, a peaceful resolution does not seem likely. If the hostages are to be rescued, it will be by force, I fear.”

There wasn’t any other choice. So long as they held onto their hostages, then they were holding all the cards now. If they didn’t comply with those ridiculous demands, then who knows how many innocent people will be killed? For if they were willing to kill Ser Aymeric and burn down houses where people were still inside, he had little doubt that they would hesitate to kill their prisoners.

“Agreed,” Ser Aymeric agreed before he started to give commands in such a way that you would struggle to believe that he was bed-ridden until now. “Lucia, take a contingent of knights and establish a perimeter outside the entrance.”

“At once, Lord Commander!” she answered without any complaint.

He then turned to Hilda and told her, “Hilda, I need your people out in force throughout the Brume. When word spreads of the situation, the friends and family of the hostages may try to take matters into their own hands. I will not give these militants more targets.”

Hilda nodded at once, though could tell that she was itching to storm the Vault herself and start firing on the ones responsible for this. But he also knew that Ser Aymeric had every right to worry that there would be those who would try to mount a rescue of their own. If there was anyone here who could convince them not to do anything rash, even for a short time, it was Hilda.

Ser Aymeric smiled at her before he turned to him and asked, “I shall lead the assault on the Vault. Master Alphinaud, can I count on the support of the Scions?”

This was something that he noticed before. These days, whenever someone wished to ask for the Scion’s help, they would ask him for permission. It was like he had taken over the role of leader of the Scions… and he didn’t like it. He had learned the hard way that he wasn’t cut out for such a role. But still, he decided that until they got Minfilia back, he would have to fill the position of ‘acting’ leader.

“Of course!” he said without a second thought as his fellow Scions nodded in firm agreement around him, and Thancred even bearing an eager grin as he punched his fists together. Well, he had been looking for some excitement and here was his chance.

“We are in your debt,” Ser Aymeric told him gratefully.

But just then, another stepped forward to volunteer their services to this cause.

“I shall join you as well, Lord Commander!” Lord Artoirel spoke up seriously.

Alphinaud looked at him in surprise. It was the first time that he had heard him volunteer for something like this. Though he knew that Artoirel was trained in the sword, Alphinaud had been under the impression that he was more a political thinker than an actual warrior. Still, Artoirel’s face held nothing but complete seriousness, and Alphinaud had a suspicion that he wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

Be that as it may, the thought of what would happen if he got hurt…? Especially after what happened to Lord Haurchefant…?

Ser Aymeric clearly had his reservations as well as he looked to the Count. The Count didn’t look happy, but he nodded to Ser Aymeric, silently letting him know that they had his blessing.

“Your assistance is most welcome, Lord Artoirel. To arms then, friends! Time is against us!” Ser Aymeric said jauntily.

After a few more preparations, everything was ready. Lucia had already left and took with her a large portion of the Temple Knights with her to surround the area and ready themselves to apprehend anyone who tried to flee from the Vault. Ser Aymeric had given the orders to restrain them, and to only use brute force if they encounter resistance. Meanwhile, Hilda had already contacted her people in the Brume, letting them known that they were now planning a rescue mission for the hostages, and informed them to keep things under control until they were rescued.

But once she was done with that, she cursed out, “Bastards! If I had it my way, I'd be leadin' the charge myself!”

But since she didn’t have it her way, she turned to Claire, whom she liked most outta all of them, and made her promise to take down a few extra of those bastards for her.

“Give 'em what for, Claire!” Symme cheered.

“Don't you dare let us down!” Edestand added firmly, “Bring our people home safe!”

Claire agreed, though maybe there was a chance that she was afraid of what would happen to her if she did fail. Just then, the knight Handeloup was asking a personal favor when she parted ways with Hilda and the others.

“Pray keep in mind that the lord commander has not fully recovered from his wounds. Though the safety of the hostages is of paramount concern, I would ask that you do your utmost to dissuade him from engaging in any... heroics,” Handeloup added to her imploringly and he saw her nod firmly, which he found mimicking the movement despite the fact that he wasn’t even part of the conversation. The fact was that he knew that Handeloup was correct.

He glanced at Ser Aymeric, who was still giving orders to several other knights, informing them of what to do while they launched the attack. Knowing him, he would be more than willing to jump straight into the middle of the battle if he thought that it would help. If he died, then Ishgard truly would be finished.

Alphinaud made a silent promise to do all within in his power to help make sure that everyone survived this madness.

“Ready when you are, Claire!” he said then said when he felt her at his side once they reached the secret entrance that would take them inside the Vault.

“This takes me back,” he heard her mutter softly. Yes… it wasn’t all that long ago that they stood ready to break into the Vault to rescue a friend. Now that same friend is the one leading the rescue mission to free other innocent lives because the church could not bear to see things change.

They all gathered together outside the entrance as Ser Aymeric, still grimacing a little in pain, turned to face them all.

“Listen well. We will enter the basilica silently via this gate. According to our latest reports, there are at least six hostages being held within. The numbers and readiness of the True Brothers of the Faith are unknown,” Ser Aymeric explained.

“I am told one claimed to have served under Thordan VII,” Artoirel added, who had changed into armor, with a sword and shield on his back. “Might the same be true of the rest?”

“Given the swiftness with which they seized control of the Vault, I think it highly likely, yes ─ which means that they may well possess the knowledge required to turn the building's defenses against us. Be that as it may, we have no choice but to press on,” Ser Aymeric answered back. “Lord Artoirel ─ you are a brave man and true, and none would dare question your honor if you chose not to risk your life in this endeavor. Are you certain you wish to join us?”

“I am no stranger to the battlefield, Ser Aymeric!” he told him proudly. “My arm will not falter; my shield will not break! Halone as my witness, we will bring these fanatics to justice!”

Alphinaud stared at him for a moment before he was unable to fight the smile. That sounded exactly like something his brother would have said.

“Well said, my lord! Friends ─ follow me!” Ser Aymeric said approvingly as they ran on.

As they rushed in, Alphinaud made another silent promise to help protect Lord Artoirel as well… for he didn’t ever want to see the Count suffer the pain of losing another of his sons. And they were heading to the same place where they already lost one.

*Inside the Vault*

“’Twould seem our presence goes unnoticed,” Ser Aymeric commented cautiously as they stood at the entrance, glancing around for enemies. “Come—we must secure the entrance! Remember: saving the hostages takes precedence over all else. Mind your attacks, and subdue the enemy quickly.”

When they all understood, Ser Aymeric led them with Lord Artoirel, Thancred, and Claire right behind him. They burst around the first corner to where there were several armed guards… and a ragged man tied up at their feet.

“Lay down your arms or die by the sword!” Ser Aymeric shouted out. Naturally the clergymen chose to stand and fight; which left them little choice but to take care of them. Once they were on the ground, Ser Aymeric went straight to the bound man and undid his bindings.

“Are you injured?” Ser Aymeric asked in concern as the man stood up.

“Bless you, sir,” he said, his eyes wide and frightened. Other than from signs of a beating he suffered from the True Brothers, he seemed to be hale and whole. “You must hurry!” he cried out anxiously, “The others were taken elsewhere by Ser Simeonard.”

“Ser Simeonard?” Lord Artoirel repeated. “So this is indeed the work of the archbishop’s former servants…”

Alphinaud neither knew nor cared who Ser Simeonard was, every moment they spent here was a blow against the hostages. Just then they heard the sounds of yells and running footsteps.

“On your guard!” Lord Artoirel called, his blade in hand as they rushed off. “They sounded the alarum!”

Judging from how many voices were coming this way, there were a large number of them coming. How were they to get everyone out? Y’shtola seemed to understand this and gave them an answer.

“I will hold the entrance and look after this one,” Y’shtola informed them, already at work healing the injuries that the man suffered. That would do for now. He gave her a quick nod before he ran off with the others, who were already fighting in the hallway.

They continued forward until they spotted another group torturing a woman, who was begging for mercy.

“Secure the hostage, Claire!” Ser Aymeric called, “Leave the others to us!”

They did just that, taking most of the attention of the clergy onto himself, leaving Claire mostly ignored as she fought the lone man still torturing the woman. She welded a sword just as well as any knight and brought him to the ground without too much effort before she stood guard over the woman, who was bleeding heavily.

Once they untied her and helped her to her feet, she started to cry.

“Th-They took the others somewhere,” the woman cried out hysterical. “I… it all happened so quickly…” she trailed off, fear on her face when more of the True Brothers appeared from up ahead.

“There they are! Let none escape!” a friar yelled.

Confound it… this was taking too long. The other hostages could be being tortured to death right now! There was no helping it.

“Keep going!” Alphinaud called. “I will hold them here!”

He wanted to go on ahead with them, but he was more than capable of dealing with these guards and leave the others to more important matters.

“Not alone you will!” Thancred shot back loudly. “Claire—stay with Ser Aymeric and Lord Artoirel!”

Once they took out the attackers, he and Thancred started to lead the woman to the entrance, parting ways with the others. The last thing that he heard as they helped her walked out was Ser Aymeric calling out.

“This way, Claire!” he cried, “To the Quire!”

He didn’t know what was going on inside the Vault from that moment on, but he had to focus on his job of helping the hostages out. Once they got the woman safely to the front entrance, Y’shtola took over and began to work at her many wounds. He and Thancred then stood guard, waiting for news…

To his great relief, every few minutes or so, one of the hostages would run towards them, their pathway having been cleared and their bonds untied. Several men and women, and even a young child… one of the two children he recognized at once as the ones who helped point out the man who had been setting the fires in the Brume. The boy was crying hard when he reached them, suffering from some bruises, but otherwise unscathed.

“It’s alright,” Alphinaud said to the boy as he ran up to them, whose tears falling down his cheeks, “What happened? Can you tell me?”

“Maelie!” the boy cried out, “They took her! The priest took her when he saw them kill all his men!”

“Where?” Alphinaud asked at once, “And my friends? Ser Aymeric was there wasn’t he? He and my friends help to save you. Where did they go? Do you know what happened to them?”

“Th-They… they went after the priest to find Maelie,” the boy sniffled. “They said they were going to the roof…?”

The roof… the place where Lord Haurchefant was…?

He shook his head, not wanting to think about it. No, the girl would be alright. The others were heading there right now and the priest responsible for this was now on his own… they would surely find a way to save her.

He promised that they would do what they can, and instructed him to go outside where the Temple Knights were waiting for them. He would be taken care of. The boy nodded, wiping his eyes as he let Thancred escort him outside and Alphinaud ran on ahead. There were six hostages in all and they helped five to escape… so this Maelie had to be the last one. He decided that he would go on and find the others, to see if there was anything he could do to help out.

He was climbing up, taking the same path that he took the last time, wondering what was taking so long to find everyone else. But once he reached a set of stairs with wide windows, something caught his eye outside and he looked down at once, not sure what it was that distracted him.

Alphinaud could do nothing else but stare at what he was seeing. Vidofnir had just landed, and saw how a small figure slid off her back and hit the ground. A girl… just a child…

Terrified, as soon as she saw Lucia there, the girl ran to her before ducking behind her as Lucia seemed to greet Vidofnir. Alphinaud watched how the girl poked her head cautiously from around Lucia as she stared at Vidofnir.

Right now, could see that Lucia was speaking with the dragon, though he was too far away to possibly hear what they were saying.

“You will answer to this!” stormed a voice and Alphinaud jumped when he heard it before looking up. Ser Aymeric was coming down the stairs towards him, following closely by Claire, Lord Artiorel, and the priest.

“Claire! Ser Aymeric! Lord Artiorel!” he cried when he saw them, rushing up to meet them. “What happened?!”

“We went up here to try and save the last hostage…” Claire began, looking truly upset.

“The bastard threw the poor girl off the roof!” Lord Artiorel shouted as he held the struggling priest and forced him down the stairs. The priest merely cackled as was made to go forward, a satisfied smirk on his face.

“Serves you fools right!” he spat out. “For you are the true enemies of Ishgard! Welcoming those damnable creatures into the city and invite talks of peace?! This needed to be done! The Fury wills it! Don’t you see?! The Fury wills it!”

“The Fury wills that you murder her people?!” Ser Aymeric cried out, shaking in fury so much that his entire body was trembling. “You killed a child who was guilty of nothing!”

Realizing at once what they were talking about, he just understood what happened outside.

“No!” Alphinaud cried out at once, needing to let them know. “No! You’re wrong! The girl isn’t dead! She’s safe!”

They stopped dead and turned around to look at him as he spoke. Alphinaud pointed out the window, explaining what he had just seen and they went to see what it was that he was looking at. Artoirel had to drag the priest, who was still snarling out curses and threats to him the whole time.

“She’s safe!” Alphinaud cried out again as he pointed. “For Vidofnir could not have picked a better time to come.”

He could see the looks of relief in their faces as they saw that he spoke the truth as the priest’s eyes bulged out in rage at this.

“Praise Halone!” Ser Aymeric gasped, leaning up against the window, breathing hard and a little weak at the knees. “I thought… I thought for sure that when we got down here we would find…?”

“More proof that child should have died!” the priest hollered, spitting and snarling… obviously raving now. “Why else would that beast save her?!"

"That beast was what saved that innocent life that you so nearly killed,” Ser Aymeric hissed back at him. “It is men like you who are so drunk on blood that the idea of peace with the Dravanians frightens you more than death! You will have much to answer for!”

The priest just let out a harsh laugh as the rest of them shook their heads in pity, knowing that nothing else could be done for him.

They went back down to the main hall where the Temple Knights were already waiting for them. They let Ser Aymeric know what was going on, confirming the story that Vidofnir had saved the child before she hit the ground. The other hostages had already been removed and were being comforted and treated outside while the rest of the Temple Knights were apprehending the other remaining priests. Ser Aymeric then ordered them to be being taken to cells where they would be held until they figured out what to do with them. The priest that Artoirel had was also handed over.

“Mark my words, Heretics!” the priest ranted. “You will get what’s coming to you! For every one of us that you imprison, more will rise up and justice will be served!”

There was nothing else they had to say to him as the Knights dragged him away where he couldn’t hurt anyone again. Once they were sure that everything here was in good hands, the rest of them headed out into the bright sunlight, right at the Vault’s main entrance to where a crowd was already gathering.

Vidofnir stood there at the center, patiently waiting for them. Ser Aymeric was staring up with a mixture of shock and amazement at the dragon as they approached her. The little girl, Maelie, looked none the worse for wear after her ordeal. She was even smiling up at Ser Aymeric, whom Alphinaud could see that he was looking back at her with relief in his eyes.

He then looked up at Vidofnir to address her directly.

"Never did I think to be indebted to so unexpected a savior,” he confessed. “But full glad am I to be so.”

Vidofnir then lowered her head so that she was eye-level with Ser Aymeric so that she could get a good look at him. The others of the crowd drew back, fear on their faces. But Ser Aymeric stared on firmly, letting her observe him without a word. When she finished looking at him, Claire caught her eye and she turned, now speaking to her.

“Friend of Ysayle, warrior of warriors, I had hoped to meet with thee,” she said and Claire blinked in great surprise as Vidofnir reared her head back and answered, “I bear a message from my sire.”

“From Hraesvelgr?” Ser Aymeric repeated in wonder before he glanced at Claire and the two of them shared some sort of silent talk before turning back to Vidofnir.

"Upon returning to our lands, Nidhogg's shade did sing unto his brood, and they for skies unknown did then take wing,” she informed them all. “This thou must know, for your fates are inextricably bound.”

Wait, so Nidhogg was no longer in his lair at the Churning Mists? But why? And where was he now? What was he planning? And most importantly…?

"What of Estinien?” he asked worriedly. “Is he truly lost to us?”

Vidofnir glanced down at him for a moment before she answered, "Such matters are beyond my ken. I but bear my father's words. Take from them what thou wilt.” With one final look at them all, she finished by saying, “Fare you well, mortals.”

She left without another word, beating her great wings and soared up into the air as they watched her turn and leave in the same direction that she came in, heading off in the direction of the Forelands.

Once she was gone, already word was going around about what had been happening, who had set the fires and why Maelie had been seen falling from the roof of the Vault. There were cries of anger and astonishment going around when they found out that it was part of the church who had been responsible for all this. But of course, the one thing that everyone was talking about, was the meeting of the white dragon who saved the girl’s life.

Alphinaud thought more of what Vidofnir said. So not even the dragons seem to know how Nidhogg was able to do what he had done so far? So Nidhogg had left his lair and had gone elsewhere with most of his brood… While this explained why things have been quiet with the Dravanians lately, this did little to explain what he was planning. Nidhogg was planning another stage of revenge against the people here, no doubt. And he was just using Estinien as a tool for this. But why? What was it? And why did Hraesvelgr feel the need to have this be sent as a personal message to Claire? He said that she needed to know this because their fates were inextricably bound? What did that mean? And… what did Hraesvelgr know that they didn’t? Like he knew something different about Claire. How?

He was so lost in thought that he didn’t noticed that there was another person that he knew walking towards them. It wasn’t until he heard the voice speak did he look up and realize that Count Edmont had appeared and was now speaking to Ser Aymeric.

"So it is as they say, then,” he heard the Count say. “A great white dragon swooped down from the heavens to rescue an innocent child.”

Even just listening to it sounded remarkable.

"A most unexpected turn of events... but not an unwelcome one. The people will not soon forget this day,” Ser Aymeric said and though his back was to him, Alphinaud could detect a smile in his voice.

But Count Edmont did not look nearly as happy as Ser Aymeric sounded.

"Yet how will they choose to remember it, Ser Aymeric? And will these events serve to bring man and dragon closer together, or drive a deeper wedge between brothers?” he asked and Alphinaud found himself suddenly wondering the same thing.

“After a thousand years, the world these men once knew is changing ─ and with ungentle swiftness to boot,” the Count reminded him. “Though their actions are misguided, their sentiments are only to be expected. You may be sure that others will rally to their cause. I share your desire for a lasting peace with the Dravanians, I do, but I would not see it built on the bones of our countrymen ─ nor on our own.”

Alphinaud looked away for a moment as he let those words wash over him. Yes, they were moving quickly, weren’t they? Maybe… it was better that they took their time and introduce the idea gradually? But the old way was like a tumor though… it was slowly poisoning Ishgard as a whole and it needed to be dealt with. He wasn’t sure what the right way was anymore.

The Count looked up and observed Ser Aymeric for a long moment before he said softly, “I see much of Haurchefant in you. And I could not bear to mourn the passing of another son.”

“Lord Edmont…” said Ser Aymeric, staring at him with an unreadable expression, like he truly didn’t know what else to say to that. The Count didn’t need to say anything else though, for he slowly turned around so that his back was to them and left them with that same sad expression on his face.

After a moment of hesitation, Lord Artoirel followed suit, walking behind his father as they headed to the direction of the manor.

But the guilt inside Alphinaud seemed to linger long after the two of them were out of his sights.

*A little bit later*

Alphinaud stayed behind a little longer to make sure that the hostages were taken care of and all those responsible for this incident were safely behind bars. Once Ser Aymeric had left with Lucia and the other Temple Knights to escort the hostages home and to see to any wounds—which he was relieved to see that Ser Aymeric did not make his own any worse—Alphinaud joined up with his fellow Scions to discuss what happened.

"Well that was timely. Vidofnir must have been circling for hours,” Thancred commented to them good-naturedly.

"In the moments before Vidofnir appeared, I contemplated teleporting the girl,” Y’shtola confessed. “Thank the Twelve that I did not.”

“Yes, I doubt that she would have fared even half as well as you and I did,” Thancred agreed lightly. “I am afraid you must admit that there are some cases where magic isn’t the solution.”

Maybe not, still… this mission ended on a happy note… which he was grateful for. It has been too long since they had such a successful task.

"This has been a day of surprises, has it not? 'Tis but a pity Vidofnir could not stay longer,” Alphinaud said.

"Yes, I think it's fair to say that she timed her departure rather less well than her arrival,” Thancred added with a slight laugh.

"Well-timed scarcely does it justice,” Y’shtola spoke up. “But one moment later would have been a moment too late.”

"Let us pray that the Ishgardians who yet harbored doubts will take these events to heart and accept the truth of Ser Aymeric's words,” Alphinaud suggested, feeling so tired already, but remembered that there was someone else at the manor, likely waiting for news on what was happening. "Well, 'tis only meet that I inform Tataru of what has occurred here. If you have need of me, I shall be at Fortemps Manor.”

"Allow me to accompany you,” Thancred put in. “Tataru would never forgive me if I left for the Rising Stones without saying good-bye.”

He saw no reason to decline the offer and headed off with Thancred beside him as Claire stayed back to speak with Y’shtola for a little bit longer.

“Well, that may not have been as glorious as fighting Nidhogg or journeying to a forbidden floating island, but I have to say that it was a good comeback for me,” Thancred spoke up as they walked along the road, while Alphinaud was leading the way to the manor.

He smiled at those words he answered, “That was not as glorious as you seem to think it was.”

“Oh, I don’t mean to make light of your situation,” Thancred said, as though fearing he had been unintentionally rude. “I just meant that it would have been something to have been sung about for ages to come. I just wish that I could’ve been a part of it.”

Alphinaud laughed a little at Thancred’s voice, sounding like a child who ended up missing a big event because he was busy.

“It’s good to have you back, Thancred,” Alphinaud said sincerely.

Thancred looked at him with a smirked. “Funny, I wonder if the old Alphinaud would have said such things. Mayhap I have been away a lot longer than I had thought. Well, there’s no need to worry about it. I see that Eoreza has been in safe hands.”

*The Manor.*

Alphinaud talked to Tataru about all that transpired earlier after they went back to Fortemps Manor. They had parted ways with Thancred, who was going to return to the Rising Stones and meet up with Krile so that they could begin working on a way to find Minfilia, Yda, and Papaylmo.

“I swear, if I have to descend into the seventh level of the seventh hell to find her, I will,” he vowed before he bowed low to them both. And with that easy-going grin and a tip of his head, he left them.

“I’m sure that he’ll do everything he can to find her,” Tataru said surely. “She’s always held a special place in his heart. More so than any of the maidens that he tries to charm.”

“Wait, you mean… him and Minfilia…?” Alphinaud asked, his eyes widening as she giggled to herself.

“Well, I’m not so sure if we can go that far,” she confessed. “It is Thancred we’re talking about after all, so he could just be using that silver tongue of his. But he’s always been really protective over Minfilia ever since she was a child. He worries about her… almost as much as you are over Claire, in fact!”

Alphinaud felt his face turning red once again before he looked stubbornly ahead as she continued to smile slyly at him, as if she knew something that he didn’t.

“She goes marching into danger on a daily basis! Of course I worry!” he retorted. “What’s wrong with that?”

“Oh, nothing at all!” Tataru said at once. “I worry about her all the time too! I’m just making a point. I think that Thancred cares for Minfilia like how you do for Claire. And wouldn’t you go to the seventh hell and back if you knew she needed you?”

“I… I’m not…” he said and he wondered why did mentioning her name seem to cause him to turn red all the time these days? Tataru just grinned almost wickedly at him as he cleared his throat and went on in a forceful way, determined not to think any more about what she was saying. Instead, he told her about how they met with Vidofnir, and how she had saved the girl that priest had thrown so callously off the roof of the Vault.

Thankfully, she was completely distracted by this news and listened enthralled by what he had to say. He spoke about how she and Ser Aymeric had exchanged a few words, and her message for Claire, before she then left the city.

“Well, that’s a shame,” Tataru said disappointedly, “She didn’t stay very long did she?”

“I think that it’s better that way,” Alphinaud said. “She couldn’t have arrived a moment too soon! But the people are all still reeling from the shock of finding out the true history. The city is going through a lot of change and we don’t want to push it too fast too soon. We found that out the hard way. Ser Aymeric seems to have taken the Count’s words to heart and they are going to go at a slower pace. We must be careful or else what happened today could happen again.”

She nodded firmly before she asked, “Yes! But now the people see that the dragons aren’t just monsters anymore if she saved that girl, right? So, this worked out good for everyone!”

“Word is already spreading,” he said, his voice already hopeful. “By this time tomorrow, I doubt that there will be a soul in all the city who hasn’t heard of what happened here. We shall soon see what will emerge from this.”

As they talked, it turns out that a few of the servants had also received the news and came at the two of them, all wanting to hear the news of the dragon saving a young girl’s life. He was explaining once more what happened when Claire had returned, smiling tiredly when she saw them all there. They were all telling her that they heard the commotion, yet when they went out to look, all they had seen was the dragon’s silhouette and weren’t sure what to think of the whole thing.

It wasn’t until the house steward arrived and calmed them down, reassuring them that they will be able to hear the whole story soon, but to return to their duties in the meantime. Once he convinced them to leave, he then turned to Claire and informed her, “It is a relief to see that you are unharmed, Mistress Faye. Pray remain here a moment ─ Lord Artoirel should be returning shortly.”

“To see me?” Claire asked in surprise and he nodded, humbly asking her to wait a little longer for he had wished to give her something. She nodded in understanding as the steward left to fetch Lord Artoirel himself. As they waited, the three of them continued to talk more, like a story that they had to keep telling over and over.

"That Vidofnir should chance to arrive even as the girl fell...” Alphinaud said in wonder, “Truly, I could not have planned it better myself.”

Truly, the Twelve were watching over that girl today.

At that moment the doors opened up and Artoirel came in along with Emmanellain and Honorit following closely behind.

"Ah, good. We were afraid you might have left,” Lord Artoirel said when he saw her. Alphinaud found out what it was that he had wanted to give to Claire when the steward returned, and in his hands he was carrying a House Fortempts shield—brand new and identical to the one that Lord Haurchefant had once used.

The steward walked forward, presenting the shield to Claire, who stared at it.

“A shield, my lord?” Alphinaud asked in surprise.

"Fit for a true knight. An expression of our gratitude to you and yours, long overdue,” Lord Artoirel informed them.

Claire stared at it for a moment longer before she took it reverently in her hands.

“I shall wear it with pride,” she told Lord Artoirel with a smile, one which he returned. Alphinaud felt one playing at his mouth as well, for he had remembered, what felt like a lifetime ago, that there was a time that Artoirel had been so distrusting of Claire and questioned her abilities. It seems that she had made a great impression on him to have changed his mind like this.

For he knew that a shield presented to a person, whether they be ward or not, from one of the High Houses meant. It was a sign of respect and that they had full trust in them. A sign that the family knew that they can trust these individuals, these knights, with their lives.

Claire gratefully took the shield before she slung it onto her back, ready to be at use at any moment.

Lord Artoirel looked fondly on for a moment before his expression became very solemn.

“But there is something else I would discuss ere you part,” he informed them. “Something which cannot leave this room.” They looked at him curiously, wondering just what this was about before he sighed and confessed, “My father will soon step down as head of our house.”

Alphinaud was sure that he was not the only one who was staring at this sudden and unexpected revelation. The Count was stepping down? But why? He opened his mouth to ask, but Lord Artoirel was already explaining the reason for this sudden action.

“Ser Aymeric was not the only one to fall under suspicion following the death of the archbishop,” he answered them grimly. “There are some who believe my father complicit in a coup d'etat. Thus he intends to renounce his title to absolve our house of suspicion and secure the support of our peers.”

"Surely there must be another way to convince houses Durendaire and Dzemael?” Alphinaud asked at once, though he was having a difficult time trying to come up with one himself. After all the kindness that the Count had shown to them, he did not want him to give up his title because of them.

"So I said to him. Alas, he will not budge,” Lord Artoirel said grimly. Just then he let out a sigh and his face took on such a melancholy look, that Alphinaud wondered that there was something else wrong. But Lord Artoirel seemed like he had wanted to get something off his chest and he continued speaking.

“Ever since I was a child, I knew that I would one day succeed my father, and the thought of it filled me with pride,” he confessed, his eyes distant as if remembering days from long ago. “Yet once I learned the day was at hand, my heart was filled with naught but dread.”

He looked down again, almost with an angry look in his eyes.

“Our legacy is built upon the lies of our forefathers. In accepting this title, am I not perpetuating this injustice? Why should I become the next count?” Artorel asked with a bitter tone.

Alphinaud felt that he could understand. After all that had happened, after all that they had learned… wouldn’t anyone feel the same way? Question their right, the value over their own birthright when it had been won in such a manner? But what was he to do if he did not accept it?

Yet it was Claire who spoke up.

“A knight lives to serve,” she reminded him softly and they all looked at her.

Alphinaud smiled softly as he thought of Lord Haurchefant, knowing that he would have been beaming with pride to have heard her say that. He wasn’t the only one, for a great deal of the anger and anxiety in Lord Artoirel’s face had also faded so that he was smiling again.

And it seems that it wasn’t just Claire whom Lord Haurchefant would have been proud of either.

“You sound just like him,” he told her sincerely. “Aye, I suspect that is what Haurchefant would have said. “To aid those in need…”

“When you look on that shield, I trust you will remember his words,” Lord Artoirel asked humbly and she nodded, a sad look glinting in those green eyes of hers that made Alphinaud’s own heart ache.

Yes, Alphinaud suspected that she carried those words in her heart every single day, with or without a shield. Even before they met Lord Haurchefant, she had been aiding those in need. And it didn’t look like she was going to stop anytime soon. Something that brought him no end of comfort… something to be grateful for.

Lord Artoirel paused for only a moment before he made a humble request.

“And should I once more find my resolve wavering, I ask that you show me the way,” he said honestly. “You were a sister to Haurchefant. Will you be a sister to me as well?”

She nodded… she did not say anything, but like with everything else, her silence spoke louder than any word. Without even making a sound, she let him know that no matter what hardship he was up against, she will help him through it, will help him find his way should he become lost. And that alone seemed to be enough to comfort the future Count and dispel any remaining fears.

“Come, Emmanellain,” Lord Artoirel said with new-found confidence to his younger brother. “There is much to be done. For Father, and for Ser Aymeric. And for Ishgard.”

Mayhap it was too early for them to be able to get any sense of responsibility into Lord Emmanellain, who was looking a little startled out of his thoughts when he realized that they were talking to him. He then left the room with a rather gloomy expression, with young Honoroit right behind him after the boy gave the rest of them a low bow.

Lord Artoirel rolled his eyes and sighed before he muttered to himself, “To think we share the same blood...?” He then looked to the rest of them and added, “Pray excuse us."

They bid him farewell as he left through the doors. Alphinaud was left with his thoughts on how much that Lord Artoirel had changed since he first met him. It seems that he had found a new purpose and he understood that feeling all too well. He was glad for him.

Claire suddenly took a few steps to the door as well, her new shield glinting a little from the light cast by the roaring fire in the fireplace.

“You going again?” he asked her knowingly.

“Yes,” she said, turning to look at him. “But I think I’ll also be staying in the city for a few days longer.”

“Really?” he asked in mild surprise. “Is there something happening?”

“The Scholasticate is full of students who study the scriptures,” she explained. “They wanted to become members of the church but now…?” she trailed off, thought he understood what the problem was. He had to suspect that many of them were victims of the public’s anger.

“I’ve been asked with an investigation,” she answered simply.

“But not every member of the church could have known,” Alphinaud said, though thinking about it, it was only understandable that those who were even just studying the teachings anymore would be given a hard time. After all, if the history of the city’s founding had all been lies, they were probably starting to wonder what other parts of the teachings were false as well.

“I think I’ll stick around a little just to try and help keep the peace,” she told him softly. “But once things calm down, I’ll start to travel again.”

He nodded in understanding, glad of that. He knew that they needed all the extra hands that they could get to help keep things calm.

“I see,” he told her. “Well, if I hear any other news, I’ll be sure to inform you right away. Just take care of yourself for me.”

She just smiled back before she raised her hand in farewell before she stepped through the door without another word. Alphinaud stared off after that closed door, a part of him having an urge to also start travelling again himself.

He did not seem to notice how he was looking at the door, however Tataru seemed to. She just grinned knowingly up at him before he noticed it and looked down in surprise.

“What?” he asked and she giggled a little.

“Nothing,” she said happily, her hands behind her back as she continued to smile up at him. “Just that I think that you have a big heart, you know?”

“Why bring that up?” he asked incredulously before she just gave him a little wave and went skipping off, leaving him alone, and wondering just what everyone else here seemed to know, but him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (So patch 3.1 is over with and we will be moving onto 3.2 in the next chapter. Only a couple chapters to go before there won’t be any more to write for a while. Hope you all don’t mind waiting until 3.3 comes out. Though there is something I would like to ask. There are some people who are just begging me to act some more romance, just to push a little more than just having them blushing and holding hands. Someone was even yelling at me to get them to kiss while another wants it to remain more like best friends or a sibling-like relationship. What do you all think? I’m curious to hear what you think and I’ll have the next chapter up as soon as I can.)


	29. The Word of the Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Change is a hard thing to accept. We feel safe around the familiar, like a security blanket keeping the nightmares away. But there comes a time when we must take a leap of faith and hope that we land safely. Change is coming to Ishgard and that's not the only challenge that is awaiting them.

The sun was just beginning to rise…

It cast an unearthly glow through the white clouds and across the land, making even a lifeless place like the Churning Mists suddenly beautiful. Especially, when the light caught the glimmer of the Zenith, casting thousands of rainbow like facets all around like twinkling diamonds.

They were sitting all the way at the very top, their legs dangling over the edge as they stared out at the sun rising above the clouds. He couldn’t even remember how they got up there, only that it was just the two of them together. He turned to look at her, her long hair having been pulled from its usual ponytail and being allowed to flow free behind her as the high winds wiped about. He found himself admiring the lighter shade of pink with dark highlights that made those green eyes really stand out; eyes that were reminding him of emerald fields in summer. She felt him looking at her and she looked back with that same quiet smile as the light of the sun lit up her face.

The last time that he was here was when he journeyed with her, Estinien, and Ysayle. She had told that she had come here on her own many times since then, though she hadn’t spoken, or even seen, the great wyrm since after Nidhogg’s defeat.

But now they were alone, merely wanting to watch the sunrise as they enjoyed the quiet around them. He learned to treasure these moments, finding himself staring at her more often then he should, noticing her smile when she was allowed moments of peace… a sight that was becoming all too rare these days. The wind picked up again and she let out a soft laugh as it blew her hair about her. She wasn’t the type of person to care about her appearance, so she didn’t even bother to try and tame her wild mane, which was hiding half of her face. Without him even realizing it, he raised his hand, gently moving the long locks so that he could see her better.

She looked at him long and hard when his hand strayed far too long at the side of her head. Before he could even grasp what happened, she slowly lowered her head to him, gently placing her lips over his, taking the kiss that he had been unknowingly leaning in for.

He completely forgot to breathe for that moment. Like time had stopped ticking around them and all he was aware of was her soft, warm lips against his cold ones, her floral scent that sang of spring, and the feeling of his heart beating so hard that it was as if it was trying to break free of his chest.

When the kiss finally broke, they were breathing hard, he gazed into her warm eyes that shone just how gentle her soul truly was—a soul whom you could never expect to come from a warrior. His hand had been grazing through her hair again as he felt her fingertips at his own cheek. This time, he leaned in to steal another kiss from her… starting off as a rough press before becoming gentle and deeper.

At one point he broke apart just long enough for him to whisper out, “Forgive me…”

"For what?” she asked back, as she whispered his name before she kissed him again with such an innocent passion that it stole his breath once more. Those lips tasted so sweet yet decadent that it left him wanting more. The warmth of those hands and the soft scent of wildflowers in her hair overwhelmed his senses in a way he had never imagined possible. Between those moments where they broke for air, he spoke her name, and then whispered words he never imagined to speak to anyone.

But then a distant noise of loud crashing and bangs in the distance caused Alphinaud’s eyes to snap open and the next thing he knew was that he was sitting up in bed back at Fortemps Manor. It was still the middle of the night, and he was sitting up with a shiver. The fire slowly dying in the fireplace and he mentally cursed himself for not stocking it properly.

Still, he pushed himself out of bed and went to the door to where the noise had come from; where it turned out that it had been one of the servants, carrying a large armful of firewood. Apparently, she forgot to stock her own room with wood the day before and she went to get some more, for tonight was colder than usual. As she was walking past his room, she had tripped and dropped the wood on the tiled floor, which had been the cause of what had woken him so suddenly.

“No,” he reassured her quickly as she apologized over and over for the mess and waking him up. “No, it’s alright! I was… having a very… strange dream. Just… try to be a little more careful next time.”

The maid then voiced her concerns that he was ill for his face was all red, which he reassured her that he was just fine. After he helped her to gather up the firewood, which she graciously gave a couple logs to him for his own fireplace, she left, allowing him to retreat safely inside his room.

Shivering a little, he set the logs onto the almost dead embers before he reached for the flint that Estinien had once given him. He lit the logs with ease, having been practicing with the flint often until he got it down perfectly.

Once the fire was relit, he set the flint back on a table, gazing down at the stones for a moment, before he went back to bed and crawled in as warmth slowly started to return to the room. But now that he was alone with his thoughts again, the dream he had been having moments before, suddenly came rushing back.

He turned over and screamed into his pillow, trying to empty his mind and forget it all… yet it had felt so real… the wind… the warmth… how soft those lips felt against his own…?

He rolled over onto his back again and gave his cheeks a hard slap.

Godsdamnit! What was the matter with him?! Why would he be dreaming about her like that?! He couldn’t believe himself…

It had been a few weeks since he last saw Claire but he barely noticed it with all the work that he had been helping Ser Aymeric with. But it was in a good way for things had quieted down greatly since the incident with the Vault. There have been no reports that confirmed instances of heresy violence, and the people of Ishgard seemed to be happier even though the memory of the True Brothers burning parts of the city were still fresh in their minds.

And it didn’t help matters with Nidhogg’s shadow continuing to loom over them, there was still a fear that there could be a battle about to break out at any moment.

And here he was dreaming about a friend in such a way?! He grinded his teeth together, rolling back over in the bed as the sheet wrapped tighter around him.

Though he was ashamed to admit it, this wasn’t the first time that he had that same dream. The two of them were alone someplace before she would lean in and kiss him… and he would steal one right back. But tonight it had felt so real… that he was astonished to find himself waking up here to discover that it had all been in his mind.

He suspected that the reason he was able to think of it so clearly was because he could remember that kiss she gave him before on the cheek that one time. But that was harmless! That kiss was innocent enough! Something that you could imagine a sister doing to her brother before going away on a long trip! There wasn’t anything more to it!

He couldn’t even remember most of what his dream version had said to her… but from what he could tell, you would think that it was Thancred with his honeyed words that was talking! Not him!

Burying his face in his hands, Alphinaud released a shaky breath, just horrified with himself. The empty room offered him no consolation as he laid in the dark for so long that light was eventually poking its way through the curtains at the windows.

Ok, so did he think that she was beautiful? Yes… she was very attractive… but that was normal wasn’t it? She was a hero to many, someone whom he strove to become as calm and pensive as she was, so it was natural to think of her a lot… but… like this?

He sighed. Now that he was up, he gave up on the thought of anymore sleep at the moment. After untangling himself from the sheets, he decided to just try to find something to do. Just desperate to find some way to keep his mind occupied so that he didn’t have to dwell on the dream as parts of the conversations still stuck out in his mind.

As he left his room, he gave a silent prayer to the Gods that the Echo didn’t allow one to see into past dreams. For if it did, and if Claire, or even Krile saw it, he was fairly certain he would die of humiliation.

*Early Morning*

It was actually a good thing he got up when he did, for Tataru had already been up for a while, and as soon as she saw him, she told him that she had important news. She already contacted Claire, and was expecting her to arrive on the dot so they should be waiting outside for her because the news that their little Lalafell receptionist was too big to even wait to inside the manor. He went outside first, already taken back when he saw Claire coming down the street towards them. Of course, as soon as he saw her, he couldn’t bring himself to even look her in the face at the moment. He just politely welcomed her, and if she thought that he was acting strange, she didn’t mention it as they waited for Tataru, who just came racing outside.

“Alphinaud, Claire!” she cried out. “I've been looking all over for you! We've received news regarding F'lhaminn, Hoary Boulder, and Coultenet!”

What? Where were they? No one had seen or spoken with them for moons now. He could remember F’lhaminn well, having not seen her since before the feast, whereas Hoary Boulder and Coultenet were much vaguer in his memory, having rarely spoken with them. But he had been concerned for them ever since Tataru told them that she was separated from them when they were attacked in the marketplace by the Crystal Braves.

“Really?” Alphinaud asked in worry, already picturing something terrible. Silently praying that nothing had happened. Dreading the worst, he asked what was going on.

“No, no, it's nothing bad ─ quite the opposite, in fact!” Tataru said and she was smiling brightly. “It seems that once they learned the Scions' good name had been restored, they boarded the next ship bound for Limsa Lominsa. They should be arriving any moment now! It's easy to forget how useful linkpearls are, isn't it? When they work, I mean. And you don't mind being spied on.”

Alphinaud couldn’t hide the relieved smile. He understood their caution, of course. With the Crystal Braves possibly listening in, they couldn’t risk using the linkpearls and having their location revealed to the enemy. But it must’ve been a very long time for word to reach them about the Scion’s name being cleared if they were only now able to return. They had a lot of catching up to do.

“Quite,” he said before smiling as he added, “But what wonderful news! To think that our reunion is close at hand.”

But before they could continue discussing the matter, another suddenly spoke up.

“A pleasure to see you too, Alphinaud,” said a familiar voice and they looked up to see that they were just joined by two others, seemingly at random. Thancred and Krile were strolling towards them, both looking tired, but reasonably pleased with themselves about something.

“Ah, Thancred... and Krile,” Alphinaud said in great surprise, wondering if Tataru had invited them here as well to tell them the happy news. “What brings the two of you here?”

“Krile and I have been looking into how we might track down Minfilia,” Thancred answered, and there was a hint of a smile on his face, which could only mean they must be onto something.

“And we may just have found the answer,” Krile added eagerly, shocking them all.

Now, Alphinaud knew that they had been searching for Minfilia, and while he had faith that they would be able to find her, he didn’t think that it would be this soon. Tataru was beaming in delight at this news in spite of her shock and looked ready to start asking what they found, but Krile was looking directly at Claire as she asked her a question.

“Claire ─ when you were fleeing Ul'dah with Minfilia, you said that Hydaelyn spoke to her shortly before you parted ways, yes?” she asked. And when Claire nodded, Krile went on, “Well, assuming that is true ─ and I see no reason to suspect that it is not ─ it seems reasonable to conclude that Hydaelyn commanded her to remain behind. That is to say, the Mothercrystal directly interceded to guide Minfilia. Admittedly, this is all still quite hypothetical, but I propose that such intervention, however subtle, must surely leave some residual trace. A lingering disturbance in the aether ─ or ripple, if you will. In order to establish the existence of such ripples, of course, we will require suitable data.”

Ok, he was staring to see where she was going with this. The Mothercrystal spoke to Minfilia… and there may be some trace left behind in the aether. If they could find it, just figure out the right way to track it, then they may be able to follow it like a trail to where Minfilia was.

“Fortunately, I know where such data can be found: the battleground where Claire felled the Ultima Weapon... and the site of my personal… ignominy,” Thancred said, his voice clearing a little awkwardly at the mention of his… disgrace. Thancred normally tried to pretend that his possession by an Ascian never happened, that it was like a bad dream, so that the fact he was willingly bringing it up was a sign of how serious he was about this.

That’s not to mention the area that they were discussing… if he was saying what he thought he was saying then…?

“‘Twas there that Hydaelyn intervened to shield her from the magick I invoked,” Thancred went on, not really looking at Claire like he was too embarrassed to do so, something that Alphinaud knew very well at the moment, but he went on to tell them, “Krile and I will infiltrate the castrum and analyze the aether therein.”

They couldn’t be thinking of going into such a dangerous place on their own though, could they?

“The two of you? Alone?” he asked in worry, knowing the kind of risks that would be involved in such an endeavor. He remembered the lengths that they all had to go to sneak into a stronghold before. And even then, they had others to back them up and Cid’s timely rescue with the _Enterprise_. But what these two were suggesting was that they go in there completely alone without any help at all?

“I have a proven knack for subterfuge,” Thancred reassured him firmly. “And I am confident there will be sufficient nooks and crannies in which to hide Krile while the patrols pass. Besides, if you and Claire come along, who will see to F'lhaminn's grand homecoming?”

Alphinaud didn’t like this at all, yet he was sure that they were more than capable of taking care of themselves… besides, the Garleans have been unusually quiet recently…? And if too many of them tried to infiltrate the stronghold now than they were sure to realize that something was wrong.

“When you put it like that...” he said thoughtfully before he nodded. “Very well, I will trust in your plan. I know not whether this data will yield a means to find Minfilia, but it will at the very least eliminate another avenue of inquiry.”

What else could be done? He recognized the seriousness in their eyes, knowing Krile well enough to know that once she made up her mind then nothing in this world was ever going to change it. Besides, Thancred was more adapt to sneaking in and out of places than most and should be able to take care of Krile as well…? He just hoped that he wasn’t going to regret it.

They agreed to meet up later to discuss what they found, before Alphinaud turned back to Claire, humbly informing her, “Tataru and I will return to the Rising Stones and make preparations for our comrades' return. Might I impose upon you to meet them at the Lominsan docks?”

Like he thought, it didn’t take much for her to agree. She was more than happy to go and welcome the others back and escort them to the Rising Stones. Alphinaud smiled back as he told her, “Then I shall see the four of you at the Rising Stones. Safe travels!”

Claire promised to see them later and teleported straight to Limsa, leaving the other four to journey to Revenant’s Toll together, separating outside the Rising Stones. After making them promise to be careful and not to take any unnecessary risks, he and Tataru went inside Scion’s headquarters.

As soon as they stepped inside and saw everyone else there, Tataru couldn’t hold back her excitement anymore and went running about, already planning a party to welcome their old friends back. Their other friends were thrilled when they heard the good news, already they were expecting a big celebration, but with it on such short notice, they barely had time to get food and drinks prepared. It took a couple hours, but with Tataru going around, helping wherever she could, she was able to make up a humble ‘welcome back’ supper planned out. It was amazing how quickly she was able to get this all fixed up almost right on the spot. He had offered to help as well, but she insisted on being the one to do all this. In fact, it was another hour later before he had anything else to do… when Thancred managed to contact him.

He had quickly informed him that they managed to sneak into Castrum Meridianum with little trouble. Apparently most of the stronghold was still badly damage from their last visit here and they were able to make to the scene where the Ultima Weapon was destroyed without rousing suspicion.

_“Its complete devastation down here,”_ Thancred informed him. _“Everything’s that hadn’t been destroyed by the Ultima Weapon’s power is covered with black char. It’s a miracle that Claire wasn’t part of it. You can still see the spot where Hydaelyn protected her. Otherwise, there’s nothing else down here.”_

“Did you get what you needed?” Alphinaud asked worriedly, “You shouldn’t stay there for longer than you have to. It’s only going to be a matter of time before they…?”

_“Don’t worry,”_ Thancred reassured him. _“We’re doing fine. We’re leaving when they next change shifts.”_ He fell silent for a moment and Alphinaud was about to ask what was going on before he heard Thancred’s voice, _“Sorry. Some guard just walked by. Anyway, it’s too dangerous to talk now. We’ll rendezvous with you in Idyllshire with Y'shtola and tell you what we found. Meet us there as soon as you can.”_

“Alright,” Alphinaud told him. “Godspeed.”

He cut if off, glad to hear that they were alright for now. He told Tataru what he heard, and requested that she stay here with everyone after he and Claire go to meet with the others. Thankfully, it wasn’t long afterwards did Claire return with the others and he looked up in time to see her led the others inside.

“And there they are, at last. Thank the Twelve...” he said softly as he watched them all join in. It was so good to see them all again that he couldn’t help but feel joy going through him. After seeing F’lhaminn and the others greet all the others, it was like they never left. Everyone was settling in like they had always been here, especially Hoary’s own brother, Ocher, whom they started to stare a drink as soon as they reunited.

“Nothing like a homecoming to lift everyone's spirits! Thanks for bringing them back, Claire,” Tataru said thankfully when Claire joined them. They watched as F’lhaminn was greeted by Alianne and Ephemie like a long-lost sister, everything starting to shape up to be a grand party after all.

“It's been so long since I've seen them all like this,” Tataru sighed fondly.

“Too long...” Alphinaud agreed, thinking back to the last time that he had seen the Rising Stones so full and with so many smiles, which felt like a lifetime ago. “'Twas the chaos born of my foolish ambition which forced them to flee. Though they are returned, there are others yet missing ─” he added softly to himself, thinking of all those whom they are still searching for. “Others whom we cannot forsake.”

“We'll find them, Alphinaud ─ I know we will!” Tataru reassured confidently, her hopes never been higher with all the people they were able to reunite with already. “Minfilia, Yda, Papalymo... every last one! And when they walk through those doors, we'll be here to welcome them home. With me at the head of the queue, of course!”

Tataru then giggled happily, jumping on the balls of her feet with a grand grin back on her face as she said, “It'll all be like it was. Just you wait and see!”

“Of course, we wouldn’t want it any other way,” Alphinaud agreed wholeheartedly. He shared a smile with Claire, before he quickly looked away in embarrassment. Maybe there was something in his face, for Claire was now looking at him in concern.

“Is something the matter?” she asked worriedly.

Yes, something was wrong… the fact that he was dreaming about her lately. Not that it was her fault of course, but how was he supposed to tell her that?! He couldn’t even look her in the eyes after such dreams.

He gave his head a shake before remembering the message from Thancred and quickly told her, “Thancred and Krile contacted us a short while ago. It would seem that their foray into Castrum Meridianum bore fruit. They ask that we rendezvous with them and Y'shtola in Idyllshire, where they will share their findings.” He glanced over to where F'lhaminn was still having a conversation with Alianne and Ephemie at the bar. “Rude though it is to depart without speaking to the guest of honor, I expect she will forgive me if I return with her daughter,” he said, feeling hopeful.

He did have reason to be hopeful now, didn’t he? They found Y’shtola and Thancred after all, and both those cases were thought to be impossible at first. They just had to keep looking forward and hope for the best. And once they found her, he couldn’t wait to see the look on F’lhaminn’s face when they brought Minfilia back.

“Alright, let’s go,” Claire said and he found himself looking at her again, causing the dream to suddenly come rushing back all over. He seemed to freeze as he remembered how peaceful the dream had seemed… he looked up at her mouth, realizing just how soft her lips looked. He had to fight the urge to slap himself again at the random thought of wanting to find out.

“Is there something the matter?” Claire asked again worriedly, realizing that he hadn’t moved for a few long moments.

“Huh?” he asked, blinking before coming back down to earth. “Y-Yes, forgive me,” he stuttered out at once. “I just… lost myself in thought for a moment.”

“What are you still doing here?” Tataru asked sharply, getting his attention. “They're waiting for you in Idyllshire!”

“R-Right,” Alphinaud said, glad to have an excuse to look away. “We’ll be going. I trust that you should be more than capable of taking care of everything here, Tataru.”

Without even waiting for her to answer, he quickly turned and almost ran to the door, his mind racing the whole time.

_‘She’s a friend,’_ he thought firmly to himself, over and over again. _‘That’s it! You don’t want it to be anything else! Don’t let what everyone else say change that!’_

*Later that afternoon*

Alphinaud took his time to arrive at Idyllshire while still trying to hurry. He wanted to put some distance between him and Claire at the moment, and allowed her to go on ahead of him regardless of her offering to wait. He reassured her, once again, that he was fine, and that he would be right behind her, which she eventually did as he wished and left to go on ahead.

He couldn’t help but feel a knot of anxiety inside him whenever his thoughts strayed to her. He kept telling himself that it was just the words of others that were getting him to think like that… but his excuses seemed to be growing feebler with every time he tried to reason with himself.

When he finally arrived at Idyllshire, he walked through the crowded streets, trying to force himself to admire how the settlement seemed to be growing and expanding around him, before he spotted his friends waiting for him.

“How is F'lhaminn, by the way?” he heard Thancred ask Claire as he approached. “Enchanting as ever, I trust. I shall have to pay my respects when time allows.”

Alphinaud rolled his eyes in amusement as he quickly ran up to meet them.

“My apologies, I see I am the last to arrive,” he said, brushing off the fact that he was the one who wanted to take a little extra time. He kept his attention on Krile and Thancred, asking, “So ─ what news have you for us?”

“Well, as we postulated, there were indeed what appeared to be the remnants of an unexplained disturbance in the aether at the scene of the Ultima Weapon's destruction,” Krile explained in an optimistic way. “A ripple at odds with the presiding pattern. Though faint, the waveforms bore a strong resemblance to those observed following the destruction of the Isle of Val ─ when I believe Hydaelyn shielded me with the Blessing of Light.”

She then looked to Thancred, who went on, “To confirm our findings, we paid a visit to the Sil'dih Aqueducts. There we detected the same waveform, but orders of magnitude larger... as one would expect of a more recent disturbance.”

“Hydaelyn,” Y’shtola finished for him. “There is no other explanation.”

Right… it was the only thing that made sense. If Minfilia heard from Hydaelyn as they were escaping, then what else could it have possibly been that caused her to vanish without a trace? Not that it explained what it was that the Mother Crystal wanted from Minifila or how she just seemed to vanish into thin air.

“But there is more. When I studied the site where Y'shtola used Flow, it appeared that not two but  _three_  beings had been affected,” Krile explained seriously. “Yet unlike Y'shtola and Thancred, there was no trail to follow. Our unknown third party was simply there... and then not there.”

Oh, now it was slowly starting to make sense. Minfilia had run back to the others and allowed herself to get caught up in the Flow spell like they did. Now he understood why she was never found… but then… where did she end up? He stood still as he let Krile continue to explain, speaking to Claire again, who seemed to have already put two and two together.

“Now, recall your visions of a vast crystal floating in a sea of aether. Though this too is but a theory, studies of gifted subjects suggest that, when communing with Hydaelyn, we briefly leave our bodies behind,” Krile explained and Alphinaud was briefly fascinated to hear what these visions were like. “So, let us consider the facts. One ─ Hydaelyn interceded. Two ─ a third being was caught in Y'shtola's Flow and vanished without a trace. And three ─ Hydaelyn may have the capacity to summon the consciousness of gifted individuals to Her side.”

Y'shtola walked forward. “You are implying, I take it, that Hydaelyn guided Minfilia into the compass of my magick... that She might summon her, body and soul, unto the aetherial sea?” she asked and when Krile nodded, Y’shtola had gained a rather smug look.

“In which case, we must needs continue our search there. For a blessing, the means to do so already exists. I speak of the Antitower ─ a Sharlayan construction conceived to provide scholars a vantage point over the aetherial sea,” she explained.

Ah, he had heard of the Antitower from some of his teachers at the Studium. In all of creation, what greater mystery could there be than the fate of this very star? To sound the deepest depths, to study the aetherial sea itself ─ for these purposes and more was the Antitower built. However, like with most of Sharlayan, it was abandoned during the exodus, who could say what became of the place since then? Or even how to find it?

“Though I know not where its entrance lies, we need only ask its last custodian ─ a contrary old crone who, for another blessing, refused to join the exodus,” Y’shtola finished with a shrewd smile that got everyone’s attention.

“Master Matoya was the keeper of the Antitower!?” he asked startled. “I had no idea... Then our course is clear. We must petition her aid once again.”

“Hopefully, we’ll find her in a good mood,” Y’shtola muttered doubtfully, but nonetheless, she led them to the front gates of Idyllshire, more than able to guide them back to the cave once again. As they walked, Alphinaud made sure to keep avoiding looking at Claire. Not that she seemed to notice this time, for Thancred was busy asking her questions on how F’lhaminn was doing.

Krile, on the other hand, did seem to notice how he appeared to be going out of his way to avoid their friend at the moment. In fact, she drew back with him, letting the others walk a short distance away from them before she started to ask questions.

“Are you two in the middle of a fight or something?” Krile asked and he sighed.

“No,” he answered. “I’ve just had a lot on my mind that I’m trying to figure out. Nothing else.”

“And why do I have the feeling that she seems to be the cause of all this turmoil that’s bothering you?” she asked smartly.

“Please,” he said firmly, “I am not in the mood. Let us just focus on finding Minfilia rather than you trying to pry into my life.”

She seemed taken aback by the sharpness in his tone, but for once, she didn’t press him for details as they continued on. A part of him felt a little bad for snapping at her in such a way. He knew that she didn’t mean any harm by it, but it really wasn’t her business now was it? Nor did he feel up for her to try and get him to confess something that he wasn’t completely sure of at the moment. There wasn’t anything to talk about…

Though judging from how hard his heart was beating against his chest, he had a feeling that it was disagreeing with his head.

*Matoya’s Cave*

They reached the cave without any problems, other than a few random attacks from the monsters in the area that is, and they entered the cave. Master Matoya was once again enjoying a cup of tea when they walked in… and she did not look happy to see them there.

“Oh, what a surprise,” she said sarcastically. “Well? What secrets have you come to extract from me this time?”

She goes right for the throat doesn’t she?

Alphinaud cleared his own throat as she said to her humbly, “Ah. Though it pains me to admit it, your words strike close to the mark. We humbly ask that you grant us entry to the Antitower, that we might use it to seek a friend who we believe has been transported to the aetherial sea.”

Master Matoya raised her bushy eyebrows at him.

“And who told you I could do such a thing,” she asked ironically, “I wonder.”

She immediately turned her sharp eyes towards Y’shtola, who merely smiled and gave her an innocent shrug as if to say, ‘What can you do?’.

Master Matoya was not amused. Nevertheless, she did end up answering their question.

“The tower was abandoned to its magical keepers fifteen years ago. They have the run of the place now,” she explained, “If that is no deterrent to you, then by all means.”

“Is that all?” Y’shtola asked with no small amount of surprise. “I felt sure you would seek to dissuade us from our course, given your role as custodian.”

Matoya rolled her eyes at her.

“Role? Hardly,” she answered coolly. “The Forum foisted the title on me. During the exodus, every entrance to the Antitower was sealed save one.” She then looked over to a corner of the room to where there was a wooden door bolted and locked. Alphinaud blinked, completely taken aback by this fact. This was where the entrance to the Antitower was? Was that the reason she chose to make her home here in this cave? He remembered seeing the door when they came here the last two times, and he barely paid it any attention. He thought it merely a closet or something…?

“My  _role_ ,” she said the word as if she were trying to get rid of an annoying fly, “consists of making sure no one with ill intent sneaks through it. Such was the Forum's final ‘order’ to me. Well? I can remove the wards right now. Will you be going or not?”

“We will, Master Matoya,” Krile said with no small hesitation. “We will do whatever it takes to find Minfilia!”

In his opinion, Matoya looked highly skeptical for some reason. “...We'll see about that,” she answered coolly, looking over them all, like she was at the market and trying to tell which foods were better than the others. “Claire can go,” she answered at last, barely even glancing at Thancred as she added, “Take the magickless rogue too if you like ─ he's no use to me. The rest of you will stay and work, and I'll hear no argument. Those are my terms.”

What? Claire aside, why did three of them need to stay here? They could handle whatever was in that tower, couldn’t they?

Thancred, meanwhile, didn’t seem to be the least bit offended by the insult.

“Oh,” he said lightly as he looked to Claire as he told her politely, “...And I should be delighted to accompany you. Lead the way, Claire.”

Alphinaud was about to ask why he had to remain behind when Y’shtola suddenly put her foot down. However, to his surprise, it wasn’t to Master Matoya, but rather to Thancred, that she spoke.

“Thancred, no,” she said firmly. “Your aetheric flow has been compromised. Do not deny it. To venture into an environment so thick with aether, so close to the aetherial sea would be to risk further impairment ─ or worse.”

Thancred froze at her words and Alphinaud looked from her to Thancred, and back again. He didn’t understand. What were they talking about? His aetheric flow was compromised? By what? When?

“But Minfilia could be in there, waiting for us!” Thancred responded coldly to her, sounding angry that she was telling him to stay here.

“And you could die ─ and for what?” Y’shtola spoke up harshly. “If she is waiting beyond, Claire will find her. Trust in her. Have faith!”

Thancred looked for a moment like he was about to call her something that he truly didn’t mean, but instead, he took several deep breaths and seemed to think over what she said. At last, he seemed to remember that Y’shtola wasn’t saying this to be cruel, but out of concern for his wellbeing.

“Damn it all...” he said at last before he looked to Claire and said firmly, “...Bring her back to us.” When she nodded in understanding, it seemed to pacify some of the anxiety that was in his face. “Whatever it takes, do you hear me?” he added, “Whatever it takes.”

Once again, they were leaving it all up to her. Alphinaud was furious the whole time that they were bidding her their farewells and wishes of good luck. The least Matoya could do was let him go in Thancred’s place… he was sick of letting her go off into danger on her own like this.

“Long did I wonder what waited beyond that door,” Y’shtola said suddenly. “Several times in my youth, I even tried to open it, but the wards placed upon it were far beyond my skill to dispel. Be that as it may, I hardly think the work of three Scions fair trade for its opening.”

“To be clear, I don't mind if you take others with you,” Matoya spoke up grumpily behind them. “I expect you'll need the help. But this lot are staying with me.”

Why? Could someone answer that question for him why they couldn’t go with her?

“And when I reach the bottom… what then?” Claire suddenly asked. “I doubt Minfilia’s just going to be waiting there.”

“To be honest, I'm not entirely sure what you'll need to do once you reach the bottom...” Krile said slowly, “but you've always been so resourceful, so...”

So basically, they were leaving her to just stumble around in a dangerous place on the edge of the aetherial sea and _hope_ that she finds Minfilia there? Why was it that she never seemed to take offense or get angry at them for asking her to do the impossible? He was starting to wonder if Claire liked it this way.

Either way, she just shrugged as she allowed Master Matoya to unseal the door and they watched as she disappeared through it. There wasn’t else that could be done but wait for her here and pray for their safety. Master Matoya wasted no time in setting them to work, though no one complained for all of them were too anxious for what they might hear when she returned.

They waited for what felt like days when it couldn’t have been more than a few bells. He knew that they shouldn’t expect her to make it back quickly… but every minute that their friend was away seemed to just be torture to him. And not just because Master Matoya wasn’t shy about putting them to work. While she left him, Y’shtola, and Krile continue to copy magicks for her, she made Thancred do some household chores just to make sure that he had something to do. He didn’t seem to mind though, for he seemed to be just as determined to keep his mind off his worry as Alphinaud was.

“I don’t understand,” Alphinaud finally whispered softly to Y’shtola when Master Matoya left them to get another cup of tea. He made sure to whisper so that, not only Matoya, but also so that Thancred, who hadn’t take his eye off the door to the Antitower this whole time, couldn’t hear. “What is the matter with Thancred?”

She frowned a little, glancing back at Thancred, who was now pacing about anxiously as he swept the floor before she whispered back, her voice a little creaky after not speaking for some time. Perhaps she was also feeling sick with worry of what may be waiting beyond that door.

“It’s difficult to explain,” she said. “But ever since we found him, he seemed… different than before.”

Different? Different how? They were all different since the feast. Sure, Thancred had an injury to his eye, but personality-wise, he seemed the same as he always was. He pointed this out to her and she nodded slowly.

“Yes, that’s true,” she acknowledged. “But ever since my time in the Lifestream, I’ve been able to sense one’s aetheric flow much easier and clearer than ever before. While it is true that his time in the wilderness did not deprive him of his charms… as well as learning to compensate for his impairment… it’s not his physical state that has changed… rather… his aether. Which, I fear, may have been irreparably disrupted.”

Alphinaud stared at her, not sure of how to say anything to that.

“I don’t understand,” he said finally.

“I’m trying to find the right way to explain it,” she told him. “I spoke with Claire about it a little after the… incident at the Vault not that long ago… and she noticed it too, though she didn’t give it much thought. I, myself, didn’t notice it either at first. But to travel the Lifestream there will always be risks and who knows what kind of side-effects will have upon the person in question.”

She closed her eyes for a moment and he watched as she reached up and gently touched her eyelids with an air of sadness around her. He blinked, about to ask what was wrong, but she merely shook her head as she looked back up.

“It’s nothing,” she told him. “For me anyway. I know the side effects in my case, and I can handle them. I can still use magicks and spells. And my senses have been heighten so much more… but even that will have its risks if I am not careful. It’s nothing that I can’t live with. But Thancred is different. I strongly suspect that his ability to manipulate aether has been compromised.”

“Compromised?” Alphinaud repeated before he remembered Matoya saying, ‘magickless rogue’. “You mean he cannot use magicks anymore?” he asked in hushed tones.

“Not that he used magicks that often,” she confessed. “He relied on blades in battle. But magicks such as teleportation…? That would explain a great deal on why he chose to remain in the wilderness instead of seeking us out right away. I think that he had no choice but to travel the land much more slowly than he let on.”

Alphinaud didn’t know what to say to that for a while. Not able to use magicks anymore? If that were to happen to himself, he didn’t know what he could do. He would have no way to defend himself if he couldn’t use magic. It was a blessing that Thancred could use those knives and daggers so he wasn’t completely defenseless. But…

“How could you tell?” he asked her seriously.

“I could just see the disruption in his own aether, which didn’t seem normal. Not only that, but he sought out the Vath for help for his injuries when he could have healed himself,” she told him. “I taught him a few minor healing spells and I find it odd that he would see out help for his injury instead of taking care of it himself. And when he heard of the Gnath planning to summon their primal, it would have been much more sensible for him to seek us out first, especially since he’s much more susceptible to a primal’s influence than most thanks to his… past possession. It was all just speculation at the time… but Master Matoya sensed it to. That’s why I had to object. No matter how angry he is, Minfilia wouldn’t have been happy if she knew that he was risking so much just for a chance to see her. All we can do is wait and hope that Claire comes back with her.”

“Ah… right…” Alphinaud said, suddenly looking away to the paper he was supposed to be writing spells and symbols on for Master Matoya.

“Speaking of which… I’ve been meaning to ask, is there something you’re not telling us?” she asked suddenly. “You haven’t been able to look Claire in the eye since we met at Idyllshire? And you didn’t say more than two words to her as she was leaving. What is happening between you two lately?”

Alphinaud didn’t dare bring himself to speak. He did not want to have to try and figure out what was wrong with him by telling Y’shtola about him dreaming of Claire at night. And he was relieved when he suddenly received a call over the linkpearl at that moment.

“ _Master Alphinaud_?” called the familiar voice in his ear.

“Ser Aymeric?” Alphinaud answered in mild surprise. “Forgive me,” he said to the others as he walked a short distance away so that he could speak with Ser Aymeric in private.

“Sorry about that,” he told him, “We are in the middle of a discussion on one of our missing friends.”

“ _Ah_ ,” Ser Aymeric’s voice spoke up positivity. “ _Does that mean you have located another Scion_?”

“Not yet, but we are on a hopeful trail,” Alphinaud stated. “All we have to do is wait and see. Now, is there trouble in Ishgard, my friend? Is aught amiss?”

“ _No, not at all_ ,” Ser Aymeric stated, “ _Quite the opposite. You see, we will soon be holding a ceremony in Ishgard, one that I believe will help us start to build a bridge of peace with the Dravanians. It will be a few days before preparations are complete, but I was hopeful if you and Claire would be willing to attend? I am afraid that I must ask of her for a personal favor that would help but the minds of many at ease.”_

“A ceremony?” he repeated slowly. “What sort of ceremony?”

“ _I fear that it may be better to explain in person_ ,” he answered back. “ _And so, I humbly ask that you and yours please return to Ishgard at your earliest convenience where I can diverge everything_.”

“I see,” Alphinaud said slowly, wondering what this was all about. “Well, I’ll be sure to let Claire know when I next see her. Until we meet again, Ser Aymeric.”

“Ser Aymeric?” Y’shtola asked when he hung up and rejoined them. “What did he want?”

“Nothing serious,” he answered back. “He couldn’t tell me everything over the linkpearl, but he wished for a chance to speak with Claire as soon as possible. They are planning some kind of ceremony in Ishgard and I have a feeling that he wants her to attend.”

“I swear, he seems to be turning to us more and more these days,” Thancred chuckled, though it seemed to be in more of an attempt to distract himself from the worry that was clearly showing on his face. “If I didn’t know better, I’d swear he was smitten with our young Warrior of Light.”

“Ishgard is on the verge of the war possibly ending so it’s only natural that he would turn to support,” Alphinaud said, feeling stabs of annoyance—and he even visualized himself striking Thancred with a Ruin spell for that remark.

Thancred raised an eyebrow at his tone.

“Ok, sorry,” Thancred said, “What’s the matter with you?”

“Whatever it is, it has to do with Claire,” Y’shtola said with a nod. “Did you see how he’s been downright ignoring her all day?”

“Really? What’d she do to make you so angry?” Thancred asked curiously.

“She didn’t do anything,” Alphinaud retorted with bitter truth, wishing that they would just stop already. “I don’t want to bother her with what’s going on inside my own head at the moment.”

“You’re not acting like yourself today,” Krile pressed him, giving him a hard poke in the side. “If I didn’t know better, I’d swear you two were having some kind of lover’s quarrel.”

Alphinaud glared down at her as Thancred raised his eyebrows at that remark. “Oh,” he said, a shadow of a grin appearing for just a moment. “Is that what this is about? Alphinaud, I had no idea. Well, if you ever need advice on how to speak to the fairer species, then I would be more than happy to assist you there.”

“Not unless he wants to get slapped every other day,” Y’shtola answered, teasing them both with just one remark.

“It’s nothing!” Alphinaud almost shouted out. “There is nothing like that between her and me. I just wanted some time to think to myself! Why are you all even trying to make this something that it’s not?!”

“You really believe that, huh?” Krile asked with a rather self-satisfied smile that he didn’t like. Thankfully, at that moment, Master Matoya chose to snap at them all, which he was truly grateful for her presence all of a sudden.

“If you all have time to bicker about matters of the heart, you have energy to spare for getting back to work!” Master Matoya barked at them, having returned with her tea and looking irritable that they were even daring to talk about such a thing while they were supposed to be working.

Alphinaud did as he was told at once, giving her a silent ‘thank you’ for getting everyone to leave him alone for the moment. They were forced to continue to work for another half an hour before something else happened.

There was a brief glint of a light and Claire suddenly reappeared outside the door in a flash. It happened so quickly that he didn’t even realize that she was here for a few seconds. But as soon as he looked up and saw her, he felt relief, leaving the table and his half-finished work behind as they all approached her.

“Thank the Twelve!” he gasped in relief, being the first one there at her side and looking over her to see that she seemed none the worse for wear. He didn’t even care how some of the others were looking at him suspiciously at how his attitude changed so drastically now that she was here.

“Did you find her!?” Thancred asked at once, wanting answers. “Did you find Minfilia!?”

In fact, Alphinaud was already looking around, but couldn’t see Minfilia anywhere. He opened his mouth to ask, but stopped when he saw the look on Claire’s face. A grim, sad look that made his voice die out at once. No… did this mean that…?

“Yes… and… no…” she said softly. Alphinaud stared at her. Yes and no? What was she talking about? Was Minfilia there or not? For some reason, Claire didn’t look like she wanted to meet Thancred’s eyes and he suddenly felt cold in the pit of his stomach.

“I did meet someone there who looked like her… or rather… _was_ her at one point,” Claire told them. “The Word of the Mother.”

And so she told them what happened, confessing that had discovered the truth of Minfilia’s fate.

She fought her way through the Antitower until she reached the bottom… that was when she heard Hydaelyn speak… at least, she had thought it was her, at first. She was suddenly transported straight to the aetherial Sea and to the Mother Crystal herself. It was there that she found Minfilia’s new existence as ‘The Word of the Mother’… for as they were escaping Ul’dah, Minfilia heard Hydaelyn calling her. She had turned and ran back to Y’shtola and Thancred, allowing herself to be swept up in the Flow, where she was adrift and alone in the aetherial Sea. She then prayed and offered herself to an incredibly weak Hydaelyn, and they somehow joined together. They spoke with one word… one will… one word…

And it was then that they told Claire the truth of what lieth at the heart of the world. She revealed the existence of a god known as Zodiark, whose servants were none-other than the Ascians. Most of the words that she spoke were vague at best…

A moon bound…

Barriers ‘twixt planes chance to falter…

Across ten and three were we then divided…

Reflections of the Source, each possessed of a shard…

He didn’t understand. All he did know was that the goal of the Ascians were to weaken Hydaelyn and then to restore their god Zodiark through something that she called a Rejoining. At that word, Krile let out a gasp and Alphinaud remembered that all those who were studying on this ‘Rejoining’ such as those on the Isle of Val… were destroyed. This was what the Ascians were doing… trying to keep their goals secrets from the rest of the world so that they couldn’t come up with a means to try and stop them.

But Claire then explained that for seven times did the Ascians succeed in marking their Rejoining. And each time they did, they grew stronger… and Hydaelyn, Herself, admitted that she had failed those seven times as she continued to grow ever weaker. The Ascians cannot be suffered to continue… but before she could tell her anymore, the crystal’s power was spent just by being able to speak with her. Using what little remained of her strength, Minfilia dissipated before sending her back to them.

They were all silent as they stared at her, trying to grasp the tale that she told.

“The Word of the Mother...? I am not sure I understand,” he said, hating that he seemed to be saying that an awful lot lately.

“Nor am I,” Y’shtola asked, looking down at Krile and asking, “Krile?”

But Krile looked to be as lost as the rest of them. She glanced anxiously up at Thancred, whose face was hidden by the shadows of his hair. But even in this low light, Alphinaud could see the suppressed anger… the way his teeth were grinding together.

“As unbelievable as it sounds, I see no reason to doubt her ─ ” Krile said at last, “the Word's tale. No one was more sensitive to the will of Hydaelyn than Minfilia. And if Hydaelyn has grown so weak that She can barely make Herself heard, it is not hard to see why Minfilia, having joined with Her, might struggle to maintain her own form.”

Alphinaud stared down at her, still struggling to grasp any of this. “What?” he asked, “Why would she need to ‘maintain her own form’? Are you saying ─ Are you saying she's gone?”

Krile didn’t answer, didn’t even look up at him for she had no answer to give—though perhaps they were all thinking the same thing. That Minfilia was most likely…?

“But that cannot be! Not now, not after all we have accomplished!” he cried out, wanting to rage and storm at the unfairness of this all. This wasn’t what was supposed to happen! “We were meant to usher in the dawn's light together!”

Master Matoya chose that moment to speak up. She had been silent up until that point that when he heard her voice, he jumped a little, having forgotten she was there.

“She threw herself on the fire to fuel your ‘dawn's light,’ boy,” she shouted, “You'll just have to usher it in on your own.”

Y’shtola gave her a furious look as she demanded in a thick voice, “Must you be so ungentle!?”

Master Matoya’s expression didn’t change, but perhaps there was a slightly softer tone in her voice when she looked back at him and asked firmly, “Tell me about the Scions, boy.”

Alphinaud was taken aback by the question and he stuttered out, “The...the Scions of the Seventh Dawn labor for Eorzea's salvation. Whenever the realm is threatened, be it by primal, Ascian, Garlean or any other, we take up arms in her defense, that all in Eorzea may live to see a brighter tomorrow.”

Though now that he said it, it sounded more like something that he had memorized out of a book rather than an actual goal.

“And that's very noble of you,” Master Matoya answered, perhaps realizing the same thing. “But in chasing after these lofty goals of yours, you seem to have lost sight of some basic truths.” She looked at them all before she told them with a cold bluntness, “To win a war, you must be willing to do whatever it takes. To fight, to kill, and, if necessary, to die. The path you've chosen is paved with the dead. Walk it with your eyes open, or not at all.”

No one spoke as they looked at her, all of them silent for a good long moment.

“I know the truth of which you speak, and have from the first,” Y’shtola said at last, a new resolve in her eyes. “If the Ascians will go to any lengths to resurrect their god, then we must needs be as committed to our cause ─ to unmask them and their schemes, and to crush them both utterly.”

Her words were cold and unfeeling. But it did seem to have strengthen her resolve, for she then looked down at Krile as she said emotionlessly, “Come. There is much to be done.”

“Y-Yes, of course,” Krile stuttered before she looked back to Master Matoya and curtsied before she followed Y’shtola out of the cave—her face still holding nothing but sadness. As she left, he could swear he saw her wiping a few stray tears from her eyes.

But it was Thancred whom concerned him the most.

Thancred, who hadn’t said a single word the whole time, merely turned on his heel and left without a glance back. Seeing this side of Thancred worried Alphinaud more than seeing Krile’s tears. He knew that he would take the news of Minifila’s fate harder than anyone.

“Thancred, wait!” he called, trying to stop him, but Thancred didn’t even look back at him as he left the cave, leaving him and Claire alone in the dark with Matoya.

“No...” Alphinaud whispered, fighting against a familiar wave of misery inside him. “No, this is all wrong.”

He didn’t know how long he remained like that, only that it was enough for Claire and Master Matoya to start speaking to each other.

“'Tis a blessed few who get to choose how and when and for what they die,” he heard Master Matoya say to Claire, not even bothering to keep her voice down. “Not that you need reminding, I suppose. But that boy...” he heard her sigh as she added, “For all the suffering he has known, he still clings to the notion that there is a cosmic justice, a morality by which we are saved or condemned. And there isn't.”

Was that really such a terrible thing? Was it really childish to want to want those who don’t deserve it to be saved in the end? Especially when they did nothing to deserve their fate?

“Alphinaud?” Claire’s voice asked as she approached him.

“She... she's not coming back, is she?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

Claire was quiet for a moment. “I don’t know… if it’s possible,” she confessed slowly. “She did what she thought was best.”

“I know that, I do,” Alphinaud nodded sadly. “To give all for her beliefs was ever her way. So will we, as we must. What greater calling could there be than to stand against the Dark as defenders of the Light? And yet... where does it end? The sacrifice, the loss...”

For a brief moment, he felt a surge of anger at Claire for not being able to bring Minfilia back. But then he immediately felt shame. No, it wasn’t her fault, not at all. He knew that she had done everything she could. If there was any other way to bring her back, she would have found it. It was Minfilia’s choice to stay behind, not Claire’s.

He just didn’t want this anymore. While he could see the wisdom in Master Matoya’s words, he hated the fact that there was next to nothing that he could do. They carry on… because they had to. Minfilia went to great lengths to speak with Claire again, to warn her of what was coming. They had to stand together and against the oncoming Darkness… whatever that was. Still… he could not help but wonder just how much more they must sacrifice before they reach the end.

With a great deal of effort, he looked back up at his frien, seeing how all this was weighing heavily on her mind as well. He understood why Minfilia made her decision, and yet... Every time they lose another friend, he could not help but wonder if there was not another way…

“What now?” she asked him.

He thought it over for a moment.

There wasn’t much else that could be done right now. He then thought over what to tell F’lhaminn and the others back at the Rising Stones. Most likely it was because he could not bear the thought of their expressions did he make this next decision.

“I must ask that you not breathe a word of this to any of the others at the Rising Stones ─ especially F'lhaminn,” he asked her. “I will brief Tataru on what we have learned, as well as Urianger. He may have insight into what the Word told us.”

For now, that was the best they could do. He would return to Mor Dhona and speak more about this with Tataru before the Waking Sands and speak with Urianger to see what they could come up with.

“As for you, Claire… after all you have done, I would say you have earned a rest,” he suggested, concerned for her well-being above all else at the moment, but then he remembered the missive from Ser Aymeric and thought that he might as well tell her now. “Ah, but speaking of well-earned rewards ─ I received a missive from Ser Aymeric while you were away.”

She raised her eyebrows in mild surprise as he explained, “'Twould seem he is planning a ceremony of some sort, and would like you to attend. He did not divulge the details, preferring instead to explain in person. Mayhap you should pay him a visit?”

“I’ll see to it,” she confessed and he nodded, forcing a smile.

“Pray take some time to rest,” he told her firmly. “I think I may as well. Oh, and should you decide to visit Ser Aymeric at the Congregation, do be sure to give him my regards.”

“Ok,” she answered, and he realized just how tired she looked. He hoped that she would at least think to get some sleep before going to see Ser Aymeric as he waited around just long enough to see her leave the cave. Once she was gone, he could feel Master Matoya’s eyes on the back of his head. With a kind of determination he wasn’t feeling, he slowly turned his head to look at her as he asked something that was weighing on his heart.

“If you were told that the only way to win a war was to sacrifice your friends or family, what would you do?” he asked her. “Is it really better to abandon your principles and forsake your friends for the greater good?”

She looked at him with a stern eye.

“That is something that only you can figure out,” she said. “Because if it has to be you making the choice, you are the one who must live with the consequences.”

Alphinaud looked away for a moment before he nodded grimly.

“Thank you for your advice, Master Matoya,” he answered with a bow. “I shall go and inform some of the others what has happened here. Hopefully, we may be able to find a way to save Minfilia given enough time, if it’s at all possible to save her. But for now, we will just continue striving forward like we have done.”

He left after that, his mind still ringing with all that had happened today.

It was a rough rest of the night. He had gone back to Mor Dhona and pulled Tataru aside as he quietly explained to her what they learned. Tataru’s eyes filled up with tears when he told her of Minfilia’s apparent demise, even though he could not confirm if she was truly gone.

When F’lhaminn heard Tataru’s sniffling cries, she came over to ask what was wrong. Rather than tell her the real reason she was crying, he merely explained that they had hoped they found a promising lead to find Minfilia, only for the search to end at a dead-end. F’lhaminn didn’t look the least bit convinced, even as Tataru nodded in agreement with what he said. But she didn’t ask too many questions, merely saying that it was probably better she didn’t know too much, but had faith they would find her eventually. In the meantime, she would keep herself busy around here and pray that Minfilia would soon be brought home to her.

That felt like a punch to the gut. Guilt was welling up inside him even though he tried to reason with himself that it wasn’t a complete lie that he told her. Even Tataru whispered to him that it was for the best that they keep this secret from the others for now and she promised that she would return to the Forgotten Knight to continue to keep an ear out for any news. Even if they couldn’t find Minfilia right now, they still had to continue their search for Yda and Papalymo in the meantime.

He thanked her for her support before he let everyone else know that they would be returning to Ishgard for now, and if they were to learn anything important, then they shouldn’t hesitate to let them know.

He then teleported to Thanalan and travelled along foot to their old headquarters, taking his time to try and wrap his mind around all that he learned along the way. He hadn’t seen or spoken with Urianger since they parted ways after the battle with the archbishop, though he couldn’t help but think that their friend seemed a bit gaunt in the cheeks lately. When he arrived, their friend’s words seemed even more solemn than usual, and there was a far-away look in his eyes as they spoke.

Alphinaud grimly informed him of what they found of out about Minfilia’s fate, and Urianger promised that he would research and do all he could to try and figure out what was happening and if it was possible to save her. Though neither of them seemed hopeful in this manner as Alphinaud left, teleporting straight back to Ishgard.

He was exhausted… physically and emotionally drained as he thought longingly of his bed waiting for him back at the manor, hoping that he would be too tired to dream tonight.

That accursed blush reappeared for a moment before he remembered Ser Aymeric. Though suspecting that he and Claire had already spoken earlier, he decided to go and see what this was about before he returned to Fortemps Manor. So he went straight to the Congregation, to where Ser Aymeric was still up and working, looking as worn out as Alphinaud felt.

As soon as he entered, Ser Aymeric stood to greet him warmly, despite the late hour. Though Alphinaud grew apprehensive when he saw him sway slightly where he stood, being forced to sit down again.

“Your wounds?” he asked in concern.

“Doing very well, thank you,” Ser Aymeric nodded. “But you need not concern yourself with me. It’s merely fatigue that plagues me these days. My wounds have healed more or less and it’s merely trying to get back my strength.”

“I see,” Alphinaud said in relief. “That is good to hear. Now then, what was it that you had wanted to speak about? I’m guessing Claire has already come and gone?”

“Yes, several hours ago, in fact,” Ser Aymeric chuckled softly. And then he launched into his plan how they should strike now and try to unite the people of Ishgard. It turned out that he was planning to hold a peace conference in Falcon’s Nest with Vidofnir, the dragon whom saved an innocent child as if by divine intervention, as the representative of her father’s brood. Though he confessed that he had a reasonable fear of Nidhogg possibly appearing, given how opposed he was to peace. The reason he wished to speak with Claire was that he wished to have her nearby should such a thing happen, which would have been a great comfort to them all.

“I see, a rather bold plan so soon,” Alphinaud said slowly. “But one that could work well in a long run. I’m guessing that she has already set off ut?”

“She’s over in Falcon’s Nest right now,” he answered back. “Lucia informed me that she arrived safely and is helping to keep an eye on things. If you’d like, I could ask Lucia to pass along a message if you wish to…?”

“No, no it’s alright,” Alphinaud said with a polite nod. “I’m sure that she’s doing everything she has things well in hand so there’s no need to worry. I certainly wish to be there for the ceremony, of course, but for now, I think I shall return to the manor and continue work there.”

Ser Aymeric frowned slightly at his words.

“Are you alright, Master Alphinaud?” Ser Aymeric asked in concern. “You seem a bit…?”

“It’s nothing,” Alphinaud responded kindly, though he used a little force behind it, wondering why he kept saying the same thing over and over. “I suppose that it’s just severe disappointment that’s bothering me now. You see, we were so hopeful that we may have found another of our missing comrades today… only for the trail we were on to reach a standstill.”

Ser Aymeric’s eyes suddenly softened in understanding.

“I see,” Ser Aymeric answered kindly. “Well, we will truly be honored for you to come to the peace conference, which should be taking place in another day or two. After all that you have helped to do in the name of Ishgard, it would seem a bit of a shame that you couldn’t come. And I hope that you will soon be reunited with the rest of your friends. Know that if there is anything I can do to be of assistance, please don’t be afraid to ask. Until then, I shall be praying for you and yours.”

“Thank you, my friend,” Alphinaud nodded his head in gratitude. After a few more words shared, he left, thinking longingly of some sleep since he hardly received any from last night. Maybe such an eventful day, made him better off.

He felt worn-out, exhausted to the bone, as he continued to think over all that had happened. He had come here, so hopeful that they were about to find another of their missing friends, thought lost, and he could already picture the scene where Minfilia was reunited with F'lhaminn… but now that was all gone. He didn’t even know if it was possible if she was still…?

And then there was Claire…

He wanted to go with her, to head to Falcon’s Nest as soon as he rested… but he wanted, nay, _needed_ time alone for now. He realized that he came to depend on her a little too much whenever they were together and decided that he would stay back for now. He looked to her for guidance when they were all stumbling around in the dark, but he couldn’t do that forever. He needed to find answers, and he wanted to do it on his own for now. If he couldn’t even answer the questions in his heart, how could he face her? Maybe this time apart would do them both some good.

But as he went to sleep that night, his thoughts strayed more to the dream from the night before and the words that their dream counterparts shared.

_“Are you afraid of me?” she had asked him as she reached up to touch his cheek._

_“Only of what might happen to you,” he answered back, his words suddenly coming to his lips without him realizing it… “You are…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, I was busy playing the new content of 3.2 and lost track of how long it's been since I last played. Anyway, what do you think? I decided to move along a little bit in the romance in that Alphinaud is tormented with the thought that he may be feeling more than a friendship with the WoL. I think that I only have one more chapter before I run out of content and so you'll have to wait awhile for 3.3 before I'm able to continue. Does anyone know when that comes out? Please let me know, and if you like the idea of me finally moving along with the romance, wait until the next chapter where Alphinaud must finally decide who will win... his mind... or his heart ;)


	30. A Spectacle for the Ages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all need time to ourselves to search our own souls for answers. Alphinaud is trying to figure out what to do... when he comes to a realization that could change everything.

What was it that he should do?

It was funny how your mind doesn’t know what’s best for you.

Alphinaud was lying in bed as he gazed at the fire in the fireplace as the shadows crept across the room. He had been trying to get to sleep, he was so tired… but now that he was here, he couldn’t stop tossing and turning in bed. There were just so many things racing around inside his head that he was having trouble trying to focus on any single one of them.

_“To win a war, you must be willing to do whatever it takes. To fight, to kill, and, if necessary, to die. The path you've chosen is paved with the dead. Walk it with your eyes open, or not at all.”_

He knew that Master Matoya had a good reason to remind him of this. He knew that this wasn’t a joking manner and that they all must make sacrifices for the greater good... he understood all of that…

But…

Images came into his mind one by one…

Watching Estinien running off into the Flagship at Azys Lla, only to never return… the image of Ysayle shattering apart as she gave her life to protect them, the form of Lord Haurchefant lying on the ground with his broken shield while his friends held onto his still form…

And now to hear what Minfilia chose to become. Was it even possible to save her? Was there anything that they could do? He stared at the flames, as if trying to find some kind of comfort from them as his mind continued wander.

_“'Tis a blessed few who get to choose how and when and for what they die. Not that you need reminding, I suppose. But that boy… For all the suffering he has known, he still clings to the notion that there is a cosmic justice, a morality by which we are saved or condemned. And there isn't.”_

Was it childish to really think like that? That they shouldn’t have to sacrifice the lives of good people to achieve a goal? He grew up in a sheltered and safe home without having to really worry about anything but his studies; and even that was easy for him. Here, he was in a place where the grades you got and what you accomplished in class meant next to nothing.

Did any of that matter from the start? He was like a lost child who was waiting for someone to tell him where to go. He hated this, he wanted to do what he could to help out and always did his best to hide what he was feeling, but now he was forced to really face up to those feelings. 

That just hoping that things would work out, that they would be able to win whatever challenge that was waiting for them… he was beginning to understand that what may work in a fairy tale… didn’t work in real life. 

But at the same time he didn’t want to be someone who was willing to sacrifice his friends and family for a cause. No matter how justified the reasons, even if it was their choice to jump in and give their lives, he didn’t want to just stand on the sidelines anymore and allow them to give their lives without him having a say in the manner. 

He needed a new answer, a new reason to want to fight other than for ‘the future of Eoreza’. While that is a meaningful goal, it felt like mere words to his own ears now… he wanted a new reason to fight, one that he could fully get behind right now though he didn’t know what it was at that moment.

He needed some advice on this and wanted to speak with Claire. He wanted to ask her what she thought.

But as soon as he thought of her, he remembered another thing.

Another thing that was troubling his thoughts lately.

Ever since the feast, he blamed himself for what happened to their order, that was one of the hardest moments of his life… and ever since then, he looked to her for strength and inspiration, like how a child would do to their idol. Is it hard to think that he would become protective over her wellbeing? 

Maybe he does rely on her a bit too much, but that’s because he spent most of his life in a safe classroom with books so he needs someone there to help guide him on the road because he is out of his element. She was just one of the countless, nameless and faceless adventurers when they first met. After they found the Enterprise with Cid, and she defeated that dragon… he had been all but certain that it would have been the end of her. But when it was over, and he saw that she was alright… maybe it was that moment where he started to see her as a friend and a steadfast ally. He started to see someone whom he can fully depend on and will do everything in her power to get the job done. As time went on, he continued to do what he thought was best for the Scions but somewhere, he ended up starting to lose his way. He admits that he formed the Crystal Braves in an attempt to gain glory, but that wasn’t how it started off. He really did have the best of intensions and the idea of the Braves wasn’t a bad one if you think about it. After all, there’s only so much that an organization with limited people and funds can accomplish on their own.

This would have been a good way to help to unite the people of Eoreza without taxing the Scions themselves. However, the more they began to win battles and show just how much they could get done in such a short amount of time, he started to take it for granted and everything else seems to take a back seat as his priorities began to change. 

He had problems accepting help from everyone else, except when that help came from Claire. So when she offered her assistance when he first formed the Braves, he knew that he could count on her, that he could trust her to get the job done so he used that. Did he mean anything ill by it? He, himself, didn’t even realize that he was using her either. It was when they were fleeing Ul’dah did he start to see his actions from the outside. He admitted to her that he dreamed of greatness and used the Braves, as well as her and the Scions, as pawns.

Most would have left, most would have been furious with him for that… taken their hard-earn gil and just left a land that wasn’t even their own and start over somewhere else. But she chose to stay. Despite the fact that she may have been aware of the fact that it wasn’t just him, but everyone who was using her. And not only that, she chose to stand by the one who had caused the problem. She didn’t question him, didn’t judge him, she didn’t even blame him for what happened… she just stood by him like she always did and that was when he realized just how much her friendship meant to him.

Once he came to see this, saw how all her hard work was cast aside in one night, he knew that he wanted to do something, anything, to make it up to her. Before they first came to Ishgard, he wanted her and Tataru to go to the city and seek sanctuary while he went back to try and set things right. He knew that it was reckless of him, but he couldn’t stand the thought of being forced to flee any more than they had done because of his careless actions. He wanted to do whatever it took to make up for his mistakes and no longer cared what happened to him. He was sure that if his friends didn’t talk sense into him, he would have gone back and most likely have gotten himself killed, or at the least imprisoned. He wasn’t thinking about that at the moment though, only wanting his friends to go somewhere safe. It was really just the three of them from that moment on. Sure they have allies such as Ser Aymeric and Lord Haurchefant’s family, but it’s really just the three Scions with not knowing where any of the others are. 

So they had to do all the work to make up for it. In the end, he ended up being accused of a form of heresy and was in serious trouble… and who came to save him? Claire comes back and they fight together in battle for the first time. His first real battle… during which, she was forced to jump in and save him more than once. He wrapped the sheets around him a little tighter as he could still remember the feeling of the chains wrapped around him and keep him supported above the ground.

After that, they received the awful news of a coming attack on the city, an army of dragons so large that Ishgard may not have survived it. He knew that the people would have fought to the last, but he didn’t want to stand around and let it happen on his watch. That was why they choice to travel with Estinien to try and find a way to put an end to the war without it ending in more bloodshed.

He traveled the land with them and Ysayle and experienced, for the first time, that it’s nowhere near as easy as he thought it was. It’s one thing to give orders and command soldiers on a map, another if it’s you doing all the work. He gained a new appreciation for what warriors go through and started to see things from a new point of view.

He knew that he will always have her support and that she would understand better than anyone his desire to figure out a new reason to want to fight. He was aware that she knew what it means to win in a war, but that doesn’t stop her from trying to do whatever she can to help a friend in the process. She’s a friend to him, but she’s more than that. She’s a shoulder to cry on, a willing ear to listen, a pillar of strength to lean on, and so much more. He trusts her completely and unconditionally…

Which was another reason that he didn’t want to go to her just yet. He didn’t know what he wanted to do. He wanted something to fight for, but what? He wasn’t the same man he used to be when he leaded the Crystal Braves, and he could see how lofty and even childish his original goal, for the future of Eoreza, had been. He wanted a new answer. Or maybe the problem was that he needed a new question to ask?

He rolled over onto his other side as he curled up into a tight ball… he just wish he knew where to look for an answer… one that he could be satisfied with.

He closed his eyes, his exhaustion finally carrying him off to sleep.

*A few days later*

“You need not worry, the chirurgeons reassure me that the boy will make a full recovery,” the Count answered. “A few days of rest and he will have no more than a few scars from his ordeal.”

“That is a relief to hear, Count Edmont,” Alphinaud sighed in relief. He had been spending most of his time over the last few days by himself, trying to figure things out, but when he heard of Honoroit being treated by the manor’s chirurgeons, he wanted to know what this was about. And so when he found the Count in the library, he asked him why Honoroit was injured.

The Count sighed as well as he told him the whole story of what took place at Falcon’s Nest. Apparently there was a woman who could not bear the thought of peace with the Dravanians. She was so overcome with the thought of seeking revenge for her loved ones, she organized some kind of protest in front of them all, trying to get them all to remember the hatred they had for the Dravanians by making them remember all the people who died because of them.

Alphinaud was shaking his head, wondering if this woman could possibly have undone all the work they put into this peace meeting.

To get anyone who would try to stop her out of the way, she had some Convictors get their attention by reporting that they would attack any dragon that flew overhead. Afraid that they would fire upon Vidofnir if she came through here, Lord Artiorel and Lucia went to go and stop them while the womand apparently slipped something into Claire’s drink, thus making sure she wouldn’t be in the way as well.

“Is she alright?” Alphinaud asked at once in worry, fearing the worse, like it had been some kind of poison.

“She is just fine,” Count Edmont answered back kindly. “I saw her myself earlier. From what I was told, it was some kind of potion that merely knocked her out, nothing worse than that. Apparently the protestors wanted to make sure she wouldn’t be there to stop them, but feared what would if they did try to kill her. As everyone knows, she is a dear friend, as well as a hero to many people in Ishgard and Eoreza as a whole. They would not take kindly to such a thing.”

Alphinaud sighed in relief, but as he listened to the Count explain more of what happened, he could feel a frown form on his mouth once again. It truly seems that these protesters have been plotting to make sure this peace conference failed no matter what the cost, and ensure that the war would continue on, until everyone’s thirst for vengeance was finally quenched.

But that was how the war started… it’s the same reason why it’s lasted a thousand years. While he could understand the woman’s anger at the dragons, this was not what they all needed. But apparently there were also several people injured during the protest, and things were made worse when Emmanellain’s lack of judgment ordered a knight to stop her… only for him to almost end up killing the woman with arrow to the stomach.

Alphinaud sighed. He could understand Emmanellain trying to put a stop to the protesters before things got out of hand, but firing upon an unarmed protestor? Thanks to this, the people’s faith has been greatly shaken. As for Honoroit, he tried to request some of the people, who turned up to listen to the conference, not to leave. But they took issue with the request and he was injured for it. Emmanellain brought him back here to the manor where he would be treated as the rest of them tried to think of a way to fix this.

Alphinaud shook his head. Even if Emmanellain had good intent, this was not the way to go about it. No wonder there has been so much angry talk in the city lately… not that he paid too much attention to it over the last few days.

“Will the woman live?” he asked cautiously.

“It was touch and go there for a while,” the Count answered. “But the chirurgeons managed to bring her back before it was too late. They say she’ll live, but for organizing this protest and for the injuries that many others have suffered, she will have to answer for them once she has recovered.”

“Well, one good thing,” Alphinaud answered. Though he didn’t agree with the girl, he didn’t think she deserved to die in such a way. That was when the Count explained more about their plan to try and fill the people with hope once again.

“A Grand Melee?” he asked in surprise.

“I, too, was surprised at the thought of it,” the Count agreed. “But Ser Aymeric now believes that peace may not be enough for the people. And with good reason. Our peoples have known nothing but how to fight and of war for all our lives. And we cannot discard it so simply… so we needed a way to honor the past without tying ourselves to it or glorifying it as we had done. A way to honor the sacrifices of all those who came before us.”

“I see,” Alphinaud said slowly. “I understand now. For since we don’t know what parts of the past are true anymore, we cannot look there for guidance… so this idea of testing Ishgard against the other members of the Eorzean Alliance for a military exercise was the idea.” He could see it. This exercise could help to strengthen the ties of the nations and test how ready they are to face the threat of the Garleans or any other. If Ishgard manages to win… or at the least hold their own against the Alliance’s best, especially with both the Temple Knights and the Watch working together as part of a unified Ishgard, that would give the people some much needed morale.

“I believe it to be a grand idea,” Alphinaud stated with a smile and the Count nodded in full agreement.

“Yes, the battle should be taking place right about now,” he answered as he looked out the window. “And I do hope that Emmanellain is faring well.”

“Lord Emmanellain is also taking part of it?” Alphinaud asked in surprise. He remembered when Claire told him about how easily the young lord panicked when they were at the Sea of Clouds when they first arrived at Ishgard—which now felt like a lifetime ago.

“I suggested it, but it was Emmanellain’s decision,” Count Edmont answered. “For his lack of judgement ended up bring shame to Ishgard, and I wished for him to do something to help bring our nation honor.”

The Count frowned a little as he looked back out the window. “He always allowed us to make the decisions for him,” he confessed slowly. “He always let others make the choices for he feared that he would make the wrong one. But after young Honoroit was wounded, he realized that he had no one to blame for what happened but himself. And thus he came to speak with Ser Aymeric, wanting to make his own decision to join the melee.”

Count Edmont was silent again for a time as Alphinaud thought it over. To refrain from choosing is nevertheless a choice, however, and he could see what Emmanellain’s indecision has wrought. Alphinaud learned that same lesson the hard way as well. So he was sure that Emmanellain understood that his father had good intent, he couldn’t bring himself to meekly accept the command and wanted to speak with Ser Aymeric for his own decision.

“And what did he say?” Alphinaud asked slowly.

“He sees Ser Aymeric as the spirit of resolve,” Count Edmont confessed. “And so he wanted to know how he did it, where he found the strength to lead when there are so many who disagree… who even wanted him dead. I think that Emmanellain was beginning to really find himself. In Ser Aymeric, Emmanellain sees a man with unwavering conviction and faith, possessed of an almost supernatural strength. So inspired, he begs leave to participate in the grand melee, with a humility so unexpected that even I couldn’t hide my surprise.”

“What drives a man to fight against all odds, against all opposition, and pursue a path that the world would deny him?” Alphinaud asked slowly, also understanding what Emmanellain could see in Ser Aymeric. “Will Ser Aymeric be leading the Temple Knights?”

The Count nodded, when suddenly, Alphinaud had a slight suspicion forming in his mind.

“Where is Claire?” he asked and the Count actually chuckled a little.

“She agreed to also take place in the melee,” he confessed. “She truly is a good influence on my sons. I could hardly believe how humble that my youngest had seemed when I last saw him. Apparently he had a talk with her before he came to speak with Ser Aymeric. Rather than force him, she seemed to encourage his desire to choose for himself what he wanted. As for Artiorel, he seemed to have found a new resolve in his upcoming duties as well, something that I think we have Miss Faye to thank for.”

“Yes, I remember,” Alphinaud smiled. “He asked that if he lost his way, then she would help him find it again. She was as dear as a sister to Lord Haurchefant. And he wondered if she could be as a sister to him also.”

“Yes,” the Count smiled sadly. “She sure does seem to mean a great deal too all three of them. I am glad that I listened to Haurchefant and offer you all asylum.”

Still… the fact that she was going to participate in this melee didn’t sound like her though. While she is a gifted warrior without equal… but…?

“Ser Aymeric asked that Claire assist us,” the Count explained, maybe noticing the sudden silence. “A way to unite the people, and those same people have come to rely upon her so heavily, that I think they almost expect it.”

“I see,” Alphinaud said slowly, “I wish that I heard about all this sooner. I would have liked to see it. But is it right? To have her, the Warrior of Light, standing in for Ishgard?”

He was unsure of how he felt about it. Ishgard vs. the other three city-states seemed to just happen randomly and out of nowhere. It sounded like a brawl just outside the gates to him. It just didn’t seem right for Claire to be siding with Ishgard because she’s a Scion and the Scions are supposed to be neutral. Especially, the Warrior of Light.

“I understand,” the Count said kindly, turning back to look at him. “She seemed hesitant as well when we asked. We are well aware of your neutral standings. But the people here need hope, and what better symbol of hope than having her fighting alongside Ishgard? Besides, it’s not like it’s a real battle that will be taking place; rather just an exercise—a way to pit our own armies against each other without worry of anyone getting killed and see who is strongest. As well as a personal favor to Ser Aymeric. We wanted to use this as a way to spark the fires in the hearts of our people, to let them know that we are still strong.”

“Yes, if you put it that way, then I guess I can see her doing this,” Alphinaud said as he thought it through. “Though it does feel a little bit like cheating however, for her presence usually changes the outcome of just about any battle.”

“Maybe…” the Count chuckled. “In fact, I believe I heard Master Thancred suggest fighting for the other side to try and make it a little more even.”

“Please, he wouldn’t stand a chance,” Alphinaud smiled back. “Don’t tell him I said that though. He will go out and demand a fight if he did.”

They shared a laugh at that before Alphinaud ran his hands through his hair, feeling more tired than ever.

“I think he feels that this isn’t his fight,” the Count answered back. “He’s only been in Ishgard for a short time… and I believe I may have overheard him say that it’s much more hers than it will ever be his.”

Her fight more than his… he wondered, did that also include him? Would he have had a right to participate as well if he wanted to? The Ishgardians certainly have taken Claire in like one of them but…?

They always had at least one Scion representing and looking after one of the other three nations and he wondered if she would be the one they would have here in Ishgard… the other City States may allow her to fight for the Ishgardians for the melee, but who knows how they will take the thought of her being the Scion for Ishgard. Then again… was their old way of doing things something that they should continue to have?

He admitted that he messed up big time… but that was because he was doing something new… yet, at the same time he also saw what happens when you stay too stuck in the past.

Maybe the Scions were woefully incapable of dealing with any of the major threats the whole time. They might be out 'doing stuff', but it's nowhere near enough given their supposed massive role in Eorzea's future, and raises the question of why Claire even bothered with them. Everything she did, she did out of the kindness of her heart. You would expect the Scions to be this powerful organization that could stand up to whatever threat was coming to Eoreza… but somewhere along the lines it turned into needing Claire to do _everything_ for them.

He had taken on the role of a temporary leader for the Scions… they were reforming, taking action, gaining new allies… they did just as much in just a short amount of time they did with their limited allies as much as the Scions had done before.

No… if the Scions were going to stand against whatever threat that was waiting for them, then they all had to learn to become stronger… not just leave it up to one person anymore.

“Do you wish to partake in the battle as well?” the Count suddenly asked curiously.

Alphinaud took his time in thinking that over.

“Yes and no…” Alphinaud answered back. “Like you said, it isn’t like a war and it would be a relief to not feel like your life is on the line for once, but one Scion is already fighting. I don’t think that we really need two.”

The Count was looking at him with concern as he asked, “You seemed so preoccupied as of late. Is there anything that I can help you with?”

“No, this is something I need to try and solve on my own,” he answered back before he shook his head. And then, not entirely sure he knew why he was speaking, he went on, “There are just so many things racing around inside my head… I can’t help but feel like I’m missing something important here, but I don’t know what it is. I’m just… I don’t know what.”

Count Edmont didn’t answer as he let him try and find a better way to explain. Alphinaud looked up to the kindness in the Count’s face, and felt the need to speak out. After looking around the library to make sure that they were alone, he asked, “May I speak plainly?”

The Count raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“By all means,” he said and Alphinaud sighed, trying to think of the best way that he could explain the turmoil that he was feeling.

“Claire… she is my dearest friend. That’s all. I mean, when I first met her, she was just another adventurer that was trying to make their way in Eoreza,” Alphinaud confessed. “But…”

And so he told him all that was troubling his thoughts over the last few days… or at least most of it. He explained how little he now knew himself, trying to wrap his mind around the fact that in a war there must always be sacrifices to be made and a reason to fight. Though he was struggling to find an answer where he could live with.

“And I want to talk to her about this, but I can’t… not yet…” he finished with a frustrated sigh.

“It sounds like being apart from her is becoming difficult for you,” the Count said slowly. “You are worried?”

“I just feel so… lost,” he confessed. “I don’t know what’s wrong and that there’s no reason I should be so worried. I mean… I know that she’s alright, and I know she is more than capable of taking care of herself. But I can’t help but worry about her all the time. I mean… when we were confronting the archbishop, when she went on ahead of us that day, I was all but certain that she wouldn’t come back alive! I can’t begin to tell you just how afraid I was when I thought she was…? And when I saw that she was alright, the only thing I felt was pure relief,” he finished before slowly turning around to look at him. “Though I know I should, I just can’t seem to bring myself to stop worrying about her.”

“Master Alphinaud,” the Count said as he looked at him with that same caring look. “It’s ok. You shouldn’t have to distance yourself.”

“But… I find myself relying on her too much when I’m around her,” he tried to explain. “I keep looking for answers from her like I think that she’s going to magically find them for us when I know things aren’t that easy. And I don’t want to have to burden her with any more problems than she already has…”

He sighed again as he sat down in a chair next to the fireplace, rubbing his exhausted eyes.

“I don’t know anymore,” he confessed, wondering if maybe he should have kept his mouth shut.

“She is something different,” the Count agreed slowly before he hesitated and confessed, “I believe that my son had feelings for her. And that might have been one of the reasons he begged me to allow you all to come to Ishgard as wards.”

Alphinaud looked up sharply.

“You mean…?” he began, not realizing how worried he had sounded.

“Very strong feelings, though he didn’t say anything,” the Count sighed. “I asked him before, not long before you left on your journey to the Churning Mists, just what she was to him.”

“And…?” he asked, almost afraid of the answer.

The Count shrugged. “I don’t know, he didn’t answer,” he confessed. “Not in a way that made sense, anyway. But I could tell that she meant a great deal to him… just like with you. More so than just a friend would care about. Were things different, I think he would have jumped at the chance to tell her such. But mayhap he did not feel the time was right, or was afraid of pushing her into a corner where she would give him the wrong answer in fear of hurting him. He did not wish to do something like that to her. Or mayhap… his biggest worry was that he might accidently ruined their friendship if he tried to push it.”

Alphinaud listened closely, trying to grasp what it was that the Count was telling him.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

The Count turned to look at him.

“You mean you still haven’t figured it out?” he asked as he shook his head. “You were travelling with her all this time and you haven’t even realized…?”

Alphinaud was really starting to grow frustrated as he asked again, “What are you talking about?”

“You have been travelling with Claire all this time but have yet to figure out what’s going on inside you,” the Count said and he was actually starting to chuckle. “Oh, despite your diplomatic mind that reaches far beyond your years, when it comes to feelings of the heart, you have missed the obvious that’s right in front of you.”

Alphinaud stared at him as he felt his face growing red in anger and he pushed himself back to his feet. He didn’t know what this was about, but he knew that he was being made fun of for missing an obvious mistake. Though he could not see what it was that he wasn’t seeing.

“If you find something about me funny, pray, enlighten me,” he said, frowning heavily at him.

The Count just smile at him fondly before he said, “First tell me, and answer truthfully. What do you think of our Mistress Faye?”

Alphinaud blinked, not having expected that question.

“She is a dear friend,” he said almost automatically. “I told you that before. My best friend. What else do you want to know?”

Now he was really starting to feel like he was missing something here when he saw Count Edmont shaking his head almost piteously.

“I mean your feelings for her,” he said firmly. “You honestly can’t see it? I know that you are young, Master Alphinaud, but you have reached an age where you are starting to feel… differently, are you not? Tell me, haven’t you found yourself thinking about someone more often than you should?”

Alphinaud opened his mouth to tell him no when, at that moment, Claire’s face appeared in his mind and he froze. He was suddenly thinking of that night in Gridania when they were heading to speak with the Elder Seedseer. He was suddenly remembering how the stars sparkled in her eyes, the way that low light from the moon shone on her face and hair…

He suddenly felt his face burning hot and Count Edmont smiled.

“You see now?” he asked almost teasingly.

“I… I don’t…” Alphinaud said and he backed up to find the nearest chair that he could find, his hand over his mouth as he was trying to figure out what was going on. What was wrong with him? The others had joked about it… but…?

“Ah… it’s funny how it works out,” Count Edmont smiled as he leaned against his cane as he watched him. “How we never realize that it happens until it’s far too late to do anything about it.”

“No…” Alphinaud said, shaking his head, not going to accept it.

“You find the idea so repulsive?” Count Edmont asked with his eyebrows raised.

“NO!” he shouted out and he could feel his face beginning to burn again. He then lowered his head and said determinedly, “She’s my… friend…”

Count Edmont walked around to sit on the couch opposite him and looked sadly at his face.

“Usually, that’s how it starts,” he answered. “Do you see now? What your heart has been trying to tell your mind? It’s nothing to be ashamed of. Personally, I think that you have amazing taste.”

Alphinaud looked up to stare at him.

“What… what do I do?” he asked though numb lips.

“I think that’s something only you can figure out,” Count Edmont told him. “I suppose you are still young and you never knew that you were capable of such feelings. But I think that only Claire can give you a real answer.”

“No,” Alphinaud said, standing up at once and walking around the room. “No, I can’t tell her! She can’t find out!” He then turned back to him and pleaded, “My friend, you cannot tell her. Please, swear to me now that you won’t tell another soul!”

Count Edmont stared back at him in great surprise as he asked, “Are you that ashamed? I don’t see why this is such a bad thing.”

Alphinaud stopped pacing, just staring ahead of him as an all-out war was going on inside him. He wasn’t even aware of anything going on around him until he felt Count Edmont set his hands on his shoulders.

“If it bothers you that much, then you have my word that I won’t speak of this to anyone else,” Count Edmont promised.

“T-Thank you,” Alphinaud said, lowering his head and his heart was now beating so loudly that he was amazed that Edmont couldn’t hear it.

“But… why are you so against the idea?” the Count asked him, turning him around to be able to see his face.

Alphinaud could not explain, even to himself, what was going on inside his own head at that moment. He was guided back to the couch and he leaned forward with his elbows on his knees as he hid his face in his hands. He shut his eyes to try and clear his mind, only to have her face appear again. This was not helping.

“Are you afraid that she may not feel the same way about you?” Count Edmont asked.

“How can I when I still am not sure what I feel?” He asked softly, shaking his head. “She is my comrade… my friend and fellow Scion. That has how it has always been. I don’t see how it’s possible for me to…?”

“You have spent so much time together that you have started to open up to her,” Count Edmont suggested. “I mean, it happens all the time. For you to never realize how you feel about someone until it starts to grow. And after all you both have been through together…? And I don’t think that did you any favors of helping you to continue to just see her as a friend.”

“No… I don’t think so,” he whispered back, opening his eyes again. “What do I do? Her friendship means so much to me and I don’t want to do anything that could end up destroying that. But the more that I think about it… the more that I see how much I worry, how much it hurts me that I can’t go with her and help… How… what…?” He turned to his friend, who was looking sympathetically at him at his side, “What do I do?”

Count Edmont gripped his shoulder tightly with that kind look in his eyes.

“I knew how you felt about her a long time ago,” he confessed and Alphinaud felt his stomach drop. Just how obvious was it? Just when did it all happen?

“Long before you figured it out,” Count Edmont added with a smile, “And I think that’s the only thing that kept my son from acting out on his feelings.”

Alphinaud stared at him before he choked out, “You… you mean?”

“Did he care about her? Of course,” he smiled back, “It would be impossible not to. And how does that make you feel?”

Alphinaud gapped like a fish for a moment before the answer escaped his mouth before he realized what he was saying, “It makes me want to hurt him…”

He had not meant to say that, truly he never would have said anything like that to him… but Count Edmont burst out laughing.

“Ah… if you had any remaining doubts about your feelings, I think that speaks for us both,” he laughed and gave him a pat on the back.

“But…?” he began in confusion as Count Edmont sighed as he leaned back.

“Because it is her choice, isn’t it?” he asked. “She is someone whom Haurchefant cared deeply about. The way he talked about her after you all met at Camp Dragonhead, he thought the world of her. She wished to help out the people there wherever she could… helped to bring succor to as many people as she could without thinking of reward… she even risked her life to save the life of my son’s oldest and dearest friend…? That would be hard to resist, if you think about it.”

Alphinaud looked into the fire next to them as he thought that over. So Lord Haurchefant realized it much sooner than he did. Wasn’t that proof that what he was feeling was wrong?

“Not at all,” Count Edmont confessed Alphinaud was startled to realize that he said those words out loud. “I suppose that it is possible that it was more admiration and awe that my son felt at first. And those feelings only grew when she came back to defeat Shiva and defend the Steps of Faith. Even now, I cannot help but wonder if what his true feelings were. Was it mere infatuation? Or was to more along the lines of how a boy would feel when faced with his idol rather than true affections?”

He sighed sadly before he added, “I think he may have wanted to find out. I think he was willing to try and talk to her about it. At least…” he then looked back at him and added, “Until he saw the way that you look at her.”

Alphinaud didn’t think it was possible for his face to burn even hotter at the thought.

“Why though?” he asked, not understanding why Lord Haurchefant would allow this. He could have stepped up and tried a relationship with Claire a long time ago, and he would still be completely clueless to what he was feeling until it may have been too late to do anything.

As soon as he realized that, however, his heart felt like it was being torn out at the very thought. His hands, which were still resting on his knees, suddenly curled up tightly at the thought of it all.

“And that, is why I think he chose to give you that chance,” Count Edmont said compassionately, looking at those fists.

“I see,” Alphinaud sighed a little despairingly. But he then shook his head hard and added, “Regardless, I cannot tell her. I can’t let her know. So, please, my friend… don’t say a word of this to anyone! Claire least of all!”

“And why do you wish that?” Count Edmont asked slowly. “Surely that isn’t what you really want?”

Alphinaud sighed as he hugged himself, trying to almost force an answer out of him, to come up with a good excuse…?

“Because our duty is to Eoreza,” he told him at last. “We can’t let anything stop us from fulfilling this duty… no matter… no matter what we feel. I don’t want to force her into thinking that she has to choose when there isn’t a choice to be made!”

“Or are you just not ready to tell her?” Count Edmont asked and Alphinaud stopped, merely lowering his head.

“Oh, it’s understandable,” he added as Alphinaud felt his hand rest in a comforting way on his shoulders. “I think that before you do something you may regret doing, just give yourself some time to think it over before you make up your mind. But just remember one thing. If you don’t do something soon… someone else may just swoop in and take her.”

“You think… that she may have cared for… Lord Haurchefant as well?” he asked uncertainty.

“Hard to say,” the Count answered softly. “She cared about him. But it looked more to me like the same relationship that a sister would have with her brother. Maybe that was also how Haurchefant saw it as well, now that I think of it. She wanted to do whatever she could to help him… and he was very protective over her.”

There was some awkwardness at that last statement… for they both knew how protective he ended up being…

“I do not blame her,” Edmont added, looking at him with sad, but caring eyes. “I will always mourn Haurchefant… but I know that it wasn’t her fault what happened to him. It was in the act of war that we have lost so many. Were he here, I know that he would be out there risking everything to help her as well as you and the city. But more than anything, I think, Haurchefant would’ve like to see her happy. After all that has happened, I think that she deserves it more than anyone else. Don’t you?”

Alphinaud thought that over before he nodded as well.

“Yes,” he agreed. “Though I wish that I knew what it was that _she_ would want. I just… I just don’t know her mind well enough to say anything for sure. She’s not the talkative type so you’re really just guessing what she’s thinking. I just… don’t know what she wants.”

“You aren’t supposed to,” Count Edmont reminded him with a fond chortle. “Ah… I don’t think that there is anything in this world that man finds more baffling than a beautiful woman.”

“Please, just give me some advice,” Alphinaud said to him pleadingly. “What am I supposed to do? If it was you… what you do?”

“Oh, it has happened to me,” the Count said slowly, looking away with sad look on his face. And Alphinaud knew that he had hit a sensitive subject… that was when he remembered that Lord Haurchefant had a different mother…?

“If you want advice, this is the best I can give you,” the Count added as he looked back at him. “The truth. Because continuing to deceive yourself on how you feel isn’t going to change anything. Once you accept that, then the answer should be clear.”

“Then why doesn’t it seem clear to me?” Alphinaud asked helplessly. “What am I supposed to do?”

“Just talk to her when she returns,” Count Edmont advised.

“And how am I supposed to talk to her without telling her?” he asked softly. “It’s not like I can walk up and just… shout it out!”

“Why not?” Count Edmont laughed. “But like I said, think about it some more before you do anything. And I am sure that you will find the right words when you are ready.”

“I… thank you, Count Edmont,” Alphinaud said as he looked to the door. “I… will think about it for a while. I just… I just need to think.”

“Of course,” Count Edmont agreed.

Alphinaud was left alone in the library after that, his mind still racing about what he wanted and what he knew was right. She was the Warrior of Light, she is the light of hope for this realm… and as far as he could tell, Claire didn’t seem to be the least bit interested in finding time for romance.

But what if she did? And what if he did tell her how he felt? But what if she didn’t feel the same way? Would their friendship continue to survive if she knew what he was truly feeling? Would she want to stay away from him?

Never telling her the truth seemed to be better if it meant that would never happen.

But what if she did have some feelings for him as well? What if she did want to try for some kind of relationship… only for something to happen to one of them in the dark days to come?

And he knew that was very possible…

Would he be able to recover should something like that ever happened?

He remembered her words… on how she wanted to keep fighting for a peaceful future… but was that all that she wanted? If she did care for someone would he be able to support it if it were someone else?

He wanted to say yes, but his heart was screaming at him no…

Or would she put her duty to Eoreza over any feelings of the heart? He knew that they are Scions, and they have a duty to Eoreza. So even if they wanted, they couldn’t find time to really build any kind of relationship like that unless they are given a chance. She had grown so strong and had come too far for her to stop now. The people of Eoreza look to her as their Defender, their hope… and he knew that if she had to choose, she would never back away from the call of duty… she would give her life for this realm and the people here without a second thought.

And that thought scared him more than the idea that she may not care about him in return.

Never before in his life did he wish that Grandfather was here with him right now. He needed his advice more than he ever did for he truly knew not what to do…

He wished that he had Lord Haurchefant’s attitude about all this. If it were him, he would have gone running off to tell her how he felt right now. Why can’t he do that?

He was spared the torture of continuing to be torn between his brain and heart when the messengers arrived, calling out to anyone willing to listen… that Ishgard had emerged victorious over the melee. The news was resounded with cries of shock and joy from all over the city, the people’s faces smiling proudly at the thought that Ishgard being strong enough to stand against the Company’s best.

The Count was beaming with also beaming with pride when he heard of how Lord Emmanellain had represented Ishgard with honor. In fact, he was planning on going down there to the gates to be one of the first to welcome them back.

This was something that young Honoroit agreed with fully. In fact, the boy, who was up and recovering well, was so excited when he learned of the news, he almost ran out of the manor without his shoes, only coming back when he felt his bare feet hit the cold stone.

Count Edmont laughed good-naturedly at him when he ran back inside, and he promised that they would go down to meet them together, before he turned to Alphinaud and asked if he wished to join them.

“Or would you rather not have to confront Mistress Faye at the moment?” he asked quietly as Honoroit was quickly shoving his shoes back on.

Alphinaud thought about it for a moment. “No, I will go. 'Twould seem rude if I didn’t at least go to congratulate her in person.”

The two shared a look and the Count nodded in understanding. So, the three of them left the manor, heading down through the city, where it was already full of talk of the people sharing the news with everyone else. It would appear that Ser Aymeric's plan worked faultlessly, strengthening relations between the city–states and providing a victory certain to inspire the people of Ishgard.

As they headed down to meet them at the Gates of Judgement, the messengers couldn’t help but go on and on about what happened in great detail. Maybe they were exaggerating a bit, but he let it go as they explained how the battle raged on and on, with neither side showing the other any mercy as General Raubahn, the Bull of Ala Mhigo himself, swept aside all comers and challenged the Warrior of Light to single combat by creating a circle of flames where it was just the two of them.

He remembered hearing stories of how the champions of armies would knock all others out of the way as they clashed with other mighty warriors so that they would have a real challenge. The fact that the General went out of his way for a chance to fight against Claire, surprised Alphinaud very little.

The messengers went on to tell them that when the flames finally died down, Claire was the only one left standing, and it was then that Ser Aymeric, raising both sword and voice to the heavens, proclaimed victory for Ishgard, for the day was theirs. “And the General?” Alphinaud asked.

“Seemed like he was having the time of his life,” the messengers answered back before they bowed low and went off to continue singing praises of the grand melee, still talking about it with awe in their voices.

“What a sight! Blades flashing, magicks dazzling ─ I could scarce make out who had the advantage from one moment to the next. And that duel... By the Fury, I was wringing my hands until the very end!”

“Never did I doubt! Nay, not for a moment! By the Fury, I could fair burst with pride! Ishgard! Ishgard!”

“I know that it has not been that long ago since the people have had anything to celebrate,” the Count chuckled. “Not since Ishgard rejoined the Alliance… but I will never tire of hearing the excitement in their faces, nor the joy in their voices.”

No, you couldn’t. Especially since Ishgard has had precious little to celebrate over the last thousand years. Everything seems to be falling into place, does it not? The Ishgardians have claimed their symbolic victory, and the Eorzean Alliance has been strengthened in the process.

Alphinaud smiled at that as they reached the Arc of the Worthy, and they couldn’t have arrived at a better time for the others were just entering the city.

As soon as he saw her, he seemed to freeze up. He stared at her tired, but smiling face, wishing that he knew just what the right choice was at that moment… that was when he felt the Count set a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Just do what you think is right,” he reassured him.

The right thing… he only wished he knew what that was anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How is it? Yeah, finally got him to wake up and see what we all knew from the start. Well, the story is almost over for now, there will be only one more chapter before we reach the end of 3.2 and so the story will be 'To Be Continued...' until 3.3 comes out. Anyway, please tell me what you all think and here's hoping that we get some good stuff in the next patch!


	31. Causes and Costs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To fight and die for a noble cause is a notion many find romantic, and Alphinaud was no exception. Yet he now sees that all choices have a choice, and he has had enough of sacrificing so much for a victory. Alphinaud chose to remain away from the WoL for fear of turning to her for guidance, showing that Master Matoya's words left a lasting impression on him. Though he is yet uncertain about a great many matters, there are things he would say... not to the Warrior of Light, or a fellow Scion, but to his friend.  
> They find themselves thinking back to those they have lost. Moenbryda, Wilred, Lord Haurchefant, Ysayle, Minfilia... and one who may yet be saved.

“My Lord!” cried Honoroit as he went running up to Emmanellain, who was looking exhausted and disheveled, bent doubled-over and gasping for air as he struggled to make it up even this far. But at the sound of the boy’s call, even from this distance, Alphinaud could see a bright shine to Emmanellain’s eyes and even a proud smile on his face as he went running up to greet him. When he next spoke, the young lord was sounding more responsible than Alphinaud could ever remember hearing from him.

“Honoroit, my boy!” he said, still beaming, “Shouldn't you be in bed?”

Honoroit chuckled a little as he explained, “Thank you for your concern, my lord, but I have largely recovered from my ordeal, and I have naught but several scars to show for it.”

Which was true… while it wasn’t that noticeable, he did bear a scar over his left eye that was mostly covered by his bangs.

“Which, I have been told, some women may find... appealing,” Honoroit stated, sounding a little embarrassed at the idea.

Alphinaud glanced over at Thancred, having a sneaking suspicion of who it was who may have informed Honoroit of that. Thancred, who was also looking a little worn-out—though Alphinaud was under the impression that he didn’t participate in the melee—merely grinned back when he noticed Alphinaud looking at him.

“I see!” Emmanellain said in amusement. “And to think that I was worried sick over you!”

He then punched the air excitedly and Honoroit was looking a little lost at that.

“I'm not sure I understand, my lord,” he said nervously.

Alphinaud and Count Edmont let them talk while they approached the others. Alphinaud closed his eyes for just a moment as he steadied himself before he looked over at Claire, who was also looking a little tired. Though compared to everyone else’s looks of exhaustion, she looked as if she merely had a decent bit of exercise instead of a brawl outside the gates.

It was strange though… almost funny… it hadn’t been that long since he last saw her… but he realized that he did miss her calming presence. So he was unable to hide the smile as he spoke.

“'Twould seem that a great many things have occurred in my absence,” he said. “I thought I might begin to make amends by welcoming you in person.”

“The messengers spared not their chocobos to bring us word of your victory in the grand melee,” the Count added, also smiling warmly at the sight of them all. “I cannot well describe our elation when we heard the news. It called to mind the day we rejoined the Eorzean Alliance, when I glimpsed hope rekindled in the eyes of the people.”

Yes, even on the way down here, Alphinaud could see the happiness and excitement in the people’s faces. He agreed that they needed to move forward while spirits were still high. They had proved to them all that Ishgard was still a force to be reckoned with, and even if the war ends, that will never change.

Lucia then looked to Ser Aymeric, both of them sharing a similar look of delight for this was exactly what they had been hoping for.

“The Fury Herself ushers us into a new era,” Lucia stated. “Ser Aymeric, the time is now!”

Ser Aymeric looked back at her and nodded in agreement. “Aye, that it is. Reconvene the conference and summon Vidofnir to Falcon's Nest. We will make peace with Hraesvelgr's brood and hasten this bloody war to its end.”

Music to his ears. It was hard to believe that the end of the war was finally in sight. Though Alphinaud knew that it would still be much longer before any kind of acceptance came between the people of Ishgard and the dragons. Count Edmont nodded in full agreement as Lucia sprang into a salute.

“Yes, Lord Commander!” she responded at once and went off without another word.

“I will send word to Artoirel and bid him resume preparations,” Count Edmont added before turning to his son, adding, “Emmanellain ─ you will place yourself at your brother's disposal. He will be glad of your assistance.”

Emmanellain looked a little startled by the order, and even looked over to Honoroit, as if wanting his opinion as well. But the boy merely smiled back and nodded in full agreement. Count Edmont also looked pointedly to Honoroit, silently telling him to keep an eye on his wayward son before he left, following after Lucia.

While Lord Emmanellain had taken his first big step to becoming his own person who was able to make his own decisions, it was still going to be a long road for him and may still need some gentle, or maybe some not-so-gentle, prodding to get him there in one piece.

So, Lord Emmanellain and Honoroit both bowed low to the rest of them as they headed off towards the gate that would take them to Falcon’s Nest. As they left, Alphinaud heard Emmanellain continuing to talk in great detail to the boy about the fighting outside—and Honoroit’s lament that he couldn’t be there to see it.

Soon it was just four of them there.

But then Thancred spoke up and said, “No stopping it now, is there? We should inform Y'shtola and the others.”

Claire nodded in silent agreement and he went off as well, leaving just the three of them. But Ser Aymeric didn’t stay much longer either. Before he left, however, he turned to Claire and spoke to her directly, “My dear friend... I doubt I will ever be able to thank you enough. But when the conference is successfully concluded, I damn well mean to try.”

Alphinaud didn’t know what it was, but seeing the way the two of them talked to each other like that just annoyed him to no end. And even more so when he saw the silent understanding pass between them and the smile on Ser Aymeric’s face as he looked at her. Still, he kept his mouth shut as Claire nodded and Ser Aymeric left.

And it was now just the two of them… alone…

He had mixed feelings about that. While he did want to speak with her, the idea of him being alone with her right now scared him to no end. After a few minutes, he was wondering why she wasn’t saying anything to him, at least until he remembered, he always did the talking and she was just waiting for him to say something.

“How are you?” he asked, trying to think of something else to say and coming up empty.

“Fine,” she answered back. “It was… fun, if nothing else.”

Alphinaud chuckled. “Only you could say something like that,” he told her and she smiled back.

“Actually, no,” she confessed with a slight laugh, “I think that General Raubahn had more fun than anyone out there.”

“Ah, yes, I heard all about that,” Alphinaud nodded. “They say you dueled General Raubahn within a ring of flames. I did not think the man so ostentatious. Would that I could have seen it...”

“Yes, I was a little surprised that you didn’t hear about it right away,” she said. “Did you just return to Ishgard?”

He hesitated for a moment before he confessed, “After we parted ways in Matoya's cave, I returned to speak with Tataru. We agreed to tell the others only that our search for Minfilia had reached an impasse.”

Her eyes suddenly sadden at that and he felt guilt inside him for reminding her of that after all this. But he went on by adding, “I subsequently learned that you had left for Falcon's Nest, but I thought it best to keep to myself for a time.”

This time, it was surprise on her face; she looked ready to ask him about it, but he sighed as he confessed, “I am wont to rely on you overmuch when we are together, and I needed to think. To reflect. I still do, I suspect, but matters here seemed to be coming to a head.”

“About what?” she asked gently and he felt his heart beating fast when he gazed at her face. Count Edmont’s words suddenly came back to him.

_“If you want advice, this is the best I can give you. The truth. Because continuing to deceive yourself on how you feel isn’t going to change anything. Once you accept that, then the answer should be clear.”_

He gulped down and said, “In short, there are some things I feel I must say ─ though nothing so urgent that it cannot wait until after the conference.” He added when he saw her open her mouth, no doubt about to tell him to go on. At least he bought himself some time to try and figure out what it was that he wanted to say.

For now, he just wanted to continue to enjoy her company as a friend, and he went on in a more upbeat attitude.

“So let us make for Falcon's Nest, and see if Lord Artoirel has need of our assistance,” he told her.

She nodded and soon they were heading off together and he couldn’t remember feeling as tense as he did here. Still he liked to think that he did an admirable job of hiding it as he pressed Claire for more information about the melee and the duel with Raubahn.

*Coerthas Western Highlands: Falcon's Nest*

It had been a very long time since he last was here, having seen this place since… since they came here looking for Ysayle with Estinien with them. He did his best not to dwell on that as they crossed over the settlement, having spotted Lord Artoirel overseeing everything and making sure things got done. When they went over to greet him, the future Count smiled warmly at the sight of them there.

“Lord Artoirel,” she said as he greeted them

“Well met, Mistress Faye, and thank you for looking after my brother,” he told her sincerely as he bowed low. “They say he fought bravely ─ that he did not dishonor his house.”

“Yes, you should be very proud of your younger brother,” she told him truthfully. “He held his own against such odds.”

“But you, my lady ─ to you we owe everything,” he added and she blinked by the praise, already starting to turn pink. Alphinaud was finding it endearing how shy she was whenever someone praised her in such a way.

“As you can see, we have made every effort to strike while the iron is hot,” Lord Artoirel told them both. “We made our intentions known, and that all would be welcome to attend. And so they came. By the grace of the Fury, they came.”

Yes, and it seemed like more people than ever now, apparently, more than double from the number before. It seemed that Ser Aymeric’s plan to help unite the people couldn’t have worked out any better.

“The ceremony will not be a lengthy affair, but there is still much to be done!” Lord Artoirel confessed. “I would speak with you more, but I must see to my duties. As for you and Master Alphinaud ─” and he looked firmly at the pair of them before giving them an order, “you will do naught but enjoy yourselves, is that clear? If any dare beg your assistance again, I will have words.”

Alphinaud chuckled before he turned to Claire and added, “Well, there you have it. We have been forbidden from meddling. Shall we wait, or have you other matters to attend to before the ceremony begins?”

She nodded back and he exclaimed, “Excellent. I only hope Thancred and the others will not be late. Epochal events do not come round very often.”

So the two of them spent the better part of the next bell by walking around Falcon’s Nest as they did what Lord Artoirel suggested and relaxed for a change.

“As Ser Aymeric hoped,” he said as he glanced around them. “Ishgard's success against the other nations has done much to restore the people's faith in this endeavor. Look on their faces, Claire. Nervous, yet hopeful... Expectant, in a word.”

All the people that they passed by, each one of them had the same expression as they waited impatiently for the conference to begin—like children eagerly awaiting presents on their Nameday.

“What is up there, by the way?” he suddenly asked, looking up to the scaffolding, and suddenly noticing a large, white cloth having been hung up.

“Lucia told me about it,” Claire informed him. “Ser Aymeric had some stonemasons working on something. They wanted a symbol that would remain long after the conference was over. I can’t wait to see what it looks like.”

They sat back and watched the crowd around them. There was food and drinks being offered and he even asked Claire if she wished to get something.

She shook her head at once. “No, I am now wary of accepting any kind of drink from a stranger. I’m still paying the price for last time.”

“What do you…? Oh,” he said suddenly remembering hearing how there had been something slipped into her drink. “You are alright, aren’t you?” he pressed her worriedly, “You aren’t still suffering from that?”

She merely nodded calmly.

“You need not worry,” she answered him. “It was merely my pride, I meant. I guess I should be grateful that all it did was put me to sleep. It could have been worse.”

He supposed so… deciding not to dwell anymore about it, they sat there and listened to the excited talks going on around them.

“I held on to the anger for so long,” a matron said. “It was the only way I could cope with my husband's passing. But my daughter, stubborn as she is, insisted that we attend. I never thought this day would come. Never wanted it. Never needed it. But when I saw all these young ones... For their sake, then... and perhaps for his memory too.”

Alphinaud sighed in relief, glad to see that the people here were attempting to try for peace, regardless of their anger towards the dragons.

“Did you hear how Ishgard trounced the Alliance forces in the grand melee?” another person spoke up. “Hah, I knew they would be no match for us! All credit to the lord commander, I say. I know some still had their doubts about his watch initiative, but who can argue with results like that?”

“I haven't forgotten about what happened, but everyone else seems willing to give Ser Aymeric another chance...so I will, too,” a youth spoke up.

“While I am here, my family are at home celebrating the birth of our grandson,” added a merchant. “Though it pains me to be so far away, my wife insisted that one of us attend the ceremony, to tell the boy of this day when he is old enough to understand. The world he will know as an adult shall be much changed if Ser Aymeric's conference succeeds ─ and if each and every one of us lends him our support.”

“It really is starting, isn’t it?” Claire asked him.

“It certainly seems so,” he answered back. “After all that’s happened, I admit that it’s a bit… overwhelming.”

“I’m amazed at how winning the melee was able to do this much,” she admitted thoughtfully, speaking more than she had in a long time. “I had hoped that it would help, but not this well.”

As they continued to enjoy the surprisingly warm day, they ended up passing by a random knight, one that they knew… or rather, knew _them_ right away.

“Ser Redwald,” Alphinaud said in surprise, when the man bowed low at the sight of them, greeting them warmly, letting them know that they had everything well in hand. While that was good to hear, they did ask more about what kind of security they had, worried that another protest would happen. They were assured that they were taking no chances this time around, for all the guests had been questioned and they even had people watching the crowd for the duration of the ceremony. They were ready to apprehend anyone who would try to interrupt the proceedings this time. So far though, everything seemed to be going smoothly, but they knew better than to let themselves be caught off guard a second time.

Ser Redwald then turned to Claire and added, “Much has been said of your role in the grand melee. Needless to say, more than a few of my subordinates have implored me to invite you to a training session, that they might benefit from your guidance ─” Claire laughed a little at the offer as Alphinaud raised his eyebrows at Redwald, hoping that he understood that now was not the time to talk about that. It seemed that he did, for the knight then added, “though such conversations can wait.”

Not wanting to give Lord Artoirel the chance to follow through with his promise, he led Claire away so that they could just focus on keeping to themselves, just relishing in the chance not to have to worry about every detail.

Finally, everyone fell from their loud talk to a much quieter one when they saw Ser Aymeric and Lucia appear above them on the scaffolding, in front of the monument that was still behind the curtain, ready to be revealed to them all.

Alphinaud couldn’t help but feel the excitement rising inside him as he stood with Claire, eventually having Honoroit and Lord Emmanellain joining them as they waited for Vidofnir to arrive. Thancred, Y’shtola, and Krile had appeared just in time, literally minutes before the conference was to begin; and as soon as she saw them, Krile waved merrily at them, showing that they were as excited as everyone else here.

They were all waiting impatiently for their guest to arrive… and soon enough, she did.

“Look!” someone shouted out suddenly. “The white dragon!”

They all looked up to the sky and Vidofnir came gliding gracefully over the mountains and crowd. The sky was cloudless, and the sun shone brightly on them all, and they couldn’t have asked for a better day for this meeting. It was like the heavens themselves were rejoicing at the thought of peace and allowed the sun to shine… even the air seemed to be warmer and the snow didn’t seem to bother anyone this day.

As Vidofnir came in to land, Ser Aymeric stepped forward and up onto the platform that had been set up to greet her. She landed, positioning herself right in front of the cloaked memorial as she glanced down at Ser Aymeric.

_“Ah, how long it hath been since our peoples met thus, children of Thordan,”_ she spoke up, everyone able to hear her deep and wise voice even from this distance. _“Even by our reckoning.”_

Yes, a thousand years at least… it was a sight that should hopefully be remembered for generations to come. He smiled proudly as he watched on, seeing Ser Aymeric open his arms widely in welcome.

“Vidofnir, daughter of Hraesvelgr, we give thanks for your visit and bid you welcome to Falcon's Nest,” he called up to her.

_“Our sire bade us hearken unto the whispers of our hearts,”_ she answered back. _“They spoke to us of a paradise lost ─ of bonds of brotherhood which they yearn to see restored.”_

“Ours too yearn for such a restoration,” he told her sincerely. “And they have guided us here this day, that they might yearn no longer.”

Ser Aymeric paused for just a moment before he turned to the people below them. He walked out until he stood at the edge of the scaffold, looking down at them all, and they waited for him to speak.

“Brothers and sisters, ye who stand as witness, hearken to me!” he called out to them all, and there wasn’t a single sound to be made in the whole crowd as they waited for him to continue his speech, wondering just what it was that he was going to say.

Ser Aymeric then turned his head to look at Vidofnir for a moment before he continued on, “Since the days of eld, when the bonds betwixt man and dragon were sundered by our hand, our peoples have known only war.”

He then turned to look back at them all, a sadness back in his face as he went on in a slightly softer tone… almost like he was remembering all that had happened and was bearing the weight of all the suffering that had befallen both sides over the last thousand years.

“Bloodshed without end, losses beyond counting ─ and still we fought,” he said, his voice going ever sadder as he repeated, “And still we fought.”

He fell silent for a moment, and Alphinaud was sure that he was not the only one who was remembering those who had died because of this senseless war.

“Some wounds do not heal,” Ser Aymeric went on again, speaking with painful honesty. “The dead cannot be returned to us.” His head was lowered, the sorrow in his voice was so much that Alphinaud was sure they could all hear it. “But we the living can yet choose another course. Here and now, we can lay down this burden ─ this hatred, this vengeance.”

The Lord Commander then looked on determinedly, his voice now full of resolution as he spoke the simple truth, “Our forebears fought not so that we could _die_ , but that we might _live_! So let us honor their sacrifice and spare our children this death sentence. Let us gift them a new legacy. Life!”

And this time… they would leave a legacy that was worth leaving behind.

Alphinaud shook his head with that smile, once again amazed at how powerful that the simple truth could be. For Ser Aymeric was speaking directly from the heart, reminding them of the joy of being alive, rather than the anger of those who no longer live here, yet remembering their sacrifices all-to-well.

_“Betwixt our peoples yawneth a divide deeper than the deepest abyss; wider than the widest sea,”_ Vidofnir reminded him. _“Generations will live and die ere this divide is bridged. Knowing this, doth thy heart yet yearn for peace, son of Thordan?”_

That was also true, everyone here would be long gone before that day would come, before that bridge would be fully rebuilt. But that was ok… they were laying the first bricks, and maybe… some future generation, would be able to finish it. Just the promise of the fighting ending would be enough for now.

Ser Aymeric looked back up at her, a smile back on his face as he nodded, not having any doubt that they were ready for their chance at peace.

“Look now on the legacy we would leave to our children,” he told her, “A dream of peace inscribed in stone for generations to come.”

He then turned to the curtain and raised up his hand, silently signaling for them to unveil it. And when the cloth fell away, everyone let out gasps of awe and wonder at the sight of what was engraved upon the stone… even Vidofnir’s eyes widen with surprise as she stared at the sculpture.

A bright yellow jewel that shone as brightly as the sun itself was set in the stone, while the graceful images of a mortal woman and a white dragon were encircling it… their very spirits so entwined with the other that it was impossible to tell where one part ended and the other began. The faces of the two figures held nothing but peace as you could almost feel the love that was coming from the rock itself… a more fitting symbol that Alphinaud could not think of.

_“Father and his beloved,”_ Vidofnir said softly, seemingly speaking to herself rather than to anyone else. _“As they were so long ago. Happy and at peace.”_

She was silent for a moment, and it seemed that she was truly touched by this symbol as she slowly looked back down to Ser Aymeric. _“The dream they shared shall be ours once more.”_

The crowd let out cheers at the sound of it, the promise of peace finally in their grasp. Like walking through a cold, dark tunnel and were just at the end of it with a bright light guiding them.

It all seemed so perfect…

And that’s what made what happened next all the more tragic…

“Never!” shrieked a voice from above, one full of rage at Vidofnir’s words.

Everyone was suddenly searching around, trying to find the one who spoke, thinking that there was another protestor among them… well, they were half-right. As Alphinaud stared around, he noticed that Claire was staring right above them, her face was a mix of anxiety and that resigned expression that could only mean she was getting ready to fight. He also looked up, trying to see what it was that caught her attention…

Standing at the highest point of Falcon’s Nest pillar was an armored-clad figure. It was too far away to see at first, but as Alphinaud strained his eyes he could see a familiar spear… that crimson-red armor… no… it couldn’t be…?

The figure suddenly jumped up into the air, nay, soared upwards, right in front of the sun and blocking his form from their eyes before he came rushing down like a meteor. He struck at Vidofnir, ramming her back, exactly between her wings, the spear pierced her thick skin and blood was splattered upon the new memorial. Alphinaud was too stunned to even move as he stared ahead at the horror of what was going on.

Meanwhile, Claire almost knocked him over as she ran to the stairs that would take her up to the scaffolding and help.

Ser Aymeric, who seemed to have recovered from his shock, snapped back to reality before he turned to the knight who had joined them, demanding that he hand over his bow. Vidofnir was now trying to throw the dragoon off her back, thrashing around in pain as her attacker forced his lance even deeper into her body… until… at last… she collapsed, and moved no more.

Alphinaud couldn’t even move. Waves of fear gripped him as he felt this all-consuming rage from the attacker wrap around him, almost like a blazing hellsfire inside him until it was scorching his very soul.

Ser Aymeric had cocked the arrow in the bow, preparing to fire. That was when the attacker looked up and Alphinaud knew that it was no illusion or trick…

It was Estinien…

To his horror, he saw the furious red eyes of Nidhogg seemed to merge with the armor like it was skin, with one on his shoulder, and the other in his arm… the furious red orbs glaring about at them all. When he heard the string of the bow being pulled, Estinien looked over at Ser Aymeric… and then through what little of his face that he could see, his lips curled up into a smirk.

Ser Aymeric seemed to have hesitated for just a fraction of a second before he fired the arrow. Not that it did much good… for Estinien’s body was suddenly bathed in an aura of dark energy, holding up his hand, and as soon as the arrow reached him, it disintegrated.

Slowly, Estinien stood up, a strange kind of monstrous growl was coming from him, the eyes that had merged with his body continuing to search around.

He raised his head so that Alphinaud could see more of his face… yet there was no trace of the friend that he once knew. Just red-glowing veins of aether crossing over his face and his eyes glowing a blood-red as the smile curled into a much wider smirk.

“Estinien! No...” Alphinaud gasped out as Ser Aymeric reached for another arrow. But Estinien jumped up, high and out of reach until he was on the pillar once again, leering down at them all. He then spoke, but while he could hear traces of their friend’s voice mixed it… the one that was speaking, was not Estinien.

_“Child of Dravania! Art thou grown so forgetful that thou wouldst forsake kith and kin, and consort with the spawn of Thordan? That thou wouldst dare contemplate peace!”_ he demanded, the voice just dripping with insanity, almost able to hear the wild malicious inside him before he turned to the crowd, who seemed to all be frozen in fear.

_“Hearken unto me, all of you!”_ he bellowed out. _“The final chorus is nigh, and all will be held to account! All will bathe in the flames of retribution!”_

Claire had reached the scaffolding, standing beside Ser Aymeric as they stared up at Estinien as he finished, _“Till the coming of that day, look you on your sins and despair! For none shall 'scape my wrath! None shall 'scape my revenge!”_

“Seven hells!” Alphinaud gasped, staring up at Estinien, the dark energy floating about him before he stretched his arms out wide and his body slowly began to rise up into the sky. The aura continued to grow thicker and thicker until it was nearly impossible to see any trace of Estinien through it…

Alphinaud watched before there was an almighty roar that felt as though there were claws tearing him apart from the inside before the form of a dragon had appeared in Estinien’s place. Alphinaud’s eyes widen in horror and his jaw dropped open as he stared at the black dragon with leathery wings and jagged scales. How his four narrow horns facing outward, and combined with the shape of his maw making him look even fiercer… and the red and dark aura from the two eyes that glared down at them all.

The same dragon he saw before as they fled from Azys Lla…

He had heard the words that were spoken the day that Estinien was taken from them, but…

“ _Yet be warned: Nidhogg's soul liveth on_. _His unbridled rage hath claimed for its vessel the one thou callest the Azure Dragoon.”_

_“I don’t know if it’s possible to save him, or if he’s even still alive…”_

Maybe it was the childish part of him, but he had hoped that maybe that it was some kind of illusion, that it didn’t really happen. Or maybe he just could not bear to think that something like this could happen.

But he saw now that this wasn’t a dream… this was real…

And as he stared up into Nidhogg’s merciless eyes he muttered, “Damn you, Nidhogg...”

Nidhogg roared out, and Alphinaud thought for sure that he was about to unleash fire upon them all… but whether it was because he didn’t think it worth it, or wanted to leave them shaking in fear, he just slowly turned and left… his massive body taking to the skies and out of their sights.

There was nothing but stunned silence around him, almost as if no one believed that this just happened. But then…?

“Hells take that wyrm! While he lives, we'll never know peace!” a man shouted out.

“Aye, there'll be no end to this war till Nidhogg is dead and gone!” a woman cried.

Alphinaud looked around in panic, seeing the anger and hatred rise up in everyone’s faces.

“So let's kill the bastard and be done with it!” a furious man declared before he began to chant, “Death to Nidhogg! Death to Nidhogg! Death to Nidhogg!”

Soon that man’s cry started to be repeated by a handful of people, and then many, until just about everyone was shouting out the same thing over and over.

Death to Nidhogg! Death to Nidhogg!

Death to Nidhogg! Death to Nidhogg!

The chanting went on and on as Alphinaud looked around, trying to figure out what to do. He glanced up to see Lucia kneeling next to Vidofnir and looking back to Ser Aymeric and Claire, with worry in her eyes.

Ser Aymeric kept his eyes on the form of the black dragon in the distance as Claire looked at him. He couldn’t hope to hear it, but he saw Ser Aymeric’s lips move and he said something. Claire, however, seemed to have heard him as she gave him a worried look before also looking up to the sky…

*Later*

It took some time to calm everyone down and prevent an all-out mob from forming. Claire jumped back down to join him and the other Scions as they did their best to keep things from getting out of hand again. Everything that happened in the next few hours seemed to pass by in a blur as they tried to get everything sorted out without turning violent. Thankfully, they were able to convince the people to head back Ishgard in droves in a somewhat calm manner, though each person was still continuing to call their curses at Nidhogg.

At one point, he went running up to speak with Ser Aymeric and Lucia to see what he could do to help and he learned, to his greatest relief, that Vidofnir was still alive. The wound, though serious, was not life-threatening. Ser Aymeric was giving orders for them to heal the injury as best as they could before she would be taken back to Anyx Trine, where her brethren would be able to care for her.

There was so much to be done that it was dark by the time that everyone else returned to Ishgard and Vidofnir had been able to return home. Ser Aymeric was already giving more orders to the Temple Knights to have a meeting when they returned to the city as well—already there were signs of exhaustion starting to settle in the Lord Commander’s face at the thought of more fighting on the horizon.

Exhaustion that Alphinaud was sure was reflected in his own features.

Night wore on as he stood watch until the very last of the few guests had left. Once they did, he saw Claire approaching him, also looking like she hadn’t slept in days.

“How are you?” she asked quietly.

He shrugged, unsure of what to say. He wanted to reassure her that he was alright, but he knew that he would also be lying. Instead, he looked grimly after the last of the people who came to hear the conference.

“There they go, the last of the guests,” he said sadly. “Having come hither with hope in their hearts, they depart with hatred and bloodlust...”

He then looked back at her and felt the need to confess something that had been bothering him. “Until the moment I saw him strike, I still held some small hope that what you had seen in Azys Lla was... an illusion, perhaps?”

He knew that she would never have lied about such a thing, but it sounded so impossible at the time. While he knew that men could turn into dragons, the thought that a great wyrm—one who had been slain—would return from the dead and forcibly take over the body of a friend of theirs was just too horrible to imagine. But he now saw that she merely spoke the truth.

“But he acted without hesitation...” he said softly, remembering that he didn’t recognize anything that had once been their friend in Estinien’s face. The red vein-like aether that flowed through him, the fierce red eyes that pulsated with hatred… and Ser Aymeric’s resigned expression as he pulled the bow back and launched the arrow…?

“As did Ser Aymeric,” he added.

“He did what he felt had to be done,” Claire reminded him sadly. “What about Vidofnir?”

Alphinaud sighed as he explained, “For a mercy, Vidofnir's wound was not mortal, or so Lucia tells me. The dragon was spirited away to Anyx Trine to receive care from her brethren. We can but hope her recovery is swift.”

‘Twas their one good fortune. At first thought, it seemed a miracle that the blow did not kill Vidofnir outright… but the more that he thought about it, the more he realized that was the point.

“...But such was surely Nidhogg's intent,” he explained bitterly. “To deliver a proclamation not only to the children of Thordan, but to his kindred. ‘War is coming, and ye who do not stand with us stand apart.’ She was an example ─ a message to her brood. Another instrument of his vengeance...like Estinien.”

That’s all it was. This whole war was just anger and hatred raging against even more anger and hate. Just when was it all going to end? Nidhogg was too far gone to be reasoned with, and the people’s own hatred for the wyrm was just renewed. If nothing else though, it did serve to unite the people…

But then came Nidhogg’s own proclamation…

_The final chorus is nigh, and all will be held to account! All will bathe in the flames of retribution! Till the coming of that day, look you on your sins and despair! For none shall 'scape my wrath! None shall 'scape my revenge!_

Nidhogg was planning something, alright. Something terrible… another attack, most likely… and soon.

Alphinaud had come to a decision about what it was that he wanted, believing that he may have—at long last—discovered a new reason to fight. But… who would want to support such an idea? No one…

But… no, there was one who might support him. He looked up at Claire’s expectant face once more, needing to talk to her now more than ever.

“When I said I wished to speak with you after the conference, I confess I envisaged rather happier circumstances,” he confessed. “If anything, however, this latest tragedy makes the need more pressing.”

“Right,” Claire nodded. “What was it that you wanted to talk about?”

Alphinaud felt his breath catch in his throat as his mind was, once again, battling over what the right thing to do was. At first, he wanted to talk to her about some of the fear and confusion that had been plaguing him all this time. Another part wanted desperately to just confess his own feelings… but after all this?

“There are things I must say,” he told her, but at the same time, he didn’t want to speak to that person who put that mask on to hide what she was truly feeling from everyone. Nor to that person who would just nod and agree to whatever danger that awaited her. He wanted to speak to Claire. The _real_ her…

“Not to the Warrior of Light, or even my fellow Scion, but... to you, Claire,” he told her. “My friend.”

She looked surprised by the request, but he went on, “But not here, no...” His mind quickly searched for a place where they would be able to speak in private and not have to worry about anyone overhearing them. She was one of the only few people he ever let see passed the walls that he built up around himself, and it was to her alone that he wanted to share what was troubling him now. That was when he remembered, as if from a lifetime ago, the place where he first let down those walls and allowed his friends to see a more vulnerable side of himself.

“Ah, but of course. The intercessory in Camp Dragonhead is still open to us,” he said. “Let us go there.”

She nodded and they returned to the city and passed through it until they took the familiar road that would take them to Camp Dragonhead. The reason they took their time was because they were dreading meeting the people at the Camp… who surely heard of what happened in Falcon’s Nest by now… and they weren’t disappointed.

They greeted the people there, who were all asking what was going on, having wanted answers when they heard of Nidhogg showing himself at the peace conference. Alphinaud told Claire to go and rest in the Intercessory, and that he would join her after he informed everyone else what happened. He noticed the appreciative look in her face as she left and he quickly told everyone at the camp what they witnessed. He didn’t know how long it took, or how many times that he had to repeat himself with what happened, only that by the time he had repeated the story so often that his voice was hoarse, and he was freezing.

Though it wasn’t just the snow that was making his insides freeze.

That was when he remembered something…

During their time here, before being allowed to enter the city, Lord Haurchefant had made this special kind of hot chocolate for them more than once. Though Alphinaud was a little ashamed of it, but after they fled from Ul’dah, he had terrible nightmares for some time… that the Crystal Braves attacked them… his friends all disappearing one by one… and there were even times that he dreamt of his grandfather and how they said goodbye for the final time when they were in the Binding Coils.

He remembered how he couldn’t sleep and he lost track of how many times Lord Haurchefant found him on his own after he would wake up and offered to make him something warm. He would then escort him down to the kitchen and always made sure that he made them both some of the hot drink. He would then smile as he explained that it was always harder for nightmares to plague the mind when you are feeling warm inside.

Well, Alphinaud had a feeling he may be having nightmares tonight. It had been such a long time since he had the sweet drink that he couldn’t help himself but went off to the kitchens to make some before he would go and meet up with Claire again. At the thought of her, he suddenly had a feeling that he may not be the only one who was feeling cold at the moment…

So he made sure to make another steaming mug before he went off to the Intercessory to finally speak with her. Once he was outside the door, he paused for a moment as he seemed to be gathering his courage. Now that he was finally here, the idea of facing her almost gave him the desire to turn and run. But he had been going over what needed to be said in his mind the whole time that he was making the hot chocolate, and he was sure that he knew what it was that he wanted to say now. Taking a deep breath, he finally entered.

When he opened the door, he saw her standing next to the table, the room already warm from where she seemed to have stacked a fire for them.

“Forgive me,” he told her. “That took longer than expected.”

He set the mugs down on the table before looking back up at her. But that was when he saw the bewilderment in her face.

“...You seem puzzled,” he said before realizing that she was looking at the drinks. “Oh, these? I thought something warming might not go amiss.”

“I… see,” she said softly, “I’m sorry. It’s just… that’s something that Lord Haurchefant would have done.”

At the mention of the name, he suddenly felt like an old man.

“It was not all that long ago that we sat here, you and I. In our very own ‘Falling Snows,’ as Lord Haurchefant called it,” he spoke up, feeling bad for opening up an old wound… their friend’s death still fresh in their minds. He remembered how he had opened the doors and offered them a warm place to stay in their hour of need, a great debt that they owed him for protecting them when no one else could.

“I still struggle to believe he has gone,” he confessed miserably, looking at the mugs, suddenly finding it easier to talk when he looked at them. “And Ysayle too... I had such hopes for her...”

He meant it. Though she went about it the wrong way, he believed that her intentions had always been pure. She was a true friend to them, just as Lord Haurchefant had been as well.

“Master Matoya asked me what it was all for. Why we fight... and why we die. Were I still commander of the Braves, I would doubtless have replied, ‘For the future of Eorzea,’ but I am not that man. Not anymore,” he said and he looked up at Claire’s face, drawing strength from her comforting presence as he went on, confessing one of the reasons why his mind was partly tormented these last few days.

“I needed a new answer,” he admitted. “One that I could live with. And when I saw Estinien at the ceremony, I knew at last what it was.”

Claire didn’t answer, just waiting for him to continue to say whatever was on his mind. Alphinaud was finding it difficult to try and tell her what it was that he wanted. That was when he remembered the advice she gave him before and simply spoke it simply:

“I do not want to be a man who sacrifices his friends and family for a cause,” he told her. “I want to fight for Estinien ─ and I want to save him.”

Claire still remained silent as he told her of the things he was sure that she was already aware of.

“When Nidhogg leads the Horde into battle, Ser Aymeric and his forces will do what they believe must be done,” he reminded her. And though he did not begrudge them, though he even understood their reasoning, he could not bring himself to accept it so easily.

“That is their choice to make,” he went on. “Yet even if Ser Aymeric is willing to forsake Estinien, I am not. We must fight for him, for he is our friend and ally. We may struggle, we may fail, but we must try.”

Though Estinien was a difficult man to get along with, though there were plenty of times that it was like trying to get a child to behave himself, he was still a friend who fought with them, and bled for them and Ishgard. Though he knew that there was a good chance he was forever gone to them… he did not want to accept it unless he had no choice.

He waited, wondering what it was that she would say. Would she agree, or would she try to tell him that she didn’t think it possible? He watched how her eyes went to the mugs once more, her mask slipping for just a moment where he could see the grief… and suddenly, she looked much older than she was. Perhaps she realized and shut those eyes as she seemed to be thinking this whole thing over… maybe even thinking of the last time someone had brought drinks for them in this very room.

When she next opened her eyes, there seemed to be a new kind of resolve shining there as she told him simply, punching her fist into her hand, “…To aid those in need.”

He blinked as he remembered those words all too well and he felt a wide smile form on his face.

“Lord Haurchefant would be proud. I knew you would understand!” he said happily. Knowing that he had someone’s support meant more to him than he could possibly say. Truthfully, he doubted from the start that there was anything they could do for Estinien… but now… just by her saying yes, he felt that it was possible. “Together, we will surely find a way,” he finished.

They would find a way to save him. He should have known better than to tell her this, especially when he thought back to the fact that she had never yet given up on a friend. They will find a way. He believed that.

“The path we walk will not be easy though,” she reminded him. “And we may fail. It may come to the point that there is nothing we can do to help him and be forced to slay Nidhogg. If nothing else, we can at least free him from Nidhogg’s control through death. Will that be enough for you?”

He thought that over, knowing that she was right. She wasn’t saying this to shoot down his hopes, but to remind him of reality. He nodded, having thought that through as well. “If we work hard, if we try everything and did all that we possibly could to help him, then even if we fail, that will be enough for me,” he confessed. Even if it wasn’t possible to save their friend, if they at least tried their best and did all they could, then he would have to accept it. “If we do not fight for him, then who will? If we can at least free him from such a fate, then that will be enough for me.”

When he saw her smile back… for that brief moment, he was considering trying to tell her more about his feelings… but… no, not yet. After coming to this decision, trying to tell her how he felt about her going into danger on a daily basis, just wasn’t fair for either of them. He would tell her, one day… but for now, he would enjoy the time they shared together.

While he was uncertain what they could do, nor if there would be others who would be willing to help, he knew that they would at least try.

At last, she took her own steaming mug and took a sip. He saw her pause for a moment.

“Is there something wrong?” he asked worriedly, thinking that he may have made a mistake and it tasted terrible.

“Not at all,” she answered kindly, her gaze looking far-off into the distance. “It tastes… almost like Lord Haurchefant’s still here with us.”

Alphinaud felt himself blush a little, before asking in a teasing way, “I thought you said that you were wary of accepting a drink from someone?”

“I said from a stranger,” Claire answered back. “But this offer is welcomed.”

They shared another smile as they both sat down as he began to ask her questions about the melee and how it all went, wanting to hear all about her battle with the General, which she laughed and was more than happy to do so.

He knew that there was no end to their problems, but for now, it was nice to take a break and have time to just enjoy themselves. To just talk and laugh like everything was alright with the world… like this room was all they had and nothing could hurt them.

But as he looked at her laughing face, he made another silent vow… he also promised that he would also do his best to protect his dearest friend as well.

“Thank you, Claire,” he told her truthfully. “It is unfair of me to unburden myself in this manner, time after time, but I am glad that you permit me nonetheless. You are my true friend and ally.”

“Anytime,” she answered back, and he could feel his own heart beating harder and harder against his chest, warmth spreading throughout his whole body, and he had a feeling that it wasn’t just the drink’s effects taking over. He understood now… as he watched her continue to drink, he could see that the others were right…

But rather than admit it, he added, “Though not all of our fellow Scions will support our stance on Estinien, I have faith that we will win them over in due course. Such is the infectious power of hope.”

He cleared his throat a little.

“Right,” he said, feeling happier than he could remember feeling in a long time. “That is quite enough solemn introspection for one night. I think we would both benefit from some time in the company of Tataru. She stays for us at Fortemps Manor. Let us not keep her waiting any longer.”

They soon left, heading back to Ishgard, yet he did so with a brand new spring in his step. Their walk back up through Foundation and the Pillars was a surprisingly quiet one, with Claire telling him to go on ahead, claiming that she saw an old friend whom she called Nashu and went to go and see her real quick.

Alphinaud let her do so as he continued onwards, still feeling surprisingly tranquil as he headed up the stairs to find that Tataru was waiting outside the manor… and it didn’t take him long to figure out why.

“There you are!” Tataru cried out quickly, running over to see him. “I can’t tell you how worried I was! I heard all about what happened at Falcon’s Nest and I was picturing the worst! Knowing you guys, you would have gone off on another dangerous journey and Gods know when you would’ve been back!”

“Rest assure, I am alright, Tataru,” he informed her gently. “Nidhogg’s appearance was more of a way to try and scare everyone rather than start fighting. No one knows where he went just yet. But so far, we see no need to leave just yet.”

“Well, that’s one good thing. But you are alright, aren’t you?” Tataru asked worriedly. “You haven’t been yourself lately, and…?”

“You’re right,” he confessed. “I wasn’t myself. But you don’t need to worry about me. I guess… I just needed to say some of the troubles on my mind. I’m feeling better than I had been in a while.”

“Really?” Tataru asked in surprise. “Well, that is good to hear. But how did…?”

But at that moment, another voice called, “Tataru…”

When she looked up as Claire was coming towards them. Their receptionist looked from her to Alphinaud before she seemed to put two and two together.

“Oh,” Tataru said in understanding. “Now I get it.” She smiled brightly as Claire came to stand with them. “And thank goodness you’re alright, too! I mean, I can’t begin to imagine just how heart-broken we’d all be if something happened to you!”

“I’m fine,” Claire answered, “I didn’t get so much as a scratch.”

“That’s good, because had something happened to you, then someone was gonna pay!” Tataru said firmly. “And the price would’ve been very steep!”

Claire laughed as Tataru beamed back. “Well! Alphinaud certainly seems to be in better spirits,” she added interestedly to Claire. “Do we have you to thank for this?”

Alphinaud felt his face turning red again as he cleared his throat.

“Yet again we walk an all-too-familiar path. I am reminded of when we first came to this manor. Lost and uncertain, we were granted succor in our hour of need,” he said softly, looking around at the all-to-familiar street. “We were saved ─ and now it is our turn to return the favor!”

They owed it to so many people to protect this city and guide the people here to a brighter future, the same future that Ser Aymeric so wholly believed in.

“Hear, hear!” Tataru cheered, conveniently forgetting that she had been teasing him. “Let no one say that the Scions do not repay their debts! After all, what kind of people would we be if we forsook our friends? If we stopped looking for Yda and Papalymo, or if we gave up hope of bringing Minfilia back?”

He almost forgot about that in light of all that’s happened. He remembered what Claire said when she told them about how ‘the crystal’s power is all but spent’. If that was true, then for her to use whatever power she had left, it must have been important.

“Though she knew it would cost her dearly, Minfilia reached out to us to deliver a message,” he said. Whatever this was about, Minfilia believed that they needed to know this. And she trusted them enough to be able to handle whatever it was that was coming. Out of all the Scions, she was the one who had the most faith in the Warrior of Light’s abilities, and so she would chose to speak to her and tell her as much as she could, wouldn’t she? “She believed it was imperative that we understand the true nature of this star ─ of the rift between Zodiark and Hydaelyn, and of the Ascians' aspirations.”

Whatever those aspirations may be… though he wished that she had time to explain more, they would have to make due with whatever was waiting for them.

“But for all that has been revealed, I cannot shake the suspicion that there is much we have yet to learn...” he sighed. But that was a mystery for another day. Right now, they would finish what they started here in Ishgard. They would put an end to the war no matter what, and do whatever they could to save everyone.

“In any event, I think it time we step back from the fray and carefully consider our next course of action,” he said to them. “It will not be easy to turn this tragedy to triumph, but we will find a way. We will.” He and Claire shared a look, and he knew that even if it was just the two of them… they would continue on with the choices they made.

“We will,” he repeated, and she smiled back.

*The next night*

“To think that it ended in such a way?” Count Edmont sighed. Alphinaud had returned back to the library and was researching all that he could find, little though it may be, on finding information that could help with Estinien.

Count Edmont had come in early that morning, telling him that he heard the story of what happened at Falcon’s Nest from his sons and wanted to hear it from him as well—like he was hoping that a third account of what happened may prove a different story.

Alphinaud loathed himself to have to confirm the truth for him, but he did so anyway.

“To think that Nidhogg appeared at the conference…?” the Count sighed despairingly. “And that he did such a thing to his own kin?”

“Thankfully, Vidofnir should live,” he sighed back. “His intent was not to kill, but to act as a warning. The dragons of Anyx Trine have never seemed interested in war, but Nidhogg never gave them much thought. But now that they are attempting to have peace between them and the Ishgardian, he felt the need to step in and stop it.”

He looked away. “It looked like Estinien… but when he spoke… that wasn’t him in there. That was Nidhogg speaking the whole time. I know that Claire wouldn’t lie to us about what became of Estinien… but to think that something like this would happen to him…?” Alphinaud trailed off before shaking his head.

“The hope that we had gained from winning the melee seems to have all but faded,” Count Edmont sighed. “Everywhere I look, I see only anger, and fear. It seems that Nidhogg will be planning to attack us again… and soon.”

“It would appear so,” Alphinaud nodded grimly. “Who’s to say what will happen next? Nor what will come of it? Just when we were so close…?”

He rubbed his tired eyes, wishing he knew where to go from here. But right now he was stuck at a complete stand-still. The rest of the day passed by so quickly that it felt like he hardly had anything done. The Count had found him inside the library once more, having explained more about how the other High Houses were talking about the best way to exterminate Nidhogg… most of the suggestions seemed to include the Warrior of Light…

“I suppose we’ll just have to wait and see,” the Count sighed. “I know that she has more than proved to us all that she is a warrior without equal, and a true ally to Ishgard… but I can’t help but feel guilty over putting such burdens on her shoulders.”

Alphinaud looked away, knowing that feeling all too well. There were days where his own guilt felt like it was about to overwhelm him, twisting his stomach into such knots that it was painful.

“If there is anything that we can do to help ease the burdens placed on you and everyone else, rest assure we will do all in our power to help,” Count Edmont added with a sigh.

Alphinaud nodded in understanding.

“Your help is ever appreciated, my friend,” he told him gratefully. “There’s just so much to do that we need all the help we can get from our friends.”

“Speaking of which, I heard that you wished a private meeting with Miss Faye?” the Count suddenly added and Alphinaud froze a moment.

“Where did you hear that?” he asked a little awkwardly.

“House Fortemps is in charge of Camp Dragonhead,” the Count reminded him gently.

“Oh, right. Well, I just wanted to talk to her,” he answered back, knowing that it couldn’t have been too difficult for word to reach the Count that the two of them were there. “As friends. Nothing more.”

“Hmm,” Count Edmont said slowly. “I see. And, you didn’t tell her anything more?” Alphinaud paused again for a moment before he sighed and shook her head.

“I thought a lot about what she is to me, and I still am struggling to find an answer,” he answered carefully. “She is my friend. And I don’t want anything to change that… not yet anyway…”

“Oh, I understand,” the Count told him kindly. “And that’s fine. I’m sorry if I made it feel like I was pressuring you. It’s just that I don’t think it’s healthy to try and lock those feelings away like that. I don’t believe it to be good to you, or her.”

Alphinaud nodded in agreement as he said, “Your words mean a great deal, Count Edmont. And I see what you mean. I do think that it wasn’t healthy for me to continue on without any idea what it was that was bothering me. I’m… I just wish I knew more of what was going on in her head before I say anything.”

Count Edmont gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder as he stated, “The only way you’ll know for sure is if you speak to her.” He then glanced up and to the falling snow outside the window. “Who can say what tomorrow will bring? I just don’t want you to end up regretting that you took too long to say anything.”

“I know,” Alphinaud said quietly, folding his hands in his lap as he turned to also look out the window with that grim expression. “She knows that I care for her safety and that I consider her to be a true friend… for now, that’s enough. But… I do hope that I’ll one day be able to work up the courage to tell her everything.”

Count Edmont nodded. “Well, I’ll leave you to your work for now,” he said. “I think I’ll write some more memoirs myself.”

He turned to leave before he stopped for a moment.

“By the way, she’s just outside,” the Count added and Alphinaud looked up at him. “There’s another snowstorm on the way and I insisted that she stay the night, until it passes by. I think that she’s out in the gazebo right now, in fact. Something seems to bothering her. Your presence may be able to help. I’m concerned for her well-being as well.”

Alphinaud was sorely tempted to go and do so, but shook his head.

“No, I’m sure that she doesn’t need me there,” he sighed. But that resolve didn’t last long. For just after the Count left, Alphinaud suddenly felt his feet turning around and he headed to the door before realizing what was going on.

Alright… he was just going to see her and wish her a good night… that was all. At least that was what he kept telling himself. When he stepped outside, the snow was falling harder than it had when last he looked out, and he knew that it wouldn’t be long before the storm came in. He stepped around the manor to where the gazebo was, and spotted her there, sitting up close to the heater as she gazed at the snowfall.

“Hello,” he said and she looked up. Giving him a slight smile before she looked back to the glittering flakes.

“I was wondering if I would see you again before I left tomorrow,” she told him. “I thought that you would be asleep by now after all that’s happened.”

“I could say the same thing about you,” he told her. “You’re the one who needs rest. You want to come in? I’m sure you could use something warm.”

She shook her head. “I’m fine,” she reassured him. “I just wanted to watch the snow for a little bit before going inside. You don’t have to stay out in the cold here with me.”

He was starting to shiver, but he was in no hurry to go back in just yet.

“Do you have to go so soon?” he asked.

“I’m planning on going back to the Aynx Trine in the morning,” she confessed. “I want to check on Vidofnir and see how she’s doing. I’ve also heard that there have been some troubles with the Gnath lately, so I’m going to see what the problem is.”

“I see,” he muttered softly. He hesitated before he went over and sat down right next to her, staying warm thanks to the heater in front of them. “When you see her, offer her my sincerest hopes that she recovers quickly.”

Claire nodded, but that was when he noticed that there seemed to be something deeply troubling her… something other than the disaster of the peace conference, though that did seem to be a large portion of what was upsetting her.

“Is there something else that’s the matter?” he asked.

Claire took her time in answering. He knew her well enough to know to let her answer when she wanted to. He merely waited patiently as she seemed to be inwardly debating what was the trouble.

“Alphinaud,” she finally said, looking over at him. “How do I seem to you? Do I seem… ordinary?”

Alphinaud blinked, his heart suddenly pounding hard. Did she know? Did she suspect what he was really feeling and calling him out on it? Gulping hard, he asked nervously, “W-Why would you ask that?”

She sighed, as if she was also finding a hard time in trying to understand what the problem was as well. “Before… when… I confronted the archbishop at Azys Lla… before… before what happened to Estinien… he… the archbishop said something to me that troubles me greatly,” she confessed slowly. “I’ve been unable to forget about it ever since.”

“What was it?” he asked. Though it seemed as though she was regretting telling him this for she just shook her head.

“He seemed… frightened of me,” she said at last.

“Well, you did ruin his plans, so I guess that would scare him,” Alphinaud admitted. But she did not seem to be satisfied with the answer he had. She seemed… deeply bothered by whatever it was the archbishop had said to her and he wondered just what it was that could make her this upset about.

“There’s a chance that he just said it to try and weaken you…?” he offered but she was shaking her head again.

“No,” she answered, “It was after I defeated him and his knights. Before his body dissolved into aether… he returned to his previous form… just for a moment… they were his last words before he disappeared.”

“Which were?” he asked slowly.

She seemed reluctant to answer. But at last she said, “Who— _what_ are you?”

Alphinaud just looked on as she looked sadly back at him. “The way he said it…” she explained. “It was like he suddenly saw something about me that wasn’t… natural.”

“And you’re thinking that you’re not… normal?” he asked slowly and she shrugged back.

“I don’t know,” she answered back quietly. “I just… it does make one wonder, doesn’t it?” She looked down at her clenched hands. “When I first came here to Eoreza… I was no different than any other adventurer. But now…?”

She trailed off after that.

Alphinaud was quiet for a time as he seemed entranced by her stoic face, he could see the confusion in her face as she avoided his own eyes—as if she were ashamed of admitting something. He clenched his own hands tightly as he was torn at what he should do.

“Does it really matter?” he finally asked. “You’re _you_ … you’re our friend. And… no matter what you think, we’ll be here for you. Just like how you’re always there for us.”

He was keeping his eyes on the heater, but he knew that she was looking at him again.

“But… if it does turn out there’s something different about me,” she began slowly, “Would you be afraid of me?”

He froze at those words… for that dream came back to him without warning. The two of them sitting atop of Zenith after that kiss…?

_“Are you afraid of me?” she had asked him as she reached up to touch his cheek._

_“Only of what might happen to you,” he answered back, his words suddenly coming to his lips without him realizing it… “You are… the one who…”_

He shook his head hard, forcing that dream down, knowing that it wasn’t helping him right now.

“You’re… not like anyone else,” he admitted, “You’re different… but that’s what makes you so special. So whatever it was that the archbishop saw… it doesn’t mean anything to the rest of us. You are Claire… and… my friend. That’s all I want you to be.”

He looked up and he saw her worried expression. He didn’t look away, just keeping himself looking into those green eyes… until she started smiling again.

“Thank you,” she said quietly.

He smiled back. “I’m just glad I could help for once,” he confessed. It was the least he could do. As he looked at her through the gently falling snow around them, the rest of the words from that pesky dream came into his mind.

_“You are… the one who stole my heart…”_

*The Next Day*

Two people were standing in Falcon’s Nest that early morning, the sky clear and bright, and fresh snow laid on the ground, the only signs of a blizzard the night before. But the two weren’t paying any attention to that as they looked sadly up at the sculpture on the wall above them—where all the blood had been cleaned off, but still leaving a haunting image in their minds.

“Of all the ways for it to end,” Krile sighed miserably as she shook her head at the symbol of hope… only for it to have been splattered with blood so quickly. “Even before his transformation, I could feel the wyrm's hatred swirling about Estinien. The terrible, all-consuming rage... Enough to fuel a thousand-year quest for vengeance. It was all I could do not to run away screaming.” She couldn’t help but feel ashamed of herself for wanting to run. But the wyrm’s anger… his hatred… his rage and lust for vengeance… they were all so powerful that one didn’t need the Echo to feel it. She couldn’t help but lament her cowardice in the face of the courage of the Eorzeans, who seem to have it in spades.

“But Ishgardians ─ nay, all Eorzeans ─ are made of sterner stuff,” she stated grimly. “They face danger and death on a daily basis, and understand what it takes to win a war.”

Though, if you think about it, it was sad that even the children of this land understood that terrible fact.

“Think not too deeply on Master Matoya's words,” Y’shtola stated suddenly and she turned to look up at her. “Her intent was but to steel our resolve.” Y’shtola then turned her head to look upwards as she finished, “That, and to remind us to look beyond these passing conflicts to trials greater still ─ to the truth which hides at the heart of this world.”

“So that's your aim, is it?” Krile asked knowingly as Y’shtola glanced back down.

“You disapprove?” she asked, almost as a challenge.

“Not at all!” Krile answered with a shrewd smile. “I believe it's traditional for the student to follow in the footsteps of the master. And you are so very alike.”

Y’shtola’s eyes narrowed at that, looking visibly annoyed at that, but Krile had to fight the laugh, for that look was something that Master Matoya would have given had it been her. The two of them headed up through the gates of Falcon’s Nest, heading back to the city to check on everyone else before they left again.

As they walked, perhaps it was out of desire to break the silence between them, or to talk about something a little more cheerful, Y’shtola spoke up.

“I don’t know if you know…” she began. “But I heard that Alphinaud wanted a private word with Claire? They even went as far as to Camp Dragonhead to speak in private. What do you think it was they talked about?”

“It doesn’t seem like he told her anything about what she means to him,” Krile said with a tragic sigh, having heard from Tataru that the two of them did go to Camp Dragonhead to talk… and even spoke a great deal last night…

Apparently, Tataru had been watching them from one of the upper windows when she saw them sitting for a long time in the gazebo before they came inside. Unfortunately, she wasn’t able to get close to hear what it was they were saying. But they both did seem to be much happier than they did before. “Regardless of what Tataru said, when I last saw Claire, she didn’t seem to be acting any differently than normal.”

Y’shtola sighed. “And after he had the most perfect opportunity to tell her? He really is stubborn.”

“Its funny how that works out,” Krile smiled. “The things we want to say the most are the most difficult things we can think of to say.”

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry, but this will be the last chapter until 3.3 comes out. But until then, you have the rest of the story to keep you entertained. What do you all think? Please let me know, and here’s to hoping that any future chapters will be good. Before I go, I’ve been getting a few questions about Alphinaud and the WoL’s relationship. Should I just have the two of them continue to be friends, and others who want them to hurry up and kiss.
> 
> I have my reasons for writing the story like this. See, when I first started, I was planning on the two of them being best friends, or even like brother and sister. But the more that I write, the more I realized that I do want to see them get together. I personally think that the two of them complement each other well and that they need the support of the other to help them through the hard times. I'm not saying that they will get into a relationship right away. I think that he does have more growing up to do before we can even think of that. But there are several NPC in the game that even comment on how much he worries about the WoL, and I don't think it's unreasonable that he would develop a kind of crush on her and become protective over her welfare, especially since it was just the three Scions on their own for the most part. 
> 
> Now, most teenage boys who are new to love would be thinking of kissing the girl of their dreams. But I took my time and waited a long time for him to start thinking more about his feelings and give them time to build a close friendship. I wanted them to build their friendship from something. They didn’t just meet and immediately love each other. And he’s kinda like the damsel in distress a lot of the time. Maybe he does rely on her a bit too much, but that’s because he spent most of his life in a safe classroom with books so he needs someone there to help guide him on the road because he is out of his element. He’s faced with options and obstacles that he’s standing up against and is learning more about the world and himself. So even if he is a bit young, he’s more mature than most and been through more than most full grown men. And most do start to experience feelings of love and crushes when they are young teenagers. 
> 
> The biggest problem is that even if they wanted, they couldn’t find time to really build a romance unless they are given a chance. Right now, I think it’s more of a matter of young love compared to true love. Many of us were in love when we were young, in fact, most of our first loves came from when we were young. I wanted to go slow so that you could see the relationship growing and can believe that they could fall in love one day. They do have conversations, talk about their problems, try to help the other and they care about the other’s well-being. They both slowly start to let their defenses down and start to see the good in each other and I think that’s what I’m trying to get across. It’s not unreasonable for a young boy to have a crush on a girl especially after all they went through together.
> 
> Yet, he’s aware of the fact that they are Scions, and they have a duty to Eoreza and I think that her friendship means more to him then going into a relationship, at least for now. So I think that they do have realistic chance of falling in love, maybe if you need to look at it more from one angle than another. Please tell me what you think and if you agree, and I will be looking forward to what you have to say about any future chapters though. I hope I don’t disappoint you.)


	32. A Legend for a Legend (Bonus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beneath a crystal bower, a silent whistle sounds,  
> That o’er a crystal tower, around the world resounds.  
> So from its clouded kingdom, a golden steed descends,  
> To bend its knee to a hero brave, and for its strength to lend.  
> Across endless malms of land, did the two began to race,  
> Where they chanced upon a friend, carrying an item misplaced.  
> And to this one hero, a warrior so kind and brave,  
> To her did this friend’s beating heart, he willingly gave.

_Those were the days of promises and vows ─ of tentative first steps into an uncertain future._

_A future shaped by the choices we made, in ways we could never have foreseen._

_Born of good and evil, of light and darkness, and shepherded by our hand._

_Be it for weal, or be it for woe._

_—_ _From the memoirs of Count Edmont de Fortemps_

_Heavensward: The Gears of Change_

“It sounds amazing,” Alphinaud smiled. “Almost like I am listening to a ballad for the heroes of eld. You truly have a way with words, Count Edmont.”

It had been a couple weeks since the attack at Falcon’s Nest at the peace conference, yet there was still much that was getting done. Alphinaud had come to enjoy the time he spent with Count Edmont, as he worked with him on his memoires, and he couldn’t help but notice that there were times that the Count would allow his poetic side to embellish a few details. He knew what Claire would say if she knew that he was romanticizing her deeds and would sometimes be forced to remind the Count that it wasn’t as glorious as he wrote about it… though there were also times that he could not help but feel that some events were being downplayed when they were truly feats worthy of song.

“I must ask, where did you come up with the title for the last chapter?” Alphinaud asked.

“I had given it a lot of thought,” the Count admitted as he tapped his pen on the paper a few times. “With the constant struggle of light and dark, it seemed only natural that the title should reflect that. Therefore, _Heavensward: As Goes Light, So Goes Darkness_.”

The Count smiled before he looked up at him and added, “The title’s a bit long, I know. But it adds a sort of drama to it.”

“No, I quite like it,” Alphinaud replied in amusement. “And this next chapter?”

“Ah, I have already had that title in mind before I even started,” he said, his eyes glinting a little. “With the endless waves of change coming to Ishgard, I wished to have a way to put that in. And when I heard all about the moving citadel in the Hinterlands, it has given me inspiration for this next part… _The Gears of Change_.”

“The Gears of Change…” Alphinaud repeated as he thought that over, feeling like he was helping to write an exciting novel about a fictional character out to save the world rather than helping to record actual events. Still, he could not help but agree wholeheartedly with the Count as they continued work.

But as Alphinaud looked down at the last page and saw the title still written in drying ink… _As Goes Light, So Goes Darkness…_

He remembered what Master Matoya had said the first time he ever visited her cave. How it was always the brightest lights that cast the darkest shadows. Each time you light a candle, a shadow is cast…

He had been thinking about what she had said for a long time, but was still unsure of how to think of it. Logically, he knew that she was right, that light and darkness were opposite sides, yet one needed the other if they were to even exist. But why did it seem like that there were those who did not have both? He thought of the Ascians… and of Nidhogg, and wondered how there could be any light inside him from just the glimpse he caught of him back at Falcon’s Nest?

And then there was the Warrior of Light… who seemed to cast a bright light everywhere she went. It was hard to believe that she could ever have had a dark side.

_“She may be a Warrior of Light… but she’s also a child of man and therefore it’s a part of her nature as well.”_

He sighed, wondering just why everything had to be so complicated in life… or maybe he had just been overthinking a simple matter from being inside the manor for too long. He had been in Ishgard for what felt like several lifetimes and he reasoned with himself that maybe some time away from the manor would do him some good.

He then remembered Vidofnir and he decided to pay a trip out to Aynx Trine. It had been so long since he been out, that some change of scenery was something he felt he desperately needed. So after he let the Count know that he would be leaving the manor for a few hours to check on a friend, he stepped outside.

As soon he breathed in the frigid air, feeling his lungs burn, he already felt his mind clear of some of the worry that he had been carrying around with him for the last few days. Though his mind wasn’t so clear as for him to ignore the fact that it felt like Ishgard had gotten even colder as of late.

*Dravanian Forelands*

It had been so long since he had seen anything other than grey stone walls and falling snow, that his senses were a little staggered at the bright colors and thriving plant life of the Chocobo Forest. He breathed in deeply, taking in the scents of the warm earth and raw wildness—feeling a lightness on his heart like sinking into a warm bath after a long day of hard work. He had almost forgotten how good it felt to go out and see the world instead of sitting at home where there was paperwork and books to go over. He would have to make a habit of going out more often.

He greeted several of the hunters in Tailfeather, before he went on his way, walking along the overgrown dirt road, already hearing the songs of birds and the occasional growl of some beast hiding from the shadows of the trees. But he was at ease with all of it, knowing that he had grown strong enough to fight such creatures off. Yet, not wishing to give them a chance to come out and test their luck, he kept to the road worn with time.

Still, he couldn’t help but feel isolated as he walked underneath the bows of the forest, thinking of the days when he travelled with companions to distant lands.

He looked up to see patches of the cloudless sky through the branches and trees, and felt a pang of loneliness inside him, though he did not know why… he just arrived and he did part with the hunters not minutes ago, so why would he feel so grim?

Maybe because some of those friends were lost to them…?

He gave his head a hard shake, not wanting to think about it right now, just wanting a chance to get away from all that, even just for a brief while. That was why he chose to walk there from Tailfeather instead of appearing at the tower right away. But as he drew slowly closer he remembered another settlement in the Forelands that he hadn’t visited in some time and wondered just how their friends at Loth ast Vath were doing.

Deciding to make the detour, he turned along the road and went crossed over the planes when he exited the cover of the forest, taking a longer way around to find a familiar looking gab between the cliffs… and a small tree which acted the part of a trading post.

When he reached it, he stared long at the small tree before he reached out and placed a hand against the bark, remembering when he was last here. His friends were with them and they had to separate to gather all the foods that would entreat the Vath to treat with them. He smiled sadly as he remembered how much fun it had been as well as frustrating. Thinking back on it now, it was almost funny how much trouble they had to go through to get anywhere. It felt like with every step forward that they took, they were forced to take three steps back. His heart ached at the memories but he forced himself to leave the tree and head along the path that would take him to the Vath… and what he found made him think that he took the wrong way at first.

The last time that he had been to Loth ast Vath it was a small and humble hive with only a handful of Vath living here. But now… their colony, though small in comparison to the Gnath, was now thriving and full of life. There were several sacks full of what looked like gysahl greens, several brand new cannons that were set up with the cannonballs right at their sides, as if ready to be fired at any moment, as well as several new statues built around them that were in the shape of dragons… and there were even several adventurers who were speaking to the Vath like they were reporting in.

There were also many more Vath all over with some kind of work to do, either building, mixing herbs together, polishing brand new muskets, and some tending strange creatures that… that looked like a cross between some kind of crab and dragonfly. Staring about him in wonder, he eventually spotted the Storyteller.

He smiled warmly and greeted the Storyteller, wondering just how things could have changed so much in the time that he last visited them.

“Ah, yes, I remember young hunter,” the Storyteller said kindly when Alphinaud approached. “It is good to see you again.”

“And you as well,” Alphinaud replied with a bow of his head. “It has been some time. Before I get carried away, the first thing I would like to do is to thank you for your help in helping us locate our missing comrade, Thancred. The ‘Fleshling clothed in skins’, as I believe you called him.”

“So you did find him,” the Storyteller said, sounding pleased. “Good, good. It had been some time since we had last seen the hunter and wondered where he had gone. Glad I am to hear that he had returned to where he belongs.”

“As we are as well,” Alphinaud nodded before he looked about him again. “Your hive seems to be doing remarkably well, Storyteller,” he said respectfully. “I nearly didn’t recognize it when I arrived.”

The Storyteller clicked and said in a way that clearly showed how proud he was at how their home was doing. “Yes, kind hunter. We Vath had broken free from the Onemind, but struggled to survive here on our own. But it was thanks to one of our Vath, who calls himself Vath Deftarm, who helped to change all that. He trained under the guidance of an adventurer and thus became one himself.”

“A Vath adventurer?” Alphinaud said with a chuckle. “Truly amazing.”

And he meant it, for he never would have guessed that the sudden prosperity of Loth ast Vath was due to something like this. While he knew better than anyone just the kind of impact that a single adventurer could do for countless people, to think that beastmen could become adventurers like it was the most natural thing in the world was both mind-boggling and inspiring at the same time.

To be honest, he was a little worried about a lone beast man going out into the world where many people fear and despised his kind. But at the same time, it seemed that this odd adventurer was doing much to help strengthen the bonds between his tribe and with man.

“How did you learn to set up a guild out here in the Forelands, though?” he asked curiously.

“A kind and generous hunter whose contributions to helping our hive survive mean more than can ever be said,” the Storyteller explained. “And for that. We are grateful for all that she has done for us.”

“I see,” Alphinaud said before he asked curiously, “Is Vath Deftarm on a journey now? I would be happy to meet him if possible?”

“He is here,” the Storyteller answered back, turning his head to the large desk-like structure where the many supplies were being stored. “You will find him there. He has much work to do with the guild before he goes out on another adventure.”

Alphinaud thanked the Storyteller and bowed low before he went over to see for himself. As he walked over to where most of the Vath were already discussing tasks that needed to be done and going over rewards that they had gotten, he got a better look inside the small conclave and saw armor, food, and many other supplies piled in. There was even a little Chocobo chick, still with pieces of the shell it hatched out of sticking to its feathers, as it began pecking its way about the place. It seemed the guild here was doing very well…

“Is there something we can help you with?” a Vath asked as it came forward. Now this one looked just like all the other of his kind, with the only difference being that it worn a tattered blue cloak around its shoulders while most of the others wore dark green. “We of the Loth ast Vath Adventurer’s Guild are always willing to lend a helping hand.”

And like all the other Vath around here, he was very friendly and Alphinaud found himself liking him at once.

“No, thank you,” he responded politely. “I am looking for the one called Deftarm? I very much wish to meet with him.”

“Deftarm?” he repeated in surprise before he said, “That is me! I am called the Vath Deftarm! What can I do for you?”

Alphinaud felt his eyes light up as he gave him a polite bow and said, “My name is Alphinaud Leveilleur. And I had the pleasure to visit Loth ast Vath several times in the past. Though it was nowhere near as lively as it is now. I was told that you are the one who helped to do this?”

“Oh, yes,” Deftarm said happily. “Once there was a time where I went by ‘Nameless One’ and struggled to find my purpose! But with a chance encounter with Master, I discovered what my purpose was. To be an adventurer and protect the colony! I learned so much from our travels together! I could not have done it without Master there. Many of my brothers and sisters are inspired by the guild’s humble beginnings and have come seeking my tutelage to become adventurers themselves.”

“Yes, I understand the feeling,” Alphinaud smiled. “I have a dear friend who is an adventurer and I marvel at her strength.”

The Deftarm clicked and laughed at the same time.

“Then we are the same,” he said happily. “Though I know that I still have much to learn about the world, I am eager to set out and see it. And while I both know and accept that I will never be as strong as Master, I hope that I will one day accompany her on a great journey. Until then, the guild needs attending to and I have future adventurers to start teaching as well.”

“Good for you,” Alphinaud nodded. “The world needs more adventurers like you. I certainly can’t wait to see how your guild will continue to grow.”

“We will continue to work for the good of the colony here in Loth ast Vath,” Deftarm said proudly before he seemed to realize something was wrong and asked curiously, “Why did hunter chose to come here to Loth ast Vath? Was there something we could help you with?”

“Oh, no, my friend,” Alphinaud reassured him. “I was on my way to check on a friend at the tower and I merely wished to see how you were all doing.”

“The great tower?” Deftarm asked before he began to click excitedly. “Hunter, if it’s not too much of a burden to you, would you be kind enough to deliver something for me?”

Alphinaud raised his eyebrows at Deftarm. “Deliver something?” he asked in confusion. “Deliver what if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Earlier, Master visited,” Deftarm answered back. “She had already done much for us, but she still comes to help out whenever she can. But when she was last here, she ended up forgetting something.”

“Which would be?” Alphinaud asked politely and the Deftarm went behind the counter of the guild’s desk and pulled out a large book.

“What is that?” Alphinaud asked as Deftarm came back to him.

“Master has always been so kind to me and taught me much,” the Vath Deftarm said reverently as he held the book out like it was a precious treasure. “I’ve seen Master carry this around with her while she guided me to other lands. She said that she writes all about her journeys in here. Her journal, she called it. But she left it here accidently and I was wondering what to do when you arrived. I want to go and return it to her, but the guild demands my attention and I cannot leave just yet. I want it returned to her before she leaves on another journey. If she does not have it when something important happens, then how is she supposed to record it?”

“Yes,” Alphinaud said with a nod. “I see the problem. Well, I can’t promise you that I can find her. But if I do, I’ll be sure to give it to her. Do you know where she is?”

“She should still be in the Forelands. In fact, I don’t think she could have gotten too far just yet if we’re lucky! Said she was going near the tower for a while before she would return to the road,” Deftarm explained happily. “Thank you, hunter. And should you see her, please tell her that her pupil is going to start keeping a journal to record in as well. Once I learn how to write in one, anyway.”

Alphinaud laughed a little as he took the book from him and was surprised by how heavy it was. It was pretty worn, the cover faded with use, and the pages were starting to warp with all the times that they’d been open and written in. He could smell the scent of ink from it, and imagined that it took several bottles to fill up so much. Seeing that it was deeply cared for by its owner, he carefully carried as he left the village, wondering just who this Master was.

He had just realized that he had forgotten to ask the Deftarm his Master’s name, but rather than go back, he flipped open the cover, thinking that the name might be written on the inside. What he found was a title:

_The Unending Journey._

A little amused at the title, he tucked it safely away, reasoning with himself that he should just ask any adventurer he comes across here in the Forelands. If he didn’t find them, he would simply return to Loth ast Vath and inform Deftarm that he couldn’t find his Master. If the owner of the journal noticed it was gone, surely they would go back to where they last had it.

Besides, he would like a chance to meet this Master of Deftarm’s and see what kind of a person they were. To think that someone would help out the Vath out of the kindness of their heart like that was rare.

He wandered across the large ruin-scattered land, finding the lack of people both peaceful and lonely once again. While he did like to go someplace that was so crowded with people running about and doing shopping, he did miss the company of his companions and wondered what they were doing right now. But after about an hour of walking, he crossed over a hill and he saw something that drove that loneliness from his mind almost at once.

He froze in terror at the sight he was seeing. Horses… but not just any herd of horses… creatures that looked like they were wrought from the very elements themselves.

The one that was closest to him had a coat of the purest white that reminded him of newly fallen snow. The mane and tail were of an icy blue that made him shiver with cold at the sight of it, a horse made from frost itself. Whenever it took a step it left icicles in its wake with little snowflakes drifted about its black hooves. He had a strong urge to reach out and touch it, wondering if it was as cold as it looked. But the emptiness of its eyes… he was frozen with fear at the sight of it.

His eyes drifted to the next one, standing right beside it… and this one was completely opposite. It was of a deep red color… a crimson red coat with a flaming orange mane and tail. Even from this distance he could almost feel the heat, like a walking bonfire, while flames danced around its hooves so that every step that the steed took, it left a trail of embers in its wake.

The next of the horses was neither fire or of ice, but of a green that called to mind the wind. While it wasn’t the pure white of the first horse, it wasn’t all green either. But there was a wild, wind-swept look to its hair and he could swear that he felt a breeze wash over him as it passed by. If wind ever took a solid form, this would be what it would look like.

Alphinaud gulped, feeling sick with worry as his hand went to his grimoire, ready to fight back… but the steeds didn’t seem to pay him any attention… or even noticed him yet. They were going about their own business, enjoying the freedom of the open fields and minding their own business. Still tense, having to take several deep breaths to stay calm, his eyes soon drifted to the other steeds in turn. The fourth was of the brightest blue of crashing waves of the sea before a storm. Its mane was of a much lighter aqua blue color that was like the seas of Costa Del Sol on a cloudless, bright day. He watched as waves of water washed about its hooves before it stepped into the nearby river.

The fifth of the six horses was of a dark purple color that looked like raging storm clouds. Its hair was of a brighter shade of violet that seemed to sparkle with some kind of energy that made the hair on the back of Alphinaud’s neck stand on end. Even from this distance, he could feel a pulsation of power coming from it while about its feet… hells, around its feet were sparks flashing about like sparklers, only stronger, and disappeared as fast as it had come like lightning.

The last of the horses had a deep brown coat that made him think of boulders and the warm earth that they walked on. Its main was of a golden brown like sun-scorched rocks that seemed to crack apart like rock before blending together like dirt. Every step it took seemed to feel like there was a tremor in the ground while dust clouds and pebbles flew about its feet. He stared in shock and awe at these creatures, having a hard time that any such beings could exist and wonder just where in the seven hells they came from.

“Alphinaud? Is that you?” spoke up a familiar voice that he knew at once. He stared about wildly, and spotted Claire, whom was resting up near the river with her shoes at her side and dipping her feet into the water.

“C-Claire!” he stuttered out in shock at the sight of her there. She pushed herself up and walked over to him as he gasped, “What are you doing here?”

“I was just stopping to rest for a minute,” she said, still looking very surprised to see him here of all places. He went running straight at her, just pointing wildly at the creatures behind him, unable to fathom how she could not notice them before.

She looked to where he was looking, and once she saw the steeds, he realized that they were now starting to raise their heads up and look over directly at them once they saw that her there with him.

“They won’t hurt us,” she soothed him gently. “That I promise you. I just wanted to let them run for a while. They become irritable if I don’t let them.”

“Don’t let them…?” Alphinaud repeated before he understood and stared at her. “You mean… they’re yours?!”

She shrugged a little and answered, “It’s a long story. But yes. I was just letting them get some exercise. I think that they think you’re going to try and hurt me. They can be protective at times.”

Alphinaud saw how the steeds were watching him warily as he almost clung to Claire’s side. Taking a deep breath, he took a few steps away from her, but felt like it was the very last thing he wanted to do.

“It’s alright, please calm down, Alphinaud,” she said soothingly, and as if responding to the command, he already felt his heart rate dropped abruptly to normal. But it wasn’t until he felt her take his hand did he finally realize the breath that he had unknowingly been holding.

“What are they?” he asked, gulping down hard.

“They’re called Nightmares… mounts created from sacrifice from the Beast Tribes to their primals,” she explained as she looked up to the steeds. “These are gifts from their respective primals to their servants.” She sighed tiredly as she added, “The primals have been summoned back with ever more crystals and more sacrifices… growing stronger with every encounter. Thus it falls to me to defeat them. I long since lost track of how many times I had to fight them… but eventually, I managed to tame these creatures.”

She took him about to each of her steeds… the ‘Nightmare Steeds’, still holding his hand comfortingly and he felt himself calm down almost at once as she led him to the steed that was forged from the Lord of the Inferno himself. It looked over him with a critical eye, like it was wondering why his master would bring him this newcomer for some reason. Its breath was hot as it breathed over him and it was radiating heat like from a blacksmith’s forge.

Claire called him Aithon and confirmed that she won it when she defeated Ifrit when he was at his strongest. The firey creature did not seem to like standing still for too long, and seemed impatient to be allowed to run again. Alphinaud reached out a hand and carefully touched the nose of the creature, feeling the heat through his glove, and immediately there was a powerful warmth rushed through his whole body, like he had stepped out of a could snowstorm and was settling near a roaring hearth. What got him though was that Aithon seemed as cautious of the newcomer as Alphinaud was of him.

But as soon as Claire placed her hand on the steed’s side, the fire-beast closed his eyes lazily, as if enjoying her touch.

Speaking of snowstorms, the horse of ice came up to them, like she wanted attention as well. Claire’s eyes sadden at the sight of her as she gently petted her, and Alphinaud understood. This creature came from the Lady of Frost… Shiva… Ysayle…

Claire called this steed Boreas and she told him softly, as she petted Boreas’s icicle-like mane, “I like to think that a part of Ysayle is still here with her. Maybe not in the way that we would like but…?”

“I know,” he nodded as he waited for her permission to touch Boreas too. Claire noticed his hesitation and smiled as she took his hand and guided him up to the cold mane as well. Even through his gloves protected his fingers, it was akin to touching a block of ice. The hair sparkled in the light as his fingers made a slight ringing sound as he touched the frozen strands.

“Enbarr,” Claire called, and at the sound of his name, the steed who had been at the river, turned and went running back up to her.

“From the Lord of the Whorl?” Alphinaud guessed.

“Born from the surging waves, I presume,” she smiled back as Enbarr tossed his head about as he galloped to her. His coat was wet to the touch and shimmered like waves in the sunlight while his mane was like watching hair drift about underwater. This one seemed to like all the attention as well, as if he knew that he was special and wasn’t afraid to show it. As it tossed his head, his wet mane whipped through the air and struck Alphinaud full in the face with salty water.

He laughed a little as he wiped the water off and Claire playfully began to reprimand Enbarr for showing off like that.

As Aithon and Boreas left them to enjoy the open area again, Claire called over the steed of earth over to them this time. Gullfaxi, apparently wrought from the earth itself from the Lord of Crags pranced up to them, its powerful legs shaking the ground as he walked up proudly to them this time. Unlike Enbarr, Gullfaxi seemed to too proud to show himself off. At least that was the impression that Alphinaud got off him. As soon as Claire sent Enbarr back to the river, she came over and softly put her hand on his head to force him down so that Alphinaud could be allowed to examine him as well.

So he waited until Gullfaxi lowered his head, showing that he was allowing him to touch him. It was like running his hand across a rock that had been lying in the sun for several hours. He could feel the full weight of the earth in a single touch, and when he drew it away to look at it, he could see dirty smudges on his glove where he touched him.

Gullfaxi seemed to feel that he had enough to do with them and walked off without a second glance at them.

“He’s a bit stubborn,” Claire informed him. “As unmoving as a rock.”

Alphinaud chuckled as they walked forward and she introduced him to the purple steed that was pulsating with lightning.

“This is Markab,” she explained as she drew forward first and Markab raised his head to look at her when she approached. Markab tilted its head as he watched her in great interest before he playfully stepped away.

“Are we doing this again?” Claire asked him shrewdly as the horse stepped about them, like it was trying to taunt them into chasing him. She just stood there and Alphinaud followed suit until the steed seemed to realize that they weren’t going to take the bait and finally approached them. With a slightly shaking hand he touched Markab’s nose and at once he felt a jolt of power going up and through his arm, leaving his limbs tingling. Truly this steed had to have been made from a thunderbolt from the Lord of Levin himself. Claire suddenly started to laugh and he looked at her to see what was so funny and when she touched Markab’s shimmering coat, her hair suddenly began to stand straight up from the electricity. And judging by how she was smiling at him, his own hair was doing the same and he started to laugh out loud with her until Markab broke free and went running with the last horse there.

A faint wind picked up, and blew through his already messy hair as the sixth horse began to race. He watched as the steed ran at full gallop, like the very wind itself. It was a wonder to watch, and he wouldn’t have been surprised if Xanthos, as Claire called her, jumped up and flew much like how her creator, the Lady of the Vortex, could. As she ran about them, he could feel the formations of a great wind picking up about him.

He just watched them all in amazement… at least until something came up from over a hill, and almost at once he forgot about these steeds as his eyes fell on the seventh… a mount unlike any of the others.

While it was horse in shape, its coat wasn’t of hair, but of scales like a dragon’s. Its lion-like mane was that of the brightest of gold, like sunlight was encased inside it. It had dragon horns grew out of the top of his head, long snout and glowing golden eyes as a sparkling haze seemed to drift about it like smoke… like it was made from the brightest sunbeam.

He knew what it was for he had seen it in books when he was still at the Studium. He had heard of the legend of Kirin. A legendary beast who ruled over the realm of beasts and has lived for over a thousand years… and according to legend, it would only answer the call of a hero it had deemed worthy to call itself its chosen rider.

“Is… is that one yours too?” he asked Claire, who didn’t answer, but smiled mysteriously at him.

“Kirin,” she answered back, confirming what he already knew.

“Incredible,” he whispered as he watched the magnificent creature canter up to them.

Curious, he wanted reach out to touch it as well, just to make sure that he wasn’t dreaming but was deeply nervous, especially when Kirin turned away, glaring down at him. As if he was telling him to keep his hands to himself. Claire chuckled softly as she approached so that she could pet his head; but Kirin allowed her to do so, making it very clear that Claire was the only one whom he would allow to tell him what to do.

As she drew close, the creature rested his horned head against her as she fondly stroked him… and as he watched, Alphinaud couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealously inside him at how close they seemed.

“How?” he asked her in amazement. “I read all about it in books but…?”

She laughed and told them about how she was acquainted with a wandering minstrel who had heard all about her battles with the primals and asked if she had any knowledge of legendary steeds. When he discovered that she had an entire stable full of magicked mounts, he told her about how he met with an ancient hermit many years ago—whom had given him a mystic whistle. He carried it all this time and told her how it could be used to call forth a beast of legend, but only by its chosen rider. Claire then explained how surprised she was to hear how the minstrel seemed convinced that she could call forth this creature and gave it to her.

She then started to explain in great detail how she blew the whistle and as it’s piercing notes echoed in the air, Kirin appeared right before her eyes and both she and the minstrel were in full awed by the sight of it.

“Not sure why,” Claire answered as she continued to stroke Kirin’s dragon-like face. “But apparently he pledged it’s fealty to me. So he comes from some otherworldly kingdom, or so the minstrel said.”

“Sounds like he was full of inspiration at the sight of him,” Alphinaud stated knowingly. But he fully understood. Just staring at this creature made him start writing poetry and verse to describe just how much in awe was it.

“The Ballad of the Mythrider,” Claire laughed. “That was what he called his masterpiece. He already came up with the first verse just seeing Kirin once.”

“Sounds exciting,” Alphinaud smiled. “I must hear it if I ever get the chance.”

“I’m sure you will eventually,” she shrugged. “He was already singing it all over Mor Dhona by the time I left.”

“Meaning that it will be sung to all corners of Eoreza eventually,” Alphinaud chuckled, wondering if he could pay a quick trip to Mor Dhona and see if he could hear it while he visited the others there and…?

He sighed.

Who was he trying to kid? He was still dreaming about Claire every godsdamned night. Lying in bed dreaming about his friend… one would think that it was full of the kind of indecent thoughts that you would expect someone like Thancred would be having… but that couldn’t be further from the truth.

Sure he had a bad habit of showing off to girls when he was still at the Studium, but he had never been in a relationship for any of them… especially not to a woman like Claire was. But he could not help but be drawn to her, like a moth to a single candle in the darkness.

Claire laughed suddenly as Kirin rubbed his head next to hers, and he felt his own lips curl up into a tender smile at the sound of it.

He had never loved anyone in his life the way he cared about Claire, yet it wasn’t like he a single mad desire. He wanted to see her happy and hear her laugh a lot. He only wished that he knew what she felt about him in return…?

“So, what brings you all the way out here?” she asked him curiously suddenly. “Not that I’m not glad to see you, but is it urgent?”

“Hmm?” Alphinaud asked, having to tear his eyes away from the mounts before realizing what she said. “Oh, no. No, it’s just that I’d been cooped up at the manor for a long time and I guess I just needed some fresh air.”

“You came a long way from Ishgard just for fresh air,” she told him conversationally.

He chuckled as he confessed, “In truth, I thought I would pay a visit to Vidofnir and see how she fares.”

“I see,” she answered before she went back to the river to put her shoes back on. Once she was done there, she climbed up gracefully onto Kirin’s back, sitting side-saddle before she looked down at him and asked, “In that case, would you like a ride?”

He froze at the offer, muttering that he didn’t think that it would be a good idea, though truthfully, he could not think of a good excuse.

“It’ll be alright,” she smiled back down at him and looked around at her steeds. “The others will be fine on their own for now. It’s no problem.”

Gulping, he walked around until he was right behind them. He saw Kirin turn his sharp head to glare back at him, but one friendly pat on the head from the rider seemed to dispel any dislike and Alphinaud climbed clumsily onto its scaly back, right behind Claire.

Once he wrapped his arms around her waist, she turned back to Kirin and told him sweetly to take them to the tower. Alphinaud had expected them to run the whole way, but to his shock, Kirin reared back, and he had to redouble his grip to keep himself from sliding off its back. He then gasped when wings made of sunlight burst forth and they were up in the air.

“Sorry,” she told him as they were soaring up higher and higher, quickly leaving the ground behind. “I forgot to warn you he can fly.”

“You didn’t forget!” he yelled back and judging from her grin, he knew he was right. But almost at once he felt his anger leave as he also started to snort with laughter until they both were cracking up and he looked around at the world beneath them. This wasn’t like riding on the back of a Chocobo… the movements were smooth and slow as they glided through the air like a fish through water.

“This is an exciting life you live,” he told her honestly.

“There’s never a dull moment,” she agreed calmly. He lowered his head to her back to listen to her beating heart, finding himself growing to love just listening to the sound, like a child listening to a lullaby before going to sleep at night. They flew across to the great tower in the distance… but it seemed that neither he, Claire, nor even Kirin seemed willing to land just yet and they spent some time flying and swooping, sometimes with Kirin going into a dive just to scare him. But Alphinaud didn’t mind as he just sat back and enjoyed the ride… spending a long time just talking to her about anything that crossed his mind. More than once, he was able to make her laugh and he felt his heart race as though Kirin went into another dive.

However, all too soon, they eventually brought him to the foot of the tower.

Claire stayed outside with some of the dragonlings, who wanted her to play tag with them, and he was able to climb the stairs to meet with Vidofnir. He was relieved to see that she was well on the way to recovery, and seemed much recovered from the attack. Though there was a scar on her back from where the lance had struck her, she promised him that the wound was not enough to kill her and that regardless of what happened, she would continue to hope for a future of peace.

It was a great load off his mind to see that she was doing well and made a note to inform Ser Aymeric when he returned to Ishgard. Speaking of which…

When he went back outside to where Claire was waiting for him, the sun had already sunk low over the horizon, and Alphinaud sighed, remembered that he had to return to the city.

“Alphinaud?” Claire’s voice asked and he was brought back down to earth.

“Sorry,” he said grimly. “It’s just that I have to get back to in Ishgard. I have a lot of work to do. It’s tedious, but necessary.”

“How are things in Ishgard going anyway?” she asked curiously.

“For now, things are relatively calm,” he told her with a sad, faraway look in his eyes. “But there’s a fear boiling beneath the surface. Everyone can feel it. It’s only going to be a matter of time before Nidhogg makes his intensions known.”

At the mention of Nidhogg, she also sighed as she looked up to the sky where the stars were beginning to come out.

“I’ve been searching the land to try and find a way to save Estinien,” she confessed sadly. “But so far, nothing. This case is much worse than when a mortal is tempered by a primal. I haven’t given up hope that there’s nothing we can do but…?”

“I know,” he said encouragingly as he looked back to her. “We still have time before we will need to deal with Nidhogg’s threat. We just don’t know enough yet. We have to keep searching. I’m sure we can find a way if we can just get a clue where to look.”

His eyes were on the stars again… it was starry that night too… when the four of them sat up at the ruins in the Churning Mists. He remembered how they laughed and talked… and his heart was feeling like it was being squeezed. He wished that he could go back to that night and warn them all of what was going to happen.

And maybe warn himself that he was…

He looked back to Claire, her eyes shining like the stars even in this fading light and his heart ached painfully, like it was trying to hurt him for not saying anything else.

“What are you going to do now?” he asked, ignoring the pain he was feeling.

“Well, I need to go check on the others,” she stated and he suddenly remembered that she had six other steeds running around in the Forelands. “I’m sure they’re enjoying themselves a little too much by running wild.”

“You sure they’re alright?” he asked.

“They can take care of themselves,” she reassured him. “There’s nothing to worry about. I’ve been thinking about taking a quick break from Adventuring for a couple days. I spent so much time in the Forelands that it would be nice to get back to where there are a lot of people. And I heard that there’s supposed to be some kind of event going on at the Gold Saucer.”

“The what?” Alphinaud asked in confusion.

“Oh,” she said in surprise, “I guess I never mentioned it.”

And so she told him about that the Gold Saucer, or The Manderville Gold Saucer, which was an amusement park that was in Thanalan. It was built by a man named Godbert Manderville for a way where people could go and enjoy themselves, as well as helped to build a home and give jobs to many of the refugees from the Calamity. There, they played games or participated in events to earn tokens called Manderville Gold Saucer Points for rewards and prizes. She even told him about some of the games, such as a card game called Triple Triad and Chocobo Racing.

“It sounds like fun,” he told her in amusement. “Play a few games for me.”

“Oh, I doubt that I’ll be playing for long,” she shrugged back. “Something’s always happening. And something tells me that this quiet won’t last for much longer.”

He was afraid of that. He had hoped that she would be able to relax just a little. Fighting against primals, helping to build peace between man, dragons, and beastmen… it almost seems like she doesn’t have any time for herself to sit back and have some fun.

“I had a really good time though,” she told him and he blinked in surprise. “It’s been too long since we had any kind of fun like that together. We should do it again soon.”

He smiled, his cheeks growing warm and his heart was beating painfully again.

“I would like that,” he told her truthfully as they stood apart, the space somehow becoming tense again, but as he was just thinking more about the life of an adventurer he suddenly groaned out as he realized he had forgotten all about Deftarm’s request.

“Is there something wrong?” Claire asked in worry.

“Huh? No, it’s nothing,” he said. “It’s just before I ran into you, I paid a trip to the Vath and was asked to deliver something, but forgot all about it.”

“Oh, you were at Loth ast Vath?” she asked politely.

Alphinaud nodded and informed her about meeting up with the Vath to see how they were doing, and meeting a Vath adventurer of all things. He wanted to come out here to look for his Master, but was unable to leave the guild just yet and asked him to deliver something very important back to her. That was when he pulled out the book and showed it to her.

But to his surprise, as soon as she saw it, she gasped and immediately went to her bag at her side and began to look through it… that was when he realized something. Now that he was face-to-face with her, he was mentally kicking himself for not figuring it all out sooner.

“You mean, this is yours?” he asked and he was even more surprised to see that she was turning red.

“I’m normally so careful with it,” she muttered, not looking at him. “I took it out to write a little while I was at Loth ast Vath earlier and some things… happened there. And I guess I just forgot all about it.”

To his amazement, he realized that she was embarrassed… probably thinking that he had read parts of it.

“Don’t worry,” he reassured her at once as he head it out and promised, “I didn’t read it. Honestly.”

Still very red in the face, but looking much more comforted, she smiled back at him as she took it.

“Thank you,” she told him and he felt his ears turning red again.

“I’m sure that there must be some pretty amazing stuff written in there,” he asked as she carefully tucked the book back into her bag.

“To me,” she answered back, and for some reason she seemed unable to look him in the eye all of a sudden. “I had it with me since I first came to Eoreza. Sometimes… after all that’s happened… it goes over my head and it helps to write it down. So I can make sense of everything.”

He could understand that. He often had to write down notes just to be able to keep his thoughts in order, so it didn’t surprise him to learn that she had been keeping a journal of her own travels. It certainly explained the weight of the book. And for a moment, he was possessed with a strong desire to read some of it.

“I like the title…” he instead told her as he smiled shyly. “ _The Unending Journey_ … bit melodramatic, don’t you agree though?”

She went even redder, but she was also chuckling a little at that.

“For me? Not at all,” she confessed. “And in my case… it feels like that sometimes. Thank you for returning it to me. I don’t know where I’d be without it.”

The two of them stood awkwardly like that for a few long minutes and maybe it was when she noticed him looking at the book curiously, did she speak again.

“Maybe… I’ll let you read some of it… someday,” she offered shyly and he was amazed that she couldn’t hear the noise his heart was making.

“I would like that,” he told her truthfully. “But only with your permission.”

They stood there in that slightly awkward moment, both waiting for the other to start talking again. What was wrong with him? Why was speaking with her becoming harder and harder these days? It was tiring being the one who did all the talking all the time.

“I’m just glad to help,” he answered back before he gave a rather weak attempt to make a joke, “You know, maybe you can get that book published? I’m sure that there will be no shortage of people who would kill for a chance to read about your life.”

It worked in that she did laugh before she answered back, “Maybe someday. But since the journal doesn’t have an end yet, I’m afraid that it may not happen for a while. Should I do something like that, I’ll be sure to give you the first copy.”

“I’ll look forward to that,” he teased. “Maybe I can help write it out for you?”

“And risk having you learn all my secrets before I’m able to think of a good way to keep it a mystery?” she teased back. “Where’s the fun in that? I have to have some kind of suspense there somewhere.”

He smiled back with her before he nodded in agreement. As they were getting ready to leave, a few young dragonlings came flying up to say goodbye to Claire, leaving him alone with Kirin for a moment. Alphinaud looked back up to the glorious steed and

“I can understand why you picked her,” he told him honestly. “I guess, in a way, I am the same.”

Kirin continued to look down at him. Still with that proud air about him, but there was also some interest in him as he observed this stranger.

“I can’t ever imagine choosing anyone else,” he confessed softly, watching the dragons flutter about her, like they thought she was one of them. “What a mysterious power she has,” he added to himself as he watched, glad that she couldn’t hear him. “Everything about her seems to be a mystery. I guess that’s what drew me in so easily.”

He looked up to Kirin, who still seemed looked down at him.

“You love her too, don’t you?” he asked quietly. “Believe me when I say I understand.”

He cautiously reached out a hand, but this time, maybe it was his words, but Kirin lowered his head just enough for Alphinaud to be able to just pet his nose and he could feel a gentle warmth coming from him, much calmer… yet more powerful than when he met with Aithon.

“You look after her for me, you hear?” he told the legendary steed, still in awe that he had a chance to ride such a creature. “If anything happens to her, then you’ll be the fasting creature alive with a limp.”

Kirin seemed to snort in laughter but he supposed that was just the beast’s way of reassuring him. Alphinaud softly thanked him before he looked back to Claire, who was heading towards them after saying goodbye to her friends.

He really did enjoy it when they were flying though the sky… but a part of him couldn’t help but wish that they could have flown through the sky forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I honestly wasn’t planning on doing anymore chapters until after 3.3 came out. But I just ended up finally getting all six of the ponies from the primals and Kirin from the quest: A Legend for a Legend. When I went to bed that night, I was just hit with inspiration for another chapter so I thought that I would put it out. Just something to help tide everyone over until Revenge of the Horde comes out. I’m just so happy that I got all these mounts that I couldn’t help it and I thought that it would be nice to have a chapter where we could have Alphinaud and the WoL where they aren’t fighting or worrying over every little thing. Just a cute bonding moment. And I like to think that maybe the WoL did show some of her mounts off to the other Scions at one point. Here’s to 3.3 and I can’t wait!)


	33. The Man Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding hope where there is none is never easy, but there are those who aren’t ready to let go of it. Whether it be hope for a city, or hope for saving a friend… The final chorus of the Dragonsong War will soon be sung. The question is, how much more must be paid for it to end?

It had been about two weeks since Alphinaud’s little adventure out to the Forelands, and two weeks he had been left to stew in his own mind. He had done his best to keep himself occupied on the work that needed to be done in the city. He and Ser Aymeric had been working to try and come up with a new system for the people of Ishgard… one where all the power wouldn’t belong to the church or the four high houses any longer.

It was a difficult process since they agreed that they couldn’t change everything completely overnight… but they couldn’t leave it like how it was any longer. Ishgard was to become a new republic… but it had to be built with a strong, solid foundation and so they would have to set the bricks in carefully… and it was starting to take form.

Still, so long as Nidhogg’s shadow remained, they could not hope to ever give this new government, this new future for Ishgard, a chance to even begin.

It was in his mind’s eye all the time… what had happened at Falcon’s Nest. It had been a peace conference… supposed to have been a celebration of the reconciliation 'twixt man and dragon. But the lingering shade of Nidhogg, clad in the flesh of a friend, spilt the blood of his own kind. In fear and fury, the people all cried out the same thing over and over… Death to Nidhogg! Death to Nidhogg!

It did serve to unite the people… in a way… a peace conference ending with a demand for someone’s life…. even if it was Nidhogg. 

He spoke big to Claire, talking about finding a way to save Estinien from Nidhogg’s control… but he honestly had no idea how to do so or even where to start. He had searched over everything he could find on dragons, the seven great wyrms especially, though with history mixed in with lies, it was very difficult to figure out how much was true. One thing he was sure of however was that as these dragons were the oldest and the most powerful dragons in Hydaelyn… second only to their father Midgardsormr.

But no matter how much he searched, he couldn’t find anything that could tell him if there was a way to save their friend from the vengeful wrath of Nidhogg. Nothing like this had ever happened before… the spirit of a vengeful dragon reaching beyond the grave to take the body of a mortal man as his host…? There was no telling how this happened or if there was a way to reverse it.

Not on his own…

That was when he remembered that he wasn’t the only one who had been there… those more observant than he was.

He had been hesitant to talk to other Scions about it at first. While they would want to help save the doomed dragoon, they did not know Estinien nearly as well as he and Claire had done. Other than Claire and Tataru, he wasn’t sure how much the others would be able to believe if there was anything left of Estinien to save. Still, he reasoned with himself that he had come as far as he possibly could on his own and who knew how much time that Estinien had. So he contacted Krile, asking for her and Y’shtola to meet up with them as soon as possible and for them to give him their best analysis of what they witnessed at the conference.

After they agreed, letting him know that they would inform Tataru when they arrived at the city and where to meet. Once that call was over, he contacted Claire on her linkpearl, asking for her to come to the manor whenever she got the chance so that they could discuss future plans.

There was nothing else for him to do but wait and hope that they could be able to give him the solution they needed. He spent more time than ever reading up on anything he could get his hands on, having gone over what felt like every single book in the manor’s library.

It was a nightmare having to sit there and wait, but at last, Tataru came to him early one evening, eagerly informing him that Krile and Y’shotla were in the city. No sooner did she say that did the doors open up and Claire had arrived, almost as if she magically appeared when he willed to see her.

This time she was dressed in a doublet with long sleeves and an elaborate collar as well as a pair of thigh-high black boots. At her waist she wore a belt with several items that he recognized at once as tools for magick… and a grimoire that seemed to breathe with a different kind of magic than he could remember seeing before. Were things different he would have wanted to ask about it, but that was a matter for another day.

“Ah, Claire, there you are,” he said when she crossed the room towards them. “Have you a moment? There is something I would fain discuss.”

“What is it?” she asked curiously. “The guard said that you wished to speak with me?”

He nodded before he pressed on, “I must ask you to recall the events which unfolded at the peace conference, though I daresay you would sooner forget them.”

“I do try,” Claire sighed truthfully. “But, yes, I remember what happened that day all too clearly.”

“My mind returns again and again to the moment when Nidhogg appeared before the crowd in the guise of Estinien,” he nodded in understanding. “It was a sight to chill the soul ─ but one which gave me reason to hope that our friend might not be beyond salvation.”

She looked at him in surprise as he remembered that horrible moment when Estinien’s form transformed into that of a dragon. But the fact was that he was able to shift between Estinien’s form and Nidhogg’s dragon form… and he had reasoned with himself that if that was possible, then was it also possible that the friend they knew could be in there somewhere?

“When you described his fateful transformation at Azys Lla, I feared him lost forever, but the mere fact that some semblance of his former self endures must surely count for something,” he explained, explaining some of his research attempts. “Alas, I have no evidence to support this impression... Thus did I turn to Y'shtola and Krile for a more empirical appraisal ─ and full glad am I that I did, for it would seem they have some observations of their own to share.”

He did not have the Echo so he couldn’t sense things that someone like Claire or Krile could sense… nor could he see Aether like Y’shtola could. He wanted to know what they had to say… but also dreaded it… for who knew what was happening inside Nidhogg? Or if there was any trace of Estinien that could be saved. Nevertheless, they had to find out sooner or later and maybe fate would be kind to them.

“The ladies have saved us a table at the Forgotten Knight,” Tataru added happily to them. “Shall we go?”

Claire nodded in agreement, and Alphinaud smiled, feeling a little better already. Hopefully, that feeling would remain.

“Excellent,” he said, as that cautious feeling of optimism started to take root in his heart. “Let us not keep our honored colleagues waiting.”

They left the manor, walking to cold stone roads that they had walked countless times before that would take them down to the familiar Forgotten Knight. They reached the tavern and were glad to step inside and get out of the cold; even happier when they spotted Y’shtola and Krile at one of the tables having an animated conversation.

“The name does this establishment a disservice,” Y’shtola was saying to Krile in amusement. “Remarkably few of its patrons seem inclined to drink their way to oblivion. I do begin to see why Tataru chose to work here.”

Very different to how it used to be, wasn’t it? The first time they came to the Forgotten Knight, the patrons seemed more likely to want to drink their way to oblivion. But with the slow rays of hope and peace shining in the distance, more people are spending time sober rather than drowning their sorrows away. So much time spent here in Ishgard… it felt like a lifetime ago when they first arrived and were taking a tour of the city. Now it felt like they had always lived here.

But there were difference to then and now… the people for example seemed much happier and less battle-weary than when they first came through the Arc of the Worthy. But there was still a heavy air of worry hanging over the city like a dark cloud, with them all knowing and fearing that Nidhogg was still out there.

“We have kept you waiting overlong, I fear...” Alphinaud said, getting their attention as they approached the table.

“Not to worry, Alphinaud,” Krile answered brightly. “We had some rather fine mulled wine to keep us company. Truth be told, you could have delayed your arrival a few moments more...”

“Gibrillont got the spicing just right this time,” Tataru could not help but speak up. “His latest batch is not only delicious and warming, but soothing to the humours!”

“Indeed,” Y’shtola reminded them, and they all seemed to be enjoying this own bit of humor before she turned serious. “But 'twas not to soothe our humours that we gathered here.”

“Ah, no ─ quite right,” Krile said as she came back to the matter at hand. “The matter of that poor dragoon...”

“You have discovered something ─ a means to save him?” Alphinaud asked at once.

Krile raised her eyebrows as she glanced at him with a critical eye.

“Let us not jump to conclusions, shall we?” she scolded as she waved her hands at him, sounding so much like how she taught back at the Studium that he had to fight the nostalgic smile coming to his mouth. “Assess the facts presented, then make an educated analysis, as you were taught.”

He nodded, trying to take several deep breaths before Krile looked to Y’shtola, who nodded back in understanding. Turning directly to Claire, Y’shtola asked, “Pray cast your mind back to the moment of Estinien's transformation. Do you recall how you described it to us? You spoke of the sudden pangs which racked his body when he took up both of Nidhogg's eyes ─ and of how his form was twisted thereafter into a shadowy semblance of the great wyrm.”

Claire nodded grimly.

“I remember,” she said sadly. “Estinien had both of Nidhogg’s eyes as told me that he planned to take them both somewhere far away… beyond the reach of man and dragon both. But it was in that moment that Nidhogg’s spirit seem to each out and grab hold. He was just barely able to keep the power of one eye in control… but two…?”

She trailed off as Alphinaud looked down sadly. He could remember how Estinien told him how Nidhogg had taken control of him once before. The night they camped out near Zenith and the two of them talked for so long that he was surprised that the sun hadn’t risen before they stopped. He remembered how Estinien told him the tale of how his anger at the man who raised him as a father had consumed him, allowing Nidhogg to take over. Mayhaps it was that tiny seed that allowed Nidhogg to take over a second time?

“When he appeared at Falcon's Nest, the wyrm's eyes were fused to his mail,” Alphinaud reminded them.

“Would that only his armor had been corrupted...” Y’shtola informed them before she confessed, “Snaking forth from the eyes, I descried dark tendrils which entangled his very being. His aether has been all but smothered.”

A hallow emptiness inside him began to form at her tone, dread and fear tearing at his very insides as he asked, unable to keep the sorrow from his tone completely, “Then he is lost to us forever?”

“What did I just say about jumping to conclusions!?” Krile asked with a hint of exasperation at the question. “Y'shtola clearly stated ‘ _all but smothered_ ’.” She blinked slowly before looking down at the floor and added, “As I later discovered, her impression matched my own. Though Nidhogg's presence filled my mind's eye, beneath his seething aura, I sensed the merest hint of something else.”

Something else? Amidst all of Nidhogg’s fury, there was a tiny hint of something that didn’t belong to the wyrm. Something completely separated… most likely…?

Krile slowly looked back up at him before finishing, “And after listening to Y'shtola's observations, I became more certain of my suspicion: that the ‘something else’ I had sensed was, in fact, the trace of a different will, submerged in the sea of Nidhogg's rage.”

“You mean…?” Alphinaud began, hope blooming inside his chest again despite how hard he tried to keep it down in fear of disappointment.

Y’shtola finished for him before he even could form the question, “Yes. 'Tis like that Estinien's spirit yet lingers.”

This was exactly what they had been hoping for. He and Claire both looked at each other, and he could see some of the relief reflected in those green eyes. He was sure they were both thinking the same thing… when he had asked her for help in his venture to save Estinien and knew that this was their chance.

But how to do it? That solution was still beyond their grasp.

“Can we not wrest him from Nidhogg's grasp, then!?” Alphinaud suggested roughly, a tiny part of him hoping that they would tell him that would work. “Tear the eyes from the armor!?”

Y’shtola shook her head firmly at the suggestion before she reminded him, “We know not if that would serve to separate wyrm's soul from man's. None have ever attempted such a feat.”

Well, they weren’t going to find an answer by standing here. He was tired of waiting, he was determined to do something to help, even if he had to be the one to do the task.

“Should it offer even the faintest hope of success, then by the gods, I shall be the first to try,” Alphinaud said firmly, without even a hint of hesitation.

They all looked at him as he gave his declaration.

“Alphinaud...” Krile said with worry clearly in her voice. “By all means, hold fast to your hope. But be mindful of the dangers. Even should you succeed in excising the eyes from the dragoon's mail, we have no way of knowing if your friend's soul would survive so violent a separation. And that is to say nothing of the possibility that his would-be savior might become Nidhogg's next host.”

He had not thought of that. But that was honestly of little matter to him. For after all the pain and suffering that his friends had to endure on their own seemed to make this risk a pale comparison. He didn’t want to lose anyone else ever again, and now that he knew that Estinien was still alive in there, he had to be willing to take chances if they were going to save him.

“But what other choice remains to us?” Alphinaud demanded hotly. “Should the opportunity present itself, I will tear those foul orbs from Estinien's armor and trust in the resilience of his soul ─ even at the risk of mine own!”

They all shared a look, before they nodded all together… knowing that the future was uncertain, but they all had to play the part that was given to them… and the choices that they would have to live with when it did come.

“Ah!” called out another familiar voice from above them, “I’ve found you at last!”

They all turned at once to see young Honoroit standing at the top of the stairs. He came down to join them on the floor as he informed them all seriously, “A messenger of the Temple Knights came to the manor some few hours past. The lord commander humbly requests the company of the Warrior of Light and Master Alphinaud.”

“Ser Aymeric would speak with us?” repeated Alphinaud in surprise, but then he had a bad feeling about this… for this meeting most likely concern the impeding attack by Nidhogg’s army. “Very well. Thank you, Honoroit.”

Honoroit bowed low to them before he left, most likely off to search for Lord Emmanellain. All five of them turned to look at each other again.

“'Twould seem duty calls,” Y’shtola stated seriously. “Pray see to yours, and we shall return to ours.”

“Thank you, Y'shtola, Krile,” Alphinaud said gratefully. “Your words have given me hope where there was none.” He then looked to Claire and added, “Come then. Ser Aymeric awaits.”

He then left the building, his mind whirling with thoughts about what he just learned. Now that he knew that Estinien was trapped inside, there was hope that they could save him. But he feared that the longer he remained under Nidhogg’s control, then it was only natural that he would grow weaker and weaker. If they waited for too long, then there is a good chance that he wouldn’t survive should they succeed in tearing the eyes off his armor.

He would just have to risk it and trust that Estinien would have enough willpower to suffer through it. He turned around, about to ask Claire what she thought, when he saw that she wasn’t there. A little surprise and taken aback, he was about to head back inside to look for her when the doors to the tavern opened and she joined him. When he asked if there was something wrong, she just gave him that smile that made his heart skip a beat as she merely said that Krile had a small favor to ask. Before he could ask what this favor was, she just strolled right past him, leaving him to catch up.

“What news has Ser Aymeric to share with us, I wonder...?” Alphinaud asked as they fell into a familiar step next to each other and entered the Congregation. “Hmmm... Might Ser Aymeric perchance have received word of a Dravanian advance? ...Or mayhap they have located Esti─ That is to say, mayhap Nidhogg has been found!”

“Maybe…” Claire said slowly, but he knew her well enough to know that she was anticipating something else entirely.

“Come! I would hear what the lord commander has to say!” he said as a Temple Knight appeared, clearly waiting for them.

*Inside*

The knight ushered them inside the usual room where Ser Aymeric was standing with Lucia in conversation. As soon as the two of them entered, he looked up at them, his face holding a kind of grim seriousness that Alphinaud did not like.

“My friends, I thank you for coming,” Ser Aymeric said.

“You have had news of Nidhogg?” Alphinaud asked, fearing the worse.

“Alas, not,” Aymeric admitted with a sigh. “Our scouts range far and wide, but they have as yet found no trace of the great wyrm.”

“We dispatched an elite unit of dragoons to reconnoiter the Churning Mists, but even they returned empty-handed,” Lucia added, just as grim.

Alphinaud closed his eyes as he sighed, “A pity…”

He wasn’t sure what he should feel. A part of him wanted to find the dread wyrm… but he was also afraid of what would happen when they did.

“Fear not, Alphinaud ─ we shall see the wyrm again soon enough,” Ser Aymeric informed him. “His words at Falcon's Nest attest to that. Indeed, he is like to come sooner than we would wish.”

Alphinaud forced himself to look back up at him and guessed, “I assume Ishgard's defenses are being bolstered as we speak?”

Ser Aymeric nodded.

“With all haste. I mean to call upon every able-bodied warrior at our disposal, from the knights of the four houses to the men and women of the watch,” he informed them. “But I did not summon you to discuss strategy.”

He glanced over from him to Claire as he said that and Alphinaud raised his eyebrows.

“What then would you have of us, my lord?” he asked slowly.

“I will speak plain:” Ser Aymeric confessed, deciding to come right on out and say it. “Now that Nidhogg is possessed of both of his eyes, no mortal force we can muster will repel him. That being the case, we must needs recruit an ally of equal strength...” 

Alphinaud thought that all over.

Of equal strength? But if no mortal force could hope to defeat him then where was he…?”

His eyes snapped open and he looked up as he gasped out, sure that he had misunderstood, “You speak of Hraesvelgr!?”

But the Lord Commander just nodded back as he answered calmly, “I do. To whom else could we turn?”

Now Alphinaud could see where this was going. He understood his reasoning… now that Nidhogg is possessed of both of his eyes, he believes that there is only one being capable of standing against the vengeful shade ─ Nidhogg's own brood-brother. He asked them here so that they could escort him to Hraesvelgr’s domain and request his aid in person.

But…

“That he is Nidhogg's equal I do not deny,” Alphinaud agreed slowly as he tried to reason with him. “Nor can I name another. But convincing the reclusive creature to do battle with his own brood-brother will be... How shall I put this?”

He didn’t have a clue what he was about to say, but Ser Aymeric seemed to understand anyway.

“It will be no small undertaking, yes,” Ser Aymeric exhaled as he looked down to the floor with Lucia looking on apprehensively. “Estinien's report was most particular about Hraesvelgr's unwillingness to involve himself in the affairs of men.”

He saw how their friend’s eyes closed and but he could still clearly see the turmoil going on inside him. This whole war started with their ancestor’s treachery and they were still paying the price for their actions. To ask one of the very beings who had been wronged all those years ago to aid in slaying his own brood-brother…? Even the idea of fighting a primal sounded easier than this.

“But much has changed since your visit to Sohm Al, and if there is even a chance that the dragon may be swayed, I must plead our case,” Ser Aymeric stated with no hint of backing down from this decision. “Whatever price the dragon asks of me, I shall pay it ─ such was my oath to defend the people of Ishgard.”

The thing was… he believed that. He knew that should Hraesvelgr demand his life in exchange for his help, Ser Aymeric would be only too happy to pay it… and if that meant slaying Estinien in the process…?

Ser Aymeric raised his head up and looked at them both once more as he humbly requested, “Come what may, my friends, the battle with Nidhogg will mark the end of my tenure as the acting head of church and state. Will you help me discharge this final duty?”

Alphinaud blinked, remembering that Ser Aymeric was only the acting leader of Ishgard, meaning that he would soon have to step down once this final battle with Nidhogg came to an end… one way or another. Should they succeed in finishing Nidhogg, Ser Aymeric would allow Ishgard the chance to become a true republic.

Alphinaud turned to look at Claire, though he already knew what her answer would be. When she gave him a silent nod, he knew that Zenith would be their next destination. He looked back to Ser Aymeric and answered honestly, “We will, my lord ─ though I fear our involvement offers no guarantee of success.”

Though Alphinaud harbored understandable doubts as to the wisdom of this course, it is plain that Ser Aymeric would not be swayed. If he harbored even the tiniest glimmer of hope that this endeavor could work… then they would assist in any way they could. After all, Alphinaud knew better than anyone to hope for a miracle in face of hopeless outcomes.

“Come, then ─ we will depart at your leisure,” he finished business-like.

Ser Aymeric nodded before he spoke in a voice that seemed to be filled with gratitude, “Thank you. Both of you.”

The Lord Commander then turned to look at Lucia, who looked right back at him with a strange glint in her eyes that he wasn’t sure he recognized, “The city is yours, First Commander.”

She saluted, knowing that he was trusting her to protect the city in his place.

“My lord,” she said firmly, though he could detect just the barest hint of worry in her voice as she declared, “We shall pray for your swift return.”

Alphinaud and Claire left the room, with Ser Aymeric right behind them… leaving Lucia alone.

They didn’t speak again until they were outside, preparing themselves for the journey ahead. Once again, they would travel to Falcon’s Nest and fly over the Western Highlands until they reached Tailfeather and continue on foot the rest of the way to Anyx Trine.

“I somehow doubt that Hraesvelgr will be pleased to see us,” Alphinaud stated, already picturing just how Hraesvelgr would react when he saw them. “But for Estinien's sake, and that of countless others, I suppose we must risk his displeasure.”

“I think it’s safe to say that,” Claire sighed and he remembered that she did meet the great wyrm a second time after the battle with Nidhogg… when Ysayle was still with them as well. And judging from how she sounded, that meeting did not go any better than the first.

Ser Aymeric’s face was filled with guilt as gathered together, and when he asked him about it, their friend confessed, “It grieves me to impose upon you in this manner, but you of all people understand the threat we now face.”

Was he still going on about that?

“It is no imposition, Ser Aymeric,” Alphinaud reminded him, “to Claire and I, Ishgard is as a second home. After the many battles we have fought and the bonds we have forged, the plight of your nation has become our own. If there is aught that we can do to aid in its salvation, then pray impose all you must.”

Claire nodded next to him and added, “We cannot well abandon you all now. Not after all this.”

Ser Aymeric lowered his head for a moment before he looked up again and… were his eyes actually looking a little watery? But when he next spoke, his voice was quite steady, “You are true friends…”

“Shall we be about our task, then?” Alphinaud asked, pretending that he hadn’t noticed anything. “We have no way of knowing when Nidhogg's shade will strike, but we must assume that time is not our ally.”

“Indeed,” Ser Aymeric agreed. “With that in mind, I have taken the liberty of dispatching a messenger to inform Mistress Tataru that you will be escorting me to Sohm Al. I confess, I did not provide the exact details of our destination, as they are as yet unknown to me...”

“We will summon Hraesvelgr at Zenith in the Churning Mists,” Alphinaud informed him, already planning out the trip in his mind. “Ere we begin our ascent, however, I think it best that we pay a visit to Anyx Trine.”

“You seek an advantage in the coming negotiations?” Ser Aymeric asked in mild surprise.

“I do,” Alphinaud answered with a nod. “I would consult with Vidofnir. I propose this in part out of concern for her condition.” He did pay a visit to see how she was doing before, but wanted to check and ensure that she was still well on the way to recovery. “Were she to succumb to her wounds, it could have grave consequences for our alliance. That apart, she may be able to provide insight into her sire's current state of mind.”

“Well reasoned,” Ser Aymeric agreed whole-heartedly. “To the Dravanian forelands, then.”

Though there had been a messenger sent to Tataru on their plans, Alphinaud decided to pay a visit to her in person before they left. Claire and Ser Aymeric agreed, promising that they would be ready to go once he joined them at Falcon’s Nest.

With him doing his best to fight those annoyed pangs when he saw the two of them walking off together, he went straight back to the Forgotten Knight to see Tataru there surrounded by a large group of admirers. He didn’t know just what it was that they were talking about, but as soon as she saw him, she gave a little curtsy to her fans before she went running over to him.

“I’ll just be a moment!” she called back to them cheerfully as she reached him. “Sorry about that. So, what did Ser Aymeric want? Was it important?”

“Aye,” he said and he quietly informed her of Ser Aymeric’s request to escort him to the Churning Mists for the chance to speak one last time to Hraesvelgr and beset him for his aid.

Her eyes widen at that and she asked worriedly, “Do you really think that Hraesvelgr will help us?”

He sighed. In all honesty, they would be lucky if he they would even gain an audience with him. But still, Ser Aymeric was willing to try, so they would go with him.

“I do not know,” he answered back. “But with Nidhogg’s threat still yet to come, we need help and who better to fight against a dragon than a dragon with equal strength?”

Tataru noticeably gulp at that and Alphinaud looked back down at her firmly.

“Regardless, I think it best that you remain inside either here or at the manor,” he informed her. “It’s not safe to be out with the attack looming overhead.”

“Understood!” she answered, giving him a thumbs up. “Don’t worry about me, I’ll be just fine. You all just come back in one piece, ok?”

He nodded back.

“Well, I guess I’ll be seeing you later then,” he said as he turned to leave.

“You especially need to be careful,” Tataru told him firmly. “I know that you have the best intensions, but you’re doing what Claire’s doing.”

“Which is what?” Alphinaud asked in great surprise.

She sighed as she reminded him, “You’re getting so caught up in a friend’s well-being you’re forgetting all about your own. I’m not saying that’s a bad thing… but… well…” she hesitated before finishing, “She’s indestructible, isn’t she? Or as close as to indestructible as it’s possible to be.”

“Meanwhile, I’m not,” Alphinaud sighed before he nodded in agreement. “I understand. But still, if there has to be someone who has to take that risk to save Estinien, then I willingly volunteer.”

She looked long and hard at him before she teased, “And here I thought your heart belonged to Claire… shows what I know.”

“Shut up,” he snarled, his face turning red, which only caused her to smile even more.

“I’m just saying,” she told him with a giggle. “It’s so cute… why don’t you two just get together already!?”

He rolled his eyes before he left, with her still giggling the whole way as he called back, “I’m not even going to acknowledge that with an answer.”

She probably would have gone on with teasing him all the way out of the door. Thankfully, her fans were all calling her back.

“Hey Lass!” one of the patrons called eagerly. “Tell us a story again!”

“Yeah!” someone else asked with bright eyes. “Tell us about the time the Warrior of Light defeated the primal of fire!”

“No! I wanna hear about how she took back the Stone Vigil to find an airship!” another cried. Alphinaud stopped and looked back to see that Tataru was already amidst her crowd, all of them wanting to hear her stories of the ‘hero’. Alphinaud smirked, understanding at once where she was getting her stories from.

“Well,” Tataru said happily before she seemed to pretend to think it over. “I know! How about the time the Warrior of Light ended up breaking down the front door of a Garlean stronghold to rescue her friends who had been kidnapped! With at least a hundred Garlean soldiers stood between her and her friends she disguised herself with a stolen uniform and magitek armor!”

Alphinaud smiled and chuckled a little when he heard the gasps of amazement as she told the story. He left the tavern, deciding not to tell Claire that Tataru was embellishing her life story with so much flair that it would put even a minstrel to shame.

He could understand though as he left the tavern so that he could catch up to the others. After all, who doesn’t love a good hero’s tale?

*Later*

These days it just felt like he was serving the part of a tour guide as they would lead people across the Forelands. He had met his friends at Falcon’s Nest, already having a couple birds ready for them to go… well, he and Ser Aymeric needed them, while Claire had Kirin waiting for her. He was amused to see the look of shocked amazement on Ser Aymeric’s face when he saw the legendary steed appear at her side. But he gave his head a hard shake before he mounted his black Chocobo, with Alphinaud following suit.

But as he climbed up, Alphinaud couldn’t help but glance up at the symbol that now stood over their heads… and though it had been cleaned… he could still remember seeing it stained with blood. He blinked, and the blood was gone… but the cold chill that had nothing to do with the weather still swept through him.

Soon they were up in the air and were flying over the frozen wasteland, none of them bothering to speak much. He suspected that he and Ser Aymeric were going over what they would say to Hraesvelgr when they were face to face with him. As for Claire… who knew what was going on in her mind?

The journey continued on as the sun sank lower in the sky so that by the time they made it to Tailfeather, it was already night. But they continued on without staying longer than a few minutes at the settlement, immediately walking along the road towards the tower in the distance. They passed through the trees and into the open plains as they took the road they’ve taken many times before and knew their way even despite the night.

The walk silence for most of the way there, anxiety still swirling around in his stomach at the thought of what may be waiting for them at the end of it. And he had a sneaking suspicion that he wasn’t the only one who was feeling sick to his stomach.

“The Gnath are in these parts, are they not?” Ser Aymeric asked finally, though Alphinaud suspected that he was unable to bear that silence any longer than actual curiosity.

“Yes, but they have been calm as of late,” Alphinaud said as he glanced at Claire in amusement as he added, “Claire here, saw to that.”

She chuckled as she started to tell Ser Aymeric of Loth ast Vath, and how the Vath adventurers there had been living in peace and separate from the main hive. Things had been pretty quiet there as well… for the Gnath seem to have grown afraid of its prodigal group of Vath.

“So… you taught these Vath to become adventurers and helped them to thrive, while scaring the Gnath into staying in their hive,” Alphinaud summed up.

“You make it sound much more exciting than it really was,” Claire said, looking away.

Ser Aymeric smiled back at her and asked, not even bothering to hide his admiration, “Is there nothing that you can’t do? I’m seriously starting to wonder about that.”

“You are not the only one, my friend,” Alphinaud agreed and he chuckled as Claire blushed red even in the dark. “Ah, except take compliments well, it seems.”

Ser Aymeric joined in with the chuckling until Claire said, “Of course, this reminds me of when we came here while we were looking for Thancred… Krile had some of the most interesting stories to tell me…?”

“That’s playing dirty,” Alphinaud said, holding up his hands in surrender. But he knew from the way that her eyes glinted back at him that she was just teasing… if nothing else, it succeeded in making Ser Aymeric laugh even louder.

They were able to enjoy the rest of the way to the tower, which loomed ever closer until they were crossing the threshold, a sense of déjà vu returning to him when he thought of how they brought Lucia here with them once.

Ser Aymeric noticeably tensed up when he stepped into the tower, with dragons looking over at them with curiosity. They peacefully passed through and climbed the stairs which led them to the next level where Vidofnir reside. When they approached her, she raised her great horned head up, observing them with interest.

“ _Ah, 'tis the warrior of warriors and her companions_ ,” Vidofnir said to Claire when she saw her, “ _What bringeth you to mine abode?”_

Like the last time he saw her, she was doing very well, and even from this low angle, he was able to get a slight glimpse of the ugly, jagged scar between her wings where the lance had struck her—but closed. Still, she did not seem to hold any kind of ill-will as they greeted her.

“Pray forgive us for disturbing your recuperation, Vidofnir,” Alphinaud said to her. “I hope your wound does not pain you overmuch...”

“ _Didst thou imagine me close to death?_ ” she asked him, sounding amused. “ _The thrust was deep, but not mortal. I will heal in time._ ”

“Full glad am I to hear it,” Ser Aymeric said relieved. “You were the guest of honor at our conference, and we failed in our duty of protection. On behalf of Ishgard, I apologize unreservedly.”

Vidofnir glanced down at him, and Alphinaud could have sworn that he saw her smile at the apology, and maybe a hint of confusion.

 _“...I am a dragon full-grown, and thou thought to protect me, mortal?”_ she asked curiously. _“I was tempered by the fires of battle ere thy great-grandsire learned to crawl.”_ She fell silent for a moment, as if she were remembering something from long, long ago… though it might not seem that long ago to her. _“Thy words do remind me of a knight whom I called friend some thousand years past. He swore to defend me from harm and hardship...”_

“Would that we could return to that era of peace, when man and dragon knew such comradeship,” Ser Aymeric told her regretfully and with longing. Something that Alphinaud knew that everyone felt. Even after all this, he still could now understand why Thordan and his knights had done such an inexcusable act like what they had done to destroy their peace. Had they not had done that, they wouldn’t be living in a city who had been at war for a thousand years. He would never understand what caused them to do such a terrible thing.

Still, that does not change the fact that Nidhogg needed to be dealt with.

“Would that our every effort to do so were not undone by ancient rancor...” Alphinaud could not help but add.

“ _For a truth, there can be no peace while Nidhogg's shade yet lingereth,_ ” Vidofnir agreed sadly, and he was glad to see that she understood this. Hopefully, her sire would see this as well, and at least give them the chance to explain their reasoning.

“That much is plain ─ yet we lack the strength to banish him,” Alphinaud told her. “Thus do we make for Sohm Al, to beseech the aid of your sire once more.”

“ _Folly,_ ” she answered back and shook her head. “ _Thou know'st as well as I how he will answer_.”

To be honest, he saw little motive for Hraesvelgr to have changed his mind. But maybe a tiny bit of him believed that he would try to see that they were attempting to make amends with their kind when he allowed his children to treat with the Ishgardians.

“...Hraesvelgr's heart remains unchanged, then. A pity,” Ser Aymeric answered and she looked down at him before he added, “But if it is folly to hope, I am content to die a fool.”

“ _As hath ever been the way with thy kind,”_ she answered knowingly. _“Go then, but be warned: the shade's presence hath driven its minions to frenzy_.”

“Thank you, Vidofnir,” Alphinaud said gratefully, knowing that they would have to watch their step as they ascended the mountain. “We shall disturb your rest no longer.”

He bowed low to her before they turned and headed towards the Mourn. But as they walked on, he noticed that Ser Aymeric was staring around them at every little detail like how a child would do when going to a new place for the first time.

“Lucia's report described Anyx Trine in detail,” Aymeric answered when he noticed them watching him, “but her words failed to convey the overwhelming strangeness of standing here in the demesne of dragons.”

“I can imagine,” Claire agreed. “Was disconcerting to us as well when we first arrived. But wait until we arrive at Zenith and it will feel like we crossed over into another world.”

“I have no doubt about that,” Ser Aymeric answered as they looked at each other as they readied themselves for their plan.

“Though I expected no better answer from Vidofnir, I take little pleasure from having been proven right,” Alphinaud admitted, though what did they have to lose by continuing on? “'Twould seem that our presence at Zenith will be every bit as unwelcome as I had anticipated. But what is the ire of one great wyrm to a trio of self-confessed fools such as ourselves?”

At one point, he may have been arrogant enough to be bothered by calling himself a fool, but that didn’t seem to mean anything anymore. Time really does change us all doesn’t it?

“Let us begin our ascent,” he pressed on.

“After you, Master Alphinaud,” Ser Aymeric answered, letting him lead the way.

Alphinaud glanced at Claire and offered for her to scout ahead if she wished it and that they would join her outside Moghome. If there was any of Nidhogg’s army waiting for them, they would just slow her down if they followed after her.

She agreed, silently nodding and speeding up ahead of them, leaving him and Ser Aymeric to continue their long climb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (So the first chapter of 3.3 is out. I’ve given this a lot of thought, and I decided to have a chapter come out every two weeks. I don’t mean for it to be so long, but I have other stories that I’m working on, and of course a lot of mounting schoolwork. If I’m able to get it out sooner, I will of course put it up, but I won’t be going over two weeks. So you can expect the next chapter coming out this month. How’s everyone enjoying this next patch? I, for one, I loved the ending! When I saw that battle with Nidhogg at the end… it was amazing! I want more! I wish that they would add more content when it comes to the MSQ’s because they end all too soon. Oh well, I should have plenty to keep me busy until 3.4 comes out. Anyone any ideas to what we can be expecting next? Hope you enjoy this chapter, and have a good time playing… hopefully, we’ll be meeting up in Duty Finder!)


	34. Winning Over the Wyrm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Climbing up to the very heavens, they once more beseech the help of Hraesvelgr in the upcoming battle with Nidhogg. But will they be able to reach the great wyrm's heart, or will their last hope go down in flames? In the end, they are given a trial to prove themselves, and they will soon see if they deserve this second chance for peace... and maybe, save a friend who is beyond help.

A cold wind swept through them that night too…

The crackling warmth of the campfire he had lit while the scent of Ysayle’s stew drifted over them as they sat together. Alphinaud remembered that night with perfect clarity, how the four of them talked as they waited for the winds to die down. He felt a smile play on his mouth as he remembered how they laughed at the stories they told, it was the first time he had ever seen his three companions with such ease with the world around them.

He also remembered the long talk that he had with Estinien as well…

The next day they mounted the steps and blew the horn. But having climbed to the summit with hope in their hearts, they descended dejected, weighed down by truths too grim to contemplate...

Despite Vidofnir's predictably gloomy appraisal of their chances, he and Claire went on to lead Ser Aymeric to the summit of Sohm Al. He had been worried that the gale that they all felt as they began to climb up the side of the mountain would delay their meeting with Hraesvelgr. But he was glad to see that it had died down greatly the further they climbed. Whether or not it would be enough for them to continue to Zenith, was yet to be seen.

Still, it was surprisingly quiet the whole walk, with Nidhogg and his brood having abandoned their territory… leaving worry in all three of their hearts as they wondered where they were now and when he would launch his attack on Ishgard. Claire soon went on ahead of them to scout the area just to make sure that there weren’t any dangers baring their way, promising that she would wait for them outside Moghome.

“As reliable as always,” Ser Aymeric commented as they watched her go without them. “It does not seem like she is the type to sit still for long. I hope she’ll be alright, though.”

“I’m sure she will be,” Alphinaud said firmly before he glanced at Ser Aymeric out of the corners of his eyes. Suddenly, he asked, somewhat awkwardly, “Forgive me for asking, but… what do you… feel about her?”

Ser Aymeric looked down at him in surprise.

“She is a trusted companion and a warrior without equal, of course,” he answered. “One whom I am privileged to call a friend. I could not imagine another I would rather have fighting by my side.”

Alphinaud wondered just what to think about that. While it didn’t sound like he held any romantic feelings for her, he seemed to be a bit too friendly at the same time… or maybe he was just letting his own jealousy starting to cloud his better judgement. He felt his face burning once again as he looked determinedly forward. He didn’t want to dwell on that right now.

“Do you truly believe that Hraesvelgr will agree to help us? Most likely he’ll just ignore us completely… Claire and Estinien made it clear that when they last spoke with him, they didn’t part on good terms.

“I am under no illusions to believe that this will go well,” Ser Aymeric sighed. “I wouldn’t be surprised at all if Hraesvelgr doesn’t even appear… but I have to try for we cannot win without his strength. As mighty as the Warrior of Light is, I cannot allow her to face Nidhogg on her own. She and Estinien were barely able to defeat him the first time and that was when he only had the power of one eye. I fear that should she try to face him without any kind of help while he is at his full power… I fear she will not return alive.”

Alphinaud nodded in agreement. Not that he would ever doubt her strength, but the fact was that it took both her and Estinien to be able to defeat Nidhogg before, and not only did Nidhogg only have one eye, but they held another, which helped to suppress his powers and protect them at the same time. Here, Nidhogg regained both of his eyes, and the only other person who could have been able to aid her… was now the hoist for their enemy.

And it seemed that he wasn’t the only one who was thinking like that.

“Do you… do you believe that there’s anything we can do for Estinien?” Ser Aymeric asked. Though his tone betrayed no hint of emotion, there was no hiding the anxiety in the Lord Commander’s face as he asked that question.

Alphinaud thought back to just that morning when he was at the Forgotten Knight… and then told him all that Y’shtola and Krile had observed during the ceremony; that they detected a tiny trace of Estinien, their friend, from inside Nidhogg’s fury. He saw how Ser Aymeric suddenly froze for a moment at this news before he sighed and seemed to force himself to keep moving forward.

“I have mixed feelings about that,” he confessed. “While I am, of course, relieved to hear that Estinien, even just a part of him, may yet live… it does not help with the fact that Nidhogg must be destroyed.”

“So…” Alphinaud gulped hard and pressed on, “You would really go so far as to…?”

“Believe me,” Ser Aymeric said grimly, “That is the last thing I wish to do. If there is a way that we can slay Nidhogg and save our friend in the process, I would go through with the plan. You believe that ripping the eyes from the armor to be the key to it?”

Alphinaud looked down at his walking feet for a moment before he confessed, “I don’t know. Nothing like this has ever happened before so it is impossible to know for sure unless we try it. It is possible… that it could kill Estinien… or the one who is to try to take the eyes could become Nidhogg’s next host… but understand that if the opportunity should present itself, I will try!”

Ser Aymeric glanced grimly down at him.

“While your words are a great comfort to me, please don’t do something that could get you killed if it can be avoided,” he answered. “I knew Estinien for a great deal longer than you have, and I know that he never would have accepted the thought of you risking yourself for him.”

“Well, what other choice do we have?” he asked firmly. “If it were the other way around, then I believe that Estinien would take the same risk for me. He had sacrificed so much for Ishgard already, and I think it’s about time that we return the favor and help him.”

Ser Aymeric chuckled for a moment before he looked forward as well and confessed, “I understand. Truly, I do, for I feel the same way. My own friendship with Estinien began some ten years past, shortly after we joined the Temple Knights...”

Alphinaud glanced at him, startled at this new information and asked, “Estinien was part of the Temple Knights?”

“He wasn’t always a Dragoon,” Ser Aymeric reminded him with a smile as he thought back. “I learned his name soon enough, but Estinien barely registered my existence. I was less a fellow recruit, and more a shadow which occasionally darkened his path.”

“I’m not sure I follow,” Alphinaud said in confusion.

Ser Aymeric paused for a moment as he seemed to think of the best way to explain it.

“Estinien had always been a sort of lone wolf,” Ser Aymeric finally said. “He had been like that ever since he was a child. Whereas most would seek to form bonds of comradery and trust with their fellow knights, Estinien went out of his way to remain on his own… training every spare moment that he could with the lance. More than once, I heard some of our fellow knights call him a ‘mad dog’ or a ‘demon possessed’ in his relentless pursuit of strength.”

Alphinaud flinched a little at the ‘demon possessed’ part, for that did end up coming true, didn’t it. But a mad dog?

“I know that he’s a bit of a handful, but…?” he tried to reason as Ser Aymeric nodded in agreement, his eyes still looking forward, but cloudy, as if he was still somewhere else.

“I agree with you, Master Alphinaud,” he answered back. “But Estinien never once seemed to care what anyone thought of him. In fact, out of what everyone else called him, he once told me that his favorite was being referred to as a ‘wild beast’. Granted, he had always been admired for his gift with the lance… but he was always… unapproachable… is probably the right word here. He just never seemed interested in getting close to anyone.”

“The Estinien I know was always a bit distance from the rest of us, and more than once we had to stop him before he went running off, but I have never seen him as something… savage. Despite all the fighting between him and Ysayle, with her calling him a _glorified butcher_. But I just assumed that it was because their ideals were so different, I didn’t think too much about it.”

“There were times where Estinien was… very… difficult,” Ser Aymeric admitted slowly. “But he’s changed… I’m not sure where it happened. But I think what started him down such a different path was where he lost to Claire. Estinien told me about what happened with the two of them… and Ser Alberic.”

“Yes,” Alphinaud nodded. “He told me about it as well. How that, when she was chosen as a second Azure Dragoon, he found out about how the man who raised him as a father willingly gave up the power of the Eye.”

“While he would never admit to it, I know that Estinien was deeply hurt by this discovery,” Ser Aymeric confessed. “Ser Alberic had always been the one man who could ever tell Estinien what to do, and even then, Estinien rarely listened. When he follows after someone, it’s because he chooses to do so. If he does not respect the person in question, then he simply will not listen. Ser Alberic had been the one who found him when he was a child, after Estinien lost his family to Nidhogg’s flames and the man took it upon himself to care for him while growing up. To discover that he willingly gave up the power that he could have used to save his home and his family was like a stab to Estinien’s already fragile heart, I imagine.”

“Fragile heart?” Alphinaud asked in great surprise. “Are we talking about the same person?”

“Yes, I believe that Estinien never wanted to get close to anyone for fear of losing them, at least that is what I always believed,” Ser Aymeric added with great certainty. “Were… were he here now however, I am sure he would deny all of that.”

They walked on in silence for a time before Alphinaud asked, “Well, he certainly seemed to respect you a bit…” silently hoping that if he reminded Ser Aymeric of this, he would remember that their friend is still trapped in that shell of Nidhogg and they still had a chance, no matter how slim that chance was, to save him.

Ser Aymeric chuckled again, though the smile he wore seemed sadder. “I have often wondered why,” he admitted. “During those first few moons that we trained together, he barely acknowledged my existence… it was like I wasn’t even there with how he acted around me no matter how hard I tried to get him to talk with me. But then all that changed one day. You see, we were out on patrol together with several other Temple Knights when…” he sighed, “Forgive me. When we were set upon by a dragon. The two of us were the only survivors. Believing that we were all dead, the dragon had left us and I suspect the only reason that Estinien allowed it to go at first was because he had been knocked out.”

Alphinaud looked up at him, listening with a mixture of awe and horror by this news.

“It took a while to wake him up,” Ser Aymeric told him. “In fact, it took so long, I begun to fear that he never would. Though knowing him, there was a chance that he probably just chose to ignore me. And after knowing him for all those moons, he still didn’t know my name when he came too.”

Ser Aymeric actually chuckled fondly at that.

“What happened next?” Alphinaud asked curiously.

“Well, it turned out that Estinien had dealt the dragon with a wound and decided to go after it, for it left a trail of blood in its wake,” Ser Aymeric told him. “He told me I was free to head back to Ishgard, but he meant to finish what he had started and left even after I tried to talk reason to him.”

“So even ten years ago he was stubborn,” Alphinaud smirked and Ser Aymeric let out a laugh.

“He had always been like that,” he sighed. “But I couldn’t let him go off on his own. I feared that it was no different than suicide. So I finally ended up trailing after him. Of course, I stayed back far enough so that he wouldn’t see me, but I did follow. We walked for hours, just following the trail of blood… it was a wonder the creature didn’t bleed to death long before. But finally, I saw how Estinien had trailed it into a deep ravine and then to a cave. I followed after him, and not a moment too soon. When I entered, I saw him fight with such speed and ferocity that it was like watching the Fury herself battle. That was when I fully understood why so many would call him such things… for he truly fought as if possessed. It was a game of cat and mouse between him and the dragon…”

“And then what?” Alphinaud asked, anxiety growing inside him.

“The dragon lashed out with fire, fang, and claw,” Ser Aymeric told him, in fact he closed his eyes and stopped walking for a moment as he became lost in his memories. “With the cavern so small it was difficult for both of them to move, but worst for Estinien. In the end, it was the cavern’s strength that gave out first, for it had started to fall apart around us all from their battle. The roof had crumbled and rained down on Estinien without warning. While he did manage to escape it… he didn’t have time to realize that his foe seized this chance to attack him. By the time that Estinien realized what had happened, his foe was already above him and he was slammed against the wall by its tail.”

Alphinaud could see all of it so clearly… a younger Estinien, impatient, ready for action… only to be trapped in a tiny cave and about to be killed by a dragon… how could he have…?

“It was then that I chose to take action,” Ser Aymeric went on as he opened his eyes and began to walk on. “I knew what was about to happen… I knew it as soon as I saw the dragon’s mouth open, about to breathe fire. Without even thinking about it, I fired an arrow, and I managed to hit his eye, distracting him just long enough for Estinien to get back to his feet. Summoning what remained of his strength, he leapt into the air. And at the height of his leap, he became as one with his lance and descended, tracing an arc worthy of the Azure Dragoon himself. The beast shuddered, collapsed to the ground, and was still. The first dragon he had ever killed… the first of many.”

Alphinaud was just astonished by all of this as he let the story was over him. In fact, they walked on for some time in silence as he tried to digest the story.

“Amazing,” he finally said.

“He was the one who did all the work,” Ser Aymeric acknowledged. “I just did what I could to help. That time when I reminded him of my name, he remembered it. We’ve been friends ever since. Or at the least, he’s tolerated me. The experience forged a bond between us, as such life-threatening situations are wont to do. Despite our friendship however, he remained an intense and solitary youth, wholly obsessed with claiming vengeance against Nidhogg. Revenge was ever at the forefront of his mind ─ revenge for the death of his parents, and revenge for his younger brother.”

That was news to Alphinaud.

“He had a younger brother?” he asked in great surprise.

Ser Aymeric nodded grimly. “Yes,” he answered before looking down at him with a shrewd smile. “In fact, had he have lived… he may have grown to be like you, I believe.”

Alphinaud looked down again as he asked, “Why say that?”

Ser Aymeric was smiling more gently now as he said, “I would venture that in you he saw something of his lost sibling. And perhaps… maybe just a little… in his ungentle chidings, you have started to see in him an elder brother?”

Alphinaud sighed. “I wouldn’t know,” he confessed. “I do have a twin sister. But I wouldn’t know what having an older brother would be like.”

“Maybe it’s a bit far,” Ser Aymeric added. “But that is just how I see it. And I think that you do too. He had changed a great deal in this journey that he accompanied you with. I am guessing that with Ysayle’s passionate and desire for peace, Claire’s calming and gentle presence, and you helping to keep him in line, he changed for the better. To be honest, after he and Claire returned from the Aery… and even after you all first returned from the Churning Mists, I hardly recognized him.”

But that was still nothing compared to how much he changed at Azys Lla…

“Would you… really be willing to kill him?” Alphinaud asked softly, asking the one question he feared the most right then and there.

Ser Aymeric did not answer for a long moment before, at last, he admitted, “As I said before, it is the last thing that I would ever want to do… but… I know that if it were me… and I was the one trapped in there… I would wish for my own end rather than see Ishgard fall.” He looked up to the clouds that they were beginning to pass as they climbed ever higher and added, “If it were the other way around, I know that I would want Estinien to do whatever it took to protect our people. If that meant my own death… then I will embrace it without a second thought.”

Alphinaud could not say anything to that as they continued the rest of the way in silence. He thought long and hard about his words and what he would have to do if it turned out that ripping the eyes from the armor didn’t work. If he knew Estinien as well as he thought he did, then he knew that he would rather they slay him if it meant stopping Nidhogg.

But still… would he be able to live with himself if it meant killing a friend?

His mind was sinking into a spiral of troubled thoughts as they continued up the mountain until the ground leveled out and they were finally at the top. As he looked around, he spotted Claire right outside Moghome, and waiting for them. She was leaning up against some of the decorative rocks as a handful of Moogles bounced around her happily.

When she sensed them there, she looked up to see that they finally made it and got to her feet.

“Any trouble?” he asked as she walked towards them.

“None,” she answered back simply. “I think that Nidhogg and his brood have truly left. Where they are now, I don’t know. But it seems to be quiet here for now.”

“Good,” he nodded back. That was one less thing for them to worry about. He turned, about to tell Ser Aymeric that they shouldn’t have much trouble making it to Zenith now… when he saw that their friend was standing at the very edge of the small island they were standing on. His eyes were looking directly at the remains of Zenith, which was just as beautiful as the last time he saw it.

“The lord commander seems lost for words,” Alphinaud said to Claire, with all of them staring at the glittering palace in the distance. “Nor can I blame him. I recall being similarly awestruck when I first beheld this vista.”

“Yes, I wonder what is going through his head right now,” she said as they approached behind him. They came to stand on either side of Ser Aymeric, who barely glanced at them both, seemingly loathed to turn his eyes away from Zenith for even a moment.

“I had heard tales of the world above the clouds, but never did I dream...” Ser Aymeric confessed. “One's mind paints a pale picture of its majesty.”

“Few live to see such wonders,” Alphinaud sighed in agreement, and he thought back to the night that he spent here. “I am reminded of my first visit to this peak, when Estinien and Ysayle yet walked at our side...”

And his mind went back to just a fraction of what happened that night…?

_“Estinien?” he asked unexpectedly. “Did you ever feel like you were being used? I had thought the Crystal Braves mine until the moment I felt the sword of betrayal at my neck… but thinking back, was I just using them to my own ends? Only to have been the one who was used all along?”_

_“I had often felt like I was being used by the church in the war,” he answered. “But I was a willing pawn. I wanted to fight and protect my people as well as to get revenge on Nidhogg. You think that you have been used as a pawn? Or maybe even used others? That’s something only you can figure out. We all must carry our prisons with us, Master Alphinaud. For me… it is my unrelenting lust for revenge. For the Warrior of Light? It is her compassion… it’s like she cannot turn her back on anyone, or anything, when they ask for help. If she thinks that she is being used as well, then that is most likely her choice. As for Lady Iceheart? It is her desire for peace between man and dragon. While there may be no bars entrapping us, they are no less a prison. You would do well to remember that.”_

_“Indeed I shall,” Alphinaud promised him. “And forgive me for saying it. But I believe that that it is nothing short of astonishing. After all that you three had gone through but still continue on with the fight. Not just anyone can do that.”_

_Estinien grunted at the praise before he finished up, “They say that those who suffer terrible misfortune in their lives are favored by the gods. I’m starting to think that it is true. Now, for the last time, get some sleep. Or I shall take great enjoyment in telling Claire how enchanted you were by watching her sleep all night.”_

That’s right… he almost forgot how relentless Estinien was when he teased him about Claire. To think he was right all along…?

“Something wrong?” Claire asked him in concern and he realized that he had been looking at her for several minutes without saying anything.

“Ah… no, it’s nothing,” he muttered in embarrassment as he looked away. Thankfully, someone ended up appearing and drew any attention off of him.

[“](http://ffxiv.gamerescape.com/wiki/Moghan)Kupopo?” squeaked a voice. “Is that you, Claire?”

They all turned around at once to see a little Moogle had come drifting by when it spotted them. Glad to see a friendly sight, however furry it might be, they approached the little creature.

“Ah, if it isn't Mog... Mog...uh...” Alphinaud began before he realized something. While the Moogle clearly knew them, he didn’t know who it was. All Moogles looked the same to him.

“Don't tell me you've forgotten my name, kupo!?” the little Moggle squeaked out indigently as it bobbed. “After all we've been through together!”

Alphinaud stepped back, taken aback by this until the Moggle turned to Claire and went on, “But at least you remember me! You... you do remember me, don't you, Claire?”

Claire seemed to hesitate for a moment before she smiled and said, “Of course I do, Moghan!”

“Phew! You seemed a bit hesitant for a moment there!” Moghan said happily as he bounced around. How in the seven hells could she tell them apart?! That, or she was just really good at guessing…

“But I'm sure you were just fondly recalling the time we camped near Zenith, right, kupo?” Moghan asked her brightly.

Oh right… he was the little Moogle who spent the night with the four of them as they headed to Zenith, before informing them that the winds were too strong and they were forced to wait until morning. Thinking about it now, he felt a little bad that he hadn’t recognized who he was right away. Still, the fact that Claire knew it was him seemed to have made Moghan forget about him and Ser Aymeric there.

“But putting our shared history to one side, what brings you and your friends to Moghome, kupo?” Moghan asked happily.

And so they told him about how they wished for another chance to speak with Hraesvelgr. Moghan seemed surprised as he looked over them all, noticing Ser Aymeric there and looked up at him as he thought it all over.

“Ah, another audience with old Hraesvelgr...” Moghan said slowly, and the nervous tone of his voice did nothing to help boost their low spirits. He then looked back to Claire and added, “Well, I hope you've brought the horn, kupo! With the winds as gentle as they are, a good loud toot should reach the great wyrm's ears easily enough!”

Once again, Alphinaud had mixed feelings. While he was glad that they wouldn’t have to wait like last time, a part of him was dreading this meeting even more so than the last. For he knew now that Hraesvelgr wasn’t going to be the least bit happy to see them there.

“That is good to hear, Moghan ─ thank you,” Alphinaud said gratefully. “We had best press on to Zenith, while the winds are in our favor.”

They bid their farewell to Moghan who went flying back off to the cavern in the wall behind them, where Moghome was hidden. The three of them walked on in silence for a time, at least until Ser Aymeric began slowly, “So… That’s a Moogle? I don’t see why Estinien had such hatred for them.”

“Yes,” Alphinaud said with a chuckled as he remembered how irritated that Estinien had been with the Moogles before. “We were all astonished to learn there were Moogles up here in the clouds when we first came here. Thankfully, the Elder Seedseer was gracious enough to help us earn their trust and that particular Moogle was the one who led us to Zenith before.”

“You wouldn’t think so since you didn’t even recognize him,” Claire teased and he turned red.

“They all look the same to me,” he muttered. “How were you able to tell them apart?”

She merely shrugged, which annoyed him. What doesn’t she notice? A part of him couldn’t help but wonder if the Echo had some part in this, but he then shook his head, reminding himself that it wasn’t important right now. Instead, they continued on foot the rest of the way to Zenith, the pathway remarkably cleared for them, and they were able to go without incident. They passed by the sad ruins, like the skeleton of some great, majestic creature had died long ago, and only the faintest traces of life had clung on.

Ser Aymeric’s eyes were filled with sorrow as he looked at the ruins, unable to even try small talk with the two of them as they walked along the battered and time-worn pathway. The silence was almost painful as they stepped through the aged archway and carefully climbed up the run-down staircase that would take them to where they needed to be. They informed Ser Aymeric that the platform up top was large enough for them and Hraesvelgr… and once they were there, all they had to do was blow on the horn… and he should come.

At last, they reached a point where they could go now higher and stepped forward, preparing for the arrival.

“You are sure about this?” Alphinaud asked him. “It is just that I doubt that Hraesvelgr will be incline to listen to us.”

Ser Aymeric was no fool, he was well-aware of this seemingly impossible task, but his face held nothing but determination.

“We must win Hraesvelgr to our cause,” he answered back firmly. “Fail in this and Ishgard's fate is all but sealed.”

Alphinaud nodded in understanding before he turned back to Claire, “Pray sound the horn, Claire.”

Claire was looking extremely dubious here, but she stepped forward and pulled out the small horn from her bag. She looked down at it for a moment before raising it up to her lips and blew. The sad, melodious sound rang out over the land, bouncing off the walls of Zenith and ringing in the empty buildings.

No sooner did the melody end then did the clouds around them start to pick up wildly… it was as if being in the eye of a whirlwind and they stood their ground as everything but Zenith faded about them…

Suddenly, a gigantic shadow fell upon them… along with the sounds of great wings beating.

They looked up at once and there he was.

The great wyrm riding the strong wind currents had appeared like they thought, and landed loudly in front of them, the sheer size and strength causing the ground to shake beneath their feet. The majestic form of the white dragon looked down at them, his feathered wings folding up perfectly as both of his golden eyes cast their gaze down…

And he did not look the least bit happy to with what he saw.

_“You dare summon me again, mortals?”_ Hraesvelgr growled down at them, his eyes narrowed.

Alphinaud gulped, hoping that Hraesvelgr didn’t see how nervous he was.

“Great Hraesvelgr, 'tis not lightly that we beg this audience,” he began respectfully, hoping that he would at least allow them to plead their case. “Pray hearken to our words, for they concern the future of man and dragon both.”

Hraesvelgr did not answer as he looked on, like he merely wanted to get this over with so that he could leave. But he still remained, and Alphinaud took this as a good sign before he looked over at Ser Aymeric, silently letting him know that he had his chance. Ser Aymeric got the hint and nodded back before he slowly approached the great wyrm.

“Greetings, Hraesvelgr. I am Aymeric de Borel, acting ruler of the nation of Ishgard,” he said calmly and respectfully. “I am come before you to parley on behalf of my people.”

[Hraesvelgr](http://ffxiv.gamerescape.com/w/index.php?title=Hraesvelgr&action=edit&redlink=1)’s great mouth suddenly curled upward, baring his teeth ever so slightly. Was that a smile?

_“...To parley?”_ he asked shrewdly. _“Thinkest thou thy purpose unclear to me? Thou art come to beg mine aid in the battle against the shade of my brood-brother.”_

Alphinaud was taken aback by this and felt his mouth open a little at Hraesvelgr’s words. He wasn’t the only one… for Ser Aymeric looked to be just as surprised as he felt. He then closed his mouth before he lowered his head sadly.

“You... foresaw mine intent,” Ser Aymeric whispered, his confidence suddenly gone.

_“I but read that which is writ plain in thine eyes,”_ Hraesvelgr answered back coolly. _“Would that thou had wit enough to scry the answer in mine. My beloved Shiva did once build a bridge 'twixt man and dragon ─ a bridge which thy treacherous forefathers saw fit to tear down, as thou well knowest.”_

Claire suddenly lowered her own head at his words, and he could almost feel her own guilt and grief coming from her, though he knew that they were not the ones who had done the crime, the fact was she was still the one who helped to put an end to Nidhogg’s life, even after discovering the truth. He did not know how she felt about that, but he knew that she must feel like this was partly her fault. As soon as he thought that, he wanted to tell her that wasn’t the case at all, but Hraesvelgr suddenly went on.

“ _Thinkest thou Nidhogg was alone in despairing at the murder of our brood-sister?_ ” he asked them simply. “ _Thinkest thou mine own soul did not cry out for vengeance? Know then that upon that accursed day, my heart did wither in my breast, and thy kind become unto me the harbingers of despair.”_

He wasn’t completely wrong about that either. He thought of how his other siblings… Bahamut and Tiamut had also suffered at the hands of man. Alphinaud thought of all the wars and battles that had been fought, and how so much destruction had befallen this land because of them. He remembered how so many beastmen had resorted to summoning primals out of fear of people, and how easy it was to plant the idea of war into the mind of a man.

But still… not all people were like that. There were some who were the harbingers of hope… one of them being right there with them.

“ _'Tis only Shiva's gentle dream that preventeth me from flying at Nidhogg's shoulder,”_ Hraesvelgr finished. _“Be grateful that I swore to abjure aggression ere I consumed her.”_

They stayed silent as he glared at them.

_“I permit my children to offer or deny thee aid as they see fit; to warn thy people of my brood-brother's coming,”_ he added darkly. _“That thou wouldst dare ask more of me but affirmeth thine incurable arrogance.”_

Ser Aymeric did not speak, merely kept his head down before he closed his eyes tightly. Like a child who had been told off for being so selfish. Alphinaud closed his own eyes as his own fears and helplessness began to eat away at his heart, making him wish that he could just rip it out of his chest just so that he could not feel it anymore.

“We understand that in your despair at man's betrayal, you seek only the refuge of solitude,” Alphinaud said, desperate to reach him as he opened his eyes and looked up. Hraesvelgr turned his attention towards them as Alphinaud finished, “But despite your protestations of spent faith, do you not still nurture the smallest flame of hope?”

Hraesvelgr growled slightly, making the ground tremble by the hum before he asked, _“Perceivest thou such light in the dusk of mine existence?”_

Alphinaud nodded as he said without a trace of doubt, “I do.” He knew that most would be questioning how he could believe in something after all this… but there was proof here. “If you claim I see falsely, then tell me: why did you consent to bear Ysayle upon your back?”

This he was sure of. For he could not see any other reason why Hraesvelgr would have born Ysayle upon his back and brought her to them in their hour of need. If what he claimed was true, then he would never have consent to have helped her… and them.

Hraesvelgr was silent for a moment before he closed his eyes so much that he almost shut them completely. But when he spoke, it was in a melancholy tone, as he confessed,

_“Ysayle... Piteous, deluded Ysayle. The child did lament her past sins, and sought to balance the scales with her remaining days. 'Twas her unquenchable passion, so alike to that of my beloved, which did spur me into flight.”_ He then opened his eyes again and finished, _“And for mine own part, I would countenance no longer the hands of evil men to use my brood-brother's eye for ill.”_

That was when Alphinaud understood.

“So you do distinguish between those who acknowledge and repent their sins, and those who perpetuate them,” he said calmly, that one confession telling him all he needed to know. “Interesting. It seems to me that you have not, in fact, lost faith in mankind as a whole. Rather, you weigh our respective merits by how we allow the past to influence our future.”

Hraesvelgr did not seem amused by his words, and for a moment Alphinaud feared he may have gone too far. Was it surprise? Or anger he saw when Hraesvelgr glared down at him.

_“Spare me thine idle sophistry,”_ he said gruffly. _“Even were there a mote of truth in thy reasoning, what of it? Wouldst thou have me slay mine own sibling to save a city of mortals?”_

There was another stretch of silence, for Alphinaud did not know how to respond to such a question at first. But Ser Aymeric seemed to have found his voice once more.

“Should we suffer ties of blood to bind our hands then?” Ser Aymeric questioned as Hraesvelgr turned his attention to him. “Nay. If the crime is one of unconscionable evil, we must needs condemn it ─ even should the transgressor be our closest kin.”

Ser Aymeric’s eyes finally opened and there was anguish in his face as he confessed, “When my father corrupted himself and his followers with the power of a primal, I beseeched the Warrior of Light to slay him ─ an act alike to patricide. That he did not die by my hand matters little ─ if anything, it heaps greater disgrace upon my name.”

Alphinaud stared at him. While he knew the circumstances of the archbishop’s fall had been hardest on him, he did not realize just how much he lamented the deed. While he did not blame Claire for his father’s death, he blamed _himself_ for not being able to prevent it to reaching such a point. He asked Claire for help for he could not do it… was not strong enough… maybe in more ways than one. Could one slay their own father if it was in the name of sparing others?

“But had my father not fallen, he would have drawn countless thousands into a holy war of hellish proportions ─ which I hold the greater crime. Thus did I order his execution, sparing the lives of my people and yours. Alas, your brother wyrm now prepares to murder those whom I sought to spare,” Ser Aymeric continued on, spilling all that was in his heart. “What is more, he has taken my comrade's body for his own ─ but if I must slay my dearest friend to defeat my direst foe, I will not flinch from my duty!”

Those words were as good as a death sentence for Estinien… he had willingly declared that he would do whatever it took to save Ishgard. Even if it meant that he would rip out his own heart in the process and slay one of his most trusted, dearest friends.

Hraesvelgr wasn’t impressed, nor did he seemed moved by Ser Aymeric’s words.

_“Thou wouldst strike down thy friend and, by example of thy righteousness, persuade me to break mine oath and kill my kindred?”_ he asked with ice practically dripping in his voice. But before any of them could say anything else, light began to form in the air in front of them. Alphinaud froze, wondering just what was going on when a tiny dragon pup, hardly more than a yalm long, appeared before them. This pup may not have looked like much… but then from this small form began to growl with an ancient, powerful voice… one that he had heard once before… and that was when he remembered what Claire said before about how he was able to appear before her in this small form to speak with her. He glanced over at her, and she did not seem to be the least bit surprised by this—while Ser Aymeric was clearly shocked that the Father of Dragons had chosen to appear before them once again.

_“Heed me, my child. The servants of Hydaelyn envision a different outcome,”_ he said to his son. _“They intend salvation not only for Ishgard, but for the doomed dragonslayer as well.”_

Ser Aymeric stared from Midgardsormr to Claire, who didn’t look back, her eyes focused entirely on Hraesvelgr, not betraying any sign of what was going on inside her head.

_“Believest thou this shade to be Nidhogg returned?”_ Midgardsormr asked. _“Is it not merely a manifestation of his vengeance ─ the shadow cast by thy brood-brother's rage? I would not command thee, but ponder well thy course lest it lead thee unto greater remorse...”_

Hraesvelgr did not react as he listened to his father’s voice before looking at Claire. She looked right into his eyes without looking away, without even blinking.

“Help us save our companion,” she asked softly. Unlike what he and Ser Aymeric had been asking him for forgiveness… she was asking for his mercy.

Hraesvelgr looked to her and her alone, both of his golden eyes boring into hers… as if he could see something that he, and he alone, could see. Her quiet request, his father’s words… they seemed to have finally begin to reach through to him. He shut his eyes almost completely as he continued to observe her.

He closed his eyes for a moment and this time, Alphianud was sure that there was sadness in his face.

_“Thou wishest to rescue the dragoon from his fate along with all the rest?”_ he asked her at last. _“I do begin to see why Ysayle entrusted her hope unto thee. Thy purpose is pure. ...But so too is my brood-brother's wrath, and 'tis that which lendeth him his all-surpassing might.”_

None of them dared to even move as they waited for him to continue speaking.

_“Hast thou the strength of will to stand against so terrible a shadow, I wonder?”_ he went on wonderingly. _“'Twould seem I must put thee and thy companions to the proof.”_

But how could they prove it to him? What was it that he wanted them to do?

_“I shall await thee in the ruins wherein Ratatoskr once dwelled,”_ he said. _“Heed well the words of my children, and hasten thee to the place of thy trial!”_

They were to face him and prove their strength… if they were to have any help, they had to earn the right to even ask. Hraesvelgr was going to give them this one chance to prove that they wanted to end this cycle of hatred.

Alphinaud turned to look at Ser Aymeric, who was looking amazed that they were even given this chance. When Claire looked at him, she nodded, letting him know that he didn’t have to do this alone, for the two of them were going to be there to help him as well. Ser Aymeric then smiled as he agreed as well and they looked back to Hraesvelgr, showing that they accepted his trial.

He nodded his own massive head just once before with a great beat of his wings he was airborne once again. They watched as he gracefully turned and went off, reaching ever higher and going off where they could only assume was the place where Ratatoskr once dwelled. Midgardsormr then faded in another ball of light, leaving them alone… but knowing what they had to do next.

They were given just one chance to show him that they were willing to do whatever it takes. They couldn’t fail.

“Another day, another trial,” Alphinaud sighed before he looked to Claire, who didn’t look to be the least bit ruffled, or even surprised, by any of this. “Such ordeals must seem almost mundane to you by now. Would that I could say the same.”

She smiled kindly before Ser Aymeric spoke up.

“I believe I spied a wyvern landing just outside the palace,” he informed them. “It is doubtless one of the ‘children’ of whom Hraesvelgr spoke. Come, my friends: let us not keep our escort waiting.” He hesitated for a moment before he added, “For the sake of Ishgard, I shall overcome whatever trial is placed before me. And I have no doubt that you will do the same, Claire.”

Her eyes seemed to glint in amusement at his question before she turned and led the way down the stairs and to the lower landing to where there was a single wyvern waiting for them.

The Imperious Wyvern looked down at them as they approached. _“My broodmates and I will bear you to the place of your trial,”_ he informed them, _“Make your preparations. Great Hraesvelgr honors you with this trial. Prepare to be sorely tested...”_

Alphinaud began to steel himself, for he knew that these trials are not like to be simple... nor less forgiving. The Imperious Wyvern then called for two more of his broodmates to join them, with Claire the first to climb up gracefully onto the first wyvern’s back. He and Ser Aymeric climbed each climbed up onto the back of a separate wyvern, though it was with much less grace than Claire had.

Though, to be fair, flying upon dragonback was probably something she did on a daily basis, so of course she would have an easy time.

As for him, this was the first time that he had ever flew on the back of a dragon… and he clung on tightly to the spiny back as the wing’s sudden downbeat to lift them from the ground. He felt fear sink in as they quickly left the ground behind and were carrying them upwards, heading off in the same direction that Hraesvelgr had flew off before. The wind whipped their faces as he clung on, his hands already growing numb with cold. Soon they were carried up into the clouds, even higher than the Churning Mists and into a series of more floating islands, all of them full of broken ruins and overgrown plant life.

The three wyverns suddenly broke off and separated. Alphinaud gulped hard, trying not to panic at the sights of his friends disappearing into the clouds. He looked down at the ruins that were left forgotten in the sky as he asked the wyvern, “What is this place, exactly?”

_“Majestic and forgotten, its existence unrecorded in the annals of man, a palace rests atop the clouds in the farthest reaches of the Churning Mists,”_ the Wyvern answered. _“This skyborne splendor was once home to Ratatoskr, brood-sister to Hraesvelgr and Nidhogg, until the treachery of mortals ensured that its stones would never again ring under the she-wyrm's talons. We dragons named it "Sohr Khai," a grieving apology for our failure to avert her fate, and we watched with infinite sadness as Ratatoskr's empty roost was overrun by bird and beast.”_

Alphinaud gulped hard as the wyvern found a solid piece of ground for them to land on and as soon as he touched down, Alphinaud slid off, hitting the ground hard before getting back to his feet. The air was so much colder than it had been in the Churning Mists, proving that they were much higher up… but unless the brown and dead-looking land there, here the plants were wild and the bright light that shone down seemed to give this entire land a dream-like state.

_“Go,”_ the wyvern said. _“You must travel through here and locate your separated comrades. Hraesvelgr has chosen several tasks for you to overcome… including a foe at the end where you must survive.”_

Alphinaud nodded in understand and thanked the wyvern before he pulled his Grimiore out and held it at the ready as he began to walk through the remains of what had once been a glorious palace.

*Later*

The sheer size of this place and the details of even the littlest thing really showed how long and hard it must have took to build this place. To think of what mankind was capable of building so much in just two hundred years with the help of the dragons really seemed to make what happened to break that peace all the more heart-breaking.

No matter what happened, he would never understand what Thordan and his knights were thinking of when they betrayed their allies in such a way.

But that was a matter not to be dwelled on for today.

The grass that he walked on was overgrown with flowers and weeds, while the trees on either side of him had grown wild and dead branches and fallen stones scattered the landscape. There were fallen pillars and crumbling statues all around, mostly having been turned into nesting for some giant creatures or simply lost to time.

The first thing he came across were these massive blocks that had the forms of hands and faces reaching out to him. Once they fell, as if by magic, a heavy gate opened up to him and he took that as a sign that he was heading the right way. Once going through he was attack by living weeds and giant insects, including what had to be a mixture of magic and machine of a living fan. Once he defeated it, it created a spinning cyclone of wind that, as soon as he stepped on it, caused him to go flying. With his heart racing, he went racing up torn steps to face several more weeds and a living trent and taking care to watch his step from here on out. It was just a straight path the entire way up, but the creatures that had turned this place into their home were enough to slow him down, and he was silently wishing that he had at least three other companions at his job just to make his job easier.

After going up higher and through another gate, he was face-to-face with a large wyvern, clearly waiting for him. This battle was more brutal than any of the wild animals here, for the wyvern was highly intelligent and was skilled in magic. It didn’t help that there were times where it would kick off and fly above him, as if taunting him, and making it very difficult for him to get a good aim on him.

When he finally was able to bring the dragon low, it allowed him to pass, gesturing towards the end of the platform where it looked like it dropped off the face of the earth. Alphinaud was sure that the wyvern was poking fun at his suspense, but when he cautiously went to the edge of the platform, he saw another small cyclone of wind picking up and he somehow knew what to do. He jumped into the heart of it and suddenly he was lifted up and soaring higher in the air, riding the wind. He landed hard on a platform that was just above him, having not seen it thanks to the clouds. But he pushed himself up to his shaking feet and continued on.

The whole time he was thinking more about his friends and wondering just what they were doing right now. Somehow he had a feeling that their tests were much harder than his. This next part of running through the sky were giant birds and even a griffin or two before he came across an anzu, massive in size.

Like with the wyvern, it was a much greater challenge and had a bad tendency of charging down at him, knocking him back and he was really starting to regret the fact that he chose to fight creatures with wings while on floating isles. This anzu was also causing several walls to fall around him, causing the collapsing buildings to break apart even more as it charged at him.

Battered and cut all over, he managed to finally defeat the anzu before he collapsed, gasping for air and needing a moment to rest. Swallowing a mouthful of bile, he got to his feet and continue walking forward, already in a lot of pain and not looking forward to what was coming next… he stepped off and allowed the wind to carry him up even higher until it felt that he was travelling to the very heavens themselves.

The sun had gone down a great deal since then, and the sky was all aglow with a golden color, making it look like he was really walking in a dream. He continued on, knowing that the others had to be around here somewhere… and as he stepped out onto one of the many floating pedestals, he heard Hraesvelgr’s voice call off in the distance.

_“Though has weathered my trial thus far… but I am not convinced,”_ he said, his voice a fair distance away, but close enough for him to hear it… and having a very good idea to whom he was speaking to, _“I will try thy limits.”_

Alphinaud wasn’t sure how much more punishment he could take as he started to run now, forcing himself to keep on going even though he was petrified at the thought of running out onto these floating pedestals and trust in the wind to carry him to the next one. He stepped further out onto the drifting pedestals as he looked around, finding the sudden lack of dragons in the area something troubling.

_“Nidhogg will spare thee no clemency,”_ Hraesvelgr’s voice went on and he saw the dragon in the distance as he flew over another patch of flying pedestals. _“And thus neither must I.”_

The great wyrm almost swam through the sky with the greatest of ease before he spun about and roared loud enough to make the very air quake around him. He slowly flew lower and lower, positioning himself in front of the palace, identical to Zenith and with the light from the glowing sun made it look as if the whole building had been dipped in gold. Hraesvelgr hovered over the series of pedestals where he knew a battle was about to take place.

And he knew just who it was that he was likely facing.

Worry gripping his heart, he went running up another flight of stairs to try and find a way over to help, when he almost ran right into another foe baring his way… this one, however, was one he knew.

“Vidofnir,” he said, startled to see the mighty white dragon up there waiting for him.

She raised her head and observed him as she informed, _“My sire had informed me that he had decided to give thee and thy companions a trial. He saw to test thou’s strength.”_

“He expects me to fight you?!” Alphinaud gasped in horror.

She nodded.

_“Rest assure, I have no intention to finish thee,”_ she informed him. _“My duty is to put thy’s skills to the limit. And to test thee, I will.”_

She bared her long fangs at him and felt sweat falling from his forehead at the thought. Even with that injury, he did not see how he could stand a chance against her and his hands were shaking as he raised his Grimoire up against her. Vidofnir wasn’t the least bit afraid to show him that she was a warrior when she prefers peace over violence. Despite her wound, she went charging at him first, making him duck and roll in the dirt as he narrowly missed getting rammed into. But as he rolled to his feet, he felt Vidofnir’s tail come whipping up to meet him, and catching him in the ribs. He was flung backwards and rolled painfully, having the wind knocked out of him. As he gasped, eyes blinded with pain, he forced himself back to his feet, wondering if he broke a few ribs.

_“Is that all that thee have?”_ she asked as she turned back to face him. _“Thou cannot rely on others to protect thee forever. If thou wishes to stand even a chance against the shade of Nidhogg, then prove that one so young has the strength to do so.”_

Alphinaud was no warrior… he knew that even if he trained and practiced day and night, he could never hope to match Claire, or even some of his other friends when it came to battle. This was a fact that he had long since known, and had accepted. But at the same time he was tired of being the one forced to stay behind and watch as others fight for their lives.

Even if it was in a small way, he wanted to do something other than wait at home where it was safe. He wanted to protect and save others for a change… and he wasn’t going to let Vidofnir stop him. He summoned his obsidian carbuncle to his side as he began fighting back with a new vigor. Seeing this, Vidofnir seemed impressed, or mayhaps he was mistaking it for amusement, as she swung her tail at him a second time, but he was able to dodge it this time.

Vidofnir showed no mercy as she continued to snap at him, forcing him to dodge and roll, hardly able to get a blow in. It didn’t help that she was destroying several platforms so that he was forced to find ways around her attacks.

At once scary point, he was knocked to the edge of the floating platform and almost ended up tumbling off, forcing himself to hang on by his fingertips. His heart was racing and thought for sure that it was the end, but he forced himself to pull him up back to the landing. Gasping for air, he looked up, ready for Vidofnir to finish him off… but then she seemed to smile before she kicked off and went flying away, leaving him on his own.

He stared off in bewilderment, wondering just what it was that he had done for her to leave. Was she pretending to retreat so that she could strike again at another time? Yet, there was some kind of nagging at the back of his mind that was telling him that that wasn’t the case. So then what? Why leave now before the winner was decided?

Even though her victory had been obvious in his eyes.

With a hand on his bruised ribs, he walked along the series of platforms, even taking another cyclone of wind up to the highest platform that he could and as he walked up the stairs, exhaustion weighing him down, when he heard Hraesvelgr’s voice speaking up.

_“Even bereft of an eye, my brood-brother was a fearsome foe indeed. But having tasted thy strength firsthand, full well can I imagine how thou didst bring him low,”_ the powerful voice said. _“The dread title of ‘Azure Dragoon’ is no empty appellation.”_

His head perked up at once when he used that title, knowing that there were only two people in the world who could be called such. His heart soaring at the thought of finding his friends, he ran on even faster despite how tired he was.

But when he heard the great wyrm continue on, he thought that his hope couldn’t rise any higher.

“ _Very well,”_ Hraesvelgr said calmly. _“I shall trust in the seed of man one last time. By thy deeds shall the flickering hope that lingereth yet within my heart be kindled anew... or extinguished forever.”_

They had done it. They had survived the trials that were laid before them, and they proved that they were willing to give it their all to put a stop to this war once and for all. He finally reached the top of the stairs and sat them there… Claire was standing tall, looking as elegant and calm as she always did, as Hraesvelgr stood waiting for them. Almost at the same time that he stepped up to the same platform as they did, Ser Aymeric had appeared… running towards them with a tired smile.

They both ran flat out towards Claire, relieved to learn that they were safe, he had to bend double over, the pain in his ribs causing him to pant for air as he fought the urge to cry out.

But nothing could stop the smile on his face as he carefully pushed himself upright to look at her as he asked, “Your trial is ended as well, then?”

“Mine was brutal beyond reckoning,” Ser Aymeric confessed, looking as worn as he felt. “Vedrfolnir seems ill acquainted with the notion of ‘mock’ battles...”

Basically, he was just using a polite way of saying, ‘he tried to kill me’.

One of Hraesvelgr’s many children soon appeared right at his father’s side… a silver dragon, smaller than Vidofnir, but covered in many feathered spikes along his body. Just then, Vidofnir herself appeared on her father’s other side as they looked on, both of them letting out a roar of approval when they saw them.

They looked up at Hraesvelgr, knowing that it was he whose words mattered most. But as he looked into the great wyrms face… he could swear that he looked… pleased.

_“That you yet stand is ready proof of your determination, mortals,”_ Hraesvelgr spoke as he raised his head up on his swan-like neck. _“Let us fight as allies, then, and together banish my brood-brother's vengeful shade. On my oath, the wrath that once was Nidhogg shall meet its end!”_

He then closed his eyes sadly as he added, _“This I swear on the memory of my beloved Shiva, and on the soul of lost Ysayle...”_

Once again, Ysayle’s hope for a better future for both man and dragon have helped them more than he ever thought possible. He looked to Claire and Ser Aymeric, their smiles of relief and joy so bright that he felt like they could do anything… even saved their doomed friend.

Hraesvelgr had the same wyverns who carried them here appear to take them back to Zenith. The journey back was like he was carrying a warm sun inside his chest, hope blossoming where there had been none before… for the first time in a thousand years, man and dragon would once again fight side-by-side… once again, they had achieved the impossible…

But that was still the easy part compared to what they would have to face next.

_“You have proven yourself in the eyes of great Hraesvelgr,”_ the wyvern said in wonder as he carried him back _. “I did not think such a thing possible...”_

“Neither did I,” he confessed back with a smile as closed his eyes and breathed in the cold air, letting it fill his lungs as he enjoyed the ride back this time. His friends seemed to be just as joyous as he felt as they landed back in the middle of the palace, the sky turning dark. The wyrms let them down and they saw them off before the three of them turned to face each other as they described more of what they had to go through for their trials.

“Vedrfolnir cannot be faulted for effort,” Ser Aymeric said, describing the battle with Hraesvelgr’s son. “He is every ilm the proud warrior... or should I say, every yalm.”

“I’m sure that he was,” Alphinaud said as he winced a little.

“Are you alright?” Claire asked him in worry.

“Oh... ohhh... Oh, my poor ribs...” Alphinaud moaned out before, rubbing where the tail had hit him before he looked to the others and told them, “...Hraesvelgr saw fit to pair me with Vidofnir, but her ferocity was such that I began to wonder if I hadn't simply imagined her injury.”

Thinking back, she seemed more interested in seeing what he would do rather than try to hurt him. But he could not help but feel that she was enjoying herself a little too much at seeing him on the ground like that. Still… that trial must have been nothing compared to Claire’s, whom he knew that she was the one who battles with Hraesvelgr and he was sure to have tested her to her limits.

“...Yet my trial pales into insignificance next to yours,” he said. “How fared you in your duel with Hraesvelgr?”

“He did not hold back,” she answered back simply, once again, keeping any amazing details of the battle to herself. And once again, he found it annoying that she didn’t seem to be the least bit flustered. Like she just had a good work-out rather than a trial. Then again, she was used to trials wasn’t she? “It was to test my strength rather than to actually kill me.”

“...I take from this that your battle was rather more involved than my own,” Ser Aymeric said, who looked winded and covered in dirt. “Vedrfolnir seemed largely concerned with how long he could keep me rolling in the dust. Between dodging snapping fangs and slashing claws, I scarce had time to aim a blow. Had he truly meant to harm me, of course, I would not be standing here now. Plainly, his intent was to teach. His onslaught forced me to recall my training ─ about the speed of the dragon, his balance, his blind spots... It was, in short, a very thorough lesson.”

He did not sound the least bit insulted by this however. In fact, Alphinaud wondered if a tiny part of him enjoyed it… being able to test his strength completely against Vedrfolnir without having to hold back. In fact, it almost sounded like he just had a harsh training match with an old friend, rather than a dragon he had just met.

But it seemed like they weren’t the only ones who were in pain.

“Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow...kupo,” moaned out a voice and he looked up to see the giant Moogle, whom he did recognize this time to be Moglin. Though, he suspected the only way he was able to guess it this time was because of his size and the crown on his head. Still, Alphinaud could not fathom why he would even be here… or how he just appeared out of nowhere like that.

“Claire, let me begin by congratulating you on the completion of your trial. For one with a name more befitting a jester, you fight with the savagery of a rabid demon,” Moglin informed them… and Alphinaud had no idea if that was supposed to be a compliment or an insult.

“Do you see how my wings are kinked? Even my pom aches!” Moglin went on, “After this drubbing, I fear my loyal subjects will have to bear the load of my personal chores for quite some time, kupo. Possibly indefinitely.”

Moghan… at least Alphinaud assumed it was Moghan, was looking horrified at that and he actually froze in midair, his little wings stopped flapping for a moment.

“What!?” Moghan cried out in a dismayed whisper. “When I told you about Claire's trial, I didn't mean for the rest of us to suffer...”

Unfortunately for him, Moglin heard him and when Moghan realized this, he jumped and looked up in horror as the chieftan turned around imperially.

“...That's triple shifts for you, Moghan,” he squeaked out.

Moghan spluttered at that. “Triple!? But that's not fair!!! There's no justice, kupo... None at all!” he cried out as he went after Moglin in the direction of Moghome.

“What was that about?” Alphinaud asked her.

“Oh, Moglin and his Pomguard showed up to fight me as I was making my way up to the palace,” she told him. He wished that he had a chance to fight them. He would be lying if he said that he wouldn’t have wanted a chance to pay them back for their hospitality the first time they came here. They all shrugged good-naturedly together, finding the whole thing rather fun despite all this.

“Your name is more befitting a jester?” Alphinaud asked with a smile, “He’s still insulting your name?”

She chuckled as she shrugged again. “He had decided to give me a proper moggle name and had been calling me MogClaire for a while now. Hopefully just Claire will grow on him sooner or later.”

“Do I want to know?” Ser Aymeric asked with a smile.

Alphinaud chuckled as he explained, “Any name that doesn’t include ‘Mog’ in it is a strange one to him. You should hear what he had been saying how ridiculous my name is.” Smiling brightly he changed the subject by reminding them, “Our negotiations proved rather more strenuous than I had anticipated, but the results seem well worth the effort.”

Ser Aymeric turned to them with a tired, but proud smile.

“The battle was indeed hard-won,” and then he added, with gratitude ringing in his voice. “Thank you, my friends ─ I would never have earned Hraesvelgr's cooperation had you not seen fit to grant me yours.”

He then looked directly at Claire, before adding for her fondly, “'Twas your stalwart heroism that moved the heart of the great wyrm at the last. Any gratitude I can offer is but poor reward for your continued service to Ishgard.”

Though Ser Aymeric had said nothing before about him holding any romantic feelings for her, Alphinaud wondered whether he cared a lot more than he let on. And he could not help but feel stabs of annoyance as she smiled back at him.

Their trials complete, they had to just wait now… the question was for how long?

“'Twould seem our final reckoning with the dread wyrm is at hand,” Alphinaud said, glad that he was able to interrupt without seeming rude as he reminded them of this great problem. “I only wish we had some inkling as to when he means to strike.”

But it was like someone had just been waiting for him to speak… for just then the sky was filled with the sounds of countless roars echoing around them. He gasped as the three of them all turned and were staring all over the sky, expecting an army of dragons to appear at any moment.

They all knew what this thunderous roar across the sky means… it was the signal of the Dravanian Horde coming…

“Oh gods!” Alphinaud gasped and suddenly light caught his eye and looked up to see the tiny dragon pup appear in front of them. He turned his head to look down at him and Midgardsormr spoke again.

_“The cry heraldeth his coming. Nidhogg's shade hath taken wing.”_

“It has begun,” Ser Aymeric gasped out, seriousness back in his face. “We must away to Ishgard!”

The two of them agreed with him, knowing that now was the darkest hour in Ishgard’s history… they would either succeed… or be finished upon the land that had once served as a sanctuary for them. In either case, this is the final song that will be sung by Nidhogg…

“I pray we are not too late...” Alphinaud said and they heard a familiar growl and the sounds of beating wings. They turned up to face the sky as the strong winds returned and Hraesvelgr had returned to speak with them. When he landed, the three of them stepped forward, knowing that now was the time for them to go.

_“Know you, then, what this roar portendeth?”_ Hraesvelgr asked them.

Ser Aymeric took another couple steps forward.

“Aye,” he said, “I must return to my city without delay.”

_“Then we shall lend you our wings. Let us meet with Nidhogg on the field of battle, and together bring an end to his wrathful song,”_ Hraesvelgr told them. And as if by magic, his children Vidofnir and Vedrfolnir came at once to his side.

They all came to a silent understanding and stepped forward, readying themselves for the battle that awaited them. Ser Aymeric had gone straight over to Vedrfolnir and climbed up onto his back as if he had been doing this for years, as Alphinaud gone over to Vidofnir. Unlike the smaller wyvern, he struggled to get up onto her back, but gritted his teeth and settled in between her wings… his hands careful to avoid the jagged scar that rested there.

As for Claire, Hraesvelgr had allowed her to climb up onto his back… being the third person he likely ever allowed to do so…

With the first two… Shiva… and Ysayle…

Once they were ready, Hraesvelgr led the way by taking off, with them following behind them. They left Zenith behind, heading off into the direction of Ishgard and the battle that awaited them there. No matter what happened… this was to be the final chorus for the Dragonsong War.

He could only hope that this wouldn’t be the final chorus for them all.


	35. An End to the Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once more they pulled off the impossible and gained an unlikely ally in their upcoming battle with Nidhogg. The heroes fly back to the city and to the friend, who still remained bound by a dragon's hatred. All of them wondering if he could still be saved.  
> At long last, the final chorus will be song. But who will be left standing at the end?

Alphinaud and his companions settled upon the backs of Hraesvelgr and his kin, diving through the clouds in the direction of Ishgard. Soon they were passing overhead the massive tower where the great wyrm’s children resided and then over the lush, green forest of the Forelands. They would soon spot the white of the Western Highlands and he prepared himself for that… no sooner had he began to do so, the air was already growing colder.

It was very uncomfortable as he hung on tightly, his biggest fear was that he would slip and roll off, for it was very difficult trying to keep his grip on her broad back. Vidofnir was the one who was controlling where they were going and he did his best to keep up with her even though all he could do was cling tightly to her scales as her wings beat the air around him violently.

He looked down passed her beating wings to get a look at the disappearing trees, soon spotting the first flakes of snow. The sun had slipped down over the horizon and night had fully rolled in. He then glanced over to his companions to see how they were doing, and he wasn’t surprised at what he saw. Ser Aymeric had settled upon Vedrfolnir’s back like he had done this a hundred times before, the two already flying together like a knight upon a mount as they headed off into battle.

While Claire, up ahead of them, looked so small upon Hraesvelgr’s mighty back, but she also rode with the greatest of ease, hardly having to move her body to keep up with the force of his wings. It looked as if she had been born for this, like she had always been this way… and he couldn’t help but wonder if there was more truth in that than he though. As well as wondering how he might have looked as he rode on Vidofnir’s back.

_“Thou art worried, young one?”_ Vidofnir asked him and he almost ended up losing his grip on her scales at her sudden question.

He gulped down and confessed quietly, “A little…”

He wasn’t so sure that she could hear him over the high winds as it got ever colder. “But it’s worry for Estinien that I feel… worry for my friends.”

_“I understand,”_ she told him, clearly having heard his words. _“I could sense that the dragoon carried around inside him a darkness similar to Nidhogg, himself. Tis for this reason that I warned him to beware of the Eye’s rancor.”_

So his own lust for revenge had been his undoing… he remembered how he once said that he and Nidhogg were very similar and he was finally starting to see what he meant.

“Estinien lost his whole family to Nidhogg’s flames,” Alphinaud explained to her softly. “And so, for most of his life, he was obsessed with the thought of revenge… much like Nidhogg.”

_“It brings me nothing but sorrow at how history has been played out,”_ she sighed. _“I was still young during the time of peace over a thousand years ago. Only a few hundred years old… and I still remember the horror of discovering how that peace was shattered.”_

“I felt the same when I first learned of it,” Alphinaud said. “But please do not blame the people of today. Our lives are much too short, and so all we have are what are taught to us. The people of Ishgard did not know the truth.”

_“And yet they did not seem to question their history,”_ she responded.

Alphinaud looked away, unsure of what to say to that. Nidhogg has become the incarnation of the hatred between the two sides as well as the punishment of the crimes that had been committed… this was just a fact of life that the people had just been forced to accept because that was all they ever knew.

“They were born into a world of violence, pain and loss,” he told her, carefully choosing his words. He wasn’t going to defend them or belittle them… he was just trying to find a simple explanation. “They were taught from the moment that they were born, they are forced to either run or fight. That was really all they could do. There was never anything more than that so no one ever thought to ask. But now they know that this way was never the right way and they are tired of fighting. If we don’t force this war to end now, then we only more vengeful souls will be created.”

There was silence between them as he let those words sink in.

He glanced up, seeing the back of Claire’s head, her long hair having been tied back in a short ponytail, and she was still staring forward. He knew that should the worst happen and Hraesvelgr was unsuccessful in stopping the shade of his brood-brother, then she would be forced to step up…

What would happen if she was unable to save Estinien and was left with no other choice but to kill him? Or worse… the battle cost both of their lives?

As if she knew what he was thinking, Vidofnir went on speaking.

_“My sire will not let just anyone ride upon his back,”_ she answered back. _“He has chosen to place his faith in her. Just as Ysayle had done before.”_

Alphinaud closed his eyes as he gulped down and forced himself to nod. She was like a star in the night sky that they followed with the hopes of making it to the dawn and all they could do now was follow wherever she was pointing.

He opened his eyes, which were stinging from the cold winds, but he kept them wide open as they spotted the familiar gray castle-like structure in the distance. His hands were growing numb but he forced his fingers to grip her scales a little harder. He could already see fighting going on even from this distance, and he steadied himself. This was going to end one way or the other, and he wasn’t going to just stand back and hide if he could help it.

They dove down lower over the Steps of Faith in the midst of the battle. On the bridge, a small army of Temple Knights were seen fighting for their lives against the seemingly endless hoard of dragons.

The knights had been forced back until they were very near the gates to the city proper, and still being forced to take a step backwards with every moment as the onslaught rained down upon them. The dragons swooped in from the sky, breathing fire and leaving long trails of flames on the stone bridge—ash rained down from the sky like snow and the air was filled with the smell of smoke. Looking down, he spotted two familiar faces right away… the one leading the charge was Lucia, her silver armor standing out among the carnage as she was faced with about three wyverns at once and cut them down. Lord Artoirel was also there, one of only a few knights who wasn’t backing off as he ducked underneath one of the larger dragons and stabbed it in the underbelly.

They were holding… but just barely.

The simple fact was that they were hopelessly outnumbered. Whenever one dragon fell, another rose to take its place… and often brought reinforcements with it. They stampeded across the bridge and knocked the knights aside or even right over the ledges and to their deaths. Others were just caught in the dragon’s mouth by flames or by fangs…

Hraesvelgr roared, getting all of their attention, and flew overhead. The three of them turned gracefully before they came in for a sharp landing, right between the dragons and the Ishgardians. Hraesvelgr dropped down first, followed by him and Vidofnir, and finally Vedrfolnir and Ser Aymeric—who jumped down from his back.

Alphinaud followed suit and landed on the cold stone, glaring ahead at the horde of dragons who were startled at this and most had backed off at the sight of them there. He heard wings beating and knew that Vidofnir and Vedrfolnir taking off and leaving them, where their father would handle this.

“Lord Commander!” Lucia called in relief when she saw him.

At last, Claire jumped down from Hraesvelgr’s back, standing at the great wyrm’s side before she stood tall. At the sight of her there, Lord Artoirel shouted from behind them, “You are late, Warrior of Light!”

Alphinaud wasn’t sure if he should laugh at that or not as Claire just glanced back at him and smiled before she turned to face the oncoming horde. She walked forward, her head held high as what remained of the Temple Knights made their way back to them. Either able to run, or helping those who couldn’t walk on their own as she passed them.

He had to admit, it was like something in the old stories of the heroes of eld… to see her standing there with head held high and the two opposing sides scattered as their strongest warriors faced off. As the knights headed towards safety, the dragons soon took to the sky as she approached them… but that was when _he_ appeared.

Nidhogg slowly fell through the clouds, having just joined the battle himself when he saw his brood-brother appear. He glided downwards before he landed on the bridge with such force that it felt like it would shake apart.

He lowered his head where Alphinaud could see the dark red eyes seething with hatred and madness both as he glared down at Claire before looking upwards to where Hraesvelgr stood, who calmly looked back at him.

Hraesvelgr and Nidhogg…

The two of them looked so opposite yet similar at the same time…

For a few long moments, nothing happened as the two sized each other up. Finally, Nidhogg spoke up, speaking in the tongue of dragons, yet it rang perfectly clear in his mind, and he sounded furious.

_“Wherefore standest thou with these vermin, Brother?”_ Nidhogg demanded in outrage. With a mixture of surprise and scorn.

_“Abandon this war, shade,”_ Hraesvelgr said to him as the rest of them stood with him, the dragons having retaken their battle up with the weary knights behind them right at the front of the gates. Alphinaud looked back to see that Lord Artoirel was the one who was leading them as they stood against them. He was in half a mind to go and help them, but Hraesvelgr continued.

_“The suffering thou sowest serveth no end,”_ Hraesvelgr tried to reach through to whatever was left of his brood-brother. _“The traitors' progeny have learned of their forefathers' betrayal, and seek now to make amends with our kind.”_

Alphinaud could see that fighting was the last thing that Hraesvelgr wanted to do, and was making one last attempt to reach Nidhogg. This was their one last chance to end this war without any more violence…

_“Never shall our grief be assuaged nor our loss forgotten, but reconciliation may yet halt the spread of this plague of enmity,”_ he went on softly. _“Forsake thy vengeance and be at peace.”_

But his words might have been dust in the wind for all the good that they did.

Nidhogg roared in fury, his eyes flashing with venom at the thought of being at peace.

_“What soft-headed ramblings are these?”_ he demanded in outrage. _“Thy dalliance with that vile maid hath robbed thee of thy wits! Mayhap her cloying perfume hath made thee forget the stench of our brood-sister's lifeblood!”_

And for the first time, even when they visited him at Zenith, never did Hraesvelgr sound as furious as he did here. His own golden eyes flashed as they opened up wide and he let out a livid roar, rearing his head back on his swan-like neck.

_“Thou darest speak thus of my beloved!?”_ Hraesvelgr demanded as his wings opened wide, preparing himself for the battle.

At the sight of this, Nidhogg actually laughed as he also reared his head back.

_“Ah!”_ Nidhogg laughed. _“So the flames of rage may yet be kindled! I feared thy heart's fire had long since gone out. But waste not thy fury on words, Brother ─ thou shalt have need of it for the battle!”_

Alphinaud felt fear inside him as he looked to the two of them. He then looked to Claire, hoping to catch her eye… knowing that it always worked to soothe his fears in the past. But she was looking up to Hraesvelgr, who was glaring at Nidhogg and she seemed to understand that this was a fight that she couldn’t help with right now. She did all she could do and moved back and out of the way.

He felt some of his fears fade when he saw her out of harm’s way for the moment as he looked back to the two great wyrms… all of them waiting for the battle to begin with baited breath. Nidhogg roared out a battle cry, seemingly shaking all of Ishgard to the very foundation as the stones beneath their feet trembled.

And Hraesvelgr roared out as well, his own roar sounding like thunder in the distance…

It was impossible who sounded angrier…

Nidhogg had been the one who made the first move. He opened his mouth and unleashed a ball of fire and darkness mixed together and it was sent flying at Hraesvelgr. Hraesvelgr in retaliation roared out and it was like some kind of barrier had been raised in front of him, shattering the fireball before it reached him. He then reared back and when he breathed out his own attack, it was as if made of light and wind… something almost… holy?

But Nidhogg merely jumped up, taking flight and missed the attack completely. He then hovered right over Hraesvelgr’s head before his eyes began to glow with that deep hatred once again. Alphinaud knew that the power of a great wyrm was due to the wellspring of aether that laid within their eyes… but this was the first time that he was able to truly see what kind of power that they were capable of.

A deep line of dark aether appeared across the bridge before the power rose up, cutting the very stone apart like a giant knight came and cut it in half. He could feel the heat from the attack singe the tips of his bangs; even Hraesvelgr roared with surprise at this, backing off a few feet to make sure that he would avoid the attack. But that was when Alphinaud realized that the attack hadn’t been for him, but for one of the towers that stood watch over the Steps of Faith. The structure was suddenly aglow with the dark energy before he could feel the rumble of an earthquake and the entire turret was lifted up into the air, just being raised higher and higher above them… the intention all too clear.

With a stab of horror, he suddenly realized that Claire was standing in a place where the tower would fall. He opened his mouth to scream at her to come back to them, but with the trembling and roaring going on all around them, he doubted that she could even hear him.

With a roar, Nidhogg let his power drop.

The tower fell over and suddenly, as if someone had cut a tree down, it came crashing down onto the bridge and on Hraesvelgr. Lucia let out a startled shock as she fell back as he covered his head with his arms.

The crash was so great that he was sure that they could have heard it all the way to Limsa.

How he was able to stay on his feet was a marvel to him. He had been knocked about, struggling just to remain upwards. It was almost impossible for him to make anything else out through the thick smoke… and that was when he saw the white blur break free from the rubble, having survived it easily and was in the air as it gave chance after Nidhogg. When the dust cleared, breathing hard, Alphinaud stared around, the first thing he noticed that Lucia was on the ground, with Ser Aymeric in front of her with his arm thrown out, having protected her from any of the flying rubble that came towards her.

She was looking up in great surprise as Ser Aymeric smiled back at her, at least until he looked up and realized that there was another battle going on behind them. The knights were still struggling to stand against the dragons, who had them cornered. The two shared a look and nodded in silent agreement before they were on their feet and ran to help their fellow knights.

Alphinaud, however, was staring around wildly, noticing that there was someone else missing.

“Claire?!” he called out, coughing through the dust as he tried to find her. “Claire?!” he shouted out a little louder until he was screaming out her name as the battle continued above him. Hraesvelgr and Nidhogg were lashing out violently in the air above them, claws slashing and ripping at the other until another fireball forced the two apart.

Gritting his teeth, Alphinaud ran at the fallen turret and began to climb up the rubble, knowing that if she wasn’t here, she had to be on the other side. He refused to believe that she had been crushed underneath this and was determined to be there to help out in any way he could. He remembered when Estinien had forbade him from going with them to face Nidhogg before, but he couldn’t bear the thought of doing that agian. Even if he didn’t stand a chance, he was going to be there to help no matter how small.

Hraesvelgr flew overhead before he ducked down to the side of the bridge where the tower once stood before spinning about. Alphinaud looked and he saw that Nidhogg had appeared on the other side and the two were facing off once again. Hraesvelgr’s eyes began to glow brightly in a golden light as his whole body was awash with a white aura, his mouth opening wide…

And Nidhogg responded by his entire aura covering his body in a dark red light, the aether just spilling out and making Alphinaud’s head spin. The two wyrms charged and while he didn’t see them, he felt the two ram into the other, shaking the bridge and causing him to lose his grip, forcing him to hang on for dear life as he knew that more parts of the bridge had been destroyed when he felt it cracking apart where they collided underneath.

He couldn’t help but wonder just how much this already broken bridge could take when the two wyrms were back in the air above them. He got back to his feet as he stepped backwards and stared up to the sky. The two had collided once more in midair… and a blinding light erupted as aether poured out, Hraesvelgr’s against Nidhogg’s…

He could only stare as the power he felt made him feel like the might of gods was now doing battle with each other. The two sides were clashing against the other, bolts of lightning kept exploding as their aether covered the whole sky. The distant roars of the two dragons echoed like thunder as the center point of the two was so bright that it was impossible to see.

There was silence all around him and he knew that everyone else for miles around had their eyes looking to the heavens. Dragon and man alike were all watching, transfixed, as they waited to see who would emerge the victor.

At long last, from the light, the form of one of the wyrms fell.

The black scales of Nidhogg.

For one moment, Alphinaud thought that they had won, that Hraesvelgr had emerged triumphant… and that hope was only increased when he saw Hraesvelgr follow after Nidhogg, diving straight down at him and opening his mouth to deliver the final blow.

But either he had found his second wind, or he had been faking it from the start, Nidhogg’s head suddenly rose to meet his brood-brother and his aether suddenly burst about him, his black scales turning even darker as well as tinted with red, like his entire body was engulfed in flames.

He had heard of this… enrage…

When an incredibly powerful foe was pushed to their breaking point, or simply fought on for too long, then their most dangerous power is awoken. They can unleash a powerful blast that could wipe the strongest of foes in a matter of seconds, or grow even stronger.

Nidhogg was putting all of his rage and power into this form and he flew right back up, his massive mouth chomping down on one of Hraesvelgr’s wings. The two were suddenly twisting together in the air, falling almost gently… before he felt the crash where they landed on the bridge.

Alphinaud just stared as he had watched Hraesvelgr tumbled onto the bridge… and the gust that blew out about them… followed by beautiful white feathers… stained with blood.

Breathing hard, Alphinaud pulled himself up and ran back to the fallen tower and began to scramble up the side, able to use the spiral staircase to help get him up to the top quickly enough… not even caring if his hands felt like they were being torn apart. He just continued upwards until he had reached the curved top and was able to see over…

He wished he didn’t.

Nidhogg was standing at the other end of the bridge, standing on top of his brood-brother, with a portion of his white wing having been ripped clean off and hanging from his mouth. With a great heave, Nidhogg threw the mouthful of the wing up and it was flung off the bridge and tumbled out of sight.

Hraesvelgr let out a slight cry of pain. If it was bad, he wasn’t letting it on.

Nidhogg looked down at his brood-brother and mocked, “ _Thou art weak, Hraesvelgr ─ a slithering wyrm who fawneth on the vermin who should rightly be his prey. For a thousand years have I fought without cease ─ and thou didst think to prevail against me!”_

He was right… there wasn’t anything that could be done.

Why? Why did any of this have to happen? Just what was the point? Alphinaud’s hands curled up into fists and he squeezed his eyes shut before he tilted his head heavenward and offered a prayer to the gods. 

“Oh, Gods!” he pleaded, feeling tears forming in his eyes as the hopelessness of the situation began to sink in. “I don’t know if you’re willing to hear me, but if you can, then please… protect my friends and keep them safe. Please, give us a miracle!"

Maybe… they heard him at that moment…

_“Glory not in thy victory, shade,”_ Hraesvelgr said suddenly. _“The battle...is not yet won. My power ─ and my hope ─ have I entrusted to another...”_

Alphinaud’s eyes snapped open and looked down, not sure what he was talking about. Too far away he couldn’t see what was going on, but Nidhogg clearly could.

_“Thine eye!”_ he cried out in shock _. “What hast thou done!?”_

But Alphinaud saw now… one of the bright golden eyes of Hraesvelgr was on the bridge… having been let out of his head on purpose… with Claire standing right below him. She walked forward as the power from the eye soon began to seep into her very body. Hraesvelgr had entrusted with her a gift: one half of his power.

“ _Fool! Thou wouldst trust a mortal with thy strength!?”_ Nidhogg demanded before he looked more at Claire and his red eyes narrowed. _“I know thee...”_ he snarled when he saw her there. _“'Twas thou who didst intrude upon my lair and best the half of me. But now I am whole, and naught in creation shall deny me my vengeance!”_

Alphinaud was panting hard as he could only watch, mesmerized by what was happening. With Hraesvelgr's might now commingled with her own, she had become Ishgard's best and last hope of staying the rampaging Nidhogg.

“Do it,” he whispered softly. “Slay the great wyrm's shade, and bring an end to a thousand years of fire and blood… I know you can… you were the only one who ever could…”

The great steps which marked a journey's beginning shall now mark its end as the Warrior of Light entered into a final confrontation with the great wyrm Nidhogg. Steel will clash against fang and furious flames. But when the dust settles, only the victor will decide the fate of man, dragon, and the broken bonds that once united them.

He watched as the two warriors faced off on a small portion of the Steps of Faith, leaving the two of them isolated on an island-like square, just wide enough for them to move.

Nidhogg left Hraesvelgr’s beaten form and flew overhead until Alphinaud could see his back, actually able to see each scale as he landed in front of the fallen tower. Alphinaud just stared ahead, breathing hard and his heart racing as Nidhogg roared.

Both sides stood perfectly still, waiting to see who would be bold enough to make the first move. At last, Claire held her weapon high as she sent the first attack his way.

_“Wriggling maggots!”_ Nidhogg declared, _“I shall grind you to paste in my jaws!”_

She was forced to keep dodging his fangs as he snapped at her, trying to swallow her hold. Alphinaud only watched in terror, his hands shaking as he pulled himself up enough so that he was kneeling on top of the fallen tower. His fingers were gripping the stone so hard that he was losing feeling in them, but he didn’t even notice as he watched.

One advantage that Claire had was that she was small, and whenever Nidhogg breathed fire, she was able to duck down underneath his underbelly to avoid it. Nidhogg then caused large pools of dark energy around him, which he knew at once that once they went off, they were going to be enough to take out a full-grown man.

Thankfully, she knew better than to be caught by that as she jumped far away from them and they erupted, where he could feel the impact from here. Just then, Nidhogg spread his wings wide, forcing her to duck down underneath his tail as fire rained down from his black wings, engulfing most of the square platform they were on, save for directly beneath him.

But then she was suddenly forced to roll out from under him as his tail did the same thing, sending fire down to where she was, and she was back in the open again. It went back and forth for a time after that, with both of them going at it and neither one gaining or losing ground as they stood against the other.

This was when Alphinaud realized that this was the first time he had seen her fight against such a powerful foe and he felt fear for her safety grow even more, as well as his awe at how well she stood on her own.

Just then, a circle of aether appeared from beneath Nidhogg’s body as he took to the air. Staring around, he searched for him in the air, and saw the dragon appear at one side of the area where she was. He tried to shout a warning, but she had just noticed it and knew that he was about to charge, yet she had other problems in that more of those eye-like circles opened up beneath her. She ran out of the circles before dark lightning came raining down upon them, but while avoiding that, she accidently got too close when Nidhogg charged.

The blast was enough that it sent her to the ground, causing her to roll, but she was back on her feet in a flash, glaring up as Nidhogg came crashing back down, ready to go again. Soon it was like a deadly dance, with both using their attacks while the other had to try their best to avoid it. Nidhogg rained fire down at her as she danced about his feet, slicing and hitting every point that she could reach.

At one point, Alphinaud could see anger growing in the wyrm’s face as he took to the air again.

_“Come my children!”_ he roared out as three more dragons appeared out of nowhere. _“Claim the vengeance that is rightfully yours!”_

Alphinaud made to jump down and help, knowing that three against one was not fair, but Claire barely batted an eye as she went straight for the largest of the three, a towering beast that stood on two legs and was built like a cyclops. Forcing to step behind him to avoid his larger attacks, he was very slow on his feet, causing her to be more than agile enough to duck and weave about his bulking form. He wished he could say for the other two, who weren’t as big slow as the first.

There was one that was more lizard-looking than the others. It stood on four legs with long fine-like spines on its back as it weaved it’s large head down at her, crawling forward and whipping its tail about. And then the last was long with a snake-like body and spines going down it’s back from its head to tail. It had no problems slithering about until it was behind it and lunged for her.

How she was able to avoid getting herself killed while facing them… he didn’t know, all that he did know was that the whole time she fought, Nidhogg had landed outside the platform, and he could see that he was planning something deadly.

Thankfully, she was able to bring the three dragons down before turning back to face Nidhogg. He sent another fireball, forcing her back before his body began to fly up and spin about until he disappeared in another fireball, but this one much larger than the last and glowing like the setting sun. Alphinaud stared ahead, transfixed… until…

He gasped in horror… for when Nidhogg appeared again from the fire, the body that he had was Estinien’s.

_“Look upon the fool who dared embrace my power!”_ Nidhogg roared.

Alphinaud felt his hands grip the stones even harder, ignoring how they were cramping up as he was forced to watch two friends forced to fight against each other. But it wasn’t just Estinien’s body that Nidhogg was using for it was like a blended version of the two… Nidhogg’s wings had appeared out of Estinien’s back and he was being held aloft as the two glared at the other. He zoomed about the platform, the largest attack of all about to come as a ring of magic circles pulsating with aether appeared around them, keeping Claire at the center as she performed a barrier spell to protect her.

_“Witnessed the darkened wings that beat about his shriveled soul!”_ Nidhogg went on. _“Champions of man! Hearken to my fury! Thy final verse is sung!”_

Estinien’s body was awash with a slithering form of aether in the form of dragon’s scales—as if he was covered with the ghost-like image of live serpents.

He then raised his lance high and a pillar of more aether created a single pathway, like diving through hoops. He struck at her and everything with pillars of dark energy bursting out like erupting volcanos. Alphinaud bent lower over the stones as he dug himself in to keep himself from being flung off. The wind from the blast was so strong that it was like trying to fight against the strong ocean waves in a storm, and he was barely able to keep his head above the waves.

When it died down, he heard him speak again.

_“Thou has survived my song,”_ Nidhogg growled and Alphinaud risked opening his eyes and looking ahead to see what was going on. He was panting hard as his heart beat in his chest so painfully that it was like someone had punched him.

Nidhogg, still in his half dragon, half Estinien form, lowered himself to the center of the platform on which they stood and glared at Claire, who was still on her feet as she readied herself. _“Curse thee and thine eye, Hraesvlger!”_

This second half of the battle was even rougher than the first. Nidhogg caused a road of aether to appear in front of him, forcing her to dodge it all the while avoiding the lance he struck at her. She was forced to keep moving, unable to stay in one place for longer than a few seconds, before he flew up once more, creating a ring of aether around her that she had no hope of dodging this time.

Alphinaud thought that maybe his mouth was moving and he thought he could hear himself shouting out to her, but he had no comprehension of what was said as he watched her force to take the impact of the blast as Nidhogg suddenly created several roads of aether that covered most of the platform, and giving her almost no room to stand.

It was even worse when he suddenly created clones of himself and Alphinaud cried out in despair, knowing that she couldn’t hope to fight off such numbers on her own. Several pools of explosive energy appeared beneath each one as they floated there, each one giving her a dark look. She avoided getting too close to them before she struck at one random one. Either the clones weren’t as strong as the original, or that they were just illusions from the start, yet as soon as she struck the right one, they all flew up into the air again and came together before crashing down onto the platform again, creating a shockwave that almost blew her off the platform itself.

This went on over and over until he flew to the very center of the platform and a mixture of fire and lightning mixed together to rain down upon Claire. That was when his body shifted back into his dragon form… but it was unlike before… here he was back to the way he looked when he was able to strike down his brood-brother from the air and defeat him.

_“Brood-brother! Thou has doomed me!”_ Nidhogg cried out, _“But if I must meet mine end, then all shall burn upon my pyre!”_

So he had been pushed to his breaking point thus far… he was putting all his might on the mind to take her down for she just made this personal.

More of those dark circles appeared under her feet as Nidhogg prepared to charge at her from outside the area again.

“LOOK OUT!” he finally heard himself scream as she rolled, having lucked out in that Nidhogg was charging the center of the platform and she was able to roll to the edge of the platform in time as the lightning struck and he charged ahead, leaving a trail of fire in his wake.

Nidhogg then slammed back down onto the platform as his entire body glowed like a hot ember and began to breathe fire out once more, his fangs that were as long as swords continued to snap and rip her in half as she dodged. He then stood upon his back legs as he readied himself for another attack, this time a giant pillar of fire and aether rained down on her, and not just once… but several times over and over. Claire couldn’t run from it, so she was forced to take it over and over as she stood her ground. He could hear her screams, mixed with anger and pain.

Fireballs then appeared around Nidhogg’s body; hovering there as she was forced to dodge another round of dark pools of energy on the ground… and getting hit with a fireball as they flew off in random directions, scorching her in the process. Alphinaud was crying out her name in fear as he watched how she was forced to run from the fire bursting from Nidhogg’s wings and tail again and then the cycle started over again.

These battle was so well-evenly matched that it could have gone on forever… but he knew that both of them must be getting tired by this point and was now just praying that Claire’s strength would hold out just long enough.

Finally…

With a scream-like roar, Nidhogg’s body was covered in flames and he just seemed to burst, the great wind almost knocking back once more. But he held on as he watched the aether all coming together, like being pulled into one great ball… and Estinien emerged from it once again. His armor still crimson red and cracked, with the foul eyes still merged with the mail… and the red vein-like aether standing out on his face. He had been brought to his knees and was now gasping for air as he held his lance together.

Nidhogg was still in control, but he had been greatly weakened by the battle and he knew that now was the time. Nidhogg had lost most of his strength and was now trying to force himself to recover by taking on this form. Claire staggered forward as she panted for air, but still held her battered weapon aloft, ready to go again despite the fact that she was bleeding and looked as though she had walked through all the seven levels of hell.

With a gulp, Alphinaud rolled, dropping down from the tower at long last and sliding down, using the rubble underneath him to land safely on the other side before he ran forward to join her. Despite the gap between the two parts of the bridge, he took a running jump and landed roughly, almost stumbling before he steadied himself and ran to her side.

“Estinien!” Alphinaud cried as he drew next to her, both of them staring at this Nidhogg/Estinien fusion. The eyes still stuck to his mail, and were glaring about at Claire with malice… and it seemed that she had just jumped to the very top of his hate list.

Alphinaud gritted his teeth as he glared ahead, his hands curling into such tight fists that his already bruised fingers were digging into his palms and he felt a dull pain. Would there really be no other way? Was this all that they could do? To save him by killing him?

Nidhogg/Estinien was gasping for air, hardly alive from the battle as he spoke, but he seemed to be speaking more to himself.

_“Is this...to be...mine end?”_ he asked but then he raised his head and he staggered to his feet, his lance still in his hands. _“Nay... I will not allow it... I am of the first brood... I am vengeance incarnate... I am Nidhogg!”_ He just screamed out those last three words as he turned his gaze to Claire. Hatred, and maybe even fear, shone in his face as he looked at her. _“Thou shalt die by my hand!”_

He seemed to forget all about Ishgard for the moment, deciding that her death was his first priority. Alphinaud readied himself, not sure how much more that his dear friend could take and ready to start fighting with her if he had to. But as he was about to come running at them, holding up his lance about to strike… he stopped.

It was as a hand had grabbed hold of his lance and stopped him dead in his tracks and was holding him back. This happened so abruptly that Nidhogg/Estinien stopped and spun his head around to stare at the lance, taking both him and Claire completely by surprise. That was when Alphinaud realized that Nidhogg/Estinien’s hand was now shaking like how his had been earlier. In fact, it was shaking so hard that it was causing his entire arm to tremble and the lance slipped through his fingers before falling with a loud clatter on the cold stone beneath them.

Alphinaud couldn’t understand what was going on. Was he so struck by fear that he was losing control? But when he saw Nidhogg stare up at the hand, raising his other hand up to try an grab hold and steady it, the hand was now shaking and wriggling about so much that it was as if it had a life of his own and then Alphinaud understood… Nidhogg wasn’t in control of that hand anymore…

Suddenly, another voice came from that mouth, but it was one he knew right away.

“This is not your hand, wyrm!”

Estinien had appeared again and the fingers were twitching violently before the hand went straight for his throat. He grabbed hold and began to squeeze… actually denting the armor around his neck as he staggered.

Alphinaud tried to scream out Estinien’s name, horrified at what he was seeing…

The hand squeezed even tighter and Alphinaud could hear parts of the armor being crushed from here as he fell to his knees, spitting up a mouthful of blood as a horrible shriek that sounded more beast than man broke free from his lips.

_“Thou… wilt… obey!”_ Nidhogg snarled.

They just watched, unsure of what to do or what was going on. Only that Estinien really was still in there somewhere and he was fighting back, in a war with his own body, a war that Alphinaud knew that unless something was done, he would certainly lose.

But when his head was raised and was looking up at them, he could see that it was Estinien, not Nidhogg, who was looking out. He was breathing hard, looking from him to Claire… and as soon as he saw her, Estinien spoke up, every word sounding like he was struggling to hold back a breaking dam on his own and a river was threatening to wash him away.

“I would ask one last favor of you, Warrior of Light...” he pleaded. “Finish me ─ now, while I have the beast subdued!”

Claire put her own weapon away before she looked over at him, and two of them shared a look. He knew that she was willing to try… willing to try one last time to free Estinien. They nodded, knowing that now was their best chance to do so. If they were to save him, it had to be now… it may not work, for who knows what could happen…? But they had to try.

They ran forward to him, who was still shaking all over, struggling to hold on.

Claire went for the eye that was on his arm… while Alphinaud grabbed hold of the one up on his shoulder and they began to pull. The eyes weren’t even budging when the red aether-filled veins stood out on Estinien’s face once again and a burst of aether began to rupture from his body. Pain began to sear through Alphinaud’s hands and wracked his body with mind-numbing agony. He felt like his entire body was burning in an inferno, screaming at him to let go. He couldn’t help but burst out screaming himself. Next to him he could hear Claire’s cries of pain and knew that she was sharing his pain as well.

The feeling was worse in his hands, like he was trying to hold onto metal out of a forge in his bare hands as he continued to try and pull at the eye. And if he was in this much pain, he didn’t even want to know how much Estinien was feeling.

“You waste your time,” Estinien’s voice spoke up, gaining control for another moment. “Kill me! It is the only way! Ending Nidhogg... will be my final duty...”

“No!” Alphinaud shouted, refusing to give in. “You can't die like this! I won't let you!”

The pain grew to be too much and he thought for sure that he was going to be torn apart… still, he forced his fingers dug deeper into the eye as he continued to try and pull, but it would not let go of the mail. Alphinaud was beginning to fall into despair, truly believing that this was going to kill them both. He had dragged Claire into this and wanted to call to her to let go so that he wouldn’t drag her down with him. He would pay the price, but the world needed her alive… she did not deserve this… not after all that she had went through… his actions could have killed all three of them.

This was it…

He didn’t think that he could hold on for much longer and was half-blinded by pain as the pulsations grew and the fire burned even hotter, causing him to scream out louder than ever. But just then, through his pain-filled mind, he could feel a slight warmth on his hands, almost like the pain was becoming numb where it touched.

The burning was there, but he couldn’t feel it nearly as badly as before. This feeling was similar to when his grandfather would hold him and his sister late at night and tell them stories, would chase away any nightmare he would have by holding him tightly and telling him that it was going to be ok. A feeling of safety that almost made him tear up for not being able to remember when he last the feeling. There was a bright light all around him, and he slowly looked over to where this warmth was coming from.

He stared… for through this foggy haze of light that was covering all three of them, he could see that someone was kneeling right beside him, their hand covering his own and the warmth he felt was from their hand… _her_ hand.

A face he had not seen since that day at Azys Lla, where she had spent the last of her strength fighting alongside them and giving her life to save theirs and ensure they survived to face another day.

Ysayle…

She was looking down at his hands as he continued to try and pull, but had stopped for a moment as he stared at her, wondering if the pain was just getting so bad that he was now dying and was able to see his friend again. But she looked up at him and gave him a slight smile…

As if she was trying to say… _‘He’s hopeless, isn’t he?’_

He couldn’t believe it as he stared back at her and then looked to Claire, wondering if she could see this too. But when he did turn her way, he saw that she wasn’t alone either. A second figure was kneeling at her side, dressed in thick leather clothes and chainmail as a mess of snow-white hair fell over his face of gentle features and a kind smile that meant a warm hearth and dear friend.

Haurchefant…

He was at Claire’s side, his hand over her own as she continued pulling on the second eye and she was looking right up at him as he smiled a smile so achingly familiar that Alphinaud could not help but smile along. He wasn’t the only one for she was smiling back at Haurchefant… like she could understand what he was saying. She then looked his way and her eyes shifted over to where Ysayle was and the smiles grew ever wider for that moment as all of them were united in this common goal… giving them strength and helping them to keep going. He didn’t know if this was a dream or not, but he clung to it with all the strength he had, refusing to let it go as he gripped the eye even harder and pulled so hard that he it wouldn’t surprise him if he might pull his arms out of their sockets before wrenching the orbs from the mail.

Estinien’s head arched back in a silent scream of agony, but slowly, oh so slowly, with the new comfort and support of his friends all around him, he pulled harder than he ever had in his life and the eyes began to move. The lightning of aether began to burst all around him, but he ignored it as with a great heave, both he and Claire managed to free the eyes with one last great pull and they burst out of the mail, casting everything around them a blinding light. He had fallen backwards onto his back as he stared up, the eye in his hand still burning and the light blinding…

But through his closed eyelids he saw a shadowly appear above him and his eyes squinted open to see what it was. Alphinaud was cocooned in this warm light, something bright and pure, this feeling of safety around him like nothing could hurt him…

That was when he saw it… the glittering form of Nidhogg slowly rising into the sky above him, the dark rancor fading away until he was bathed in this light, all the hatred bleeding out of him as he softly beat his wings into the air, guided by the wind, while his scales glowing brightly as if made from sparkling crystal. That was when he heard Nidhogg’s voice one last time… fading away with no trace of hate or anger there…

_“Undone by mortal will. Whither now...?”_

And then he was gone… the light glowing brighter as Alphinaud shut his eyes again to the brilliance of it all… waiting for it to fade.

But not before seeing the forms of two old friends staring up at the sky where Nidhogg had vanished into crystal dust and slowly look down at them. Through the numb pain he felt he could see them looking at them before they turned and disappeared into the light…

Alphinaud was panting hard, trying to remain still as his body tried to recover from all that happened. After all that, the shock his body went through was causing him to tremble as he struggled even to breathe.

His hands were numb, even through the gloves he had felt all the heat and they stung painfully. The eye, which had been so hot that he had wanted to drop it, was now cooled in his hands, no longer glaring at him with hatred…

Claire still remained on her feet, sweat pouring down her face and singed hair as she looked about her, as if trying to find someone as she held the other of Nidhogg’s eyes in her hand.

He slowly sat up, also staring about in confusion, not sure what just happened.

“The eyes!” screamed out Ser Aymeric’s voice and they looked behind them to see that he had jumped down from having climbed over the fallen tower and stood on the other side of the deep gouge that had been made on the bridge. “Cast them into the abyss!”

That was when it all came back to him like someone poured a bucket of water over his head.

Claire nodded and she sprinted for the side of the bridge, which he copied once he got to his shaky feet. He ran as fast as he could at Claire’s side and when they were close enough, they heaved the Eyes as far from them as they possibly could. They soared over the railing and then below, falling into the deep ravine below… where, if God’s willing, they will never been seen ever again.

The two of them stood together as they looked out over the edge of the Steps of Faith… knowing that it was finally over. Nidhogg was gone and Ishgard survived this final battle.

But that still left one matter…

He turned back to Estinien’s still form and began to run back, worry gripping his heart. They had succeeded in tearing the eyes away from him, but did Estinien survive so violent a separation?

Ser Aymeric and Lucia had joined them, having made it over the broken bridge and they had been the first to reach Estinien. The two knelt down at the dragoon’s side as Aymeric carefully turned him over so that he could see and gently raised his head to examine him.

Alphinaud waited with Claire with baited breath…

“He lives,” Ser Aymeric gasped out and Alphinaud was so relieved, so overjoyed that he suddenly felt light-headed, almost falling over. “Ah, Estinien, my ill-fated friend...” Aymeric sighed before looking up to Lucia and directed hurriedly, “Lucia! Summon the healers! I want them ready to receive him!”

She stood tall and saluted as she said, “At once, Lord Commander!”

Ser Aymeric lowered Estinien’s head before he reached underneath him, ready to lift him up. Alphinaud made to help, but sensing what he was about to ask, Ser Aymeric spoke up without looking at him, “Allow me to do this much, at least...”

Alphinaud stopped and silently agreed. With a great heave, he lifted Estinien up into his arms, who laid as limp as a doll.

With a great beating of wings, Hraesvelgr reappeared, having recovered enough to take to the air and landed beside them. Though both his left eye and a portion of his left wing were still missing, he was more than able to keep himself airborne, which was another thing to be grateful for was.

_“The Horde have sensed the fall of their Master, and scattered to the winds,”_ he informed them calmly.

Still with Estinien in his arms, Ser Aymeric turned back to him with a beaming smile.

“You have my gratitude, Hraesvelgr,” he told him gratefully. “Your deeds this day have saved a great many lives.”

This time, Alphinaud was sure that he saw Hraesvelgr smile back at those words.

_“Then our alliance hath served its purpose,”_ he said before he looked over to Claire and added, _“Thou didst wield the power I granted thee well. 'Twas thine own skill and not mine eye which earned thee victory.”_

She nodded back.

“I couldn’t have succeeded without you,” she informed him.

Alphinaud smiled. While she did fight and defeat Nidhogg, it was the protection that Hraesvelgr gave her that helped to bring her a victory. In fact, Hraesvelgr seemed to chuckle in his throat at her words before he was up in the air once again.

_“I wish thy companion a swift recovery,”_ he told them as he looked down at them. _“Fare you well, children of man.”_

He left them, taking to the skies once again, where the sun was beginning to rise and Alphinaud was startled at how much time had passed. They were left on the mostly destroyed bridge where they would have to pick up the pieces and decide what to do with them. Ser Aymeric stayed just long enough to watch Hraesvelgr leave before he started to walk back to the city, still carrying Estinien in his arms.

Alphinaud turned back to Claire and told her, “The battle is won. We can do no more for Estinien now than bear him home and wish him well, even as Hraesvelgr did. The rest we must trust to the hands of the healers and the grace of the gods.”

She smiled back in understanding, and he remembered how exhausted she must be feeling.

“I wouldn’t worry too much,” she reassured him before he could ask. “I don’t think that Estinien is the type of man to die that easily.”

And together, the two of them followed after Ser Aymeric, still carrying Estinien in his arms, as the knights began moving ladders and planks to bridge the broken pieces together. Alphinaud worried at the thought of getting Estinien over the rubble, but Ser Aymeric was able to carry him upon his back until they were safely on the other side and continued the rest of the way back to the city.

*Later in the city*

Most of Ishgard had survived the battle, with most of the damage having been done to the Steps of Faith and the front gates… however many knights and men and women of the watch had fallen in defense of the city and those who survived were taken to the Congregation for healing, while those who fell were to receive the proper rites to enter Halone’s halls. It was a bittersweet victory when they saw the bodies being carried inside… but Alphinaud tried to comfort himself in thinking that these brave souls may be the last ones to fight and die from this war.

Ser Aymeric led the way with Estinien, guiding other wounded Temple Knights with him to receive treatment. Alphinaud stayed with Claire as they helped to find all the fallen knights that they could and bore them back to the city for them to receive proper burials.

When they next had a moment alone just inside the gates, he was looking to the gate as he remembered all that had happened… including the image of who was there helping them save Estinien. He looked to Claire, wondering if she had seen it to or if it had all been in his pain-filled mind.

“Through the haze of pain, I swear I sensed─But no,” he said when he saw her open her mouth. No matter what he saw, there was nothing that could be done. If he did see their friends there in that light, then it meant that they were alright and were at peace. They would watch over them from afar…

As if from another lifetime, he remembered a conversation they had with Lucia…

_“I have long been of the opinion that those who dwell in the past risk losing sight of their future.”_

Alphinaud smiled, knowing that she was right. There was nothing that could be done to change the past. What was done, is done. They could still change the future, however, and that was what was more important right now.

Claire tilted her head at him and he explained, “The past is done, and we must look to the future. At long last, Nidhogg is gone, his foul spirit cast out once and for all. I only pray that Estinien survives the ordeal...”

“He’ll be fine,” she said.

He looked to her, wondering how she could know.

“I’ve fought him before,” she reminded him. “Both with and against him… he’s strong enough to make it through this.”

He thought that over and he felt some comfort sinking in at her words. They had been able to wrestle the hateful things even as arcs of crackling aether enveloped them in agony… and even received aid from a most unexpected source…

And in that moment he could have sworn that he saw Nidhogg’s disembodied spirit leave before the light died. They had done all they could for Estinien, it was all up to him to survive. While overjoyed at her victory and putting an end to the war, he couldn’t help but feel that freeing a friend from an otherwise sealed fate, to be an even greater accomplishment if that was possible.

“Your battle with Nidhogg's shade will beget many an epic ballad, Claire, and rightly so,” he told her, knowing that he would never forget that battle for as long as he lived. “It was, without a doubt, one of your more epochal victories ─ though I must admit that I took greater joy in seeing you emerge from the experience unscathed.”

She smiled wearily at him, and though she was exhausted and had minor injuries, he was glad to see that she didn’t receive any serious wounds.

“...And not only for your own sake,” he confessed softly. “Had you not been there to aid me, those infernal eyes would still be fused to Estinien's mail... Yet even with Nidhogg gone, I cannot help but wonder how much of our friend remains... Let us pay a visit to Lucia, and beg news of his condition.”

“I believe he was already taken to the Congregation for treatment,” she informed him.

He nodded, “Let us speak with Lucia. She will know how Estinien fares.”

They both wearily made their way through the city, word already spreading of Nidhogg’s defeat and the end to the war once and for all, Friends and family of those who participated in the battle were searching about for their loved ones, trying to discover if they still lived and were taken somewhere for healing or met their end upon the Steps of Faith.

They just focused on making it through the crowds as they met the familiar sight of the Congregation of the Knights most Heavenly and entered. The first thing they saw was Lucia, already giving orders to any spare knights who were still standing. She heard them approach, and when she looked up, she gave them a smile, a very tired one, but a happy one nonetheless.

“Claire, Master Alphinaud... my honored friends...” she sighed thankfully when they approached. “As if winning Hraesvelgr to our cause were not enough, you took it upon yourselves to rid us of his brood-brother... I know not how to thank you.”

Alphinaud lowered his head. Why did they always feel the need to thank him as well? He didn’t do anything but cheer from the sidelines and pray while others did all the work.

“My own contribution was hardly noteworthy,” he reminded her, giving credit where credit was due, reminding her who the true heroes were. “The true saviors of the day were Claire and Estinien. One triumphed over Nidhogg's shade through strength of arms and the other through strength of will.”

And he meant it. They were the ones who suffered and fought the most. If there should be anyone here that she should be thanking, it would be the two of them. He knew he didn’t deserve it.

“...And speaking of Estinien, what news of his recovery?” he asked worriedly, and he didn’t take it as a good sign when he saw her sigh.

“The Azure Dragoon was conveyed to the infirmary, where he now resides under the care of our hospitalier captain,” she informed them. “I am told he has yet to regain consciousness. But as you know, Estinien's mind and body were held hostage for many days. We must be patient, and allow the process of healing to begin.”

He had known this to be true, but a part of him had been hoping that he would have woken up already. He knew that they needed to give Estinien time to rest and recover from such an ordeal, that he needed it and who knew what happened inside him… but it was hard to keep telling himself that while his future remained unsure.

But Lucia smiled again and told them both, “In the meantime, you would do well to rest and recover from your own ordeals.”

He was hardly injured. Claire, he understood, even she was probably worn out and needed rest. But he was still awake and had no plans to rest until he heard more news.

“But surely─” he tried to reason, but Lucia was speaking again.

“Ser Aymeric is never long from Estinien's bedside, and will send word the moment there are any developments,” she informed him gently. “Now, if I have satisfied your concerns, I believe Lord Edmont and his sons are most eager to celebrate your return.”

Truthfully, it did not satisfy his concerns, nor did he wish to return to the manor just yet. But he remembered that the others may be worrying about them as well and he thought that they would at least lay any worry about them to the side and try to be patient. At the very least, he was sure that Tataru and the other Scions were keeping in contact with them, and were probably worried sick about them by now. They should let them know that they were alive and safe if nothing else.

“...Very well, First Commander,” he said before he looked to his friend. “Come, Claire─'twould seem that we are awaited at Fortemps Manor.”

“Pray call upon Lord Edmont,” Lucia said. “I gather Fortemps Manor holds its breath for your return.”

*Fortemps Manor*

So they did as she suggested and left the Congregation, and headed back through the crowded streets. At the sight of her, passersby cheered at Claire, giving out cries of thankfulness and joy, knowing that she was the one who had fought with Nidhogg. Though as far as he was aware, Alphinaud and Hraesvlger were the only ones who were witnessed to the battle itself… but he reasoned, who else could they have expected to do so?

Claire was polite and merely smiled back at them as they walked on, heading up to the Pillars and to the familiar streets of where the High Houses were. Outside, there were a couple knights returning to their posts and greeted them respectfully as they actually bowed them inside the manor. And when they stepped through the house, servants came running up to greet them.

“Once more you risk your life in service to Ishgard,” the manservant gasped when he saw them. “We are forever in your debt.”

“We prayed for your safe return, Mistress Faye,” the steward added, bowing low with a wide smile. “If I may be so bold... Welcome home.”

Claire laughed lightly and merely thanked them in return, just saying that she was glad to have done something before they directed her to the sitting room, where the others were waiting for them. When they stepped through the door, the first thing they saw was the Count there with Lords Artoirel and Emmanellain, as well as young Honoroit. It was a relief to see that both of Count Edmont’s sons made it through the battle alive, especially since he knew that Artoirel was on the Steps of Faith during the battle. Aside from some scratches, and burns, he seemed to have escaped the battle relatively unharmed.

Emmanellain was covered in soot and dust, and even Honoroit was dressed in armor with a short bow on his back as he discussed excitedly what happened out there. The Count’s back was to them and when they entered, he turned around, giving them a beaming smile.

“The heroes of the hour return!” Count Edmont declared warmly at the sight of them there.

“We but did our duty, my lord,” Alphinaud told him wearily. Perhaps he was starting to realize why Claire disliked so much being hailed as a hero. “It was the memories of fallen friends and not our heroism which saw us through at the last.”

Silently he wondered if he should tell them about seeing Haurchefant there, but maybe Count Edmont seemed to understand for he nodded back.

Lord Artoirel was smiling at them before it faded as he informed them, “I gave every onze of my strength, but mine efforts would have counted for naught had the Warrior of Light not arrived to challenge the great wyrm,” Lord Artoirel sighed while his voice trailed away, as if remembering something from a dream before adding somewhat melancholy… “As a sworn knight of Ishgard, I had hoped to do more for my city...”

“Well, we cannot all be heroes, dear brother,” Lord Emmanellain said optimistically. “Let us put away our pride for a moment, and revel in the valiant deeds of our comrade! For your sterling service to Ishgard, we salute you!” They applauded and clapped as Claire blushed once again and Alphinaud was startled by how humble that Emmanellain was acting.

“And while we're on the subject of valiant deeds, I believe I myself have earned some small measure of recognition: under my watchful command, the ballistas of the outer ward struck down a veritable swarm of Dravanian invaders,” Lord Emmanellain went on.

Ah… there he was. Maybe it was a little too much to be expected for Emmanellain to change completely overnight. But maybe it was also a good thing.

“My lord's command was certainly watchful,” Honoroit answered with a shrewd grin as he went on, “He bravely watched as the siege crews took aim, and continued to watch as countless wyverns met their end. Indeed, the ward's defenders proved so well-drilled that my lord had little occasion to _stop_ watching.”

Emmanellain was startled at his words as Honoroit laughed and Artoirel shrugged, as if he couldn’t believe that they were related. Alphinaud smiled tiredly, though he couldn’t help but feel a little jealous at the thought of brothers… and his thoughts turned back to Estinien. Mayhaps his worry and exhaustion was showing in his face for the Count was looking down at him in concern.

“There will be time enough to determine who is most deserving of recognition later,” Count Edmont told his sons. “Our friends are doubtless weary from their exertions. I had chambers prepared in expectation of your return. You are welcome to retire at your leisure.”

The offer sounded so wonderful, but he could not bring himself to even think of resting until he was sure that Estinien was alright.

“I am most grateful for your hospitality, my lord, but I believe I shall pay a visit to the Temple Knights' infirmary,” he said. “Pray excuse me.”

He politely left the manor, hoping that Claire would at least take him up on his offer and get some well-deserved rest.

Alphinaud returned to the Temple Knights’ infirmary, asking to be allowed in, which they did.

Ser Aymeric was at the bedside as he approached. It was the first time he had ever seen Estinien without his helmet on, and saw the long snow-white hair and proud features as he had been changed into a simple tunic.

“I had a feeling that it was you,” Ser Aymeric told him kindly when he saw him.

“How is he doing?” he asked worriedly.

“He is alive and he seems to be in deep slumber,” he answered back before glancing up to the window, where Alphinaud had just realized that his helment was sitting on the sill, and his lance was leaning up against the wall.

“Most of his armor had been destroyed,” he explained. “Some people feared that mayhaps some trace of Nidhogg’s spirit remained in the armor when they saw it. I do not believe that Estinien would mind.”

Alphinaud nodded, not caring at all about the armor so long as the man who wore it was alive.

Ser Aymeric smiled at him. “You have grown greatly since we first met,” he informed him. “The plight of comrades pains you more than your own. I see that some of our Warrior of Light has rubbed off on you.”

Alphinaud gave him a weak smile.

“In all due respect Ser Aymeric, I was hardly injured,” he informed him. “She is always thinking of others that she rarely thinks about her own well-being. I am just thinking of a friend in need.”

Ser Aymeric clapped a comforting hand on his shoulder as he stood up. “I can’t think of too many other people I would entrust to watch over him,” he said, “I must needs help restore order to the city and ensure that things start to recover. But should anything change with him, I’ll be just outside.”

Alphinaud nodded gratefully as he took the seat right by Estinien’s side and waited as he heard Ser Aymeric’s footsteps across the floor. But then…

“Estinien is blessed indeed to have such devoted comrades. He’s not the type of man to pass in bed.”

Alphinaud nodded as he looked back down at his friend, noticing that his hand was now hurting him and he pulled off his gloves to see the problem. There was blood on his hands from where he had gripped the stone and clenched his fingers… as well as the damage that had been done from the eye. He remembered how Estinien had once laughed at him when he first learned to make a campfire, telling him that he had soft hands… hands that proved that he was naïve about the world.

Alphinaud smiled, thinking that he would treat them later. But he now had scars to prove that he was not the same person he had been before.

There were worse reasons to bleed over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soon, this last patch will be done and I'm already looking forward to 3.4. I can't wait to see how that goes, and did you hear? We should be getting some more information to the next expansion in October! There will be one more chapter, as well as a bonus one after that. Hope you are all looking forward to it. Please write a review if you liked it, I always appreciate it! :)


	36. Litany of Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At long last, the war has reached it's end. The journey they started when they first set foot on the Steps of Faith, was also ended there. Great change had come to Ishgard, and more will continue to come. Now that they have a chance to themselves, the question they must all ask is what to do with their time now? Where will they go from here?

The healers offered to look over any of Alphinaud’s injuries as well, but he shook him off, just replying that it was Estinien who needed their full attention now; he even asked if there was aught he could do to help. But he was politely denied, being reminded that he barely knew any healing spells, and now wasn’t the best time to learn with Estinien in such a weak condition. Forced to agree, he put that on his mental lists to learn for later as he only watched on and waited. After what felt like years, Estinien’s ashen face suddenly had a hint of color return and his breathing eased up.

Captain Abel, the head healer, was just informing him that this was a good sign when Estinien suddenly let out a low groan. Alphinaud, barely breathing, was on his feet as they leaned over his still form… and at last Estinien’s eyes, which once shone with a deadly red light, were calm and of the deepest shade of silver blue when they blinked open.

“Estinien!” Alphinaud gasped out as the eyes flickered and winced slightly at the bright light before he was forced to shut them again

“I will be back in a moment,” Captain Abel said at once, “I must alert Ser Aymeric.”

He then went straight to the door, where there was a guard and was quickly informing him to get Ser Aymeric here as soon as possible. Alphinaud barely paid him any attention as relief flooded his body, and combined with the exhaustion and stress from the last few days, finally caused him to collapse to his knees. He broke down completely, resting his head and forearms on the bed as he cried… feeling like the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders.

He heard the door open behind him and a pair of footsteps entering, but he didn’t pay much attention as he continued crying.

“Oh... Estinien...” he gasped out in relief.

“What happened?” Claire’s quiet voice asked from behind him.

He supposed that he shouldn’t be surprised for her to be here, even though he had hoped that she would be back at the manor getting some well-deserved rest. Alphinaud tried to answer, but he couldn’t muster it at that moment.

Estinien opened his eyes once again and turned his head on his pillow to look before growling out in that familiar voice, “Cease your mewling, boy. It grates my ears.”

At those words, Alphinaud realized how he must look and quickly wiped his face as he stood back up, though he was unable to hide the smile.

“Forgive me,” he said, “When I saw you awaken, I could not ─ It was such a relief! We feared you might never wake up!”

“Now, now, Estinien,” Ser Aymeric’s voice said, sounding like he was scolding a child for being rude. “If Master Alphinaud thought any less of you, you would still be Nidhogg's plaything ─ or dead.”

Estinien’s eyes suddenly lit up and he actually gave a genuine smile at Ser Aymeric for that remark.

“Aye, aye. 'Twas but a jest,” he said, his tone much lighter than it had been. Estinien moved his hand up to rest on his chest before he looked over them all as he added in a much more appreciative tone, “I thank you, Alphinaud...” And it truly sounded like he meant it before he looked to his left and added, “and you too, Warrior of Light. Quite how you managed to persuade Hraesvelgr to aid in his brood-brother's downfall, I cannot imagine ─ but full glad am I that you did. 'Tis an honor to share the mantle of Azure Dragoon with one such as you.”

“I’m just glad to see that you’re alright,” Claire answered gently and Alphinaud knew that she was smiling. “I didn’t take you for the type of man to pass away in bed.”

He grinned back at the teasing before Alphinaud heard Ser Aymeric give a small sigh on his other side.

“I for my part owe you an apology,” he said, his voice just dripping with remorse. “When last we met, I did willingly loose an arrow at your heart. Can you forgive me?”

But Estinien didn’t seem to be the least bit angry as he countered, “There is naught to forgive, Aymeric. You but acted in defense of Ishgard, as is your duty.” He then laid his head back on his pillow and shut his eyes so that it looked like he was sleeping, “Were you any less single-minded about it, I would not follow you into battle ─ nor trust you at my back.”

He then looked back at him and added, “Besides, I had come to the selfsame conclusion ─ that I would have to perish for Nidhogg to be stopped. So let us dispense with the hand-wringing. I have heard enough mewling for one day.”

His gaze then looked pointedly at him, and Alphinaud and he felt his face grow hot from annoyance and embarrassment.

“Oh!” Alphinaud said in frustration. It seems that his possession by a vengeful wyrm did not cost Estinien his fondness for teasing him. For one moment he almost wished that they left him for dead.

Estinien continued to smile when they heard Claire chuckling and Alphinaud was really wondering why he wanted to save him so badly. But then Estinien slowly shut his eyes again and turned his attention back to the ceiling. He was silent for a moment, almost causing Alphinaud to believe that he had fallen asleep, but then his eyelids opened again and when he next spoke, his voice sounded like he was somewhere far away from here.

“The tendrils of Nidhogg's foul presence bound up every fiber of my being, usurping my senses, but I yet retained some trace of awareness,” he said softly.

“The wyrm's mind was as a vast and tumultuous sea,” he explained softly, a little more to himself than speaking to them. Like it was easier to speak of it when he was addressing the ceiling.

“Endlessly its black waters churned, his grief and despair at Ratatoskr's murder never calming, never receding,” he went on. “And driven by this surging current came wave upon wave of unrelenting rancor.” He paused there for a moment before he frowned and confessed, “It was the very image of my own heart. There I saw the dark reflection of the hatred I felt after Nidhogg slew my family, when no path remained save vengeance against dragonkind.”

Neither did Alphinaud, nor the others, make a sound as they let Estinien find the words that were troubling him so greatly. He had never heard the man sound as he did here, almost as if he were a child who had a terrible nightmare and knew not where to look for comfort.

Estinien looked back down at them as he finished, “Neither one of us had a choice. But I was blessed with something Nidhogg was not ─ comrades and teachers to console and admonish me.”

Now Alphinaud was really starting to worry about him. He wasn’t the type to talk about such things in such a gentle way. Estinien then gave them all a warm smile as he added, “Had I not had them to gainsay my obsession, it would surely have consumed me, as Nidhogg's did him, and we would have been in all respects alike.”

Would they? Did Estinien really see himself no better than Nidhogg? He traveled with Estinien for some time, and he remembered that there were times that he laughed and joked with the rest of them. He was always teasing him, as well as arguing with Ysayle, with Claire it was always a silent kind of respect… at least when he wasn’t relishing the thought of slaying dragons. But that was proof that there was more to him than just the idea of retribution on his mind.

“Though his shade is banished, his spirit scattered upon the Sea of Clouds, I feel no joy at his passing,” Estinien went on, his voice sounding so thick that it was as if he was fighting a sob. But Alphinaud was sure he just imagined it for when he spoke the next sentence, he sounded more exhausted than anything else. “Where once I craved vengeance, I now crave rest.”

Estinien looked up to the windowsill, and at first Alphinaud thought that he was looking out the glass at the bright, sunny morning. But no, his gaze was on the broken, blood-stained helm that had been set there. Estinien did not answer for a long moment before he looked back at Ser Aymeric, saying rather formally, “Lord Commander, my hunt is at an end. I would lay down the mantle of Azure Dragoon.”

They all looked to Ser Aymeric, whose face held nothing but sadness as he looked down at him.

“My friend…” he whispered softly.

Estinien had made his mind up… he did not wish to fight anymore. Alphinaud knew that no matter how much time will pass, he knew that he would never fully comprehend what it was like for their friend to be under Nidhogg’s control for so long. This was something that they could only help support him with… but knowing him, he would carry on once he fully recovered.

A silent understanding passed between Estinien and Ser Aymeric before the former Azure Dragoon’s lips curled up into one last smile and he shut his eyes again. For one fearful moment, Alphinaud thought that there was something wrong, and he reached a hand out, Estinien’s name halfway out of his mouth when…?

“He has tired himself with too many words,” Captain Abel answered him gently. “I doubt not that he will make a full recovery, but he must be allowed some few days of quiet.”

Yes, of course. They couldn’t expect him to be able to get up right away after all that had happened. Content that their friend would survive, Alphinaud nodded, now thinking longingly of that spare bed back at the manor. And it seemed that he wasn’t the only one.

“Come on,” Claire informed him. “Why don’t we return to the manor now? I’m sure that Tataru’s wondering if we’re alright. We will have time to take care of things later.”

Even when she was the one that needed rest the most, she seemed more concerned for his well-being than he was. He would need to work on that if he didn’t want her to worry over him. She’s the type who rather faint than let anyone know that she was tired.

The two of them left, with Ser Aymeric staying for only a moment longer before joining them outside. He humbly thanked them one more time, promising to meet with them once they rested, and reassuring them that any political matters that must needs be addressed, he would handle for them. That was a relief to hear from, and soon the two of them left the Congregation—all the while ignoring how the people were continuing to congratulate them and let out cries of thankfulness when they were spotted.

Right now, all Alphinaud could think of the unbearable sadness inside him at all that had happened and the lives that were lost, as well as the joy that they did no lose more of their friends to this war of hate and punishment.

“So, even after all that’s happened… travelling up to the Churning Mists, undertaking Hraesvelgr’s trial as well as battling the great wyrm himself, before rushing here to defeat Nidhogg… and you’re still not badly injured?” he found himself saying to her, half relieved and half amazed.

“Is that a problem?” she asked casually.

Alphinaud couldn’t help but smile. “It does make one wonder,” he confessed. “Keep this up, and people may start to think you’re secretly a goddess in disguise.”

He suddenly remembered that night they spent at the gazebo and her words…?

_“But… if it does turn out there’s something different about me. Would you be afraid of me?”_

Were it anyone else? Mayhaps… but she wasn’t like anyone else… that was probably why he was so drawn to her in the first place.

As exhaustion quickly settled in on him as they walked, he found himself leaning his head against her shoulder, taking her by surprise. He couldn’t help it. He wasn’t sure if he could remain on his feet for too much longer. Thankfully, she seemed to understand and led the way back up to the Last Vigil. He didn’t pay too much attention, simply trusting her to guide them back safely, until he heard the sounds of the knights outside Fortemps Manor welcoming them inside. His vision was growing blurrier with every moment as he felt the cold winds die down suddenly, knowing that they must have made it inside.

He wasn’t sure how long it took, but it felt like days before he was being brought to his room. His vision already starting to go on him before he felt himself sitting down on the bed..

“Alphinaud?” Claire’s voice asked him softly, though it sounded like it was being spoken from far away. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine…” he reassured her as he laid back. “I’m just… tired…”

“You must be,” she said with a light chuckled as he felt her hand on his shoulder and softly rubbed it to help him relax more. It worked for he felt himself start to drift off and it was a struggle just to keep his eyes open. He wasn’t sure why, but for some reason he suddenly did not wish to sleep just yet. He dug his fingers into his palms, wincing in pain when he felt the damage that had been done, but his vision cleared enough for him to see slight concern on her face.

She noticed his wince and her hands went to his own, causing that familiar blush to creep into his cheeks when she pulled the gloves off to see what was wrong. His hands were all still scratched, bruised, and cut where he had done the damage to them. She shook her head at him, silently chiding him for not having this taken care of before he felt a warmth run through his body, the pain slowly fading away before he realized that she was healing his hands.

“Don’t,” he said, trying to sit up. “You’re the one who…”

“I’ll live,” she reassured him, focusing on healing, and he suddenly felt stupid for having done this to himself. He reached out and took her hand to stop and he felt her freeze when he held on tightly.

“Claire… I…” he began slowly before his voice caught in his throat. He could feel the callous blisters and burns on her own palm and fingers as he looked at her own exhausted face. That was when he came to the realization that they were alone right now.

Alphinaud’s insides were raging an all-out battle. His mind was yelling at him to just let it go while his heart was beating so hard against his chest that it was as if it wanted to burst out, screaming at him to say something. And, at that moment, his heart was most certainly the stronger of the two.

“What is it?” she asked softly when his voice trailed off.

Should he tell her? After all that had happened, was it right to confess something like this now? He could have lost her out there today… she could have died without him ever being able to tell her how he felt.

He just looked at her expectant face and felt his mouth move.

“I wanted to tell you that I…” he spoke out a little hurriedly as the red in his face burned and his heart was now so painful that he felt as if he was being punched from the inside. “After all this time of getting to know you… and travelling around to help but an end to the war… I feel like… that I’ve fallen…?”

But before he could finish his sentence, there was a knock at the door and they both jumped at the sudden noise as it creaked open to reveal face of a young girl poked her head in. She froze at the sight of them there, having been thinking that it had been empty or something before she stuttered out, “M-Mistress F-F-Faye?”

“Yes?” Claire asked, turning her head to look at her, causing the girl to blush red. “Is there something wrong, Saulette?”

“Y-Your room is s-set up for you,” she informed her nervously, unable to look her in the eyes before she opened the door wider and pointed down the hallway.

“I see, I’ll be there in a moment, thank you Saulette,” Claire told her kindly, causing the girl to become even more flustered as she backed away and disappeared around the corner.

“New servant,” Claire chuckled lightly to him as she explained, “She’s barely been able to look at me. Like she thinks I’m someone famous.” Alphinaud chuckled back, his foggy mind nearly unable to handle it anymore before she asked, “What did you wish to tell me?”

He had been so close that he had given in to his desire to tell her the truth. If only Saulette had waited another minute…? But now that they had been interrupted, that desire to speak had faded and he instantly kept those feelings locked up inside.

“It’s nothing,” he reassured her. “I was just telling you that I’m close to falling asleep.”

“Close to?” she teased lightly, and he was relieved to see that she seemed to accept his change of subject. Why though? Why was he so afraid?

“Alright,” she told him softly as she got to her feet. “Get some rest, we all need some.”

Alphinaud could only nod as he laid back and watched as she turned and walked to the door. If only that little girl didn’t find them… though he wasn’t sure what it was he would have said next.

He tried to speak again, to figure out what it was that his mouth wanted to tell her, but it was as if he was stripped of his voice. She paused, only giving him a smile before she left, shutting the door quietly behind her, and leaving him alone with his thoughts.

He fell backwards, his head hitting the pillow and he was almost out at that moment. But his mind still went on a little longer…

He wanted to see her happy, he wanted to see her laugh a lot more than she had done for a long time. Most of all, he wanted to do whatever he could to help her. Fighting the urge to scream into his pillow, he rolled over and curled up… allowing himself to finally drift off to sleep.

*Two days later*

Following the battle with Nidhogg on the Steps of Faith, Ser Aymeric called an assembly that he might make his final proclamation as acting head of state.

'Twas there, with one decree, that the thousand-year rule of the archbishops was ended, paving the way for a new republic. The governance of Ishgard would now be placed in the hands of high and lowborn alike, their ranks represented by the newly founded House of Lords and House of Commons.

As for the church, it was also separated from state, and any new reforms that Ser Aymeric proposed were accepted without incident. With the joy and relief of Nidhogg’s defeat that the war was over, now was the best time for new beginnings, especially for Ishgard’s new government. All people were given a chance to speak for Ishgard and help was finally being given to those who needed it most. The four High Houses were doing what they could to help rebuild the parts of the city that were destroyed, as well as being generous with the supplies that they brought in for those less fortunate as everyone celebrated the end of the war.

Once this was done, Ser Aymeric was only too glad to step down from the acting ruler of Ishgard… only for the people to cry out for him to take the highest seat of the House of Lords, and take up rule again… permanently.

Naturally, he tried to refuse this honor, but after some pleading from all sides, especially from the unexpected Count de Durendaire, Ser Aymeric felt that he had no choice but to accept. It was for the best, for Alphinaud could not think of anyone better to continue to guide the people towards a brighter future.

After a thousand years, much needed change had finally come to Ishgard. After some more peace talks with the Dravanians, an investiture was to take place that day, and the ambassadors of dragonkind, Vidofnir and Vedrfolnir, would be the guests of honor.

On the day of the inauguration, early that morning, Alphinaud and Claire paid a visit to the infirmary once more and were glad to see that Estinien was sitting up in bed, looking out the window at the sunny day—without a snowflake in sight.

“You both going to Aymeric’s investiture?” he asked when they came in to greet him. Alphinaud was pleased to see that his health was making quick improvements since he was first brought here.

“It is being held this afternoon,” Alphinaud said as they joined him at his bedside. “We felt that we should just check in on you and make sure you haven’t been driving the poor chirurgeons to want to kill you yet.”

Estinien grinned slightly as he confessed, “Not yet, but their patience with me has grown very thin. I’m in half a mind to just leap out the window so that I don’t have to deal with them fussing over every time I want to move.”

“Too bad it will take a lot more than a fall out a window to finish you off,” Claire pointed out and he chuckled at that. “You’re too stubborn for that.”

Alphinaud’s relationship with her hadn’t changed in the slightest. At first, had been worried that she would’ve asked him about what it was that he wanted to tell her, but she did not try to bring it up. So like her… if he didn’t want to mention it, she wasn’t going to press the matter.

She was as she always was around him, and the way that she spoke with Estinien, you would think that nothing had happened with him and Nidhogg. Estinien was much the same, wanting to hear details about all that transpired while he was… ‘away’.

Claire liked to gloss over more of the exciting parts like it was nothing, but it did cheer him up as she told him about the many pains that she had been going through as she hunted about Eoreza. Apparently, some sort of salesman had recently come to these lands with a large group of creatures and strange weapons that he was willing to sell to her. But he refused to take gil, instead asking for these things called Yo-kai medals.

And to make matters worse, he kept increasing the number of medals needed to buy his weapons. Recently, she needed 15 very special types of medals that could be found, albeit very difficultly, around Eoreza, and she was having a hard time getting her hands on them.

“So now that you’ve bought all but three of his weapons, he’s jumped the price up to 30 of these legendary medals?” Estinien sniggered.

“Yes, and it was hard enough trying to find just 15 of them,” she told him as she rolled her eyes. “I’ll have to find a total of 90 more if I hope to get the last three.”

“You think that he’d be less obviously greedy,” Estinien said with a shake of his head. “Jumping up to double the price? That’s just cruel.”

“I agree,” she sighed with a rather ironic smile. “When he told me that I wasn’t sure to cry or punch him. I’ve been fighting all sorts of problems all over the lands to find them, but it could take days just to find a couple.”

“Damn, these weapons better be worth it,” Estinien said as she showed him some of the little creatures that she managed to get from the many ordinary medals that she collected—which were in no short supply. They were some of the strangest creatures Alphinaud had ever seen. Such as a poodle with a man’s face, which gave him the creeps… a couple cats with two tales… and even a cat that seemed to be completely robotic. He had to admit that he was curious as to what these weapons looked like.

“They remind me of those damn moogle creatures,” Estinien said as he looked down at them.

“You really hate moogles don’t you?” Alphinaud couldn’t help but ask.

“Two-faced, little bastards,” Estinien hissed. “Annoying and pointless.”

But one of the Yo-kai, one that had dark eyes and his face was mostly covered with a strange scarf, floated upwards until he was eye level with Estinien and the ends of the scarf shifted so that they looked like dragon mouths that snapped at him for that comment.

“Well, this one I don’t mind so much,” Estinien said as he watched the creature. “He’s not so pathetic.”

Claire chuckled a little as she admitted, “This one is Venoct, and to be honest, he does remind me of you from time to time.”

“I take offense to that,” Estinien retorted as Venoct flew up a little higher and got so close in his face that his dragon scarf really did bite him hard on the ear, which caused Estinien to throw him off and across the room. Somehow the whole thing ended with all of them laughing at the incident, which he had to admit that it was good to hear again. After all this, they all desperately needed something to laugh about.

It went on for some time before it finally died down and they were left in silence. Soon, Clare got to her feet.

“You leaving?” Alphinaud asked her.

“Yes. I wish to see how Hraesvelgr is recovering,” she told him. “His wing was damaged in the battle, and I believe I heard that he was resting at Anyx Trine. If he had recovered enough, I wish to escort him back to Zenith.”

“Of course,” Alphinaud said in understanding. “But are you not coming to the investiture?”

“I might drop in before I go,” she answered, though knowing her wanderlust, there was a good chance that she might just leave before it finishes. “But I’ll stop in tonight at the manor.”

“Alright, take care,” he said softly, not noticing how Estinien was looking at him with a curious expression. He just watched as she held her hand up in farewell before she left them alone. Alphinaud didn’t realize that he was staring at the door even after she left; at least not until Estinien spoke up.

“So,” he teased, “You still haven’t told her yet?”

“Told who what?” he asked in confusion as Estinien chuckled.

“Come on, don’t play games with me,” he told him. “I saw how you looked at her the whole time that we were sitting here. Like you couldn’t look away for long. It wasn’t that hard to tell before, but now you’re making it so obvious that I’m astonished that she doesn’t already know. Or maybe she does? She’s the type who’s too polite to say anything.

Alphinaud felt his face burn at the thought. Was he really that obvious? So obvious that she already knew, or at least suspected, how he felt about her? He really hoped not, otherwise he was just making a bigger fool of himself than he already was.

Estinien kept his eyes out at the sky, it was the most perfect day, without any hint of a snow in sights.

“Adventurers are able to see the world very differently from their long journeys,” he said softly to himself, like he forgot that Alphinaud was there. “I’m thinking… that maybe I should give it a try.”

“You want to become an adventurer?” Alphinaud asked in surprise.

“Have to find something to do with the rest of my life,” he said. “And maybe… maybe I could also learn to see through unclouded eyes as well.”

“I see,” Alphinaud said after a few seconds of silence. “Well, we can talk more about it once you fully recover.”

“Yes, enough about me, what about you? Just what has happened since I last saw you with her?” he asked shrewdly. “Who finally got you to realize that you’re acting like a boy in love?”

Alphinaud glared at him, but he knew him well enough that he wasn’t going to let this matter drop until he told him and he sighed out, “Count Edmont.” Though now he suddenly remembered that Count Edmont would soon be passing on the title of count once the investiture was over.

“Ah, that explains it,” Estinien smirked. “Figures he would’ve knocked some sense into your head. After all, he had three sons he had to keep on a leash just to keep them under control. And most of the time they broke free.”

When he put it all together like that, maybe it wasn’t such a surprise that Count Edmont had figured it all out long before he did.

“So, did you ever tell her?” Estinien asked, “Or are you still the maid who was fretting for her sweetheart to come back?”

“Why is it that everyone thinks that I can come out and say anything like that to her?” he asked with a bitter shake of his head, cheeks burning at the remark. “I can’t do it.”

“Why not?” he asked curiously.

“Because!” Alphinaud snapped before he sighed. “I don’t know anymore! I feel like I’m being torn apart from the inside from how much I don’t know! There are days that I wonder if it’s a miracle that I made it into the Studium from how stupid I feel!”

“You’re not stupid,” Estinien said. “Just that it’s only natural for a man to worry about his woman. Didn’t I tell you before?”

Alphinaud blinked before he said, “I thought you were joking about that!”

Estinien chuckled.

“Only partly,” he smirked back. “The entire journey you were constantly worrying about her. If nothing else, it was fun to tease you. If you don’t tell her how you feel soon though, perhaps I’ll tell her the next time I see her?”

“You wouldn’t dare!” Alphinaud retorted coldly, just remembering what he hated about having Estinien around.

“Wouldn’t I?” he asked shrewdly.

Alphinaud felt his eye twitch as he hissed, “I’m starting to wish that we left you with Nidhogg.”

Estinien chuckled at the threat.

“Now, now… if you meant that you would’ve done so,” he said before he saw his eyes flicker to the window a second time and added, “You better be going if you don’t want to miss the ceremony.”

Alphinaud was still glaring at him. “You’re right,” he answered as he stood up. “I’ll come check on you again later when it’s over to tell you how it went.”

“Oh, I’m sure that it will be very different from the peace conference,” Estinien said, waving his hand as if getting rid of a fly. “I, for one, am not going to be there to interrupt this time.”

Remembering how well that his last ‘interruption’ went, left an awkward silence in the room.

“Are you sure that you’re…?” Alphinaud began nervously before Estinien grunted in annoyance.

“Why doesn’t everyone insist on asking if I’m alright?” he demanded irritably. “Do I look like I’m suffering to you?”

To be honest, yes… he just remembered the defeated look that had been in Estinien’s eyes when they first opened up and told them about his experience.

“Is it wrong to care about your well-being?” Alphinaud asked simply.

“It is if they don’t stop bugging me about it,” Estinien said firmly. “I admit that I’ve had better days, but I’m not fragile.”

No, he supposed not. Still, he had spent a large amount of time trapped someplace where Alphinaud wouldn’t wish anyone to be. However, for now, he let the matter drop as promised to see him again later before heading to the door.

“Alphinaud…” Estinien spoke up suddenly as he just was about to shut the door behind him. When he glanced back at him, Estinien was looking at him with a strange look in his eyes. “You want to live a more meaningful life than I have? Then don’t waste your time anymore. If you love her, then you should tell her… all this tip-toeing around won’t change anything.”

Alphinaud thought that over before he confessed, “I almost did the other day… I was so close to saying it… but then my courage faded me in the end.”

“Well, you best find out where you misplaced it,” Estinien said before he chuckled. “Going into dragon-infested territories and doing deadly trials with no guarantee of survival, you have no problems doing. Telling your woman how you feel about her? And you are suddenly as meek as a lamb who had gotten separated from its herd.”

“She’s not my woman,” he answered back wearily.

“Then what is she?” Estinien asked curiously.

“She’s…?” Alphinaud began before his voice faded again. What was she to him? He wasn’t sure he knew anymore. Alphinaud hated fighting, preferring to be someone who could solve things with discussion and reason. But at the same time, he wouldn’t leave her to fight alone if he could help it.

He was clueless in love, despite how hard he tries to hide it. Their relationship was, at first, simply companions working in the same organization for a common cause. But as he came to understand her quiet nature, reliable strength and surprisingly gentle side, he admitted that feelings of love began to grow inside him which only grew stronger over time.

Yet he could not seem to bring himself to tell her any of that despite how much he wished he could. He was constantly torn between his heart and mind… yet despite all this, he could not bear the thought of being separated from her. He understood now it was because he loved her too much to be without her, despite how painful it could be from time to time.

Even as friends, he wanted to stay by her side.

“I’ll think about it,” he said and then he left.

*Estinien POV*

Estinien looked to the door for a long while before he swung his feet out and over from the edge of the bed so that he could get to the window. Leaning against the wall, he gazed out at the city below him as he waited. Soon enough, he spotted a familiar head of white hair tied in a ponytail walk out from below and was soon heading through the crowd.

He kept watch over a distance until the boy was out of his sights, yet even then he continued watching, his mind began to wander.

The boy reminded him so much of his own little brother. He remembered that horrific day so clearly… it haunted his mind for so many dark nights that there were times where he just blinked and he saw it.

He had been out tending a tiny flock of sheep when he saw the sky turn dark by the beating of dragon wings. He remembered the fear in his heart as he went running forward to his village, to try and warn them of what was going on. But a lone boy running to his home while the dragons flew overhead? He didn’t stand a chance.

He just prayed over and over that his family would survive. Even if his house was destroyed, so long as his mother, father, and brother lived, then he would have been thankful. He remembered how he ran through the destroyed village… Piles of splintered wood and rubble lay where houses had stood, while haystacks, sodden from the recent rains, spewed forth plumes of white smoke. Though his chest was ripe to burst from his headlong dash, seeing the carnage imbued him with a desperate energy, and he broke into a run once more. Though the acrid fumes choked his lungs and stung his eyes, and when he saw the remains of his home… he saw how the roof had fallen in on itself and crushed down the wall.

He remembered seeing the bodies of his parents on the ground; how father had laid there as if trying to protect mother from the attack. When he ran into the house, he remembered finding his beloved young brother having been killed when the roof and wall had collapsed. His face was untouched by the violence, his expression serene. At a glance, it appeared as though he was simply asleep and would open his eyes at any moment. Estinien would have given anything for it to be so.

All hope extinguished, his strength had finally deserted him, and he fell to his knees. With a trembling hand, he reached out to stroke his sibling's snow-white hair, tears drawing pale lines upon his soot-blackened cheeks. But the sorrow soon gave way to rage. He cursed Nidhogg and his brood for taking from him all that he held dear. And he cursed fate for condemning him to live on.

Alphinaud reminded him greatly of his brother… in fact, he liked to think that was what he would have grown up to be like… had he had lived. Estinien smiled, glad that the little Lordling was safe despite all the trouble they were dragged in.

Soon, his memories carried him away again. He remembered just sitting there crying, holding onto his brother’s body until the wounded Ser Alberic stumbled into the house, having heard his cries.

Ser Alberic then cared for him for those next years, with Estinien coming to love him like a father… he had always believed that the injuries he suffered from were what prevented him from being able to use the Eye ever again and that was the reason he gave up the title Azure Dragoon. When he discovered the truth in how he chose to give up that power… letting his village burn in the process, he felt rage all over again.

Thinking back, there was no doubt in his mind that he would’ve killed Alberic that day had a friend not stood in the way… a friend…

He could remember the first time he fell victim to Nidhogg’s fury… he felt the wyrm’s power in him… maybe that was what left the seed for Nidhogg to take over him a second time.

He faced off against _her_ , her own lance in hand as she stood against him to protect Ser Alberic… before she dealt the winning blow, for that moment he could have sworn that he saw Haldrath there…

Was it just some part of him losing his mind? Or was it truly the spirit of the first Azure Dragoon who appeared before him?

To think that one of the very knights who slew Ratatoskr all those years ago… the spirit of one who would one day be consumed by the very power he once sought to gain, would choose someone like the Warrior of Light to lend his strength…

Though thinking about it now, maybe it wasn’t strange.

Mayhaps, Haldrath wished to make amends and chose someone who could finally bring an end to the war. The very first Azure Dragoon… would chose the _last_ Azure Dragoon. For now that he, himself, had laid down the mantle, the Warrior of Light was the only one left… and with Nidhogg’s eyes now gone, there would not be another.

He was furious at his friends for trying to save him at first, hearing them scream as they all felt the pain. He didn’t remember the battle completely, but somewhere near the end, he became aware of what was going on around him. How it happened, he did not know, but somehow he woke up and the first thing he saw was the faces of his comrades. Once he realized what he was doing, he had to do something to make things right even if it meant his death. He knew that she could stop him… he _wanted_ her to do so.

Estinien let out a rough sigh. He had to admit, she was beautiful and he could see why Alphinaud had fallen for her.

He then looked to the azure skies and wondered what to do next. It seemed so long ago that he first joined the Temple Knights, and then later the dragoons—eventually becoming strong enough to be chosen by the eye not long after he made a habit of killing dragons.

He smirked as he remembered the first time that he ever slayed a dragon…

_*Flashback*_

_Half in a daze, Estinien took in the sight of the first dragon he had ever slain. He had relentlessly pursued the creature after it had killed off all but him and one fellow knight while they were on patrol. He did feel great satisfaction as he gazed down at the dead creature, knowing that he avenged the deaths of those who were slain today._

_But there was something off… the dragon had him cornered and it could have finished him off but didn’t. Because of their battle, they caused part of the cave to fall in and boulders rained down on him without warning. Though he had managed to escape before he was crushed, he was hit in the chest when the dragon’s tail came whipping out of nowhere and rammed him to the cavern wall. With the breath knocked out of him, he was unable to move as the dragon appeared over him._

_He watched as the beast reared his head back, his lungs filling, about to breath fire and engulf him… when all of a sudden, the foul beast’s head lurched sideways and spilled the fire away from him. He did not know what the cause of that was, but he was grateful for it… for that extra moment was all the time he needed for him to get back to his feet and deal the killing blow._

_It was only when he finally noticed the arrow that was protruding from one of its eyes did he understand what happened. A moment later, he heard footsteps and he turned at once to see a familiar knight appear, emerging from the shadows with a longbow in hand._

_"This is not the way to the Holy See,” Estinien informed him._

_"I know,” the knight said good-naturedly. “But I thought the journey home would pass more swiftly in good company."_

_Estinien looked at him suspiciously. Did he really expect him to believe that?_

_"You have my thanks, Ser...?" he began before trailing off, already forgetting the knight’s name._

_He gave him a dry smile as he answered, "Aymeric. And it shall be thanks enough if you remember my name. ...Though I shan't object to a tankard of ale back in Ishgard."_

_In spite of his exhaustion, Estinien could not help returning his grin, deciding that this guy wasn’t so bad._

_*End of Flashback*_

That had been about ten years ago. And ever since then they had been fighting and training every single day to try and protect Ishgard. But now that his life’s purpose was over, Nidhogg was dead and the war was over… something that Estinien never actually thought that he would live to see. Now that it was here, he did not know what left to do with his life.

But he knew one thing… he wasn’t getting any answers by sticking around here in a sickbed.

He left the room to head to the dragoon’s barracks so that he could grab a set of clothes—now was the best time to go, since everyone was going to be at the ceremony. Like he thought, the Congregation was almost empty, and it was easy to grab a set of clothes before returning to the room to change. He looked down at whatever was left of his blood-stained armor before shaking his head. No, he no longer needed it and would be leaving that behind. But he did end up reaching for his lance, having fought with it for far too long for him to lay it down now.

Once he was ready, about to head outside… his eyes caught hold of the vase of Nymeia lilies that had been brought in for him. He never understood why someone would want to bring flowers in for someone like him. What need would he have for it? But as he looked at the flowers, an image suddenly came to his mind of a woman clothed in frost.

*Later*

Estinien had been there for the investiture, watching how Ser Aymeric greeted the people of Ishgard and spoke of a new future that they would lay down for their children. That they would begin the foundation that new generations would build tall spires that would reach ever heavensward. Estinien smiled as he remembered how words were always Aymeric’s greatest tools, having won over loyalty of the Temple Knights because he always spoke from the heart.

He used to make fun of Aymeric that politics weren’t in his future because he was so openly honest.

_‘Look at him now, you bastards,’_ he thought scathingly of the archbishop and those cowards of the Heavens Ward. The people all gathered together, every single face smiling as he spoke to them all, and then finally cheering when they saw the Lord Commander climbed up onto the back of one of the dragons, ready to take the skies.

He smiled, knowing that they couldn’t have a greater symbol of a bright future than this. The people cheered, the children running underneath and waving like they hoped that they would also be given a ride, all of them hailing him as a new Azure Dragoon for the new Ishgard.

A new kind of Azure Dragoon.

A good title for this nation reborn.

Estinien was glad to see that the future was in good hands. He was about to leave when he noticed a familiar figure in the crowd and paused.

The Warrior of Light…

She was watching the whole thing too… but she was standing off to the side, as if afraid she would be recognized if she got too close. He watched her for a moment before she turned and disappear through the crowd, heading off in the direction of Falcon’s Nest, and he knew where she was heading.

He smirked as he decided to go the opposite way. As fond as he was of his friends, he had no desire to see them right now. He would miss them all, of course, but now was the time for him to stand on his own two feet and look to his own future.

He gazed up at the sky once more to where his old friend was smiling warmly down at the people. He would be just fine… he had people like Lucia, Claire, and Alphinaud here to take care of him after all. There was no need for him right now.

He held the bouquet of lilies in his hand to his chest before he thought to himself, _‘Lead them well, Lord Commander.’_

Ishgard still had a long way to go before it would fully be at peace, but he firmly believed that they couldn’t have a better leader. With this comforting thought, he followed Claire’s example and left without a glance back.

He went to where he kept the Manacutter that the Ironworks workers gave to him when he first journeyed to the Aery. No one saw him, and was more than able to fetch it and prepare himself for this new adventure. He really meant what he said to Alphinaud before. Whether he would become an adventurer or not, he didn’t know. But he would see more of the world himself; learn to see with eyes unclouded and find a new purpose… maybe a sense of peace one day.

But there was one place he needed to go to first… to pay tribute to a fallen… friend.

He left the city, not even glancing back as he took off, heading straight off to Azys Lla. He reached it soon enough, yet he couldn’t bring himself to go far in. Truthfully, he had no desire whatsoever to ever return to this place with all the bitter memories that it held. So he wouldn’t stay for long.

He landed on the platform that he last stood with all of his comrades, his friends, and remembered all that happened the last time he had been here. He gazed about, just staring out at the edge of the floating isle for some time… in the direction where fire had once exploded around them and an unexpected savior had come to their rescue in their time of need, giving her life for them.

“I know that we didn’t always see eye to eye,” he finally said to the air, speaking out loud for the first time since Alphinaud had left his sickroom. “But we both desired a way to put an end to the war. At long last our wish is fulfilled…”

He sighed as he knelt down low and set the bouquet of flowers at the very edge of the platform.

“If things had been different, if our lives weren’t pulled into this ridiculous war… mayhaps we could’ve been friends for a lot longer,” he sighed as he looked at the fragile petals. “I don’t know if what I saw was a dream or a trick… but for that moment, I could have sworn that you were there… helping to save me. All four of you…”

The little Lordling, the bastard son of House Fortemps, the Warrior of Light and second Azure Dragoon… and Lady Iceheart—no, Ysayle. They saved him from a terrible fate and he was not going to waste his second chance.

He stood up once again and stared out at the endless sky as he gave a silent prayer to Halone… and even one to… Saint Shiva. Now that the truth was known, Saint Shiva was at last getting the recognition that she deserved. Already, there were those who were praying to her that these peaceful days last.

“I don’t know where I’ll go or what I’ll do next, but I’ll find something to keep me busy,” he went on. “No longer will I think of revenge. Instead, I will do all in my power to keep this peace. Maybe someday we will both be remembered for more than what we are.”

He sighed once more before he turned and added, “What else can I say? But… thank you… Lady Ysayle.” He turned and was about to head back to the Manacutter when…

_“Take care…”_ whispered a voice on the wind and he stopped dead, turning back around.

But he smiled as he nodded.

“Don’t worry. I’ll return to Ishgard one day, and maybe here… just to let you know what happened,” he said gently, this softness on his tongue felt so foreign to him. “Goodbye,” he finished as he reached the Manacutter, the weight of what was now open hitting him all at once. He no longer was bound by duty, and the world was free for him to explore. He would see all he could until he found the answers he sought.

He grinned a little, excitement rushing through his veins as he took off to the skies.

While trapped under Nidhogg’s control, throughout the bitter hatred and lust for blood he felt, there was one small feeling that he did end up gaining even after being set free. Loving the feeling of soaring through the skies…

He took off, leaving the isle far behind him as he felt the wind hitting his face, no longer being blocked by his helmet and letting his long hair fly freely. With a laugh, he spun the wheel around and chose to just let the wind carry him off and see where he landed next.

*Alphinaud*

_"Where once I craved vengeance, I now crave rest."_

The sickroom was empty when he returned from Ser Aymeric's investiture, save for a vase of Nymeia lilies and the crimson armor Estinien had forsworn. He had been surprised to hear that Estinien had left his sickbed… but only a little bit. Now that he knew that he was free from Nidhogg’s control, he saw no need to worry for him when he saw that he had left.

When he last saw him in the infirmary, while Estinien was in full possession of his senses and even feeling well enough to mock him for crying, Alphinaud sensed that he was a changed man. He wasn’t sure how much of him was different now, but he had faith that he would be alright out there on his own for now.

He wasn’t one for tearful good-byes.

While he knew this fact, Alphinaud couldn’t help but feel sorrow that he, once more, failed to say what was in his heart. He had wanted to thank a man who cared not for fame or glory, one who always treated him harshly but fair. Like how a brother would….

He supposed he would have to tell him when he next saw him, believing that Estinien would return when he was ready. And when he did, he would tell him off for his poor manners then as well.

He was out late that evening, gazing up at the starry sky and wondered just where he would go from here. Now that the war was over and Ishgard was well on its way to a bright future, what road was it for the Scions to walk along now?

Speaking of which…?

He glanced down when he heard the slight rustle of armor and was surprised to see that Ser Aymeric was directly below him, leaving up against a wall, his eyes closed and he looked closed to falling asleep right then and there. Alphinaud was in half a mind to call out when they heard the sounds of a roar and looked up to see a familiar figure flying towards them.

Claire was once again atop of Midgardsormr’s back, who was bearing her towards the city. She had been changed out of her armor, and into lighter clothing that were more suited for traveling and knew at once that she was planning on leaving for the road again. Alphinaud smiled as he leaned on the railing and watched as she came ever closer and landed with practiced ease.

He wasn’t the only one who heard her either, for Ser Aymeric had pushed himself off the wall and was strolling towards the landing, a big smile on his own face, as she bid Midgardormr farewell. It didn’t take her long to realize that she wasn’t alone.

When he saw the two of them standing together on the platform, he felt a slight frown tug at the corners of his mouth. While, he did see Ser Aymeric as a friend, he wasn’t sure how he felt when he saw him interact with Claire.

He chose to just watch, and he even managed to catch wind of their conversation.

“I was gazing out at the Sea of Clouds, in an all too rare moment of idleness, when I chanced to behold a certain hero wending her way towards the city on dragonback,” Ser Aymeric informed her warmly. “Welcome home, Claire.”

“Thank you,” Claire answered with a polite bow of the head before explaining, “I borrowed Midgardsormr's wings to escort Hraesvelgr back to Zenith. It seems that he has already fully recovered from the damage to his wing. He will be just fine.” She then tilted her head and asked, “Is aught amiss?”

Alphinaud really hoped not. He didn’t know what they would do if another incident arose now after all of this. He prayed to the gods that they would wait until they all had a chance to recover from the last battle at the very least before something else happened.

“Nay, 'twas no grave matter that moved me to greet you in person,” Ser Aymeric response and Alphinaud sighed in relief. “Between you and me, I merely sought respite from the pressures of office... No sooner do I surrender my role as temporary head of state than I am burdened with a position of more permanent responsibility!”

He had a feeling that had been the case. Ser Aymeric was going to be having his hands full for some time. Fighting Nidhogg would be nothing compared to this, wouldn’t it?

Claire was looking on kindly he heard Ser Aymeric sigh, “I fancy that it echoes in some small measure the way you must feel when your improbable feats of heroism are rewarded with still more impossible challenges...”

Yes, it was almost cruel how that happened. No sooner do you finish one impossible task than you are given dozens of other greater ones. He wondered how people like Claire and Aymeric always took it with such grace and stride.

Ser Aymeric seemed a little grim as he went on, and Alphinaud suspected that he was saying some of the problems that had been on his mind for a time.

“The myth which guided our society for generations lies in tatters ─ am I then to be scorned for building upon the system of nobility that I once sought to tear down?” Ser Aymeric sighed. “And what strange jest is this that places me at its pinnacle? An archbishop's bastard at the head of the House of Lords...”

“Do you wish for me to answer?” Claire asked suddenly and Ser Aymeric chuckled.

“...Ah, but these questions are for me to answer,” he decided. “It is not in man's nature to change overnight. This I learned through painful experience. And it was this hard lesson which convinced me to take the path which we now follow. Even as we rebuild the bridge between man and dragon, so must we reimagine Ishgard ─ one carefully placed stone at a time. We must remember that it is not for us that we lay this groundwork, but for the men and women that our children will become. May their towers rise proudly from the fundament of our legacy.”

His voice was now ringing with excitement at the thought of what the future would hold, and Alphinaud couldn’t help but grin at the thought as well. It was truth that change, proper change, couldn’t be forced overnight. They all learned this lesson one way or another. The best kind came naturally, and while this way was very different than what Ser Aymeric had been hoping for, it was a good start. Ishgard was well on its way.

Claire was nodding to his words as well.

“I know you can,” she said. “Also, the moogles up in the Churning Mists now have a teacher to teach them about stonemasonry and they will start to work on the ruins there. Maybe someday, there will be even grander sights that stand with Zenith.” She was silent for a moment before she added, “And how is Estinien?”

“...I hear word from Captain Whitecape that Estinien has vanished from his sickroom. His willfulness survives undiminished,” Ser Aymeric said, not sounding at all angry or upset at this.

“Good to hear,” Claire answered back shrewdly. “If he had still been resting in bed when I got back, then I would’ve been feeling concern.”

Ser Aymeric laughed in full agreement before he made a humble request.

“Should you ever happen upon our unmannerly friend on your travels, pray assure him that I shall keep Ishgard safe until he deigns to come home,” he asked her.

“I’ll be sure to do so,” she answered.

Alphinaud nodded, wondering just when they would next see their ‘unmannerly friend’ again.

“Thank you, Claire. And please, convey my warmest regards to Master Alphinaud,” Ser Aymeric said and they parted ways.

Alphinaud left as well, heading back to the manor where he could greet his friend in person.

As he walked back on his own, he had noted how tired that Ser Aymeric seemed. This new position was clearly a burden on him, but he wasn’t the type to complain. He would have to step in and see how he fares from time to time… just to make sure though.

There would forever be scars of course, and he knew that they would all be long gone from this world before there would ever be true peace between man and dragon. But there was no doubt in his mind that Ser Aymeric would make good on his promise and lead ishgard safely along their chosen road, though the way be choked with debris of history.

With the Dragonsong War finally at its end, they had much to celebrate and be thankful for.

He reached the manor, where Tataru was already waiting for him. As soon as she saw him, she began giving him an earful about not letting her know right away that he and Claire were alright. She had been doing this a lot lately, ever since he woke up a few days ago and saw her there staring at him. As soon as his eyes opened, she began crying in relief as she also yelled for not being the first one they told that they survived the battle.

He had a feeling that she was going to be lecturing him on this for some time.

Thankfully, rescue came in the form of the doors opening and their own Warrior of Light stepping inside. Tataru let out an excited squeal and went running up to Claire as soon as she saw her enter the room. She then went and hugged her knees, unable to reach any higher as she cried out, “You've saved the day again, Claire! ...Not that I ever doubted you would!”

“Did you now?” Claire asked, amusement in her voice as she returned the hug.

“Yes, and I do wish you would stop making me worry about you!” she added crossly before going on, almost motherly, “Are you feeling alright? You look rather pale. I could make you my special brand of tea if you’d like…?”

But Claire merely shook her head. Whether it was she didn’t want any, or simply didn’t wish for them to worry about her, she wasn’t going to let them take care of her.

She suddenly glanced at him and added, “Ser Aymeric sends his warmest regards.”

Alphinaud blinked before he remembered that Ser Aymeric did say that, but pretended to ask, “You spoke with Ser Aymeric?”

“Yes,” she answered back. “I happen upon him when I returned to the city. He seemed to have been trying to have some time to himself before he saw me.”

“I do not envy him his new position,” Alphinaud agreed. “Ishgard has chosen a new road, but one littered with the detritus of a thousand years of broken faith. Yet though her people may stumble from time to time, I know of none better than Ser Aymeric to lead the march of progress.”

He knew that the Scions, too, have a difficult path ahead of them. After their journey here in this land of ice and snow was but a small stroll compared to bring a new dawn to the world in the shadow of Ascians and primals, as well as the looming threat of the Garleans.

“As for us, there remains the small matter of ushering in a new dawn in the shadow of inscrutable Ascian machinations and a seemingly endless procession of primals... But we too must walk our chosen path ─ no matter how treacherous the footing!” he told her.

“Yes, I foresee all of this being a mere warm-up to the difficulties,” she answered back, though he knew she was kidding, he could see the seriousness behind her eyes. “We shall be needing you both before long so you should enjoy this brief reprieve while we can.”

“Shouldn’t we be saying that to you?” Tataru asked worriedly. “You’ve hardly had time to rest since we first arrived in this city! You know what? You should take a few days off! Just rest and relax! We’ll be able to take care of everything.”

Claire patted her gently on the head.

“I appreciate the thought,” she told her. “But you don’t need to worry about me. I’m just fine. I’ll find my own way to spend time.”

Alphinaud couldn’t help but wonder just what her idea of ‘relaxing’ was since she was hardly able to sit still for longer than a few minutes. Claire just went on to tell them that she had wanted to see them before she took off again, and that they shouldn’t worry about her. Tataru was looking a little sad at this, but she accepted it, merely telling her to dress warmly and remember to eat more often for she noticed that there were days that she would go without food.

As she was leaving, for another wild moment he felt the strong urge to tell her how he felt here and now… but with Tataru here? He knew that he could ask to see Claire in private… but…?

He gave his head a shake. It seems that any courage that he had miraculously gained the other day had left him and he knew not when he would, if he could, ever regain enough to try again.

Yet, in the wake of all that had happened, he did not believe that it mattered just at this moment. They were all still alive, and the war was over. That, alone, was enough for him. He looked up at her and added, “I heard that there is supposed to be the Moonfire Fair happening in Limsa very shortly. Why don’t you go there? If nothing else, it should be entertaining if you are in need for something to do.”

She thought that over for a moment before she smiled brightly.

“I may just do that,” she said. Was he imagining it, or was there something different in her eyes as she looked at him? He wanted to ask, but wasn’t sure how to put it into words. Yet she just gave them a slight wave, shutting the doors behind her and leaving him lost in his thoughts.

All he wanted was for her to be happy, and he was starting to wonder if he was the only one who had such thoughts about her. She was a wanderer, always passing through… it was like it wasn’t in her nature to remain in the same place. He knew that that was what made the Warrior of Light such a figure of hope to many, but he was unsure of how much he liked it anymore. If he had to be honest with himself, he liked having her nearby…

Somehow, without him ever realizing it, it felt so natural to have her near. He felt content… wanted… needed…

Home.

*The next morning*

Alphinaud left early that morning, merely leaving a message with one of the servants to inform Tataru and the rest of the household that he would be back in a few days. He would start off a new journey on his own. And while he knew that it would be lonely on his own, and nowhere near as exciting as the last few adventures, he felt that he needed it… for closure if nothing else.

He set off with his grimoire and a journal in hand as he set out on a pilgrimage to retrace his steps throughout the north. As he left the manor, he couldn’t help but be reminded of his travelling companions.

_We four, each from different walks of life, who took to the road on an impossible journey... Whatever else we may have been in the beginning ─ in the end, we were friends._

_And we will meet again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (So now 3.3 is done! I don’t know about you all, but I just loved how it went. I actually shed a tear when I saw Haurchefant and Ysayle there again! If I have only one complaint it’s that it was too short. Well, I added the part with the Yo-Kai because I’ve been doing that a lot recently and wanted to tell someone just how I felt about getting those medals. We have to keep doing Fates, but the problem is that it’s on a 25% chance of dropping one of those legendary medals and that can take a while. And I just found out that near the end, they jump the price from 15 to 30! That is just cruel! Why would they do that? Well, I only have three more weapons to get, so hopefully, it won’t be as brutal as it has been in the past. And before I go, I got good news. You don’t have to wait for 3.4 for another chapter either. I just read the latest chapter of ‘Tales from the Dragonsong War’ and I was smiling the whole time. It’s called ‘Words, Deeds, and Beliefs’ and it centers on Alphinaud. I always try to stay as true to the character as I can when I’m write a story, and I was so happy to see how close that they were to each other. I actually started work on a couple bonus chapters now, and I’m thinking about adding a bonus at the end of each patch from now on. Hope you’re looking forward to it.)


	37. The Paths We Walk (Bonus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that one journey has come to an end, another quickly rises up. Alphinaud is usually this temporary leisure time to retrace his steps through the north and hopefully find answers that are plaguing his mind. And perhaps, is secretly hoping to run into a dear friend or two.

It had been snowing hard on that day as well…

Alphinaud had left the manor almost before the sun rose and snow was falling thick around them. He was standing in the Pillars at a particular spot that overlooked the city as he remembered when he first stood here. He had felt like a small child wandering about a giant’s castle, and even now as he looked up at the towering spires, he couldn’t help but feel so tiny compared to them.

He shut his eyes to see it all the more clearly as he walked through these steps for the first time. He remembered how he had first wanted to return to Ul’dah and set things right; at least until his companions made him listen to reason. He smiled fondly at how impatient he had been… if he hadn’t listened and instead gone off to Ul’dah like he had planned, he most likely would’ve been thrown back behind bars faster than blinking.

Their dear friend Haurchefant gave them the protection that he promised, allowing them entry and safety within the Holy See. He remembered how he, Claire, and Tataru then walked through a thick veil of snow, the winds so strong that it was as if it had been trying to blow them right off the bridge while they crossed. It was as if fate had been trying to tell them to turn back from the start… but still they marched on.

The Steps of Faith marked the beginning of a new journey for them, and that same bridge marked an ending of that journey as well.

He opened his eyes once more as he remembered how a humble servant had been waiting for them beyond those cold, iron gates. He did not regret the choice he made to come to this city, but he could not help but ponder on what would have happened had he chosen to take another route.

He left the spot and began to walk through the city, having wandered these roads so often that it was second nature to him.

Alphinaud walked passed the manor, gazing at the front doors as he did so, remembering the first time that he arrived here. He fondly thought back to how Lord Haurchefant had been waiting outside for them in excitement before he introduced them to his family.

He smiled a little as he walked on, heading straight to the bridge that the servant had once taken them on as he showed them around Ishgard so that they could become familiar with their adopted home. He stopped about halfway across as he turned his gaze upwards to the towering Vault just above him. He felt a familiar sadness creep into his being, for this structure held nothing but sorrowful memories for him.

When last he stood here, it was when the True Brothers of the Faith ended up holding themselves up inside with those hostages, and how an innocent young girl nearly lost her life when she was thrown from the roof. Thank the Twelve that she was given an unexpected savior.

The time before that, was where they came to rescue Ser Aymeric… though they managed to rescue him in time… it came with a heavy price. He lowered his head and shut his eyes as he gave a respectful silence in memory of Lord Haurchefant…

And then there was the first time he had been here. When he and Tataru were declared as heretics and locked away. Only through a trial by combat would they be given the chance to prove themselves innocent, and so they were brought from here to the Tribunal, where they would be tested under the gaze of the Fury. That had been his very first experience in battle.

Yes, he had trained in spells that were specific for combat, but he never really had to use them. It had always been for academic… safely tucked away in his mind for emergencies only. It was there that he first learned that battle was not as simple or savage as he had thought it would be. He also thought back to how he had kept messing up during that mock of a trial. He knew that he was no warrior, but if he was no warrior, then Tataru was even less suited for it. Thankfully, help came in the form of their very own guardian angel.

Fighting alongside her, feeling the raw power that she wielded with such ease, made him feel even more inadequate to fight. She not only managed to defeat her first opponent, she also ended up rescuing him several times throughout the battle, and was the one who dealt the finishing blow against Grinnaux.

_“Now, now, there is no need to be hard on yourself. You lack experience in battle, tis true. Yet you held your own and did an admirable job of it. Very impressive for your first true battle, if I must say so.”_

Alphinaud smiled at the memory of their dear friend once more before he shook his head. He did nothing impressive in that battle. As far as he was concerned, he was just lucky not to cost them the whole thing. Claire did all the hard work and he did his best just to support her. He remembered how he had resolved to take a more practical education, for he didn’t wish to be protected for the rest of his life.

He may not be powerful enough to stand with her today, nor even tomorrow, but one day… one day he would be strong enough to stand by her side in the face of a strong foe. Sure, they had fought together several times since then, but once again, he was doing his best just to keep up with her. And against powerful foes such as primals, Asicans, and Nidhogg, he was left with no choice but to stand back and let her, and others, fight because he would’ve been in the way.

But he did promise to keep improving until he would be strong enough to walk by her side instead of forcing her to walk in front of them all.

He continued on with his excursion though the city as he headed down the stairs to the marketplace. He hadn’t really spent a lot of time in the Jeweled Crozier, but he knew at once that it was very different than it had been before. When he first saw it, there were a handful of stalls up and down the road that sold many unique items, but also a very limited supply. Now, however, the markets had opened up with many more stalls and many foreign merchants who had come to try and make their fortunes. It looked like goods from every corner of Eorzea were now flowing into the markets, and he could tell that during the day, it was so crowded that you would have to fight through it just to be able to take a step.

Now however, because it was so early, it was still fairly empty—with the shop owners just starting to open up. Even from here, he could see things such as carpentry items and herbs from the lands of Gridania, as well as spices and fine cloths from Ul’dah, and even a wide variety of foods and tools all the way from Limsa. Already, the markets are reaping the benefits from Ishgard rejoining the alliance. Whatever else the merchants from Ul’dah were, they were right in one thing. There is little profit in prejudice.

Simply by opening up the gates to outsiders, the people here are seeing how small their world is compared to what they could find out there. Another feeling he knew all too well.

He watched on fondly for a time until he realized that if he wanted to get a start on his travels then he best start moving now. Deciding to buy a handful of potions and food before he left the city, he walked along the road, gazing about at the different stalls, as the first customers of the day were already starting to arrive.

A young girl, even younger than he, accompanied by her elderly servant the two of them were standing at one particular stall. The girl was dressed in armor as white as snow, and a glorious shining sword hung at her waist. As he walked passed, he heard some of their conversation.

“Really Fremondain,” the girl said with exasperation, yet there was a fondness in her voice as she looked up at him. “There’s no need to worry about me! I promise you that I’m already making great strides. Why, they’ve even started talking about me moving up from squire! If this keeps up, around this time next year I could earn my knighthood!”

A knight? At her age? He admired her ambition and confidence as he strolled passed.

“But Lady Laurisse, the Forelands are a dangerous place! Are you sure that you wish to…?” her servant asked nervously as his mistress arched an eyebrow.

“Ever the worrier Fremondain,” Lady Laurisse said with a slight laugh. “You need not worry about me. I must test myself, and I am earning good coin to by helping to catch bandits who line the roads. There is little challenge in battling against training dummies. But I promise you that I shall be careful.”

Once he was out of hearing range, Alphinaud soon spotted an older woman shopping for all manner of foods at another stall further down. She was looking over the new exotic foods from Ul’dah with great interest as a girl, whom he could only assume to be her daughter, was holding onto a basket that was already filled with ingredients and was starting to overflow. She had the look of a conjurer, wearing a white and red doublet that he knew that Tataru would’ve been proud of; and she was shaking her head with a laugh.

“Mother, please don’t feel that you have to prepare for such a grand meal,” the girl said with a happy chuckle. “You already bought enough to feed twenty people at least!”

“Averil, child, you have finally returned home from the front lines and the war is over! There is every reason to celebrate,” her mother responded as she smoothed out her daughter’s doublet with a great affection. “We will be having a grand feast tonight for a new start!”

Alphinaud couldn’t help but smile at that, already the warriors out on the battlefield were returning home, and families were reuniting all over the city.

“And do you really mean that Freskin can come as well?” the girl asked hopefully.

“If he wishes to marry you, he must needs earn my approval first,” she responded firmly. “He seems a nice enough fellow, but we will discuss it later. Besides, you still have a lot to learn about conjury. Even if the war is over, I think that it would be good for you to keep learning.”

“Of course, mother,” the girl said perfectly agreeably as Alphinaud strolled passed.

“As well as practicing your weaving,” her mother added.

“Mother!” she moaned out, nowhere near as excited as she had been when she was told to study conjury.

Alphinaud soon passed out of earshot as he did stop at a stall which sold potions and other items that he may find useful. Once he felt himself ready, he was planning to head straight off to the Forgotten Knight… when he noticed the end stall and something caught his eye.

He stopped to look at the sign out front, with a familiar name written upon it. As he looked at it, a woman was out front with grand leather goods.

“Is there something in particular that you are looking for, young sir?” the woman asked.

“Hmm? Oh, no,” he said with a shake of his head. “No, I was just looking at the sign here?” he added as he pointed to it.

“What? Oh that is just our brand name,” the woman answered proudly.

“And where did you get the name from?” he asked curiously, still looking at it. It was a simple logo of the store with the name written in an elegant script:

_Claire Faye_

“Oh, well, you see it’s the name of a young lady who is from the Leatherworker’s Guild itself, came here,” the woman answered happily. “I had reached out to the guild, hoping that we could come to some kind of deal. Their sample bags were even better than I had expected! They put my best leathers to shame. Unfortunately, though I do understand why, they weren’t interested in making a deal. Thankfully, the leatherworker who came out to deliver the bags was gracious enough to lend us her aid. She served as my advisor for some time here. In fact, many of our goods are based off her own designs.”

“I see,” Alphinaud said as he looked up at it. He supposed it made sense. He always wondered where Claire ended up getting all this high crafted gear and weapons. Now he knew the reason. “Is she still here?”

“No, she is an adventurer first and foremost, so she never sticks around for too long,” said a different voice and he looked up at the newcomer, dressed in leather armor and the mark of the Temple Knights embodied on the front.

“Ser Ortefauchel!” the shop owner said in a pleased way.

“Been awhile hasn’t it Elde?” the knight asked as he looked over her and Alphinaud. “Ah, but do pardon me. I see that you are busy with a customer.”

“Oh, no, I was merely asking about the sign,” Alphinaud responded as he pointed to it. “I was curious about the name. Do you know Claire too?”

“A friend of Claire’s are you? Well, any friend of hers is a friend of mine! Aye, in fact, she made me this coat. Strong enough to withstand a bear attack! Trust me, I tested it out thoroughly!” Ser Ortefauchel laughed out loud. “She has many other duties though, so she left us to continue on her journeys. Leaving me to take her place at Elde’s side and with left some pretty big boots to fill. But I’m sure that I can handle it… so long as my wife doesn’t catch wind. If she finds out that I’m working alongside another young woman, I fear my head may soon be separated from my neck!”

He and Elde both laughed along with him as Ser Ortefauchel informed her that there was another large order that he was asked to deliver, with her promising that they should have it as soon as it was all ready. As she wrote the order down, the knight turned back to him.

“Yes, the name. Well, you see, we have Temple Knights clamoring for leather armor now,” Ser Ortefauchel explained. “With the weather still cold, and Nidhogg slain, many prefer it over the metal kind. And seeing how well that the leather coat worked for me, they are all asking for the artist that made it.”

“And so you made her name a brand?” Alphinaud chuckled at that.

“It was the least we could do to repay her for all her hard work,” Elde smiled back. “In short, she always put every careful bit of detail into her work, and so I wished to always have high standards of excellence just as Fen-Yll is in Gridania. So this is to always remind me!”

“Well, good for you all,” Alphinaud said as he just decided to buy himself a small bag to help carry the few potion bottles he bought earlier and his journal. He informed them that he was planning on heading out on a trip around the north, for he had found himself with a little too much leisure time lately.

“Yes, now that we don’t need to worry about fighting so much these days, a lot of people are starting to travel more,” Sir Ortefauchel nodded in understanding. “There are still bandits and an assortment of monsters on the roads, however, so you should take care to watch yourself out there.”

“I shall not forget your advice, Sir Ortefauchel,” Alphinaud nodded politely as he thanked Elde and continued on.

So, she was not only a warrior… but a crafter as well. He wished he knew before, he would have loved to see some of her works as well. It seems she’s popular everywhere she goes. Just what other adventures has she been having during her long absences from the Scions?

He walked across the city, heading straight off towards the Forgotten Knight to speak with Tataru before he left. With her telling him off so much lately, he thought it wise to at least let her know that he was going to be gone for a few days so that he wouldn’t be giving her another excuse to give him more lectures.

He walked through the worn doors and spotted the oddly comforting sight of the bar. With it so early, there was hardly anyone else here. But the few who were, were in much greater spirits than he could ever remember seeing. Most of the people he saw on all the trips he made to this tavern before now were grim and angry, drinking to desperately forget everything. Now though, it was the same here as it was throughout the city… the people were happier and walked about as if the weight of the world no longer held them down.

He felt a warm pride rush through him at the thought of being a small part of helping to bring this sense of peace to the people.

As Alphinaud glanced about, realizing that Tataru wasn’t here, his eyes ended up glancing over the three other people he saw. Over in the corner there was a tall Au Ra, dressed in black amour and had the most startling silver eyes with a heavy sword upon his back. As he took a drink, there was a little girl, dressed all in white, standing at his side. She was talking animatedly to him, doing most of the talking between the two, but he could tell that the man was at least attempting to give her replies.

The only other person he saw was a man, dressed all in fishing gear and pole, leaning up against the wall as if waiting for someone. Almost immediately, Alphinaud was just about knocked over by a woman dressed in similar fishing gear, came bursting in from behind him, waving over at that same man.

“Ansaulme!” she called, “Sorry I’m late! Got held up with… er… another matter. But I got the bait! Ready for that fishing contest?! I’ve been dying to try the fishing holes on your family estate!”

The man waved her over and soon they left together, with rods over their shoulders and even began making bets over who would surely get the biggest catch once they met up with their ‘other’ friend at the fishing hole.

Alphinaud stood back and let the two pass him before he approached the bar, where Gibrillont was cleaning up. At the sight of him there, he began offering him a manner of drinks, which greatly tempted him… but in the end, he reminded himself that he wasn’t here for that, and asked were Tataru was.

“Oh, she offered to go out and pick up a new shipment for me,” Gibrillont answered. “With how well our own spicing went with our mulled wine turned out, we’re busy trying to come up with new ones! Got plenty of time on our hands nowadays.”

“I know the feeling,” Alphinaud said. “I merely wished to inform her that I was leaving the city for a time, and wanted to say goodbye.”

Gibrillont paused for a moment in cleaning his glass before he asked quietly, “Anything serious? You lot always seem to leave the city only when it’s an important matter?”

That was how it worked, wasn’t it? But Alphinaud shook his head, merely informing him that he wished a few days away from Ishgard to retrace his steps throughout the north; putting Gibrillont’s mind at ease.

“Well, good for you lad. Just promise me that when you get back, we’ll share a bottle of wine,” he responded cheerfully. “Since the whole city is celebrating, we should as well!”

“I’ll take you up on your offer,” Alphinaud laughed out. “Well, since I don’t know when she’ll be back, could you tell her that I’ll see her when I return?”

“Of course,” he answered. “Don’t worry though, she’ll have a lot of things to do so she may not even notice. Aye, she’s becoming more and more popular with every passing day. And I finally remember how it happened!”

“Really? How?” Alphinaud asked curiously.

“Apparently it all started off during the raids and half the city was burning,” he explained as he poured him a drink. “There were a lot of people holding up here, men, women, and children… all of them waiting it out and hoping that this old place wasn’t the next place to be set ablaze. A lot of the little ones were crying, and to calm them down, she started telling them stories. Stories of a good friend of hers and this hero’s adventures across Eorzea. Tell me, did she really fight off a hundred lizardmen while she fought the god of fire too?”

Alphinaud laughed.

“Well, I wasn’t there, so I can’t say for sure,” he confessed. “But she did battle with the primals many times. Ifrit being the first she slew.”

Gibrillont burst out laughing.

“Aye, that’d been a sight for the ages!” he snorted with mirth. “Of course, after winning against Nidhogg, that whole thing with battling gods is probably old news. Still, who doesn’t love a grand hero’s tale? Tataru calmed the little ones down right away, and soon everyone was listening in. The children even started chanting out for the hero to come and chase the bad guys away for them while we waited it all out.”

Alphinaud smiled, knowing that it sounded exactly like what would’ve happened.

“Hero tales seem to be the only things that keep us going these days,” Gibrillont told him. “In fact, there was an old tale how there was a knight who built this tavern. We even have a rusty old sword that came along with this place. If you look at the handle, you can make out an inscription. _Brothers brave and true, live well, forgotten and content._ ”

“So he forsook all wealth and fame, choosing to take up a humble trade,” Alphinaud said as he thought it over.

“It’s just a story, but who can say that at least part of it isn’t true?” Gibrillont asked. “In either case, if the man was a knight, this was the path he chose in the end, and that’s an inspiration to us all, don’t you think?”

Alphinaud remembered when Claire and Estinien returned from defeating Nidhogg at the Aery, and how she explained the vision she had of the past. How there were more than just the four knights and Haldrath who survived the battle with Nidhogg… but they chose to leave the battlefield behind when Haldrath left. So the tale that he told, could very well be true.

“Yes, I agree completely,” he nodded to Gribrillont.

Suddenly he heard a bang behind him and saw that two people who just entered the tavern were getting into a fight with each other, punches being thrown and a table being knocked over.

“Hey! Take it outside if you wanna fight!” Gibrillont shouted out at them. If the two heard him, they ignored him, just continuing to go at each other with their fists. At least until the tall Au Ra in the corner marched over, stepping between the two of them and forcing them apart. It looked like the two would’ve gone after him next, at least until they realized that he towered over them, and they backed away immediately. Once the trouble calmed down, the warrior went back to his table without another word as a young girl dressed in white looked up at him calmly, completely at ease with such an imposing figure next to her.

“Nice to know that some things won’t ever change,” Gilbrillont said causally as he looked back down at him. “Now that we don’t need to worry about being burned alive from the sky, people are coming in here more to enjoy themselves than to drown their sorrows. But we still get a couple who don’t seem to realize that. Now then, don’t you worry, lad, I’ll let Tataru know not to worry about ya. Just be careful out there. The world’s a big place.”

“Yes, I learned that the hard way,” Alphinaud chuckled as he thanked him and stood to leave. As he swung his bag over his shoulder, Gibrillont waved enthusiastically over his shoulder. “Hey! Hamirich! How’re you and the Raiders faring?! Come and have a drink! It’s been ages since you last set your sorry arse here!”

“It’s still early!” a man dressed in armor and scars called back good-naturedly. “But sure thing! So long as it’s on the house!”

Alphinaud left the tavern and heading up through Foundation, planning on hiring a black Chocobo to take him to Falcon’s Nest where he could retrace his steps. He paused outside the Skysteel Manufactory, where he spotted a girl with freckles splattered across her nose, holding up a pistol—seemingly teaching a crowd of people how to use it.

He soon saw why they were standing a safe distance away from her.

She spun about and fired into the air as she let out a string of curses and swearing that would make even a Lominsian brigand blush. He felt for her students, who were looking at her with a mixture of awe, respect, and terror.

Wisely, he kept his head down as walked by before he heard the sounds of the metalworking going on inside the Manufactory, and he couldn’t help but take a quick peak inside. Just to see what they were working on now. The last time he had been here was when he was still conflicted with his emotions, and about to take off to the skies after…

His heart ached as he remembered how they had lost Lord Haurchefant and were flying off after the Archbishop to discover what ‘Azys Lla’ was. The building remained the same since then, but it was different as well, for he saw that instead of weapons of war, they were working on building tools, and even an Ironworks Manacutter hanging from the ceiling. He ducked out, remembering that he heard the other day that the Manufactory had been working on Manacutter parts, and he wondered if there were going to be building those small airships for everyone now. He couldn’t wait to see that.

He shut the door before stepping down to where the owner of the stables was and asked for just a quick ride to Falcon’s Nest, lucky enough to get the last Chocobo in the pen. Now that Falcon’s Nest was being reclaimed from the snow and ice, many people were returning home to it, and trying to build new lives there for themselves.

It was here that he was reminded of one good thing about going on a journey alone…

Alphinaud hated on the back of a Chocobo, but he at least didn’t have to worry about his friends racing and scaring him half to death this time.

*Coerthas Western Highlands: Falcon's Nest*

He soon touched down in the frozen wastes of Falcon’s Nest, but already it seemed more put together and there was an air of calmness that he enjoyed immensely. He guided the bird over to the stables, thanking it for bringing him here safely, before he was able to think back to the first time he set foot in this place. It had been when he had come to the hope that they could find the infamous Iceheart and convince her to help them. He looked up to the gathering clouds above him, realizing that it would snow soon. He then turned around to gaze up at the mark that hung above Falcon’s Nest… of Hraesvelgr and Shiva…

Who would have thought that it didn’t take much for them to ask Ysayle to help them? For she had been searching for a peaceful solution as well.

“Master Alphinaud? Is that you?!”

Alphinaud looked up at once at the excited voice, quickly seeing a knight running over to meet him. It only took a moment for him to recognize him.

“Ser Redwald,” he said politely as the man came right up to greet him. “Tis good to see you again. It’s certainly been awhile.”

“Yes, indeed,” he smiled back. “I wish I knew that you would going to visit us here. Otherwise, I…?”

But Alphinaud held up his hand and shook his head. “I am not here on official business,” he confessed. “I’m going on a journey of reflection, to merely think back to all that we went through to get this far. There is no need to feel like you need to greet me as anything other than a friend.”

Ser Redwald chuckled a little and confessed, “That’s what she said to. Mistress Faye was here just the other day. And, like you, she showed up unexpected. I do wish that she informed me ahead of time. I would’ve made sure that she receive a proper reception. A modest banquet at the very least. Or being greeted by the men in full dress?”

“I can imagine just how well she responded to that,” Alphinaud grinned at how well she would have liked that.

“Didn’t seem to like it now that you bring it up,” he admitted. “Though she didn’t say much to it. But she had more than earned it! You see, the people here used to live in constant terror of being attacked every waking moment. Not only that, but pilgrims come here at all hours of the day, and in large numbers, to pray and shed tears of joy that they are freed from Nidhogg’s torment. They are free to sleep in their beds without fear… for this, you and yours we owe a great debt for bringing this to us.”

“I did no such thing but offer what help I could,” Alphinaud replied automatically, wondering why people kept insisting on thanking him when he did not do much.

“But you did help us,” Ser Redwald countered firmly. “Despite the fact that you were foreigners and this war had little to nothing to do with you, you still helped us. And that, alone, is enough for us to offer you are deepest gratitude.”

“Once again, I must point out that it is to the Warrior of Light, Estinien, Ser Aymeric, and many others whom you should be expression your gratitude for,” Alphinaud answered humbly.

“You don’t think highly of yourself, do you?” Ser Redwald asked, looking at him with admiration. Alphinaud wished he wouldn’t for he was just speaking the truth.

“I learned the hard way that one shouldn’t take too much pride in their accomplishment,” he reasoned calmly. “I simply give credit where it is do the most. I spoke the truth, for I didn’t do much… merely played a small part in all of this.”

“I see,” Ser Redwald said slowly. “But whether they be big or small, please know that on behalf of the people of Ishgard, I thank you for all the work that you had put into helping put an end to this cycle of death.”

Alphinaud nodded back patiently.

“On another matter. Should you see her again, I humbly ask if you could ask if Mistress Faye ever considered coming to a training session with some of my subordinates,” he added. “Ever since they heard of how she gave Ishgard the winning victory in the grand melee, they have been imploring me to ask her to come so that they may learn from her.”

Alphinaud blinked in surprised as he remembered when he had asked that very same thing the day of the peace conference and opened his mouth to tell him that he doubted that will happen, but then he saw Ser Redwald chuckling.

“I, of course, understand she has many other responsibilities,” he answered, “I thought that I would ask, just so that I can honestly tell them that I did.”

Alphinaud soon joined in on the laughter as well as he mentioned would pass it along to Claire the next time he saw her, but also informed him not to be surprised if she was unable to follow through with his request. It was nice to be able to joke with someone after all this. But soon enough, their conversation soon turned to the symbol above their heads.

“Hard to believe that the peace conference, both before and after, would have turned out in such a way,” Alphinaud said, looking at the symbol… once splattered with blood.

“I agree,” Ser Redwald nodded, looking up to where he was looking and seemed to guess what he was thinking. “You should probably know that the woman who caused that riot did make a full recovery from her injuries. Just barely, but they managed to pull her back in time. She is being held in a cell in the city for now, but it shouldn’t be much longer before she is released.”

Alphinaud had mixed feelings about that. While he was glad to hear that the woman would survive, he hoped that she no longer was held by thoughts of revenge any longer. Though he knew that she had a right to still hold onto her anger, he hoped that by seeing that it did no good to her or to others and she could let it go.

Estinien was a prime example of this.

“Does she still harbor a wish to continue the war against the Dravanians?” he asked worriedly, hoping that she wouldn’t stir up anymore unnecessary trouble for them.

“I cannot claim to speak for her,” Ser Redwald answered. “But she was allowed to watch the conference and I believe I heard it say that she even shed tears by Ser Aymeric’s words. But with Nidhogg later appearing and the bloodlust in the crowd afterwards…?”

“No need to continue,” Alphinaud sighed in understanding. That would be hard to forget… he had tried more times than he could count to remove those images from his mind. “So, you’ve seen Claire in this area lately?” he asked, a part of him wondering if he would run into her out here.

“Several days ago,” Ser Redwald answered. “She later helped to convince a group of heretics to surrender peacefully out at the house where the old mill was. The girl has got a silver tongue, does she not? Could convince even the most stubborn person into listening to reason.”

“One of her many talents,” Alphinaud said. “Did she say what she was doing here?”

“A journey of reflection she called it,” he answered. “Came here to reminisce on where she first came here to Falcon’s Nest. As fate would have it, Count Artoirel was here when she visited and we spoke for a while.”

Right… she first came here with him didn’t she? That seemed so long ago that he wasn’t surprised that he had forgotten about it. It seemed that he wasn’t the only one who wanted to look back upon the journey here in the north.

He also remembered how Lord—or rather Count Artoirel had admitted to him that he had once left Claire on her own to follow after the heretics trail.

“He said so himself that while he is the Count now, he takes no pride in it,” Ser Redwald confessed to him quietly. “He feels that the title was given to him based solely on his bloodline. He believes that he must first earn being called Count. And only then will he take pride in it.”

“I see,” Alphinaud said. “Yes, he would say something like that, wouldn’t he? He is an honorable man. And I have little doubt that he will become a fine Count one day.”

Hard to believe that there was ever a time that Artoirel was loathed to accept the aid of foreigners. He remembered how he had spoken out against his father on their first day in Ishgard when he had asked Claire to assist his sons in their duties. But now, he sees her as a sister… just like Haurchefant once did.

Alphinaud nodded as he looked back to Ser Redwald and thanked him for his time, informing him that he would be just fine and to take care. He soon left Falcon’s Nest, taking to the road he had travelled before several times, though it had been with Claire at his side, with Estinien skulking about, looking for information, as they struggled to find a way to contact Ysayle to sway an oncoming attack on the city.

He remembered just how naïve he had been as he first came to these parts, how even the smallest of creatures seemed too strong for him at the time. Here, however, he walked on with more confidence, sure that if anything came after him, he could handle it. But he knew better than to overestimate his abilities this time around.

It was eerily quiet as he walked on, with the only noise for miles around the wind whistling past his ears and the crunching of snow with every step he took. He could also hear the occasional growl of some beast in the distance and kept himself ready should they come for him. He had to admit that he missed the company of others as he travelled onwards… he could understand why many adventurers travelled with others… it was lonely on his own.

The rest of the way to the old mills was uneventful, aside from the occasional DeepEye that came running at him. He soon reached the buildings where the large windmills remained frozen, probably haven’t moved at all since the Calamity came and changed the weather.

Alphinaud smiled sadly as he approached the wooden door, thinking back to what felt like a lifetime ago when he was last here. He remembered how reckless he had been when he went barging in through these doors, only to freeze up at the sight of that bear and was almost torn to shreds until she came to his rescue once again.

He asked the knight on guard if it was alright to go in and look about, which the knight informed him that there wasn’t much left. Anything of use or value had already been taken as evidence, and the heretics who had been holding up here had willingly left and returned to the city as well. If he was looking for something, it was doubtful he would find it here.

That was fine. Alphinaud informed him that he simply wished to look about and that was it.

“Things have quieted down greatly,” the knight informed him as he unlocked a heavy lock on the front door. “Most heretics had fled this land and had gone elsewhere, and others have chosen to return and face punishment in the hopes of being pardoned. I assure you that all of them would be questioned and treated fairly until we decide what to do with them. We are keeping an eye on this place in case other heretics come here looking for supplies. We are not to attack them however, merely try to convince them to give up without a fight. So far, most do seem eager to put aside any violence and have agreed to plead their cases back at Ishgard now that things are changing for the better.”

Alphinaud nodded, glad to hear this as he thanked the man for allowing him in.

“From what I’ve seen, there are some heretics who truly do wish for peace and have no desire to be treated as wild animals,” he answered him. “What will become of those who surrender?”

These people had been forsaken by gods and men both before they found salvation in hearing the truth. They took up arms because they wanted to set those ancient wrongs to right, that this war would finally end. They believed that they had been doing the right thing… yet they had also done some unforgivable crimes as well.

“It really all depends on what they have to say,” the knight answered. “Regrettably, some will be imprisoned for their crimes. But others do have a chance to regain some form of a normal life in the city. Ser Aymeric had changed things so that each one of them will be given a fair trial and a chance to prove their innocence.”

“Indeed? That is a relief to hear,” Alphinaud said as he stepped inside the house. With the image of a large white bear looming over him standing out clearly in his mind, he kept his hand on his Grimoire, ready to use it at a moment’s notice. However, the knight spoke true, for there truly wasn’t anything left in this place… all but one thing…

Down in the basement there was a small shrine set up at the other end of the hall. He had seen it before the last time he was here, but he did not thing much of it at the time, his mind weighed down with the worry of finding Ysayle. The shrine had been built up with the entwined forms of Shiva and Hraesvelgr. He sighed as his fingers brushed against the small statues and thought about Ysayle again.

He never spoke about it to anyone, not even to Claire, but in that moment where the two of them had their hands on those foul eyes, he could have sworn that he saw her there helping him. Just like he saw Lord Haurchefant helping Claire. Had that truly been her? Or had the pain just been clouding his senses?

He smiled sadly as he lowered his hand.

Either way, it didn’t change how he remembered his friends. Whatever else she may have been, Ysayle was a gentle soul, who wished for a better future for them all. Nothing that anyone said would ever change that.

He left the house after that, thanking the knight as he walked around the premise, just lost in thought… wondering just how history would remember Ysayle. He planned to make sure that her true self be remembered… the good as well as the bad.

As he walked around the area, he eventually noticed a graveyard set up next to the house and gazed over at the worn stones—most of them having seen better days and have fallen into disrepair from neglect. Suddenly, he paused when he saw a man standing in front of one of the graves, setting down a small bouquet of flowers upon the weather-beaten stone. Next to him was a young boy, who was practicing with a spectacular trident, and seemingly talking energetically with his father.

However, the man seemed to realize that he was being watched and looked up in time to see him there. Alphinaud could see at once that the man was dressed in armor of that from the Temple Knights and wasn’t a heretic. And it seemed the man recognized who he was as well, for he stepped down from the hill of graves and down to where he was, stopping several feet in front of him before giving him a respectful bow.

“Alphinaud Leveilleur… I presume?” the man asked.

“Just Alphinaud,” Alphinaud answered calmly. “And you are…?”

“Barthovieu,” he answered him as he held out his hand for him to shake. “Ser Barthovieu. We haven’t been properly introduced for I have only recently earned the title of _knight_. But I have been wishing for a chance to speak with you in person. Me and my boy were just visiting my father, telling him that I had finally been accepted into the Temple Knights and that his name had been cleared.”

“His name had been cleared?” Alphinaud asked curiously as he shook his hand.

“Aye,” Ser Barthovieu nodded. “That was the way of things around here until now. Die by a dragon, you die a hero’s death. Death by anything else… well… let’s just say that they don’t say anything kind about those who die by wild beasts. And until recently, everyone, myself included, thought that it were animals who slew my father. But through a series of events, I discovered the truth; that my father fought and died against a dragon. It… it hadn’t been easy to clear his name, but I felt that it was the least I could do.”

“Really?” Alphinaud asked his own father’s face appeared in his mind’s eye. “You weren’t close then?”

“I was… at least until he died,” Ser Barthovieu answered with a sigh as he glanced at the ground. “Alas, when I was told that he died a pathetic death and left me alone… well, let’s just say that I’ve said more than my fair share of unkind things about him over the years.”

He looked up and added, “But through chance encounter with a young carpenter did I discover what really happened. Thanks to her help, I managed to slew the dragon who was responsible. I avenged his death and earned the knight’s title all thanks to the weapon she made for me. And now my son has been practicing with it every single day, wanting to be a warrior like his father. And he’s quickly developing a talent for it!”

There was pride in his voice and Alphinaud smiled that before asking, “Though now that the war is over…?”

“Yes, he knows that now,” Ser Barthovieu nodded. “But there are still many of Nidhogg’s brood out there who harbor a grudge against mankind, and they will not go away overnight. But you have my word that we will be teaching the new generation not to be so spiteful towards all dragons. It will take time, but already we are seeing the first signs. Do you remember the young girl who was rescued by the white dragon? Maelie?”

That young girl? Yes, he remembered how she had been thrown from the roof by that mad priest before she was saved by Vidofnir.

“She often thinks of the white dragon who saved her life,” Ser Barthovieu said in amusement. “Once she told me that she hopes to see her again and that she dreams of riding upon her back through the starry sky.”

Alphinaud smiled at this, having flown on Vidofnir’s back himself. “I hope that she continues to dream of that when she grows up. Should I next see Vidofnir, I shall inform her of this.”

That was when he was wondering why Ser Barthovieu was telling him this out of nowhere… and it seemed that the man realized this as well.

“Pray, forgive me for disturbing you,” he said, “But I had long since wanted to speak with you and yours, to let you know that we will not let this chance that you all fought for to give us a better future go to waste. You wait and see… we will make an Ishgard that will be a nation of peace. Not war.”

“I look forward to seeing it when that day comes,” Alphinaud told him sincerely as Ser Barthovieu smiled back. He then looked over to where his son was still practicing with the trident on the hill as he called out, “Philipallais! It’s time to go!”

At once, the boy looked up, who seemed surprised by how far his father was when he wasn’t paying attention. He soon came running up to his side as Barthovieu bowed to Alphinaud in farewell, which Alphinaud returned. He watched on as the father and son went off, heading back in the direction of Falcon’s Nest… but as he watched, he started to think more of his own father—thinking back to how they weren’t all that close either.

His father, Fourchenault, was an influential member of the Forum, and since he was forced to spend so much time with politics, he and his sister spent most of their young childhood with their grandfather. Even after grandfather left home, he and Alisaie focused on studying in the Studium, really never having a chance to get to know him.

Leveilleur… his name was something he always took great pride in. It was proof that he was the grandson of the great Louisoix Leveilleur, the man who had been the one who spared the realm five years ago. Both he and his sister worked tirelessly at the Studium to prove themselves. Like with grandfather, his words had been his greatest weapon. Intelligence, reason, wit… all these things and more he learned from grandfather. Even his name was a gift from him…

But what did he create for himself with his own two hands? Something that wasn’t left to him by Louisoix Leveilleur?

He could remember the day he left so clearly, as well as father trying to speak reason to him into staying. Alphinaud soon started walking again, heading east and across the yalms of snow as his mind drifted off to that last month with grandfather. He had still been a young child, barely of eleven summers when he stood on that dock and watched as the ship that took grandfather away from them all. He had known all that month that he was planning on going, and nothing he said would have ever changed it, so he had just bit back the pain at the thought of his absence and did his best not to cry.

He did not understand at the time when grandfather sat both him and his sister down as he explained that he wished to return to Eorzea and to help the people who lived there. He could still see it so clearly, even over five years later. His grandfather, his idol, sitting on the bed as he drew both of them close and handed them each a Grimoire, telling them that even if they hadn’t made it to the Studium, having made him exceedingly proud in the process, these would’ve bene their regardless.

He understood now why he had chosen to give them such a unique gift… for he hoped that the twin Grimoires would bring them closer.

For weeks, their father had tried again and again to stop grandfather from leaving. But it was in a different way than how he and Alisaie had wanted him to stay. Father was opposed to military intervention and believed that they were to chronicle the world instead of interfering with events that they did not believe concern them.

But how would that help?

To leave countless innocents to die when they could help? When they had chosen merely to leave Eoreza behind and leave it to its fate? He knew that they had tried to talk reason into the Garleans before and failed; so what made them think that by leaving this land behind they would leave Sharlayan alone? It would only be a matter of time before they went for the motherland and then what? They could hardly abandon the entire city and leave behind all the knowledge that they had gathered for the Garleans to use. And where would they go should that happen? Was there any place in the world that was safe from invasion? He could not think of one.

“War is the favored resort of the uncivilized and the ignorant, Father,” his father had said over Alisaie’s pleas. “The wise abjure it. As Sharlayans, it is our task to observe—to chart the course of history, not to change it. Civilization shall not be advanced through petty conflict, but by the passing of recorded knowledge from generation to generation.”

“My mind will not be changed, Fourchenault,” grandfather responded wearily. “To ignore the plight of those one might conceivably save is not wisdom—it is indolence. And such a passive stance will not, I fear, take us far upon the path to progress.”

Alphinaud could understand what father was saying, really he could. But he had to agree with what grandfather said more. For so long he had labored to understand why their beloved grandsire would willingly give his life for this realm, but after all that had happened, he now understood completely. He wanted to fight for this realm and the people who continue to get to their feet no matter what hardship they suffer and continue onwards. He wanted to be someone who fought for others and give them a chance to make the world better. Running and hoarding knowledge isn’t wisdom to him. He wanted to stay here and fight for a new dawn.

He stopped walking and looked up at the sky where it was starting to snow again.

“And then he was gone…” he whispered out, just as he did that day when the ship left. He looked back down and was startled to see how far he had walked as he was lost in thought. He could see a faint trail of smoke drifting up into the sky, knowing that he was near the Convictors camp. Here he decided to stop by and see how they were fairing before he headed off towards the Chocobo Forest.

_“Grandfather… father… Alisaie… what would you all do in my place I wonder?’_ he thought to himself. Would they have done what he had done, or would they have chosen to go a different route? Hopefully, he would find the answer to what was right and wrong from this journey of reflection.

But then again, even those who believe that they are doing the right thing have led to nightmares. He thought of the archbishop and how he had tried to become a primal to try and force an end to what he believed to be an endless cycle of death. If he had to be honest with himself, Alphinaud did not wish to believe that he had been an evil man. Just one who had good intentions, but ended up losing his way.

He learned to appreciate the decisions that leaders must make for their people. And just the thought of that, he began to think of the leaders of the Eorezan Alliance.

He thought first of Kan-E-Senna and all the help she had given to them. A gentle soul who detested violence, but wasn’t one to surrender should the situation call for it. You would find it hard to believe that such a kind-hearted person could be capable of ruling a nation, but he felt that there should be more leaders who had the gift of understanding as she did. The Garleans, for one, could learn much from her.

It had been some days ago when he contacted the other Alliance leaders so that he would be able to inform them of what became of Ishgard and Nidhogg. He went to them all and told them what happened, to say that they were shocked at what they heard was an understatement. In fact, the Elder Seedseer confessed to him that she had thought that Estinien was beyond saving, only to be reminded of the Scions always striving to achieve the seemingly impossible.

Ever since then, they had been receiving aid and supplies from the other nations to help with the rebuilding of the city, and Ishgard had fully opened up its gates to all outsiders, allowing many to come and go as they please. No matter what happens from now on, he knew that there would always be a kind face in Gridana who would understand the plights of others and agree to lend aid.

His mind then drifted off towards Limsa as he thought of the Admiral and her steady presence whenever she entered the room. She had never been one to back down from a fight, but even a former pirate had a softer side. He remembered the first time he meet with the Admiral since the night of the bloody banquet, and how she lamented her forced decision to leave. He did not begrudge her though, understanding perfectly that she had no choice.

He knew that it couldn’t have been easy to try and rule a nation of freedom-loving pirates. And recently, he had heard that she had opened up a new training ground at the abandoned Hullsbreaker Isle, and was now pushing the members of the Maelstrom harder than ever before. With her at the helm, he was sure that she could guide the people of Limsa Lominsa through a stormy maelstrom.

Also, he had heard that Raubahn had fought with such fierceness at the melee that it was as if he never lost his arm. He even heard that it had been seen that he asked Claire for a rematch another day when they had the chance. He smiled, hoping to see such a battle take place—just for the thrill of fighting and not for blood. But his thoughts then drifted to Ilberd and his smile turned into a frown as the flames of betrayal burned his insides. How could he have been so blind to what he was planning behind their backs? Ah, but he knew the answer to that already. It was because Alphinaud hadn’t been paying much attention to anything but his own goals at the time.

Until that terrible night, he had been almost disgustingly confident of his own abilities, convinced that he knew what he was doing and was doing well on his own, only to be shown—all too clearly—just how ignorant and weak he truly was.

It was much later that Raubahn had contacted him to let him know that he found out more information about Ilberd from Lolorito. How Ilberd had once believed that his old friend would one day return to Ala Mhigo with an army to take their homeland back from the Garleans. But after almost twenty long years, that hope had all but scattered like dust in the wind. He knew that Raubahn had done his best to support the people of both Ul’dah and the Ala Migan refugees, not that Ilberd saw it that way. Instead, he saw Raubahn as a bad example for their people… rather than fight for their homeland, but to try and forget it and build a new life for themselves.

And so, he felt that the Mad Bull of Ala Mhigo had to die.

But no matter what the outcome may have been, he knew that the Flame General would never let Ilberd get away with this. It may not be now or in the near future, but one day, he knew that he would make Ilberd pay for what he did.

His thoughts then turned to Nanamo, who was still his age, but was forced to rule a nation since she was only six summers old. In a lot of ways they were similar, both of them naïve when they planned ahead without the advice of any of their allies. When last he heard from her, he had discovered that she had donated a generous sum of funds towards Revenants Toll to continue development. She had told him about how Lolorito had given over all of Teledji Adeledji’s fortune to the crown, as well as half of his own. He couldn’t believe that when he first heard… for to a merchant such as Lolorito, that was like cutting off his own arms.

But then again, what other way was there to avoid being punished for high treason?

Nanamo informed him that she would never attempt to atone for her mistakes with money, but merely wished to see it put to good use. It had helped the people at Revenants Toll greatly, and the refugees were given much succor in the last few weeks, and he knew that was where the rest of the coin was going to.

He understood why Nanamo had chosen to keep quiet about her plan to step down from the throne and hand it over to the people. She knew that Raubahn would’ve talked her out of it.

And it cost them dearly.

While it is true that she survived her ordeal, but he wondered if she suffered for her decisions like he did with his own? He couldn’t imagine how difficult it had to be to rule a nation when you were still just a mere child, and how brutal that fate had been to her, showing her the true price of that naivety. Already he could tell that it was a wiser and more cautions Sultana who took up her crown.

Which brought him to the last, and newest member, of the Alliance, Ser Aymeric.

_“Do you know what sort of man becomes Lord Commander of the Temple Knights? One who comes from good stock. I did not, yet here I am. Now why do you suppose that is? Because I swiftly learned to tell the difference between words, deeds, and beliefs.”_

An honorable man, one who had long since dreamt of reform and making Ishgard a better place for all was now the official ruler of the city he loved so dearly. Though not of noble birth, by virtue of his countless accomplishments, he rose in rank and achieved his current station. As the war against dragonkind raged on, he risked life and limb to protect his people.

It was this desire that allowed him to continue onwards without a sign of fear for his own safety as he continued fighting for peace. Resigned to his ongoing role of leading Ishgard, labeled by some as a new Azure Dragoon, he had pledged to continue bringing about changes to Ishgard and support the Eorzean Alliance.

The Alliance Leaders all work amazing well with each other. And he believed that they will have much need of each other’s support in the days to come.

He brushed some stray hairs from his face as he stepped into the Convictors camp, and almost immediately he heard someone calling out.

“Hey! I know you!”

The man sitting by the fire stood up and strolled towards him. It was Jantellot, the same leader that he met the last time they came here seeking for information… and he did not look happy at the sight of him there.

“You have some nerve showing up here again!” Jantellot said, sounding furious, taking Alphinaud completely by surprise.

“You! You helped to defeat Nidhogg and brought an end to a thousand years of war! Do you realize what you did?! You cost me my only livelihood! Do you have no shame?!” he demanded.

“I… well, I…?” he began, not sure how to respond until Jantellot burst out laughing at the stutter, only leaving Alphinaud at a greater loss.

“Come on, lad. You didn’t honestly believe that did you? How could I hate someone who helped rid us of Nidhogg?!” Jantellot roared out with amusement.

Understanding washing through him, Alphinaud sighed in relief, suddenly feeling stabs of annoyance in place of the surprise.

“That was hardly a thing to joke about,” he pointed out.

“Aye, aye, but when I saw you approach, I could not help myself,” Jantellot chuckled out with a big grin. “It was far too good to pass up. But you need not worry about us Convictors, we are more than capable of finding new ways of keeping us busy. But if you had told me way back when we first met that we would be alive to see the end of the war, I would’ve sworn that the snow froze your brain.”

“Yes, and when we first met, you said I would last no more than three days out here,” Alphinaud reminded him, feeling a little sore at that as Jantellot laughed.

“You have to admit, you looked the spitting image of a spoiled Lordling,” he laughed. “Now, the girl looked like she could take on an entire army of dragons. But you looked so frail. I didn’t think that you would have lasted long. But now, here you are, journeying about the wilds on your own.”

“Indeed, I admit that I never would have survived on my own out here,” Alphinaud agreed. “I was truly fortunate to be in the company of others who were well-familiar with the harsh wilderness. It was an experience I shall never forget.”

Jantellot then raised his eyebrows as he added, “You may have changed since we still met, yet you still sound like a Lordling. You may need to work on that.”

Really? Was that such a bad thing though?

Jantellot sighed out longingly as he added, “My only regret is that I was not there on the Steps of Faith to share in the honor and glory of Nidhogg’s defeat…”

“It was far from a fun experience,” Alphinaud informed him grimly, still remembering the sight of all the bodies that were lain about. “We lost a lot of good men and women that day.”

“Hey, I know that,” he answered back. “It’s just… to be able to live to see that moment… that’s something to tell your grandchildren one day, ya know? An image that any who saw would never forget.”

Alphinaud had to agree with him on that. But it would always be different for him and the people of Ishgard… for he would always remember how his friends had made it off that bridge alive. All the while, saving a friend they had thought beyond salvation. A day to remember indeed…

“So, what are you going to do now if you don’t need to worry about slaying dragons?” Alphinaud asked.

“Oh, Nidhogg’s brood is still lurking about, ready to fight us now and then,” Jantellot answered. “But keeping the peace still has a rewarding business. With our ever growing ties with Hraesvelgr’s brood, more and more people are free to travel to Dravania and see more of what’s there. There are plenty of travelers who need protection, and the coins’ not bad at all, and the added bonus of not needing to worry about being incinerated. Sure, it’s not like you’ll be given a lordship overnight, but it’s a fair enough compromise. Good, honest work and steady pay.”

As long as there were still battles that needed to be fought, there will always be those willing to fight. But if given the choice, they would gladly trade a war for a simple life. Alphinaud could understand the wisdom in that. Simple needs, but they can mean so much to those who need it the most.

The sun had crossed over the sky and was steadily sinking over the horizon. Jantellot had been gracious as he shared his campfire with him and even offered a little bit of food before he left. He even offered him a place to stay for the night since it had gotten so late, but Alphinaud politely refused, having planned on making it to Tailfeather before night fell.

He left and crossed over the frozen pools, even climbing up to the familiar spot where the four of them all stood together for the first time. He stared about as the memories continued to flow back at him.

Looking out over the ledge, he remembered the gentle purple smoke drift up into the air after he had worked painstakingly to create that first spark. Thinking back now, he was amazed that Estinien had the patience to deal with him for that long as he learned to build a fire. He reached into his pocket to feel the two stones that Estinien had given him and smiled proudly at the thought of how he knew how to make a fire with ease. He wondered what his sister would say if she could see him do so?

He stood on that spot for just a few moments as he watched the land continue to be covered in more and more snow before he looked up to the curled dragon tail and thought of the legend that Estinien told him, of how there was an ancient and powerful dragon buried beneath their feet.

The size of this creature must’ve been something else, larger than even a Great Wyrm… he hated to see if that creature was still alive and someone broke out of its prison. He did not want to see such a thing and silently prayed that the Dreaming Dragon continued on dreaming in peace. They were brought together by dreams of ending this war… perhaps there was something symbolic that the four of them would meet and plan to travel together to try attempt a parley.

He smiled sadly as he stood up and continued on his way.

It had truly had been one of the strangest group that one could ever imagine. With Claire being the only thing that any of them had in common… and even then, with both Estinien and Ysayle, they had fought each other in the past.

The sun continued to sink across the sky as the moon slowly began to appear opposite it, soon casting its heavenly light across the snow and making it sparkle when he reached the wall of ice. He swiftly began to make his way up the wall, laughing a little at how difficult it had been for him before. At one point though his hand slipped and he almost ended up falling when he scrambled to grab hold of the ledge to steady himself. Yet…?

The incident called to mind when someone had helped him before, grabbing his hand and pulling him back up before he fell. He remembered the light of the moon shining down on her, so that her eyes were shining like stars and the snow glistened in her long hair. His cheeks burned as he shook his head, trying to get that image to go away.

Instead, he finished pulling himself up the icy wall and brushed himself off before continuing on foot, hoping that he could reach Tailfeather before the las few rays of sunlight left.

*Tailfeather*

He made it before night completely fell, but just barely.

He walked along the icy road, his thoughts drifting in and out as the snow slowly turned into dirt and he stepped out into the Chocobo Forest, relieved when the snow disappeared around him. He stuck to the road and just as the sun set completely, he spotted the distant gate of Tailfeather in the distance just as the torches were being lit. It was a relief to get there, not having to worry about being attacked as he stepped into the familiar camp, where the people were just finishing with the daily work and preparing for a long day tomorrow.

Alphinaud stepped into one of the largest buildings to find Marchechamp, who was only too happy to see him again and was courteous enough to offer him a place to stay for the night. Alphinaud went to sleep that night, his tired eyes shutting and he was grateful that he was able to sleep without any dreams.

*Morning*

He awoke, feeling much more refreshed than he had felt for some time, greeting Marcechamp quite cheerfully. He had offered him a good breakfast before he set off, but Alphinaud had enough food with him, saying that he would make for Sohm Al and then for the Churning Mists.

“I see,” Marcechamp said. “Well, I wish you good luck in your travels lad. Funny, it seems that a lot of people have been doing that lately. Hadn’t seen Claire around these parts anymore. Not since she helped the Vath. But I do catch a glimpse of her from time to time. She was here not long ago, saying that she was reflecting on memories too.”

“I heard about that,” Alphinaud nodded. “Perhaps I’ll run into her again while I’m out here. But I think that this was something that I needed to do. To relive my journey through the north before I can move on.”

“Aye, I get it,” Marcechamp nodded. “It makes sense. A lot’s changed since you lot first came here, with Ysayle.”

They both fell silent for a moment as they thought of Ysayle, both of them probably thinking along the same thing.

“You knew Ysayle since she was young?” he asked suddenly, surprising himself with the question.

“Aye. Since the day she came stumbling outta the forest five years ago,” Marcechamp sighed grimly, his eyes having a faraway look in them. “Seems like only yesterday she came. Just a little girl, showing up outta nowhere, just like the day that she came here with you lot in tow. Weak and exhausted, she was, half-stuck in a torpor. We couldn’t bear the thought of leaving her on her own so we carried her here and took care of her until she recovered. Was quiet for days, Ysayle. Just sat in the camp and stared up at the sky like the ground meant nothing to her. Turns out that it didn’t…”

Alphinaud could see it now. It must’ve been right after the Calamity and was found by Hraesvelgr and thus, seeing his memories. So it had to be right after that did she come here.

“You may not think that she was the type to smile,” Marcechamp went on explaining, “But I wish you saw her in those next few years. Was the heart and soul of Tailfeather when she was here. But then one day, she comes up and tells us that she has a truth she’s got to share with the world. Ups and leaves us… and it was some time before we heard from her again.”

There was another silence between them as they let that sink in. Alphinaud wished he could’ve seen her happy as well. But he reminded himself that she passed her dreams of hope for a bright future to them, and it was for them to see it to the end. He nodded and thanked Marcechamp for his kindness before he left.

As he was leaving however, Marcechamp spoke up again.

“I knew her,” he went on. “And she was nothing but a good soul. I do think that she just wanted to try and set things right. There’s not a soul in this world that doesn’t feel lost or sin in life. But that doesn’t mean that they were necessarily a bad person. Just that they made mistakes.”

Alphinaud nodded grimly. “I know that feeling all too well,” he confessed. “And I agree. No matter what, I will always think of her as a dear friend. And I promise you that I will do all that I can to make sure that she’s remembered as that.”

“She did try to make things right,” Marcechamp sighed. “And that’s got to count for something, eh? She tried… and that’s more than what most do.”

Alphinaud nodded again before he bowed, setting foot outside again, feeling the warm sun on his face and the sounds of the other hunters working and preparing for a good hunt before he left the village. He still felt cold inside however as he took to the road once again that curled about, preparing to take the long way around.

Most people do want to do the right thing. And he knew that they do try. Marcechamp had tried to give Ysayle a new home, a new life here in the quiet of Tailfeather. But he knew that there were still nights where she must’ve still dreamt of all that she lost, and all that she had seen. Though he did try his best to give her hope, he supposed that she felt that it was something that she had to find for herself.

As he stepped outside of Tailfeather, he saw a group of people speaking with each other near the gates. A young man, whom he was surprised to see dressed in amour not unlike those worn by the Sultansworn in Ul’dah, was standing there and speaking to a group of astrologists, and Alphinaud realized that two of them were carrying astrolabes like the kind he had seen Claire use.

“Not so many issues with the dragons, of course,” the paladin spoke up. “And a notorious crime gang that had been lurking about these parts is long gone. But there are still bandits from here to Falcon’s Nest who have been causing trouble as of late.”

“I see,” another young man with light purple hair and rather feminine features speak up. “Well, we shall of course lend any aid that we can. Are there any who need treatment now? Or have your born the worst?”

“You need not worry about me,” the paladin answered calmly and a proud smile. “I learned how to defend from a veteran paladin. I may not be her equal just yet, but I strive to become a free paladin worthy of the name.”

“Well, good for you, my good man,” the second astrologist spoke up happily. “I would love to hear more tales that you have to share of travelling around with this mentor of yours. Why, I have a story or two about a young astrologian who had mastered all that we had to teach her on opening the Celestial Gates in a matter of moons. Practically unheard of! Why, it took me twenty years just to get me to where I am now.

“Only because you are lazy when it comes studies,” the first man reminded him.

“Now, now my friends,” the second astrologist spoke up happily. “Let us just enjoy the trip back home!”

“Lady Lev… ahem, I mean Lord Rufin,” the servant cleared his throat when the astrologist gave him a sharp look. “Should we continue on?”

“Yes, and on our way there, I mean to have you practice your studies, Jannequinard,” Lord Rufin said firmly as he glared up at Jannequinard, who was looking about curiously at the trees like he hadn’t heard a word. When it was clear that he wasn’t going to answer, Lord Rufin looked back to the servant and the paladin and said, “Quimperain will be accompanying us, Constaint was it? I assure you that he is more than capable. Just walk us through the roads.”

The paladin named Constaint nodded and soon he led the small group away from the house and heading back along the road that would take them to Falcon’s Nest.

Alphinaud waiting for them to go before he set off as well, his eyes looked up to the towering boughs above him, just making out the fruits that were hanging there.

_"When I set out to master the dragoon's jump, 'twas not to strike fear into the hearts of high-hanging fruit."_

Alphinaud chuckled as he remembered Estinien's ennui, suddenly missing company at the moment as he walked onwards. The sun spread across the sky as he continued onwards; once in a while he would be ambushed by bandits, and even a charging beast would come rampaging towards him. But these creatures here were no longer a match for him, and he was more than able to fight them off before finding his way to the gap in the mountain around the afternoon. He ran his hand over the tree, which served as the trading post as he remembered how the four of them had worked together to gather up the ‘offerings’ that they needed to see the Vath.

He sighed as he stepped onwards to the gap, getting ready to see how the insect-like people were holding up.

Though he had seen how well it had been doing since he was last here, it was nevertheless a pleasant surprise. This modest hive was thriving, with everything here was so full of life that he could not help it. It seemed that their ‘master’s’ lessons have really made a big impact on the colony here, and they were all happy as they set about their tasks.

He greeted them when they came up to him, and he spotted several new Vath here with them, though it was hard to tell them apart if he had to be honest. He walked onwards to where there was the guild set up, and many Vath were filling out orders or handing out instructions to other Vath as they worked.

Ah… Alphinaud soon spotted him. The lone Vath who wore the blue cloak over his shoulders and he approached.

“Deftarm?” he asked, hoping that he got the name right.

At once, Deftarm looked up in surprise at the sound of his name.

“Yes? Who are…? Oh! I remember you!” he clicked when he came right up to him. “You were the hunter who came here before!”

“Yes,” Alphinaud nodded politely. “It is good to see you again, Deftarm. And I see that your guild has been doing very well.”

“Oh, we couldn’t be busier!” Deftarm answered happily. “My days are filled with new lands and new people to help! I just can’t seem to wait for the next adventure!”

“You really are just like your Master,” Alphinaud chuckled, reminded greatly of Claire at his eagerness to help others.

“Oh, Master! That reminds me, did you return Master’s journal to her?” Deftarm asked worriedly and Alphinaud blinked before remembering that he had Claire’s journal.

“Yes, you need not worry,” he reassured him. “It seems that it was by accident she left it behind and was very happy to have it returned to her.”

“Oh, good, good,” he said in relief. “We owe her so much, so it pleases me to know that I could help to make her happy after all she’s done for us.”

“Yes, so do I…” Alphinaud whispered softly to himself. Really, what did they ever do for her in return? What could they do to show her just how much they appreciated her for all that she had done? Her face appeared in his mind’s eye again, as well as the time they spent flying over the Forelands when he happened to run into her here, letting her steeds run across these fields.

“Are you alright, hunter?” Deftarm asked worriedly. “Your face is changing color? Is that normal?”

“Huh?” he asked in surprise, knowing that his face was clearly giving himself away. “It’s alright. I was… just thinking of something.”

“When you think, your face changes color?” Deftarm asked curiously and Alphinaud just shook his head.

“It’s nothing to worry about,” he repeated firmly, “So tell me, are you off on another journey?”

“Oh yes!” Deftarm said and he was glad to see that the question distracted him long enough for him to tell him that he was heading out to the Hinterlands to visit some goblin friends of his. He then realized that if he didn’t leave now, he would be late, and he hated to do that since his Master had such a wonderful sense of timing.

“Well, I wish you safe journeys, my friend,” Alphinaud told him politely. “I hope that we will see each other again very soon.”

“Yes, farewell hunter!” Deftarm said as he raised up his clawed hand in farewell and turned about, leaving the hive.

Alphinaud watched him go until he was out of sights before he went to near the center of the hive, where the elder of the colony was overseeing some of the younger Vath. At the sight of him approaching, he stood and greeted him.

“Ah, young hunter, it has been some time since you visited us,” the Storyteller said with a click of his pincers. “Welcome to our humble hive once again. As you can see, we have been fairing very well since we last spoke.”

“I can see that,” Alphinaud told him. “It pleases me to see how well you have been doing. Tell me though, have there been any trouble from the Gnath and Lord Ravana as of late?”

“Nothing unusual,” the Storyteller clicked back. “Things have been very calm. Yes, very calm. This we are glad for.”

“That is good to hear,” Alphinaud nodded. “Any word of anything unusual at all happening in these parts lately?”

“Not a word,” the Storyteller informed him with a shake of his head. “Was there something you were looking for?”

“Oh, no, I just wished to make sure,” Alphinaud said. “It’s good to hear it.” He had paused, wanting to know if they had heard any more of the Warriors of Darkness. It had been moons since they had heard anything about them, and being here, he was suddenly reminded of them, as well as full of questions such as who were they and what they wanted. He then hesitantly asked if the Storyteller knew anything about a group of strong adventurers going around and fighting gods. But though the Storyteller mentioned that Deftarm brought back may tales of heroes and stories that he had heard while he was on his journeys, most of them involving the famed ‘Warrior of Light’.

“But as to your question of a powerful group of such hunters, we have heard very little of them,” the Storyteller informed him regretfully. “We are sorry that we are not more help to you.”

“Oh no,” Alphinaud said with a bow. “No, I am grateful for you telling me this. To be honest, I would’ve been surprised if there was any such news. It had been some time since we heard anything about them, so it makes one wonder where they went. Anyway, I suppose no news is good news for now.”

“Are they friends or foes of yours?” the Storyteller asked curiously.

“That is a good question,” Alphinaud stated carefully. “They had slain Ravana, and possibly other such primals. But they have made it very clear that they are not on our side. It’s very hard to say. This is much like when we came here, searching for Thancred, the ‘fleshling dressed in skins’, if you remember.”

“Ah, yes, it has been some time since we have heard from such a great hunter,” the Storyteller went on. “We hold each precious memory of every new friends closely so we remember him very well.”

“Precious memories,” Alphinaud repeated slowly, almost absent-mindedly.

“Yes, yes… we remember when young hunters first came to Loth ast Vath,” he said fondly. “The Gnath never forget, always remember. But we can forget, it can be most distressing. So we tell our stories and take care to write them down so that we do not forget. Like how when you came to us the first time. How the two left to slay Lord Ravana, and how you stayed and trained with the old hunter. These are all precious memories.”

“All of them…” Alphinaud said softly to himself. “Tell me, do you treasure all of your memories? Even the bad ones?”

“Of course,” the Storyteller said as if it was obvious. “Especially those memories we wish we could forget. For we must struggle to hold onto them, but that is what makes us so different. We wish to be individuals, to make our own choices. We must hold onto the memories, even if they hurt us, for that is what makes us different.”

Alphinaud let that all sink in before he smiled sadly. “Yes, I agree unequivocally, my friend,” he said with a nod. “It is important to hold onto the bad memories as well as the good ones. And even if they hurt me, I will treasure the time I spent in Eoreza.”

As much as he wanted to forget about his past mistakes, he was smart enough to know that forgetting completely wasn’t the answer that they all needed. This was something that they had to live with… and he had to hold onto them no matter how painful they were.

“By the way, young hunter,” the Storyteller said suddenly as he scratched his head curiously. “That ruby creature that you command… we wonder, is it delicious?”

“What?” Alphinaud asked in surprise, completely taken aback by this question.

“We would never eat yours of course,” he added, “We were just wondering.”

He took the time to inform him that his Ruby Carbuncle isn’t something that could be eaten, showing them the creature so that they could see for themselves. A creature made of aether, and thus not edible… and he ended up laughing a little when a couple of the younger Vath reached out to touch it, only for the creature to jump out of the way teasingly.

These are precious memories that he never wished to forget, no matter how much time passes.

As he bid his farewell to the Vath, heading onwards to Aynx Trine, he thought back to memories that this place held for him.

_"How lightly you propose the destruction of this god. Has it occurred to you that you may be sending the Warrior of Light to her death?"_

Estinien's words had stung more than a slap to the face that day. But he was grateful for it. How dare he even consider taking her victories for granted? Hadn’t he sworn to fight his own battles? And still she fought. And still she fought... And if she resented him for it, he would not blame her. He stopped walking for a moment as his thoughts strayed away for a moment.

In the days since the dragoon vanished from his sickroom, he had found himself with an overabundance of leisure. Catching himself mindlessly tracing the patterns on the ceiling of his room at Fortemps Manor.

His hand went to his bag to feel the leather of his journal, the same one he had started to keep after they fled from Ul’dah. In the days they spent waiting at Camp Dragonhead, he would spend his time writing in it, recording all that had happened while he had been in these lands. He also wrote down about his shames and how he was haunted by his mistakes. But he had done his best not to dwell too much on those, for he couldn’t bear to face it.

Memories are all precious… good and bad ones.

Another memory then came to him.

_"Are you content to remain a broken blade? Is there no flame hot enough to reforge you?"_

A flush crept up his neck as he closed his eyes and recalled the kind words Lord Haurchefant had spoken to him, and the brave face he had put on at the time. Old habits. And then they had left behind the Falling Snows and embarked upon the journey that would change everything. Especially himself, though it happened slowly.

He tried not to think of Lord Haurchefant too much, for it was painful to remember what happened. But it did not seem to hurt nearly as much right now as he slowly began to think of what type of a man he was.

Though the whole of Eorzea looked to the adventurer as a hero, to Lord Haurchefant, she was above all else a friend. And the feeling was plainly mutual. Kindred spirits. Like the Warrior of Light, the knight lived to serve. To protect. To sacrifice. For there is no greater calling.

Though he had welcomed them with open arms, it was only later that Alphinaud came to understand the true depth of the knight's love for his friends and for his nation. How it would save them, how it would save him. Too late.

After Ser Aymeric’s words that day, he had gone back to the memorial overlook the capital and spoke for a long time, letting Lord Haurchefant know that they were all alive and that he need not worry about Ishgard now that things were changing. He had promised him that he would continue to work for change to better the people of Ishgard.

His mind then went back to the time when the four of them, each from different walks of life, had taken to the road on an impossible journey. He was walking the very same road that they all took together at one point, and he had mixed feelings.

_"How lightly you propose the destruction of this god. Has it occurred to you that you may be sending the Warrior of Light to her death?"_

Alphinaud had found himself pacing while they waited for Ysayle and the Claire to return triumphant from Loth ast Gnath. In that eternity, Estinien had watched him, sometimes stone-faced, other times wearing a strange expression… or other times just mocking him. She will come back to us. She always does...

He did not want to be a man who would be willing to sacrifice his friends and family for a cause. He wanted to fight alongside them, to protect them. He couldn’t bear the thought of turning back into the type of person he had been before.

_"Master Alphinaud possesses a rare talent for the arcane arts. Should he continue to apply himself to their study, he will become a formidable mage in time."_

Those were words that he had overheard Ysayle say after Estinien had teased him about fretting like a maid for her sweetheart. He felt his ears burn at that, wishing that he could’ve set his Carbuncle on him just to shut him up.

Though he had trained in the martial applications, it had ever been purely as an academic exercise. But with Ysayle's encouragement, he had resolved to pursue a more practical education. But would that ever be enough?

Without meaning to, a new memory rose up inside him.

*Flashback*

_The night before last, while he was writing in his journal, he had heard a soft rapping on the door and he looked up when he saw the door open, showing a small lamp having been lit and the former Count was standing there._

_"Master Alphinaud?" he asked as Alphinaud closed the book and greeted him._

_Lord Edmont smiled kindly at him and said, “It seems I am not the only restless soul this night. Personally, I find that a warm cup of herbal tea can oft work wonders at such times. Would you care to join me in one?"_

_"I would be honored,” Alphinaud said. Truthfully, he had been having trouble sleeping and maybe a cup of tea would calm him down. Truthfully, after all the danger and work that needed to be done, to suddenly find himself with nothing to do was actually starting to take its toll on him. He needed something to do, something to keep him busy._

_As they made their way towards the kitchens, Alphinaud shared some of the thoughts born of his insomnia with Lord Edmont, who nodded understandingly. Upon arriving, the nobleman refused the assistance of the sole manservant present, instructing him instead to deliver extra blankets to the Scions' chambers. Lord Edmont then set about heating the water and preparing a mixture Alphinaud did not immediately recognize. When asked, he explained it was made from the roots of Nymeia lilies._

_"A difficult plant," Alphinaud observed._

_Lord Edmont smiled faintly and said nothing._

_They enjoyed their tea in silence. Several times Alphinaud thought to speak, but found himself unsure of what to say. And then the cup was empty._

_"I must thank you again for your most generous hospitality," he finally began, though he wasn’t sure what it was that he was going to say next._

_"Full glad were we of your company," came the reply, with a promptness which took Alphinaud aback. "May the Fury watch over and keep you safe on your journey."_

_Was it that obvious that he had been planning another journey on his own? How was he able to see through it so easily? He had wanted to ask when Lord Edmont put his cup down on the table and looked at him as he smiled._

_"You are a good man, Alphinaud Leveilleur," he said, and left._

_*End of Flashback*_

Alphinaud knew that Lord Edmont had wanted to say more, but it was very difficult to try and understand it. While he appreciated his words, he couldn’t help but want to know more about what he meant.

“Lord Edmont, what was it that you meant by that?” he asked softly as he walked on, a gentle breeze drifting over him. He looked up, still trying to figure it out before he stopped. As he came over the horizon, he spotted someone standing there, gazing off at the tower in the distance. She was an Elezen, looking particularly travel-weary, dressed in dusty clothes and carrying a white lance upon her back.

She had heard him approach before he noticed her there, and she was already turning around by the time that he drew near.

“Good morning,” Alphinaud told her. “Are you from Tailfeather?”

The woman shook her head, looking at him cautiously as he approached slowly, not wanting to give her reason to believe that he was an enemy. “My name is Alphinaud,” he told her civilly. “I’m just passing through these lands. What brings you all the way out here?”

“Just thinking,” she said slowly. Her voice was hoarse, as though she hadn’t had a chance to use it in a while. “Ah, but my apologies,” she added as if she just realized she may be rude. “My name is Heustienne. I fear my time in the wilds may have robbed me of my manners.”

Heustienne? He thought that he had heard of that name from somewhere before but could not think of where.

“Heustienne, it’s a pleasure to meet you,” Alphinaud nodded back respectfully. “But what brings you all the way out here? Are you a traveler, or…?”

“I am… was, of Ishgard,” she answered grimly as she turned her gaze back to the tower. “I have been living out here in the wilds for a time, and only recently heard of the end of the war and that the people have made their peace with the dragons of Anyx Trine.”

“Yes, that is true,” Alphinaud confirmed for her. “I had seen the end of it myself. Nidhogg is no more.”

“And the Azure Dragoon?” she asked slowly.

“You mean Estinien?” Alphinaud asked. “It was a narrow thing. But in the end, we managed to save him. But he has since then lay aside the title of Azure Dragoon and left Ishgard, bent on travelling for a time. I am sure that he is fine.”

Heustienne smiled a little as she looked to her feet. “I am glad to hear that,” she said softly. “And even more so of the city finally free of Nidhogg’s reign of terror.”

She then looked to the sky and asked, “What do you think will become of the Dragoons of Ishgard?”

“What do you mean?” he asked in confusion. “There were many causalities, but most of the Order had survived.”

“Yes, but their soul duty was to slay Nidhogg,” she said. “Now that he is gone, what will become of them? What are they to do now? What will become of all those who’s duty was to fight dragons?”

Alphinaud frowned, as he thought that over.

“There are still other battles that must be fought,” he said slowly. “I don’t know what will happen, but there is always work that must be done. This is a peace that will need to be protected. So I don’t think you need to worry about them being disbanded or anything.”

Heustienne thought that over before a faint smile appeared on her face.

“Good to hear, I do wish to have something to go home to,” she stated. “While I do dream of returning to mother and father, I do not know what I would do if I no longer needed to worry about Ishgard. But it is a relief to know that the Holy See will still need those to protect her. Thinking about it now, mayhap it was foolish for me to even wonder to begin with.

“You can go to Ishgard and see for yourself. I will be more than happy to accompany you if you…?” he offered but she shook her head.

“I wish I could,” she answered. “But there is something I must do first before I even think of returning home. But I am hopeful that I will overcome this ordeal. I swore to my father I would. I just wanted to see the spire. For so long I have made it my duty to rid the land of all dragons.”

“The Dravanians here simply wish to be left in peace,” he informed her quickly.

She sighed as she turned to look back at him. “I know that,” she confessed. “I have no desire to destroy what we have fought for. But it’s hard to remember that from time to time.”

She certainly seemed to hate the dragons here. He couldn’t help but wonder just what happened for her to feel this way. But then again, he knew better than to ask.

“I’m sure that things will continue to change for the better,” he said at last.

“Perhaps,” she said slowly, a hint of a smile appearing on her mouth again. “If I am to be as she… I must grow stronger.”

“She?” Alphinaud asked.

“Tis nothing,” Heustienne stated as she glanced at him. “I thank you for listening to the ramblings of a stranger. It has been a long time since I spoke with another.”

She merely gave a bow before turning and leaving him behind, not understanding what happened. He stood there and watched her leave, lost in confusion before he turned and continued on his way to Anyx Trine.

*Anyx Trine*

He walked across the lands, taking his time and enjoying the warm sun hitting his face as he listened to the oddly comforting sound of his boots hitting the dirt road. He looked about, almost expecting to see a magical steed racing across these fields, and was unable to feel anything but disappointment when he didn’t see on. He pushed that all down as he walked up through the ruins as he found himself at the foot of the aged tower by that afternoon.

Though he no longer was worried about being reduced to ash as he crossed the threshold, he couldn’t help but feel stabs of worry at the sight of the dragons all scattered about, dozing in the sun, or the pups were raced each other in the air. He doubted that the feeling of entering the home of such imposing creatures would ever fade completely.

Still, he walked along through the large turret, finding himself in the pitch dark of the tower, trying to get his eyes used to the dark quickly since they adjusted to the light outside. Once he was able to see again, he climbed the stairs up to the second floor, to where he knew that Vidofnir would be.

And he was right. She was resting in her usual place, and he was pleased to see that she looked healthy, her wounds seemingly healed.

_“Ah, greeting young one,”_ Vidofnir said when she heard his footsteps across the stone floor, and she raised her head. _“Thou art ever welcome here in Anyx Trine. What bringeth thee to us this day?”_

He stopped once he was in front of her and bowed low as he said, “It is always good to see you as well, Vidofnir. I’m just passing through here. My mind has been thinking of all that has happened as of late, and I am merely walking along old, familiar roads, and see what is left to be done.”

_“There is much wisdom in that,”_ she said with a nod of her great head. _“To look back along these half-remembered roads and see the many other pathways that stretch from it. We, too, do this through our songs, so that each generation will remember all that has come before. Even now, we sing of Nidhogg, hoping to speed his soul to its rest. For whatever else he may have been, he deserves to be allowed to rest.”_

Alphinaud thought about that, and all that had been done. He understood that, of course. It was hard to let go of bitter memories, but he did not begrudge them for their song. Maybe Nidhogg would be able to find the peace in death that had eluded him in life.

“Of course,” he nodded. “But now, I suspect that the song you now sing is very different.”

_“Yes, the battle cry of war hath come to its end at long last, now we begin a new song, one of hope rekindled, of war's end and peace's rebirth,”_ she agreed calmly. _“One where I shall sing of Ysayle and of her companions, so that all may know and remember.”_

“A true honor,” he answered back with a nod. “And I am glad to see that it looks to be that your wounds have completely healed? Though I think I already know the answer to that, seeing how fiercely you fought against me before.”

She let out a gruff laugh.

_“My sire had called and bid me to fly upwards so that thee would be given a proper test,”_ she explained with enjoyment.

“And Hraesvelgr? How is he?” he added curiously. “I know his wing had been injured…?”

_“Thou art worried for father? Peaceful as he is by nature, he is also a warrior,”_ she answered back with another nod. _“He rested here for only a few days before the Warrior of Warriors came to see him in person. She went with him back to Zenith… a sense of peace in both of their spirits.”_

“Really?” Alphinaud asked as he felt a smile. “Full glad I am to hear that. Estinien, too, has recovered well from his ordeal. I believe that he is set on travelling now. I’m not sure when we’ll see him again, but he seems to have come to his own understand as well. He too seemed to be free of any lust for revenge.”

She nodded in understanding.

_“When thou first appeared before me, I sensed that there was a spirit akin to that of Nidhogg,”_ she informed him. _“Tis for this reason did I give that warning. For he allowed his vengeance to cloud all other thought. This, we know from experience, never ends well.”_

“I understand,” Alphinaud answered back, knowing that the warning didn’t do much good since something terrible did end up happening to him. But maybe from now on he could find a new way of living. But that was when he thought of something else…

“By the way,” Alphinaud said as he remembered the outcome. “You could’ve easily have finished me off that day that we battled. Why… why did you leave when you did?”

She gazed down at him calmly as she answered, _“I thought the answer obvious. The true intent was not to kill, but to test thou will. It matters not how strong a person is in body. For if they are weak in will, there is only so far they can go before they break. Though thou were in danger, but still, battle on thou had. That alone was enough. Ah, but mayhap thee is still too young to understand.”_

That is possible. For a dragon can wait centuries in sleep as if it were nothing at all.

“We must seem like insects compared to you,” Alphinaud stated suddenly.

_“Some do,”_ she nodded. _“Such as those who shattered the bounds between our kinds a thousand years past. But others, such as thee, Ysayle, and the Warrior of Warriors, are as if mountains standing against a storm.”_

“You flatter me,” Alphinaud said again. “But you are right. I do have a lot to learn about the world. I know how arrogant that man can be. I used to be such, thinking I was superior and confident in my own skills… at least until I was show how wrong I was.”

He lowered his head and added, “To this day I’m still haunted by what my hubris brought me and my friends.”

_“Mortals tend to become proud but how do thee plan to understand the pain of others and know what they are feeling if thou comes from a different walk of life?”_ she asked before she shook her head sadly. _“Do thou know how most mistakes are made? Not through inaction, but from hasty, ill-thought out actions. Thou must always remember this, and learn from the mistakes of the past. Otherwise, will forever be doomed to repeat it. For this war went on for centuries all because the past was forgotten.”_

Alphinaud did not answer for a time as he thought it all over, and then he nodded. “I know that my mistakes have done a lot of harm and the suffering of good people,” he confessed. “But know that I will do all in my power to set things right, even if I know that what happened cannot be forgiven.” He sighed and told her all about what happened that night of the feast. How he had formed the Crystal Braves to help fight against the threats facing Eoreza, and how in his foolishness and vanity, it had all but destroyed the Scions. Even now, three of their number remain missing, and they know not if it was possible to save them.

“Only three of us managed to escape that night and we fled to Ishgard, where we hoped to find safety,” he sighed as he remembered how cold it had been when they walked through the snow to Camp Dragonhead that day. “We managed to find and save a few dear friends. In fact, you met them when we were here. But I fear that it had cost them both dearly.”

_“I see,”_ Vidofnir said. _“And thou_ _sayest that the two were trapped in the Lifestream to escape?”_

Alphinaud nodded, looking to the floor grimly. “We managed to rescue Y’shtola from the Lifestream before it was too late. And Thancred had been forced to hide out here in the wilds for some time on his own. I can’t begin to imagine just the hardships they had to go through because of that.”

_“That explainth why there was no light within the mortal woman’s eyes,”_ Vidofnir said thoughtfully. _“I had wondered. For her blindness did not seem to be natural.”_

“Blindness?” Alphinaud asked at once, looking up at her in shock. “Wait! You mean Y’shtola cannot see?!”

Vidofnir tilted her head as she asked, sounding surprised, _“Thou has not noticed? How blank those eyes have been?”_

“Well, yes, I noticed that they were different but…? But she never seemed to have trouble seeing,” Alphinaud answered at once.

_“For she uses a power to ‘see’ very differently from those with normal sight,”_ she answered. _“An ability that is hard on her already frail mortal body. Yet, she must be aware of the dangers. She seems ready to pay any price, sacrifice anything for what she believes to be right. A woman of conviction…”_

Alphinaud was horrified to learn that Y’shtola could not see anymore. And even more horrified to learn that she was using some kind of magicks to see things around her. He did not know how it was possible, but he knew that he would have to speak with her about this. No matter what the cost was, he did not want her to pay with her life. They needed her in one piece. He suddenly thought of the patch over Thancred’s eye and he couldn’t help but wonder what was wrong with his eye there. Was he also blind? Did his short time in the Lifestream only rob him of at least half of his sight?

“I… I didn’t know,” he whispered. “I don’t know how to react to this.”

_“I believe that she did not wish to alarm,”_ Vidofnir answered. _“So she chosen to keep this secret. Though she could end up doing more harm than good.”_

He paced around as she watched.

“In some ways, one would think that it turned out better than it should have,” he confessed, “But there are still many nights when I lie awake and wonder how else it could’ve gone. Had I opened my eyes, and realize just what was happening…?”

_“What good does it do to thee now?”_ she asked him wisely. _“There is no point in looking back on what is lost. Tis a lesson that we all must learn. Thou should count the blessings that are given. The past cannot be changed, but what was broken can be rebuilt. If though needs proof, think of the bridge that is being built between land and sky here in Ishgard. Though it may take years, we am hopeful that a day will come when the two sides are connected once again.”_

Alphinaud thought that over before he realized that she was right. This was an excellent example. They had already made great strides in rebuilding that bridge between man and dragon, and if something like that could be rebuilt, than so could the Scions. He understood that he had been naïve and allowed the Crystal Braves to fall to corruption. But not all of them had turned on their comrades for the promise of coin.

There were still brave men and woman at the Rising Stones who stood tall and never stopped believing in the dawn’s light.

He looked back up at Vidofnir, and he could’ve sworn that she was smiling down at him.

“You are right, my friend,” he told her sincerely. “There is still hope. I know that my mistakes had cost us much, but I will not give up either. I will help to rebuild the Scions. Who knows? Mayhap one day it will be even grander than before. Either way, I will not give up searching for our other missing comrades. I want to still believe that they can be saved.”

Vidofnir gazed down at him for a time, and he wondered just what it was that she was thinking.

_“Thou hast a good heart,”_ she spoke up after another moment of silence, kindness shining in her large, golden eyes. _“Take good care of it.”_

He was taken aback by her words but he gave a weak smile.

“Your words mean a great deal, Vidofnir. I am trying to find answers, myself,” he went on suddenly. “And I think that I may have found some since I started on this journey through the past. Mayhaps by the end, I will know more about who I am. But know that I will not allow myself to ever forget the path that I took to get here. I… I don’t want to be the person I was before. I like who I am now, and I mean to keep changing.”

_“Do not rush it, child,”_ she answered back. _“The best changes happen gradually, and work out best than when you try to force them. Thou most likely hadn’t even noticed the changes in thee, though they were happening.”_

Alphinaud nodded to that as well before he thanked her for listening and for all her advice. She let him know that most of Nidhogg’s brood had retreated to the four winds, but that shouldn’t mean that he should let his guard down during the climb up Sohm Al. Once again, he thanked her for all she had to say and he left. But before he took more than a few steps, he remembered something and looked back.

“Oh, do you remember the young girl you saved when you came to Ishgard?” Alphinaud asked.

_“The child? Yes, I remember her very well,”_ Vidofnir said. _“Is she well?”_

“Indeed, she’s more than well,” Alphinaud chuckled. “But I felt I should tell you that she hopes that you return to Ishgard soon. She dreams now of flying on your back through the sky once again.”

Vidofnir seemed surprised by this before she started to laugh in her throat.

_“It pleases me greatly to hear that,”_ she told him. _“It seems that already the first seeds of friendship in another generation have already started to blossom. Should you see the child again, tell her that I hope to see her again as well.”_

Alphinaud promised to do so as he bid her farewell, and headed off towards the mourn, already feeling much lighter than he had felt in a long time. It was good to be able to speak with her on some of the things that were bothering him. To speak with someone so much older and wiser, it felt like grandfather had been there as well.

His mind was still carrying around a lot of heavy thoughts, but many of them had suddenly become much lighter now. He walked through the gloomy mourn until he was back outside in the open air again. He was surprised to see that the sun had crossed over a fair bit of the sky since he last saw it and knew that it would take a while to get up the mountain and to Moghome. He started upwards, with the beasts that roamed the mountain before, having cleared out and were leaving him alone. He would stop to rest once in a little bit to take a swig of water or some food, but mostly to continue writing in his journal about all that he had seen and about the journey he was taking now.

Though it was still a bit of a lonely journey, he was actually finding a sense of peace while he was travelling about. He now could see why Claire would leave on long trips for weeks on end, without them hearing a word from her before she would pop back one day. He would love to hear about some of the adventures she had been up to during those long absences.

He came to the summit of the mountain about late afternoon, not even realizing how late that it was already getting when the ground leveled out. He stepped out onto the cliff side and gazed off at the sparkling ruins of the Zenith in the distance and was as mesmerized by it now as he had been when he first laid eyes upon it a lifetime ago.

He felt the bitter cold winds whip about him, as if hoping to lift him up into the air. He closed his eyes as he felt the cold winds, almost able to hear the voices of his companions behind him as they argued. He felt the smile tug at his lips as he opened his eyes once more and headed off to Moghome just yards away so he could get out of the wind for a bit. He stepped down through the small crevice and into the warm cave, where he spotted the moogles hanging around.

They were as lively as ever, and some of them came right up to him, wanting him to play games or help them do their chores. He was very careful with them, knowing that any one of these ‘requests’ could be a trick. But he enjoyed listening to them talk to him as walked through the bright area.

One particular moogle was there with a small harp in his tiny paws and was playing a tune to a group of moogles.

_“From different corners of life did four join as one,_

_These different comrades stood shoulder as the battle was won!_

_Their foe sang of evil songs, she rose before the dawn,_

_But now her song has ended, and the Ballad forever gone! Kupo!”_

“Kupo! Come on, Mogta, you expect us to believe you fought something like that?” one of the moogles asked.

“Believe whatever you want, Kupopo!” Mogta answered proudly. “Guydelot said that the best stories are always the ones what no one believes.”

Alphinaud chuckled at that, knowing that was all too true. The best stories are always the ones that are so unbelievable that no one could ever believe it. That was when he spotted Moglin in his usual place up in his flowering tree. He wasn’t so sure that he wanted to speak with him, but he reasoned that it was common courtesy to at least greet him. So, feeling that he would rather just leave right now, he approached the tree in the center of the cavern and greeted the chieftain, who was surprised to see him there.

“Well, yank my pom and call me a mole bat!” Moglin said as he came before him. “Alphinaud was it? Still calling yourself that name?”

“Yes,” Alphinaud nodded, reaching down for his patience. “I bear the name with pride. Mayhap it sounds strange to you, but you know, where I come from, many would say that your name is strange.”

“Truly? I find that hard to believe,” Moglin said knowingly. “Well, tell me, what brings you all the way up here to Moghome? You aren’t looking for another meeting with the old wyrm are you?”

“Oh, no,” Alphinaud answered, “Just passing through and revisiting old places.”

Thinking back to it now, he had to admit that the whole journey was like a dream. Some part of him, to this day, still labored to believe that they had come so far. That they had treated with dragons… and even a tribe of moogles up in the clouds.

“Ah, yes! I see, so you just had to come here to relive the grand moment where you met the moogles of Moghome for the first time, kupo!” Moglin answered happily.

“Indeed,” Alphinaud said. “Rest assure, it shall be a moment I shalt forget.”

“Nor us!” Moglin answered. “We always wondered just what the men from the world below looked like, and you were a group of strange beings indeed.”

Alphinaud just forced a smile as he shook his head in amusement.

“Yeah, and ever since then, we’ve been having many visits. Both from Ishgard, Gridania, and our moogle cousins! And to think that it all started when four strangers came wandering up here. Though, the dragoon did not seem to like us for some reason,” Moglin said as he thought it over.

Alphinaud did not dare say anything to that. He tried so hard not to think of the so called ‘ordeals’ that the moogles had given them. He tried to just pretend that it never happened… gods, just thinking of what Krile would say if she saw it would’ve just given her another embarrassing story to tell.

Of course, he was sure that had Estinien had the chance, he would’ve given a proper thrashing to each and every moogle here. Then again, he was sure that that he tried, Claire would’ve had to step in and stopped him. Perhaps Estinien was aware of that, and it was the only reason why he didn’t act out on impulse there.

“Well, full glad I am that it had all worked out so well for us all,” Alphinaud answered him. “I’m sure that you and the Twelvewood Moogles have much to share with each other.”

“Why yes, indeed!” Moglin informed him as he fluttered about happily. “But thinking back to the day it all happened? Kupo! It felt like such a lifetime ago! It had started off as such a normal day as well! A lot has happened since then.” Moglin then twirled about in a little dance. “As you already know, it has long since been our desire to repair Zenith. We Moogles have been tasked with keeping the palace protected and clean. And we have done our job as well as we could throughout these long years. But time has not been kind to it.” Moglin sighed as he confessed, “We often wonder if Hraesvelgr feels sadden by the sight of it… ah, but it is not for us to know the great wyrm’s mind.”

“I’m sure that he appreciates all that you have done for him on his behalf,” Alphinaud informed him. “I’m sure that he also knows that you are all doing all you can to keep the pact that your ancestors had made so long ago.”

“Yes, but it often felt like it wasn’t enough,” Moglin said. “That is why when Ishgard reached out to us, asking for permission to come up to the Churning Mists, and for any assistance we could provide, we saw a new opportunity for us. Ishgard is a vast city, is it not? So surely they would have those who know how to repair stone structures.”

“Ah, yes,” Alphinaud nodded. “A towering city of stone. I must say that the stonemasons of Ishgard are some of the best that you will ever likely to see.”

“And that was where we found our solution!” Moglin said. “We would help them, in exchange for them teaching us what they know of crafting! That way, we could one day rebuild the palace with our own paws! Already, the Mogmenders have made great strides and have already rebuilt a plaza with a flowing fountain!”

“Truly?” Alphinaud asked impressed. “I would love to see it! Is it near here?”

“It’s just outside of Zenith,” Moglin answered. “They have mastered the basics, and even now they are planning on working on the palace. Zenith is a sacred place though, so they are taking great care to get everything ready before they start work on it. And to think that it took the tenth stonemason that Ishgard sent for us to learn. I thought that we would reach at least thirty of them before any work was done! Kupopo!”

“I’m sorry, the _tenth_?” Alphinaud asked slowly.

“Oh, yes,” Moglin said with giddiness. “They just didn’t seem to appreciate our tricks and all of them ended up leaving within a fortnight. But this tenth one has a good sense of humor and even tricked us a few times. He started off by making a bunch of fake kupo nuts! I wish I could’ve seen the looks on those moogles faces as they bit into those.”

“Indeed,” Alphinaud chuckled. “I’m sure that it would’ve been a sight to see. This sounds like the perfect type of mentor for you all.”

“Well, to be honest, I never met the man,” Moglin confessed. “But I’ve heard nothing but good things about him. That’s the same thing, isn’t it? Kupo.”

Honestly, Alphinaud felt that the two things were very different and tried to explain that it might be a good idea to at least greet this stonemason teacher at least once.

Moglin thought it over and decided that he would get to it eventually, but not to worry about it.

At least Alphinaud tried. Though he was now a little curious about meeting the man himself—and was pleased to learn that he was still here, planning on spending his remaining days helping to rebuild parts of the Churning Mists into beautiful structures once again.

Alphinaud spent a little time talking to him about more about what’s going on with the happenings here in Moghome and in Ishgard. With Moglin admitting that they were thinking of a trip down to the earth and seeing the Twelveswood with their own eyes. Alphinaud then wished him the best of luck before he informed him that he would see them all again soon. 

“Until we meet again, kupo! By all means, feel free to visit us again! If you like, we can even find some chores for you to do, for old times' sake!” Moglin added cheerfully.

Alphinaud bit back what he thought of that before he bowed and gave him his humble thanks. He didn’t know how Claire could keep silent all the time. Either she had the patience of a saint, or simply did not care what anyone thought of her. It made one wonder.

He soon left Moghome, heading off to another place first before going to see the plaza. He walked on for about an hour, the sun starting to set across the sky as he stood at the edge of the Churning Mists, the place where the moogles called the Monsterie, with the Aery still adrift in the sky above him.

He remembered how he had been forced to remain behind as he prayed for the safety of his friends. Looking up at the stormy area about the Aery, he could only imagine what it must have been like trying to fly through it. It was there that Claire had seen the vision of the past, and they knew that the truth that Hraesvelgr told them was true.

He gazed long and hard up at the now empty ruins above him before he carefully set a single flower that he took from Moghome and placed it at the edge of the ruins as he offered an elegant prayer to Nidhogg, Ratatoskr, and all those lives who died—dragon and man alike—for the last thousand years.

He stood there at that ledge for so long that he lost all trace of time, only leaving when he noticed that it was starting to get dark.

He turned around and began walking back the way towards Moghome before heading off on his way to the road that he took twice before and headed in the direction of the Zenith. But the sun had started to sink as he hurried, wanting to make it to the plaza before it was completely dark, but he ended up taking another turn to get away from a few stray dragons, having to go around another way.

That was when he found himself in a familiar place…

The Four Arms…

_...The crackling warmth of the campfire he put together. The savory waft of Ysayle's bubbling stew. The soft snoring of Moghan, asleep on the grass._

Deciding to settle here and wait until it got lighter, Alphinaud silently gathered up firewood and made a fire as he ate just some more food he brought with him as he stared at the flames. He remembered sadly of how much fun they had that night. They sat up and laughed as they told stories… all four of them had enjoyed it all… full of hope… only for those to be dashed.

When a cold wind blew through him, he gazed up at the shining Zenith in the distance—breathing-taking even in the dark. There had been a cold wind that night as well. The next day they climbed the steps and blew that little horn. They had so much hope, only for it to be shot down when three of them left, leaving one behind.

He visited this memory often, wishing that they could have done something more… his thoughts drifting more and more to that night.

Once he soared, high amidst the sky, only to be fell by his own two hands. Now he walked on, with naught but his own two feet, guided by the light to meet the new dawn. He did not mention it, yet he felt closer to these four misfits then he could ever remember feeling closer to… little did he know that this would be the last night that the four of them would continue together…

He rested his chin on his knees, staring at the fire and feeling so alone for that moment.

The four of them, each from different walks of life, who took to the road on an impossible journey... Whatever else they may have been in the beginning ─ in the end, they were friends.

And he wanted to believe that they would meet each other again. Maybe not in this lifetime… but they would meet again.

Night wore on and Alphinaud suddenly felt his eyes growing heavier and heavier. Exhaustion was settling in, and he slowly pulled his coat off and used it as a blanket as he laid down, moving closer to the fire. He began to drift in and out of dreams as he struggled to remain awake. He knew that he should at least try to head back to Moghome, to make sure that he wouldn’t be attacked by dragons in the middle of the night. But he just felt so comfortable and safe here that he just curled up tighter and everything began to shift in and out of focus.

But as he drifted off, a tall figure approached as he chuckled lightly as he approached the fire.

“Somehow, I knew that it was you when I saw the fire,” the figure said, gazing down at Alphinaud. Quietly, he dropped a couple more logs onto the softly dying flames so that it started to burn hotter and Alphinaud became much more comfortable at the feeling of warmth washed over him, even sleepier than he had been a minute ago.

“You…?” he said slurred through sleep, trying to keep his blurry eyes open long enough to keep the Elezen in sights as he sat down next to him, his back leaning up against the fallen pillar. Was he dreaming?

“It seemed like a long time since the four of us had been here,” the figure said. “This was the last night that we spent together. I guess I’m not the only one who had been looking back. Just visited the places around here… already I’m able to see things much clearer than I did the first time.”

The warm fire cast shadows and a strange glow over the figure’s face, who was smiling down at him.

“Get some sleep, Master Alphinaud,” the figure said as he moved Alphinaud’s coat up so that it covered him more as a blanket. “I’m sure you have a pretty girl waiting for you in your dreams, don’t you?”

Alphinaud frowned as he shut his eyes and drifted off. “Shut it, Estinien,” he murmured sleepily.

Estinien smirked down at him, knowing that he wouldn’t remember this. He was out of it, sure that it would be a dream he had and brush it off. He would leave before he woke up… but he would watch over him… just for tonight.

“Sleep well… little brother,” he said in a gentle voice as he stood guard over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I’m sure that some of you noticed a lot of side characters in this chapter. Well, to be honest, I just couldn’t resist. I thought that it would be funny to see a little of them from all the job and crafting classes. Oh, and to those few couple of people who had been telling me that ‘Claire Faye’ is an unusual name for a Hyur here in Eoreza, well, she’s not really from Eoreza. She came here from across the sea on a boat at the very beginning of the game, so maybe it’s not unusal where she’s from. I had been writing a book on and off for a couple years and the last name for one of my characters was ‘faye’ and I always liked the name Claire, so it just sort of happened when I was designing my character. I kid you not when I looked up the meaning for Claire a few weeks later, it means ‘Bright or shining’ in French, and the word Faye means fairy… so her name means shining fairy… and she’s an Summoner and Scholar as main! I couldn’t help but laugh at the irony there. Anyway, I like the name. Very appropriate for a WoL as well, I think. Thanks again for reading my chapter, please leave a review if you like it or have any suggestions about scenes you would like to see in the future, I really appreciate it. I’m working on another bonus chapter, so hope you’re looking forward to it. And here’s looking forward to the next patch, which I think would be coming out in October.)


	38. The Burdens We Bear (Bonus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To look forward, sometimes one must look back and see the road they traveled to get this far. Alphinaud is on such a journey, seeking for closure to this chapter in their lives. Will meeting those who helped in their travels help him to find the right answers?

Alphinaud opened his eyes, blinking blurrily in the bright sunlight as he slowly sat up, his coat slipping off from where it had been covering him like a blanket. He stared around, trying to remember what happened when he was able to focus on the fact that his campfire had died down until there wasn’t anything left but a pile of ashes. Rubbing his eyes, he cursed himself for falling asleep here, for Nidhogg’s brood may still be lurking here in the shadows and they weren’t shy about being violent.

It was strange though…

He glanced up at the rock nearby, and even now he could almost remember seeing a familiar form resting against it last night. Was someone here? He couldn’t remember… though he could have sworn that he had been dreaming… almost like he had felt someone else’s presence right beside him.

But he saw no traces of anyone else having been here and he shook his head, knowing that it no longer mattered. He pulled his jacket back on as he stood up, looking about as he admired the bright sunlight overhead with only a handful of stray clouds drifting almost lazily with the winds. Without another thought, he left the campsite and headed back to the road to where he would continue on towards Zenith… and to where he could hear the sounds of voices.

_*Few minutes later*_

So this was Bahrr Lehs?

If he hadn’t been told that these had been ruins that had all stone and mud, he would have thought that this plaza had just been built. The bright colors and familiar Cloud Mallow flowers that the moogles were so fond off were growing all around them. The tiles of delicate and detailed patterns were littered all along the walls and floor, making the whole area feel so much warmer even with these cold winds.

He stepped up the stairs to see, to his amazement, that there were a couple of dragons dozing here, also enjoying the warmth… alongside some dancing moogles… and even some knights of Ishgard. As he looked on, he spotted a couple knights and moogles dancing together as a dragon watched on with interest, while another drowsy moogle napped underneath its wing.

On the other side of the plaza, a knight was leaning up against sleeping dragon as he watched another pair of moogles twirling about in the air with a calmness in him that you would expect from a knight who had probably fought in the war all his life.

But here, all around, man and dragon—even moogle—were all living together in harmony. Just the sight of it all made his heart feel warm and he smiled, realizing that it may not be too late for their sides to join hands together again.

Set up in the very center of the plaza was a fountain along with a statue that he could not help but approach, staring up at it in awe. He couldn’t believe that they managed to build a running fountain up here in the sky and had to wonder just where they could have gotten the water. The statue was also breathtaking, very similar to the symbol of Saint Shiva and Hraesvelgr over Falcon’s Nest, a symbol of hope and friendships between the two kinds… but he laughed when he saw the small moogle statue that had been added to it as the fountain had blossoming flowers also casting a gentle pink glow.

He gazed fondly up at the statue before he noticed the tablet set up just below the figures with words inscribed upon the stone. Curious, he stepped up to it, wanting to know what was chosen to be written here. The following words were:

_Unity and brotherhood, now and forevermore._

_Mogzin, Claire Faye,_

_Tarresson de Dzemeal, Ohl Deeh,_

_Marinche de Faurechort, Moggon, Gullinbursti_

“Oi! What are you doing here, lad?!” called an aged voice, making Alphinaud jump as he turned around. And elderly Elezen, dressed in blue craftsmen clothes was making his way towards him, followed by a moogle with a red and black bandana and a hammer held in his tiny paws.

“I’m sorry,” Alphinaud said quickly as he turned to face him. “Please forgive me for just marching in. I was exploring when I heard from Chieftain Moglin about how there was work going on in the ruins and I wished to see it with my own eyes.”

“You certainly come a long way just to sightsee,” the old man said.

“I did not mean to cause any trouble,” Alphinaud explained. “My name is Alphinaud Leveilleur, and it is a pleasure to meet you.”

“Hold on now,” the elderly man said as he looked over him. “I think I know you, boy. You’re one of those Scions, aren’t you? One of the ones who helped Ishgard learn it’s true history, as well as fight to destroy Nidhogg?”

“Ah, I had a small part to play in all that,” Alphinaud said nervously before the man burst out with a jovial laugh.

“Well, why didn’t you say so before?” he asked as he bowed. “Forgive my lack of manners. We were afraid you would be a troublemaker. We don’t get too many guests from below up here after all. Anyway, I am Tarresson de Dzemeal. I’m the one in charge of teaching the moogles all about crafting.”

“And my name is Mogzin! Leader of the Mogmenders!” the moogle added proudly as he spun about in the air. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, kupo! So what brings you all the way up here?”

“I’m on a journey, retracing my steps throughout my travels, including the Churning Mists,” he answered back, glad to see them so welcoming. “When I heard that there was reconstruction going on here in these ruins, I couldn’t help myself and had to see it with my own eyes. I have to say that I am in nothing but awe at how much had been done. These were nothing but crumbling stone when I first stepped foot on this land, and already a piece has been restored.”

“Kupopo! It is amazing isn’t it?!” Mogzin asked as he looked about. “I sometimes look back and wonder just how much has happened! We moogles of Moghome had long held a pack with Hraesvelgr to look after and protect Zenith. But since we knew little to nothing on stonemasonry, time had taken a heavy toll on all the buildings here.”

“Aye, it was not long after the truth of Ishgard’s history was made known did Commander Handeloup of the Temple Knights decided to send scouts up here so that they could keep an eye on the Aery and Nidhogg’s brood,” Tarresson explained. “In exchange for any information that the moogles could provide them on the Churning Mists, they asked for them to send stonemasons from Ishgard to teach them the fine art of working with stone so that they could learn to rebuild Zenith.”

“I remember the day that they first arrived, kupo!” Mogzin added as he bounced about. “We moogles tried to make them feel at home by playing tricks on them. But… ah… it seems that they took offense to them instead and each one left within a fortnight, kupo!”

“That would be a problem,” Alphinaud said carefully. While he knew that the moogles would never mean to be malicious… at least not in a terrible way, there would be those who don’t see it that way.

“Bah! Those thin-skinned milksops!” Tarresson said in irritation with a wave of his hand. “Each one of those quitters happened to have been a former student of mine! Can you believe it?! I thought for sure I taught them better than that! How could they let such an opportunity like this come and pass them by? How do you think it would reflect on me if I stood back and let their negligence bring such a project to ruin?”

“I can imagine it very easily,” Alphinaud admitted. “So you came here in their stead?”

“Of course! How could I not?” Tarresson asked firmly. “This came directly to us by the Holy See, and if we failed, then my family would become a laughingstock for generations to come. So for personal and familial honor, I decided to pick up my hammer and do what my students couldn’t. I came here in person to teach.”

“And when he did, he brought some fake Kupo Nuts to show us what real crafters could do!” Mogzin laughed. “They looked so delicious that I had to bite into them… and I learned the hard way they weren’t real.”

Tarresson started to laugh at the memories as he added, “Yes, I remember that as well. I must say Mogzin, you could have made it a little more challenging to trick you. It was almost too easy.”

Mogzin huffed as he looked away, causing Tarresson to laugh even harder.

“Well, I’m glad to see that it all worked out so well,” Alphinaud said before he turned back to look at the statue as he added, “Forgive my change of subject, but I happened to notice this plaque here.”

“Oh,” Mogzin said proudly. “You were looking at the tablet! It was the finishing piece!”

“And these names?” he asked, reaching out and touching Claire’s familiar name carved onto the stone.

“You wanted to know about that?” Mogzin asked brightly. “Well, you see, the last three names were of a man, a moogle, and a dragon. They helped to first build this very same plaza over a thousand years ago, Kupo!”

“I see,” Alphinaud said slowly as he looked to the first four name and asked, “And these?”

“Myself, along with my friends who all helped the most in rebuilding it!” Mogzin said proudly, puffing out his chest. “We decided to put our names there so that even future generations will be able to read it and see that we can all work together, kupo!”

“Yes,” Alphinaud agreed with a nod as he looked back at them and gestured all around them. “I can see that the first seeds of friendship are already being planted. It is an amazing thing to witness first hand.”

“That it is,” Tarresson answered proudly as he looked around with a fond smile on his own lips. “If you told me even just a few moons ago that we would live to see the day that the war would end and we be getting along with dragons, I’d have thought you were drinking too much cheap ale at the Forgotten Knight. But now I see that we much be the ones to build a strong foundation for the next generations. To make sure that we don’t go down this deadly road again.”

“I certainly hope so,” Alphinaud agreed. He then looked up at the two of them and asked, “Will you be rebuilding all the other buildings up here as well?”

“One step at a time, my boy,” Tarresson answered calmly. “We only just finished the work on the plaza. I’ll allow my Moogle Menders a couple days of rest as a reward for their hard work. And then, we’ll get to work on the palace itself.”

“And when will you start working on Zenith?” Alphinaud asked interestedly.

“Well, I’m afraid that may take a while,” Tarresson answered with a shrug. “We began small so that the moogles can learn the basics. We must learn to crawl before we can walk after all. But the skills they learned here will be the foundation of which they will reach new heights.”

“But Tarresson! We’re ready to start working on Zenith now, aren’t we?” Mogzin asked as he bounced around.

“Indeed, I believe that you are,” he reassured him. “But Zenith is much larger than the plaza, and it’s still far too early for so many people to be coming here, and the last thing we want to do is upset Hraesvelgr. We need to take it one day at a time. First off, we must clear out the rubble and then we can decide on which parts to start with. I believe that we should start on the outer walls before moving in to the palace proper. Of course, just preparing everything will take some time, but we don’t need to rush perfection.”

Alphinaud looked back up at the palace and stared at its beauty, just admiring it and wondered how much more gorgeous it would be when the day came that they finished rebuilding it.

“I really do hope I will be around long enough to see it restored to its former glory,” he confessed to them. “But seeing how well you all were able to rebuild the plaza shows me that there’s nothing to fear. It’s in good hands… er… paws.”

Tarresson chuckled as he nodded in full agreement.

“I’m already reaching my twilight years so I make no promises that I shall be around long enough to witness it restored,” he confessed, “But you are still young, my boy! If the Mogmenders are able to work as hard as they did on Bahrr Lehs then there’s no doubt that you should see it back to its former glory one day. Maybe you’ll be able to bring your children here to see it with their own eyes when that happens.”

“It would be something to show them…” Alphinaud said as he thought about how much more would change by the time that happened. “Will you be heading back to Ishgard, Master Tarresson?” he asked curiously.

“Heading back? Why would I do such a thing?” Tarresson asked as he threw back his head and laughed once more. “I can’t remember the last time I enjoyed myself more! I handed over the duty as head of house to my eldest son, and I know that he will be more than capable of taking care of things. How could I leave just when things are getting interesting? Just the thought of being able to work on even a piece of Zenith is enough to get these old bones excited. I think I’ll be spending my remaining days here continuing to work at the art I so love and hope to see it come to full fruition.”

“A noble goal,” Alphinaud responded. “It makes me wish to take up a craft myself.”

“Well, if you’d like, I’d be more than happy to teach you!” Tarresson said enthusiastically. “Good and honest work, it is. Why look at the Mogmenders here! I barely recognize them as the same lazy little fuzzheads that I first met.”

“Hey! Kupopopo!” Mogzin yelled at him indignantly. “That’s not very nice!”

Soon the three of them were all laughing, though Alphinaud couldn’t remember how they got to that point. But as he did so, he had another question springing to his mind.

“But, forgive me for asking Master Tarresson, but did no dragons object to your work here? You said so yourself that you did not wish to enter Zenith for fear of upsetting Hraesvelgr,” Alphinaud said. “But you were willingly allowed to rebuild the plaza?”

“Ah well, I wouldn’t say that,” Tarresson answered shrewdly. “There was one in particular who was against us… at first.”

“Yes, yes! It was Gullinbursti!” Mogzin said as he bounced about. “He was furious with us and demanded that we stop at once.”

“Gullinbursti?” Alphinaud repeated before he looked back to the tablet and asked, “You mean the same dragon whose name is written on the tablet here?”

“Yep! The one and the same!” Mogzin said happily. “He wanted us to stop what we were doing right away, telling us to leave before he destroyed all the work we made on the plaza. We went to go speak with him, and he agreed to let us keep working if we restored the statue and the fountain! It was much later we found out that he was one of the ones who helped to build Bahrr Lehs way back when the Skylords and the Landlords were still friends, kupo!”

“I can imagine why he desired simply to leave it buried,” Tarresson added with a sigh. “He worked here for moons to build this place with his friends, both of whom are long since gone from this world. That, along with the bitter taste of mankind’s betrayal must have been too much for poor Gullinbursti and he could no longer bear the sight of the plaza, thus content to leave it to ruin.”

“That is sad,” Alphinaud said as he looked about at this beautiful place. “But you managed to change his mind in the end, I am guessing?”

“We wouldn’t still be here having this talk if otherwise,” Tarresson chuckled.

“It turns out that it was this tablet here that was truly important to him,” Mogzin said happily as he fluttered over. “Once we finished the statue, we thought for sure that he would love it! But I could tell that he wasn’t completely happy! So… after some searching, we found out about his comrades and how hard they worked here together! That was when we found the old tablet and then restored it! In fact, we made it even better, kupo! And that was when me and the rest of the Mogmenders decided to pull one last trick and added the moogle statue! And guess what?! Gullinbursti approved! He really approved! Kupopo!”

“I cannot imagine why he could ever find anything to not like about it,” Alphinaud smiled as he looked back at the statue fondly.

“To show us his appreciation for restoring the plaza like how he remembered it, Gullinbursti was kind enough to promise that he would protect this place for us against anyone who would cause it harm,” Tarresson said. “In the end, he did prove to be quite agreeable. For the first time in a thousand years, man, dragon, and moogles all worked together to build, rather than destroy. That was why we all agreed to add our names to the tablet as well, to show that both past, present, and even in the future, there is hope we can get along.”

“Yes, Ishgard is well on its way to such a future,” Alphinaud nodded in full agreement. And he spent a good hour talking to the two of them about their work here, as they let him know of more of what had been happening. Aside from some random attacks from Nidhogg’s brood, things have been relatively calm and everything seemed to be proceeding smoothly. Mogzin was more than happy to tell him all about the Mogmenders and his dragon friend Ohl Deeh. And he just finished telling him about how Claire managed to convince a trio of lazy moogles to get to work.

“And she managed to get those moogles to really shape up when she told them to go off and work!” Mogzin laughed. “They learned the hard way that they shouldn’t be so lazy, especially when the one you’re working for could be either nice or a slave driver.”

“I would love to know what she said to them,” Alphinaud confessed. And he meant it. For a group of moogles go running off and collect such difficult things would have been a sight he’d pay good money to see.

“When I asked them what she said, they all just said that she told them to go and get to work or else, kupo,” Mogzin answered.

“Or else what?” Alphinaud asked.

“No idea, kupo!” Mogzin answered with a tilt of his fluffy head as he thought it over. “But just mention it to them and their poms start shaking! And they haven’t complained about working too hard ever since!”

“I simply must know! I have to talk to her about it when I next see her,” Alphinaud said, wondering just what the secret was to get a moogle to listen to you so easily. He knew some people from Gridania who would give anything to know…

He then looked up to the sky to see that the morning had come and gone and decided that now was probably a good time to go. He explained this to the two of them, and thanked them both for answering all his questions.

“No problem!” Mogzin said as he danced about. “Any friend of Claire’s is welcomed here, kupo! Feel free to visit us whenever you want.”

“And when you next see the lass, tell her that going around battlefields and dungeons is no excuse for such a skilled crafter to let her talents go to waste,” Tarresson added to him good-naturedly.

“I’ll make sure that she understands that,” Alphinaud promised him, truthfully quite curious about her talents at crafting and made another mental note to talk to her about that.

“So,” Tarresson asked curiously, “You said you were on a journey of remembrance. Where will you be heading to next?”

“I think I’ll go and have a closer look at Zenith once more before I’ll head back,” Alphinaud confessed. “I’ll take the road back down Sohm Al and then head to the Hinterlands beyond. After that, I’m thinking of going to the Sea of Clouds to visit some Vanu friends of mine.”

Tarresson clapped a hand on his shoulder as he said, “Well, lad! If ever comes a day that you want to learn an honest trade, then don’t be afraid to come around. I’ll make you into a crafter faster than chiseling out a good stone.”

Alphinaud chuckled as he answered, “I may take you up on your offer, Master Tarresson. Once again, it was a pleasure to meet you both.”

Alphinaud waved at him and the other moogles before he left the plaza and walked down the worn steps, staring about at all the ruins that were scattered around him. One day, all of this would be repaired. Mayhap it was still a bit too soon to allow mankind to live up here once again, but one day, the land and sky would be able to live together in peace as they once did.

He walked the broken steps, taking the pathway he used but twice before as he continued upwards and was able to get a full view of the Zenith. Standing here, among these ruins, he could imagine just how strong the bonds of man and dragon must have been. He could almost see it… the figures of people coming here to the palace to pray, to give thanks for the peace that was brought to them by Saint Shiva’s sacrifice. He climbed up higher and higher until his feet ran out of stairs and he stood there at the top as he overlooked the area below him.

The first time he stood on his spot was with his three companions as they hoped for peace, only for their hopes to be dashed… and the second time he stood here was when he came with Ser Aymeric, hoping against hope that they could still reach out to Hraesvelgr for a second chance. There, they came with little hope at all… only for it to return in full force when he agreed to stand with them against the shade of his brood-brother.

Alphinaud stood there for a long time, gazing out at the wilted ground, imagining new buildings and statues as well as the old ones being restored. He could imagine greenery and life being brought back to this land while all three races of man, dragon, and moogle continued to build that bridge between them. That dream was still a long way off of course, and he knew that they couldn’t rush it. But they already made great strides.

Nothing could ever erase a thousand years of war… or what Thordan and his knights did to break that peace, but there was a new beginning. The people would try again, and hopefully this new peace would last forever. With Ser Aymeric leading the way, carefully laying the solid brickwork for their government and the Ishgardians belief system, then he could imagine hope for the future generations. A new government where both the highborn and lowborn are able to have a voice and they were continuing work to communicate peace with the Dravanians. Yes, there were still those who struggled against the idea of peace, having been fighting for so long, but he was relieved to see that most of them had decided to lay their hatred aside for a better future for their children.

The cold winds came and hit his face as he breathed in the frigid air. Ishgard would still need its support of course, but he came to also understand that the Scions much eventually move on. They did what they could to help them, and now it was left to people like Ser Aymeric, Lucia, and House Fortemps to forge ahead for their nations.

So… where would the Scions go next?

There was still so much that needed to be done. The primals, Ascians, the threat of the Garleans looming overhead…? And there was still the matter of the other missing Scions whom they have yet to hear any news about. He knew not where to start or where to go from here. When he returned to the manor, he knew that he would have to have a meeting with the others to discuss this.

Finally, when he could see no other reason to stand here, he slowly descended the stairs and reached the ground once again, standing at the base as he readied himself for the journey back to Moghome.

But suddenly he felt eyes watching him and he stopped, slowly turning around, but not seeing anyone.

“Is there someone there?” he called, thinking that it was another moogle hiding. But instead, something came flying out from behind some rubble and he was startled to see a dragonlet with bright blue scales, making a little flip in the air.

“ _Look brother!_ ” the little dragon cried out excitedly. “ _There’s another youngling of man here to visit us! One I’ve never seen before_!”

“ _Ohl Deeh, you are still a youngling yourself_ ,” an older voice said from above and Alphinaud looked up at once to see a dragon come swooping down from the skies.

Alphinaud stared at the two, wondering just where they came from and what they wanted. So, he stood tall as he calmly walked over towards the two, with both looking down at him in bright curiosity.

“Greetings,” Alphinaud said politely. “Forgive my sudden appearance. I mean you no harm, and if you take offense to my being here, I was just leaving.”

“ _Oh, there’s no need to be so worried! We heard a noise and came here thinking that it was the moogles when we just happened to see you_ ,” the dragonlet said, “ _My name is Ohl Deeh_.”

“Ohl Deeh…” Alphinaud repeated slowly before he remembered the tablet on the statue and the name Ohl Deeh was also carved there with all the others. “Wait, I know that name, you’re one of Claire’s and Mogzin friends?”

At the mention of those two, the little dragon did another flip in the air.

“ _Wait! You know Mogzin and Claire and the others?_ ” he asked happily.

“Yes,” Alphinaud nodded with a smile, glad to see that they didn’t seem upset to see him in Hraesvelgr’s beloved tower. “Claire is a dear friend of mine, and I just met Mogzin and Tarresson mere moments ago when I visited Bahrr Lehs on my way here.”

“ _Well, that changes everything!_ ” Ohl Deeh proclaimed in excitement. “ _It’s a pleasure to meet you mister… mister…?_ ”

“Alphinaud,” he answered kindly. “My name is Alphinaud.”

“ _Alright Alphinaud, it’s a pleasure to meet you!_ ” Ohl Deeh told him cheerfully. Alphinaud smiled, liking this dragon at once.

“ _So, are you helping with the reconstruction?_ ” Ohl Deeh asked. “ _Did you just join the Mogmenders? You should know that not just anyone should be coming here to Zenith even if you are helping to fix it up…_ ”

“Oh, I was just leaving,” Alphinaud repeated quickly “You see, I’ve spoken with Hraesvelgr here twice before and I was just revisiting the memories.”

“ _You spoke with the mighty Hraesvelgr? Oh, then you must know of the mortals whom he decided to test!_ ” Ohl Deeh answered in awe. “ _We heard all about how he agreed to stand against Nidhogg’s shade with the people of Ishgard. But first he tested several mortals to see their strength! That’s no small feat! Don’t you think brother?_ ”

He added the last question to the larger dragon, who was looking down at him with studying eyes.

“ _Indeed, I recognize him_ ,” the older dragon nodded. “ _We meet once again, young one_.”

“I’m sorry, and you are?” Alphinaud asked him slowly, hoping he didn’t offend by not greeting him right away… nor for forgetting who he was.

“ _My name is Whei Ahf,_ ” the dragon answered. “ _Now, am I right in guessing that you are not here to help restore the ruins?”_

“Me? Oh no, I fear that while I would be greatly honored, the fact is that I know little to anything about the art of crafting,” he confessed. “I am merely visiting and reflecting on the past. I decided to venture out and visit these places before I would continue moving forward.”

“ _There is much wisdom in your words_ ,” Whei Ahf nodded softly. “ _And well do I remember the day that Hraesvelgr decided to test you himself._ ”

“ _You mean he was the one who fought against Hraesvelgr?_” Ohl Deeh asked in awe.

“ _Nay, not him_ ,” Whei Ahf answered his younger brother. “ _But he did participate in the test as well. It was he who battled against Vidofnir_.” Whei Ahf then looked back down at him and added, “ _I was the one who bore your companion Claire to the heights of Sohr Khai. As well as been helping her and the others at Bahrr Lehs_.”

Ah, so that explains how he recognized him.

Alphinaud bowed low as he said, “Then let me offer you my thanks for agreeing to take us that far. It was no easy battle, and I am glad that he had decided to give up that chance to prove ourselves to him.”

“ _Indeed, I hope to one day become strong enough to be able to do so as well_ ,” Ohl Deeh said happily as he roared in a squeak. “ _But it seems I still have much to learn when it comes to riddles and tests._ ”

“ _He is still young_ ,” Whei Ahf explained with a hint of a chuckle in his voice. “ _He is only thirty years old and so he still has far to go._ ”

Thirty years old and still considered a child. How small that man must seem to them.

“I heard that the Mogmenders will soon begin work on the palace proper, will you be helping them?” Alphinaud asked Ohl Deeh.

“ _Of course!_ ” Ohl Deeh said proudly. “ _They have told me that they will be in need of my wings and strength soon enough. Oh! That reminds me! I must go and speak with them about when we will start construction! Considering how fast they get things done, I would hate for them to finish without me there!_ ”

He then turned and flapped away, as if he had forgotten all about them here.

“ _So absent-minded at times,_ ” Whei Ahf sighed as he shook his long head. “ _Still much to learn_.”

“Still innocent,” Alphinaud chuckled. “He’ll be fine. Just remember to be patient.”

“ _I will try to do so. But he is right in that man does seem to get their work done surprisingly quickly_ ,” Whei Ahf said as he spoke again. “ _Why, in just a few short weeks they finished just a small portion of the Churning Mists and now they seek to continue on. Truly a marvel to behold at how you mortals cannot seem to be able to sit still._ ”

“Our time in this world is much too short,” Alphinaud reminded him. “While a dragon may be blessed with such a long life, man cannot wait for long. Most of us come and go within a mere hundred years.”

“ _That would explain a lot_ ,” Whei Ahf informed him. “ _Men die so easily… is but a blink of an eye compared to us. I am not sure how I would feel about that_.”

“Tis something that we must bear,” Alphinaud answered with no hint of bitterness in his voice. “We just learn to appreciate life all the more. And to honor all the sacrifices of those who came before.”

As he said that, he turned to where he could see the statue of Saint Shiva in the distance.

“ _Whenever I fly by the statue, I wonder just what kind of person this Shiva was to have captured Hraesvelgr’s heart so much_ ,” Whei Ahf confessed, seemingly guessing what he was thinking as he turned his gaze to the statue as well.

“I would imagine someone with a kind heart and pure soul,” Alphinaud offered quietly as he looked sadly on. “Saint Shiva…” he whispered before he looked up at Whei Ahf and asked humbly, “Whei Ahf. If it is not too much trouble, could you bear me to the isle? I wish to give my respects, if you will allow.”

“ _Thou wish to honor the memory of one who once gave her life for peace?_ ” Whei Ahf asked. “ _I understand. I was too young to remember the peace that our kinds once shared, but I often gaze upon the statue and wonder about how it might have been. Very well, I shall bear you there and back again. Thou find your words well for your prayer_.”

Alphinaud thanked him wholeheartedly as he picked a few flowers that grew nearby so that he would have something to offer before Whei Ahf lowered his body so that Alphinaud could climb up. With a warning not to touch anything he shouldn’t, Whei Ahf kicked off from the ground and Alphinaud was up in the air.

He felt the chilly winds blow over him, his hair whipping about his face, fighting to get free from the tie as they were already up and over the wall. He had ridden on dragonback before, but he still had to ask himself how people like Claire and Ser Aymeric make it look so easy. He was forced to just hang on as best as he could and hope that he wasn’t foolish enough to loosen his grip and fall off. But Whei Ahf was slow, and the ride was much smoother than he had expected.

As they flew off towards the island, Alphinaud couldn’t help but smile as he looked up to the statue, hoping that Saint Shiva could see that her sacrifice wasn’t in vain after all. He could only imagine just how painful it must’ve been for her to watch as their people slowly tore each other apart.

Whei Ahf landed directly in front of the enormous statue, telling him to take his time and that he would wait. Alphinaud thanked him once again as he slowly walked away, heading up to the foot of the statue and stared up at Saint Shiva’s face. The details were incredible, just looking at it, he could almost see the very life of the woman been carved there. The beautiful feathered wings folded up around her, her hands folded in prayer. Mayhap he was imagining it, but he could almost see a sort of … peace coming from her face. As if she knew that the war was finally over at long last… or perhaps that was just the expression that was given to her when this was first built. He could not help but think back to when he first saw the statue in the distance the day that thy first came here. He could not help but think of such a sorrowful sight… or it could be possible that he was just allowing his imagination to get carried away from him.

In either case, he slowly set the flowers at the base of the statue before falling to his knee and began to pray.

 _‘A thousand years of war and strife are finally over,’_ he thought. _‘Though I know that we have much and more to do before a bridge will ever be rebuilt between the Dravanians and the Ishgardians. But the truth is now being made known all over Eoreza, and we shall do our outmost to keep it. I don’t know how all of this history could have been forgotten, but we shall do everything we can to make sure that it is not forgotten again. Let the next thousand years between man and dragon be filled with peace and understanding. And mayhap then, everything could be forgiven.’_

He folded up his hands together as he continued to pray, _‘The people will be needing guidance as they take their first few steps towards the future, may you watch over them, and guide them to a brighter tomorrow. Look after Ser Aymeric, Lord Edmont and his sons, Estinien, and the people of Ishgard so that one day, their children could look back on these days with pride and joy.’_

He was about to finish when another thought came to his mind and he added, _‘And pray, look after my friends as well. For Tataru, Thancred, and Y’shtola… as well as for Yda, Papalymo, and Minfilia. That they will find their way back to us. And of course… keep a special eye on Claire for me.’_

At last, he opened his eyes and stood back up, staring at the statue long and hard as he wondered about the days that were to come.

“I don’t know when I’ll next be back,” he said out loud. “But hopefully, by then, it will be during a time of peace.”

He then turned and headed back to Whei Ahf, who silently carried him back to Zenith.

“ _Did you say what you wished to_?” he asked when Alphinaud slid off his back and back onto the ground.

“Yes,” he answered back with a thoughtfulness. “I cannot help but wonder just what kind of person she was. I think… a gentle soul… much like Ysayle had been.” He sighed before adding, “Forgive me. I was speaking out loud. Thank you again for taking the time to help me.”

Whei Ahf nodded back as Alphinaud left Zenith, having a hard time trying to keep all the emotions in check when his memories continued to play themselves over and over. He was silent the whole way back to Moghome, his mind very far away as he thought more and more, but each though seemed to bring more questions than answers.

He eventually arrived at Moghome, but didn’t stay long, merely informing Moglin that the others at Bahrr Lehs were doing just fine and were still discussing when they would begin work on the Zenith. He courteously left after politely refusing any offers of tasks that Moglin had picked out for him. He was silent again the rest of the way down the side of the mountain, passing through Anyx Trine once more as he greeted Vidofnir before leaving the tower and heading westward to the Hinterlands.

Aside from some stray Gnath who appeared in and out of his vision and some trouble with bandits, he reached the gate that would take him to the Hinterlands without any trouble. And as he crossed the borders so that he could get a glimpse of the white marble buildings in the distance, shining as brightly as new fallen snow, he couldn’t help but think that this would have been a beautiful place to grow up in.

_*Hinterlands*_

As he crossed over the mostly abandoned town, taking great care to avoid the ruins themselves, knowing that the Illuminati goblins were likely lurking inside.

He had no problems keeping to the road as he looked at the crumbling buildings, and overgrown plantlife. As he walked, he could not help but wonder just what kind of person he would have been had he grown up here? Would he be like how he was before? Or like how he is now? Or would he be someone different?

It was fascinating for him to think about it as he continued to wonder, though he knew that there was no point in doing so.

He walked closer to the river, feeling strangely at peace with the world around him… at least until he saw it.

As he neared the Thaliak River… he stopped dead when he saw what was half submerged in the water. He had heard of it from Y’shtola and Cid… but to actually see it showed him just how poor his imagination was.

So… that was it… Alexander… the primal summoned by the goblins into an enormous abandoned fortress. The Walking Citadel. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before, and had no idea just what to think. A giant structure that looked like the mixture of a fortress and a giant merged together—a rusting ruin—a terrible colossus of steam and metal. There were two large metal arm-like contraptions that were slammed deeply into the ground, like it was slowly trying to pull itself out of the water.

He stared long and hard at the metal monster before he was noticed by some nearby creatures and had to quickly continue on his way to avoid getting outnumbered. But the whole way along the side of the river, he kept looking back to stare at the towering metal structure. He knew that the others mentioned that it was massive, but he didn’t really believe that it was the size of a cathedral of Ishgard!

Still completely lost in thought, he made his way up the stone bridge that would take him to the settlement proper… and he got a surprise when he reached the top. There was a figure standing there looking at Alexander in the distance, his arm folded and seemed to be just as lost in thought as he had been.

“Cid?” Alphinaud asked, getting Cid’s head to jerk up and looked behind him. As soon as he saw him, a smile appeared on his friend’s face as he called, “Ah, Alphinaud, my boy. It’s been awhile. I heard about the final battle on the Steps of Faith! That must’ve been a sight for that ages! Wish I could’ve been there to lend a helping hand!”

“It was a hard-won battle…” Alphinaud confessed as he approached him and stood at his side as they gazed out at Alexander. “We but did our duty and it was all we could do. It ended as well as we could have hoped. But that’s all in the past. Tell me… what is happening here?”

“Ah, you noticed it?” Cid sighed as he looked grimly on. “Though it’d be hard not to. That’s the bloody primal that those fool Illuminati goblins summoned. From what I understand, they summoned the soul right into that mass of metal.”

“Why didn’t you all tell me how big it was?” Alphinaud demanded.

“Two reasons. Firstly, because we knew that you would want to come here in person to solve the problem in person, and you were needed in Ishgard at the time,” Cid began. “And secondly, things have been pretty quiet as of late. We are trying to come up with a plan to solve this dilemma. We were just talking about asking you to come here in person so that you could help us come up with a plan. But…?”

Cid sighed miserably as he then told him about how Alexander was designed by something called the Enigma Codex and that it had been designed to be a haven for scientists and philosophers to research the mysteries of life. It was about three years ago that the Illuminati discovered Alexander’s location and came here to try and ‘repurpose’ it by infusing it’s structure with aether so that it could serve as a primal.

“I saw the blasted thing burst out of the water,” Cid explained as steam continued to billow out once in awhile. “And ever since then, it’s been draining the land of aether. The goblins here in Idyllshire are not happy.”

“I would be astonished if they were,” Alphinaud said worriedly. “What do we do about it?”

“We’re working on it,” Cid answered with a grim shrug. “For now we secured the area around that mountain of cheap metal. With those damn Illuminati still hiding inside it, there’s not much else we can do about it. Especially since they took a hostage.”

“What? They took someone?” Alphinaud asked at once and Cid looked back at him grimly as he told him about a little goblin girl named Roundrox, explaining that she is somehow able to control the Enigma Codex, and by extension, Alexander itself.

“But how is a little girl able to control it?” Alphinaud asked in shock.

“According to Mide, it’s something about being able to see the world in such a pure view, or something like that,” Cid answered with a shrug. “I’m not gonna pretend I get it.”

“Mide?” Alphinaud asked, not having the faintest idea of who that was before Cid seemed to realize this and added, “An adventurer who helped cause all this.” And he quickly told him about how Mide was an Au Ra who was part of a group of who tried to summon Alexander several years ago. However, something went wrong with the ritual and she was the only survivor… with their leader, and Mide’s beloved, having been absorbed by Alexander’s core. Afterwards, she had told the Illuminati about the Codex, and the moving fortress, in the hopes that they could succeed in summoning the primal so that she could see her love once more. But she changed her mind when Roundrox had been kidnapped.

She, Claire, Biggs and Wedge then ran off through Alexander to try and rescue Roundrox, and managed to disable the core… but not only did they fail to rescue the girl, they lost their own piece of the Enigma Codex when the leader of the Illuminati was able to perfectly predict what was going to happen. When they got back out, they were greeted by him and the Goblins of Idyllshire, claiming that they were only gone for a few minutes despite all of that.

“What?” Alphinaud asked in bafflement. “How is that possible? Even if Claire was with them, I find it hard to believe that all of that could’ve only happened in the span of a few minutes.”

Cid looked really annoyed about the whole thing as he told him that it seemed that time somehow seemed to have slowed down while they were inside that metal monster. Somehow, Alexander has the power to manipulate time itself… which he told him that Y’shtola can confirm when they went outside and were able to witness Alexander reverse time to undo the damage that Claire had caused to it, restoring the two disabled cores that they worked so hard to dismantle.

“But… that means that it doesn’t matter how many times that we fight that thing!” Alphinaud said aghast. “How are we supposed to beat it if it is able to undo any damage done to it and manipulate time?!”

“That’s just what we’re trying to figure out,” Cid spat out irritably. “Those blasted goblins don’t seem to care about what happens to anyone. It’s either obey or die. They are not above killing their own people either. They have everything they need to rewrite history and create a ‘perfect’ world that they can control.”

Alphinaud frowned as he looked forward as he thought about Idyllshire. From the ashes of an abandoned colony would their brave new nation rise ─ a free and equal society for goblin and man, in which scholars and craftsmen could work together to build a better life. It would be nothing short of a paradise...in theory, at least...

But this world that the Illuminati couldn’t sound more terrible. The power to control time in the hands of some power-hungry dictators? They had to do something. They had to put a stop to Alexander once and for all, but how do you defeat something like this?

“Don’t worry,” Cid told him. “We’re working in a plan right now. We just need a little more time. You’ll see.”

Alphinaud must not have looked optimistic about that for Cid glanced by down at him and answered, “Look, I’m planning on a quick trip to the Sea of Clouds in order to check something out. Would you like to come along for the ride? Biggs and Wedge will be staying behind and it’s good to have someone along for company.”

“Shouldn’t we be worrying about other things?” Alphinaud asked grimly.

“Things are quiet for now, we can’t go charging in when we don’t have a clue what we’re doing. That’s really all we can do for right now,” he said. “It might do you some good to head up to the floating isles and maybe be strike by some inspiration?”

Alphinaud wanted to argue, but what other choice did they have? In the end, he said that he would think on it and meet him back here once he explored a little bit ahead. Cid said that if he wanted to go, then he should meet him back here at noon if he wanted a free ride to the Sea of Clouds. So Alphinaud continued on his way down the road, wondering if he could survive a visit to Master Matoya before he came back here.

_*Master Matoya’s Cave*_

He walked through the second half of the Hinterlands, Alexander always in the corner of his eyes as he walked on, trying to think of something that could be done about this metal creation. He knew that they were all doing their best to come up with a plan, but he was having a hard time believing that they could come up with something effective enough to deal with a problem this bad. He had heard that Y’shtola had been going to see Master Matoya fairly often since then, trying to come up with some kind of solution, so he could not help but wonder if it would be a safe idea for him to visit right now.

Still, he thought it at least common politeness to at least drop by and wish her well, even if it did bother her. He soon reached the solid wall and quietly opened it to reveal the darkened entrance. He sighed, feeling like he was about to walk into the lair of some dread beast before he stepped inside, hoping that he would find her in a fair mood.

Master Matoya looked up from her tea when she heard him enter and he could’ve sworn he saw her roll her eyes when she saw who it was.

“Oh, great… can’t an old woman be left in peace? I’ve had more guests in the last few days than I had in years! Just what did I do to deserve getting stuck with you?” she asked sourly.

“It’s a pleasure to see you again as well, Master Matoya,” Alphinaud smiled.

She scoffed. “I wasn’t so sure about it when you first came here, but you really are the spitting image of your grandfather,” she informed him. “And let me tell you, he used to be a big pain in my backside!”

Alphinaud only smiled wider as he told her, “I shall take that as a compliment m’lady.”

She sighed before admitting, “At least you aren’t Shtola here to bother me. I’m well aware that you’re only here because you want something. So, what is it?”

“You misunderstand, m’lady,” Alphinaud answered. “I am merely travelling around and revisiting old memories.”

“Revisiting old memories?” she repeated before she gave an hmph sound and added, “Seems that everyone’s doing that these days. Well, they don’t get much _older_ than me.”

“Ah, that’s not… I mean I didn’t…?” he began, hoping that he didn’t offend her accidently before she sighed.

“You may be old Louisoix’s grandson, but you have much to learn when it comes to sense of humor,” she said with a roll of her eyes. “I’m sure that he would’ve thought of at least a dozen different witty comebacks to that. So, what is it you wished to talk about?”

Alphinaud could see now why Y’shtola had such a short temper. But he graciously went on and told her all about what happened during the battle on the Steps of Faith, how they had been able to save their friend in the end.

“I see,” she said slowly. “Well, good for you. Most outcomes aren’t anywhere near as happy as this. You did well, boy. And I’m sure that the dragoon feels the same way. But don’t let this one victory go to your head. So you lot managed to save an entire city of people and ended a bloody war in doing so. Big deal… you have a long way to go before your work is done.”

“Sage wisdom, as always,” he said. He knew that she spoke the truth. He learned long ago not to let your victories, no matter how great they are, cloud your judgement. But… just once he would like to see her impressed. If ending a thousand year war and defeating a spite-filled wyrm wasn’t enough, he hated to know just what it took. Then again, mayhap she was just holding any kind of impressment for Claire since she had been the one to do the fighting.

“What I wouldn’t give to have seen you argue with my grandfather, just once,” he couldn’t help but chuckle.

For the first time since he entered the cave, she cracked a smile and cackled as she said, “Oh, those were the days. We were students together and always had been rivals since we were young. He was a stubborn old aldgoat… no doubt about that. But he made life interesting.”

“Agreed,” Alphinaud said slowly. “I often wonder what he would do if he was in my place.”

“Well, he’s not, so you must make the choices yourself,” she answered sharply. “It’s far from easy, but you cannot live your life just by thinking about what someone else would’ve done.”

“I know,” he agreed as he looked at the candle sitting on the table. “The world is vastly different than what I first believed it to be. Even now, I look back and can’t help asking if I made the right choses to arrive at the answers.”

Alphinaud carefully thought over his words.

“I often think about the words you said to me,” he said slowly after a few moments of silence. “About why we fight… and why we die. And I see the wisdom in them. And you are right. We are in the middle of a war… and if we are to fulfill our duty and protect this realm, we must be willing to do whatever it takes to see it through…”

“But…?” she asked.

Alphinaud fell silent as he thought back to that day at Falcon’s Nest. That he should live to see the emissaries of dragon and meet—only for the hope of peace between their peoples to be torn asunder by the very avatar of their vengeance?

He thought back to seeing that crimson armor and the eyes that had been fused to it. In that moment, Ser Aymeric snatched up the bow and loosened an arrow straight at the heart of the man who had once been his dear friend. Alphinaud understood his reasons for doing so… Ser Aymeric understood that there must be sacrifices to win a war. He knew what needed to be done and did it.

It was at that moment that Alphinaud came to understand that he could never be like that.

Nor could the Warrior of Light.

That was the reason they laid their hands on those hideous eyes and pulled even as their bodies were crying out in agony. And when their arms faltered and their hopes faded, just whence the strength came they needed to wrench them free?

Alphinaud looked at Matoya’s withered face and added, “It wasn’t until I saw Estinien when he was still under Nidhogg’s control did I come to a decision.”

She waited for him to continue talking, waiting for him to give her an answer on his own.

“While I do understand what it takes to win a war, at the same time, I don’t wish to become someone who is willing to sacrifice others for a cause,” he confessed. “I used to be like that. But I am not that person anymore, nor do I wish to ever become so again. I want to be able to fight alongside my friends and protect them from harm.”

Master Matoya sighed as she said, “Romantic fool. Do what you want. Do what you think is right.” She turned and began to head back to the table where her tea was. “Like I said before, whatever the choices you make, you’re the one who has to live with them, boy. Talk about the ‘should haves’ all you want. They don’t change the past. What matters is that they _did_ happen. If you want any advice from me, then remember this. Concentrate on what’s important. And when you figure what that is, commit to it all the way. I think your grandfather said that once.”

Alphinaud smiled, knowing that it did sound just like what his grandfather would say, and nodded.

“Right then,” she said as she called some of her poroggos over to her. “If you wasted enough of my time, you can go. It’s bad enough that Shtola comes in whenever she pleases, I don’t want to be forced to put up with you all the time.”

Alphinaud nodded, about to excuse himself and leave right now… at least until he saw her place something around the neck of her poroggo and he could not stop himself from asking, “M’lady? If you don’t mind me asking, just what is that?”

She had just placed a large sign that read out ‘GOBLIN EATER’ in big red letters.

“What?” she demanded. “Those dirty little scroungers who took over the city were skulking about here and tried to eat my servants. They’re just lucky that I didn’t have my poroggos return the favor! Maybe this will keep them from trying it again.”

Alphinaud could not fight the smile that came to his face as he stated, “I do believe that should be enough, Master Matoya.”

“Good that I have your approval,” she retorted in irritation.

“Don’t be too hard on them,” Alphinaud reminded. “They’re just trying to find a new home.”

“Yeah, yes… now that this is over, get out,” she grumbled as she walked around to the table and set her teacup down.

Recognizing that now was the good time to leave, he bowed low and thanked her for her advice before he left the cave, stepping back out into the bright sun. As he blinked up at the light, he was suddenly reminded of when Claire had been given the chance to go and explore the Great Gubal Library and he suddenly felt a near over-whelming urge to go and see it for himself as well. Yet…?

He decided to go to the library another day and would take Cid up on his offer to travel to the Sea of Clouds. So he turned about, and headed back the way he came.

*Idyllshire*

He managed to make it back just in time. Cid was already getting the _Enterprise Excelsior_ ready to go, with Biggs and Wedge waving him off, promising that they would continue to keep an eye on Alexander while he was gone, and to contact him should anything happen.

“And here I was just thinking that I would be taking this trip back by my lonesome,” he laughed as Alphinaud came running up. “Hurry and get on!”

Alphinaud quickly gave his goodbyes to the others, asking that they also keep him informed on anything happening here before he climbed up and stood with Cid as the ship slowly took off.

“Apologizes, I wished to speak with Master Matoya before returning,” he answered as they began to take off. “The walk was greater than I remembered. But I made it.”

“Good to see,” he answered back as he waved down to the others, with Biggs and Wedge waving energetically up at him as they left the ground behind.

“Will they be alright?” Alphinaud asked in slight concern as his eyes ended up looking back to the massive iron giant that was still half submerged.

“They’ll be fine,” Cid said firmly. “I know from experience we can leave things to them for now. Seriously, how is a genius supposed to relax when his assistants are so bloody inventive? At this rate I’ll be outta a job if they keep going like this.”

“So they’re doing well?” he asked as the ground quickly disappeared from beneath them.

“Aye, they’ve been working on improving the manacutters,” he answered with pride in his voice. And Alphinaud knew that though he may complain about it, he was secretly proud of his men for coming so far on their own. “They’ve gone ahead and licensed the design by the Skysteel Manufactory for mass production. I don’t think it will be much longer before they’re churning out those beauties by the dozen!”

“Yes, I saw them working on similar ships before I left Ishgard!” Alphinaud proclaimed suddenly. “Oh, I can’t wait to see that. It wasn’t long ago that Nidhogg was still out there plotting his revenge on Ishgard… and in the days that followed, I am having a hard time recognizing the city… and its people.”

“I’m not surprised,” Cid said grinning. “The people here have spent their whole lives fighting, and now that they don’t need to worry about their city being incinerated overnight, they got to find something to keep them busy.”

“And imagine how things will be years down the road?” Alphinaud asked as he continued looking out at the sky. “I can’t wait to see what will come next.”

“I hear ya,” Cid said. “Apparently, adventurers are just lining up to place an order for a manacutter. It won’t be long before the Sea of Clouds will be filled with the little creations. That’s something I’m looking forward to.”

Alphinaud grinned at the thought as he leaned on the side as he stared out at the passing over the land, thinking of when he last flew here to the Sea of Clouds. It had been when they lost Lord Haurchefant and his happiness faded a little as he thought about their friend’s death once more. The last time that he had a chance to speak with him was when they separated inside the Vault after rescuing Ser Aymeric.

He wished that he at least had a chance to say goodbye… but how could he have known? Had he, he may have just begged that their friend remain at home where it was safe…? But what would have happened then?

Claire’s face appeared in his mind’s eye, with blood dripping from her mouth and the gaping wound in her chest which caused him to shiver in horror at the very thought… unable to even bear it.

Perhaps Cid was thinking the same thing.

“Yeah,” Cid nodded as they looked ahead. “I remember when we first went to Camp Dragonhead and met the man. Ironic I remember it so well when I didn’t even remember who I was at the time.”

Alphinaud chuckled as he thought back. It seemed like such a lifetime ago when he first stepped through the colds of Coerthas. He thought back to the first time that they greeted Lord Haurchefant, who welcomed them in warmly, despite the fact that they were just some strangers who were looking for this very same airship. Who would have thought that this cheerful knight would one day become a dear friend? That he would be the first one they thought of when they needed somewhere to go after what happened in Ul’dah? That he would one day give his life for the very friend that he vowed to protect.

He hadn’t been there when he was struck down, but he could see it so clearly… when she was in danger, Lord Haurchefant jumped in without a second thought and raised the shield in her defense… and though it hadn’t been enough to save himself, it was enough to protect her, wasn’t it?

He thought of what Estinien and Lucia said after… afterwards. His last words… his last smile… relief in his face just seeing that she was unharmed.

He blushed red when he remembered the conversation he had with her on the way here. He had never seen her break down and cry before. And he honestly had no idea what to say or how to help her.

There would always be that pain there, but he would help her bear it. Just like she always helped him…

“I was really worried about her,” Cid admitted, once again guessing what he was thinking of. “I’d never seen her like that. I don’t know what you said, but it seemed to have helped a little. That’s good to know.”

“It is a relief to know that I was able to help even in a small way,” he agreed. “We had to move on… it’s what he would have wanted.”

“Sure thing,” Cid said before he smirked and added in a quiet whisper, “But you know, the two of you sitting there like that… you were so cute together…”

Alphinaud glared up at him, his cheeks turning red as he muttered for him to shut up. Cid just laughed, thankfully letting the matter drop as they continued on through the sky and off to the Sea of Clouds.

_*Camp Cloudtop*_

It took them bells to get to the floating isles, which Cid passing the time talking about some of their other adventures, which Alphinaud found to be so quite enjoyable… in fact, that he didn’t notice how long the journey took until they had arrived at the place called Camp Cloudtop, an outpost held by House Haillenarte. He had never been to this side of the Sea of Clouds before, and was looking around at the makeshift settlement with curious eyes. There was the main camp up here where there was a large airship, several storage houses and scaffolding that created stairs to reach the lower island, and even a small farm where he could see several people working on crops.

Cid let him off as he told him to enjoy himself as he was to finish his business, whatever that was, and would then leave—probably heading back to Ishgard to pay a visit to the Manufactory. Alphinaud thanked him for bringing him this far as he walked through the encampment, glancing about at the scattered knights, who seemed to be much more relaxed than most knights he had seen before. He had heard that there had never been any sightings of Dravanians this far up, causing many to believe that Camp Cloudtop to be useless.

But there were a large number of knights who seemed to prefer this land compared to a place like Falcon’s Nest, which had been under attack by dragons on a daily basic before the war’s end. He could understand it… to serve Ishgard, but in a place far away from the front lines.

He walked down the wooden staircase and began to head across the scattered pieces of land… just realizing that things seemed a little more… peaceful here than they did in the Blue Window, the other part of the Sea of Clouds. But he didn’t mind as he walked onwards, just deciding to get a good look around before he went to visit the Vanu. He slowly began to approach the small camp that was built up on the very edge of the Sea of Clouds, where he saw several knights who were standing guard and he was in half a mind to go speak with them when a woman spotted him and began to wave.

Curious, Alphinaud stopped walking and looked at her as she waved him over to talk, which he did.

“I saw you arrive on Master Cid Garlond ship and I guessed right away who you were. You must be master Alphinaud!” she said brightly before she bowed and added, “I’m sorry we never got a chance to meet in person. My name is Ser Laniaitte de Haillenarte.”

“Haillenarte…?” he repeated as his mind suddenly was cast back to the time he first travelled to Coerthas when he met another by that name.

“Beg pardon Ser Laniaitte,” he asked slowly. “But would you by chance be a relative of Lord Francel de Haillenarte?”

It seemed that he guessed right. Ser Laniaitte smiled warmly as she answered, “My dear younger brother. And I am aware that you were one of the kind people who helped to clear his name when he was accused of heresy by a false inquisitor. Not only that, but you also had a great part to play in ridding us of Nidhogg! Truly, it is an honor to meet you!”

Here they go again. With them thanking him for something that he did precious little in. He sighed as he forced a smile and answered, “I am glad that I was able to do my part. And it is truly a pleasure to meet with you as well, Ser Laniaitte. Pray tell me, how is Lord Francel of late?”

Ser Laniaitte was still smiling, but her eyes sadden slightly at the question. “He is doing very well, all things considering. Though I often witness a trace of sorrow in his eyes on those rare occasions we are able to meet up. I imagine that it must be difficult for him without the support of Lord Haurchefant. You see, he was his biggest inspiration, as well as his best friend. He visits the memorial often, but carries on strongly for he knows that is what he would want.”

Alphinaud felt himself grow somber at the news.

“I see,” he answered, “Yes, I often think of him as well, and the world does seem to be less bright without him here. They were close friends, weren’t they?”

“They had met at one of the Lord Edmont’s parties,” she answered. “Francel was no more than six summers old at the time, and Lord Haurchefant twice his age. They complemented each other well when they were children. Quiet and reserved, Francel's inclination was ever to bury himself in a book, but Haurchefant was wont to appear without warning and spirit him away on some grand adventure.”

Alphinaud smiled as he remembered how Lord Haurchefant did tell him some of this before.

“I remember when we were younger and Haurchefant’s impromptu visits grew more frequent,” she sighed. “Whenever we heard shouts coming from the manor, he would come over to us before he would spirit Francel away. His visits grew so frequent, and at all hours of the day, I made a promise that if I ever beat Francel down the stairs and to the door, I would challenge Haurchefant to a swordfight and see if I could not take his head just so that we could get some sleep.”

“Lord Haurchefant mentioned only a little to me about his… past,” Alphinaud said slowly. “I was given to understand that he and the Countess did not… get along?”

“That would be the kindest way to put it,” she sighed. “It was no secret that she hated him. For he was living proof that the Count had grown to love another woman. And she made no effort to hide her distain for him. You see, Lord Haurchefant’s mother had once been a humble servant in the household and… well… these things happen.”

“What happened to his mother?” Alphinaud asked suddenly, not sure why he asked, but Ser Laniaitte sighed again as she answered simply, “She died some years ago. Once she learned she was with child, she had thought it best to leave the family’s service, so that she could preserve Lord Edmont’s reputation… but she ultimately chose to place Haurchefant in his care. Something that the late Countess had always resented.”

“You… almost make it sound like Lord Edmont did not care about her or Lord Haurchefant,” Alphinaud said slowly. While he could not ever believe that of the former Count, he did not like the way she said that.

“Perhaps I misspeak,” she answered quickly. “He loved her, of course, that I am sure of. And he did love Haurchefant, raising him as if he were trueborn, despite the Countess’s dislike. Most of the highborns who sire bastard children normally try to pretend that they don’t exist. But Lord Edmont never denied such things. The two of them did not speak often… most of their conversations invariably rather brief. Mayhap that is why Haurchefant chose to become a knight?”

Ser Laniaitte said this last part more to herself as she thought it over. Alphinaud was confused… he had only seen Lord Haurchefant interact with his father only a few times, yet… they always seemed to get along so well. Were they not as close as they thought?

“Another thing I feel I should tell you. The day that… he was last here, before he left, Lord Haurchefant mentioned to me that he hoped that he did not grate when he suggested to call Camp Dragonhead the Falling Snows,” she informed him.

“Why would he think that?” Alphinaud asked in great surprise. Truly, why would he feel guilty? He had done more for them than most ever would have done. He had offered them sanctuary when they were being hunted.

“He said that he was trying to find a way to raise your spirits,” she answered. “When he saw just how utterly dishearten you were, Master Alphinaud, he felt that he had do everything in his power to help you preserve the dawn’s light, be it as a friend or as an ally.”

Alphinaud blinked before he thought back to how pitiful he had been acting then. “Yes… thinking about it now I suppose it makes sense that he would worry. How weak and pathetic I must have seemed.” He raised his head and gazed up at the bright blue sky as he confessed, “Aside from the three of us, all the other Scions who had been at the banquet had gone missing and that was painful for all of us.”

He had cursed himself for being so blind to the traitors in their midst, foolishly believing that he could save the world single-handedly. He probably would have remained in that fit of melancholy had Lord Haurchefant and Tataru not remind him that not all of them were gone.

“But his words alone were enough to give me hope. He showed me that though our numbers were greatly reduced, so long as we kept going, we could still be there to greet the rising sun,” he answered.

“That is why he went to his father to beg that he grant you three be allowed into the household,” she told him. “Lord Emmanellain told me about it. How difficult it had been for him to convince his father to do so.”

Perhaps some of his surprise at hearing that had shown on his face for she confessed, “Lest you misunderstand, Lord Edmont is an honorable man, kind and true. But in all honesty, he was firm in his refusal at first. Though he had supported Lord Haurchefant’s shared endeavors with Revenant’s Toll and the Scions in the past, providing safe haven for wanted fugitives was another matter altogether.”

“I see,” Alphinaud said slowly. “No, I understand perfectly. Not many would be willing to accept those who were framed for regicide and treason. I don’t blame him for refusing us at first.”

“Still, Lord Haurchefant would not be swayed,” she told him. “Thinking back on it, Lord Emmanellain also informed me that Lord Haurchefant said that it was probably the longest conversation that he ever had with his father. He persisted so fiercely that Lord Edmont had to ask why he go so far for the Scions.”

Alphinaud could see it so clearly in his mind’s eye. Lord Haurchefant coming to his father, still dressed in his knightly garb, as he pleaded with Lord Edmont who, understandably, did not wish to allow wanted fugitives as wards. He could also imagine just what Lord Haurchefant had to say to him.

“I also heard Emmanellain and young Honoroit both talking about it one day,” she told him. “Lord Emmanellain had always been fond of gossip and I don’t think he realized that he was speaking out where anyone could hear him. But I did overhear him say how Lord Haurchefant also told their father of a woman who had come into their lives that seemed to bring the light wherever she went. The very paragon of virtue, whose very presence drove others to be better than themselves. But more than that, she was a cherished friend of his and a hero to many. And as her friend, he could not stand by during her time of need. Lord Emmanellain then finished by adding that he was sure that Lord Haurchefant was infatuated with this warrior. Of course, after meeting with Mistress Faye myself, I see that he was merely speaking the truth! I often praise the Fury for guiding the Warrior of Light’s steps to Ishgard.”

Alphinaud smiled at that before he thought more about what Lord Edmont told him… thinking back to the day of the grand melee…?

_*Flashback*_

_“She is something different,” the Count agreed slowly before he hesitated and confessed, “I believe that my son had feelings for her. And that might have been one of the reasons he begged me to allow you all to come to Ishgard as wards.”_

_Alphinaud looked up sharply._

_“You mean…?” he began, not realizing how worried he had sounded._

_“Very strong feelings, though he didn’t say anything,” the Count sighed. “I asked him before, not long before you left on your journey to the Churning Mists, just what she was to him.”_

_“And…?” he asked, almost afraid of the answer._

_The Count shrugged. “I don’t know, he didn’t answer,” he confessed. “Not in a way that made sense, anyway. But I could tell that she meant a great deal to him… just like with you. More so than just a friend would care about. Were things different, I think he would have jumped at the chance to tell her such. But mayhap he did not feel the time was right, or was afraid of pushing her into a corner where she would give him the wrong answer in fear of hurting him. He did not wish to do something like that to her. Or mayhap… his biggest worry was that he might accidently ruined their friendship if he tried to push it.”_

_*End of Flashback*_

He wished that he could ask Lord Haurchefant just what his feelings were… he wished that he were still with them now. There was just so much that he wished he could tell him.

“Master Alphinaud?” Ser Laniaitte asked and he snapped out of it.

“Yes?” he asked suddenly.

“I’m sorry, mayhap I shouldn’t have been telling you this,” she said slowly.

“No, it’s alright,” he told her honestly. “I appreciate you doing so. I just know what I’ve always have known. That despite natural reservations of us at first, Lord Edmont truly is a good man whom we owe a lot.”

She chuckled at that, nodding in full agreement as she added, “Thanks to you Scions—and indirectly Lord Edmont—Lord Haurchefant had come to appreciate his visits to the manor all the more. I think that he talked with his family more than he had in years.”

“I’m glad,” he said softly as he thought it over, remembering when he first arrived at the manor once again. “Yes, she first came here with Lord Emmanellain and Honoroit,” Alphinaud said with a chuckle. “It seems so very long ago when we first arrived in Ishgard.”

“Indeed,” Ser Laniaitte answered with a nod. “Yet it also seems like only yesterday. I remember how she arrived here that day. To be honest, I had long since dreamt of meeting with her… ever since Francel told me all about how she had been the main force who helped clear his name, as well as the people of House Haillenarte by exposing that false inquisitor. Not only did she prove his innocence, but she was the one who found the proof that the inquisitor was a heretic whom was preying on innocent people. When I was first informed of this, I was overwhelmed with anger that someone could dare accuse my dear young brother of such a thing, and gratitude towards the adventurer who saved him. Why, if I had a choice, I would have left at once to find this adventurer and thank her in person. But alas, as a knight, I am bound to go where duty demands.”

“Of course,” Alphinaud said in understanding. “But you were given a chance to thank her after all.”

“Truly a blessing,” she nodded. “A chance to thank my brother’s savior in person, as well as to call upon her generous aid besides. I know not what I had done to be blessed with such a gift!”

“And that was also the day that we first learned of Bismarck,” Alphinaud added as he remembered when he first learned of that flying whale.

“T’was a shock to learn of it, to say the least,” she confessed. “I knew that it would be a challenge to keep Lord Emmanellain out of trouble. With our daily struggles with the Vanu Vanu and with Lord Emmanellain’s… carelessness and absent-mindedness, I knew that it would not be easy to do so. Perhaps if he was of another house, mayhap I would not feel obligated to preserve his safety and dignity...?”

“I understand,” Alphinaud nodded. “He can be… much to take in. He was captured by the Vundu when he was here, was he not?”

“Yes,” she sighed. “And it was lucky for him that Mistress Claire and Lord Haurchefant came to his rescue. I would have hated to tell Lord Edmont that his youngest son was offered up to a flying whale by some blood-thirsty Vanu.”

“There is a tribe of Vanu who live north of here who aren’t like the Vundu though,” Alphinaud reminded her, worried that they may feel the same way about their Vanu friends.

“Oh, I know that,” she admitted. “And I must say that we have grown to enjoy trading with them. Some of my knights here have grown so fond of their foods that they are willing to trade just about anything for it.”

“That is a relief to hear. But tell me will you be remaining here in Camp Cloudtop? Or will you be returning to the city?” he asked, wondering if this outpost would still be needed if the war was over.

“As you can see, Camp Cloudtop remains much the same as it did during the war,” she said, gesturing around her. “Though we need no longer watch the skies for Dravanian outflyers, the Vanu Vanu have proven themselves similarly worthy of our attention.”

“Speaking of which, have there been any trouble with the Vundu of late?” Alphinaud asked.

“Things have been quiet for now,” she informed him. “Mistress Claire was constantly here for a while as she treated with Zundu and the Gundu in the north. I don’t know what happened, but we haven’t had much trouble with the Vundu in recent days. They had tried to summon Bismarck stronger than ever several times, but each time he had been dealt with thanks to her and the Ironworks.”

“That is something to hear,” Alphinaud nodded. “I am glad that you are able to tell me this. I have met with the Zundu, and I did not wish for something to happen to them because of the actions of the Vundu.”

“Well, times are changing and we are continuing to strengthen our ties with the Zundu tribe,” Ser Laniaitte reassured him. “So long as they aren’t tempted to start worshiping the Lord of the Mists, then you need not worry about that. Young Honoroit is wasted on his master though if you ask me. He’s a hard-worker and full of potential… I was very impressed with him when he was last here. They had reported that they had observed the Vundu harvesting crystals at several different sites, and he had been able to give an estimate of how much time he believed it will take for the Vundu to gather enough for another summoning. He had also drafted several proposals on how we may be able to prevent such an eventuality such as raiding these sites and securing their stores, and even a very detailed assessment of the risks involved should we choose to proceed.”

“Truly? We should ask him to join the Scions in that case,” Alphinaud said, deeply impressed.

“I know the feeling,” she added, “I even offered for him to join the Rose Knights here. But he decided to stay with Lord Emmanellain. Though, thinking on it now, if he were to leave his master’s side, then who else would be there to keep him in line?”

But before he could think of an answer, they heard the excited cries and looked up to see that there were a couple people standing there, walking swiftly towards them. One of them was an Elezen, carrying a plant in his arms, and the other was of a bright miqo’te girl, who was wearing a pair of thick work gloves that were covered in dirt.

“Who are they?” Alphinaud asked curiously, realizing that they didn’t look like knights.

“That would be a humble botanist named Basyle,” she smiled as she waved back. “He has been a great help here. He’s been trying to find plants that he can grow in this cold clime, that way we would not have to rely so heavily on supplies from Ishgard.”

“And her?” he asked, looking to the miqo'te girl who was waving energetically at his side.

“Her name is Myujih,” she answered. “She was a reporter who came here to do some articles on Basyle’s work here in the Sea of Clouds. Though I believe that she comes often to check up on him, and has even helps to get her own hands dirty in the process.”

Ser Laniaitte waved back at them before turning to Alphinaud and added, “It seems that I am needed here. We must say goodbye for now, but know that it has truly been an honor to get a chance to speak with you in person, Master Alphinaud. And I do hope that we will have another chance to do so in the future. Until then, I wish you well on your travels.”

“And I wish the same for you,” he answered. “Thank you for taking the time to speak to me for so long. Should you have any trouble with Bismarck, just let us know right away.”

She gave him a respectful salute before she left, heading out towards Basyle as they discussed how their efforts to improve the agriculture have been faring. Alphinaud walked a bit always, his mind drifting away as he thought more about what Ser Laniaitte said to him.

Lord Haurchefant was a dear friend whom he trusted completely, and knew that he would always be here with them. Mayhap not in body, but in spirit.

But as he walked away, more of Lord Edmont’s words came to mind…

_“Even now, I cannot help but wonder what his true feelings were. Was it mere infatuation? Or was to more along the lines of how a boy would feel when faced with his idol rather than true affections? I think he may have wanted to find out. I think he was willing to try and talk to her about it. At least… until he saw the way that you look at her.”_

*Ok' Zundu*

He left Camp Cloudtop and headed off north, teleporting between the gaps straight to Ok’ Zundu, where he was greeted by the Vanu Vanu. Things had changed since he had last been here. Though he couldn’t put his finger on it. But the Vanu here seemed to be living so much… freer than before. They went about their work like they were free from a sudden heavy burden; and though he didn’t know what it was that caused this, he was glad for them.

He went up the stairs that took him to the chief’s roost and he smiled warmly at the sight of Chief Sonu, sitting there as if he were waiting for them.

“Like gentle winds that come from the east, neitherling boy returns to Ok’ Zundu,” Chief Sonu said as he saw him. “To what do we owe such pleasure?”

Alphinaud cheerfully marched forward as he greeted him like an old friend and said, “It’s a joy to see you again, Chief Sonu.”

“Just as Ok’ Zundu is joyful to see neitherling again,” Chief Sonu said with a great nod of his head. “Though time goes by like grains of sand, how could we forget those who helped to fell the White? We bid you warmest of welcome like the warmth of the sun.”

“You are too kind, Chief Sonu,” Alphinaud said with a bow. “I must say that your home seems to have grown since I was last here. It is a pleasure to see it.”

“Yes,” Chief Sonu said calmly. “Netherling is right. Things have changed greatly since last you visited us. Ok’ Zundu changes like the passing of seasons, but for the better. Our people have finally broken free from the rule of the Vundu. They have learned to fear us and our Gundu allies. They don’t dare come here to threaten us any longer.”

When Alphinaud remembered Ser Laniaitte’s words about Claire being seen treating with the Zundu, he suddenly had a sneaking suspension as to what caused this happy new changed and so he asked, “Am I right in guessing that Claire Faye may have something to do with this?”

“Yes!” Chief Sonu said happily, seemingly glad that he had guessed it so easily. “Her many deeds are the stuff of legends! We shall remember the stories, and the hero's name, Claire Faye, for they are worthy of celebration now and ever after! We Vanu are not one to forget netherling's first coming, distant memory though it is. Slayer of false gods and champion of the fallen Gundu. Gundu are another tribe of Vanu who lived to the south before their lands were forced under Vundu rule. Like caged Sanuwa, they were forced to serve the Vundu, who are as cruel as they are greedy. She helps to rescue many Gundu from the Vundu, thus bringing them here. We learned to live side by side and their fledgling village, once but a dry and barren land, now blooms and grows with each passing day like crops during harvest time. Now free from the oppression of the Vundu, they will only continue to grow and prosper, which Chief Sonu cannot wait to see.”

Alphinaud nodded, feeling his own heart lighten at this news as he answered, “I am truly glad to hear that, Chief Sonu.”

These Vanu were such an earnest, good-natured people, and it made helped to put his mind at ease to see that things were going so well for them… nor did it surprise him that Claire had something to do with all this. Whenever there were people who were living happily, the Warrior of Light always seems to be involved somehow.

“Otherwise, how are things here in the Sea of Clouds? No trouble from Bismarck or the Garleans? Those men in the cold, black armor who attacked you before?” he asked seriously.

“Foolish Vundu have resorted to summoning the White once more, this time more powerful and the winds more potent than ever,” Chief Sonu said with a slight sigh. “But the netherling warrior returns with the weeping eye and brings low the White once more… once again, bringing zephyr winds and sunlight back to these lands.”

Though he had no idea what this ‘weeping eye’ was, Alphinaud nodded in full understanding, letting him know that should Bismarck return, he could contact the knights at Camp Cloudtop, who would then inform the Scions, who would come to their aid at once—which Chief Sonu was grateful for. He then also went on to tell him that they haven’t had any problems from the Garleans since their raid and he also learned that the Vanu here have been working alongside with the knights of Camp Cloudtop and confirmed that things have been relatively calm. He also learned that these Gundu have taken residence up on a small island that was right below their own village, and it has truly been thriving, with both tribes learning much together. Though it had been some time since she last visited, Claire had been coming and going a great deal as she helped the Gundu continue to grow.

One of these Vanu, a female by the name of Linu Vali, speaks most highly of their netherling warrior friend, and strove to be as strong as she was. Curious about this village, Alphinaud asked, “If it’s not too much trouble, Chief Sonu, but may I be allowed to speak with these Gundu? I would love the chance to meet them.”

“Of course!” Chief Sonu said happily. “Please take one of our Sanuwa to get there. They should be glad to meet with you as well.”

Alphinaud wasn’t sure what a ‘Sanuwa’ was, but he found out pretty quickly. They were large snakes with hoods that flapped in the wind like wings, and crimson-red scales that were like trying to hold onto plated armor. But, when he spoke with the Vanu who was in charge of taking care of their village’s stables, he told him that Sanuwa would be able to fly back once it dropped him off, but still recommended that he hold on tightly despite the small flight.

Alphinaud climbed up, clinging on tightly to his scales with his legs and his hands had a death grip on the reins that were given to him as the serpent took off. It wasn’t like riding a dragon, but it still was very difficult to keep himself steady as he held on. Trying not to imagine accidently rolling over and falling to his death, he was grateful that the ride was very quick, and he landed safely on the small isle, where the Vanu who were at work, stopped to look at him.

He slipped off the beasts’ back, able to keep his trembling from the ride to a minimal as he introduced himself to the Vanu, telling them who he was and that he was friends with those of Ok’ Zundu, which seemed to put them at ease. When asking if he could be allowed to meet with their chief, they pointed to an umbrella-like object to where there was a Vanu standing underneath.

This Vanu was different, wearing a green and white sash that were coated with beads, as well as a crown made of flowers upon her head. She seemed to be practicing some sort of dance as he approached her, greeting her politely.

“Forgive me, but are you by chance Linu Vali?” he asked. When she noticed him, she stopped her dance and turned to him.

“A netherling? Linu Vali knows not where he came from or how he knows Linu Vali’s name, but she greets him warmly to our grand Ok’ Gundu Nakki!” she told him brightly.

“An honor to be welcomed in such a way,” Alphinaud told her kindly. “Ah, my apologies, my name is Alphinaud Leveilleur. I came to visit the Zundu and they told me about you and your tribe here and I wished to speak with you. Especially when I heard that you were friends with Claire.”

“Ah,” she said, a bright shine to her eyes as she asked, “Netherling knows Claire?”

“Yes, she is a dear friend of mine,” he answered with a nod. “I heard that she helped your people build this village?”

“Oh, yes, Linu owes Claire much and more for all she has done for us,” she said fondly. “Linu Vali remembers the day that we first meet! Linu was once forced to suffer under Vundu cruelty for many moons. But when brother calls for Gundu independence, they locked brother in sky cage as example to others. Linu Vali runs with Munu Vanu and Luna Vanu when we tried to free brother but failed. Better to run then remain as slaves. It was then that Linu meets Claire for the first time, helping us to escape from Vundu!”

“That sounds like her,” he nodded. “I don’t think she can just stand aside and allow someone to be oppressed in such a way.”

“Linu couldn’t believe that help had finally arrived for Gundu,” she said in awe. “Linu Vali’s gratitude is as boundless as the Cloud Sea. To see her stand like totem pole against Vundu’s Sundrop Dance was so inspiring!”

“A dance?” Alphinaud repeated in confusion.

“Sundrop Dance is ancient tradition of Vanu,” she informed him, “It is a display of strength and vigor, both individual and tribe. Vanu custom is to dance before battle, that enemies weak of will may yield, preventing unnecessary bloodshed.”

Huh… that’s not a half bad idea. If only their wars could do that… the Garleans wouldn’t stand a chance.

“You two sound close,” he told her as she let out a squawk of laughter.

“Claire is as sibling born in same nest to Linu Vali,” she said happily. “It has been some time since Linu has seen her. But like the bright dawn coming from after a stormy night, her coming always brings happiness to Linu Vali. Tell me, how is she? Is she well?”

“Very well when last I saw her,” he said. “She has a tendency to come and go, so it’s very difficult to know when next we’ll meet. But I know better than most that she can take care of herself. When I next see her though, I will tell her that you wish her well.”

Linu Vali seemed to appreciate this as confessed, “Though Linu knows that Claire is mighty warrior and so she should not worry, but she cannot help but think of her from time to time and wonder how she fares.”

“Something we both have in common,” he answered. “It’s hard not to feel concerned for her safety even though I know there’s no need. Tell me are you the chief of this village?”

“Oh no, brother is chief of Ok’ Gundu Nakki,” she admitted. “Brother is gone hunting with other Gundu and so Linu Vali is in charge until he returns. Far from easy task though it is, like tending to crops during sudden drought, Linu Vali must do what she can to lead people in place of village when brother is not here.”

“Must be a hard task,” he responded, knowing the feeling all too well. “The organization I’m in… my… tribe… there was a friend who was in charge of leading us. But… she has gone missing and so now I’m taking the role of a temporary leader until we find her. You’re right, it’s far from easy.”

“Linu Vali understands completely,” Linu Vali said kindly. “Oftentimes, Linu Vali wonders how she was able to lead tribe while brother was being held captive in sky cages. She is weak compared to brother and she had lost her pride and courage when Vundu invaded village and captured us all. But… but Linu Vali knows that she must lead until brother returned for there was no one else to do so. She had come a long way since then, she grew stronger and has learned what it takes to lead. Linu Vali must be ready to stand strong against any challenge, like a towering totem pole.”

“Agreed… as much as we all must do,” Alphinaud said softly.

“Besides,” Linu Vali said with a squawk of laughter, “Netherling has Claire with him as well doesn’t he? Like brother says, a netherling like Claire is more precious than a triple rainbow that stretches across the Cloud Sea. Netherlings will be just fine.”

Alphinaud laughed at that before he nodded, suddenly feeling much better than he had before.

“You’re right…” he said softly. “I’m not alone. I don’t have to bear the burden on my own.” He shut his eyes as he remembered all of those who were still on his side and willing to help him, and he felt as though a great weight was slowly being lifted off his shoulders. He opened his eyes once more as he looked back at Linu Vali’s own smiling face.

“Thank you,” he said sincerely. “Your words… they helped me a lot.”

“Linu Vali is glad to do so,” she said kindly. “Like bright sun after storm clouds part, there is always something that is waiting for you after hard times. Netherling just seemed to forget that.”

“You are completely right,” he nodded. “And I shall take care not to forget it again.” He bowed low and said, “Meeting you has truly been a great pleasure, Linu Vali, and I hope that I will get to see you again soon. But I must continue on my journey. There are a couple more places left that I wish to go to before returning home.”

“If it pleases netherling, you are welcome to partake of fresh wamouracampae before parting,” she offered.

Alphinaud had no idea what this wamouracampae was… but he had seem a lot of the Vanu’s food when he walked through the village before and thought better of it.

“Ah, no thank you,” he said politely. “But the offer alone is much appreciated, Linu Vali.”

“Strange, Claire always seems to refuse as well,” Linu Vali said thoughtfully. “Do Netherlings not like wamouracampae meat?”

_*Azys Lla_ _*_

So many things had happened since he had last been here.

After sharing a few last words with Linu Vali, Alphinaud made the choice to leave and come to this dreadful place. He had teleported straight here to the Alpha Quadrant, slowly opening his eyes as he looked about the grim and dreary landscape.

He slowly walked around their own ‘base’ as Cid had once called it as the memories came back. Though he had only been here once, he felt that he had been here for years with all that had happened here. Walking about, hearing his footsteps on the metal surface below him, he continued looking around at a land that looked as if it had been suffering from a poisonous wound and wondered why Ancient Allag felt the need to resort to so much suffering for their ‘research’.

As he thought it over, his nose suddenly picked up the smell of something sweet and floral on the wind. He looked about, startled to think that there were flowers growing around here… that was when he spotted something lying on the ground…

There, at the landing's edge, he spied a bouquet of Nymeia lilies. Estinien. He had no way of knowing, and yet he knew.

An offering for the departed…

He looked up to the sky… the last place he saw Ysayle alive and remembered how a thousand thousand fires blossomed around her as she fell towards the battleship, while a crimson starshower midst the impassive clouds. Then came a bright, azure light, faint like a star in the sky but soon became blinding like the sun, before shattering casting motes of diamond to the four winds.

A bouquet of lilies for those we have lost. And for the living...

He knew.

As Alphinaud knelt there, he could not help but smile.

The four of them, each from different walks of life, who took to the road on an impossible journey... Whatever else they may have been in the beginning ─ in the end, they were friends.

And he believed they will meet again.

He believed it with all his heart.

_*Delta Quadrant_ _*_

So this was the Delta Quadrant… he had never had a chance to make it this far before they were forced to flee after the battle with the archbishop. On his way here, he had journeyed across the land, taking care to avoid fighting, only battling if anything came running at him. He used the teleporters to take him from one island to the next, finally arriving at the isle known as the Delta Quadrant.

This island was different from the others… with it being filled with dragons… or rather enslaved and experimented on dragons. He walked along this barren land, feeling sadness at the sight of all at what had been done by the hands of man. What could justify such suffering?

He continued walking along until he spotted large crystals of aether towering above him…

That was where he saw her.

He stopped dead, knee-deep in water when he saw the restraints and tethers that kept her bound. He gulped as he hurried on a little closer to get a better look, but remaining out of sight.

A massive green dragon with a morphology not unlike Nidhogg, with distinguishing spiny frills on her head and a beak-like mouth. Crystalline growths could be seen on the inside and underside of her jaw, as well as from the various piercing wounds on her body, caused by the neurolink pins keeping her in place.

He wished to approach her, but something held him fast. He was not sure if she would be pleased to see him.

But that was when he noticed something else… or rather ‘someone’ else. Claire was there, walking up a sudden incline so that she was able to speak with her. He knew that she was making a journey of remembrance as well, and he guessed that it would only have been a matter of time before she arrived here. Seeing her here caused him to feel immediately at peace; and it seemed like he wasn’t the only one. At the sight of her there, the dragon Tiamat gazed down at her. And when she spoke, his ears heard the tongue of dragons, but her voice—sorrowful as it was beautiful—speak to her.

“ _Child of man, chosen of Hydaelyn...naught remaineth for thee here save the delusions of the condemned_ ,” she spoke sadly. “ _In my madness did I spy my departed brood-brother in yonder skies, though I know it cannot be so._ ”

So she already knew…

Claire was looking grim as she answered, “Your senses are yet your own. I fear to have to be the one to tell you this.”

Tiamat raised her head a little, seemingly being the only part of her that was still able to move as she asked, sounding confused, _“...What sayest thou? My senses are yet mine own...? Then... he whom I saw was but my dead brother's rancor clad in mortal flesh?_ ”

Alphinaud could feel that old, familiar guilt inside him as he watched on, wishing that he could apologize to her. Claire nodded grimly as she explained all that had happened since she last stood here.

Tiamat was silent as she listened to the tale. When Claire’s voice faded, he could have sworn he heard Tiamat’s grim sigh.

 _“...And thou didst deliver him unto death's cold embrace_ ,” she asked dully. For one moment he had feared that she would also be filled with rage. But instead, she just seemed to lower her head once more as she assured her, “ _I bear thee no ill will, child. 'Tis beyond me. All my hatreds are bound up in moments ephemeral and eternal. My beloved's passing...and his resurrection. I am no better than Nidhogg. Consumed by love, twisted by rage, I too sought vengeance without end.”_

But there was no need to suffer any longer. Man had done many unforgivable things to her, her siblings, and to dragonkind as a whole. But he was sure that if she asked, then Claire would gladly remove those bindings and set her free. He was sure that her remaining brood-brother would be glad to see her again.

Just then, the tiny dragon pup of Midgardsormr appeared once again at Claire’s side. He could hear the powerful and ancient voice of the Father of Dragons speak, which he could still scarcely believe that it could come from such a tiny body… even if it was merely a temporarily form.

“ _Yet thou hast since renounced it, hast thou not?_ ” Midgardsormr asked.

Tiamat seemed comforted when she heard her father’s voice once again and she answered, “ _Through millennia have I watched as time did that which I could not. As the men of Allag perished and their works fell to ruin, leaving me to think on mine own sins in solitude. What folly to despise man his base desires, when hatred's hand so effortlessly drove me to take Ascian rede_.”

Men die, and their children eventually forget. But dragons are everlasting… to them, then is as now. So even though thousands of years have passed since her imprisonment, the wounds must still feel so fresh in her mind.

Midgardsormr looked sadly up at his daughter before Alphinaud heard him speak once more.

 _“Then look thou on him again with eyes unclouded, and mark how he laboreth to rise above his nature ─ how he and Hraesvelgr's brood now raise their voices in a shared song of peace,”_ he said. _“'Tis my dearest hope that it shall prove the founding stone for a bulwark against the Dark.”_

Alphinaud nodded in full agreement with those words as he continued watching.

 _“As time delivered Allag unto its reward, so too will it prove this peace true or fleeting...as I remain here, apart, and watch,”_ Tiamat sighed tiredly before she turned her sad eyes directly towards Claire once more and added, _“Chosen of Hydaelyn ─ it is well that thou camest unto me in contemplation. But the road stretcheth ever on, and thy battle is not yet won.”_

Claire did not stay much longer, merely giving Tiamat a few words of comfort before Midgardsormr appeared at her side again, this time in the form of her mount. He watched as she climbed up onto his back before they left, heading off in the direction of the Flagship, most likely reliving the moments she first confronted the archbishop and the Heavens Ward.

Alphinaud stood there even long after she left as he looked miserably at Tiamat, wondering just why she felt she deserved all this. Mayhap there was hope for mankind… the people of Ishgard were given another chance. But she did not wish for another chance, preferring to spend the rest of days here.

He eventually sighed before he turned and left, knowing that there wasn’t much else for him here. Just grief and sorrow at this terrible place. He left, having planned on returning to the city… but listening to Tiamat, he realized that there was still one place left that he wished to go to before he did so.

_*Camp Dragonhead*_

It had been a long time since he last set foot here. Last time he was here shared some hot chocolate with Claire as he told her about his desires to become someone who would be willing to fight for others instead of sacrifice them. Hearing her agree with him, pledging to help do all in her power to help their friend, no matter how slim those chances were, meant more to him then he could possibly say.

He headed up to the very last place he wished to see before he returned to Ishgard.

He walked through Camp Dragonhead, the people here both at peace with the war over… but also sadness there when they were reminded that their Lord could not be here to celebrate with them. Another feeling that Alphinaud knew all too well.

He carried the small bouquet of flowers that he collected on his way back here and continued on a little north of here; wishing to speak to one last friend. It was starting to grow dark once again and the first few stars were starting to come out…

He came towards the small memorial that overlooked the city in the distance. There were fresh footprints here, with the broken shield still resting against the marker and a bouquet of fresh flowers having been set there—either by Lord Francel or someone else.

Closing his eyes, he knelt, and breathe deep of the cold northern wind as he laid his own flowers as well. He remained there for a time as he prayed, saying everything that he could not say to their friend in life and wonder if her heard it. When he rose, he took the whole sight of the city… still standing tall. The bridge still mostly destroyed, but slowly being repaired and rebuilt… just like the broken faith that had been nothing but lies for a thousand years.

But Ishgard would survive… it would thrive… and so would he and the Scions.

Standing here… overlooking the city and remembering all that had happened helped to bring a sense of peace inside his soul as he knew now that they would continue on just like they always had.

One step at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (A good way to end Revenge of the Horde at last. And to those few couple of people who had been telling me that ‘Claire Faye’ is an unusual name for a Hyur here in Eoreza, well, she’s not really from Eoreza. She came here from across the sea on a boat at the very beginning of the game, so maybe it’s not unusual where she’s from. I had been writing a book on and off for a couple years and the last name for one of my characters was ‘faye’ and I always liked the name Claire, so it just sort of happened when I was designing my character. I kid you not when I looked up the meaning for Claire a few weeks later, it means ‘Bright or shining’ in French, and the word Faye means fairy… so her name means shining fairy… and she’s a Summoner and Scholar as main! I couldn’t help but laugh at the irony there. Very appropriate for a WoL as well, I think. Thanks again for reading my chapter, please leave a review if you like it or have any suggestions about scenes you would like to see in the future, I would really appreciate it. I’ve begun working on another bonus chapter lately though, and I think that there will definitely be more progress with Alphinaud and the WoL in it. Sorry to say that that new chapter won’t be up until the next patch, but good news is that the next one is at the end of this month! And now we’re going to be having Alisaie in as well! Oh, the fun I will have… especially if she finds out that Alphinaud has feelings for the WoL! I can’t wait to see it, and I hope that you are too. Please be expecting the next chapter sometime in October.)


	39. Promises Kept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At long last the Dragonsong War had come to an end. Change has caused the entire city of Ishgard to be flipped upside down yet the future looks bright. Of course, with Alphinaud, there's still the matter that he cannot figure out how to deal with. Even though things are at peace for now, there is a chance that the Warriors of Darkness will spoil that...

“Alphinaud?” Tataru said teasingly. “Hey, Alphy! Would you stop sulking?”

Alphinaud rolled his eyes as he gazed into the fireplace next to him, absent-mindedly swishing the liquid in his glass about. “Is there aught amiss, Tataru?” he asked, straining to keep his voice polite.

“I just wanted to see how you were doing,” she informed him casually as she walked around the couch to get a good look at him. “Oh, and if you want to go drinking your sorrows away, you should head over to the Forgotten Knight! They’ve been busy coming up with an entire menu of new drinks!”

“I assure you, this isn’t anything alcoholic,” he informed her truthfully. “I was… just taking the time to think about matters.”

“You mean you were wondering if Ser Aymeric isn’t planning something,” she told him with a grin. “Don’t you worry. He isn’t going to be doing anything he shouldn’t.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Tataru,” he said, not even looking at her when he spoke.

“I’m just saying that there’s no need to feel jealous,” she told him kindly. “I’m sure that this whole thing with Claire and Ser Aymeric is purely platonic.”

Alphinaud spluttered on his drink and looked down at her, who was grinning mischievously.

“Jealous? Jealous of what?” he demanded.

“I know all about the invitation that Ser Aymeric sent Claire,” she told him with a giggle. “Claire returned to the manor a short time ago and I was near the front doors when I heard the guard outside telling her all about how Ser Aymeric sent a messenger here this morning. And I also distinctly heard that he asked if she would like to dine with him this evening. Now I know why you were in such a bad mood all day.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Alphinaud repeated stubbornly as he gripped his glass tightly in his hand. In truth, he had also been near the front doors earlier that morning when the messenger arrived. He had heard the knight outside informing the messenger that she was not here at the moment, but promised that he would pass along the message as soon as she returned.

Alphinaud wasn’t entirely sure what he should be feeling right now.

Tataru sighed as she scolded him, “I know that you have the rest of the Scions and Eoreza to worry about. But pretty, young maidens are never without admirers, even if they aren’t aware of it. If you don’t step up, another may.”

Alphinaud glared down at her, not amused as he said, “She is free to be with whomever she chooses to be. She has more than earned a quiet evening, don’t you think?”

Tataru sighed, almost piteously up at him. Alphinaud liked to think that he was doing a good job of hiding it, but he knew that these flames rising up inside him were of jealously. Now Ser Aymeric was a dear friend… and he also knew that the Lord Commander was very fond of Claire… yet, as far as he knew the man had never made any advancements towards her… unless he, himself, misread the signs? Did Ser Aymeric have feelings for her as well? Neither Ser Aymeric nor Claire seemed to be acting any differently around the other so he wasn’t sure what to think.

He remembered hearing Thancred joke about a few times before about Ser Aymeric in love… but was it possible that it was true?

However… what right did he have to try and stop it if it were? Besides, while she did not like to talk, Claire had a mind of her own and was more than capable of protecting herself. She was no prize to be won. If she has feelings for another, then that was her business.

Not that the thought was doing much for his heart, who was now practically yelling at him for just sitting here and doing nothing.

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry too much about that,” Tataru said suddenly, as if she knew just what he was thinking. “Ser Aymeric is a perfect gentleman, but he does seem as slow as you are when it comes to matters of the heart.”

“Would you stop it?” Alphinaud demanded, cursing his fair complexion once again when he felt his ears starting to heat up. It might have gone into a full argument had the door not opened up and one of House Fortemps many servants came rushing inside, slightly out of breath.

“Oh, good, you are here, Master Alphinaud,” he gasped at the sight of him there.

“Is there something wrong?” he asked in concern as he stood up from the couch and walked around to look at him and Tataru’s teasing smile faded almost at once.

“P-Pray, forgive the interruption,” the servant said anxiously. “But you should know that Master Thancred has just returned, carrying an injured maiden, whom he says that you know very well.”

Alphinaud and Tataru both looked at each other in great surprise.

“Who is it?” Alphinaud asked as he looked up at the servant, who seemed completely baffled by what was going on. Instead of answering, he stood back and allowed someone to enter. It was Thancred alright, who was looking a little more worn than when he last saw him… but in his arms he was carrying…?

Alphinaud’s eyes widen in shock as his glass slipped from his hands and fell to the floor, spilling its contents all over. He didn’t even notice however as he cried out his sister’s name.

*Aymeric*

_Oh, and one more thing! A drink! We should make time for one. Once the conference is concluded, I mean. By my reckoning, 'tis long overdue._

She had seemed so grim at the suggestion and only now did he realize that after all that had happened, she was probably not in the mood to celebrate. Mere bells before, if even that, the Scions had high hopes of finding another of their missing friends… only for those hopes to be dashed like blowing out a candle. It was no little surprise that she seemed distant when she later came to his office after he contacted Master Alphinaud over the linkpearl.

The idea of a peace conference between the Ishgardians and Dravanians was enough for him to feel that they had come a long way in a short time, and they were well on their way to a bright future for Ishgard. Even with the possible threat of Nidhogg’s shadow over their heads, that faint hope that blossomed in his chest was something that made him feel as if he were walking on clouds.

As the Warrior of Light was leaving, he felt that they should take the time to celebrate. Drinking wasn’t a pastime that he did often, preferring it if it was for celebration or grieving… both of which they had all done a lot of in the last few moons.

There were days where he wanted to just sit down and drink his wine cellar dry in desperation to forget all that had happened. There were times where it was painful just to put on a brave face when he felt that he was struggling to hold up the weight that was threatening to crush him underneath. Some of the worst times of his life had taken place in these last few moons, as well as some of the happiest. He remembered the joy he felt when he first learned of Nidhogg’s defeat, as well as the anger and shame to learn that the scriptures had all been nothing but lies. As well as his humiliation when he confronted his father about these facts, only to learn that he not only knew this, but willfully kept it secret, believing that the people weren’t strong enough to rise above their bloody past.

_“And what would you say to them? What would you tell the wives who have lost their husbands, the mothers who have lost their sons? ...That their loved ones died for naught?”_

Those words his father asked him took him aback, and for that moment he was unable to come up with an answer. Aymeric had always prided himself on words, finding the right ones to use no matter the situation, but that one moment, for the first time in his life, he found himself unable to respond.

Afterwards were those hours of being held in a cell and tortured as they tried to force him to talk. They started off with just asking the questions, but when he didn’t answer, they began causing him pain in whatever manner they could. He did his best to forget those hours of agony and helplessness as he was filled with every kind of torture that those brutes could think of—laughing at the sight of Ser Aymeric, Lord Commander of the Temple Knights, chained and beaten bloody. There were times where they enjoyed it so much that they had to remind themselves that they were supposed to be questioning him and stop so that they didn’t accidently kill him.

More than once they started to get impatient the longer that it went. Over and over they asked the questions until he felt that he was being driven mad. They demanded to know who else knew of the true history and whom else he had told before coming here. But he would not speak. Would not give them the names that they wanted.

As Ser Aymeric gazed outside the window of the manor, he actually managed a small smile as he remembered Claire’s stoic and silent presence during those hellish hours. He took both inspiration and comfort from that as he kept his mouth shut, and bore the pain, not even bothering to grant his torturers the pleasure of hearing him scream. If she could stand the burdens that she faced every day without a complaint, then so could he.

He had also thought of his friends and of the danger that they would be in if he caved in. He thought of Lucia, Estinien, Lord Haurchefant and his family… and of course of his friends Claire and Master Alphinaud… they who had risked so much for the people here would likely be hunted if he spoke. He would not see that happen. Even if it meant having each of his bones broken and bleeding himself dry, he would not speak.

He should have guessed that they would have come for him. When the Fallen Knights of the Heavens Ward finally beat him into such a point that they were discussing whether or not it would be better to just kill him, another knight came down to the cells to deliver a message. Aymeric’s pain had been so great that he was just barely hanging onto consciousness by that time, but he could remember hearing the words of another possible attack on the city.

The Heavens Ward left him just as he passed out.

It was only a little while later that he heard familiar voices around him and it was they that brought him back to consciousness. When he next opened his eyes, he saw Lucia, Master Alphinaud, Estinien, and Lord Haurchefant all kneeling next to him. Words could not begin to describe how joyful he was to see them again… honestly believing that he would die long before that happened. But the happiness he felt was gone almost at once when he realized what they were doing here.

He tried to tell them to hurry and leave before they were caught and thrown into cells with him, but they wouldn’t hear of it. They broke his chains and led him out as they began discussing what they were to do. But once he had heard that Claire had drawn most of the guards away from them by heading upwards to apprehend the archbishop, he knew that he had to go as well. He had to try… just one last time… to convince his father that there was a better way. That they could guide their people down a better road than the one they had been walking along for a thousand years.

His friends took him with them and led him up through the deserted hallways and staircases, littered with the poor fools who had tried to stop Claire on their own. Upwards they ascended until they were on the roof and he was given a chance. He pleaded with his father, begging him to stop now and they would find a new beginning for them all. But…?

_“A fool to the last…”_

Those were the last words that his father ever said to him, and that would also be the last time that he would ever see his father alive. Despite all that happened, Aymeric prayed that his father and the Heavens Ward found peace in the next world… whatever else he may have been, Aymeric wanted to believe that his father was a good man deep down. Even the holiest among them weren’t without sin… and his father had always been sincere and humble, devoted to the church and the people. Whatever else that he may have been, Ser Aymeric chose to remember the good parts rather than the bad.

His father was gone, as well as the government that they had always known. Things were changing, the entire structure of Ishgard seemingly turned upside down, and he at the head as he continued to do his best for his people. It was just hard to show a brave face from time to time, especially since he felt that he was stumbling around in the dark.

He actually laughed a little at that. For where else did they turn when all seemed dark? When all hope seemed lost and the world filled with darkness… that was where she shone brighter than ever. A brave, young woman who was mostly silent, but probably the most powerful warrior in all of Eoreza.

Having her around felt like they were following a single bright star in the night sky, knowing that it would lead to the dawn. Or so Lord Haurchefant used to say. In the days before Nidhogg’s defeat, after the Scions and Estinien had come to him and begged that he do whatever he could to keep Ishgard from launching a preemptive strike against the Horde, he would spend hours at a time wondering what they were planning.

They had been very vague in their explanation, merely telling him that they would try to find a way to prevent the attack before it even had a chance to begin. He understood now, of course, why they did not tell him at first. They were afraid that if word were to spread that they would try to seek Iceheart out and parley with the dragons, they would all be branded as heretics and locked up. Something that he was sure that they did not want to happen to him as well. Estinien informed him that they could not guarantee that their plan would work, but if nothing else, it would at least give them much needed time. Which it did, thanks to their efforts their walls were much improved… but deep down he knew that it wouldn’t be nearly enough. Were Nidhogg to attack them with his entire army, Aymeric was sure that they would have never survived the battle.

Lord Haurchefant was confident that they would succeed in whatever it was that they had planned, and long since held onto the hope that their efforts would save Ishgard. There was never a doubt in his friend’s mind that they would return in triumph, and Aymeric had to admit that his hopes had been infectious, easing a great deal of the dread in his heart at the impending Dravanian invasion could be stopped.

Those days seems but a distant memory after all that had happened since then. Yet at the same time it seemed like only yesterday when he first had the pleasure of meeting with the Scions of the Seventh Dawn.

It began when the dragon star burned bright, causing no small amount of concern to Ishgard’s astrologians, believing it to be a sign that Midgardsormr was resurrecting. After many arguments within the Holy See, they were forced to listen to reason when he gave the proposal to reach out to the Scions. He had known that Camp Dragonhead had been sending much-needed supplies to Mor Dhona, right at the doorstep where the remains of the Father of Dragons resided since the battle of Silvertears. They were in a perfect position to watch over the Keeper of the Lake for them, and they could continue to send them supplies and hopefully start to reach out their borders for possible aid in the future. With Ishgard remaining silent for so long, however, Aymeric knew that the other nations may not have been so eager to listen. Which was why he was relieved to hear that they had at least agreed to an audience with him.

He had only one other condition with meeting with them… he wished that the famed Warrior of Light be there to join them. He had heard of her, of course. He had heard the stories, listened to the songs that were sung about her from seemingly every tavern across Eoreza and he was not too proud to admit that he had followed the tales with no small amount of interest, bordering on fascination. Ever since he heard about the lone adventurer whom single-handedly took back the Stone Vigil from the Horde.

Lord Haurchefant had not been shy about singing her praises either when they next spoke after self-same event. Telling him about the woman who came here in search for an airship which had crashed here some time before the Calamity. Unsurprisingly, Aymeric was informed about how much difficulty she and her two comrades had in locating the ship, and then gaining permission to be allowed into the Stone Vigil.

It was understandable of course, giving Ishgard’s reputation of inhospitality… which made their actions all the more fascinating. While waiting for their chances to locate and find the ship, this adventurer had travelled all over Camp Dragonhead, the Whitebrim Front, and even the Observatorium as she aided those in need. She had helped many no matter how big or small the task was, and was even the source who discovered the false inquisitor who had been preying upon the innocent. Not only did she and her comrades discover this, she had been the one who put an end to him, thus avenging those poor souls who died wrongly and prevented him from taking anymore.

Like a child who was eager to hear a bedtime story of their favorite hero, he found himself swept up in the tales of her countless good deeds, from all the miniscule tasks from those she helped, to stories of her battling against primals and her defeat of the Black Wolf and the Ultima Weapon. But out of all of that, what captured his fascination the most was her compassion. She was willing to help all from the highest lord to the common man, and she risked her life—not for fame or fortune—but simply to aid others who were in need.

He had found these stories to be truly inspirational, even more so when he had been made into the Lord Commander of the Temple Knights.

So when he had heard that she agreed to come to this meeting, he could barely conceal his excitement. Lord Haurchefant had seemed just as excited to see him introduced to this Claire Faye, and wasted no time in taking him to meet with them.

Master Alphinaud did impress him greatly. Despite his young years, he was calm and mature as well as charismatic and diplomatic. He spoke very boldly and wasn’t afraid to let him know what he thought… to be honest, he reminded him a little bit of himself when he had been that age. Young and a need to prove himself to those around him who wanted to make things better for all.

But his gaze had quickly been drawn to the woman who was also there waiting for them. He wasn’t entirely sure what he had been expecting when he arrived at Camp Dragonhead that day with Lucia. But instead of the weathered and scar-covered woman he had pictured, he had been pleasantly surprised to see her as a young, Hyur woman with eyes of the brightest shade of green—like the grassy fields that once stretched across Coerthas, and long pink hair that was the shade of a blushing maiden on her wedding day. Her face bore not a single scar, with features that were both soft and gently sculpted… yet as she moved, he could see the muscle that was clear from even the long robes she wore that day, no doubt a result from her many battles.

When he first saw her, all he could do was study her, glad to finally have a face to put to all the stories. After all the introductions and pleasantries were exchanged, he took a seat on one side of the table with Lucia at his side. Claire had taken a seat opposite him while he and Master Alphinaud spoke at length.

As Lord Haruchefant had informed him before, the famed Warrior of Light didn’t speak much… in fact, she hardly spoke at all the whole time. She seemed content to simply watch with that calm expression. Though… he had the suspicion that she was observing him… like she was trying to figure him out.

Just as they came to an agreement with the matter of the Keeper of the Lake, a House Fortemps knight burst into the room, informing them that yet another caravan had been raided by Iceheart’s Harriers. He had to fight the sigh that threatened to break free. Having long since lost track of many caravans had been raided, their people either slain or turned to their way of thinking, the infamous Iceheart had truly started becoming a problem. Yet with his own unit of knights already stretched so thin, he couldn’t afford to send anyone out to hunt her down.

To his surprise, and gratitude, both Scions had offered to help with this and soon left the room to see what they could do to put a stop to these raids. Aymeric quickly told Lucia to deliver a message to the knights here at Camp Dragonhead and the ones on patrol near the city gates to keep a sharp lookout for Iceheart and her people before he and Lord Haurchefant met outside to discuss strategies.

Perhaps it was for some desperate attempt to lighten this grim situation, Lord Haurchefant grinned teasingly at him and gave him a playful nudge as he asked, “What did you think? Lovely, isn’t the Warrior of Light?”

Aymeric chuckled at his teasing and simply nodded. Who would have thought that the famous Warrior of Light would look like a young maiden who would have had suitors making fools of themselves to try and win her favor rather than a warrior who had stood against dragons and gods?

“Their attitude was a welcome change to the despair that seems to hang over the city,” he confessed. “But I noticed that she hardly spoke…”

Lord Haurchefant nodded in understanding, “I see her as a woman of few words. But don’t you worry. She may be the strong, silent type, I can tell you that she is loud on the battlefield. A deadly dance, like a powerful song… I’ve fought alongside her before and I can’t tell you what a strange feeling that was, to feel so safe when your life is on the line.”

Those words interested him further.

And only more so when he had been informed that the heretics were attempting to summon Saint Shiva as a primal. Slaying dragons, they knew all too well, but a primal? This wasn’t something that he nor his men were prepared for. And so he beseeched the Scion’s for their aid. The Holy See wasn’t thrilled with his decision, but he reasoned that though his knights were completely devoted to protecting Ishgard from any threat, this was one that they had never faced before. They knew next to nothing about the battles with primals, and he did not want to think of all the knights that could have been killed or ‘tempered’ in the process. Though Ishgard had stayed out of primal affairs in the past, this incident with Shiva caused him to speak out for them to listen to reason.

In the end, cooler heads prevailed and they agreed that they ask for aid from those who are used to dealing with such beings. To his relief, Claire agreed to step forth and put an end to this threat. She had travelled with them into Snowcloak and cleared a path through the tunnels before using a risky form of teleportation to take her right into the lair of the primal.

Though he could not be there in person to thank her, he made sure to have a message pass along to her in his stead. Words that he remembered writing very clearly, for he had meant them.

_Ishgard faces an unprecedented threat—yet in our hour of need, it is not her knights who stand poised to defend her. Claire Fay, the Warrior of Light, savior of Eoreza—your deeds this day shall not be forgotten. Where others would flee, you chose to remain. Where others would falter, you rise to the challenge. Where others would use their gifts for selfish ends, you wield yours in service to a greater cause. May Halone bless you with good fortune and see you safely home._

And indeed she had. He remembered being at Whitebrim Front with Master Alphinaud, who was all but pacing the floor in worry. Aymeric believed that Master Alphinaud had done an admirable job of keeping his concern off his face for his friend, merely repeating that if the Warrior of Light could not slay this primal, he knew not who could. But as the hours stretched on, his worry only increased… and Aymeric could admit that he feared that his pleas for the Scions to aid them in their hour of need may have cost the warrior her life as well.

But to the greatest relief of everyone, she emerged from the snow, with frost clinging to her armor as she stepped up to inform them that the danger had passed.

_“Do you know what sort of man becomes Lord Commander of the Temple Knights? One who comes from good stock. I did not, yet here I am. Now why do you suppose that is? Because I swiftly learned to tell the difference between words, deeds, and beliefs.”_

Aymeric spoke from experience after the battle took place and Master Alphinaud accused the Holy See of using Revenant’s Toll to protect its southern font. Ishgard is reluctant to trust outsiders, but he made a vow that he would do what he could to improve of this through his station, reminding them that this arrangement was beneficial to them both.

His one regret was that he could not have been there in person to aid her. Both to protect his home, and for a chance to fight alongside the Warrior of Light. He was not the only one, for he had been informed afterwards that once Lord Haurchefant had learned that she had gone off into such a battle, it took at least half a dozen of his own knights to keep him restrained and from doing something rash.

And when she had returned to Camp Dragonhead to reassure him in person that she was safe, Lord Haurchefant gave her a firm talking down for pulling such a dubious method of getting to Iceheart and battling Shiva. But almost immediately, he began to sing her praises and lament the fact he could not have been there at her side and he said this with such words that would make any bard green with envy as he expressed his torture of being forced to wait and pray for her safety.

One would think that he was a man lost in love to a sweetheart.

But she seemed to have that effect on everyone, with all who knew her having grown very protective over her. Whether it be her fellow Scions, to the people that she had helped in the past, she had no shortage of people ready to rush to her aid. In fact, House Fortemps had all but taken her in as a member of the family, such as with lords Artoirel and Emmanellain seeing her as a sister just as Lord Haurchefant once did.

In all, she was every bit as awe-inspiring as he had imagined her to be. And those feelings only grew as she continued to fight for Ishgard, such as the first battle on the Steps of Faith when she helped to defend it from Nidhogg’s Horde. It was just after that did he hear what befell her and her Order… with only three of them managing to escape to safety. Lord Haurchefant told him what happened at the feast in Ul’dah just after he and Lucia left. Just the thought of them being accused of such crimes made anger boil in Aymeric’s stomach, nor could he understand how the ones in charge of this farce could ever think that the people would believe it either. Thankfully, Lord Haurchefant had been able to shelter them for some time at Camp Dragonhead before was able to petition his father for aid… which was no easy task from what he heard.

Now he knew that the former Count had always been a kind and honorable man, but no one could fault a man for not wishing to take in wanted fugitives. But Haurchefant would not be swayed, having gone to his father several times and pleaded for him to take them in as wards. Aymeric did not know what it was that he said, but whatever it was, Lord Edmont had agreed in the end.

More than once, Lord Haurchefant had told him that it filled his heart with joy to finally see the Warrior of Light and the Scions walking the streets of Ishgard, and Aymeric had to agree. Not that she was here too often, often disappearing for weeks, even moons, on some adventure. But to be fair, most of these were undertaken for the better of Ishgard. In the end, she changed Ishgard completely forever.

So much has changed for Ishgard since the day that he was first introduced to the Warrior of Light, and he knew that only greater change would be waiting for them. The foundation for a new Ishgard had been laid, and the first steps towards a peaceful future were already starting to take shape. But now that Nidhogg was finally laid to rest and the war over, Aymeric could not help but wonder just what the Scions would do now. Their names had long since been cleared and Her Grace Nanamo had retaken her throne back in Ul’dah, as well as with most of the missing Scions having been found. But more than anything, he wondered just what Claire wanted for herself. Every single time that they had gone to her for aid, she had given it willingly, gladly even… without ever asking them for anything in return. He could not help but wonder just what it was that she wanted, or what she would do next.

His days were filled with reports on what needed to be done from both the House of Lords and House of Commons—with both sides constantly butting heads. With the House of Lords already looking for new pieces to play in this ‘game’ of theirs, as well as the newly elected representatives of the Commons trying to learn the rules, things were tense on all sides. But two things that every single soul in both houses agree on is for them to straighten ties with the rest of Eoreza and grant the Scions of the Seventh Dawn any support that they could for all that they had done for them… the Warrior of Light most of all.

It was for this reason, that he sent an invitation to House Fortemps, wanting to discuss this with her, and to offer her a respite from her many struggles. And so, when he next heard she was in the city, he had his Steward deliver the invitation, though he was not at all surprised to hear that she was not at the manor at present. But it was only a short while later when the knight that had been on duty sent message that she had returned to the manor to see Master Alphinaud and Mistress Tataru, and he had relayed the invitation.

To Aymeric’s delight, she had accepted and would be along shortly. It seemed that he wasn’t the only one who wished to forget about their struggles for one evening either. Like him, she had changed out of her usual attire, for once not wearing her spellcasting robes nor any armor—and he was surprised to see her in a High House Bustle dress when his Steward had led her inside.

It was strange at first to see her in something other than her usual attire, but he did like that she seemed to be setting aside any ideas of travel and struggles, at least for now. Which made him all the more determined that she enjoy herself this evening.

He graciously welcomed her to his home, informing her how glad he was to hear she accepted his invitation, before they sat down together at the table. They spoke a little about some of the changes that are already taking place in Ishgard, but he soon found himself listening to her more than doing the talking for a change.

Their conversations soon turned more to her journey across the north with Master Alphinaud, Estinien, and Lady Icehea—or rather, Ysayle. It was quite entertaining when she told them about the pains they went through to find Ysayle before heading straight off to the Chocobo Forest. The whole way to the Churning Mists, both Ysayle and Estinien were at each other’s throats. It was all that she and Alphinaud could do to keep them from killing each other. Thankfully, Estinien was able to distract himself from fighting at points simply by poking fun at Alphinaud the whole journey.

“Tell me,” Aymeric at one point, “Is Master Alphinaud feeling well? He seems to be acting… rather oddly lately. Not in a bad way, mind. Just that… there seems to be much occupying his mind.”

Aymeric had noticed that whenever Master Alphinaud seemed to be around Claire, he seemed to be torn between at ease with her presence, and nervousness, though he couldn’t figure out why.

“You noticed it as well?” she asked softly. “Yes. He has been acting strange lately, but seems hesitant to tell me.”

“And you do not feel the need to ask?” he asked her curiously.

“If it was something important, he would say it,” she answered calmly before the subject was changed.

All in all, she seemed to be enjoying herself as well as he was, and he was so glad to see that peaceful expression on her face for a change. In between several courses of the finest cuisine that one could ever taste, the two of them discussed subjects great and small. The conversation flowed as smoothly as the wine, and for the first time in ages, he felt at ease with the world.

She then began to tell him all about their first steps to the Churning Mist and how they first laid eyes upon the glittering Zenith in the distance. He knew the feeling all too well, having been struck almost dumb by the sight of such magnificent buildings. To see those ruins standing there, it wasn’t at all hard to believe that man and dragon once coexisted in peace—which only made their ancestor’s treachery an even greater sin.

She had also confessed that even someone as stubborn as Estinien could not find anything to say as they looked out at the floating isles before them… and that was where they first encountered the moogles. Or rather, a moogle, who fled at the sight of them there.

Aymeric started laughing as she told him all about these ‘trials of trustworthiness’ that Chieftain Moglin bid them go through before they felt the need to give them the horn. She had to go through such tasks such as killing several dragons and search for a painted pebble while the others were worked as packed chocobos doing other chores around the cavern—and even making the Elder Seedseer and her guard scrub and sweep.

And then it was revealed that they had already won their trust when they first entered because they had a moogle friend with them. But they needed time to fix up the horn and thought that they would give them their chores in the meantime.

Aymeric couldn’t remember enjoying a conversation more as he burst out laughing once more.

“To think the moogles would prove such harsh taskmasters!” he chuckled at her story. “Forgive me, I did not know you had suffered so in your quest for the horn.”

She smiled back as she then went on to tell him all about the rebuilt plaza named Bahrr Lehs. Ser Handeloup had informed him that Lord Tarresson let him know that they have made their first steps to repair the ruins in the Churning Mists by restoring a plaza, complete with a statue and even a flowing fountain, a symbol of newfound peace and friendship… and he was wholly unsurprised to hear that Claire had a vital part to play in this.

Truly, they were blessed to have her here at their side.

She told him in great detail of the now newly built statue of Saint Shiva and Hraesvelgr… as well as the moogle statue that the moogles added after they restored a tablet to a dragon named Gullinbursti. Man and dragon—even moogle—were all working together in harmony. Just the thought of it all made his heart feel warm and he smiled, realizing that it may not be too late for their sides to join hands together again.

He was captivated by her stories, and he did not believe that he had ever seen her so talkative before, so he could not bear for her to stop now. She told him about how the goblins in Idyllshire and the Scions had been working on another primal problem in the Hinterlands, a moving fortress of steel and iron that the Illuminati goblins summoned… Alexander.

She also told him about this aspiring Vath adventurer named Deftarm, who was in charge of a Vath adventurer’s guild and his struggles to discover who he was. As well as the tales of the Gundu in the Sea of Clouds, who had built a brand new village to call home after Bismarck’s worshippers took their village by force. She was even in the mood for telling him about how they were able to defeat the Lord of Mists by going ‘Skyfishing’.

He could hardly keep his mind on his food, just so lost in her tales, especially those that he knew very little about. Like the odd jobs she had to do when she first came to Eoreza and was first starting off as an adventurer. It was absorbing to say the least, and he deeply enjoyed some of these stories, such as how the Grand Companies had each send soldiers to ‘court’ her into joining them after she defeated Ifrit, or the journey across the land at the hands of the Company of Heroes to find ingredients for a feast that would be held in her honor before she fought against Titan.

After another mouthful of delicious food, he had to tell her, “I must say, your spirited accounts always come as a welcome change from the arid reports which fill my days.”

Which was completely true. Once again, he felt like a child who was listening to these exciting bedtime tales before going to sleep. But now he was hearing them from the hero herself. There were parts that she would gloss over, which was slightly maddening, and he was wishing that she would let that humility of her drop just a little and be able to brag and go into rich details of all her many battles.

His House Steward reappeared at the table and offered her another glass of wine, which she politely refused. They returned to their conversations, where she seemed to be more interested in telling him of all the lands that she had seen, and of all the wonders that he never gave much thought of before, rather than her battles. This caused him to think… he was born and raised in these lands, but he hadn’t seen half of the things that she had seen in her time here, and he was suddenly feeling these yearnings to see them with his own eyes.

Aymeric dabbed at his lip with a napkin before the House Steward appeared at his side, asking if they were ready for another course. Aymeric agreed, but suggested that they have a cup of tea before they brought in dessert, which he was greatly looking forward to.

As his faithful Steward began to mix the tea, Aymeric turned back to Claire and informed her, “Though I have lived in these lands my entire life, to hear you speak of them, there is much and more I have yet to see. Truly, yours was a marvelous journey.”

Indeed it was. Even just listening to it was the stuff of legends, and he couldn’t help but wonder if this tale would be written up by some bard in the far-off future until it was unrecognizable. Mayhap it was a good thing that Lord Edmont had told him of writing the chronicles of all that had been happening. Though he couldn’t help but wonder if even he allowed himself to exaggerate just a little.

Claire smiled back before she asked, “Why not join me on the next?”

That invitation he did not see coming.

He felt his eyes widen and a grin appear while his heart began to race at the thought of being able to leave on an adventure of his own. For a moment, he didn’t know what to say.

“Hah! Well...truth be told, when I think back on the sweeping vistas of the Churning Mists, I do feel some slight pangs of wanderlust...” he confessed. True enough… he remembered the awe he felt when he saw the massive, stone tower that was filled with dragons who preferred to live in peace. He then thought of the beautiful Zenith in the distance when he reached the land above the clouds. The sparkling pearl-like islands that held these ruins that were still majestic despite their worn states. Before heading up to the isles where Ratatoskr once resided, and even getting a glimpse of the humble home of the moogles. He could fully appreciate why adventurers chose to live their lives on the road and couldn’t help but feel stabs of envy at the thought of such a life. Mayhap it was for this reason that Estinien had chosen to leave Ishgard to see more of the world, and search for a new purpose now that his life’s mission to slay Nidhogg was finally laid to rest.

There was so much out there that he now yearned to see, and were circumstances different, he would have accepted the offer at once.

“Alas, much as I would like to accept your invitation, I fear my present duties with the House of Lords demand my undivided attention,” he told her somewhat sadly. “Someday, perhaps.”

He knew that his place was in Ishgard and do all in his power to see his people through the uncertain days that lay ahead. It may take moons, mayhap years even, before he would be allowed to have a chance to have enough time to be allowed to leave. But he could not help but hope that she would remember that offer when the day came.

She just smiled back at him, as if she knew that the offer was tempting and was enjoying teasing.

“Well, should you change your mind…?” she asked lightly and he nodded in understanding. He wasn’t sure what it was, but there was just something about having her nearby that seemed to give him a sense of peace. Lord Haurchefant mentioned how ‘safe’ he felt when he fought alongside her and he experienced that feeling as well.

He shut his eyes as his mind thought back to that day when the True Brothers of the Faith had seized control of the Vault and had barricaded themselves inside with those poor people. The anger and pity he had felt when he learned that it was all to get him to step down and be sacrificed so that they could try and go back to the way that Ishgard had been before. He could not let that happen.

To this day, they remain locked up for their crimes… and even after they had been informed of the newfound peace and war’s end, they continued to rage against their bars, yelling that they were all traitors and their day would come. Perhaps one day they could learn to accept this.

When they went to the Vault and rescue the hostages, he was still trying to recover from the knife wound to his stomach. He could not fight at full strength and had difficulty even swinging his sword, though he had done his best to hide it. But having her by his side that day… it cleared his mind and he was able to think of the task ahead. He knew then and there that Lord Haurchefant had been right… he did feel safe with her fighting alongside him, like he knew that she would do everything in her power to protect him and the others. It was for that feeling that he had pleaded with her to join them in the Grand Melee.

While he was well-aware that the Scions take a neutral stance when it comes to the City-States, never to show favor to one nation over another, he had to ask. Her presence on the battlefield had done much to raise the morale of the Temple Knights and the Watch, perhaps feeling that similar sense of safety as well. They had won, thanks to her victory over General Raubahn, a sight that he still remembered clearly… emerging from the battle without so much as a scratch…

He could only thank the Fury that she was on their side. He did not want to imagine what would happen if they were forced to fight her one day.

Alas… like he had known for a while now, the Scion’s time here in Ishgard would soon be drawing to a close. The reason they first came here was out of need, seeking protection against those who had wronged them, before their reasons then turned helping to put an end to the Dragonsong War. But now, the Scions would likely feel the need to leave the snowy lands of Coerthas and resume their duties elsewhere.

The thought brought him more than a little sadness, though he knew that it was for the best. They had already done more than enough for Ishgard, and there was no shortage of battles that needed to be fought. But for now, he wanted to have her here, wanting to express some of the endless amounts of gratitude that he and so many felt for all she had done for them.

He opened his eyes and observed her quietly for a moment before he spoke again.

“By your deeds, you have helped us to lay the foundation for lasting reform,” he said softly. She did not answer as she looked straight back. She seemed to sense that he had something to say, and her usual quiet nature was back as she let him continue.

“The formation of the republic is but the beginning, for it is not only our system of governance which must needs change,” he told her firmly, his passions starting to slip into his voice once again. “We the people must learn to let go of our hatreds and rise above our bloody past. I only pray that I live long enough to see us achieve some measure of success ─ that I might know the lost did not die in vain.”

Though that day may also be far off.

So many good men and women gave their lives for what they believed to be the right cause, only for the truth to be learned now that it had all been a lie. Though the people will still have a hard time letting that go, and with tensions between the High and Lowborn still very stressed, there was still much that needed to be done.

He smiled warmly as he thought back to that day on the Steps of Faith… after Hraesvelgr had decided to place his trust in men once more… or rather… a woman.

“I can still see you there, on the Steps of Faith, striding fearlessly towards the wyrm...” he informed her in wonder. “If you could do that, who are we to balk at the challenges ahead?”

He knew that moment would forever be imprinted into his mind. Even when he grew old and his mind grew dim, that would be a day he would never forget. How they dropped from the sky and he, himself, leapt from Vedrfolnir’s back and Master Alphinaud from Vidofnir. The Horde of dragons who had backed off at the sight of Hraesvelgr there, giving their knights a chance to retreat to safety and catch their breath.

And then finally, when the Warrior of Light jumped down, standing at the great wyrm’s side as she stood tall against the oncoming Horde—acting like a shield for him and all the people behind her. She had even graced Lord Artoirel a smile when he called that she was late before she turned back to the enemy, striding forward with her head held up high, as if she had not a fear in the world.

It was like seeing something from the old stories of the hero standing on her own against a seemingly invincible foe, the remaining Temple Knights made their way back to the rest of them, either by running or helping those who were injured, before the two foes face each other in a battle to the death. But as soon as he saw her and Hraesvelgr working together as they waited for Nidhogg to descend through the clouds, he just knew that she would win, though he knew that it could have gone either way.

After seeing that, the very idea that the people of Ishgard being unable to overcome the challenges that awaited them seemed almost laughable.

He saw her blush at the praise and smiled back shyly. Master Alphinaud mentioned that she was shy when it came to compliments, and he found it so astonishing at how humble she remained despite all that had happened.

“The question of how best to strengthen ties with the other great nations of Eorzea has been debated at length in the Lords and Commons of late,” he went on. “As you may imagine, maintaining stability during this period of historic upheaval is our paramount concern. Nevertheless, we are greatly indebted to the Alliance for their support during the grand melee, and it would be remiss of us not to repay their faith in kind.”

The question of how to do that was still debatable. That was when the officials in both the Lords and Commons found the first step to do so, by continuing to support the Scions and the Warrior of Light.

“Of course, we owe you the greatest debt of all,” he informed her honestly, “and it is my hope that in extending our support to you and the Scions, we might also express our gratitude to our neighbors ─ nay, our fellow Eorzeans, whom we pray you will continue to protect. The Lords and Commons agree on very little, but not a soul in either house begrudges your order this offer of patronage. For all you have done and will do, we thank you.”

He smiled warmly back as she continued to turn red at his gratitude, which he was quickly finding endearing. But she was also starting to smile again and gave a kind nod. They reached for their glasses of wine before they raised them up high. A silent toast to peace and prosperity for both Ishgard and Eorzea.

Once he finished his glass, he set it down and decided to ask, “...May I ask a personal question?”

She looked up curiously as he continued, “Now that the dust has settled, what will you do?” Was she going to set out immediately on another journey? Or did she wish for more time to relax and rest her burdens? “Not as a Scion, I mean, but...what do you want for yourself?” he clarified.

Claire looked momentary startled by the question, like she had never given it much thought. That made him wonder… hadn’t anyone else ever asked such a thing? The thought saddened him greatly and he wanted to do something to change that. Whatever she wanted, he wanted to do his utmost to help her reach this goal.

Claire hesitated for a moment, and she closed her eyes, like she was trying to think of an answer. When they next opened, there was a softness there that he couldn’t remember seeing before. But no sooner did she open her mouth to answer, the doors suddenly opened and they both looked up at once to see that a knight in House Fortemps colors, rushed in.

“Lord Commander, pray forgive the interruption!” he stated as he stood at attention.

Aymeric wasn’t sure he liked the sound of this and frowned in concern as he asked, “News from House Fortemps?” He knew that they wouldn’t send a messenger unless it was truly important.

The knight nodded and quickly said, “An urgent message for the Warrior of Light. I was instructed to deliver it without delay.” The knight turned directly towards Claire, adding hurriedly, “Master Thancred returned to the manor a short time ago, bearing an injured maiden.”

An injured maiden? Could it be one of the Scions who were still missing? He had been informed that there were still three who remained unaccounted for. One was a male Lalafell named Papalymo, and two women, one of whom was their leader Minfilia, and the other a comrade named Yda. Could it be that another had been found after all this time?

“Master Leveilleur and Mistress Tataru are tending to her wounds, but they like not her chances,” the knight added. “Respectfully, my lord ─ they have requested the Warrior of Light's immediate presence.”

It seemed their moment of quiet was over for now.

She looked back at him, a faint sadness in her eyes as well as a new resolve. If this bothered her at all, she hid it well, knowing that it couldn’t be helped. Yet there was also a hint of worry there as well… and it seemed that she may have also have guessed that this may have something to do with one of her friends.

“You must go to them, my friend,” he told her encouragingly. “And I shall go with you.”

They both stood and left their meal behind, leaving the rest of it to go cold before they joined the knight outside. Aymeric paused only to speak with his head Steward once more, regretfully informing him that the rest of the meal was to be cancelled and that he should return as soon as possible.

They then left his home and began the walk through the streets up to House Fortemps. But it seemed that he wasn’t the only one who had a lot on his mind. Claire seemed to trail a little bit behind them, and it was the first time he had ever seen her look so… weary. At one point she stopped walking all together and he glanced back to see what the problem was. It was there that he saw her staring up at the sky, as if the ground held nothing for her… her eyes distant and glassy.

He felt his heart ache at the sight of it. It seemed that any moments of peace she had were fated never to last long. Once again, she was drawn onto another battlefield… and not for the first time he wondered… did she truly wish to continue fighting?

But a split second later, she resumed her walk and he quickly turned back so that she didn’t see him looking. Though he had to be honest in that his heart went out to her. Though it was hard to remember it sometimes, no one could be expected to go through so many battles and emerge from them without a few scars… and not just the physical kind.

“Claire?” he asked at one point as they neared the manor.

She glanced over at him and the words died in his throat for some reason. But he put on a reassuring smile as he instead said, “Don’t worry. I’m sure that everything will be alright.”

He wasn’t sure that she believed him, but the words seemed to help for she gave a tired smile in return.

The thing was, he couldn’t promise that anything would be alright in the end.

“Should… should you have need of anything, anything at all, please, don’t hesitate to tell me,” he finally told her and she glanced back at him in surprise.

He gave her a true smile this time as he added, “I said this before, did I not? From here on out, Ishgard shall do everything in our power to aid both you and the Scions. Whatever aid you need, we shall be there for you. As shall I.”

Her face blushed a deeper shade of crimson as she muttered a humble ‘thank you’ before she hurried on inside.

*Alphinaud*

Alphinaud had been at his sister’s side the entire time, helping in whatever way he could as they tended to her wounds. He barely glanced up at Thancred as he told him what happened. How Alisaie had been attacked with a poisoned arrow while escaping from the Warriors of Darkness.

Lord Edmont had come in soon after, having heard of what happened and wanted to know what was happening. Alphinaud told him that she needed a bed and a skilled chirurgeon to treat her. But Alisaie would hear none of it. Despite the fact that she was fighting to hold onto consciousness, her eyes snapped open and said, “Bring… bring her here…”

“Who?” Tataru asked anxiously.

“The Warrior… of Light… Claire… I must see her,” she gasped, her teeth gritted together in pain. She waved them off at any attempts to try and move her, and knowing that she would not rest until she got what she wanted, he turned to Lord Edmont, who nodded firmly and called for a knight right away to head to House Borel and bring Claire here as soon as possible.

They let her know that they were bringing Claire to her, and that she just needed to let herself rest. Alisaie was panting hard as they continued to tend to her poisoned wound until a short while later they heard the doors open. But Alphinaud didn’t pay any attention to anything around him but to his injured sister.

“Th...As─ Ugh...” Alisaie gasped out in pain and he gently shushed her, letting her know that she would be alright.

Just then he heard Ser Aymeric’s voice ask from behind him, “Is that...?”

“Alisaie, Alphinaud's twin sister,” Thancred’s voice answered.

He knew that if Ser Aymeric was there, Claire must have been as well, which he could already feel some of his dread leaving him at the thought.

“She ran afoul of the Warriors of Darkness,” Thancred went on explaining. “I had been tracking them since the ceremony at Falcon's Nest. Little did I know I was not the only one. Evidently she had learned of their activities and attempted to shadow them on her own. Poorly. I rescued her in the Twelveswood, and together we fled north. But though I made every effort to cover our tracks, they caught up with us on the Ishgardian border, and in the ensuing struggle, Alisaie took an arrow to the shoulder.” He then heard him sigh as he finished, “'Twas only after we had made good our escape that I realized it was poisoned...”

Alphinaud looked up at last and saw that both Ser Aymeric and Claire were there like he had hoped. Neither one of them was wearing their usual armor, with Ser Aymeric dressed in formal clothing that Lord Edmont usually wore… and he almost didn’t recognize her with that elegant red dress. The thing was, if circumstances were different, he probably would have found himself staring at her.

He stood up from Alisaie’s side before approached them both, grim and in much need of some comfort as he did his best to keep his face straight.

“Thank you for coming so quickly,” he told her before glancing at Ser Aymeric and added truthfully, “And you, Ser Aymeric.”

Aymeric nodded kindly and said, “Think nothing of it. How is she?”

Alphinaud sighed as he turned his head back to where his sister laid and confessed, “We have done all we can for now. Although the immediate danger has passed, the poison yet lingers in her blood...” He shut his eyes as he remembered how they first came to these lands. How disappointed and angry she had been when she saw the shape of Eoreza. He knew her well enough to know that the idea that this land needed their grandfather more than his family had… well, it had hurt her so badly.

“We came to Eorzea together, hoping to bring salvation to the realm our grandfather gave his life to protect,” he confessed. “But when confronted with the bitter realities of its politics and its petty powermongers, she was driven to anger ─ and to doubt. She refused to become embroiled in what she termed Eorzea's “squabbles,” and distanced herself from the Scions. Though she remained hopeful of a brighter future, she would walk her own path. Would that it had not been so perilous...”

He opened his eyes as he looked back at them all and said, unable to keep the sorrow from his voice, “For all our differences, she is as dedicated as any Scion to the salvation of Eorzea. But more than that, she is my sister... To be reunited with her, only to lose her forever... Gods, even to speak the words...”

He could not bear such a thought. He was upset, and angry… he wanted to see the Warriors of Darkness pay for this. But more than anything, he wanted to know that his sister would be alright. He didn’t know what he had to do, but he was willing to do just about anything to save her.

Thankfully, Ser Aymeric understood.

“Take heart, Master Alphinaud,” he told him gently. “She will be attended by our most skilled chirurgeons.” He then glanced up at Lord Edmont, who nodded back in permission before Ser Aymeric turned to the knight that was standing off to the side and ordered, “Bear Mistress Leveilleur to the infirmary at once. Apprise Captain Whitecape of the situation, and inform him that she is to be treated as my personal charge.”

The knight saluted in understanding as plans were already being made to move her. But just then, Alisaie’s weak voice spoke up, taking them all by surprise.

“Alphinaud... Is the Warrior of Light... Is she with you? D-Don't go...there is something I must say...” she croaked out. The others were all taken aback by this, but Alphinaud looked on at Claire, nodding that whatever it was she had to say had to have been important.

Claire nodded back as she quietly made her way to the couch and knelt down next to her Tataru looked on in worry. Alphinaud joined them and looked sadly down at his sister’s face, nearly identical to his own, as she opened her eyes to see them there.

“The Warriors of Darkness are in league with the Ascians...” she said determinedly. “Slaughtering the primals is but the first step in their plan...”

Alphinaud stared down at her. Now he was completely baffled. While he suspected the Warriors of Darkness to be in league with the Ascians, he couldn’t understand why they would be going around and slaying primals… the very thing that the Ascians were attempting to convince beastmen to summon.

“They make for Xelphatol to bring about Garuda's summoning... And to kill her...” Alisaie went on firmly, “You must... You must stop them...”

With these words said, at long last, her eyes shut and she lost consciousness.

Everyone stared at her, taking a moment to let what she said sink in.

Alphinaud glanced back at Claire, who looked back up with that stoic look that he so admired her for. It seemed that they would now be leaving for the lands of Xelphatol.

Tataru gulped before she said, “I...I shall inform the others at once!”

As she headed to the door, intent on contacting Y’shtola, Urianger, and the others, Ser Aymeric turned to Thancred.

“Master Thancred ─ I would ask that you accompany Mistress Leveilleur to the infirmary,” he told him. “Your knowledge of her injuries may well prove useful in determining her treatment.”

Thancred agreed, replying, “Of course.”

Alphinaud felt some of his immediate dread fade, knowing that she would be in the best of hands here. But still, he rubbed his eyes, composing himself before he prepared to face his friends. But Lord Edmont had seen him and gave him a kind look as he said, “However much we may change and grow apart... some bonds are unbreakable.”

Knowing that there was no point in trying to hide it, Alphinaud nodded firmly at those words before he forced a smile.

Claire and Ser Aymeric were already discussing what was needed to be done, with Ser Aymeric promising that Alisaie would be brought to the infirmary with all haste and that they would do all in their power to help her.

“Though the fates afforded us the time to share our long-delayed drink, 'twould seem the rest of my wine cellar will have to wait,” he added to her regretfully and the shadow of a smile appeared on her face. “As I am constantly reminded, there is no rest for the righteous.”

“Mayhap next time we will have the pleasure to drink your cellar dry,” she said and he actually gave a slight chuckle before she turned back to him. Alphinaud fully intended to speak with her about their strategy for slaying Garuda, but instead, he found the words escaping on their own.

“Surely, surely they won't let her...” he said before she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and he felt himself breathing normally again. He sighed as he said, “Yes, yes, I know. We must trust in Captain Whitecape and his chirurgeons. Did they not bring Estinien back from the very brink of death? ...I am uncomfortably reminded of how he mocked me for praying at his bedside for days on end.”

“Oh, I think he was secretly glad you cared,” Claire said knowingly before adding gently, “Don’t worry. She’ll be just fine. She’s as stubborn as her brother is.”

He gave a shaky chuckle, before he asked, “What say you, my friend? Shall we turn our attention to a matter whose conclusion we yet have the power to influence?”

He felt tears burning in his eyes and he looked away, trying to keep hold of his emotions. Though he didn’t want to come out and say it to her, the fact was that he was glad that Alisaie asked her here. For he suddenly discovered that he needed her with him now.

It seemed that she guessed what he was feeling and he suddenly felt her hands on his shoulders, silently giving him the much-needed comforted that he so desperately need. He did not notice how Lord Edmont notice this and he smiled kindly at the sight before Alphinaud wiped his eyes in a determined way, finally able to regain control of his tears.

He turned to Lord Edmont and Ser Aymeric as he began to talk, his mind already clicking into place about what needed to be done.

“So the Warriors of Darkness and the Ascians are conspiring to bring about Garuda’s summoning, that they might put her to the sword…” he said as he tried to think it all over. But… why? None of this made any sense to him. If the Warriors of Darkness are working for the Ascians, then why would they be going around and slaying the primals? He thought back to the last time they encountered them… just moments before they were reunited with Thancred.

“Then when we first encountered them in Loth ast Gnath… when they were confronting Ravana… Gods, has this been their aim all along?” he asked out loud.

“What do you intend to do, Master Alphinaud?” Lord Edmont asked suddenly, getting his attention.

“There is much and more I do not understand, but I know this: a primal summoning cannot be ignored,” he answered back. Alisaie was now lying here in critical condition and he would not see her efforts to warn them of what was happening be wasted. And he had a score to settle with these Warriors of Darkness. “Alisaie risked her life to uncover this plot, and we squander her gift at our peril.”

He looked back to Claire and asked, “Claire, will you accompany me to Xelphatol and help me stop the Ixal’s ritual?”

Though he already knew the answer, it was nevertheless a comfort to see her nod, gesturing towards herself. The message was clear. Leave it to me.

He smiled back, already feeling better.

“Given that Ishgard shares a border with the Ixali homeland, we have a vested interest in the outcome of this ritual,” Ser Aymeric stated suddenly and Alphinaud looked back at him. “We have been willing to suffer the beastmen’s intrusions into Coerthan lands to a point, but the summoning of a primal is an escalation we cannot abide. You shall have our fastest airship, Master Alphinaud. The mountains of Xelphatol are not easily traversed, and this endeavor demands all haste.”

As much as Alphinaud appreciated his words, he knew that airship wasn’t the way to go.

“The gesture is most appreciated, Ser Aymeric—but I fear an aerial approach is destined to fall,” he reasoned. “This is their homeland, after all, and Ixali dirigibles are not to be underestimated.”

They would most likely be expecting an attack by air. And he knew that they would be at a severe disadvantage if they were to be forced to fight Garuda in midair. He thought it over and knew that there was only one choice left for them to take.

“No, experience tells me the only conceivable approach is by land,” he decided. “I believe it would be wiser to cross into Xelphatol by way of the mountain pass east of Camp Dragonhead.”

“In that case, I shall send instructions for a contingent of the camp’s knights to be placed at your disposal. They will secure you safe passage through the mountains and escort you thence to Xelphatol,” Lord Edmont spoke up at once. “Though my men are unqualified to confront a primal, they are more than capable of contending with the Ixal.”

Of this, he had no doubt. They once served under Lord Haurchefant after all, and they all knew that he would’ve made sure that they were prepared for anything. It had been a long time since he last set foot at Camp Dragonhead as well, and he quiet looked forward to seeing it again. He felt the familiar stabs of pain in his heart at the thought of their late friend, but now was not the time. Lord Haurchefant would say the same thing if he were here.

Alphinaud looked appreciatively up at Lord Edmont as he said gratefully, “We should be glad of their assistance, Lord Edmont,” Alphinaud said and he bowed low.

Ser Aymeric suddenly looked at Claire as he added, “In the event Mistress Alisaie regains consciousness, we will share with you any additional information she may provide. May the Fury watch over and keep you safe.”

She nodded back to him as Alphinaud stepped up, almost directly in between them.

“Then let us be off,” he said hurriedly. “We can procure any additional supplies we require in Camp Dragonhead.”

*Camp Dragonhead*

Alphinaud stayed just long enough for Ser Aymeric and Thancred to take Alisaie to the Congregation of the Knights Most Holy where she would be treated. There wasn’t anything else that they could do but sit back and wait. He only wished he could’ve been there at her side until she awoke… but he immediately set off for the Central Highlands where the familiar site of Camp Dragonhead rose up in the distance.

It had been some time since he last stood on this spot. It had been right after the failed peace conference where he had seen Estinien being used as Nidhogg’s ‘plaything’ as Ser Aymeric once called it. Back then, he had been searching for a new answer as to why he was willing to fight.

He came here, hoping to speak to her about a different matter, but he ended up leaving with his heart much lighter than he could remember being. He smiled as he remembered how they shared that sweet hot chocolate that warmed him up in body and soul alike as they spent the time talking. For that short time he was able to forget all about the war and the problems that they were contend to deal with.

Speaking of Claire, she had promised to meet him here after she changed, and he could not help but wonder just what kind of weapon she would be wielding today.

He did not have to wonder for long. Claire showed up only minutes later, and he saw her dressed in armor of fur and leather, carrying a heavy looking axe that was wrapped up in chains upon her back.

“Have you everything you require, then?” he asked as she approached. And when she nodded he said, “Excellent. The entrance to the pass is north of Natalan and due east of Camp Dragonhead. Though it is normally guarded by a score of Ixali warriors, I have been informed that House Fortemps knights have already dispatched them.”

This first step would be the easiest. He was sure they would have nothing baring their way when they reach the pass… it was after that that worried him.

“The enemy’s gate lies open. We need but walk through,” he said and she nodded once again before they set off together. Night had full settled in as they finished their preparations, but thanks to all the snow, he had no trouble seeing were they needed to go. Though his mind went back to another matter and cleared his throat as he pointed out obviously, “You changed your clothes?”

He didn’t look at her when he asked this, but he knew that she was looking at him, and he also knew that she was giving him a strange look. 

“Yeah, it was obvious,” he admitted before she said anything. “It’s just… I think that was the first time I ever saw you in a dress.”

He heard her chuckle slightly.

“I just thought it would be a good occasion to wear one for once,” she answered back simply.

Alphinaud fell silent once again. He honestly couldn’t remember seeing her in anything but armor or robes. It was so strange to see her in something so… opposite of what she usually wore.

Yet he couldn’t get his mind off that as he thought about how good she did look in it, even beautiful. Looking much less than a warrior than he had ever seen her, and instead like a high-born lady whom had never seen the battlefield before. He glanced back at her in armor of leather and fur, as well as the sharpened axe… you never would guess that the woman next to him right now, and the woman who had been dressed so finely are one and the same.

The wind blew, causing her hair to blow behind her in the long tassels, and he saw how she reached up a hand to the side to keep it from blowing in her face. He felt his cheeks burning hotter than ever as he realized how he must be looking at her right now. Now was not the time for him to be goggling at his companion here.

"So… how was it?” he felt his mouth move on its own.

“Hmm?” she asked back.

Too late, he realized what he said and cleared his throat, trying to make it sound like he was just making small talk as they walked over the snow. "The dinner, I mean,” he clarified, "with Ser Aymeric?”

“Oh, it was fun,” she answered back simply. “We were almost at dessert when the knight arrived with the message.”

“I… see,” he answered back. “So it was just… fun?”

She gazed over at him with her eyebrows raised. “Is there a problem?” she asked him curiously.

"No, I was just wondering,” he answered quickly. “I think that it’s wonderful that you’re able to enjoy yourself for a change. I’m only sorry that it was interrupted.”

She observed him through those large green eyes once again before she seemed to let the matter drop and continued on ahead. Alphinaud decided that it was safer to talk about any strategy they could use against Garuda, should the worst come to pass and they weren’t able to prevent the summoning.

But if he had to be honest with himself… though he was glad that she was offered even a little time to enjoy herself… he wasn’t sorry at all that dinner with Ser Aymeric had been interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I guess this chapter was a lot like a review to what happened. When I saw the scene with Aymeric, I about nearly lost it. I just loved it! And I couldn’t wait to start writing, and I wanted to put that scene in so much that I decided to give a look into his mind as well. It seems that Alphinaud may have some competition in the future and it makes me sad that we will soon be leaving Ishgard behind. But here’s the first chapter for 3.4, and I’m really proud how well it turned out. I hope you all enjoyed it too and will be looking forward to the next chapter.)


	40. Shadows of the First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they race to the top of Xelphatol, our heroes must be prepared for the worst. But though they managed to put a stop to Garuda's devastation before it's allowed to take wind, what other secrets do they discover? What are the Warriors of Darkness planning? And what part will they be forced to play?

Who can say what will happen next?

After the two of them trooped through the thick snow, they eventually came to the pass which was where the Ixali guarded as the entrance to their homeland.

“Beyond this gate lies the trail which will lead us into Xelphatol,” he said to Claire when he spotted the knights conversing with each other next to the open gate before he looked over the map that he borrowed from the records of Camp Dragonhead. This was one of only a couple passageways that led to the road of Ala Mhigo, but no one other than the Ixali had been along this one for many decades. It looked like it moved both pretty deep and high, but this was an older map, so it was impossible to say for now.

“According to my map, it looks to be a relatively straightforward route, albeit one through exceedingly dangerous territory,” he said, more for his benefit than for her.

“How far in do we have to go?” she asked.

He didn’t know. He knew that they did have to just keep going until they found the site where the Summoning ritual would be held, but he didn’t know where that would be. If he had to guess, it would be at the highest point of the mountain most likely. As he opened his mouth to tell her this, one of the couple of knights that were standing guard near the entrance spotted them.

“We have everything in hand here, sir! No need to worry! And may I say what an honor it is to work with you, sir!” the Earnest Temple Knight said at once as he sprang into a salute.

“Ah… thank you,” Alphinaud said awkwardly as the second knight followed suit.

“Mistress Claire, Master Alphinaud,” the steadfast temple knight added. “As you can see, the gate is ours. Be advised that our scouts are reporting increased activity around the First Mountain. Simply put, they are up to something, and don't want anyone interfering. We stand ready to escort you to Xelphatol and aid you as you see fit.”

Alphinaud gave that a lot of thought. He did not wish to risk the lives of the knights needlessly, however he did not wish for the two of them to have to fight through every single Ixali to get up the mountain. They would never make it to the summoning ritual in time that way. But as he thought, he suddenly remembered the plan they used back at the Vault when they were planning to rescue Ser Aymeric.

“Hm. Given the numbers we are like to encounter, a two-pronged approach may be best,” he said before he looked to Claire. “While the knights and I feign a larger attack to draw the Ixal's attention, I suggest you and yours attempt to slip past their defenses and locate the site of the summoning ritual.” He didn’t wish for her to be forced to act the part of bait again, so he decided that they would do it this time, giving her time to head up another way. They would draw the attention of most of the Ixali to their location, which should leave the pathway much more open for her to get through.

“If the gods are good, you should only have to deal with some few patrols ─ but if they are not, you may be forced to do battle with the Warriors of Darkness...” he gulped, suddenly scared of the idea and wondered if it would not be better for them all to go together. As strong as she was, he didn’t like the odds of her going against those five warriors on her own, especially if they were strong enough to fight primals as well.

But then again, there wasn’t much choice, was there?

If the gods were kind, mayhap they could get there before the summoning took place and be gone before the Warriors of Darkness arrived.

“If any of your trusted associates are willing and able to join us in this endeavor, I implore you to call upon them,” he said. She seemed to understand his concern and gave him a kind look as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, which calmed him down almost at once.

“I won't lie to you: the trail will be hellish. But stick close and we'll see you safely through,” the Steadfast Temple Knight confessed suddenly, reminding him that they weren’t alone. Alphinaud nodded to the knight, knowing that it was their best choice here. He said goodbye to Claire before he followed the knights and right away they faced the fork in the road. The knights pointed one way, informing them that this path was the way that should take her straight up the mountain, which she understood at once.

Claire went off without another word, with him watching until he could no longer see her—worry still in his heart. He shook his head, knowing that he had a job to do. He and the knights took the other route, quickly discussing their plans to draw the Ixal from that side of the mountain. They made no small amount of noise and were causing the ground to shake from the damage that they were doing. He had summoned out his carbuncle, who was smashing against the side of the mountain, doing his best to make it sound like nothing short of an army was making their way to the summit.

The Ixali sure seemed to believe it though, and they soon came in drones. Thankfully, Alphinaud and the Temple Knights managed to make it out before they were forced to deal with all of Xelphatol. The plan seemed to have worked to a certain degree, for soon there were hundreds of them making their way down the side of the mountain, only to find that this army had just vanished. As orders were being made to search the surrounding area among the Ixal, Alphinaud gestured to the knights, silently telling them to head back to the entrance now that they should have cleared the way for Claire greatly. Hopefully, by the time that they realize that they had been tricked, she would already have stopped the ritual.

But the worry inside him wouldn’t calm. He did not want to imagine just what would happen if she was forced to fight against Garuda and the Warriors of Darkness on her own. So, he thanked the knights, telling them that he would be just fine, but he would go on after his friend. They, of course, wanted to go with him but he reminded them that their greatest priority would be to ensure that the passageway was cleared for them to make a hurried escape if they had to and right now their place was guarding the door for them when they returned.

To his relief, the knights could see the reason in his argument and agreed in the end. He saw them off to the exit before he went racing up the path that Claire took before. He could already see the remains of dead Ixali and their dead pets… knowing that while they had drew most of them away, she must have still been forced to deal with a large number of them. There were large boulders scattered about, like they had fallen from up higher on the mountain, and he really hoped that they didn’t accidently cause those to fall with all the ruckus they caused from down below.

This place reminded him only very slightly of Sohm Al, but there were no signs of greenery or life other than the rushing of the waterfall and river below him… nor did the remains of all the creatures that had been taken down helped to change that feeling. He ran up, passing the barricades that the Ixali put up as some kind of guardrails to prevent themselves from accidently going over the ledge.

He was suddenly finding a hard time trying to keep his footing on such uneven ground as he continued upwards, reaching a couple of wooden hanging bridges, that looked so rickety and worn, that he was relieved to see held fast under his weight. He then came upon some ground that were surrounded on all sides by the Ixal-built blockade, with another dead Ixal, larger than most, lying dead with a deflated balloon tied to his back and a couple of pistols lying beside the body.

He went on and stopped dead for a moment when he entered a cave to see the large city spread out all over with just scaffolding and platforms and bridges connecting them all. It looked like they could be knocked over with just one strong wind but rationalized that they must be stronger than they look if the Ixal were content to using them and they were a lot bigger than he was. He began walking up the wooden boards, taking care to watch where he stepped, but they all supported him as he continued.

At last he came to a point where he could go no higher, yet there were even more scaffolding overhead, above a waterfall. He bit his lower lip, wondering what happened. There had to be a way to get up there? Surely they wouldn’t have a road that stopped at the side of a cliff…?

He squinted his eyes as he looked above and then he realized what the problem was. There was some kind of makeshift elevator right above him hanging from ropes. Mostly likely Claire used it when she passed through here. He stared about, trying to think of another way to get around this when his eyes were suddenly drawn to the cable system of the elevator and realized that it was like a pulley. Just following where it led with his eyes, he spotted another elevator basket just a little bit away from him and he raced over to that.

Thankfully the controls were easy to figure out. All he had to do was work a lever and soon he was lifted up into the air and to the next floor. He ran up the ramparts and over platforms until he could see the outside of the cave and he breathed a sigh of relief… at least until he realized that he was now on the edge of a mountain again. Doing his best to keep himself from falling on this broken ground, he continued walking upwards, seeing the remains of a few dirigibles before he came to another dead end. He looked about, trying to figure out how this work. He could see the rope that was stretching across the deep gab between them, but couldn’t figure out how to get across.

But as soon as he stepped up onto a platform near the very ledge, he was suddenly launched forward by a great burst of wind. With a scream, he grabbed hold of the nearest thing he could, a tall pole with beautifully elaborated wings and suddenly he was zooming across on the line by hanging onto the pole with the wings attached below so that he felt that he was swinging on a perch of a birdcage. He held on for dear life, his legs shaking as he touched down on the other side. Collapsing in relief, he had to take several breaths before he was able to get back up and hurried on, his blood now pumping so hard that he ran the rest of the way to the next series of platforms and to another one of those moving stands hardly drawing any breath.

He gritted his teeth as he stepped up to it, this time prepared as he was sent flying along the zip line and safely to the other side. He had to be nearing the end though… he was looking out over the ledge of the mountain and saw that he was up so high now that he could see the clouds beneath him and the very pointed tops of other mountains. Just then he suddenly heard a loud shriek coming from up ahead.

“O Lady of the Vortex! In your name, our lives we give…”

The squawk was definitely that of an Ixali and Alphinaud raced up the final ramp just in time to see the largest Ixal he had ever seen, carrying a feather staff and tattered clothing with a headdress that resembled that of Garuda herself… suddenly fall to his knees. Darkness seemed to seep from his very being before he collapsed and dissolved into Aether. At the fall of their chieftain, the winged beasts that flew about them suddenly called out and retreated.

Claire was standing there in the middle of this platform, sheathing her axe before relaxing. He too let out a content sigh to see her safe, before he raced up to greet with her.

“Thank the gods!” he called as she turned to face him, no more the worse for wear other than wearing a very windswept look. “What happened?”

Claire quickly explained that she had been forced to deal with a handful of Ixali up to this point and they did delay her greatly, yet she had been able to make it to the ritual before it was completed. While they were able to summon her, it was but a sliver of her normal strength and could not remain on the field for long.

“So they were unable to see the ritual to its completion...” he repeated in summarily. “Then Garuda is no longer a threat, and whatever the Ascians and the Warriors of Darkness were planning has come to naught...” He would have loved to hear more of her battle, but this was neither the time nor the place. They could discuss it when they returned to Camp Dragonhead. “But we should not tarry. The knights have secured our path to safety.”

She nodded, suddenly looking tired. But before they could even take a few steps, they heard a sly voice suddenly speak up, sounding irritated as though they had been rude hosts to a party.

“Well, well... What do we have here? You'd better not have killed the primal without us!”

Alphinaud suddenly felt ice in his blood as he and Claire both turned in time to see six people making their way towards them. Five of them he recognized from their first encounter when they brought down Ravana in the Forelands, the Warriors of Darkness. They were still clothed in the armor that he had seen in the pictures of the heroes of eld wear… The Lalafellian woman was dressed much in the same way that the Padaj White Mages wore, only they were of much darker shade of gray. The tall Elezen Black Mage, who was covered up so well that it was impossible for Alphinaud to tell if it was a man or woman…

Then there was the miqo’te archer, who walked with a strange weapon on her back that looked to be some kind of mixture of a bow and harp. The Roegyden, dressed in a darker version of the Sultansworn armor from Ul’dah… and of course the warrior Hyur, who carried the axe who’s head was covered in blood.

But there was also a sixth member that he did not recognize. Another Elezen who was wearing a long grey robe, and a mask that covered the lower half of his face. He carried with him a grimoire at his side and Alphinaud recognized him as an arcanist at once.

Just the sight of them made anger rise up inside him at the thought of his sister being brought inside Fortemps Manor, her side covered in blood from her poisoned wound.

“You!” he roared out in anger.

But as she saw him, the miqo’te woman tilted her head and have a rather smug look.

“Wait, I know you!” she said with a grin. “Still walking, I see. I could have sworn my aim was true...”

That was when Alphinaud realized who she was. Alisaie was almost killed by a poisoned arrow in the shoulder and he knew that it was this woman who did it. His eyes narrowed and he felt anger boiling in his stomach and his hands clenched tightly as he was suddenly given a violent urge to strike this woman down.

His hand went to his grimoire, but Claire held her hand up, silently telling him that now wasn’t the time. Alphinaud wanted to argue, but the more rational part of his mind was agreeing with her. They couldn’t hope to fight them all off with just the two of them and so he had to remain calm for now. Swallowing down his anger, he forced himself to listen to these warriors arguing with each other.

The Paladin of Darkness had turned to their arcanist as he demanded, “Just what is your game? Leading us the long way, so these fools could step in and claim our prize?”

The man did not answer him, but his deep golden eyes narrowed at the words. But then the Lalafell woman looked up at their Paladin and said calmly, “Now, now. Let's not make hasty accusations. By the look of things, the ritual was proceeding as planned. We arrived at the appointed hour. 'Twas _they_ who erred.”

They who erred? What did they mean by that? And more importantly, what were they going to do about them now? As much as he wanted to see them all pay for what they did to Alisaie, he knew that this wasn’t the place for them to pick a fight.

“It is hopeless. We cannot face them all...” he muttered to Claire. He had thought he had been quiet enough that they wouldn’t hear him, but at his words, the miqo’te’s ears perked up and she grinned even wider.

“Do mine ears deceive? A boy!” she said in surprise. “So that's the way of it. Twins! You had me worried for a moment there. Know that I will happily make it quicker for you...if you just stand still.”

Anger rose up once again, like a wave threatening to wash him away from the shores. His hand was itching to touch his grimoire… but perhaps she realized this and she unsheathed her weapon, the harp-like bow suddenly unfolding until it was about as tall as she was. It looked like they were about to start to fight for their lives, but to his surprise, the arcanist held his arm out, holding her back for some unknown reason. Alphinaud glared at him, wondering what he was planning, but it seemed that the warrior, their leader, agreed with this.

“Enough, J'rhoomale,” the hyur man commanded and the miqo’te seemed to relax as she folded up her bow at once. “We wouldn't want to upset the man in white with any unnecessary bloodshed, now would we?”

Man in white? They must have been talking about that Ascian named Elidibus that he had heard from the others. But before he could think too much about that, the leader of the Warriors of Darkness stepped forward, his cold eyes turned directly to Claire, who glared back, as though daring him to try something. As the arcanist lowered his hand, the warrior continued strolling forward as he spoke up, “You've been awfully busy since we were kind enough to spare your lives.”

_‘How kind of them to do so,’_ Alphinaud thought scathingly as he glared back at him and retorted, “While you were idly consorting with the Ascians, you mean? Seven hells! What could you possibly hope to achieve!?”

The warrior stopped walking and paused for a moment as he observed them… he answered him but his eyes were still fixed solely on Claire, as though he could see something there. Alphinaud wasn’t sure what it was, but it was like this warrior could see someone else standing there in her place.

“Should I explain it to you?” he asked softly, “Very well. Consider it a reward of sorts for beating us here. You know the tale of Hydaelyn and Zodiark, I take it. Of the great sundering, and the reflections it created?”

That wasn’t what Alphinaud expected to say and he shared a quick glance with Claire before looking back.

He recalled the words that she had told them all when she returned from speaking with Min… with the Word of the Mother. “Across ten and three they were divided. Reflections of the Source, each possessed of shards of Light and Dark...” he recited, though if truth be told, he was still unsure of these words.

“Just so,” the Warrior of Darkness answered. “One of those reflections ─ the one nearest to the Source ─ is our home. And we were the heroes blessed with Her Light.”

Alphinaud’s jaw dropped open, understanding what these warriors were saying. More than once he had wondered just what land these warriors were from, but according to them, they weren’t just from another land… they were from another world?

“But not all worlds hold Light and Dark in equal measure,” the Warrior of Darkness went on. “In ours, the power of Light was greater by far. So the Ascians who once threatened our home were no match, and they fell before us, one after another, till none were left. Victory, we thought...”

But as he spoke, his companions behind him all slowly lowered their heads at his words, pained expressions crossing their faces.

“...And then came the Light ─ a flood of pure, blinding radiance, annihilating shadow and color and life itself. Ere long, it will consume our world, leaving naught in its wake but blank perfection,” the warrior finished, his voice actually sounding like it was starting to choke him up.

Alphinaud could only shake his head.

“That ─ That cannot be!” he yelled angrily at them, unable to believe such a tale. “Do you honestly expect us to believe such a story!?”

But the Warrior of Darkness didn’t even bat an eye at this cry as he looked on.

“Believe what you like,” he answered, as if he honestly couldn’t have cared less about what he thought. “But it has happened before, on a world far removed from ours. The Thirteenth, which was swallowed by the Dark, and transformed into what you call the Void.”

The Void? Wait, so… the Void was another world, but that consumed by darkness. So then… could it be that…?

“Unchallenged Light would condemn us to a similar fate,” the Warrior of Darkness went on, “And so we joined hands with our former enemies, and with their aid came here... to the Source.”

The Source? Just what did they mean by the source? What was so special about Eoreza? About the land of Hydaelyn?

“For there is but one way to restore the balance and save our home: the Ardor,” the Warrior of Darkness answered. “Calamitous destruction with the power to break down the barriers between planes, and see our worlds rejoined.”

Alphinaud stared at him, finally realizing what their true goal was.

“You would doom our world to save your own!?” he demanded. “What would even become of us? Of you?”

But it seemed that the Warrior of Darkness had enough of being questioned.

“Enough,” he barked, “I tire of talking.” Faster than blinking his axe was swung about until it was in his hands again. Alphinaud prepared himself, thinking that he was now about to start fighting, but it seemed that the Warrior of Darkness had no intension of trying to finish them off. “You know our cause. You know what is at stake,” he warned them finally, “We are prepared to do whatever it takes! Are you?”

And with a spinning furry, a great wind picked up like a tornado and Alphinaud had to cover his face and dig his feet in to keep himself from being blown over. When it died down and he risked a chance to look up, he realized that it had been a ploy, giving his comrades time to teleport away from there, leaving only him and the arcanist. The Warrior of Darkness grinned at them before he vanished from view, leaving only the two of them and the arcanist… who was staring at them both with those piercing golden eyes.

“If there is aught you would say, say it,” Alphinaud warned this arcanist, not liking how he was looking at them. He saw how the man’s eyes were looking over him grimly before looking at Claire… like she was… like how an artisan would glance at a tool that he needed to complete some craft. “Otherwise, begone,” he added firmly. “You have no friends here.”

The arcanist’s eyes narrowed, but it wasn’t from anger, it looked more like… sadness? But Alphinaud was already sure he just imagined it as the arcanist turned, vanishing almost the moment his back was fully on them.

Alphinaud just glared on, unsure of what to think; and it seemed that Claire was as lost for words as he was. They must have just stood there together for at least ten minutes as they let all that they heard really start to piece together in his mind. Eventually, he felt her hand on his shoulder again, silently reminding him that this wasn’t a safe place and he nodded in agreement. They ran along the same way they came, knowing that they had to make it back to Providence Point before the Ixali were able to figure out what was going on.

“Do you… do you think that they spoke the truth?” he asked as they ran.

Claire didn’t answer immediately, waiting about a minute before she said, “It would explain the vision I had of them when we first met. When I first saw them, I had a vision of them confronting an Ascian. But…?”

She wasn’t saying yes or no, just what they did know. But as he was about to ask what she thought of their story when she finished by saying, “If nothing else, I could tell they truly mean to follow through with their plan.”

“That was what I fear the most right now,” he answered as they continued on. They were cornered more than once on the way back by groups of Ixali, but thankfully with all the confusion and chaos going on, the enemy groups had been small, and they were able to fight their way through without too much trouble.

It was a relief when they made it back to the foot of the mountain in one piece, greeting the knights outside. Alphinaud never thought that he would be so happy to see the snows of Coerthas again, but after all of that he learned, he could not help but breathe in the frigid air deeply.

As soon as they emerged, the steadfast Temple Knight sprang into a salute.

“Well fought, well fought indeed! Lord Edmont will be pleased to learn that everything went according to plan,” he said in relief when he saw them there.

“All quiet here, sir! Nary a peep from the birdmen,” replied the earnest knight from next to him.

Alphinaud thanked them both for their aid before glancing over at Claire.

“All things considered, we should be grateful to have survived that encounter,” Alphinaud said, though he wasn’t sure who he was trying to convince. “...Do you think it could it be true? That to save their world, they must bring ruin to ours?”

She looked down at him. It seemed that she was about to answer, but that was when he realized that he was looking at her for answers again. No, that was a bad habit of his and he needed to stop doing such things. If she knew what was going on, she would say it.

“No. No, it matters not. Such wanton destruction is beyond justification,” he decided on firmly. “Whatever their reasons, they must be stopped. The sacrifice, the loss ─ it ends here.”

He didn’t want to see more people have to suffer for such a reason. He honestly didn’t know if the Warriors of Darkness spoke true, but he did know that Claire was right in that they were determined to bring this world to ruin if they could. This would have to be something that he would discuss with the other Scions when they returned to Ishgard… speaking of which…?

Alisaie…?

She nodded to his words, looking tired and he realized that she had been through a lot already and that maybe now was a good time for them to get some rest.

“Forgive me, this is neither the time nor the place for idle introspection,” he told her. “The knights can apprise Lord Edmont of our success, and we the lord commander. More importantly, I should like to see if my sister's condition has improved...” He did his best to hide his worry as he told her sincerely, “You may take a moment for yourself if you wish. I will be at the Congregation.”

She nodded to him as he left, him still hearing the sounds of the two knights also speaking with her before they also left.

“'Twas a pleasure to work with you, miss,” one of them said. “I pray the Fury grants me the opportunity to do so again.”

“Seems our work here is done. No reason to linger any longer than we have to, eh?” the other was saying with no small amount of relief. With the knowledge that they had done all that they could for right now, Alphinaud teleported straight back to Ishgard, saying a quick prayer to the Twelve that Alisaie’s condition had improved since he last saw her.

*Congregation of Our Knights Most Heavenly*

Alphinaud was outside the doors of the infirmary, impatiently paced back and forth, waiting for news on how Alisaie is doing. Ser Aymeric was there, offering him words of comfort, but all Alphinaud could think of was his sister’s condition. After about another ten minutes of waiting, one of the chirurgeons came out and spoke quietly to Ser Aymeric, with Alphinaud watching on nervously.

As the two talked, Claire returned to the Congregation, having changed out of her heavy furs and armor and was back in her robes, and looking much more cleaned up. He gave her a shaky smile before asking, “Ah, there you are. Shall we make our report?”

She nodded and they approached Ser Aymeric, who just finished speaking with the healer and turned towards them. Alphinaud hadn’t been able to talk much, merely telling him that Claire would join them soon and she could explain more of what happened.

“It brings me joy to see you safely returned to us, Claire. What news from Xelphatol?” Ser Aymeric asked when he saw her. Perhaps she realized that he wasn’t in the mood for talking right now, but in any case she quickly informed him the short idea of what happened, but she only gave a light version.

“...Then we were not too late. On behalf of Ishgard, I offer you my deepest thanks,” he said as he bowed low. “As for we who remained behind ─ Mistress Y'shtola has been tending to Mistress Alisaie in your absence... and I am pleased to report that she has regained consciousness.”

Alphinaud let out a sigh of relief at those words, feeling light-headed and almost ended up falling into the nearest chair.

“I imagine you have many questions, especially given your recent encounter with the Warriors of Darkness. I know I do,” Ser Aymeric said. “Come, let me show you to her room. Do not worry, her condition is much improved. She is a resilient one, much like her brother.”

Ser Aymeric smiled over at him, and Alphinaud felt himself return it as they all got up and headed to the infirmary. They entered, the first thing he saw were Thancred, Y’shtola, and Tataru all there around Alisaie. She had been changed into some light clothing and she was sitting up, while though she still looking a bit sickly, she seemed much improved as she talked to the others. They all looked up at them when they entered.

“Alisaie! How are you feeling?” Alphinaud asked at once as soon as he saw her face.

Alisaie looked momentary surprised by his concern but she smiled as she said, “Well enough, Brother, thanks to the kindness of our hosts.” She then looked over and smiled warmly when she saw Claire. “When they told me you had departed for Xelphatol, I found that I could rest. The outcome seemed a mere formality, as did your safe return. Thank you, my friend.”

Claire smiled back and he remembered that it had been a long time since they had a chance to talk.

“I take it your mission was a success?” Y'shtola asked them knowingly.

Alphinaud and Claire both looked at each other and they shared a knowing look before they explained everything that happened. How their mission against the Ixali went and how they managed to stop Garuda in time. But then they explained more about the Warriors of Darkness and what they said to them… and the fact that they came from another world, or so they claimed.

There was silence all around them as they listened to their story.

“...As if we needed any further confirmation that they are in league with the Ascians,” Thancred said slowly, but highly skeptical. “...But to save another world? I think not.”

That was what Alphinaud thought at first, but the more that he thought of it, the more the pieces began to fit together. He then confessed, “I too thought his story fanciful at first. But it is possible there may be a kernel of truth in all of this. At the very least, none of his claims contradict the Word's account.”

There was another brief moment of silence as they digested all this. Y’shtola then suddenly turned to Alisaie and asked, “You were following these people, Alisaie. Why?”

They all looked to her as Alisaie confessed, “During my travels, I had oft enjoyed tales of the Scions and their exploits. But after a time, I began to hear whispers of a gifted, and theretofore unknown, band of adventurers.” She then looked down at the floor and added, “Adventurers who had supposedly sworn to travel the realm slaying primals in the Scions' stead.”

Alphinaud was surprised to hear that she admitted that she enjoyed hearing tales of the Scions. But he let that go as he said, “The Warriors of Darkness... And in the course of investigating these rumors, you stumbled upon the Ascians' involvement.”

She looked back up at him before she nodded. “Yes,” she answered, “Exactly.”

“Forgive me,” Ser Aymeric interrupted suddenly, “but if these Warriors of Darkness mean to bring about another Calamity, to what end do they hunt primals?”

That was something else that Alphinaud had been wondering and had yet to find an answer. If they really were working with the Ascians, why would they fight and slay the primals? But it seemed that Alisaie already knew the answer.

“To prompt an escalation,” she explained, “To deepen the beast tribes' feelings of helplessness and despair, and thereby drive them to summon ever more powerful gods. And lest we forget, these events do not occur in isolation. With their patron deities being slain left and right, the news of man's victory over Nidhogg must surely have sown panic in the minds of the beastmen. 'Tis no wonder they wish to defend themselves.”

It all made perfect sense now. Alphinaud shook his head, unable to believe that he never thought of it before. But… if this kept up… would that mean that they…?

Ser Aymeric’s eyes sadden at Alisaie’s words and he looked away slightly.

“Power answered with greater power, death with more death,” he recited softly as if recalling the words from a story he heard a long time ago. “A vicious cycle fueled by fear and hatred. I know its like all too well.”

This they all knew and they looked at him sadly.

“Indeed,” Alisaie answered as she nodded sympathetically to him. “The Ascians sow discord and desperation, and the Warriors of Darkness reap the harvest. And so it continues. Yet that is not the extent of their ambitions. The Ascian himself observed that once the powerless realize that the old gods have failed them, they will have little recourse but to look to a new one.”

A new god…? That was the worst case scenario. What were they to do if that should ever happen? They were all horrified by this fact, but knew that it could very well come to pass. If the beast tribes all grew desperate enough, would they all join together and pray for a new god? One that was unstoppable? All those prayers of a god unlike any other suddenly appearing in Eoreza…? A god that was as powerful as all the other primals together…? That was too terrifying to even imagine. As strong as their Warrior of Light was, he didn’t want to think about what would happen should they be forced to contend with such an outcome.

Y'shtola folded her arms and said firmly, voicing what they all knew, “...We cannot let that happen.”

No one would ever disagree with that. But how were they to even start going about this? It seemed that their best course of action would be to find and defeat the Warriors of Darkness, but who knew where they were or how strong they truly are? Strong enough to slay primals, yes, but if they were truly from another world, what else did they know?

“It should come as no surprise, but Alisaie and I have uncovered evidence that the Ascians have been manipulating certain parties to ensure that a constant stream of crystals flows into the hands of the beast tribes,” Thancred went on, giving them a place to begin from. “If we sever these supply lines, we should at least be able to slow the escalation.”

Yes, that was a good idea. The less crystals there were, the more time it would take to gather enough to summon their gods. Hopefully, this could give them not only much needed time, but discover a more permanent solution to this problem.

“Agreed,” Y’shtola said, suddenly business-like. “Krile and I shall journey to Xelphatol and learn what we can of the Ixal's source.”

Alphinaud was just thinking about the Gnath and the Vanu Vanu, wondering if they should send others to go and treat with them when Ser Aymeric looked down at him and offered, “Hm. Then I, for my part, pledge to lead a similar investigation into the origin of the Gnath's supply.”

This surprised him. Alphinaud knew that they while had Ishgard’s support now, there was still much that needed to be done to keep the city going with all the changes happening. To think that they would jump in and assist in the matter of a primal twice in one day…?

“Ser Aymeric?” he asked, knowing just how much stress he was under lately since he had been named the head of the House of Lords, but Ser Aymeric merely smiled down at him reassuringly.

“As a member of the Eorzean Alliance, Ishgard is honor bound to play an active role in maintaining the security of the realm,” Ser Aymeric replied simply. “You might also say that I have some personal motivation, given the Ascians dealings with my father.”

There was a slight awkwardness in the air around them at the mention of what happened to the archbishop. Ser Aymeric paused for just a moment as he was clearly thinking about that whole mess before he cleared his throat and went on, “However, I make no secret of the fact that my knowledge of primal beings is scant at best. As such, I should be most grateful if one of your order were to assist me.”

Thancred stepped forward at once and said reasonably, “Allow me, Ser Aymeric. I have dealt with the Gnath before.”

Alphinaud could already feel hope rising inside him as their plans were quickly being made. Things with the Vanu seemed to be calm for now, and so they decided to keep an eye on both Xelphatol and the Gnath in the Smoldering Wastes. Besides, the Ishgardians were now allies with Hraesvelgr’s brood, and any threat to their territory was a concern of Ishgard as well.

That was when Alphinaud had a sudden idea and realized that they had yet to contact Urianger and inform him of all that had happened here. He turned to Claire and offered, “Let us consult with Urianger, then. Given his dedication to the study of primal beings, I should be surprised if he could not tell us something of value.”

But the words were hardly out of his mouth when Alisaie suddenly stood up and said, “Allow me to accompany you, Brother.” He turned back to look at her in surprise as she added, “And before you think to refuse, know that I am not the girl I once was. I shall not be a burden ─ you have my word.”

“But Alisaie, you...” Alphinaud began before he looked at her face, identical to his own in so many ways and remembered who he was talking to. Instead of trying to force an argument that he knew he would lose, he smiled and said, “...You are more than welcome. After all, it was you who set us upon this path.”

She seemed slightly taken aback by his lack of argument, but it seemed to wash over her as she nodded, not going to ask questions if he was going to let her accompany them.

“Wait a minute!” Tataru piped up cheerfully. “I'm afraid I can't allow you to leave just yet ─ not until you try on the new outfit I prepared for you!”

Alphinaud had to fight back the chuckle that threatened to break free at the startled look on Alisaie’s face, but she bore with it as the rest of them left the room, giving them the privacy that she needed to change—and the rest of them time to work on any other plans that needed to be done to find out where these shipments of crystals that the beast men were able to get their hands on were coming from.

As Tataru pulled out several neatly folded packages from her bag, Alisaie watched on curiously.

“I’m amazed that you were able to make something for me so quickly,” she told her.

Tataru sighed as she confessed, “In truth, a lot of these parts I originally made for Minfillia… but since we don’t know when… or even if we’ll ever see her again I…?” She wiped her eyes as she said firmly, “No, I just thought that it would be a shame to see them go to waste. So while we were waiting for news on you, I thought I should prepare something, because your old clothes are…?”

“A bit worn, I know,” Alisaie said, who knew that she couldn’t hope to survive on those old things here in Ishgard anyway. “Well, no matter what the reason, I thank you. The scions are truly lucky to have you here with them.”

Tataru blushed as she pulled out several articles of clothing and sighed as she confessed, “I’ve been trying to make something for our Warrior of Light as well. But every time I see her, she’s in newer armor and everything! I just don’t know how I could ever make something that could ever be of use to her.”

“I’m sure that it’s the thought that counts, Tataru,” Alisaie said kindly. “I’m sure she would appreciate anything you make for her. She’s too polite to say otherwise.”

“I know that,” Tataru said. “And I have been working on something extra special for a while now. I don’t know when I’ll ever get it done, especially with all that’s been happening of late. But that’s not important now! Let’s try these out and see if they fit!”

*Outside*

Ser Aymeric and Thancred went to go and talk to Lucia and the other Temple Knights about the Gnath, and Y’shtola and Krile had already left for Camp Dragonhead.

Once they were alone, Alphinaud walked more to Claire, fondly remembering the last time the three of them were last together. “...To think that the three of us plumbed the depths of the coils and confronted Bahamut himself,” he said. “Had I not been there, I would struggle to believe it. Shortly after we parted ways, I heard that she had taken to the road on her own, apparently on a journey of self-discovery. Precisely where to I never learned, though I suspect that was by design. ...So she enjoyed hearing tales of our exploits, did she? Hmm...”

Claire only watched on kindly, and it seemed that she was enjoying his sudden upbeat attitude. Which he agreed with, knowing that nothing short than his sister’s recovery could have cured him of his sudden melancholy.

He smiled back as he said, “It was good of you to accompany my sister on her forays into the coils. The knowledge that you were with her did much to put my mind at rest.”

But then the sounds of the doors opening caught his attention and he looked up to see Alisaie dressed in her new clothes. A beautiful tan coat with elaborate designs up top, combined with a black skirt and tall, white boots all matched her personality completely. She seemed to be enjoying the new attire as she walked over to them with a new confidence in her step.

“My apologies for keeping you waiting,” she said as she approached them, despite how good she was clearly feeling, she also moved carefully, with her formally wounded shoulder and arm seemed to be very stiff. “Right, then. Shall we be off?”

Alphinaud nodded as he looked over her new clothes and could not help but say in relief, “Tataru never ceases to impress... Though, for a moment, I feared she might furnish you with an identical outfit.”

Alisaie laughed at that, both of them thinking of the same thing.

“Praise the Twelve she did not! Mother and Father were rather too fond of making us wear matching clothes,” she said before she grinned and asked, “Do you remember that time at the Studium when that girl of yours crept up behind me in the hall and whispered─”

He knew exactly where this story was going and so he had to almost shout to stop Alisaie from talking anymore.

“Sister, please! She was not my─” but when he realized that Claire was now listening in very carefully he cleared his throat and asked, “Ahem, can we not have this conversation in front of the Warrior of Light!?”

She just shrugged back, grinning all the while as she said, “So be it. Another time, perhaps.”

And to think he had been worried sick about her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Tataru’s surprise? Yoshi-P was actually asked why Tataru didn't make us anything and it was because the WoL's equipment is vastly superior to what she can make for them right now. But he did say he might make her make something for us but it won't be that great in stats so most likely be just for glamour. Don’t care… I’m actually going to be betting that they do that. Might not be in Heavensward, but I will prepare for it… looking forward to putting that in here should it come up!
> 
> Also, special shout out to a couple people I met during a run of Gubal (hard). Hey there Neldio Kibo and Nyxeris Feathermoon! Hope to run another dungeon with you soon. And for Hisomi Seiya, I got your wedding invite and I’ll try to come, but I have class near that time so I can’t promise I’ll make it. But I hope this will serve as a wedding present J)


	41. Unlikely Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So now they have a new travelling companion as they try to seek out answers. Who are the Warriors of Darkness? Why are they here? Why do they seek Eoreza's ruin? And perhaps most of all... what is Urianger planning?

They stayed at the Congregation for just a little longer as the three of them prepared themselves to make straight for Thanalan. Alisaie, for one, seemed keen to continue speaking with Claire—which was only natural since it had been a long time since they had seen each other.

“To be honest, Claire, I wasn't planning on seeking you out just yet,” Alisaie informed her as they finished getting ready to go. “When I set forth on my journey, I did so with grand ambitions. As you may recall, I promised I would not disappoint you...” She sighed grimly as she added, “I pray you will forgive me if I do.”

But Claire smiled kindly at her as she shook her head, answering sincerely, “A pleasure to have you with us.”

Hearing that caused Alisaie to smile back warmly, which Alphinaud found hard not to smile along as well. The two of them seemed to act a lot like sisters who hadn’t seen each other in a long time, and he reasoned that after their adventures together into the Coils have helped to build that bond. But he also noticed something different about his twin…?

“New garments aside, I must say that you seem different ─ more...” he searched about, trying to find the right word, “ _resolute_ than when last we met. You have the look of a woman who is ready to fight for the future of Eorzea.”

She chuckled at that before she shrugged, telling them both honestly, “To the extent of my abilities, perhaps, but I have no delusions of grandeur. Nor will I pretend to have ‘found myself’ or any such thing. I am here today because I would regret it if I weren't. That is all.”

It would seem she may still searching for a reason to fight for this realm. But that was ok… if there was one thing that he learned, it was that everyone must search for their own reasons to fight. Oftentimes that reason took some longer to find than others. Yet, while he knew that this something that Alisaie must do on her own, if they could help her find it, who was he to stop her?

“Fair enough,” he answered reasonably. “Let us depart for the Waking Sands, then, and see if Urianger can be of assistance.”

They left, teleporting straight to the city of Ul’dah, and they wandered down through the city until the stone streets turned into sand and dirt beneath their feet. It was a bright morning, and he enjoyed the warmth of the hot sun on his face. No matter how much time he spent in Ishgard, nor how fond he had grown of the northern city, he discovered that he would never take to cold climes.

“Alisaie?” Claire asked suddenly as they walked on. “I’ve been meaning to ask about the carriage...?”

“Carriage?” Alisaie asked in confusion, wondering what she was talking about, but it hit Alphinaud almost at once, for they had taken this very same path before in the dead of night as they fled from Ul’dah after the banquet.

“Ah, yes, the carriage that so fortuitously arrived to spirit us away from Ul'dah after the banquet,” he spoke up, getting her to nod in understanding. “The driver informed me that I had my sister to thank for his presence in Ul'dah. How did you know to send help?”

Alisaie just shrugged and said casually, “Oh, drunken Brass Blades are even less discreet than sober ones. Unfortunately, by the time I learned of the plot, it was too late to do anything more. Frankly, I'm still amazed Brennan managed to find you.”

“Same here,” Alphinaud said as he shook his head in wonder. “It was like the hands of fate had something to do with it.”

“If you do not mind me asking, just what happened that night?” Alisaie asked curiously. “Pray, do not answer if you feel that you rather not…?”

“No,” he sighed sadly. “It is alright. You saved us that night, so you deserve to know that much, at least.”

The memories of that night still haunted him to this day, but he found that he could speak of it easier than he used to… if only by a little bit. And so he told her grimly about the Crystal Braves were bought with coin and Ilberd’s betrayal. If he had to be honest with himself, he still could not say for sure if Ilberd had been planning this from the start or if he had been loyal to their ideals when he first joined.

He told her how he had been led away from the banquet just before all the trouble began, but he soon found himself with a blade at his neck before locked behind cell bars by his own Crystal Braves. It was only when General Raubahn’s son Pipin Tarupin happened to return to the city and learned of his imprisonment was he able to escape. The two of them fled the city on foot, where they miraculously came across Claire, having escaped from the ancient Sl’dith ruins. Not minutes later, Brennan appeared with the carriage and saw them to safety before Cid arrived. He then was able to bear them away to as far as to Camp Dragonhead, where they remained until they were able to gain entry into Ishgard.

“And you just happened to find her there?” Alisaie asked in amazement before looking back at Claire and added, “It really does sound like fate had a hand in that. And were you alright?”

“Yes,” she answered with a nod. “Well, more or less.”

“It was a painful night for all of us,” Alphinaud sighed. “Only the two of us, and Tataru managed to escape to Coerthas. It would be some time before we were able to reunite with the other Scions. Three of which, still remain missing.” He shook his head and asked bitterly, “If only I had paid more attention to the Crystal Braves…?”

“To be fair,” Alisaie said bracingly. “The Scions needed the extra help, and the idea of a Grand Company from all the corners of Eoreza isn’t a bad one…?”

“We just weren’t careful,” Alphinaud nodded dourly. “I wasn’t careful. I see that now. I was to… naïve. It was my fault and I take full responsibility for what happened. But what’s done is done. There is nothing I can do about it now.”

“Maybe someday you’ll believe those words,” Claire reminded him and he froze for a minute before he actually smiled. “You really do notice everything, don’t you?” he asked fondly and he could have sworn that her eyes sparkled just a little bit when he looked at her.

Alisaie raised her eyebrows at the two of them, wondering if she was missing something here, but she shook her head, deciding that it wasn’t important. What did matter was meeting with Urianger. She did not want to think that he was planning anything, but she couldn’t shake the image of seeing him in the library with the Warrior of Darkness and that Ascian…?

She shut her eyes hard, her heart panging with worry. For despite what her mind was trying to reason with her, her heart was still trying to find some kind of reasonable explanation to all this. She did not want to accept that the man who was like family to her and her brother, would ever betray them.

*The Waking Sands*

They spent the better part of the day walking along the sand-covered road until they reached the familiar Vesper Bay. It had been some time since he last saw this place… realizing that it wasn’t since they had come here after Raubahn had called for them, saying that they discovered that Nanamo was being held in deep slumber in the palace.

They entered their old Headquarters of the Waking Sands, heading downstairs and off into the side room where their friend usually was. And he was glad when he saw him there.

“Urianger ─ apologies for calling upon you unannounced,” he called in greeting. Urianger, who once again had his nose in a tome, looked up and set the book down before coming over.

“Why, Master Alphinaud. Would that the Scholar had seen fit to grant me knowledge of thy coming,” he said, sounding both glad and surprised to see them there. “What bringeth thee and thine here this day?”

If only it was for just a simple visit. But he answered back grimly, “The Warriors of Darkness have returned. Pray allow us to explain...”

And so he gave a quick explanation to everything that happened since Alisaie had been brought to them, injured and barely conscious. He explained that they went to deal with Garuda, as well as their encounter with the Warriors of Darkness… who claim that they hail from another world.

Urianger didn’t look the least bit surprised by any of this however as he nodded gravely.

“...I too have heard tales in recent days of primal beings rising up only to be cast down by forces unknown,” he informed them. “Alas, as thou didst observe, this serveth but to spur the beast tribes to pursue their goals with redoubled fervor.”

“We have two objectives at this time: to identify and remove the source of the beast tribes' crystals, and to take direct action to prevent any further summoning rituals from reaching completion,” Alphinaud said all business-like—trying to think of the best way to go about this problem. “The second is easier said than done, of course. While we were fortunate enough to learn of the Ixal's plans before they came to fruition, I should be surprised if the Warriors of Darkness and the Ascians did not have similar designs elsewhere of which we have no knowledge.”

He still wasn’t sure if he wanted to believe in what they had to say about their claims of being from another world. But that still didn’t explain why they were so desperate to bring their own world to ruin.

“‘Thou wert wise to come hither, for this very day did I receive tidings most troubling from across the Strait of Merlthor,” Urianger said gravely. “O'Ghomoro stirreth, and there are whispers that the Lord of Crags neareth his return. Mere rumors, mark thou ─ but in light of thine own discoveries...”

“You mean they summoned Titan again?” Claire asked suddenly.

Urianger nodded to her question and Alphinaud shut his eyes as he fought a groan. “...Thou canst ill afford to turn a deaf ear to their claims,” Urianger finished.

Alphinaud opened his eyes back up before nodding in understanding. They couldn’t ignore the fact that the primal who commanded the earth may soon be back in Eoreza. And if nothing else, hopefully this task will give them more insight into what’s going on… if not some extra time to find a better solution.

“Aye ─ we must ascertain the truth of the matter for ourselves,” he looked over at Claire, knowing her well enough that she would chose to come with them and said, “Let us consult with the Maelstrom forces stationed at Camp Overlook, Claire.”

She nodded in agreement before Alphinaud looked back to Urianger, telling him, “Thank you for your counsel, Urianger. Pray inform us should you learn aught else.”

“I shall,” he reassured them. They were just getting ready to leave, yet Alisaie suddenly stepped forward.

“If I may, Brother,” she said briskly, and without waiting for an answer, she looked back up to Urianger and said, “Urianger, is there anything else you would like to say?”

“Alisaie?” Alphinaud asked in surprise as his sister glared up at Urianger, as if she thought he was hiding something from them.

But when Urianger said nothing, she then went on, speaking as if they she barely knew him, “...If not, then never mind. I only ask because you are normally rather more... verbose.” Again, Urianger did not answer, but Alphinaud could have sworn that he saw their old friend tense up at those words. “Nothing to add?” she asked again, only to be answered with more silence. “Very well. Ere we depart, I wish to make a request. The Warriors of Darkness spoke of how the Ardor had the power to ‘break down the barriers between planes,’ that our worlds might be rejoined. I would ask that you research this for us.”

Alphinaud raised his eyebrows at that, about to reprimand her for her rudeness before she finished, “Being nowhere near as well-read as you, I'm sure I wouldn't know where to begin. That said, I have heard tell of a promising tome: The Gerun Oracles. Mayhap you could start there.”

Urianger only nodded rather stiffly at the order and answered, “...By thy leave.”

Alisaie just frowned up at him suspiciously before she turned to him and Claire, adding briskly, “Camp Overlook, was it? Very well.”

Alphinaud stared at her as she left the room without another word, not even glancing back at them, taking him completely by surprised.

“Alisaie?” Claire asked in surprise as she followed after his sister, leaving Alphinaud to shake his head and clear his thoughts before turning back to Urianger.

“I-I apologize, my friend,” Alphinaud said apologetically to Urianger in his sister’s stead. “I suppose that her latest trials have put her in a stiff mood.”

“Pray, do not concern yourself overmuch, Master Alphinaud,” Urianger said evenly, back to his usual grim, yet calm, self. “I am certain that Mistress Alisaie means only the best for the Scions. There is no need to worry over mine own wellbeing.”

“Ah, yes. Thank you,” Alphinaud said as he had followed after the girls, wondering just what had gotten into Alisaie. He did not notice the sad look that Urianger tried, and failed, to hide as he watched them go.

“So she already suspects,” Urianger whispered softly to himself before feeling guilt grip his heart. “Please forgive me, my friends. But you must not know the truth… not yet. The story that will be told, spun by my own hands, is not yet complete. Only then shall the battle between light and darkness come to ahead.”

He shut his eyes as he shook his head hard. This evening he was to meet with the Warriors of Darkness… and the thought filled him with dread. There was no doubt in his mind that the Warrior of Light will fell the primal of living stone. Which will spur the Warriors of Darkness desperation… thus giving him his chance to finally set his true plan into motion.”

“Yet… what price must be paid for this salvation?” he questioned himself. “Master Louisoix… dearest Moenbryda… I do not beg for forgiveness for I know that I do not deserve it. I just pray that you understand and give me strength.”

He knew that both of them had placed their complete faith in the Warrior of Light to guide the people of Eoreza to a brighter future. And he could only pray that he didn’t take that hope away right when they needed it the most.

“The pieces will soon be in place,” he whispered as he lowered his hood, revealing his dark hair. He then pulled his goggles off so that his piercing golden eyes were revealed. “And I must see this through to the end… no matter how much the world may come to despise mine actions.”

*Vesper Bay*

“You mind telling me why you were acting so coldly to Urianger?” Alphinaud asked Alisaie as they stepped back outside into the bright sunlight.

“Nothing,” she answered shortly. “Just… I wanted an answer. I have hopes that he can find it. But perhaps I was a bit harsh in asking for it. I shall speak to him again about it when next we return.”

He was still frowning a little, but he let it slide, knowing that they had far more important things to worry about. Right now they needed to get to Limsa and warn them that they had reason to believe that the kobolds were planning to summon their god once again.

“This way,” Claire said, as they headed to the ferry off at the water’s edge and they bought passage to Limsa. It only took them an hour before they spotted the maritime city in the distance; with all three of them up on deck and watched as the waves lapped against the side of the ship, and felt the warm breezes on their faces as gulls called overhead.

“It seems so long ago that we were sailing here for the first time,” Alisaie said all of a sudden as she closed her eyes and breathed in the salty air. There was some faint color back in her pale cheeks and Alphinaud was glad to see her looking so healthy, especially after the scare that she gave them just yesterday.

“Oh,” Alphinaud said as he glanced passed her to where Claire was on Alisaie’s other side and said, “That’s right, you were there on the same ship that we were, weren’t you?”

Claire’s eyes shone at the question and he knew that she clearly remembered that as well.

“Truly?” Alisaie asked as she thought back. “Wait, you’re right. I remember now. We were below deck when Brennen started speaking to us… but…?”

“But we weren’t listening and he went over to Claire,” Alphinaud said as he thought back. “Strange how our paths crossed that day. How could we have known where our paths would have brought us here?”

“You were asleep when he poked you awake,” Alisaie added to Claire. “Like you were having a bad dream?”

Claire actually chuckled at that as she answered, “I was in a very strange dream. But it has been so long now that it has faded from my mind.”

But Alphinaud wasn’t sure she was being completely honest with them about that. However, she then went on suddenly, “In those days I was just an adventurer starting out on my own. If you told me then that I would be making a living fighting gods and dragons, I would have wondered how much ale you drank.”

Both of them laughed at that as they enjoyed the breeze, watching the city slowly growing larger and larger as they drew near. Together the three of them watched the clear-blue sky and sparkling ocean that stretched for miles in all directions, with the occasional dolphin jumping out from far off.

At last they came to the gate, and stepped through to the long walkways that crossed all over the city before heading straight over to the docks to take another ferry. It turned out that while she had been all over Eoreza in her travels, Alisaie had never been to Camp Overlook, so they were forced to take the long way there. They took a boat from the docks to Western La Noscea, before following the trail up to Upper Loscea, and then to edges of the Outer La Noscea. Claire knew this area very well, and didn’t need to second guess herself as she led them to where they needed to go. He got a sight of the famous ruins that had once been part of the City of Nym… having only seen this place on a map before now.

He knew only a little of the ancient floating city, knowing that they had been part of the War of the Magi, but knew precious little else. But it turned out that Claire knew a surprisingly large amount of it. She explained that she had been in the ruins of the City of Mhachi, and told them that it looked like it had been destroyed by the Mhachi’s superweapon Ozma. He and Alisaie were fascinated by her stories of what she had found in those ruins before she explained more of what she knew of the fate of the Nymians.

The city-state had been laid low by a disease known as the ‘Green Death,’ a plague that transformed many of its citizens into [tonberries](http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Tonberry#Final_Fantasy_XIV). The disease was brought back by seafaring traders who were rescued by a tribe of Lalafellin on an island in the south seas, after being hit by a storm. Many of the afflicted would remain quarantined within the Wanderer's Palace, where they survived even to this day. Among those was a scholar named [Surito Carito](http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/Surito_Carito), whom had served as a teacher to her in the art of the Scholar.

Claire even summoned out the little fairy that was named Lily. Alisaie’s eyes lit up at the sight of the tiny golden creature and even more so as Lily helped cast a healing spell on her stiff shoulder, causing her to sigh in relief as she was able to move it more freely.

“Toneberries?” Alphinaud asked as Claire looked on fondly at the old ruins, having explained about her studies with these beings. It turned out that the Nymians had a standing military organization known as the Royal Marines, supported by arcanists known as Scholars. A Scholar commanded tactical control of the battlefield, assisted by an arcanima fairy bound to their soul crystal. These tacticians ensured the Nymians could fend off aggressive neighbors even with a numerical disadvantage.

“To think that there are survivors of the ancient city of Nym?” Alphinaud said in awe. “I hope that you can introduce me to them when we next have time. I can only imagine the kind of arcane I can learn from them.”

“I’ll see what I can do,” she reassured him as they continued the long climb towards Camp Overlook. Lily danced about in the air before she settled herself on Claire’s shoulder and giggled when she looked back at him with a cute smile.

But in truth, his eyes went back to look at Claire’s face, who laughed at Lily’s antics. He felt his face burning slightly as he caught sight of that blissful look…?

“Aww, you think Lily is cute too?” Alisaie teased him.

“Huh?” he asked before realizing that he had been staring at Claire again. Alisaie wasn’t aware of his newfound feelings for their adventuring friend, so she just assumed that he was looking at Lily… which he had no intension of correcting. Instead of answering, he looked away, but knew his face was still burning as they continued up the steep slope.

But as they did so, he wondered more of these Nymian scholars and just what they could teach him. He could actually do the protecting for a change if he were only stronger…? Maybe even protect…? He looked to the back of Claire’s head and saw her hair shining in the light.

Thankfully, they made it to Camp Overlook without any trouble, and he got his first good look around them. You could still see the ruins of Nym all around them, but they were up pretty high with a spectacular view of Bronze Lake below them… where he could just make out the Wanderer’s Palace that Claire spoke of earlier.

On their other side he could see the towering mountain that held many different iron houses set up into the side of it, with plenty of chimneys that let out smoke, showing that the kobold’s furnaces were set to blazing. The smell here, however, was awful, full of the disgusting scent of Sulphur that the kobolds used for their furnaces and other equipment. He didn’t see how anyone could stand to live in such a place. It was times like this that made him envy the goblins and their masks. He wished that he could put one over his mouth and nose right now.

He wasn’t the only one either, for Alisaie’s face was wrinkled up at the stench and warned out, “...That had better be the Sulphur.”

But other than that, as far as he could tell, there were no signs of anything unusual happening.

“Come, let us speak with Commander Bloeidin and see if there is any truth to these rumors concerning Titan's return. I had heard that he can be a bit of a stubborn man and…?” Alphinaud began to the girls, but Claire interrupted.

“He’s not that bad,” she informed them. “I spent a great deal of time here when I was helping sort out some trouble with the kobolds. Having said that, I do think that I should be the one to talk to him.”

They both agreed and let her lead them through the camp before they spotted a large, scarred Roegadyn dressed in the Maelstrom’s crimson colors—though looking more like a pirate than a member of the military. And while there was unease in the camp, he seemed to be the most disturbed by something. Alphinaud stood back as he and Alisaie watched Claire approach him, assuming that he had to be the Commander. As she drew near, they could hear him muttering angrily to himself.

“Seven hells, at this rate, I'll have to appeal to Maelstrom Command for reinforcements... Hm?” he finally took notice of Claire and he barked out, “Whatever it is, we don't want any.”

“It’s nice to see you again as well, Commander Bloeidin,” Claire answered politely. “We only came to see if you were in need of aid.”

“Huh?” the commander said before his eyes widened. “Well, fancy that!” he laughed out happily, his voice loud enough to be heard from here. “Just when my kobold problems look like coming to a head, the Scions of the Seventh Dawn turn up, itching to pitch in! Bloody brilliant timing is what it is! Right, then ─ let's get to it!”

As they watched on, he noticed that Alisaie was still sniffing the air and glaring daggers at him, like the smell was his fault. He was about to ask what was going on with her when Claire returned to them.

“You've spoken with the commander, then?” Alisaie asked, not looking over at him as she did so.

“Our Maelstrom friends seem notably more agitated than when first we arrived. Do you happen to know why that might be?” Alphinaud asked her and she nodded again.

“We were right,” Claire answered. “The kobolds have gotten more aggressive lately. Not long before we arrived, they said they spotted a kobold here in camp trying to make off with crystals. They’re searching all over for it.”

“A kobold in the camp, you say...?” he said thoughtfully. Well, this one certainly had a lot of bravery, or mayhaps insanity, for wanting to go marching into a camp full of soldiers who killed kobolds on a daily basis. “That would appear to corroborate Urianger's information, yes. But to be so reckless as to infiltrate a Maelstrom camp and draw attention to their efforts is passing strange.”

Perhaps the kobolds were just getting desperate for crystals? That they did not have enough to summon Titan after all? Well, that would have been a great comfort, he knew better than to jump to that conclusion right away. He did not doubt that Urianger would exaggerate if there wasn’t anything to worry about. “Well, there will be time to think on this later. For the present, we must do everything in our power to prevent Titan's summoning ─ and that means finding and questioning this kobold.”

And so all three of them split up, beginning to search over the small settlement for their kobold thief. Now he had only seen them from afar, but he knew that kobolds are a race of mole-like creatures who have excavated a warren of tunnels beneath O'Ghomoro. Believing the ores of the earth to be a gift of the primal Titan, these subterranean beastmen seek to divine their deity's teachings through the arts of alchemy and metallurgy. Despite forging a peace agreement with Limsa Lominsa, recent conflicts over mineral deposits have led to a resurgence of hostilities.

But as he began searching, he couldn’t help but reason with himself that all this commotion could not have escaped the kobold's notice. If he has any sense, he will attempt to quit this place, will he not? However, apparently the scouts claim that this kobold was quite small, even for his kind, so they believed that it wouldn’t be hard for him to hide.

It was some time later when he came to Commander Bloeidin and Alisaie, hoping that they had found an answer, but had come up empty. But at that moment they heard a loud, squeaky voice calling out, “Gah, she found me again! What to do, what to do, what to do...?”

They all knew who this ‘she’ had to be and they took off at once just as they heard the squeaky voice calling out, “I... I come in peace, only to talk! Speak, say, talk! So please, please, do not hurt me!”

They approached the wooden bridge that would take them down to Iron Lake and found Claire with the tiniest kobold that he had ever seen. No, this one was way too small to be fully grown… it couldn’t have been more than a young child. Covered with a layer of dirt, with long, spindly fingers and claws and a bushy long tail… it truly was a strange looking creature to his eyes.

“So this is our wily kobold infiltrator, is it?” Alisaie asked shrewdly as they approached the two, with the koboldling gazed up in terror at them, with even his whiskers trembling. “No wonder the soldiers were on edge. He could very well give one a bruised knee.”

Or bite their ankles. But before he could add that, Commander Bloeidin gave a hearty ‘Huzzah’ as he said, “We've got him! Fine work, Scions!” He then glared at the little kobold and said darkly, “So, little one ─ thought you could sneak into my camp, did you? Plottin' to steal my crystals, were you!?”

The koboldling quaked in fear as he squeaked out, “No, no, no! I came to talk! To ask for help! But when your soldiers saw me, they drew their weapons and shouted, and I...I─”

Seeing that this could be the start of something unpleasant, Alphinaud quickly stepped in and said, “Now, now, let us all take a deep breath and discuss this like civilized... individuals,” he said to them all in warning. He then looked down at the young kobold and asked kindly, “What is your name, child?”

The kobold looked nervous at him addressing him and gulped down before he said in a tiny voice, “Pickman Ga Bu of the 620th Order! At least…” he added, “I will be a pickman... one day.”

Alphinaud nodded gently, numbly astonished by this change in him and how natural it was to be so patient as he answered, “Well met, Ga Bu. I am Alphinaud, and this is my sister Alisaie. Claire, the woman who found you, is our friend. And now that you know our names, we can be friends too.” He knew that Alisaie was looking at him in surprise now, but he didn’t look at her as he had his attention on Ga Bu. Who would have thought that he was capable of gentleness?

“Now, Commander Bloeidin here thinks you wanted to take his crystals, Ga Bu, but you said you came to ask for help,” he asked calmly. “Why to us, and not to your own people? What happened, Ga Bu? Can you tell us?”

“I...um...er...” Ga Bu stuttered anxiously, his beady eyes still glancing over at Commander Bloeidin, like he thought that he would be stepped on if he spoke.

Alisaie, who seemed to have lost patience walked over and crouched down next to Ga Bu, but still spoke in a voice of forced calm, “No one is going to hurt you, all right? Not while we're here. I promise.”

Ga Bu Still looked nervous, but seemed to be willing to trust them, or maybe he was so desperate that he decided that he would take any help offered.

“Th-The... The patriarch, he...he's...” he began nervously, before taking a deep breath and shouted out, “...The patriarch is going to summon the Great Father again, and you have to stop him! Beat him, fight him, stop him!”

They all stared at him. Little Ga Bu then went on speaking, trying to explain what was going on as he said, “Ga Bu's parents said they didn't want it, along with many others! But the patriarch wouldn't listen. He was so angry ─ raging, fuming, angry! He said that if they didn't have iron in their hearts, they would serve as coke for the furnace. And then the guards took my parents and the others away, and I haven't seen any of them since...”

Alphinaud stared at him. Just what were they planning? And what did Ga Bu mean when he spoke of coke for the furnace?

"Coke for the furnace?" he repeated in confusion as Alisaie shook her head.

“I did not want to believe it... but I have heard tales of foci fashioned from the bones of beastmen, which worshipers use in their rituals, hoping to summon more powerful incarnations of their gods,” she said bitterly.

Alphinaud couldn’t believe it. What madness was this? That they would be willing to resort to such deeds…?

“By the Twelve... That is... That is sickening,” he gasped out, horrified that they would be willing to go so far as to burn their own kin alive for the sake to summon their god.

Little Ga Bu turned to Alisaie and squeaked out, “No one listens to Ga Bu, no matter how much he cries ─ pleads, begs, cries! They do not listen, only talk about punishing the overdwellers and praising the Great Father. Ga Bu loves the Great Father, but he loves his parents too! So please, help Ga Bu stop the patriarch and save his parents!”

Alphinaud nodded at once in full understanding, also realizing just the great deal of courage that Ga Bu had in coming to them for help… yet that also spoke of the little one’s desperation. He looked quickly to Commander Bloeidin, who was looking shocked at this whole thing before Alphinaud snapped him out of it by ordering, “Commander ─ advise Maelstrom Command that Titan's summoning is imminent. Should the worst come to the worst, we will require their support. Time being of the essence, we three will attempt to infiltrate the kobold stronghold, secure their crystals, and free the prisoners.”

Commander Bloeidin’s face did not inspire confidence as he said grimly, “Well, if you're sure... You'll forgive me if I don't seem optimistic. We'll make ready, just in case.”

He left them alone with Ga Bu, who was now panting hard as though it took everything he had to tell them what was happening.

“Do you know that there are collectors who will pay a fortune for beastmen ritual artifacts? It is perverse,” Alisaie asked Claire, who was nodding grimly, claiming to have seen these pieces a few times in her travels.

Preferring not to ask about that, he turned back to Ga Bu, who was now squeaking up to the girls, “I tried talking to the others, but they wouldn't listen! So even though I was afraid, I came here!”

“And you did a brave thing, little one,” Claire told him gently. “We’ll do whatever we can to help you.” She then look over at Alphinaud as she asked, “Where do we start?”

He let out a long sigh.

“I have faith that we may yet stop the ritual,” Alphinaud told her in a more optimistic way than he actually felt. “We would surely have detected the associated aetheric disturbance had Titan manifested already. But I cannot speak for the prisoners. Twelve have mercy... That they would even contemplate sacrificing their own flesh and blood ─ brothers and sisters, mothers and fathers...?” The idea was too repulsive to even think of. No, they would have to save the hostages no matter what. He shook his head hard before he said to the others, “Time is of the essence. We must see what else Ga Bu knows and formulate a plan without further delay.”

He could only pray that they still had time to save Ga Bu’s parents.

She nodded, as if she knew just what he was thinking before approaching Ga Bu and asked him gently just what the patriarch was planning.

Ga Bu still looked nervous at the idea of speaking to them, but he told them bravely, “I heard Great Father Titan loves crystals. Cherishes, covets, loves them, and if we gather enough, He will return. That's why the patriarch told everyone to go forth and gather them. So I was thinking, if we take all the crystals away, maybe the Great Father won't come?”

Ah, a clever one.

“Very good, Ga Bu,” he told him kindly, and he was suddenly reminded that his grandfather used to say that whenever Alphinaud was able to figure out a problem. “I was just thinking the same thing. Do you know where these crystals are stored?”

“I know, I know, oh, oh, oh!” Ga Bu said excitedly as he hopped up and down. “Several spots, each defended by a different order! Ga Bu wanted to steal them, but he was too afraid to go alone. Yes, yes, too afraid to go alone. But together we can take them away and hide them! Come, come ─ Ga Bu will lead you to the first cache!”

They all followed the little creature down the bridge and stairs before they reached land that ‘officially’ belonged to the kobolds. As they descended, the smell of Sulphur grew so strong that his eyes started to water.

Alisaie was forced to ask Claire, “You spent some time here? How did you stand the smell?”

Claire shrugged as she told them a little about the 789th that made their home beneath the cliffs. At those words, he wondered if they should seek them out and ask for their aid in this. But once again, as if reading his mind, she told him that they were far too lazy to help out.

He took her for her word, besides they didn’t have time to try and convince anyone to help them anyway. Ga Bu led them to a small area where there were some kobold guard there with a large crate of crystals being stored behind the furnace. Now the kobolds had to be three times the size of Ga Bu, and each one was armed as they kept their beady eyes sharp for anything that moved around them.

But they took them by surprise, and it didn’t take long for them to leave the guards lying on the ground, out cold.

“Pray see to the crystals,” he said to Claire, his grimoire in hand as he stood guard. “Alisaie and I will stand guard for any errant patrols.”

“That hardly seemed fair,” Alisaie said as she looked down to the unconscious kobolds with pity. “Then again, they only have themselves to blame.”

Ga Bu led them around Iron Lake to where the crate of crystals was stored and told them to grab them quickly. Claire had done just that before she shoved them into her bag. Even with as large as her travelling bag was, he was amazed just how much items she could carry. When he told her this, she laughed, saying that oftentimes she didn’t have enough room and was hoping for a chance to get a bigger bag at some point.

Alphinaud grinned when she laughed before he turned to Ga Bu and said, “Good. Lead on, Ga Bu.”

Ga Bu looked thrilled at the thought of being able to help them again and cried out, “This way, this way!” He then scampered off, with them following closely behind them. Ga Bu soon led them to another set of crates, but this time the guards had left them unguarded.

“If they find us, you'll protect me, won't you?” Ga Bu asked nervously and they reassured him that they weren’t going to let anything hurt him so long as they were here. Alphinaud was able to find the crate quickly enough, but that was when he noticed something very strange.

“Hmm... If I did not know any better, I would say this crate was...” he began as he ran his hand over the faded marks on the worn crate.

“Time is short. If you have the crystals, we should move on to the next cache. Did you hear me, Brother?” Alisaie asked, looking over to see him still examining the crates. “Brother!” she called louder.

“Aye, aye,” he called back. “It’s just that… I am quite certain that crate once bore Ishgardian seals. Someone took great pains to remove all traces, but enough remains to make out the pattern. See for yourself.”

He stood up and the girls came over to see it. It was faint, but they could just make out the remains of the labels sewn with the four houses of Ishgard.

“I struggle to imagine kobolds traveling to Coerthas to obtain crystals, much less bothering to conceal their origins,” he said with a frown. “I suspect these crystals were smuggled into Vylbrand by another party ─ most likely a pawn of the Ascians, as Thancred speculated.”

He was so absorbed by this fact that for a moment he forgot all about Ga Bu until the little one spoke up in confusion.

“I don't understand,” he squeaked out, “Who are the Ascians? Do they worship Great Father Titan too?”

Ah… even if they could explain it in a way that would make sense to a child, they did not have time.

“Ah, never you mind about that,” he said hurriedly, getting back to the matter at hand. “As Alisaie said, we do not have a lot of time. Can you lead us to the next cache, Ga Bu?”

Ga Bu jumped up and down eagerly as Claire gathered up the crystals.

“Yes, yes, yes, of course! Ga Bu knows the way!” he squeaked, holding his arms wide as he added, “This next one is the last and is very large! Very big, very huge, very large!”

So they followed after him, with Alisaie telling him, “You know? You changed. The brother I once knew never would have been capable of being so patient. Nor talk so gently. You certainly seem to be getting more acquainted with your softer side.”

He glared as she grinned back teasingly.

Ga Bu led them one closer to the entrance to the minds, telling them that this last crate was around here. But as they searched, they couldn’t find a trace of it. Alisaie stood guard, informing them, “We should pack up the crystals and leave ─ now. The kobolds could stumble upon our handiwork at any moment.”

Yes, but the problem was that they couldn’t find any signs that there were crystals around here. Ga Bu said the cache would be here, but unless it is remarkably well hidden...? Ga Bu was searching about all over, looking upset that there wasn’t anything around them.

“B-B-But they were here! Heaps and heaps and heaps of crystals!” Alphinaud heard him squeak.

“Confound it,” Alphinaud said, realizing what must have happened before he looked at Claire, who was still searching and asked, “What about you, Claire? Any luck?”

She shook her head, and knew that if her sharp eyes couldn’t find any, then they weren’t here.

“Nothing, nothing, nothing!” Ga Bu cried out, sounding distressed. “But this cannot be! Ga Bu saw them! Spied, spotted, saw!”

It was certainly possible that Ga Bu could have gotten mixed up? But then Alisaie said, “Think, Brother, think! They must have moved them, yes? The question is, where to, and why?”

But he already knew the answers to that.

“...Within O'Ghomoro, where they summoned Titan once before and mean to do so again,” he said grimly. “It is the only explanation.”

“I know the place of which you speak,” Claire answered with a nod. “The Navel, it’s called. They are probably brining the crystals in right now.”

Ga Bu gasped at that and squeaked, “What about Mother and Father and the others!? We have to help them!”

“And we will, Ga Bu, we will!” Alisaie promised him. “Stay calm ─ we still have time.”

But Alphinaud doubted that there would be a lot of it. They needed to hurry. His mind relaxed as he let the thoughts flow in and he came up with a plan.

“They have yet to call for the remaining crates, yes?” he said to them, getting their attention. “If they had, then they would have found the other caches empty and sounded the alarum. Nevertheless, I believe the time for stealth has passed. We must breach the Navel and seize the remaining crystals. There is no other way to prevent Titan's summoning.”

Yet there was still the matter of all the crystals that the four of them gathered already and he turned to Claire, “But first, give me your crystals, that I might deliver them into Commander Bloeidin's custody. We dare not take them into the bowels of the mountain.”

Alisaie nodded at that, as if impressed by his reasoning and said, “Alphinaud is right. 'Twould be folly to deliver the kobolds the very thing we sought to deny them.”

Ga Bu was looking nervous, but he seemed to ignore his fear as he squeaked out firmly, “Mother, Father, we're coming...”

Alphinaud then turned to Claire and told her, “The crystals, Claire, if you would be so kind.” She handed them over from her bag, and he almost fell over from the weight of them. He did his best to hide his discomfort as he said, “Thank you. I shall deliver them to Camp Overlook for safekeeping and brief Commander Bloeidin on the situation. Pray go on ahead. As I recall, there is an aetheryte within the U'Ghamaro Mines that should deliver you to the Navel. Ga Bu doubtless knows the way. Wait for me there ─ I shall rejoin you anon.”

Alisaie was looking at him with surprise on her face. Before he could ask, she said, “Strange ─ I would've thought you eager to remain in the thick of the action. But if this is what you would prefer, then godsspeed, Brother.”

He was a little surprised to hear that from her, but pushed that out of his mind for now. Getting the crystals someplace safe was more important at the moment. Claire stayed only a moment longer as she took out a map of the mines and make a mark on the paper, telling him where the aetheryte would be, and where they’ll wait for him.

“This way, this way!” Ga Bu cried out, and he then led Claire and Alisaie down deeper into the mines as he turned back and ran as fast as he could go while carrying all those heavy crystals. Seven Hells, these things were heavy! How did Claire make carrying them look so easy?

He was sweating heavily by the time he made it up to camp and dropped the crystals on the ground before going to the Commander, pushing his sweaty bangs out of his eyes and panting hard.

“Commander, I can’t say what is going to happen next,” he gasped out as quickly as he could despite his winded state. “We shall try to stop the summoning before it is too late. But contact the Admiral and the Maelstrom command in case we cannot get there in time. They must be warned should Titan awaken.”

“What are you going to do, boy?!” Commander Boleidin called as Alphinaud ran off.

“The only thing I can do!” he called back, “Try to talk reason into the kobolds before it’s too late!”

He may not be a warrior, but he was skilled with words. He had to try and talk about peace. It wasn’t too late to stop all this before things got any worse. He just hoped that if he explained things to the Patriarch, then they could find a way to resolve things without it resorting to blood.

He ran all the way back down to Iron Lake and headed to the entrance to U’Ghamaro. But he was really wishing that he had Claire or Ga Bu to lead the way, for not only was it dark, it was filled with kobolds.

He took out his map, and he could not deny that it was very trying, trying to find a way to get there without being attacked by angry kobolds. Sometimes it couldn’t be helped and he was forced to defend himself, but he was quite glad to have reached the others, who were waiting there for him beneath a bright aetheryte.

“I hope the patriarch and my parents are there...” he heard Ga Bu saying worriedly as Alisaie examined the aetheryte, with the unconscious kobold who had been guarding it, lay at her feet.

“Ah. I take it this is the aetheryte we seek?” he heard her ask them. “Right then. As soon as Alphinaud arrives, we go. I trust you're feeling suitably heroic, Claire ─ there's no telling what sort of resistance we'll face in there.”

What indeed. He gritted his teeth as he approached them, letting them know that everything was taken care of and that he was ready to go. They touched the aetheryte and soon they were travelling into the very heart of the mountain.


	42. Beneath a Star-filled Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's funny how sitting underneath a starry sky can make you rethink everything that you know. But it turns out that there are more than one group of people who are sitting beneath a star-strewn sky this night.

The four of them managed to travel over the distance in one piece and soon emerged on the other side, deep inside the Navel. He was momentarily taken aback by where they stood… upon a large round platform in a great cavern, the ground so rich with the scent of earth that he could smell it. The cavern that they stood in was enormous, so large that it could have easily fit Hraesvelgr and Nidhogg with more than enough room. The walls were so far away from them that he was having a hard time trying to make them out, yet despite the fact that they were underground, there were large, orange crystals that seemed embedded in the walls that cast everything in an eerie orange glow.

All around them were countless rocks ranging from the tiniest pebble, to boulders the size of Roegadyns… making it difficult to move. In the far distance, he could see banners and lanterns that the kobolds surrounded the rocky outcroppings and plateaus, most likely where the worshippers stood to summon their god.

Standing on the platform with them were three other kobolds, two of them looking just like the kobolds that they had to deal with outside. But the third was larger than them with an elaborate metal mask that looked something like a miniature version of a furnace sitting on his head and covering his face. He held onto some kind of scepter in his hands, leaving Alphinaud little doubt as to who he was.

As soon as they stepped forward, they all began to squeak in shock at seeing them there.

“Lay down your arms and surrender! We have your crystals,” he warned out, his hand ready to fly to his grimoire at any second should this encounter end in violence. “There will be no summoning this day!”

The two kobolds were shrinking back in fear as the patriarch turned to glare at them.

“Overdwellers!? Here!?” he gasped out at the sight of them. “But how did you─”

But brave little Ga Bu stepped forward and barked out in his tiny voice, “Where are my parents, Patriarch!? Where are they!?”

The patriarch did not answer, but he did not need to as they all followed his gaze. Among the many boulders were the charred forms of several dead kobolds—with them still tied up showing that they didn’t even have a chance to defend themselves. Alphinaud stared at them for a moment, shock numbing his senses at Ga Bu raced over towards them.

“Mother...?” he croaked out when he reached them, “Father...?”

“‘Coke for the furnace?’ You monster. How could you!?” Alisaie shouted out furiously, glaring at the Patriarch, her teeth bared.

But if the Patriarch held any remorse for what he did, it did not show as he answered, “I... We are but servants of the Lord of Crags. We are His, that He may drink of our blood and partake of our flesh ─ that He might draw upon the strength of His children and defend them from the tyranny of the overdwellers!”

No…

In anger, Alisaie began to march over to him, her hands clenched into fists, but he had to stop her.

“No, Alisaie. Not yet,” he said firmly to her, taking her by surprise. He knew that it may be foolish, but he remembered how many of Shiva’s worshippers had chosen the road to peace rather than war in the end. In honor of his friends, he chose to try once more to reason with them, though he knew that this act could never be undone.

“I understand, Patriarch,” he said in a voice of forced calm. “I do. Your fear, your anger, your hate... You would do anything to protect your people ─ anything to deliver them from despair. Whatever it takes to ensure that those who threaten you can never do so again. But in your single-minded pursuit of this objective, you have brought suffering on your own kith and kin. You have sacrificed the lives of the very people you sought to protect!”

And orphaned a young kobold in the process. His heart ached for Ga Bu, but this could be their last chance to try and build a peace between their peoples.

“But it need not be this way, Patriarch! Renounce this bloody course!” he pleaded, hoping that despite the fact that they were tempered, as he was sure that they were, that there was reason beneath all that. “Cease your attempts to summon your god, and work with us, together, to build a lasting peace!”

It was too late for the poor victims of this hatred, but he wanted to believe that it wasn’t too late to reach to kobolds and get them to see that there was another path they can take.

But the Patriarch was stomping his feet in anger, as if offended by his words.

“Another peace to be abandoned at the overdwellers' convenience!” he demanded his squeaky voice now a roar. “Oathbreakers, all of you! Liars, betrayers, oathbreakers! You take and you take and you take, and when you have had your fill, you sue for peace. You promise that this time, this time is the last ─ until you grow hungry again! And when we dare to defend ourselves, you declare that this “beast tribe” cannot be suffered to live! That our god drains the land of aether, and brings naught but suffering ─ death, destruction, suffering upon us all!”

Alphinaud just looked on, grinding his teeth together. The sad thing was, he knew that the Patriarch was right. The reason they summoned Titan in the first place was because the people of Limsa had broken their peace treaty and had tried to seize more land. And understandably, the kobolds believed that it could happen again…

And they had every reason to think that, didn’t they?

“I will hear no more lies from you and yours, overdweller!” the Patriarch roared out in fury as the other two kobolds squeaked in approval. “You've ruined your own lands ─ you'll not ruin ours!”

Alphinaud honestly had no idea what he could possibly say to them. What could one say? It wasn’t like they could just apologize and promise it wouldn’t happen again. In their eyes, mankind was the enemy and they are acting purely out of defense for their home. They had suffered by the hands of man for years, and so what made him think that they would listen now?

He tried to think, to come up with some kind of words to show their intent… but at that moment they heard it.

“I said I'd come for you, and I did! I'm here...I'm here...I'm here... Say something, please. Please... PLEEEAAASE!!!” Ga Bu’s pleas went unheard until that moment but then something began happening that caused dread and confusion to fill his heart. The crates of crystals that the kobolds had down here were starting to react, the aether pouring out of them and filling the air until it came together in a large yellow crystal until it started to beat like a heart. Meanwhile the rocks and boulders all around them began to move, flying up into the air and being drawn towards the crystal as they began to stack, piled one on top of another.

He realized too late what was going on as he and Alisaie both stepped back, terror filling them as they stared about.

“Brace yourselves,” Claire called in warning, already standing her ground, clearly recognizing what was happening.

“Wake up...” Ga Bu croaked out, not even noticing what was going on as he continued talking to his parent. “Wake up... Wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up wake up ─ WAAAKE UUUUUUP!!!” he then screamed out loudly at the top of his tiny lungs.

The rocks collided with each out until there was a mound of rock… but through the cracks emitted a bright, blinding glow of golden light. But all of a sudden, they exploded apart, and from the dust emerged a massive, hulking giant of stone, with eyes glowing a bright yellow-gold color and roared out so loudly that the ground beneath them shook.

All Alphinaud could do was gap as he stared at the Lord of Crags. He had heard of Titan, but seeing him in person was enough to strike fear throughout his entire body. The kobolds were all jumping, clapping, and squeaking in joy at seeing their god there. But that was when something strange happened. Titan’s golden eyes slowly began to change color… going to yellow, to orange… and then finally red.

The kobolds all stopped at this sudden change as Titan hunched over, with the kobolds looking up in confusion. Titan turned to glare down at them, his teeth bared as he growled and raised up his massive stone fist. Alphinaud opened his mouth to call out a warning, but it was too late. Titan rammed his fist into the ground, sending the two kobolds flying off and over the edge before he turned to the Patriarch and raised the ground up from underneath him, sending the Patriarch crashing down past them.

Titan was shaking in either pain or anger, it was impossible to tell, but then he let out a giant roar that shook every bone in his body, and he could only gasp out, “Seven Hells!”

The impact from the attacks kicked up a great wind and he had to dig his heels into the ground to prevent himself from being blown off the platform as well.

At last, Titan turned and glared down at Ga Bu, who didn’t even glance up at him, as if he didn’t even realize that he was in danger. To his horror, Titan began to raise up his fist a second time and was readying himself to strike. At once, Alphinaud’s hand flew to his Grimiore just as Claire and Alisaie rushed in to Ga Bu’s frozen side.

“Alphinaud!” Alisaie cried out as she ran.

“Leave him to me!” he cried out as he summoned his carbuncle and it jumped to Titan’s face, causing the massive creature to thrash about as he tried to pull it off his face. Claire and Alisaie reached Ga Bu, with Alisaie crouching down next to the koboldling and Claire stood protectively in front of the two of them.

They had to get out of here. They needed to retreat and come up with some kind of plan… if they stayed any longer… the rest of them could end up becoming tempered.

“We must away!” he called to the others. He shared a knowing look with his sister, who nodded in understanding… teleporting both herself and Ga Bu out of here. His eyes then found Claire’s and though he knew that she could stand against this guy, he also knew that now wasn’t the time to be reckless. She seemed to guess what he was thinking and nodded in full understanding before she also left, leaving him here for just a moment longer.

Alphinaud glanced up at Titan… and could see just what he was made of now… it was Ga Bu’s pain, anguish… his rage over the death of his parents that gave rise to a creature made of the same feelings. He looked up to the massive creature, who was in terrible pain in more ways than one as he tried to reach his hands up to tear his carbuncle off.

As he watched, Alphinaud remembered the words that Ysayle once said shortly before arriving at the Churning Mists.

“Thus do we add another link to the chain of vengeance. Oh, Saint Shiva, when will it end...?”

He looked away, grief and pain filling his heart as he realized just how right that she was.

And he too left the Navel… with Titan’s roars still in his ears.

The next thing that he knew was that he was outside the aetheryte that they took to get to the Navel. Alisaie and Claire were tending to Ga Bu, who still seemed to be in a state of shock. He rushed over to them, asking, “How is…?”

But the looks he saw from the two of them were not encouraging.

“He's breathing, and I don't see any injuries, but I can't seem to wake him...” she said grimly. Ga Bu showed no signs of even hearing what Alphinaud said.

“By the Twelve, how could I be so foolish?” he cursed himself as he looked down to Ga Bu—only now realizing just how dangerous it was to bring the child with them to such a place?

“I should have known better than to let Ga Bu accompany us, given what we were like to find. His anguish and despair have served to birth a primal, just as surely as would the supplications of the faithful,” Alphinaud mourned out. “Worse, being born of such tumultuous emotion, this incarnation of Titan seems incapable of naught but violence.” He had to take several deep breaths as he tried to plan out everything that just happened.

“If we have one cause for optimism, it is that while many crystals were present, they represented but a fraction of the quantity intended for the summoning ritual,” he said to himself. “...Meaning that Titan must be far weaker than planned. Be that as it may, he is yet a primal, and the longer we leave him to bleed the land of aether, the stronger he will grow. And should Titan be permitted to leave O'Ghomoro, more lives will be lost. The Maelstrom will rally their troops, and the cycle will continue.”

There really was no other choice here… and he hated that face. He turned back to Claire, desperation in his face, and just looked at her emotionless expression.

“Claire, you know what must be done. Will you face the Lord of Crags once more?” he pleaded.

She nodded grimly and he gave her a sad look.

“Thank you, my friend,” he told her simply. Was there naught else he could say? He hated always leaving everything up to her, but there was no time to lose. Better they strike as soon as possible before Titan grew anymore violent. “Alisaie and I will tend to Ga Bu. When you have finished with the primal, look for us in Camp Overlook,” he told her. “We will be expecting you. I have faith that you will return to us, just as you always have.”

“Fight well, Claire. Fight well...” Alisaie said as Claire merely nodded, not even saying anything as she strolled passed them. He just stood there with his back to the aetheryte as he heard her vanishing from their sights. He stood there as still as a statue for several long minutes before he felt this nearly overwhelming urge to go after her. But he shook his head hard, knowing that he had to stay here and help with Ga Bu… it was all he could do.

He hated himself for that fact.

But without pressing the matter, he helped Alisaie carrying the little koboldling from the mines and into the fading sunlight. They arrived back at Camp Overlook shortly before the sun reached the horizon and began to set. They informed Commander Bloeidin what was going on and at first he was panicking on the fact that there was a Titan just below their feet.

He let Alisaie speak for them, telling him that things were well in hand and that he should just be focusing on informing Maelstrom Command what was going on. It was just mere moments after that did they feel the tremors… as if there was an earthquake from deep below ground.

He felt sick all of a sudden.

He did not dare speak another word as they felt the ground vibrate… at times the shake so badly that they almost ended up falling over, other times things felt as silent as a graveyard.

“Are you alright?” Alisaie asked quietly after about an hour of anxious waiting as they moved away from the camp to overlook the entrance to O’Ghomoro. “Things have been quiet for a long time now.”

“She’s fine, I know she is,” Alphinaud said, though he wasn’t looking at her as he said that. “She always returns safe and sound. She’ll be back… sooner or later.”

He kept repeating the words over and over to himself as he waited, hoping for some good news for a change. He kept staring off in the direction of the mines as he paced back and forth, suddenly reminded of “Will you please quit it?” Alisaie asked at one point as she continued to tend to Ga Bu, who had yet to say so much as a word to either of them the whole time. “It’s getting annoying.”

Alphinaud turned away, biting down hard on his lower lip as he tried to calm himself. But it wasn’t until he heard his sister call out happily, “You’re back! Gods, what a relief...”

He turned around at once and almost fell over in the process when he saw Claire climbing up the stairs towards them. She was covered in a thick coating of dirt and mud, but otherwise seemed to have escaped Titan’s lair without any lasting harm.

“Ah, there she is! Did I not tell you she would return safe and sound?” Alphinaud tried to laugh to cover up his own worry as Claire reached level ground and approached them. “The deed is done, then? Titan is no more?” and when she nodded and he smiled back as he replied, “Good. There has been enough tragedy this day.”

They both looked back down at little Ga Bu, where it was clear that he was completely unaware of anything going on around him.

“Is he alright?” Claire asked in concern.

“He has been like that since he regained consciousness,” Alphinaud confessed, his smile fading a little. “We believe he can hear us, but he has made no attempt to respond.” They looked on grimly before he added, “He is almost certainly still in shock, but... But we cannot discount the possibility that he succumbed to the primal's influence. Should that prove to be the case─”

“He must be put to death, like any other thrall,” Alisaie answered for him bitterly. “Such is the Alliance's policy, yes?”

Alphinaud flinched a little at the sharpness in her voice but answered nonetheless, “...You have the right of it. But we must not rush to conclusions,” he added. “After all, we once feared that Ysayle's followers were beyond reason, and many have since laid down their arms and accepted Ishgard's peace.”

“...We can but watch, wait, and pray,” Alisaie said softly. “I know what happened. Gods help me, I was there. But the thought that we might have to... Seven hells, he's just a child!”

Trying not to think of what they may be forced to do, he turned back to Claire, determined to make sure that her act of bravery did not go unnoticed despite all this despair.

“There is naught to be gained from dwelling on an eventuality over which we have no control, much less one which may never even come to pass,” he said, trying and hoping that he sounded more cheerful. “Let us tend to more immediate matters ─ informing Commander Bloeidin of Titan's demise, for example. You may be certain that he will be glad of the news. Would you be so kind as to break it to him? I expect the commander would enjoy hearing the tale of Titan's defeat from the woman responsible, don't you?”

Claire glanced down at Ga Bu once more before she nodded and left them, heading to Camp Overlook and he let out a sigh of relief he didn’t realize he was holding.

“You alright?” Alisaie asked as she took Ga Bu by the hand and began to tug him over to the direction of the camp. “You look like you’re about ready to fall over.”

“I’m fine,” he reassured her. “Just a stressful day. At least we can had one good thing happen in spite of all the bad. I have to keep reminding myself of what we still have…” He gulped down, wondering why he was suddenly anxious talking to her about this and excused himself as he went off into the camp as well as Alisaie looked on, clearly baffled by his behavior.

*Later that night*

Once word had spread that Titan had been dealt with, there was a celebration in Camp Overlook, and he strongly suspected that there were celebrating back at Maelstrom Command as well. Everyone was raising a glass to the triumphant return of Titan’s Bane.

At least there were some who felt in the mood to celebrate. He kept thinking it over and over what happened to Ga Bu. As far as he could tell, Titan never had the chance to temper the child. He and Alisaie were both sound of mind, so it made sense that Ga Bu escaped tempering as well. But the shock of seeing the poor child’s parents like that…? It was just too much for the young one. He knew that feeling surprisingly well.

He thought back to what felt like another lifetime ago when he first heard of grandfather’s death. He had frozen up and remained still for hours, even days after the news. Alisaie however wept and sobbed until she no longer had a tear left to shed before locking herself in her room for so long that he worried she would never come out.

He could understand the pain that Ga Bu was in, but he could only pray that it would not be enough to drown him in sorrow.

As the Swallows raised another toast to the return of Titan’s Bane, Alphinaud realized that there were a couple people missing… including Titan’s Bane and his sister… as well as Ga Bu. Leaving the Swallows to their celebration, he wandered away from the camp, just trying to figure out where they could have all gone when he heard his sister’s words on the wind.

Following the sound, he soon spotted the two of them sitting together along with Ga Bu near a ledge that overlooked the ruins of Nym. Alisaie was speaking to Claire, who was listening in to every word she was saying and he was about to make himself known when he heard Alisaie speak again.

"Dawn may banish even the darkest night,” he heard her say softly. “How bitterly beautiful, those words.”

She sighed, sounding grim before adding, “I should be stronger for all my experiences, yet my heart aches more than ever. I never understood why Grandfather gave his life that day. I thought that, if I came here, I would find the answers I needed. But when I finally laid eyes on the land he sacrificed everything to save, saw firsthand the bickering, the pettiness... I was disappointed. I was angry. I could not fathom how these people were more deserving of his love than his family...than me...”

Alphinaud frowned a little as he watched on. He knew that out of all of them, she was the one who had been the most hurt at Grandfather’s decision to leave them behind…. And the one who grieved the most when they first learned he was never to return. But he didn’t know that even after all these years, she still felt in such a way. He understood of course, for he had been far from impressed when he first saw this land and how the people were acting as petty children as they bickered with each other. All they had to do was work together to rebuild this realm and he couldn’t understand why they couldn’t agree with each other on anything.

But he knew now that it was a childish dream to ever think that such things were realistic. He was about to step forward to try and speak up when Alisaie went on talking.

“But when Grandfather revealed the whole truth of the Calamity to us, I finally understood,” she confessed to Claire. “And I resolved there and then to continue his legacy in my own way.”

Good for her.

Alphinaud would never admit it to her face-to-face, but he was really proud of how far she had come. He watched on as Claire offered a willing ear to listen to, her quiet presence seemed to work in relaxing Alisaie and he suspected that his sister would never have told just anyone any of this.

“My travels have been enlightening, but I cannot say that I have enjoyed them,” Alisaie confessed a hint of sorrow in her tone. “I have lost count of the many petty crises that I was helpless to resolve, and of the people whose actions I could not understand. There were others, of course. Good people. People with whom I felt a kinship... whose lives I could not save.”

Alphinaud was surprised to hear this and he couldn’t help but wonder just who she could not save.

“I found myself asking what it was all for,” Alisaie went on. “Why try if I was doomed to fail in the end? But then I recalled Grandfather's words to my father, years ago, before he left Sharlayan behind forever. ‘To ignore the plight of those one might conceivably save is not wisdom ─ it is indolence. We must all protect that which we hold most dear in the manner of our own choosing.’” And that was when he knew that she was smiling, despite the fact he couldn’t see her face from here.

“...We have to try, do we not?” she asked softly.

He smiled as well knowing that it was really all they could do, wasn’t it? If there was one thing that grandfather taught them was that one shouldn’t give up on a hard problem just because it’s hard. We have to at least try to solve it.

“Of course, it’s one thing to try and another to do,” Alisaie added suddenly. “There were times while I was tracking the Warriors of Darkness when I faltered ─ when I was afraid. But then I thought of my brother, of Urianger... and you.”

That was the first time he ever heard her confess that she was afraid, that her will had ever faltered, and it took him completely by surprise. It seemed that he wasn’t the only one who had done a lot of growing up and changing since they last spoke. But Alisaie chuckled softly before saying to Claire, “Ah, pray forgive me. This conversation has been rather one-sided, hasn't it? Mayhap you could recount some of your adventures in Ishgard?”

Claire hesitated for a moment as she seemed to be deciding which one to tell her first. At last she began, “I traveled far and wide with two companions, Estinien and Ysayle, who were very...”

And then she went on to tell her of some of their adventures across the Forelands and up to the Churning Mists, where Alphinaud was finding himself thinking back fondly on their adventures. When Claire explained how the two of them were afraid to leave their travelling companions alone while they went to Gridania to speak to the Elder Seedseer, Alisaie to laugh slightly.

“Gods, they must have been at each other's throats from dawn till dusk...” she said, sounding much more cheerful than she had all day. “I daresay you managed to keep the peace, though. Merely being in the presence of the Warrior of Light is surely enough to shame anyone into behaving.”

Funny how that seemed to be the case? He often wondered where Estinien was right now and what he was doing… just what was going through his head. In all honesty, the next time that he saw Estinien, he wanted to ask him to join the Scions, knowing that they could always use someone like him to aid them. But he knew better than to think that the stubborn dragoon would join up that easily. It may take some time for him to get used to the idea, especially since he wasn’t into company.

But he had hopes that he may warm up to the idea eventually… but he was aware that Estinien should be allowed to see more of the world and find a new purpose. He hoped that he was doing well.

Alisaie sighed as she looked heavensward once more to the star-filled sky.

“The hopes and dreams of so many rest on your shoulders, Warrior of Light,” Alisaie told Claire softly. “As long as the sun rises, we can but carry on. For the sake of those we hold dear.”

For those they held dear…

Yes, that was all they could do. He too smiled as he looked up to the sky. There were many people he wanted to protect… in fact, there was one in particular… one who needed someone there to protect her as well.

“Tell me more about your journey,” Alisaie requested eagerly and Claire seemed to enjoy this girl talk between them.

“Under some rather unique circumstances, I had the pleasure to fight alongside Ser Aymeric...” she said and then went into a long discussion about how they fought together in the Vault and during the Grand Melee.

Alphinaud could feel jealousy rising in his heart, though he knew not why.

“He is quite a man, the lord commander,” Alisaie admitted when Claire took a breath. “I shall have to thank him for his kindness. Truth be told, I was rather taken aback by it all. Given Ishgard's famous love of foreigners, I was half expecting the chirurgeons to berate me for bleeding.”

He almost burst out laughing at that. If she had been brought to the chirurgeons before the end of the war then she may have been faced with such a thing. He had forgotten just how cold the people of Ishgard used to be and distrustful they were of outsiders. But now that peace was finally here, they had reason to hope for a bright future and they were able to start enjoying life instead of constantly fearing a moment where they may die by dragon fire.

“But I never heard an unkind word,” Alisaie admitted. “Everyone there seemed relatively open and friendly, in fact ─ thanks in no small part to your tireless efforts, I suspect.”

“I don’t know about that,” Claire countered softly and Alphinaud wondered why she never felt that she needed to be praised for her tireless efforts.

“What about you and Ser Aymeric?” Alisaie teased suddenly, poking her elbow into Claire’s side playfully. “He seemed very close to you when I saw you together. And Tataru had been telling me of how you two were dining together before you were interrupted. I suppose I should apologize for that.”

“You did nothing to apologize for,” Claire answered with a wave of her hand. “You were the one that we were all worried about. And as for Ser Aymeric, he is a perfect gentleman, but I don’t believe that we are right for each other, if that is what you are curious about. He is a very dear friend to me… but I don’t think that there are any special feelings between us. At least, nothing more than close friends.”

Alphinaud let out a sigh of relief before he blinked and realized something. He really had been jealous of Ser Aymeric all along, hadn’t he? He gave his head a shake and wondered just what was wrong with him? Just because they were good friends didn’t mean they were anything more than that, right? But still, he had to admit, it was hard to compete with the Lord Commander…?

Wait, what was he thinking? Claire admitted it herself in that there wasn’t anything between the two of them. He needed to stop thinking like this. Besides, it wasn’t like Claire was some prize to him, she was free to choose what she wanted. He felt shame fill his body when he realized how childish he had been acting and wondered if he should apologize to Ser Aymeric next time he saw him. Though… he wasn’t sure how he could apologize for something that the man didn’t do and Alphinaud really didn’t want to come out and admit that he had feelings for their mutual friend.

Claire then went to tell her about the next step in their journey… “When Alphinaud and I came at last to the Dravanian Hinterlands...”

Then she went into details about the people of Idyllshire and of their first meeting with Master Matoya… as well as some ‘words’ that Alphinaud had muttered under his breath about what he really thought of the old woman.

He had no idea that Claire’s hearing was that good… and he made a silent prayer to the Twelve that she never tell Master Matoya any of that.

“We had no clear memories of our life in the hinterlands, having returned to the motherland as infants. Nevertheless, I am quite familiar with Master Matoya, as is every Sharlayan. I should like to speak with her someday,” Alisaie chuckled at the thought and Alphinaud froze at the thought.

Oh, gods no… he did not want to imagine just what she would learn from her. To be honest, he feared that Alisaie would become something like Master Matoya when she grows up. That was terrifying to even think of.

“'Twould not surprise me if Alphinaud's recent maturation was at least somewhat due to her sage guidance,” Alisaie admitted.

Well, he could admit that was true. It was her words that really got him to start thinking more about the future.

“I would never tell him this, of course, but there have been moments when I've caught myself thinking of him as an elder brother...” Alisaie admitted.

“I never knew you cared,” he could not help and she jumped as she twisted her head around to see him there.

“How long have you been there?” she demanded as Claire looked back in a polite way as if she knew that he was there the whole time, and he wasn’t surprised. She probably sensed him there long before he found them.

“Long enough,” he admitted with a shrug. “Please, don’t let me stop you.”

Alisaie glared at him as Claire smiled kindly.

“Now that you’re done hiding, why don’t you join us?” Claire asked politely. He slowly came towards them and took his seat next to her since Ga Bu was on Alisaie’s other side. That was when they all began to exchange more stories from each other… with Alisaie starting off first, talking about making the acquaintance of young Emery, a traveling merchant…

*Thanalan*

Miles away from the small group who were watching the stars together as they told stories, there were two who were in deep conversation. One of them was a man with a blood-stained axe upon his back and was clothed in shadows—full embraced by darkness. Yet, he still carried with him at all times a Crystal of Light that was a gift from Mother Hydaelyn herself.

Urianger had caught him and the others on rare occasions staring for hours at a time into their crystals, suddenly being taken by a strange calm until they were forced to hide them away. Despite the fact that they had turned against the Mothercrystal herself, he suspected that a part of them still belonged to the light and he knew that they despised this plan to bring this world to ruination.

As he climbed the stairs to the roof he asked the warrior why he still held onto such a gift. The warrior merely replied that all tools have a uses, including this. But despite his answer, he tucked the crystal that looked like it had been created from the embers of flames itself safely away before Urianger informed him that Titan had been felled.

The rage that the warrior felt was so great that he could feel it from where he stood, along with the waves of despair that fell off him as turbulent as the ocean’s tides. Urianger knew from the start that he and the other Warriors of Darkness were not what they seemed, they were not some tools of the Ascians, nor where they cruel villains. They were once good and true, much like his own dear friend who carried the weight of so many hopes and dreams of Eoreza on her shoulders.

Mayhaps that was why these five strangers to this world could feel such sympathy for Claire Faye. For who better than warriors who were once honored as Warriors of Light themselves, could understand the pain that she goes though?

But despair and hopelessness had begun to sink in and eventually they turned to desperation to do unspeakable crimes yet for pure-hearted reasons. Urianger often wondered about the burdens that these five warriors carry upon their backs and the burdens of those still waiting for them in the world of the First.

As he spoke with the warrior, the moon cast dark shadows on his face, shifting constantly from darkness to light as he spoke. Now that desperation will have reached a new height with the fact that Titan had been slain. Now was the perfect time for him what he would want to hear.

“Pray do not mistake mine intent,” Urianger told him calmly, “I but look upon the path that lieth before us with due trepidation.” 

Already he could tell that this stranger from another world was starting to see where this conversation would lead. Urianger surprised himself by how steady his voice was as he went on speaking, “Shouldt thou be of like mind, pray consider then, another course, for the power to invoke the Ardor belongeth not unto the Asicans alone. With thine own hand, strike down thine enemy—the so-called hero who would see thy home lost to Light. Do but this and thou wouldst, at a single stroke, disrupt the all too delicate balance of the realm, plunging her straightways into chaos.” 

Chaos? That would be the least of their worries. Claire Faye, the Warrior of Light… at times it seemed like she was the sole ray of hope this land had left. If she were to be killed now, then he knew that Eoreza would soon fall. Claire was the only thing that kept the city-states all calm and from making hasty decisions in these uncertain times. As well as being a strong bridge between the worlds of men to several different tribes of beastmen—helping the keep the peace between them. Should word of the god-slayer’s death reach their ears, the beast tribes would summon their gods once again and drain the land of aether. The Empire would rage war once again should they discover that Eoreza’s greatest champion was no longer a threat. Fear and panic would spread through the streets…?

He closed his eyes hard for a moment before looking back to the Warrior of Darkness, who was staring back at him. Though his expression was calm, there was shock reflected back in those deep blue eyes.

“You do realize what you’re suggesting, yes?” he asked him quietly.

“‘To ignore the plight of those one might conceivably save is not wisdom—it is indolence.’  The words of my teacher, and a creed I hold close to my heart,” Urianger answered back, having to force himself with no small amount of effort to keep his emotions from breaking through the heartless mask he put up.

The Warrior of Darkness closed his eyes and did not answer him for the longest moment before he opened them again. He slowly walked towards him before stopping, his answer short and grim, but with new resolution…

“Very well. Draw her out. We’ll make it quick.”

“It shall be done,” Urianger answered, and some of his bitterness managed to slip through, though considering that his insides were now screaming with horror, it was a wonder that he was only able to let that tiny bit slip out. He waited until the sounds of the Warrior of Darkness’s footsteps faded away behind him as he descended the stairs before Urianger stared down at his hand… for a brief moment he could see blood splattered there on his palm before he blinked and it was gone.

Yet the feeling of warm blood did not leave as he groaned out, “What good a creed one cannot uphold? What hurts soothed, what lives saved… O hapless fool, what has thou wrought by thine own hands?” 

Why? Why did this have to happen? Even if his plan doesn’t take the life of their dear friend, it could cost the freedom of another? Was this all that he could do?

“Minfilia, my friends—I shall not now beg your forgiveness,” he whispered, feeling sick to his stomach to what he was planning. He gazed upwards at the starry sky and pleaded, “Full deeply it paineth me to walk it, I shall not stray from my chosen path. As Moenbryda remained steadfast, so to shall I…”

The idea was of the blackest blasphemy. Yet what choice was there? He had gone over hundreds, nay _thousands_ , of other ideas of another way out of this. But it always led him down this same path until he realized that he could not delay the inevitable any longer.

The Warrior of Light… must face the Warriors of Darkness. One life must be sacrificed to save the world of the First.

But if his scheme failed… then Eoreza will lose their Warrior of Light, its greatest champion… their defender… the people’s ray of hope in the darkness. He did not make this request lightly for he knew that if they succeed in killing the Warrior of Light… it will lead them to another Calamity… and this time, he did not think that they could pull themselves back out.

He descended the stairs slowly, feeling as though each step he took was as though knives were being driven into his heart. He knew what he was doing was unforgivable. But what other choice was there?

When he reached the ground he spotted the Warriors of Darkness all gathered together, with their leader discussing what they were to do now.

There was a mixture of emotions from each of them… yet though their expressions were calm, there was horror and surprise in each of their eyes… the same that had been in their leader’s eyes when he first suggested the idea.

“You’re kidding, right?” the Knight of Darkness, the Roegadyn paladin who called himself Blanhaerz demanded. “I have nothing against the woman! And now you’re actually suggesting that we…?”

“She is the reason that Titan fell,” the Miqo’te Ranger of Darkness named J’rhoomale reminded him. But even she was looking uneasy at this new proposal.

“Arbert, I’m against this,” the Lalafellin Devout of Darkness who called herself Lamimi spoke up to their leader. “Is there no other way? I know that everything we’ve done so far… it is unforgivable. But to spill the blood of a fellow Warrior of Li…?”

“We are no longer Warriors of Light, Lamimi,” J’rhoomale interrupted darkly.

“The Light is swallowing our world… we must do something to save our people from a fate worse than death,” the leader reminded them. “And if her light dies here by our hands… it would be more than enough to bring this world to destruction. Killing this world’s Warrior of Light… that should bring in another Calamity.”

“We swore that we would do whatever it took to save the world of the First,” the Magus of Darkness added, the Elezen Black Mage called Naillebert. “We all vowed that we would do anything for our people. And that includes murder.”

Both Blanhaerz and Lamimi looked torn at the thought and lowered their heads… though there was a new resolution despite the guilt that clung to them. Urianger knew why… had they met under different circumstances, they may have once called Claire a sister to them. They were all chosen by Hydaelyn… and that thought must weight upon their already heavy burdens.

“Enough,” the Hyuran warrior who called himself Arbert said firmly. They all looked at him as he looked up to the star-filled sky and added, “Is there no other way?”

Urianger stepped forward as the four of them looked at him, knowing that the answer was being directed at him. Only Arbert continued to look to the sky. Urianger’s heart was being squeezed, yet he mustered his strength as he spoke in a cold and disinterested way, “One life… for one world. Is that not a fair exchange?”

*The Next Day*

Alphinaud was gazing up at the bright sunrise and stretched out, feeling surprisingly well rested despite sleeping on the ground. It seemed that he was growing used to sleeping outside. Alisaie barely glanced up when she saw him and gave him a quiet ‘good morning’ when he greeted her. But he could see that her attention was still on little Ga Bu, who stuck close to her side.

“Is he…?” he asked quietly, hoping that the koboldling was feeling even a tiny bit normal. But he wasn’t the least bit surprised when Alisaie sadly shook her head.

“ _Alphinaud?_ ”

His hand went straight up to his ear to his linkpearl.

“Thancred, is that you?” he asked at once. “Did you find out any new information?”

“ _Pieces,_ ” Y’shtola’s voice spoke up suddenly. “ _We were just informing each other of our investigations and thought that we should let you know as well. We both found crates that once had Ishgardian Seals. Much like the ones you found in Limsa_.”

“Do you have any idea how they ended up getting all the way from Ishgard to here?” Alphinaud asked. “I struggle to fathom the idea of kobolds travelling all the way to Ishgard to gather crystals.”

“ _Likewise,_ ” Y’shtola agreed. “ _We have been keeping an eye on the Vanu Vanu and the Ixali, and I regret to inform that we have found crates of crystals. Each one bearing Ishgardian seals. Camp Cloudtop has already succeeded in taking back the crates from the Vanu, but we will need to keep an eye on them in the future._ ”

“ _The same holds true for the Gnath,_ ” Thancred’s voice added grimly. “ _I can’t see how they’re getting them either, but I fear that the other beast tribes may be sitting pretty on several similar crates._ ”

Alphinaud bit his lower lip anxiously. What were they to do if that was the case? If nothing was done, then beings such as Ifrit and Leviathan could very well return to Eoreza, and that wasn’t what they needed right now.

“ _Ser Aymeric believes that it’s only a matter of time before we’re able to follow the trail back to the ones behind this,_ ” Thancred added bracingly. “ _We just have to be patient. He’s launched an entire full-scale investigation throughout Ishgard on where these crystals are coming from. Hopefully, we will learn soon what is happening._ ”

Alphinaud knew that was the best that could be done at the moment.

“I see, pass on my regards to Ser Aymeric,” he answered, hoping that he does so since he was still debating of if he should apologize to the man and not make it sound suspecious. “Inform us on what you find.”

“ _How is Alisaie doing, by the way? Is she recovering well?_ ” Thancred asked in worry.

“She is doing much better, my friend,” Alphinaud reassured her. “One would struggle to imagine just the other day she was so badly wounded. Do not worry.”

He heard Thancred chuckling on the other end before saying, “ _No, I don’t suppose that I needed to ask. But it is a relief nonetheless to hear._ ”

“ _And what news of Titan?_ ” Y’shtola asked suddenly, “ _Urianger informed us that the Lord of Crags was to be summoned once again?_ ”

Alphinaud quickly explained all that happened here yesterday and reassured them both that Titan had been dealt with once more.

“ _Of course, she puts him down for a second time,_ ” Thancred sniggered over the linkpearl. “ _At least she doesn’t have to run the breath of Eoreza this time around. You should have heard Y’shtola going on about the Company of Heroes and…?_ ”

“ _Thank you, Thancred,_ ” Y’shtola replied coldly, causing him to shut up at once. “ _Anyway, we’ll continue working here in Ishgard to track the source of these crystals and alert you should something happen. What will the three of you be doing in the meantime, Alphinaud?_ ”

“First off we shall return to the Waking Sands and speak with Urianger,” Alphinaud answered. “He’s been doing some research for us while we’ve been dealing with the threat of Titan and I’m hopeful that he has found new information for us despite the short amount of time he’s had. It wouldn’t surprise me if he’s heard of Titan’s fall by now either.”

Thancred and Y’shtola both agreed and promised that as soon as they found anything, they would let him know. No sooner did he bid them farewell did he spot Claire striving over towards him.

“What ho, Claire. I trust you had a good night's rest?” he asked when she approached him.

She gave a curious nod of the head as he explained, “I was but this moment speaking with Thancred and Y'shtola via linkpearl. They had some interesting news to share. Apparently, during the course of their respective investigations, both came across crates which had once borne Ishgardian seals. 'Twould seem that someone in the capital has been very busy indeed.”

“So someone in Ishgard is selling the crystals to the beast tribes?” Claire asked with a tilt of her head. “Do they know who?”

“Accordingly, the Temple Knights have launched a full-scale investigation,” he answered. “Ser Aymeric believes that it is only a matter of time before the culprits are found, but we shall have to wait and see. In the meantime, it seems only prudent to look into the recent activities of the other tribes, in case they too are flush with Ishgardian crystals. And with that in mind, I suggest we pay Urianger another ─ Wait.” He suddenly realized that the two of them were alone and he felt himself freeze up a little as he asked out loud, “Where is Alisaie? She was here a moment ago... with Ga Bu.”

He wanted to go find her but he was hesitant. He knew that she felt a kind of kinship with the child, and he knew that she was the most concerned with his wellbeing. Just what should he do? It wasn’t like he could tell her to snap out of it nor could he promise that Ga Bu would be alright…?

Perhaps it would be better if someone else went to speak to her?

He glanced at Claire, remembering how open that Alisaie had been with her, and suspected that she may be more willing to speak with her than him at the moment.

“Would you be so kind as to look for my sister?” he asked worriedly. “She is doubtless somewhere in the camp, but... Well, I am sure you will find her.”

Claire seemed surprised by the request, but she nodded once more before turning and left him alone. He watched her go, knowing that she would find her, and he turned his attention to Commander Bloeidin, who had just emerged from a tent and was trying to work off a bad hangover from all the ale he drank last night.

“You off, lad?” Commander Bloeidin asked him as he nodded back.

“Never any rest for the righteous,” he said, using one of Cid’s favorite sayings. “We must head back to our comrades and see how the Beast Tribes are getting all these crystals lately.”

“Aye, would be a relief to know that we can put a stop to what ale-sodden whoresons who are going around giving crystals to just anybody,” Commander Bloeidin, sounding more pirate than commander right there.

“What will become of Ga Bu?” Alphinaud asked worriedly. “The child cannot return to his kind, at least not when he is still so… delicate. But he cannot stay here, either. What will you do with him?”

“I contacted Maelstrom Command and told them everything,” Commander Bloedin answered, his gruff voice unusually soft. “We’re to bring him to the Maelstrom Command until we learn more about his… ‘condition’.”

“Until you learn if he’s been tempered or not?” Alphinaud asked, feeling cold.

“Don’t you worry, we’re just going to keep an eye on him,” Commander Bloedin reassured him. “The Admiral said that the little one was to be treated with nothing but kindness until we are able to figure out what the best choice would be.” He sighed as he rubbed the back of his head and added, “Though I’m not sure what to do about his future. Even if he’s not tempered, it doesn’t seem like he has any other family, and the kobolds may not take so kindly to taking him back into the mountains after he came to us…?”

Alphinaud frowned as well, knowing that he was right. What was to become of Ga Bu now? He could not bring himself to ask as they walked through the rest of the camp.

“We made a kind of… peaceful tolerance with the 789th Order at the base of the cliff,” Commander Bloedin explained, “And at first we thought that maybe we could take him there. But Claire reminded us that it may not be the best place for a child… and we had to agree with her. Strange bunch the 789th.”

Alphinaud had no idea what they were talking about, but he took their word for it as they ended up finding Claire with Alisaie and Ga Bu, who was as silent as ever.

“Ah, let me guess: it's time to leave, isn't it? My apologies for disappearing again,” he picked up on Alisaie’s words as they drew near. “If it is any consolation, I have already packed my things.”

He forced a smile when the two of them looked up at them and he asked again, “…How is he?”

He already knew the answer, and he had no reason to think that Ga Bu’s condition improved at all since he last asked. But he had to know once more.

“Brother,” Alisaie said with a nod to him and then to the commander when she went on, “Commander Bloeidin. Something tells me you are not solely here out of concern for his welfare. But to answer your question, there has been no change. He will not speak or eat ─ I'm not even sure if he slept.” They all glanced down sadly at the little one, who still didn’t even look up at them. “If he did, he seems none the better for it. He just...shuffles about with that same expression on his face...”

Alphinaud felt his heart ache at the sight of it, wishing for the hundredth time that they did not bring him with them into the Navel.

Alisaie then looked back up at Commander Bloedin and asked, “You will look after him, won't you, Commander ─ and treat him with _every_ kindness? He's still in there. I know it. Beneath the anguish and the despair, he's still fighting with all his heart. He deserves to be given that chance. Until he comes back to us ─ until we know for certain what has become of him.”

Commander Bloeidin nodded and reassured her in a surprisingly gentle voice, “Aye, aye, you needn't worry. If he hadn't risked his neck to warn us and help you secure the better part of the crystals, this could've turned out a damn sight worse than it did. We'll not soon forget that, and nor will Maelstrom Command.”

There wasn’t much else they could do but trust that the Maelstrom will take care of him from here. It wasn’t like they could take him with them after all. And hopefully this will be a good chance for Maelstrom come to understand more about the kobolds. For he knew that what the Patriarch spoke of was true. Alphinaud could understand their feelings of anger and helplessness to want to protect their homes. The whole reason Titan was summoned in the first place was because mankind broke the treaty they had and thus caused panic among the kobolds…

If they were ever to find a way to live together in peace, then both man and beastman had to learn to respect each other and see past appearances. Who knows? Maybe Ga Bu could be something that could help build a bridge between them?

Alisaie nodded to the commander’s words, seemingly satisfied with his promise that they would look after Ga Bu for them. She then knelt down in front of little Ga Bu as she began her last goodbye to him.

“I'm so sorry, Ga Bu. I truly am,” she said and she truly did sound like she meant it as she added, “You should never have been made to... And I know I cannot possibly understand...” she seemed to be having a hard time trying to find words that could give him any comfort before she finally decided, “Mayhap there is nothing I can do or say. The pain, the anger... the helplessness... ...Hold fast to the memories of better times. Remember them as they were. And when it hurts so much your heart feels fit to burst, let it burst. Let it burst, and fill up again with your love for them. And never, ever forget.”

Alphinaud looked at her in surprise, not able to remember the last time she had been so open with her true feelings. Mother used to say that she was like an open book, her emotions always showing so clearly on her face. While that was true in many ways, Alisaie wasn’t the type who would confess her real feelings to anyone.

Commander Bloeidin stayed quiet as she spoke, but when Ga Bu didn’t answer, he said softly, “...Come along, little one.”

But Ga Bu remained where he was as he finally turned his gaze up at Alisaie. At long last, he spoke, his squeaky voice full of sadness, but he managed to say, “I... I will remember them. And you, Alisaie. Thank you...”

That took them all by surprise and stared down at the little koboldling before he turned and slowly followed after Commander Bloeidin without a glance back at them.

Alphinaud walked over to Alisaie, who kept her eyes on Ga Bu’s retreating form until he was out of her sights. He reached out and said softly, “Have faith, Sister. Your words have reached him. In time, he will recover...” there was hope for Ga Bu. He had a chance to pick up the pieces and continue on though it would be far from easy. As for them, he meant to find whoever was responsible for this and seem them pay for all the suffering that they put Ga Bu though. “And those who orchestrated these events will be made to answer for their crimes,” he added as Alisaie wiped a tear away.

“A thousand times over, aye,” she vowed. “There will be a reckoning.”

He almost felt sorry for the Ascians now.

Once Alisaie took several deep breaths, they returned to Limsa, and took the ferry that would carry them directly to Vesper Bay once again. Claire soon retreated back down below deck, leaving the two of them watching the ocean waves lap up against the side of the ship, knowing they would soon arrive in Thanalan once again.

While on deck, Alphinaud and Alisaie talked some more about some of their adventures.

“I was a little surprised when Claire told me how far you were willing to go for this Estinien person,” Alisaie informed him as she leaned on the railing.

“During the course of our journey, the four of us developed a strong bond of friendship,” he answered back with a shrug. “It has been some time since I last saw him, but I know that he can take care of himself.”

“You know, for someone who doesn’t talk a lot, she sure is a good storyteller,” Alisaie said suddenly with a little chuckle. “I almost felt like I was there the way she told it. I almost hated that the story had to come to an end.”

“You aren’t that bad either,” Alphinaud said before asking shrewdly, “You thought of me as an elder brother?”

She blinked at that before rolling her eyes as he laughed and apologized, “Forgive me. I had just noticed that you both were missing from the rest of the party last night and I went to see if I could find you. I just happened to overhear parts of your conversation and I was loathed to interrupt.”

“I forgive you this time,” she said coldly, looking determinedly at the sky, “But don’t get used to it. I still think you have a long way to go.”

“Indeed, I do,” he answered back and she raised her eyebrows at him again.

“I see that I am not the only one who has changed since we last spoke,” she informed him. “The Alphinaud I knew would have made some witty retort. But you came out and admitted it. Just what has happened since we last met?”

“Many things,” he answered back as he looked up to the sky again, missing the stars once again. “But I came to the hard realization that I know precious little about the world. Only by looking at it through another’s eyes do I begin to see just how much there is out there. I suppose, it’s a lot like how Estinien felt when he began to question just everything he thought he knew. I believe he’s now trying to figure out who he is and that’s why he left.”

“Estinien helped you to see all this?” she asked.

“I suppose he was like the elder brother we never had,” he answered with a shrug. “I think you would like him and I hope that you get a chance to meet him one day. He reminded me of you in a lot of ways. Stubborn, his mind unmoving when set to a task, and, of course… he hates to ask for help.”

She gave him a playful shove and he laughed again, wondering just when the last time it had been since they had been able to tease the other like this. Far too long… not since Grandfather…?

“I guess I can understand,” she said, interrupting his thoughts suddenly. “Having Claire around makes me feel like I have the elder sister that I never had. I suspect that you feel the same way?”

“Ah… right…” he said awkwardly as he looked away, suddenly grateful for the seagull off to the side as he watched it fly alongside the ship, grateful she hasn’t caught on to his feelings yet. “When we braved the final coil together, I could tell that you both had been through a lot,” he admitted. “When she wasn’t fighting, you spent a lot of time trying to ignore me and stuck close to her side.”

“Of course I did, you were still my cocky brother who talked too much,” she reminded him with a smirk. “At least we had someone with us who didn’t mind listening to you talk. Though how she was able to stand being stuck with you all those moons up in Ishgard, I must have her tell me. It may help me learn to like you.”

“Learn to like me? Why sister, that’s the most optimistic thing I ever heard you say about me,” he chuckled back.

“Grandfather liked her to,” she added with a fond smile as she thought back, resting her hands on her knees as she gazed up at the sky once more. “And not only because she was the one who freed him from Bahamut’s control. That request that he made to her… he wouldn’t have asked such a thing of anyone. ‘To guide the people to a future they yet struggle to find’. He had faith in her, and so do I.”

“That’s what worries me,” Alphinaud muttered sadly as his eyes watching the salty spray of the water.

“Hmm?” she asked but he shook his head.

“Just thinking,” he answered. “I wonder just how she’s able to keep going with all that’s happened?”

“I admire that about her,” Alisaie nodded. “Most would have been broken and given up long ago. I wish I knew just what kept her going all this time. I hope to ask her one day. Maybe the next time we’re able to sit around and tell stories. I think that we all needed that. I can honestly say that I enjoyed myself more than I could remember.”

“Indeed,” Alphinaud nodded as land soon came into view.

The three of them all remained silent as they reached the harbor and touched down in the hot, dry climate of Thanalan. They quickly entered the Waking Sands to get out of the hot sun, soon finding Urianger just where they left him, going over another tome by the time that they entered.

“We have heard the glad tidings from O'Ghomoro, my friends,” Urianger greeted warmly when he saw them. He seemed tired, as if he had been up all night as he lay his tome aside and turned to greet them all. “By the grace of the Twelve and your most valiant efforts, the people of Limsa Lominsa may rest easy.”

Alphinaud smiled back as they approached him, though he was still thinking of young Ga Bu, yet knew that the Admiral would keep her promise in treating him with kindness.

“I should like to think so, yes,” he admitted. “Though we failed to prevent the Lord of Crags from manifesting, we did succeed in weakening him, enabling Claire to dispatch him before the Warriors of Darkness could make matters worse. 'Twas by no means an unmitigated success, but it will have to suffice.”

Once again, it was the best they could do for now. Just how long could they keep this up? They couldn’t keep fighting the primals, the Ascians, and the Empire like this? He didn’t know if Eoreza could survive long enough at this rate.

“Then let us speak of another matter ─ one which weigheth heavy on my lady's mind,” Urianger said as he looked to Alisaie, who was giving him an usually cold look. “As thou didst request, I sought out The Gerun Oracles, that we might better understand the aims of the Warriors of Darkness. Though their copious use of allegory defieth any single interpretation, the oracles paint a most disturbing picture ─ one of worlds parallel to our own, apart yet linked, reduced to ruin with every Umbral Calamity...”

Once again, there is the idea of other worlds out there. Suddenly, words once spoke to him clicked together and it all made perfect sense. The words over that Claire told them after meeting with the Word of the Mother…?

“‘Seven times have they succeeded’,” he recited softly, “Then of ten and three, only six worlds remain.”

Thirteen worlds… was it possible? It would explain much, but the idea of all those different worlds…? He was suddenly struck by a longing to learn more of them.

Urianger nodded. “Aye,” he said gravely as he looked to Claire. “All is as my lady Minfilia spake unto thee. As for what becometh of these reflections when they and the Source are rejoined...”

And it was here that he read out.

_"Frail flesh undone in Umbral fires,_

_Each soul surrend'reth to Her call,_

_To flow unto the endless sea,_

_There to endure as one and none."_

Umbral fires? Wait… now that he thought of it, this was the seventh Umbra Era. And according to Minfilia, there have been seven worlds that have apparently fallen. Did that mean that for each Umbra Era here in Eoreza, it meant the loss of another world? And then what? What happens to the worlds that fall? ‘To flow unto the endless sea’… did that mean that the worlds just dissolve into the Aetherial Sea? But what did it mean as ‘one and none’? And what became of the people from those worlds?

“Then...then if the Warriors of Darkness succeed, everyone in their world will die?” Alisaie gasped out in horror.

“In essence, aye,” Urianger confessed. “The verse speaketh of the renunciation of the flesh, and subsequent return to the Lifestream. However, this fate may yet be preferable to the alternative, for if the First were to fall to transcendent Light in the manner the Warriors of Darkness described, it would give way unto a void wherein none may know either life or death. Far better to die, they reason ─ for in death there is life. The essence of a soul which returneth unto the Source may be born anew. Saved. Such, at least, is their belief, I surmise.”

Alphinaud was horrified to learn of this. So… if they don’t end up destroying the other worlds and returning them all to the Lifestream, then their world would suffer a worse fate than death.

“If that is true, then... Gods,” he whispered, suddenly feeling new sympathy for these Warriors of Darkness. “No one should ever have to make such a choice.”

“...Ere we speak further on this subject, I would share with thee another recent discovery,” Urianger interrupted suddenly. “'Twould seem that several sizable shipments of crystals have been delivered into the hands of certain Ala Mhigan parties.”

This surprised him. Ala Mhigan parties? What were they planning?

“Ala Mhigans? Strange... And you believe this to be the work of the same Ishgardian smugglers who supplied the beast tribes?” he asked curiously.

“I know beyond a shadow of a doubt. And lest thou wonder at their motive, I would remind you that the Ascians did once attempt to bring about the summoning of Rhalgr,” he reminded them and Claire nodded to that. Oh right, Minfilia had told him about this once. That some youths had been tricked by honeyed words by an Ascian in summoning Rhalgr to defeat the Empire.

“The individuals who took receipt of these shipments are refugees belonging to a group devoted to the cause of Ala Mhigan liberation,” Urianger explained. “It may also interest thee to know that their Ishgardian suppliers appear to be none other than the remnants of Eline Roaille's network of spies.”

“Surely you jest...” he gasped, taking a step backwards. Eline Roaille?! Now there was a name he hadn’t heard in some time. Not since he was still the commander of the Crystal Braves. If nothing else, the Braves did at least one good thing in managing to find out who the Ivy was and uprooted her web of lies. Now that he thought of it, there were some kind of connections to the unrest in Ul’dah to somewhere in Ishgard, though they had yet to find the connection… until right now.

“And yet... it is not so surprising,” Alphinaud sighed. “Bereft of leadership and hunted by the Alliance, I can well imagine such villains being desperate enough to conspire with the Ascians. Assuming they even know ─ or care ─ who their new employers are. All of which is irrelevant.” He was starting to trail off. Now wasn’t the time. “Forgive me. We must seek out the Resistance group which received the crystals without delay.”

He looked to the girls and asked, “Claire, Alisaie ─ will you come with me to Little Ala Mhigo?”

“Yes, of course. I should like to hear what they have to say for themselves,” Alisaie said firmly. “Firsthand.”

Urianger merely bowed, as if Alisaie’s cold attitude towards him didn’t bother him in the slightest, as he said, “May you ever walk in the light of the Crystal.”

They left the room and were back in the hallway, getting ready to leave before Thancred’s voice suddenly filled his ear as his linkpearl was activated.

“ _Alphinaud, Alisaie, Claire ─ are you three listening?_ ” Thancred asked. But before any of them could answer, he went on, “ _Good. I have tidings. The Temple Knights raided the smugglers' warehouse less than an hour ago. A cursory interrogation of the prisoners yielded confirmation that they were in the employ of ─ and I hope you are sitting down ─ a man in black robes._ ”

Ah, so they did find where the crystals were being smuggled out to. Now that they know where it is, they can ensure that the remaining crystals won’t find their way into the wrong hands.

“Then you have them?” Alphinaud asked at once. “And the crystals too?”

“ _What few remained, aye,_ ” Thancred confessed with a twinge of regret in his tone. “ _Regrettably, it would seem they dispatched one final shipment in the hours before we struck. 'Twas bound for Little Ala Mhigo, we are told, where it will be received by members of a local Resistance group. Since Ser Aymeric's men no longer have need of my services, I have a mind to head that way._ ”

Well this seems to match with Urianger’s sources that there is something happening in Little Ala Mhigo, though he still couldn’t figure out just what the connection is yet.

“ _As do we, by happy coincidence,_ ” he added. “ _We learned of the shipments but a few moments ago._ ”

He heard Thancred distinctly let out a dark laugh.

“ _Hah! And there I was thinking I might finally be one step ahead of the Warrior of Light and her little helpers_ ,” he jested at those words and Alphinaud could have sworn he heard Claire let out a slight chuckle at that. “ _...Ah! Wait a moment!_ ” Thancred confessed. “ _There is more! And I defy you not to be surprised by this revelation. The leader of the Ishgardian smugglers was formerly in the employ of one Eline Roaille ─ the infamous Ivy herself!_ ”

Alphinaud fought the smile as he said, “Once again, Thancred, I fear I must inform you that─”

But before he could finish, Alisaie interrupted briskly, “Thancred ─ with whom else have you shared this information?”

“ _About the smugglers_?” Thancred asked in surprise. “ _No one. As I think I mentioned, the raid was less than an hour ago. I was planning to contact Y'shtola next, but is there someone else you would have me notify first?_ ”

Alisaie shook her head hard and said with a firm tone, “No... there isn't.”

Without another word, she lowered her hand and there was a hardness to her face that he couldn’t remember seeing before. Alphinaud stared at her as she walked to the door without a second glance back at them.

“What in the world has gotten into her?” he could not help but ask out loud. He had thought it to be no more than trying to recover from her injury for her to be so brisk to Urianger, but now…?

“Are you alright?” Claire asked him.

He took a deep breath before looking at her, explaining, “It is twice now that we have sought Urianger's aid, and twice she has treated him as if he were a stranger. The Archon was one of Grandfather's most dedicated pupils, and spent as much time at the Leveilleur estate as we did. He's practically a member of the family!”

That was all true. He could remember Urianger even when he was very young, always coming over to their estate and speaking with long theories and ideas with grandfather. When he and Alisaie grew old enough to understand their conversations, the four of them would sit there for hours at a time as they talked, with grandfather always offering a kind and gentle hand as he led them down the scholar’s path.

“Truth be told, I struggle to recall a day from my childhood when I did not see the three of them laughing together,” he added suddenly. Just what has gotten into his sister lately? She didn’t seem to be acting any different around anyone else… just Urianger. He shook his head, deciding that now wasn’t the time. “If this continues, I may have to raise the matter. Later, though ─ Little Ala Mhigo awaits.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry for a long wait, had a rough time at school, but here’s hoping that I’ll be having a little more time in the near future for writing.)


	43. Honorable Heroes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So now the three of them travel to Thanalan to learn if the Resistance has grown desperate enough to resort to a summoning. But while there, Alphinaud learns a surprising fact about Claire's dreams during the Starlight Celebration.

The three of them left the Waking Sands in a hurry before they went off travelling down through Thanalan until they reached the southernmost parts, nearing the Amalj’aa territories. They eventually spotted the settlement of Little Ala Mhigo in the distance, and Alphinaud was relieved to finally reach the shaded area. Though he was glad for a chance to escape the freezing weather of Coerthas, the heat of the desert sun was almost as insufferable.

“Still no sign of Thancred...” Alphinaud said as ducked into the shaded cave system and glanced about, not seeing the familiar bard just yet. But as he looked, he heard Claire and Alisaie talking behind him.

“I will get to the bottom of this...” Alisaie said.

“Is there something wrong?” Claire asked suddenly and Alisaie seemed startled when she realized that she spoke out loud.

“Oh, forgive me. I was... It has been a long day,” Alisaie said distractedly. “Did you have something to say?”

“Are you alright? Are you and Urianger fighting or something?” Claire asked curiously and Alphinaud looked back at the question.

“Urianger? Oh, I... I've always struggled to understand what's going on in his head. Now more than ever,” Alisaie said but Alphinaud frowned a little at that. Sure Urianger could be difficult to figure out, but he has always treated them with the greatest of kindness. He would have to have a word with her after all of this.

“Listen, Claire ─ if anything should happen, it should be me who... Just know that I am prepared to do what must be done,” Alisaie said and that took Alphinaud by surprise. What was she talking about? Was this about the crystals? Well, he was hoping that they could solve this without any violence. He was sure that the crystals were being shipped here, but he just hoped that the Resistance wasn’t so foolish to resort to a summoning.

“Right, then. To more pressing matters,” Alisaie said, sounding much more like herself. “Since we have no idea when Thancred might arrive, I suggest we see what information we can gather in his absence. Let us pray that someone will be willing to speak with us about the Resistance...”

Right, now wasn’t the time to worry, they had a job to do.

All three of them gathered together and he spoke out, “So, to review: we are reliably informed that members of the Ala Mhigan Resistance operating here have taken receipt of several large shipments of crystals, our task being to ascertain who and why. Given the size of the settlement, I find it hard to believe that anyone here could be wholly unaware of the Resistance's movements. The challenge, of course, will be finding individuals who are both able and willing to share such information with outsiders. It would seem sensible to divide our forces.” He looked at Claire and asked, “Claire, why don't you question the residents in the eastern half of town? Alisaie and I will do the same in the west, and afterwards we can rendezvous here to share our findings.”

She nodded, and soon they separated as they began to question the people here. It was difficult to say the least. Since they were outsiders, they had to be careful how they asked their questions, otherwise they would grow suspicious of their intent. Claire, naturally, was known around here and she seemed to be having an easier time than either he or Alisaie.

The more he asked around though, the more confused he seemed to grow. The people here spoke about the leader of the resistance with great respect. A man who went by the name of the Griffin who led a new revolutionary faction that were known simply as the Masks. But no matter who he asked, no one could give him any solid information about his man or his plans. Only that they claim commitment to liberate Ala Mhigo from the empire. All he was able to get out of this mysterious Griffin are rumors, the fact was that no one has ever seen the Griffin’s face for he always wore a mask to conceal it.

He had a bad feeling about these Masks, yet despite asking everyone he could, he couldn’t find any evidence that their activities were being pointed to a primal activity. He was sure though that they were receiving crystals, but as of yet he hadn’t see so much as a shard around here.

He chose to wait for Claire and his sister, hoping that they would have more information to share with him.

Alisaie soon reappeared, informing him of pretty much the same amount of information that he had learned, and they waited for Claire to return.

“I suppose I should ask what you learned, but I think I already know,” he said before she even opened her mouth. “...Yes, this Griffin character seems to be the leader of a newly formed revolutionary faction within the Resistance. The Masks. Yet despite their growing popularity, no one seems to know much about them ─ only that they are the most aggressively militant group to join the movement in recent memory.”

That was already raising warning flags to him. This new faction had just joined the Resistance and they already had several victories, yet no one seems to know anything about them? That did not sit well with him.

“Indeed, many claim their commitment to the cause of Ala Mhigan liberation is unrivaled,” Alphinaud went on to her. “We can but hope their revolutionary fervor is never channeled in the direction of a primal. Though I feel confident that this is the group which received the crystal shipments, we yet lack proof. Before taking any action, I would speak with the settlement's leader to confirm my suspicions ─ and mayhap enlist his help while I am about it.”

He had heard that Claire had already been here to Little Ala Mhigo several times in the past, and so he wasn’t surprised when he was told that she knew their leader, he said, “Given that you and Gundobald are already acquainted, mayhap it would be best if you took the lead. Shall we? Naught would please me more than to be wrong about all of this...”

“To hear people speak of him, the Griffin sounds like a man in his middle years. But if that's the case, just what has he been playing at for the past two decades?” Alisaie asked curiously. “If he's so devoted to the cause, why has he waited until now to do something about it? Unless, of course... he hasn't...”

Those were good points. There was something suspicious about all of this. Who was this Griffin character? All the people he spoke of couldn’t even give him a description of what he looks like, or even a name other than ‘The Griffin’. It’s like someone was holding out a tantalizing piece of bait on a string in front of him. The answer was right there in front of him but he just couldn’t seem to see it.

He pondered these things as Claire took them into one of the dark cave-like structures to where there were a ring of tents set up. A man, built like a bear and carrying a javelin on his back was there and Claire greeted him like an old friend.

This was the first time that he had seen Gundobald, but though he was a powerfully built man that looked like he could crush stone with his bare hands, he had a strange kind of kindness in his eyes. Gundobald gave a rather forced smile when he saw Claire as he said to her, “Much as it pleases me to see you again, Claire, I cannot help but wonder if I should be worried. I hear you and yours have been asking questions...”

“We are just looking for information about the Griffin,” she answered back politely. “We heard that he is behind a faction of the resistance? Yet no one seems to know more than that. Do you?”

“The Griffin? Aye, I know of him, as do we all,” Gundobald confessed with a nod. “He and his Masks have become a leading faction within the Resistance. Though there was suspicion at first given his secretive ways, he quickly proved himself a charismatic and capable commander. Men are drawn to his passion and his vision ─ they truly believe that he has what it takes to lead them to victory. Even I cannot help but admire the man for what he's accomplished....”

Gundobald seemed almost tempted to join them the more that he thought about it.

“But I have not forgotten Wilred,” he then added sadly with a shake of his head. “I was blind to the danger of his ambitions... and you were not. The Griffin will soon deliver a speech to our people at the Sunken Temple of Qarn. Go and see him with your own eyes, weigh his words with your own heart.”

That certainly seemed to be the best course of action. They all agreed and thanked him for his wisdom. But as they were leaving, Gundobald added, “Men who can inspire such fervor in their followers are destined to shape the world. In what manner, however, is not always clear... until it is too late. The young ones were led astray once. Help us ensure that it never happens again. For their sake... and for Wilred's.”

Claire looked back at him, and she seemed to understand as she nodded once to show that she heard his words before they left without another word. They travelled outside into the open again where Claire pointed out the quickest way to get to the entrance to the Sunken Temple of Qarn.

“How convenient. 'Tis but a pity Thancred is not here to join us,” Alphinaud offered with a sigh, his mind still reeling from what they just learned.

“You two go on ahead,” Alisaie offered, “I shall stay behind and wait for him. Whatever could be keeping him? If he's taken the scenic route, leaving us to do all the hard work, I shall treat him to a piece of my mind.”

Alphinaud suddenly remembered what Y’shtola said to him before, about how Thancred may not be able to use magicks anymore. He wanted to point this out, but felt that it was better not to mention something that wasn’t his to tell. He merely told her that they would be at the sunken temple and that they should join them when Thancred arrives.

So the two of them headed off together across the sunbaked land to the crumbled city. As they walked, he realized that they were alone and he was suddenly finding it awkward for some reason.

“You… ah… been to the sunken temple before?” he asked.

“Quite a few times,” she confessed simply. Right… he had almost forgotten she was not one for small talk.

“Can you tell me about it?” he asked, feeling a little awkward, but she gave him a slight smirk at that and relented.

She started to tell him a few hints of some of the traps and guards that had remained inside the ancient ruins. He was enjoying the soothing sound of her voice and was only sorry that the walk was shorter than he thought it would be. All too soon, he found themselves right outside the entrance to the ruins, where there were voices clearly being heard from inside.

“Has it begun already?” he asked in surprise. “I hear voices coming from within...”

They climbed over several broken pillars until they reached a flight of stairs. At the end of which stood a large crowd of Ala Mhigans waiting there as they were watching a man speaking to the crowd. He was dressed in an elaborate cloak and a rather elegant mask where they could not see even so much as the man’s eyes for the eye holes were so dark. He was completely covered so that they couldn’t even see a bit of skin. But when he spoke, it was in a loud and passionate voice that seemed to ring with resolve.

“Brothers and sisters... Twenty years ago, Ala Mhigo, our home, was claimed by the Garlean Empire,” the Griffin called out to them all. “In our haste to overthrow the King of Ruin, we turned a blind eye to our foes in the north. With our glorious revolution, we but laid a path for a new tyrant to succeed the old... and when confronted with our failure, we fled. Not a day goes by that I do not think of those we left behind ─ think of them, and feel ashamed.”

Yes, he had learned a bit on the history of Ala Mhigo. Around a century ago, the king of Ala Mhigo at the time had tried to expand their territory by invading Gridania, which led to the Autumn War. It was, perhaps, the historically conflicted nature of the territory that forged the country into a significant military power. It took the combined might of Gridania, Ul’dah, Limsa Lominsa, and Ishgard to drive them back, forcing the people to retreat behind their walls.

It was then around 20 years ago that the final king, Theodoric: the King of Ruin had sought to wipe out the Monks of the Fist of Rhalgr, which lead to regular beheadings of his people until the people marched on his throne. Unfortunately, though the king was ultimately finished because of this, it left Ala Mhigo weakened and the Garlean Empire was able to invade, taking over all of Ala Mhigo very easily.

He knew from the stories that while most of the people had been able to escape oppression, many were forced under their rule and have been there ever since.

“And I know each and every one of you feels the same. We abandoned them, our own flesh and blood, to labor till their backs gave in and their breath gave out, building the twisted steel ramparts which now mar our once majestic mountains,” the Griffin went on vehemently, with anger lining his voice, “We abandoned them, the brave and true, to fight and die for their country ─ or worse, to be conscripted and sent off to rob another poor bastard of his home. We abandoned them, the meek and powerless, to bow and scrape when the Garleans pass ─ to sully themselves that they might live to see another day of misery.”

Well, Alphinaud supposed that he could understand that. He had heard more than a few bad stories of the kind of life that the people who are being held beyond the walls of Ala Mhigo lived these days. He didn’t want to imagine the kind of horrors that resided there nowadays.

“The Black Wolf may be dead, but a new imperial viceroy reigns in Ala Mhigo now. A beast not a fraction as merciful,” the Griffin declared loudly. “You all know the Eorzean Alliance will do naught to oppose him. For all their promises and platitudes, they will not act if there's no profit in it. Only we can free our brothers and sisters from the Empire's tyranny, my friends! Only we have the courage to stand and fight! They have imprisoned us, they have enslaved us, and they have murdered us ─ but no more! Blood demands blood, and the Garleans shall pay for every drop they have spilt upon our lands!”

Alphinaud frowned, remembering how the hatred for the dragons almost end up costing the Ishgardian so much. While it wasn’t easy, they needed to learn to let go of their hate and look to a brighter future. While the people here had every reason to hate the Empire, this was not the way to go about it.

“This I promise you, for we have a power within us, my friends ─ a power befitting our pride, our righteousness!” the Griffin went on proudly as he punched the air. “Only join us, and we shall grant you the means to unleash it, and together we shall see the Ala Mhigan standard raised over the mountains of Gyr Abania once more!”

Alphinaud just watched on silently for a moment as he let the words fully sink in.

"A power befitting their pride..." he recited to himself softly. “Not at all ominous, that.” He was just thinking on heading outside these ruins to talk with Claire properly about this when something out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. When he turned to look at it, he felt his jaw drop when he recognized two very familiar figures standing there, off to the side of the crowd as they watched the speech. “Wait. Is that─?”

At his words, the two figures turned and he got a good look at them both. He couldn’t believe it… Yda and Papalymo!

The sound of his voice must have attracted their attention and they looked just as surprised to see the two of them there as they were.

Yda even gasped at the sight of them and cried out, “What are you two doing here!?”

Hearing her voice was enough to snap him out of his stunned stated as he smiled and replied, “I could ask you the same thing!”

She and Papalymo came running over to them with identical smiles and Papalymo said surprisingly cheerfully, “Well, well, this is quiet the surprise.”

He looked behind them to where the Griffin was starting to speak up again but he merely requested that the four of them talk outside—which they did, leaving the ruins behind and meeting up on the broken steps to talk properly.

“Of all the places to meet! It has to be fate!” Yda was saying, back to her usual bright self as she shook Claire’s hand enthusiastically.

Papalymo was studying them both with a critical eye before commenting, “Mayhap it is my imagination, but you seem rather more rugged and world-weary than when last we spoke...”

Oh, how do they even begin to tell them what had been going on? He just forced an almost hysterical chuckle, which took them both by surprise before he said honestly, “Words cannot express how glad I am to see you both alive and well.”

“And you!” Yda said happily. “Though it was pretty obvious you and Claire would be fine.”

Claire he could understand. But why would they think he would be alright? He was just a stupid little boy at the time who thought that he could save the world on his own. But he chose not to mention this as he listened more to what they had been up to since they last saw each other.

“The Crystal Braves never had a realistic chance of capturing any of the Scions, divided as they were and distrusted by the better part of Eorzea,” Papalymo confessed. Now, Alphinaud felt the usual pangs of guilt and anger at the thought of the Crystal Braves, but that also left an important question. Just where had they been up until now?

“But if you truly believed that─” he began, struggling to keep annoyance out of his voice, “Forgive me. What exactly have you two been doing all this time?”

“It’s been moons since we last spoke,” Claire added calmly; her lack of surprise he found both amazing and irritating. “Last I saw you, you both were trying to buy the rest of us time to find the tunnel out of the palace?”

Papalymo sighed as he answered them, “...Repaying a favor. After the banquet, we had no choice but to flee Ul'dah, and we would not have been able to do so without the aid of some old friends from the Resistance.”

Well, he had thought as much. Alphinaud had heard the rumors that there were people who had something to do with the resistance who had helped the two of them escape. However, he had also heard a large number of interesting theories and clues as to what happened that night as well so it was hard to tell the difference between facts.

“That’s right,” Yda added, “They smuggled us out of the city and sheltered us in Little Ala Mhigo, all at great risk to themselves. Obviously, we couldn't let that go unacknowledged, so we offered to help them out with their operations for a while.”

Alphinaud frowned at that. If that was all true, though he could not see any reason why they would lie, then why hadn’t they tried to get in contact with them sooner? Surely they would have heard that the Sultana was alive and well by now and that the Scions were up in Ishgard? Surely they would have felt free to seek them out and reunite with them?

Perhaps Papalymo sensed that he was thinking that and informed him, “When we learned of the Scions' exoneration ─ that Lolorito had severed all ties with the Crystal Braves, and that General Raubahn had been reinstated ─ we resolved to make contact. But having long since discarded our linkpearls as a precautionary measure, our options were rather limited.”

That was another thing that Alphinaud had heard. That they found the remains of their linkpearls in the streets after the banquet, and he could see why they would do that. It wouldn’t be impossible for their enemies to try and eavesdrop on them so long as they held onto their linkpearls.

“To make matters more complicated, we were embroiled in a delicate operation at the time, leaving me with little choice but to entrust a letter to a courier,” Papalymo finished up with a sigh. “I gather from your puzzled expressions, however, that you never received it.”

This was the first time that Alphinaud had heard of it and he shared a look with Claire, who seemed to be just as surprised to hear this as he did.

“To be honest, we thought this might happen,” Yda said with a shrug of her shoulders. “While the Masks are happy to let the refugees spread the word within the community, they're pretty strict about communicating with outsiders. Oh, and we also heard a rumor that the Griffin doesn't want us meddling in his affairs.”

Alphinaud looked at them both in great surprise as he asked, “The Griffin mistrusts the Scions of the Seventh Dawn? Curious. It is well-known that we are no friends to Garlemald. One would think the man we saw beseeching all and sundry to join his cause would welcome our support.”

Judging from everything that the Griffin said just moment ago, they were willing to work with just about anything to accomplish their goal of seeing Ala Mhigo pulled out of Garlemald’s grip. Unless of course, they were afraid that they would try to stop them planning something…?

“Ah, I should say that the man you saw was not in fact the Griffin, but an impersonator,” Papalymo interrupted quickly. This certainly took Alphinaud by surprised as he gazed down at him with wide eyes. But if this man was just an impersonator then who was the real man who was pulling everyone’s strings?

“And a talented rabble-rouser, to boot. 'Twould not surprise me if he were responsible for the majority of these public appearances,” Papalymo confessed. “As you may have gathered, the Griffin is an extremely cautious and distrusting man who has made every effort to conceal his identity. Even when we participated in a raid under his direct command, we were not permitted to approach him.”

Not suspicious at all that.

“It's hard to know what to make of it all,” Yda sighed. “The secrecy, the impersonators, the masks...”

Did she really just say all that? Alphinaud had known her for some time and he couldn’t remember a time where he had ever seen her face behind her own mask. All three of them were looking directly at her, and it took her a moment to realize why.

“What!?” she demanded hotly. “It's not as if I'm making all of you wear one! And mine only covers half my face. It's completely different!” She cleared her throat as she added firmly, “Anyway, when we heard the Griffin was due to give a speech, we thought it might be a good opportunity to get a better sense of the man behind the ─ uh, to get a better sense of the man.”

It seemed to be a wise move. But if this man really was just pretending to be the Griffin to fool the masses, how much could they really get a sense of him?

“...For all the good it did,” Papalymo sighed, having come to the same thoughts that Alphinaud did before turning his attention to them. “And now you have heard the whole of it. But tell me ─ what prompted you to take an interest in the Griffin?”

Strange. He would have thought that they may have come to the suspicion that there was a possible summoning being planned here and so they told them all about how crates of crystals were being shipped from Ishgard from what remained of the Ivy’s spies to beastman tribes all over. And apparently a large shipment was brought here by the Resistance.

Yda gasped at that dramatically as she cried out, “Summoning!? You're not serious! I can't believe it...

Papalymo, however, didn’t look to be all that surprised by this and it seemed that he may have also been wondering the same thing for a time.

“The Resistance would never even entertain such a ridiculous plan, but the Griffin...” he reasoned as he thought this all over. “Well, the man is an enigma. I cannot say with any confidence what he would or would not do. What I can say, however, is that the speech we heard today was not the first to make reference to a “power” capable of defeating the Empire. The Masks have made many such claims of late. I confess, I had assumed it to be mere bluster, but in the context of the shipments of which you spoke, it is not impossible that they are alluding to a primal.”

“Whatever it is, we'll find out together ─ and if anyone tries to stop us, they'll answer to me!” Yda declared firmly.

“Indeed,” Papalymo agreed firmly before looking back to the two of them and added, “That is... assuming you'll have us?”

How could they not? They agreed on the spot and soon they were quickly starting to catch up on all that they had missed. But they hadn’t even started when Yda grew very melancholy and asked, “Do you honestly think he's planning to liberate Ala Mhigo with the help of a primal? I mean, could he really be that stupid!?”

Desperate times call for desperate measures. It had already been twenty years since Ala Mhigo fell, and things seem to be growing more and more desperate for the people here by the day. He thought back to the Patriarch and how desperate he was to protect his own people that he hadn’t realized that he had went about destroying the very lives that he sought to protect. It certainly wasn’t impossible.

As Papalymo began trying to explain this to Yda again, Alphinaud leaned in close to Claire and whispered, “In retrospect, their tale is not so surprising. We had reason to believe that they had escaped with the aid of Ala Mhigan refugees, after all. Still, Tataru will be delighted to hear we have been reunited ─ once we have attended to matters here, of course.”

“She certainly well be,” Claire agreed. “Yet I fear it may be Y’shtola who will be infuriated when she finds out.”

“Fair point,” Alphinaud reasoned as he thought of Y’shtola’s infamous temper. “Perhaps it would be wiser not to mention this to her right away?”

“So… what are we supposed to do now?” Yda’s voice asked, bringing them both back down to the matter at hand.

“If, as you suspect, the Griffin is indeed plotting to summon a primal, we must needs obtain confirmation while there is yet time to act,” Papalymo deduced. “To that end, I propose we question his double. Given his role as the group's de facto mouthpiece, I should not be surprised if he were one of the Griffin's closest associates. And while he may not be aware of the most sensitive details, he can probably tell us the Masks' plans in broad strokes.”

That seemed to be a plan, yet… how would they best go about it? If the Griffin dislikes the Scions as these two claimed, then trying to get a chance to speak with him may be close to impossible. Alphinaud pointed this out and Papalymo nodded in agreement.

“Like the man whom he impersonates, however, he is wary of outsiders. He will not expose himself without a suitable incentive,” he admitted as he looked to him and Claire and explained that the two of them should pose as adventurers who had fallen on hard times, but were inspired by his words to take up arms for a noble cause.

He and Claire both looked at each other, seeing where this was going almost right away.

Papalymo nodded at the resigned looks on their faces as he explained, “Yda and I, as members of the Resistance, will recount tales of your past achievements, and testify as to your usefulness in the struggles ahead. With our enthusiastic assurances still ringing in his ears, he will decide to welcome you in person, and we will arrange a meeting.”

Papalymo then looked at them both up and down and added, “You will need to look the part that we might maintain the charade ─ until we have him cornered, at least.”

Alphinaud looked down at his own clothes that Tataru worked so hard to make, and Claire was hardly the type of person who looked like she was down on her luck with those beautiful battle clothes of hers.

“Here,” Papalymo said as he pulled out a sack that rang of gil from under his clothes and passed it over to Claire, telling her, “This should be enough to purchase suitable garments from Talebot, and to have him rub a respectable amount of dirt on them for good measure. Any questions?”

“It all seems simple enough, thank you,” he said as he glanced at Claire and added, “And with that, Claire, let us be off!”

Claire nodded silently as they readied to head back to Little Ala Mhigo. As they were about to leave, Papalymo added, “Talebot has an assortment of affordable clothing which he sells to the refugees. The sum in that sack should more than suffice, but if it and my name are not enough to secure his cooperation, pay him double. I shall see that you are recompensed.”

“Our identities will be revealed, but it can't be helped,” Yda sighed. “We don't have time for a cleverer approach.”

Not really much choice was there? The two of them waved their goodbyes to the two of them as they headed off to speak with the impostor Griffin and they headed off back to Little Ala Mhigo. They ran into Alisaie, who was where she was standing where they last saw her, and she was muttering furiously under her breath.

“...He hired a chocobo porter, didn't he? By the Twelve, was the aetheryte not to his liking?” she let out a tragic sigh before seeing them there. With her in such a foul mood, he quickly explained what was going on before he followed after Claire inside the dark caves and up a steep incline to where there was an upper level of refugees all gathering about. They found their man soon enough, and though he was reluctant to talk to them, they were able to buy the clothes, just a pair of tunics and slops that looked like they had seen better days. He then told them to get out of there before someone saw them together, and they were only too glad to do so.

“‘Clothes maketh the man,’ as they say,” Alphinaud said as he took his own rags. “Right, then. I will go and change, and see you at the spot Papalymo marked on our maps.”

They separated and he found himself a private place outside in the shadows of the rocks where he could change and tuck his clothes safely away. Tataru would kill him if he came back wearing these instead. Once he felt that he was ready, he went off to a place a little north of here to where they would meet and waited.

Claire soon joined him, also having changed into rags, and as she approached, she began taking her jewelry off and tucked it safely away inside a pouch at her side.

“Well, look at us ─ a pair of down-at-heel adventurers seeking a chance to recapture past glories,” he said in amusement. “Yes, this should suffice. And now we play the waiting game...”

“This takes me back,” Claire said in amusement. “Dressing up in rags and pretending to be a refugee on hard times was my first task when I joined the Scions.”

“Truly?” Alphinaud asked in surprise as she paced about with a bright kind of curiosity.

“Yes,” Claire nodded as tied her long hair back. “Me and Thancred were trying to figure out who was behind some recent abductions. T’was not long after that I fought Ifrit. It’s like old times.”

That was when she pulled out a plan, wooden mask and played with it in her hands. He noticed this and asked just what that was for and she sighed as she covered her face with it. It was for the best, and he agreed that it better that this fake Griffin not be able to guess who she was, for that would be a big give away who they were.

Still, he didn’t like seeing her be forced to hide her face from some unknown foe for some reason. Just so that they didn’t have to wait in silence, they both sat down together on the dry ground and he started talking to her.

“Been awhile since we were able to go out on another adventure,” he commented. “I’m sorry that we couldn’t go through the Sunken Temple.”

“You may be,” Claire chuckled. “But you’re only saying that because you haven’t been there before. I’m waiting to see if I’ll be forced to run through an even harder version than before.”

He had a feeling that she wasn’t joking about that, and glanced about for something new to say and questioned, “I heard a rumor that you are often seen taking place in the seasonal celebrations. I heard that you were performing tasks for the All Saint’s Wake?”

“Oh, All Saint’s Wake was fun to say the least,” she informed him. “It was a haunted house full of voidscent that would turn you into pumpkins if you were spotted.”

“Really?” he asked in surprise.

“It was fun,” she admitted. “You team up with others from over Eorzea as you run through the manor trying to find rooms where games were, and hope that you don’t become hysterical in the process.”

“I see,” he said slowly, suddenly wishing that he could have gone as well. “I fear that I was up in Ishgard at the time so I hadn’t had a chance to do much celebrating the holidays lately. Oh, that reminds me. The Starlight Celebration is almost here, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” she answered with a nod. “I would have been surprised if you forgotten that. The holiday originated from Ishgard, after all. I’m sure they have every reason to celebrate this year.”

“Indeed, I have heard of that, though have seen precious little if I must be honest,” he confessed with a shrug. “There has been so much change in Ishgard lately that I find it a struggle to keep up with it all. Though, it has been some time since we last had a chance to speak to each other.” He then glanced at her curiously and asked, “What have you been up to lately? Come on, you can tell me.”

“I haven’t had much to do lately anyway,” she confessed. “I have been visiting the children’s ward in Ul’dah for the Starlight Celebration so that I could tell them some stories. That’s about it.”

Alphinaud blinked before he chuckled, saying, “Taking a break from your exciting adventures to tell stories to some sick children? You really are a saint, aren’t you?”

Claire sighed suddenly, becoming somewhat grim as she said, “No, I’m not. I’m just a…?”

“Hmm?” he asked, tilting his head in confusion, but before she could finish she just shook her head.

“Nothing, forget it,” she said firmly.

Alphinaud opened his mouth, about to press the matter, but thought it over and changed his mind. Now was probably not a good time to try and figure out what was going inside her head. But to his surprise, he felt his mouth move and he heard himself asking, “In that case, what would you like for the Starlight Celebration?”

She turned her head to look at him, and he could just make out the green of her eyes through the mask, where he could see them shining in surprise.

“I… it’s funny,” she confessed slowly as she thought that over. “I never… gave that much thought. I’m sure I’ll think of something. But it will probably be when the Starlight Celebration is over by that point. That’s usually how it works.”

Yeah, that was how it worked. As for himself, he honestly couldn’t think of anything that he would like either, other than for the rest of their friends to be found and brought back safely to them. But that wish is almost complete now. They had found Y’shtola, Thancred, and now Yda and Papalymo. The only one missing left was Minfilia…?

But he wasn’t even sure if it was possible to…?

He sighed at that before he glanced sideways at Claire again, and that was when he realized that there was one thing that he wanted for this Starlight Celebration. But at the same time he knew that couldn’t be possible right now, could it…?

“Hey, why don’t you come with me next time?” Claire offered suddenly. “The children love stories, and I’m starting to run out of them. I’m sure that they would enjoy hearing one from you.”

“Would I have to wear one of those red costumes?” he sighed at the thought. To be honest, he was never very good with deal with young children, and he couldn’t say that he would be thrilled at the thought of going to meet with some to tell stories. Especially, having to dress up as a Little Helper. “Between you and me, those coats are a tad garish for my liking.”

She suddenly started to laugh, taking him by surprise, and he asked what was so funny.

“Oh, nothing,” she answered and he knew that she was smiling behind that mask, and the thought alone was enough to make his heart skip a beat. “Just that I’ve been having these very strange dreams lately. Friends keep appearing and telling me that they brought presents, all of them dressed up as Little Helpers.”

He chuckled at that as she told him about how she would visit the sick children in Ul’dah and tell them stories to help take their minds off being sick. Usually when she told them, she would stay so late that she would spend the night there. In her dreams, she would see an old friend who was related to the story being told and tell her how they wished for her to continue sleeping but would leave a present under the tree for her. She told him about how Tataru was there singing a song and commented on how strange Ser Aymeric was to be wearing something other than blue.

“You were there one time, too,” she confessed and he felt his body freeze up a little at that.

“Really?” he asked, his face turning red.

“You were dressed as a little helper,” she informed him, “But unlike the others, you stood out in that you insisted on wearing blue instead of red.”

And he was sure his face was turning even redder and he wished that Claire could take off that mask so that he could see her face.

“What did I say?” he asked slowly. “In the dream, I mean?”

Claire hesitated for a moment, but before she could answer, she immediately stood up and he looked to see a group of people heading towards them. He jumped up to his feet as well as they approached. Yda and Papalymo were there, along with the fake Griffin, and even a guard with him. they stood there very still, waiting for them to get there, Alphinaud already starting to come up with a few stories just in case.

“My thanks, comrades,” the fake Griffin said as he looked over them both. “You must be the esteemed adventurers of whom I have heard so much. I understand you have taken an interest in our cause?”

Alphinaud nodded as Claire remained silent.

“A great interest, you might say,” he answered back honestly. “Your words have certainly made quite an impression on my friend and I.” He wondered at first just how much that he should let this man know. If he was reporting to the Griffin, just how would they take to this? But then he realized that they may not get another chance like this and decided that there would be no point in keeping quiet for long. “The Resistance has long ─ and some would say wisely ─ avoided open engagements with the Garleans, but you and yours seem confident against the world in arms. I can only assume you have good reason to be so bold. Why, one might even think you were planning to summon a primal. Because that would do much to explain the sizable shipment of crystals you recently received from your smuggler friends ─ whom our Ishgardian allies have since detained, lest you wonder.”

The men that had come with the Griffin all stiffened at his words and were looking torn between fighting and running.

Yda stepped forward at that moment though and demanded, “I'd like to hear more about the Griffin. The real Griffin. Your performance earlier didn't fool us!”

The men were looking nervous about what they should do now, but it was impossible to tell how the Griffin was taking all this. He didn’t seem to be the least bit surprised, and when he spoke, the words were mixed in with a kind of venom that was almost unheard as he seemed to realize that there was no need to pretend anymore either.

“Ah. The famous Scions of the Seventh Dawn. I should have known better than to think I could conceal the truth from you lot,” he confessed smoothly. “You are right. I am not the Griffin. But I speak with his voice, and it was at his behest that we procured those crystals. You are wrong, however, if you think that we procured them to summon a primal. We used them to reach an accord with the Amalj'aa. In exchange for crystals to summon their god, they will aid us in the fight for Ala Mhigan liberation.”

That took them all by surprise to say the least.

Yda seemed so stunned by this she actually sounded like she was choking. When she found her voice, she yelled at him, “You've got to be joking! Have you gone completely mad!? When people find out you helped the lizardmen summon Ifrit, they'll turn on the Resistance! Ala Mhigo will never be free!”

But the fake Griffin couldn’t seem to care less what she thought and barked back, “This isn't a faerie tale, girl. We don't have the luxury to play at being honorable heroes. It's because the likes of you wouldn't sully your saintly hands that Ala Mhigo's been under the yoke for the past twenty years! But the Griffin won't stand for it, and neither will we! We're ready to do whatever it takes!

But there is only so much that people like them can do. A small organization against the might of all of the Empire? What could they do?

Yda seemed taken aback by his words and Papalymo frowned heavily as he demanded, “What proof do you have of this arrangement with the Amalj'aa?”

“What?” the fake Griffin asked as if he hadn’t heard his question, “Aside from a lack of crystals? None. But the beastmen have a great big pile of the things, if you fancy looking. You might want to hurry, though ─ it'll not be long before they summon their god. Search our camp if you don't believe me. We have naught to hide.”

The four of them looked to each other before Papalymo promised them that if there was a cache to be found, then he and Yda would find it. It seemed to be the best that they could do for now.

“Then let us be off,” the fake Griffin said if there wasn’t anything else that could be said. But before he left, he turned his attention to Claire, who still hadn’t said a word. But if the Scions were here, he seemed to guess why she was so intent on hiding her face.

“Are you perchance the Warrior of Light?” he asked, and his tone was very different from before. It was full of respect and certainty, like he just knew who she was no matter how hard she tried to hide it. Claire didn’t move, but that seemed to be all the confirmation that he needed.

“Aye, I thought so,” the fake Griffin commented to her, now speaking directly to her like he forgot the rest of them were there. “You should know that a great many who have joined us did so because you saved them ─ because you showed them that one brave woman can make a difference.” The man hesitated for a moment before confessing, “You saved me too, once. Helped a friend over in Quarrymill make some medicine I needed. But that was a lifetime ago...”

Alphinaud looked between the two of them and he suddenly wondered if this fake Griffin was wearing a mask for the same reason that Claire was… that he did not wish to be recognized.

“On behalf of my brothers and sisters, I thank you,” the Griffin said to her gratefully. “You gave us hope where there was none; courage and strength when all was lost. We shall not squander your gift.”

Claire still did not speak as the Griffin turned and left with his men. Alphinaud was looking over at his friend with concern, wondering just what was going through her head to have caused this kind of silence.

“Claire?” he asked softly, but she just shook her head at him, silently telling him that she did not wish to talk about it.

“I know that look, Yda, and I do not like it,” Papalymo said suddenly and Alphinaud looked up to see that he was looking up to Yda’s sudden downcast expression, and it seemed that he wasn’t the only one who was concerned for a friend who would not answer.

“You cannot seriously be contemplating taking up arms with that band of cutthroats?” Papalymo asked her firmly.

Yda seemed like she didn’t know how to answer that as she stuttered, “I… I just…”

Papalymo turned around and watched as the fake Griffin and his men were walking out of their sights before he said firmly, “If the Griffin and his men have their way, it is only a matter of time before the situation in Ala Mhigo comes to a head. Your homeland's future teeters on a knife-edge, and any reckless action, however small, could have irrevocable consequences.”

Alphinaud heard that Yda was from Ala Mhigo, and he could not help but wonder just what was going through her mind right now. Naturally, she would feel very strongly on the fight to reclaim Ala Mhigo, but how deep did those feelings go?

Papalymo seemed to wonder this as well as he gazed back up at her and reminded, “You mustn't lose sight of that, Yda. When the time comes, we must all make our choices, but we must do so in full possession of the facts. Now let us away ─ there is work to be done.”

Yda didn’t seem to be happy about this, but she followed after him anyway, not even bothering to look back at him and Claire. The two stood there silently for a time before Alphinaud cleared his throat, just gazing at Claire’s seemingly frozen stance.

“Quarrymill, he said? Do you remember...?” he began before he realized what he was asking and shook his head. “Forgive me. You cannot be expected to recall every name and face, and besides, it's not as if it matters.”

“No, I remember,” Claire said softly as she was thinking back. “It was before I even fought against Titan. A man of the resistance was badly injured and his comrades needed help in making a medicine for him. But that was a lifetime ago, like he said.” She gazed back down at him and added, “We should go.”

Alphinaud shook his head in amazement before he told her with no small amount of wonder, “I have long admired how you live in the present. How you focus on the problems at hand and always keep moving forward.”

He knew her well enough to know that she must be turning red from under that mask at his praise as he smiled at her warmly, his heart beating hard in his chest as he said, “So let us keep moving forward together, Claire. We must find and secure those crystals ─ this is no time for looking back.”

The two of them headed off together but he then realized that he was still dressed like this, and decided that it may be better that they meet each other later.

“If we take the Griffin's double at his word, then the crystals are now somewhere within Zahar'ak... ready to be put to use by the Amalj'aa,” he said, suddenly remembering what Claire said when she talked about how it was not long after she wore similar clothes as she went to confront Ifrit. Hopefully, they could solve this without having to confront a primal down the road. “We must apprise Alisaie of all we have learned. I will join you both in Little Ala Mhigo after I have changed.”

She nodded as she pulled off her mask, and he found himself at ease when he saw her face again. He left her as he went to the place where he had changed before and began pulling on his clothes. But the whole time, the only thing that Alphinaud could think of was that Claire told him that she had been dreaming about him and that he stood out among all of her other friends.

Once he was changed, he slipped back out into the open, feeling like his heart was so light that he was walking on clouds. So cheerful was his mood that he did not notice that someone from the shadows was watching their every move. Though for now it was not as a friend, but someone who was forced to play the part of an enemy.

“The time is almost nigh,” Urianger sighed as he watched them and he silently began to follow after them.

Alphinaud did not realize any of this at all as he returned to Little Ala Mhigo to where his sister was now telling Thancred off for taking so long to get here.

“Good thing,” said Claire’s voice from behind him and he turned to gaze at her as she approached, back in her regular attire, and looking much more like herself, which he was glad to see.

“Ahh, that's much better,” he said when he saw her, feeling much more comfortable in these clothes. “Subterfuge was never my strong suit.” Apparently neither was she, at least not anymore with everyone knowing who she was. “You are prepared for battle, then?”

She nodded, though he hoped that it wouldn’t come to that. While he doubted that she would have trouble with the Lord of the Inferno anymore, he would prefer not to have her risk her life at all if necessary. They approached the others, where Thancred seemed to be relieved that he was free from getting scolded at by Alisaie, and apologized to them for keeping them waiting.

“Now that Thancred has finally arrived, mayhap you could share your latest findings?” Alisaie asked. They then told them everything that they learned, including finding Yda and Papalymo, as well as meeting with the imposter Griffin and that they had made a deal with the Amalj’aa in exchange for the crystals and that they had to figure out what to do about that.

At the news that their two friends were safe and had just rejoined with them, Thancred started laughing. When he calmed down, he demanded, “You mean to tell me that while we were worrying ourselves sick, Yda and Papalymo were here all along? Well, Y'shtola will be relieved. And also angry.” He thought that over for a moment before he finished, “Mainly angry, I should think.”

Yes, and he hoped that he did not have to be the one who had to inform her of this, for he did not wish for her to direct this anger at him.

“As for the crystals, what choice do we have?” Thancred suggested. “We cannot very well leave them in the hands of the Amalj'aa. For all we know, they could be preparing to summon Ifrit even as we speak. We must make for Zahar'ak without delay.”

Alphinaud sighed at this, having a feeling that it would have ended this way but nodded in grim acceptance.

“Agreed,” he sighed. “If there is naught else to discuss, let us depart at once.”

With them all ready, they headed out into the desert again, with Claire having known the way there very well. Alisaie was asking her if she heard of a tribe of Amalj’aa who went against the servants of Ifrit, and was asking Claire if she knew anything about them.

Unsurprisingly, she did know about them, the Brotherhood of Ash. Fascinated, Alisaie was asking her all sorts of questions as they began making their way to Zahar’ak, unaware that they were still being watched.

*Urianger*

Urianger watched from the shadows as his friends were all speaking together. It was almost time. The Warriors of Darkness were already ahead of them in Zahar’ak, impatiently waiting for their guests to arrive.

“...And so they go forth, in accordance with the Griffin's plan,” he whispered softly to himself as he looked back up at the darkening sky. “The players gather to assume their marks on a stage wreathed in flame... Ere long, the curtain shall rise, and the drama of which I am author, gods forgive me, shall at last be performed.”

He tried… he had honestly tried his hardest to find another way out of this web of lies and danger. If he was wrong about this, if his plan did not work, then they would be losing a dear friend tonight…? He gazed up at the darkening sky and knew that everything was ready.

“Naught else remaineth, save to stand at the ready and pray that the chance is seized,” he told himself, trying to reason that it was for the best. “For never shall we know it’s like again.”

Not that it helped him… he had been planning this for some time now, and at last he was about to see the fruits of his labor. The cast was set, the players about to gather at any moment, and now all that was left to see how it would unfold. Even though the only thing he felt was self-loathing for what he had to do.

He just gave a silent prayer that his actions tonight did not end up costing them the sole ray of hope that Eorzea had left.


	44. One Life for One World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One life for one world...? Is that truly a fair exchange? How much more must be paid before peace is brought to, not just Eorzea, but to the rest of the multiverse?

It was an interesting walk to say the least. Alisaie was fascinated by Claire’s time spent with the different beastmen tribes and wanted to know more about them. She was very good at finding ways of getting Claire to go into a little more detail that she usually gave out, and he found himself swept up in her stories a lot of the time.

So much did he enjoy them that he did not realize that they were in Zanr’ak territory until he looked around them. Thancred however had been frowning heavily the whole way here, as if he could tell that he could sense something was wrong rather than see it.

“You'd think there would be more obvious signs that something was afoot ─ but, if anything, the place seems quieter than I remember it. I have a bad feeling about this...” he said in warning and Alphinaud frowned as well, knowing that he was right. Though he had never been to this place before, even he could sense that there was something clearly wrong here. They were in Zanr’ak, the very homeland of the Amalj’aa, yet they had yet to see a single beastman the whole trip here.

That, alone, was raising warning flags to him.

“All seems calm here,” Alisaie said slowly, but her eyes narrowed. “Is it possible that we've been deceived?”

It was certainly possible, but what reason could the Griffin, or rather the fake Griffin, have for lying to them when he so willingly confessed their plan to them? Even if they were hiding the crystals in their camp, he was sure that Yda and Papalymo would find them. There was no point sending them down this far for no reason.

“I confess, I expected a warmer greeting. But we must not jump to conclusions ─ not until we have braved the Bowl of Embers. We must be ready to engage the enemy at any moment,” Alphinaud warned them all, “If you would make any final preparations, pray do so now.”

They approached the very heart of the Bowl of Embers, but Thancred stopped almost immediately a second time as he said firmly, “This isn't right. The Amalj'aa would never leave this place so poorly guarded.”

But that was when they heard it. The shrieks and sounds of fighting up ahead, and that caused them all to jump at the sounds of the roar and clanging of weapons hitting the ground.

“Not willingly, no,” Alisaie said and all four of them broke into a run. What was waiting for them was not a sight that he ever wanted to see. Scattered about them were the charred corpses of Amalj’aa, and standing before them were none other than the Warriors of Darkness surrounded by a ring of fire.

The leader heard them approach and he looked up first as his comrades gathered behind him, ready to fight. But the Warrior let out dark, sarcastic laugh when he saw them there, mockingly calling out, “Hah hah! Ahhh, the saviors of Eorzea. Slow as ever,” he called.

He gave them all a dark look, his eyes narrowed in hatred and loathing at the sight of them all there as Alphinaud stared about at the remains of the bodies.

“By the Twelve...” he whispered in horror as he remembered the sight that little Ga Bu was forced to see and saw that they were seeing this tragedy all over again. Anger boiled inside him as he glared at them and demanded, “Will you never learn?”

The Warrior of Darkness glanced at him as he slung his heavy axe upon his back and all five came to stand together as they looked at them… not liking that look in their eyes.

“You know, you're right,” the warrior rather casually. “Mayhap it is time for a change of tack. Killing primals, tormenting beastmen, hastening the birth of a new god... It's all a bit much, isn't it? And, frankly, we don't have the leisure to do it.”

Just then, his cold eyes suddenly looked over at Claire and he added, “Killing the Warrior of Light, on the other hand ─ that would soon plunge Eorzea into chaos.”

Cold horror went through his entire body at those words as he realized that they had walked right into a trap. Killing these Amalj’aa… it was just a lure to bring them in! Their true target was Claire’s life.

“One life for one world,” the Warrior of Darkness added, glaring hard at her, who stared back. “A fair exchange ─ wouldn't you agree!?”

Almost instinctively Alphinaud turned to her, about ready to yell for her to run when the knight let out a roar and charged straight at her with his sword and shield raised high. Claire pulled her own weapon out, preparing for a fight, but she did not need to bother for Thancred stepped in to defend her, knocking the knight off balance and forcing him to back away.

The knight gave him a sickeningly grin, like he was imagining doing terrible things to him. It seemed obvious that they thought the rest of them as no threat and that it would be easy to slay just one warrior on her own… they didn’t expect there to be people to defend her. And that would be their last mistake!

“Lest you forget, you've more than one opponent!” Thancred warned them furiously. But as the two of them faced-off, the archer had pulled back her bow aimed an arrow right at them as the devout cast a spell, engulfing the arrow in golden flames. The ranger fired, causing Alphinaud to summon his own Carbuncle, which caught it in midair in its mouth.

“I sense you will offer more than mere target practice. Unlike your sister,” the ranger smirked as the black mage struck this time, happening so quickly that they didn’t realize what happened until it was all over. The blast of fire was enough to knock Alisaie down and she skidded several feet away.

Alphinaud felt that he was trapped in some kind of nightmare. Two people he cared about so much were both in danger here! But no matter how much he thought, he couldn’t see a way that he could get them out of this.

“Alisaie!” he cried out in worry.

But Alisaie pushed herself back to her feet, staggering as she said, “Did... did I not tell you, Alphinaud? I am not the girl I once was.” She then wiped the trail of blood from her mouth as she added rather smugly, “My brother was always the clever one, while my talents lay elsewhere...”

She then whipped out her own grimoire and already it was engulfed in a strange kind of aether. She tossed the book into the air as it magically opened and began to spin. He watched with amazement as it slowly feel, spinning all the way and from the pages emerged a handle… the book vanished leaving a blade forged out of pure, shining aether.

“As Eorzea's blade of Light once stood by my side, now I shall stand at hers ─ and defend this realm with all my might!” she cried out, swinging it about with practiced ease. It seemed that he had not been the only one who learned a trick or two since they last parted ways.

She and Claire both shared a grin before turning back to the Warriors of Darkness, where their leader snarled out, “Let’s finish this.”

And the battle began. He had experience fighting before… but nothing could have prepared him for this. The Warriors of Darkness fought with perfect teamwork, their strength was enough that it would have made most go running from the battlefield; needless to say that this was unlike any battle he fought against before. The ranger continued to rain arrows down upon them while the devout worked to heal the wounds of her comrades. Their mage struck from afar with deadly magic, which left both the knight and the warrior to act as shields for the others as they fought viciously against the rest of them.

“We’ve come too far, sacrificed too much to stop now!” their leader cried out savagely as he and Claire were clashing against the other.

“You think you are the only ones to have known sorrow?!” Alphinaud demanded as he commanded his Carbuncle against the mage while his sister went straight for the ranger, looking to get even for the poisoned arrow from before. It was slow work, but they were making progress. Even fighting against the warrior, Claire was able to help Thancred in bringing down the knight and even was able to deal a heavy blow with their healer.

“No, NO! We will not be denied so easily!” the warrior shouted and he cast a spell as light engulfed the field. It was as if someone was pressing a heavy weight against his mind and he struggled to make sense of what was happening until he heard his sister’s voice.

“Is this… the power of the Echo!?” she cried out and to his horror, the knight and the devout that Claire had already brought down were getting back to their feet.

“Again they rise! Have these warriors no limits!?” Alisaie demanded.

“No more games!” their leader shouted and from his hands sprang chains of pure aether that stuck at them all. Alphinaud remembered as if from a lifetime ago the last time that he was bound by such chains… during the trial by combat and was unable to move until Claire had cut him free. But here, all four of them were suddenly held aloft, unable to move as they struggled against their bindings.

“Godsdammit, I can’t break free!” Thancred cursed out. None of them could. And Claire was wide open for them, her weapon now completely useless as the warriors were all looking right at her.

The warrior was gasping for breath as he glared up at her, snarling out, “It ends, now!”

Alphinaud’s eyes widen in horror as the warrior climbed to his feet and held the chains tightly, his eyes focused only on Claire. There was nothing that they could do… he fought so hard that he felt that his body would be torn apart in his desperation.

But at that second, more spells came flying out of nowhere and struck at the chains, causing them to shatter and they fell back to their knees.

“What!?” the warrior cried out in shock, just as shocked as they were and stared about.

Alphinaud gasped as he pushed himself up on his knees and stared around, blinking about in confusion as he cried out, “The chains!”

What had happened? Who had come to help?! But they were all looking off to the side and when he glanced back, he spotted a man, the Arcanist who had been with the other warriors when they first met after Garuda had been felled.

For one horrifying moment, he had thought that he had come to fight them as well, at least until the enraged Warrior of Darkness spat out, “You snake! You would betray us as well?”

What was he talking about? What that man a Warrior of Darkness as well? Wasn’t he on their side? But when the man then spoke… it was in a voice he knew all too well.

“He that holdeth fast unto his convictions shall never count betrayal amongst his crimes, though all the world may call him villain. My path is unchanged; my creed sacrosanct. This I believe with all my heart,” he called firmly, his voice ringing with conviction. “But say, Warrior of Darkness, and speak true ─ what dost thou believe? That rendering up the souls of thy world in service to the Rejoining will grant it salvation? Nay.”

Alphinaud’s jaw dropped as soon as he heard that voice. His mind reeling with shock, he slowly stood up and gasped, “By the Twelve ─ Urianger!”

Urianger slowly approached them as he ripped the lower half of his mask off so that they could clearly see his face, which he rarely ever saw without his hood and goggles.

“Mine apologies, Master Alphinaud,” he called to them as he came to stand with them. “That the brightest light might shine, duty did compel me to walk in darkest shade.”

Alisaie was shaking her head from next to him, whispered out, “You sweet fool. I was almost willing to believe you had turned against us.”

She knew? Her sudden cold attitude towards him suddenly became clear and he was staring at them both, wondering just how much he was missing here. What was going on?!

Alisaie seemed to be thinking the same thing as she said, still grinning, “I expect a full explanation when this is over. For now, may I assume you have turned your cloak for the last time?”

Urianger closed his eyes as he also started smiling.

“Thou mayest, my lady,” he reassured her as he pulled his own grimoire out and held it aloft. “By thy leave,” he added as he opened it with a flick of his wrist. So now it was five against five. They all stood together with one clear message… if they wanted to kill the Warrior of Light, they would have to kill them all first.

The Warrior of Darkness glared at them all with hatred as he said, “Even odds, then. No matter. We'll crush the lot of you in one fell swoop!”

He then looked behind them to where the Magus stood, and some kind of understanding passed between them as he nodded and suddenly he began casting his spell. Knowing how powerful that mage was, it wasn’t hard to guess what he was planning. If they didn’t stop him, then they wouldn’t be around much longer.

Alisaie glared at him before she cried to them all, “Hearken to me! We only have one chance! Channel your aether into my blade that I might strike before the mage casts his spell! I cannot do it alone, but together...together we can defeat them!”

They all agreed. If these warriors could fight together, then so could they. They all readied themselves as her body was wrapped up in bright light. “Make ready! They come!”

They resumed their battle. They had tried to go straight for the mage first this time, but the other Warriors of Darkness weren’t letting them near him as they continued the battle, all the while trying to force their way forward to get to Alisaie.

“Trying to beat us at our own game? Hah!” the warrior laughed as he and Claire clashed violently. Their leader seemed to have made it his one goal in killing her, and he wasn’t giving her an ilm.

“I must have more aether!” Alisaie cried out as she began to channel the light all around them. He could feel it, an immensely powerful attack was coming and it would take all of them to be able to see it done. He was the first to channel all the aether he could spare as he faced against the devout this time.

“Go to her, Claire!” Alphinaud shouted, his body already exhausted. “We will deal with the others!” He panted hard as he gasped out, “I’ve… I’ve given her all I can. The rest is up to you!”

“You heard the man! Leave the fighting to us!” Thancred shouted as he went back to battling the knight.

“I would love to, but it’s not exactly easy!” Claire shouted back, now forced to deal with both the warrior and the ranger attacking her. The warriors didn’t want her anywhere near Alisaie and they weren’t making it easy for her to try and give up her aether to the blade.

In the end, Claire was forced to take down both of her persistent challengers before she was able to run over to Alisaie, of course the warriors ended up climbing back up to their feet only moments later.

“Now, Blanhaerz!” the leader shouted out to the knight after Claire had given over a large amount of aether. “Kill her while she’s weak!”

The knight, who had been battling with Urianger at that point, forced him away as he charged at Claire.

“Unto her blade we render our aether, that fortune may favor us this day…” Urianger chanted. “The fate of two worlds hangeth in the balance, Claire! Quickly, thine aether!”

“Then step it up and get him off my back!” Claire shouted back, losing her temper as she clashed with the knight now. He had to admit that it was a good point. It was taking all of her concentration to keep them from trying to take her head and she needed time to pass aether to the blade. She couldn’t do both at the same time.

“This has gone on long enough! J’rhoomale—kill the girl!” the warrior demanded and the ranger was already pulling back another arrow, pointing it at Alisaie, causing Alphinaud to gasp.

He jumped into start challenging the knight as he shouted, “Claire! The ranger! You must stop her!” Trying to hold his ground against the knight, who was easily twice as big and three times as strong, making him feel like he was up against a brick wall.

“We’ll hold the line, Claire, but you must… you must…” he whispered, commanding his Carbuncle to distract the knight long enough for him to move out of his range.

Over and over Claire continued to donate her aether to the blade until it began to glow so brightly that it was blinding. He could feel the magicks in his bones, it was coming…

“That’s it, that’s it! We’ve got them!” he cried out as they moved back and Alisaie held the blade up high.

“’Tis done! With this blade I banish the darkness!”

The light was so great that he could see it through his closed eyes, blinding him and the power that rushed from it was enough to bring down the Warriors of Darkness in just one shot. When the light faded, and he was able to open his eyes, still half-blind… through the glare he could see the five warriors having been brought to their knees at long last.

“No, not like this,” the warrior gasped as they collapsed. They were struggling to try and push themselves back up, but it seemed that last attack was finally too much for them. As well as…?

Alisaie collapsed as well, gasping for air and worry gripped his heart. He dashed to her side, crouching down next to her as he asked, “Alisaie! Are you hurt?”

She looked up and though she looked tired, she was smiling as she reassured him, “A touch dizzy, but otherwise fine. Thank you.”

And he found himself smiling as well. They were all alive and he hadn’t felt this relieved since he saw Estinien’s eyes open when he was in the infirmary at the end of battle on the Steps of Faith. Thancred walked forward as he stood with Claire and called a little sarcastically, “And there you have it. Our friend is too stubborn to die.”

They all glared up at them as the Warrior snarled out, “Hmph. We are far from finished.”

The rest of them tensed up as they watched their leader slowly push himself up once again as he asked darkly, “Or have you never considered how we came to this world?”

What was he talking about? As Alphinaud looked to him, he spotted the dark grin spreading on his face as he glanced over at his own comrades for a moment… and then pulled out from under his armor a brightly colored crystal, burning in his hands like it had been fire frozen in place.

“Crystals?” Thancred gasped, “You mean...like the Ascians?”

But…? That cannot be. The only way that is possible is if they…?

“Just so,” Urianger said grimly and they all glanced at him as he sadly explained, “As the Ascians flee unto the rift 'twixt planes with Crystals of Darkness, so did these warriors come hither with Crystals of Light.”

So it was true, they were once Warriors of Light there could be no other explanation how they were able to get one.

Warrior of Darkness chuckled as he answered, “Eloquent, as always. Aye, like the Ascians, we too are beyond death! You cannot defeat that which is eternal!”

Thancred didn’t look impressed as he pulled his knives back out, ready to go another round. But before they could do anything else, a question that was burning in his head so greatly that he had to shout.

“Wait!” Alphinaud shouted out, getting everyone to look at him as he breathed hard, making sure to stand in front of his sister should anyone try something. “Such methods as the Ascians employ require the renunciation of the flesh. You...you would have had to...”

But he couldn’t even bring himself to say it, but it turned out he didn’t need to. For the first time, the Warrior of Darkness looked neither angry or insane. He shut his eyes and looked down in misery before he opened his eyes again and said with force in his voice, “At long last, you see. To save our world, we gave our lives.”

They stared at them, words failing them all. What could you possibly say to something like that? He looked at each one of the warriors, suddenly seeing them all in a brand new light.

“We were just adventurers trying to make our way,” the Warrior of Darkness confessed grimly. “An odd job here, a favor there ─ we never aspired to be Warriors of Light. But word of our deeds spread, and soon people were calling us heroes. They placed their hopes and dreams on our shoulders and bid us fight for all that was good and right.”

It took everything he had not to turn his head to Claire who was standing right beside them, knowing that their tale sounded strikingly familiar to hers.

He looked back to the warrior, whose face grew very hard as he said wretchedly, “We fought and we fought and we fought... until there was no one left to fight. We won...and now our world is being erased from existence.” His comrades were all looked just as wretched as he did, some of them even looking close to breaking down in tears as their leader clenched the crystal so hard that it was a wonder it did not shatter it in his fist. “We did everything right! Everything that was asked of us, and still ─ still it came to this!”

He then stared wildly up at Claire as he shouted out, his voice broken, “ _You_ of all people should understand! We cannot ─ we _will not_ falter. We brought our world to the brink of destruction, and now we must save it.”

Claire didn’t say anything, but her expression said it all. She allowed the mask that she always worked so hard to keep up to slide away, and all he could see was unbearable sadness. The rest of the Scions would like to say that they knew the burden that these fallen heroes were forced to carry, but out of all of them… she was the only one who knew… the only one who did understand. All he could see was the sadness in those world-weary eyes from both her and these tragic warriors.

The warrior stared down at the crystal in his hand, as though he hoped that it would suddenly give them the secrets that they needed. The knight, who was able to climb to his feet suddenly spoke up, saying firmly, “I've died before, Arbert. I'm not afraid to die again.”

They all looked over at him in surprise, including the warrior, whose eyes were wide. But he wasn’t the only one who had something to say. The small devout was also standing again as she said, tears glistening in her eyes despite the smile she wore as she said, “No matter how many times we fall, we must rise and carry on the fight. For those we left behind.”

Those words… how many times have they heard it? Hearing that, really made him see, truly, for the first time that these people were some monsters or villains. They were tragic heroes who felt responsible for the destruction of their world and were desperate to do whatever they could to make amends for it. Knowing that now, along with everything that they had sacrificed to make it this far, how could one call them enemies? But what could be done? He wanted to help them, but how could you save another world when you were struggling just to protect your own?

But there was a warm look of understanding between all the Warriors of Darkness, who were all of the same resolve… and to his surprise, they each began pulling out crystals as well. The devout pulled one out that was as warm and strong as the earth, the knight held one that looked cold to the touch like the most perfect frozen tear… the mage held one that seemed to sing of lightning, and finally the ranger showed one that seemed to have been crafted by wind.

With a new resolve, they held their own crystal aloft, all of them glowing brightly, and he knew that they would escape.

“To have known the depths of sorrow and embrace the highest sacrifice ─ nonetheless...Master Louisoix, guide my hand, I pray you, as fate's thread spinneth upon this most capricious spindle,” Urianger said suddenly, getting their attention. But he didn’t waste time as he turned to Claire and pleaded, “Quickly! Thou must needs invoke the power of thy crystal!”

Claire looked startled by the sudden request, but almost instinctively, she pulled a crystal, similar to the ones that the Warriors of Darkness held… only this was of an ocean blue, and just looking at it he could swear that he could almost hear the sounds of the ocean waves. That was when she held her own crystal up and it began to shine, just as brightly as Alisaie’s aether blade had. But hers wasn’t the only one, the crystals of the Warriors of Darkness were also glowing brightly, all six of them mixing together and the light becoming so bright… and suddenly were gone from the place.

*Unknown amount of time later*

Was he dreaming? Everything seemed so… otherworldly that he didn’t see how it could be anything else. He slowly opened his eyes and what met him was a dream unlike anything he had ever imagined… a vast space filled with stars and darkness, lit by a strange blue light that seemed to fill every part of this void from everywhere, yet also from nowhere.

His consciousness trickled in very slowly, as if he were trying to wake from a dream on a warm summer day. He felt a strange sense of serenity in his very soul as a rhythm of warmth and loving presence seemed to lull him to a state of awareness.

“What is this place?” he gasped, realizing that he wasn’t alone. His friends and the Warriors of Darkness were with him, all of them standing upon a surface of an elaborate magicks circle. Claire and the Warriors of Darkness seemed to be completely calm, as though they had already realized where they were. Just then they heard a voice that seemed to echo all around them… one that was just as familiar as Urianger’s.

_“Such pain... Such sorrow... Oh, my dear children...”_

The voice seemed to come from the entire plane at once, a woman’s voice that echoed in the back of their minds rather than speaking it out loud.

“I-It can't be!” Thancred gasped when he heard that voice.

But Urianger was looking above them as he pleaded, “Mother Hydaelyn, hearken unto Your children's plea! From two worlds do we gather, and from two worlds do we offer a bounty of Light. In this desperate hour, we do beseech Your intercession! We beg an audience with the Word of the Mother ─ with Your chosen, Minfilia!”

Alphinaud didn’t know how much more surprises he could take. He felt his jaw drop as he stared at him, wondering just how much he had planned out. Did he really plan for all for this?! Just how did he know?!

_“Your cries go not unheard... Nor your sacrifices unnoticed... Though many are lost, there are those we can yet save... Whom I can yet save...”_

A single ball of light suddenly appeared and slowly drifted downwards and right in the center of the circle before a figure emerge out of it.

“Minfilia!” Alphinaud gasped. He had heard of this from Claire… but seeing her again, and just how much she changed…? He almost didn’t recognize her, having been so long since they last saw her.

She was in a beautiful and simple white dress that floated about her like delicate flower petals. She was barefoot, and wore almost no jewelry but for the necklaces around her neck and her hair had grown out much longer than he remembered, flowing down her back and bound up with pink ribbons with long braids on either side of her face. But the thing that he was staring at were her eyes. They glowed with a bright aether, simply formed with pure aether, almost no trace of the mortal eyes that he remembered. Yet the Word of the Mother smiled at them before she turned back to the Warriors of Darkness, floating with just her toes barely brushing against the surface they stood upon.

“Blessed children of the First,” she said, her voice mixed in with another’s whom he did not recognize. “The light of your world hath grown blinding in its radiance, but it is not yet absolute. I will hie me to your world and there take unto myself the Light which riseth even now to drown it, as Darkness once did drown another.”

The warriors stared at her, too stunned to speak, before the leader, Arbert, fully grasped what was being said.

“ _Now_ you deign to answer our prayers!?” he screamed out, his eyes full of fury. “I will suffer this farce no longer!”

All his anger and frustration seemed to just break down the walls that he built up around himself as he charged at her, his axe raised, preparing to strike. Alphinaud’s hand suddenly went to his side to try and stop him, but as Arbert brought the weapon down, the Word of the Mother held up her hand and they were both set aglow with light, causing Arbert to freeze in place.

“As the Ascians must serve as instruments of Zodiark's will, so too must others carry out the will of Hydaelyn,” the Word said firmly, but with sadness, “But for the boon you have granted Her, She has grown strong enough to set me free, that I might serve as Her emissary.”

But when she next spoke, her voice was softer, gentler… and at the tone, Arbert’s eyes widened as she promised, “Your suffering, your sacrifice, your supplications ─ She has heard all. We will not let the First fall to Light.”

Arbert looked on for a time before the light faded, yet he didn’t resume his attack. His weapon now slack in his hands as his head lowered, suddenly calm…

That was when the Word turned back towards the rest of them. But when she next spoke, this time he was sure that it was Minfilia who was speaking, not just the Word, as she said happily, “Thank you, Urianger, for bringing everyone here. It fills my heart with joy to look upon the faces of my friends once more.”

That was Minfilia, he was willing to bet on it no matter how lost he was as to what was happening.

Urianger sighed as he explained, “In taking you unto Her bosom, I knew that Hydaelyn had bequeathed to you a sliver of Her grace, granting you strength long sought.” He then looked to the Warriors of Darkness as he added, “And in treating with the Ascians, I learned of a star like unto our own ─ a doomed world of fallen heroes, in whom I glimpsed ourselves. The First.”

Alphinaud stared at him, wondering just how long this was going on. While he knew that they could trust him, it was nevertheless a relief to hear that he had been struggling to help them as well as the Warriors of Darkness. But just what was his plan here? How was bringing them all to this… place the answer to their problems?

“Full long did I search for a means to save this world, concluding at the last that the answer lay in the power of blessed crystals,” Urianger confessed, “And thus did I labor to set Light against Dark.”

So that was what this was all about. The Ascians approached him, hoping to turn him against the Scions, but he learned of a doomed world that he wished to save… and had been searching for a way to help them, discovering that their best hopes lay in the Crystals of Light. But apparently, the five that the warriors already had wasn’t enough. They needed another… one that their own Warrior of Light held. But why go through all this? Surely he could have told them and they would have helped from the beginning, wouldn’t they?

Yet Urianger’s face was still grim… grimmer than usual as he finished, “Yet I knew from the beginning that this salvation would not come without sacrifice, for the instrument of the First's deliverance would of necessity be required to journey thither... there to remain, mayhap forever.”

It all fell together. What he was planning from the very beginning and he just stared at their old friend, whom he had saw as family for as long as he could remember, at what he had been laboring to do.

“You orchestrated all of this not to save her, but to send her away!?” he hollered in shock, unable to believe that he could do such a thing.

Urianger’s face was contorted with self-loathing as he looked up at Minfilia and confessed, “One life for one world. Such was the bargain, and you the coin, though it were not mine to spend.”

To save the world of the First, they needed to ask Hydaelyn’s help. But she had grown so weak that she was unable to even make her voice heard, and for this reason she took Minfilia as a vessel. Now with the crystals, they were able to give back strength to her that she no longer needed Minfilia, and chose to release her… but not to return to Eorzea… to travel to the world of the First, and somehow be able to stem the flood of light that was threatening to consume it.

Minfilia knew all this as well. For she was shaking her head with that same smile she always wore whenever he came to see her… she gazed at them all fondly before asking gently, “Have we not walked together in the light of the Crystal, and at Her bidding borne witness to the joys and sorrows of this land? Each and every one of you knows my heart. If this be the price I must pay, I pay it gladly.”

“...You would go alone then?” Thancred asked softly, sounding like he would have gone with her if she asked… mayhap even should she not.

But Minfilia seemed to sense what he was thinking as she looked softly at him and said kindly, “My dearest Thancred... You who have ever watched over me... I am truly grateful for all you have done on my behalf, as would my father be. Your kindness, your compassion, your love... These are your gifts to me, and our gifts to them, forming a bond which transcends time and space.”

They looked to Thancred and he was reminded of what Tataru had said before about how he would go through the Seven Hells for Minfilia if she needed him—just how protective he had always been over her—and how dear she was to him.

Thancred’s hands were curled up into fists, but when he looked at her, there was a gentleness there that he rarely saw and he gave her a rather watery smile as he said, “Sometimes I forget you are not the child I once knew. Make me proud.”

She looked tenderly at him before she looked to both himself and Claire standing side by side and she confessed, “Long have I watched you from Hydaelyn's side. Watched as you nurtured and kept safe the light of the dawn.” Alphinaud felt that he had to say something to her, but his words were caught in his throat and he knew not what he could possibly say. She had been watching over them the entire time, hadn’t she? Their journey across Ishgard and the struggles they went through to protect the fragile light of the dawn that they wanted to shine over the realm once again.

Minfilia then held up her hand and through another beam of light, the broken staff that he knew anywhere appeared.

“The dark recesses of the world hide untold secrets and dangers. Thus do I entrust to you Tupsimati,” she said as it hovered in front of Claire. “I pray you keep to the path that you may never have need of it.”

Claire reached over and took it, carefully tucking it away as the Warriors of Darkness began speaking to each other.

“'Twould seem the power of our crystals is all but spent,” the magus said to them, his voice deep and calm… not unlike Urianger’s. “Perhaps...if there is naught else to be done...”

Alphinaud looked at them as their leader looked at his comrades, one at a time, each one nodding their heads in agreement. They were all willing to place their trust in Minfilia, and Hydaelyn once more. That had to be better than the alternate, wasn’t it?

At last, Arbert turned back to Minfilia and made just one request.

“Hear me, servant of Hydaelyn,” he said formally. “If you would have us place our trust in you, then I would ask a favor. Take us with you. Take us home.”

It was a humble request, one that they most likely wanted all along. And Minfilia nodded as she held up her hand once more and they were all bathed in light, preparing to depart. But that was when Arbert looked back to Claire and spoke directly to her, “We were blind to the truth once. So I tell you this, as one fool to another. Light, Dark, it doesn't matter. What matters is how you choose to use them.” All the other warriors were nodding along with him at those words, hoping that she understood their message.

“We made our choice, and you see what came of it. So please... forge a different path,” he asked of her. “Seize a better fate.”

His story… sounded so much like hers. His one request to make of her was not to suffer like they had, to try and find another way to end it. Perhaps… at one point, had they met under different circumstances… they could have been allies… maybe even friends. Arbert suddenly smiled, and that was where Alphinaud could see the trace of the man he used to be. Not the Warrior of Light or Darkness… but of a kindhearted adventurer who simply wished to do the right thing. He wanted to give her hope that there was another way; all she had to do was find it.

They then faded, each one becoming a single ball of light before drifting over and around Minfilia like stars. That was when she turned back to face them all once again, looking with no small amount of fondness at each one of their faces before landing on Claire’s last. This next part she spoke directly to her as well as she made a promise.

“'Tis a strange feeling,” she said with a smile. “So many times have I watched you depart, my heart filled with worry, and ever did you return to me in triumph. Someday, when I have found a way to free this star from Her sorrow, I promise you I shall repay the favor.”

Claire only smiled back and Minfilia looked truly happy in that moment… and he knew that the secret that Tataru once said to him was true. During the time that they spent together at Camp Dragonhead, at the Falling Snows, Tataru would do whatever she could to try and keep his spirits up. One day, a conversation had turned to Minfilia.

“I’ve known her long enough to know how she feels about all this,” Tataru’s voice drifted to his ears from a distant memory. “She thinks that just because she’s the Antecedent that means she wasn’t allowed to show any signs of weakness. She tried her best to keep control of her emotions, but there were times that her sadness got the better of her.”

“How did she keep going forward then?” he had asked, his own spirits low at that point in time.

“I was near the door the day that I heard it,” Tataru confessed. “It was just after… after we lost Moenbryda. She was with Claire and apologizing for letting her see her in such a state. But she was struggling to rebuild the foundation of her resolve and it was all she could do to prevent herself from collapsing into a state of weeping.”

“I wish I knew how she was able to rebuild it,” he sighed grimly. “I need to know how I could rebuild my own resolve. But why are you mentioning this to me?”

“Because I know what kept her going,” Tataru said, her eyes starting to tear up as she said, “While she believed that the Antecedent is supposed to be the pillar of strength for the Scions… she said so herself that day… Claire is _her_ pillar of strength.”

Seeing that look on Minfilia’s face right now, he fully believed that. If she was afraid of traveling to a new world, knowing that she may never be able to return, she drew her courage from Claire like she had done up until now. And that smile was the last thing that he saw as she disappeared in a blinding light… and everything faded away.

The journey from this place was as quick and sudden as when they first arrived. When he next hoped his eyes, what met with him was the familiar sands and rock of Thanalan. They were standing just outside of Zanr’ak… the same place they were before they went to confront the Warriors of Darkness.

“Though things did not unfold as perhaps─ I mean to say, I truly believe that she─” but that was when Alisaie realized that Thancred was right next to her and she added quickly, “Forgive me. I should not have spoken. It is not my place.”

But Thancred remained silent… just as quiet as Claire usually was. Speaking of which, Claire—who was the last one to appear—was looking at Urianger, who shook his head when he glanced back.

“...Speak thy mind. I do not expect thy forgiveness,” he said solemnly.

She glanced at him, the stoic mask back before he stepped up to speak with her.

“...It would seem we are in southern Thanalan again,” he said, hoping that whatever she was thinking wasn’t going to be said until he was given a chance to speak with Urianger himself about all of this. There would be much to be said, that much he could promise.

“Minfilia's doing, no doubt. May the Twelve speed her on her way... and the Warriors of Darkness too. I cannot help but wonder what awaits those wayward souls,” he could not help but ask out loud. “If they gave their lives in order to travel to the Source, then in returning to the First, would they not...? ...But mayhap that was their wish.”

After all they went through, perhaps it was for the best. He gave a silent prayer for them, hoping that they would one day find a sense of peace. They all stood there silently as they tried to find something to say.

“…We should talk about what to do next,” Alisaie tried to begin again.

“…Hm? Forgive me,” Alphinaud said, only coming back to reality, “My thoughts were elsewhere. And this when I know full well there is yet work to be done. The crystals─”

“Leave them to me,” Thancread finally said, his voice suddenly very hoarse. “I will go back into Zahar’ak and secure them. The Amalj’aa will still be in disarray after the thrashing the Warriors of Darkness gave them. They are not like to notice a lone bard skulking about.”

“But Thancred, you─” he began but Thancred shook his head.

“Don’t have to do this, I know. But I want to. I will see you at the Rising Stones,” he said firmly and gave a slight wave and a rather forced smile before he headed off.

Perhaps it was for the best. He needed time alone, time to grasp what just happened. Alphinaud knew how important that Minfilia was to him, and knew not if he would ever recover from this. He watched him leave before he spoke to the others.

“…I should go and find Yda and Papalymo. They must have finished searching the Masks’ camp by now. Not that it matters anymore…” he added bitterly.

“You must be tired, Claire,” Alisaie said to Claire worriedly. “I know I am…”

Claire’s hand went to her side to where she gripped the broken staff. It was clear what she was going to say, but before she even opened her mouth, Alisaie shook her head.

“You hold onto it for now,” she reassured her. “I know it’ll be safe with you.”

“If thou wilt permit me, my lady, I would ask a question,” Urianger asked suddenly, “When didst thou become aware of mine independent pursuits.”

Alisaie turned back to face him and confessed, “When I saw you meeting with that Warrior of Darkness and the Ascian in white at the Great Library.”

She had been there? That was a surprise. He knew that she had been following the Warriors of Darkness for a time, so he could only assume that she followed them all the way to a secret meeting with Urianger happening to be there. But she didn’t want to believe what she saw and gave him the benefit of the doubt. Well, at least he finally knew what had caused her change in attitude towards him.

“I tried not to think the worst,” Alisaie added sadly. “You’ve never been one to confide in others, so I knew that even were your intentions pure, you would not share your plans with us until you felt the time was right. But I cannot deny that a part of me feared you had simply betrayed us.”

That would have been hard to accept. He knew that she thought of him like family as well, so the idea that he may have betrayed them would have been more terrible than he could have imagined. The question now was… what were they to do about it?

“Would that there had been another way,” Urianger nodded, his expression still looking grief-stricken. “Know that I took no pleasure in deceiving thee, and that these sins will forever weigh heavy on my heart.”

Alisaie looked at him before she gave a sigh and answered, “…I understand _why_ you did what you did. That you but sought to achieve the greatest good while inflicting the least harm. Not many would have the courage to make that choice. But even knowing what came of your actions… I find that I cannot condone them.”

He also had mixed feelings for everything that happened here. While he understood why Urianger planned it all out like this, he also knew that it could have very easily ended in tragedy. Yet Urianger did not seem to be surprised at her answer as he lowered his head.

Alisaie looked back to Claire and told her, “I’m sorry. Claire, forgive me, but I believe the events of the day have taken their toll on me. I should like to rest for a while.”

Of course, that new attack of hers… it would have taken a heavy toll on her mentally and physically. Urianger looked at Claire as well and added, “If thou wilt grant me leave, I would gladly escort thee unto a refuge of thine own choosing. Once my lady hath regained her strength, we shall join thee at the Rising Stones. Until then, Warrior of Light.”

Claire nodded, but it was hard to tell if she had forgiven him or not at this point.

As Urianger left with his sister, Alphinaud told Claire that she should rest while she could, he would wait for her back at Little Ala Mhigo, so that they could speak with Yda and Papalymo on what happened here.

He walked on alone, his heart heavy and torn now worse than ever. His mind was a confusing mass of feelings and thoughts as he tried to line them up and put them in order. He just allowed his feet to carry him through Southern Thanalan until the caves of Little Ala Mhigo came into view… and the sight of Yda and Papalymo were both stand there waving him over.

“Ah, there you are!” Yda called happily. “We’ve finished our search, in case you were wondering.”

“Ah… yes,” he said distractedly as he approached them.

Papalymo frowned a little at that and asked, “Did… something happen? You don’t look well at all, Alphinaud.”

“Don’t I?” he asked, looking up again. “Well, I suppose not. I don’t even know where to begin. But we should wait for Claire first. She should be joining us shortly.”

Despite the questions they kept asking, he couldn’t bring himself to answer until the Warrior of Light caught up to them, looking as tired as he felt.

“Well met, Claire,” Papalymo said to her. “Alphinaud said you would be joining us. ‘Twould seem the Griffin’s double was telling the truth, insofar as we found nothing resembling a sizable cache of crystals in the Masks’ camp. Did you perchance find one in Zahar’ak?”

Grimly, he and Claire looked at each other before he said, “Actually…”

And so he told them the whole, sad story… down to the very last detail. Needless to say, they were shocked to the core to learn of this and stared at him like they thought that this was some kind of joke.

“…I don’t believe it. The crystals, Minfilia, all of it. It’s just─ I don’t know what it is,” Yda gasped.

Alphinaud lowered his head as he nodded in agreement.

“I sympathize, Yda. Even now, I struggle to comprehend that which I saw… The only thing I can say with any certainty is that I feel blessed to have been granted a final chance to speak with her. ‘Twas bittersweet, aye, but also…affirming,” he said before realizing that he shouldn’t have said something like that to them, for they hadn’t had a chance for such a thing. The last time they saw her was when they were escaping the palace after all.

Yda and Papalymo both looked torn at this before they simultaneously glance at each other before they coming to some kind of agreement.

“…Alphinaud, I believe it is past time Yda and I rejoined the Scions,” Papalymo decided suddenly. “We have been away for far too long. Though I am loath to leave the Griffin to his own devices, I feel our investigation would benefit from your more dispassionate perspectives. And I hope that we might, in turn, offer our own opinions on the many challenges that you have faced in our absence.”

That sounded good to him and they agreed at once.

“Gods, it’s been absolutely ages, hasn’t it? I can’t wait to hear about everyone’s adventures,” Yda said excitedly. Well, she won’t be disappointed.

“We should be glad to recount them,” he said with a chuckle as he remembered some of the stories that Tataru was known for and added, “And Tataru’s tales may well surprise you.”

They had lost their friend, but there was a chance that she may one day return. It was all they could do but continue on. The look on Minfilia’s face wasn’t one of fear, but of pride and happiness… and he knew that this was what she would have wanted. This was what she expected them to do… for she had faith that they would continue to do all they could to keep this world save from harm.

But as they were preparing to depart, they heard a deep voice calling out, “Yda…? Yda!”

They looked at once, and to his surprise, he saw the hulking form of Gundobald coming out of the cave system to greet them. And thought it was hard to tell with that thick mustache of his, he could have sworn the man was smiling when he looked at Yda.

“Rhalgr be praised, it is you!” he said jovially. “Yda, alive and standing here before me, in the flesh! I can hardly believe my eyes!”

Yda was looking startled that he was speaking to her and stuttered out, “I… Er…”

This was a first… Alphinaud couldn’t remember seeing her look so stricken and unsure of what to say. She and Gundobald were friends?

“Oh, come now, has it really been so long you don’t remember me? It’s Gundobald! I fought beside your father in the revolution!” Gundobald said before adding to the rest of them, “Do not think less of her, friends! It’s been twenty years since the occupation sent us our separate ways. But the Resistance were always welcome in Little Ala Mhigo. They gave us hope ─ and young Yda most of all! Aye, Yda here was always full of fire, ever the first to volunteer for a mission. Until the day she up and vanished, that is! There were rumors, and we feared the worst, but here you are, alive and well, looking nary a day older!”

That was a surprise. Alphinaud had no idea of any of that. He knew that she had been born and raised in Ala Mhigo, but he did not know that her father had been part of the revolution. Yda, however, did not seem to be the least bit happy about any of this.

“W-Well, what can I say? I… I’m sorry for running off like that and making you all worry. It’s a long story, but, you see, I… I got involved with my friends here, the Scions─ Oh, sorry, we were still the Circle of Knowing back then, right!” she stuttered out, now looking about like she was looking for some kind of escape and said in a bright way, “A-Anyway, I wanted to come back and tell you, but it was all very secretive stuff at the time and, uh… as you can see, I’m completely fine! I know we’ve got a lot to talk about ─ and we will ─ but right now I’ve got to hurry back to our headquarters. My friends are expecting me!”

She then waved before she took off without another word and they all watched on with surprise.

“Pray forgive her. It has been a very long day for us all. I promise we will visit again at the first opportunity,” Papalymo said to Gundobald before adding to the two of them, “Let us return to the Rising Stones.”

But as he was leaving, he knew he heard Papalymo say under his breath, “Hells take me for giving you that mask…”

Alphinaud watched as they left, completely baffled as to what was going on. He felt, once again, that he was missing something very obvious here, though he could not think of what it was.

As they left, Claire looked over at Gundobald and asked, “You knew her father?”

“Yda’s father was one of the finest men I’ve ever known. A true leader of the revolution. He inspired countless others to rise up and cast down the tyrant Theodoric, and fought tirelessly for the land he loved,” Gundobald sighed. “…But not even he could inspire us to victory over the Garleans. He died… and I grew old. But Yda carried on his legacy ─ our legacy…”

There was something… strange in that. But Alphinaud chose to let it go. It was clear that it held a lot of bad memories for Yda, and he did not wish to press her for information that she rather not give. But it would be something to keep an eye on later.

They bid Gundobald their farewells before they left, he chose to teleport straight back to Mor Dhona while Claire chose to return the long way and left on back of a Chocobo. He arrived quickly enough and when he entered the Rising Stones, the first time in a long time, to see the familiar walls and faces of the people they all knew scattered about them… it felt like he was coming home after a very long journey.

As he spoke with the people there, Thancred soon contacted through the linkpearl and informed him that he had found the crystals and were delivered to the Temple Knights. He would rejoin them at the Rising Stone as soon as this matter was officially resolved. If nothing else, he did sound slightly more upbeat than when he last spoke with him.

Perhaps now was a good time for him to make that announcement…?

He had been giving it a lot of thought over the last few moons and felt that now was a good as an opportunity to tell the others of his plan of the future of the Scions. Since he was somehow made into the unofficial acting leader of the Scions, he supposed it fell to him to tell them now. He contacted Y’shtola and Krile, asking that they return to the Rising Stones at their earliest convenience so that they could discuss the future of the Scions.

It wasn’t much longer when he heard Hoary Boulder’s loud voice calling out over the din of the noise, “Huzzah! Have you heard, Claire!? Yda and Papalymo are returned! We have not had a chance to speak, but the mere sight of them was enough to raise our spirits! Huzzah!”

Good… now that she was here, all they had to do was wait a little longer for the others to return. He thought it all over about what he was going to say and felt that he was ready. As everyone appeared one by one, he moved about the room, watching everyone having a good time speaking to each other. When he wandered to the bar, he saw Clarie there, speaking to F’lhaminn, where her eyes were red as if she had been crying. He paused there, knowing that F’lhaminn must have learned the truth about her daughter by now.

But she was smiling as she said to Claire reassuringly, “…You needn’t say a word, Claire. I know. I know… Wherever she wanders, no matter how far, she will always be with us.”

Alphinaud looked away before guilt came back—guilt that there wasn’t anything they could do to prevent this from happening. Claire spoke with F’lhaminn for a few more minutes before she spotted him and came over to see how he was doing.

“Welcome home, Claire. I trust your journey was uneventful,” he asked, trying to mask his own unease.

“More or less,” Claire said, but there was something in her face that told him that she wasn’t being completely honest about that with him. He wanted to ask, but thought better of it. If she didn’t want to talk about it yet, then he respected that decision. It was a lot to take in for him a swell.

But to cheer her up, he informed her, “You will be pleased to hear that Thancred has secured the crystals. He sent word a short while ago. Once he has delivered them safely into the Temple Knights’ care, he will rejoin us here, and we can declare this matter officially resolved. While awaiting your arrival, I took the opportunity to contact Y’shtola and Krile, and briefed them on all that has occurred. I also requested that they return to the Rising Stones at their earliest convenience. Now that our lost friends have been found, it would seem meet to discuss the future.”

Now was the time to talk it over. Just like how Ishgard has begun moving forward, so too must the Scions. The old way was no longer enough, and he had believed he had come up with a new way for them to start travelling. Once he spotted everyone’s faces, he called for them all to meet him in the solar so that they could talk. Almost all of them were together again… to think that the last time that they were here was before that disastrous night in Ul’dah. Just where would they all be right now if that night never happened?

But that wasn’t up for thought right now.

“Back in the solar! It’s been too long since we were all together like this. Not since…not since after Moenbryda…” Yda said with only a hint of sadness in her voice.

“Much has changed since then ─ we ourselves most of all,” Papalymo added in agreement and Alphinaud couldn’t have agreed more as he looked over at them all and realized just how much they all changed.

Alphinaud looked fondly at them all before he said, “Though not all who were lost could be gathered here today, we may take comfort in the knowledge that those who are not are carrying on the fight.”

“While I am grateful to our friends in the north for their hospitality…it isn’t half good to be back!” Tataru said cheerfully from next to him, her eyes now watering up once again as she beamed happily. Right… he had finally informed Ser Aymeric and Lord Edmont that they would now be returning to the Rising Stones after they thanked them for all they had done for them these last few moons. But they promised that they would visit often and made it easy for them to contact them should they need any help in the future. As fond as he had grown of Ishgard, the fact was that it certainly felt good to be back here.

Alphinaud smiled at her before looking at them all and said, “But, as Papalymo rightly said, much has changed since we last stood here. The Scions of the Seventh Dawn are not as they once were. Nor should we be. Our travels in the north brought us into contact with a host of fine and generous people, and their selfless deeds served to show me that it is not lofty causes that should inform our actions, but our hearts. And I hope that the Scions might continue in this manner: as individuals driven by individual principles. Provided we all sincerely desire to work towards Eorzea’s salvation, I believe the paths we follow to achieve it need not ─ and should not ─ be dictated by any single ideal.”

The old way was no longer going to work. They had changed, _he_ had changed. It was time for them to start a new way. No longer would the Scions continue to fight for just one grand ideal. Rather, they would find their own reasons to fight for the realm and be free to do what they thought was right.

“Companions bound by a common purpose, free to go whither they will…” Y’shtola said slowly as she thought it over. “The idea is not without merit. Very well. I shall resume my research of the primals and the elder gods of Eorzea. Should anyone have need of my findings, you need only ask.”

She then looked down at Krile as she added, “I should be glad of your continued assistance.”

Krile thought that all over before she added, “Well, my main purpose in coming here was to see the Scions of the Seventh Dawn restored and my dear friend found… Nevertheless, having involved myself in your struggles, I feel compelled to see them through to the bitter end. For Minfilia’s sake. That is, if there are no objections?”

They would be foolish to do so.

“You will always be welcome here, Krile,” he said happily. He only hoped that she didn’t pass the time here by telling more embarrassing stories of him while he was growing up. Everyone was starting to smile at the idea of this new structure of the Scions… but that still left the matter of their gloomy friend, who was still standing off in the corner like he was afraid of speaking out.

But before he could speak, Thancred turned his head and called, “Urianger, can we trust you to carry on your investigation of the Ascians as before?”

Urianger looked up, back in his old clothes, and it was impossible to guess how he was feeling about all this.

“Regardless of mine own desires, I am undeserving of your trust, having so villainously deceived you all,” he said firmly, and it sounded like he would have left right now if they told him to.

Thancred turned back to him and stated, “Now, now, I’ll hear no more of that. ‘Twould be disrespectful of Minfilia’s wishes. She entrusted matters here to us, that we might protect this star and understand the truth which hides at Her heart. Mayhap I can handle the former, but I think you far better suited to the latter, no?”

Well said. What he did, they could understand even if they couldn’t condone it. But they knew that everything he did wasn’t out of malicious intent. He simply did what he thought was right, and they had all be guilty of the same thing, have they not?

Urianger seemed to take a moment to think that over before he approached them all, but he did it slowly, as if afraid that they would attack them if he wasn’t careful as he said, “Very well. Then out of love for my lady Minfilia and Moenbryda both, this shall be my solemn charge.”

They were all looking to the others and Yda spoke up, sounding a little nervous about it as she said, “I… Papalymo and I should probably return to Thanalan to keep an eye on the Resistance. There’s still the matter of the Griffin and the Amalj’aa, not to mention the new imperial viceroy. That little lot must be worthy of our attention, right?”

That is true, but there was something very strange in how she said it, though he didn’t think too much of it, he was sure that Papalymo would be able to keep her on track, though they would have to ask them more about what they had been up to in their prolonged absence.

Speaking of which…?

Alphinaud then looked behind him to where Alisaie was sitting and asked, “And what will you do, Alisaie?”

Alisaie raised her eyebrows at him as she said, “You know I have no great love for organizations and formalities.” But that was when she looked over his shoulder to where Claire was and she smiled, “That being said… this new approach you propose is not wholly objectionable. And we’ve always got _her_ to keep us from bickering.” She then stood up and walked to them as she added, “But I will suffer no titles. I am not here for House Leveilleur, nor to walk in Grandfather’s shadow.”

Alphinaud smiled, understanding the feeling too well. He agreed. He was Alphinaud… that was it, searching for his own way. As proud as he was of being his grandson, he would not use Grandfather’s name.

“Upon that point, we see eye to eye,” he said as he looked to them all. “If it please you, you may think of me as but another comrade-in-arms.”

“Well then, Alphy ─” she teased. “I, for my part, shall see to the paperwork and the finances with my characteristic aplomb.”

At one point he was sure the name would have bothered him, but he found it strangely endearing now as he said, “I would not have it any other way, Tataru.” He then looked over to Claire. The main reason he proposed this arrangement was so that they wouldn’t be forced to have her do so much for them. “And we mustn’t forget you. What now for the Warrior of Light?”

Claire seemed to think that over before she smiled and answered, “A new adventure, what else?”

This time, it was an adventurer who spoke… not a warrior.

“Indeed,” he said, smiling alongside her.

“The path behind us was fraught with hardship, and the path before us will be no less unforgiving,” Y’shtola said with a new fire burning in her voice. “But a new dawn shall break over the realm, and I see before me the faces of those who will deliver it.

The meeting now over, their paths clear, they left, though Tataru was already talking about having a party in the near future to celebrate. For right now, she took Alisaie around to everyone and began to make introductions, while his dear sister was already muttering that she hoped that she wouldn’t regret this.

She had spent so much time alone on the road that it may take some time for her to get used to it… but this would be good for her.

Y’shtola said to him once they left the solar, “As agreed, we shall spend the coming moons conducting our own independent research. Should you have need of our services, however, you are of course welcome to seek us out.”

She gave a friendly wave before she left, already planning on heading back to speak with Master Matoya to continue researching. But promised that she would check in on them often.

“You really made me proud in there,” Krile suddenly added when she appeared at his elbow. “Who would have thought that smug, little boy I first met at the Studium would grow up to be such a fine leader?”

“Not really,” he said smiling back.

“And you have become so modest too! Oh, how much you have grown,” she laughed as she thought it all over. “It would seem that I’m a Scion, then. Hmm… Some derive comfort from such titles, but I cannot say that I feel any different from before. Well, mayhap a twinge of pride…”

As she left, Claire came out of the solar with Thancred at her side as he was explaining, “I have Ser Aymeric’s assurances that the Temple Knights will henceforth keep a close eye on the Ishgardian crystal trade. Oh, and he extends his deepest apologies for your dinner having been cut short. Courteous fellow, isn’t he? You would never guess he was a politician.”

At one point, he may have felt jealousy, but mayhaps it was the realization that she saw him as a dear friend more than anything else was enough to put his mind at ease. Thancred excused himself as he went over to speak with F’lhaminn.

When she greeted him, he looked around at them all as he said, “Look at them, Claire. The Scions of the Seventh Dawn. Look how far we’ve come… The people we’ve met. The moments we’ve shared. The losses we’ve suffered. The tragedies we’ve overcome. All of it has made us who we are today. Where we go from here and what the future holds, only the Twelve know…” he glanced up at her and added, “…But I know that we will find out together.”

He thought of so many things, of Ishgard and the Dragonsong war… of the friends that they met and lost… as well as the Warriors of Darkness… wherever they were now. But his grandfather had said it best…

_Where men go as one, there is life… and where there is life… there is cause to hope._

But no sooner did he think that, did Papalymo approach them to make a surprising request.

“My friends. If I may, I would ask that you entrust Tupsimati to me,” he asked, taking them both by surprise. “Clouds gather upon the horizon, and as Master Louisoix’s disciple, I would keep it close at hand.”

Claire hesitated for a moment, but she seemed to think it alright as she passed the broken staff to him. “Thank you. I shall guard it well.”

As he left, Alphinaud watched, having a strange feeling about it. But…?

He shook his head, suddenly turning back to Claire, asking curiously, “Where will you go now? Surely you will have much more free time than you had up until now?”

“Yes,” she nodded. “I have to confess, I like this new arrangement. Perhaps… I could have some more time to myself… hopefully I won’t get bored.”

He chuckled softly as he asked what she planned on doing now and she admitted that she was thinking of heading off to Ul’dah, which took him by surprise.

“For what?” he asked in surprise.

“No reason,” she smiled, before she turned and left with a wave of her hand, leaving without another word. Tis the nature of the adventurer… it was the only explanation that he could think of. Well, so long as she was happy, that was all that mattered.

He watched even long after she left… hoping that she could be given a chance to enjoy herself for a change.

He didn’t have much time to wonder about that though, for there was so much to do. Getting reacquainted with the Rising Stones and Mor Dhona, as well as all the work on rebuilding ties with the other city states, keeping an eye on the crystal trading that were coming and going from the cities, as well as how things were progressing in Ishgard. It would be another three days before he would be given a chance to leave the Rising Stones. Now so used to wide open areas and fresh air, he felt that he had been cooped up for moons instead of days, and decided to take a trip back to Idyllshire so that he could pay a visit to Master Matoya and see if he could have a few lessons of the art of arcana from her. He had to work hard if he wasn’t going to let his sister grow stronger than him after all.

To his surprise, however, instead of landing in Idyllshire, he somehow ended up in the streets of Ul’dah. Mildly surprised by this, he decided that he would take this chance to see how things were faring here first before he would continue back to the Hinterlands.

When he stepped into streets, he was given a chance to see the Starlight Celebration decorations set up all over. The decorated trees, the snowmen, the brightly wrapped presents and the smells of cakes and treats in the air…?

He had almost forgotten all about the Starlight Celebration and he walked along, passing close by the Quicksand, where he saw that there were a couple people dressed all in red as they waved and wished everyone a happy Starlight.

“Oh, there’s no need to worry, sir!” a miqo’te dressed in red reassured a man. “The presents that got lost on their way to the Phrontistery have made it to the children safely! A kind-hearted adventure was able to solve it.”

Alphinaud stopped when he heard that last sentence and listened as the man told her, “That is good to hear! When word spread that the presents for the children’s ward had gone missing, it upset more than a few people. Thank you for putting our minds at ease, miss. And a Happy Starlight to you as well!”

The man waved as he left, leaving Alphinaud to approach the miqo’te it and greet her. He didn’t know what made him do it, but he asked her about some stolen presents and she laughed happily.

“Oh, you’re sweet, but you don’t need to worry,” she reassured him. “There was a simple misunderstanding and the presents that were to be delivered to the children’s ward at Frondale’s Phrontistery that went missing. But thankfully, it was all settled. The adventurer who was gracious enough to help us has also been going to the children’s ward every day since the celebration started and has been telling so many stories to the children there. The children have grown so fond of them. They have been able to forget all about being sick.”

“This adventurer,” he said, though he somehow already knew the answer, “What does she look like?”

“Oh? Well, she’s lovely, but did look a bit travel-weary, poor thing,” she said as her smile faded slightly. “I guess she must have had a rough journey. It happens. I remember that she was here to help us celebrate the Starlight last year as well. It’s so nice to meet such generous adventurers during this festive part of the year.”

“Is she there now?” he asked.

“The children say that she stays so long that it’s often dark by the time she finishes a story and she spends the night there from what I heard,” she answered.

Alphinaud was willing to bet his entire family’s fortune that he knew who this kind adventure was. He thanked her as he left, suddenly wondering what he should do with this new information. That was when a sudden idea came to him and decided to take a stop before he headed up to Frondale’s Phrontistery.

*Later that Night*

It was already night by the time that he had finally arrived at the children’s ward. The alchemist outside didn’t want to let him in, at least until he told him that he simply wanted to deliver a present and showed him that it was harmless. When he stepped inside, he saw the bright decorations that were set up with the trees in each room and the air of merriment in the air.

“Oh, hello,” the raven-haired man, whom he guessed to be the head of the ward. “I’m sorry, sir, but visiting hours are over. I fear the children are all asleep right now so…?”

“I’m sorry to bother you,” he interrupted. “But, I heard that there has been a Little Helper who has been coming often?”

“Yes,” the man said in great surprise. “She was here and telling the most marvelous story of the threat of the Garlean Empire! Truly such a wondrous tale!”

“Is she still here?” he asked, hoping he didn’t sound too nervous.

“She stayed so late that I had to insist she spend the night,” he smiled. “She’s resting now.” He then held up a small box that he was working on wrapping and confessed, “I was just working on a little present to give her when she awakens. It’s nothing big but it’s from me and the children that she has been helping.” He suddenly frowned and asked, “Is there a problem?”

“Oh no,” he reassured him as he held up the present that he was carrying. “But she is a friend of mine and I wished to give her a gift for this celebration.”

The head of ward, whom he was introduced to as Damelliot, was kind enough to show him to the end of the ward, to where there was a spare room. When he looked inside, he recognized that mane of pink hair lying on the pillow. He had been planning on leaving the present under the tree and left him to tip toe inside.

Alphinaud carefully set the simple gift underneath the tree, having gone to Gridania and had searched all over for the simple gift. He knew that she did not need many material things, and she preferred to either make her clothes, or to earn them. So there wasn’t much that he could give… but he wanted to let her know that there was someone who thought about her this season of giving.

Once he stood up, he quietly walked over to the bed so that he could see her face. She was dreaming very deeply, dressed in a bright red coat that she must wear whenever she comes to tell her stories to these children. It was easier to see that she was an also a person who must have wants and needs like everyone else when he was seeing her slumbering. It’s sad how often they seem to forget that, wasn’t it? He smile slowly turned into a frown at the thought, knowing that she shouldn’t be forced to carry so heavy a burden on her own.

Who would have thought that his admiration for her would grow into fondness? And then into something much more?

“Strange that speaking is so easy when you’re asleep,” he said softly. “You need your sleep so I won’t stay long. But let me say this. I’m not strong enough to be able to help you carry this burden. Not yet. But I promise that one day, I will be strong enough to protect you for once. Just… give me a little time.”

He gently brushed his fingertips against her forehead and moved a few stray hairs from her face. If she was aware that he was here, she didn’t stir but he felt his heart grow warm as he quietly left the room. He stopped only to thank Damelliot, and told her that if she woke up and wondered where the gift came from, to just say that it was from a Little Helper who wanted to see her be given a gift for all she had done.

He went outside after that, standing there near the fountain for a long time. He stared long and hard at his reflection below him as he looked into the water, trying to figure out what more he should do.

What was he doing? Why was he always doing this to himself? He tried… he tried to accept the fact that it was wrong for him to feel this way… he even tried more than once to tell her how he felt. Yet… he was constantly trapped down the middle. He cared about someone who he couldn’t ever know if he should. Why did this have to happen? Of all the people in this realm, why did it have to be the one person that was like he was being tempted to try this forbidden fruit and the idea of acting on impulse could end up costing them all dearly?

If this person was so important to the people of this realm that just the idea of her death could cause another Calamity…? Then isn’t that proof that what he wishes for can’t ever happen?

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a single gill and tossed into the water below him.

He wasn’t normally one who believed something like making wishes or fairy tales, but he was willing to try anything. He made just one wish this Starlight Celebration… that he would figure out just what it was that he should do.

He sighed, already thinking of heading back to the Rising Stones when he saw the door to the Phrontistery open and Claire emerged from the room. The only reason that he wasn’t spotted was because she paused to speak with the alchemist outside the door, giving him time to duck behind the fountain.

He paused only to see the oddly peaceful expression she wore as she breathed in the sweet smell of the bouquet of roses that had been there to greet her when she awoke.

“Happy Starlight,” he said, smiling only wider as he watched her pull one of the roses out of the bouquet and tucked it into her hair… a happiness shining in her eyes that made him smile along with her.

Alphinaud left after that. It would be a few more days before he saw her again, but when he did, when she next came to the Rising Stones to check on them all, he greeted her politely… though his heart felt that it would burst when he saw that she still had a rose in her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Ok, so we have finally reached the end of 3.4! Oh, it’s so nice to have reached the ending here. Now, for those of you who don’t know yet, but the patch for 3.5 part 1 of The Far Edge of Fate, will be coming out January 17th, and that’s less than three weeks away now! Hope you’re all looking forward to it, and I’m thinking about having another bonus chapter coming out before then. I hope you will enjoy it, and it’s going to be a special chapter with the WoL having a difficult time to carry all these burdens on her shoulders. Perhaps it’s about time that she opens up to someone about some of the darker sides of her soul. Also, I want to give a quick shout out to Ji-eun Choi. We met on Alexander and you mentioned that you enjoyed the story, but left before I could thank you!)


	45. Bonus Chapter: Our Answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A New Year is beginning and changes are quickly coming to the people in Eorzea. But while everyone around them is celebrating, there is someone who needs a shoulder to cry on. Even if she isn't someone who is willing to show sides that she doesn't let anyone else see. Whether they be a darker side... or more emotional.

What had happened? What caused this? Alphinaud was running through the Rising Stones as he looked for someone. Someone who he couldn’t just let walk out of their lives. What was she thinking? Did she think that she could just appear out of nowhere, change all their lives, and now just leave?!

“Claire!” he called as he finally found her, having just reached the front door, and her hand was on the handle. “Please tell me that this is a joke?”

“You think I would joke about something like this?” she asked, sounding so tired all of a sudden.

“But that’s not like you,” he said as she turned back to face him.

“I’m tired…” she told him softly, her eyes so sad that just looking into them made him feel like he was drowning in a pool of sorrow. “I wish to sleep… an eternal sleep that so many of our friends are able to find now.”

“You can’t mean that!” he shouted, not accepting that she was willing to die after all that’s happened. “What happened? Why are you saying this all of a sudden?”

She did not answer at first as she looked back to the door and opened it wide so that the night sky was all that he could see beyond, stars glittering like millions of tiny diamonds stretched out on a dark blanket.

“The Warriors of Darkness… it was the same for them,” she said softly and he blinked in confusion.

“I was nothing more than an adventurer trying to earn a living,” she went on softly. “I never aspired to become a Warrior of Light. But word of my deeds quickly spread, and before I knew it, I was being called a hero. I long for those simple days were I would be allow to travel the world and just see it instead of carrying the hopes and dreams of everyone in Eorzea on my shoulders.”

“Then let me help you carry them,” he said firmly. “We can’t get the past back, but we can still have a future! Please, let me help you!”

For the first time, she smiled.

“You sweet boy,” she said softly as she held out her hand for him to take. “Come with me. Just the two of us. We can see the world together. We can go someplace where they don’t know us and start over anew.”

He stared at her… never seeing her clearly before now.

Her face… half of it was in the light, but the other half was covered in darkness. Like her face, his heart was in two different ways. He knows the weight of that title, the dead souls she carries as well as all the expectations of those still living.

But he knew that this was the right thing to do, he had to convince her to stay somehow.

“We can do that here,” he reasoned. “I know that it won’t be easy, but I’ll be here with you and help you carry your burdens.”

“But you can’t help me fight the battles that they send me off to fight,” she said softly, still holding her hand out to him. “You see what this land is doing to us, they’re choking us… poisoning us… let us leave this place behind. Just you and me… forever…”

“This… this isn’t real, is it?” he said softly. “I’ve seen this enough to know that.”

“Come with me…” she tells him, now holding both hands out for him to take.

Alphinaud stared at her, his heart beating as he looking up at her face once more…

He opened his mouth to give her his answer when…?

Why was he now waking from his dreams with loud noises? Alphinaud’s eyes snapped open when he heard a crash of a breaking plate and the sounds of Papalymo now telling off Yda for her clumsiness. He sighed as he rolled over onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. Of course it was a dream. He had been having the same one over and over for the last fortnight now. He didn’t know what was causing it, but in the dream, he saw her there, telling them that she had enough and that she wanted nothing more to do with the Scions or Eorzea any longer and she would leave them.

But today it was different… it was the first time that she asked him to go with her. What had caused this?

That was when he heard laughing coming from the nearby and he sighed, wondering how he could have slept through all that. He had been so tired, he had thought that he would go lie down for a while, but he supposed that he must have fallen asleep. Rubbing his eyes, he pushed himself up from the bed and headed back to rejoin the others.

Now that the Scions had a chance to be able to relax a little, Tataru insisted on having some kind of celebration to welcome in the New Year. So she and F’lahminn had worked tirelessly for them to have something to celebrate their many achievements and the start of a new Scions of the Seventh Dawn. So now the Rising Stones was full of people as they were enjoying food and music, and having a fun time forgetting about all the troubles in Eorzea these days.

He was greeted by everyone when he emerged and attempted to make conversation with them until he noticed something moving out of the corner of his eyes and saw Urianger and his sister heading off to the solar, with Alisaie’s face set hard. He sighed, already having a good idea to what this was going to be about and he decided to follow after them.

They were surprised when he stepped into the room and shut the doors behind them so that the sound of the party was greatly muffled.

“I hope you don’t mind,” he said as he walked over to them. “But when I saw you heading in here, I thought that I could have a chance to ask a couple questions now that we have the time?”

“I had a feeling thou would wish it,” Urianger sighed grimly. “Mistress Alisaie wished to speak to me more on what I discovered about our enemies. And I wondered if you should join us as well, Master Alphinaud. Ask me what thou will, I shall not keep anything secret any longer. I can only hope that thou can find it in thine heart to one day forgive me for mine actions.”

It had been several days after the Starlight Celebration and they had already talked to Urianger a couple times about what he may have learned with his time with the Ascians and the Warriors of Darkness. However, it seemed that Urianger didn’t know much more than they had hoped he would about what the Ascians were planning and just who, or what, this god of theirs was. Naturally, the talk soon turned more into just what he was thinking when he came up with this plan to help the Warriors of Darkness… by risking the life of their friend in the process.

“You do realize that this grand plan of yours almost ended up killing her?” Alisaie asked him firmly. “Had things turned out any differently, it could have killed all of us as well.”

Urianger looked away with that same air of sadness as he confessed, with his head hanging low, “This sin will forever weigh heavily upon mine heart. Know that I took no pleasure in deceiving you all. When I first came upon such an idea, I dismissed it at once, for it was a sin of the greatest of orders. Just to think of it was blasphemy to mine own mind. Yet, the more I searched, the more that I came to the painful realization that there was no other options, nor time to seek it. Time was running out for the world of the First, and the Warriors of Darkness continued to leave the beastmen in ever a deeper state of despair. While I’d knew what it meant, I had to place my trust in her and us all. Only then could all be made known.”

He glanced at Alisaie and added, “What I did not forsee was that you had discovered a trace of my plan. When thou asked of me to search for the Gerun Oracles, I knew… though I knowst not when…?”

“I often heard the tales of the Scions during my travels,” Alisaie confessed. “And I always enjoyed hearing how Claire seemed to be picking up the slack for everyone else here…” she added the last part with a shrewd smile sent his way, which Alphinaud raised his eyebrows at. Even though he knew it was true, he also knew that she was baiting him and wasn’t going to fall for it.

“I had spent most of my time traveling alone,” she added, “In those days I chanced to hear rumors of an unknown band of heroes that appeared to be doing the work of the Scions, though no one knew who they were or where they had come from. I decided to follow the thread of primal activity, wanting to learn the nature of these champions who appeared destined to cross paths with the Scions sooner or later. And managed to follow them all the way to the Hinterlands… and to the darkest depths of the Forbidden Vaults of the Gubal Library.”

Alphinaud stared at her. If this was true, then all of this must have happened at least until after Claire had cleared a pathway through that same library when they visited Matoya the first time.

“It was there that I finally caught a glimpse of the leader of the band of fallen heroes,” Alisaie continued speaking to Urianger. “I chanced to see him with the Ascian robed in white. And he was discussing the Gerun Oracles…”

“And thou had naturally seen myself there conversing with them as well,” Urianger nodded in understanding. He then glanced back to Alphinaud and added for his benefit, “The conversation of which she speaks of happened not long after thou marched on the Holy Vault in Ishgard to rescue the innocence that was being held within.”

Ah, so back when the True Brothers of the Faith tried to force Ser Aymeric’s hand in surrendering all that they had worked for in exchange for the lives of the hostages. She had been following them for that long? He remembered what Thancred said before, about how he had rescued her in the Twelveswood before fleeing to Ishgardian borders… he had to admire her determination. Nevertheless, a slightly childish part of him couldn’t help but feel a surge of jealously at the thought that she had seen the inside of the Great Library while he had yet to do so.

“What else do you know of the Ascians plans, Urianger?” Alisaie asked once again. “There must be something more you can tell us. That day, I was forced to leave the library very quickly. I fear the Warrior of Darkness sensed my presence almost at once.”

“Tis hard to say, milady,” he answered back. “The Ascians believith that the great sundering of the Source was an aberration, at least in their eyes. The existence of the ten and three reflections is an offense to the natural order. This is why they rejoice in their ardor. But alas, though our own enemy had believeth myself to be their ally, he had never confided to me all that they knew. Mayhaps he suspected deep down that mine heart still belongth that to the Scions. For he was always careful to speak whenever he came to me.”

Alphinaud frowned, wondering just how long that Urianger had been meeting with these… beings?

“Though it causes mine own heart to break at the thought of it,” Urianger replied wretchedly. “But had I not, I would never have learned that Light and Dark were divided, the sea sundered in fourteen…”

Hearing those words seemed to trigger something in his memory from long ago and he blinked in surprise.

“Wait… I know these words,” Alphinaud said, startled. “I have read and reread grandfather’s journey so often before coming to these lands that I know the whole book by heart! These words are from the final page…? ‘ _And so, in these waning hours, my thoughts turn to a passage from the Gerun Oracles’_ ,” Alphinaud said before he began to recite:

_“In the beginning, before myth and legend,_

_Before Light and Dark, there was but the sea._

_In the beginning, before man and hist’ry,_

_Light and Dark were divided, the sea sundered in fourteen._

_To the seas She cast Her children, for fear of the Moon._

_For hate of the Star, to the seas He cast His doom.”_

Alphinaud pondered those words countless times over the years, but this time in a much more different way than he was used to. For so long now they were but a mystery, for he could not make heads or tails of what it meant. But now, he was starting to see the pieces.

_‘There was but the sea…’_

The ‘sea’ that was mentioned was most likely the Aetherial Sea. Before there was Hydaelyn and this Zodiark… both Light and Dark respectively, there was but the Aetherial Sea. So it was from this that both Hydaelyn and Zodiark emerge sometime near the beginning.

 _‘_ _Light and Dark were divided_ _, the sea sundered in fourteen’…_

What this meant was that there were other worlds created, divided with both Light and Dark in each one. But as they now knew, not all worlds hold the same amounts of Light and Dark. The First for example… the Warriors of Darkness said that in their world, Light far exceeds the Dark. And they ended up pushing back the darkness so absolutely, that they accidently tipped the scales and their home was being consumed by a flood of light.

It was for this reason that the Asicans worked to shroud all worlds in darkness, so that they could rejoin with Zodiark. And in this, they had succeeded in bringing at least one of these worlds to such a state. The Void… a place where there is nothing but Darkness, without the slightest trace of Light. He remembered reading the reports from Cid as if from another lifetime ago when they were investigating the Crystal Tower. He had seen the tower himself many times during his visits to Mor Dhona… a splendid tower in the distance made of crystal and a forgotten piece of the fallen Allagan Empire.

It was here that he was told that once they reached this place, they were forced to have Claire and another enter the World of Darkness… which could only be the Void. Cid, himself, only got a tiny glimpse of this place when he jumped in to pull someone out before the Voidgate closed… but he mentioned how it had been a world left without the tiniest glimmer of Light. Anything that was there, was worse than dead.

Such a horrible fate…

And then the Warriors of Darkness claimed that the First was now in danger of facing a similar fate… only of the opposite spectrum… a world being consumed by Light. This was proof that Light was as dangerous as Dark if left unchecked.

But still… what did it mean by ‘fourteen’? According to what was said, everything was divided in ten and three… that was thirteen. So what was the other?

And then there were the last two lines that he still could not make sense of.

 _‘To the seas She cast Her children, for fear of the Moon._ _For hate of the Star_ _, to the seas He cast His doom.’_ The only thing that he could make out was that the ‘She’ could only be Hydaelyn and he was guessing that this ‘He’ must have been Zodiark. But the rest of it made no more sense to him than it did the day he first read them.

Her children? Who was she talking about? She called her Warriors of Light her ‘blessed children’, did she not? Or did she mean all children of man? But what did it mean for the _‘fear of the Moon’? ‘For hate of the Star’_ he guessed that Zodiark must come to hate Hydaelyn for some reason. But what was his ‘doom’ that was mentioned?

“Puzzling words, to be sure, Master Alphinaud,” Urianger said suddenly, bringing him back down to earth. “I fear that I, myself, could only make out parts of those words. For him speaking of his master, Zodiark, was where the Ascians were most secretive.”

“So… you don’t know any more about him then we do now?” Alisaie asked in disappointment.

Urianger nodded grimly. “I have seen these very same pages with mine own eyes. The Asicans had hoped that by revealing this truth onto me, they could win my alliance. But as a devoted follower of Master Lousioux and the love I bear for him and his, I harken not onto their words.”

Thank the Twelve for that. Alphinaud remembered Urianger ever since he was very young, all the hours that they had spent together while he grew up…? Urianger was practically family to them and the thought that he would have turned against them all was too painful to bear.

But…?

“But… why did you convince the Warriors of Darkness to go after Claire?” he asked slowly. “How did they believe that killing her would solve their problems?”

Urianger sighed as he took his time in answering.

“So many now do place their hopes and dreams upon her shoulders,” he said at last. “Our dear friend has become hope incarnate to the people of these lands. You, yourself, must have seen this long ago?”

Hope incarnate… that was what Lord Edmont had said when he told him how Lord Haurchefant had begged for his aid in taking them in as wards of House Fortemps. He also remembered what the Griffin, or rather the imposter Griffin, had said when they confronted him. How she had given the people hope and courage when there was none.

“I knewst that she had regained the Blessing of Light gifted onto her by Mother Hydaelyn,” Urianger went on. “And thus she had the Crystals of Light. For this plan to spare both worlds to come to pass, I knew I had to pit Light against Dark.”

“By convincing them that killing her is the only way?” Alisaie demanded as he sighed grimly. “Please, explain that in a way that makes sense.”

“The Warriors of Darkness, those tragic heroes who fell from the Light, were beginning to grow more desperate by the hour,” Urianger explained. “Thus did I labor to search for another way before the sands of time ran out. But I knew that I was but delaying the hands of fate.” He raised his head as he continued, “Pray understand, these fallen heroes are not villains who wished to see our world destroyed. They had paid the highest sacrifice for hope for their doomed world. Yet, they did not have any grudge against this world’s sole Warrior of Light… for who other than those such as they could understand the burdens she must carry? T’was for this reason they had decided that she was not to come to harm when they first confronted her.”

“What?” Alphinaud asked in bewilderment. “Not to harm her? But they were trying to kill her!”

“That was only after I gave the suggestion that they find a way to hasten this world into chaos,” Urianger explained. “They felt that slaying the primals and quickening the beastmen’s desperation for salvation was using up time they did not have to spend. But to leave this world’s Warrior of Light alive… this was something they all agreed upon. Fighting against her they had no qualms against, and even then, it was only should she stand in their way. But her life, they felt, was something to innocent to be taken. For all their lost faith in the Mothercrystal, they had not forgotten what it was like to be heroes who fought for what was right. Though they may have denied it, in truth, a part of their hearts still belonged to Light. And thus slaying a fellow Warrior of Light, was a sin they could not bring themselves to do, until their hands were forced.”

“But why her life?” Alphinaud repeated, wanting an answer as to why Urianger would even suggest such a thing. Claire had always been their friend since she had joined the Scions. She was the one saved Urianger and the others when they were taken captive by the Garleans, the person that Urianger trusted with the white auracite before they left for Azys Lla. To think that he could even suggest such a thing…?

“If they did but this, at a single stroke, the all too delicate balance of this realm would be plunged straightways into chaos,” Urianger answered simply in his grim tone. “Eorzea’s greatest hero, her greatest champion… were her life taken, then despair would engulf this world. Without us ever realizing it, she has become the one thing that the people have left to hope for. If she were to fall, then I can’t begin to imagine the panic and fear that would ensure from her death. Nor do I wish to imagine such a world.”

Alphinaud looked away as he thought about it.

The only reason they came this far was because she was there to bear the burden. The scary thing was, he _could_ imagine it… the people in fear that their greatest protector now gone and there would be nothing left to stop Eorzea falling into ruin. The beastmen would rally together and summon their gods once more once they learn of the Ekion-Slayer’s death… and then there were the matter of the Garleans, who would use this opportunity to bring the rest of Eorzea under their rule… and thus give the Asicans their chance to sow the seeds of chaos all around them.

He was suddenly horrified to believe it… but he knew it was true. Should the Warrior of Light die… it would lead to another Calamity.

“Just the thought that I may yet have single-handedly have damned our own world by this one deed was enough for me to feel that mine own heart was being ripped from thy chest,” Urianger said wretchedly. “Full deeply it paineth me to walk it, yet I could not stray from my chosen path.  As Moenbryda remained steadfast, so I had as well…”

Alphinaud looked at him sadly. He could not begin to imagine just what was going through his old friend’s mind… but he did not wish to know.

“Urianger, we understand why you did it, even if we don’t like it,” Alphinaud answered slowly. “But we know you did not do it out of malicious thoughts. If Claire was able to forgive you, then I don’t see why we should not.”

“Though I will be making sure that I keep an eye on you from now on,” Alisaie added firmly. “They do say that it is the quiet ones who are the most dangerous.”

Urianger gave her the slightest trace of a smile before looking back to Alphinaud and adding suddenly, “I confess, I also feared that I may have ended up breaking thine heart, Master Alphinaud, were this plan to succeed and I hope that thou could forgive me for that as well.”

Alphinaud coughed before Alisaie looked up in great interest at these words.

Urianger chuckled slightly as he said gently, “Thou dids’t not hide it as well as you may believe, Master Alphinaud. Thine eyes gave you away each and every time. Whenever you look upon her, it is as a man would gaze upon his dearest treasure. Like looking at the brightest stars in the night sky.”

Alphinaud felt his face burning hot at those words, and quickly looked away when he heard Alisaie speak up slowly.

“His treasure…?” Alisaie asked slowly before she glanced over at Alphinaud with her eyes wide, as if she had never seen him before. Just then a rather evil smirk appeared on her face. “No… surely not…?”

Alphinaud did not dare speak a word, but he realized too late that his silence was all the confirmation she needed.

“You’re in love with the Warrior of Light?” she asked, hardly able to contain her enjoyment at this. “I never thought I’d see the day. I once said that if you weren’t already in love with the sound of your own voice, you should marry her. I was only jesting at the time. Oh, I cannot wait to write home to mother and father about this…”

“Don’t you dare!” he said, unable to bear the thought of what their parents would say if they knew. Mostly, he suspected that they may not approve of this for Claire was not of Sharlayan… only thinking about it now did he see that for all the intelligence that the people of Sharlayan held… they were remarkably close-minded about many other things.

“What’s the matter?” Alisaie asked smugly. “If I think back, you had a bad habit of showing off to the pretty girls back home. Ah! That’s why you wanted me to stop talking in front of her when I was going into detail about that girl who snuck up behind me that day, thinking I was you…?”

“I told you, there wasn’t anything going on between me and that girl!” he retorted angrily. “And nothing is happening with me and Claire either!”

“What do you…?” Alisaie asked before her eyes widen. “You mean… you haven’t told her?”

Alphinaud so wanted to tell her to be quiet at that moment, yet at the question, he found himself unable to think of an answer. This only caused Alisaie to laugh.

“I never thought I would live to see the day that you were struck speechless,” she said mercilessly. “You’ve been with her all this time and you have yet to tell her your feelings? Oh, I cannot believe this! When did this happen? How long have you been playing the part of a sighing maiden who is pining for her sweetheart to come home? Tell me everything!”

For the first time, he had let his maturity slide and called her something that he never would have dared say in front of their mother. Alisaie only grinned at the words.

“Now, now… is that anyway to speak to a lady?” Alisaie asked shrewdly. “I’m sure you wouldn’t speak to your sweetheart like that, would you?”

“It’s none of your business, Alisaie,” he hissed, knowing that his face and ears were turning red, causing her to smile ever wider. “I decided that it’s best that we simply remain as friends. It cannot be helped.”

“But how are you ever to know how she feels for you in return?” Alisaie asked eagerly. “Or are you waiting for her to tell you first? That’s so like a gentleman… but also a cowardly method.”

“What business is it to you?” Alphinaud demanded before glaring up at Urianger, who innocently looked away. If his plan was to make Alisaie forget that she was mad at him, it seemed to have worked.

“I’m your sister! It has everything to do with me,” she responded. “Just tell me, why haven’t you had a chance to sit down and tell her?”

“Because it’s not important,” Alphinaud said firmly. “And you better not say a word of this to anyone!”

“Why would I do that, dear brother?” Alisaie asked in an innocent way that didn’t fool him for a moment. “Why would I submit her to such a burden knowing that she had an admirer that was too shy to tell her how he felt?”

Alphinaud glared back as she grinned and left the room, leaving him to glare at Urianger.

“Forgive me,” he said, but he was fighting a rare smile. “I thought she knew.”

“You knew full well she didn’t! I won’t forget this,” he snarled, his face still red as he left as well. He was going to get back at Urianger for that. The last thing he wanted was for his sister to know of all of this!

He was glad to be able to escape among all the people inside the Rising Stones, where the sound was able to drown out the thoughts in his head. Yet he couldn’t stop himself from looking around, trying to see if he could spot that familiar pink hair, but saw nothing.

“Tataru?” asked Alisaie’s voice, “Do you know where Claire is?”

He froze when he heard that, at least until he overheard Tataru answer, “No, she said that she wasn’t in the mood for a party. Speaking of which, I was wondering if you could do something for me? I want you to be able to deliver this package.”

“A package?” Alisaie repeated in surprise, “Whatever do you…?”

“Oh, Alphinaud!” Tataru called when she spotted him and waved him over. “Maybe you could do it?”

“Do what?” Alphinaud asked before giving his sister a warning look, which caused her to smile back in a way that fooled no one.

“I was hoping that you could deliver this package for me,” she said sweetly. “I’d go myself, but I’ve been so busy here with paperwork that I haven’t had time. But you’ve been cooped up for a few days now, so I thought if you could take it for me?”

“Couldn’t you have a Delivery Moogle do it?” he asked in surprise.

“But I want to make sure it gets there quickly,” Tataru said firmly. “I mean, I don’t want it to take forever to get there. It’s for Claire, so I was hoping that you could take it to her in person?”

“Really?” Alisaie asked with a grin as Alphinaud did not even look at her.

“Is this serious?” Alphinaud asked in worry.

“She just hasn’t seem to be feeling herself lately so I wanted to make her something,” Tataru said. “So F’lhaminn made her a special kind of lunchbox and I included some tea and my special tonic in case she’s not feeling well! So… could you take it over to her before it gets cold?”

Why was he seriously doubting that this was as innocent as it sounded?

“If you could just deliver it to her house, it would put my mind at ease,” Tataru told him and he raised his eyebrows.

“Her home?” he repeated.

“Oh, you don’t know? Yes, she bought a plot of land in Gridania and she even has a house there,” Tataru answered brightly. “She told me that she would be resting at home for a couple days before she would head off on another adventure. So, if you could take this there, I would appreciate it!”

“I didn’t know that she had a home there,” Alisaie said in surprise. “Well, I suppose if it were me, I would want a place that’s just my own and not have to worry about all the things happening.”

“I found out by accident,” Tataru smiled brightly. “While we were back in Ishgard, I wanted to try and find a way to start raising funds for us to start rebuilding the Scions and that was when I realized that there is a surprisingly lack of colors in Ishgard. So why not start growing flowers and selling them off? So I paid a trip all the way to Gridania to get advice from the botanist’s guild and I learned of the old roses and that they grow really fast and there is no shortage of the seeds. But when I went around looking for them, I had to get special soil and pots for them and they were sold out all over Gridania, except in a place called the Lavender Beds. It’s a special plots of land that is sold only to adventurers and I was walking around trying to find the things I needed. That was when I ran into her at the markets and she took me to where I could get them.”

“And you want me to deliver a care package for her?” Alphinaud finished slowly.

“Please?” she asked sweetly, “I would go myself, but with so much happening here I need to stay and take care of things! My desk is the battlefield and I must combat the threat of debt! But I really do think that she would appreciate that we were thinking of her.”

“If you want, I could go in his stead,” Alisaie offered brightly. “I just learned of some very interesting information and I wanted to…?”

“I’ll do it,” Alphinaud said quickly.

“You will? Oh, thank you so much!” Tataru said happily as she went over to her desk where a surprisingly heavy box was sitting. “She lives in the Lavender Beds. Go to the 9th ward and her home is on plot 30. It’s not hard to miss!”

Alisaie merely smiled as she watched her brother leave, and Tataru giggled excitedly before she went off, humming to herself. Alisaie had never thought to see her brother’s love of words be surpassed by the love for a person. Well, she supposed that she couldn’t have asked for a better person for her brother to be infatuated by.

“So cute, isn’t he?” said a voice and Alisaie turned to see the woman named F’lhaminn walking towards her. Tataru had introduced her as Minfilia’s adopted mother; and she had been… down ever since she learned of her daughter’s fate, but she continued on with her head held high and held onto the hope, no matter how faint, that they would one day be reunited.

“A young man and his first love,” F’lhaminn added quietly to Alisaie’s questioning look.

“You knew too?” Alisaie asked. “I knew that there was something different about him. But I had thought that it were just his experiences had changed him. I did notice that whenever she was around during our short travels together, he seemed… I can’t find the right word for it… but I didn’t register what it was until Urianger came right out and said it.”

F’lhaminn chuckled as she said, “I’ve seen that look in men many times. Young love is something you don’t ever forget, especially if it is your first.”

There was a hint of sadness in her voice, and Alisaie looked at her curiously before F’lhaminn seemed to realize this.

“Hopefully, it will end better than some love stories do,” she added. “Tataru came up with this little plan by herself. When Claire said that she wasn’t in the mood to celebrate, she grew worried and thought that a small package of letting us know that we care about her would help cheer her up. I certainly hope it does.”

“So do I,” Alisaie agreed. “But… forgive me, you seem to understand the idea of love very well.”

F’lhaminn was silent for a moment as she thought that over.

“I… I lost someone I loved once,” she confessed softly. “It has been some years since then, but every day I pray that his soul has found peace. I try and try… but I can’t seem to move on from it. Perhaps… if things were different, then I could almost accept that he was gone.”

“What things?” Alisaie asked before she realized how personal this all was and added, “Nay, do not feel like you have to tell me. I know that losing someone you love is hard to get over. For the longest time, I could not accept grandfather’s death… but…?”

It had been like her heart somehow knew this and it wouldn’t let her rest until she found out the truth of what happened that day the red moon fell. She had made steps in moving on, knowing that grandfather wouldn’t want her to be feeling so sad for him… as well as being given a chance to see his face one last time.

“How long… did Alphinaud…?” she began.

“Oh, some time, from what I heard,” F’lhaminn chuckled. “From what I heard from some of the others that it took him many long weeks for him to even realize how he felt. That is oftentimes the best kind of love. Where you don’t even realize it until you are in so deep that you cannot pull yourself out and have no idea how it led you there.”

“Was it that obvious?” Alisaie asked, suddenly kicking herself for not realizing it sooner.

“I don’t think that it could have been more so unless he wore a sign around his neck,” she confessed with a chuckle. “When I first saw him after returning to Eorzea… after… everything that happened that night at the banquet, I saw the way that he looked at her. I did not need anyone to tell me. I knew it at once. Though he did not understand at the time. When he finally figured it out, I don’t know, but he hasn’t acted on his feelings yet.”

“If he was so obvious, then does Claire already know?” Alisaie asked curiously. “And if she does, why doesn’t she say anything?”

F’lhaminn only laughed.

“With that stoic expression she always keeps up, it is impossible to tell what is going on inside her mind,” she answered back. “If she does know, I think she’s being kind in letting him work it out on his own.”

“What does she feel for him?” Alisaie asked eagerly.

“Once again, I’m afraid your guess is as good as mine,” F’lhaminn answered back honestly. “She certainly is fond of him and is protective of his safety in return. But how deep those feelings go… I have no idea.”

Alisaie thought that over for a moment.

“Personally, I always wanted an elder sister,” Alisaie confessed with a smile before she shook her head. “Well, if my brother has to fall in love, I’m glad that out of all the people in Eorzea that it could have been, it would be the one person I would be proud to have a member of the family. Problem is… she may be a little too good for us.” She then laughed as she added, “And my brother is just too stubborn. What do we do?”

“Nothing,” F’lhaminn answered with a shrewd smile. “And I know how you feel. But this is none of our business. It is best that we let him figure it out on his own. The only question that we need to wonder now is, what is more important to him? His sense of duty, or letting his heart tell him what to do. We shall see.”

*Lavender Beds*

Alphinaud had teleported straight to Gridania and asked about for the Wood Wailers if they knew how to get to these Lavender Beds. They were surprised and informed him that they were a series of plots of land that were up for sail to adventurers only. It had been a while ago where they were able to add onto new plots, and they were gone in a matter of days.

They pointed him to the docks where he could take a ferry across to get there, and he told the ferryman to take him to the ninth ward. He was able to get his first look at these Lavender Beds, and the first thought that came to his mind was that he could imagine someone spending their days living here in peace.

They were on an island that was full of trees and blooming flowers that filled the air with their sweet scent and calmed him down when he could smell the lavender on the wind, feeling sleepy once again. He touched down in the 9th ward, and began looking for the 30th plot. He continued walking upwards as he passed series of houses that ranged from small to medium and even a few large enough to rival some of the richest homes in Ul’dah. It was when he continued climbing until he reached near the very top of the island where he could get a beautiful look at a waterfall did he find the right house.

A medium-sized house with the yard full of things she obviously gained from her adventures across Eorzea, even pieces that looked like they were gifts from the beast tribes. There were two blossoming cheery blossom trees, the pink and white petals caught up in the wind as they fell as well as several cages set up while tiny fireflies that let off glowing lights, and a small table that seated four sitting underneath an umbrella.

There was even a very large cannon, identical to an Ishgardian Bertha Cannon, positioned at the front entrance. He couldn’t help but wonder if the owner of the house had a thing against guests as he stepped up to look around.

Behind the cannon was a large fountain, whom he was astonished to see was in the shape of Bismarck’s head, with a steady stream of water from underneath the window. He looked to the plaque that was set up next to it, and he saw that it was her name set up on it and knew that he found the right one. The whole way here, he thought about what he would say should he see her, and he decided that he would just knock and hand it over while explaining that it was from Tataru. If she wasn’t home, then he would just set it on the front step for her when she next returned.

He knocked at the front door and it opened up almost at once. He was taken aback at first, for instead of his friend there, there was an Au Ra stewardess standing there, looking just as surprised to see him.

“Ah, good afternoon,” he said to her. “I’m sorry to bother you, but I was hoping that I could speak with Claire?”

“Oh, I see. I’m sorry,” the stewardess said softly, “but the mistress said that she didn’t wish to see anyone today. She said that she wasn’t feel well.”

“I-I just wanted to deliver this package to her,” he said as he held it up. “It’s from a woman named Tataru and I was asked to bring it here in person. And I… Claire and I are friends. I just… I wanted to see how she was feeling, that’s all. My name is Alphinaud. Could you tell her that I’m here? If she rather not see me, that’s fine. I just wanted to make sure she got it.”

The stewardess looked worried but she invited him inside and told him to wait here while she would go and inform Claire of this.

The first floor here got a bit of a shock. Almost as soon as they walked in, there was a beautiful structure made entirely of crystal. It was the spitting image of the Crystal Tower from Mor Dhona, and there was sparkling chandelier over their heads the cast a light blue light and the images of snowflakes on the beautifully titled floor. The walls were of a metal, but it seemed to go with everything as he glanced around. There was a small kitchen set up with a large wine cask and counters, with a couple people behind the counter as they worked and cleaned. A fully-stocked kitchen, and even a fishtank that held a large fish inside it and he couldn’t help but wonder if the poor guy was on the meanu for dinner tonight.

There was a glittering Starlight tree set up to the side next to a comfortable-looking seating area in front of a fireplace. At the other side of the room there was a large piano set up and another rack of wine set up alongside a flight of stairs that led to a level below, where the stewardess had disappeared down it.

He was so fascinated by everything he didn’t notice anything else until she came back, informing him that Claire would be up to see him in a short bit. She was instructed to show him upstairs to the second floor and he followed her to where he was taken aback by what he saw. It was an enormous room filled with shelves of books, a large desk, a couch off to the side and a table that held a map of Eorzea upon it.

“The mistress has informed me to tell you that you are free to read any of her books while you wait,” the stewardess informed him. “She has a feeling that you would enjoy that.”

“Ah, yes, thank you,” he told her as he set the package on the desk. “But, if you don’t mind me asking, where is she?”

“Downstairs,” the stewardess answered with a bow, “She is taking a bath right now, and hopes that you can wait until she’s finished.”

His face was burning red at the thought as he kept his back to her and thanked her for this. He did not dare turn around until he heard the stewardess’s fading footsteps on the stairs behind him. He looked about him, distracting himself as he looked at all these books that he guessed that Claire managed to acquire throughout her travels. He was grateful that she thought that he would like to go through some of them and he walked around, picking a few books off the shelves at random so that he could look at them. As fond as he had grown to travelling, a part of him would always love to just sit back and ready in a safe place.

The books were fascinating, and he couldn’t help but wonder if he could ask Claire if he could borrow some of them. He couldn’t decide where to start off first, and looking at some of these titles he wondered if she had actually collected some of them from the great library! He put the armful of books down on the desk and began to look over them with interest. He picked up the first one, called the Garlean Hierarchy Volume 1 and read out, _The rise of the Garlean Empire in the Year 1522 of the Sixth Astral Era led to significant changes in the structure of Garlean society. This is most evident in the adoption of titles which serve to indicate an individual's place within the social hierarchy. The following information was compiled with the aid of informants within the empire and has yet to be verified:_

Alphinaud liked to open books at random and read a page or two so that he could decide where to start off first. He put that down before he went to some of the other books interestedly.

_Essences & Permutations: Chapter I ─ The Six Nativities & Myriad Creation. The spark of Lightning ignites when it strikes, and thus Fire is born. The heat of Fire renders to ash all that it touches, and thus Earth is born. The density of Earth shuns sun and harbors cold, and thus Ice is born. The armor of Ice melts away, and thus Water is born. The moistness of Water mists and rises, and thus Wind is born. The gusts and sighs of Wind gather the clouds, and thus Lightning is born._

_Chapter II ─ The Three Conquests, Boundless and Unwavering. Earth grounds Lightning. Water erodes Earth. Lightning boils Water._

_Chapter III ─ The Three Submissions, Timeless and Unending. Fire is extinguished by Wind. Ice is melted by Fire. Wind is obstructed by Ice._

He wasn’t going to be able to read out the books completely in one day, so instead he spent time scanning them, making notes before he would be able to read it out completely. As he took the notes, he continued to just pass over them, some of them he was looking at mere out of sheer curiosity.

_Over the Horizon: Though there is some debate as to whether or not Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn and her League of Lost Bastards were the first Eorzeans to discover the western continent, there is no denying that their navigational charts were instrumental in establishing the major trade routes of today. Moreover, the accounts from their expedition are widely regarded as both informative and entertaining. Of particular note is their first encounter with the Mamool Ja, as well as other indigenous peoples and creatures which seemed curiously intent on their demise. These travel journals have since inspired a legion of explorers and treasure hunters to retrace the League’s journey. Yet in spite of their numbers, the existence of “a bleedin’ city o’ gold” remains unconfirmed…_

A city of gold… he could not help but wonder of such a place and knew that there were more than a few Ul’dahns who would sell their souls for such a thing. But when he passed over a couple leather bound diaries, he was more disturbed by what he read there. Like in this one it spoke of a ‘Lady Amandine’ and… tentacles. He set the diary aside, content never to look at them again. But when he spotted the next book, he realized that it was a book of fairy tales. One of the pages had a bookmark in it and he opened it out of curiosity.

_The Boy and the Dragon Gay._

_The lad was snatched from the forest by bandits of the north before he was a man grown. Spirited him away to the mountains. Yet dragons fly the northern skies, and the eyes of one such beast came to rest on our bandits and boy. It swooped down upon them from on high, wings beating and teeth gnashing. Screams of terror and blinding dusts filled the air, and as the young lad's chocobo reared and took flight with fear, he was flung from its back, and tumbled from the narrow pass and down the mountainside. Yet the gods spared his life, and he awoke sometime later at the base of a great, rocky ledge, wounded and broken and unable to move. Hours passed, and before long the foul beasts what roam the crags caught scent of his blood and began to close in all around._

_It was then, as the boy was making his peace with the Twelve, that another dragon, small and feeble, came upon him. Yet instead of tearing him flesh from limb, it charred and maimed and chased off the circling beasts, saving the boy's life. The tale ends with the dragon bearing the wounded boy on his back, and the two flying through the blue skies of the north together._

He wondered if Claire had been reading that and he thought about the story. After learning the truth of Ishgard’s history, it wouldn’t surprise him if that story was true. If in some sense. But as he set that one down, he spotted what looked like another diary titled: _Of Loves Unrequited_. He knew that feeling all too well and so mayhap it was because of that, that he reached over and looked at the first page… he wondered if he should have…?

He shut the book, not sure if he wanted to know if there was a Roegadyn who secretly pined for a goblin. But then again, he was a lowly scholar-to-be, who’s heart seemed to beat whenever the greatest warrior in Eorzea came near him.

He shook his head, trying to forget all about that as he picked up the next one. But the next journal that he found made him chuckle slightly just out of how out of there it seemed.

_On the Culinary Applications of Coblyns..._

He couldn’t begin to imagine just how anyone could look at a coblyn and think that it would taste good no matter how much you cooked it. The next book was enough to make him gasp, for it was actually a kind of record of a meeting of the Council of Magi from before the Sixth Umbral Era!

_Proceedings of the Council of Magi: Proceeding of the 284th Convocation of the Amdapori Council of Magi._

_A vote was called to settle on a Name for a potent and newly-fashioned Healing-Spell. Being that said Healing-Spell was an Augmentation of Curaga, erst the most potent Healing-Spell, the following Names were proposed by the Council._

_Curago, Curaza, Curaja, Curagura_

_Finding the afore-written Names duly lacking in Gravity and the existing Hierarchy of Spell-Names needlessly abstruse, the Council did vote by a margin of Seventeen to Three to do away with the existing Naming-Conventions entirely and adopt a new system of numerical Spell-Names, as write below, to be used henceforth._

_Cure I, Cure II, Cure III, Cure IV_

_It is recorded._

He couldn’t believe that there were such names for the curing spells. He could only imagine just how hard it would have been to remember which ones where which. But as he began to sort the books, he noticed that there was one already on the desk that was left wide open. He blinked, not remembering grabbing this one and walked around the desk to get a look at it. The book was lying open to a page, and seemed to be some kind of journal… curiously, he began to read the page… and when he finished, he wished he didn’t.

_“The pious Ishgardian clergy guide the flock, and the devout knights protect the weak. Yet even the holiest of men succumb to the darkest of temptations. None dare to administer justice to these sacrosanct elite residing outside the reach of the law. Who, then, defends the feeble from the transgressions of those meant to guide and protect them? A valiant few take up arms to defend the downtrodden, and not even the holy priests and knights can escape their judgment. Pariahs in their own land, they are known by many as “dark knights.” These sentinels bear no shields declaring their allegiance. Instead, their greatswords act as beacons to guide the meek through darkness.”_

Alphinaud frowned a little as he thought back. He was certain that he heard of the term ‘dark knight’ before, but he couldn’t remember when. He then read on: _Justice has been done this day, as another trial by combat has concluded. According to one spectator, it was a fight for the ages, as the accused wielded a massive sword and worked her dark arts against her foe. In the end, however, she was no match for her opponent, who ran her through to a chorus of cheers. Seeing no need to afford the woman a proper burial, the Temple Knights mean to dispose of the corpse by leaving it in the Brume. Intrigued by the spectator's account, you consider seeking out the knights and seeing this "demon" for yourself._

Alphinaud wasn’t sure he liked the sound of all that. There was something… not right and he wasn’t sure what it was, but this seemed to send some kind of chill through his body. But he found himself continuing to read on: _Kneeling before the body, you spy a crystal, and reach out to claim it. All at once, your body trembles, and a strangely familiar voice echoes in your ears._

_... Is this it? Is this all that awaits?_

_No... No more. Enough..._

_Open your eyes. Look. Do you see now? Do you see?_

_Claire... CLAIRE!_

He stopped. It was just then that he finally recognized what he was reading… this journal… why didn’t he realize it? He knew this handwriting! He had seen it before and even held it as he gave it back to Claire when she had left behind when she visited the Vath.

But what he was reading made no sense. Just what kind of crystal would cause someone to hear voices? Somehow he found his way picking up the journal and reading it quickly as he learned more of what happened that day.

_You collapse, and when you open your eyes, you find the woman standing before you, hale and healthy._

How was that possible? This woman was run through with a sword, wasn’t she? How could she have survived?

_She calls herself Fray, and it would seem that reports of her death were greatly exaggerated. She is intrigued when you tell her of the voice you heard, but before you can continue, a cry from the streets below draws your attention. You turn to leave, but Fray bars your path and insists that you discuss the "changes" you are undergoing due to touching her crystal._

_The freedom to follow your heart—to defend the weak and punish the guilty as you see fit. This is the way for the dark knight, and Fray offers to teach you. You need only accept her guidance. Fray speaks to you of the first dark knight ─ a goodly knight who sacrificed all in order to bring an untouchable man to justice. Too many fear the consequences such actions will bring, and innocents suffer for our indecision, she says. Consider hers words as you seek out the source of the earlier scream._

_You come upon an old woman, who beseeches you to save her granddaughter ─ a spirited young woman who was seized by Temple Knights after an altercation. It soon becomes clear that she is not the first girl to be taken under such circumstances, and that the Temple Knights' intentions are anything but honorable._

He frowned heavily at this, suspecting that this may have happened before the changes of Ishgard. He knew that if Ser Aymeric knew of this, he would have put a stop to it and made sure that those knights were cast out in disgrace.

_Fray observes that the girl might survive the ordeal ─ but she knows full well that you would rather punish the knights for their crimes. The decision is made. Make your plans with Fray._

_Fray surmises that the Temple Knights will take the girl to the Supreme Sacred Tribunal of Halonic Inquisitory Doctrine. She bids you follow her to the Pillars and discuss your next course of action there._

_Fear, pain, rage ─ these dark emotions make for a potent fuel, Fray tells you. Should things turn violent, you may need to draw upon this darkness to strike down your enemies. Prepare for the worst and search the Pillars for the Temple Knights._

This did not sound like something that Claire, the Claire that he knew, would say. He didn’t like it at all. And those thoughts only seemed confirmed when he read what happened next.

_Oh, how they screamed when you came for them. How their cries of anger turned to fear! How you bathed in the fires of your hatred to bring them to justice. Fray's words were music in your ears as they echoed in the Tribunal, as you promised them a reckoning should they dare speak of this day again..._

_As you tend to the girl afterwards, you ask if she recalls who it was that screamed your name when she was taken. She tells you, however, that only her grandmother cried out. Thanking you a final time, she hurries back towards the Brume, leaving you alone with Fray._

_You have done well, Fray tells you. Far better than she could have hoped. But the risks will only increase as you walk further along the path. Trust in me, she asks, and you want to. You know that you need to...and that, when the time is right, she will be waiting for you where you first met._ These words disturbed him. Why would she feel the need to trust this person? Sure, she might need a teacher to show her how to use this greatsword, but couldn’t she find someone else? This ‘Fray’ person seemed to have an unusual amount of control over her and he didn’t like it one bit. But what about this voice that she heard? He was glad to see that when he turned the page to another day, he saw the answer.

_The voice, some say, is a beacon, guiding the dark knight to her true calling. As you grow more accustomed to drawing upon your darkside, you will come to hear the voice more clearly. Such are Fray's words to you when you ask her of the voice. Communion will hasten this process, she continues ─ but it cannot be conducted in Ishgard. Journey with Fray to Little Ala Mhigo in southern Thanalan._

_“I want you to kill something for me,” Fray asks. “Something fearsome, which will push you to your limits.” She wants to watch you thrive in that moment. And you want to show her. Gundobald should know of a suitable creature._

_It saddens you to see how weak and complacent Gundobald has grown, and how his cowardice has spread amongst his people. They fear to tread near the lairs of mere peistes. But you do not. At least he furnished you with aldgoat meat for bait._

What? What was that about? Claire was clearly on good terms with Gundobald when they last met in little Ala Mhigo. Why would she be thinking of such thoughts?

_Fray stands apart, waiting for you to show her who you are. Find a suitable location for the bait. You feel her eyes upon you, expectant. Hungry ─ like yours. Where are those godsdamned peistes...? A dead peiste lies at your feet, and you feel alive. Somehow, you know Fray is smiling._

These words they were sending shivers down his spine. Just what was Fray doing to her? It was like this was a completely different person writing this and he wanted to go downstairs and ask what was happening. This couldn’t be how she truly felt… could it?

_To mete out justice, one must be strong ─ a simple truth which you already knew, of course. You are ready for communion, but it will not be conducted here. South of Little Ala Mhigo ─ Fray is waiting for you there._

_Fray bids you approach and begin the rite of communion. Close your eyes and hold out your hand. Breathe deep through your nose ─ let the air fill your lungs, then let it pass from your lips. Slower, slower..._

_One foot… in front of the other… over and over again…_

_To the ends of the world… and back again…_

_And if time has no end… still forward and onwards… over and over again…_

What did those words mean? They sounded so familiar to him for some reason, yet he was fairly certain he had never heard of them before. It sounded like something that a bard would sing about or one of those riddles that did not truly have an answer to it but made you think?

 _In the abyss, a wanderer's voice sings to you. Forever moving, without rest or respite... Though its meaning yet eludes you, Fray tells you not to be discouraged, further adding that it might belong to an individual whom you are fated to seek out. If so, none can say how long it might take to find them...but the mere thought of the journey stirs something within you..._ He sighed in relief to see a trace of the Claire he knew back there for that moment. But that did not last long. He had turned the page to another day and it went on.

_Fray knows you have not heard the voice in some time, and so she hopes to help you as he did before. Join her in eastern Thanalan and prepare for communion. It begins, as always, with an offering of blood. Seek out and slay axe beaks. Fray is watching._

_Something is lacking, but you cannot say what. Well, it is done. Perhaps Fray will be satisfied. A flicker of annoyance spasms across your face. How pointless, you think, and Fray smiles, for she knows your heart. Remember this feeling. Treasure it. It will serve you well in your next communion in Camp Drybone._

So it seems that Claire was growing annoyed with this Fray and he was glad to see that. But that was when he read on to see that there were a group of pilgrims who had been taken hostage by the Amalj’aa… and that was when he gulped down at what was written here.

_How dare Isembard interrupt our communion! As if pilgrims have not been kidnapped before! Yet here you are again, forced to risk life and limb to rescue fools who should have armed themselves. All because there is no one else. So be it. Raid the Amalj'aa encampment and rescue the prisoners._

_Fortunately, Amalj'aa are far better sport than peistes, eh!? And the beastmen were happy to keep coming, howling with rage for their fallen kin, no matter how many you slew! Fray's chuckling is infectious, and you find yourself sharing her grin._

_Fray suggests you refrain from cleaning the blood from your equipment. Let Isembard see what you accomplished firsthand. Isembard's eyes wander to the bloodstains, only to flee a moment later. You can hear the fear in his voice as he thanks you for saving the pilgrims. Fray ought to find that amusing._

_Those who have never known true sacrifice quake at the sight of it. You know this because Fray knows this. Extend your hand and prepare for communion._

_On a throne of bone she waits…_

_Serve… Save… Slave… Slay…_

_They come to entreat her judgment…_

_Serve… Save… Slave… Slay…_

_One by one, in solemn procession…_

Who’s judgement? It was sounding like some kind of god that they were talking about. Serve… save… slave… slay… those words seemed to make him feel sick to his stomach, though he knew not why.

_“Serve... Save... Slave... Slay...” The voice drones on, each word resounding in your heart as the tapping of hammer and chisel. “Sacrifice is to renounce that which binds you,” Fray says. “To recognize that which matters ─ and forsake all that does not.” Serve... Save... Slave... Slay... Fray knows you cannot continue to carry all these burdens. Heed her warning, before it is too late._

The words from his nightmare suddenly came back to him. She was reaching out her hand to him, telling him the exact same thing and he felt his eyes widen in shock.

_The voice is waiting to be heard, yet you cannot seem to grasp it on your own. Though disappointed, Fray will help you to understand its intent. Only communion will suffice. Moraby Drydocks will be where you conduct the rites next._

He didn’t want to read anymore, yet he couldn’t stop himself from turning the page to another day. This time the two of them travelled to Limsa.

_Where do these people come from!? These helpless, hopeless weaklings who see fit to beg the assistance of every passing adventurer. And now comes another, beseeching the Warrior of Light to recover some stolen chest or crate of only the gods know what! The merchant claims the Qiqirn bandits and their leader will prove worthy prey, but we have been disappointed before..._

_All around you lay the remains of Qiqirn, hacked to pieces, some beyond recognition. Chest heaving with exertion, you gaze at the bloodstained sword in your hands, uncertain how long you have held it. The pounding in your head intensifies, and you blink back the pain. Fray... Where is Fray...?_

_Fray looks how you feel ─ utterly spent and in need of a rest. “Finish it,” she says. “Finish what we started...”_

For the first time, he felt some sympathy go out to his Fray woman and wondered just how hard she had been pushed for someone like her to reach such a state.

_Madness! Utter madness! That spineless sack of shite actually demanded compensation for his property! The nerve of these people, after all we do for them! But Fray was not about to let that pass, oh no! It was a thing of glory, Fray giving voice to our feelings. Our words tumbling from Fray's mouth. But why did she have to leave? Where could have gone?_

_Fray fears for us. She knows we cannot go on like this. The voice...we must hearken to the voice..._

He sighed, shutting his eyes and wanting to just slam the book shut. But he came to the realization that the dream was right. She did resent them all didn’t she? It was here, the proof on pen and paper by her hand. And that was when his eyes read the next part… what this ‘voice’ said next and he realized what it was.

_A chorus of voices cries out for a hero, and she comes._

_She smiles. She nods. And she remains silent..._

_But she too has a voice..._

_I will be heard._

The voice had been talking about her all that time. Serve… save… slave… slay… those words were what she did day in and day out. These were her feelings and he could not believe that he never noticed this before. He had liked to think that he knew her better than most… but seeing all this, it made him question just how much he did know. And when he read the next couple sentence, he almost ended up crying out in horror.

_Fray is right, of course. Fray has always been right. Only when we have renounced everything are we free to do anything. We can leave it behind ─ all of it. The Scions. The Alliance. Even Hydaelyn. All we have to do is ask, and she shall set us free._

No… he had to go and talk to her. To tell her that this wasn’t the answer. He turned, running straight for the stairs, but as he did so, he ended up colliding with someone already there. He gasped as he realized that he had run right into Claire, who had been halfway up the step when he knocked into her and she staggered back, almost falling back down the stairs before he instinctively reached out and grabbed her hand as he let the journal fall and hit the floor with a muffled thump.

“Alphinaud?”

He blinked several times as he tried to clear his vision and he was looking up at Claire’s face, and gasped out, “I am so sorry! I wasn’t watching where I was going and…?”

She was waving his apology down, moving her long hair, still wet from her bath, into a ponytail as she told him that it was alright. But he kept apologizing as was suddenly reminded of the dream once again and he let go of her hand at once.

“What’s the matter?” she said as she followed his gaze and saw the journal lying there… to the same page that he had been reading before about her meeting Fray. At the sight of it there, and looking back to him and then the book again, she seemed to realize what the problem was.

“I thought I put that away,” she said as she went over to pick it up.

“I, forgive me…” he stuttered. “I was… I was looking through some of the books and… I didn’t realize it was your journal until it was too late and…?”

“It’s ok,” she said as she dusted off the worn cover. “I suppose it’s my fault for having left it out when I said that you were free to look at any books. But from now on, let this be the only one that is off limits.”

He nodded as he watched her carrying it back to a side room he did not notice before and when he poked his head inside he saw that it was her bedroom. There wasn’t much to it… a large bed with a side table with a pair of music boxes sitting up on top and some other pieces scattered about. She had just set the journal on a small table underneath a picture of Eorzea, with several posters hanging stuck there.

“After all that had happened with the Warriors of Darkness… I was suddenly struck by the urge to read this,” she explained as she set it down on the desk. “I was looking over the pages earlier and I guess I forgot to put them away.” She sighed as she stepped up next to him. “I’m sorry you had to read that part… I wasn’t… myself during that time.”

“But who was Fray?” he asked, wondering just who this woman was.

Claire hesitated for a moment before she smiled and picked the journal up again and flipped to a few pages before she held it out to him.

“It’s alright,” she reassured him. “You’ll see.”

Alphinaud took the book as she watched on and he read out loud: _Fray knows what is best for us, so we will do as she asks. We will wait for her outside the Gates of Judgement and say her name so she will know we are here._

_A pair of knights hailing from Whitebrim Front overhear your summons and recognize you as the Warrior of Light. Seizing the opportunity to exploit the good nature of the fool who could not wait for her comrade and put this nonsense behind her forever, the knights convince you to help them deal with a band of giants. Head to Daniffen Pass and get it over with._

_While your courageous new friends distract the dross, you will seek out and slay the leader. What a brilliant plan! Nothing like the countless other times we slew someone else's enemies._

_You killed them. Well done. Can we go now?_

_Serve... Save... Slave... Slay... You struggle to hear the words of the knights over the pounding in your head. It would seem that Lord Drillemont has summoned you to Whitebrim Front to discuss allegations which have been made against you, including the rather disturbing charge that you were observed conversing with a corpse. Nothing for it, then. Journey to Whitebrim Front and kill them all._

“K-Kill them all?!” he gasped out as he looked back at her.

“Keep going,” she answered calmly.

He turned back to the book, but when he read the end of the page, the handwriting hadn’t been as rushed and messy as it had been before. It looked much more like hers…

_Darkness dwells within us all, but few are forced to confront it as you are. One moment, Fray stands before you, and in the next, it is your twin._

Twin? He looked up at her, sure that he misunderstood, but she just waved for him to continue.

_As you wrestle for control with your darkside, the voices of Whitebrim Front cry out to you in support, even as your own voice belittles your struggle. And then...as quickly as it began, it ends. Your soul is in your keeping once more._

_By Lord Drillemont's command, none will speak of what they saw ─ a gesture you find more comforting with every passing moment. Even after regaining your faculties, your memories of Fray are still muddled...and though your darkside has been subdued, it remains your constant companion, yearning to be free. Yearning to set you free. You need only ask._

That was where it ended and she took the book back from him as she set it down on the table again. But before he could begin asking questions again, she was speaking again.

“I’m not sure how it happened,” Claire confessed before she turned back to him and held up a small black stone with a red engraving upon it. “I saw them dump Fray’s body in the Brume. And… I don’t know what made me do it, but I went over to inspect it… that was where I came in contact with this crystal. And when I did… it somehow split me into two.”

“Split you?” he repeated in bafflement as he stared at the crystal.

“Apparently this isn’t the first time that it happened with those who learn the art of the dark knight,” she informed him as she tucked the crystal safely away. “All my darkness somehow was absorbed into Fray’s corpse and it taken a new life. I don’t know how but… I was… talking with myself that whole time.”

She led him out of her bedroom and to the couch that set up in the middle of the room. The stewardess came up a few minutes later with some tea for them and when she left, Claire explained a little more about the Dark Knight’s arts. She couldn’t explain how, but being with her dark side, seemed to bring out her worst side, a side she wasn’t even aware existed. But she reassured him that she was just fine, that this all happened moons ago and she was in full control of her senses.

He nodded, feeling comforted at that. But as he took a sip of tea he could feel her eyes on him and he had to ask the question that was burning in his chest, “Do you… what you wrote there. I know that you weren’t yourself, you said, but do you… really feel that way? About all these burdens placed on you?” He thought more about that dream again and he looked up and asked almost desperately, “Do you wish to leave Eorzea?”

Claire did not answer at first, which worried him greatly, and just stared ahead at the window across from them.

“There are days,” she confessed slowly. “They were awed when I first defeated Ifrit… but now that’s old news. They just… assume I’ll always be there to fight. There are times where it feels like no one cares about how I feel about all this.”

“That’s not true,” Alphinaud said quietly.

“It’s just that… while I was with my dark side, those feelings were almost impossible to control,” she added as she looked back at him. “There were times where I wasn’t thinking straight. And I think that I really would have left Eorzea… but… in the end, I guess I just can’t stop myself from helping people. And that made Fray, my inner darkness, angry. I suppose she wished to put me out of my misery.”

He just looked on as she smiled and said, “Don’t worry. I managed to confront my dark side and subdue her.”

“So… Fray… your dark half… is gone?” he asked slowly, but having a good idea that wasn’t the case.

“No,” she said, her hand over her heart. “She’s still here because she _is_ me. But the dark thoughts that clouded my mind faded and I could see clearly again. My soul is my own again and my memories of the time I spent with Fray are… muddled. For me… my darkness is… a companion. A constant companion, ready to break free at any moment. I just need to let her.”

She looked up at him and smiled. “Don’t worry,” she reassured him. “I’m alright and in full control of myself. I’m not going to up and leave like that. So you don’t need to be afraid of me.”

“I’m not afraid of you,” he said firmly and that was true. He was shocked by all of this, yes. But he wasn’t afraid of her. It just reminded him that she was as mortal as the rest of them. It was actually something reassuring… that she wasn’t some secret goddess in disguise like a lot of people are whispering about. “What is that like?” he asked.

She paused as she was pouring herself another cup of tea as she thought it over.

“It was… a strange experience to say the least,” she said slowly. “I learned more about myself than I ever wanted.”

“I don’t think I could ever have done that,” he confessed as he looked down at his drink. “I hate to see what my dark side would be like.”

“I think it would have been very different from my experience,” Claire admitted. “But you should know that your darkness belongs to you. Just as your light does. You just have to keep both sides in control. It’s not easy, but, I think… I think that it was good for me.”

He sighed, wondering just what that would be like, but more than anything, he was glad to hear that she was ok. He opened his mouth, and asked why was she going through those pages when she sighed again, getting up from the couch and went over to the desk and pulled a handful of papers from a drawer before she came back. She wordlessly handed them out to him and he set his drink down before he took them. He didn’t pay them much thought since they were so badly warped that it was difficult to make out anything… but then he realized that there were drops of blood scattered on them. Curious, he read out:

Entry 1:

_I finally mustered the courage to speak with your hero, my love. Claire is as kind and wise as she is brave and strong. She listened attentively as I told her all about you—about us._

He raised an eyebrow, wondering just who it was who was writing this, and to who. It sounded almost like a love letter…?

_Though she is a woman of few words, or perhaps because she is, everything she said seemed to inspire me. Why, her gaze alone instilled me with a confidence I never knew I had. Truly, I feel better prepared to face the future for having met her. How right you were, my love._

He smiled a little, knowing that feeling all too well. She did have that effect on people, didn’t she? He set the paper down before noticing the next one was even more stained than the first, and he could not help but wonder just why they looked like this. It looked to be another journal entry, and it was dated sometime after the first.

_Entry 2:_

_Scarcely a week has passed since we returned to the village, and already I cannot help thinking it was a mistake. There was a time when this place seemed just large enough. But having seen the wider world, it all feels so insufferably confined that I often find myself struggling for breath._

This was another feeling he knew all too well. He used to only see the world only through books. He knew that these places existed, but they seemed so small and far away to him. Even after coming to Eorzea, it still seemed so small… at least until he started travelling around much more did he realize how big the world really was.

And now he couldn’t help but feel that remaining in one place for too long to feel so… cramped. He read on, wondering just who it was who had written these and why they were here.

_I know that it is the same for you, my love._

_The only time I feel truly alive is when I am adventuring with you. We are as caged birds in this backwater. So long as we remain here, we will never spread our wings and soar. So let us take to the road and create a lifetime of wonderful memories together._

He did not know why Claire thought reading them would help him understand why she was reading about her experience as a Dark Knight… but then he saw the pages underneath this one were in even worse shape, with more blood and he was feeling a little sick at the thought of how much blood it took to cover them, especially since they seem so innocent. Were these the last letters of some adventurer who was slain by some beast and these were all that were left? It would make sense and explain all the blood and the battered copies.

Still, he was feeling truly anxious, and couldn’t help himself as he set this paper aside to pick up another. The third entry was dated a few weeks after the second one.

_Entry 3:_

_I could not have hoped for a more romantic first visit to Mor Dhona. The crystals that pierce the landscape glowed in all their majesty, as if to celebrate our future together. And as we lazed by Silvertear Lake, watching the waves lapping at the shore, the sun took its leave behind the horizon, that we might enjoy a moment of intimacy._

_‘I want us to be together forever.’ You first said these words to me years ago, and you said them to me again tonight. I am so happy to be with you._

_Entry 4:_

_You have been looking deathly pale of late. The scorching heat of Thanalan does not agree with you. You were never fond of hot climes, and it was a mistake to come here. Let us make for Coerthas, where the bracing air will put roses on your cheeks._

Alphinaud frowned a little, not sure why, but there was something very strange in how that was worded. He shifted through the papers to find the next.

_Entry 5:_

_I know, I know - It is not easy being without a body. I promise to find one for you, but you must have patience. You are my husband-to-be, and there is nothing I would not do for you, so please, have faith in me. Give me time, my love, and I shall make you whole again, as you make me._

Alphinaud stared at the words…

_Without a body…?_

What in the seven hells was this about? It sounded like they were talking just about a disembodied head… but…?

Almost instinctively, he went for the next paper. What he read next disturbed him to the core.

_Entry 6:_

_I am sorry to keep you waiting, my love, but we cannot afford to compromise--not where your new body is concerned. Ordinary adventurers die often enough, leaving their ordinary corpses, but if you are to be like Claire we cannot settle for anything less than extraordinary._

_But a strong body requires an equally strong soul--as I recently discovered. Now, you are probably worried that strong souls are rare, and so they are--but never fear, for we can create one ourselves! All we need is a plentiful supply of the weaker kind, and they are common indeed. Be patient just a little longer, my love, and all will be as you desire._

A new body? Creating new souls? What were they talking about? All the while, the writing was becoming harder and harder to read until he realized, with disgust, that the words on the last page were written in blood…

_Entry 7:_

_With the nigh endless supply of bodies here, I will make you well again, my love. Then we shall be wed as man and wife, and forever be joined as the gods intended. Of course, it is only fitting that a proper ceremony be held, with guests in attendance. I will send out invitations to all our friends. They will be so happy for us, I have no doubt they will jump at the chance to part with their souls._

He dropped the papers like they were something poisonous, feeling a little sick at what he read. Though none of it made any sense at all to him.

Why would she have such papers? Claire was mentioned a few times in them so she couldn’t have been the one who wrote them, but why would she be holding onto such things?

“Why would you have all this?” he asked worriedly as she scooped up the pages and laid them aside.

“Those papers are from a girl that I couldn’t help,” she confessed softly. “I guess that I hoped if I looked over them, I might be able to make sense of them and where it all went wrong?”

“Went wrong?” Alphinaud repeated in confusion as he listened to her as she sipped her tea.

Claire sighed grimly as she answered, “I learned the hard way that no one can save everyone. Sometimes we can help someone, other times, the best we can do is to put them out of their misery.”

Alphinaud looked at her in surprise as she looked grim.

“It all started not long after I arrived in Eorzea. I was just a simple adventurer, performing simple jobs that no one else wanted,” she explained, her eyes glassy as she thought back to those days. “Back before I even joined the Scions and fought my first primal… I used to explore dungeons all the time… and there was one in particular that I remember. The Tam-Tara Deepcroft.”

“The Tam-Tara Deepcroft?” Alphinaud repeated, knowing that he had heard of that from somewhere. “Oh, yes… I believe the Elder Seedseer told me about that place once. That was before we met, but already I was starting to hear word of your courageous deeds spreading. I believe that place was a crypt?”

“Yes. After I left that crypt, I remember seeing a small group of adventurers breaking up because they were unable to clear that dungeon,” she sighed. “In truth, I had seen them once before in Limsa, the four of them were outside Sastasha.”

“Another place I’m familiar with,” Alphinaud said, thinking back to how he and Alisaie still travelled together as they learned more about Eorzea. It seemed such a lifetime ago…

Claire nodded again before telling him, “This group were breaking up because they blamed their healer for being unable to protect the leader of their party. The notes? They belonged to that girl… Edda.”

“Edda,” he repeated slowly before asking, “But why would they blame their healer for his death?”

“It happens,” Claire shrugged. “I’ve played the part of a healer plenty of times while I explored dungeons… and it’s not an easy job, especially if you don’t have much experience. When someone dies, the blame usually falls on the healer. Though a lot of times, the leader is as much to blame.”

“Really?” he asked in surprise, “Why is that?”

“Because the healer has to stay in one place to cast spells and the leader, or the tank as we adventurers call them, have a tendency to run on ahead, out of range, forcing us to try and catch up and still expect us to heal when they know that we can’t be moving,” she shrugged. “It’s especially a problem if the tank wants to get the attention of large groups of monsters.”

“Yeah,” Alphinaud said slowly as he thought that over. Truthfully, he never gave it much thought, but when she put it all together like that, he realized that there was much more to going into those dungeons than just fighting everything in sight and hope you make it out alive. “You don’t think it was this girl’s fault at all?”

“I didn’t say that,” Claire said. “I wasn’t there, so I can’t say for sure. But I think it’s unfair to put all the blame on one person. Especially since the tank who died was her fiancé.”

“What?” Alphinaud asked in surprise before he remembered the words written there. So if it was Edda’s… then the person she was writing to was her fiancé? But then…? If he was dead, how could he have been travelling with her?”

Claire went on to tell him a little more about Edda, and how she had left her village and met with her fiancé named Avere, a thamaturge Lalafell named Paiyo Reiyo, and an Elezen archer named Liavinne, whom he was startled to learn had actually joined the Scions… and had been one of the many who were slain during the Imperial Raid. Claire informed him that after she, herself, left the Deepcroft, she later saw Edda at the Carline Canopy, but with their team leader missing. That was where she overheard that he had been killed when they went on their last mission into that crypt, and the other two members of their group were quick to blame Edda and her lack of skills before they disbanded and went their separate ways.

She then told him how Edda blamed herself for not being able to save Avere… with the only part of Avere she was able to save… his head…

Alphinaud shivered as more of those words ran in his mind…

_Without a body…?_

Claire then confessed that it was just after that was she offered the invitation to join the Scions was she introduced to Edda, who told her how much Avere had looked up to her as his hero and had wanted to grow as strong as she was. Edda then confessed that she now shared similar feelings and was inspired to go back to her village and train so that she could start over as an adventurer anew.

That had been the last time that Claire had seen or heard from her for a long time.

“But it was by chance encounter with Paiyo Reiyo in Ul’dah one day did I learn that something was seriously wrong,” Claire confessed as she sipped her tea. “He told me that he had received an invitation from Edda to her wedding.”

“What’s wrong with that?” Alphinaud asked as he tilted his head. As far as he could see, they should be happy for her if she was able to move on and fall in love again.

“I was… at first…” Claire sighed. “At least until Paiyo told me that the invitation said that the groom was to be Avere.”

“Avere? But you said he was…?” Alphinaud said, taken aback by this and Claire looked grim as she nodded.

“He was definitely dead,” she said softly. “And to make it even worse, the reception was to be held in the Tam-Tara Deepcroft… where he died.”

Alphinaud shook his head, not sure he understood what was happening.

“So… Edda was going to have a wedding to her fiancé in a crypt where he died?” he asked. “Are you sure this was not some kind of joke?”

“I wish it was,” Claire answered back. “Paiyo explained that Liavinne had also received an invitation, and she agreed to go.”

“But she was already…?” Alphinaud began.

“Dead as well,” Claire confirmed. “That was what Paiyo wished to speak to me about. He wanted to find Liavinne and speak to her about this. That was where I led him to her grave in Easter Thanalan where she was buried.”

Alphinaud was having a hard time trying to make sense of all this. Just what was happening here? How could she hope to have a wedding where Avere and Liavinne were gone? He could understand why this Paiyo wished to speak to his old comrade about it before he learned that she was also gone. But Claire suddenly went on speaking.

“But when we got there, Liavinne’s grave had been knocked over and her body was stolen,” she informed him.

Alphinaud felt his jaw fall open.

“You mean Edda stole the body?” he demanded. He knew that anybody who was disturbed from their resting place, may be prevented being able to rest in peace. It was a vile and disgusting act… and he couldn’t believe that Edda would have done something like that.

“Paiyo believed that Edda’s guilt and grief of losing Avere turned her mad,” Claire sighed grimly as she looked down at the cup in her hands. “He explained how their small adventuring party meant the world to her. When Avere died, Liavinne and Paiyo blamed her for his death… even though Paiyo admitted to me that he knows that they were all to blame for that… and left her alone with her fiancé’s head.”

Claire looked back up at him and added, “I hate to admit it, but I feared that she had lost her senses somewhere from where I last saw her. In the end, me and Paiyo agreed to attend this ‘wedding’ of hers and we went back to the Deepcroft.”

“Dare I ask what was happening in that place?” he asked quietly, not surprised to hear himself whispering.

“What I found was horrific to say the least,” Claire went on sadly, looking at the window once more and she suddenly looked much older than he knew her to be. “The layout had changed since I last ventured in there… and when I arrived, Paiyo had already been taken hostage in a world that was filled with these twisted… experiments.”

“Experiments?” Alphinaud repeated slowly, not liking how she worded that. She then went on to explain about some of the creatures that she encountered as she fought her way down through the Deepcroft. The place was filled with zombies, moving body parts, and even voidsent… she eventually came across Liavinne, and had to fight her while having to fight off the zombies that were crawling about her feet… until she was able to force Liavinne to rest for good.

Her voice trailed off and she had a distant look in her eyes that Alphinaud was sure that he recognized from somewhere, but he wasn’t entirely sure what it was that he was seeing. Her emotions were very well-covered and masked so even though he knew her for so long, discovering what she was feeling was like trying to translate an ancient text in a strange language that he not only didn’t know, but the writing had mostly faded away from time.

Claire brushed a part of her long hair back behind her ear, and Alphinaud quickly looked down at his cup of tea, hoping that he wasn’t blushing too much as he remembered how he had done that very same thing in a dream.

She explained how she went even deeper, soon finding Paiyo and setting him free before she went off to find Edda, hoping to find a way to save her as well. But when she finally found her, it was too late. This ‘wedding’ was more of a ritual to bring back Avere… except…

Claire miserably explained that she learned that Edda performed a ritual to bring back a demonic version of Avere… a grotesque flying head.

Alphinaud was disgusted at listening to this as well as feeling cold shivers down his spine and he knew that he would be having nightmares tonight if he could ever get back to sleep. Claire seemed to realize this when she saw him shiver and she looked back at him.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “Maybe I shouldn’t have told you any of that. I did not mean to frighten you.”

Alphinaud knew he was turning red again as he said firmly, “I’m not frightened. More… disturbed by what you said. To think that someone would go down such a path?”

“That is why I wished to find her,” Claire said softly, looking back into his eyes and he saw that familiar look there, and he wished he could put it into words of what it was. “I wanted to put Avere to rest for good, and to set things right by brining Edda back to her senses.”

Set things right…

And that was when he realized what it was that he was seeing on her face… guilt.

“You… feel responsible for what happened to Edda?” he whispered and Claire looked down sadly, confirming his thoughts.

“I can’t help it,” she admitted. “While I was fighting against Avere, or whatever was left of him, I couldn’t help but think that maybe if I had done more, said something… I could have prevented all that from happening.”

“But how could you have known what was going to happen to her?” Alphinaud asked at once. “You weren’t the one who told her to do all this?”

“I know that,” Claire said softly, a faint smile on her face. “But she had been planning on giving up being an adventurer. But after meeting me, she wanted to start over again. I wonder… what would have happened if I…?”

“You can’t blame yourself when you did nothing wrong,” Alphinaud interrupted firmly, knowing how badly it hurt when you blamed yourself for the fate of another. “You encouraged her, and gave her hope that she could get through her loss. I don’t know what happened, but she was the one who had chosen to go through with this nightmare. You have nothing to feel guilty over.”

They sat in silence for a time as they just looked at each other.

“So… did you bring her back to her senses?” he asked, wondering what happened to the girl and if she had gotten help.

Claire’s eyes sadden even more as she shook her head and answered, “I managed to win the battle. But the shock of seeing ‘Avere’ die again was too much for her. She stumbled backwards and off the platform we were on… and to her death.”

Alphinaud froze at this news and now understood more of her guilt. She felt that if she hadn’t encouraged Edda, then she would have simply have gone home and never caused this nightmare. And that by being the one who had to put an end to her plans, she was unable to save the poor young girl.

“I’m sorry,” he said softly.

Claire shrugged as she set her cup down on the table in front of them and leaned back on the coach. “So am I,” she admitted. “I didn’t do anything but watch her die… but then… even if I had saved her, what would she become next? I just don’t know anymore.”

“And those papers?” he asked carefully.

“On my way out of the Deepcroft, I picked them up… I guess I hoped that if I looked over them, maybe I could figure out what happened to her,” she answered.

“And did you?” he asked. She didn’t answer, but he understood. She couldn’t see how it had gone so wrong and didn’t understand how it had to end the way that it did. He gazed at the faraway look on her face and wondered just what other guilt’s and grieves had she been carrying around inside her all this time? What other regrets weighed on her mind?

“At least it’s over now,” he sighed, taking another sip on his now cold tea.

“I wish it was,” Claire said absent-mindedly. “I saw Edda again only not that long ago.”

Why did she keep springing these revelations on him? He gasped out, choking a little. She looked back at him and confessed that she had seen Edda’s ghost. If that was indeed what she was.

It all began some moons ago when she was travelling around Gridiana around 2 in the morning and in the pouring rain, trying to get to the Carline Canopy to sleep in for the rest of the night when she saw her. It had been for just a brief moment as she walked underneath a streetlight… but she had seen Edda standing there all dressed in white, looking just like how she did when Claire last saw her alive. After that, Claire hadn’t been sure if it was a dream or illusion, but as soon as she had approached Edda, she had disappeared. She admitted that maybe it was just a trick of the light from the lampposts, or maybe even from tiredness, having gone another night of running across Eorzea with no sleep.

But she had only started wondering if maybe it had been Edda’s ghost when she discovered a place that the God’s Bow called ‘The Palace of the Dead’. A place that was part of a deep underground labyrinth, that was constantly changing and impossible to map out. Filled with monsters and ghosts, even some creatures she had never even seen before. He knew that the Gridanians ancestors used to live underground and that there used to be a massive city, but fifty floors and no signs of stopping?

“It does sound like quite the adventure… but what does this have to do with Edda? Unless…?” Alphinaud agreed, but still confused.

“Her ghost was there waiting for me,” Claire nodded. “To be honest, the moment I stepped into that place, I felt like there was someone watching me. I didn’t like it. Someone’s eyes watching my every move…?”

Alphinaud had to suppress another shiver. That sounded horrible. Yet, he couldn’t stop listening as Claire told him that when she reached the fiftieth floor, she saw her there. Her spirit, dressed all in black, and that she suspected that it had been Edda who had been watching her the moment she arrived in that underground maze. All the while there was a tiny bat-like creature that she couldn’t help but wonder if it was Avere with her.

So even in death, they suffered together? Being held trapped in the dark…?

Claire also told him how Edda confronted them on the fiftieth floor, stating that she had overstayed her welcome. But that was when Claire glanced back at him and finished, “But when I defeated her… her spirit reappeared in front of me… looking exactly like how she did that day I first spoke to her. It was like she had returned to her old self… that she didn’t even realize that she was dead… she didn’t seem to remember anything that happened.”

“And you are sure it was her?” he asked.

“She recognized me and told me that she had kept her promise to start as a new adventurer… and she seemed so confused when she looked around… saying that the last thing she remembered was falling… a robed figure,” Claire said.

“A robed figure?” Alphinaud said, his eyes wide. “Wait, you don’t think… that the Ascians had something to do with this, do you?”

“Someone was behind it, but I don’t believe so,” Claire said slowly. “Her spirit vanished… leaving only her ring behind.”

“Her ring? Oh, her engagement ring?” Alphinaud asked as she nodded.

“After I left the Palace of the Dead, I ended up meeting up with Paiyo Reiyo again,” she confessed. “And found out that he was still haunted by what he saw in the Deepcroft. He wanted to do something to help his former comrades rest in peace… but wasn’t sure how. When he saw that I got her ring, we managed to locate Avere’s… and held a small memorial ceremony just outside of Limsa. Helping them to find peace.”

“That’s quite a story,” Alphinaud said carefully. “Seems that you have the strangest adventures when you’re not helping us all the time.”

They sat again in silence for another long moment before he looked up and saw the clock on the wall and realized how late it was.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” he said honestly, “I was told that you didn’t want to see anyone today but…?”

But Claire was shaking her head.

“No,” she smiled at him. “I think you would have been the exception to that. I’m glad that you came. And thank you for listening… it’s been awhile since I talked this much.”

Indeed it was. She was normally a woman of few words… but like Edda wrote, everything she said seems to inspire a confidence in those whenever she did. Yet… it was also nice to hear that she trusted him enough to talk about things like this with him.

“Maybe you could speak more often?” he asked with a teasing smile.

She smiled shrewdly back, and he realized that now that she had said her piece, she was probably going to remain quiet for another long time. Indeed, for the next hour, he did most of the talking as he told her more about what was happening at the Rising Stones and throwing out a few ideas on where they could go from here.

But he didn’t mind.

He felt strangely honored that she trusted him enough to say so much about the worries inside her. While it was a tragic tale with Edda and Avere… he was glad that that they had found peace. At least, Claire seemed to believe that they did… which made him wonder…?

“Just answer me one more thing,” he said slowly. “You said that they were both at peace now. How do you know that?”

“I can never be sure,” she confessed a little sadly. “And maybe I was just hearing things. But… after laying their rings together and praying that their souls were finally set free, I could have sworn I heard a voice on the wind… I heard it say… ‘Thank you…’.”

Alphinaud looked at her as her eyes looked to the dying fire in the fireplace and asked, “You think it was Edda?”

“I like to believe it was her,” she said softly. “Even in death, they couldn’t be together… but maybe now, they are free to marry in the next world.”

Alphinaud thought long and hard about that as they sat in silence for a time.

“I’m sure that they will,” he nodded slowly. “I think she wanted to let you know that. So… you did save her, in a sense. You freed her from a living hell and the two of them don’t want you to worry about them anymore.”

“I hope so,” she said simply. “I’ve just been thinking a lot about that lately. Especially after we spoke with the Griffin… and all that the Warriors of Darkness had gone through…?”

That was when the pieces seemed to fit. She worried that by helping people she was heading down a similar path that the Warriors of Darkness had took before.

“You have given people hope when there was none,” he said firmly. “That is nothing to be ashamed about. You have done nothing but good things since coming here, but you can’t be expected to be perfect. What people do… isn’t something that you can help. You do your best to help them, but at the end of the day, what they do is their choice. You can’t be held accountable for that.”

He felt his hand resting on the back of hers as she looked down at him and he added, “You’re not perfect, and you shouldn’t try to be. You don’t need to carry these burdens alone. I want to help you, but I don’t know how.”

She actually smiled at that as she stared back into his eyes, a beautiful blush suddenly spreading across her cheeks, pink as her hair. He could feel his own cheeks burning and judging how her eyes suddenly lit up in amusement, he knew that his stupid ears were also turning color.

He didn’t dare move for a moment as he gently tucked some of her hair behind her ear and he was suddenly reminded of that dream once again. He knew that he was turning even redder at that thought.

But he couldn’t bring himself to stop as he continued staring at her face, losing himself in those green eyes. Come on, what was wrong with him? Once again, his head and his heart were waging an all-out war about what to do. But he could not tear his eyes away from her own… losing himself like the greenest of fields.

They were so sad… filled with pain and loss… it was almost like he could see all the pain and suffering that she had endured in that moment and he felt his heart ache at the sight. Suddenly, her eyes closed, her eyelashes glinting slight in the soft light from the chandelier over their heads.

And… glinted? Tears…? Was her pain suddenly so great that a tiny bit was allowed through? Just enough for him to see it? It did not seem that she noticed this as she opened them and continued to look on. Minutes passed in silence, neither of them daring to move a muscle. But when she opened her eyes again, he could see that the emotions were gone and she was smiling again, like she found an answer that she had been looking for.

“Thank you,” was all she could say to him and she looked away, her face still blushing as she suddenly looked worn out. “I guess… I’m just tired.”

They sat together in that comfortable silence for another time before she suddenly looked over at him and asked, “Not that I’m not glad that you came to visit, but… why did you come here today?”

That was when he finally remembered Tataru’s gift and he jumped up and went over to the desk where he had laid the package. He brought it back over to her and she took it with great surprise before she carefully opened it to see the food, all of it having kept warm from the couple of Fire Shards that were tucked safely inside.

“Ah,” he stuttered, turning even redder. “Y-You should thank Tataru and F’lhaminn, she was the one who asked me to bring them. She thought that you would need some cheering up.”

“Oh, did she now?” she asked as she looked over. “I suppose so. I’m sorry for not going to the party. I know they worked hard on it. It’s just that I hadn’t been in the mood to celebrate.”

“No, I don’t suppose you would be,” he told her as he played with his hands in his lap. “But Tataru told me that she was growing flowers and that was how she knew that you were here?”

“She came here looking for oldrose seeds,” Claire explained with a laugh as she pulled out one of the exotic-looking foods that F’lhaminn had learned to make while she was… away. “Apparently the only place you could get them in Gridiana are in the Lavender Beds and she came here looking for some. I ran into her by accident as she was haggling with some of the stalls for flowerpots. She said that the Scions were going to be needing money, so she thought that with all the ice and snow in Ishgard, she thought that they would appreciate a little color. But since there isn’t any gardening in Ishgard, she figured that flowerpots will have to do.”

That did sound like something she would do. He laughed, glad to have something to feel happy about after all the depressing things he had heard before. He wasn’t so sure how well she could grow something out in frigid cold such as Coerthas… but even when he pointed this out, Claire said that Tataru would just say without any doubt if she were here, that she would have a garden one way or another.

That was where she had almost been run over by another adventurer, one of her neighbors… a tall Hyur Midlander named Cyneler. He had been racing his Chocobo and almost trampled Tataru before she tripped over her fence into her garden.

“He’s so hotheaded,” she said before she looked back to him. “Don’t mind him or the others around here. They really aren’t so bad once you get to know them.”

“I’ll take your word for it,” he said truthfully as he looked around the room. “It truly is a lovely home.”

*The Rising Stones*

Alphinaud spent another bell with her as he told whatever story he could think of to take her mind off whatever was bothering her, before he realized that it was starting to get late. She offered for him to stay for dinner, but he decided that he best be getting back to the Rising Stones, but confessed he would like that one day.

He was panting hard as he closed the door behind him and leaned up against it. He slid to the floor and just sat there as his face continued to feel like he had gotten a sunburn. He slowly drew up to his feet and wearily made it to the bed before collapsing, suddenly exhausted.

“I love you,” he said softly as he stared up at the ceiling once again as he thought more and more about how helpless he felt. Strange that the times that it means the most for him to say those words, they will not come to his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter sorta wrote itself. I was working on it on and off for the last few months and I thought that it would be a good start to the New Year! This will be the last chapter that will be coming out until we get patch 3.5 part 1, but the trailer should be coming out sometime next week! Hope that you all enjoyed this surprise chapter and let me know what you think! I bought myself a house that I had been saving up for so long and I guess that I just really wanted a way to show it off. And after having spent so much time in the Palace of the Dead, I guess I just put them together and this chapter turned out better than I hoped! 
> 
> Also, for anyone reading this, I’m on the Lamia server and my home is in the Lavender Beds, so if you want to come by and say hello, please come over! And anyone have any decorating tips, please feel free to share. I’m terrible at that sort of thing and need all the help I can get!
> 
> Oh, and just a little interesting bit of information to anyone who hasn’t done the Palace of the Dead yet, there is a 1% chance of Edda’s ghost appearing in any of the three city states. It has to be raining and around 2 in the morning and I saw her just by accident one time, scared me to see her there and then vanish. Thought I’d put that in there. Oh, and for Cyneler Fenrir? Sorry for taking so long, but I found a way to put your character in.)


	46. Tidings from Gyr Abania

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thing about change is that is often comes whether we expect it or not. Both good and bad. Now with Ishgard well on it's way to a brighter future, dark shadows over Gyr Abania are starting to gather. When a disturbing message is delivered to the Scions, they must soon come to the decision of where they will stand.

It had already been a few weeks with things progressing at a reasonably smooth pace, though it was difficult trying to keep track of everything happening in Eorzea. Now with Ishgard having rejoined the Alliance and the Dragonsong War over, change was quickly spreading all across the four nations. With Ser Aymeric and Lucia able to handle things in Ishgard, there was no longer a need for the Scions to remain in the snows any longer.

It was a little sad to say goodbye to a place that had been like a second home to them for such a long time, but it was no small amount of relief to be in a place that was warmer and not have to see icicles hanging from the roofs outside the window when you woke up.

Of course, Alphinaud still made regular trips to each of the nations to speak with the Alliance leaders and make sure that relations between everyone remained stable at the very least. There was a lot of change for everyone… including the Scions. Alphinaud didn’t see much of the others lately, but when he did, they were always working and everything seemed to be turning out better than he had hoped. All but for one thing…?

It was for this little issue that made him call the others to a meeting that morning. It began when he had returned to Mor Dhona after another meeting with the General and the Sultana in Ul’dah about what they knew of the Griffin and to keep an eye out for things, when he happened to run into Tataru. She was speaking with a couple crafters that he had seen from Rowena’s Diamond Forge and they seemed to be in deep conversation.

By the time he stepped in through the front doors of the Rising Stones, she seemed to have finished whatever business she had with the crafters and he overheard them giving her their reassurances before leaving.

“What are you up to?” he asked her curiously when she jumped at his voice and spun about to see him.

“Oh, hello, Alphinaud!” she said brightly. “I thought you were someone else and my surprise would have been ruined before I even had a chance to begin!”

“What surprise?” he asked curiously.

“Oh, nothing you need to worry about,” Tataru grinned. “I just asked the workers here at the Diamond Forge for help on a little project I’ve been working on for a while now. I tried to do it on my own, but it just won’t turn out like I’m hoping for! So I decided that this is too important for just one person!”

“Is it important, Tataru?” he asked helpfully. “If you acquire assistance then I could…?”

“Oh, no! I got all the help I need,” Tataru answered back gratefully. “We just need one thing before we can start working on it. Oh, that reminds me… have you seen Claire about lately? I just need her to do me a tiny little favor? It won’t take long and she won’t even have to leave Mor Dhona. But it’s something that only she can help me with?”

Alphinaud blinked before confessing that he hadn’t seen her at all lately… it was very difficult keeping track of everyone these days. While this new structure of the Scions was an improvement in many ways, it was much harder trying to keep everyone else’s duties in mind while trying to keep track of your own.

Thankfully, he was pleasantly surprised that see that it was only a few bells later when their Warrior of Light had decided to drop by. He hadn’t seen her at all since their last meeting at her home in the Lavender Beds and he had often thought about what they said that day. She looked to be in much better spirits than he had last seen her… and that tiredness having been replaced with a new kind of energy that he couldn’t remember seeing there for a long time. She also seemed to smile just a little brighter as she greeted them. If nothing else, this new structure was the much needed relief that she had been needing and it warmed his heart at the thought.

At the sight of her, Tataru called Claire over, asking her for this ‘favor’ and as he stepped into the Solar, he saw them both leaving the room. He couldn’t help but wonder what it was about, but it didn’t seem urgent, so he left them to their own devices as he continued to go over in his mind what he was going to say to them all. Alphinaud had given it a lot of thought about one thing that they seemed to be missing lately and decided that now was the time that they discuss it. So he called for the Scions to gather so that they could find a solution for this problem.

Krile and Y’shtola were the first to arrive. Followed by Thancred and Papalymo… who mentioned that Yda was fetching Claire from the Diamond Forge… and then his sister, who was looking annoyed at him for summoning her here. They only had to wait a little while before the doors opened again.

[“](http://ffxiv.gamerescape.com/wiki/Yda)We're here! Did we miss anything?” Yda called happily as she came in with Claire right behind her—looking surprisingly disheveled—like she had just gotten mugged; leaving Alphinaud to wonder just what this ‘favor’ for Tataru was.

Still, he smiled as he answered, “We would not presume to begin without you, Yda. Urianger has returned to the Waking Sands, but everyone else is now present.”

He suspected that there was still some awkwardness between the rest of them and Urianger for his part to play in his dealings with the Ascians and the Warriors of Darkness. If it was more comfortable for their friend to spend as little time with them as possible until he came to terms with what he was forced to do, then it was for the best.

“Yes, but for what, exactly?” Alisaie asked tiredly, clearly not happy about being called here like this. “We all have duties to attend to, Alphinaud, so you may dispense with the preamble.”

“Thank you, Alisaie,” he cleared his throat and fought to roll his eyes. He then turned to them all and called, “It is the very subject of those duties which compelled me to call this gathering. Though the Warriors of Darkness no longer pose a threat, Eorzea's many troubles demand no less of our attention. And while I stand by the decision to approach each task as we see fit, I fear our effectiveness will ultimately be diminished should we continue to act in ignorance of each other's efforts.”

Not only was it becoming difficult to keep track of everything that was being done, and it may benefit them all to keep an eye out in cause something like happened with Urainger’s ‘suspected treachery’ ever happen again. Not that he believed the others would do such things, but this… disconnection between them wasn’t making their jobs any easier.

“Thus I propose we elect a successor to Minfilia ─ not to serve as a fully fledged Antecedent, perhaps, but as a coordinator of operations,” he finished with his proposal. At the very least, they needed someone to be able to keep tabs on what was being done and help to delegate duties should it become too much for one.

The reaction wasn’t at all what he was expecting however. Indeed, Alisaie said rather casually, as if they had already had the answer to that, “Is that all? Then the decision seems clear. No one else has shown any enthusiasm for the role. And judging by your performance at our previous meeting, you would seem the perfect candidate. You always did have a flair for politics.”

That certainly took _him_ by surprise and he backed up, looking to the others for support until he saw that they were all smiling and nodding to that. No… this wasn’t at all what he had in mind! He had taken on the role as an acting-leader until now, but he told himself that it was only until they managed to find Minfilia. But since that no longer seemed possible at the moment… with her no longer in Eorzea, or even Hydaelyn itself…?

“I-I did not mean to ─ That was not my intention,” he stuttered as he tried to explain that this wasn’t a vanity thing or something like that. “As my tenure as commander of the Crystal Braves comprehensively demonstrated, I lack the qualities required for such an office. I would much prefer to remain as I am now ─ a soldier in the field, so to speak.”

He truly had come to… mayhap ‘ _enjoy_ ’ wasn’t the right word. But he had developed a fondness for running his own errands and seeing things from somewhere other than on a table in a war room. Not to mention he did not forget how he had messed up so badly when it came to the Crystal Braves. He did not wish to repeat his past mistakes, nor did he wish to fall back into that habit of moving people around like pieces on a board. No, while he liked to think he did an admirable job of an acting-leader, he did not wish to become one in this case. They needed the right person for their leader, and he did not believe that he was that person, it was as simple as that.

“Should none of our number step forward, must we then constrain some unwilling candidate to take up the position?” Y’shtola asked slowly. They looked around at them all, and no one was willing to step forward offer themselves to take on this roll.

Thancred then spoke up, looking at a specific _someone_ as he said, “Well, based on merit alone, a certain adventurer would be my choice ─ though I concede she might struggle to balance her new responsibilities with, let me see... slaying primals, thwarting legatuses and feeding the orphaned poor.”

Claire looked at him with great surprise at even suggesting such a thing as they all glanced at her.

No, Alphinaud didn’t mean for that to happen either. One of the main reasons he came up with this new structure was so that they didn’t push so much responsibilities on Claire’s shoulders. She couldn’t possibility have time for this position with all of her many other duties, as well as the fact that he knew that she would be much happier if she was allowed to adventure out instead of being forced to stay in one place for long periods of time. Besides, this was just when she was starting to look more like herself and less like the battle-weary warrior that they had been seeing for some time now. He did not want to see any form of her happiness taken away.

“Thancred makes a good point,” Papalymo added. “Any who would wear such a mantle would be bound by its obligations. Have we not become sufficiently familiar with each other's methods to act without an overseer? At present, I see no cause to so willingly limit one of our number.”

Alphinaud frowned a little. Being the leader wasn’t easy, and it would greatly limit the movements of one of them. While Alphinaud could see the reason in this, he didn’t like that they didn’t have an ‘official’ leader who could be able to make the big decisions. But before they could discuss this further, they heard Tataru’s scared cries from the next room.

“Oh! Oh, my goodness! You're ─ Help! I need some help here!” she screamed. That got everyone’s attention. Without another thought, all of the bolted for the door and back into the main hall to where Tataru was near the front doors, looking panic-stricken.

“Tataru!” he gasped as he ran in. “Are you all right!?”

Tataru spun around to look at him as she cried out, “Me!? I'm fine! It's this poor girl who just staggered in and collapsed on the floor that I'm worried about!”

That was when he noticed the Miqo’te, with a worn short bow on her back, that had been brought to her knees. She had wild, white hair and was dressed in dirty, dark clothes… colors that couldn’t hide the deep wounds and blood that was splattered over the garments.

As soon as she saw her, Yda gasped out in horror, “Naago!? Gods, how did ─ Y'shtola, please, you have to help her!”

Yda looked pleadingly at Y’shotla, who nodded at once, asking Krile’s aid in helping to their ‘guest’. They helped the woman named Naago to a chair, having her sit down as the two worked on her wounds as Yda knelt at her side—hardly taking her eyes off her friend for more than a few seconds. They soon managed to stop the bleeding and closed up the worst of her injuries before she was able to talk again.

“Now, we've staunched the bleeding, but it may be a while before you can move about again,” Krile reassured her. “Though, having seen your wounds, I'm surprised you were still moving at all...”

The Miqo’te woman looked up, still looking dazed and exhausted, but the pain in her face had greatly diminished and she was even able to give them a tired smile.

“Thank you...” she panted out. “My message... It was too important to delay. I took the shortest route I could, though I knew it was more heavily patrolled... As you can see, my efforts at evasion were not entirely successful.”

What kind of route did she have to go through? She looked as though she had fought her way through a hoard of dragons… and a group of Morbol for good measure.

“Honestly, you're too brave for your own good! What was so urgent that you needed to fight half the Empire to get here? You could have been killed!” Yda scolded.

And if Yda told you that you were too brave for your own good then you know you did something extremely reckless. He did not point this out though as they continued treating the Miqo’te’s wounds.

Her friend looked up at Yda and answered, “I'm sorry, Yda. I had good reason...” That was when she realized that they were surrounded by a number of unfamiliar faces and added, “Ah, but I imagine your friends are wondering who this bloody mess of a Miqo'te is. My name is M'naago, and I belong to the Ala Mhigan Resistance. I came to warn Yda and Papalymo about one of our leaders ─ a man who calls himself the Griffin. He's always been dangerous, but he's planning something new... something reckless.”

The Resistance? It hadn’t been that long ago since he last heard of their plans. And even less time than he heard about the Griffin. Yda and Papalymo had been keeping an eye on the man… or as well as they could since they still didn’t know who this Griffin was or where his goals would lead them.

“The Griffin, you say?” Thancred asked in surprise. “I've heard the name. Rumor has it, your man is eager to test his claws.”

That would be the understatement. He still had no idea what was going on in the Resistance, but if the Griffin was willing to make deals with the Beast Tribes in exchange for crystals to summon their gods to aid in the Resistance, then it couldn’t be good no matter what it was. If only they could speak with the man and try to reason with him…?

“Aye, and on no easy target,” M’naggo told them all grimly. “He means to assault Baelsar's Wall from the Ala Mhigan side.”

Alphinaud’s jaw dropped. They were planning what?! What in the Seven Hells were they thinking? It’s one thing to trade blows with the Garleans over their outposts, but to go as far as the assault Baelsar’s Wall?

“But what does the Griffin possibly hope to gain from such an attack?” Papalymo demanded.

“From what I understand, he wants the fires of war to spread to Eorzea,” M’naago explained weakly, still panting hard for air. “And for that, he needs to control the border with Gridania.”

The pieces were slowly starting to fit together. Was this what the Griffin had planned all along? He was trying to pick a fight with the Garleans and force the Alliance’s hand in this fight?

“...So he means to spark a conflict between the Alliance and the imperial forces stationed in Ala Mhigo ─ to have Eorzea's armies aid in the liberation effort, whether they will it or no,” he summed up for them all.

Papalymo almost laughed at that as he stated, “His plan is flawed. Even should the Resistance succeed in occupying the Wall, they would not be able to hold it. Imperial reinforcements would drive them out within a week!”

“Be that as it may, if there is even a chance that this scheme could bring about an escalation in hostilities between Eorzea and the Empire, the Alliance must be informed,” Krile reminded him softly, worry clearly shining in her eyes.

Given how desperate that the Resistance must be feeling now, it wouldn’t surprise him if they did cross some kind of line. The refugees had seen the worst in man after losing their homes to the Empire and the Calamity, as well as the years of indifference from the rest of Eorzea… they would feel that they will be getting their due by forcing their hands.

That was when his mind thought back to the words that the fake Griffin said not long ago…

_“This isn't a faerie tale, girl. We don't have the luxury to play at being honorable heroes. It's because the likes of you wouldn't sully your saintly hands that Ala Mhigo's been under the yoke for the past twenty years! But the Griffin won't stand for it, and neither will we! We're ready to do whatever it takes!”_

But would that really mean costing the lives of countless innocent people? If they succeeded, then he could only imagine the suffering that would be brought in its wake. The Empire would take this as a declaration of war, and Eorzea wasn’t fit for more battles after all that has been happening.

“Agreed,” Y’shtola said as she took charge, bringing him out of his daze. “I shall depart for Limsa Lominsa forthwith and seek an audience with the Admiral.” She then looked to them all and began to give orders on where they might best serve their duties. “Thancred ─ Ul'dah is yours. Alphinaud and Alisaie ─ make haste to the Twelveswood, and notify the Elder Seedseer of the danger to Gridania. She will duly call a council of the Alliance leaders, whom you must be ready to receive.”

They all nodded in agreement as he was already making plans on what he should say and offer any suggestions should they be asked. Y’shtola then looked to Claire and added, “You will be our voice in Ishgard. Explain the situation to Ser Aymeric, and encourage him to send an envoy.” Claire agreed as Y’shtola finished up with Krile and Tataru, telling them that she would leave tending to their wounded messenger to them. Once they agreed to take care of M’naago, she closed by saying that they should now be about their tasks.

“I don’t see why you don’t wish to take up the role as leader,” Alphinaud mentioned to Y’shtola lightly once they all got to work.

Y’shtola gave him a warning look that he understood at once to be quiet if he knew what was good for him and merely bade her safe travels in Limsa. Thancred had already left, and Alphinaud knew that he was now heading to the Chocobo stables to get to Ul’dah as quickly as possible. As they were leaving, Yda was looking torn as she was getting ready to head out. “I hate leaving Naago like this, but I know Krile and Tataru will take good care of her...” he heard her mutter to Papalymo worriedly. It sounded more like she was trying to convince herself of this to steady her nerves. But there was no need to worry. He knew that Krile and Tataru were more than capable of nursing M’naago back to health. They needed to focus more on this threat.

As they prepared themselves to leave the Rising Stones, they saw Tataru right near the doors, having come back with bandages and medicine that she just bought for M’naago. She was speaking with the same craftsmen from the Diamond Forge that he saw earlier.

“I’m sorry, but we must post-pone the project until I am sure that M’naago is well on her way to recovery,” Tataru said firmly. “But I see no reason why you shouldn’t at least begin making preparations and go over the design one more time! It needs to be done as soon as possible, but that’s no excuse to be sloppy about it! This is important and it must be perfect!”

“Right,” one of the workers reassured her. “Don’t you worry about a thing! We’re ready to start working on our pieces. I can’t wait to see the finished project!”

“Some of her measurements were rather larger than I expected,” another worker chuckled with a grin.

“Which ones?” the third worker asked curiously.

“I’m sure that’s none of your business!” Tataru scolded them. “You three get back to work! I’ll be out to check when I’m done helping Krile! And I better see you lot hard at work! Or else!”

The three all nodded as they left, with Alphinaud clearly hearing one of them mutter to the others, “If Rowena has the gaze of a dead-eyed serpent, then Tataru's stare is alike to a raptor what's sighted prey. Each is bloody terrifyin' in her own way.”

“That is so true,” Alisaie chuckled before she called out to Tataru, who hadn’t noticed them there, “What are you planning?”

Tataru jumped for a second time that day and turned around to face them.

“I do wish you would stop startling me like that,” she scolded them both as she shook her hand at them. “It’s not polite!”

“Forgive us,” Alisaie answered back with a smirk. “It’s just that with that devious smile on your face that I cannot help but compare you to a moogle who was plotting a grand prank. What are you planning if you don’t mind me asking?”

“They were asking for some measurements that I took earlier for a project of mine,” she said firmly. “You’ll find out what it’s about soon enough. But for now, the two of you should be in Gridania, and don’t you worry about our guest. I’ll make sure that she’s well taken care of!”

“Of that, we have no doubt, Tataru,” Alphinaud nodded, though he had to admit that he was deeply curious about what she was planning now. “Should anything happen, inform us via Linkpearl. We should hopefully return soon to tell you how it went. Keep an eye on things for us here.”

Tataru gave him a thumbs up before she took the medicine to the back to where Krile was already with M’naago. The two of them then departed for the Adder’s Nest, where they quickly informed one of the Serpents of the Twin Adder that there was trouble and needed to speak with the Elder Seedseer as soon as possible.

Thankfully, the soldier seemed to understand their urgency. He nodded and was quickly able to gain access for them to the Lotus Stand, where Kan-E-Senna was waiting for them. She greeted them kindly, stating that it had been too long since she had seen them both together. But her smile soon became a concerned frown as they told her all that they had learned. They explained to her the troubles that were taking place, and he could see the worry in her face… making her look much older all of a sudden.

A meeting had been called for the other leaders of the Eorzean Alliance to gather so that they could discuss what could be done. Soon enough, Raubahn had arrived—his grave face giving way to already having been informed of everything by Thancred. They all waited in silence for a brief time until the Admiral and Ser Aymeric arrived, with Claire, Lucia, and—a surprise—Lady Yugiri, who was serving as the Admiral’s escort, all came in together.

“I bid you welcome, my friends,” Kan-E-Senna called as she stepped forward to greet them. “As you will by now be aware, the Scions of the Seventh Dawn have come into possession of certain intelligence concerning recent developments in the region of Gyr Abania. It springs, I am assured, from an unimpeachable source—is that not so, Master Alphinaud?”

[Alphinaud](http://ffxiv.gamerescape.com/wiki/Alphinaud) nodded grimly as he answered, “Indeed, Elder Seedseer. Our information comes directly from a member of the Resistance's inner circle, and we have no cause to doubt its veracity.”

Raubahn had an unusually grumpy look on his face as he growled out, “This ‘Griffin’ of theirs is a fool if he thinks he can hold Baelsar's Wall against the Empire. When the imperials move to take it back, they will come in force ─ and the resulting fighting is all but certain to spill over into the Black Shroud...”

Where Gridania and the Twelveswood would soon be in flames, no doubt. It seemed that the Resistance would now be forcing the rest of Eorzea’s leader’s hands in aiding in the liberation of Ala Mhigo, whether or not they had a choice in the matter.

“At the Battle of Carteneau, the combined might of three Grand Companies labored to contend with the remnants of but a single imperial legion,” Kan-E-Senna spoke grimly, her eyes growing very dark at the mention of Carteneau, something that happened with the Admiral and the General. “Alone, Gridania would be hard-pressed indeed to hold back the tide should the Garleans turn their minds from reclamation to invasion.”

There was silence all around them before Ser Aymeric spoke up, his voice filled with bitter regret.

“May I once more convey my nation's deepest regrets for our inaction in the days prior to the Calamity. 'Tis a stain upon our ledger that I would fain remove,” he said grimly, Everyone stared at him in surprise and there was an uncomfortable silence between them for a brief moment until there was that old, familiar fire burning inside those eyes as Ser Aymeric stated, “Elder Seedseer ─ I do hereby request leave to deploy a defensive force within the borders of Gridania. Ishgard's return to the Alliance shall be honored by more than mere ink upon parchment.”

Lady Yugiri suddenly spoke up almost immediately afterwards, “The Doman people, too, would join any effort that weakens our common foe,” she said firmly. “We are few, but our most seasoned shinobi are at your disposal.”

The shock of Ser Aymeric’s words was wearing off before Kan-E-Senna gave them both a grateful smile as she thanked them wholeheartedly, “On behalf of my people, I offer you my humble thanks. Gridania welcomes your assistance.”

Raubahn nodded to that as he said, “It is time we set our contingency plans in motion. Is the Alliance agreed?”

They all silently agreed, knowing that this was the best that could be hoped for in spite of all that is happening.

“Then let us make ready for war. Victory favors the swift, and there is much to be done,” Raubahn said firmly, his fist held up, knowing that they all must be prepared for whatever comes their way.

They all began to leave, already making battle plans and organizing for the worst. But there was something that was bothering him… something nagging at his mind though he knew not what it was. Alisaie seemed a little surprised by his unhappy mood and asked, “The council knows that Ala Mhigo will not soon be wrested from the Empire, and its decision to bolster the border's defenses seems eminently practical. Why, then, Brother, do you scowl so?”

“I agree that they have chosen the wisest course available. Indeed, the only reasonable one,” he confessed. “Yet something feels awry. In making ready for war, is the Alliance not granting the Griffin the very thing he desired? Any attempt to hold the Wall is doomed to failure, aye, but I wonder if we have misjudged the prize for which he plays...”

They had been played before… he did not wish to repeat such an event. While he knew that this was the best that could be hoped for right now, he could not help but feel that they were walking into some kind of trap. Yet… for the life of him, he couldn’t see how that is possible. He only hoped that he wasn’t making some mistake.

“How was your trip to Ishgard?” he asked Claire as they left the Lotus Stand and met outside as they prepared to discuss what was to be done now.

“It went very well,” she answered back, seeming to guess that he was just trying to find some way to distract himself from these grim thoughts. “Ser Aymeric was forced to make a few preparations before coming here. But it worked out well.”

“Preparations?” Alisaie repeated curiously.

“He needed to speak with his counterpart in the House of Commons before being allowed to leave,” she answered. “He is still Lord Commander of the Temple Knights, so it seemed only fitting that he act as envoy. We then stopped at Camp Dragonhead, deciding to see that the garrison is ready to defend the border. Oh… by the way, you should be interested to know that there is a new Lord at Camp Dragonhead now.”

“Really?” Alphinaud asked. While he knew that it was only going to be a matter of time before a new commander was chosen for Camp Dragonhead… it was just hard to picture anyone ever sitting where Lord Haurchefant once sat. However, the answer he got from that took him by surprise.

“Lord Emmanellain is there now,” she told him, and he almost stopped dead in his tracks at those words. He looked up at her and she was smiling as she finished, “He confided in me that he doubts he’ll ever feel worthy to sit where his late brother sat, but he won’t waste his time trying to replace him. He will be his best self and hope that’s enough.”

“You think that will be enough?” Alphinaud asked with a smile.

“I don’t see why not,” she answered honestly. “He has already started to change for the better. Besides, he has all the knights there as well as Honoroit there to keep him in line. This was what he wanted.”

That was good to hear. He supposed that he didn’t mind it so much if it was Lord Emmanellain now in charge of where Lord Haurchefant had once been. Though it was still painful to think about, he had a feeling that their late friend would be smiling if he knew that his younger brother was there in his stead.

That did succeed in cheering him up greatly, yet the grimness of their situation came back to them once they were outside of the Lotus Stand once more.

“...That the council was able to reach an accord so swiftly is a heartening development in itself,” Alphinaud sighed, knowing that it was all that they could do but hope, “I only hope my misgivings prove unfounded...”

“Ah, good, you have yet to depart. I feared I had missed you,” Ser Aymeric’s voice suddenly spoke up and they looked to see him strolling towards them.

“Ser Aymeric!” Alphinaud said with a smile, having thought that he already returned to Ishgard by now.

“Master Alphinaud, a pleasure as always,” Ser Aymeric said with a nod before he looked to Alisaie and added kindly, “And Mistress Alisaie, how wonderful to see you thus recovered. Pardon the interruption. I had hoped to thank Claire for serving as our escort before other duties called him away. I also wished to thank our Doman ally...”

“Forgive me, my lord,” spoke up Lady Yugiri’s soft voice from the shadows and they looked up at once to see her step seamlessly out of the shade of a nearby tree—the rest of them having been completely unaware that she had been there. “I was but awaiting an opportune moment to join the conversation, and force of habit made me keep to the shadows.”

“No apologies are necessary, Mistress Yugiri. I was most grateful for your interjection when I offered Ishgard's support,” Ser Aymeric confessed to her before he heaved a sigh. “My nation's historic failure to heed the Alliance's pleas for aid is a matter of record. Even so, the Alliance leaders were plainly unprepared for my impromptu apology. The resulting air of awkwardness might have lingered longer were it not for your timely offer of cooperation, which allowed the Elder Seedseer to accept us both. I very much appreciated the gesture.”

“I only did my duty, Ser Aymeric,” Lady Yugiri answered simply as Alphinaud noticed that Alisaie was looking between the two of them with polite confusion. “The Empire is an enemy to us all, and we are grateful for the opportunity to fight at your side.”

“And full glad are we to have you,” Ser Aymeric said to her before he looked over the rest of them, adding, “Pray convey my regards to the Scions, my friends. We must return to Ishgard.”

He soon left with Lucia, already discussing plans and where their forces might best stand as they walked away.

“Whatever is wrong with a simple ‘sorry’ or ‘thank you’?” Alisaie asked with a shake of her head as she watched their retreating backs. “Must these politicians always make a speech out of everything?”

“That is how we adults speak, dear sister,” Alphinaud reminded her with a smile and she rolled her eyes at his teasing.

“Hmph. Mayhap the ones who like the sound of their own voice,” she reminded him as he chuckled slightly. “In any case, our business here is concluded. We should be on our way as well. Will you accompany us to Revenant's Toll, Yugiri?” she added this last part to their Doman friend, who nodded in agreement.

Alphinaud agreed that this was for the best as well, but decided that it wouldn’t hurt to check up on Papalymo and Yda. The sylphs of Little Solace were their allies as well, and with this potential threat of an army spilling out into the East Shroud… there may be some great unease among them as well. And the last thing they needed was a possible threat of the sylphs being frightened into summoning Ramuh once again.

“Actually, I think I shall first pay a brief visit to the East Shroud,” he said to the girls. “I am curious to know how Papalymo and Yda fared in their talks with the sylphs, not to mention what has been going on at Baelsar's Wall. I will join you at the Rising Stones anon.”

“You need me to come with you?” Claire asked.

“No, I believe I can handle this on my own,” he reassured her, suddenly finding a twinge of happiness and unease at the thought of her coming with him once more. He took great care not to look at Alisaie, whom he just knew she was grinning at him as he said simply, “You go back to the Rising Stones and keep an eye on things there.”

He knew that she was on very good terms with the sylphs, and seeing her there may help to calm things down, but she was best needed at the Rising Stones. At least he believed. Besides, he wanted a little time alone to try and calm the turmoil in his mind… and her there would only add more confusion to it.

He left them as he traveled to the pier, which ferried him across to the East Shroud in only a few minutes. He then began to walk, trying to cast his mind to whatever the Resistance was planning. He was trying to put himself in the Griffin’s shoes, trying to picture what he was thinking right now.

Now… he knew that there was a lot of tension between the members of the Resistance and the rest of Eorzea. He could understand… it had been over twenty years ago since Ala Mhigo fell to the Garleans, and an entire generation had grown up in poverty and homeless… with the people of Eorzea not offering the help that they feel they deserve.

He remembered the mounting tension between the refugees in Ul’dah, and their anger at being treated by the people there. The protests had turned from peaceful to bloody soon enough… though he knew that it had been the power of coin from a corrupted member of the Sultanate who had been mainly responsible for that, he had a feeling that it was only going to have been a matter of time before things had turned to violence.

Deep down, Alphinaud knew that the only way that they could put an end to such acts is if Ala Mhigo was reclaimed by Eoreza. The people beyond the Wall would be free and the refugees would return to rebuild their lives and their homes. But… just as Kan-E-Senna spoke earlier… even with the combined efforts of three army’s, the Alliance were only just able to stand their ground against a single legion of Garleans at Carteneau. Even with Ishgard and the Domans on their side, he did not believe that they could hold out against them for long if the Garleans decided to turn their gaze to invasion. The only thing that was preventing them from continuing their march on Eorzea was the fact that they feared the primals that the Beast Tribes could summon… as well as the warning they received with the Warrior of Light putting a stop to their plans more than once.

Alphinaud soon arrived at the Hawthorne Hut, and he spoke with Yda and Papalymo, who were waiting it out there as they kept a close eye on the Wall. They informed him that the only change they could see happening was that the guard had been strengthened; otherwise everything was eerily quiet. But they suggested that he go and meet with the sylphs, feeling that they may need a little more reassurance of whatever may come.

“We tried talking to them,” Yda said. “But just mention the Steeled Ones, or the Garleans, and they’re filled with terror.”

“Hardly surprising,” Papalymo sighed before he explained, “When the Black Wolf still lived a handful of Garleans captured and tortured many sylphs, eventually killing them as they tried to learn what they could about Ramuh. Of course they hadn’t forgotten about that.”

Alphinaud nodded in understanding as he trekked across the green landscape, the sun starting to go down in the sky, before he spotted the colorful tents in the distance under the cover of the trees. He had never been to Little Solace before, and only had seen a sylph a handful of times. Even then, it was when there was Noraxia at the Waking Sands, which felt like a lifetime ago.

But he greeted the sylph at the front entrance, telling her—at least he thought it was a her—that he was a member of the Scions and wished a quick word with their leader. She went off and soon brought back their elder, who’s faded greenish-grey colors stood out from the younger sylphs vivid and bright green. They looked surprisingly delicate as they fluttered on wings that were as thin as the leaves of a tree, and bright eyes that were the color of tree-bark gazed over him curiously.

Their elder—Elder Frixio—greeted him kindly as he adjusted a tiny pair of spectacles on the end of his tiny nose.

“This one hopes that Walking One takes no offense,” Elder Frixio stated as he fluttered up to him, “But when Dellexia says that a Walking One Scion wished to speak, this one hoped that it was Brave One Claire who was here.”

Alphinaud smiled in understanding as he nodded.

“I don’t blame you,” he said, showing that he took no offense at all to his statement. “Perhaps I should have had her accompany me here, after all. But she is doing well, if that puts your mind at ease.”

Elder Frixio smiled kindly as he nodded.

“It has been many a moon since we ones had last seen Brave One,” he told him. “Much has happened since then and these ones have enjoyed a peace here in Little Solace since then. But the forest whispers of darkness creeping to these ones borders and this one cannot help but worry for what is coming. Is Walking One here to explain?”

Alphinaud nodded and grimly told him all that they knew so far. He mentioned that the Ala Mhigan Resistance, who had their home taken from them twenty years ago, were growing more desperate by the day and their plans may end up causing suffering for everyone.

Elder Frixio turned his gaze to the wall in the distance, a dark look in his eyes.

“This one often looks to the wall of cold steel and is sadden by the sight of it,” he confesses as he shakes his head. “Steel ones of the Empire do not seem to see that this is not the way. Steel ones claim that it is for the greater good, but those ones are the ones who bring more suffering to all. Why do steel ones not see this?”

“That, my friend, is a very good question,” Alphinaud sighed. “They never seem to learn. Or maybe… they chose not to see.”

“Elder one!” the sylph named Dellexia spoke up anxiously. “What are these ones to do? If fighting breaks out among walking ones, then these ones may be in danger as well!”

“These ones must be prepared for whatever happens, Dellexia,” Elder Frixio said grimly. “But for now, these ones should just be wary. Tell other ones to be more careful than ever. Do not stray from Little Solace.”

Dellexia nodded before she went fluttering off in the direction of the trees as the Elder looked even older, resembling Kan-E-Senna when she thought of war.

“These ones have heard that Brave One Claire has been up further north for some time,” Elder Frixio said. “A war that walking ones has had for a thousand years is ended thanks to Brave One. Tell this one, is it true?”

Alphinaud forced a smile as he confesses a quick summary of all that had happened while they were in the north and the elder seemed to be amazed like how a child was when he learned how the war ended.

“Such strength Brave One has!” he said in awe. “This one was not mistaken about Brave One… this one knew that Brave One would walk a path that no other one had taken before. Arrow-shooting ones of Gridiana often tell grand tales of Brave One, and these ones are glad to call Brave One friend! But the touched ones…?”

“Are a different matter, I understand,” Alphinaud nodded in agreement. “Yes, the sylphs that have been touched by Ramuh. Forgive me for asking, but do you think we will have cause to worry about them as well, Elder?”

The elder thought it over before he said softly, “Touched ones act in hate… and fear. Touched ones prefer to be left alone. This one does not think that thunderous one Lord Ramuh will bring judgement to Gridania—after all, Lord Ramuh made very special promise to Brave One Claire. Yet, touched ones are wary, always wary of walking ones.” He looked back to the wall and added grimly, “This one fears what may come…”

Alphinaud looked to the wall as well as he nodded and said, “So do I, Elder. But know that we shall do all that we can to prevent anything happening to you and the rest of Gridania. We are increasing the guard here in the East Shroud. So should you see walking ones that do not look like ones from Gridania, do not be alarmed. All the same, it may be best that you and your people should remain here in Little Solace until this matter is sorted.”

“Is Brave One Claire going to be fighting as well?” Elder Frixio asked worriedly.

“Nothing is decided yet,” Alphinaud answered truthfully. “It is our hope that we can stop the Resistance from acting out of haste. But I know that if she can stop it, she will find a way.” He thought back to something that she, herself, had said once before and added, “She’s too stubborn to stop herself from helping those in need.”

“That does much to put this one’s heart at ease,” Elder Frixio said honestly. “Brave One Claire is always welcomed here. These ones have asked much of Brave One since she first came here, and never once has she let these ones down. This one wishes to do something to repay Brave One for all that has happened… but… knows not how.”

Alphinaud nodded to that, knowing that feeling as well before adding, “I’m sure that the thought alone would be enough for her. I promise I’ll do what I can to keep her safe. You just focus on protecting your people. Let them all know not to go anywhere near the Wall. Can you do that for us, Elder?”

Elder Frixio nodded and promised that he would make sure that his people understood this as well.

“Should walking one see Brave One Claire again, please deliver message. That these ones often think of Brave One and wish for her to remain safe,” he told him and Alphinaud nodded.

“Believe me, I feel the same. I will let her know,” he confessed. After a few more minutes of discussing things with the Elder, he left them, heading back to the Hawthorne Hut to speak with Yda and Papalymo once more. But as he was teleporting back to Mor Dhona… his anxious feelings that there was something plotting in the shadows only seemed to grow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (At last, the first chapter of 3.5 is up. These next couple chapters won’t be long, since we only have about half of the MSQ, but I’m really looking forward to what is coming for us. There will be another chapter or two after this one, as well as a bonus chapter. That should keep us all busy until we get part 2 out. Hope you all enjoy it, and will be back as soon as I can.)


	47. Griffin, Griffin on the Wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why is it that the harder we try to protect what we hold dear, the harder it becomes?   
> Just as Alphinaud is working up the courage to confess his feelings, the hellfires of war are beginning to blaze from beyond the Wall.  
> The only question now is... how much must burn before the embers die out?

Alphinaud met up with Papalymo and Yda at the Hawthorne Hut and they all decided to head back together. Yda was certainly eager to return and see how her friend M’naago was doing, and he saw no reason to refuse her that much. They teleported back to Mor Dhona, everything just as it was as they left it before heading back inside to the Rising Stones. He was not surprised to see that they were the last to arrive…

Not only was Claire was there with Alisaie and Lady Yugiri, there was also Y’shtola, Krile, and Thancred, all of them discussing the turn of events of what had happened. He had just heard Y’shtola question, “Ah, you are returned from the council. But what of Alphinaud? Did some other matter require his attention?”

He got their attention as he shut the doors behind him and the three of them strolled up to talk.

“Mine apologies, friends,” he said contritely. “I trust we have not kept you waiting overlong.”

“Greetings, everyone!” Yda called until her eyes found Krile and she asked anxiously, “Oh, Krile ─ how's Naago doing? She will be all right, won't she?”

Alphinaud looked up as well, wondering if M’naago was well enough to be able to tell them anything else.

“I don't see why not,” Krile reassured her gently. “She's sleeping at the moment. Tataru is keeping an eye on her, so we'll know soon enough if there's any change in her condition.”

Well, that was one good thing at the very least. They could wait until she awoke before asking her anymore questions.

“Her wounds are healing well. With sufficient rest, I am certain she will make a full recovery,” Y’shtola also reassured as Yda sighed in relief.

“Thank goodness for that,” she said, smiling again.

“Now, mayhap you would share with us the council's decision?” Y’shtola asked briskly.

“Each of the nations, Ishgard included, has committed to providing military support to Gridania,” Alisaie informed them all casually. “The Eorzean Alliance will soon have a significant force in the Black Shroud, ready to respond to any imperial act of aggression.”

It had been their best course of action. If nothing else, it would at least ease the minds of those living in Gridania to know that the guard had been bolstered. Even the Garleans would think twice about launching an attack if they knew that there was an army ready to defend the borders of the Twelveswood.

And yet…? What was this anxious feeling in the pit of his stomach? What was that nagging doubt at the back of his mind that was warning him that he overlooked something? He had gone over this plan again and again, but he could not see what it was that could cause this unease.

“You know, I almost wish the council would stop messing around and give the Griffin what he wants,” Yda said suddenly and her apparent cheerfulness only stirred the anger inside him, which then began mixing with the doubt. “I wouldn't like to be the imperial caught between the Resistance and the Alliance!”

Alphinaud stared at her, unable to believe she would say such a thing. Sure, it was one thing to talk about a possible war, but this was no game. He learned that long ago.

Papalymo was also clearly appalled by her words and snapped angrily, “Yda, you cannot seriously ─ One does not lightly go to war with the Garlean Empire.”

“Quite,” Alphinaud agreed. He understood the Resistance’s impatience for a fight, but to risk the lives of countless good people is not the answer they need. “To open hostilities without due consideration would be to invite disaster.” He sighed as he muttered, more to himself than the others, “If only there were some way to reach the Griffin ─ some means to convince him to abandon this reckless course...”

He wanted to have a chance to try and reason with this Griffin character and see if they could not find another way to go about this. Surely that had to be a better alternative than storming the Wall, knowing that they could all get themselves killed for no reason.

Surprisingly, it was Papalymo who spoke up with an answer.

“It may not be entirely unfeasible,” he said slowly, causing them all to look at him. “There is a network of tunnels beneath Baelsar's Wall ─ secret passages dug by the Resistance to provide a way out of Ala Mhigo.”

Truly? That would explain how members of the Resistance are able to slip in and out of Ala Mhigo, but still…

“...Which may equally serve as a way in?” Y’shtola asked.

“Precisely,” Papalymo said. “If all are in agreement, I would be the one to undertake the necessary negotiations. I am familiar with the route, and the Resistance is familiar with me.”

“About as familiar as they are with me, you mean?” Yda added suddenly. “Say what you want ─ I'm coming too!”

Alphinaud saw that coming. The two of them always went everywhere together, and maybe it was for the best if they kept Yda busy… he was concerned with her apparent interest with the Resistance and their sudden aggressiveness.

“I have some experience in the practice of infiltration,” Lady Yugiri spoke up suddenly, much like how she offered support with Ser Aymeric at the meeting earlier. “If you would have me, my services are at your disposal.”

“As are mine,” Thancred said cheerfully as he punched his fists together. “It has been far too long since I shared a shadow with a shinobi, and I do not intend to waste the opportunity.”

Alphinaud was wondering if he could go with them to meet this Griffin, but before he could offer his services, Y’shtola spoke up again.

“Four is quite sufficient for an infiltration mission,” she said as she looked around at the rest of them. “Greater numbers will only serve to increase the risk of detection. Krile and I will direct our energies elsewhere.” She then looked to him and Alisaie and asked, “What of you Leveilleurs?”

In all honesty, he still wanted to go with them, but knew she spoke the truth—four was plenty for this infiltration. Having even just one more person with them may get them caught. Still, he wanted to be close at hand should something happen and thought that it wise to return to the East Shroud and keep an eye on the wall for them all.

“I will return to the East Shroud, and stand watch over the border. Should matters take a turn for the worse, 'twould seem wise to be on hand,” he said before remembering the sylphs and knowing that they, too, would feel safer if they saw her with the guard and he added as he glanced at her, “Might I prevail upon you to accompany me, Claire? Gridania will be safer for your presence.” And when he saw his sister standing by Claire’s side, he added, very much aware that she wouldn’t be happy about it, “And... while it may not seem the most thrilling duty, dear sister, might I ask that you remain at the Rising Stones to pass on messages and so on?”

Claire silently nodded like she always did, however Alisaie had her arms folded and she was shaking her head in a rather irritated way.

“To hold the fort, you mean,” she countered, but she nodded in slow agreement. “...Very well. I suppose the task must fall to someone. Safe travels, all of you. I suspect Tataru would have little trouble facilitating communication between our forces under normal circumstances. But I concede she has her hands full nursing that Resistance fighter back to health. No matter: my turn in the field will come.”

Good for her. He was glad to see that she agreed so easily, though also slightly surprised. He wondered what caused this slight change, but felt that he knew better than to ask. He began making preparations with Claire to depart as soon as they could, but while they were getting ready for another journey, he could hear some of the others around them also preparing themselves for whatever was coming their way.

“All I'm saying is that it wouldn't be the worst thing if we ended up joining the Griffin's fight against the Empire,” Yda muttered to Papalymo as they gathered together in a group with Thancred and Lady Yugiri, all of them talking about where the hidden tunnel that would take them underneath the Wall was. “I mean, it's going to happen sooner or later, isn't it?”

“That isn’t something you joke around about, Yda,” Alphinaud reminded her seriously as he stepped up to see them one last time before they left. He thought of the brave knights who died on the Steps of Faith and he said firmly, “The people should at least have a choice in this. Not give their lives because of a few impatient few.”

His words seem to have struck home a little and she lowered her head, suddenly quiet.

“...I may perhaps have exaggerated my standing with the Resistance a little,” Papalymo sighed, perhaps trying to change the subject and calm things down. “But I am confident that I have a reasonable chance of putting a stop to this madness before events spiral out of control. Yes, fair-to-middling at the very least...”

He certainly hoped so. Anything that could prevent a bloodbath was welcomed indeed. He was still haunted by the memory of the Dragonsong War and wasn’t keen to see fighting like that again anytime soon.

“You sure about this, Lady Yugiri?” Alphinaud suddenly asked as he watched their Doman friend sharpening her daggers and tucking them safely at her sides.

“My fellow shinobi required little encouragement to take their place amongst the Alliance forces massing in Gridania,” she said. “They are most eager to cross blades with the armies of Garlemald once more.”

“I am no ninja, but I did spend some few moons in the Sharlayan homeland learning how to move unseen,” Thancred added to her conversationally. He then gave him a reassuring grin as he stated confidently, “Between Yugiri and my humble self, Yda and Papalymo will be well protected.”

That was good to hear and he wished them all the best of luck, as well as a reminder to be careful.

He waited until he saw the four of them leaving before Claire rejoined him, ready to leave. It seemed to be a little bit of a waste of time though… having come all the way here when they were just going to go back to where they just were. They really needed to address the matter of electing a new leader who can give them a heads up. Instead of wasting time running back and forth everywhere.

“You alright?” Claire asked him in that soft voice that put him at ease almost at once.

He nodded as he told her that he just wanted to finish his goodbyes with his sister, but added that if she had any unfinished business in the Toll, she should see to it now. He promised he’ll depart for the East Shroud in a moment, but that there was also a nearby watchtower that offered an unobstructed view of the Wall. They would meet at that Hawthorn Hut before they went to speak with the Alliance commanders who are stationed there for now.

She agreed, promising to meet up soon, and she walked right by without another glance at him. As she left, he couldn’t help but watch with the easy grace that she moved, with footsteps so light that they didn’t even make a sound on the stone floor.

“Cute, isn’t she?” teased a voice and he had to bite down a yelp as he looked back to see his sister grinning at him. He mentally cursed himself for forgetting that she was there.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he hissed back with that old familiar burning in his face.

“Oh, come on,” Alisaie muttered as she shook her head. “You idiot… you like her, you’ve had plenty of times to tell her and yet you don’t want to say a word of it. Don’t you see how lucky you are?”

That’s right… he had made a mental note that was going to kill Urianger for letting slip how he felt about the Warrior of Light to his sister of all people. He then hissed back, “This is not the time or place to be having this discussion.”

“Go on, sit her down and talk to her,” Alisaie begged. “Even if she doesn’t love you back in the same way, she’s not gonna smash your heart into tiny pieces. She’s not that kind of person. Just… please.”

“Please what?” he asked.

“Tell her,” Alisaie said slowly and firmly so that he couldn’t miss her meaning. “Or I swear to the Twelve, I will do it.”

Alphinaud’s head jerked up as he stared at her.

“You wouldn’t dare,” he growled back, but he knew better than to think that this was a bluff.

“Wouldn’t I?” Alisaie said darkly. “And that’s no idle threat.”

Alphinaud glared at her as he snapped, “This is not up for debate! Nor is it any of your business.”

He then turned and began marching off before Alisaie’s next words shocked him so much that he stopped dead in his tracks.

“She likes you too, you know.”

He froze where he stood as his heart began to beat painfully against his chest and felt his face turn to such a bright shade of red that it would shame a tomato. Doing his best to control his emotions he asked her, “H-How do you know that?”

“I don’t know… I just knew what to say to make you listen,” Alisaie told him cheekily. “See how stunned you were when you thought that she might? Don’t deny it, you were happy. Don’t you want to be happy like that again?”

Alphinaud sighed as he looked back at her face, almost identical to his own. It’s a good thing that the Rising Stones were empty now as she finished up, “She’s not the type of person who will speak her mind first. Just… tell her and see where it goes from there.”

“And if I don’t, would you really say it?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

“Faster than you can believe,” she scolded. “Or better yet, I will write to our parents back home that you are pining for a young lady that you feel like you will never have.”

“This is my problem to figure out, not for you to stick your nose into it!” he retorted.

“Someone has to knock some sense into you and who better to do that than your sister?” she asked with a grin. “I don’t want to be the one who breaks the news to her. I want you to do it. But don’t think that I’m not that type who won’t accidently let slip?”

“Alright,” Alphinaud snapped back. “I’ll tell her.”

“When?” she demanded back, knowing better than to let him leave without details.

“Seeing how there might be a war breaking out all over Eorzea, now is not the best time for that,” he retorted, reminding her that they were needed at the Wall right now.

“And after?” Alisaie pressed him.

“If we manage to solve this, then yes,” Alphinaud said loudly, willing to agree to just about anything to stop having to talk about all of this. “If we manage to solve our problem with the Wall then I will tell her.”

Alisaie gazed over him long and hard, as if trying to see if he was lying or not.

“Promise?” she finally asked.

“I promise,” he sighed and he left without another word, but felt like he had just sold his soul or something to an Ascian with how he pushed himself into this corner.

Alisaie watched him leave, feeling a little bit of pride and satisfaction that she was finally pushing her brother into make an decision that should have been made long ago.

“You know… that’s not what I meant when I said that you need to let him figure it out…” said an amused voice and Alisaie looked up to see that Minfilia’s mother, F'lhaminn, having poked her head from over the counter. She had apparently been down and out of sight as she was organizing the bottles and supplies er when they heard their conversation and seemed unwilling to interrupt.

But she wasn’t the only one who had been listening in…?

Tataru was cautiously looking out from past some of the piles of crates that had been set up and was looking on with wide eyes.

“I know my brother,” Alisaie explained firmly. “He won’t act unless you make him. I’m tired of him dancing around about his feelings. I want to see him happy.”

“And if she doesn’t feel the same way?” F'lhaminn asked calmly as she began setting up some food on the counter; the Rising Stones suddenly felt that much emptier with just the three of them here.

“How is he supposed to know if he doesn’t work up the courage to ask her?” Alisaie asked with a sigh as she came over to the bar to talk with them both. “This is the only way to get him to find out. What if she _does_ like him? He’ll be so happy. Even if she doesn’t feel the same way, I know that she’ll let him down gently. Better than then not knowing and tormenting himself over this, right?”

“I suppose,” Tataru said cautiously. “It would really be wonderful if they could get together. I’ve been watching and waiting for that the whole time we were up in Ishgard. To be honest there were times I wanted to tell him to go and talk to her just like how you did. But I felt that it was none of my business.”

“I’m his sister, I have the right to do such a thing,” Alisaie grinned down at her as F'lhaminn chuckled as she began mixing drinks.

“Listen,” Alisaie went on after a minute of silence. “You both have known her longer than I have… has she ever had… a relationship with anyone? Ever?”

“I don’t know,” they both said together.

“How could we not know about that?” Alisaie asked, wondering if she may have made a mistake.

“How are we supposed to know what goes on inside her head?” Tataru asked. “I know that she likes to play Triple Triad and that face of hers has left her opponents baffled as to what card she’s gonna play next. I’m telling you that she knows how to hide her emotions.”

“Besides, she’s a little busy saving the world,” F'lhaminn chuckled lightly. “I don’t think that she’s had much time for dating unless that involves running through dungeons trying to avoid getting killed with her comrades.”

“I know, but do either of you think that she may have feelings for my brother as well?” she pressed them. “Just something? Anything that could give us a clue as to how she feels?”

“That’s difficult to say,” F’lhaminn said slowly as she thought it all over. “Like I said before, she certainly cares about him. But I have no idea how deep those feelings go. Still, it might be a little late in asking us what she thinks if you pushed your brother to tell him how he feels.”

“I love my brother, and I want to see him happy,” she repeated firmly. “But this… constantly fighting with his emotions isn’t healthy for him.”

“No, I’m glad,” Tataru said with a faint smile. “You gave him the kick that he needed. Hopefully, this matter with the Wall will be solved quickly. Oh, right… we’ll have to be sure to give them some privacy, you know that he’ll never be able to say anything if anyone’s watching. But do you think that he’ll find the courage this time?”

“That’s up to him to decide,” she answered back as she rested her elbows on the counter and rested her chin in her hands. “Maybe we should give him a couple drinks and build up his courage?”

“Ah… how many confessions of love have I heard when someone had so much ale in them that they couldn’t even see straight?” F’lhaminn chuckled and soon all three of them were laughing together as they began saying their prayers that everything would turn out alright for them.

*East Shroud*

Still fuming at what he just agreed to do, Alphinaud arrived safely at the Hawthorne Hut, while both is mind and heart were still racing at what just happened before he met up with Claire, who was waiting for him besides some of the brightly colored tents. The night was quickly falling on them, and the moon was hidden from their sights by stray clouds above their heads, leaving only a few patches of stars sparkling their way through down to them.

Alphinaud gazed up at them for a moment before he went over greet Claire and was glad to hear that he found his calmness once again as he said, “Ah, Claire, there you are. Come, Amarissaix's Spire awaits. The Alliance officers on the platform should be able to apprise us of any developments at the Wall.”

But as they were leaving, Thancred’s cheerful tone suddenly called and they looked up to see that they had managed to meet up with their friends in time to see them off again. “Fancy meeting the two of you here!” The four of them approached them, with Thancred stating, “We were about to set forth.”

Alphinaud nodded and smiled as he answered, “Indeed. I was about to say, “Twelve watch over you,” but I doubt you have need of divine protection, even if you are venturing into enemy territory...”

“Don't worry, Alphinaud ─ we'll have the Griffin by the scruff of the neck before you know it!” Yda promised as she punched her fists together.

“Do make up your mind, Yda,” Papalymo scolded with a roll of his eyes. “Nary a moment ago, you seemed ready to shake the Griffin by the hand rather than the neck. So, which is it to be? 'Twould be best to decide before we enter into negotiations.”

Yes, indeed. Alphinaud wasn’t sure he was liking how Yda was taking all this… how… like it wasn’t such a big deal. This wishy-washy attitude wasn’t going to do them or anyone any good if she didn’t even know which side she should be one.

“Trust me, Papalymo: I'll shake whatever needs shaking,” Yda promised. “The talking part I leave to you!”

That wasn’t what he meant. But Papalymo didn’t seem to be the least bit surprised by any of this.

“...I think I feel a headache coming on,” he groaned out before shaking his head. “Let's be on our way, shall we?”

Alphinaud watched them go, saying a quick prayer to the Twelve to watch over them just in case. He then looked back to the one who kept his thoughts occupied so often lately and added, “Ah, some things never change... Well then, shall we make for the spire? Our Alliance friends will doubtless have news for us.”

Claire nodded and the two of them began to walk on together.

“So ah… Claire… I was wondering,” he said nervously as they moved towards the tower in the distance. “How would you tell someone that you care about how you felt?” Claire looked at him in surprise as he lied, “I saw Thancred talking to another random woman again and he was professing all these words of love and poetry. What do you think of that?”

“I think that’s just who he is,” Claire said simply with a light laugh. “He says honeyed words to every young maiden he sees. He even flirted a little with me when we first met.”

“Truly?” Alphinaud asked, feeling a slight irritation in his stomach but quickly dispelled that by reminding him that this was back when they first met. Nothing had happened since then… ancient history. “But what I meant was…?”

“I understand,” she went on, “I think that talking too much isn’t the way to go about it. Poetry sounds a little… forced. Just say what you need to say and don’t try to overthink it.”

“Overthink…” he repeated softly. He did tend to overthink things, didn’t he? Good to know. He gulped down, feeling nervous all over again, but when he saw the Wall, he shook his head. No. Now wasn’t the time to be concerned with is unspoken emotions. There would be plenty of time to talk once this matter was settled.

They walked on until they reached the Nine Ivies, and the tall tower known as Amarissaix’s Spire. They met with the serpent Scout at the bottom of the stairs, who saluted them when they approached and informed them that their commanding officers were up above them on the observation platform.

They went up the stairs just as the sun fully set over the horizon and cast the world into darkness. When they got up there, they spotted a couple familiar faces. Pipin was there along with Hilda, as well as the two he knew only on sight as R’ashaht Rhiki and Vorsaile Heuloix.

“Greetings, my friends. 'Tis good to see you both well,” Pipin said when he saw them.

Alphinaud smiled warmly at the sight of Pipin, still remembering when he had saved him when they first met.

“I was hopin' you might turn up,” Hilda added grumpily. “I've dragged half the watch here, see, and the sight of you might help remind 'em why we bothered.”

Ah, always good to hear from Hilda.

“If memory serves, I have not seen many of you since the day of the grand melee,” Commander R’ashaht Rhiki said when she saw Claire excitedly, eyes shining with respect. “Having borne the brunt of your blows, may I say what an honor it is to stand at your side!”

“'Tis heartening indeed to see the realm's most stalwart defenders thus gathered in common cause,” Alphinaud said, smiling at the sight of them all there as Claire laughed good-naturedly at Rhiki’s words. It truly was, he felt his heart warm at the thought of the four nations in Eorzea all standing together. “Speaking of which ─ what news from the Wall?”

“All has been quiet,” Vorsaile Heuloix began, but no sooner did he say that when they heard the explosion and they all turned at once to the direction of the Wall where they saw the smoke rising and the glow of fire from beyond the cold steel.

What in the Seven Hells was happening? Was the Griffin already launching an attack?!

Vorsaile Heuloix’s hand went up to his linkpearl and he began speaking urgently into it.

“Report!” he demanded. They all waited with baited breath as the commander continued listening to whatever his scouts were saying. That was when the man’s eyes widen in shock as he demanded, “What? Seven hells... Fighting has broken out on top of the Wall! A full-scale assault!”

He repeated that last part out loud for them all and they stared at him.

“So the Griffin has made his move,” Pipin said bitterly.

But Vorsaile Heuloix looked shaken as he stared at them all and muttered in shock, “ _Someone_  has...”

“And what's that s'posed to mean?” Hilda demanded and Alphinaud had to appreciate her presence once again. One good thing about her was that she preferred to get to the point and not bothered beating around the bush.

“The attackers, they ─” Vorsaile Heuloix gulped down in horror. “They're wearing Grand Company colors.”

There was stunned silence from them all as that quickly sunk in.

“Impossible!” R’ashaht Rhiki of the Maelstrom gasped out. “We gave no such order.”

But Alphinaud was able to put the pieces together before those words had even left her mouth. And now he was now mentally kicking himself for not seeing it sooner. How could he be so blind? How could they have just walked right into the Griffin’s true trap?!

“Of course... The Wall was never the Griffin's target ─ it was bait,” he stated out in horror, only vaguely surprised to hear how calm his voice was in that moment. “We have been goaded into deploying our armies nearby, thus lending weight to this deception!”

The others looked at him as it was beginning to dawn on them as well at what this all meant.

“If those uniforms were convincing enough to deceive my scouts, the Empire will surely think we've launched an offensive! This could mean war!” Vorsaile Heuloix summed up from them all as the others were all starting to groan out in misery, or in Hilda’s case, began swearing.

Alphinaud gulped down, trying to calm his mind and think of what to do or where to go from here. What could be done now to salvage this disaster? But that was when he realized that the Griffin must be over the Wall right now… meaning that their friends’ valiant attempt to try and speak with the him were now, quite literally, going up in flames.

“Even so...this may yet be no more than a diversion,” he said as he began to rationalize everything that was happening all of a sudden. What could the Resistance hope to gain from this reckless assault on the Wall? But as he thought about in the midst of another possible war brewing, the answers suddenly came to him.

“With the armies of the Alliance occupying the Empire's attention, it would be comparatively easy for the Griffin's supporters to slip into Ala Mhigo,” he said carefully. “He could then incite a rebellion amongst the populace which the imperial reserves would be hard-pressed to contain. Eorzea, meanwhile, would be plunged into chaos.” Regardless of the Griffin’s reasons, they couldn’t stand by and let this happen. He knew what needed done and he turned back to Claire as he said quickly, “Claire, we must make for the Wall at once.”

She nodded at once as Pipin stared at them both.

“What, just the two of you!?” he demanded at once.

They all knew how dangerous this was, but what other choice did they have? Their attempt to try and reason with the Griffin wasn’t going to happen tonight. But if there was one thing that he learned that was that being strong and capable isn’t always enough… you had to be able to improvise when things go severely wrong.

“Our companions embarked on a mission to sway the Griffin from his course, and are likely halfway to his command post by now,” Alphinaud explained firmly. And this was his greatest fear right now. They would be coming out right in the middle of a small-scale war without warning. “They will emerge in the midst of a raging battle and I do not mean to abandon them to their fate.”

He then looked to them all and confessed clearly, “It will be dangerous, aye, but the confusion may work to our advantage. If we are careful to avoid the skirmishing, it may yet be possible to reach the Griffin...and if we can do that...?”

If they could make it that far then they may be able to stop this before things got any worse. The question was if the Griffin would be willing to listen to reason.

Pipin didn’t look happy as he shut his eyes. But when they opened again, Alphinaud recognized the new resolve shining there as he quickly looked to Hilda and asked, “Lady Hilda ─ might I ask that you have an airship ready to bear the Scions to safety?”

Hilda actually laughed at the question as she folded her arms, saying, “Ha! I don't know who this Lady Hilda is, Marshall, but you can count on me.”

Alphinaud could not stop the grin coming to his face at that, feeling a fondness towards them all as the others began to offer words of support and arrangements for what will come from this.

“We must prepare for imperial reprisals,” R’ashaht Rhiki said firmly. “May the Navigator guide us through the storm!”

Right… time to get to work. He grabbed Claire by the hand, pulling her along after him as they ran down the stairs, not realizing what he was doing until they reached the bottom and he let go when they passed the Serpent Scout, who saluted when he saw them.

“Sir! As per Marshall Tarupin's orders, we will provide a feint to cover your advance,” the scout called. “May the Crystal light your way forward!”

Alphinaud bowed his head in gratitude as they passed by and they began a sprint to the Wall. He was already seeing what needed to be done but he supposed that a part of him was trying to delay what he knew that he was going to have to ask.

They didn’t stop running until they made it right to the edge of where the Wall was and he was panting already when he turned back to Claire.

“From what Papalymo told me, the trail ahead should lead us into the shadow of the Wall,” he explained to her softly. “As we have two objectives, I suggest we divide our forces. I shall make straightways for the tunnels, and attempt to intercept our comrades ere they stumble into a bloodbath. While I do so...” he paused there for just a moment, regret aching in his very soul at what had to be done.

“I must ask that you scale the Wall,” he finished.

Claire did not answer as she simply looked on at him… her emotionless face hiding any feelings about how she felt about this. He just felt sick to his stomach at the thought of sending her into danger once again.

“Know that I would not propose such a course if there were any other way,” he begged for her to understand. If he could have, he’d have gone in her stead, but he knew that he would most likely never make it through alive. “But the time for subtlety is past. Take a band of your most trusted companions and cut a path through to the Griffin. Make him see reason ─ by any means necessary.”

It wouldn’t be the first time that she worked a miracle. People tend to listen to her… she could even get Moogles to listen to her orders and that alone was impressive. He was counting on her silver tongue to be able to at least calm things down until they got there.

“Once we are free of the tunnels, we will make for your position with all due haste,” he promised her, hoping she believed him when he vowed that he would be there for her. “And if everything proceeds according to plan, Hilda will then swoop in and spirit us all away to safety. I only pray that we have enough time.”

“It’s alright, I understand,” she said softly and he looked up at her face, feeling this sudden surge of love as his heart pumped it throughout his body.

Normally, looking at her put him at ease. But this time, however, he felt only worry as the fire at the Wall was casting her face in a blood-red color.

“We don’t deserve having you here,” he confessed softly. “I know that. We honestly don’t. But… still… thank you.”

She smiled as she gave him a brief hug, telling him that she would be just fine.

“I just wish there was something I could do to help,” he muttered as recognized her flowery scent once more, closing his eyes as he breathed in deeply… almost believing that he was anywhere else but here at the Wall right now.

“Just the thought that you care is enough,” she reassured him kindly. Even if she was lying about that, those words were enough for him to nod back. She then whispered softly, “You have to be quick though. I can’t fight off an entire legion on my own, and I doubt that the Resistance will be pleased to see me there. I don’t know how much time I can give you, but…?”

“I will be there, I promised,” he vowed to her firmly.

She let go and pulled back so that she could look at his face. She then gave a sunny smile, hiding her anxiety as she said simply, “I know you will.”

Without another word, she turned and watched as she jumped over the ledge they were on, already taking the road that would take her directly to the Wall. He watched on as she disappeared into the darkness, wishing that he could go with her.

But now wasn’t the time. He went to his linkpearl to try and warn Thancred and the others, but unsurprisingly there was interference with the connection with all that was happening. He bit down on his lower lip and stepped down to the passages that would take him down the same road that the others took.

The whole way he kept trying to use the linkpearl as he managed to find the way inside and slipped below ground. As he moved along, with hardly enough room for him to even stand up straight in, he continued to try and call out for them. With the dark pathway making it difficult for him to move along, he eventually summoned his carbuncle out, to give him light as he continued trying to reach them.

He couldn’t hear the battle through the ground, but dreaded the thought of the possible massacre going on above him. Thankfully it wasn’t long before he could hear the faint whispers of voices going on ahead of him and he began calling out. The voices paused as he called out their names, hurrying even faster than ever to finally catch up to them. He turned a corner of the tunnel and almost went running right into Yda, who had turned back to see what was going on.

“Finally!” he panted, gasping for air as the others had also come running up. “I feared… I wouldn’t… find you… in time…”

“Alphinaud?!” Thancred said in startled surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, you wanted to come along, did you?” Yda smiled. “Well, the more the merrier I say!”

Alphinaud was panting hard as the other three all drew in closer, worry on their faces.

“Did something happen?” Papalymo pressed him seriously. “What’s going on?”

Alphinaud continued panting as he struggled to catch his breath. “Attack…” he finally gasped out.

“What?” Lady Yugiri asked in confusion.

“It’s too late,” he panted out, gulping down air greedily. “Listen, there’s no longer any hope of reasoning with the Griffin. They just launched an attack against the Wall.”

They stared at him in shock, not understanding what was going on. Thancred began hammering off with questions as Alphinaud quickly explained what happened. How that not long after they left, there was an explosion and fighting between the Resistance and the Garleans broke out. That was when they heard that the Resistance were wearing colors of the Grand Companies and realized that this had been their plan all along… they wanted the Alliance to strengthen their guard and cause the Empire to think that they were launching an offensive. Now it seemed that another possible war could spread over Eorzea. With the armies of the Alliance keeping the Empire’s attention, the Griffin could easily slip back into Ala Mhigo and then incite a rebellion with the people there while the rest of the nations were plunged into chaos.

“So if we had kept going, we would have come out where all the fighting was happening?” Thancred asked quickly. “Good thing you came after us. What else can you tell us?”

“That we need to leave,” Alphinaud said hurriedly. “Hilda should have an airship ready for us by now. We then need to find Claire. She’s busy trying to cut a way through to the Griffin. I’m hoping that she could find something to say that will stay his hand. But I don’t like the odds against her.”

“We understand,” Lady Yugiri said at once. “I will go and meet up with Hilda and ensure that she knows where to find you. We will get you all to safety.”

He nodded to her gratefully as she moved passed him and began running down the tunnel with remarkable speed and grace until she was out of their sights.

“Good,” he panted, sweat dripping down his face as he added to the others, “Now let us hurry. Time is not on our side.”

They turned back the way they came and began to hurry along the tunnel as he began to tell them all that he did know, though it wasn’t much. All he knew was that there was most likely violent fighting that was happening over their heads right now.

“But the fighting was going to break out with the Garleans and the Alliance sooner or later, right?” Yda asked as he told them more about how the Griffin could break back into Ala Mhigo. “With fighting on both sides then we could…?”

“Yda, now isn’t the time,” Papalymo snapped back at her.

“I’m just saying that if there’s fighting going to be breaking out, then wouldn’t it be best if the Alliance decided to help out?” Yda asked eagerly. “Think of it! Those Garleans won’t know what hit them! That would be a bloody fight wouldn’t it…?”

But the way that she was speaking… combined with all the stress and anxiety he had been feeling the last few days finally boiled over.

“SHUT UP!” Alphinaud roared out at her and she staggered back at his shout. He didn’t care though as he took a deep breath and began to yell out some of his bottled up feelings. “Claire is up there risking her life to draw their attention and we need to get back to her, now! Unless you want her to end up dying like Moenbryda did?!” 

He knew that he was hitting a sore spot by mentioning Moenbryda, but at that moment he didn’t care and felt a kind of savage pleasure when he saw her furious face and she stuttered out, “H-How… How dare you?!”

“This isn’t a game!” he snapped back angrily. “I’ve seen how bloody that battle can be and we have to stop this from happening! I know that you feel that this might be a good thing if all of the Alliance joined with the Resistance and pushed the Garleans out of Ala Mhigo, but this isn’t a fairy tale, Yda! This is the real world and those are real people and they could all end up getting killed! They are going to be forcing countless people to give their lives because they want to see blood! Now shut up, get moving, and let’s get out of here!”

No one else dared to say a word as he continued to glare at her until she remained silent. It wasn’t often that he lost control of his temper. Just hearing her talking about fighting and bloody battles like it was nothing… he couldn’t stand listening to it.

He led the three of them back the way they came, climbing out of the hole and they were already heading through the stronghold. They continued heading upwards, passing the remains of all the machines that Claire clearly dealt with it. They began climbing up the platforms that were cleaned away of danger as the sounds of battles were continuing to ring throughout the air. By the time they neared the top, they heard someone screaming out, “VANGUARDS! ATTACK!”

That was when he heard the screams from below. They all looked down over the ledge and he wished that he hadn’t… it was what he had feared he would see… a bloodbath. Steel Vanguards were appearing out of nowhere and were now attacking all of the Resistance below them.

“Seven hells, d'ye hear that?” someone screamed out.

“War machines... How did they get here so quickly!?”

“S-Stand your ground! For the Resistance!”

“Seven Hells,” he croaked out, his eyes wide in horror as he watched the people continue to scream before they died. They tried to fight, of course, but they didn’t stand a chance. The Resistance were all being cut down as easily as if they were insects being crushed by the metal weapons. Yda gasped down at the sight of it all, staring with fear at all those people were being slashed to pieces and burned alive.

Alphinaud’s eyes reflected the flames as he continued staring, his body shook as his hands curled up to try and prevent them from shaking. He had to keep them all moving. He continued praying that Claire wasn’t unfortunate enough to be down there… but then, without warning… there she was. Claire was standing there on the platform directly above the Wall with a view of everything going on below, and he heaved a sigh of relief to see her there and looking relatively unharmed. 

“There you are!” Papalymo said as they ran up to Claire, who looked back to see them there. He did a quick check of her figure and saw that aside from cuts and that she was covered in ash and gunpowder, she seemed to be in one piece.

“As you can see, our infiltrators did not elude me for long,” he told her, reassuring them all that help was on its way. “Lady Yugiri is sending for an airship even as we speak.”

Yda, who continued staring down below them at all the dying cries and screams from the Resistance members, was no longer holding any sounds of joking or eagerness as she screamed out, “What do we do!? This is a massacre!”

But Alphinaud was no longer listening as he looked to the man who had been brought low. He was dressed in the same clothes that the fake Griffin that they met before had been wearing. But this time there was no doubt in his mind that this was the real Griffin…

He was also the same man who had tried to hurt Claire… and on more than one occasion. For when he stood, and gazed at them, they got a look at his face… that wretched grin that had haunted his mind, that smugness that meant only betrayal…

It was that same grin that he wore when they freed Raubahn as he relished the thought of killing them all.

“Heh heh heh heh... How wonderful to see you... Commander,” said the former disgraced captain of the Crystal Braves.

It was Illberd.


	48. Louisoix's Finest Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So now they know the identity of the Griffin and he can't wait to tell them his plan after so long. The question now is, how are they to stop a man who is willing to give anything to see his homeland freed from the grasp of the Garlean Empire? And in the sudden chaos, can they believe that they had lost another friend forever...?

“Ilberd!” Alphinaud said in surprised fury. “I should have known...”

Memories came flying back at all that they suffered because of the Crystal Braves. All that happened with the Crystal Braves was his own fault, Alphinaud knew that and he accepted it… but that didn’t stop the surge of hatred he felt for this man for leading the betrayal. He ran passed his friends and comrades to stand in front as he shouted out, “This has to end! It has to end now! Do you not see your countrymen dying? Have your ideals rendered you blind even to that!? Order the retreat, and we will help your soldiers to safety!”

No matter how much he hated this man, there was no reason for there to be so many lives lost because of his insane plans, whatever they be. There was still a chance to save as many lives as possible, and maybe, just maybe… they could get through to Ilberd that they didn’t have to be enemies.

But Ilberd only smirked at the offer as he raised his head, repeating, “Retreat? With the moment of my triumph so close at hand? You truly are a sheltered child, Leveilleur.”

Alphinaud glared back. Triumph? How could this be considered a triumph?! His own countrymen were down below and were screaming in pain as they died! There is no victory here today!

Before he could voice this, however… that was when Ilberd reached behind him and pulled out something from beneath his cloak… two identical objects that were incased in ice… two objects that Alphinaud never thought that he would see again and the sight of them was enough to make him feel fear in the pit of his stomach.

“Nidhogg's eyes!” he gasped out. How was that possible? He and Claire had thrown them over the side of the Steps of Faith! There are roaring elements of water and wind aether that can easily tear a normal person apart! No one has ever gone to the bottom of that abyss and lived to tell the tale! How it even possible was that he got his hands on them was something he couldn’t understand.

Instead, he just snapped back, “...No abyss is too deep for you, I see.” He didn’t know what he had planned with Nidhogg’s eyes, but whatever it was, it had to be stopped here for Ilberd was messing with something that he couldn’t control, “But trust me when I say that such power was not meant for mortal hands!”

Ilberd looked away before he asked loudly, seemingly speaking to himself, “How long I have struggled to reach this point!” He then began yelling out in fury as though he had been wanting to say all this for years, “My countrymen so inured to the taste of defeat, they no longer balk at its bitterness. Shouting my throat raw with rallying cries, only to be greeted with dull eyes and blank faces! My ‘brothers’ and ‘sisters’ in Ul'dah have surrendered to their apathy and their appetites. Were it not for the glint of Lolorito's coin, I doubt even those here now would have answered my call!”

He took a deep breath and then went on with his rant, "Take back our homeland! Free Ala Mhigo!” he spat out furiously. “Hah! They'll happily mouth the words, but they won't spill the blood! You say no mortal should wield these eyes? Then I shall gladly become a demon! I will suckle on the souls of the hopeless, and liberate the homeland they no longer deserve!”

Alphinaud stared at him before he asked, fear quickly rising as he asked, “What exactly do you mean to do...?”

Alphinaud was too slow to grasp that leading his countrymen here was a part of his goal. He wasn’t just trying to draw the rest of Eorzea into this war… but he wanted to see the lives of the men and women he felt betrayed their homeland. He would shed no tears for them as he watched them die. That was when Alphinaud understood… when Ilberd said that there was _‘no price he will not pay to take back Ala Mhigo’_ … he wasn’t lying.

“Did you hear their cries as victory was snatched away from them? Even with their dying breaths they cursed the Empire! Never has their desire for vengeance been so raw, so true! A god has no need of faith when summoned by so pure a purpose!” Ilberd smirked, having said the magic word and it all fit together in understanding.

“Summoned!?” Papalymo gasped out in horror.

It took a moment for Alphinaud to find his voice before he stuttered out in shock, “You cannot mean to fight the Empire with a primal!” He knew that Ilberd of all people knew the effects of a primal. He had worked with the Scions for a time before his betrayal… he had seen how when primals had been summoned before, only for their aid to backfire on their faithful on them in the end. “You know full well the danger ─ the  _futility_  of relying on such power!”

But Ilberd only grinned even wider, as if his words only sealed his determination to go as far as it takes.

“Oh, yes, I know their limitations ─ which is why I will call upon a deity more terrible than the very black wyrm of the Calamity itself!” he vowed as he held the eyes up above his head and the aether contained within burned with such a ferocity that the ice melted and shattered.

Ilberd held his face skyward, his eyes closed, as if he was praying to the Twelve to make his wishes come true.

“What... Here!? Now!?” Papalymo gasped, completely taken aback, not that it stopped Yda.

“Like hells you will!” Yda yelled as she charged, ready to deal a punch but Ilberd jumped away, landing on a small pillar outside of the large platform that they were all standing on, and beyond their reach. As he stood upon the ledge, Alphinaud suddenly knew what was about to happen.

“An ending to mark a new beginning... My pain! My longing! You shall have it all!”

Ilberd’s face was aglow by the light from the eyes truly made him look demonic as he held his arms high once more before he fell backwards, laughing as he fell. They ran to the edge and looked downwards and Alphinaud caught one last look at the twisted, mad face… still smiling with that insane laughter as his eyes glowed with victory… and then…

Alphinaud shut his eyes and backed away as he heard the sickening crash of the body hit the ground beneath them… another corpse joining the countless others of the dead.

There was nothing but stunned silence from each of them, all of them unsure of what to do now until they saw the horrific sight of Ilberd’s wish start to come true. Blood red and powerful, the ather around them began to gather above the bodies of the fallen, all of them twisting together until they formed a glowing, white sphere of light… and then it slowly began rising up into the sky.

From this ball burst a towering pillar that seemed to pierce the very heavens above them. The power from it was so great that he felt lightheaded, almost being pushed back from the backlash of energy. They were all backing away, unable to do anything else but stare in shock. The pillar was transferring the aether from the ground and was now channeling it upwards to the ever growing sphere of light, until it was pulsating… like a beating heart.

That was when an unearthly song began to rise from the bodies, like the spirits of the dead were all singing together…

_To all of my children in whom Life flows abundant To all of my children to whom Death hath passed his judgement The soul yearns for honor, and the flesh the hereafter Look to those who walked before to lead those who walk after_

“This light, is it...” he gasped as the song continued, making his entire body shake.

“His death completed the ritual. The primal is taking shape,” Papalymo sighed as he looked grimly to the light in the air.

“Well, can't we stop it!? There must be something we can do!” Yda cried in panic. She was looking directly at Papalymo as she said this, like she thought that he would have the answer.

No one knew what to do anymore, even as Alphinaud wracked his brain to get it to work. Think… Think… THINK! There must be something they could do to prevent this summon! They knew nothing about what was coming for them! No clues whatsoever! They didn’t stand a chance against a primal right now! If it appeared here, then they were sure to be tempered by it! Even with the Echo protecting Claire, she had to use up her strength battling her way up this far! She couldn’t fight another primal again so soon, could she?

Just as he was beginning to think that there was no way out of this nightmare, there was a tiny glimmer of hope given back to them.

“There is… one thing,” Papalymo whispered softly as he slowly began to walk forward, walking right past Yda. Alphinaud was about to ask him what he was planning on doing, but Yda had already beaten him to it.

“Wha—? Hey!” she yelled, “Where do you think you're going!?”

“Master Louisoix briefly contained Bahamut by means of a potent spell of sealing,” Papalymo answered back, looking directly at her. “I will now attempt to do the same.”

What? He knew, of course, what his grandfather did all those years ago. When Bahamut broke free of the red moon of Dalamud, he used a spell of sealing to try and imprison it. But to do so required tremendous amounts of aether… something that they were lacking right now.

“But that's impossible!” Alphinaud stuttered out, “We would need _hours_ to collect the necessary aether, i-if not _days_!”

But Papalymo sighed again as he gazed back at him.

“Ah, Alphinaud...” he answered grimly before reaching into his robes to pull something out. “Though I concede it may not always be apparent, I was ever your grandsire's finest pupil.”

It was the broken staff that Alphinaud would recognize anywhere, and he understood Papalymo’s plan.

“Tupsimati, of course!” he gasped, “The staff still holds enormous power, broken or not.”

Suddenly, the full impact of what Papalymo was planning on doing hit him like he had been run over by a herd of stampeding chocobos. And he wasn’t the only one to figure it out either for Yda was now yelling out, “Don't you dare, Papalymo! I know how that spell works!”

Before any of them could think of something, anything, to say, they heard the familiar clanking of an airship and they looked skywards to see a few familiar faces. Lady Yugiri and Thancred—whom Alphinaud hadn’t seen since they emerged out of the tunnel… with most of his worry on if Claire was alright—he hadn’t noticed when Thancred had slipped away… leaving Hilda at the wheel. Hilda turned the airship sharply and drew it as close as possible to the platform without needing to land.

“It is time to leave!” Lady Yugiri shouted at them hurriedly.

“Quite right!” shouted Papalymo at them, with only the slightest shake in his voice, “Quickly, now! Off you go! The further away the better!”

He didn’t honestly believe that they would just leave him behind did he? He opened his mouth, not even entirely sure what he was going to say next. However, Yda beat him to the punch once again.

“No!” she shouted out furiously. “If you're staying, then so am I!”

But Papalymo turned back to her and shouted out, “No, Yda! There is a path only you can walk, and it must not end here ─ not like this!” Alphinaud was about to argue as well, but then he saw the look on Papalymo’s face. He had seen that look before…

The same look that Estinien held when he went off to battle Nidhogg…

Ysayle when she vowed to find a way to put an end to the war… and then later when she sacrificed herself for them in the skies that held aloft Azys Lla…

Ser Aymeric when he went to speak with Hraesvelgr, willing to pay whatever price the dragon asked of him in exchange for his help.

And Claire whenever she went off to fight a battle.

He knew that there was no longer anything that he could say to stop Papalymo from doing what he felt that he had to.

Papalymo decided to take his fate into his own hands, and was now prepared to do whatever it took to give them another chance. Papalymo then looked over Yda’s shoulder and pleaded to Thancred, “Take her! Please, you have to take her!”

Thancred stared at him, but he seemed to understand the same thing that Alphinaud just did and he nodded. Alphinaud knew what he had to do as well even before Thancred jumped down to the platform and dashed to Yda, who was still refusing to move. Alphinaud hated himself for doing this, but knew that there was no choice. They could not stop Papalymo now…

But he still fought the tears as he ran to the airship, jumping aboard even as Thancred grabbed Yda. With a startled cry, she cried out as he threw her over his shoulder, “Wha─ No!” She continued hitting him as hard as she could to get him to drop her, screaming all the while, “Damn it, Thancred! Put me down! Thancred!”

But she wasn’t the only one who hadn’t wanted to leave.

He didn’t realize it until he looked back in time to see that Claire was still standing there with Papalymo. He was about to yell for her to come with them, even as Papalymo was shouting, “This is one battle you cannot fight. Away with you. Go!”

Claire was shaking her head, and he felt fear in the pit of his stomach once more… he couldn’t bring himself to leave them both here. If she was going to stay then he would as well. But it seemed that Papalymo wasn’t giving her a choice anymore. He spun about and shot a spell right at her, hitting her squarely in the chest and sent her flying backwards and landing on the airship hard.

“Hilda!” Thancred shouted out, as Alphinaud went to her side and sighed in relief to see that she merely had the wind knocked out of her. “I think he means now!”

Claire was slowly pushing herself upwards as Yda, who had been dropped on the deck, ran to the side of the airship and stared back in horror, crying out for Papalymo, even though they were already out of his earshot.

Alphinaud couldn’t help but be reminded of Ysayle and how her sacrifice had helped them once before and he turned away even as the primal was wrapped up in the sphere in the sky. Fighting his tears, he hugged Claire close to him, burying his face in her clothes as the pain of the thought of losing another friend began to engulf him. They had only just been reunited with him… and now he was throwing his life away for them… why? Why did it have to come to this?

He had to bite down hard on his lips to keep himself from breaking down completely. But Claire understood as she wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly as she kept her eyes on the sky and the glowing sphere that now hung there suspended.

*Later*

They were all in a state of shock. Thankfully, Hilda had been able to fly the ship expertly until they spotted Pipin, waving up at them to land, and they reached the ground safely. But once they did, all they could do was stare up at the sky where the miniature of Dalamud hung over the Wall. No one knew what to say as they stared at the prison… half expecting the creature trapped inside to break free at any moment.

“Are you ok?” Claire whispered to him softly when he finally pulled away from her.

“No,” he answered back, but knew that she already that answer didn’t she? “Why did this have to happen?” he asked again.

But she could offer no words to him, she seemed as lost as he did. Lady Yugiri approached them at that moment and they looked up at her as she began to ask what happened. She wasn’t the only one, but Hilda and Pipin were also listening in as Alphinaud took a steadying breath, forcing himself to repeat what just happened mere moments ago. Once he was finished, they were staring at him in shock before Pipin passed on orders to their forces to stand ready, forced to do nothing wait and prepare for the worst. But so far, things had quieted for now.

“I understand only too well the desire to reclaim one's homeland...but I cannot condone such slaughter,” Lady Yugiri whispered to Claire, who was looking miserable.

“Papalymo knew what he was doing,” Thancred answered back, getting their attention and speaking for the first time since they left. “I could not refuse him.”

But out of all of them, the worst one by far was Yda. They all looked to where she stood at the ledge, merely staring ahead with her back to them all. In all the time that he had known them, Yda and Papalymo were hardly ever away from each other. The two of them had always been together and now…? It was like Yda was missing her other half. He had no idea what he could possibly say to her.

“Why...?” she asked suddenly before she spun around and cried out desperately, “Why didn't they let me stay!? Papalymo is my friend! I should have been there with him!”

Alphinaud wished that he could come up with an answer that could comfort her. But his mind drew a blank. He really needed to find a way to study up on things like this! He was always being stuck by an inability to say anything.

Thancred, however, sighed as he walked forward, reminding her, “You could see it in his eyes, Yda. He knew what he was doing ─ what had to be done. Master Louisoix wore that same look, right before the end...”

Alphinaud felt that familiar sadness inside him at the thought of how his grandfather stood alone on that battlefield as he faced Bahamut. Did Papalymo feel the same way that he did? He didn’t know… nor did he ever want to know what went through their minds at that moment.

“Do you think I don't know that!?” Yda shouted out, knocking him out of his thoughts. “I know, all right! I know.”

“There is nothing more you could have done. Ilberd caught us all off guard. Even Claire was powerless to stop him,” Thancred reminded her calmly, but firmly as he turned away from her. “If you must blame someone, then blame me. Just promise that you will never forget what Papalymo strove to protect, or the lessons he tried to teach you.”

They all looked on sadly as Yda continued shaking, refusing to look at any of them… as though blaming them all for being unable to save her best friend.

“...Don't,” she snapped back, her voice filled with grief. “Don't speak to me.”

And they couldn’t get another word out of her as she kept her eyes fixed on the heavens, like she thought that if she stared long enough, it would bring Papalymo back to her.

Alphinaud knew Claire well enough that he had an idea of how to help with her grief and pain by now… but Yda… she was so much more emotional, more unpredictable. He searched, but nothing he found seemed to be enough to say. But Thancred seemed unsurprised as he turned to the rest of them, saying, “Leave Yda with me. Go on. Go back to the Rising Stones. The others need to know what happened here.”

That was the last thing that he wanted to do right now. Why must they always be the bearers of bad news? But what else could be done at the moment? Claire made to step forward and tried to console Yda, but she barely paid any attention to her as she cried, “...It's over, Papalymo. It's all over...”

“Leave her be,” Thancred repeated to Claire, who lowered her hand. “Nothing you can say will console her now...”

Claire backed down and Alphinaud went to her, finding a hard time trying to keep control. He was fairly certain that if he were alone, then he would have broken down long before now. The grief was upon his heart, making it feel like he was carrying around a heavy weight inside him.

“...Once again, I find myself at a loss for words,” he told her softly. Yet now wasn’t the time for tears. The primal was only sealed away, not defeated. It would only be a matter of time before it broke free and if it did, not only would Papalymo’s sacrifice be in vain, this primal would drain the land of aether. If they did not find a way to stop it permanently by the time it escaped… which he was sure it would do soon enough… then it could spell the end for them all, couldn’t it?

“But Thancred is right,” he went on in what he hoped was a brave voice. “We must return to the Rising Stones and apprise our companions of... all of this. Pray make your way there at once. I will send word to Y'shtola and the others of our imminent return. Let us return to the Rising Stones. We must gather our companions...”

They were so close together in that moment that he nearly found himself blurting with unspoken emotion. But… in light of all that’s happened, now was probably not the best time for that. Instead, he gave her a hopeful smile, which she forced one in return before she left without another word.

Doing his best to keep himself together, he turned to Pipin, Hilda, and Lady Yugiri, asking that they pass on the news of what happened to the Alliance leaders. To explain who the Griffin was and what his true plan had been, as well as the threat of a powerful primal. For now they were to all remain on guard here in Gridania and prepare for the worst.

The three of them reassured him that they will do what he said before they left, leaving him with parting words of sorrow and condolences of what became of Papalymo. Alphinaud could only force a nod as he contacted with Y’shtola… grimly telling her what befell them here… as well as how they were now one Scion short.

Of course, she did not believe him at first, demanding answers and yelling at him for even joking about this. But when he did not answer, she seemed to realize that this wasn’t some cruel prank or anything. Alphinaud was finding it difficult to hold himself together at this point and humbly requested that she inform the others, and he would explain things to them when he returned. He also mentioned that Thancred would be here with Yda until she was ready to return as well.

When the call ended, he looked back to Thancred, asking if there was anything else he could do.

“I’m afraid that there’s nothing else that can be done,” Thancred answered back with a whisper so that Yda couldn’t hear them. “The two of them have been partners in crime for years now. They balanced each other so perfectly, and now…?” he trailed off with a shake of his head. “No one will ever be able to take his place for her. Her whole world is now turned upside down. She always… joked about and slacked off, to be honest. She knew she could do it because Papalymo was always there to whip her back into shape and keep her grounded. But now…? She needs to step it up and protect herself.”

“I know that feeling,” Alphinaud confessed, thinking back to how he was after the banquet and they fled to Ishgard. He had learned many hard lessons after that, and knew better than anyone what a difficult road that was. But…?

“But she doesn’t have to walk it alone,” he reminded him and Thancred nodded in agreement.

“You go back, I’ll stay here with her until she is ready to leave,” he told him. “She can blame me all that she wants, but I am going to make sure that Papalymo’s sacrifice won’t be for nothing. I’ll keep an eye on her.”

“I know that she will be in good hands,” Alphinaud told him before he turned around and began to walk away. “Anything you want me to say to the others?”

Thancred did not answer for a long moment before he sighed and said, “Tell them, I will take care of Yda from now on.”

Alphinaud could only nod as he stepped forward, his mind wandering with all that they had learned… on all that had happened. The whole while, feeling hot tears falling down his cheeks.

*Later*

Once he mastered his tears, he returned to the Rising Stones, entering to find Tataru was already there with Claire and Alisaie. As soon as she saw the despairing look on his face, Tataru had to ask, “Why does everyone look so grim? Has something happened? Say something, for heavens' sakes!”

Alphinaud whished that he could answer her, but he wasn’t sure where to begin. That was when Y’shtola made her appearance, with both Krile and Urianger trailing behind her as they approached. With this array of grim expressions, Alisaie was also frowning at not knowing what was going on.

“...'Twould seem you bring ill tidings, Brother,” she remarked as they all looked at him.

Alphinaud took a shuddering breath, doing his best to stay calm as he forced himself to look up at them all as he confessed, “Aye. Behind the Griffin's mask, we found the grinning face of an old adversary... Ilberd. I know not how, but he had in his possession the eyes of Nidhogg, whose dread power he used to initiate a summoning ritual, even as we looked on...”

And so he told them the whole truth. Down to the last, miserable detail. Ilberd’s plan… the massacre beyond the wall… Nidhogg’s eyes as well as Ilberd’s death… the primal that had begun to take shape… and Papaylmo’s final act as he sealed the beast away.

Everyone but Claire just stared at him in stunned silence at what they just heard. Y’shtola lowered her head as she whispered, “By the Twelve...”

“I don't understand,” Alisaie gasped. “To attempt such a magick requires every onze of one's aether. No one ─ not even Grandfather ─ could cast it and hope to survive...”

That was the point, wasn’t it? They knew nothing about this primal or how powerful it was. But even with the Warrior of Light there, there was no chance they could have been able to slay it all of a sudden. They needed time, if nothing else, and Papalymo could see no other way to give it to them.

“Indeed,” he answered back simply with a nod. “It was ever a last resort ─ as I am certain Papalymo was aware.”

“Thus did the pupil follow in the footsteps of his master...even unto the grave,” Urianger said, and even he sounded choked up at the thought as he kept his head down.

Alphinaud understood, suddenly find speaking to the floor easier than looking at them.

“I have as yet been unable to explain how Ilberd came to possess Nidhogg's eyes,” he whispered as he looked down at his hands. He couldn’t figure it out. He had thrown one of those accursed eyes down that abyss himself! “In the depths of the Sea of Clouds, a perpetual storm of water- and wind-aspected aether rages. No mortal could endure such conditions.

“Then mayhap it was the work of an Ascian,” Y’shtola offered and Alphinaud realized how much sense that made. That was true… the Ascians weren’t natural were they? He supposed that they could have retrieved the eyes and once they learned of Ilberd’s plan, they gave them to him. It would explain much.

“But now is not the time for idle speculation,” Y’shotla sighed before she looked to Krile and said briskly, “Krile, I have need of your assistance.”

Krile looked surprised by the sudden request but she agreed, “I ─ Yes. Yes, of course.”

“We must inspect the cocoon of light, and ascertain the state of the primal trapped within,” Y’shtola went on sharply. “Between our respective talents, I daresay we shall glean some measure of insight.”

“Understood,” Krile said with a nod. “I can't promise I'll be able to sense much through the barrier, but I shall certainly do my best.”

“As shall I,” Y’shtola said, sounding like they were just through with a business meeting before adding, “Let us be about it, then.”

Then then turned and left without another word to any of them, taking both Alisaie and Krile by surprise. Krile stood there for a moment, looking from her to the rest of them before she began to follow.

“...What, without so much as a ‘by your leave’!?” Alisaie asked with a shake of her head.

“Pray forgive Archon Y'shtola her brevity,” Urianger reassured her kindly as he turned back to look at her. “She seeketh employment, lest her grief deprive her of the will to act. A desire to comfort Yda doubtless compoundeth her unseemly haste. I, too, must contend with this grievous loss in mine own way. By thy leave, Lady Alisaie, I shall honor our fallen colleague through gainful study. There exist writings which may yet further our understanding of this cocoon of light...”

He then bowed low before he also left. Most likely returning to the Waking Sands, to mourn Papalymo in his own way by research.

There was silence with just the four of them there. Alisaie looked down as she muttered, with shame in her tone, “...Mayhap I was too quick to judge. Surrendering to sadness and regret would be a poor tribute to Papalymo's sacrifice.”

“Quite,” Alphinaud said, surprised at how calm he sounded. “We must begin preparations to face Ilberd's accursed creation without delay. What time we have was purchased at too dear a price for us to squander it.”

There was a thick air of sadness hanging over everyone in the Rising Stones that evening. No one knew what to say. Some members seemed unwilling to let go of the faint hope that Papalymo may have survived the spell. But as the hours went on and no other word from anyone, their optimism seemed to fade.

He wasn’t sure what there was that could be said now. These events have shook him to the core. The joy of ending the Dragonsong War and helping the Warriors of Darkness find peace seemed to quickly leave him with all the grief and pain that had happened around them was finally sinking in. They had only just been reunited with Papalymo and Yda… and now… he was gone? It seemed unbelievable… but he couldn’t think of any way that he could have survived.

Fear of the future seemed to wash over him like he was trying to stay afloat in the ocean in a storm. Wave after wave crashed over him and he had to struggle to keep his head above the water, until there were parts where he could no longer see the sky.

These days it felt that it was only when someone offered a helping hand and pulled him out to where he could see the stars once again. At the thought, he looked up in time to see Claire was saying her goodbyes to Alisaie and Tataru, telling them that she would keep herself busy until they needed her.

He didn’t say a word as she headed to the doors. But once she was out of his sights… he felt as though he was sinking back into deep waters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hope you like the chapter! It sucks that we only have part 1 and we won’t know when the second half will come out yet. At least a date Square Enix! Is that too much to ask for? However, there will be a bonus chapter coming up before part 2 comes out and I hope that you will all be looking forward to it.)


	49. Little Ladies Day (Bonus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's that time of year! Little Ladies Day returns to Eorzea, a time to celebrate the little ladies of the land and for them to be treated like a princess. The question now is, will one young man be able to find a way to tell someone how he feels? A girl who is almost always the brave knight who is coming to their rescue all the time?

“Remind me why I’m here again?” Alphinaud asked sourly as they walked through the streets of Ul’dah. The street looked very differently from how it normally was. The entire town was decorated with pink banners, flowering trees and other decorations were set up everywhere. It was like the sky was filled with the delicate pink flower petals as they fell from the cherry blossom trees, filling the air with their sweet scent.

“Because,” Tataru said happily as she skipped along, “It’s Little Ladies Day! And it’s a gentleman’s duty to treat every lady like a princess today!”

“Yes, Alphinaud,” Alisaie added with an evil grin as she looked back to her brother. “Besides you’ve been locking yourself up at the Rising Stones for some time now. You needed an excuse to get out.”

“I wasn’t in the mood,” he answered bitterly as he followed after the two women. But he had to admit, it wasn’t a bad time to get some fresh air and change of scenery. He looked up at all the decorations, realizing just how much he did enjoy seeing the seasons come and go while he had been here in these lands.

All over there were young men who were with their sweethearts, or with their wives and daughters, doting upon them lovingly and he had to agree that it was a touching sight. He had needed something to occupy his mind and this was doing a fine job distracting him from all that had happened recently.

This had always been one of his grandfather’s favorite times of the year, for it meant that spring had returned and that the motherly Matron had seen fit to bless the realm with the blossoms of the peach treas. Because of this, all over, this was the day where young maidens were treated as princesses for the day. Their own family celebrated Little Ladies Day, and he could remember how Grandfather would dote upon Alisaie. He could remember how her eyes would light up whenever Grandfather told her that she was his princess, and he would think of the special events that he had planned for them. Even if it was normally a day where the ladies of the land were celebrated, Grandfather worked hard to make sure that both he and his sister had fun. He couldn’t help but smile back to those days before he shook his head now, wondering how this was supposed to be fun for him.

This morning, Tataru and his sister came to him, and decided that he wasn’t going to be spending his time with his head in a book. Instead, they were demanding that he accompany them outside to Ul’dah to enjoy some of the celebrations. Tataru was quite animate on going, saying that her favorite singing group would be performing a concert and she just had to be there to see them.

“The Songbirds?” Alphinaud repeated as they walked through the decorated streets.

“They performed last year,” Tataru said excitedly as they headed towards Emerald Avenue and she picked a flower petal off her head and blew it into the air once again. “They have grown quite popular lately and they have the most beautiful voices! I simply had to come and see them in person.”

“And why did you need me to come with you?” he asked them.

“Because of all the new stalls and events going on, we need someone to carry our things for us!” Alisaie laughed as he rolled his eyes.

There were many things that were being sold at the market boards and stalls all over town. Soon, the girls were making him carry many different boxes and bags for them. All the while he was doing his best to bite back the angry retorts that were just begging to break free.

“I love this season,” Alisaie beamed happily as she looked around all the stalls.

“Me too,” Tataru whispered excitedly as she spotted some new pink dresses that had been designed specifically for Little Ladies Day. “Oh! Look! This one’s pink!” she gasped when she grabbed hold of a pink kimono and admired it.

“Of course it’s pink! Today’s is Little Ladies Day!” he could not help but speak out.

“Behave,” Alisaie scolded him as she stopped by another stall and had found a few books and was looking through them. Even if today was one of her favorite holidays, she wasn’t the type of girl who would be wasting time and money on clothes or make-up. She would always get books on this day and continue to improve her studies. As Alphinaud looked at the books, he could see that most of them were storybooks that told the story how Little Ladies Day came to be.

He knew the story, of course. The Legend of the Lost Lady. It was over three centuries ago where the city-state of Ul’dah had been ruled by the iron-fisted sultan named Baldric Thorne, a man whom was rumored to have been feared across the realm for his temper and how he believed in a swift justice. Yet, there was one whom the sultan loved more than anything else, and it was his daughter, Edvya. He was so devoted to her protection that there was nothing he would not pay to ensure no harm would ever befall her. He kept her confined to the palace and assigned her over fifty handmaidens and seneschals to watch over her.

But ironically, the princess had the spirit of an adventurer and longed to explore the land beyond the palace walls. One day though, when a miller girl came to the palace to deliver flour to the kitchens, Edvya exchanged her gown for the rags of the commoner, so that she could slip out of the city for the day.

However, it did not take the palace long to realize that the princess was missing and the sultan ordered his entire army to search the city until they found her. As for the miller girl, the sultan ordered for her home to be torn apart and her family arrested and tortured. Thankfully, the princess discovered what had happened and when she returned to the safety of the palace, she told her father what she had done and begged that he show mercy to the miller’s family. Seeing how cruelly he had treated the miller girl, he sought to make amends. He ordered the family released, and not only did he personally apologize to them, but he ordered his royal architects to build them a new home… but most of all, he offered himself to serve as the miller girl’s seneschal for one day, saying that every young woman deserves to be treated like a princess. That regardless of her standing in the world, they were all ladies in their own right.

After hearing this unexpected display of humility, the people of Ul’dah saw that there was more to their ruler than a heartless despot. In fact, the sultan declared that one day from each year there would be a day where he would treat the common girls from the city as if they were princesses, as he had done with the miller’s daughter.

That had been one of his sister’s favorite stories when she was younger, and seeing her here underneath the falling petals, she looked just like how she did when she was young. That bright glint in her eyes made her look like a child and that this was just another special day that their family would spend together.

He kept focused on that the whole time as he was forced to carry all their ever growing boxes. To be fair though, not all that they were buying were gifts for themselves, there were several other gifts for some of the other women back at the Rising Stones. Tataru even thought to grab a couple small presents for the little Doman children, wanting to give them a taste of the season here in Eorzea.

But he also noticed that she was looking for very specific items from the stalls. Various threads, leathers, even a couple jewels and she was taking very great cares to make sure they were wrapped up before putting them in the same box.

“What are those for?” Alisaie asked her curiously when she noticed the box.

Tataru only giggled mischievously as she explained, “I can’t tell you. They’re for a very big surprise for someone. I’ve been working on it for a while now, and are having some people from Mor Dhona helping me.”

Right… he had almost forgotten about that. He had seen her discussing things a few times over the last week with the craftsmen from Rowena’s House of Splendors. He had also seen a large number of people also coming and going, having brought rare and far away materials that made him wonder just how she was able to get her hands on them. He was just bursting to know what she was up to.

“What are you making?” he asked suddenly, though already knowing that she had taken care not to tell just anyone what was going on.

“You’ll see,” Tataru grinned back with that mischievous smile. “It’s taking longer than I thought it would, so I’m getting these cheap materials to practice on. But don’t tell anyone!”

“But what exactly are you making?” Alisaie couldn’t help but press her.

“That’s for me to know and you to find out,” Tataru giggled again. “Don’t worry though. Once we get the final problems worked out, you’ll see! I can’t wait to see it all put together!”

“If you are having that much trouble, perhaps we could lend a hand?” Alphinaud suggested, suddenly finding it difficult to walk under the weight of all their purchases. He wished that they brought Urianger here in his place. Normally, he would think of Thancred, who would love the chance to see some of the single beauties of Ul’dah, but with his attention still focused on caring for Yda at the moment…?

Tataru thought his offer over before she said, “If we can’t fix this problem, or are looking for a material that we can’t find anywhere else, I’ll be sure to ask. But for now, I want to keep this secret from everyone.”

And she let the subject drop as she spotted some jam tarts for sale and went off to buy one. Once the girls finally finished with their shopping, with his sister finding herself more drawn to books or spell-casting clothes than anything fancy, they went back to Emerald Avenue to where there was already a large crowd surrounding a stage. Because of their short heights, the three of them were having trouble trying to see anything that was going on until Alisaie pointed for them to step up to a small outlook that over looked the area.

This was an area that jutted over the stairs next to the Quicksand, which was able to get a look over crowd, and they looked down to see three girls dancing and performing on the stage. The three girls, a Miqo’te, an Au Ra, and a Lalafell, all dressed in identical outfits, but each a different color of soft dresses with long trains that flowed behind them. They wore tights that went up past their knees, as well as small hats perched crookedly at the top of their heads. He had to admit… their singing was truly breathtaking and he nodded his head as he listened to them, glad for the chance to be able to set down all the packages that had been saddled up on him like a packed Chocobo.

They watched as the sweet voices rang throughout the air and they were able to enjoy watching it. As they listened, one of the girl suddenly approached the crowd and pulled someone from out of it and up to the stage with them. Though she was in very different clothes than what he normally saw her in… there was no doubt who it was.

“No,” Alisaie laughed when she recognized the figure who was trying to politely refuse being dragged up to the stage.

“No way!” Tataru gasped out, her eyes bright. “Claire knows the Songbirds?!”

“Why am I not surprised?” Alphinaud laughed as he leaned forward on the railing and watched. Claire was also dressed in a similar outfit that the Songbirds wore, only hers was as white as snow that seemed to suit her before she joined them. She didn’t sing like the girls did, but she seemed happy enough to dance in harmony with them. She didn’t miss a beat and there were cheers going on all over at the sight.

As soon as the song was over, she applauded the girls before she quickly jumped down, seemingly glad to get away from the stage before she was asked to go on.

“Claire! Hey, Claire!” Tataru cried out excitedly as she waved down at her.

The noise quickly got their friend’s attention and she came up to the top of the avenue to join them.

“How could you?” Tataru demanded as Claire climbed the stairs to greet them. “We were friends! I can’t believe you never told me?”

Claire raised her eyebrows at her in confusion before Tataru fell to her knees and cried out mournfully, “You know the Songbirds and you never told me?!”

“Apparently, she’s a big fan,” Alphinaud informed her with a laugh, doing his best not to blush as he looked at her. The fact was… she really looked pretty cute in that outfit and it was hard not to notice.

“Sorry,” Claire said in surprise before she patted Tataru’s head comfortingly as she stood back up.

“I’m sure that it’s none of our business,” Alisaie said with a smile, “But, what are you doing here? And dressed like that?”

Claire looked down at her costume and laughed awkwardly as she smoothed out her skirt. “I was helping the Songbirds with their concert,” she answered simply.

“And you joined them?” Tataru laughed happily. “We saw you dancing up there.”

Claire chuckled as blushed red, confessing, “I didn’t want to, but the girls were insistent that I join them up on stage for a dance number.”

They all looked down at the Songbirds, still performing as they sang another sweet song. “What about you?” she suddenly asked. “I didn’t expect to see any of you here.”

“Huh? Oh, we were shopping,” Tataru explained happily. “It’s Little Ladies Day for us too so we thought that this was a good chance to get out and enjoy ourselves a little.”

“And we made sure to bring Alphinaud with us because we needed someone to carry our things,” Alisaie teased as she clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“Alisaie,” he groaned out, feeling like they were kids again and she was trying to embarrass him. But to his surprise, he saw Claire giving him a sunny smile.

“That’s sweet of you,” she informed him and he knew his face was burning again. Damnit… he wondered if he could pass it off as starting to get sunburned or something? Thankfully, Tataru was able to get their attention by showing her some of the things that she had bought, taking great care not to show her what was in the box with the materials that she was trying to keep secret from them all.

“So I got these peach blossom necklaces because I was thinking of those two little Doman girls back at Mor Dhona!” she explained, showing Claire the two necklaces. “Flhaminn isn’t one for jewelry, I mean, she wears those pretty earrings all the time, but she’s not someone who’s sentimental. And it was hard trying to find something for Y’shtola, I mean, she’s not exactly someone who would wear something like this…?”

Claire only politely nodded as she watched Tataru go on about a lot of her gifts for everyone. Tataru was so excited that she was practically bouncing around before they remembered the concert and they looked back over the crowd to see the girls continuing to sing. Claire leaned against the wall as she looked over the crowd, but there was a rather distant look on her face. As if her eyes were seeing it, but her mind was somewhere else far away.

“You a fan of them?” Alphinaud asked as he leaned against the wall, copying her.

“They’re good,” Claire admitted. “But…?”

“Not your style of music?” he finished and her mouth curled up a little at the corners at the question. As they kept watching, Alisaie noticed how the two of them were standing rather close together.

“Come on, Tataru,” Alisaie offered to their small friend, as she picked up her half of their bags. “Why don’t we see if we can go in for a closer look? Downstairs?”

“Huh?” Tataru asked in surprise, “But we can see them so well from up here…?”

But Alisaie nudged her before jerking her head over at the two of them and she understood.

“Oh, right!” she said happily. “Good old downstairs! Maybe I’ll get an autograph!”

“We’ll go with…?” Claire offered but Alisaie shook her head, telling her, “My brother has been complaining all day about carrying our things around. I think that he needs a break. And you better stay here too. I’m sure that you don’t want to be pulled on stage again.”

She waved before she went off with Tataru, leaving the two of them alone in the ledge as they looked over the area.

“So ah… how have you been?” Alphinaud asked suddenly after a few minutes of nothing but the Songbird singing. This was the first time that he had seen her since she last left the Rising Stones after… after what happened at the Wall, and it was hard to say how they fared since they had seen another friend, possibly lost to them forever now.

“I’ve been doing all right, all in all,” Claire confessed somewhat awkwardly. “Been finding ways of keeping myself busy.” She was silent for another moment, as if trying to fish around for something to say, she asked, “How’s Yda, doing?”

He sighed as he informed her, “She still hasn’t returned. Thancred contacts us, letting us know that he’s still with her and that he’s keeping her out of trouble for now. Y’shtola went to have a word with her and apparently that has helped somewhat, but she’s still in a state of shock.”

Claire nodded, not surprised by any of that.

Alphinaud stood there stiffly as he looked at her out of the corner of his eyes, noticing, once again, just how pretty she did look in that costume.

“You ok?” he asked her again. “About what happened?”

She did not answer him, but he wasn’t surprised as he found himself reaching over and taking her hand in his own once again. She turned her head to gaze at him and he felt himself grow a little warm at how close they were standing together. Normally he would worry about what others might think and the problems it could cause them. With the entire crowd was focused on the Songbirds, however, he doubted that the two of them would draw attention to themselves.

“Want to go for a walk?” he offered and she smiled a little as she nodded and they left, their hands still being held. The only people who noticed that the two of them were leaving, were watching out of the corner of a pillar, both of them grinning at the sight of their hands being held.

“You think he’s gonna tell her, this time?” Tataru whispered excitedly.

“Hard to say,” Alisaie whispered back. “I know I’d say that I’d tell her if he didn’t, but in light of all that’s happened, and the fact that we haven’t dealt with the matter of the Wall just yet, he still has time. But maybe this is just what they needed. Some time alone.”

“I thought that the whole purpose of dragging him along with us was to get him to see all these people treating their sweethearts like princesses for a day was for him to see that he should do that by telling our Warrior of Light how he felt before someone else does?” Tataru asked, “I never thought that we would run into her here, though. It’s like fate had a hand in this. You think she can get me the Songbird’s autographs?”

“I’m sure if you ask, she will be more than happy to help out,” Alisaie smiled as she watched her brother’s retreating back as they turned the corner. “I’m sure that she’ll keep him out of trouble so there’s no need to worry,” she added with a nod before she picked up her shopping again. “The one bad thing is that we will have to carry everything back to the Rising Stones ourselves.”

“Oh, I’m sure that we can find someone who will be willing to help a couple single ladies out,” Tataru chuckled teasingly as they drew closer to the crowd, watching the three girls continuing the dance and sing.

“By the way,” Alisaie said suddenly. “Can’t you please tell me just what you’re making?”

Tataru thought it over for a moment before she nodded. “Alright,” she said quietly. “But you have be swear not to tell anyone else! Especially not Claire!”

Alisaie blinked in surprise as she leaned down so that Tataru could whisper into her ear.

*Later*

“So all three girls were around Eorzea and you were begged to find them by their seneschal?” Alphinaud laughed as he listen to Claire tell him more of her adventures with the Songbirds. “And they were gone so long that they didn’t realize how late it was until you told them?”

The only reason they got their costumes in time was because the head of the Weaver’s Guild was a fan of them,” she informed him.

They both laughed as they took the walk outside the city and into the hot sun, and he breathed in the air, once again relishing the fact that they were away from the cold. “As fond as I have grown of Ishgard, I do not think I will ever be able to be comfortable in snow.” He looked at her again and added, “Not that it bothers you, though. You’d be able to walk around in a swimsuit in the Western Highlands and still wouldn’t feel anything. How do you do it?”

“Not sure,” Claire answered as if she hadn’t had a chance to really think about it. “Strange, huh?”

She seemed to be enjoying the walk, and he began pressing her for more information on what else she had been up to lately and she told him that she had been spending a great deal of time at the Wolves Den. It was a kind of training ground in Limsa, and she had been fighting it out for medals with a lot of other adventurers.

“So… basically, you all run into the center of this area and try to kill each other for medals?” Alphinaud repeated as he looked at her with eyebrows raised.

“That’s about it,” she answered. “No one dies though, so you don’t need to worry about that. Knocked out several times? Yes. Death? No.”

“Well, that’s one less thing to worry about,” he said as they moved more across the hot sands, and he was only vaguely aware of where they were going at that point. “I fear that I haven’t been out much at all lately. Please, tell me more.”

So she told him more about how she had been working with a couple others at Azys Lla to try and make a new weapon. It sounded unbelievable! That they could create a weapon that could think for itself! He was fascinated by it, and even more so how she told him about the tiny, but marvelous spirit made entirely of light that was born from their efforts. Yet, she did not have the weapon with her this day, having wanted at least one day this year where she didn’t need to fight.

“It grows by the day,” she went on fondly. “We just finished the final touches on it.”

“You must show me the finished product,” Alphinaud said firmly. “I wish to see it with my own eyes.”

She promised him that she would, and he asked all sorts of questions as they crossed over the threshold into Horizon and took the familiar path that would take them to the Waking Sands. She also started telling him that she had recently managed to tame a large warbear mount for her to ride around on. She had her eye on trying to catch herself a panther or something like a lion next, but had a feeling that she would have to do a lot of work for that.

He wished that he had stories to tell her as well, but he did try more to tell her what was going on with the world that he knew. Just small stories of what was going on at Mor Dhona, doing his best to stay away from the many grim stories of the Scion’s or of the issues with the other nations… mayhaps she knew this and seemed to appreciate the gesture.

Soon the two of them made it all the way to Vesper Bay. But with the heat of the day reaching its worse, they decided to head to Limsa on the ferry. They were able to enjoy the refreshing breeze as they stood on deck and were hit with light sprays from the water. The more that they traveled, the more he seemed to be trying to come up with a story that could make her laugh and smile more. It was difficult at first because he had been so miserable himself, but seeing her eyes light up and that smile seemed to wash away his own sorrow like the waves the hit the side of the ship as they cut through the water.

They were able to forget all the bad things and didn’t even notice that they came to dock at Limsa until they realized that they weren’t moving anymore. They began to head throughout the markets, though he wished that they had come out somewhere else in the city. He had thought that he had enough of markets to last a lifetime after having walked around with Tataru and Alisaie for hours. But he didn’t mind it so much with Claire, who did not seem to be interested in the stalls at all. She could probably make items that were better than most of these things anyway.

“I heard that you were an amazing crafter,” he said suddenly, taking her by surprise. “In fact, I saw a store in Ishgard that sells leather that bears your name as its brand.”

“Oh that,” she said in great amusement. “Well, let us just say that adventuring is fun, but it doesn’t make much in terms of money, so you have to find other ways.”

“Just asking, but is there a guild in Eorzea that you haven’t joined, yet?” he asked her curiously.

She thought that over for a moment before she shook her head and confessed, “I have yet to see one. But should you find one, let me know.”

“So that you can master, yet another, skill?” he asked her in amazement.

“I get bored very easily,” she shrugged. “Keeps me busy.”

He supposed that he could understand wanting to be kept busy. After all, when he wasn’t working, he was left alone with his thoughts for too long and that never ended well. As they passed by the market board, he suddenly had an idea and he gave her a few gil to go and get them something to eat. But as she asked him what he wanted, he told her that it didn’t matter and for her to just find something to pick out and that he would meet her by the entrance to Limsa. Surprised, she left through the crowd, giving him time to go to the market board and make a quick purchase.

He waited there nervously for a moment and was glad when she returned with some random food.

“They didn’t have much,” she informed him as she handed him his half.

“Y-Yeah, I know that,” he said nervously, his hands behind his back and she noticed that he was stuttering slightly again.

She arched an eyebrows, silently asking him what was wrong. He knew that what he was about to do was a little out of character for him, but he figured that today was a good day to let that go. Wordlessly, he pulled out from behind him a small bouquet of pink cherry blossoms that he had gotten while she was away.

She stared at it in shock for a moment before she took them and continued staring at them before asking, “Did you get these for me.”

“Ah, yeah… its Little Ladies Day and grandfather taught me to take it seriously, so…?” he began, suddenly wishing he came up with a better explanation for that. But she was smiling as she breathed in their sweet fragrance.

“They’re gorgeous,” she said before beaming at him. “Thank you.”

That smile was enough to make him feel that he was walking on clouds for the rest of the afternoon. By the Twelve, he had it bad, didn’t he? But he didn’t focus on that, just their time as they began walking all over La Noscea, speaking of everything that came to mind. He put everything that had happened recently out of his mind, and he began to slowly open up about some of his own personal history about Sharlayan, about going to school at the Studium. And he felt that she was slowly beginning to open up to him about her own stories.

“Come on,” he said as she told him more about Alexander and how she had actually experienced time magic. “Please, go into details. Brag, just a little bit. It’s maddening that you are so humble about it.”

She just looked back teasingly, and after seeing the glint of mischievousness in her eyes, he started to suspect that the reason she didn’t talk much about such things was because she liked frustrating people.

They were so busy talking that they didn’t notice where the road took them… but eventually they looked up to realize that they were in Eastern La Noscea… near Costa del Sol. He couldn’t remember the last time he set foot here. Possibly, he came here when he first entered Eorzea, but that was so long ago that he had forgotten all about it. Still, it was a nice change to be able to walk along the beach, listening to the sounds of the water hitting the shore and the smell of salty air filled his nose.

They avoided the small village-like resort as they kept more to the shore itself. The sun was going down by this point and they soon found a quiet spot on the sand to watch the sun setting over the distant horizon.

“You’ll have to go back to the Rising Stones,” she said. It wasn’t a question, just stating a fact that they both knew and he nodded solemnly.

“Afraid that I do,” he confessed. “We are still lacking a leader, and work is piling up. Yda and Thancred have both been excused from their duties for now, and we are short-handed. Some of the other newer Scions have had to step up and take on more work, but they need all the help they can get. I guess that I will be on the the role of an Acting Leader for now. At least until we find another.”

She looked over at him and asked, “You’d make a fine leader. Why did you refuse it?”

“Ah… oh…” he stuttered in embarrassment. “Thank you for saying that. But I fear you are mistaken. I fear that if I was left in charge for too long, I may return to the way that I was before. I don’t wish for that to happen. I’m happier in the field so to speak. I learned so much more than being a commander and I wish to keep learning.”

He meant those words. He felt proud of himself for leading the others as well as he did and for as long as he could as the acting leader, but he knew that he wasn’t the right person to lead them forever. But the question now was, who would lead them? Minfilia was gone, at least for now, and he wasn’t sure if any of the other Scions would be able to take up the role. While Thancred made a good point, on merit alone, it would seem an obvious choice to make the Warrior of Light their new leader. However, that would only burden her even more and she had so many other duties to attend to. They couldn’t force her to take up such a role…?

Perhaps Papalymo could have done so…? But that was no longer possible, was it? Yda was a bit indecisive… and now wouldn’t be a good time to ask her anyway. There was still Thancred, Y’shtola, and even Krile…? But he wasn’t sure if any of them would be willing to take up such a role either. As for his sister, he felt that she would sooner leave then be forced to be the leader. But surely there had to be someone who could take such responsibilities? He truly believed that without a leader, they could end up falling apart and the future of the Scions would be put into jeopardy.

He grabbed a handful of sand next to him and watched the fine grains slid from his fingers for a moment. “There are some people who are meant to lead, and others follow,” he said slowly. “But there are also those who lead only when there is no one else. I like to think that I am of that third category. I led the Scions after the incident at the Feast because there were only just the three of us. Tataru wouldn’t be able to do so, and you already had more than enough responsibility to be getting on with. So, I decided that I would take up the role of a temporary leader. At least until we found Minfilia and the others.”

“Minfilia…” Claire said suddenly as she looked up at the setting sun again. “I wonder how she is doing right now?”

“I often wonder that,” he nodded as he leaned forward to rest his chin on his knees. He could scarcely imagining being able to go out to another world and see something that hardly anyone ever had. “I hope that she is well. I know that we will see her again. She promised you that she would repay you for all that you had done for her, didn’t she? And when she comes back, we can ask her all about the world of the First.”

“That would be nice,” Claire said as she closed her eyes, as if imagining what another world would look like.

He looked over at her for a moment, admiring her and feeling at piece with the world once again. Not having to worry about pain or battling or dangerous missions and the endless amount of tasks that seemed to keep piling up one after the other. Here, there was just this moment.

How did she do it? How was she able to bear the burdens of the world without trouble? No… wait… that wasn’t true. He had seen for himself how heavy that weight was for her, how she struggled to keep herself held up. The rest of them looked to her as a source of comfort. According to Tataru, even Minfilia, who was their leader, had once said that their Warrior of Light was her pillar of strength.

He was suddenly struck by this endless wave of curiosity and was looking at her like a new tome whose words he did not understand. He felt that he had knew so much about her, having spent so much time traveling together, but looking at her now, he felt that he knew nothing about her. For example, where did she come from? He knew that she came here to these lands, but as far as he was aware, she wasn’t born and raised here. If not, then why did she choose to come here and begin the life of an adventurer? Did she have a family? And if so, where were they now?

He wished he knew more, but knew not how to ask.

“Thank you,” she said suddenly after another long moment of silence as she opened her eyes continued watching the gentle waves wash up on to the shore, the sound so soothing that it felt like it could lull a babe to sleep.

Alphinaud looked back at her in surprise, not sure of what she was talking about as he asked, “For what?”

She blushed as she informed him, “For treating me like a princess today.”

He blinked in surprise at that before he stuttered out nervously that he didn’t do much.

“No, but it was enough,” she told him with a bright smile as she looked to the bouquet of flowers that were still in her lap. “You cheered me up. And even brought me flowers. I can’t remember having such a nice time.”

His normally pale skin was stained with red at his cheeks... even his ears were turning pink, but if the red from the sun was lighting up her face, he liked to think that it was doing the same for him and she hadn’t noticed it.

“Your welcome,” was all he could say.

They fell silent for another long moment as he was now desperately searching for something to say.

“So,” he asked, “Did you learn anything new, lately?”

Claire thought that over but then she had an idea and she blew a kiss at him and that was when a heart made entirely of aether appeared and stuck at him until he felt a wave of happiness going through him.

“How did you do that?” he asked in awe as she laughed.

“I learned it from a sweet couple on Valentione's Day,” she laughed as his face grew even redder. “You asked for something new, and you be surprised by how many people have been using it. It’s just a way of me showing appreciation for all you’ve done.”

“I… I don’t… I should be thanking you, I mean,” he stuttered and seeing him so taken back caused her to start laughing again.

“Valentione’s Day,” he said as he tried to think of something thing to say. “I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to celebrate it. I can only imagine the countless couples across Eorzea doting on each other like that. What about you?” he asked suddenly. “You leave behind a broken heart? Is there a lonely young man who is waiting for you to return?”

She paused for an agonizingly long time before she confessed, “No, I’ve never been in a relationship. Not like that.”

He looked at her in surprise as he said, “Never? I would have thought that there would be more than a few suitors fighting for your affection?”

“Here and there. Sure, I flirted with a few people that I met during my dungeon running days, but we always parted ways once we reached the end,” she confessed. “I never had time to… really get to know someone. Not like that, anyway.”

She chuckled softly as she reminded him, “I’m hardly in the same place for longer than a few days. That makes being in a relationship hard.”

“I suppose so,” he said as he thought that over. But he could not deny that he know knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that she was not with someone. She truly had no idea of beautiful she was, did she?

“I think you’re beautiful,” he found himself saying. He looked away as he heard a slight intact of breath of surprised.

“No,” she said softly. He did not dare look at her face, so he had no idea what her expression was. “I fear you are mistaken this time.”

But he shook his head as he said firmly, “No, I mean it. You really are. And… you shouldn’t try to prove that you’re perfect.”

“I know I’m not,” she agreed.

“If it means anything. I like who you are. Though, maybe you could try talking a little more?” he offered softly and she chuckled, making him look back at her as the glow from the setting sun caused her face to glow.

“I never have anything to say,” she confessed.

“You know, a lot of people do think that you’re a mute when they first meet you,” he informed her. “You talk to me a lot more than you used to.”

“That’s because you actually listen now,” she informed him teasingly. “You aren’t in love with the sound of your own voice.”

He blinked in surprise before he began laughing as he confessed, “You sound just like my sister.”

“You have to admit, you truly did have a love for your voice,” she pointed out and he held up his hands in surrender.

“You’re right,” he acknowledged, knowing that she spoke the truth. “Thinking back to how I used to be, I admit that I’m… embarrassed. I was such a smug, little…?” he couldn’t even find the words to describe how he used to be, but she seemed to understand.

“You made a lot of mistakes,” she nodded. “As do we all. But you learned from them. That’s what matters.”

“But I…?” began but she cut him off this time.

“You made a mistake because you were trying to make the world a better place,” she pointed out. “You changed. And you know more about yourself now. The others have long since forgiven you. I have long since, forgiven you. It’s about time you forgive yourself.”

Forgive himself? Hadn’t he done that? He had always blamed himself for the Scion’s downfall, and even now just the thought makes him sick to his stomach at how it all turned out.

“You’ve done a fine job,” she reassured him. “Even if you weren’t the official leader, you have done much. Both in politics and research against the primals and even helped to fight. Don’t think that you aren’t a good leader.”

Her words were a great comfort to him and he felt some of his hesitation and fear leave his heart, instead, leaving him with a new courage.

“Well, I know that there is one thing that Minfilia and I had in common as leaders,” he said suddenly.

“What is that?” she asked curiously.

“Having you there to keep us from breaking apart,” he confessed as he looked back at her, seeing the gentle golden light from the reflected in her eyes. “Thank you for your kind words. I suppose… if I must… I could take up the role as a leader. But if I must, it will just be until we find someone else. You know, I talked it over with some of the others over the last few days, and they all agreed that you were one of their first choices as leader.”

“You are kidding,” she chuckled. “I don’t do politics. I’d be a terrible leader.”

“That’s not what everyone else says,” he countered with a laugh. “But as Thancred put it, you have your hands full fighting primals and feeding the orphaned poor…? I don’t suppose you would have much time to do all of that if you were our leader. Especially if you have yet to find that special someone?”

“Oh?” she asked with eyebrows raised, “You still going on about that? What about you? I half expect that you have some maiden waiting for your return back home?”

“What?” he asked in surprise before shaking his head. “Regardless of whatever my sister or Krile told you, I assure you that I was never in a serious relationship. I had a bad habit of showing off to girls when I was younger. I can admit to that. But I like to think that I have grown up since then. Besides…?”

“Besides what…?” she asked him curiously.

“I… I just… never met anyone who really caught my attention in Sharlayan,” he said slowly and carefully.

They continued to gaze at the other, though he wasn’t entirely sure how that happened.

“So… what are you… going to be doing… for now?” he asked slowly.

She was hesitant to talk, almost as much as he was, though he wasn’t sure what it was that either of them wanted to say at that point.

“I’m not sure,” she confessed simply before looking up to the blood-red sky. “It’s just… it’s hard.”

He could only continue to gaze at her sadly, knowing that pain all too well.

“I wish I could help you,” he confessed and she didn’t even look at him. “But… I just don’t know how.”

He reached up and placed a hand on the side of her face as he continued looking at her. She stared back into his eyes, a beautiful blush suddenly spreading across her cheeks, pink as her hair. He could feel his own cheeks burning and judging how her eyes suddenly lit up in amusement, he knew that his stupid ears were also turning color.

He didn’t dare move for a moment as he gently tucked some of her hair behind her ear and he was suddenly reminded of that accursed dream once again. He knew that he was turning even redder at that thought.

Lower your hand…

He kept hissing to himself inside his head. But he couldn’t bring himself to stop as he continued staring at her face, losing himself in those green eyes. Come on, what was wrong with him? Once again, his head and his heart were waging an all-out war about what to do. Minutes passed in silence, neither of them daring to move a muscle. He had no clue what was going on in her head, but he was captivated by her gaze, unable look away.

He suddenly felt his face burning even hotter than ever as he felt her hands suddenly squeeze his hand back, her fingers becoming intertwined with his own. His eyes suddenly found her lips once again and he realized just how soft they looked… and he was dimly aware of how he slowly crept his own face towards her.

Wait… was she also lowering hers towards him? He couldn’t tell anymore, for a moment he was sure that this was all a dream once again, but this was all far too real to be one. If it was, he was sure that it was going to kill him upon waking.

He could feel… nay, _hear_ , his heart beating as his blood pounded in his ears. He could feel her hot breathe on his face, his eyes closing just when he could feel the heat from her lips reaching him… but before they could touch, there was a bright light and suddenly both came back down to reality.

At that moment, out of the light, there was a tiny creature appearing out of thin air right above them. When he first saw it, he thought that it was a sylph… or even one of Claire’s fairies that she had learned to summon. But this was neither… but looked like a combination of both. It was a light greenish color, with delicate wings that were as thin as a butterfly’s and cast a multitude of rainbow colors. Its legs were long and tiny, as was its arms, though its feet and hands were slightly bigger in contrast. It seemed to be wearing some kind of armor, leaving it with long sleeve-like gauntlets on its hands and even stretching to cover the most delicate parts of its wings. It had large eyes and long ears like an Elezen, which gave it a kind of innocent, almost child-like appearance.

Alphinaud stared up at the creature, never have seen anything like it. The creature wasn’t even looking at him, its eyes focused solely on Claire as it came fluttering down between them and seemed to be looking over her like it was concerned.

“What’s wrong?” Claire asked, not the least bit surprised by seeing it.

“Ah, Claire…? Who is your friend?” Alphinaud asked, trying to clear his thoughts, wondering just what had happened or if he was possibly seeing things now.

“Oh, this is… Anima,” Claire answered as the tiny creature waved at him as it fluttered about and he stared at it.

“This is the Anima that you told me so much about?!” he gasped as he looked up at it.

“Nice to meet you,” it said happily before the little creature turned back to Claire and said worriedly, “Are you alright?”

“Yes, why wouldn’t I be?” she asked in surprise as it came fluttering closer to her.

“Because you and I shared the same aether for a long time,” the Anima told her. “Our minds are connected as are our spirits. And, for a moment, I felt your heart skip a beat and I thought that something was wrong?”

“Oh, that,” she said, and she sounded awkward as she reassured it that she was just fine and that there was nothing to worry about. The little one smiled in relief, glad to see that it worried for nothing. It then turned back to Alphinaud and apologized for giving him that fright.

“Don’t worry about it,” he said, staring at it in wonder. “Magnificent, a life created from such a method…?”

“Yes,” Claire said as she gazed up fondly at it before she stood up and all of a sudden, what just happened, or almost happened, came back to them both and there was a new tension in the air.

“You ok?” he asked, hoping that he could somehow pass off what nearly happened.

“Yeah,” she said, awkwardly. “I guess… I think I forgot where I was for a moment.”

The Anima seemed worried as it asked, “Did I do something wrong?”

“No,” Claire reassured it as is fluttered down near her. “Not at all. You thought that there was something happening?”

“Yes,” it said. “It’s harder to tell when you don’t have the weapon. I thought that there was some something going wrong.”

“I suppose you could say that,” she told it. “But I’m fine. I’m sorry for worrying you.”

She was on her feet again before she held out a hand and pulled him up as well, telling the Anima that he was her friend. It seemed overjoyed to have met another new friend, but according to it, they had met several times before when it was just beginning. But this was the first time they met face-to-face.

They started walking along the beach again, with the Anima gazing at everything with bright eyes. It looked harmless enough, but there was certainly a new awkwardness between the two of them, though they were both clearly trying hard not to think of it, he was finding it difficult to even look her in the eyes. Thankfully, the sun had fully set and the moon was out… signaling that now was probably the time to leave.

“Must you go?” the Anima asked sadly when Alphinaud informed them that he should be heading back. The others were probably wondering where he was by now.

“I’m afraid I do, little one,” he told it, having grown fond of the little creature quickly. “But I certainly hope we meet again soon. I would love to see this weapon of yours. Come and visit me at the Rising Stones whenever you want.”

It fluttered happily before he turned back to Claire, adding, “And you be careful. I don’t know when we will next met, but…?”

“But we still have the matter of the wall and the primal?” Claire nodded grimly, her head turned off in one direction, and he knew that she was looking off in the direction of where Gridiana was… like she thought that she might be able to see that floating cage.

“I better get going,” she said finally.

“Hopefully, the next time we meet, we’ll have a better idea of what we’re going to be doing about Ilberd’s insane plans,” he sighed. “Krile informed me that the prison for the primal is stable for now. But she doesn’t have a clue how long it will last.”

She nodded as the Anima looked worried about this fact.

“Don’t worry,” it said firmly to her. “I’ll be right there by your side to help you. Don’t you fear.”

She smiled back at it and nodded as it fluttered happily, like it thought that it could single-handedly take out that primal on its own so long as it was going to protect its friend. Alphinaud also watched them with a smile, wondering if he could have a chance to create an Anima of his own one day.

“Tell Tataru and Alisaie that I’m sorry for leaving them like that,” she told Alphinaud. “And pass along my wishes that they are well. Oh…” she added as she thought it over, “And tell Tataru that I’ll get her an autograph from the Songbirds if she wants one.”

“That will make her happy,” he agreed. “I’ll tell them.”

The air between them was now so thick with that tension that he could swear that he felt it in the air. As he looked into her eyes, so full of understanding that he thought for sure that she knew how he felt. But a second later, she held out her hand for him to shake and they parted ways.

Claire turned and began walking away, heading up a slope, heading off in the direction of Wineport. He watched her leave, not noticing that he wasn’t completely alone just yet.

“You will find a way to help us fight that primal, won’t you?” the Anima asked him quietly.

Alphinaud blinked at it before he nodded, reassuring it, “We are searching day and night for a way, little one. But what makes you think that Claire would have to…?”

“Because doesn’t everyone?” it asked. “I witnessed her memories of when she faced so many primals and it showed me just how hard she had to fight against them. I wanted to grow stronger so that I could keep her safe. If she is to head into battle, I will go with her.”

Alphinaud nodded in understanding. “I see,” he told it, “Isn’t that what you were made for though?”

“At the start,” it confessed. “But I felt her heart-filled wish. She wants me to have freedom to choose my destiny. The world is a vast and wondrous place. And I wish to see it all, but to do so by staying by her side as her companion and ally. This is the path I have chosen for myself.”

He felt his affection for the new form of life grow at the declaration and nodded.

“Indeed. Sounds like a wonderful wish,” he said. “I pray that nothing will ever break the bond you two share. I will continue to try and find a way to deal with that primal. In exchange… take care of her, alright?”

It spun about excitedly in the air.

“Don’t you worry,” it said happily. “I’ll never leave her side.”

It turned and began to flutter after, possibly it’s other half, and it happily began commenting on everything that it saw, as well as asking her about her bouquet of flowers that she still carried with her. Alphinaud watched fondly, feeling a slight pang of jealously towards the Anima for being able to go wherever she went, no matter what happened, it would be right there to summon to her aid at a moment’s notice.

She would be taken care of. He turned and teleported away, heading back to the Rising Stones and thinking longingly of bed.

*Later that night*

“There you are, Alphinaud,” Tataru scolded when he returned to the Rising Stones later that night. “We were looking all over for you and Claire! You just ditched us like that! How could you?!”

“Apologies, Tataru,” he said absent-mindedly. “I—err… just had some things on my mind. And next thing I know, we were leaving.”

“Well, so long as you are alright,” she told him with a nod before realizing that he was on his own. “Oh, are you alone?”

“Claire had to go,” he answered as he walked passed. “She told me to pass along her best wishes to you all.”

“Wait, you mean… that’s it?” she asked, disappointment in her voice as she watched him pass.

He paused and asked shrewdly, “Did you expect something else?”

“Huh? Why… no!” she gasped unconvincingly as she shook her head at him. “I was… well, I was…?”

“Oh, Claire said that she could get you the Songbird’s autographs if you want them,” he added, and at the thought, Tataru gasped excitedly and that quickly drove everything else out of her mind as she happily began telling him about how wonderful the concert was.”

“I wonder if I can make myself a copy of their costumes?” she asked herself as she thought that over with a giggle. “I saw a few people in the crowd today who had those exact same clothes and I wonder just where I could get them? Maybe I can make a few adjustments…? WAIT! THAT’S IT!”

“What is?” he asked in surprise as she clapped her hands together ecstatically.

“The project that me and a lot of people at the Diamond Forge have been working on,” she explained in a rush. “We were having problems with the design, but I just got a great idea for it! I got to go and tell them! If I’m right, and I bet I am, then we could probably have it finished even sooner than I thought!”

With this new inspiration in mind, she went running off, heading straight out the door and to the Diamond Forge, leaving him to wonder just what it was that she was working so hard on these days.

“You made her day,” said a voice and he looked back to see his sister coming towards him, carrying one of her new books under her arm. “She was having a kind of artist block earlier because she couldn’t figure out how to make her ‘project’ function but still go with the design.”

“You know what she’s working on?” he asked her.

“A little bit,” Alisaie shrugged. “She was vague on most of the plans, but I have a basic idea of what it’s for. I can’t wait to see the end product. You, meanwhile, left us to carry everything home. Had to hire a Chocobo to be able to make it back here with all our things.”

“Right, we left in the middle of the concert,” he said. “Sorry about that. But it was getting a bit crowded.”

“So, what did you two do?” she asked eagerly.

“Oh, went for a walk, did some talking,” he answered back honestly.

“What did you two talk about?” she asked him curiously and he sighed, understanding what was happening.

“Alisaie, you planned that whole thing, didn’t you?” he asked her knowingly.

“What? How could you even ask such a thing?” she asked and when he raised his eyebrows at her she sighed.

“Alright, maybe,” she confessed. “But it was really to get you outside. We both wanted to take you out during the Valentione's Day celebrations, but that was around when…?”

She fell silent as they knew that it had been around the time of their failed mission at the Wall.

“But afterwards, we felt that maybe you just needed to see how happy people could be if they let their feelings show,” she went on. “Honestly, we didn’t plan on running into her at Ul’dah today. That was just a lucky accident.”

“I see,” he said softly as he turned his gaze away. He couldn’t believe what happened, or rather, what almost happened. He gulped hard… thinking about the terrible longing inside him at the thought of being able to kiss those lips. What was he thinking? He wanted to kick himself for that… this wasn’t like him! Not at all!

Unfortunately, his sister saw the look on his face and frowned slightly in worry.

“Did something happen?” she asked slowly as she set her book down on a nearby table.

“No,” he answered honestly again. “Nothing happened. We talked for a long time, and had gone as far as Costa del Sol.”

She sighed as she asked, “Why are you putting yourself through all this? You moron, you’re in love with her, but you don’t want to say anything. Why?”

“Because every time that I try, something interrupts me and I lose what little courage I built up for it,” he retorted. There was no need to try and hide it. She knew how he felt. And she would surely keep pressing him for information. They went to the Sonar where they could have some privacy and he told her more of what they talked about, if she swore not to tell anyone else.

“What happened?” she asked again and he grimly told her about how he had the perfect chance to say something, but he lost his courage once again. He skipped over some of the finer details and made it sound like they were interrupted with the Anima appeared over their heads while they were just talking.

“Her heart skipped a beat, the Anima said?” she repeated slowly, simply amazed at the thought of having created a life and it being attached to a weapon. “I must pay a visit to Azys Lla and see this for myself. But more on that later, why would the Anima ask that?”

Alphinaud turned away as he stared to head to the door.

“Alphinaud,” she called, “Why do you think that happened? I think that the answer is obvious, don’t you?”

“Goodnight, Alisaie,” he said as he opened the door. He paused for a moment and then looked back as he added, “And Happy Little Ladies Day, dear sister.”

She blinked in great surprise before he waved and left. He returned to his chambers and collapsed on the bed, staring up at the ceiling for a long time, despite the fact that he was so tired. He couldn’t get that image out of his mind of when they were on the beach. He went over it in his mind over and over…

But… he remembered… she was leaning in too wasn’t she? The Anima had said that for that moment, her heart skipped a beat. Alisaie told him that the answer for that was obvious. Did that mean… that she felt the same?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (And that is the end of the story for now. Patch 3.5 part 2 should be coming out sometime this month. Most likely on a Tuesday, so if not next week, it will either be on the 21 or 28. Hope that you will be looking forward to it. This will be the last chapter until we see how the final patch for Heavensward will end so I hope that this added chapter will keep you entertained until then. I finished playing through the Little Ladies Day questline and the idea of them meeting up on this day seemed so perfect that I couldn’t help myself and put this end and I really do hope you liked it. I’m going to be guessing, depending on how long part 2 will be, around three or four more chapters plus one bonus chapter to finish up Heavensward. Yes, there will be one last bonus chapter. Possibly even 2 if I’m hit with another chapter. Well, that’s it for now, be seeing you around the Duty Finder!)


	50. The Obvious Solution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do you do when you have a problem and only a little time to figure it out? That's what it feels like to be a Scion at the moment. They are going to need all the help they can get to deal with this crisis... but maybe some help from some unexpected allies may be the key?

“Really?” Alphinaud asked as he went through several more books on the shelves, his eyes now so tired that they hurt to keep them open. “There was a spriggan that was going around scaring people in Gridania?”

“They said that it was part of the Hatching-Tide celebration,” Alisaie said as she ran a hand through her hair, making her look rather disheveled. “A spriggan riding a giant rock was going around and surprising people. Not sure where they came up with such an idea, but it seems that people are having a good time there right now. At least… they would be if they didn’t have this threat hanging over their heads.”

“Hmm,” was all that he could reply with as he rubbed his eyes. He was so tired right now. They had been up for the last couple days, trying to figure out what to do about the new threat that Ilberd left for them. Thanks to Papalymo’s sacrifice, they were given much needed time in trying to find a way to deal with the idea that there was a primal that could break free from its cage at any moment… but no matter where they searched, they couldn’t seem to find an answer.

Y’shtola was in Gridania with Krile, rarely leaving the Twelveswood as she had to keep an eye on the ‘cocoon’ as they were all coming to call it. According to her last report, there were no changes in the cocoon yet, but she said that it felt that they were all holding their breaths for a storm to come. He felt the same way.

They knew that it was born from the despair and hate from all the people that Ilberd led to their deaths that day on the Wall. That it was also powered by Nidhogg’s hate-filled eyes. So it was already very powerful by that alone. But it wasn’t like they could just send in the Warrior of Light to deal with it… she would most likely be killed should they be so careless, and he wasn’t going to see that happen if he can help it.

He slammed a couple more books down on the table and tried to look through them again, even though he already read them twice. Perhaps it was some faint hope that he could find a miracle in these pages that he overlooked before. But as the hours, and eventually days, went by, he started to lose his mind by staring at all these words that were of no help to them.

Mayhap Alisaie felt that she was also losing her mind and tried to start a conversation on the rumor of the Hatching-Tide celebration in Gridania. He only wished that he had time to leave this work and go enjoy it himself.

“I don’t know how we’re supposed to go about this,” he stated as he rested his face in his hands, already feeling exhaustion take over—almost falling asleep right then and there. “Ilberd had planned on a monster to surpass Bahamut… and that creature almost ended up destroying Eorzea.”

“There has to be something we can do,” Alisaie said as she began turning more pages, looking ready to toss the books across the room from frustration.

“I’m sure there is,” he answered her, “But the problem is that we don’t have time to try and find one. That cocoon won’t last forever, and it’s impossible to say when the primal will break free.”

“I know that,” she snapped, finally leaning her head back to rest against her chair. “And I understand. But us sitting here looking through books that we both know by heart isn’t helping matters. I know that the Alliance is keeping an eye on the Wall for us, but they will undoubtedly call us to a meeting soon. And we must have an answer for them before then.”

But Alphinaud felt that his head was being used in a blacksmith’s forge, just being hammered over and over until he wanted to scream. At last, he forced himself to go to bed, so tired that he was able to ignore his pounding headache until morning came.

By the time he rolled out of bed, he felt completely rung out. He wished that he could just take some kind of vacation from all this stress.

Yet it turned out that this next day was going to be full of many different surprises.

It started off like it did most days, with him continuing to pour over notes and come up with plans that didn’t seem to have any basis in reality on how to deal with a new primal, with Tataru serving him a cup of tea to try and help.

But just as he was ready to start tearing his hair out, the unexpected form of Claire came through the door and he felt himself getting up from the chair at the sight of her. She looked just as worn-out as he felt and he was already wishing that he could find some way to help. She gave him a tired smile as she approached, asking how their work was going.

He wished that he had something more hopeful to give, but he grimly informed her of their progress, or lack thereof.

“Ah, Claire,” Alisaie said when she saw her there and came over to greet her. “I wish I had more to tell you, but the situation in the East Shroud remains largely unchanged. ...Meaning we still have no idea how long it will be before─” But before she could finish her sentence, her hand went straight up to her ear to where her link pearl was.

Alphinaud felt his body freeze at those words and turned his full attention on her.

“A communication from the Alliance! One moment,” she added to the rest of them as she listened to whoever was on the other end. “...Yes, of course. Our representatives will be present. My thanks.” She lowered her hand and looked up at them both just as Tataru came over when she heard the word ‘Alliance’.

“Word from Gridania: the council will shortly be reconvened,” she informed them hurriedly. “The Alliance leaders have already begun to assemble.”

“They wish to discuss the primal, of course,” Alphinaud guessed, both glad that this meeting finally came up… and dread at the thought of how they would have to tell the Alliance that they still didn’t have the faintest idea of what to do about it. “As of Y'shtola's last report, the cocoon yet hung above the Wall, unchanged...”

“Yes. But the Elder Seedseer doubtless shares our concerns about how long it will remain so,” his sister informed him. “I am told that Cid Garlond has been called in to add his expertise to proceedings.”

“A wise decision,” he agreed, already feeling tired at the thought of how much work was ahead of them. They would need all the help that they could get on this… and he knew that he had to do something. A part of him still felt this crisis was partly his fault. He knew that Ilberd had done all this on his own, but he could not help but feel responsible for the simple fact that Ilberd had once been one of his Crystal Braves. He would find a way to deal with that creature no matter the cost.

“The more minds we have working on this, the better,” he finished, knowing that this was going to take everything they had to be able to deal with this threat.

“Well then, I suggest we leave the Rising Stones in Tataru's capable hands and make haste for the Lotus Stand,” Alisaie stated with a glance down at Tataru, who nodded and gave her a thumbs up.

“Leave it to me!” she declared surely before she marched over to her desk and began looking through all of her many papers and books, and it looked much more hazardous than the last time that he had seen it.

By the time that they were ready to leave, he heard her already muttering to herself, “Let's see here... Riol's report needs to be filed, Alianne has requested additional supplies, and then there's─”

“Are you alright?” Claire asked her as she paused just long enough to see how she was doing. At that moment, he noticed that Tataru slammed her hands on the lid of a box next to her and said happily, “Oh! Don't mind me! Everything's under control!”

Claire looked mildly surprised but she let the matter drop as she bid farewell to the other Scions, saying that she would wait for them outside.

As soon as she walked out the doors, Tataru waited an extra minute before she leapt back to the box and he caught sight of her pulling out a needle and thread, already working on stitching up a crisp, white cloth. He didn’t give it too much thought about it as he and his sister headed to the door to where Claire was waiting for them and they left the Rising Stones, already taking the road that would take them back to Gridania.

They left the gloomy crystal-covered landscape of Mor Dhona far behind them, passing through the lowest parts of the Coerthas Highlands before they reached the familiar trees and warmth of the forest. They knew that they could just teleport there… but perhaps they were hoping for some kind of inspiration to strike them as they walked and the answer they needed would come to them.

They spent most of the walk in silence, only with them making forced conversation. At one point, Alisaie pointed out that the Warrior of Light seemed to be the special exception. She and Alphinaud were there to represent the Scions, but it was almost like Claire was here representing herself.

“You are in a class all of your own,” she pointed out as Claire actually gave a chuckle at that.

But their grim moods quickly returned after they passed through the North Shroud and arrived in Gridania, finding their way to Nophica’s Altar to where a silent conjurer was waiting for them. She greeted the three of them with great respect and a bow, showing them inside. They walked underneath the boughs of the trees until they were, once again, in the beautiful, wide-open area of the Lotus Stand. They weren’t alone either, for the rest of the alliance was already there waiting for them, all deep in conversation.

Kan-E-Senna was there with her guard, as the Admiral and General Raubhan talked with her. Ser Aymeric had travelled all the way down from Ishgard, as well as the deeply concerned form of Cid Garlond, who was standing with Lady Yugiri, watching with a worried expression in her eyes, though she did a good job of hiding it.

They all fell silent when they heard them approach and the three of them stepped up to join them. Alphinaud came to stand next to Ser Aymeric as the Elder Seedseer began to speak.

“Dear friends... pray accept my heartfelt thanks for your efforts in defense of Gridania's borders,” she told them gratefully but also with urgency. “I would fain dwell longer on my gratitude for the support of the Alliance, but the situation at Baelsar's Wall demands that we forego such pleasantries.”

One of the Keepers of the Entwined Serpents, her personal guard, stepped forward and began to explain more of what they knew of the primal.

“According to our most recent intelligence, the cocoon of light that formed in the air above the Wall remains undimmed and unbroken,” he informed them all seriously. “After measuring the cocoon's aetheric concentrations, Archon Y'shtola has confirmed the presence of a primal entity...”

Yes, where else would the creature be right now? That was never in doubt… what Alphinaud struggled to find an answer to was what they were to do about it now.

Raubahn was looking irritated as he folded his arms and barked gruffly, “Hmph. So we must assume that Ilberd's thrice-damned god is indeed trapped within. And what news of the imperials? They are not like to ignore such a spectacle.”

Yes, he had been wondering about that as well. It seemed very unlikely that they Garleans would ignore this, especially since it threatened them as much as Eorzea.

“Sir,” the Keeper confessed, “A Garlean airship was observed making an approach, but the vessel was destroyed when it drew near. The Empire appears to have made no subsequent attempts to reach the object.”

“The soldiers who witnessed the incident spoke of a ‘lance of light’ issuing from within the cocoon,” Kan-E-Senna said grimly. “Of an entire warship being reduced to smoking ruin in the space of a moment... Veterans of Carteneau, meanwhile... likened the destruction to that wrought by the fiery wrath of Bahamut.”

So… the creature, while trapped inside that cage, was still powerful enough to destroy a Garlean airship in a blink of an eye? This was even worse than he thought. No one wanted to say what this could lead to… but his sister summed up what they were all thinking.

“We could face another Calamity...” she stated in a hushed voice.

And the last Calamity was enough to almost level this entire realm in a matter of moments. Before he fell to his death, Ilberd said that he would call forth a creature that was to surpass Bahamut. No matter how he looked at it, Alphinaud couldn’t see a way out of this nightmare.

“So the primal is awake, then?” he asked, wishing that they had something else to go on. “Contained, yes, but for how long? We must destroy it now, lest it break free!”

But as Cid was kind enough to remind him, “Agreed. There is, however, the small matter of how to get close enough to a being that swats warships from the sky as you would a bothersome gnat...”

They all fell silent as they let this all sink in. While they all agreed on destroying the primal before it broke free from the cocoon, how were they to do that? With Papalymo gone, along with his grandfather’s staff…? What else could they do?

Just as it was beginning to look hopeless, a new voice spoke up, getting all of their attention.

“Is this truly so complex a puzzle?” the pompous, slightly smug voice called out, “Or have you no stomach for the obvious solution?”

Alphinaud looked up to see that the guards had stopped a man from going any further. He was dressed in a slightly-worn alchemist coat and began looking around them all with a rather curious grin, like he was fascinated by their discussion. He looked strangely familiar to him, but he knew not why. Yet Cid clearly knew him as he demanded, half surprised and half angry, “What in the hells are you doing here!?”

But before Alphinaud could ask him what the problem was, the man answered, “A pleasure to see you too, Garlond. Now, if you would be so kind as to explain to these good people why you should be _begging me_ for my assistance, that would be most appreciated.”

The guard looked to the Elder Seedseer, who face was hardened as she nodded. The two guards let the man walk in before Ser Aymeric asked, “Who is this man?”

But as the man approached them, he spoke, as if surprised that they didn’t already know who he was, spoke up.

“Oh, how terrifically rude of me!” he called. “Nero tol Scaeva, former tribunus of the XIVth Legion of the Garlean Empire. These days, however, one might say that I am something of a free agent.”

Alphinaud’s jaw fell open slightly. This was the same man who had worked alongside the Black Wolf and restored the Ultima Weapon? This explained Cid’s and Claire’s dark expressions as Nero walked forward. He wasn’t sure if Nero knew no fear or had a wish to be thrown into a prison cell.

“What do you want, Nero?” Cid demanded, getting down to business and Alphinaud feared that a fight may break out very quickly.

“I was getting to that,” Nero added to him as if a parent was reprimanding a child for being rude. “Although you already know what I am about to propose, old friend.”

Alphinaud looked between the two of them, wondering just what it was that Nero had in mind, not truly seeing where this conversation was going.

“As you have rather belatedly realized, within that frail binding lurks an entity alike in strength to the great Bahamut,” Nero reminded them all slowly and clearly, as though fearing that they were all slow. “And the only force in existence which might conceivably contend with such a foe is the very creation which captured the elder primal in the first place. I speak, of course, of Omega.”

Omega? That monstrosity? Was he mad?

“Omega!?” Raubahn demanded at once. “That hulk has been gathering dust beneath the plains of Carteneau since the Allagans breathed their last! And none alive knows how to wake it.”

Good for them all. Alphinaud remembered when he first learned of Omega from him and Nanamo, which seemed like a lifetime ago. It was because of Teleiji and how he tried to get his hands on that creation that caused so much fighting in Ul’dah. True, they had no more reason to fear from that power-hungry man who had no idea what he was getting himself into; but that did not mean that Omega was no longer a threat in the future.

“I'm sorry ─ do you understand who it is with whom you have the privilege of speaking?” Nero asked with his eyebrows raised. “I am Nero tol Scaeva, master engineer ─ the mechanical genius who restored the Ultima Weapon to full operational capacity!”

That is not something to be proud of. That thing almost ended up forcing Eorzea to submit to the Empire. It took everything that the Alliance had to be able to deal with it before the Empire could follow through on their threats. And now they’re told that Omega is supposed to be even more powerful than that weapon.

“And, as luck would have it, I am graciously offering you the use of my considerable expertise,” Nero added casually.

Why? Why was he even in these lands after all that he had done? This had to be some kind of trap, he couldn’t bring himself to believe that Nero had suddenly seen the error of his ways and was seeking a way to make amends.

“And, what, you just expect us to accept?” Cid demanded darkly. “You're a fool if you think your deeds at the Crystal Tower were enough to win my trust, Nero.”

Once again, Alphinaud was wishing that he knew more of what was going on. But Nero didn’t seem like he could care less on what they thought of him.

“Trust? You wound me, Garlond! All those years studying side by side at the Academy, sharing both trial and triumph. We were countrymen, once, you and I,” he reminded him. “But sentiment aside ─ have you a better solution?” Alphinaud then saw how Nero’s eyes then went to Claire and added, “Or do you mean to send in your vaunted hero there, as you always do, and pray the world is not engulfed in flame?”

That was low.

But… he was also right. They wouldn’t be able to hide behind the Warrior of Light this time. The sad fact was, they would at least have to get her to the primal safely if they were to force her to fight for them once again. Right now, that doesn’t seem possible, and besides, Alphinaud didn’t want to risk her life anymore than they had to.

“Let us approach the problem in a rational manner,” Nero went on all business-like. “Does not the fact that Omega slumbers in stasis point to the existence of some overriding technology? A means of control?”

That certainly seemed possible. He, himself, only had a limited knowledge when it such matters. They always looked to Cid for the answers when it came to technology, for this was his area of expertise. But Alphinaud was also aware that most machines had some kind of device, a piece to act as its brain which they could use to control it.

So, Nero was asking that they find the means to control Omega and use it to contend with the primal on their behalf. It certainly didn’t seem like a half-bad idea. However…?

“I would ask a question, if I may,” the Elder Seedseer asked suddenly. “Nero, was it not? In the event that we succeeded in using Omega to shackle the primal in the manner you propose, what then would become of it? Do we not risk repeating the mistakes of the Allagans?”

That was certainly a good point. As advanced and powerful that the Allagans were, they ended up falling victim to their own genius, and all that was left of them now were crumbling ruins and an age of problems for them all.

But Nero seemed to brush off her concerns by stating simply, “Omega is but a tool,” he answered back as if it was obvious. “How we choose to employ that tool is entirely up to us. Of course, if you would rather leave it buried beneath Carteneau while you continue your petty squabbles above, then I suppose that is also your choice.”

Alphinaud was finding himself growing angry by his smug attitude; so apparently did Cid.

“Spare us, Nero!” he snapped. “The Seedseer's concern is a valid one. He who controls Omega wields the power of the gods. The very power which led the Allagans to destroy themselves.”

“And does it not fall to we engineers to prevent such misuse?” Nero pointed out. “What was your company's proud slogan? “Freedom through Technology”?”

“Hah. A creed you follow, is it?” Cid demanded but he then gave a sigh before he looked over at Claire, who had remained silent the whole time. “What say you? Do we take this villain at his word?”

Soon everyone was looking to her, as she gazed critically at Nero. They seemed ready to trust her judgement on this matter, leaving it mostly to her decision. As much as he hated to admit it, Nero made a very convincing case, and he could see that it was making Cid grind his teeth together.

Claire finally looked back at him and answered, “No, but I’ll keep an eye on him.”

Cid seemed to accept that as well as he sighed and shook his head, a faint smile back on his face as he said, “...As will I. I don't like it, but then it doesn't look like we have much choice.” He then walked forward to standing with Nero as they looked back to the rest of them and asked, “Would the council be willing to entrust this matter to a pair of former imperials?”

They all looked at each other, but he knew what the answer would be before they even said it. Kan-E-Senna spoke first, nodding in agreement to their plan.

“Yes,” she said. “The task of restoring the Allagan relic will be yours. But the responsibility for its reawakening must remain with the council. Do we condone this course of action?”

They all nodded solemnly to her question.

“Aye,” Raubahn agreed. “'Twould seem we do. Let the records show that we invest this contingent with the authority to enter Carteneau and take command of Omega.” He then looked over at Cid and added, “Cid, I appoint you leader of the expedition. Scions ─ I would ask that you assign some few of your number to escort Master Garlond and supervise the other one.”

He said this last part with a glare at Nero, who looked pointedly away.

“We should be happy to oblige,” Alphinaud told them, already aware of the state of the Carteneau Planes and there has been fighting going on between the sides on how those lands should be treated. It seemed that all that will be put on hold until this matter had been dealt with. “The politics of Carteneau being what they are, I daresay our neutrality will prove useful in avoiding any unnecessary entanglements.”

“If I am not mistaken, Doma occupies a similarly neutral position,” Alisaie added suddenly with a look over at Lady Yugiri. “Might we not persuade you to join the expedition, Lady Yugiri? If you suspected any foul play from Nero, you would be welcome to kill him.”

Harsh, but it certainly got everyone’s attention as they looked right at her. Lady Yugiri’s eyes drifted over to Nero as she said calmly, “My blade is yours.”

Nero looked only mildly surprised by that as he asked with a smile back on his face, “Not a moment's hesitation, eh? You'll forgive me if I do not shake your hand.”

The plan was made, yet it still felt that they had made a deal with a demon. He hoped that they wouldn’t come to regret it.

Details were sorted out and their plans were already beginning to be set in motion. Alisaie went with Lady Yugiri and Cid as they headed off to the airship landing over at the Carline Canopy to ready their trip to find Omega. Claire followed suit, soon leaving on her own accord, while he stayed a little bit longer with the Alliance leaders.

“It’s impossible to say how this will go,” he informed them. “The best case scenario is that we find Omega with little trouble and successfully managed to deal with the primal. But you should all be prepared for the worst.

“I like not this plan,” the Admiral sighed as she rubbed her eyes, already looking tired. “Yet… the more that I try to come up with another, the more that I come to believe this may be our only option.”

“I agree,” Ser Aymeric stated grimly as he folded his arms. “I’m not happy about this either. And we would be fools to so readily believe that man comes here with the best of intensions… but…? With all that is at stake, can we really afford to ignore his suggestion? Especially since we cannot, in good conscience, send the Warrior of Light in to what may very well be her death. I know that she has performed miracle after miracle on our behalf but…?”

“No need to finish, Ser Aymeric,” Kan-E-Senna agreed. “We all feel the same way. That idea is something that we cannot support.”

“Still,” Raubahn said as he looked down at Alphinaud and added warningly, “You don’t think that there’s a chance he could be doing this just to hand Omega over to the Empire?”

“It certainly wouldn’t put it past me that he would try to use it as revenge for what happened with the Ultima Weapon,” Alphinaud confessed grimly. “But, for now, I say that we look into this. We will keep an eye on him. And I know that some of the others will be more than able to finish him off should he attempt such a thing.

“Very well,” Raubahn stated. “Don’t leave him alone for more than a second. I have not yet forgotten the Ultima Weapon.”

Alphinaud nodded, also telling them merely to be on standby and keep an eye on the Wall.

“Do you have an idea of how long we have until the primal breaks free?” Ser Aymeric asked as he began to leave.

“No,” Alphinaud confessed. “But that is a good question. I believe that I should go and speak with Y’shtola and Krile about that before I leave.”

“You will be going with them to find Omega?” Kan-E-Senna asked.

Alphinaud thought that over. He learned the hard way a long time ago that they all must go where they are needed, but it was difficult to say just where he was needed most at the moment.

“I’m not sure yet,” he answered simply. “I will see what the others have to say. Cid’s airship is by no means large. So there’s only a handful of people that would be able to go with them.”

He looked up at them and promised, “Come what may, we shall do all that we can to ensure that primal is stopped.”

“We know it, and your words do much to calm some of the storm of turmoil inside us,” Kan-E-Senna said with a smile. “We know that you will do all in your power to ensure this. We shall be praying for your safe return.”

He left after that, mildly surprised to find a familiar face waiting outside for him at Nophica’s Altar.

“I thought you already left with the others?” he asked suddenly as Claire looked over at him.

“I thought to wait for you,” she told him which left a feeling of warmth going through his body at the statement. He cleared his throat as he nodded, trying to force himself to smile, despite the fact that it was the furthest thing he wanted to do at the moment.

“Well, that was a rather unexpected development, and one which raises a number of questions...not least among them how Nero chanced to learn of the council meeting in the first place,” he said as he thought it over.

“It wouldn’t surprise me,” she told him. “He seems to have a talent of gathering information he shouldn’t know. It was just like with the events at the Crystal Tower.”

“Yes, I heard only a vague version of what happened there,” he said. “But could you tell me a little more…?”

“I’m sure that Cid would be able to tell you in more details,” she said, “But now is probably not the best time.”

He nodded in agreement before he asked, more business-like, “Cid and the others are assembling at the airship landing. Alisaie is already on her way, and it would not do to lag too far behind. Let us be off.

They left after that, quickly heading through New Gridiana, and down to the Carline Canopy, where they reached the stairs to take them to the airship landing. They arrived only to find Cid on his own by an airship schedule on the wall. It immediately struck him as suspicious to see that only Cid was here and he wondered where everyone was.

When he spotted them, Cid waved them over as he asked, “Claire, Alphinaud! Ready to go? The others have stepped out onto the landing for a moment, lest you wonder. Nero insisted that he be allowed to inspect the Excelsior before boarding.”

This last part he added with a roll of his eyes as if he couldn’t believe that he was allowing Nero to examine his beloved Excelsior.

“And you let him?” Alphinaud demanded. “Despite his very timely offer of assistance, the thought of that man poking about in the workings of the ship without proper supervision does not fill me with confidence.”

The last thing he wanted was for him to try and sabotage the ship in any way. But Cid was waving his hand down at him as he explained, “Calm yourself, Alphinaud ─ your sister was adamant that he would never leave her sight. She and Yugiri are ─ Ah, well here they are now.”

No sooner did he look up, did he see that he was right. Alisaie was there with Lady Yugiri and Nero in tow. It seemed that the Excelsior had passed Nero’s expectations for he didn’t seem to have a single insult or complaint to throw at him.

“Right, I think that's everyone,” Cid stated, only the tiniest trace of excitement in his voice. “Shall I set course for Carteneau?”

“Ah,” Alphinaud interrupted him suddenly, “Might I ask that we delay our departure slightly? I require no more than a few hours at most. Our colleagues are studying the cocoon even as we speak, and I would hear their latest observations ere we proceed. It would seem wise to gain as clear an understanding of the situation as possible before formulating our plan.”

He knew that time was against them, but they had to do whatever they could to keep track of the cocoon’s current state. Besides, someone had to be there to keep an eye on things. Nero, however, didn’t seem to believe this was necessary as he said with sarcasm, “Oh? I thought time was against us! How foolish of me.”

For a moment, Alphinaud was considering asking Lady Yugiri to finish him off for them.

“Hold your tongue,” Alisaie warned. “When we want your opinion, we'll ask for it.”

Nero didn’t seem to be the least bit bothered by her as he added to her, like he was speaking only to appease a small child, “Forgive me, my lady! I shall keep my counsel until such time as you have finished procrastinating.”

Regardless of if it was foolish or not, Alphinaud felt that this was the best choice of action to take at the moment. Cid seemed to agree with this as well as he said that they would fly the Excelsior over to Mor Dhona and meet up at the Rising Stones once everything was taken care of.

“Mine apologies for the trouble,” he told them all. “I shall visit Y'shtola and the others forthwith, and join you as soon as I am able.” He then looked over at Claire, asking, “Claire, pray accompany Alisaie back to the Rising Stones. I should feel safer knowing you are present to entertain our ‘guest’.”

He felt bad of asking her another favor, but he worried for his sister and felt better if he knew that she was keeping an eye on Nero, making sure that their ‘guest’ was behaving himself.

“Right,” Cid said after she gave a reassuring nod. “Everyone heading to Mor Dhona is welcome to travel aboard the Excelsior. I'll clear things with the girl at the counter here. Let her know when you're ready to leave.”

As the others all began to head to the desk, he looked over at Alphinaud and added in a whisper, “You really going to go talk to Y’shtola about this?”

“Yes?” Alphinaud stated slowly.

“And she doesn’t know anything about what we’re planning yet?” he pressed him.

“No…?” Alphinaud added as he saw where they were going right away. “Right… well, I supposed that it was only going to be a matter of time before she found out anyway. Its better she find out now rather than hear about it after it’s all over and feel that we did not include her in such a decision.”

“Brave man,” Cid said as he clapped him on the shoulder. “Just remember… if you feel the urge to run away… ignore it. She smells weakness. Oh, boy… Y’shtola is not going to like this.”

Alphinaud sighed, fully realizing that he was right. He wasn’t looking forward to facing Y’shtola’s anger. He hoped that she was in an understanding mood.

*East Shroud*

“You’re doing WHAT?!” Y’shtola demanded of him.

He knew that this talk wasn’t going to end in a good way and he sighed as he explained everything that happened at the meeting and how the Alliance had decided to go with Nero’s plan to awaken Omega and hope that it will be enough to deal with the primal. Naturally, Y’shtola did not take the whole thing well.

“You realize that this could very well be a trap for the Empire to get their hands on Omega?” she asked sharply. “You don’t think that we have enough problems without worrying about such a powerful weapon in the hands of the Garleans? Do not tell me you forgotten all about the Ultima Weapon.”

“I haven’t forgotten anything, Y’shtola,” he tried to explain.

“Then why are we even talking about this?” she asked.

“Now, now, calm yourself, Y’shtola,” Krile said calmingly to the angry miqo’te. “I share your distrust of Nero, but I’m sure that they had a good reason for this.”

Alphinaud explained Nero’s reasoning’s and how anyone who tries to approach the cocoon in the sky was shot down by the primal inside. Clearly, that thing was too powerful for any of them to deal with on their own, even with Claire fighting, he wasn’t going to let this happen if he could help it.

“I’m not happy about it either,” he told them both, finishing up. “But, I just don’t see another option.”

“Surely there is a better one,” Y’shtola stated. “The idea of us being in control of such a dangerous machine…?”

“Well, what do you suggest?” Alphinaud asked. “If there were another way, we would do it without resorting to such an extreme.”

Y’shtola took several calming breaths as she continued glaring down at him, unable to answer

“Understand, we’re not doing this because we trust Nero,” Alphinaud said. “But because we think that this may be the best, if not only solution. We will not let Nero out of our sights, which I promise you. We will do all that we can to prevent Omega from falling into the Emprie’s hands.”

Y’shtola just looked down at him with those empty eyes and he remembered when he learned that she could not see with those eyes anymore. It sent chills up his spine at the thought. But he did his best to hide those emotions as he let Y’shtola think everything over.

“I’m in,” said a voice and they all looked up to see Yda walking towards them. It had been awhile since he last saw her, and he could see that there was a strong air of melancholy hanging about her as she stepped up towards them from the trees.

“Yda?” Y’shtola said slowly before Yda stopped just a few feet away.

“I’ll go with them,” she said firmly.

“Yda, you don’t have to…?” Alphinaud began but she interrupted him.

“I know I don’t have to,” she said. “But I want to. I’m not anywhere near as good as sensing aether like the others. I’ll make myself useful and go with you to find Omega. Papalymo… Papalymo gave us this chance, so we shouldn’t waste it.”

There was another stretch of silence as they remembered Papalymo’s final stand and that seemed to have gotten through to Y’shtola as well as she shut her eyes sadly.

“Very well,” she said with resignation. “I don’t like this in the least. But… if there truly is no other way to get around this…?”

“I wish there was,” Alphinaud nodded. “Believe me, Y’shtola.”

“And we may not have even that much time left anyway,” Krile said as she looked to the sky to see the hanging cocoon in the air. “It seems that the aether flowing around the cage is steadily growing weaker. Whether it is because the spell is waning, or the primal is growing stronger, I cannot say. Only that…?”

“Only that we don’t have much time,” Alphinaud summed up for them. “Alright. Pray continue to keep an eye on it. I shall return to the others and keep you informed.” He looked back to Yda and added, “If there is nothing else to be done here, then let us return to the Rising Stones. The others are waiting for us there.”

“Alphinaud,” Krile called suddenly and he looked back down at her as she gazed up in worry. “We understand the situation. But… please. You must be careful. I fear to think of what will happen should we let that creation loose without considering the consequences.”

Alphinaud could only give her a curt nod, silently letting her know that he understood. He and Yda left them after that, taking the quick way back to Mor Dhona, though he couldn’t help but feel that an ominous shadow, that is Omega, beginning to cover the land. After all, a war machine that was built to capture Bahamut himself would soon be allowed to break free should all go according to plan. He could only hope that they weren’t getting themselves into something even worse than a primal.

*Later*

Even before entering the Rising Stones, he knew that tension between Nero and the Scions was already being put to the test.

“Hmph!” he heard Tataru’s familiar voice called in irritation beyond the doors. “I'll have you know that the Rising Stones is home to the very latest in magitek innovation. Wedge calls it the “Mark XIV Thermocoil Boilmaster,” and it's the finest kettle I've ever had the pleasure to own.”

“Right, that’s her favorite kettle,” Yda couldn’t help but remark, a shadow of a grin tugging at the edges of her mouth as they opened the doors and stepped inside. The first thing he saw was that all of the Scions were there in a circle, and Tataru was glaring up at Nero, as though daring him to say anything.

They all turned around at once when they heard the doors open to see them approach.

“We are returned,” he called to them all, glad to see that no one has given in and murdered Nero… yet. “Well, Yda and I, at least,” he added. “Y'shtola and the others remained behind to continue their assessment of the binding magick.”

“There didn't seem much point staying just for that, so I decided to come back with Alphinaud,” Yda added, before going on with sadness in her voice, “Papalymo bought us this time. We shouldn't waste it.”

At the mention of their fallen friend, they all, well most of them, lowered their heads in silent respect. But almost immediately, a great, booming voice suddenly filled the room like thunder.

“By your leave!”

Alphinaud turned around to see a gigantic traveler that he had never seen before, entering the room. He was easily able to tower over them all, and dressed strange clothes that looked like they came from the Far East, though he admittedly knew very little about such lands.

“Good gods,” Alisaie spoke up, “That voice could fell a gigas...”

Wasn’t that the truth? Even hearing it at a distance, he felt that such a voice would knock him over. Already his ears rang from the loudness of it all. He was about to politely ask the man who he was and why he was here, but the traveler already went on speaking.

“This is the Rising Stones, domicile of the Scions of the Seventh Dawn?” he asked, “I enter at the invitation of one Lord Urianger!”

That was the second time in less than a minute that he was taken aback by surprise. Urianger send him here? Why? What for? Did he believe that this man was here to help them? But just then, the stranger’s eyes lit up as he laughed out with a wide smile, “Ho-ho! I spy you there, shadow walker. You always were a hard one to find!”

At those words, Alphinaud looked immediately back to Lady Yugiri, who had taken a startled step backwards as she stared at the man. Since he first met her, Lady Yugiri had always been one who was calm and collected. But here, for the first time, he was able to see shock written all over her face.

“Yugiri…?” Alisaie asked, also noticing how surprised she seemed, “Do you know this man?”

Just then, the man went dazing forward, forcing some of them to stand back so as not to be run over by him as he ran straight for Yugiri, for a moment, Alphinaud was sure that he was going to give Yugiri a bear hug, and was only half surprised when he didn’t.

“Gosetsu!?” Lady Yugiri gasped when she found her voice and the newcomer stood right in front of her. “Why are you come to Eorzea?”

“In search of you, Yugiri!” the man named Gosetsu answered good-naturedly, “For days and nights did I row across the angry sea... I made port in good spirits, only for my own flesh to betray me over the trifling matter of an empty belly!”

Wait, what? Did he mean to say that he actually _rowed_ here from Doma?! But that was another continent away! It would have taken a normal ship moons to sail across to sea and he was actually saying that he _paddled_ his way here? He knew not if he should be amazed or worried that such a man was here looking for them.

“Collapsed in the street like an unfed stray, I was, until Lord Urianger came to my aid,” Gosetsu explained, leaving Alphinaud to reason that he must have arrived in Vesper Bay before Urianger directed him here.

“Over a most welcome meal, we spoke of the plight of Doma, and I learned of our displaced countrymen's work to resettle this blighted land. 'Twas blind fortune I was able to locate you so swiftly!” Gosetsu said, finishing up his story before turning all business-like. “But now we must make ready to depart! Our master languishes in dire peril, and Doma calls her daughter home!”

Alphinaud stared over at Lady Yugiri, startled to hear that she was being asked to return home all of a sudden. With so much already happening, they needed all the help that they could get, and it helped put his mind at ease to know that Nero was being watched by someone who would be more than capable of keeping him in her sights. But more than that, Lady Yugiri had become a dear friend to them all, and he wasn’t sure if he could handle losing another comrade at the moment, even if they were merely leaving Eorzea. His mind was already trying to come up with some kind of suggestion that could work for them all, but Lady Yugiri had already given her answer.

“It is not so simple, Gosetsu,” she informed him gently, a guilty expression on her face as she explained, “There are obligations which bind me here...”

This was an answer that Gosetsu was not expecting and he was completely taken aback before asking in a somewhat quieter voice than he used before, “You ─ You refuse? Did you mislay your oath during your flight from our homeland? The laws of hospitality must be honored, but surely the vow to defend your master demands the greater obeisance!”

Alphinaud knew that now everyone was looking back and forth between the two, trying to figure out what was happening. Their master? He knew that oftentimes the warriors of Doma served a master, a lord or lady… whether that be a teacher or ruler. Who was this master they were talking about?

“It was our master who bid me guide our people to safe haven by any means necessary,” Lady Yugiri informed him. “And it was the Scions you see before you who provided us succor and sanctuary when all others refused. Dire peril or no, were I to return without first repaying such ‘hospitality,’ our master would cut me down at the threshold.”

That sounded serious. He knew that, to the Domans, duty is above all else. And for many, those who failed in their duties, it meant death. So… he feared that she may not be exaggerating.

Gosetsu looked like he wanted to argue, but it was like he knew what she was saying was true.

“Mayhap that is so...” he muttered in resignation.

Alphinaud frowned, wondering just what was happening over in Doma, and wished for a chance to speak with Gosetsu and learn more of what this was all about. But he already cost them a lot of time by making them wait this long, and he was loathed to make them continue to do so, especially since he now knew that the cocoon seemed to be growing weaker by the moment.

“There is more,” Lady Yugiri went on explaining calmly, “A crisis threatens all within this realm, Eorzean and Doman alike, and I go to play my part in its resolution. I will not bring shame upon our liege by abandoning my people or my duty.”

There was silence all around as Gosetsu looked down in grim acceptance. It was hard to watch, especially since he had come all this way to bring his friend home to aid their oppressed nation. However, they got a surprise when Nero made himself unintentionally helpful.

He clapped his hands together lightly before stating, “How very noble of you. Now, in the name of honor, kinship, and ─ ah, yes ─ practicality, might I suggest we get this expedition underway? Or would you rather debate the finer points of duty and leave Omega to the Empire?”

He had said the magic words, for as soon as he heard the word ‘Empire’, Gosetsu immediately looked up.

“The Empire!?” he barked before looking back to Lady Yugiri and asked quickly, “Yugiri? You draw steel against the curs of Garlemald?”

She gave a curt nod, and Gosetsu’s whole attitude had changed at once, and he was grinning widely as he shouted out, louder than ever so that it was making Alphinaud’s head ache, “Then why did you not say so!? My blade is oathbound to fall upon the ranks of the imperials wheresoever they march! Lead on, shadow walker. And may the enemy tremble at our coming!”

“So, I guess it’s safe to say that he’s a friend of yours, Yugiri?” Cid asked teasingly and she graced him with a slight smile back.

“Yes, indeed,” she nodded. “An old and dear friend. You have my word that he will be more than able to handle any situation.”

Well, this was all unexpected, wasn’t it? And to think that he had simply wanted to bang his head in frustration just this morning. But any friend of Lady Yugiri’s was welcomed here, and they could always use another strong arm. And judging from the blade that Gosetsu carried at his hip, they certainly had more help.

“Good enough for me!” Cid chuckled as he looked to Gosetsu and added, “Something tells me that you’re gonna fit right in. We’ll explain more of what we’re planning on our way out of here, but let us give you just a quick summary.”

Cid went ahead and began to tell Gosetsu about what their mission would be, and their new ally was listening intently to every word that was being said. This man was certainly big in size and personality both. Yet, not in a bad way. He actually found this a nice change, and was looking forward to working with this Gosetsu person.

It was at that moment he heard Tataru’s voice speak out suddenly, “Claire, wait! Could I speak to you for a moment?”

Alphinaud looked around them to see that Tataru was already speaking with Claire. Though it was hard to hear over Gosetsu’s loud remarks, “My blade shall carve a path through the Empire's ranks as a scythe fells stalks of wheat!”

But Tataru went on speaking and he heard her say, “Do you remember when I had you meet me at the Diamond Forge, and we, uh… ambushed you?”

Ambushed? Claire seemed to know what she was talking about, and took a quick step backwards like she was afraid of getting ‘ambushed’ a second time. Tataru giggled to herself before she said brightly, “Well, once we had your measurements, I set to work making you a traveling outfit in my spare time. I've only just this moment finished the stitching, but I wanted you to have it before you left.”

Ah, now it was all making sense. All of Tataru’s secrecy and buying materials… her project was to make something for the Warrior of Light, wasn’t it?

“Here!” she added brightly as she handed a parcel over to her. “You can try it on right now, if you like!”

Claire looked surprised by the gesture, but she smiled warmly back as she took the clothes and walked off to the back to change. Without him realizing it, Alphinaud watched her leave until his sister gave him a jab in his side with her elbow to bring him back to reality.

“Keep your mind focused on Omega,” she warned. “Not how cute she could be looking as she’s changing.”

“That wasn’t… I wasn’t thinking anything of the sort,” he blustered out, though in all honestly, he wasn’t entirely sure where his mind was wondering off too at that moment.

Thankfully, Gosetsu continued speaking loudly, seemingly having a hard time believing that they would be using a ship that could fly. He had never heard of such a thing and was startled to think that there could ever be such a thing as steel and metal actually being able to take off. But the idea of him being able to clash with the Empire seemed to be outweighing any doubts he had over the thought of air travel.

Alphinaud then noticed how Lady Yugiri sighed before smiling fondly at Gosetsu’s excitement before she added to Alphinaud’s questioning, “Never did I think to hear Gosetsu's voice echo through these halls...”

“Yes, but… forgive me, but who is he, exactly?” Alphinaud couldn’t help but ask. “And… could he have possibly have rowed himself here to Eorzea all the way from Doma?”

She thought that over for a moment before she gave a nod.

“Yes,” she said thoughtfully. “Truth be told, Gosetsu was never able to tell a believable lie. He is very open and honest, as I’m sure you noticed. I see no reason why he would say otherwise. While he has been known to exaggerate ever so slightly, he is certainly a strong enough warrior to set his course and stay true to it.”

“Amazing,” Alphinaud said in awe, wondering just what other kind of warriors were there in Doma.

Meanwhile, there seemed to be a hint of fighting about to break out between Nero and Tataru.

“The “Mark XIV Thermocoil Boilmaster”?” he repeated as she glared up at him. “Dear me... How risible must the previous thirteen iterations have been? I could design a more efficient water heater in the time it took that ill-conceived lump to become lukewarm.”

The what? Why did Alphinaud feel that he missed something before arriving here?

Tataru only continued to glare up at him before she marched away, still waiting for Claire to come back. But the whole time, he heard her muttering darkly under her breath, “How dare he mock the Scions like that!? If I ever had to sew a set of traveling clothes for him, I just might forget to take out the pins.”

Alphinaud privately believed that should the day ever come that Nero needed new clothes, she would simply stitch together a few old popoto sacks together and tell him to get out. But he kept that to himself before she turned around excitedly when Claire came back over to them.

She was dressed in a crisp-white jacket that had a rather simple, yet elegant, design stitched over it. There was a silken scarf with more delicate stitching that was wrapped around her neck, and hung down like a tie, while also wearing a black skirt and leggings that went up her legs, and a pair of white shoes that went up past her ankles. All in all, she was looking very nice, but…?

“Wait…?” Alphinaud whispered, realizing that design was looking very familiar.

“She looks a lot like how some of the girls back at the Studium dress, doesn’t she?” Alisaie whispered into his ear with a light chuckle. “Cute, isn’t she?”

“Assuming we measured correctly, the fit should be just right,” Tataru said to Claire excitedly as she looked over it all. “Snug but not too snug, if you know what I mean...? Sooo...how does it feel?”

“It’s a perfect fit,” Claire answered back with a thumbs up and sunny smile that made his heart skip a beat.

But those words looked to Tataru as if she had just been given a great treasure as she gasped out excitedly, “You're not just saying that, are you!? Oh, I can't tell you how much this means to me! To have crafted something worthy of the Warrior of Light is... It's─ Well, let's just say it makes all the practice worthwhile.”

“Oh, so our clothes were just her practicing?” Alisaie couldn’t help but whisper to him with half a laugh. “She was experimenting on us just so that she could work harder on hers?”

“Apparently,” Alphinaud said with a smile playing on his mouth.

“I also sewed in a blood pearl charm to... you know... bring you home,” Tataru added to Claire shyly. “May it always protect you.”

There seemed to be some kind of memory passing between them when he saw Claire’s eyes turning very gentle. As for himself, he quickly looked away, immediately coming back down to the matter at hand. They already spent a lot of time waiting here, and it was best that they leave now.

“You ready?” asked Claire’s familiar voice when he sensed her appear next to him.

“Just the two unexpected guests, then,” Alphinaud said, doing his best not to focus too much on her new clothes. “Still, I suspect that each will prove useful in his own way.”

He cleared his throat and called attention to himself as they all looked over at them. Now that everyone seemed to be caught up on the plan, now was to decide who will go where.

“So we have to wake Omega up, right? When do we start?” Yda asked, with only the barest of hints of her old, cheerful self beginning to shine through.

Alphinaud looked at her in worry and asked, “Yda, you... Are you sure that's...?”

“I'm sure, yes,” Yda said to him firmly. “I won't lie and say I'm completely fine, but I'll feel a lot better if I'm doing something useful.”

To keep yourself distracted from the sadness by doing something useful. Yet another feeling that he knew all too well. He nodded in encouragement to her before his sister began to take control and tell them where they should go.

“Very well,” Alisaie said. “I will remain here and continue coordinating our efforts with the Alliance. Alphinaud, mayhap you could return to Gridania and assist Y'shtola and Krile?”

Alphinaud was surprised by this, and was already about to come up with a retort on why he should go with the others to locate Omega, but the more rational part of his mind tried to talk some sense into him. Cid’s airship couldn’t take all of them… Claire, Cid, and Nero were all obviously going… as well as Lady Yugiri, and most likely Gosetsu. That left room for either himself or Yda to go.

While he was sure that Yda knew some spells, she wasn’t particularly skilled in the way of magic. It would naturally make sense for him to return to Gridania and help Y’shtola and Krile while Yda could be allowed to go and feel that she was making sure that her dear friend’s sacrifice would not be left in vain.

As hard as it was for him to accept it, he suspected that his sister was thinking along the same lines. Besides, if they were to encounter any security in the form of the Garleans, this would be a good chance for Yda to vent some of that frustration.

“A fine suggestion,” he answered, though he didn’t feel that way in the least.

His sister looked momentarily surprise by his lack of complaint, but she let it slide as Cid started to give the rest of the orders.

“The rest of us will form the Carteneau expedition party,” he called to them all. “Nero and I will focus on rousing Omega, while Claire, Yda, and our Doman friends take care of security. The Excelsior is by the lake just outside town. We'll leave as soon as everyone is ready.”

Gosetsu was the first, and loudest, to cheer, looking ready to take down an entire legion of Garlean soldiers and went running off, though he didn’t have a clue as to where they were supposed to go.

“He’s always been like that,” Lady Yugiri chuckled fondly. “He charges in without thinking about the consequences. But you need not worry. It will be hard to find a man more loyal than he. He will be prepared to give everything he’s got for the sake of duty.”

“I know that neither of you will disappoint us, Lady Yugiri,” Alphinaud informed her before his eyes spotted Nero already heading to the door. “It’s not you that I don’t trust,” he added.

“Yes,” Lady Yugiri said as she looked to the door as well. “I like not that man. But fear not. I shall keep a close eye on him.”

“Just be careful,” Alisaie added as she approached them, “And, once again, you see any hint of treachery from him, you have our permission to kill him.”

“Of course,” Lady Yugiri nodded with a slight bow before she also left.

Cid was already speaking with Claire as they began to leave. “We must be careful, old friend. The walking weapons of Allag were expressly designed to subdue primals, but men like Gaius will always seek to use them against mankind. It falls to us to ensure that Omega is never employed as a weapon of war. In the wrong hands, it would be... It would be bad.”

“No doubt,” Claire answered simply before she paused and looked back at the three of them left standing there.

“Go and save the realm, Claire. I have everything in hand here,” Alisaie told her reassuringly.

“I do hope you like your new outfit. It may just be my finest creation!” Tataru added with a happy wave. “Just stay safe! I don’t want to find out if those Blood Pearl Charms don’t work!”

Claire nodded before her eyes found his own and he felt this usual pang of nervousness and fear.

“Just… be careful,” was all he could bring himself to say. He could have sworn he heard Alisaie and Tataru sigh next to him as she turned and left without another word.

“Really?” Alisaie asked once she followed the others out the door. “That was the perfect chance to say something.”

“Now is not the time,” he responded darkly.

“I’m just saying, there’s no guarantee she will come back every time,” she answered coldly. “Wouldn’t you regret it if that day comes and you still weren’t able to tell her anything?”

Alphinaud chose to ignore her as he walked a few yards away, already contacting Y’shtola on his linkpearl so that he could informer her that the others had just left.

“I’ll be there soon to lend any helping hand that I can,” he informed her. “How are things so far?”

“ _Still quiet_ ,” Y’shtola answered. “ _Things are as you left it, which is good for us. But I fear that ever more aether is being drained at of the cocoon. The primal seems to either be gathering strength or the cocoon’s strength wanes the longer that it remains. Mayhaps both_.”

“How are the Alliance leaders faring?” he asked.

“ _They are seen in and out of the East Shroud_ ,” Y’shtola informed him. “ _They’re keeping an eye on the Wall. They wish to be on hand to support the troops should the primal break free, which I fear may not be too much longer_.”

Alphinaud bit his lower lip in worry as he tried to sound optimistic as he said, “The others should be leaving at any moment. Nero said that he had clear idea of where to start looking for Omega. And we recently gained a new ally, so I am hopeful they will find it in time.”

“ _A new ally_?” Y’shtola repeated in surprise. “ _Who_?”

Alphinaud smirked slightly as he told her of an old friend of Lady Yugiri’s appeared and how he had tried to bring her back with him to Doma, but decided to stay and lend his aid them once he learned that they were up against the Empire.

“Apparently he paddled his way here all the way from Doma,” he informed her in amazement. “I hope you will get the chance to meet him. I have a feeling you both will get along very well.”

“ _What makes you say that_?” she asked. “ _It sounds like he and I couldn’t be more different_?”

Ah, but they both have the personality of a bull when charging. Sure Y’shtola was quieter and more subtle. But still…?

He did not dare say that out loud. And instead he told her that he would soon arrive in Gridania and they would talk more when they had the chance.

Feeling more stabs of fear and anxiousness in the pit of his stomach at the thought of how much they had to do and where to go from here. Was this really the right path they should be taking? While it was true that Omega was built to handle Bahamut, was it really the pest idea to use such a powerful and dangerous weapon? The Allgans were wiped out through their own misuse of their own technology, could they repeat the same mistakes that they had if they were given such a power to wield?

He wasn’t sure anymore and he felt the need to take a drink to steady his nerves before he left.

“Where are the others?” he asked F’lhaminn in surprise when he realized how empty the Rising Stones was all of a sudden.

“They all left,” she answered back as she gestured for him to come to the bar. “Hoary Boulder and his companions left to continue reconnaissance on the beast tribes. They were adamant about shouldering what burdens they could while the senior Scions were occupied with this ‘cocoon’ emergency.”

“I see,” Alphinaud said in relief. “Yes, that would be helpful right now.” The last thing they wanted to worry about after all was any other primals being summoned. Things had been quiet between the people of Eorzea and the beast tribes since the Ixali failed to summon Garuda not that long ago. But that was one less thing to be concerned at the moment.

Now that he had time to think, he had to ask her something.

“Do you… do you think that we’re making the right choice?” he asked slowly as he looked down at the bar. “In us awakening Omega, I mean?”

“It’s not like you to second-guess yourself like this, brother,” Alisaie said and he looked up to see her walking over to join them. “It’s a little late to be wondering that since the others already left, I fear.”

“I know,” he admitted with a nod. “We made our choices and now we must live with them. I know that there isn’t another way, nor do we have time to come up with one in light of the situation… but still… I can’t help but wonder if we may be awakening something that could bring about a worst Calamity than any primal can.”

“We’re just going to have to be more careful than the Allagans were,” F’lhaminn stated grimly. “We’re going to have to make sure that Omega is secure somewhere after we use it… assuming that it all turns out well. But we must be sure that Omega never be used unless as a last resort.”

“If nothing else, we can give full ownership to Claire and have her be responsible for it,” Alisaie teased lightly. “I mean, she’s the less likely person to become corrupted by such power?”

“Nice,” Alphinaud stated as he rested his head against his hands, feeling more worn out than ever.

“One was created to capture Bahamut and the other to surpass him... Which will prove the stronger, I wonder,” Alisaie said as she also thought that over.

“Yes, the days ahead will surely prove to be challenging,” Alphinaud said.

There was silence all around them for a few uncomfortable moments before he saw Tataru out of the corner of his eyes. He glanced over at her, and already it looked like she was starting to get back to work on the paperwork.

“Busy?” he asked her, getting her attention.

“Of course,” she answered back firmly. “There is a lot of work that needs to be done and not much time to do so. Me and Riol have been working on gathering information and assigning duties. I have so much work to do. Oh! Maybe I should be making more Blood Pearl charms for them as well?”

“Yes, you mentioned those before,” Alphinaud said. “You said that you sewed a Blood Pearl Charm into Claire’s new clothes. What are Blood Pearls?”

“I heard about them before… before the feast in Ul’dah,” she sighed. “I went all the way to Limsa to try and learn how to be an arcanist. I had heard a great deal about it and I asked Urianger about it since he is so skilled in it. He told me that if I was interested, I could see more of it in Limsa Lominsa. When I had time off from the Scions, I decided that I should look into it.”

“And you went off to learn it?” Alisaie asked in surprise.

“Well… tried,” Tataru sighed as she looked down in embarrassment. “It was pitiful now that I think of it. I was able to master summoning Carbuncle to my side with only a few lessons. But when it came time to test myself in a test… it… it abandoned me and left me to a host of beasts. Claire was there… she saw the whole thing, so she can testify to that.”

“Surely she didn’t say anything about it?” F’lhaminn asked in surprise.

“No, she didn’t say anything,” Tataru answered. “She was very kind and even went with me back to the guild to speak with my teacher so that I could give up.”

“I know it’s hard, and not everyone is able to grasp such a complex art in just a few lessons,” Alisaie informed her. “If you like, I could try and teach you a few simple spells and…?”

“No, it’s quite alright,” Tataru said with a forced smile. “I know that I’m no warrior. But that’s ok. I’m a receptionist. And that’s all I need to be for now. I found that there are other ways that I can help out here without having to fight. I think that I’ll leave fighting primals and saving the world to people like Claire.”

“And those charms?” Alisaie asked.

“Oh, right! Well, I didn’t want to come back to the Rising Stones without something to show from my time off,” she went on. “But I heard from some sailors at the Drowning Wrench on how people used to make good luck charms made from blood pearls! They were highly treasured and valued to ward off evil, so I thought that I could make some for everyone to make sure that they came home!”

Her happiness faded slightly as she confessed, “But… it was right after that at the feast…? And…?”

“And you weren’t able to make any for us,” Alphinaud answered in understanding.

Tataru nodded grimly. “But… I learned weaving while I was in Ishgard and I thought, why not sew the charms right into the clothes themselves? That way, I could be sure that you will always have them with you!”

“Wait,” Alisaie said as she looked down at her own clothes and Tataru giggled.

“That’s right,” she said happily. “I got a whole pile of blood pearls and for all the clothes that I make, I always make sure to sew one into the clothes somewhere. May they always protect you and bring you home!”

“Now that is a wonderful idea,” F’lhaminn said as she thought that over. “Mayhaps you could start working on one for everyone. We could all use a little protection, couldn’t we?”

“Don’t you worry about a thing!” Tataru stated before she gathered up the stack of papers, which was almost as large as she was and staggered over to the door to the Sonar.

“I’ll help you out,” Alisaie said as she left the bar and went to open the door for her. “I need something to keep me busy until we hear from more.”

Alphinaud watched with an emotionless expression as the two of them left the room, leaving just him and F’lhaminn.

“Now,” she said kindly as she poured a drink for him. “We have some time here. Why don’t you tell me what’s on your mind?”

“Just a lot of stuff,” he sighed.

“I bet so,” she answered him as she put the glass on the counter. “But that’s not what I’m talking about. How about we talk about a certain young lady that has your attention as of late?”

“W-What?!” he spluttered out, staring back at her as she gave a mischievous grin.

 

“That girl really is something isn’t she?” she asked as he turned red once again. “Alphinaud,” she said gently. “I was in love once too. I’m still in love with him, even though he is no longer here… at least, I try to tell myself that.”

He looked up as her eyes turned glassy and a hand reached up to touch the beautiful earring hanging from her ear. “He was a good man, even if he made a lot of mistakes in his life. He was killed with a cursed blade… and to this day, his body remains as it was the day he died. I might be able to accept it if he were only dead.”

Alphinaud stared at her, not sure of what he could say to someone who went through such a thing. Just what happened? A cursed blade? And she is not sure if the man she loves is truly resting or not? He didn’t know how he could handle such a thing should it happen to him.

“Can the soul rest if the body refuses to change?” she asked softly, seemingly speaking more to herself than to him. “There is nothing else I can do… but pray. Every single day I pray, and I pray that his soul has found peace.”

“I’m sorry,” was all he could find himself saying.

“There is nothing that can be done about it now,” she sighed grimly as she took a deep breath. “My… greatest regret, was that I never really was able to tell him how I always felt about him. He knew that I cared about him, but never just how much. Not a day goes by that I don’t wish that I told him more about my feelings and let him know just what he meant to me. And then there’s the fact that I never had a chance to say goodbye to my daughter… just to tell her to stay safe and that I loved her… that would have meant the world to me if I could say just those words to her. This is why I feel I must speak with you. Please don’t make the same mistakes I made and let this pass you by.”

Alphinaud was breathing hard as his mind began to feel torn once again at all that was going on. it wasn’t enough that he was battling himself over his feelings, but with all the stress that he was under for the last couple weeks was dangerously close to breaking out completely. But the harder that he tried to keep them bottled up, the more that they wanted to break out. That is when he allowed only a trace of his feelings through, just for that moment, but just enough that she could see just how torn he was feeling right now.

“You really want to know the truth?” Alphinaud asked slowly. “Ok… you’re right. I love her. I have for a long time now. She’s warm and kind and beautiful. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. I want to tell her everything how I feel. But…?”

He trailed off as she looked at him sadly.

“Alphinaud, that’s so sweet,” she told him. “But… if you feel that way, why haven’t you said anything to her?”

“I want to,” he confessed. “More than once I almost ended up confessing. But we were always interrupted… or I chickened out at the last moment. And I can’t help but feel like this is wrong.”

“What’s wrong with it?” she asked him softly. “That’s a wonderful thing.”

“But we’re Scions,” he repeated. “We’re supposed to be putting our duty towards Eorzea and the people here before anything else, even our own feelings. Not only that, she’s the Warrior of Light. She has made it her duty to protect others. And I know that if she was given a choice, she would always put the needs of others over her own.”

He clenched his hands tightly as he went on, “If she had to… she would willingly sacrifice herself for the sake of the people here in Eorzea. And… and that is what scares me. That one day, we will push her so far that she’ll get killed. She will no longer be here because we’re forcing her to carry all of our burdens. Should that happen, I… I don’t know what I would ever do. And, I can’t help but feel that I’m being selfish that I want to keep her by my side just because I’m so worried all the time. She doesn’t talk much about herself, but I know that she would never be happy being in one place for long. Does that make me a terrible person that I want to keep her somewhere safe?”

“Not at all. I think that it’s so sweet how you care for her so. The way that I see it, after all that you have done for the people here, I don’t see why it’s wrong for you to find a little happiness for yourself,” she told him.

“But I don’t even know how she feels about me,” he answered back. “I mean, what if she doesn’t feel the same way? What if she only sees me as a friend? But then I go and talk to her and start confessing how I feel… and it ruins even our friendship? I don’t know if I could handle that. And if she does feel something for me… what if something happens? What if she’s killed in battle or something? One by one… we’re losing our friends here and it scares me to think that the same could happen to her. What then?”

He took a few deep breaths as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“No one knows what the future holds,” she told him. “What’s important is how we chose to live with the time we have here. I understand your fears, and I would hate to see you have to suffer what I suffer at the thought of losing your beloved like I did. But let me tell you something. She’s not the type of person who will cut off all ties with someone for something like this. If you tell her how you feel, even if she doesn’t feel the same way, she will let you down gently. She will just know now that there is someone out there who cares about her so much, so it will give her just another reason for her to keep coming home alive.”

He didn’t think about that. But the more that thought played in his head, the more that he could see where she was coming from. She was right. Claire wasn’t the type of woman who would want to break a friendship off with him, no matter how he felt. It would be awkward between them for a while, that much he was sure, but he began to have hope that their friendship could survive.

“But… what do I do if she does feel the same?” he asked softly.

F’lhaminn began to laugh at that as he looked up, startled.

“Why do you ask as though that’s a bad thing?” she asked with a smile. “Isn’t that what you want? Or do you mean to pine over her from a distance forever?”

“N-No,” he stuttered as he felt his face growing warm. “I mean… I didn’t… I never… I don’t know what to do next if she does feel something.”

“What… do you want to happen?” she asked kindly as those words echoed in his mind.

“I want…” he began slowly, feeling foolish for speaking of such matters like this, “I want… just to be with her. I want to be able to protect her for once. I don’t want her to be forced to protect me all the time.”

His eyes chanced to look up at her and he could see the kind smile there.

“You really are in love with her, aren’t you?” she asked sweetly. “The way that I see it, you love her for who she is. Not as the Warrior of Light, but as a person beneath all that armor. And you have to tell her.”

He looked away again, his heart torn before he heard her giggle again. “The way I see it, you have two choices to make right now,” she reminded him. “You can keep these feelings inside and never tell her, and risk regretting that… or you can take the risk for even a tiny chance of happiness. Personally, I think that someone like you is just what she needs. Isn’t she worth the risk?:”

“Yeah, but…?” he began before she interrupted him.

“Just answer me one thing,” she asked. “What has you waiting here brought you? Nothing but this painful pining.”

“But what if she doesn’t feel the same?” he asked.

“At least you know you tried,” she offered kindly. “You will have your answer instead of constantly wondering, ‘What if’?”

Alphinaud did not answer even as he felt her ruffle his hair for a moment. He merely thanked her for all that she had done and left, remembering that he should be getting back to Gridania. But the more that he thought about her words, the more he began to think that she made a lot of sense.


	51. The Far Edge of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so another mission has ended in success. But there are many more battles that must be fought. The threat with Omega and Shinyru is over, for the time being. But with this new blow against the Garleans, hope is beginning to rise for those who thought they would never see their homelands again. The only question now is, do they have the strength for what lies ahead of them?

They said that it was as if the world was ending. And in that brief moment, he had to agree with them.

Alphinaud had been in Gridania at the time of the battle that had raged on over the East Shroud. He wasn’t there in person, but he didn’t need to be to hear the battle that was raged. He first heard the roars and explosions from inside, and came rushing out the door so that he could see what was happening. In the sky, he could see the distant explosions and how the sky grew pitch dark, like a thunderstorm in the dead of night. The whole ground seemed to shake from the impacts and there were screams ringing out from all over the city…

He heard the sounds of the citizens of Gridania already running for cover, children were crying as crowds of people were already beginning to form, people crying out for their friends and loved ones as they tried to find each other.

But Alphinaud kept his eyes on the sky as the shadowy forms of a massive dragon, dark as night, clashing together with a machine that seemed to radiate lightning. He had to grab hold of a nearby tree to hold himself steady but he never took his eyes off the sky as an enormous pillar that could be seen from here erupted like a geyser that connected the sky and earth together. He held himself together, but just barely as the light slowly began to fade away from view.

He felt his heart racing in his chest painfully as he slowly let go of the tree and stood up, still trying to grasp what he just saw. Cursing his brain for taking so long to get over its shock as he was trying to put the pieces together when he knew exactly what happened.

He gave himself a hard slap in the face as he tried to remain calm before he went running off to the Lotus Stand, knowing that the Alliance leaders were sure to meet there to discuss what just happened. He was allowed inside, but being forced to wait was completely agonizing. He was pacing the area, more than once slipping into the water since his mind was still miles away as he thought about the battle that just took place.

There was very little doubt as to where that light came from. The primal had awoken… and that machine could only be Omega. It seemed that Cid and the others successfully managed to awaken that creation and set it lose. The only question was, just what was the battle’s outcome? He had wanted to go to the East Shroud to keep an eye on things there, but Krile insisted that he remained in Gridania for now, saying that they had things under control.

He had passed the time until then by trying to do more research, but he was no closer to discovering an answer than he was this morning and he wanted to throw books across the room in frustration. Each second passed like days, but finally the Elder Seedseer had appeared, informing him that the other Alliance members would soon be here as well. But before she was to give them an account of what happened, she wished that the Warrior of Light, the Scions, Cid Garlond, and Nero join them so that they to give their account of what happened as well.

She told him that there was already word that the Excelsior was spotted making its way towards the city. So, he excused himself, promising that he would find the others, before leaving the Lotus Stand, and sprinting for the Carline Canopy, knowing that they were sure to land at the airship landing. He must have drawn some looks around the town as he ran, accidently running into a few people along the way, as the members of the Twin Adder were trying to defuse the fear and panic in the streets.

He muttered hurried apologies as he practically flew the rest of the way to the airship landing. When he reached the stairs, he heard familiar voices below him.

“One moment everything was functioning perfectly and the next it wasn't. It makes no sense. We need to see what happened for ourselves, and soon,” said Cid’s frustrated voice.

“I came as soon as I heard the Excelsior had been spotted on its approach...” Alphinaud called as he reached the foot of the stairs and saw them all there. He wanted to just thank the Twelve when he saw them all safe and sound… not even minding that Nero was there and looking particularly smug.

“Words can ill express how glad I am to see you all unharmed,” he said in relief as he approached them all fondly. “When Omega came hurtling towards the cocoon, everything dissolved into chaos...”

At his words, Yda seemed to panic at the thought. Looking very much on edge, she said briskly, “I have to see it... I have to see it with my own eyes!”

And without another word, she went sprinting off, leaving him to call out rather feebly behind her.

“Yda, wait! We must first─” but it was too late, she was already out of his sight. He sighed at that before finishing up, even though she was no longer here to hear him, “The Elder Seedseer is expecting us...”

“Worry not, Alphinaud ─ Gosetsu and I will watch over her,” Lady Yugiri reassured him suddenly as he looked over at the two of them. At her words, Gosetsu nodded firmly, looking like he was still ready to continue fighting with how much energy he had. “You may safely attend your meeting.”

That did much to put his worries at ease. Alphinaud knew that he had to take Claire, Cid, and Nero at the least with him to the meeting, but he did not wish to leave Yda alone yet, despite her reassurances that she was alright. He gave Lady Yugiri a grateful smile as he thanked her for her kindness.

With a nod, the two of them left, with Lady Yugiri hardly making a sound on the creaky floor, and Gosetsu practically clomping his way out. But Alphinaud was already looking back to see Claire’s tired expression and he couldn’t help but feel at ease when he saw that she looked hale and whole.

“The council reconvened a short while ago,” he informed her. “Let us make haste for the Lotus Stand. All there are eager to hear your testimony.”

The rest of the council should all have returned to Gridania by now, and most likely wanted to hear what happened with Omega. The three of them followed after him to Nophica’s Altar, to where the silent conjurer guarding the entrance to the Lotus Stand stood guard. She welcomed them in and they entered to see everyone had arrived safely.

“Another Calamity averted, eh?” the Admiral smiled as soon as they entered. “How many times now have you and yours hauled us back from the brink?”

He had long since lost track. Still, he wouldn’t be so ready to declare their troubles over… not until he had a clearer idea of what happened. That was when he noticed that Ser Aymeric seemed to be lost in thought, one so deep that it was questionably if he even realized that they had arrived.

“You alright, Ser Aymeric?” Alphinaud asked, when he noticed their friend’s dour mood, making him jump slightly as he looked up. “What ails you?”

Ser Aymeric looked away, guilt suddenly etched into his face, making him look older than Alphinaud had ever seen him.

“Had I not instructed you to throw Nidhogg's accursed eyes into the abyss, all of this might have been avoided,” he answered back grimly. “I thought them beyond reach...”

Alphinaud blinked, startled that he would ever say something like that.

“Ser Aymeric, do not tell me that you blame yourself for this?” he asked. When his friend did not answer he added, “Ser Aymeric, none of this was your fault. How could you have known? We all believed that we had seen the last of Nidhogg and were quite glad to rid ourselves of those hate-filled eyes. Even if you had not given the order, we may have thrown the accursed things over the wall anyway.”

Ser Aymeric merely continued to look grim about that just as Raubahn started speaking, as if pretending that Nero wasn’t here, “'Twould seem Garlond's little friend was as good as his word.”

It certainly seemed so. Nero was now grinning widely at those words, as if he had been right about everything from the very beginning. Worried that his arrogance may get him kicked out, he was about to speak up. But just then, Kan-E-Senna stepped forward, a smile on her face before addressing them.

“My friends,” she said with happiness, “full eagerly have we awaited your return. Few indeed could have discharged the duty entrusted to you, and most humbly do we thank you for seeing it done.”

“You are too kind, Elder Seedseer,” Cid answered back humbly in complete contrast to Nero, who was still looking like he had single-handedly solved the whole problem on his own. “As I recall, we as good as demanded the right to try. But tell me: how did the battle unfold? We succeeded in waking Omega, aye, but we lost contact with the weapon shortly after it launched. From our position in the control room, we were blind to all that followed...”

The leaders all looked to each other anxiously, as if they were trying to find a way to put into words what they had witnessed as he was also thinking back to what he had seen in the sky.

“...What words could do justice to such a scene?” the Admiral finally asked, and he wondered if she was simply asking herself that question out loud. “None of my choosing, that much is certain. But I can give you the facts: the cocoon hatched even as Omega arrived, and from its midst rose a great dragon. The pair duly set about each other in the skies over Gyr Abania.”

Yes, that was the talk of the town. That the primal had emerged in the shape of a monstrous dragon before battling a spider-shaped machine above the Wall. That the impact caused some kind of tidal wave, destroying large portions of the Garleans weapons… and that pillar of light…? Just thinking about the shakes that their battle caused while they were just in the air, made him feel dizzy.

“The primal's might defied belief ─ it seemed the very heavens would be rent asunder by the force of its blows,” Ser Aymeric added, with a hint of awe and fear in his tone. “And it wielded such magicks as I have never seen...and hope never to see again. The battle raged on with no end in sight, until both combatants were engulfed in a blinding flash of light. When the radiance faded, I saw the pair fall motionless from the sky, coming to rest somewhere on Ala Mhigan soil. I will not speak for the rest, but to my eye it seemed that each had landed a fatal blow upon the other...”

Truly? Could it really be that simple? Was it possible that they both ended up destroying each other in in this battle and rid the world of both problems all at once? He supposed it was possible… and while he wasn’t at all opposed to the idea… he was still skeptical at best. It seemed a little too easy… and nothing ever seemed easy for them. They both seemed to have drained the other of power; that much he was willing to agree to… but to wipe the other out?

“While most among us could think only of Bahamut when looking upon the primal's form, the Domans were heard to whisper the name ‘Shinryu.’ It would appear that the being resembles a creature of Far Eastern legend, and we have found it convenient to refer to it as such,” the Elder Seedseer informed them all softly and Alphinaud found that interesting and wondered if he should speak to the Domans later on what they know about this _Shinryu_. In the meantime, it seemed that they would be adopting the name for this new primal, seeing how they lacked anything better to call it.

“This Shinryu's fate ─ and indeed, that of Omega ─ is yet unknown. We have, alas, no eyes on the Gyr Abanian side of the border,” Kan-E-Senna ended, with an air of hopelessness in her tone as she finished speaking.

“Aye,” Raubahn agreed with a rather curt nod, “Which is why we have sent our main force, under the command of Marshal Tarupin, to capture the Wall. With the Imperials in disarray, we have the perfect opportunity to secure Gridania's border, and assess the aftermath of the impact. I myself will join the marshal and his men when the council is adjourned.”

And in light of all that has happened, it shouldn’t be too much trouble for them wrestle for command over the Wall. It seemed that the Garleans were dealt with heavy losses and significant damage from both the surprised raid from Ilberd earlier and the battle between these two god-like beings.

“Well, that explains a few things. I'll wager that ‘flash of light’ coincided with our loss of contact...” Cid said grimly. “Lest you wonder, we quickly reengaged Omega's stasis systems, so even if it has fallen into the Empire's lap, it will be of no use to them ─ save perhaps as a statue.”

One less thing to worry about, and Alphinaud let out a breath of relief when he heard that. So Omega was dealt with… at least for the moment. As of Shinryu, that was still debatable.

“Correct,” Nero added, who was being uncharacteristically quiet that Alphinaud had almost forgotten he was here. “Without me to guide their efforts, it would take them decades to decipher Omega's core functions, if they managed it at all.”

Well, lack of modesty aside, Alphinaud was hopeful that he was correct about that much. But still, Nero was far from trustworthy and he knew that they would all be keeping a close eye on him from now on.

“Such reassurances do much to calm our fears ─ yet the relic's fate is but one of several concerns,” Kan-E-Senna replied.

“Indeed. I humbly submit that the time has come for us to make contact with the Resistance representatives in Gyr Abania,” Ser Aymeric insisted, looking over to Raubahn as he said this. “Though Ilberd has forced our hand, it would seem only logical to seek an alliance, given the inevitability of imperial retaliation. And by working in concert, it is not impossible that Ala Mhigo might finally be wrested from Garlemald's grasp.”

No better chance for them to try. Maybe this would prevent someone like Ilberd from doing such a stunt again. Raubahn was already informing them that he would be overseeing operations at the wall, and that they would handle this. The Scions had already done their part and he was telling them to rest while they had the chance. It was sounding very tempting—and he honestly couldn’t remember the last time he got some sleep since this whole mess started.

Ser Aymeric was also starting to come up with new military action, stating that he wasn’t a fan of bloodshed, but he was glad that they were beginning to make up for their past inaction. Ishgard was still facing a lot of problems and a rocky road to walk to a new future… but he felt that it was in good hands. There would be no reason to worry about Ishgard from now on… so they could go ahead and focus their time and energy into the crisis in Ala Mhigo.

“When the primal emerged, I was for an instant transported back to Carteneau...to the moment the black wyrm made an eighth hell of the battlefield,” the Admiral sighed, looking grave. “Gladly would I live out the rest of my days without seeing such a sight again.”

And the impact from that was nothing compared to the damage that Bahamut wrought upon the land. He feared what Shinyru was truly capable of and they would have to start looking into this. He was discussing this with Cid, who wholeheartedly agreed with him on that.

“If, as seems likely, we put Omega into stasis after ─ what did they call it? Ah, yes ─ after ‘Shinryu’ was defeated, we should have little to fear from either one of them,” Cid stated, but there was worry in his eyes as he thought over all that had happened. Alphinaud would have to ask them more about what happened on their mission to retrieve Omega.

Meanwhile, Nero had a different thing on mind, stating that he would have liked to have seen Shinryu with his own eyes. Once again, Alphinaud would have to keep an eye on him. But knowing that Cid would take care of that for them for now, Alphinaud approached Claire as she was speaking with the Elder Seedseer.

“Pray accept my humblest and most earnest thanks once again, Warrior of Light,” Kan-E-Senna told her gratefully. “Had Shinryu been suffered to roam free, the Twelveswood would surely have been laid waste.”

“In truth, I didn’t do much,” Claire said sadly, the air about her so melancholy that it was like a dark cloud had covered the sky. He stepped forward to escort her out of here, leaving the rest of the Alliance to continue discussing their plans to reclaim the Wall. He didn’t know why, but he couldn’t stand hearing that sad tone from his friend like that.

“You must be exhausted. I would ordinarily suggest that we retire directly to the Rising Stones...but I wonder if we might first make a small detour?” he asked her.

“What for?” she asked in mild surprise.

In all honestly, he wanted her to take some time to get away from everything that was happening, but he couldn’t bring himself to say that to her. Besides, there was someone else who may be in even worse shape.

“Y'shtola and the others have gathered at Amarissaix's Spire, and I imagine that you, too, would be interested to see what has become of the Wall now the cocoon is gone,” he offered, but even before he finished explained, he saw the look of understanding in her face and he knew that she was already ready to go. “It is decided then. Lead on.”

Along the way, he had her tell him everything that happened on their latest mission and he made sure to press her for details this time.

*East Shroud*

It was sunset by the time they came to the East Shroud, and on their way to Amarissaix’s Spire, he spotted both Lady Yugiri and Gosetsu observing the wall.

“Are you both well?” he asked them, realizing that he wasn’t able to ask them who they were when they arrived. Gosetsu made his opinion known—probably in the only way that that an energetic man like him, knew how.

“Only the curs of Garlemald would sully such beauty with that black iron monstrosity,” Gosetsu barked in disgust as he looked over the landscape. “Those animals respect nothing and no one!”

Tis true, wasn’t it? Alphinaud could understand the Gridania’s fury at this disrespect of nature that Garlemald showed as they built their steel fortresses.

“Yda is there, atop the spire,” Lady Yugiri informed them in a much softer tone as she gestured towards the spire. “She has done naught but gaze silently at the Wall for some time now...”

He suspected that she would be. She must surely be staring at what was now missing from over the Wall now. He thanked them both, while promising them that if they were injured at all, then they could head back to either Gridania or the Rising Stones and they would be taken care of.

“Thank you for your concern,” she told him with a rather forced smile. “But fear not. We pulled through relatively unscathed. But perhaps Yda is the one whom may need someone to help tend to her hurts. And I don’t speak of any physical wounds.”

He bit his lower lip as he looked up to the top of the spire, knowing that she was right, and finding himself nervous again at the thought of facing Yda again. This was not going to be easy for any of them. But he made his way to the base with Claire, soon spotting Y’shtola and Krile at the base, quickly muttering to each other.

At the sound of their footsteps, Krile looked up and let out a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank the Twelve,” she gasped. “After witnessing Omega's single-minded onslaught, I had visions of you being trapped between it and its target. Hardly the most rational concern, I concede, but if you had seen what I saw...”

He didn’t blame her. After all, if he could see a fraction of the battle from Gridania, he could only imagine what it would have been like to have been here and seen it right above you.

“My friends...” he told them both, silently thanking the Twelve for their safety. “I cannot well express how glad I am to see you both unharmed. They say that Omega's clash with the primal shook the very firmament...”

“You need not have worried ─ the battle took place far above the ground,” Y’shtola reassured them. “We were able to observe in relative safety, though I am given to understand that there were casualties on the far side of the Wall.”

He was also willing to bet that the Garleans were in an uproar by now. With Ilberd’s attack, Omega and Shyinru destroying much of their forces stationed here… and now with the Alliance planning to reclaim the Wall while they were trying to recover? Garlemald must be furious right about now.

“It was like watching a nightmare unfold before our very eyes,” Krile whispered in awe. “Ilberd's primal manifested in the form of a colossal dragon ─ a being of pure violence. It burst forth from the cocoon with such terrible force...”

“That such a horror should spring from the eyes of Nidhogg comes as no surprise,” Alphinaud said, having felt that rage and hatred from those accursed orbs first-hand. “Nor do I wonder at its form. Ilberd all but announced it in the moments prior to his death. Plainly, it was his dying wish to visit a second Calamity upon the Empire.”

“And I am quite certain the abomination would have obliged, had it not found itself outmatched by Omega,” Krile stated with no doubt in her face at all. “Gods... I am no stranger to the works of Allag, but even I was unprepared for the machine's furiosity. It beggared belief.”

Alphinaud then looked up at the tower as he asked, “And how fares poor Yda in the midst of all of this? Have you spoken with her?”

The two looked at each other worriedly before Y’shtola answered carefully, “She is up on the platform, lost in thought. We deemed it best not to disturb her, but mayhap she would welcome some company after all. Shall we?”

Perhaps they were hesitant to go and see her themselves and wished for some encouragement from them as well. But no matter the case, the four of them climbed the stairs to find Yda at the top, staring off in the distant sky to where the cocoon once was. She surely heard them approaching, but she ignored them as she just kept her gaze to the heavens, as if the ground beneath her held no answers for her.

They all looked at each other, wondering who should be the one to try and say something. But they were spared that task.

“The light's gone,” Yda lamented finally. “It was all we had left of him...”

“Yda…” Alphinaud said sadly, wishing he knew what to say to her. He knew the pain of losing a dear friend, and one fight was not going to change how she felt right now. It would take some time for her to truly come to terms to what happened with Papalymo, and even then, she may never fully recover from the shock.

“I don't blame anyone,” she said firmly, but he couldn’t help but wonder just how much of that was true. “I knew what was going to happen. I knew the spell Papalymo meant to cast would drain away his life force ─ I... knew that it would only buy us a little time...”

That was when she reached up and took off her mask, letting a long mane of silver-blond hair fall past her shoulders. She set the mask aside before she seemed to take a deep breath—finally turning around to face them all. That was when he realized that this was the first time he had ever seen her face without the mask. And as soon as he realized that, he wondered why she did wear it, for he thought that she was pretty.

A pair of bright blue eyes looked at them all without the visor, and her hair began to drift about in a light breeze, an elaborate hairpiece twinkling a little in the low light.

“Yda, there is no need to explain,” Y’shtola said kindly.

But Yda looked down as she said, “But there is. I can't hide in Papalymo's little shadow anymore and I shouldn't hide behind my sister's mask.”

Alphinaud blinked in confusion, wondering if he was missing something. That was when Yda went into a long explanation… and he learned that everything he knew about her… wasn’t at all what he thought.

“Twenty years ago, on the day the Empire marched into Ala Mhigo, I was still just a child ─ not even five summers old,” she told them sadly, sounding choked up as she began to recall her tale. “My father had been one of the leaders of the revolution. He had fought to overthrow the mad king, Theodoric. And my sister had fought alongside him.”

She then smiled sadly at the thought of this sister of hers and added, with nothing short of love and admiration in her voice, “She was strong and kind, and always knew what to do.”

Just then, Yda shut her eyes as a wave of sadness came over her once again as she went on, “But when the Garleans came, everything changed. My father went to war against them too, and I never saw him again. After that, I remember a lot of running. My sister dragged me for malms and malms until we came to the city of Sharlayan. That was where she met Master Louisoix. He introduced her to the Circle of Knowing, and she eventually became an Archon.”

Alphinaud looked at her in confusion. Her sister was an Archon as well? So both she and her sister must have… wait… he suddenly realized that the Archon marks on her neck were gone. Those were enchanted tattoos. So the fact that they were now gone shouldn’t be possible. Not unless…?

“She was your inspiration. Is that not why you took up her mask and her name?” Y’shtola asked without any surprise. “...Or did you simply mean to continue what she had started?”

Her mask and her name? He looked between the two of them before Yda stared at Y’shtola with just as much shock as he was feeling at the moment. And he was sure that look was mirrored in his own face at what she said next.

“...You've known all along, haven't you? That I wasn't Yda,” she asked.

She wasn’t Yda? She wasn’t who they thought she was? What was going on? How could this be possible? But judging from Y’shtola’s calm expression, it seemed that this wasn’t at all news to her.

Y’shtola shook her head fondly as she informed her, “Of course. We all recognized you at once. 'Twas Papalymo who persuaded us to maintain the charade.”

So… they all know? He couldn’t believe that everyone else knew about this but him. Why didn’t they ever mention it? Did they not trust him?

Yda… or… whoever she was, started smiling again as she confessed, “It was silly to think I could fool you. I knew that even then. But I...I sort of...decided not to know.”

She grew very serious as she went on, “Yda died six years ago, on a mission to smuggle refugees out of Ala Mhigo. They say she was overwhelmed by imperial soldiers when she stayed behind to save a little girl. She was so strong... There must have been a lot of them.”

So that was what happened. The real Archon Yda died several years ago, but her younger sister took up Yda’s mask. But… if that was true, then why did she take up her sister’s identify? He couldn’t see the point. Not unless…?

He wasn’t the only one who was surprised to hear all of this though. Claire was as silent as ever behind them as she looked at them. She only asked one question. There was no hint of anger, disappointment, not even surprise; just sadness.

"Why did you never tell me?"

The girl that they had thought to be Yda looked directly up at Claire as she said with sudden regret, “I'm sorry for lying to you. My real name is Lyse.”

Lyse… it was so strange to learn the true name of someone he thought that he knew so well.

“When Papalymo brought me Yda's mask, it was meant as a keepsake,” Lyse answered before trying to explain why she was pretending to be someone else, “But I decided I wanted to be his new partner; to keep alive all the good that she had done.” She then looked up to Y’shtola again as she explained, “I didn't want to _become_ Yda, exactly... At the time, though, I still didn't know who I was myself, and it almost seemed easier to play the role.”

As the explanation rolled over him, he felt his own shock fade away as it began to sink in, believing he may actually understand. How many times had he been trying to figure out who he was? To try and find his own meaning in a sea of chaos? Or the numerous times had he tried to base decisions on what others, namely his grandfather, would have chosen to do if they were here? It is certainly much easier to be someone else, isn’t it? In spite of all of this new information, he didn’t hold any anger towards Yda—or rather Lyse for her deceit. Maybe it was because he knew that it wasn’t out of inauspicious intent.

In fact, it may have helped her confidence and helped her to improve in many different ways. It certainly did explain a few things that he had wondered about her for some time.

“Papalymo agreed to help, of course...but it was never what he wanted for me,” Lyse added sadly, becoming sad at the thought of her dearest friend. “He wanted me to walk my own path. And those were his final words to me.”

Her eyes looked down, as if she was trying to look at her own neck as she added, “The Archon's mark he gave me is faded, and my last excuse along with it.”

So those marks were some kind of an illusion that Papalymo created for her to help maintain the charade. If the real Yda was, indeed, an Archon, she would have had similar marks. And to keep this deception as real as possible, then they needed Lyse to look as closely as possible to the real Yda before she died. This also explains what Gundobald back at Little Ala Mhigo meant when he was so surprised to see Yda again and how he claimed that she hadn’t looked a day older… she wouldn’t have aged would she?

Yda—or rather Lyse—then looked up with a new confidence in her eyes as she said firmly, “So, this is it. Whatever I choose to do from now on, I do as Lyse. ...And I choose to continue my family's fight. I want Ala Mhigo to be the country that Yda and my father always wanted it to be!”

So… it really wasn’t anything different. She was still their friend, they just knew who she was now. Or perhaps, it was more along the lines… that Lyse finally knew who she was.

He was still registering everything that they learned and he was having a time trying to let it all sink in as they walked back down the stairs.

“I'm going to stay here until the Alliance calls on us,” Lyse informed them as she turned her gaze back up at the sky. “That way, I'll be close by if anything happens.”

While that may be part of the reason, he also suspected that she may wish to have some kind of connection to Papalymo for as long as possible. He was gone, it looked like there would be no getting around that fact. But they would just have to take it one day at a time.

Thankfully, Y’shtola promised she would keep an eye on her for them for now. He should head back to the Rising Stones and inform the others of what transpired here. Glad to know that Lyse would be well taken care of for now, he was able to leave with Claire in tow, both of them still reeling from what they just learned.

“No trace of the cocoon remains. 'Tis as if it never existed. It was brave of Lyse to remove her mask after so long...” he said to Claire as he looked back up to the sky, which was growing darker—and even darker now that the light from the cocoon was no longer there to shine like a second moon in the sky. “Though she has scarce begun to come to terms with Papalymo's loss, that one act made plain her determination to move forward. And should she ever falter, we shall be there to support her on this road she has resolved to walk.”

They had to.

He then smiled warmly at Claire as he said, “Let us return to the Rising Stones. We have quite a story to tell Tataru and my sister...”

And they walked out together, and he was suddenly feeling a sense of Déjà vu once again as he remembered when they left the feast, which felt a couple years ago at this point, in Ul’dah. It was as if they were closing a book on their lives at that moment before moving onto a new one… and now they would be beginning another new journey. And where this one would lead them? Who could say?

As they walked back together, taking their times to return to the Rising Stones, Claire began humming a song to herself. He thought that he recognized the tune… and it took him a moment to realize that it was the song was the same one that he once heard her sing when he went to visit Lord Haurchefant’s memorial not long after the defeat of the archbishop at Azys Lla.

What was it that she called it again?

Dragonsong?

Such a sad ballad, but he found a strange comfort in it as he let her hum as they continued north. As soon as they were on the borders of Coerthas, she seemed to realize what she was doing and she suddenly stopped.

“You can keep going,” he told her suddenly as the frigid air hit him again, but he barely even registered it at this point. “In fact, I wouldn’t mind hearing the words again.”

He saw her look shyly away for a moment before she muttered, “Maybe another time. In fact, I should step in and see how things are going along at Camp Dragonhead. I told you what has been happening there as of late, didn’t I?”

“That Lord Emmanellain was now the Commander there? Yes,” he said and once he said it, he could understand her concern for the situation there. “Why don’t you go and see how they are faring? I will go on ahead and await you before I inform the others.

She nodded, her face suddenly glowing red as she muttered a somewhat awkward ‘thank you’. He stood where he was for a time as he watched her troop through the snow, soon being swallowed by the darkness.

Perhaps she was feeling some kind of nostalgia from being in these lands, much like how he felt. Trying to cling to some sense of everything had has happened before she will inevitably be swept up into even more change.

She was a lot like the wind itself… the winds of change. Giving people a push in the right direction when they needed it most. Maybe she was just readying herself for another long journey full of change.

He smiled after the direction she went before he began walking again, this time he was humming the tune to himself.

_*East Shroud*_

What none of the Scions knew was that there was another decision, very similar to the one that Lyse had made not even bells before. Back in the East Shroud, Lady Yugiri continued to stand beside Gosetsu as they stared up at the cold wall of steel. To those who have faced the might of the Garleans and their weapons first-hand, it would feel as if this metal monstrosity was the jaw of some monster that was merely sleeping for now… but was prepared to engulf everything in its wake with devastation the moment that it woke up.

This was something that she knew all too well.

“War is upon us once more,” she whispered sadly as she continued staring ahead at the Wall, but no longer truly seeing it.

“Do you regret standing against the Empire?” Gosetsu asked in a surprisingly soft voice that she almost never heard from him. “Would you have chosen a different road, knowing what you know now?”

How often had she asked herself that same question? How many times did she relive what happened in Doma over and over again until she felt that she running around in circles with no way out? If she had to be perfectly honest with herself, she knew that taking up arms and revolting against the Empire was a foolhardy gamble. There could only have been two outcomes—either they win back their freedom or be destroyed. And in the end, there was naught else she could do but watch as everything fell to ruin. She could still remember that day so clearly that by closing her eyelids for a moment she could almost believe that she was standing at the back of the ship as she led her countrymen out to sea.

She could still see the flames burning as they continued taking her beloved home away from her. Mayhap forever.

“To claim that I never doubted the decision would be a lie,” she confessed as she opened her eyes and she was back in the present. “But I made my choice, and I have defended it with blade in hand ever since.”

She couldn’t keep wishing for the past. She knew that she couldn’t continue to live like this, constantly questioning if her actions were the right ones when they were so obviously weren’t. Yet still, she found herself continuing to walk down dark paths as she tried to find her way.

She felt Gosetsu turning around as he declared loudly, and with a serious voice that was almost as strange to hear as his whispering, “The battle continues, and our steel is needed. Come, shadow walker! We leave for the East—for Doma!”

She could sense him walking away, yet she did not follow immediately, her mind elsewhere as she thought back to that day… back to the memories that continued to haunt her mind. She knew that she would have had to return to Doma… but the day arrived much sooner than she ever expected it to.

But she would have to return to it. The only question that she had to wonder now was… was she ready to return home?

*Rising Stones*

Alphinaud’s feet soon found their way to the Rising Stones, and it was full of people. As soon as he stepped inside, they all began asking him what had happened over the Twelveswood, having felt the tremors from here.

He quickly calmed the situation down as he began to explain more on what happened. The air was filled with the smell of strong ale being poured as he told them about Omega and Shinyru, with many of them turning to drinking to try and get through what they just learned. Alphinaud had been very careful with his words on what happened, completely neglecting to mention that Yda—or rather Lyse—would be staying in Gridania for a time.

But when he was alone with his sister and Tataru, he felt that they deserved to know and he told them everything that he neglected to tell the others. At learning the truth, Tataru’s jaw fell open in shock at what she was hearing.

“Wait,” she gasped out, “You mean to tell me that Yda…. Isn’t really Yda? Her name is really Lyse? And she was actually Yda’s sister? When did this happen?”

“You mean you didn’t know?” Alisaie asked in surprise.

“I, no, I mean…” Tataru said as she tried to recover from her shock. “I honestly had no idea. I mean, we only met after the Calamity and her sister must have already been… well… you know?”

“Not even Claire or myself were aware of this either,” Alphinaud confessed. “It was quite a shock, one of which that I still am struggling to make sense of. But I believe that she is ready to really become her own person, not her sister. She has declared as much. And while I doubt that it will be an easy path for her to walk, we need to do whatever it takes to support her along the way.”

“Ah, oh, right!” Tataru said firmly, though still in a state of surprise, who couldn’t have looked more shocked if he had told her that it was raining candy outside. “You can count on me! I’m gonna be there for her no matter what she needs! In fact, with so much coming our way, we need to start figuring out what tasks are gonna need to be dealt with. We’re going to have some kind of reprieve for now, but that won’t last forever! We need to be ready!”

She then went running off, quickly finding Riol and soon the two of them were discussing matters together, and Alphinaud felt that it would be safe to leave the delegation of responsibilities to them for now.

“So she returns alive once again,” Alisaie stated suddenly and Alphinaud did not need to turn to look at her to know what she was talking about. “I could see why some would come to expect it. But…?”

“Why are you asking me about that of all things right now?” he hissed to her quietly. “After everything else I just said, that is the first thing you ask about?”

She shrugged a little as she chuckled.

“It took your mind off things for a moment, didn’t it?” she asked teasingly. “Besides, it’s an honest enough question. It’s getting downright irritating that you feel that your feelings don’t matter. Please, for my sake if nothing else, just talk to her. Can you be man enough for that? Promise me that much and I’ll let the matter drop.”

He glared at her for a time before he heard Tataru’s voice.

“Claire! You're back!” Tataru gasped happily, getting his attention as he looked back to the door to see her coming inside. Tataru was waving over at her happily when she saw her as she cried out, “I knew those blood pearl charms were worth the effort! Maybe I should make some more!?”

Claire only smiled back, looking tired, but strangely calm before she walked up to him and Alisaie.

“You should have seen the look on Tataru's face when I recounted Lyse's─ Ah,” he began before he realized that he had promised to wait for her and he cleared his throat. “I realize in retrospect that I should perhaps have waited for you to return... I, uh...also told Alisaie. Apologies.”

He didn’t know where this sudden awkwardness came from, but he decided to direct her towards his sister. He coughed before he went over to the shelves and pulled out a book haphazardly, flipped it over to a random page and began pretending to read it.

“He may have mentioned, but Alphinaud has apprised me of all that came to pass in Gridania,” he heard Alisaie picking up the conversation where he embarrassedly left off. He pretended to be deep into the book, but he was listening in to everything that was being said as he kept his back to them.

“Your only task now is to rest,” Alisaie informed her firmly. “This is the calm before the storm. Lyse has chosen her path, and as her friends, we must do what we can to support that choice. We are fated to join the conflict in any case. Once the Alliance has taken the Wall and opened the way to Gyr Abania, we will have little choice but to fight.”

That was true. He hadn’t given that much thought. His hands gripped the book tightly at the thought of more fighting, more bloodshed, and another war. He had to take several deep breaths to keep himself from growing light-headed at the though.

“Which is not to say the cause is unworthy,” Alisaie added after a moment. “After all, ignoring the plight of those whom one might conceivably save is not wisdom but indolence, correct?”

Alphinaud looked up, his back still towards them as he thought of his grandfather again and wondered what he would say if he were here.

“I for one look forward to joining hands with the Ala Mhigans, and striking a blow against the tyranny of the Empire ─ as, I rather suspect, do you!” Alisaie said.

Would she? After all that’s happened in Ishgard, he wondered about all of that. Perhaps she might look forward to going to new lands after spending so long wandering the ice and snow. But the idea of another battle? He wasn’t so sure.

He closed the book again, feeling a grim kind of sadness as he wondered just what he should do now. She would most likely be heading off to join the fight with the Ala Mhigan… which made him wonder. Would he be going with them? Or would he remain behind again?

All he knew for sure now was that this was the end of one story and they would begin another one soon enough. He had a feeling that this new adventure would be unlike anything they had gone through before. But no matter what was waiting for them, he wanted to believe that they would get through this all thing together… one step at a time.

“Alphinaud?”

He let out a yelp as he spun around to see that Claire had moved just behind him.

“Are all adventurers as silent as you?” he couldn’t help but ask, truly hating when she did that to him. She gave him a rather shrewd smile as she shrugged in the process, and he suspected that her time spent with the Doman Shinobi had something to do with this.

“You leaving?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

“I’ll be spending some time at home,” she shrugged. “Not much else to do until word comes to us about the Wall.”

“True,” he nodded. “Well, you should take your time and relax. You have earned a long rest. Should you have need of anything, please let us know.”

She seemed to freeze up at his words and she looked down, merely nodding. For a moment he feared he said something wrong but then she looked up with a slight smile, telling him that she would take it easy and not to worry.

He watched her leave, feeling like the warmth of a fire was slowly dying in the hearth on a cold day with every step away she took away from him.

“You idiot,” Alisaie said as she elbowed him in the side.

Alphinaud turned away, but unbeknownst to her, he was also feeling like an idiot as well. But he heard the door opening and watched as she left—having strangest feeling that she had wanted to speak with him on another matter.

*East Shroud*

“Don’t just stand there!” Raubahn barked orders as he began climbing up the ramp to the top of the Wall. “Even with the enemy scattered like this, those Garlemald dogs aren’t the type to go quietly!”

With an Alliance of the four nations joining together, and all the damage that the battle between Omega and that monstrosity that Ilberd created leaving the Garleans in disarray, it wasn’t difficult for him to walk straight inside. He had already climbed up through most of the workings of the fortress and had made it near the very top.

The soldiers around him were all running around, getting ready for the battle that would surely come, for once word got out to the Imperials, it would not be long before reinforcements came in. they held control of this wall for nearly twenty years now, and it was unlikely they would be willing to let go of it without a fight.

When Raubahn finally reached the part that overlooked both sides of the wall, he could see his son standing there as he finished giving orders to some veterans.

“Quick march! The Imperials will soon come to their senses, and we must be ready to face their retribution!” Pipin ordered. The soldiers saluted before they went running off, their duties already being carried out as he approached him.

Pipin heard his approach and turned to look up at him, a familiar fiery stubbornness in his eyes as he said, “It is almost time, Father.”

It was, wasn’t it? They all had to be ready to defend the wall and push the Garleans back when they arrived, which shouldn’t be much longer.

“Aye, almost,” Raubahn agreed. “Stand firm, Pipin.”

“I learned to brace myself against the charge of the Bull of Ala Mhigo,” Pipin said confidently as he punched his fists together. “No foe will dislodge me!”

His son then saluted before marching off. Raubahn watched him go with no small amount of pride inside him as he remembered the day he had first met the orphaned boy. What a fine young man he had grown into.

But when he cast his gaze over towards the rubble-strewed platform, that pride was replaced with a deep sadness. The Scions had described this place to him when he demanded to hear of every detail involving Ilberd’s foolishness. This was the spot directly below where the cocoon once was… it had to be the place. Where Ilberd fell to his death.

He slowly began to walk along the platform, gazing around, and seeing the signs of battle—of scorch marks and slashes made from blades having been left behind. Ilberd fought against the Warrior of Light and had tried to kill her. What felt like a lifetime ago he recalled the day that they both visited him in Ul’dah, the first time that he had seen his old friend since the day that Ala Mhigo fell. The joy he had felt at the sight of his oldest friend standing there, looking hale and healthy, even after so many years was more than he could say.

The three of them talked together, and it was like old times once again with his best friend by his side. The two of them had stood there, both of them praising Claire for all that she had done before their talk took a grim turn when he gave him news of this mysterious ‘Ivy’ who had infiltrated the Immortal Flames.

That night at the banquet, Ilberd had dragged the Warrior of Light into the hall, her hands bound behind her back as he threw her onto the floor with disgust, claiming that she had assassinated the Sultana. Raubahn felt that his entire world had been turned upside down. He knew that Claire wouldn’t ever do such a thing… just the thought was unthinkable. So his first thought was that Ilberd had been tricked.

He knew now that it was obvious that Ilberd had been in on this deceit from the beginning, but he could not face the fact that someone he once called friend and brother could be capable of committing such a crime. But when he had charged at Lolorito in that blind rage… when Ilberd stepped in… he did not have to take his arm. Ilberd could have stopped him without hurting him… but he had wanted to cause him true harm.

The loss of his arm had been painful… but what hurt the most was seeing the look in Ilberd’s eyes as he declared to him that _he_ had been the one who killed Nanamo.

It was a greater fury than anything he had ever felt before. Nothing could compare with it.

Still… he had to do something to set things right. So, he cut Claire’s bondage and told the Scions to escape, resolved to buy them as much time as possible to get out of this place. He knew that so long as they lived then Ul’dah, nay all of Eorzea, would still have a future. But the battle with Ilberd that day ended almost before it began. With the loss of his arm and so much blood, it wasn’t long before he had been brought to his knees and carted off for a cell in the Marasaja Pit to await his execution.

All he could think about while trapped in that thrice-damned hole was Ilberd’s face and how he yearned to break it. He wanted to see him pay for his crimes against all that he held dear… but when he learned that Nanamo may still live, much of that rage had subsided. Only for it to reappear when he learned of the fate of the Scions, how they had gone missing and that the few who remained had to flee for their lives to the north.

And now… one of the Scions had given their life in an attempt to stop Ilberd from summoning a creature that could destroy everyone and everything.

_“Know this. There is nothing I would not give to take back Ala Mhigo. NOTHING!”_

_“Know this Ilberd. There is nothing I would not give to see you pay for what you did. My wealth, my arm, my life… nothing.”_

They had both meant those words.

Seeing how Ilberd led countless souls to this very spot, only for them to be slaughtered and offered up to this damn god showed him just what he was willing to do to get his revenge against the Empire.

Raubahn had also planned to hunt down Ilberd and seem him pay for everything. But now… as he stood upon that very edge of that platform where the man who had once been a brother to him made his final foolish choice… when he looked down to the ground… almost able to imagine seeing his old friend’s body laying directly below him, broken and bloody…?

He wasn’t sure how he felt. Maybe just… sad.

It shamed him to think back on it… how blind he was to Ilberd’s hatred.

Lolorito told him that it wasn’t always like this—that Ilberd admitted to him once that he had believed that he, Raubahn, would one day return to Ala Mhigo at the head of an army. But he had come to believe that despite all of his wealth, power, and influence—he did nothing to better the plight of his people as the years went by. Not for lack of trying… but because Ilberd thought that the Bull of Ala Mhigo had grown fat and complacent.

The gods know that he has no shortage of debts to repay—of vows to keep and duties to discharge. But he vowed that he would not rest until he repaid them all.

“Very well, Ilberd…” he said at long last, as though Ilberd was standing right beside him. “I will take our homeland back…”

He then looked upwards again to stare out at the mountains in the distance. The same mountains that he didn’t know if he would ever see again.

“For both of us,” he finished. No matter what it took, he would see Ala Mhigo freed from the Garleans and his people free to rebuild and live in peace. It would not be easy. Hells, he knew full well that he may not live long enough to see Ala Mhigo wrestled free from the might of Garlemald. But he accepted that fact. He would fight and give every last ounce of his strength to be able to stand upon the soil of his homeland again.

And maybe, Ilberd would finally find peace in that as well.

It looked like they would all soon be heading off into the eye of a raging storm… and he just knew that it was going to be bloody.

His old homeland of Ala Mhigo was calling her prodigal son home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait, but I’m on spring break and I haven’t had the energy to do any writing. I hope to get some work done before I go back to class. Anyway, I will be posting two more bonus chapters after this, plus a special announcement. Hope you’re all looking forward to it. Oh, and a special shout out to Twilight Skye! Nice dungeon run the other day!)


	52. Bonus Chapter: A Journey to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Scions are given a break from their duties for now as they wait for news on the outcome of the battle over the Wall. Alphinaud, wishing to learn as much as he can about the lands of Ala Mhigo and beyond, but is at a dead end. At least, until he remembers that there may be one place in Eoreza where he can get some answers. Will he be able to muster the courage to tell a certain someone how he feels?

“Would you please stop moping around here?” Alisaie demanded after a long, uncomfortable silence in which Alphinaud was going over some old files that he must have read twice now, but had barely taken in a single word of any of it.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he sighed dourly as he threw the files down onto the table before resting his head in his arms, feeling more wrung out than ever before.

“I know that there are many things in this world that you don’t know,” she answered back, “But you’ve been wandering around the Rising Stones all day like a lost puppy. Look, why don’t you go out and get some air or something? Tataru and I should have the paperwork done by the time you return. You’re just making things more difficult than they have to be.”

“I’m trying to find information on Ala Mhigo,” Alphinaud stated calmly. “If we’re able to regain control of the Wall, then it will only be a matter of time before we will be able to enter those lands again. I’m trying to prepare ourselves for whatever we might be facing next. But everything we have on Ala Mhigo is over twenty years old. I can’t seem to find a thing that’s recent. Nor can I find anything on what the lands beyond are like?”

“And you looking like you’re about to start ripping out your hair is make a big difference,” Alisaie muttered darkly as she rolled her eyes. “Seriously, go outside, get some air and let us work. We have everything in hand and maybe some time outside will help you.”

At the offer, Alphinaud ran his hand over his tired face in irritation before he got up and left the room. To be honest, he was too tired to argue with her, and who knows? Maybe getting out and finding something else to do will give him some kind of inspiration. Besides, he was about two seconds away from yelling at someone with how stressed-out he was feeling these days.

He had just exited outside in the open air and it felt so good all of a sudden that he grew light-headed. Deciding that maybe the woods of Gridiana would help relax his overworked mind, he teleported straight to the city.

*Later*

He was wishing that he did this sooner.

Just the feeling of being able to go outside and feel the wind on his face while listening to the gentle rustle of the leaves was enough to put him at ease. At least until he opened his eyes after teleporting and he got a chance to look at the city.

After the battle over the East Shroud, there was some damage done, but most of it had been cleaned up and now you couldn’t even tell that a battle of near god-like creatures ever happened within spitting distance of this place. But the people here were all still clearly on edge. There was a lot of nervousness in the people’s faces, and any laughs or sounds of happiness seemed to be silenced quickly as they glanced up to the clear, blue sky.

He did not blame them. He was here, after all, when the battle took place and he felt just the impact from when Shinyru clashed with Omega. If either one of those monstrosities had decided to attack the city, there wouldn’t be anything left.

He tried his best not to think about that and instead devoted his time wandering around the town, trying to find something to focus on, but his mind kept on drifting towards an uncertain future and he felt fear gripping his heart to such a degree that it felt like he was about to be sick. It was times like this that he wished that he had some kind of crystal ball that he could look into and see which path they should take.

He wandered around the markets, but barely paid any attention to the stalls or merchants trying to get his attention as his mind continuing to think more and more about the battles that were still being fought on the other side of the Wall.

Just what was he to do if they was forced into another war? He could barely take it before in Ishgard and the thought of how many people were lost for them to get this far was enough to send wave upon wave of grief through his heart. How many more were they to lose before they were able to find a brighter future for the people of Eorzea? How many more battles would they have to fight? How much more blood must be spilt until the fighting was finally enough?

And just how much more of their friends would have to be sacrificed in the process? He thought of the people who had been slain during the raid at the Waking Sands; he also thought of Moenbryda, Lord Haurchefant, Ysayle, and countless others who gave their lives for the greater good. Minfilia was now in another world away from them, and they had no idea if they would ever see her again. And now Papalymo had sacrificed his life to buy them time to deal with a threat that they still aren’t sure of if it has been completely dealt with. Until they made sure that Shinyru was permanently dealt with, he could not help but feel that their friend had given his life in vain.

Although Alphinaud’s mind was telling him that Shinyru and Omega have been dealt with, that nothing could survive such a battle… his instincts were telling him something completely different.

He stopped walking for a moment before his eyes went skywards and he could almost imagine seeing that pillar of light stretching from the earth to the heavens once more. It was enough to send waves of fear throughout his whole body and his legs almost gave out from underneath him.

To where would they be forced to go next? He had a feeling that the next battle that would be fought would be over the lands of Ala Mhigo… and that now was finally the time for them to take back their captured sister nation. If they were to succeed, then they would officially push most of the Garleans out of Eorzea and give the countless refugees and homeless Ala Mhigans their homeland back. They would be able to rebuild the nation and Eorzea’s unity would be stronger than ever before in the face of the primal and Garlean threat.

That was the best case scenario.

But also the most unlikely.

He wasn’t blind to the difficulties that lay in front of them. He knew better than anyone to think that the Garleans were going to be leaving the lands of Gyr Abania without a fight. While Alphinaud was aware that the Scions may have the Ala Mhigan resistance as well as the Alliance backing them up, but what were they to do now? It was bound to be another journey, both severe and long… and it would be a miracle if they could be coming out of it in one piece.

He needed to find a place to sit down.

What was waiting for them? What else would they have to see before they saw the end of this fighting? He began to entertain the idea of the possibility that they could make some kind of peace treaty, but he had to laugh out loud at the thought. With all the bad blood between the sides, he doubted that anyone will ever be able to find common ground.

Meanwhile, the primals continued to be summoned and the Scions are struggling to keep up with all the chaos that those creatures bring. Sure, things have been relatively quiet for now, but who can say how much longer that will be before even more new primals appear? They haven’t seen or heard from the Ascians for some time, but he didn’t believe for one moment that they weren’t planning something for them.

Alphinaud watched as a few stray white clouds drift lazily across the sky and he felt a terrible longing to return home to Sharlayan. To be able to put all of the fighting behind him and return to a place of safety and not have to think of death and war.

The idea was certainly tempting from time to time. But he couldn’t go back. Not when he came to love this land and the people who lived here. Also, he wasn’t a quitter. His grandfather taught him better than that. Even if destiny doesn’t make it easy, he wanted to stand here until the day came that the people were able to look towards a bright future.

Besides, there was one other very good reason why he didn’t want to leave these lands yet. Someone had to stay here and help look after _her_ , right?

He had to stop himself from bursting out laughing as he thought about it. Was he becoming full of himself again? Thinking that someone like him would be able to protect the Warrior of Light? Quite the opposite. She was always the one protecting all of them. He shuddered to think of what would have happened to this land had she never decided to come to Eorzea to become an adventurer. They never would have survived long, would they?

His feet eventually found their way to a sunny patch of grass in a quiet place in Gridania and he decided to rest here for a moment. He ducked down behind some towering grasses and flowers, knowing that it would be hard to spot him here. He laid down and stared up at the sky and felt his heart feeling a little more at ease now that he was free from that small, windowless room at the Rising Stones.

He had grown used to wide open areas, having the freedom to stretch out and enjoy a gentle breeze and warm sun on his face. It were times like this that made him really appreciate it. And though he hated to admit it, but his sister was right in that it was good for him to get outside again.

He remained in that secluded little area for the next hour or so as he felt himself drifting in and out of a doze. A part of him felt that he was being torn between wanting to rush back to the nearest library and start pouring over books, while the other have wanted to just be able to stay here in peace for a change. But while it was tempting to remain here, he knew that, sooner or later, he would have to return to Mor Dhona. And he was still no closer to having any new ideas or solutions than when he left. If only he could go to a place like the Studium and look through some of their books for inspiration? But there wasn’t a place like that here in…?

That was when an idea came to him and he sat bolt-upright. Maybe there was another place for them to get information that could help them. The Great Gubal Library! Why didn’t he think of it before?! He had been aching to go there for so long now and never had a chance. Why not now? It would give him something to do, and the thought of all those countless books was enough to send shivers down his spine.

He got up and immediately teleported all the way back to Idyllshire, while in his eagerness, he almost didn’t stop to realize that his heart racing at the thought of another adventure. Maybe Y’shtola was right…

He was becoming more adventurer than scholar. But was that necessarily a bad thing?

*Idyllshire*

Things had certainly changed since he first came here. He could remember when there were still nothing more than crumbling buildings and tents. But now most of the area had been either completely rebuilt, or in the process of being restored. There were certainly a lot more space and he could see the connecting bridges and work going on with potential farmland being created.

The goblins wasted no time in building special furnaces that were very similar to the Kobold’s, and while he wasn’t sure if he liked the metal creations set up all over, he had to admit that they offered warmth and fuel for all their building needs. There were many new structures and even a few homes that were completely reconstructed to such a point that you could never guess that they had once been abandoned for almost two decades.

He took a slight detour in wandering around the quickly growing settlement. He couldn’t wait to see how this place would look in a few more years. At this rate, Idyllshire will soon rise to rival that of a city. He hoped that he would be around long enough to see that. He chuckled a little at the thought of what the people back home in the Sharlayan motherland would say if they knew that their old home was now inhabited by people of all races and ideas.

Though he suspected that they would be more horrified that the people were letting such knowledge be used in different ways than they intended and would wish to return it to the motherland.

It was remarkable how closeminded his people could be.

While he was thinking, he turned a corner and almost ended up running right over a young Miqo’te child. He managed to stop himself from knocking the young girl to the ground and began to apologize.

“I’m so sorry about that,” he said as he steadied the girl, “I didn’t see you there.”

The child looked up at him with large, bright eyes and he got a good look at her. She was in a bright pink arcanist robe, which matched her light pink hair… a shade only a little lighter than Claire’s.

“That’s ok, mister,” she answered brightly, as if she hadn’t almost been stepped on. “I was just thinking of my friend’s stories! She was telling me all about dragons! I just love dragons! And her stories are getting so good lately! I was so lost in the idea of being able to ride on a dragon that I guess I didn’t see you there! I think it’s because I’m so small. People don’t usually see me. I can’t wait until I get taller! Did I mention that I want to be big enough to go out on adventures?”

She said all of this very quickly and he couldn’t help but chuckle at the excitement in her voice.

“I see,” he said to her, “Well, your friend must tell some very good stories.”

“Oh, only the very best!” the little girl said before she cocked her head to the side as she continued looking at him. She then stated, “You look new. I don’t remember seeing you around here before?”

“Well, I guess you could say that,” he told her as he thought of how best to explain it to a little kid. “I don’t live in Idyllshire. I’ve been coming here a couple times over the last few moons, so it really is no surprise that you don’t recognize me.”

“Really? Well, my name is T’kebbe,” the little girl said happily. “Are you an adventurer? Khloe says that adventurers come here all the time.”

“Not really,” he said, but as soon as he said it, he realized that he may be in some trouble after all. If he was planning on going to the great library, then what of the traps and guardians inside it? He knew that it had been cleared out once already, but who knows what’s happened since then?

“Mister?” T’kebbe asked curiously, bringing him back down to reality.

“Sorry,” he told her with a forced smile. “I short of zoned out there for a moment. I’m just, trying to figure out what I should do, right now. Tell me, have you heard of the Great Gubal Library?”

“I heard about that place,” she asked as her eyes widen at the name. “Mummy and daddy mentioned it to me once. They said that it was supposed to be a magical library full of books! But it was also supposed to be really dangerous. I heard people say that it was cleared out of monsters a few times already, but it’s not allowed to go there alone.”

Alphinaud thought that over. He wasn’t sure if he knew more than he did a moment ago. Cleared out of traps and whatnot a few times? Then it’s possible that there could be more inside waiting for him. What was he to do?

“Why do you want to know about the library, mister?” T’kebbe asked curiously.

He sighed as he continued to ponder his next course of action.

“I was planning on going on my own,” he explained. “See, I’m having some problems and figuring them out is not easy. I had hoped that I may be able to figure something out if I had a look at even some of the books in that place. But I’m not sure if I will be alright if I go there alone.”

The more that he thought about it, the more he wondered if he wasn’t walking right into a dangerous position. “Maybe it would be wiser to contact one of the other Scions for aid, however…?” he mumbled to himself.

“Really? You need some help? Well, I know just the person,” T’kebbe said happily and to his surprise, she took his hand and pulled him along behind her.

“Hey, wait! Where are you taking me?” he asked as she kept pulling his arm.

“To Menphina’s Arms!” she said happily. “Maybe Miss Zhloe might now where that nice adventurer lady is!”

“Menphina’s Arms?” he repeated in confusion. “Is that weapon’s shop or…?”

T’kebbe laughed happily as she kept tugging on his arm, telling him, “No, silly! It’s an orphanage! Miss Zhloe took a lot of kids in already. She’s taking really good care of all of us.”

He noticed that she used the term, ‘us’.

“You mean you live in an orphanage?” he asked her in surprise, “What about your parents?”

For a moment, T’kebbe’s happiness faded completely and he felt guilt rise in his heart for asking such a question.

“Mummy and daddy were strong adventurers who protected Idyllshire,” she explained sadly. “But one day… they didn’t come back. I didn’t want it to be true, but when they didn’t come back that first day, I knew that they weren’t coming home. I was so sad and lonely.”

He felt his hand grip her own tiny one very tightly as he sincerely told her how sorry he was.

Yet suddenly T’kebbe’s happiness came back as she gave a bright smile to him and added, “But then I met Miss Zhloe! She created an orphanage right here in Idyllshire and I’ve been living there with her and the other children! I was so sad, but being with them have made me happy again! I still miss mummy and daddy, but at least I’m not alone anymore.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Alphinaud told her as they walked side-by-side now, rather than her just pulling him. “That’s a kind thing that she’s doing. Sounds like this Miss Zhloe has a big heart.”

“Yeah, she’s so nice! Sometimes she forgets things like unlocking the door… or feeding us dinner,” T’kebbe admitted, “But that’s only because I know that she’s so busy! She works so hard. For awhile though, it looked like Menphina’s Arms was gonna close. But thanks to the nice lady whose Miss Zhloe’s new business partner, she’s making a lot of money! Miss Zhloe says that we’re making so much now that we don’t need to worry about Menphina’s Arms closing down anytime soon.”

“That’s wonderful to hear,” he told her kindly. “But… new business partner? What do you mean by that? Is Miss Zhloe going into business?”

“Yep!” T’kebbe told him as she steered him towards the marketplace. “She runs a trading business. See, it takes a lot of money to run an orphanage too.”

“I’m sure it does,” Alphinaud agreed, knowing that taking care of just a handful of children was bound to be expensive. But an entire orphanage of children who needed more than just food; they will also need things like clothes and toys?

“That’s why Miss Zhloe goes on all the time about her new business partner,” T’kebbe told him. “She always saying things like she’s a godssend and is like a member of the family. I met her too! She’s really nice and she comes by all the time to visit. She’s really good at making things! Oh, and she’s an adventurer to!”

“I see,” Alphinaud smiled down at her. “And you want me to go and meet with her?”

“I’m sure if you told her what you wanted, she’ll be happy to help you!” T’kebbe told him. “She was visiting us today as she filled in an order. I think that she might still be here!”

“I don’t know,” he began slowly as he thought it over. Well, maybe this adventurer friend of hers would be able to give him a better idea to what’s going on inside the library. And he worried that it might hurt T’kebbe’s feelings if he told her he couldn’t meet her friend. Besides, it couldn’t hurt to meet with this person, right?

T’kebbe took him around the buildings to a quieter corner of Idyllshire, just passed the marketplace and even Midnight Dew on the way to a place that T’kebbe called ‘The Hard Place’. They stepped inside the small building that looked like a combination of a store and café before T’kebbe then took him around and down a flight of stairs until they were outside in a large courtyard. She didn’t stop once until he saw the gaggle of children all gathered around someone. He couldn’t see this person very well for they were crouched down to eye level with the children, and the young ones were practically stepping over each other to get a look at whatever this person was showing them.

“I’m sure that Miss Claire will be able to help you,” T’kebbe said confidently and he felt his insides freeze at the name.

“Wait, w-what did you say?” he stuttered out when he heard that name. No… it couldn’t be. But then again… he was mentally kicking himself for not figuring it out sooner. Who else could it have possibly been?

“Miss Claire!” T’kebbe called happily as she waved to where the children were gathered and then the adult among them stood up so that she stood over the younglings when she heard her name. It was her alright. Claire was dressed in crafter’s gear and wearing a tool belt around her waist that held everything from a large saw, to delicate tools for the tiniest details in crafting. It seemed that the children had been looking through a box, which he now realized was filled with toys—that Claire was holding onto.

“Alphinaud?” she asked, blinking in great surprise to see him there.

“Claire?” he asked, feeling his mouth already going dry. “Why… what are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the same thing,” Claire said before she gave the box to the children, who let out excited cries and began to look through the crate. She passed by them as she headed towards him and he felt his heart beating a little harder. He did not want to deal with this now… of all the people he had to run into, why did he seem to keep running into her?

T’kebbe looked between the two of them in great surprise and asked, “You both know each other? Is he a friend of yours, Miss Claire?” she asked sweetly as she looked up at her.

“Yes,” Claire answered her kindly. “This is my friend Alphinaud. We work together.”

“Wow, really?” the miqo’te kitten asked eagerly. “But he said that he wasn’t an adventurer, or a crafter here to help Miss Zhloe?”

“Ah, no,” he stuttered as he shook himself back down to reality. “Neither, I’m afraid. But we have traveled together from time to time.” He cleared his throat before glancing back at Claire and asked, “And it seems that you’re the new business partner that T’kebbe was telling me all about. So this is what you do with your free time? You’re here helping young orphans?”

Claire smiled pleasantly and he felt like he was walking on air for a moment. Before she could answer him though, they heard someone calling out to the children; when he glanced back in time to see a Miqo’te carrying another large crate with her. She had a large toothy grin, with one crooked tooth that seemed to make her look younger than she really was, and also had a happy-go-lucky air about her as she managed to get the heavy box over to the courtyard.

“Look, children!” she called happily, getting their attention. “Zhloe was able to finally get the shoes with actual soles for you all! I’m sorry that it took so long!”

At the declaration, the children all cried out with happiness as they ran over to her, telling her ‘thank you’ over and over and how much they loved them. Some of them were even sitting down on the grass as they pulled off their old, worn-out shoes that were practically falling apart, before they excitedly jammed new ones onto their feet. It was a heart-warming sight to say the least and he found himself smiling as well.

“Look Miss Zhloe!” one of the children called to her as she waved around a small and beautifully crafted toy. “Miss Claire came back with another box of toys just for us!”

“Really? Even more donations for the children?” Zhloe asked brightly before looking over at her and adding with the widest smile yet, “Oh, you’re just too good to us, Claire!”

But as she at her, she noticed Alphinaud standing there.

“Oh,” the woman said to him, whom he could only guess as ‘Miss Zhloe’. “Why, hello there. Welcome to Menphina’s arms! What can I do for you? Are you here to pick up an order for someone? Are you with the Maelstrom or a collector? Or are you just browsing? Well, whatever you’re looking for, we’re sure to have it! We specialize in just about everything in the world! Did I tell you that I think that the world’s such a big place? Big! And a little scary! But still amazing don’t you think? Wait, what were we talking about?”

“It’s alright, Zhloe,” Claire informed her with a chuckle. “This is Alphinaud. He’s a friend of mine.”

“Huh? A friend?” Zhloe asked happily. “Well, by all means! Any friend of yours is a friend of Zhloe’s too!” She turned to Alphinaud and said with a bow, “Nice to meet you! Oh, wait, I just said that? Didn’t I? Well, no matter! My name is Zhloe Aliapoh! Welcome to Menphina’s Arms! What brings you here?”

“I, well,” Alphinaud said before he cleared his throat and looked back to Claire as he answered, “It’s kind of a long story. But to make it short, I’ve been trying to research more information about Ala Mhigo and the lands beyond of Gyr Abania. However, anything we have is over two decades old and it’s hard to find anything more up to date. But there is still so much that we don’t really know about all that’s happening so I thought that if there was only a place where I could go to learn more. That’s when it hit me. I have yet to venture into the Great library and there is bound to be information there. Yet, I had no idea if it would be wise to go there alone. I was trying to figure out what to do, and then I met young T’kebbe here. She brought me to you when I mentioned the library? I mean… if you are busy, then I wouldn’t want you to…?” he knew that he was starting to make a fool of himself again as he tried to add, “I don’t wish to impose on you. I could go myself?”

“That may not be the best idea,” Claire countered at once. “Not long ago, the door left open and it was filled with all manner of Voidsent. They have been taken care since then, but who can say what else might be inside?”

“Are you going to go with Mister Alphinaud?” T’kebbe asked her brightly. “Wow! That sounds so amazing! Could I go, too?”

Soon, the other children were all asking the same thing, wanting to see this magical library full of books. But Claire was kindly reminding them that it was not safe for them to do so. Maybe one day, when they were older.

“Children,” Zhloe told them when they all began to groan in disappointment, “I think that we need to trust Claire’s judgement. You all know that she’s just thinking of your safety. So maybe, for now, we let her go alone with Mister Alphinaud. Oh, that sounds so exciting though! Being able to go out on an adventure! Did I ever mention that I love adventurer stories?”

“Miss Claire?” T’kebbe asked, “If you go, will you be able to bring back some books about adventurers for us?”

“Yes! Can you, Miss Claire?!” the rest of the children were asking and soon so many were pressing in to get her to promise that she started to laugh again.

Claire smiled as she looked back down at him and added, “Looks like its mandatory. I hope you don’t mind if you’ll have me joining you?”

“But-But… I thought you were busy here?” he tried to stutter out as he felt himself turning red once more and hated his sensitive ears more than ever when he felt them burn.

“Oh, don’t you worry. It’s almost lunch time anyway!” Zhloe said with a clap of her hands. “And this time, Zhloe is going to make sure she remembers feeding them all! I’m sure that we can let her go with you for a little bit!”

Alphinaud had mixed feelings about all of this. Just what was going on? It was like some kind of divine force was trying to tell him something. Again and again he seemed to be given chances alone with her, only for something to interrupt them before he was able to confess how he felt. But he wanted to go to the library more than anything, and who better to go with him than someone who already knew her way around in there?

“If you’re sure…?” Alphinaud began.

Claire only nodded before looking back to Zhloe and asked, “Do you need anything else?”

“Why, Claire! You’ve been working your tail off this week, haven’t you?” Zhloe said happily. “Speaking of tails, I really wish the orphan boys would stop pulling mine. Don’t they realize how much that hurts? Anyway, I think you’ve earned yourself a much-needed rest. Don’t go too far, though—Zhloe’s counting on your to help keep Menphina’s Arms going strong!”

She waved before she began to corral the children inside the building, only going in when Claire promised to bring back any good storybooks for them from the library. But as T’kebbe began to head in, Claire pulled her aside and bent down next to her as she whispered, “Make sure that Zhloe eats more than pineapple pudding today.”

T’kebbe smiled and gave her the thumbs up, letting her know that she would take care of things before she left.

“Well, shall we?” Alphinaud asked her as they left the courtyard. “Do you need anything before we go, or…?”

“I’ll meet you at the gate,” she answered back firmly. “I’ll need to get out of these clothes first. These aren’t exactly clothes that are battle-ready.”

He nodded and waited as she headed off in another direction to find a place where she can change. He nervously went off to the gates and waited, his hands shaking a little as he thought it all over. What were the odds? Why was it that he seemed to run into her everywhere? A part of him reasoned that if she travelled all over, then he was bound to come across her once in a while. But at the same time, he seemed to be running into her more and more often lately. On one hand he couldn’t help but feel his insides knot up whenever she was around, but he couldn’t deny that he did love travelling with her.

She soon joined him, having changed back into her robes, carrying a grimoire at her waist as she strolled towards him.

“Good,” he said as he pushed himself up from resting against the wall. “You ready to go?”

“I’m ready,” she answered back simply, “Let’s go.”

“Do you come here often?” he asked her as they headed towards the bridge that would take them to the other side of the river. “To Idyllshire, I mean,” he added.

“Quite often,” Claire confessed when he noticed her beautiful grimoire at her side. “I’ve been working on a few other Anima weapons first off.”

“Oh, that’s right! May I see the finished project?” he asked but he didn’t finish as she flicked out her grimoire and when she opened it, a vast pair of purple wings made of pure aether burst forth from the book. There were countless ruins and geometric symbols encircling the book and he stared at it with a mixture of wonder and amazement.

“Remarkable,” he said, his hands itching to be able to use such a weapon one day. “You must tell me in more details about how you helped to create such a weapon. Oh, and what about your friend?”

Claire chuckled as she closed her eyes for a moment. Almost at once, the bright little Anima appeared out of nowhere and it rubbed its tiny eyes as it looked around.

“Oh, hello!” the Anima said when it saw him standing there. “It’s you! It’s a pleasure to see you again!”

“Yes,” Alphinaud smiled warmly at the wondrous, little creature. “My, I just can’t get over it. I know no small amount of people back in Sharlayan who would give anything for a chance to ah… meet you.”

He was dangerously close to saying ‘study you’, but changed it at the last second. He didn’t want to say anything that may upset the Anima. “You’ve been keeping an eye on Claire for us?” he asked.

“Of course!” the Anima said at once. “She’s safe so long as I’m on watch!”

Claire laughed at that as she said to it, “Yes, indeed. I don’t need to worry with you around.”

The three laughed together as the Anima was more than happy to tell him more of what it and Claire were up to. Unlike Claire, this little creature had no problem going into great detail as it excitedly told him all about the lands that they travelled to and the battles that they fought.

Alphinaud thought that Claire should bring the little creature out more often so that he could learn more about her adventures. She didn’t seem to mind letting the Anima do all the talking. But after a time, the Anima seemed to be growing more and more tired as time went by. Something that didn’t go unnoticed by them.

“Are you alright?” he asked it in concern.

“I’m… I’m fine,” the Anima yawned. “I’m just so sleepy all of a sudden.”

“You’ve been fighting so hard lately that it’s no surprise,” Claire told it. “Why don’t you get some rest? I’m sure that you could use it.”

“But…?” the Anima asked as it turned back to look at her as she smiled kindly at it.

“Indeed,” Alphinaud agreed. “We would hate it if something were to happen to you because you pushed yourself. You must take care of yourself so that you can protect Claire.”

The Anima seemed to think it over for a moment before it nodded. But before it disappeared, it looked directly at Claire and asked in concern, “You will be alright, won’t you?”

“Yes,” Claire nodded encouragingly. “I promise that if there’s any trouble, I shall call you. Why don’t you get some rest?”

“Thank you,” the Anima said and it seemed to yawn again. It stayed just long enough to give Claire a tiny kiss on the cheek before disappearing in the twinkling lights and he was suddenly finding that he missed its presence. Though he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of envy at the kiss it was so willing to give to Claire.

“Simply marvelous,” he said as he cleared his throat. “You must show the Anima to my sister the next time you return to the Rising Stones. I’m sure that she would simply love to see it.”

“I’m sure that she will,” Claire nodded. “I’ll make a note to show her when I next pay a visit to Mor Dhona.”

“You said that you were creating more?” he asked her and she nodded again to the question.

“If I don’t have anything else to do, why not?” she asked. “And the Anima may enjoy some company. I think of them as its younger brothers and sisters.”

“Fascinating,” he said in wonder. “Please tell me of the process of how these Anima weapons are created. I would love to know more.”

And he listened as she told him more about the process of actually creating an Anima. From what he heard, it was no small venture. Having to fight battles all over the northern lands to get her hands on special crystals, to being able to supply some rare materials, and fighting powerful foes just to get the Anima ready for the next stage.

When she suddenly asked him more of what he was hoping to find in the library, he sighed as he confessed that he wasn’t completely sure just yet.

“I know that we will soon be looking more into the possibility of trying to reclaim Ala Mhigo from the Garleans,” he informed her. “So, we should learn as much as we can about the land and its history. I’m hopeful that I will be able to learn as much as possible before we will undoubtedly be asked to go there.”

Claire did not answer for a moment as they crossed over the broken pathways that have become overgrown with wildlife.

“I suppose it would be too much to ask that we won’t be asked to do more fighting?” she asked.

“I fear not,” he told her grimly. “And I also wish to study up more on the Doman culture. For there seems to be some kind of story there with Shinyru. I have asked some of the Domans about it, but they weren’t able to really give me a clear idea to what Shinyru is. But then again, that is just the name that we adopted for the primal since we don’t know anything about it. But it wouldn’t hurt us to learn a something about what Shinyru is to the Domans.”

“No, I understand,” Claire said as she thought that over. “It would be nice to learn more about a place before jumping straight into it.”

“It was a bit of culture shock when we first entered Ishgard,” Alphinaud nodded. “I mean, a lot has changed in Ala Mhigo over the last twenty years, so I know that it may be considered to be outdated for a lot of the books in the library since it has been closed for so long, but I feel that we should at least try.”

They continued walking onwards as they began to march through the more flooded areas until they were up to their knees in mud and water. Alphinaud smirked, knowing full well what his father would say if he saw his son right now.

“So this is what you do on your days off?” Alphinaud asked suddenly. “Feeding the orphaned poor and cheering up children before heading off into swamps? Do you not think of doing something nice for yourself?”

“If I don’t help someone, then I have nothing to do,” Claire answered back with a smile. “And I hate feeling like that. It’s like I’ll just be wondering around with no destination in mind. That isn’t fun.”

He just looked at her for a moment and wondered what he could do to give her a chance to think about herself for a change.

“How is Yda—I mean, how is Lyse holding up?” Claire asked suddenly.

“Y’shtola’s still keeping an eye on her,” he answered back. “Lyse wishes to remain in Gridania for now. She says that she feels more connected to Papalymo there. It’s only natural. The two of them spent so much time there together, after all. We cannot expect her to be able to move forward so quickly. She had lost her partner and removing her mask was a big step for her to take.”

“Yes,” Claire said slowly. “And the others?”

“Feel a bit lost,” he confessed softly. “First Minfilia, and now Papalymo? Just when we thought that we might all be reunited? But now, I don’t think that will ever happen.”

He was silent for a moment before he looked up at her and asked, “Do you think… it’s possible that Papalymo survived? That, by some miracle, he managed to make it out alive?”

Claire took her time in answering.

“I don’t want to say no,” she confessed softly. “For we never found any trace of him afterwards. But, if he is still out there, why has he not contacted us? He would have at least let Lyse know that he was alive, wouldn’t he?”

Alphinaud looked down to watch his feet as he walked before nodding.

“I know you speak the truth,” he said. “And I know better than anyone what that spell means. Grandfather used it, after all. And it cost him dearly.”

“Right,” she nodded as she was also thinking back. “Phoenix. Yet, the circumstances were different. He was able to become a primal because of the countless prayers of people wishing for salvation when Bahamut broke free.”

“Yes, and there was already a large supply of aether already at hand for him,” Alphinaud nodded as he thought back. “Yet still, a part of me cannot help but worry if something similar happened to Papalymo. He, nor grandfather’s staff was never recovered. It’s like they both just simply vanished. I confess that I pray that Raubahn and his men will be able to find something as they continue to try to retake the Wall but…?”

“I understand,” Claire nodded. “It’s hard enough to accept that we have lost another comrade so quickly after what happened with Minfilia.”

“I often wonder how Minfilia is doing right now,” he confessed as he looked upwards to the drifting clouds again. Maybe he was desperate to turn his grim thoughts into something more positive, he began to let his imagination run with the idea of what another different world would be like. “She’s in the world of the First right now and I wonder just what it’s like. Is it a world similar to this one? Or one that is completely different?”

“The worlds are all reflections of the source,” Claire recited softly as she gave it thought. “They all start off the same… but they evolved into very different stories. I think that was how I was able to understand it.”

“To think that there are other worlds out there beside our own,” Alphinaud said as he thought it over. “And that they are filled with people who don’t even realize that we exist out here.”

“I wonder what it would be like to go to another world,” Claire said enviously before confessing, “I knew for some time that there were other worlds out there. I met a couple of people hailing from such worlds… aside from the Warriors of Darkness.”

He looked back at her in surprise as he demanded, “Only now you are remembering that?”

She laughed. “I’m sorry,” she confessed, “But it never came up.”

He watched with her back to him as she continued walking a few feet in front of him. She then went on to tell him more about her experience with such people.

“The first I met was a woman who called herself lightning,” she told him. And then she began to tell him all about how this mysterious warrior wielding an unusual weapon appeared out of nowhere one day and was raging battle after battle with strange machines that seemed to follow her.

Claire confessed that she only met with her a couple of times. She told him a little more of what this ‘Lightning’ was really like. How this stranger from another world told her how she was at the mercy of some power or fate she couldn’t control. She even mentioned that she may be here as part of some insane god’s trial. So that she was being tempered and tested like some unthinking weapon so that she might be ready to fight. She said that she’ll keep fighting but on her own terms. She wasn’t going to let anyone pull her strings anymore.

“Good for her,” Alphinaud nodded softly, though he couldn’t help but feel that maybe Claire felt some kind of kinship with this warrior. It seemed that she had been through a lot in her life and was struggling to figure out what she should do, or what to do from here. When he asked, Claire confessed to him that Lightning said that while she was grateful for the peace she found coming here to Eorzea… when she wasn’t fighting monsters, that is, she came to realize what she could do. She said that the place she came from is far more grim and dark, but it was still her home and she wasn’t going to abandon it.

She decided to go back, and finish things.

That was when Claire described how Lightning was bathed in this warm, golden light… and she vanished. Saying that she was being called back, but that her memoires may not last of these lands. She vanished in a burst of feathers as white as the snow.

And she was gone.

“Just like that?” he asked her. “You sure it wasn’t a teleportation spell or…?”

But Claire was shaking her head. “No, it was much more than that. I do not know how to explain it, but I am certain of it. She came here from another world, and she believed that she was brought here until she was able to figure out what she wanted next. I wonder what she’s doing now. And if she’s alright?”

She looked up at the blue sky again with a peaceful smile on her face as the wind blew her pink hair around her face.

“Maybe we’ll meet again… in another time, another place,” Claire answered and he wondered if she was talking to him, or to herself. “But in case she doesn’t remember, I’ll keep the memories safe in case.”

“That’s quite a story,” he told her. “But you mentioned others?”

“Yes,” Claire nodded. “Another woman. She looked to be a Lalafell, but there was something… different about her.”

“Different?” he asked as they reached the area close to where Master Matoya lived. “Different how?”

“She was frightening, to say the least,” Claire answered and he felt a smile on his face at those words.

“Frightening?” he joked, “Coming from the Warrior of Light then she must have been something scary. What was the problem?”

“She created a giant golem that tried to kill me,” Claire informed him and he felt his jaw fall open at that. He had thought that she was just teasing him when she said that this woman was frightening, but he was starting to see now that she wasn’t just saying that.

“There was some trouble in Gridania and when I went to see what it was about, there was a doll that was some otherworldly force of destruction,” Claire told him as she began to tell him the story. “When I first met her, I could feel it from where I stood. Such power that almost knocked me over.”

She went into more details, how this woman was named Shantotto, and she had the strange habit of speaking entirely in rhyme. And she said that she was from the Federation of Windurst in a place called Vana’diel. She also added that she was the supreme mistress of all matters arcane and Claire wondered that if even someone like Master Matoya could have met her match with this mage.

Vana’diel? Was that the name of another world? It sounded so strange on the tongue when he said it out loud. According to Claire’s story, this Shantotto claimed that she had been working on a spell for interdimensional travel. So she really came here from another world? He immediately began to wonder just what this Vana’diel was like and if there were other powerful mages there that could create spells that would allow one to cross over other dimensions. Oh, the things he could learn…?

“You believe she spoke the truth?” he asked, a part of his mind still having a hard time wrapping itself around such a story.

“It would seem so. I never heard of her or of Vana’diel. She was testing her spell and found herself here in Eorzea by accident,” Claire answered. “Apparently she wanted to raze the realm to the ground and bring everything under her rule. Her golem was supposed to help with it. I’ll say this much, I have never seen magic used in such a way.”

“Until you crushed it?” he pointed out and Claire shrugged.

“She held no grudge. She then even offered me her wayward creation,” she said and in that moment, the minion of a tiny doll appeared at her feet and he jumped at the sight of the little doll. It was certainly a Lalafell in appearance, with her hair tied back in pigtails, dressed in an elegant mage’s robe. He had to admit that he had never seen a minion like this one.

He bent down to get a better look at it and watched as it threw back its head in silent laughter at him. He felt an odd chill going through him at the sight of it.

“She seemed to pose a greater threat than the Garleans or the beast tribes,” Claire stated. “She left after that, but warned me if I didn’t treat her toy right she would ‘come to set my pants alight’…”

“Said that, did she?” Alphinaud laughed as he looked up. “Well, I can ask with no small amount of relief, that you have done a very good job in taking care of her?”

“Very much so,” Claire nodded. “To be honest, I wasn’t sad to see her go, but she would have made things interesting had she decided to stay.”

“I think that we have enough problems to worry about,” he chuckled, suddenly glad that he did not meet such an individual. Though, he couldn’t help but be curious.

“I know it sounds crazy, but I believe it’s true for I met another young woman who claimed to be from Vana’diel,” Claire answered and that certainly got his attention. “Her name was Iroha and that she came here she lost her memory and that she was trying to figure out where she was,” she told him. “All she could remember was her master and that she was training to become a warrior. Such strange abilities that I don’t remember seeing ever before.”

And he could see where this was going.

“You helped her to retrieve her lost memories?” he asked knowingly.

She smiled back as she told him a little more on how she travelled around with Iroha as pieces of her memory returned bit by bit. Eventually she was able to put the pieces together and remember her mission. Her world was being consumed by a dark force and she was the only survivor. She was sent back in time to find her master before she arrived here… only to be torn away from their side.

“She went back in time to save her world?” he repeated slowly, wondering if he had simply misheard her.

She confessed that Iroha wasn’t able to give her too much information. She spoke a little of her home, however. Speaking of three great nations… the kingdom of San d’Oria, the Republic of Bastok, and the Federation of Windurst. How they looked to Iroha’s master, a single hero, to guide them in times of strife. Vana’dial’s greatest hero, she called them.

“She even confused me for her master for a brief moment there, but I don’t know why that would be,” Claire told him.

He grinned as they reached the foot of a bridge that had parts of it destroyed until it looked like there were bites taken out of it. She was able to point out a flight of stairs nearby though that were able to take them up.

“I have a feeling that you and this master of hers would get along very well,” he confessed. “Maybe this master is that world’s version of you?”

Claire looked away, so it was hard to tell what her expression was as they climbed up the stairs in silence. Once they reached the top, he was able to get his first look at the library and he felt himself drooling at the sight of it. It looked like a mixture of a castle and fortress merged together, and he felt the excited shivers going up his spine once more as he realized that he was finally so close to being able to set foot inside it.

“It truly was a journey to remember,” Claire admitted as she led him up to the front doors ran her hand along the giant doorway to the library. “I wonder if she ever found her way home?”

“You believe it all then?” he asked slowly. “Being sent back through time to save her world? Though, now that I think of it, it wouldn’t be the strangest thing I ever heard.”

“I don’t see why should would lie,” Claire answered. “She believed in her mission with all her heart. I hope that everything worked out well for her.”

She then smiled and said, “Let us go inside. But stay behind me, just in case.”

He nodded as he took a deep breath, watching how she opened the heavy doors and he followed her inside.

*Hours later*

He almost didn’t make it past the first few feet beyond the door. As soon as he stepped inside he saw the walls of books he about fainted at the sight of it. He knew that he was acting like a little kid in the marketplace and was told that he could only pick one toy, but he couldn’t help it. He went running to the nearest shelf and began looking through the tomes, and was already itching to try out some of the new ideas he had. But Claire took him even deeper into the library, and he almost lost it completely at the sight of the glowing aether staircases that appeared when they stepped up to the floating platforms.

There were thousands of shelves with tens of thousands of books and tomes on every subject under the sun. He had thought that the Studium had countless books, but that was but a puddle of information compared to the sea that stretched out before him. He couldn’t even see where the floor began or the ceiling ended, and knew that he wouldn’t be able to go through every book in this place even if he lived several lifetimes.

“When I suggested that we come here? I—I had no idea that it would be like this,” he told Claire as he stared around, “I don’t even know where to start?”

“There must be some kind of system or different sections that we could try,” she suggested and he nodded at once, knowing that she was right. He decided to let her lead him through and hope that they were to find something that could help.

It certainly looked like it had been empty for many years. It was clear that it had once been a neat and immaculate place and a place of public learning. Yet, anyone who had been here before had cleared out in a hurry.

He could see many tables set up where he could guess that some students had come here for studying or research. There were things set up like their owners had just set them aside and would be back in just a moment. There were ink wells and quills set aside as if they had only been used mere moments ago to take notes, but age had caused the ink to harden and crack inside the wells while a thick layer of dust covered everything else. There were even books sitting aside with bookmarks and some were left wide open as ripped pages were scattered across the floor, either from the hurry of people having grabbed what was important and fled, or by whatever creatures that were left here to watch over the library.

Speaking of which, there were no signs of any creatures or guardians watching over the library. It was surprisingly quiet… much like how a library should be. But he liked it that way and merely enjoyed the conversation he had with Claire. Whenever they passed by a section of books they would look over the books and see if they could try and guess what kind of section they were in. He managed to find several history sections about Eorzea. Including information of the different nations and cultures, and even was thrilled at the thought of being able to find some history on the land of Ala Mhigo.

“These look promising,” he said to her as he tucked the books away safely. “There’s so much here though I will have to come back more in the future. I could spend a lifetime looking through all these books.”

“Look,” Claire said from across the room as she pulled out some books and was looking through them. “These appear to be books on old legends and heroes of eld. I think the children would love to see some of these.”

“I’m sure that they will,” he said as walked up and looked passed her to see what had captured her attention. It was a book of famous heroes throughout history. At the sight of seeing the beautifully illustrated pictures of the sword-wielding warriors, he couldn’t help but realize something and laughed.

“What are you laughing at?” she asked in mild surprise.

“I was just thinking,” he said with a kind smile. “That maybe someday, you will be written in one of these books. That children will be going to bed at night as they yearn to hear more of your deeds.”

“You flatter me,” she told him as she turned the pages and looked more of these ancient heroes.

“I’m serious,” he told her. “You will already be remembered forever in Ishgard’s history, at the very least. I can picture it. In a hundred years or so, they will have your image in their paintings and statues across Ishgard. Children will be listening to stories about your deeds and be inspired to go out into the world as well and make a difference.”

“Maybe,” she said softly and she suddenly looked sad as she put the book back on the shelf. “On second thought, I’ll see if I can find other stories the children would like.”

He had a feeling that he had said something wrong. He felt that he should apologize to her, but he didn’t know what for. Instead he changed the subject until he could figure it out.

“Do you… do you know where to go from here?” he asked, still feeling like he was in the doghouse for some reason.

“We can go either up or down from here,” Claire told him as she showed him across a bridge, which led to a flight of stairs, where the lights magically came on when they drew near. “Downstairs is the vault for the restricted section. The forbidden tomes, if I remember correctly. Upstairs seems to be more of the advanced stuff.”

“Let us go upstairs then,” he said and he followed close behind. The further they went in, the more he could see the damage had been done. There were signs of fire damage, as if a chandelier had fallen and the fire from the candles spread in a fierce fire. There were books that seemed to be contaminated with some kind of dark energies and Claire informed him that this place had been filled with all manner of Voidsent not too long ago and had done a lot of damage.

There were pillars that had collapsed and blocked entire corridors, lots of furniture that were knocked over and torn apart by claws. He felt himself extremely tense and was hoping that any other creatures that were in here had been taken care of. He was suddenly glad that he had Clarrie with him.

She took him along the corridor to a dead end, and he didn’t know where they should go from there. At least until she pushed him onto an enormous book that laid open at their feet and as soon as his feet made contact with it, aether winds inside it sent him flying.

With a startled cry he was in the air, actually flapping his arms like he hoped that he would be able to stay in flight… at least until he clumsily landed on a platform right above him.

“Sorry,” Claire’s voice called as she came flying up after him and landed with a grace that he envied. She held out a hand to help him up as she added, “Guess I should have warned you about that.”

“Please let me know next time you do that,” he pleaded as she nodded and continued on.

Ok, something was wrong for her not even to get a chuckle out of how foolish he must have looked.

What was the matter? He kept going in his head just what it was that he could have said that upset her in such a way. But he was having a hard time trying to keep his mind focusing on so many different things that were happening around him. He wanted to go running everywhere at all these beautiful and amazing books and learn as much as he could. Upstairs was where it looked like astronomy was studied and he was fascinated by so much of it.

Though in the back of his mind he had to wonder if there were not any books here that could try and explain the mind of a woman to him. If Thancred had been around to hear that, he knew that he would be laughing out, probably telling him that there weren’t enough books in the world that could tell you that.

He was starting to think that may be true.

But when they reached the upper floors, he could feel the soft, dusty carpet below his feet and bright sunlight was streaming in through the windows, lighting this entire area up. As they reached the top floor though, he could see that most of the books on the shelves were protected by some kind of magical protection.

“I’m guessing that the Sharlayans left nothing to chance when they left,” Claire informed him. “But there are some books up this way that aren’t chained down.”

“You’re right,” he said as he looked over at the magical chains that bound the books to their spots on the shelves. “They are protected. It would take someone a long time to undo all the magical protections to even be able to get near them. These must be some of their most important books. I must speak with Y’shtola and Urianger about this. Maybe we can come back and undo these spells.”

In the meantime, Claire took him far to the back, to a large, wide-open area where there were shelves upon shelves full of the magical arts. Claire let him look around, merely informing him that she would be back in the other rooms and finding something a little more child friendly.

He nodded as he watched her leave before he looked back to the books.

But as soon as she left, he couldn’t help but feel the weight of the empty room pressing in on him. Like he was underwater and the pressure was pushing in on him from all sides.

“What is wrong with me?” he whispered to himself. “Why? Why can’t I tell her? What should I do?”

He didn’t know what he was expecting. That the tomes would start speaking and give him the answer? Everyone seemed to think that he should come right on out and tell her how he felt. He could see their point, but maybe he was just being a cowards for he could not bear to imagine how he would react if she rejected him. But he suspected that there was another reason.

During their travels together, he had seen several different sides to her. He learned to see more past that stoic mask that she always wore for everyone. He learned to see that she was more than just some valiant warrior. Like a crystal, there were many different facets to her, different sides, each one casting the brightest of lights. Yet, there was one side that he loved seeing the most out of all of those different facets.

It was that same look that she had when she fawned over the Anima. He had felt a little envious at how the Anima was able to give her that kiss on the cheek. But that faded when he saw the serene look on her face, and for a moment he realized just how happy and free she looked at that moment. Not thinking about all of her responsibilities and was able to travel simply for the fun of it.

Everyone seemed to think that he should try and pursue some kind of relationship with her, yet he wasn’t sure if that would be the best option for a creature like her. Wouldn’t a relationship act like a cage to her? He did not ever want her to feel that he was keeping her bound to the earth when she wished to soar. He blinked before wondering if all bards who could come up with such poetry and verse had their minds on a special someone when they came up with such words for their songs?

After about an hour of looking around, he managed to talk himself into going and facing her. He was trying to buy himself some time as he picked books at random and looked through them. But all he was doing was delaying everything. He knew this. At the least, he should apologize to her for whatever it was that upset her before, right?

He put a few of the books away, making a mental note to come back for more, before he exited, ready to face her. At least he hoped that he was ready.

He found her looking through some of the papers and books that were left at the desks and tables out here. She had found herself some storybooks that he knew that she was going to bring back for the children and he felt himself smile at the thought.

Alphinaud took a deep breath before he called out to her.

She looked up and asked, “You found what you’re looking for?” as she tucked the books into her bag.

“Yes,” he told her as he came up. “For now anyway. I will have to come back and look through the rest of this place, but I think that we have enough to go through for now. I’m sure that no one will mind if we check ourselves out.”

She merely nodded as he felt nervous once again.

“Listen, Claire,” he said suddenly, “If there was something I said that offended you, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean…?”

“What?” she asked before she seemed to realize what he was talking about. “No, don’t be sorry. I wasn’t angry with you.”

“Then why are you so upset all of a sudden?” he asked, half relieved that she wasn’t mad at him.

She was silent for a long moment. She seemed to be trying to find the best way to answer him.

“Alphinaud,” she said softly before she looked up at him. “Look at me, and be honest. Do I seem mortal to you?”

He was silent for a moment as he let the question sink in. She was mortal wasn’t she? It was just so easy to forget that sometimes.

“You asked me something like that before,” he pointed out as she looked down. Was she starting to doubt herself as being born of mankind? “You are extraordinary,” he added. “You’re not like anyone else I ever met. I don’t know how else I can say it. What is it that you want me to say?”

When she did not answer, he looked up at her sad face and asked, “What of your past? What can you tell me about yourself before coming to these lands? If I know that then…?”

“I’m not sure,” she told him softly. She must have sensed his confusion and she chuckled. “Did you expect me to have some grand history? That I was born into a life of poverty and had to struggle my way to this point? Or that I’m some sort of lost princess in disguise who’s fighting to take back her kingdom?”

“I… I just…” he began. In truth, he wasn’t sure what he expected out of her past. He knew that she was born in another land and came here as an adventurer, but that was the extent of what he knew of her.

“I don’t really have much of one,” she confessed. “I’m not entirely sure I know of any words that can give you an answer.”

She shook her head hard at that moment before answering, “What I can’t help but wonder is… I wonder what the heroes of eld were like. They were all just ordinary people once. With friends and family? With loved ones? With dreams and hopes like anyone else? Why doesn’t anyone ever talk about that? Rather than just the battles they took part in? They don’t talk about the people who are behind that armor do they?”

She sighed as rubbed her eyes and he realized how tired she looked.

“All people will remember me as… the unstoppable hero,” she finally said quietly, so quietly that he wasn’t sure if he heard her at first. “Probably turning all my battles into fantasies and then they will become mere legends. What will happen if…?”

“If what?” he asked as when she fell silent.

“If… I will become like a primal?” she asked softly.

His jaw fell open at those words and she laughed suddenly. But it wasn’t a happy one, it was wild and on the border of hysterical.

“I can’t believe that I asked that,” she said once her laughter died down. “It’s just that… I was thinking of people such as Shiva… and Thordan. They were ordinary people a thousand years ago. What would happen in times of hardship, people start to think of me in such a way? What would happen then?”

Alphinaud had never thought about that before. Could a person like her actually be worshiped to such a point that they reach a godlike status?

“I know that the archbishop and Ysayle did summon a primal with the names of people a thousand years ago,” he began slowly, “But it wasn’t really them. They were creatures that were created with their image and names. That’s all.”

“I know that,” she sighed as she looked upwards to the light shining through the windows, and was now glowing red from a sunset. “But… what would happen if that were to happen with me? It certainly is possible…? Or am I simply full of myself?”

“That last part is far from the truth,” Alphinaud said firmly. “And we can’t help how we will be remembered.”

“I know,” she said again, “But… will I be remembered as a mortal woman? Or something else?”

He was starting to see what was upsetting her. She was starting to feel more like the perfect hero and not the woman that she knew that she really was. He had said before that there was plenty of talk on how people were wondering if she was truly born of man to have accomplished so much. She feared that all anyone will ever think of her as the armor and the sword. Not the person who was behind all that… that they don’t ever stop to realize that maybe, underneath this strong persona that she put up… was just an ordinary woman.

He knew that he had to say something.

“I know that I will always remember you like this,” he told her honestly. “Along with all the people whose lives you changed for the better. They will always remember you as a kind-hearted person who stopped to help them for no other reason than because it was the right thing. I don’t know how any of us will be remembered in another thousand years. But I have a feeling that you will leave behind a legacy that is worthy of leaving behind.”

She did not turn to look at him, but he knew that she was listening.

“You have already created a place in history, and you still have the rest of your life ahead of you,” he added. “But no matter what happens, know that there will always be one person who will see you as you really are.”

“Which is what?” she asked as she finally turned her head back to look at him, and he realized that he had steadily been walking closer and closer until they were almost touching.

He felt his face burning even redder and his heart was beating so loudly that he could hear it in his ears.

“A beautiful, brave, young woman of few words…” he began softly, “with the biggest heart of anyone I ever met.”

She turned bright red at those words. Probably turning even redder than he was, if that was possible.

“Either you’ve been hanging around Thancred lately… or you’ve become so sincere about your feelings all of a sudden,” she informed him.

“Only when you’re around,” he confessed softly, unable to believe that he had come right out and said such things. But he also knew that he was only speaking the truth as he added, “You bring out the best part of me. Another reason why I will am loathed to have to keep saying goodbye to you.”

She turned away, her hands going up to try and hide the blush that caused her entire face to glow like the setting sun.

“You’re cute when you do that,” he grinned and she blushed even redder and he was suddenly wondering just what was wrong with him.

“What are you saying?” she asked uncharacteristically nervous.

Indeed… what was he saying? Maybe she was right and he was spending too much time with Thancred.

Wait… that’s right… they were here… all alone. No one would ever be able to hear them if he said the words here. He realized how close they were standing all of a sudden, and knew that they would probably never get a better chance… why not say it now?

“Claire… I…” he began, trying to find the right words. But when she turned back to face him, he realized that they were standing closer than ever. He could feel her hot breath on his face as they slowly drew closer. But then…?

“I can’t,” she said and she pulled away, and he felt his heart beginning to break as he lowered his head. She moved back and turned her back on him before she whispered, “I’m so sorry. But… I can’t.”

Without another word, she began casting her teleport spell, but he didn’t bother to try and stop her as she disappeared from his sights. He was left alone in the library, feeling only a deep sorrow inside his heart.


	53. Epilogue: Another Dragonsong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All journeys come to an end.  
> A new journey will always begin with the dawn.  
> But love, true love, is eternal. At least to those who open their hearts.  
> Only one question remains. Will Alphinaud finally tell her how he feels?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT! READ THIS FIRST!
> 
> (Everyone. First off, I would like to thank you all for sticking with me and this story for so long. It’s hard to believe that it’s already been two years since Heavensward came out and we will now be moving onto the new expansion in less than a month. To be honest, patch 3.5 part 1 and 2 weren’t as exciting as I thought it would be. Don’t get me wrong, there was some good story here and a lot of it was unexpected, and I loved that fight between Omega and Shinryu. I don’t know, I guess I was thinking along the lines of something like the end of 2.55, where we had a flight from Ul’dah and really had no choice but to enter Ishgard at that point. All in all, I loved Heavensward, I thought that it was an amazing story and I think that it ended in a good place. With Stormblood on the horizon however, we are going to be moving onto the lands of Ala Mhigo and Doma next. Which leaves the important question of who will be accompanying the Warrior of Light?
> 
> Anyway, I know that a few people have been asking me if I would continue the story now that Heavensward is over, and my honest answer…. It depends. I’m not saying that it’s over forever… just that it’s done for now. I know that Yoshda had stated that he liked having the Warrior of Light travelling with others and wished to continue that. Thanks to the new video of ‘Revolutions’ we were given a glimpse as to what we can be expecting, and I’m glad to see that Alphinaud won’t be remaining behind in Eoreza and will be continuing to travel around with us. I think that Lyse and Lady Yugiri will both be going through some soul-searching and changes throughout this next journey, but Alphinaud had already changed a lot, so it makes me wonder just how much more he will continue to change and what his roll will be. 
> 
> “Eyes Ever Heavensward” is now officially over, my friends. But… maybe something along the lines of ‘Eyes of a Bloody Storm’… or ‘Storm of Blood’… for a sequel? Still working on a name. Any suggestions for a title, please drop a suggestion. But seriously, I can’t promise at this point if I will be able to come out with a sequel seeing how I don’t know what’s going to happen in Stormblood. But I will be playing through the game, and once I’m done with the MSQ, then I will think it over. 
> 
> If I think that there won’t be enough for another story, I will inform you all here in one last Author’s Note. But, if I think there’s some good stuff for a sequel, I will put up two Author’s Notes after this final chapter. The first would be a kind of announcement in that I’ll be letting you know that a new story will be coming, and the second note will be letting you all know when it’s up, its title, and where you can go to find it. Either way, this is the last chapter of Eyes Ever Heavensward so I hope you liked how it ended.
> 
> I will be having at least one more author’s note that will tell you about a possible sequel or not. Does that sound good? You can expect it sometime at the end of next month. Once again, I want to thank you all for the support you’ve shown this story and thank you all so much for the reviews and letting me know what you think of it. It really has helped me a lot and it always made my day when I saw a review. I hope that I’ll be seeing you in the Duty Finder sometime! Thank you all once again, bye for now, and please enjoy the epilogue!)

“Seriously? What happened?” Alisaie asked him for the fourteenth time that morning as she leaned across the table, determined to get a straight answer out of him. Alphinaud didn’t even look at her at first, instead he kept his eyes glued stubbornly to the page of one of the news books. But when she continued glaring at him he knew he had to give her some kind of an answer to try and pacify her.

“I told you, I went to the Gubal Library to read something that could actually be useful,” he answered briskly. “That’s all I have to say.”

“So, why do you look like this?” she demanded. “You keep acting like all the happiness in the world has been sucked dry and there’s none left. I doubt that it was just a trip to the library that caused this.”

“Please, just let it go, alright?” he asked, just keeping his head down to the page. But he wasn’t even looking at the words anymore. He was so close to throwing the book at that moment and it was taking every ounce of self-control he had. Instead, he got up and rubbed his hands over his face, not looking at anything as he began to pace around the area in agitation.

“I’m no different than I was yesterday,” he responded as he tried to leave. But she wasn’t going to let him off the hook that easily. She cornered him against one of the bookshelves as she continued to try and get him to talk.

“Alphinaud, you’re my brother,” she said firmly. “And though you may struggle to believe it, I do care about you. You hadn’t returned until late last night, and as soon as you did, you went straight to these books instead of bed. You’re going to make yourself sick if you push yourself so hard. Now, I doubt this has to do with the library. Now what has you so upset like this?

He felt bad that he was upsetting his sister like this, but he couldn’t help it. He did not want to talk about what happened. He knew that if he did, he would be unable to control the gaping hole within his chest. He had managed to drown out his despair only by holding onto the books and set himself to work. But in those few moments when he let his mind wander, he felt only a terrible longing to cry out in anguish.

To his luck though, the attention was shifted off of him for a moment went Tataru came outside the Sonar, carrying a stack of papers under her tiny arm, while the other was held up to her ear.

“Come on and answer me,” Tataru said loudly over her linkpearl. “I know you’re there! Don’t make me call you again!”

But after a few moments, she seemed to give up and took her seat at the table, looking upset.

“What’s the matter?” Alisaie asked, her attention off her brother’s foul mood for the moment.

“I-I’ve been trying to contact Claire,” she said worriedly. “But she won’t answer her linkpearl. I’m kinda worried that something might have happened to her?”

Alphinaud felt his body freeze at that but pushed it down firmly as he cast his mind around to something else. He grabbed his book again and stared forcibly at the first random line he found:

_Ala Mhigo is located on the eastern corner of Aldenard in a region called Gyr Abania between Gridania and Garlemald. It shares a border with Xelphatol to the northwest…_

Seven Hells. He already knew all this. But it was the only thing that was keeping him from losing it completely. Though he was torn between being angry and worried at that moment.

“You think that maybe we try to track her down and check on her?” Alisaie asked, seeing where Tataru was going. “I mean, it’s not like her to just ignore us. It could just be that she’s busy helping other people and just hadn’t had time to answer. Maybe she just took her linkpearl out or it got broken? I mean, she can take care of herself.”

“Maybe she just wants to be left alone,” he asked darkly as he kept his backs towards them. “I know that I would be.”

“Yeah, but…?” Tataru asked slowly. “It’s just not like her. I’m kinda worried something may have happened.”

“Yeah, well, it’s not like we can’t get our work done without her here holding our hands all the time,” he said, forcibly turning the pages of the book with such force that he almost ended up ripping them clean out.

“You aren’t worried?” Tataru asked, her eyes widening.

“Why would I care what she does with her time away from us?” he asked bitterly.

“Since when don’t you care?” Alisaie asked firmly before she blinked and saw the tormented expression on his face and she stopped glaring for a moment. He just closed the book, having given up on reading it right now and slammed it onto the table before he went marching outside, desperate for air.

Alisaie and Tataru just stared after him, not entirely sure how they should react to that, nor having a clear idea as to what was causing all this anguish.

“How much do you want to bet that this has something to do with a certain young lady?” Tataru whispered to her.

“You think that they ran into each other yesterday and that’s why he’s acting like this?” she whispered back. “Something big must have happened between them then if that’s the case.”

“I don’t know,” Tataru whispered back, starting to look upset. “But… it just looks like he’s heart-broken.” She suddenly gasped and her eyes were as wide as plates as she gasped quietly, “You don’t think…?”

“No,” Alisaie whispered as she shook her head. “You think that he told her out he felt and she rejected him?”

“I’m not sure,” Tataru hissed back anxiously. “I mean, it would explain why he’s acting like this? But I can’t see Claire being cruel enough to break someone’s heart like that?”

The two could only look up at the closed doors with worry in their faces, wondering if they should go after him or not.

But Alphinaud had already began a fast walk across Revenant’s Toll, wishing that the settlement here was much larger so that he could walk longer. He just walked up the steep road that took him through the marketplace, but he ignored everything and everyone, just letting his feet carry him as he tried to think of something other than his breaking heart.

He eventually found himself entering Rowena’s House of Splendors and wandered around there for a time before he climbed the stairs that took him to the outside balcony that overlooked the entire settlement.

When he ran out of room to wander, he found himself standing at the edge of that balcony as he stared out at everything below him. But he wasn’t really seeing it. He said that he didn’t care anymore, that he was over it… but he knew that he was just trying to convince himself of that. He didn’t realize it until that moment when realized that he was looking for a familiar head of long pink hair.

He rested his arms up on the wall and rested his face against his hands, trying to tell himself that it could never be. But the whole time, he knew that she still held his heart, even though it was now shattered. He knew that his emotions for her had already revealed themselves to practically everyone else around him… he knew that each time she smiled at him, he felt at peace in the world.

He knew he was in love with her.

But…?

_“I can’t… I’m so sorry… but I can’t.”_

Those were the words she used. Those words stung worse than if she were strike to him. He hadn’t even had the chance to say anything of how he truly felt. As for Claire, she hadn’t been seen or heard from all day and he suspected that she was avoiding everyone.

But he knew that Tataru was right in that it wasn’t like her and it greatly worried him. He bit down hard on his lip as he felt tears beginning to well up in his eyes and he shut them tightly to try and force them down.

“Standing there like a love-sick maiden awaiting her sweetheart isn’t healthy for you,” said a familiar voice and his head shot up at once as he looked over to where many different tables and chairs were set up a little further down the balcony. F’lahminn was sitting in a chair, with a teapot with a couple teacups set up on a tray. She had just poured herself a cup and was sipping it when she spotted him here in his self-piteous state.

“You look like you could use someone to talk to,” she told him kindly as she gestured towards the empty seat next to her. He merely looked on for a few moments before he wiped his tears and accepted the offer. Truth be told, he didn’t want to be alone at that moment so he did take the seat, but he didn’t really look at anything but his hands folded on the tabletop.

F’lahminn looked at him with a comforting smile before she pushed a small bowl of some kind food from the Far East closer to him. But Alphinaud was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t even realize what was going on until a cup of tea had appeared in front of him.

He blinked before glancing up at her in surprise as she continued smiling kindly at him.

“Come, come,” she said. “You sitting there sulking isn’t going to change anything. Now then, why don’t you tell me what happened?”

“Nothing,” he said softly.

“I doubt that,” she informed him before she pressed him to take one of the ‘rice-crackers’, at least that was what he thought that the treats were called. Alphinaud sighed, knowing that she wasn’t going to let this go until he talked and so he told her honestly what happened. So he began to tell her how he had decided to go to the Great Library, and ran into Claire at Idyllshire. They had explored the library together… but just when he was finally able to work up the courage to tell her… just when he was sure that they didn’t have any interruptions that time… she left.

F’lahminn didn’t say a word the entire time that he spoke, but her kind look was replaced with a confused frown.

“It doesn’t sound like her at all,” F’lahminn said once he was done. “She just did a runner?”

“Yeah,” he sighed. “I left after that and came back here. That’s why… I’ve been acting like this all day. I mean, it’s not like it’s anyone’s fault. So she doesn’t have any feelings towards me? That’s all there is too it.”

“I’m not so sure about that,” F’lahminn countered slowly as she sipped her tea. “I have a feeling that she ran for a very different reason.”

“I appreciate your advice, F’lahminn,” he told her sincerely as he bit into one of the rice-crackers, but he was unable to taste anything. Though he couldn’t tell if it was because the rice-crackers didn’t have any flavor, or that taste wasn’t working for him anymore. “But it’s clear to me now that Claire doesn’t wish for anything between us.”

“Did you say it?” she asked suddenly, and he wasn’t sure he heard her right away.

“Sorry?” he asked slowly.

“Did you tell her how you felt?” she asked again and he shook his head.

“No,” he said firmly. “I was working up the courage to. But… before I could find the right words, she backed away.”

F’lahminn frowned as she pondered this. “And her words?” she asked again. “What did she say again?”

“She just said that she couldn’t, and that she was sorry,” he answered, feeling his heart breaking all over again.

“Did she say no?” she asked and he looked up at her in confusion.

“What?” he asked her as she asked him again, “Did she say no?”

“No, to what?” he asked dully.

“Did she say no to your feelings?” she pressed him.

“Well, no but…?” he reasoned before she cut him off.

“I think I know what happened know,” F’lahminn said in understanding. “But regardless of whether or not I’m right, I think you best go and speak to her about this. But it sounds to me that she got scared and panicked. She was starting to see where your talk was heading and she backed away before either of you could finish talking.”

“ _Scared_?” he repeated in shock. “She _panicked_? She fights primals and dragons for a living and you’re telling me that she ran scared from _me_?”

“What other option would it be?” F’lahminn pressed him. “She’s not the type of girl who runs from a fight. But this wasn’t a fight. Not really. It was something else and that’s why she took off.”

“Even if what you say is true, which I don’t see how, why would she run scared of me?” he asked her, almost challenging her.

She took her time in answering as sipped her tea and thought it over. At last, just when he was beginning to think that she couldn’t come up with an answer, she said to him, “Maybe you’re not the only one who’s been trying to push away any thoughts of happiness. She has dedicated her life in the defense of Eorzea. I don’t think she ever gave her future much thought. Maybe she was afraid of what you two could have if you both allowed it?”

Alphinaud just looked at her as her words began to sink in.

“You’re making it sound like she has feelings for me but doesn’t wish for me to know,” he said softly as she merely smiled back mysteriously.

“I was a young woman in love once,” she reminded him. “I still am, even after all this time. At one point in time I pushed the one I loved away from me because I was frightened of what could be. In the end, we can’t ever be together.”

She still had a smile on her face, but it wasn’t happy as she stared at the swirling tea in her cup. She took a steadying breath and looked up at him.

“If I could, I’d go back and tell him the words that I wasn’t able to,” she told him firmly. “But for Claire, it’s different in that she has to carry the hopes and dreams of everyone in Eorzea on her shoulders. And so… she probably feels that it is her duty to say no to any admirers who profess their love. I can only imagine how her heart must be feeling right now?”

Alphinaud looked at her long and hard for some time as he let himself wonder about what she said.

Was that true? Was it possible that she may have felt something for him? But was compelled to push him away? Was that why she ran from him? He wanted so desperately to believe it, but feared that he may be trying to force himself to believe it so that he didn’t have to feel so heart-broken anymore.

“How… what makes you so sure?” he asked through numb lips.

“I can’t say with certainty how she feels,” F’lahminn confessed slowly, “For I’m not a Warrior of Light. Nor do I have to carry the burdens that she does. But as a young woman in love? I understand that very well.”

She cocked her head as she set her cup down and stated, “Why don’t you go and speak with her? I have a feeling that she wishes to see you.”

“I don’t know,” he said as he shook his head, not sure if he could handle looking at her right now even if he did want to go after her. “She seemed pretty intent to get away from me yesterday.”

“That was then,” F’lahminn reminded him. “I have a feeling that she may be yearning for some company now. And I have an even stronger feeling that it’s you that she wishes to see. She must have done a lot of thinking since she left the library, and I think that she may at least wish to apologize to you, if nothing else.”

“I don’t know what to say to her,” he confessed as he swirled his drink around, watching it absent-mindedly. He was vaguely starting to see that he was just trying to find excuses, however; and he suspected that F’lahminn was going to counter each and every single one of them until he didn’t have any left.

“My advice? Honesty and sincerity. Sweet, honeyed words of romance—which I know aren’t you,” she added and she chuckled when she saw him turning red, “won’t work on her. She’s the type of girl who will value the truth over any words of ardor. But, that’s just how I see her as. You won’t know for sure unless you talk it out with her,” she told him simply. “I bet that she’s feeling just as confused and hurt as you are. Go find her, if nothing else, she does owe you an answer.”

He sighed as set his cup down and rested his head on the table.

“I don’t even know where she is,” he said truthfully. “Tataru said that she’s not answering her linkpearl. How am I supposed to find her in all of Eorzea?”

“Think,” she told him. “You know her better than any of us. Where would she go? If you were her, what would you want to do?”

“Me?” he asked dully. “If it were me I’d…?”

He paused as he thought it all over. If it were him, he’d probably want to run as far away as possible from anyone. Some place where he’d would be able to sit and think in peace. Someplace isolated but one that he had been to before several times with no worry of being found, unless by someone who had also been there before…?

“Alphinaud?” F’lahminn’s voice asked as if from far away. “What is it?”

He slowly raised his head back up and gazed ahead at her, but not really seeing her. He didn’t even notice when Alisaie and Tataru had come up to look for him. He could hear his name being called out but he ignored them.

“I think I might know where she is,” he said to F’lahminn quietly. “If it were me, I’d go there to get away from all that was happening? But…?”

F’lahminn’s surprise melted away as she smiled again.

“Go,” she told him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He felt his hands shaking slightly at the thought. He wasn’t sure he could stand the thought of her running away from him again. But, if what F’lahminn said was true and the reason for that was out of fear…?

“This time, tell her how you feel,” F’lahminn told him gently as she griped his shoulder. “You won’t be getting any sleep tonight anyway unless you know for sure. And don’t leave without an answer. Only then, will you ever be able to move on.”

Perhaps it was the combination of all that had happened that made him do it. Tataru and Alisaie had appeared by his side, trying to ask him questions, but his mind had become clear.

With his feelings that had been bottled up for so long now, both good and bad… rising up inside him, he stood up so suddenly that he startled everyone nearby and they watched as he sprinted away, heading straight for the stairs, stumbling slightly on the steps. It wasn’t until after throwing himself to reach the ground floor did he remember about teleporting.

He vanished just as he went bursting outside the doors of Rowena’s House of Splendors—only one thing on his mind. He had to find her, and he had to get this off his chest before he exploded.

Meanwhile, up on the balcony above him, Tataru and Alisaie could only stare over the ledge, watching how he vanished from their sights, not having a clue as to what just happened.

F’lahminn didn’t say a word as she smiled knowingly and went back to drinking her tea. But Alisaie looked back at her and asked, “What, in the gods names happened here?”

“I don’t know,” F’lahminn smiled even wider as she began humming when she took a bite of another rice-cracker. “Either of you wish to try one?”

Tataru was looking baffled as she reached up to touch her linkpearl, ready to try and contact Alphinaud but F’lahminn shook her head as she raised her hand to stop her.

“He’d probably just pull the linkpearl out and throw it away in the state he’s in,” she informed him.

“But…?” Tataru asked as F’lahminn only told them to pull out the chairs to join her for a cup of tea.

“Don’t worry about it,” she reassured them. “He’s got the matter well in hand. I have a feeling that when he next comes back, he’ll be much more like his old self.”

“But…?” Alisaie began this time, but F’lahminn merely smiled mysteriously as she looked up to the sky, which was growing darker and darker. The stars would be out soon.

“What a beautiful night,” she said at last with a fond smile.

Tataru and Alisaie just looked at her before at each other; both completely lost as to what was going on.

*The Churning Mists*

This place had appeared in his mind almost as soon as F’lahminn had asked him where he would go if he wished to be alone.

He knew that he would have fled someplace as far away from people as he could possibly go. Someplace quiet, and miles above everything that was troubling him. And so, as soon as he went running out of the Rising Stones, the image of Zenith appeared in his mind’s eye. He let himself be carried across the aether and when he next opened his eyes, he was standing among the ruins of the palace in the sky. He felt his heart feel strangely at peace the longer that he stood in that spot, but that still left the question of how he was to find her?

He didn’t think about it, he just instinctively knew to come here. But now that he did, what was he supposed to do next? It wasn’t like he could fly around and search for her on his own? He was wondering if he should speak with the dragons who made this area their home, or even go to the moogles and ask if they had seen her.

That was when he heard it.

He was standing at the foot of the stairs that would take him upwards to the platform where they had met with Hraesvelgr. And though he couldn’t see her, he heard her song very clearly.

_Children of the land do you hear_

_Echoes of truths that once rang clear_

_Two souls intertwined_

_One true love they did find_

_Bringing land and heavens near_

He wasn’t sure if he should feel glad that he figured out where she was, or if he should be upset that he would have to see her again so soon. But he knew that he would have had to face her sooner or later, and so he began to travel over the broken stones, heading upwards the worn steps as he heard her continue the song.

_But flames that burn full bright, soon fell dark_

_Memories dimmed by shadowed hearts_

_In the waxing gloom did wane the lover's moon_

_Watching as their worlds drift apart_

_One soul's cry_

_A passion dwelling within_

_Sacrifice, a final plea to her kin_

_Yet this bond of hope, by treachery was broke_

_Scattering her words to the wind_

_Swelling over long,_

_Seas of blood, are a song_

_And death an afterthought_

_To those who fight for naught_

_A throne, lying empty_

_A reign, incomplete_

_Alone, for eternity_

_A pain, without cease_

He had reached the top of the step and was on the platform before she finished her song. She was standing there in the center of the dais as she stared up at the sky as the light from the rising full moon bathed her in an unearthly glow. Her back was towards him, so she didn’t see him there as she continued:

_Children of the land, answer this_

_Why must you turn to empty bliss?_

_Tell me why break trust, why turn the past to dust_

_Seeking solace in the abyss_

_Tell me why create, a circle none can break_

_Why must you let go, the life you were bestowed_

_This I fear I'll never know_

_Never know…_

He stood watched her as she finished the song. That was when he felt tears on his cheeks, though he wasn’t completely sure why he was feeling so sad at that very moment. But he wiped them away as he cleared his throat and she spun her head around to look at him.

She stared at him with shock in her face before she turned away again, refusing to look at him. They both stood there, mere yalms away from each other while an uncomfortable silence between them.

“After you left,” he said cautiously as he broke the silence, “I had some time to think.” He slowly took his time walking towards her, but not getting too close. “And when F’lahminn insisted I speak to you, I thought… where would I want to go to get away from everyone? And it just came to me.”

Claire was silent for a long moment before she said, “I’m sorry for leaving you like that. I needed air. I came here so that I could think… and… I have been thinking it all over.”

She lowered her head as she added, “About you… and me?”

He gulped as he said, “Claire, if I was pushing you into a corner that made you uncomfortable?”

But she was shaking her head, keeping her eyes out at the sea of starts that stretched out before her as she insisted, “You have nothing to apologize for. It wasn’t you. Please know that much… that it wasn’t you I ran from.”

She still refused to look at him as he drew ever slowly closer to her. He whispered her name as he chanced to risk out and take hold of her hand. He had left his gloves back at the Rising Stones, so he was able to feel just how cold her fingers were and he froze as he scolded, “You’re freezing.”

But she pulled her hand away from him and turned again so that she was facing a new direction, still keeping her back to him.

“You… are you ok?” he asked awkwardly as she hugged her coat around her shoulders a little tighter. He was trying to make small talk, but the only thing that he could think of was their exchange in the library only—was it only yesterday? He suspected that he was not the only one who was thinking like that, either.

“Claire…?” he began nervously.

“Alphinaud… about what happened… yesterday…?” Claire began slowly. “I just… wanted to say that I’m so sorry. I don’t know what came over me. It wasn’t like me to just run like that. We were talking… and… and…?”

Her voice trailed off and she looked down. His face burning so badly now that he was sure that he could have fried a dodo egg off it. His hands were still shaking as he clenched them at his side.

“Claire… we’ve known each other for a long time now, haven’t we?” he asked slowly.

“Yes…” she agreed and he could tell that she was truly sorry for what happened. “And you didn’t deserve that. I know it’s not an excuse, but I don’t know what came over me. I think, I just left before either of us could say something that we might not be able to take back. After I calmed down, I came back to apologize, but you were already…?”

“Yeah, I left not long after you did,” he said nervously, feeling that they were just going around in circles again, though he did feel his heart rise at the discovery that she did come back to try and find him. “But… listen to me. Just for a minute. Please?”

With a deep breath, she finally turned around to look at him and he could see the stars reflected in her eyes, and he knew that his face must be burning even redder than ever when he saw that. He was suddenly glad of the darkness able to hide his features, but he couldn’t help but wonder if his face was beginning to glow from the heat. He reached deep inside him for courage, feeling like he was in a room full of powerful politicians all of a sudden… and if he said the wrong thing here, it could result in disaster.

“Claire… there’s something I want to say. Something that I’ve been trying to tell you for awhile now. But… you see… the truth is…” he began nervously as he continued to search deeper inside for the courage to say what his heart had been burning to say for a long time now. “The truth is I…?”

He was half wondering—maybe even half hoping—that she would leave again. Though she was standing her ground this time… nervously smoothing out her dazzling coat that Tataru had worked so hard to make for her… a part of him was now fighting the impulse to run instead. He was starting to see why she took off before. It’s an impulse that was almost too strong to ignore.

“Claire…” he began again as she listened. “There’s… something…” he sighed as he looked down and shook his head as he said, “I’m sorry. I don’t know how to put it into words.”

“Why don’t you try saying it simply?” Claire suggested gently. “You tend to overthink everything. I swear, I’m here to listen this time. I won’t walk out like that again.”

He chuckled at that as he nodded in acknowledgement as he added, “I know that I do overthink everything. But, I know why you ran out now. Truth is, I’m close to doing it right now.”

They were just dancing around each other at this point. He knew that they weren’t getting anywhere, and that he couldn’t just keep doing this to himself. But there was just this one part of him that just seemed firmly against saying anything because it knew that things would change and he was afraid of that. He turned his attention to the palace around him as a new thought began to creep its way into his mind.

“What are you thinking about?” Claire asked him softly from next to him, noticing the far-away look in his face and his silence for the last few minutes.

“Just looking at Zenith,” he answered softly. “No matter how many times I come here, I can’t help but be struck by how breathtaking it is.”

“Indeed it is,” Claire responded, and he knew that she was trying to keep the conversation going though it seemed that it was going nowhere. She didn’t press him, nor ask what it was he wanted to say so badly. In fact, it was some time before Alphinaud was able to find his voice again.

“I wonder how they felt about it?” he asked himself softly, not realizing that he spoke out loud at that moment.

“Who felt about what?” Claire asked him quietly and he knew that she was looking at him.

“Just wondering how Saint Shiva felt to know that she loved someone whom she knew they could never be together with,” he said as he kept his eyes on Zenith. “At least, not forever.”

Another moment of silence.

“I think that Hraesvelgr didn’t mind what she was,” Claire offered eventually. “He said so himself that he loved her for her passionate spirit, despite the fact that she was mortal. And their love put an end to a war… that has to mean something. Not a day goes by that she isn’t on his mind.”

“Mayhap…” he agreed before his hands curled up into fists. He was breathing so hard that he felt light-headed. “I have nightmares,” he whispered softly. He didn’t dare look at her, suddenly finding it easier to keep his eyes on Zenith. “I see all our friends disappearing… all of them are being cut done. And it scares me. But when I see you… I see you just leaving.”

“Alphinaud,” she whispered back before she looked down at her feet. “I told you. It wasn’t you that I was running from. I think it was… myself.”

He looked up at her as she kept her eyes staring forward. When she didn’t elaborate, he decided to push his luck.

“There are days that I wonder if it would not be better if you did,” he confessed softly. “Not that I want you to. I mean, I worry what a toll this may be taking for you. I’m afraid… that one day, you will leave on another mission and won’t ever return. That frightens me more than anything else. That one day… you won’t ever return?”

“It’s not like I plan to go out and get myself killed,” she reminded him gently.

“We never know what can happen,” he added more to himself than to her. He gulped down, feeling anxious once more as his feelings continued making him feel dizzy and scared. She was so close he could feel her body heat, as well as her flowered scent that was as the sweetest perfume to him.

“The Alliance has sent its messengers to speak with the Resistance in Ala Mhigo. It will only be a matter of time before they give us their answer,” he informed her. “And it’s highly unlikely that they will refuse the much needed aid once we reclaim the Wall on the borders. They won’t dare turn down offers to help in the liberation of their homeland. And most likely… you will be asked to go as well.”

She sighed as she turned away from him once more.

“We will soon leave these azure skies behind us and head into the eye of a bloody storm,” he couldn’t help but finish speaking. Claire nodded, not bothering to say anything as they both went into a spiral of troubled thoughts.

Once upon a time Alphinaud thought only of single-handedly saving Eorzea, not noticing how he had used the one person who made all the difference until his hubris nearly destroyed the Scions once and for all. Thinking about it now, he couldn’t help but feel like he hadn’t grown at all since the day they walked across the Steps of Faith into Ishgard for the first time. Since then, he had fought beside her, several times, but he couldn’t help but feel that he was still forcing her to carry all the weight on her own.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“For what?” she asked him in surprise.

Perhaps it was better that he keep his mouth shut and forget that he said anything. But without him knowing it, he could feel a burning sensation in his eyes and his mouth began moving on its own.

“Right now, I’m afraid. I’m afraid that I won’t be able to fight with you,” he said, biting down on his lower lip as he fought the tears. “I’m afraid… that I’ll never be strong enough to protect you. That I’ll always be forcing you to step up to make up for my weakness… that I’ll never be enough for you.”

He felt the tears slip through his tightly closed eyes, his anger and helplessness continuing to rage inside him until he fought the sob that was threatening to break free. In that moment, he couldn’t help but feel more like a child who was lost in the dark as he did here.

That was when he felt her warm hands on his cheeks and gently turned his head in her direction and he opened his eyes again… startled to see how close she was all of a sudden.

“I never blamed you, not once,” she whispered softly, guessing perfectly what he was feeling so guilty about. “You were there with me when most weren’t. That’s all that matters.”

“But…” he whispered back as her thumbs carefully wiped the tears that still remained on his cheeks.

“Just knowing that you are on my side means more to me than you will ever know. You helped to make me strong,” she confessed in a whisper as her slender fingers lightly brushed his bangs away so that she could see into his eyes once more. “I know that you will always be there to do what I can’t do. So please let me do what you can’t.”

“What good can I do for you?” he breathed out as he reached up and took hold her hand—which was suddenly so warm—that was pressed to his face.

“If you believe nothing else, then believe me when I say this,” she informed him slowly and carefully. “I am no immortal goddess who is perfect. And you are not some weak, helpless child to me. Who you are now… will always be enough to stand with me.”

For that moment, she let her shields down, she let her mask slip, and he could see the suffering that she was carrying around with her. Tears were falling silently down her cheeks, and her grief and guilt were so heavy that she was struggling to carry it all. He could see it now. With every friend they lost, the guilt that she could only stand there and watch was enough to make her feel that she was breaking apart. Her burdens were to carry on with their hopes and dreams, yet now they were so heavy that she was struggling just to stand.

With a shaking hand, he reached up to her face and gently wiped the tears from her eyes. She seemed startled at this as she touched her cheek, pulling away so that she could look for herself.

“I didn’t think… it’s been so long that I…?” she whispered softly as she stared at the teardrops glistening on her fingertips like they were some foreign item to her. She raised a shaking hand to her mouth as tears fell faster than ever. Though her words were muffled when she spoke, he heard her clearly as she confessed, “Maybe… I wanted to show you I wasn’t perfect. That I could push you away so that it wouldn’t hurt.”

He paused as she slowly breathed in and looked away. Ghosts of her friends were now haunting her mind as she continued trying to move forward with all that everyone forced her to bear.

“I was afraid of getting any closer to you than I am now,” she whispered as the tears continued to fall. “Because I can’t promise you anything. I don’t know what the future holds. But I know that any day could be my last. The people… they need me to keep fighting. And I don’t see myself stopping. That’s… what I’m… supposed to do. Otherwise…?”

Now he was beginning to see why she left the way she did when they were talking in the library. She was afraid. Afraid that someone would see past the mask that she worked so hard to hide behind, but at the same time she wanted so desperately for someone to see through it. She was trying to hold onto this image of herself that everyone else saw her. It wasn’t because of rejection of him, but because she was close to showing him this more vulnerable side to herself. When he came so close to seeing past it, she was scared at what she would show him. But now, it seemed that she was allowing him to see what it was that she was trying to say all along.

“I know,” he croaked out as she wiped at the tears. “But… if you think that it’s worth the risk… we could try?”

She paused as she slowly looked back down at him.

“I know that something could happen tomorrow,” he gulped down. “We have lost much and more to get to this point, and I fear of what else our fight will cost us. Whenever I thought of a future with you…? It frightened me. But… I realize now, it’s only because I fear what may happen to you. When I think of… us… in the future, I see a future that I want to see come true.”

He was suddenly finding the words easier than he expected and he went on, knowing that he had to say every little thing on his mind or else he would just burst.

“I tend to overthink everything,” he said slowly. “I know that. I know that I just make things harder than they are supposed to be. But I can’t help it. It’s just part of my nature.” She didn’t answer as she waited for him to continue. “You know when you are working on a complicated problem and you spend so long going through it that when you finish it then you can’t imagine a better feeling? But you know you have to look through it to make sure that you didn’t do it wrong? A part of you is afraid that if you do, then you could see that you made a mistake somewhere and now everything is wrong. You want to do it, but you can’t bear the thought of what you might not want to know?”

She just looked on.

“That’s why… I’ve been so nervous around you. Because I’m afraid that I could mess this up and that thought scared me more than anything.”

“Mess what up?” she asked quietly.

“Us,” he answered. “For the longest time you were my greatest inspiration and trusted companion. More than that, you were my best friend. And I… I don’t know. I was just afraid that if I said anything, it could change all that. I reasoned, that I rather not say anything and continue to be friends than open my mouth and…?”

He took several deep breaths as he finally figured out the only way he would ever be able to say it. He turned off his brain just this once and let his heart finally have a say.

“I… for the longest time I tried to reason with myself that what I was feeling, what I wanted, it couldn’t happen,” he confessed. “I chose to do nothing, but so long as we could remain friends, then I could handle that. But… I… I realized that I couldn’t bear it if something ever happened to you and I never had the chance to tell you.”

She was breathing as hard as he was as she continued staring, but he didn’t dare give himself time to try and figure out just what emotions she was feeling at that moment.

“I don’t know how you feel about me, but I realized that I need to say this,” he said firmly, feeling tears burning in the very corners of his eyes once again. “I have to say it now, because if I don’t, I will regret it forever…”

She seemed to stop breathing just and he suddenly realized that he hadn’t taken a breath for a while and he took a shuddering gasp, like he was trying to draw strength from some unseen force. Count Edmont once said to him that when he got to the point he would find the words he needed and only now did he finally understand just what it was. The words were so simple, yet so dangerous…

“I love you,” he said softly and her eyes widen as she continued to stare at him, “I truly, truly love you. Not as the Warrior of Light either. But the one behind that mask you wear.”

She seemed too stunned for words and he didn’t know what made him do it, but perhaps his insanity finally took a toll on his mind as he slowly raised his head. Her mouth was parted just slightly and he realized that she was holding her breath… possibly with surprise at what was happening.

Another pause…

When she still didn’t object, he raised his lips to hers as her eyelids fluttered shut a fraction of a second before his own. At long last, he got the one thing that he had secretly been longing for since the moment that he realized that she had captured his heart. He kissed her like a man dying of thirst… deep and reverent.

He felt her freeze and gasp slightly at his actions, but he didn’t notice it as he felt the feel of her lips against his, their warmth, their softness… it was like kissing the most delicate of flower petals. It was like he had an out-of-body experience, wildly thinking that it had to be another dream, but it was too wonderful to be one. He lost any sense of self and he clung to her as if she was all that was left to him in this world. He tried to pour his feelings into just this one action, trying to let her know everything that he felt, how important she was to him, and just how much he truly did love her.

When he ran out of air, he finally broke away and opened his eyes. He saw her opening her eyes as well, staring at him as if she had never seen him clearly before in her life.

“Why is everything about you so breathtakingly beautiful?” he felt himself asking and for a moment, he was sure that Thancred was speaking through him.

Claire’s face seemed to glow red even in the darkness around them for an agonizing moment as he waited for her answer. He braced himself for the worse as he prayed for the best. But at long last, after what felt like 30 years, he saw her smile as she whispered to him, “You talk too much.”

At least she knew the perfect way to silence him. This time, she was the one who leaned in to kiss him. As soon as she did, he was at peace and he shut his eyes and kissed her back deeply. It might have been seconds, or it could have been years… he didn’t know, only that when they broke away for air for a second time, she rested her forehead against his. He could see the drying tear-streaks down her cheeks as she whispered to him softly, “I don’t know how things could ever work between us. But… I love you, too."

Words couldn’t describe how he felt in that moment. It was as if a thaumaturge jolt of lighting went through his body until he felt a blissful numbness take over. His heart was so alive with hope and joy that it was almost singing as they both went in for yet another kiss. Without breaking the connection, he felt her warm hand reach up to touch the side of his face and he felt her fingertips brush over his long ears. It started off so shyly, with neither of them sure of what was happening or how it lead to this moment, but the kiss soon deepened and he could taste how sweet it was, like the best honey. For this one moment all the fear and pain of the world and its burdens seemed to disappear until they were in their own world where nothing could touch them and nothing else could get inside.

He had one hand wrapped around her thin waist while the other reached up and he felt her hair, which was as soft as Ul’dah’s finest silks. His fingers became intertwined with the shimmering locks and felt as cool on his skin as water on a hot day. Eventually, he accidently caused the tight braid that she wore to become undone and the wind began to blow the tassels free. Not once did they break their lips away though, leaving for only a few moments to get a few lungsful of air. He was only vaguely aware of how her hair blew around them, creating a kind of curtain that blocked out the rest of the world from their view and he would lose himself even deeper into the kisses.

When they finally broke away for more air, he could see her face blushing but she was smiling. No words were said between them, but like always her silence spoke volumes as their fingers were intertwined once again. They knew that this peaceful moment wouldn’t last… that soon they would have to leave and go onwards… this time to Ala Mhigo, to finally reclaim the land that had been forced under the Empire’s rule for twenty years. It would come too soon to cross that wall and step foot into a land that they knew precious little about.

Regardless of how they felt about the other, they knew that they couldn’t remain together for long.

But he finally mustered the courage to tell her how he felt, and now he knew how she felt in return and that was enough to make him feel like the world was full of light. He understood how Shiva and Hraesvelgr must have felt now. They both knew that they couldn’t be together for long, but they made the most of it. The two of them knew not what was coming for them next in Ala Mhigo, and they understood that soon their duties would tear them away from this blissful, peaceful moment… but for now they were able to forget all about war and death… only enjoying each other’s company on this beautiful night.

*Hours later*

After some time, the two of them left Zenith when they felt the cold from the high winds. But Alphinaud knew a place where they could get warm. They went back to the site of where the four of them had shared the campfire. Where the four of them had come from different walks of life, but when they rested were that night, they were without a doubt friends.

They had collected the firewood on their walk here, and he had been the one who had lit the fire with the two flint he still carried with him everywhere.

“You got good with those,” she had said to him as they rested their backs up against a fallen pillar and they cuddled together as they watched the flames burn. Even with Tataru’s warm clothes, the frigid air up here made Ishgard feel warm in comparison.

He sighed deeply as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She really was quite cold, and he wondered just how long she had been out in these winds before he had come here to look for her. He honestly couldn’t describe how happy he felt at that moment, feeling so light that it was a wonder that the winds didn’t pick him up and carry him away. He felt so good, he couldn’t believe that it took him so long to tell her his feelings—and he wished that he could go back and give himself a good slap to wake up.

The only downside was that he knew that their time together here was as a salve on a bleeding wound, and the thought of being without it would be too painful to ever imagine. They sat there like that for quite some time with her snuggled in his arms as they leaned back and continued staring up at the sky. He calmly ran his fingers through her hair as he listened to her gentle breaths. He had thought that she dozed off after a while of silence though and just when he was beginning to drift away himself, she spoke.

“I wonder how much more I’ll be able to come here,” she told him as she turned her gaze to Zenith.

“I wonder that too,” he confessed as he told her about how he met with the Moogles who had already rebuilt the plaza that wasn’t too far from them.

“I should have guessed that you had a hand in helping them to rebuild it,” he added fondly. “But I wonder when they will begin work on repairing the palace. I want to come back here again when it is rebuilt. I want to see what it was like a thousand years ago.”

“Repairing Zenith will take much longer than the plaza did,” she reminded him softly.

“I know,” he sighed. “Regardless, I yearn to see it as it once was. I know that it may take many years to do so… but I want to return here even when I’m old and gray just to see it once.”

Alphinaud began to tell her all about his own journey around Eorzea after Nidhogg’s defeat and how he traveled the northern lands. It was nice to be able to share with someone his own travels instead of listening to others for once.

They continued talking about all manner of trivial thing that came to their minds as they stared off at Zenith, enjoying the warmth of the fire and the familiar smell of the burning wood that filled the air.

“Now that I think of it, it’s just like that night,” he offered softly. “When we first camped here.”

“Yes,” she agreed softly. “With Estinien… and Ysayle.”

“I often think of the two of them. I also spent a night here on my journey,” he informed her. “I think that I may have been dreaming at the time, but I could have sworn that Estinien had appeared to join me. He told me that I should just get some sleep. Maybe I was dreaming. I wonder how he’s faring on his own journey right now.”

“He’ll come back, when he’s ready,” Claire said knowingly. Alphinaud nodded as he felt his mind slipping away as troubling thoughts began to form.

Eventually, Claire asked him the question that he had been dreading.

“What will we do when we leave in the morning?” she asked softly. “How will this change between us?”

He knew that this talk would come up and he honestly didn’t know how to answer her. Instead he just wrapped his arms even tighter around her as he held her close. She rested her head against his chest, as if she was listening to his heart. There was no need for that… she was the one who held it.

He smiled once again at his sappy thoughts. He briefly wondered if the bards who were capable of the most beautiful songs, had been in love when they were singing them. It explained a few things. He remembered how his grandfather had joked with him about that once before. His grandsire had said that a man could never have said more than two sentences of love and happiness in their lives. But the moment that they fell in love, they were suddenly natural-born poets.

_“That sounds utterly impractical, grandfather,” a younger Alphinaud had informed him._

_His grandfather just smiled back as he answered, “You will understand when it happens to you.”_

“What are you thinking?” she asked when she noticed his silence and he sighed back as he rested his face against her hair and breathed in her sweet scent.

“Just that I hate duty,” he said to her. He knew that he couldn’t protect her from her duty. From the challenges that grow stronger by the day. But just for one night, he could protect her from herself. She looked long and hard at him with those piercing eyes like she could see right through him. That gaze was so strong that, for one moment he actually wondered that she could read his mind and knew exactly what he was thinking.

“Please, take better care of yourself for me,” he told her. “I don’t know… I don’t know what I would do… if something ever happened to you.”

“I’m not planning on going anywhere,” she told him and he smiled.

“I was hoping to hear that,” he told her. “Take care of yourself. For my sake if nothing else.”

There was another long stretch of silence between them before she nodded.

“I promise,” she told him.

The wind blew her hair about wildly once more and he moved his hand down to move it back so that he could continue looking at her face.

“I don’t know what the future holds,” he told her, finding the words his heart was trying to say, “But know this. I will be by your side every step of the way.”

She reached up and wrapped her arms protectively around him in return.

“And I for you,” she vowed softly.

They shared one last lingering kiss, one of which he was quite reluctant to break. But not long after they broke away, he watched as she shut her eyes and rested her head against his chest again; drifting off asleep.

She must be so tired. It wasn’t that surprisingly though, was it? With all that has happened? He merely smiled, wrapping his arms even tighter around her to try and keep her warm as the fire continued crackling in front of them. She needed her rest, and he would be there to watch over her as she did so. Just this once, he would look after her as she dreamt without worry.

He did not know what would happen to them next… nor of what mission or quest would be expected from them. He just knew that this peaceful night would end soon, and he was loathed to see that.

“Sleep peacefully,” he whispered to her. “At least for tonight. This night you need not walk alone.”

He kissed her forehead as she continued sleeping deeply, glad to see her so at peace for this moment as he whispered to her one more time, “I love you. No matter what happens to us, I always will.”

He felt so at peace with the world that, for that moment, he felt that there couldn’t be any trace of darkness left in Eorzea—that war was just part of some story and that there was nothing but harmony around them. He did not see the glimmer of light appear above the two of them, followed by the tiny form of a dragon. Though small in appearance, the dragon’s eyes held the countless eons of age and wisdom as he glanced downwards at the couple.

“ _So, tis love that putith an end to war_ ,” Midgardsormr said softly to himself before he cast his gaze upon Zenith in the distance. “ _Yet love also causeth much and more sorrow. Tis those who are closest to our hearts that bringth the most pain_.”

It was difficult to tell how Midgardsormr felt at that moment, but he soon vanished from sight as the couple below him were left uninterrupted. A new journey was waiting for them beyond the horizon. But until that sun rose to a new dawn, the night was also beautiful beneath a diamond-filled sky.

**TO BE CONTINUED…? :)**

**THANK YOU!**


	54. Possible Sequal

Hello everyone. I’ll make this short and sweet.  
I have finished playing through the MSQ for Stormblood and I have to say that it was good. Some parts I liked more than others anyway, and it leaves me with a bit of a problem. When I started writing Eyes Ever Heavenward, it was meant to be a friendship story between Alphinaud and his growth throughout Heavensward, and about halfway through I realized I wanted to see him get together with the Warrior of Light so that was how it ended. But here in Stormblood, he’s barely in 1/3 of the storyline and so that makes things a little more difficult.   
It really is Lyse’s story and I suppose that I could do it from her point of view and her relationship with the Warrior of Light grow into a strong sister relationship. Since she lost her sister Yda, I think that a part of her may crave to have a similar bond with another and that she starts to see that in Claire. So how about this? We will have the story told from Lyse’s POV, but not just her, but others such as Yugiri, Alisaie, Hien, and maybe even Zenos here and there. There will be some scenes with Alphinaud and I will try to build up a little more on the romance like he’s pining for his beloved…  
Or would it be better to try and have it from Claire’s POV throughout the whole thing? And then there’s the issue with the title. I was thinking of something like, “Hells Open, Heavens Weep”. Or something like that. If you have an idea for a title, don’t be afraid to let me know!   
I’m already working on the first chapter, though I can’t say when it will be up. For the first few chapters it will still be from Alphinaud’s POV, and I have a cute idea for the beginning as well.   
I’ll put up one more chapter after this letting you all know when the story is up and everything else. Until then! Please enjoy Eyes Ever Heavensward!


	55. Sequel is up!

Hey everyone! I just wanted to let you all know that the sequel to “Eyes Ever Heavensward” is finally up! I just finished the Prologue, which will be setting the state for the rest of the story, so I hope you’re all looking forward to what I have planned. To everyone who gave suggestions to the title, thank you, and I’m planning on using some of them for chapter names. But in the end, I just felt that “Hells Open, Heavens Weep” just seemed to fit the most. I decided to call this series, “Azure Skies and Crimson Squall”.  
It will be posted both here and on Fanfiction, which will be under the same name. Both RoseDragonWitch, and the title. You can also find “Eyes Ever Heavensward” there as well. Anyway, this is officially the end of this story. Thanks so much for the support and I hope that you will be looking forward to this new story!


End file.
